Ama como yo ame
by lcapielo
Summary: Primrose es una joven de dieciocho años que vive a cargo de su padre y de su abuela materna, siendo niña, su madre Katniss muere y los recuerdos que tiene de ella la atormentan. Sobre protegida por su padre Gale, pero al cumplir la mayoría de edad, recibe un regalo que cambiara su vida, cuando a través de un diario su madre le enseñara el amor... Peeta, no todo es lo que parece
1. Capítulo 1- Cumpleaños

**Hola, este es mi primer fanfic, espero que sea de su agrado, es una adaptación de la novela "Ama como yo ame" de vallemar, la cual me dio autorización de adaptarla, los personas son de la gran escritora Suzanne Collins, de la cual soy una gran admiradora, nada es mio, lo hago sin fines de lucro, solo por entretenimiento y porque la historia, en mi humilde opinión, es fantástica, espero que la disfruten y comente y pregunten todo lo que quieran...**

**CAPITULO I **

REGALO DE CUMPLEAÑOS

Al fondo sonaba la campana del teléfono, eran apenas las 7:30 de la mañana. Me pregunté quién llamaría tan temprano. Maldije una vez más por tener la habitación contigua al pequeño despacho. Yo sólo quería seguir durmiendo, pero aun y así, tenía curiosidad. Segundos más tarde, escuche la voz de la abuela. Ella había descolgado y parecía conocer a su interlocutor, incluso como si estuviera esperando su llamada. Intenté volver a dormirme. Seguramente sería alguna de sus amigas, pero su voz seguía retumbando en mis oídos.

EN LA OTRA HABITACIÓN

\- Hola.

\- Eres tú, -contesto la otra voz aliviada de saberlo-.

\- Sí claro. Estaba junto al teléfono esperando tu llamada. ¿Quién esperabas que fuera?

\- Por un momento pensé que me contestaría él. ¡Por dios!, todavía hoy le tengo miedo.

\- El nunca contesta el teléfono, y menos este.

\- Lo sé, pero aun y así me daba terror. ¿Soy la primera en llamar?

\- Sí, pero anoche ya había hablado con las otras y deben estar por llegar.

\- Bien, me visto y salgo en seguida. Calculo que llegaré más o menos en una hora.

\- Está bien, Primrose todavía no se ha despertado. Ahora le estoy preparando el desayuno, quiero llevárselo a la cama como lo hago todos los años.

\- Entonces tengo tiempo. ¿Y cómo está?

\- Espero que hoy se encuentre mejor. Anoche volvieron a discutir, ¿sabes? y cuando la vi llorando, estuve muy segura de que lo que vamos a hacer es lo correcto.

\- Claro que lo es, ya lo hemos discutido muchas veces.

\- Sí, pero es que duele tanto todavía.

\- Pero ella se merece la verdad, así que no sigamos perdiendo más tiempo hablando tonterías por el teléfono, vamos a hacer lo que tenemos que hacer.

Cuando empezaba otra vez a dejarme dormir, abrieron la puerta de mi habitación. Dos mujeres muy ruidosas ataviadas con bandejas llenas de comida, se movían sin ninguna prudencia. Eran mi abuela y mi nana.

\- Buenos Días.

Dijo mi abuela, mientras dejaba una bandeja que traía en las manos sobre la cómoda y se inclinaba hacía mi en la cama para darme un beso en la frente.

\- Dora, abre esas cortinas, que entre la luz del día, por favor.

\- Es muy temprano todavía. -Le contesté tapando mi cara con la manta para filtrar los rayos de sol- déjame dormir un rato más.

\- No seas perezosa, hace un día precioso.

Sabía que era inútil insistir, si se había propuesto que me levantara, me levantaría a toda costa, así que me recline sobre la cama y estiré los brazos para ahuyentar mi pereza. Tras un largo bostezo, le dije

\- ¿Estaba soñando que sonaba el teléfono?

\- No lo soñabas, era Annie.

\- ¿Annie?, ¿a esta hora? ¿Y qué le pasaba?, tenía que ser muy importante para que se levantara tan temprano.

\- ¡Claro que es importante!, es tu cumpleaños.

\- ¡Sí! y por eso mismo debería poder dormir cuanto quisiera, -me volví a acurrucar bajo las sabanas calientes todavía-.

\- Vamos, ya tendrás tiempo de dormir. Desayuna y luego cámbiate. Johanna, Ana, Annie, Dora y yo, tenemos una sorpresa para ti y, necesitamos que estés bien despierta para recibirla.

\- Pues espero que eso que huelo sea café y no otro sueño, porque si no, no podré abrir los ojos.

\- Es café. Levántate, tenemos que estar en el parque en una hora.

\- ¿En el parque?, -hice una pausa-, abuela, ¿sabes que cumplo 18 años no 8, verdad?

\- Claro que lo sé querida, -se volvió hacia Dora-. Tendremos que cancelar los payasos y los globos.

Me levante de un salto de la cama para no tener tiempo de arrepentirme nuevamente, y fui hasta el baño. Me detuve un momento en la puerta y conteste a su broma.

\- Si los payasos son guapos y los globos de muchos colores pueden quedarse.

Mientras me duchaba, no podía dejar de pensar en que hoy cumplía 18 años, y comenzaba mi vida adulta, fuera lo que fuera que significara eso. No tuve la oportunidad de ser durante mucho tiempo niña, así que mi adolescencia fue bastante larga y peculiarmente tranquila. Mi madre murió cuando yo tenía seis años de edad. Yo quedé a cargo de mi padre, con quien muy a mi pesar no sostenía una buena relación. Discutíamos mucho, él me sobreprotegía de una manera demencial y yo muchas veces me sentía como una prisionera.

También estaban mi abuela materna, quien se había esforzado muchísimo para suplir la falta de mi madre. Portia, una amiga de la infancia de mi abuela, mi tía Johanna y su esposo, mi tío Haymitch, mi tía Effie, mis padrinos, Annie y Finn y por supuesto mí nana Dora. Crecí prácticamente sólo con ellos. Me educaron en casa, porque así lo deseaba mi padre. Él viajaba mucho y le gustaba que yo le acompañara en sus viajes. Mi abuela iba con nosotros y mi tutora la señorita Wiress. Tenía primos y también los hijos de mis padrinos, pero todos eran o más pequeños o mayores que yo, así que nunca tuve la oportunidad de tener amigos de mi edad.

Nunca entendí porque mi padre insistía en que le acompañara, porque aunque yo estaba ahí con él, rara vez compartía conmigo. Después de la muerte prematura de mi madre, cambió mucho. Yo le recordaba como un padre cariñoso y luego nada volvió a ser igual. No me trataba mal, incluso las pocas veces que estaba a mi lado, era evidente que me quería, pero el problema es que casi siempre se apartaba de mí, como si el verme le hiciera daño. Llegué a pensar que era porque le recordaba mucho a mi madre y su recuerdo le dolía demasiado.

Cuando ya fui lo suficientemente mayor como para darme cuenta de que mi encierro no era sano, empecé a tener fuertes discusiones con él. Le pedí muchas veces que me dejara asistir a una escuela normal, pero siempre se negaba sin darme ninguna explicación que fuera razonable. Mi abuela también discutía continuamente y le pedía por favor que cesara en aquel capricho, con el que sólo conseguía hacerme daño, igualmente mi tía Johanna y mi madrina, pero él nunca cedió. Sus relaciones con ellas eran bastante precarias. Incluso en varias ocasiones le escuche amenazarlas con prohibirme volver a verlas, para que dejaran de meter ideas estúpidas en mi cabeza.

Una hora más tarde, llegábamos las tres, Dora, mi abuela y yo, a un parque cercano a la casa, donde mi abuela solía llevarme a jugar cuando era una niña. Le llamaban el parque de El Bosque, tenía varias cascadas que manaban de una montaña y corrían en un riachuelo. Siempre me gusto mucho aquel lugar, era tranquilo y sosegado, y podías bañarte en su lago. Me hacía sentir libre, y mi imaginación volaba, podía ser una ninfa del bosque o una mariposa y no tenía ningún límite. Era curioso que hubieran escogido aquel lugar para mi decimoctavo cumpleaños, ya que este representaba la parte más feliz de mi infancia.

Cuando llegamos a la altura de la cascada principal, divisamos a mis tías; Johanna y Effie, y a mi madrina Annie. Las tres más peculiares mujeres que había conocido en mi vida, no por ser quienes cada una de ellas eran, si no por el hecho de que pudieran ser amigas y quererse tanto, siendo tan distintas las unas de las otras. Con el tiempo entendí que se complementaban y eso las unía y separaba al mismo tiempo, pues no podían estar mucho rato sin pelearse entre ellas, y de igual modo siempre estaban juntas.

Mi tía Johanna, una mujer muy bella. A sus 39 años, todavía contaba con la lozanía y brillo de la más temprana juventud. Siempre preocupada por su aspecto, por parecer joven y deseable. Aparentaba ser una persona bastante despreocupada, los temas políticos, económicos y filosóficos no eran su punto fuerte. Solía decir que ella se interesaba por cosas más mundanas, su lema era:

"La vida es difícil, si nos empeñamos en resolver en nuestras cabezas como solucionar los problemas del mundo, sin realmente poder hacer nada, nos la complicamos aún más. Cuando tengan una solución real, por favor me la comunican. Yo soy una mujer de hechos, no de palabras. Solo me entretengo con las cosas que soy capaz de manejar".

Mi tía Effie por otra parte, era una mujer refinada. Para ella la dignidad, el decoro y las buenas costumbres, jugaban el papel más importante y relevante de su vida. Preocupada siempre por mantener hasta el más mínimo detalle protocolar controlado, para que todo, desde las cosas más pequeñas de su casa, hasta una gran fiesta, fuera algo del agrado de los asistentes. Tenía un don especial en las artes culinarias, al punto de poder hacer sonrojar al mejor de los chef ante alguno de sus exquisitos platos.

"La organización es la clave para mantener la vida de toda persona de bien", solía decir constantemente.

Por último mi madrina Annie. Una mujer de mucho carácter, decidida, aventurera e interesada por cultivar más el intelecto que el cuerpo. Siempre avocada a causas por el bien común. Feminista, entregada a su trabajo, y con una forma de hablar peculiarmente irreverente.

"Las montañas se construyen de pequeños granos de arena. Arrimar un poco el hombro no le hace mal a nadie, pero sí que logra el bien de muchos". Esa sin duda era su premisa.

No parecían tener nada en común, excepto una cosa: Eran mujeres por cuyas venas corría sangre. Las movía una pasión desbordante ante todo aquello que hacían, ya fuera juntas o cada una por su cuenta. A pesar de sus diferencias ideológicas funcionaban muy bien en equipo. Casi podría decirse que lograban todo cuanto se proponían y, si no lo hacían, era porque habían perdido el interés en lograrlo.

Fue mi madrina la primera en saludarme y darme un fuerte abrazo.

\- Hola princesa.

Ellas corrieron hasta mí emocionadas por verme.

\- Déjame verte. Estas bellísima, feliz cumpleaños.

\- Gracias, madrina.

\- ¡Estas tan grande, ya eres una mujer!, -dijo mi tía Johanna, en un tono algo melancólico-. ¡Cómo pasan los años!

\- No te preocupes tía Johanna, tu siempre estas joven, -le di un beso y luego otro a tía Effie-. ¡Hola tía Effie!

\- Estoy tan feliz de verte, ¡feliz cumpleaños!

\- Ya estamos otra vez, ¿siempre tienes que llorar?, -le dijo mi tía Johanna reprochándole, era cierto que mi tía Effie solía ser empalagosamente emocional- No seas tonta, que si empiezas ahora vamos a terminar llorando todas.

\- ¡Calla Johanna!, ¡yo lloro todo lo que quiera! Además, sé porque te quejas, ¡tú no puedes llorar!, si lo haces te arrugas.

\- Por favor, -les interrumpió mi madrina- el día es largo y si empiezan tan temprano, no habrá quien lo aguante.

\- Eso digo yo, -le contesté aún riéndome, me divertía mucho verlas discutir- ¿por qué me han hecho levantar tan temprano para venir al parque?, ¿no podían esperar a la tarde? Cuando uno está de cumpleaños se merece dormir por lo menos hasta las nueve de la mañana ¿Se puede saber a qué se debe tanto misterio?

Se miraron entre ellas.

\- Es que… -dijo mi madrina- te tenemos una sorpresa.

\- ¿Un regalo?

\- No exactamente.

\- ¿No? Si no es un regalo, ¿entonces que puede ser?

\- Más bien es algo que te pertenecía y, que desde hace mucho tiempo nosotras hemos estado guardando para ti.

Les miraba a todas con curiosidad, pero ninguna decía nada.

\- Y, ¿me van a decir que es? o ¿tengo que adivinarlo?

\- No, no, por supuesto que no tienes que adivinar nada, -contesto mi tía Johanna-, pero antes es mejor que te pongas cómoda.

Ellas tenían mantas y una cesta de picnic. Empezaba a sospechar que tenían la intención de pasar mucho tiempo en el parque.

\- ¿Cómodas?, no entiendo nada. ¿Vamos a hacer un picnic o algo así?

\- En cierta forma si, -me respondió mi tía Effie, mientras sacaba de una de las cestas, que estaba segura había preparado ella misma, una manta para colocar sobre el césped. - La sorpresa es larga y va a tomar su tiempo, así que tenemos que estar todas muy cómodas. Trajimos de todo, porque no vamos a movernos de aquí hasta que no terminemos.

\- Que misteriosas, ¿qué es?, me muero por saberlo.

\- Ten paciencia.

No sabía que se traían entre manos, pero parecía ser algo importante y que visiblemente las emocionaba mucho a todas, incluso me pareció verlas un poco nerviosas.

**EN SU MENTE **

La casa se encontraba inusualmente sola. Estaba acostumbrado que a esa hora, justo ese día cada año, ya hubieran llegado todas las urracas molestas, llenas de regalos inservibles para dárselos a Primrose, mientras desayunaban todas juntas el enorme y decadente desayuno que su abuela preparaba para ella. Pensó que a lo mejor era aún muy temprano, así que miro la hora para cerciorarse.

\- Las nueve y media de la mañana, esto es muy extraño, -pensó en voz alta-. Ya hace rato que deberían estar aquí.

Estaba intranquilo y disgustado. No le gustaba tener que aguantar la presencia de todas aquellas pesadas mujeres en su casa, pero la ausencia de ellas le provocaba un sentimiento aún más inquietante.

Llamó al servicio y cuando la doncella hubo llegado, le pidió una taza de café. Ella se marcho y regreso unos minutos más tarde con una bandeja en sus manos. La dejo sobre el escritorio y sirvió una taza de la tetera, luego añadió azúcar, lo revolvió y le ofreció la taza humeante, bien caliente, como al señor le gustaba. Sae, el nombre por el cual respondía la doncella, no había terminado de cruzar la puerta para marcharse, cuando él la detuvo llamándola de nuevo.

\- ¿Desea algo más el señor?

Preguntó ella suavemente y un poco asustada. Todos le tenían miedo, gozaba de la fama de tener muy mal carácter, y de ser intransigente con sus empleados. Ese día en particular no tenía buen semblante. Se le notaba molesto, e irascible, así que era mejor ir con mucha cautela para no molestarle.

\- ¿Sabe usted si Primrose ya se ha despertado?

\- Sí señor, la señorita se despertó y salió muy temprano con la señora.

Ella pudo ver una mueca de disgusto.

\- ¿Dijeron a donde iban o a qué hora regresarían?

\- No señor, por lo menos no a mí.

\- Llame a Dora, dígale que venga a verme.

\- Lo siento señor, Dora también se ha marchado con ellas.

El se quedo unos segundos de pie junto al escritorio de su despacho, con la mirada perdida. De pronto, sé hoyo un gruñido que estremeció a Sae, seguidamente tiro todo lo que estaba sobre la mesa de un solo manotazo, incluida la bandeja con el café y la taza que tenía en la mano. El líquido se derramo y le quemo, se escucho un grito ahogado de dolor. Iris estaba perpleja y asustada, no sabía si salir corriendo de ahí o auxiliarle. Durante unos segundos se quedo impávida, mirándole desde la puerta, hasta que él fue el primero en reaccionar.

\- ¿Es que piensa quedarse ahí de pie todo el día?, -grito furioso, mientras caminaba rápidamente hacía ella- limpie todo este desastre. Voy a estar en mi habitación, avíseme inmediatamente cuando vuelva mi hija.

Luego se marcho dando un portazo detrás de sí.


	2. Capítulo 2 - El regalo

**Nada me pertenece, la historia es de Vallemar la cual me permitió adaptarla y los personajes son de la maravillosa Suzanne Collins.**

**CAPITULO II **

EL REGALO

Cuando ya todas estábamos cómodamente sentadas en el parque, mi madrina sacó de su bolso, inusualmente grande, un prendero de madera tapizado en terciopelo azul marino.

\- Esto era de tu madre, y nosotras creemos que es hora de que este en tus manos.

Sentí que me ponía muy nerviosa, que el corazón me palpitaba cada vez más rápido. Yo tenía pocos recuerdos de mi madre, fugases recuerdos a su lado, pero había uno en especial que no había podido olvidar nunca, que me atormentaba cada día.

Poco antes de que ella cayera definitivamente enferma, yo le vi engañando a mi padre. Fue una noche terrible, en la que llovía mucho, no paraban de caer truenos y relámpagos. Era apenas una niña y estaba asustada, así que me levante y corrí a su habitación, entre de golpe y la vi. Ahí estaba ella, con aquel hombre. Él la tenía cogida por la cintura y ella le besaba, mientras le decía que le amaba. Yo grite, grite lo más fuerte que pude.

\- ¡Déjala, no la toques!

Ambos me miraron, asustados y acorralados, pues sabían que les había visto, que les había descubierto. Me abalance hacía ellos y les golpee muchas veces.

\- Eres mala, eres muy mala. ¿Por qué besas a ese hombre?, no lo toques, no quiero que lo toques.

Mis gritos despertaron a mi padre, que dormía en otra habitación. Enseguida entró y nos miró a todos, yo corrí hacia él y le abracé.

\- Mami es mala, yo la vi, estaba abrazando a ese hombre papi. Dile que se vaya, quiero que ese hombre feo se vaya

Mi papá me alzo en brazos. Su cara estaba desfigurada por la rabia y entonces les grito.

\- ¿Qué haces tú aquí?, ¿es que esto no se va a acabar nunca? ¿Y tú?, -miro a mi madre con ira- tú eres una cualquiera. Mira lo que has hecho, ahora hasta tu hija va a tenerte asco.

\- ¡No!

Grito ella desesperada, mientras trataba de soltarme de las manos de mi padre.

\- ¡No me toques!

Le grite, mientras ella luchaba por arrancarme literalmente de sus brazos. Él la empujo, y ella cayó al suelo.

\- ¡No!

Gritó ahora el amante de mi madre y, entonces se nos echo encima. Él si pudo arrancarme de sus brazos y me entregó a mi madre que todavía estaba en el suelo. Volvió a incorporarse y pego a mi padre fuertemente en la cara, haciéndole sangrar la boca. Mi padre lo miraba con rabia e impotencia, pero no hizo nada para defenderse. Me miró y me dijo que fuera a su lado.

\- Te he dicho que vengas conmigo Primrose, -me insistió él, pues yo me había quedado paralizada sin saber que hacer-.

\- No, no vayas hija, -decía mi madre-.

Pero yo me levanté y corrí hacía él. Me alzó en brazos y se disponía a salir de la habitación, pero antes se detuvo y volvió a ver a mi madre a quien aquel hombre ayudaba a levantar del suelo.

"**Te juro que nunca más volverás a verla, nunca**".

\- ¿Primrose estás bien?

Me preguntó mi madrina, pues yo tenía rato absorta en mis recuerdos.

\- ¿Esta caja era de mi madre?, -pregunté algo desconcertada todavía-.

\- Sí. Tu madre guardaba en ella lo que consideraba era lo más importante en su vida, -dijo mi abuela-. Ábrela cariño, necesitamos que veas lo que hay dentro.

\- No la presiones, deja que se tome su tiempo mamá -Dijo mi tía Johanna a mi abuela, que parecía bastante ansiosa-.

\- Perdón, tienes razón, tomate el tiempo que necesites.

\- ¡De mi madre!

\- Si. Ella hubiera querido que la tuvieras, y por eso te la damos, -me dijo mi tía Johanna, sosteniéndome la mano-.

\- Nunca nadie me habla demasiado de ella. ¿Por qué ahora?, ¿por qué me la dan ahora?

\- Dentro vas a encontrar muchas respuestas.

Me quede con la caja entre mis manos. No podía pensar en otra cosa que en mi madre y mis recuerdos que eran tan intensos y perturbadores. El recordar aquella noche me dolía muchísimo, y no me permitía estar en paz con ella. Por más que me hablaran, mi abuela, mi madrina y mis tías de lo buena y maravillosa que era, yo siempre terminaba teniendo la certeza de que se equivocaban. Sabía que ella no era la mujer que todos creían que era.

Me decidí a abrirla, quizás dentro podría encontrar las respuestas que necesitaba para conseguir mi paz, o por lo menos la conocería mejor y quizás podría entenderla. Lentamente gire la llave en la cerradura y el candado cedió.

La caja resultó ser un joyero, pero solo había una prenda dentro, un anillo de oro blanco con una perla gris rodeada de diminutos brillantes. También había un escarpín de bebe, presumiblemente mío, unos sobres ya amarillentos por las inclemencias del tiempo, unas fotografías viejas y un diario.

Saque los escarpines para mirarlos más de cerca

\- ¿Estos escarpines?, supongo que son míos.

\- Son tuyos, tú eras lo más importante en su vida, -me respondió mi abuela-.

\- ¿Me quería?

\- Te quería muchísimo.

Luego observe las fotos, y ahí estaba mi madre. La mire detenidamente, todos decían que me parecía mucho a ella, así que trate de buscar ese parecido, y de compaginar a la mujer de las fotos con la que yo recordaba. Ella era sin duda una mujer guapa. Tenía una melena larga y abundante de color castaño. Sus ojos eran grandes y de color grises con vetas verdes, largas pestañas y de mirada dulce, pero extrañamente triste, o así la recordaba yo. Parecía sutilmente delicada. Su piel aceitunada, lucia como la de una muñeca, y sus labios rojos, contrastaban sutilmente con la tez de sus mejillas. No es que fuera de una belleza impactante, era más una belleza dulce, incluso con cierto aire a ingenuidad a candidez.

\- ¿Quiénes son todas las personas que están con ella?, -pregunté mientras pasaba entre mis manos las viejas fotos-, reconozco a algunos, pero no a todos.

\- Claro, muchos son sólo fantasmas del pasado, -me aclaró mi abuela, con cierta nostalgia en sus palabras-.

\- ¿Y esto?, ¿qué es esto?

\- Es un diario, -respondió mi madrina-. Tu madre lo empezó a escribir un poco antes de saber que estaba muriendo.

\- ¿Lo escribió ella?

\- Si, y en él hay parte importante de su vida.

\- ¿Por qué no me lo habían dado hasta ahora?

\- Porque no era el momento. Pero ahora es tuyo y nosotras esperamos que el te ayude a entenderla mejor. A que la conozcas y, a través de tu propia madre, comprenderás porque hemos esperado tanto tiempo.

Yo sujetaba el diario entre mis manos, pero no me atrevía a abrirlo, no sé por qué.

\- Pero vamos, ábrelo sin miedo, es tu madre la que lo escribe, -me dijo mi madrina impaciente por la espera-.

\- ¿Quieren que lo abra ahora?

\- Sí.

Volvió a decirme mi madrina.

\- Queremos que lo leas junto con nosotras. Queremos acompañarte en un viaje lleno de verdades y de emociones.

\- Léelo por favor. -Insistió mi tía Johanna-.

Accedí a hacerlo, ya estaba lo suficientemente intrigada como para negarme. Sentía curiosidad, era mi madre, era su vida y, a decir verdad, era poco lo que conocía de ella.

Abrí el diario y busque la primera página. Las hojas estaban amarillas, pero se conservaba muy bien. Estaba escrito a mano con una letra muy bonita.


	3. Capítulo 3 - Vacaciones de verano

**Nada me pertenece, la historia es de Vallermar, que gentilmente me dio autorización de adaptarla y los personajes son de la maravillosa Suzanne Collins.**

**CAPITULO III**

VACACIONES DE VERANO

DIARIO

_Querida hija. _

_Hoy empiezo a escribir estas líneas, esperando que un día lleguen a tener algún sentido para ti. Lo hago porque hace más o menos 3 meses, que presiento que mi tiempo a tú lado no será todo lo extenso que yo hubiera querido que fuera. Me gustaría poder ser yo quien te cuente tantas cosas, por eso lo escribo, para que algún día, cuando te conviertas en una mujer, puedas entender y conocer a través de él, la parte de mi vida que desconoces. No espero que con ello entiendas, ni perdones nada, porque no es mi intención, ni pedir perdón, ni tampoco buscar la aprobación de nadie. Pero si espero que puedas mirar a través de los ojos de otra mujer, que lo único que quería de esta vida, era lo que la misma vida le arrebato. _

_Supongo que debo empezar como todas las historias, por el principio. _

_A mitad de julio del año 1955, fue el año en el que mi vida cambio, dando paso a mi destino. Ese mismo año me gradué de bachiller. Estudiaba en un Colegio interno guiado por Monjas, de aquellos que presumían de una educación completa. Te enseñaban matemáticas, lenguas y las asignaturas más importantes, moral y buenas costumbres, protocolo, labores del hogar…, en definitiva, como ser la esposa y la mujer perfecta. _

_Mis padres estaban orgullosos de mí. Siempre fui una estudiante modelo, aunque tu abuela en ese entonces, hubiera preferido que prestara más atención a las materias del hogar en vez de dedicar tanto tiempo a la aritmética. _

_Yo por mi parte soñaba con otras cosas, quería más. Deseaba que me hablaran de la universidad, de las mujeres que se habían realizado, que tenían una vocación, de aquellas que para mí habían logrado vivir su vida plenamente, porque yo deseaba con todo el corazón pasar a engrosar sus filas. Me sentía vacía y mi corazón necesitaba aventura. Siempre fui sincera con mis padres, y les hice participe de mis ideas bastante vanguardistas para esa época, de estudiar una carrera universitaria. Ellos se mostraron considerablemente comprensivos en cuanto a mis sueños, pero ahora estoy segura, que lo que albergaban secretamente, era la certeza de que una vez terminara el colegio, esos sueños se verían destronados por el amor y la familia. En fin, todas las chicas de 18 años, deseaban casarse, tener hijos y dedicarse a ellos y a sus maridos por completo, y yo, no tendría por qué ser diferente. Confiaban en que Gale, quien era mi pretendiente, un prominente abogado, joven, apuesto, de una respetable aunque modesta familia, y con un futuro brillante; a quien había conocido a través de mi padre, pues mantenían relaciones laborales, lograra mitigar esos deseos. _

_Mis padres fueron a buscarme al internado, a donde no tendría que ir más. Yo estaba deseosa de verlos y de volver a casa después de tantos meses. Deseaba ver a mi hermana Johanna y a mi prima Effie, y por encima de todo esperaba con ansias las vacaciones._

_Como todos los años, tanto en verano como en navidad, toda la familia se marchaba a una casa que poseían mis padres en una zona costera en el Distrito 4, a unas seis horas en tren desde el capitolio. A mí me encantaba ese lugar, era idílico, rodeado de naturaleza, playas de arena blanca, cuyas extensiones se perdían a la vista, aguas cristalinas, todo un paraíso terrenal. También era el sitio de moda, en donde veraneaba la sociedad más selecta de El Capitolio, aunque eso a mí no me interesaba en lo absoluto. _

_En casa me esperaba una sorpresa, mis padres habían organizado una pequeña cena. Nada muy ostentoso, solo la familia, mi prima Effie y mis tíos, mi hermana y su prometido Marvel, y como no, Gale, mi pretendiente. _

_Luego de cenar, nos sentamos todos en el salón. La conversación prácticamente estaba siendo monopolizada por la inminente boda de Johanna. Mi madre y ella hablaban sin parar contando a todos como iban los preparativos. Gale se me acerco y me pidió que saliéramos a dar un pequeño paseo por el jardín, yo que ya estaba aburrida de tanto tul, iglesias y vestidos de novia, accedí. _

\- _¿Cuándo te marchas a la costa?, ¿ya lo sabes? _

_Me pregunto él mientras caminábamos hacía un pequeño cenador en medio del jardín trasero. _

\- _Creo que en dos días, pero no estoy segura. _

\- _¿Y para cuando crees que vuelvan? _

\- _Supongo que a mediados de septiembre, poco más poco menos. _

\- _¡Te voy a extrañar muchísimo! _

_El sujeto mi mano inocentemente, yo no la retire inmediatamente, deje pasar unos minutos y luego, con sutileza, deje caer un pañuelo que llevaba en el bolsillo de mi vestido. Él se vio obligado a recogerlo y por consiguiente a soltar mi mano, entonces yo camine más rápido hacía el cenador, para evitar que volviera a cogerla. _

\- _Yo también voy a extrañarte, ya lo sabes…, -respondí mirándole por debajo de mis pestañas, coquetamente-. Pero no podemos hacer otra cosa. De todas formas siempre podemos usar el teléfono. _

\- _Sí, -dijo él sonriéndome- pienso llamarte todos los días. _

\- _¿Todos los días?, -me sonreí yo también pero un poco más que él-, eso es demasiado. _

\- _No para mí, -ahora él se había vuelto más serio-. _

\- _Tonto, - le conteste bromeando, tratando de quitarle importancia al momento- veras que pronto pasa el tiempo. _

_Cuando le dije eso, me sujeto por la cintura y me abrazó, como si la vida se le fuera en ello. Apoyo su frente en la mía y con algo parecido a la desesperación me dijo… _

\- _Te quiero… te quiero tanto que no encuentro palabras como definir lo que siento. _

_Le mire durante unos minutos y pensé que él no necesitaba buscar ninguna palabra para definir nada. Yo sabía perfectamente cuanto me quería, aunque no sabía ¿por qué? Me sentí pequeña, e incluso humillada ante aquellos ojos tan ilusionados, porque yo no estaba a la altura, no podía corresponderle con la misma intensidad. Yo le quería, ¿pero tanto?, no estaba segura de ello. Sabía que él era el hombre ideal, educado, responsable, de buena familia, con un trabajo estupendo y un futuro maravilloso, además de muy guapo. Un hombre de porte muy elegante, alto, rasgos fuertes y varoniles, de ojos gris-verdosos, profundos y extrañamente impenetrables. Pestañas y cejas oscuras y muy pobladas, hacían juego con su cabello negro como el azabache, que contrastaba con una tez blanca, casi pálida. Su aspecto minuciosamente cuidado, mostraba una marcada tendencia al orden y al control, lo que tampoco era ajeno a su carácter, pues nunca perdía la calma. Sus modales eran de una sobriedad difícil de superar. En fin, todo lo que unos padres que se precien de serlo quieren para su hija. ¿Pero era en realidad lo que la hija quería? _

_En ocasiones me sentaba a escucharle hablar y me producía una gran admiración. Era tan inteligente. En esos momentos era cuando estaba segura que algún día compartiría mi vida con él. Pero ese sentimiento era efímero, porque aunque me empeñaba en disipar mis dudas acusándolas de tontas e injustas, ellas siempre conseguían una forma de volver. No podía dejar de atormentarme con la idea de que me faltaba algo. No era infeliz, pero tampoco era feliz a su lado. _

_Una vez ya de vuelta en la casa y unidos al resto del grupo, mi padre le preguntó si quería pasar aquel verano con nosotros en la costa. Yo me quedé sin respiración, y cuando ya casi estaba morada, escuché su negativa. Él alegaba que el trabajo lo tenía agobiado y, que no podía permitirse abandonarlo en este momento. Volví a respirar, no estaba segura, si el alivio que sentí era por el aire que nuevamente entraba en mis pulmones, o por saber que Gale no nos acompañaría. _

\- _Es importante para mí lograr el ascenso que me prometieron, pues tengo muchos planes y quiero ponerlos en marcha en un futuro muy próximo. _

_Papá y sobre todo mamá, se mostraron encantados ante tanta responsabilidad. Me temo que sospechaban que pronto me pediría que me casara con él, y lo que es aún peor, la noticia no les desagradaba en lo más mínimo. _

_A mí si no me hacía ninguna gracia la idea. Yo ni siquiera había pensado en casarme, ¿cómo iba a querer casarme? si evidentemente ni siquiera quería que viniera de viaje con nosotros. No me mal interpretes, no es que no quisiera casarme nunca, al fin y al cabo yo era una mujer como cualquier otra, que vivía atrapada en un mundo de hombres, pero otra parte de mí deseaba otra cosa, deseaba vivir. Me sentía acorralada, sabía que si me pedía en matrimonio, tendría que darle una respuesta y, que esa respuesta, seguramente ayudada por la presión, hubiera sido positiva, pero no porque realmente yo lo deseara igual que él. _

_Así que a pesar de su tristeza por nuestra inminente, pero temporal separación, yo me sentí aliviada de alejarme. Quizás estando lejos le extrañaría muchísimo y me daría cuenta de lo mucho que lo quería, apartando de mi mente toda duda que empañara nuestra relación, y, si no era así, tendría un poco de tiempo para encontrar una solución. _

_Dos días más tarde, en mi casa todo se disponía para salir de viaje. Mi papá caminaba agitado y nervioso, dándonos prisa, mientras mi mamá mitigaba sus impulsos maniacos compulsivos con la limpieza, dando órdenes sin cesar, para ella nunca nada estaba lo suficientemente limpio, ni ordenado. Mi hermana, cuyo prometido ese año nos acompañaba, estaba fuera de si, preocupada porque no se le quedara ninguna de las doscientas cosas que jamás utilizaría, pero que no podía olvidar. Mi prima Effie que también nos acompañaba ese año, resoplaba detrás de mi hermana tratando de lograr que redujera su equipaje. Y yo me movía al ritmo frenético de todos. _

_Casi siete horas más tarde, después de un maratónico viaje, llegamos por fin a nuestro destino. Aquel era el primer día de un verano, que no prometía ser demasiado especial, pero que termino siendo inolvidable. _

**EN SU MENTE **

Seguía sin tener noticias. ¿Donde estarían y que estarían haciendo? Durante tantos años había temido ese día. Primrose sería ahora mayor de edad y ya no estaría bajo su tutela. ¿Acaso se atreverían a contarle a su hija toda aquella horrible historia?, ¿se atreverían a poner a Primrose en su contra?

\- ¡No!, ¡no!, no podrán. Primrose es mi hija, ella no les creerá, sabrá que es mentira, y las repudiará a ellas también.

Se dijo a sí mismo, en forma de consuelo, mientras caminaba como un loco de extremo a extremo de la habitación. Pero esas palabras no lograban tranquilizarle.

\- Tengo que encontrarlas, saber donde están, es necesario que las encuentre.

\- ¡Sae!

Gritó desde la puerta de su habitación. Ella subió corriendo las escaleras.

\- ¡Señor!

Trataba ella de responder mientras seguía escuchando su nombre a gritos. Cuando por fin llego al piso de arriba, se asusto aun más, el estaba enardecido y fuera de sí.

\- ¡Usted tiene que saber a dónde han ido!

\- No señor, se lo prometo, no lo sé.

\- ¡Mentira! -le grito él-.

\- Señor, no le miento, yo no sé nada, pero seguro no tardaran en volver, posiblemente habrán ido a buscar el regalo de la señorita Primrose, como hoy es su cumpleaños…

Realmente ella no tenía ni la menor idea de a dónde estaban o cuando volverían, pero dijo aquello tratando de calmar un poco los ánimos. Normalmente era muy receloso de las visitas o de las salidas de su hija, pero hoy le resultaba extrañamente exagerada su reacción, al fin y al cabo, estaba con su abuela. El volvió a encerrarse en su habitación dejando a Iris con la palabra en la boca. Cuando la puerta estuvo bien cerrada ella le remedó, imitando sus gestos amenazantes.

\- Esta gente, mientras más dinero tienen más raritos se vuelven.-dijo para sí misma- deja que se lo cuente a Plutarch -el jardinero-, no se lo va a creer.

\- Eso es para que después diga que es mentira que ese hombre está loco.

_El conjunto residencial en donde quedaba la casa de mis padres, era sin lugar a dudas uno de los sitios más lindos de aquel lugar. Dos docenas de viviendas unifamiliares, estaban enclavadas en medio de un jardín impresionante de dos hectáreas, que incluía una cancha de fútbol de grama, un lago artificial, dos piscinas, un pequeño bosque con sus caminos empedrados para dar paseos, y unas caballerizas. Las casas eran privadas y en su gran mayoría sus propietarios las usaban para pasar las vacaciones. Todos los que teníamos una propiedad ahí nos conocíamos, exceptuando uno que otro furtivo que alquilara durante una temporada, o que ocasionalmente alguien vendiera su casa, dejándonos así un propietario nuevo. _

_Un poco después de nuestra llegada, la campana de la puerta no paró de sonar. Muchas personas iban y venían preguntando por mi hermana. Ella era muy popular en aquel lugar, creo que debido a su personalidad encajaba muy bien con todo y con todos. Johanna, era una mujer bellísima, y sabía perfectamente que lo era. Rubia, delgada, de ojos verdes, grandes y expresivos, un cuerpo envidiable y una sonrisa sofisticadamente encantadora, que encajaba perfectamente con los rasgos suaves y femeninos de su rostro. Nació poco más de 2 años antes que yo, y se tomaba mucho más en serio de lo que yo hubiera deseado su diferencia de edad conmigo, era la hermana mayor y realmente ejercía ese derecho. Siempre estaba perfecta, con la ropa adecuada, la postura correcta, los modales impecables, era todo lo que en ese entonces se esperaba de una dama. Su novio, un teniente de la aviación, llamado Marvel Cáceres, era un hombre muy guapo, con un gusto exquisito, enamorado de mi hermana tanto como de sí mismo. Hacían muy buena pareja, eran todo lo que el uno esperaba del otro, y pensaban casarse en diciembre de ese mismo año. _

_Mucha gente ya conocía la noticia de su boda y todos sus amigos llegaban preguntando por mi hermana, querían saludarle, conocer a su prometido y llenarla de invitaciones, que terminarían dejándole una agenda muy apretada. Entre el ruido y los saludos nadie parecía darse cuenta que la puerta nunca sonaba por mí, igual los que llegaban me saludaban, pero a algunos de ellos apenas les conocía. Nunca tuve problemas para relacionarme con la gente, al contrario, tenía muchos amigos, incluso más que mi hermana, siempre demostré ser muy sociable, pero sin embargo en aquel lugar nunca fui muy popular, más bien me mezclaba entre los amigos de ella y simplemente pasaba desapercibida, ella encajaba mejor que yo con todos ellos y, a mí sencillamente no me veían, sabían que estaba allí y ya. Tuve pocos amigos en aquel lugar, pero tres de ellos fueron muy especiales, porque realmente eran mis amigos. _

_Una de ellos era Annie Cresta. Mis padres, que eran de una clase más que acomodada, tenían otra propiedad en aquel lugar, dos casas más abajo de la nuestra, y la rentabilizaban alquilándola durante el verano y otras vacaciones a turistas, por supuesto que cumplieran con los requisitos de moral y buenas costumbres que en ese entonces se estilaban, y también, claro, que pudieran permitírselo. Durante varios veranos, esos intachables inquilinos, eran la familia Cresta, que tenían dos hijos, y uno de ellos era Annie. Yo la había conocido en el verano pasado y habíamos hecho una buena amistad, pero ya hacia un año que no sabía nada de ella. Nunca pensé que volvería a verla, total, cuando la gente alquila un sitio de vacaciones, rara vez regresa al mismo lugar. Para mi sorpresa, el padre de Annie y el mío, se habían hecho buenos conocidos y coincidían en algunos negocios juntos, así que, los Cresta, a quienes les había encantado el lugar y seguían manteniendo contacto con el propietario, decidieron repetir ese año. _

_Volvió a sonar la campana de la puerta, yo ni me moleste en levantarme, total, seguro que no era para mí, seria alguna otra amiga de mi hermana, deseosa de conocer a su prometido y de ver su enorme, ostentoso y encantador anillo de compromiso y, en algunos casos compararlo con los de ellas, pues estaban en edad casadera y muchas se habían comprometido también ese mismo año. Ya tendría tiempo de saludarlas cuando se percataran de que existía, me miraran con compasión y me dijeran en tono condescendiente, "no te preocupes, ya pronto te tocara a ti y también mostraras tu dedo, enamorada y feliz como lo somos nosotras ahora", y yo contestaría sonriendo que sí, que lo estaba deseando, mientras pensaba en cualquier otra cosa que de verdad me produjera emoción. _

_Pero esta vez fue diferente. Mi padre, que estaba cerca de la puerta en ese momento, había respondido a la llamada y estaba hablando con alguien. Una chica de cabellos largos y muy rizados, de un color rojizo, ojos grandes de color avellana, mejillas pecosas que le daban el aspecto de una chiquilla revoltosa, aunque su cuerpo bien formado, denotaba que se trataba de una joven bien desarrollada y muy guapa. Su voz era alegre, dulce, cálida y agradablemente conocida. _

\- _Buenas tardes, ¿cómo esta señor Everdeen?, ¿se encuentra Katniss?- _

\- _Sí Annie, ¡pasa por favor!, no te quedes fuera, ¿cómo están tus padres?, tendré que pasar luego a saludarles. _

\- _Estarán encantados, ellos les mandan recuerdos y dicen que tendrán mucho tiempo para compartir este verano. _

\- _Seguro que sí, Katniss está en el fondo haciendo no sé que, búscala tú misma. Era Annie, mi amiga Annie estaba en la puerta preguntando por mí, la verdad es que cuando la vi me alegre muchísimo. _

_Desde que Annie y yo volvimos a vernos, prácticamente no nos separamos nunca más. Pasábamos los días en la playa o en la piscina, y en las noches nos divertíamos en alguna de las muchas actividades que el condominio de la urbanización había organizado para el verano, que ese año había sido muy concurrido, no tenía tiempo de pensar en nada diferente a divertirme. _

_Diariamente recibía la llamada de Gale y, aunque suene violento, todas las chicas al conocer de su existencia, empezaron a considerarme de una forma diferente. Era toda una sorpresa, porque aunque no tenía la popularidad de mi hermana, parecía que ya la gente notaba mi presencia, algo así como una tenue brisa. Al parecer tener novio en aquella época te acercaba a la línea de triunfo. _

_Un día cualquiera, venía caminando con una amiga de mi hermana, Delly Snow, de aquellas que por añadidura me aceptaban a mí también. Ella era una de las pocas del grupo de mi hermana que no exhibía un anillo en su dedo anular. Siempre tuve la sospecha de que aquel verano se acerco a mí, porque se sentía incomoda ante los pavoneos de las otras, alardeando de sus futuras bodas. Era comprensible, pues el verano anterior ella había estado prácticamente comprometida con un chico de la alta sociedad del Capitolio, pero un buen día, ese chico sencillamente había desaparecido de su vida. Circulaban ciertos rumores de un escándalo atrapado en el fin de su relación, pero nunca llegaron a propagarse seriamente. Su padre era miembro activo del gobierno, una Dictadura. Estrecho colaborador, incluso mano derecha del caudillo. Todo el mundo sabía en esa época, que caerle mal a alguien como Coriolanus Snow, solo te lo podías permitir si tenías más poder que él y, pocos, muy pocos lo tenían. Los Agentes de la Paz, podían hacerte la vida muy difícil a ti y a todos los miembros de tu familia. Inventarse delitos, acusarte de conspirador, cualquier cosa era buena excusa para torturarte sin piedad casi hasta la muerte. Así que la gente les tenía miedo, mucho miedo, y se cuidaban de que no pudiera pasar. _

_Lo cierto es, que Delly Snow, era la menor de tres hijos. Una joven de aspecto pomposo, cabellos lacios, color avellana, cortados simétricamente por encima de los hombros. Sus ojos a juego con su cabello. Una niña malcriada y caprichosa, que conseguía todo lo que quería en el momento que lo deseaba, pues su padre nunca podía decirle que no a nada. Por eso fue tan extraña su separación de aquel muchacho, de quien todos la creíamos tremendamente enamorada, porque si Delly hubiera querido casarse con él, lo habría logrado a cualquier preció, de eso nadie tenía la menor duda. _

_Nos subimos en el ascensor del edificio de administración, pues buscaba al administrador para entregarle un mensaje de mi padre. Cuando cerrábamos la reja para poder subir, un chico nos pidió que le esperáramos, volví a abrir la reja y él subió. Durante el trayecto le comente a Delly que Effie, mi prima, cumplía años y que le teníamos en casa una tarta y además también había pastel de chayotas, sabía que a ella le gustaba mucho. El chico se giró y me preguntó por la tarta de chayotas, pues según él, nunca en su vida había visto nada parecido. Yo le conteste sin darle demasiada importancia, que era una tarta normal y pastel de chayotas aparte. En ese momento le mire con mayor detenimiento y me di cuenta que era el hombre más guapo que había visto en mi vida, era increíblemente guapo. Él siguió tonteando un rato más con preguntas y respuestas que giraban en torno al tema de la tarta, mientras yo no podía quitarle los ojos de encima. _

\- _De todas formas, tienes que darme la receta, porque un pastel de chayotas es una cosa muy rara. _

\- _No que va, no tanto, se hace de chayotas en vez de hacerlo con manzanas y con una... _

_Hice una pausa; me di cuenta de que estaba balbuceando tonterías, no creo que le interesara seriamente la receta del pastel. _

\- _Disculpa, la receta es larguísima, -le dije poniendo cara de que dudaba de sus intenciones- no creo que lo aprendas a hacer ahora. _

_El ascensor paro en el piso tres y teníamos que bajar. Hubo sólo un instante que me resultó incómodo, porque se hizo un silencio poco prometedor, pero unos segundos después, él reaccionó y preguntó _

\- _¿Qué van a hacer más tarde?, digo, luego de que coman el pastel de chayotas. _

\- _No lo sé, -contesté, pues se dirigía a mí al preguntar-, supongo que pasar el rato con los chicos en la piscina. _

\- _¡Qué bien!, ¿entonces nos podemos ver luego? –me preguntó con cierta picardía en su mirada y una sonrisa devastadora-. Para que me des bien esa receta. _

\- _Claro, -yo le sonreí tímidamente y entorne los ojos hacía él, volviendo a poner en duda lo que decía- ¿por qué no? _

\- _¿Seguro? -me pregunto ahora un tanto ansioso- ¿nos vemos luego? _

_Yo me reí, sobre todo porque aquel era él último piso y el no había bajado y, no conteste nada. _

\- _Entonces nos vemos luego -afirmo él-. Adiós. _

_Y mientras hacíamos un gesto de despedida con la mano se cerró el ascensor sin más. _

_Después de darle el recado al administrador fuimos a casa, estaban ya todos reunidos para cantar el cumpleaños. Aparte de mi familia estaba también Cashmere y Enobaria, dos de las encantadoras amigas de mi hermana, quienes también estaban con sus prometidos y pasaban mucho tiempo con Marvel y Johanna. _

_Mientras comíamos la tarta y aprovechando que los hombres, respectivos novios de cada una, se encontraban retirados conversando de sus cosas, como ellas solían decir, Delly y yo aprovechamos para contarles acerca del chico que habíamos conocido. _

\- _Conocimos a un chico en el ascensor, -dijo ella iniciando la conversación-, ¡increíble!, es tan guapo que es difícil de creer. _

\- _La verdad es que es guapísimo y muy simpático -Continué yo- estuvo hablando con nosotras del pastel de chayotas. _

\- _¿Cómo que del pastel de chayotas? _

_Pregunto Effie, no sé si intrigada por la conversación o por el hecho de que un hombre se interesara por un pastel. _

\- _Katniss me estaba diciendo lo de tu cumpleaños, y él se metió en la conversación. –Contesto Delly apresuradamente, cortándome bruscamente, antes de que pudiera contestar a Effie-. Quería saber cómo sé hacia el pastel de chayotas, bueno, ya sabes, tonterías para tener una excusa y conocerme, no creo la verdad que hubiera hecho ningún pastel en su vida. _

\- _¿Y que más te dijo? _

_Preguntaron las chicas casi al mismo tiempo. _

\- _Nada, que si pensaba bajar esta noche. _

_Delly cotorreaba todo el rato contando una versión muy retocada y yoísta del asunto. A mí no me parecía que él quisiera conocerla a ella en específico, pero no le contradije, total, no valía la pena. Pasamos un rato más en casa, hasta que por fin decidimos bajar. _

_Ya no esperaba verle en toda la noche, seguro habría seguido con sus planes y estaría lejos en alguna parte disfrutando de la noche; pero cuando llegamos a la piscina, mi sorpresa fue muy grande; porque no sólo estaba ahí, sino que además nos esperaba. _

_\- Creí que nunca iban a venir- _

_Dijo cuando nos vio llegar aun a lo lejos. Delly tiró de mi mano, asegurándose de que la acompañaba a donde él estaba. Como en el ascensor no tuvimos tiempo de presentaciones, después de saludarnos, nos dijimos nuestros nombres en un plan informal. _

\- _Mi nombre es Peeta. _

_Dijo él y casi de inmediato ella le contestó. _

\- _El mío es Delly. _

_Ella le tendió su mano y el la apretó brevemente, con una dulce sonrisa en sus labios. Luego me miró, esperando por mi nombre supongo, pero yo me quedé paralizada. Mi cerebro se había desconectado de mi habla y por una extraña razón me sentía molesta. ¿Qué podría importarme que le hubiera sonreído a ella? No tenía ningún sentido, pero no me había gustado. No lo entendía, pero era así. _

\- _¿Y tú?, ¿no tienes nombre alguno? _

_Me preguntó después de unos segundos. Su tono era irónico y hasta un tanto grosero, ya que sólo me limité a estar ahí sin decir una palabra. Por fin encontré la conexión entre mi cerebro y mi boca y le dije casi con indiferencia… _

\- _Pensaba decírtelo, -fruncí el ceño como sopesando algo- pero voy a esperar que lo adivines solo. _

_El se sonrió. _

\- _Puede que te llames, ¡princesa!, o ¡preciosa!, o ¡Ángel! _

_Puse mi mejor cara de indignada y le contesté. _

\- _¡Qué nombres tan ridículos!, ¡podrías hacerlo mejor! _

_Él iba a decir otra cosa, cuando Delly lo interrumpió bruscamente. _

\- _Katniss, se llama Katniss. _

\- _Gracias, -Él la miró durante un segundo, sonriéndole nuevamente, y volvió a posar sus ojos en los míos. Su mirada era penetrante, pero divertida. Sus ojos brillaban y reflejaban la sonrisa de su boca- nunca lo habría adivinado solo. _

_Estuvimos conversando un rato más. Nada importante en realidad, tonterías. Eso sí, todo el tiempo Delly acaparó la conversación. Unos minutos más tarde aparecieron dos chicos. Caminaban hacía donde estábamos nosotros y se detuvieron junto a Peeta. Él nos presentó. Eran su hermano y un amigo, Finnick y Blight respectivamente. Ellos le preguntaron a Peeta que a qué hora se marchaban, y él nos miró y nos pregunto… _

_\- Chicas ¿qué quieren hacer?, ¿les gustaría ir a bailar con nosotros en algún sitio que conozcan? _

_Madre mía, ¿salir a bailar?, a mí me dejaban ir a duras penas a comer un helado fuera de la urbanización. Bailar, en un lugar nocturno, sin estar acompañada de mis padres, eso sí que era impensable. Claro que me moría por ir con él, pero tenía que mantener los pies en el suelo. Gracias a dios Delly reaccionó antes que yo y le dijo con mucha delicadeza que preferíamos quedarnos, que era el cumpleaños de Effie y que ya teníamos planes. Él lo entendió bastante bien y comentó que no importaba, que en otra oportunidad sería. Entre tanto sus amigos lo llamaban desde la puerta. _

\- _Yo sí que me tengo que ir. ¿Cuándo volvemos a vemos?, -ninguna respondió- ¿qué tal mañana? _

\- _Sí ¿por qué no? _

_Fui yo la que respondía, ya que él me miraba directamente, como dejando bien claro que aunque la pregunta estaba hecha en plural, él quería que fuera yo quien la respondiera. _

\- _¿En la piscina?, ¿digamos a las 10?, -decía otra vez impaciente- _

\- _¿A las 10?, si esa es buena hora- _

_Volví a responderle, tratando de evitar que ambos, tanto él como Victoria, se dieran cuenta de lo nerviosa y avergonzada que estaba. _

_Cuando Peeta y sus amigos se fueron, nosotras nos reunimos con el resto de las chicas. Annie que ya había regresado de su día familiar, me pregunto por el chico con el que hablaba, yo le expliqué brevemente nuestro encuentro y ella se limito a decirme que era realmente guapo. Esa noche no hicimos nada extraordinario, lo de siempre, hablar de tonterías y ramos de novias, mientras escuchábamos música en el tocadiscos. _

_Pero a partir de esa noche, mi vida cambiaría para siempre, aunque yo todavía ni siquiera lo sospechara. _

**TERTULIA **

\- Tía Johanna, ¿te ibas a casar con un hombre llamado Marvel?

\- No querida, me casé con él.

Yo la mire expresivamente interrogante.

\- Yo nunca he escuchado hablar de ese Marvel.

\- Fue mi primer esposo linda. No estuvimos mucho tiempo casados, por eso no has oído hablar de él. Nos divorciamos cuando tú aún eras muy pequeña.

El diario prometía ser muy revelador, y apenas estaba comenzando.

\- Yo no tenía ni la menor idea de eso, no sabía que estabas divorciada.

\- Pues si cariño. Me divorcié y luego me volví a casar con tu tío político, él también está divorciado de su primera esposa.

\- ¿El tío también se divorció?

\- Sí.

Decidí no preguntar nada más sobre aquello, ella parecía incomoda. A simple vista se notaba que mi tía Johanna ya lo había dejado en el pasado y prefería que se quedara ahí.

\- Abuela, esa casa en la playa, ¿aun la conservas?

\- Sí, aun es nuestra.

\- ¿Por qué nunca me llevaste?, a mi me habría gustado ir.

\- Tu padre no lo habría permitido.

\- Es cierto, no le gusta la playa.

Ella se sonrío, más bien como una mueca y me respondió.

\- Sí. Será por eso…


	4. Capítulo 4 - Enamorarse

**Buenas noches, traigo un nuevo capítulo, espero que le guste, la historia es de Peeta y Katniss, los cuales pertenecen a Suzanne Collins, y esta bella historia es de Vallemar que me ha permitido adaptarla, por lo que estoy agradecida.**

**CAPITULO IV**

ENAMORARSE

_A la mañana siguiente yo estaba en mi habitación pensando en tonterías como corresponde a una adolescente común. Delly tocó la puerta, Effie, mi hermana y Marvel, estaban en la sala, yo la escuché y salí para unirme a la conversación. Al cabo de unos minutos, Delly propuso ir a la piscina, pero nadie estaba dispuesto, pues tenían que ducharse, comer y un montón de cosas más, pero yo accedí. Estaba aburrida de estar en casa. Cuando llegamos, Peeta, tal y como había dicho en la noche, estaba ahí. Yo ya me había olvidado de lo que dijimos la noche anterior, sobre todo porque no lo tome muy enserio. Nos salió al paso sorprendiéndonos y recriminando. _

\- _Sé que la puntualidad Inglesa esta sobre valorada, ¡pero!, ¿dos horas y media tarde? es ridículo y terriblemente grosero. _

_El me miraba a mí solamente, como si la única merecedora de aquel reproche era yo. _

\- _Lo siento. -Le respondí con timidez, mientras pestañaba nerviosamente hacía él-. Quería bajar antes pero no pude. _

\- _¿La verdad también está sobre valorada? –preguntó con ironía-. ¡Mentirosa!, si no le pido a tu amiga Delly que te busque, no hubieras aparecido. _

_Me di cuenta por supuesto, que ella había bajado sola antes de pasar por casa y, que luego omitió aquel hecho, pero pensé que no valía la pena darle importancia alguna. _

_Nos sentamos los tres debajo de una churuata*, en unas tumbonas a orillas de la piscina y conversamos de un montón de temas distintos. Peeta se mostraba encantador, era un chico muy simpático e increíblemente gracioso. Siempre tenía comentarios elocuentes y picaros acerca de todo, además, cada vez me parecía más guapo. Su metro noventa de estatura y su cuerpo atlético, combinaban perfectamente con los rasgos suaves y a la vez muy varoniles de su rostro. Sus ojos azules y su cabello desenfadado, de un profundo y brillante color rubio, acompañados de su mirada dulce y profunda y su sonrisa encantadora, que mostraba unos dientes perfectos y blanquísimos, le hacían digno modelo de una obra de arte. La edad, aunque aun era una incógnita, seguro rondaba entre los 23 y 24 años. _

_Yo me sentía a gusto con él. La conversación era fluida y muy agradable, y a pesar de estar con Delly, en determinados momentos parecía que sólo estábamos nosotros dos. _

_Fue uno de esos momentos, en los que ella interrumpió, para sugerir que volviéramos a la casa. No recuerdo ahora mismo con que pretexto, pero sí recuerdo que puso un interés algo exagerado en ello. En ese instante no lo entendí y ni siquiera me preocupé por hacerlo, ahora sé, que le empezaba a incomodar que me prestara más atención a mí que a ella. Pero todavía no hemos llegado a ese punto. Lo cierto es que después de mucho insistir estuve a punto de ceder y subir de nuevo a casa, pero esta vez la salvación llego de la mano del propio Peeta, quien me pidió con una dulzura casi divina, que me quedara con él. No le dejé que me insistiera demasiado y le dije a Delly que subiera sola, que ya nos veríamos luego. Ella me miró con cara de reproche y yo pensé que era porque me quedaba a solas con él en la piscina, al fin y al cabo, era casi un desconocido. Confieso que por un momento me hizo sentir mal, pero se me paso al cabo de unos minutos. _

_No sé cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que Delly se marchara, pero seguíamos ahí conversando. Nos contamos breves pasajes acerca de nosotros, lo más típico, ¿dónde vives cuando no estás de vacaciones?, ¿qué cosas te gusta hacer para divertirte?, esto entre algunos temas un poco más interesantes. Algo de política, aunque no mucho, un poco de filosofía de la vida, mi punto de vista o su punto de vista sobre algo, en ocasiones tonto y en otras un poco más profundo. Por primera vez sentía que podía hablar con un hombre libremente, opinaba sobre todo, y, mejor aún, a él le interesaban mis opiniones. _

_Luego llegamos a un punto en donde las interrogantes se tornaron un poco más personales. Me contó que acababa de graduarse en la Universidad. Había estudiado en los Estados Unidos, en la ciudad de los Ángeles, era biólogo marino, y ahora mismo estaba haciendo una pequeña investigación, justo en una isla cerca de la costa. _

\- _¿Por qué tan lejos?- le pregunté-_

\- _Mi padre es norte americano. Conoció a mi madre mientras estudiaban en la Universidad. El padre de mi madre, trabajó durante muchos años en la embajada venezolana en norte América. No era un cargo de poder ni nada parecido, pero le brindó a mi madre la oportunidad de vivir allá. Así fue que se conocieron y, claro está, luego se casaron. Después de nacer Nicolás, el menor de mis hermanos, mi padre aceptó trabajar para una empresa petrolera, porque le daba la oportunidad de venir al país de origen de mi madre. Ella lo añoraba mucho, así que mi padre vino para complacerla. Una vez que lo conoció, se enamoro de él y nunca más quiso marcharse. Cuando llego mi turno de ir a la _

_Universidad, ellos pensaron que tendría más oportunidades si me enviaban a estudiar fuera. Así que me marché con mis abuelos paternos a estudiar ingeniería, como mi padre, pero cuando llegué, mis planes cambiaron por completo. Empecé a interesarme por la biología y… bueno, básicamente esa es la historia. _

\- _Ya me parecía a mí que Mellark, no era un apellido muy común. _

_Él me sonrió asintiendo levemente, luego se levantó de su lugar en la tumbona de al lado y se sentó en mi tumbona a horcajadas, quedando justo enfrente de mí, que me encontraba cómodamente sentada en posición de loto. _

\- _Ahora te toca a ti, háblame de ti Katniss. _

_Mis mejillas se encendieron enseguida. Mi cuerpo se calentó como si de pronto hubieran encendido un fuego muy cerca de mí. El fuego era él. Me sentí incomoda y tímida por su cercanía. Peeta no parecía darse cuenta, o simplemente decidió ignorar mi incomodidad. Durante unos largos segundos no dije nada, y baje la mirada hacía mi regazo. Él me sujeto por la barbilla con dos de sus fuertes dedos, y levantó mi rostro hasta que se encontró nuevamente con mi mirada. Me soltó enseguida y acomodo un mechón de mi cabello detrás de mi oreja. Luego sujeto mi mano entre las suyas y pacientemente me observó, a la espera de mi respuesta. _

\- _Yo no tengo una vida tan interesante como la tuya. – respondí al fin, casi en un susurro- así que no hay mucho que contar. –levantó mi mano temblorosa hasta sus labios y beso mis nudillos. Eso logró que el calor que desprendía mi cuerpo se hiciera casi visible. Me miró por encima de sus pestañas y me dio una sonrisa maliciosa. Bastardo, -pensé-, sabía perfectamente lo que estaba haciendo. Liberé mi mano de su agarre y continúe hablando, quizás un tanto molesta al darme cuenta de que estaba jugando con mi incomodidad-. Terminé el último año de instituto, me acabó de graduar de bachiller y he pasado muchos años interna en un colegio para señoritas dirigido por monjas. _

\- _¡Valla! –frunció el ceño y echo su cabeza hacia atrás- Eso suena muy triste. ¿Casi toda tu vida interna? _

\- _No era tan malo. –Me defendí-. De vez en cuando mis amigas y yo hacíamos alguna cosa mala solo para divertirnos. _

\- _¿Cómo ir despeinadas a misa? –Respondió tratando de esconder su diversión-. _

\- _¿Te estás burlando de mí? _

_Espete indignada. Él se rió un poco con picardía y me contestó descaradamente. _

\- _Sí. _

_Yo me puse bastante seria y le contesté severamente. _

\- _¡Pues a mí no me parece gracioso!, ir despeinada a misa es una falta muy grave. _

_Abrió sus ojos expresivamente. _

\- _¿De verdad? _

_Me preguntó asombrado y un tanto avergonzado, y ahora fui yo la que contestó descaradamente. _

\- _No _

_El rió mi broma. _

\- _¡Touche!, me lo tengo bien merecido. _

\- _Sí. _

_Contesté satisfecha de mi misma. Él rió y dulcemente volvió a acomodar mi mechón de pelo rebelde detrás de mi oreja y continúo indagando. _

\- _Bueno ¿pero que tienes pensado hacer ahora? _

\- _No he pensado nada… o lo he pensado todo. –Contesté enseguida-. A mí me gustaría seguir estudiando, me gustaría viajar y conocer el mundo. _

\- _¡Valla! –Dijo con sorpresa-. _

\- _¿Por qué? –esta vez mi tono resultaba osco-. ¿Te parece una mala idea? _

\- _No. –Me respondió sin titubear-. en lo absoluto. Es solo que es raro escuchar decir eso a una chica de aquí. Fruncí el ceño y lo pensé por dos segundos. _

\- _Sí. Tienes razón, -me sonreí un poco-, a veces cuando lo digo entre mujeres, me miran como si tuviera una especie de enfermedad contagiosa, o más bien como si estuvieran a punto de llamar al psiquiátrico. Luego me sueltan un sermón sobre la familia y lo mucho que significa para los niños tener una madre en casa. _

\- _Yo sé lo que es eso. _

\- _¿Tú?, ¡qué va! –Dije sin dar ningún crédito a sus palabras-. ¿Cómo vas a saberlo, si eres hombre? Para vosotros es todo más fácil. _

\- _Te equivocas –me respondió ladeando un poco su cabeza-. Mi madre es psicóloga. Te dije antes que mi padre y ella se habían conocido mientras estudiaban en la universidad. _

\- _Es cierto _

\- S_í. Y a pesar de tener tres hijos varones, nunca dejó de ejercer su carrera. Nos crió de una forma muy abierta. A ella le costó muchísimo lograr ganarse el respeto de todos, y aún hoy sigue luchando por ello. _

_Le miré sorprendida. _

\- _Me encantan esas historias. _

\- _Entonces deberías conversar con ella. Estoy seguro de que estará encantada. _

\- _Realmente me gustaría muchísimo. _

_Volvió a sonreír y asintió con orgullo. Era evidente que le gustaba su madre y que se sentía orgulloso de ella. _

\- _¿Y qué quieres estudiar? _

\- _Arte. –Conteste contundentemente, sin ningún vestigio de duda. Él pestañeo varias veces ante mi respuesta-. _

\- _¿Quieres ser artista? _

\- _Más bien quiero estudiar a los artistas. Me gustaría visitar Europa, e ir a los museos y, no sé, quizás luego enseñar a otros lo que yo he aprendido. O convertirme en restauradora en algún museo de Paris, por ejemplo, y vivir en el barrio latino, rodeada de hermosos cuadros y grandiosos poetas. _

\- _Parece interesante. _

\- _Es sólo un sueño –Dije con pesimismo y melancolía-. No se hará nunca realidad. _

\- _No digas eso. –volvió a sujetar mi mano. La llevó de nuevo a sus labios y esta vez me dio un dulce beso en la palma, casi como una caricia. Yo me ruboricé enseguida. Él la soltó y pasó su dedo pulgar por mi mejilla, en un suave rocé-. ¿por qué no? _

\- _Sí, ya me veo diciéndole a mi madre que he decidido convertirme en bohemia. En una intelectual errante y… que pienso pasearme por los suburbios de parís buscando poesía. Mejor aún, me la imagino a ella diciéndole a mi padre… ¡Querido, nuestra hija necesita tratamiento médico inmediatamente! _

\- _Es decir, que no están de acuerdo. _

\- _Un poco sí, ellos saben cuáles son mis deseos y no me han dado un no rotundo, pero más bien piensan que es como un hobby. Puedo estudiar arte y enriquecer mi cultura, pero no trabajar, y… mucho menos pasear por Europa sin ninguna compañía, buscando quien sabe que horribles penurias. Nunca me lo han dicho con esas palabras, pero yo sé que es así como piensan. _

_Justo cuando había terminado mi frase, vi a las chicas venir hacía la piscina. Pasaban de las 4 de la tarde, lo que significaba que había pasado mucho rato hablando con él. Se acercaron a donde estábamos nosotros. Peeta se levantó enseguida y yo hice las presentaciones correspondientes. Debo confesar, que no fue del todo agradable verlas, pero no tenía más remedio. En algún momento se tenía que acabar aquella tarde perfecta. _

_Ahora estábamos rodeados de gente. Algunos llegaban de la playa o de estar de compras o aparecían de la nada sin más, porque a medida que pasaba el tiempo, se multiplicaban de tal modo que parecía una conspiración. Cuando ya había renunciado a cualquier intento por escaparme un rato de la concentración en la que se había convertido mi churuata, Peeta casi como si me leyera el pensamiento, me dijo… _

\- _Tengo calor, voy a bañarme en la piscina, ¿vienes conmigo? _

\- _Sí. _

_Dije sin más. Él me dio su mano para ayudarme a levantar y caminamos hacia la piscina. Después de aquello todo se tornó ligeramente distinto del resto de nuestro día. Digamos que fue un poco más intenso. Coqueteamos, nos rozamos las manos y nos miramos de siete formas diferentes, mientras decíamos tonterías y jugábamos en el agua. Era un romance subliminal, de esos que solo se tiene cuando eres muy joven e ingenuo y, que cuando eres adulto deseas volver a tener con la misma intensidad. _

_Empezaba a hacer frío a fuera y además teníamos los dedos arrugados como pasas, así que decidimos salir. Nos cubrimos con la misma toalla porque él no tenía, así que yo le cedí un poco de la mía. Con las manos ocultas a la vista de los presentes, él, sujetó fuerte la mía y no la soltó ni una sola vez en todo ese rato. _

_En la cara de muchas de las chicas habían miradas de desaprobación, pero a mí no me importó. Por primera vez en mi vida aprendí a no hacer caso a los demás. No me importaba nada en lo absoluto lo que los demás querían o esperaban de mí. Yo estaba dispuesta a disfrutar mi romance y no iba a dejar que nadie lo estropeara, o por lo menos eso era lo que creía en ese momento._

**TERTULIA **

Me quedé un rato en silencio. Leía el diario de mi madre muerta, en donde empezaba a contarme la historia de un romance. No podía dejar de preguntarme hasta donde me llevaría esa historia y, lo que es aún peor, si yo querría llegar hasta ahí. Pero estaba claro que aquellas mujeres se habían empeñado en que acabara de leer el diario que tenía en mi mano. Sabía muy bien que si se habían empeñado en ello, lo lograrían a toda costa.

Aun y así, tenía el presentimiento, de que lo que aquel diario había estado guardando durante tantos años, me ocasionaría un daño tremendo. Estaba asustada, lo reconozco, pero al mismo tiempo me intrigaba. Sabía que encontraría respuestas que durante tantos años se me habían negado.

Las miré durante un momento. Quería ver a través de sus ojos aquello que aun desconocía. Encontré lo que siempre había visto. A cinco mujeres, diferentes totalmente unas de las otras, pero al mismo tiempo tan iguales. Las mismas que durante toda mi vida me habían educado, apoyado, consolado, me habían acompañado. Siempre a mi lado, siempre conté con ellas. Nunca obtuve un no por respuesta, nunca me sentí sola a pesar de estarlo. Entonces tuve claro, que si ellas me habían entregado aquel diario, es porque era preciso que lo leyera y no tuve ninguna duda de que sería para mi bien, bueno o malo, sería para mi bien.

*Vivienda indígena de los piaroas, hecha de paja, de forma cónica y de grandes dimensiones, donde viven en comunidad. Actualmente utilizadas en menor tamaño, como para soles en muchas playas del Caribe y Latinoamérica, de forma ornamental, emulando la arquitectura indígena de la zona.


	5. Capítulo 5 - Descubriendo

**Buenas Tarde, hoy subo dos capítulos, estoy super emocionada de que les guste esta historia, les responderé a sus preguntas al finalizar el próximo, como es habitual les informo que la historia no me pertenece, es de vallemar, quien me parece una excelente escritora, los personajes son la maravillosa Suzanne Collins, saludos a todos...**

**CAPITULO V**

DESCUBRIENDO

_Ya en casa, después de pasar toda la tarde en la piscina con Peeta, empecé a sentirme nerviosa. Esquivé todo lo que pude a Johanna y Effie. No quería darles tiempo a criticarme por nada, pero no pude evitarlo. Cuando salí de la ducha ya se encontraban muy instaladas en mi habitación. Me sentí como una presa de caza. Sus miradas se me antojaron molestamente inquisidoras. Me sorprendieron al no mostrar una desaprobación desmesurada, aunque mi hermana me recordó a Gale. _

\- _Katniss, entiendo que te guste ese chico, de hecho, creo que nos gusta a todas y…, claramente tú también pareces gustarle a él. Pero tienes a Gale. ¿Qué es lo que piensas hacer al respecto? _

_En ese momento puse los pies sobre la tierra. Todo ocurrió tan rápido que no me dio tiempo ni siquiera de pensar en él. Algo en mi se movió con fuerza. Sabía que Gale merecía más de mi, pero es que lo que estaba sintiendo era tan diferente. No sabría cómo explicarlo, aun y estando Gale, no quería acabar con aquello que apenas empezaba. _

_Debía salir de casa rápido, tenía que hablar con alguien que no me juzgara, que se limitara a escucharme. Me vestí lo más rápido que pude y salí a buscar a mi amiga. En los últimos días no habíamos podido hablar mucho de nada. Casualmente cuando me dirigía hacía su casa, ella venía hacía la mía, así que nos encontramos a mitad de camino. _

\- _Estaba subiendo a buscarte. –Me dijo tratando de recuperar el aliento, pues casi venía corriendo-. _

\- _Y yo bajaba a buscarte a ti. _

\- _¡Tienes que contármelo todo! –Se le veía ansiosa, ávida de información-. Me voy a la playa y cuando llego te consigo de lo más cariñosa al lado de este hombre, ¡que debo decir amiga que es guapísimo! –Termina en franca apreciación. Yo sonreí ante su comentario-. _

\- _No se Annie, todo fue muy rápido. –La inste a caminar hacía la piscina-. ¿Te acuerdas que te conté lo del ascensor? _

\- _Claro, pasa a la historia interesante, que la otra parte ya la conozco bien. _

\- _Bueno... _

_Le conté a Annie todo lo acontecido durante ese día y, mi buena amiga, como era de esperarse, me escuchó casi tan emocionada como yo. _

\- _¡Pero eso es maravilloso Katniss! –Me dijo ella con total sinceridad en sus palabras-. me alegro muchísimo. _

\- _¿Verdad?, ¡ni siquiera sé muy bien por qué se fijo en mí! _

\- _¡A veces dices unas cosas Katniss! –Frunció el ceño hacía mi-. ¿Por qué no iba a fijarse en ti? _

\- _Eso da igual ahora. –Conteste nerviosa, y cambié de tema rápidamente. No me apetecía escarbar en mis complejos. Ciertamente yo no me sentía especialmente guapa. Creciendo al lado de una madre y una hermana, que parecían diosas sacadas de la mitología y que derrochaban femineidad a raudales, era fácil creer que mis virtudes estaban en otro ámbito muy diferente a la belleza-. el asunto es que tengo un problema con esta relación y… es muy gordo. _

\- _¿Qué problema es ese?, -me pregunto Annie expectante, abriendo mucho sus ojos y mirándome con atención-. _

\- _Gale. _

\- _Yo pensé que era otra cosa –dijo después de respirar en forma de alivio-. ¡Qué susto! _

\- _¿Y te parece poco Gale? –Le reproche por su falta de empatía hacía mi situación-. Tú ya sabes lo que hay con Gale. _

\- _Sí. Pero no es que te vas a casar con él, o que estés prometida o algo así. Katniss por dios, tienes 17 años. _

\- _En noviembre cumpliré 18. –Le aclare como si eso marcara una gran e importante diferencia. Annie rodo sus ojos exasperada-. _

\- _De acuerdo prehistórica, casi 18. –Corrigió cortésmente y continúo su réplica-. Si no sales y conoces a muchos chicos ahora ¿cuándo lo vas a hacer?, olvídate de eso. _

\- _Ya. Pero igual recuerda que… _

\- _Igual nada. ¿Tú crees que te lo va a pedir?, que te cases con él digo. _

\- _Sí. _

\- _Pero todavía no lo ha hecho y… tú tenías seria dudas sobre aceptarlo. Ahora está más claro que nunca. Si le quisieras, no te gustaría Peeta. Tú tranquila, relájate y disfruta, ya veremos después que pasa. ¿Te parece? _

\- _Sí. –Asentí contundentemente-. Supongo que eso es lo mejor. _

_Seguimos nuestro camino hacia la piscina. Esa noche la actividad era un bingo bailable. Había mucha gente, la orquesta tocaba y la gente bailaba. Mire a todos lados inquieta, buscaba entre la gente a Peeta. Empecé a temer que se hubiera marchado a otro lugar con sus amigos, a algún sitio más divertido y más juvenil. El sentimiento que ese pensamiento me producía, era como tener mil agujas clavadas en el estomago. Annie sé voltio y me dijo, señalando levemente con un gesto de su mano… _

\- _Ahí lo tienes. _

_Estaba bailando con Delly. Las mil agujas que hacía un segundo se habían esfumado volvieron a clavarse. Luego lo pensé durante dos segundos y decidí desechar mis malos pensamientos, no dándoles ninguna importancia. En fin de cuentas, a falta de estar yo, a la que más conocía era a ella, así que me parecía lógico. Pero a Annie no le hizo la misma gracia. _

\- _Cariño, o haces algo, o esta que es muy lista pica adelante. _

_Ella miro con cierto desdén hacia Peeta y Delly. _

\- _Annie, no seas paranoica. –Le reproche, a pesar de que yo misma me había sentido intranquila al verlos. Quizás mis agujas habían sido tan intensas que se las había hecho sentir a ella también –pensé- mi subconsciente se mofo de mí-. tranquila. –le dije ante la mirada exasperante que me dió-. _

\- _Lo que tú digas. –Rodó sus ojos con vehemencia-. Pero por si acaso, se acabo ya la canción. Así que hecha la mejor de tus sonrisas, para que venga y deje de bailar con la petarda esta. _

_Me reí entre dientes _

\- _Creo que te cae un poco mal Delly. _

\- _Te equivocas. –Me respondió indignada y cruzándose de brazos-. No me cae un poco mal, me cae totalmente mal. Esa chica no me gusta para nada. _

_Para la tranquilidad de Annie y la mía propia, Peeta nos vio e inmediatamente se excuso con Delly y vino a donde yo estaba. Saludo a Annie brevemente, luego me dio un beso en la mejilla, muy cerca de los labios. Yo me estremecí y él se dio perfecta cuenta de ello, lo sé porque sentí su sonrisa en mi piel. Sin apartar sus labios de mi mejilla, acariciando mi piel, se acercó a mi oído. Oí su respiración entrecortada y luego de un segundo dijo en un susurro… _

\- _Estas bellísima esta noche- _

_Pidió disculpas a Annie por dejarla un momento a solas y me invitó a bailar. _

_Estaba entre sus brazos y él se aferraba fuerte a mi cintura. Con él me complementaba muy bien, bailábamos a un buen ritmo, casi de inmediato pude seguirle el compás, y pronto fue como si solo existiéramos nosotros. La voz melodiosa de Louis Armstrong, acariciaba mis oídos. What a Wonderfull world. Sí. Era maravilloso, o si no lo era, rallaba en los límites de serlo. Me estremecía con solo mirarlo cuando él estaba presente y ahora estando tan cerca, había perdido completamente el control sobre mis emociones. Su abrazo se hacía cada vez más estrecho. Una de sus manos firme en el bajo de mi espalda, guiándome en el suave recorrido. Mientras que la otra sujetaba la mía a nivel de mi hombro. Yo me sujetaba a su fuerte brazo con mi mano derecha. Me aferro aun más fuerte y mi rostro quedo casi hundido en su cuello, mientras que su barbilla descansaba en mi cabello. Podía olerle, aspire profundamente. Su olor era suave, limpio, seductor. Él inclino un poco su cabeza para llegar hasta mi oído y me pregunto en un suave susurro. _

\- _¿Crees que dos personas pueden enamorarse desde la primera vez que se ven? _

_Yo levante mi rostro hacía él y le mire intrigada. Su mirada intensa hizo que me ruborizara, así que devolví mi cara a su cuello, enterrándome nuevamente en el, tratando de esconder mi repentina timidez. _

\- _No lo sé. –Dije al cabo de un minuto-. ¿Tú si lo crees? _

\- _No. –Me respondió fríamente-. Pero puede que me estén dando una lección por mi falta de fe. –Beso mi cabello con intensidad y luego aspiro profundamente, como si quisiera nutrirse de mi olor-. _

_Esa noche estuve casi todo el tiempo a su lado, toda su atención era para mí. Las dudas desaparecieron completamente, era como si la suave brisa que provenía del mar cercano, hubiera querido arrebatármelas y llevarlas lejos, a donde nunca más pudiera hallarlas. _

_Durante un momento en el que fue a buscar algo de beber, me quede a solas con Annie. Él me miraba todavía desde la barra en donde esperaba ser atendido. _

\- _Es oficial, no puede quitarte los ojos de encima. -dijo ella con picardía-. _

\- _Sí. -Conteste, dejando claro estar muy segura de lo que afirmaba-. Eso parece. _

\- _¿Qué? –Espeto Annie con cierto tono de suficiencia, omniscientemente-. ¿y ahora cómo te sientes con respecto a lo que hablamos esta noche? _

\- _Está bien. –Le respondí cansinamente resignada-. Creo que tenías razón. _

\- _¿Para otros será molesto tener siempre la razón?, mira, porque yo nunca me aburro. _

_Me sonreí. _

\- _Hablando en serió. No podría sentir esto por él si de verdad hubiera querido a Gale como creí que le quería. _

\- _No creo que tú nunca hubieras sentido nada por Gale y… no sé de donde sacas que lo querías. _

\- _No digas eso Annie. –De repente me sentí triste, y mi sentimiento de culpa volvió a asomar su fea cabeza-. Gale es un hombre bueno y cariñoso y sé que es sincero cuando dice que me quiere. A mí no me disgustaba que me cortejara. –De hecho me sentía halagada. –Pensé-. Gale era un hombre que podía tener a la mujer que quisiera, y por una extraña razón había puesto sus ojos en mí-. Me planteé seriamente el casarme con él. Lo que me hacía dudar era el tiempo, pensaba que no era el momento, pero no que no le quisiera. _

\- _¡Por Dios Katniss! –Ella sonaba exasperada-. ¿Te estás escuchando? Porque yo puedo hacerlo claramente y no te entiendo. Haz compartido con Peeta en, ¿cuánto?, dos días desde que le conoces, mucho más de lo que has compartido con Gale, en… ¿un año? Y tú eres la misma persona. No eres diferente. No es que Peeta te cambiara en ¡pufs, dos días!, es solo que Gale en todo ese tiempo no pudo sacar de ti lo que Peeta sí. ¿Entiendes lo que quiero decirte? Él hace que te brillen los ojos y que se borre esa mirada triste que siempre te acompañaba. _

_Fruncí el ceño, pensando lo que Annie acababa de decirme. _

\- _¿Desde cuándo te has vuelto tan sabia? _

\- _Es fácil ser sabio cuando se trata de mirar en los demás y no dentro de uno mismo amiga mía. _

**EN SU MENTE **

Maldita mujer, ¿por qué no regresaba a decirle algo? Pensó en despedir a esa absurda doncella que no servía para nada. Debía haberlo hecho hacía mucho tiempo. Ni siquiera sabía preparar un café decente.

\- Estúpida mujer, -pensaba en voz alta- "no sé nada señor, no sé nada, se lo prometo".

A quien quería engañar, era la persona más cotilla que conocía. Siempre detrás de las puertas tratando de enterarse de todo, y ahora que de verdad él quería que supiera algo, resulta que no sabía nada.

Miró en el cajón de su mesilla de noche. Ahí estaba, como siempre, la llave que hace tanto tiempo no usaba. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde su última visita?, ¿quizás poco más de un año? Sí, fue antes del pasado cumpleaños de Libertad. Esa noche sin querer había roto su perfume favorito y no había regresado a limpiar el estropicio, pensó que si lo hacía, no podría volver a salir de ahí cuerdo. ¿Pero en que estaba pensando?, ¿por qué ahora sentía la necesidad de volver a ella?

Durante un rato trato de suprimir sus deseos, pero no pudo más y sucumbió ante ellos. Tomó la llave del cajón y salió al pasillo, mientras sentía que le recorría un hormigueó, que le azotaba como mil agujas que estaban siendo clavadas desde dentro de su estómago. Siempre había tenido la misma sensación cuando se disponía volver a aquel lugar, pero esta vez era más intensa. Él, que nunca le había tenido miedo a nada, desde hacía años vivía atormentado por fantasmas del pasado.

Le costó abrir la cerradura, oxidada por la falta de uso. Cuando la puerta por fin cedió, no podía moverse. El hormigueo era ahora más intenso. Dudo en entrar, pero algo que no sabía explicar que era, le empujó a hacerlo.

Las cortinas pasadas no dejaban entrar la luz del día, por lo tanto la habitación estaba sumida en la penumbra, como una noche oscura. Aspiró aquel olor penetrante y su corazón saltó como si quisiera salir de su pecho. Olía a ella tan intensamente…

\- Es solo el perfume derramado –

Se dijo a sí mismo, como si quisiera convencerse de que no era un fantasma que rondaba en la habitación. Encontró el interruptor de la luz y, cuando la habitación se hubo iluminado, la recorrió con la mirada. Todo estaba igual como lo recordaba, incluso el frasco de perfume junto a la mancha en la alfombra, que delataba que ese era el lugar en donde se había derramado. El polvo restaba brillo a los objetos, que ya lucían desgastados a pesar de que nadie había hecho uso de ellos durante años. Solo él entraba en esa habitación. Después de su muerte había hecho que la clausuraran y siempre se cuidaba de que nadie se enterara de sus visitas clandestinas. En las noches en que los recuerdos eran demasiado poderosos como para desembarazarse de ellos, entonces y solo entonces, se permitía así mismo desvariar en un pasado que muy a su pesar no había olvidado.

\- ¿En qué clase de monstruo te has convertido?

Esa pregunta siempre estaba al acecho en su cabeza. Empezó ahora a pensar en voz alta, como si estuviera hablando con alguien.

\- No me preguntes eso, -dijo mirando al vació-. Tú sabes muy bien que no fue mi culpa. Tú acabaste conmigo, me destrozaste y ya nunca más pude ser el mismo. ¿Por qué tenías que hacerlo?, no te das cuenta que el monstruo eres tú y no yo como hiciste creer a todos.


	6. Capítulo 6 - Enrredos Parte 1

**La historia pertenece a Vallemar, que gentilmente me ha dejado adaptarla, los personas son propiedad de Suzanne Collins.**

**CAPITULO VI**

ENRREDOS PARTE I

_Como todos los años, en el verano, se organizaba una regata que tenía lugar en el canal. Asistía mucha gente, incluyendo al caudillo, quien venía en persona para entregar el premio de su propia mano al ganador. Como era de esperarse, la regata era acompañada de verbenas, puestos de comida y bebida en todos los puntos cercanos a ella, lo que la convertía en un acontecimiento social. Dos kilómetros de costa se aprovecharían ese día para simular un escenario, que albergaba una gran fiesta de verano. La moda, era pasear por la orilla de la playa luciendo el cuerpo y el bronceado, así que como pavo reales, todos lucían sus mejores galas veraniegas_.

_A pesar de que no era mi ambiente, pues mi idea de una playa perfecta, no era precisamente estar rodeada de un millón de desconocidos, debo reconocer que lo estaba disfrutando. _

_Annie, Peeta y yo, paseábamos por la playa y decidimos pararnos en un pequeño puesto de bebidas para comprar algo, pues el sol empezaba a tornarse inclemente y el calor comenzaba a agobiarnos. _

\- _¡Uhh, mira, mojitos cubanos!- _

_Dijo Annie señalando a un hombre que llevaba dos vasos en la mano con pequeñas sombrillas. _

\- _Eso lleva alcohol Annie. _

_Le dije en un intento por ser responsable. _

\- _¿Y cuál es el problema? ¿Sabes?, en una ocasión estuve a punto de probar uno, pero a la final no me atreví. _

\- _¿Y ahora quieres atreverte? _

\- _Pues sí, vamos a volvernos locas por un día y a bebernos un mojito. _

_Lo dijo tan entusiasmada que no podía negarme. _

\- _Está bien. Nos bebemos uno. –Concedí, enfatizando en la palabra uno-. Pero que sea uno solo, ¿de acuerdo? _

\- _Hecho. –Me contesto con una sonrisa de niña traviesa en su rostro-. Cómpralos Peeta. _

\- _¿Están seguras? _

_Dijo él mirándonos mientras se reía. Yo negué con la cabeza y Annie asintió. La miré y me reí, ella estaba decidida. _

\- _¡Bueno que demonios… cómpralos!, pero si nos las cargamos y no nos dejan salir nunca más, quiero que estés consciente de que será solo culpa tuya. _

\- _Lo asumo. _

_Los mojitos estaban buenísimos e incluso refrescantes, pero para la cabeza eran como una especie de bomba química, sobre todo para quien no está acostumbrado a beber. Pues bien, ese día, nos pasamos de la cuenta, lo que iba a ser el probar inocentemente un mojito cubano, se convirtió no se en cuantos. Nos encontramos con unos viejos amigos de Peeta, que a su vez se habían encontrado antes con uno de sus hermanos, Finnick. Casi tan guapo como Peeta, con cabello lacio de aspecto desordenado, bastante alto y un tanto desgarbado. Ojos verdes mar y mirada dulce, acompañada de una sonrisa divertida y espontánea, a quien por cierto Annie, había visto en otras ocasiones y ese día me confesó que le gustaba. _

_Lo cierto es que mientras ellos recordaban viejos tiempos, Annie y yo nos dedicábamos a darle a la bebida. Supongo que ayudada por los efectos que el alcohol estaba ejerciendo en mí, empecé a reírme y balbucear tonterías. Eso es todo lo que recuerdo de esa tarde y, que termine con un sombrero y unas gafas que no eran míos, metida en la playa con la ropa puesta. Annie y Peeta se reían, pues presumiblemente yo había hecho un montón de tonterías. Para cuando volvíamos a casa, yo tenía un dolor de cabeza de mucho cuidado. Sentí que había participado de un acto totalmente irresponsable, sobre todo cuando un hombre a quien no conocía de nada, presumiblemente uno de los amigos de Peeta, me abrazaba y me decía que lo había pasado muy bien y que habría que repetirlo otro día. Lo peor no era eso, si no que él no se cansaba de repetirlo, mientras yo me torturaba tratando de acordarme de algo. Ahora si es verdad que no me reconocía. Era yo la que estaba en esa playa, pero sin duda alguna tenía algún desdoblamiento de la personalidad, porque sentía, hacía y pensaba de forma diferente. Es que el alcohol cambia a las personas y casi nunca para mejor. _

**TERTULIA **

\- Recuerdo ese día. Dijo mi madrina, mientras los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas llenas de nostalgia.

\- Katniss estaba muy graciosa. Creo que ciertamente era la primera vez que bebía y… el sombrero y las gafas, eran horribles. Nunca supimos de quien eran, supongo que se los robo a algún incauto que dejo sus cosas sin supervisión. De pronto apareció delante de todos con ellos puestos mientras gritaba. ¿A que no adivinan quién soy? Peeta la miró y le dijo con una sonrisa en los labios:

\- ¿Quién eres?, dímelo tú.

\- ¡Soy una mujer feliz!

Contesto ella y le abrazo.

\- ¡Soy una mujer muy feliz!

Volvió a decirle mirándole a los ojos.

\- ¿Y por qué eres tan feliz?

Preguntó él, mientras todavía la tenía cogida por la cintura.

\- ¡Porque estoy enamorada!

\- Pues entonces espero que sea de mí y así podremos ser los dos más felices de la tierra.

\- No… no pienso decírtelo, es un secreto. Mis labios están sellados.

Y paso la mano por su boca en forma de mímica como si cerrara un cierre.

\- Quizás si te llevo al agua fría del mar confieses y me digas que es de mí de quien estas enamorada.

\- No lo sé, no lo creo. Yo sé guardar muy bien los secretos y, aunque me tortures, no voy a decir nada.

\- ¿Así que no vas a decir nada aunque te torture?, vamos a ver si es verdad. ¡Creo que necesitas un baño de agua fría!

Ella empezó a correr por toda la playa mientras él la perseguía. Por fin la atrapó y la alzó en brazos. Castor el amigo de Peeta trajo en la mano un cubo lleno de agua que había sacado de la hielera y, la amenazaba con echárselo encima si no confesaba, mientras Peeta la seguía sosteniendo. Finnick y yo nos reíamos de la situación, yo les gritaba entre risas que la dejaran, y le decía…

\- No confieses nada amiga, espera a tu abogado.

Ella gritaba y se reía.

\- ¡No te atrevas Peeta, no te atrevas. Si me echas esa agua encima, te mato. Pienso vengarme, os lo prometo, me vengaré!

Al final se botó un poco del agua en la cintura de Katniss, ella pegó un grito y se soltó de Peeta. Enseguida comenzó a perseguir a Castor, quien todavía tenía el cubo en la mano. Ella se lo quito, se metió en el agua y con el cubo lleno los persiguió y los mojó a ambos, luego nos mojó a Finnick y a mí. Así empezamos a jugar corriendo dentro y fuera del agua, hasta que terminamos todos dentro con ropa, zapatos y las gafas y sombrero horrible que Katniss cargaba. ¡La pasamos tan bien ese día, éramos tan felices!

\- Sí, pero apareció la bruja mala y empaño la felicidad de todos.

Dijo mi tía Johanna, con expresión culpable en el rostro, a lo que mi madrina respondió con ironía.

\- Menos mal que tú misma lo reconoces.

Mi tía la miró con desaprobación y luego me miró a mí, como pidiéndome disculpas. Claro que yo no sabía por qué.

\- No me juzgues todavía cariño. Fui horrible, pero realmente pensé que hacia lo correcto.

\- Siempre fuiste una mujer de grandes ideas, casi siempre malas, pero grandes. Le dijo mi tía Effie. Siempre estaban así, las tres peleaban y se decían ironías las unas a las otras, pero paradójicamente no podían estar separadas. Desde que tuve uso de razón siempre las recuerdo igual, peleándose, pero juntas.

\- Oye, tú no me reprendas, que en eso estuviste de acuerdo conmigo.

Se defendió mi tía justo antes de que mi abuela las interrumpiera.

\- ¡Cállense las dos! Yo era la más equivocada, todo lo demás son tonterías. Termina de leer esa horrible parte de la historia de una vez princesa, por favor.

_Lo peor y realmente relevante de la historia que antes te he contado, es que yo no fui la única en darme cuenta de que me había sobrepasado. Mi encantadora hermana y mi prima, junto con su flamante prometido, estaban también en la playa ese día y para peor suerte mía, vieron parte de mi espectáculo. Al parecer no les hizo mucha gracia. Pensaron, que lo más conveniente era informar a mis padres sobre mi comportamiento reprochable, para que se encargaran de poner control sobre una situación, que para ellos se me había salido de las manos. _

_Cuando llegué a casa, mi padre y mi madre me esperaban en una especie de inquisición familiar. Al parecer ya había sido juzgada y condenada. Mi hermana se levantó y me dio un beso en la mejilla. _

\- _Lo siento, pero aunque no lo entiendas ahora, lo hice por tu bien. _

\- _¿Por mi bien? –Le miré sin entender nada-. ¿Qué es lo que está pasando?, puede alguien explicarme. _

_Se escuchó la voz de mi padre, no la levantó, pero su tono era áspero y molesto. _

\- _Jovencita, siéntate, porque tenemos que hablar. _

_Antes de que pudiera hacerle caso, tenía enfrente a mi madre, quien me miraba con rabia y decepción. Sin previo aviso, sin ninguna explicación, levantó la mano y me dio una bofetada. No fue tanto la fuerza con la que lo hizo lo que me dolió. _

\- _¿Pero qué es esto?, ¿por qué me golpeas? _

\- _¿Y todavía te atreves a preguntarlo? –Me contestó a gritos, terriblemente molesta. Sus ojos llenos de rabia parecían penetrarme-. ¿Después del lamentable espectáculo que distes hoy en la playa?, ¿se puede saber qué es lo que estás haciendo?, ¿es qué acaso te has vuelto loca? _

\- _Ya entiendo, ¿es por qué bebí? –La culpa me golpeo como un tren de mercancía-. Lo siento, tomé algo que parecía limonada y me extralimite. –Trate de explicarme nerviosamente-. Pero te juro que no volverá a pasar. No lo hice con mala intención, ni siquiera sabía que me iba a hacer tanto daño. De verdad lo lamento mucho. _

\- _¡Por supuesto que no lo vas a volver a hacer! y es que hasta este día vuelves a hablar con ese hombre con el que andas, ¿o es qué crees que no lo sabemos? _

_Mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar, ¿qué? ¿Se refería a Peeta? ¿Cómo no iba a verlo más? Dios, cálmate un poco mamá, -pensé-, yo no voy a dejar de ver a Peeta ni por todo el oro del mundo. _

\- _¿Qué estás diciendo?, -contesté a mi madre por fin, sin dar crédito a sus palabras- ¡Tú no puedes hacerme eso!, él no tiene la culpa de que yo bebiera. Yo no quiero dejar de verle, no me lo puedes impedir. _

\- _Si que puedo hacerlo. Yo soy tu madre y te prohíbo que vuelvas a ver a ese hombre, ¿me has entendido? _

_Desconcertada miré a mi padre, buscando quizás su comprensión y apoyo. Siempre me he llevado mejor con él que con mi madre, creo que ella esperaba de mi algo que en realidad yo nunca llegaría a ser, como por ejemplo, una copia de mi hermana. _

\- _Papá, por favor. –Le miré suplicante-. ¿Es qué no vas a decir nada? _

\- _Lo siento hija, tu madre tiene razón –Me respondió fríamente-. Yo he indagado quien es ese chico y no me gusta. Su familia son gente diferente a nosotros, con una forma peculiar de pensar y con una manera muy diferente de ver la vida. Tú eres muy joven e impresionable, podrías dejarte influenciar por ciertas conductas, que en nuestra casa encontramos ofensivas. _

\- _¿Pero qué estás diciendo? –Abrí tanto mis ojos, que casi se salían de mi cara-. ¿Cuáles son esas conductas? _

_Mi madre me interrumpió. _

\- _¿Te parece poco?, su madre es una de esas activistas, que tienen una forma muy equivocada de ver el rol de una dama. De esas que creen que las mujeres deben comportarse como hombres. Incluso he escuchado que a su primer hijo lo tuvo sin siquiera estar casada. _

\- _¿Por qué es una activista?, ¿por qué estudio en la universidad? Te recuerdo que yo quiero hacer lo mismo y, que yo sepa, ni tú ni mi padre se han opuesto nunca a que lo haga. _

\- _¡No es lo mismo! _

\- _¿Por qué no es lo mismo?, ¿qué tiene de diferente? _

\- _Esa mujer está acostumbrada a moverse en un mundo diferente, tiene ideologías muy extrañas. Ella y su marido, pregonan ser de mentes abiertas, y de un movimiento o forma de vida llamada Generación Beat*. Algo que en mi vida había escuchado y que según parece difunde el rechazo a los valores clásicos. Abandonó por el trabajo sus deberes de esposa y madre. Ella lo pregona con total desparpajo, no le importa lo que la gente pueda decir. Los comentarios que se escuchan son terribles. Quien sabe cómo habrán criado a sus hijos, sin una madre en casa que les oriente y con ideas equivocadas de cómo deben ser las cosas. _

_Estaba claro que mi madre se sentía real y profundamente ofendida con la forma de vida de los padres de Peeta, que atentaba directa e indirectamente con todas sus creencias y educación. _

\- _Tú situación es distinta, -continuó- está bien tener cultura para apoyar a tu esposo, pero cuando vayas a la universidad, ya estarás casada con Gale. Estudiarás algo adecuado a una mujer de tu posición y, por supuesto, cuando lleguen los hijos, les prestarás toda tu atención. Tu casa siempre debe ser lo primero. Somos mujeres y cada quien tiene su trabajo en la sociedad. El nuestro es llevar una casa y una familia. Es un trabajo muy duro, que requiere mucho esfuerzo y sacrificio y, no, no estoy de acuerdo en que llenes tu cabeza de tonterías. Yo te he criado para que hagas lo correcto y lo vas a hacer jovencita. Ya cedimos en que asistieras a esa universidad a la que quieres ir, ¿es que eso no es suficiente para ti? _

_¿Suficiente para mí?, me había dicho aquello como si realmente pensara que había cedido demasiado en algún capricho que yo tenía. Mi mente era un enorme remolino, no podía pensar con claridad. Un número indeterminado de ideas cruzaban mi cabeza justo en aquel momento. Peeta, sus padres, generación beat, ¿Qué demonios era eso? Y de pronto… _

\- _¿Quiere decir, que solo me apoyaron porque pensaron que una vez casada, desistiría de mi idea y abandonaría? Debí imaginarlo, como pude estar tan ciega. ¿Quien más piensa así?, dime mamá. _

_Hubo una pausa desagradable. _

\- _Gale también, ¿verdad? _

_Nadie contesto nada _

\- _¡Claro!, ¡no se dé que me sorprendo! ¿Y qué hacían?, ¿hablaban a mis espaldas planificando mi vida? ¿Cuántos hijos voy a tener? ¿Tengo derecho a saberlo? o ¿tampoco madre?, yo sabía que algo no me cuadraba... _

\- _No te atrevas. _

\- _¿Que no me atreva a qué?, mamá. _

\- _Gale es un buen hombre y te adora. _

\- _Sí, y tiene un futuro perfecto, tú lo sabes bien, pues lo planificaste con él, ¿no? _

\- _No te permito. _

\- _¿Qué es lo que no me permites?, ¿qué me inmiscuya en mi propia vida?, ¿que tome alguna decisión sobre mi futuro? Me dicen que yo no tengo límites, que estoy fuera de control ¿y esto?, ¿qué es esto?, ¿alguien puede decirme?, porque yo creo que aquí sí que se han extralimitado todos. _

_Mi padre se levanto enfurecido de su silla. _

\- _¡Basta ya Katniss!, tu madre solo quiere lo mejor para ti. Nadie ha dicho que no puedas estudiar lo que quieras, pero estarás de acuerdo en que querrás tener una familia algún día y ser una mujer responsable. _

\- _Por supuesto que sí. _

\- _Pues eso es todo lo que tu madre quiere para ti, no creo que exista nada de malo en ello. _

\- _¿Qué no existe nada malo?, ¿pero qué me estás diciendo? No pueden decidir por mí, ¡yo soy la que escoge con quién, cómo y cuando quiero formar esa familia! Nadie más que yo puede hacerlo, entre otras cosas porque yo no pienso permitirlo. No sé qué piensan hacer para evitar que vea a Peeta, porque pienso seguir haciéndolo. _

\- _Si lo haces nos veremos forzados a tomar medidas extremas. _

\- _Pues toma las medidas que quieras papá – hice una pausa ya agotada de discutir sin llegar a ningún lugar-. Si no tienen nada más que decir, yo me voy a mi habitación, no quiero seguir discutiendo este asunto -justo antes de marcharme, volví a mirar a mi madre-. Si llama Gale, contéstale tu mamá, seguro tienes más cosas que hablar con él que yo. _

_Me di media vuelta y me fui a mi habitación. Mi madre quería seguirme, pero escuche como mi padre la retuvo. _

\- _Déjala que se marche. _

\- _No le puedo permitir esa grosería. _

\- _Vamos mujer, yo la conozco, sé que no es el momento de hablar nada. _

\- _Pero no le puedes permitir que haga lo que quiera, por eso esa niña es así. Siempre le has consentido todo, sus tonterías, sus malcriadeces. Siempre te lo dije, no le des alas, porque luego va a ser muy difícil frenarla, pero tú decías que no. Te empeñaste en verla como a un chico, tiene tanto carácter decías, se parece tanto a mi padre. Pues ahí lo tienes. _

\- _Esto es una tontería, pero si actuamos mal, va a ser mucho peor. Puede cometer una locura y todos vamos a lamentarlo. _

\- _¿Y qué sugieres que hagamos? _

\- _Vamos a dejarla que vea a ese chico si es lo que quiere. Ella no va a poder aguantar que lo desaprobemos y hay que hacérselo notar. Antes de que se acaben las vacaciones, cualquier cosa que tenga con él se habrá terminado. Eso son solo amores de verano, que no aguantan presiones. Ella sola se va a dar cuenta de que está equivocada. _

_Ya en mi habitación me senté sobre el suelo en un rincón detrás de la cómoda. Me encontraba indignada, ¿cómo era posible?, aquella conversación parecía un sueño surrealista, sacado de mis más horribles pesadillas. En ese momento no se me ocurría nada mejor que hacer, que llorar, no podía creer que mis propios padres me hubieran engañado de esa manera. Me sentí como una especie de loca a la que hay que seguirle la corriente para evitar que cometa alguna tontería, además, no podía olvidar a Gale. Tanto tiempo sintiéndome mal por no poder corresponderle de la misma forma y, resulta que él no era lo que yo imaginaba. Que tonta había sido, todo este tiempo me había dejado manipular y casi caigo en una trampa que me conducía precisamente a todo lo que yo sabía que no quería para mí. _

_Los días siguientes a mi discusión familiar fueron raros, por decir lo menos. Yo no me hablaba con mi hermana, mis padres se habían enfrascado en una persecución sin tregua y, no me dejaban más salida que esconderme de ellos. A mi amiga Annie, sin quererlo, también la había salpicado con mi problema, pues mis padres habían hablado con los suyos, poniéndoles sobre aviso. Eso no nos alejó, al contrario, nos unió aun más. También tenía una nueva aliada. Delly. Se había puesto de mi parte y, aunque Annie desconfiaba de sus intenciones, resultaba ser de gran ayuda en muchos momentos. _

_Con respecto a mi relación con Peeta, seguía igual. Era encantador, disfrutábamos mucho juntos, paseábamos por la playa y en la noche siempre encontrábamos algo interesante que hacer. Pero por otro lado estaba estancada, no pasábamos de tomarnos de las manos, de algún roce indiscreto de vez en cuando y nada más. Estaba segura que mi situación familiar le incomodaba muchísimo, y aunque lo entendió bastante bien cuando se lo expliqué, algo en aquella historia lo alejo de mí. No fui totalmente sincera con él, porque aunque le hable de Gale, nunca le dije que mantenía una relación con él. Pensé que no era necesario, pues para mi aquello había terminado. Peeta me seguía gustando muchísimo, lo que sentía por él, no lo había sentido nunca por nadie. Sólo con verlo, las piernas me temblaban, hasta tal punto que me costaba mantenerme en pie. Mi corazón se sobresaltaba con el más leve roce de sus manos con las mías y, cada vez que se acercaba a mi más de lo normal, le deseaba, deseaba con todas mis fuerzas que me besara, que me abrazara, quería decirle lo que sentía, pero nunca ocurría nada. _

_En una ocasión, había un baile de la inauguración de una sala nocturna. A Peeta lo invitaron, por supuesto él me pidió que le acompañara. Annie y yo nos las ingeniamos para ir, sabíamos que mucha gente de la urbanización iba a asistir al acto, pero mi hermana, su prometido y mis padres, tenían otros planes, hecho que nos daba una oportunidad. Al fin logramos que nuestros padres accedieran a que asistiéramos, a pesar de que ellos no vendrían. La única condición es que mi prima Effie viniera con nosotras, en el papel de carabina. Cuando por fin estábamos listos para salir, ella se percato de que Peeta también venia, esto la enfureció y decidió acabar con el plan. _

\- _¡No, no vas a hacerme esto!, tú solo quieres ir porque él va a estar ahí. _

\- _¡Effie, por favor!, tú eres joven como yo, ¿cuál es el problema?, ¿es tan difícil de entender que yo le quiero? _

\- _Katniss, mis tíos no están de acuerdo y, yo no voy a llevarles la contraria. _

\- _No tienes que hacerlo, solo no le digas que él estaba ahí. _

\- _No lo voy a hacer. _

_Era en vano seguir luchando, era como darse cabezazos contra una pared, ella no accedería nunca. Siempre fuimos buenas amigas, pero desde que hubo la discusión en casa, ella se había alejado de mí. _

_En el pasillo me esperaba Annie, su situación en casa era similar a la mía, como expliqué antes, así que sin Effie, tampoco le habían dejado ir. Con ella estaban Cato y Finnick, los hermanos de Peeta, que por alguna razón, no habían querido ir tampoco. Peeta era el que conducía el coche y como muchos dependían de él, no pudo quedarse. Ya se habían marchado todos, incluso Delly, los lugares que noche tras noche, siempre eran tan ruidosos, llenos de jóvenes, hoy parecían desérticos, el silencio casi se podía cortar. Un poco desolados decidimos ir a sentarnos en uno de los bancos de la piscina. Effie se acerco y quiso hablarme, cuando la vi, mi rabia se hizo más fuerte. No podía entender porque se comportaba así, que mis padres pensaran de forma tan retrograda, podía entenderlo, incluso podía entenderlo de mi hermana, ¿pero ella?, siempre creí que era diferente. _

\- _No quiero hablar contigo ahora mismo -le miré con rabia, no pude evitarlo- Effie, por favor, ¡déjame en paz! _

\- _No puedes ponerte así conmigo, tú sabes que... _

\- _¿Qué es lo que se Effie?, ¿que mis padres no están de acuerdo con que salga con Peeta?, claro que lo sé, pero pensé que tú lo entenderías. _

\- _No es que no lo entienda, en parte creo que tienes razón, pero… _

\- _¿Pero qué? ¿Hay que obedecer en todo a si no estés de acuerdo? _

\- _Tú sabes bien que yo no pienso así. _

\- _No lo sé Effie, francamente, ahora mismo no lo creó. _

\- _Lo siento Katniss, no sé por qué lo hice -hizo una pausa, mientras me miraba verdaderamente arrepentida y avergonzada- Supongo que estaba celosa. _

\- _¿Celosa de qué? –Le respondí con un grito, ya exasperada-. _

\- _Desde que estas con Peeta, solo estas con él y con Annie. –Ella miraba al suelo, avergonzada de lo que sentía supongo. Su mirada era triste y mortificada-. Ya no cuentas conmigo nunca, este verano ha sido horrible para mí. Yo sé que eso no me daba derecho a estropear tu salida, pero no sé que me paso. _

\- _¿Pero qué estás diciendo Effie?, yo siempre estoy contigo, ¿es qué acaso estás loca? _

\- _Piénsalo Katniss, por ejemplo hoy, invitaste a todas, a Delly, Annie... _

\- _¡Si, exacto, a todas! _

\- _Menos a mí. _

_Tenía razón, no lo había hecho, eran mis padres quienes me la habían puesto como condición, aunque daba por sentado que si quería ir podía hacerlo sin necesidad de ser invitada expresamente. También era cierto que no compartía mucho con ella últimamente, veía fantasmas en todas partes y, pensaba que todos estaban en mi contra. A pesar de la rabia que tenía por no haber podido ir, ya no estaba enfadada con Effie, al contrario, me sentí culpable. _

\- _Discúlpame Effie –Me acerque a ella y le cogí la mano, en un gesto conciliador-. Tienes razón, he sido una persona horrible. _

\- _Si que has sido horrible. –Me respondió ahogando un sollozo-. Esta última semana he tratado de acercarme a ti, quería estar a tu lado, pero no me has dejado. Claro que yo en un solo día he sido mucho peor. –Me miró con una súplica sincera reflejada en su rostro-. Perdóname tú a mí. _

\- _Effie, de verdad yo también lo siento muchísimo, me habría encantado saber que estabas de mi parte, no sé por qué no te lo pregunté. Supongo que te vi con Johanna y Marvel y, di por sentado que tú estabas de acuerdo con ellos. Perdóname tú a mí también -le abrace con cariño y ella me devolvió el abrazo- vamos a hacer una cosa, por mí parte está olvidado, ¿y por la tuya? _

\- _También. –Sonrió tímidamente-. ¿Entonces amigas como siempre? _

\- _Claro que sí, como siempre y para siempre. _

_Me dio mucho gusto saber que la tenía a mi lado, me hacía mucha falta. _

\- _Por cierto Katniss, no es del todo cierto que Johanna esté en contra de ti. Hay cosas que ella por supuesto no comparte, pero cree que mis tíos se están extralimitando. Piensa que tienes razón, que tú sola debes decidir con quién quieres estar. A ella le gusta Peeta y no ve mal que estés con él. _

\- _Pues lo disimula muy bien. –le contesté sin disimular la creciente antipatía que sentía por Johanna y su forma de manejarse conmigo-. Además, ella fue la que propicio todo este alboroto. _

\- _Pero no sabía que iba a causarte tantos problemas, pensó que hacia lo correcto. _

\- _Pues debió haber hablado conmigo primero. Siempre tiene que comportarse así, ¿es que no puede entender que es mi hermana y no mi madre? _

\- _No lo sé, solo te lo digo, tú decides. _

\- _Ya veremos Effie, ahora mismo no puedo prometerte nada. _

_Al final esa noche no la pasamos nada mal. Estuvimos todos conversando en las tumbonas de la piscina hasta muy tarde. Conocí mejor a los hermanos de Peeta. Eran muy simpáticos, de hecho con ellos me sentía muy cómoda, eran unas personas encantadoras. Hablamos de muchísimos temas diferentes y, curiosamente disfruté de una buena conversación en la que participábamos todos, cosa que hacía mucho tiempo que no me ocurría. Aunque mi cabeza en partes estaba en el baile al que al final no pude acudir. _

**TERTULIA **

\- Si que era una relación accidentada.

Dije, en un intento por acabar con el silencio y las caras melancólicas que se habían producido luego de los dos últimos capítulos.

\- Era más que eso. Daba la sensación, de que todo estaba en su contra, como si algo quisiera impedir que estuvieran juntos. Pero ellos eran más fuertes que todo eso.

Me contestó mi madrina, aún con su rostro lleno de tristeza.

\- ¡Eras muy amiga de mi madre!

En realidad no fue una pregunta, fue más una afirmación.

\- Estábamos muy unidas. Yo la quería muchísimo, ella fue la mejor persona que he conocido en mi vida. Era tan inteligente. Cuando hablaba tenía un aire superior. Era elocuente y a la vez sencilla. Con un humor peculiar, algo mordaz. Nunca te aburrías a su lado.

\- Es cierto. Siempre decía que todos teníamos un encanto especial, pero el de ella, no solo era especial, sino que además era distinto.

Dijo mi tía Johanna, sujetando la mano de mi madrina, en un gesto por apoyar lo que decía.

\- ¿Cómo distinto?

\- No lo sé, diferente. Por ejemplo, Annie era una mujer encantadora, graciosa y divertida. Effie era dulce y suave, respiraba candor. Y yo… bueno, yo era una mujer bellísima,

Effie y Annie la miraron con cierto reproche.

\- ¿Qué pasa?, no me miren así, realmente era muy guapa, más que ahora y sigo siendo guapísima.

\- ¡Bueno doña modestia!, es verdad que eras guapa, -le contestó mi madrina- pero no exageres.

\- ¡La modestia es hipocresía!, ¡yo era lo que era y punto!, -le refutó mi tía airadamente- Lo cierto es, que tu madre no tenía ninguna de esas cosas. No es que no fuera linda o encantadora o dulce. Pero no destacaba por ello. En realidad parecía que no deseaba destacar por nada, como si creyera que ella carecía de cualquier encanto puramente femenino. Lo mejor de eso, es que a ella no le importaba, no quería ser bella, ni se esforzaba por gustar a los demás, no despilfarraba sonrisas, solo reía cuando realmente quería hacerlo, pero… cuando cruzaba una habitación, la gente tenía que mirarla. Había luz en su interior. Las personas la querían casi de inmediato, sin que ella hiciera el menor esfuerzo por lograrlo, era como si estaban esperando conocerla. Con los hombres, causaba un efecto extraño. Ni toda la belleza, ni el encanto, ni la dulzura de ninguna de nosotras, podían competir con aquello. Cuando la conocían, al momento se despertaba un sentimiento mágico, deseaban quedarse a su lado, protegerla, admirarla; pero no creo que ella fuera nunca consciente de ello. Con las chicas por supuesto producía el efecto contrario. Todas le teníamos envidia, ninguna podía entender que era lo que hacía, que lograba despertar la admiración de todos, y, aún hoy, sigue siendo un misterio.

\- Eso me produce miedo. Es un listón muy alto, parece que nadie puede estar a su altura. No hacía nada, ni creía tener nada con que llamar la atención de las personas y, aun y así lo lograba. Parece cosa de magia.

\- Exacto, ese era el sentimiento que provocaba en las mujeres.

Dijo mi tía Johanna, mirándome como si lo hubiera entendido perfectamente, después mi madrina añadió.

\- Y además, no estás lejos de la realidad, cuando dices que parece cosa de magia. Era realmente mágica esa luz que manaba de ella, nadie la podía ver realmente, pero todos la percibíamos.

\- Tiene que ser difícil competir con algo así.

\- Sí que lo es. Pero tú no tienes que preocuparte por eso, porque tú tienes esa misma luz, -volvió a decir mi madrina-.

\- ¿Yo?

\- Sí. Cuando te miro a los ojos, la veo a ella, te le pareces tanto. Tu madre te transmitió toda su magia. Llenas los sitios con tu presencia, tal y como lo hacia ella. A veces te observo mientras escribes o cantas o haces cualquier cosa y, das la impresión de moverte en una nube. En ocasiones tengo que cerrar los ojos y volverlos a abrir, porque parece que las cosas a tu alrededor se mueven contigo. En esos momentos, estoy segura de que tu madre vive, y, ¡lo hace en ti!

*El término **Generación Beat **(en inglés: _Beat Generation_) se refiere a un grupo de escritores estadounidenses de la década de los cincuenta, así como al fenómeno cultural sobre el cual escribieron. Algunos elementos definitorios son el rechazo a los valores estadounidenses clásicos, el uso de drogas, una gran libertad sexual y el estudio de la filosofía oriental. Esta nueva forma de ver las cosas dejó su principal influencia y legado en la posterior contracultura o movimiento hippie. Su estética fue absorbida por la cultura de masas y por la clase media hacia finales de los años cincuenta y principios de los sesenta. _En el camino_, por ejemplo, se convirtió en una obra de culto de la juventud. Su canto a la liberación espiritual derivó hacia una liberación sexual que hizo de catalizador en los movimientos de liberación de la mujer y de los negros, el ascenso de la contracultura hippie e indirectamente a la liberación de los homosexuales

_Hola, esta historia tiene aún mucho que contar y se pone más interesante, no puedo adelantar mucho pero sí, Gale tiene mucho que ver con las cosas que pasarán, en mi punto de vista, Katniss es una chica adelantada a su época, no olvides que se desarrolla en los años 50, donde las mujeres que no estaban casadas a los 20 eran unas solteronas y que estudiar era casi impensable, ella era una gran luchadora, sigue leyendo y la misma historia responderá todas las preguntas… por cierto, si Peeta es un amor… Gracias infinitas por sus reviews_


	7. Capítulo 7 - Enamorarse Parte 2

**Buenas Tardes, la historia pertenece a Vallemar, y los personajes a la maravillosa escritora Suzanne Collins, solo lo adaptado por diversión sin fines de lucro.**

**CAPITULO VII**

ENAMORARSE PARTE II

_A partir de ese día, las cosas nunca volvieron a ser iguales. Peeta, aunque seguía siendo encantador, cada día estaba más distante. Delly siempre estaba muy cerca de él, supuestamente se habían hecho muy buenos amigos después de aquella noche. Al parecer ella le había servido de confidente, o algo parecido. Siempre comentaba con ella el hecho de que Peeta estuviera diferente conmigo y, ella me decía que debía darle espacio, que estaba agobiado por todo lo que sucedía con mis padres. Que le entendiera, pues no era para menos, que él pensaba incluso que deberíamos tomarnos las cosas con más calma. Para mí las cosas estaban lo suficientemente calmadas, incluso más de lo que yo hubiera deseado, pero ella me convenció de que en cierta forma yo le estaba presionando. Así que me propuse firmemente cambiar en ese aspecto. Después de todo, no era precisamente perseguir a un hombre el camino que quería elegir en la vida._

_Los días siguieron pasando, mientras yo trataba de evitar que se diera cuenta de que él era el centro de mi vida. Traté de compartir más con otras personas, por ejemplo sus hermanos, con quienes a partir de la noche del baile entablé una entrañable amistad y, claro con Annie y Effie. No es que hubiera dejado de prestarle totalmente mi atención, pero procuraba no ser yo quien le buscara._

_Un día cualquiera, de los que pasábamos en la playa, pasó algo muy raro, que no entendí hasta mucho tiempo después. Yo era muy ingenua por esa época, me faltaba mucha escuela en cuanto a relaciones personales se refiere._

_Peeta me preguntó a que playa pensaba ir, yo le contesté que a la de siempre, iba con los papas de Annie y con Effie. Aunque no era habitual, su familia ese día no quería ir a la playa, así que él no tenía con quien irse. Delly apareció en ese momento y se ofreció a llevarle, asunto solucionado, pensé. Nos despedimos y quedamos en vernos más tarde, porque nosotros ya estábamos saliendo._

_Como siempre llegamos a la playa y las tres nos fuimos a caminar por la orilla. Al cabo de un rato, más o menos una media hora, nos encontramos con Delly, sus hermanos y Peeta. En cuanto Peeta me vio, me abrazó, parecía que se alegraba de verme. Me tomo de la mano y siguió caminando conmigo. En un momento nos quedamos por detrás del grupo, fue entonces cuando me dijo que Delly y su familia pensaban marcharse temprano, porque querían ir a visitar a un familiar que estaba cerca, él no quería ir._

\- _Prefiero quedarme aquí contigo._

\- _Me encantaría que te quedaras, pero no sé cómo puedes volver luego._

\- _He visto a Castor, mi amigo y él puede llevarme._

_Delly que estaba escuchando la conversación, de pronto salto enfurecida hacia mí._

\- _¿Puedes decirme qué es lo que te pasa?_

\- _¿Qué es lo que me pasa de qué?, -le conteste bastante extrañada-._

\- _¿Estás cuidando a Peeta de mí?, ¿es qué no puedes controlar tus celos?_

\- _¡No tengo ni la menor idea de lo que estás hablando! –Le contesté con autentica cara de póker-. Y te lo digo enserio._

\- _Sí, ahora di que no sabes de qué estoy hablando. Todo el tiempo estas detrás, vigilándome, a ver qué es lo que hago con Peeta o no, poniéndote en evidencia con celos estúpidos. No lo dejas en paz ni un momento, todo el día detrás de él, ¿los celos son por mí, verdad?_

_Yo me quedé de una pieza, no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando, incluso estuve a punto de preguntarle si me estaba tomando el pelo, no podía dar crédito a lo que estaba sucediendo. A pesar de que Delly me gritaba y movía las manos, cada vez más agitada, yo preferí mantener la calma._

\- _Tranquila, yo no tengo celos de ningún tipo, si te he dado esa impresión en algún momento, lo siento, no ha sido mi intención._

\- _Sí claro, por esa razón es que nunca te he soportado, siempre tan mosquita muerta._

_Annie junto con todos los demás, ya se había acercado al sitio en donde discutíamos y, al escucharla no pudo evitar meterse en la discusión._

\- _Oye, tranquilita vale, yo no me había metido, pero creo que ya te estás pasando. Mi amiga es muy tonta y no sé por qué, pero te tiene cariño, así que es incapaz de desconfiar de ti, pero yo no. Sé que toda la rabieta que tienes es por algo, ¿qué te traes entre manos?, a mi no me engañas._

\- _Pues no, te equivocas. –Le increpo ella desafiante-. Yo solo quería que Peeta fuera con nosotros a donde mi tío, porque siempre le estamos hablando de él, eso es todo._

_Antes de que la cosa se pusiera más fuerte, intervine nuevamente._

\- _Mira, no pasa nada, si quieres que él te acompañe, pues pídeselo, y ya. Si él quiere ir, que lo haga, yo no me voy a molestar por eso. Además, no tengo ninguna razón para hacerlo y, ya esta, se acabo la discusión._

_Luego me acerqué a Peeta que se había quedado como al margen. Me pareció que había sido un acto un poco cobarde, porque en fin de cuentas la idea de quedarse salió de él, no de mí y lo menos que podía hacer escuchando toda la discusión, era decirlo. Pero bueno, no quería echar más leña al fuego, así que me limité a preguntarle, aunque sin poder disimular mi enfado y en un tono áspero._

\- _¿Tú qué quieres hacer?, porque en verdad si quieres ir con ellos a mi no me importa._

_Al parecer él también estaba desconcertado. En su cara se notaba un leve gesto de asombro, pero muy calmado, miró a Delly y le dijo:_

\- _Prefiero quedarme, siento mucho no conocer a tu tío hoy, pero es que quedé en ver a unos amigos en la playa. Les agradezco mucho que me trajeran y en otro momento estaré encantado de acompañarles, pero hoy..._

_Sentí un alivio enorme, confieso que aunque no era cierto que yo le estuviera cuidando de Delly, después de aquella discusión tan peculiar, no era de extrañar que me sintiera aliviada de tener aunque sea un punto a mi favor. Pero no creas que todo terminó así, no, ella quiso dar la pelea, pero se hundía sola a medida que hablaba. Así que al final Peeta se quedó con nosotras esa tarde, que no fue demasiado especial por cierto. Después de todo el jaleo, los ánimos quedaron un poco agotados y, todo aquel rollo que soltó de los amigos que tenía que conseguir en la playa, a mi no me resultó nada gracioso. Tendría que haber dicho que quería quedarse por mí, pero no lo hizo y, eso me desconcertó bastante._

_Sin proponérmelo realmente, ese día me porté arisca con él. Le esquivé durante toda la tarde. Annie, se me acercó y me preguntó qué me pasaba y, yo no supe responderle._

\- _Se quedó aquí por ti, ¿se puede saber qué diablos es lo qué te pasa?, él no tiene la culpa de que a Delly le diera un ataque de locura._

\- _Ya lo sé, pero hay algo que no me cuadra bien en toda esta historia y, no me siento bien a pesar de que esta aquí conmigo._

\- _No seas tonta, si tomas esa actitud, ahí sí que vas a perder la guerra._

\- _Es que ese es el punto, ¿cual guerra?, yo no tengo ninguna guerra._

\- _Quizás tú no, pero Delly sí._

\- _¿Tú crees?_

\- _Es evidente, ¿por qué tú crees que le dio ese ataque de hoy?, ¿por qué quería que Peeta le contara chistes al tío? Vamos, no me lo creo._

\- _Pero… eso es una locura, ella siempre me ha animado a estar con él, siempre que hemos conversado..._

\- _Te pregunta si todo va bien y bla bla bla. ¿No?_

\- _Sí, la verdad es que..._

\- _Es que nada, si no puedes con tu enemigo únetele. Ella está cerca de ti y así está cerca de él y… cuando te descuidas va y te quita el caramelo de la boca._

\- _Creo que la que está un poco paranoica eres tú ahora. Parece que estamos hablando del personaje malvado de una película muda._

\- _Que ingenua eres amiga, esa mujer es un lobo con piel de cordero, ándate con pie de plomo, porque en cualquier momento ella te los va a pisar._

\- _Vamos a cambiar de tema que hay vienen Peeta y Effie y esta conversación es desagradable._

_Aquel consejo fue uno de los mejores de mi vida, de esos de los que te arrepientes durante mucho tiempo de no haber escuchado, si hubiera prestado más atención a Annie, quizás las cosas no hubieran tomado el camino que tomaron._

_La noche siguiente a ese día en la playa, fue la primera de aquel verano en la que no tenía ninguna prisa por bajar. Me sentía melancólica, triste, quizás presentía algo, no lo sé. De pronto algo inesperado sucedió, Gale estaba al teléfono, hacia días que no había vuelto a llamar, supuse que mi madre le había contado alguna versión controlada de lo sucedido y, por eso me había librado de oírle, a mí no me apetecía hablar con él, pero mi hermana entro en mi habitación y me convenció de hacerlo._

\- _Entiendo cómo te sientes Katniss, pero no vas a solucionar nada tomando esa actitud._

\- _No creo que lo entiendas._

\- _Este no es el momento para que discutamos ese asunto, pero escucha mi concejo, si no contestas esa llamada, las cosas se te pueden complicar más con mamá. Atiéndele y no discutas con él por el teléfono, espera a que llegues a casa y soluciona tus diferencias o haz lo que tengas que hacer, pero ahora mismo no te compliques más la vida. Coge el teléfono y dile que Marvel y yo te estamos esperando para salir, que no puedes hablar mucho y así él se va a quedar tranquilo, conoce a Marvel y sabe que le desespera tener que esperar._

_Por mucho que me molestara hablarle y además tener que darle la razón a mi hermana, lo que decía no era descabellado, yo sabía que podía provocar una guerra innecesaria de no haber atendido a esa llamada, y ya los ánimos estaban demasiado caldeados como para echar más leña al fuego, así que le hice caso y conteste._

\- _¿Cómo estás?_

\- _Bien ¿y tú cariño?_

\- _He estado mejor, pero gracias por preocuparte._

_Siempre me molestó un poco que me llamara cariño, pero esta vez, me resulto francamente irritante._

\- _Te noto muy fría cariño, es porque no te he llamado, ¿verdad?, pero te he extrañado mucho, si no lo he hecho, es porque he estado ocupado._

\- _No te preocupes, no estoy molesta, entiendo que tienes muchos compromisos._

\- _Tengo una sorpresa para ti._

\- _¿Sí?, -como no sea, que vas a dejar de llamarme cariño, no me interesa, (pensé)- ¿qué sorpresa?_

\- _Es algo que creo que te va a encantar, estoy esperando deseoso que se termine el verano para dártela._

_Ya me imaginaba cual sería su sorpresa, pero el más sorprendido iba a ser él cuando yo no quisiera recibirla._

\- _¿No quieres saber algo?, ¿una pista...?_

\- _No, -le conteste fríamente- la verdad es que prefiero no saber nada._

\- _Entiendo, así la disfrutas más cuando la veas._

\- _Sí, seguro que así será, -hice una pausa y por fin le dije-, Gale, lamento tener que dejarte, pero Johanna y Marvel esperan por mí y ya sabes cómo se pone Marvel cuando tiene que esperar demasiado._

\- _Claro cariño, no te preocupes, entiendo… no les hagas esperar más._

\- _Bueno, entonces adiós y dale saludos a tus padres._

\- _Con gusto, ellos siempre me preguntan por ti._

\- _Diles que se los agradezco, y ahora adiós, que ya empiezan a desesperar._

\- _Sí cielo, adiós -ya a punto de colgar- cariño, que te diviertas y recuerda que te quiero._

_Yo colgué antes de que terminara, pensaría que como tenía prisa, no había escuchado el final. Inmediatamente después salí de casa, no quería darle tiempo a mamá de preguntarme por la llamada, seguro no iba a aguantar y terminaríamos discutiendo, y, eso era lo último que me hacía falta esa noche._

_Bajaba por las escaleras que conducían a la piscina, distraída pensando en la llamada de Gale, cuando de pronto Peeta me salió al paso. Me sorprendí de verle, tanto que di un salto hacia atrás del susto, él me sostuvo con sus brazos porque estuve a punto de caerme, mientras me sostenía sonrió, o algo más que eso, como una carcajada pequeña, yo me molesté y me solté de sus brazos._

\- _No te rías, casi me caigo por tu culpa!_

\- _¿Tan feo soy qué te asuste tanto?_

\- _No, pero no deberías andar a hurtadillas por las escaleras, eso es peligrosísimo, ¿te imaginas que me hubiera ido rodando?_

_El empezó a reírse descaradamente, yo al principio me molesté, pero después me le uní._

\- _Sí, supongo que sería muy gracioso verme caer estrepitosamente._

\- _Que ocurrente eres, sabes que cuando quieres puedes ser muy graciosa._

\- _Bueeenooo, me lo dice el rey, así que es sin duda un cumplido._

\- _Creo que hay sarcasmo en eso que dices._

\- _¿Cómo crees?, -le contesté con ironía- me estas acusando injustamente, eso nunca ha cruzado ni cruzará por mi cabeza jamás._

_Mientras yo decía aquellas palabras, él se me acercaba peligrosamente. Notaba como mi cuerpo temblaba, incluso sentía que él podía notarlo también, el pulso se me aceleraba y el corazón se movía tan rápido, que casi se podían escuchar las palpitaciones a un metro de distancia; de pronto estuvo tan cerca, que ya no podía escaparme y con una voz muy suave, me preguntó…_

\- _¿Puedo? -_

_Yo solo asentí con la cabeza, el corazón se me aceleraba cada vez más, sus manos me rodearon por la cintura y, su pecho se apretó contra el mío, acercó sus labios y apenas rozando los míos, murmuró muy suavemente._

\- _Tus labios son tan bellos, imagino que deben ser muy suaves._

_Mientras susurraba acariciaba mis labios apenas rozándolos con los suyos, hubo un momento en el que estuve a punto de desmayarme, no podía sentir más y, entonces mordió suavemente la parte inferior de mi boca, siguió haciéndolo sin detenerse. Aun hoy lo recuerdo tan claramente, fue un beso extraordinario._

_No quería que se acabara nunca, pero todo tiene su final. A lo lejos escuche unas voces, eran mi prima y mi hermana, venían bajando por las escaleras, bendito día en que a todos les apetecía ir a la piscina. Por un momento me sentí atrapada, casi como si me fueran a agarrar robando algo, por mi vida que lo último que quería era soltarme de aquellos brazos, pero no tenía otro remedio. Creo que era demasiado chiquilla aún y no estaba preparada, siempre mis padres alimentaron en mi ese sentimiento de culpa, que hacía ver como pecado todo sentimiento carnal y, este sin duda era muy carnal. Aunque yo tenía la certeza de que se equivocaban, no es fácil acabar con toda esa educación de un solo golpe; así que corrí, me solté y baje por las escaleras como el ladrón que huye de la escena del crimen, sin detenerme para mirar atrás. Llegué cansada abajo, no podía respirar, a un lado de la piscina había unos baños, sin pensarlo dos veces entré en uno de ellos, mi tendencia al escondite._

_No podía creer lo que había hecho, aquel beso había sido casi como los que solo se veían en películas, y a mí no se me había ocurrido nada mejor que salir corriendo, pues mira tú, esto sí que era gracioso, debo de haberme vuelto loca, porque no creo que una persona normal se comportara así. Ahora tenía que salir de ese baño, debía buscar a Peeta y explicarle; o por lo menos tratar de hacerlo, el por qué me había ido así. ¿Qué estaría pensando?, quizás que me avergonzaba de él o, que no me había gustado que me besara, o en el peor de los casos, que era tan solo una niña y que no merecía la pena. No podía seguir encerrada en el baño, tenía que armarme de valor y salir._

_Más o menos 15 minutos después, encontré el valor suficiente para enfrentarme a mi tontería. Salí de aquel baño, en la piscina no había nadie, supuse que estarían todos en la sala común y me dispuse a ir, cuando me encontré con Annie por el camino._

\- _Te estaba buscando, ¿dónde estabas metida?_

\- _No te vas a creer lo que me pasó, Peeta me besó._

\- _¿Qué te beso?_

\- _Sí, en las escaleras, fue tremendo, creo que es el mejor beso que me darán en mi vida, fue tan –suspiré-, pero después metí la pata hasta el fondo. Verás, escuche a Effie y a Johanna que venían por las escaleras y, no supe que hacer, así que salí corriendo._

\- _¿Qué hiciste qué?_

\- _Sí, ya lo sé, es lo más estúpido que he hecho en mi vida, pero me asusté, no sé lo que me pasó, todo sucedió tan rápido que no pude pensar con claridad. Ahora iba a buscarle, quiero explicarle…_

\- _Está en la sala común._

\- _Voy para..._

\- _Está hablando con Delly._

\- _¿Con ella?_

\- _Sí, yo venía a buscarte, esa zorra no me cae bien y, después de esto, no sé, pero deberías ir rápido._

_Cuando llegué a la sala común, efectivamente estaban Delly y Peeta, pero no estaban solos. Yo camine hacia el grupo y me senté junto a él, en silencio, él se levantó, estaba contando una anécdota graciosa, siguió hablando durante mucho rato, sin ni siquiera dirigirme una mirada. Me sentí terriblemente mal, quería morirme, pero aguanté, me quedé todo el tiempo a su lado, esperando pacientemente un momento para hablarle en privado; pero ese momento no llegó._

_De la misma forma transcurrieron los siguientes días, él me esquivaba y, yo intentaba acercarme sin que mis esfuerzos dieran el menor fruto, de hecho lo veía muy poco. Mientras tanto Delly, era la que parecía estar más cerca de él, las pocas veces que se dejaba ver, siempre estaba con ella, al parecer era cierto que habían hecho muy buena amistad._

_Ella siempre me preguntaba si ya había arreglado mi situación, si habíamos aclarado las cosas o, si por lo menos habíamos hablado sobre ello, yo le agradecía que se preocupara, aunque no entendía que siendo tan buena amiga de él como decía ser, no se lo preguntara a Peeta directamente, pero nunca le dije nada, no quería ser grosera._

_Lamentablemente, siempre mis respuestas eran negativas y, luego aprovechaba para preguntarle yo a ella si él le había comentado algo. Ella me respondía diciendo que no hablaban mucho de eso, luego continuaba con consejos evasivos, del tipo, dale tiempo, puede ser que este confundido, tonterías de ese tipo, y si digo tonterías, es porque ahora sé, que cuando tú quieres a una persona, nunca necesitas tiempo, ni estas confundido, eso solo lo necesitas para terminar una relación. Siempre se tiene la creencia, que de esa forma duele menos, pero no es verdad, así solo crean expectativas en donde no las hay, mantienes vivas las ilusiones del que se quedó solo en los restos de una relación que hace tiempo es cadáver. ¿Cuál es el objetivo?, ¿no hacer daño? o ¿hacer el menor daño? No me lo creo, eso es solo una excusa, para no reconocer que somos cobardes y que no nos atrevemos a enfrentarnos a nuestros demonios o a no reconocer el fracaso. Porque la realidad es, que el que fracasa de una relación que termina, es el que no logró mantenerse en el juego, no el que se queda jugando. No es que este mal, a fin de cuentas se tiene que probar para encontrar cual es la fruta que prefieres. No es justo para nadie que te quedes al lado de una persona a la que no quieres, solo esperando a ver si algún día cambian las cosas y puedes volver a quererla. Pero hay que reconocerlo, es mejor decir la verdad, no te quiero más, lo siento, se que has entregado todo en esta relación y que esperabas más, pero yo no puedo dártelo, perdóname. Acepto que toda la culpa es mía, porque soy yo quien quiere dejarlo y quien no quiere luchar por lo que tenemos… ¡listo!, la otra persona sabe a qué atenerse, tiene la verdad y, la verdad en algunos casos es muy poderosa. Pero no, nos empeñamos en maltratar aun más a la persona a la que alguna vez quisimos, e incluso, en algunos casos, hasta tratamos de camuflar nuestro desamor con los defectos del otro, "es que tú lo provocaste con esa forma de ser" eso es aun peor. No es suficiente dolor perder un amor, como para también cargar con la culpa y pasar tu dolor con la duda, de si en realidad, tú eres el culpable de que su amor muriera, como si él o ella si es el caso, no tuviera defectos y no hubiera aportado nada malo a vuestro fracaso, que horror ¿verdad? Pues ahora sé que eso puede ser muy macabro, y que ese dolor puede hacer cambiar a las personas hasta límites insospechados._

**EN SU MENTE**

Él se sentó en la cama, la misma cama en donde ella había muerto.

\- Sé que todos piensan que moriste por mi culpa.

Continuó hablando solo o con esa persona que sólo él veía.

\- Y sí, puede que sea cierto. ¿Acaso crees que no me lo he preguntado muchas veces?

Hizo una pausa como si esperara una respuesta.

\- Pues te equivocas, porque lo he hecho todas las noches desde que te fuiste. ¡No!, no me preguntes por la respuesta, la conoces, ¡yo no te maté!, tú enfermaste y yo no tuve nada que ver con eso.

Se levantó de un saltó de la cama y grito.

\- ¿A caso crees que soy Dios?, ¿qué puede hacer que una persona muera con el simple hecho de desearlo?

Volvió a mirar hacia la cama y ahora bajó su tono.

\- ¡No!, no te vayas, yo no voy a volver a gritarte, pero tú no me digas cosas absurdas, ¿de acuerdo?

Caminó hacía el armario, aun se guardaban en él todas sus cosas, exactamente igual como ella las había dejado. Sacó un vestido, lo olió, buscando en él su recuerdo.

\- ¿Recuerdas este vestido?, ¡sí!, si lo recuerdas, fue el que llevaste aquella noche, cuando preparaste esa cena para mí y mis amigos, claro que la recuerdas.

Seguía con el vestido en las manos, sus ojos llenos de melancolía, denotaban un gesto de dulzura, como si un buen recuerdo llegaba a su mente, en ese momento reflejaba la mirada de aquel hombre lleno de sueños que una vez fue.

\- Esa noche fue perfecta, eso era todo lo que yo quería, ¿sabes?, solo eso, que fueras mi esposa, como esa noche y al día siguiente, todo era perfecto, como yo lo había soñado.

De pronto, su mirada volvió a nublarse y desapareció la ternura de sus ojos, regresó el hombre de mirada oscura y vacía.

\- Pero no, no fue perfecto. ¿Sabes por qué no?

Volvió a alzar la voz.

\- No era perfecto, porque todo cuanto pasó, todo, no era más que una mentira. No me mires así, todo era mentira y tú lo sabes bien, siempre me mentiste, ¡yo!, yo no podía confiar en ti, eras rebelde y tenías que hacer lo que te daba la gana. Los manipulabas a todos, pero yo fui el único que se dio cuenta de eso, sí, ¡yo fui el único! Todos los demás te admiraban, es perfecta decían… pero yo sabía que no y tú sabías muy bien que lo sabía.

Caminaba por la habitación totalmente fuera de control y seguía hablando solo. Los gestos de sus manos y su mirada se dirigía al vació, a un punto en donde un interlocutor inexistente aparentemente participaba en la tertulia. Su tono de voz, bajaba y subía. Aunque casi todo el tiempo parecía estar gritando, en ocasiones era aún más intenso.

\- ¡Por eso, por eso me temías!, no porque yo fuera malo, no, fue porque yo era el único que realmente te conocía.


	8. Capítulo 8 - La Otra realidad

**CAPITULO VIII **

LA OTRA REALIDAD

_Mientras seguía esperando inexorablemente una oportunidad para explicarme, Annie y yo entablamos una relación muy estrecha con sus hermanos, Finnick y Cato, de quienes hablé antes. Pasábamos horas conversando, mientras observaba a Peeta desde el banquillo de los acusados. Ya empezaba a desesperarme, y estaba a punto de desechar los consejos de Delly, pasar por encima de todos mis principios y acosarlo locamente, hasta conseguir que hablara conmigo; cuando un día, Annie, Cato y Finnick, decidieron poner fin a mi agonía. _

\- _Créeme, nadie siente esto más que yo, pero tienes que saberlo. _

\- _¿Qué pasa Annie? parece que me vas a decir que me voy a morir o algo así. _

\- _No es tan malo, -dijo consternada, con la misma cara de circunstancia que tenía desde el principio de la conversación- pero se le acerca. _

\- _Ya me estás asustando. _

\- _Lo que Annie trata de decirte, -tomó la palabra Cato, cogiendo mi mano con condescendencia- es que Peeta y Delly están juntos. _

\- _¿Cómo juntos?, ¿a qué te refieres Cato?, ¿fueron a alguna parte juntos o qué? _

_Finnick se precipitó a hablar, como si quisiera soltarlo de una vez y acabar con algo que hacía tiempo le tenía oprimido. _

\- _¡No!, no es eso, ¡entiende!, que van a todas partes juntos, que se ven todos los días y que sin duda alguna son algo más que amigos. _

\- _No se Finnick, mejor te entrego un arma, así de pronto terminas más rápido. _

_Annie reprimió a Finnick por la forma poco sutil en que me lo dijo, mientras yo no podía dar crédito a lo que escuchaba. _

\- _No puede ser. _

\- _Sí, ayer mismo ella fue a la playa con nosotros y, créeme, están juntos. _

_Dijo Cato, apretando aún más mi mano… _

_Para ser sincera no recuerdo como me sentí en ese preciso momento, creo que me dolió tanto que mi mente prefirió borrarlo de mi memoria. No sólo no recuerdo como me sentí, sino que además no recuerdo lo que hice, no recuerdo nada, hasta unos días después. _

_Annie subió a buscarme, parece que lo había hecho repetidamente durante varios días, pero yo no reaccionaba. Por fin un día lo hice, estaba sola en mi habitación y oí su voz, estaba preguntando por mí, Johanna y Effie, le decían que aún no me sentía bien. _

\- _Está en su habitación, ¿por qué no pasas?, a lo mejor esta despierta y quiere hablar contigo. _

\- _¿Todavía no ha hablado con nadie? _

\- _No, -le contestó Johanna, quien parecía realmente preocupada- cuando alguno de nosotros entra, ella disimula haciéndose la dormida. _

\- _Y mi tía la otra noche, la obligó a levantarse a ver si reaccionaba, la metió debajo de la ducha y ella sólo se sentó en el suelo a llorar, estamos todos muy preocupados. _

\- _No quiere comer, no quiere salir, no quiere hablar, la verdad es que no sabemos qué hacer, tal parece como si no nos escuchara cuando le hablamos. _

\- _¿Y qué dicen tus padres? _

\- _Suponen que se le pasará y que sólo es cuestión de tiempo. Creen que Peeta la dejó porque no aguantó la presión que ellos ejercieron y, claro, piensan que hicieron lo correcto y que una vez se le pase el dolor ella estará de acuerdo. _

_Luego sentí sus pasos, sabía que venían, pero esta vez, no pensé en hacerme la dormida, me sentía débil y como agotada, pero quería ver a Annie, a Effie, e incluso a Johanna, me sentía sola y ya no quería estarlo. Poco a poco traté de recuperarme, salía mucho de la casa, iba a la playa, por supuesto lugares nuevos en donde estaba segura no me encontraría con ellos. Mis amigos fueron un gran apoyo, no se separaban de mí ni un minuto, igual Effie e Johanna y las amigas de ella, incluso Marvel. Reconozco que de no haber sido por ellos, no sé lo que hubiera hecho y, aunque estaba mejor, todavía no me atrevía a salir por los alrededores de la urbanización, me daba terror tener que verlos, estaba segura que no estaba preparada para ello. _

_Un día, Annie se enfrento a mí… _

\- _No puedes seguir escondiéndote, tienes que enfrentarte a tus temores, esto no es sano. _

\- _¿Qué es lo que no es sano?, ¿no querer verles?, ¿y qué quieres?, ¿qué les desee felicidad y me siente a aplaudirles, mientras se miran enamorados? _

\- _No, pero tampoco creo que te debas seguir escondiendo. _

\- _Pues pienso seguir haciéndolo. _

\- _¿Así que piensas quedarte aquí todo el verano, salir sólo durante el día y, enclaustrarte en casa el resto del tiempo? _

\- _Exacto… ese es mi plan. _

\- _Pues entonces tendrás que buscar algo divertido para nuestras noches de encierro en casa, porque yo tampoco pienso salir hasta que no lo hagas conmigo. _

\- _No seas tonta Annie, no puedes hacer eso. _

\- _Sí que puedo - exclamó- si tú puedes yo también. _

\- _Aaaayyyy, eres como una mula, ¿no te das nunca por vencida? _

\- _Si con eso consigo que reacciones, llámame mula y todo lo que quieras. _

_Al fin me convenció, no es que en realidad yo quisiera hacerlo, pero no podía permitir que ella se encerrara conmigo y, la conocía, sabía que pensaba hacerlo de verdad, así que, no me quedo más remedio que ceder y salir con ella. _

_Todo parecía marchar bien, yo estaba sentada en la sala común rodeada de varias personas, manteniendo una conversación muy amena. No había ni rastro de ellos, así que dejé de preocuparme por mis fantasmas. Cuando ya había logrado relajarme y, empezaba a pensar que no había sido del todo una mala idea, les vi llegar tomados de la mano. Fue la primera vez que les veía después de saberlo, y hubiera preferido no hacerlo. Ellos no se habían percatado de que yo estaba ahí, cuando se dieron cuenta, él soltó su mano precipitadamente, como para evitar hacerme daño. Pero era demasiado tarde, ya el daño estaba hecho. _

**TERTULIA **

Me conmoví al pensar en aquella mujer, que durante todo el rato en el que estaba leyendo su historia, había dejado de ver como mi madre. Sencillamente era una mujer, que contaba la historia de lo que parecía su gran amor. Reconozco que no era capaz de entender muy bien lo que le estaba sucediendo, sus palabras en el diario denotaban un profundo sentimiento, que le había provocado un gran dolor, pero mi escasa experiencia con los hombres, por no decir ninguna, me dejaba poco margen para entender muy bien lo que pasaba por su cabeza y, más aún por su corazón.

\- Lo que le está pasando es horrible, -me aventure a decir- debió de sufrir muchísimo, yo no conozco un amor así, que te haga perder el sentido del tiempo y de la memoria, de hecho creo que no existe.

Todas me miraron indignadas…

\- ¡Claro que es real!, -contesto mi tía Effie, con una mueca de desaprobación a mis palabras- es tan real como que tú existes, te lo aseguro.

\- Sí que existe, -confirmo mi madrina, airadamente- no lo pongas nunca en duda. Nosotras fuimos testigos de ello, pero no todo el mundo puede decir que lo ha sentido. Son solo los privilegiados, quienes dejan crecer un sentimiento hasta ese punto, pero sigue leyendo, quizás a través de la historia logres entenderlo.

_Delly y Peeta, se acercaban cada vez más a donde estábamos nosotros, yo estaba como pegada al suelo sin poder moverme, pero no era eso lo que quería, yo deseaba salir corriendo. Verles en ese momento era lo peor que me podía pasar, pero el tiempo parecía detenido, nadie se movía, solo ellos. _

_En ese momento, no me hubiera importado morirme, lo habría hecho con gusto, si con ello me libraba de tener que pasar por aquello. Como si alguien hubiera escuchado mis suplicas, sentí una mano que sujetó la mía con fuerza, después un fuerte tirón me sacó de ahí como por arte de magia. Un instante más tarde me di cuenta de que estaba caminando de la mano de Cato a un lugar seguro; Finnick y Annie venían detrás de nosotros, agradecí tanto tener buenos amigos. _

\- _Gracias. _

\- _Está bien, no pasa nada, -me contesto Cato cariñosamente- ¿tú como estas? _

\- _Me quedé pegada ahí, no podía moverme. Si no me hubieras sacado no se que hubiera hecho, seguro que me pongo a llorar delante de todos. _

\- _Tranquila amiga, -me dijo Annie que había llegado detrás de nosotros junto a Finnick- si quieres llorar puedes hacerlo. Perdóname, yo tengo la culpa, si no te hubiera obligado a venir… _

\- _No digas eso Annie, tú tenias la razón, tarde o temprano tenía que enfrentarme a ellos, no podía seguir escondiéndome. Aunque duele, duele muchísimo. _

_Me puse a llorar como una niña pequeña, me desahogué durante un rato muy largo y logre hacer catarsis. Llorar está muy devaluado, en cierta forma se toma como un signo de debilidad, pero yo no lo veo así. Aunque parezca mentira, a mí llorar me ayuda a pensar con claridad, a poner en orden mis ideas. Cuando estas llorando, sencillamente revives en tu mente todo lo que te hace daño, lo que te duele y, en ese recuento limpias el alma, al fin y al cabo tiene que haber una razón por la cual podamos hacerlo. _

_Después de aquello me sentí mucho mejor, no es que mi rabia y mi dolor hubieran desaparecido como por arte de lágrimas, pero ahora estaba preparada para enfrentarme a él. _

\- _¿Ya estás mejor? _

_Me preguntó Finnick con condescendencia. _

\- _Sí, muchas gracias chicos. _

\- _A los amigos no se les da las gracias por acompañarte cuando los necesitas. _

\- _No Annie, lo sé, pero se les da las gracias por ser tus amigos y, vosotros son los mejores, de verdad. _

\- _Segundo round a la derecha. _

_Dijo Cato que había visto venir a Peeta. _

\- _¿Qué pasa? _

\- _Aquel que viene caminando es Peeta y viene para acá. _

\- _¡Qué bien, lo que me faltaba! _

_Peeta se detuvo enfrente de nosotros y se mantuvo callado unos segundos que parecieron interminables. _

\- _Por favor, ¿puedo hablar un momento contigo?, -me preguntó al fin-. _

\- _No te preocupes por mí, -le contesté con cólera, oírle me hería- tú no tienes nada que explicarme, ni yo quiero tampoco que lo hagas. Yo estoy bien, solo te pido que te mantengas alejado de mi por lo menos un tiempo ¿de acuerdo? _

\- _No, no estoy de acuerdo, necesito hablar contigo y, por favor quiero que me escuches. _

\- _Esto puede llegar a ser traumático, así que te suplico que lo dejemos en este punto. _

\- _No seas cría y escúchame. _

_En el momento que dijo la palabra cría, algo en mi se movió, reviví mi momento de huida y, el hecho de que nunca tuve la oportunidad de explicarme, así que me sentí acorralada y cedí. _

\- _Bueno, ¿si crees que con eso puedes mejorar en algo las cosas?, te escucho. _

\- _Vamos a un lugar más privado. _

\- _No, no se preocupen, nosotros teníamos que ir a comprar algo, nos vemos más tarde Katniss. _

_Dijo Annie, haciéndoles señas a los chicos para que la siguieran. _

\- _De acuerdo, pero no se alejen mucho por favor, presiento que esta conversación va a ser muy breve. _

_Los chicos se alejaron y nos quedamos solos, yo me quedé callada limitándome a esperar que él comenzara la conversación. Estaba nerviosa, mi corazón latía muy fuerte, aunque en ese momento no podía dilucidar si era por la cercanía de Peeta o, por la rabia que aun sentía. _

\- _Para empezar, quiero que sepas que Delly no tiene nada que ver… _

_-Le interrumpí bruscamente, sin dejarle terminar su frase-. _

\- _Para empezar, empezaste muy mal. ¿Cómo que Delly no tiene nada que ver?, ¿tú estás con ella cierto? _

_-titubeo- _

\- _Bueno sí, pero… _

\- _¡Pero nada! ¿Sí es así?, y, de hecho lo es, entonces tiene todo que ver. _

\- _Pero me refiero a nosotros. _

\- _No enredes las cosas, nosotros en mi historia muy a mi pesar somos tres ahora mismo. _

\- _Ella se siente muy mal... _

\- _¿Ha sí?, pues yo no me siento mejor te lo aseguro. Mediciones hechas se acabó la conversación, porque si viniste a defenderla, estás perdiendo tu tiempo, ella puede hacerlo solita, mi problema con ella no tiene nada que ver contigo, lo creas o no. _

\- _Tiene todo que ver conmigo, tú estás molesta con ella porque... _

\- _¿Por qué está contigo? o, ¿por qué me robó al novio? _

\- _Sí, algo así. _

\- _Pues te equivocas. Para empezar, tú no eres ni has sido nunca novio mío, así que técnicamente eso me quita el derecho a estar ofendida. En segundo lugar, mi problema con ella, es que no es de fiar, mi problema es que me engañó, me utilizó y se aprovechó descaradamente de mí. Eso independientemente del resultado, es ruin y muy bajo, así que no vengas aquí a pedir clemencia. Ella era libre de pelear por ti, si era lo que quería, pero se juega limpio o no se juega. Si eso era todo lo que tenías que decirme, regresa por donde viniste. Dile que si quiere pedir disculpas, no mande emisarios, pues en un pasado muy cercano solíamos ser buenas amigas o, por lo menos eso era lo que yo creía cuando me desahogaba con ella contándole como iba mi situación contigo. ¡Mira!, si tiene algo que defender, que lo defienda ella. Ahora me voy, yo no hablo de la gente a sus espaldas y no me apetece hablar contigo de Delly. _

_Me levanté rápidamente de la silla, me disponía a irme. _

\- _¿Otra vez vas a correr? _

_Me detuve en seco, me di media vuelta y lo miré atónita. _

\- _¡No puedo creer que me reproches eso! _

\- _No sé porque no habría de hacerlo. _

\- _Traté de explicarte muchas veces porque lo hice, pero nunca me distes la oportunidad, ahora no tiene ningún sentido. _

\- _Sí lo tiene, porque esto está pasando por ese motivo. _

\- _¡Ha no!, ahora no vas a echar sobre mis hombros la culpa,-le reproché- esa es una forma muy cobarde de... _

\- _Tú saliste corriendo y me dejaste ahí sin decir nada. _

\- _Sí, es cierto, pero después quería explicarte, pensé en algún momento que podrías entenderlo, pero está claro que no. _

\- _¿Entenderlo?, te di el beso más sincero que he dado jamás en mi vida y, tú te fuiste sin más. _

\- _Eso ya no importa, -le dije evidentemente muy nerviosa, queriendo marcharme del lugar- insisto en que no tiene ningún sentido que sigamos hablando sobre lo mismo. _

\- _Ha no, no te vas a ir ahora, -me respondió sujetándome por el brazo, para impedir que me marchara- no hasta que aclaremos esto. _

\- _¿Pero qué es lo que quieres aclarar?, ¡por dios!, -le grité mientras me soltaba bruscamente de sus manos-. ¿Que salí corriendo?, ¿y qué?, yo te lo explico, ¿y?, ¿qué ganamos con eso? Tú ahora estas con Delly, no veo en que puede cambiar el curso de los acontecimientos que nosotros aclaremos nada. ¿Tú si lo sabes? porque si es así, dímelo. _

\- _Yo tampoco lo sé. _

\- _Déjalo estar. Yo sé que te sientes culpable de que yo me sienta tan mal en este momento y, no te voy a aliviar diciéndote que no lo eres. Por supuesto que tienes parte de la culpa, pero tienes que aprender a asumirla y sobrevivir con ella. En la vida siempre conseguimos límites, fronteras que no se cruzan, pero si aún sabiéndolo somos lo suficientemente valientes como para cruzarlas, entonces hay que ser igual de valiente para cargar con las consecuencias de nuestros actos. Si Delly te gustaba tanto como para no importarte hacerme daño a mí, entonces está bien lo que hiciste, no eres el primero ni serás el último que lo haga, pero asume tu responsabilidad. Otra cosa, no creas que es que pienso que yo soy la víctima, no, yo tengo mi parte de culpa, estoy cargando con ella, creo que eso es más que suficiente. En cuanto a Delly y a ti, si no es tan fuerte lo que sientes como para que no te atormente saber como estoy yo, entonces tienes un problema, pero sólo lo puedes resolver tú._

\- _Pues entonces reconozco que tengo un problema y quiero resolverlo, pero no sé cómo hacerlo._

\- _Lo siento Peeta, pero no puedo hacer nada más por ti. Además, creo que seguir hablando no nos va a llevar a ningún lado. Me di media vuelta y me aleje sin más. _

**TERTULIA **

\- Ella desapareció literalmente, cuando llegamos Finnick, Cato y yo, solo encontramos a Peeta. Estaba sentado solo, como desconcertado, inmediatamente supimos que Katniss le había dejado con la palabra en la boca, pero, y hablo solo por mí, no sentí la menor compasión por él. Esa era mi amiga, no podía esperar menos de ella, aunque estuviera destrozada, siempre podía sacar todo ese carácter que llevaba escondido debajo de la manga en un plis plas.

\- Sí señor, y mira que si tenía carácter, con serenidad y frialdad te decía todo lo que pensaba, con tal elocuencia que te dejaba pasmado, y luego no te daba tiempo para que reaccionaras, era terrible e implacable cuando se lo proponía. Si lo sabré yo que era su madre, desde que era muy niña ya lo demostraba, su padre lo sabía, y por eso la admiraba.

\- Pues mira, solo tenía seis años cuando ella murió, pero no es así como la recuerdo.

\- Claro que no, ella dejo de ser la misma persona, él la anulaba...

\- ¿A quién te refieres? ¿Quién la anulaba?, ¿mi padre verdad?, contéstame abuela.

\- Esa respuesta es muy complicada, prefiero que lo sepas todo con orden y, entenderás mejor.


	9. Capítulo 9 - Lo que aún sentimos

**Siento la tardanza, pero aun no sabía muy bien subir capítulos, ya lo resolví y espero recompensar el tiempo perdido, como siempre aclaro que la historia no es mía, es una adaptación de Vallemar y los personajes son de la escritora Suzanne Collins. Espero que le agrade…**

**CAPITULO IX **

LO QUE AUN SENTIMOS

_Los días que precedieron a nuestra conversación en la piscina, fueron raros. Yo evitaba verles a toda costa y logré mi cometido, me alejaba de cualquier sitio o grupo en donde ellos pudieran estar, lo que no resulto ser tan difícil. Al parecer todos reprochaban de una u otra manera lo que había sucedido, así que Delly y Peeta se habían aislado a voluntad propia. Yo siempre sabia de ellos, porque de forma peculiarmente contradictoria, los dos hermanos de Peeta, se habían convertido en mis dos mejores amigos después de Annie y, aunque yo por un lado no quería ni oír sus nombres, por otro, en ocasiones sucumbía a la curiosidad sádica. _

_Finnick y Cato, insistían en que Peeta no era el mismo desde el día en el que había hablado conmigo. Según ellos siempre estaba triste, y si, Delly estaba pegada a él todo el día, pero era más bien ella la que le buscaba, sin darle tregua en ningún momento. _

_Un día, ya no se cuanto tiempo después, el momento que tanto había evitado, llegó sin previo aviso y me dio de bruces en la cara. Yo venía caminando sola hacia la piscina, me sentía segura, pues esa tarde todos habían ido a la playa, presentaban unos cantantes muy de moda en ese momento. Yo no quise ir a pesar de las insistencias de Annie, Cato y Finnick. _

_Con todos en el concierto la urbanización se quedó muy sola, y por supuesto lo último que esperaba era encontrarme con Peeta o Delly, así que decidí disfrutar plenamente de un día en la piscina, acompañada de un buen libro, sin sobresaltos ni inconvenientes de última hora. _

_Cuando ya estaba lista para disfrutar de mi día relajado, vi que alguien caminaba hacia donde estaba yo. Al principio no le reconocí, pues la luz me daba de frente y el reflejo no me dejaba mirar con claridad, pero aunque mis ojos no le reconocieran mi corazón sí, porque empezó a dar saltos como si quisiera salirse del pecho. Sin duda era Peeta, ¿pero qué diablos hacía en la urbanización?, ¿por qué no estaba en el concierto como todo el mundo? Agarré lo más rápido que pude mis cosas y caminé cada vez más deprisa hacia el parque, en una medida desesperada, pero cuando pensé que me había librado por los pelos, le volví a ver, esta vez tan cerca que ya no podía esquivarle. Era demasiado tarde, sus ojos se cruzaron con los míos, me limité a bajar la mirada y seguir caminando. Pasé por su lado casi como si fuera invisible, aunque por el rabillo del ojo me di cuenta que le dejé con la palabra en la boca. No era mi intención demostrarle que aún seguía dolida, pero sabía que si me detenía o le miraba, no habría podido aguantarlo. Seguramente me hubiera puesto a llorar y le habría gritado que le quería, que me había enamorado de él como no lo había hecho nunca en mi vida, y que no quería verle con Delly si no conmigo. _

_Me asusté muchísimo, porque al verle pude comprobar que mis sentimientos hacia él no habían cambiado en nada, seguían intactos, o peor, habían crecido. Me horroricé al pensarlo, ¿cuánto tiempo tardaría en olvidarle?, o ¿es que acaso no lo haría nunca? Llegué a un puente que cruzaba de las caballerizas a la piscina y tuve que sentarme, las piernas me temblaban y los ojos los tenía nublados. De pronto sentí unas manos que me cogían por la espalda hasta rodear mi cintura. Una persona apoyó su barbilla en mi hombro derecho, era él, eran sus manos y era su cara la que se apoyaba en mí. Trate de moverme pero no pude, él me apretó con más fuerza._

\- _No corras, ni me digas nada, olvídate de todo y déjame abrazarte un rato, solo un momento. _

_No pude contradecirle, mi razón me decía que debía soltarme y escapar de ahí lo más rápido y lejos que pudiera, pero mi corazón era débil y deseaba con más fuerza que mi razón, que aquel momento no acabara nunca. _

\- _Siempre me ha gustado como huele tu cabello, es un olor tan fresco, tan limpio. El otro día en el supermercado olí todos los frascos de shampoo que conseguí, para ver si encontraba tu olor, lo extrañaba tanto. Creo que la dependienta habrá pensado que me había vuelto loco, cuando me molesté porque no tenían el shampoo con el olor que yo quería. _

_Tan raro las cosas que se le vienen a uno a la mente en esos momentos, en medio de aquella situación, solo pude pensar que gracias a dios lo había lavado precisamente esa mañana. Ya solo se escuchaba el silencio, cuando una voz casi malévola, irrumpió la paz que reinaba._

\- _¿Estabas aquí?, tengo rato buscándote, ¡y mira donde te encuentro! _

_Me solté bruscamente, como quien suelta el arma que lo incrimina y busqué de donde venia la voz. A espaldas de nosotros estaba Delly. Su cara lucia desfigurada, se podía cortar con un cuchillo la rabia que emanaba de sus ojos. Ni Peeta ni yo dijimos una sola palabra cuando nos percatamos de su presencia. _

\- _No pierdes oportunidad, - me dijo ella, mirándome con rabia y asco, mientras negaba sacudiendo su cabeza y cabellos de un lado a otro- En lo que supiste que Peeta se sentía mal, te quedaste para perseguirle, eres una mosquita muerta. _

\- _No creo que te deba ninguna explicación, -le desafié, cruzándome de brazos y aguantado su mirada- así que piensa lo que quieras, a mi me da igual. _

\- _Tanto juzgarme a mí de zorra… _

\- _Yo no te he acusado de zorra, pero si te queda el saco… _

\- _¡Estúpida!, cuando vas a entenderlo, no es difícil, Peeta me prefirió a mí. _

\- _¡Basta Delly!, te estás pasando, ella no se quedo por mí fui... _

_Ella le interrumpió abruptamente. _

\- _¡No la defiendas! _

\- _Cierto, no lo hagas, yo no tengo necesidad de participar en esta discusión. _

_Empecé a caminar en dirección a la piscina, pero me detuve al lado de ella y con el mayor descaro le dije. _

\- _Yo que tú, le preguntaría que es lo que le pasa, porque evidentemente algo no está funcionando. _

_Por fin salí de aquel lugar, mentiría si no dijera que me sentí increíblemente bien por lo ocurrido, pensé que le había dado a Delly, agua de su propio chocolate. Aunque a medida que pasaba el tiempo mi euforia empezaba a mermar y en su lugar solo quedaban dudas. ¿Qué era exactamente lo que había pasado?, por más vuelta que le daba a aquel pensamiento en mi cabeza, no quedaba nunca una idea clara, entonces empecé a hacerme preguntas. _

_¿Por qué Peeta me había abrazado de esa manera? ¿Es que aun sentía algo por mí?, y si era así, ¿por qué estaba con Delly? Otra cosa ¿qué era aquello de que se sentía mal? Ella podía pensar lo que quisiera, pero la verdad es que yo no sabía que él se había quedado y, mucho menos que se sentía mal. También estaba aquel abrazo, ¿había sido sincero, o era sólo lástima?, porque si era así, resultaba terriblemente macabro. Y por último ¿si había sido sincero?, ¿qué es lo que pasaría ahora?, sabía que le quería tanto o más que antes, ¿pero sería capaz de perdonarle? En fin de cuentas yo la había pasado muy mal todos esos días, podría decirse que viví mi infierno particular por todo aquello y no me parecía justo que me hiciera padecerlo por algo de lo que no estaba seguro. Además, en cierta forma me dejó en ridículo delante de todos, y eso si que no lo podía borrar, mi sentido del ridículo en ese momento era muy marcado. _

_Estuve tentada a subir a mi casa y encerrarme hasta que llegaran todos, pero me acorde de Annie. _

"_¿No pensarás pasarte la vida encerrada por culpa de esos dos tontos no?" _

_Tenía razón, si alguien debía encerrarse que fueran ellos, yo no iba a seguir escondiéndome. Me quedé en la piscina, y me senté en una de las tumbonas a tomar el sol como si nada, cualquiera diría que estaba celebrando la primera victoria de una guerra sin cuartel. _

**EN SU MENTE **

Seguía encerrado en aquella habitación, como si el mundo fuera de ella se hubiese terminado para él. Todo lo que le había importado en una época se lo habían arrebatado, y eso le dolía, le dolía tanto, que le ahogaba, hasta casi dejarle sin respiración. Ahora lo único que le quedaba, seguramente también se marcharía. Él no podría retenerla, ¿cómo iba a poder hacerlo?, ella lo sabría todo, y no podría nunca más mirarla a la cara, eso lo destrozaría, ¿pero cómo evitarlo? Las cartas estaban echadas, el tiempo se había agotado. Siguió indagando en sus recuerdos y hablando solo al vació.

\- ¿Recuerdas a mi familia?, odiabas a mi madre, ella te parecía una mujer horrible. Si hubieras conocido mejor a mi padre, te hubiera parecido aun peor. ¿Sabes por qué te parecían horribles?, sencillamente porque lo eran.

Se levantó y se detuvo frente al espejo. De una forma pausada volvió a hablar, sin dejar de mirarse, como si su reflejo fuera el de otra persona, o más bien como si le recordara a otra persona.

\- Mi padre bebía mucho y casi siempre que lo hacía, terminaba golpeando a mi madre. Ella no se defendía, aceptaba sus golpes y maltratos sin decir ni una sola palabra, luego se levantaba y lo atendía como si nada. Limpiaba sus asquerosos vómitos, le cambiaba y lo acostaba en la cama para que pasara su borrachera. ¡Yo!, yo le odiaba por eso. La primera vez que le vi, quería matarle, pero apenas era un niño.

Los recuerdos empezaban a afectarle mucho más de lo que hubiera deseado. Su rostro comenzaba a parecer desencajado. Su mirada hundida mostraba un alma corrompida a causa de una vida de la que no se sentía especialmente orgulloso.

\- Sentí lastima de mi madre, entonces fui a consolarla. Ella estaba sentada en la cocina, con la mirada perdida. Me acerqué y le dije que algún día él pagaría lo que le había hecho, que yo se lo haría pagar, ella me miró con los ojos inyectados en sangre, y me abofeteó. Entonces me dijo que era pecado ir contra un padre, que hablaba el demonio que tenía dentro de mi alma y que debía sacarlo de dentro de mí. Me obligó a arrodillarme sobre las piedras del patio trasero, sosteniendo una pesada Biblia entre las manos, mientras recitaba 200 veces los mandamientos.

Cogió su cara con las dos manos, apretándola como si quisiera aplastarla.

\- Me parezco a él, puedo reconocer sus rasgos entre los míos, solo mis ojos no son los suyos, no, esos son los de mi madre, vacíos y oscuros, exactamente como los de ella.

Se soltó el rostro pero siguió frente al espejo, esta vez como si la persona que se reflejaba en él fuera otra distinta así mismo.

\- ¿Quieres saber que pasó después de eso?, siguió pasando lo mismo. El siguió golpeándola y golpeándola casi a diario y, ella seguía castigándome, la mayoría de las veces sin ningún motivo, se los inventaba. Me reprendía tan duramente como él lo hacía con ella, sus castigos eran cada vez más y más fuertes, ella descargaba toda la rabia y la ira que tenía contra mi padre en mí, todavía hoy se pueden ver las cicatrices de sus golpes en mi espalda. Él por su parte siempre estaba tan borracho que apenas sabía quién era yo, y en los momentos en que no lo estaba llegue a desear que lo estuviera. Solía insultar a mi madre y terminaba maldiciendo y diciendo que le odiaba a ella y a mí, decía que solo éramos basura, que tanto ella como yo lo éramos, y yo llegué a creer que tenía razón. Me sentía un despojo, todo cuanto hacía parecía estar mal, aunque trataba de esforzarme para que no fuera así. Pero luego todo cambió, crecí y conocí el mundo fuera de aquella casa, dejé de sentir lástima por ella, comencé a odiarla tanto como a mi padre. Me di cuenta que podía y debía dejar todo aquello atrás, así que luché por hacer de mi vida algo mucho mejor de lo que ellos habían hecho con la suya, sentía la necesidad de demostrarles que valía mucho más de lo que me habían hecho creer.

_Aún seguía en la piscina, pase mucho rato ahí, bajaron mis padres con unos amigos y almorzaron en el caney, yo les acompañé, por supuesto mi hermana estaba en la playa como todos. Los amigos de mis padres, tenían una niña lindísima que contaba con dos añitos, yo me dediqué a jugar con ella en la piscina, así pasé el rato, mientras esperaba que llegaran Annie y los chicos. Me moría por contarles lo que me había pasado. En varias ocasiones vi a Delly pavonearse por la piscina, pero estaba sola. Resultaba bastante raro, que Peeta no estuviera con ella, pero era en vano devanarse los sesos, por más que lo pensara no iba a saber donde estaba él. _

_Ya eran casi las seis de la tarde, mis padres y sus amigos hacia poco más de una hora que se habían marchado. Todavía los chicos no daban señales de vida. Por fin a lo lejos divisé a Annie que venía acompañada de Cato y un tumulto más de gente detrás de ellos, me levanté de la tumbona y corrí a su encuentro. _

\- _¿Qué tal chicos?, ¿cómo lo pasaron?, ¿cómo estuvo el concierto?, y ¿Finnick por qué no viene con vosotros?... _

\- _Finnick subió un momento, y lo pasamos bien, pero tampoco te perdiste nada del otro mundo –me contestó Annie casi atropellando sus respuestas-. Ahora cuéntanos tú, ¿qué pasó aquí? _

\- _¿Cómo qué pasó aquí? ¿y tú cómo sabes que pasó algo Annie?. _

\- _No te lo vas a creer, -ahora tomó la palabra Cato quien habló con un cierto aire a intriga- pero justo cuando veníamos saliendo, Peeta me preguntó si tú venias, yo por supuesto le dije que no querías venir, entonces él me dijo que lo cubriera lo más que pudiera, para que Delly no se diera cuenta de que él no iba, que luego dijera que no había ido porque se sentía mal. Yo le pregunté que iba a hacer, y él me dijo que tenía que darle solución a un problema. Así lo hice, cuando Delly preguntó por Peeta, yo le dije que creía que se había ido antes en el coche de Beetee, porque no tenía ganas de conducir, así que el de nosotros lo iba a llevar Finnick. Ella se extrañó que no la hubiera esperado, entonces Finnick le dijo, que seguro pensaría que ella tendría sitio en el coche de su hermana, y como el de nosotros estaba lleno… _

\- _¿Y todo eso nos lleva a que tú piensas que se quedo por mí? _

\- _No lo pienso, estoy seguro de ello, lo malo fue, que en el cruce de la estación de servicio, nos detuvimos a poner gasolina, Lyme, hermana de Delly, venía detrás de nosotros y se detuvo también, ¡y adivina quien estaba ahí! _

\- _Beetee. _

\- _Exacto, así que la coartada se derrumbo rápidamente. Ella se acercó y nos reclamó, que por qué le habíamos mentido, Finnick le dijo que él no le había mentido, que no sabía porque al final Peeta no había venido. Ella dijo que seguro se había quedado esperando en casa y, que ahora debía estar muy molesto. Ahí volví a intervenir yo y le dije que él se sentía mal en la mañana y que probablemente a última hora habría decidido no ir, pero ella no me hizo caso. Logró que Lyme se devolviera a buscar a Peeta, después nos enteramos que ella se quedó también, porque supuestamente, Peeta se sentía mal y ella no quería dejarle solo. _

\- _¿Ahora nos vas a contar tú qué pasó? -me dijo Annie insistiendo curiosamente-. _

\- _Bueno yo estaba caminando por el parque, tratando de huir de él, pues ya le había visto en la piscina, pero volví a verlo y esta vez ya era demasiado tarde para esconderme, así que no me quedó más que ignorarlo. Le pase por un lado casi sin mirarlo, me afectó muchísimo verle, me temblaban las piernas, me senté un poco más adelante en el puente que va de la piscina a las caballerizas para recuperarme, pero no me dio tiempo ni de pensar. Sentí que me abrazó por detrás, empezó a decirme algunas frases tontas que por supuesto me tenían desarmada y, llegó Delly. _

\- _¿Y los vio? – Volvió a preguntar Annie visiblemente intrigada por la historia-. _

\- _¡Claro que nos vio!, no solamente eso, si no que se puso a gritar tonterías, que si yo había esperado el momento, que si era una mosquita muerta o algo así. Hubo un momento en que Peeta le paró el carro, pero ella levantó la voz y pasó por encima de él. _

\- _¿Y tú qué hiciste? _

\- _Bueno un poco la mandé al infierno, luego me fui. Pero antes le dije una pesadez. _

\- _cuenta, cuenta, ¿qué le dijiste? _

\- _Una tontería, pero por su cara creo que le dolió bastante, le dije que yo en su lugar tendría cuidado, que le preguntara, porque algo no andaba bien, no sé si exactamente con esas palabras. _

\- _¡Esa es mi amiga!, que cara tiene esa tía. Finnick venia caminando hacia nosotros y Cato me preguntaba por ellos. _

\- _Bueno y a todas estas ¿donde están Delly y Peeta? _

\- _Pues no lo sé, yo he visto varias veces a Delly en la piscina, pero estaba sola, a Peeta no le he visto más en todo el día. _

\- _Claro, porque ha estado todo el día encerrado en la casa. _

_Nos aclaró Finnick, que estaba llegando justo en ese momento y había escuchado lo que yo le decía a Cato. _

\- _¡Te perdiste el cuento!, esto está que arde. _

_Annie puso un poco al tanto a Finnick y cuando ella hubo terminado, le tocó el turno a él de contar lo que sabía. _

\- _Peeta me estaba reclamando ahora que no le habíamos cubierto bien las espaldas, que como habíamos permitido que Delly se regresara. Está que echa humo. _

\- _¿Te dijo algo más? _

_Pregunté, tratando de disimular mi enorme interés sin ningún éxito. _

\- _Sí, me dijo que lo había tenido todo el día acosado, que no había podido salir de la casa, porque le dijo que se sentía mal de verdad para quitársela de encima. Pero ella ha estado todo el día buscándolo y llamándolo, mamá le ha dicho que él estaba dormido, que no se encontraba nada bien. _

\- _Ella lo pilló y el muy cobarde no quiere darle la cara, -dije acusadoramente-. _

\- _Recuerda que es mi hermano de quien hablas, y él no es un cobarde, si no quiere verla, no es porque no quiera darle la cara. _

_Dijo Cato ligeramente afectado por mi comentario. _

\- _Disculpa, tienes razón, es tu hermano, de veras lo siento. _

\- _Está claro que está arrepentido. _

_Dijo Annie, lo que por cierto me pareció muy extraño, ella desde que había pasado todo aquello no se había convertido precisamente en su defensora. _

\- _¿Y eso que importa?, -le respondí yo-, no puede ir de veleta por la vida, así no se puede ser. _

\- _Perdona que te lo diga, pero te equivocas, -insistió Cato en defenderle-. Yo creo sinceramente que algo hizo que él se enredara con Delly. _

\- _No se amiga, a mi me parece que Cato tiene razón, -continuo Annie-. _

\- _Pero bueno ¿y qué es esto?, se van a la playa sin mí y regresan todos en mi contra, ¿qué demonios les pasó en la playa?, ¿les dieron una bebida con perdónalo todo?, ¿o no asistieron al concierto si no aun retiro espiritual, pro salvemos a Peeta? _

\- _Yo no sé si yo tome de ese perdónalo todo, pero también estoy empezando a creer que aquí pasa algo raro, como Annie y Cato, -termino Finnick-. _

_Nos quedamos una rato más en la piscina, mientras me contaban como había estado el concierto. Ese día me sentía contenta, así que lo pasé bien con mis amigos. Al cabo de un rato subimos a cambiarnos y quedamos en vernos abajo en la piscina a eso de las nueve de la noche. _

_Llegué a mi casa y me duché con toda la calma, me puse crema en el cuerpo y me recosté un rato en la cama, recordando el momento que había pasado con Peeta. Fue corto pero intenso, no podía ser mentira, porque yo sabía en el fondo de mi corazón que era real. Sus brazos, su aliento mientras me susurraba y acariciaba mi cabello, había sido perfecto, y entonces empecé a preguntarme que hubiera sucedido de no haber llegado Delly. _

**TERTULIA **

De pronto me acordé de mi padre y cerré el diario, sentí que le estaba traicionando. ¿Qué era lo que debía entender con aquella historia de mi madre y el primer amor de su vida?

\- ¡Bueno sigo sin entender nada! -Les dije visiblemente molesta-. ¿Qué es lo que tengo que entender a través de esto?, ¿por qué mi madre no quería a mi padre?, porque no está dando resultado. ¿Qué pasó?, ¿acaso se caso por despecho? No se puede obligar a nadie a querer a otra persona, pero no tendría que haberse casado con él. De esa forma le hizo infeliz y así nos daño a todos.

\- ¿Es eso lo que crees?, - me dijo incrédula ante lo que escuchaba mí abuela- ella jamás pretendió hacerle infeliz.

\- Puede que no quisiera hacerlo, pero lo hizo. Yo recuerdo que discutían muchísimo, pero cuando aún ella estaba viva, él me quería, yo era el centro de su vida, no era el hombre oscuro que es ahora. Después de que ella murió él cambio, cambio por completo, pero no fue sólo por su muerte, yo lo sé. Siempre he creído que la quería muchísimo y que nunca pudo recuperarse. Por eso me apartó de su lado, porque se la recuerdo. Siempre que discutimos termina diciéndome que me parezco tanto a ella. En ocasiones he querido cambiar, que eso no fuera así, pero ni siquiera se en que me le parezco, así que fue en vano todo intento.

\- ¡Cállate, no sabes lo que estás diciendo!

Mi abuela me grito con rabia y tristeza como no lo había hecho nunca en su vida.

\- Mamá, ten calma, Prim no sabe nada, es culpa de nosotras, debimos haberle hablado hace mucho, no debimos permitir que pasara tanto tiempo, - tía Johanna volvió a dirigirse a mí, su tono era más calmado y comprensivo que el de mi abuela- cariño por favor, sigue leyendo, confía en mí, entenderás.

Cuando mi tía me insto a continuar, le hice caso, pues me dio miedo y pena ver a mi abuela de aquella manera, así que pensé que eso sería lo más conveniente.


	10. Capítulo 10 - Enrredos y mentiras

**Buenos días, la historia pertenece a Vallemar y los personajes son de la maravillosa Suzanne Collins, este capítulo es muy bonito y aclara muchas cosas, espero sus reviews…**

**CAPITULO X **

ENRREDOS Y MENTIRAS

_Hacía ya un rato que estaba sentada en la piscina con los chicos, casi al borde, hablábamos de un montón de temas diferentes. Curiosamente por un buen rato había dejado de pensar en Peeta, no había querido preguntar por él, no porque no me interesara, la verdad es que no me quería poner pesada. Aunque no lo había visto aún, presentía que esa noche iba a ocurrir algo. _

_El llegó al cabo de un rato con unos chicos. Estaban muy alegres, al principio me pareció que no conocía a nadie, pero después me percaté que uno de ellos era aquel con el que me había bañado en la playa el famoso día de los mojitos. Me miró y me reconoció en el acto. _

\- _¿Cómo esta Mi bella dama?, -me dijo alegremente, mientras caminaba hacía donde nosotros estábamos, no demasiado lejos de ellos- ¿no te acuerdas de mí? soy Castor el de la playa. _

\- _Claro que si, ¿cómo estás? _

\- _Bien, ¿cómo te ha ido?, no te he visto más por la playa. _

\- _Sí, tengo tiempo que no me dejo caer por esos lados, -le sonreí y tratando de cambiar el tema miré a Annie y le dije- ¿te acuerdas de mi amiga Annie? _

\- _Claro que sí, nos vimos hoy, estaba con Cato y Finnick- él la miró y le pregunto- ¿cómo les terminó de ir después? _

\- _Bien, ya sabes, el concierto, la gente, dio todo lo que se esperaba que diera. _

\- _Sí, tienes razón, fue así exactamente, como se esperaba que fuera. _

\- _¿Y qué les trae por aquí?- Pregunto Annie, tratando de ser cortés-. _

\- _Vinimos a visitar a Peeta. _

_Los otros chicos le hacían señas desde el otro lado de la piscina, él respondió de igual modo y antes de marcharse nos miró de nuevo y dijo: _

_\- ¿por qué no se pasan un rato y se toman algo con nosotros? _

\- _Seguro que sí, pasamos en un rato. _

_Le contesté que sí, para no entrar en detalles, aunque verdaderamente no tenía ninguna intención de asistir a su pequeña reunión de nada. _

\- _¿Seguro?, - volvió a insistir mientras nos sonreía- los esperamos entonces, no me fallen. _

_Castor se alejó y se reunió con Peeta que nos veía desde lo lejos, Finnick comentó mientras él se alejaba de nosotros… _

\- _Llegaron hace como una hora, son unos tíos simpáticos, algo borrachines, pero simpáticos. _

_Nos quedamos sentados en donde estábamos. Al rato escuche la voz de Peeta que le pedía las llaves de casa a Finnick, yo las tenia guardadas en el bolsillo de mi camisa, Finnick me las había dejado antes para que se las entregara a Cato, debido a que él tenía que ir a dejar a sus padres en el pueblo y Cato no tenía llaves. Como estaba de espaldas a él, no podía verle y como en ese momento tampoco me apetecía hacerlo, estire mi brazo y sin voltear se las acerque, él no las tomaba de mi mano. Al cabo de un momento, empecé a escuchar las voces de mucha gente que se mofaban diciendo. _

\- _¡Uhhhhhh!, ¿qué le hiciste que no quiere ni mirarte? _

\- _Sí que está molesta la chiquilla. _

_Eso y más cosas por el estilo. Me causo gracia lo que escuchaba, entonces me gire para poder ver qué era lo que ocasionaba las risas, cuando lo hice ya no pude contenerme más y me eché a reír, ahora sí a carcajadas. _

_Peeta estaba en una posición muy rara, que luego explicó y entendí que quería imitar a Cupido. Cuando por fin consiguió ponerse tal y como quería, balbuceó alguna tontería, sin terminar de decir su frase, a consecuencia de la difícil postura y de las cervezas, aunado a que se encontraba al borde de la piscina, calló sin remedio. Fue un buen chapuzón, terriblemente gracioso. Sacó la cabeza del agua y me miró, los chicos se movieron para ayudarle, pero él les dijo que no, que quería que yo le diera la mano para salir, porque se había tirado al agua por mí y eso era lo mínimo que yo podía hacer por él. _

\- _Te lo tienes bien creído si piensas que yo voy a ayudarte, -le contesté con indiferencia- eso te pasa por payaso. _

\- _Insúltame lo que quieras, pero dame tu mano y ayúdame. _

\- _Estás loco, ¿para qué me lances también a la piscina?, que va, ese truco es muy viejo, está haciendo mucho frió, no me apetece bañarme a esta hora. _

\- _Te prometo que no te voy a tirar, pero sálvame. _

_Y de pronto gritó desaforadamente. _

\- _Sólo tú puedes salvarme, si no me quedo aquí toda la noche y si mañana muero de pulmonía lo llevarás en la conciencia por el resto de tu vida. _

_Lo pensé por unos instantes mientras él me miraba con la mano extendida por fuera del borde de la piscina. Todos nos miraban esperando mi reacción. Al fin cedí, me levante y le di mi mano para que pudiera subir al borde. _

\- _Gracias. _

_Yo le sonreí y el movió la cabeza como negando pero de una forma exagerada. _

\- _¡No por favor!, no me mires así, que no lo resisto. Si me sonríes mientras me miras, me desarmas, me vuelves loco. _

\- _Sube a cambiarte, te puedes enfermar. Hoy hay brisa, te va a hacer daño. _

\- _¡No, no subo!, no quiero dejarte. Si me voy, cuando vuelva no vas a estar aquí. _

\- _Yo no voy a ninguna parte. _

\- _Prométemelo. _

\- _No te voy a prometer nada, ya te dije que no me iba a ir, eso es suficiente. _

\- _No te creo. _

_Castor intervino. _

\- _Tranquilo, nosotros no la vamos a dejar ir a ninguna parte. Ahora sube y cámbiate loco, que te va a dar una pulmonía de verdad. _

\- _No la dejes que se mueva de aquí Castor, - le decía Peeta, con cierta vehemencia, mientras este le instaba a subir- ¿cuento contigo?, ¡no me falles!, yo bajo enseguida. _

\- _Tranquilo ella se va a quedar conmigo. _

_Me tiró un beso al aire y salió corriendo. Castor como se lo había prometido, se sentó a mi lado. En cierta forma estaba cumpliendo su palabra, porque sentí como si me estaba vigilando, aunque muy sutilmente claro. _

\- _¿Se puede saber, si no te molesta, claro está?, -me pregunto Castor poco después de que Peeta se fuera, verdaderamente extrañado- ¿qué paso con vosotros? la última vez que los vi se les veía muy bien. _

\- _No, no me molesta que me preguntes, pero es una historia muy larga y tardaría mucho en explicártela. _

\- _Entiendo, ¿pero qué pasa?, ¿es que ya no te gusta? _

\- _Créeme, no fui precisamente yo la que dejó la relación. _

\- _No entiendo, porque mi amigo está enamorado, yo lo conozco, y sé que tú le gustas mucho. _

\- _En ese punto no puedo responderte, porque hasta hoy, sus actos demostraban una cosa diferente. _

\- _¡Vaya!, no sé qué pasó, pero una cosa si puedo decirte, Peeta está enamorado de ti. Él me lo dijo, para ser exactos, me dijo que había conocido a la persona más encantadora que existía en el mundo. Cuando llegamos hoy, le pregunte por ti… _

\- _¿Qué te contestó?, -le interrumpí casi groseramente- ¿qué la persona encantadora era otra? _

\- _No, ¡que tú eras la razón de su enfermedad! _

_Peeta no tardó nada en bajar, no pasaron más de diez minutos cuando lo vi venir por el jardín central, pero también vi a Delly. Le salió al paso, vi que discutían y ella trataba de agarrarle la mano, pero él no se dejaba. Finnick que estaba al lado de Castor y de mí y cuya visión era la misma que nosotros, me comento que ella había visto toda la escena de la piscina, que estaba parada en la caminería, y que el vaso que estaba en el suelo lo había lanzado ella. Yo no la pude ver ni Peeta tampoco, él estaba de espaldas a ella y yo estaba demasiado concentrada en él para percatarme de su presencia. Aunque parezca estúpido, en ese momento sentí lástima, yo había pasado por eso unos días atrás y sabia lo mal que te podías llegar a sentir. Por un momento estuve tentada a irme, pero Finnick me sujeto y me dijo que no lo hiciera. _

\- _Dale una oportunidad de que se explique, ha hecho mucho para lograrlo.- _

_Finnick tenía razón, así que me quedé y le esperé, mientras observaba en silencio como discutían sin saber lo que se estarían diciendo. Al fin Peeta logró que le soltara y caminó hacia la piscina, mientras ella le gritaba desde atrás. _

\- _No te atrevas Peeta, no vayas con ella, si lo haces atente a las consecuencias, Peeta, regresa aquí.- _

_Por último gritó muy fuerte _

– _Peeta. _

_Y se quedó viéndolo un rato como se alejaba, con los brazos cruzados en posición amenazante. Antes de que él llegara ella ya había desaparecido, pero él ni siquiera se molestó en mirar atrás. _

\- _¿Me esperaste? _

\- _Eso parece. _

\- _Quiero hablar contigo, por favor. _

_Yo asentí con la cabeza y él me tomó de la mano. Caminamos juntos hasta la esquina más sur de la piscina. Yo me senté en una tumbona y él como si se tratase de un caballo, se sentó a horcajadas en la misma tumbona, de forma que quedaba enfrente de mí, peligrosamente cerca. El lugar aunque era parte de los alrededores de la piscina, no tenía una buena visibilidad, lo que permitía una intimidad relativamente buena. _

\- _No sé cómo empezar. _

\- _¿Por qué no empiezas por lo de hoy?, sabes que me tienes muy confundida, ya no sé a qué atenerme contigo. _

_Tomó mi rostro con sus manos, lo acercó a su rostro y me besó. Mi reacción a aquel beso fue inmediata. No pude evitarlo, o tal vez no quise hacerlo. Era tan real, tan intenso a pesar de lo suave y dulce que estaba siendo. Sus labios jugaban con los míos, acariciando, chupando, su lengua rozó primero mi labio inferior y luego el superior, pidiendo permiso para entrar, para experimentar, para ir más allá. Cuando me di cuenta de lo urgente que se estaba tornando aquella intimidad entre nosotros, decidí detenerlo y me aparté un poco, necesitaba saber, necesitaba una explicación. Aún muy cerca de él le pregunté… _

\- _¿Qué estás haciendo? _

\- _No lo sé, sólo sé que te quiero y que si no hacía esto me moría. _

_Se me salieron las lágrimas y casi como una chiquilla sollozando, seguí preguntándole. _

\- _¿Por qué me estás haciendo esto ahora? No entiendo nada, ¿si me querías…, por qué te fuiste con Delly? Si todo esto tiene una explicación, te ruego que me la des, –empezaba a molestarme y a sentir que aquella conversación no valía la pena, y eso se reflejaba en el tono de mi voz y mis gestos-. No podemos seguir así, no es fácil, no sé ni siquiera si debería estar aquí contigo. _

\- _Cometí un error muy grande, -contestó apresuradamente, tratando de evitar lo que parecía ser un inminente ataque de rabia de mi parte- y no pude remediarlo. _

\- _¿Pero qué error es ese?, ¿qué es lo que está pasando? _

_Él bajó la cabeza, avergonzado, yo se la levanté suavemente con las manos, para mi sorpresa, él también estaba llorando. _

\- _¡Peeta por dios!, dime de una buena vez qué es lo que está pasando, estoy empezando a asustarme. _

_Levantó la cara como si quisiera armarse de valor y suspiró profundamente: _

\- _¿Recuerdas el día del beso? _

\- _Claro, no lo voy a olvidar en la vida. _

_Apretó su boca en una delgada línea ante mi respuesta y en un tono algo más severo, continuó. _

\- _Cuando tú te fuiste, yo me sentí muy mal. Bajé a buscarte, pero no te encontré. No sabía porque te habías ido y pensé un montón de cosas que me volvieron loco. El día anterior me habían dicho que tú tenías un novio, que el hombre ese de quien me hablaste, en realidad era tu prometido. Los celos me cegaron. _

\- _¿Quién te lo dijo? –No podía ser otra que Delly, -pensé- no tenía ya ninguna duda de lo que ella era-. No, no me lo digas, ya lo sé, ¿Delly? _

\- _Sí, pero hace unos días hablé con tu hermana, ella me lo explicó todo. Me dijo que era cierto que él existía, pero que en realidad no estaban prometidos, que todos sospechaban que él quería pedirte matrimonio, pero que tú no habías hablado con él en casi todo el verano. Dijo que estaba segura de que le ibas a dejar en cuanto regresaras y… que la razón era yo -luego de un breve gesto reflexivo, prosiguió-. Entonces me di cuenta de lo estúpido que había sido, pero no tenía el valor suficiente para echar marcha atrás. _

\- _¿Pero sólo por eso decidiste enredarte con ella?, porque no me parece razón suficiente. _

\- _No, hay más, pero te advierto que esta es la peor parte de la historia, así que escúchame hasta el final sin interrumpirme. _

_Asentí con la cabeza. _

\- _Te decía que ese día, me volví loco de rabia. Mientras estaba buscándote, me encontré con ella, con Delly y le conté lo que había pasado. Desde hacía varios días nos habíamos acercado cada vez más. Después del comentario de tu compromiso, ella me aconsejó que lo dejara pasar. Yo sabía que cada vez me estaba enamorando más de ti, y si de verdad pretendías regresar con él, yo tenía que alejarme. Así que esa noche decidí no seguir buscándote. Tú llegaste al rato y me encontraste en la sala común. Traté que no te dieras cuenta de lo afectado que estaba, no quería hablarte. _

_Rompió nuevamente en llanto. Parecía tan desesperado, hundido, como si algo no le dejara respirar, no le dejara vivir en paz. _

\- _Perdóname por favor, perdóname. _

\- _Termina. _

_Le grité ya desesperada. Pasó las manos por su cara, tratando de sosegarse para continuar y luego de unos segundos, retomó el valor que necesitaba. _

\- _Bebí mucho y no quería estar solo. Delly estaba sola en casa porque sus padres y hermanos habían salido a donde el famoso tío y no regresaban hasta el día siguiente. Subimos a buscar más bebida, después de eso no sé lo que pasó, de pronto estábamos besándonos y al día siguiente amanecí en su casa, con ella. _

_Por un instante, la mente se me nubló. Corrían otros tiempos, las relaciones entre las parejas sin estar casados eran consideradas casi un delito, el pecado carnal eran palabras mayores. _

\- _Después de aquello, -continúo-, mi vida ha sido un infierno, -Estaba verdaderamente afectado y parecía estar hablando desde el corazón-. Al principio me sostuve con la rabia de saber que otra persona te esperaba, pero… cuando te vi aquel día en la puerta de la sala común, el mundo se me vino abajo. Comprendí que me querías tanto como yo a ti. Esa misma noche busqué a tu hermana y le pregunté… luego de hablar con ella quedé más hundido. ¿Recuerdas lo que me dijiste…, lo de las fronteras que no se cruzan? _

_Yo asentí con la cabeza, no podía articular palabra, aún trataba de asimilar toda la historia. _

\- _Pues yo las crucé, -afirmo contundentemente- tú me dijiste que debía cargar con las consecuencias si lo hacía y créeme… lo he intentado, pero no puedo más. Cada vez que te veo, mi entereza se rompe en pedazos que no puedo recoger. _

_Por largo rato no sentí nada, ni rabia, ni dolor, por unos segundo mi mente sencillamente se bloqueó, era como si me hubieran arrancado el corazón. _

\- _¿Entiendes ahora?, -me preguntó, mientras yo asentía con la cabeza, volviendo lentamente de mi letargo-. Delly no ha dejado de chantajearme, cada vez que trató de hablar con ella sobre lo que siento, me recuerda lo sucedido aquella noche. Yo ya no se qué hacer para solucionarlo. _

_Le abrase con fuerza y lloré con él no se cuanto tiempo. Pensaba que era irremediable, que todo estaba perdido, pero no quería soltarle. Empecé a sentir, sentía rabia, sentía dolor y sentía indignación, todo junto. Sabía que si existía un pecado esté era de ambos y que él no podía evadir su responsabilidad, pero me daba rabia pensar que por un error así, nuestra oportunidad de estar juntos se habría de acabar. _

_El volvió a sujetar mi rostro entre sus manos y me besó, con pasión, con dolor. Sus besos eran intensos, y yo dejé que me besara. Ni una sola parte de mi cuerpo era capaz de rechazarle en aquel momento. Su lengua era implacable, daba y exigía todo. Peeta expresó en aquel beso, todos los sentimientos que tenía por mí. Sin dar cuartel, saboreó cada rincón de mi interior y no estaba siendo sutil, no, por el contrario, demandaba cada vez más, más profundidad, más pasión, más intensidad. Mi cuerpo reaccionaba ante él, despertaba en mí, algo que hasta que le conocí, no sabía que podía experimentar. Mientras su brazo alrededor de mi cintura me sujetaba muy cerca de él y su otra mano me sostenía por el cuello, colocándome en la posición en la que él me quería, mi cuerpo buscaba más su cercanía, pero al mismo tiempo se resistía, ante el temor del abrumador sentimiento y deseo que despertaba en mí. Mi pecho se rozaba con el suyo y aceptaba sus pretensiones sin protestar. Mis pezones estaban duros y un dolor extrañamente placentero los atormentaba. Cuando cualquier atisbo de voluntad fue borrado de mi mente, obligándome a entregarme a él sin restricciones, fue cuando la intensidad de su beso fue bajando poco a poco. Sabía que había cedido, que era suya y que siempre lo sería. Sin dejar de rozar mis labios con los suyos, aún muy cerca de mí y rodeando con sus brazos mi cintura, para sujetarme cerca de él, me dijo… _

\- _¡Dime que me quieres, y yo lo dejo todo por ti, dime que me amas tanto como yo a ti y soy capaz de enfrentarme al mismísimo diablo por tu amor!… _

\- _Solo dios sabe cuánto te amo, y cuanto he sufrido todos estos días cuando sentí tu desamor, ¡pensé que iba a morirme! _

\- _Y yo sufrí por los dos, cuando te veía se me partía el alma, quería agarrarte de la mano y salir huyendo, lejos de todos, lejos de tus padres, de Delly, de los compromisos, quería gritarte lo mucho que te amaba, que lo supieras. _

_Yo me sonreí recordándome de la escena anterior en la piscina. _

\- _Creo que lo hiciste, hoy a quedado bastante claro, hasta te lanzaste al agua por mí. _

_Me sonrío pícaramente y mordió mi labio inferior, tirando un poco de el para luego mimarlo con una caricia suave de su lengua. Sin renunciar a esa sonrisa perfecta y depredadora, respondió. _

\- _Es cierto. Lo hice…_

_Volvió a la carga, rozando sus labios nuevamente con los míos, como si buscara mi aprobación para seguir más allá, esperando que yo voluntariamente me rindiera a él. De pronto me acordé, y puse los pies sobre la tierra y me aparté con algo de brusquedad. _

\- _Delly. –le dije con preocupación –._

\- _¿Qué? _

_Preguntó confundido y arrugando el entrecejo, giró su cabeza buscando, preocupado porque la hubiera visto venir a interrumpirnos._

\- _Cuando venias para acá, -me expliqué-, ella te habló en la caminería, de hecho te amenazó, lo vi - ahora que sabía con que lo estaba amenazando, un pánico repentino se apoderó de mí-. Ella también lo vio todo, lo de la piscina, todo… Finnick la vio, estaba por detrás de los arbustos. _

\- _Ya lo sé, - Peeta contestó de una forma exasperantemente tranquila- me lo dijo cuando me encontró, estaba esperando que yo bajara para detenerme. _

\- _Pero tienes que buscarla, -dije desesperada e intenté levantarme y soltarme de sus brazos –, ahora mismo puede estar hablando con sus padres. _

\- _No me importa, -respondió tajante, mientras me sujetaba, arrastrándome otra vez a la posición en la que me encontraba entre sus brazos –, yo no pienso moverme de aquí, ella que diga lo que quiera. _

_Vi una sombra detrás de Peeta y el corazón se me paralizó. _

\- _Chicos, Delly esta buscándolos y… no va a tardar en darse cuenta de en donde están. Hemos intentado distraerla, pero ya se nos agotan las opciones._

_Era Finnick que venía a ponernos sobre aviso. _

\- _Creo que deberían irse, a Annie se le ocurrió que podemos decir que vamos a tomar un helado, así podríamos salir aunque sea sólo al pueblo por unas horas. _

_Miré a Peeta y él asintió con la cabeza, en un gesto de aprobación a lo que proponía Finnick. _

\- _Gracias, -le dije a Finnick, luego de levantarme de la tumbona-. _

\- _Sube, Annie te está esperando en la puerta de tu casa para que pidan permiso juntas, pero vete por detrás, para que no te agarre ella, está muy loca y si te ve es capaz de pegarte. _

\- _Pero si mi papá sabe que voy con Peeta me mata, y los guardias de la entrada seguro se lo van a decir. _

\- _No te preocupes, Castor va a llevar a Peeta al pueblo, ellos se van ahora para no levantar sospechas y tú te vienes con nosotros. _

\- _Perfecto, de nuevo muchas gracias. _

_Me di la vuelta, le di un suave beso a Peeta en los labios y luego otro a Finnick en la mejilla y me fui corriendo. _

_Aquella noche pudimos salir del edificio sin mayor problema. Mis padres sabían gracias a la persecución que habían montado, que lo mío con Peeta no había dado ningún fruto y a pesar de que se alegraban, no les hacía gracia verme tan triste. Cuando subí a pedir su permiso, extrañamente accedieron sin más, creo que en cierta forma se sentía culpables y pensaron que dándome un poco más de libertad, podían mitigar en algo mi tristeza y por consiguiente su culpa. El señor Cresta, el padre de Annie, al saber que mis padres habían dado su consentimiento, dio por sentado que no había nada de malo en dejarla venir también. Fue un verdadero alivio, porque ese día estaba dispuesta a todo, hubiera gritado, hubiera mentido, e incluso me hubiera escapado, pero por suerte, no hizo falta. _

_El pueblo que quedaba más cerca de la urbanización, era exactamente lo que se esperaba de él, un pequeño y apacible lugar, donde no habían más sitios de esparcimiento que un par de heladerías, dos o tres restaurantes y una plaza, en donde de vez en cuando se celebraban fiestas en honor a la virgen o en honor del fundador del pueblo, y nada más. En lo más alto, una cima elevada, se veía coronado por un pequeño parque, desde donde se podía ver toda la bahía que bordeaba el pueblo. Durante el día era visitado por un gran número de turistas, que admirados por las vistas maravillosas de aquel lugar, recorrían el sendero tomando fotos y empapándose de su belleza. Por las noches, su aspecto era totalmente diferente, era un lugar solitario y tranquilo. Los lugareños contaban historias fantásticas sobre apariciones de dos enamorados que se habían quitado la vida en aquel lugar, para evitar que les separaran, pues tenían la creencia de que en el cielo podrían estar juntos. Según contaba la leyenda, ya que suicidarse era un pecado que evitaba que entraras al cielo, Dios los condenó a vagar hasta que pagaran su pecado por el parque, pero no podrían verse el uno al otro. Su castigo acabaría en el momento en el que pudieran reconocerse aun sin poder ver sus espíritus. _

_Castor llevó a Peeta esa noche precisamente ahí, al parque de los enamorados. Ya se había puesto de acuerdo con Finnick y Cato para encontrarse más o menos en media hora. _

\- ¡_Ala!, por fin llegaron, porque este está como loco. _

_Dijo Castor al vernos llegar, mientras Peeta salió a mi encuentro y me tomó de la mano _

\- _Chicos… -dijo mirando al grupo que nos observaba –, lo siento, pero nos vamos a perder un rato, sólo por si acaso alguien se está muriendo… vamos a estar más allá de los columpios. _

_Y así desaparecimos de la vista de todos. Llegamos al borde del parque, en donde había una pequeña muralla hecha de piedras, que hacía las veces de mirador, y que regalaba la mejor vista de la bahía. Peeta tomó mi mano, se la llevó a los labios y beso dulcemente el dorso, luego tiró de ella, obligándome a acercarme, para rodear mi cintura con sus brazos. Con voz suave y dulce, pero con un deje melancólico me preguntó: _

\- _¿Te costó mucho venir? _

\- _No, que va, fue facilísimo. _

\- _¿Ah sí? _

\- _Sí. Recuerda que ya no eres una amenaza para mis padres, o por lo menos eso creen ellos. _

\- ¡_Vaya!, es cierto. ¿Ya puedo volver a levantar la cabeza cuando pase al lado de ellos? _

\- _¿Qué?... ¡mentiroso!, tú no agachabas la cabeza cuando pasabas a su lado. _

\- _Sí… sí que lo hacía. _

-_¿Y por qué yo nunca te vi hacerlo? _

\- _Será porque lo hice siempre que no estabas tú. Si tu padre venia y yo estaba cerca de ti, entonces tenía que echar mano de mis dotes de mago para desaparecer, y cuando tú no estabas y tenía la mala suerte de encontrármelos, entonces era cuando bajaba la cabeza. _

\- _¿La mala suerte?, ¡oye… no son tan horribles! _

\- _No sé, déjame pensar, -miró hacia el cielo con la mano en la barbilla y luego volvió a mirarme- no. _

\- _¿No son tan horribles? _

\- _No, tú no tienes la razón, ¡son espantosos! _

\- _Reconozco que se han portado un poco paranoicos todos estos días, pero ellos son buenas personas, son muy lindos cuando no están enfadados. _

\- _Y yo ruego por conocer esa faceta algún día. _

_Suspiré y miré hacia el mar, la vista era maravillosa. A lo lejos, la luz de un faro giraba constantemente. Alumbraba a su paso las barcazas de los pecadores, que al mismo tiempo tenían su propia luz. Yo me giré entre sus brazos para poder quedar de frente a las vistas y él me rodeó por la cintura como lo había hecho aquella tarde en el puente apoyando su cabeza en mi hombro, yo rodeé sus manos con las mías. _

\- _¿En qué piensas? _-_Me preguntó-. _

\- _En las barcazas. –contesté lacónicamente –._

\- _¿En las barcazas? _

\- _Sí. Me preguntaba qué clase de persona será la que trabaja de pescador. Parece un trabajo común, pero en realidad no sé nada de ello… Pasarse semanas, e incluso meses enteros en el mar, lejos de sus familias, en unos pocos metros cuadrados, en medio de la libertad tan inmensa que representa el océano, parece contradictorio, ¿verdad? _

\- _La verdad es que nunca lo había pensado. _

_Nos quedamos callados un rato más, mirando hacia al mar, buscando una respuesta, cavilando ante una pregunta totalmente distinta de todo lo que nos sucedía, como ajenos al mundo. Él fue el primero en volver de ese silencio, pero sin demasiada prisa, tomándose el tiempo suficiente para abandonarlo en su debido momento _

\- _Siempre me ha cautivado eso de ti. _

\- _¿Qué cosa?_

\- _¡Eso!... que te preguntes todo sobre todas las cosas, con una ingenuidad cercana a la de un niño, pero con la pasión que sólo te da la madurez. _

\- _¿Sí?, ¿yo hago eso? _

\- _Todo el tiempo. A veces me pregunto… ¿por qué te enamoraste de mí?_

_Me giré nuevamente entre sus brazos, para poder observarle. Mi cara estaba interrogante, realmente me sorprendió mucho su pregunta. _

\- _No sé como tomarme eso. –dije luego de observarlo unos segundos –._

\- _No me mal interpretes, -dijo sonriendo ante mi duda y luego de besar la punta de mi nariz continúo explicándose –. Es porque me parece que eres tan diferente a mí. Profunda y sosegada, inteligente y diáfana. Conservadora en tus formas, siempre luchando por contener ese mundo interior tan rico, que te pide a gritos que le dejes salir. Y yo… bueno está claro que yo soy bastante más mundano, torpe y precipitado. _

\- _Yo también he notado esa diferencia, -dije mientras le devolvía la sonrisa-, pero creo que es parte de tu encanto. Ese aire tan distinto, tan bohemio, con ese toque de locura irreverente, tu manera de ver las cosas, de una forma tan sencilla que resulta complicada. Tienes tantas ganas de vivir, eres tan alegre, que puedes contagiar a mil personas con tu risa. _

\- _¿Aún con mis chistes malos? _

\- _Sí, sobre todo con los malos, es que a pesar de ser malísimos, tú los cuentas muy bien. _

\- _Entonces reconoces que te gustan,-mientras me hablaba, me mordisqueaba el cuello y las orejas, jugando conmigo-, confiesa, di que te gustan. _

\- _No, jamás voy a decir eso. _

_Trate de soltarme de sus brazos, pero no podía, eran más fuertes. Sus besos me provocaban cosquillas y al mismo tiempo placer. Toda la pasión y el deseo que sentía cuando lo tenía tan cerca, controlaban mi cuerpo y sus reacciones, casi sin que pudiera hacer, nada para controlarlo y en un impulso podría decirse casi que lascivo, fui yo está vez quien lo besó. Por supuesto mis movimientos eran inexpertos, mi lengua no era tan osada como la de él, ni mucho menos tan experimentada. Tentativamente, fui hurgando, tanteando. Mordí con mis labios su labio inferior y luego lo acaricié con la punta de mi lengua, imitando lo que él había hecho antes conmigo. Él me recompensó con un leve gemido, instándome a continuar. Tímidamente, exploré el interior de su boca, cuando él la abrió para mí, invitándome a entrar. Podía sentir su sonrisa, ante mi torpe intento de beso, pero me dejó hacer durante un rato, hasta que se apiadó de mí y tomó el control del beso. Sin duda sabía lo que hacía, tenía experiencia y era fácil percatarse de ello y eso me molestó. No es que no agradeciera que sus besos fueran tan expertos que lograran desarmarme y arrancarme todas aquellas sensaciones tan nuevas y divinas que estaba experimentando, pero los celos al pensar que Delly también los había disfrutado, revolotearon en mi cabeza, logrando que pusiera fin a aquel beso de la misma forma intempestiva en que lo había iniciado. _

\- _¿Qué vamos hacer ahora? _

_Le pregunté girando levemente la cara para enterrarla en su cuello. _

\- _No lo sé. –Me respondió, besando mi caballo y apretándome fuerte contra él – No puedo dejar de pensarlo, tengo días haciéndolo, pero aún no lo sé. Por un lado están tus padres, y por otro, está Delly. _

\- _Quizás no deberíamos estar juntos. –respondí irritada cuando mencionó su nombre, e intenté apartarme, pero él me retuvo –. Puede que eso sea lo mejor. _

\- _No… no digas eso, yo no quiero separarme de ti nunca más. Tenemos que encontrar una forma, tiene que haber alguna. _

\- _Deberías hablar con ella, explicarle, ella tiene que entenderlo, al fin y al cabo no es tan grave, ¿no? Además, ella también es responsable y, yo diría que muy responsable, o si no, ¿para qué te llevo a su casa?, estaba claro que era lo que quería. _

\- _No sé, -está vez fue él quien se separó un poco para poder mirarme a los ojos –, yo me siento el único responsable de todo lo que pasó, no debí nunca. _

\- _No hagas eso, no te atrevas a defenderla, ¡por supuesto que no debiste!, pero ella tampoco debería haberlo propiciado, -en seguida me arrepentí de lo que dije-, no, la verdad es que tienes razón, tú eres el único responsable. _

_Ahora sí logré separarme de él y le di la espalda. Mis movimientos eran bruscos, estaba comenzando a alterarme, a despertar toda aquella rabia que lo ocurrido me producía y necesitaba manifestarla de algún modo. _

\- _Entiendo que estés dolida, -me respondió con voz melancólica, avergonzado -ni siquiera sé cómo has podido perdonarme. _

_No podía creer lo que decía, ¿qué ni siquiera sabía como lo había perdonado?, y lo peor de todo es que tenía razón. Quizás me había precipitado, no es que técnicamente se pudiera contar como una infidelidad, pero estaba muy cerca de serlo. Además ¿no estaría realmente liberándole de la mayor parte de la culpa, cargándole el peso mayor a Delly, cuando en realidad sabía en el fondo que no era así? _

\- _Yo tampoco lo sé, -conteste ya sin fuerzas para seguir luchando-. _

\- _¿Estás arrepentida de estar aquí conmigo? _

_Me giré para mirarle a los ojos nuevamente. _

\- _No digas eso, yo no me arrepiento de estar aquí, te quiero, y soy muy feliz cuando estoy a tu lado; pero ponte en mi lugar. Sé que ese día tenias rabia, se también que habías bebido de más, pero aún y así, me duele saber que estuviste con ella, que le hiciste el amor, que dormiste en su cama. Cierro los ojos y te imagino besándola, acariciándola, susurrándole cosas al oído y me produce nauseas, -sin darme cuenta comencé a alzar la voz- en el momento que lo pienso, me provoca gritarte, pegarte, ya no sé ni lo que digo. _

_Peeta se sobresalto por los gritos, tomó mis manos y las apoyó en su pecho, con fuerza, para que no pudiera soltarme. _

\- _Escúchame. _

_Espetó. Yo giré el rostro para no mirarle. No podía, pues sentía que sucumbiría a las lágrimas y con indiferencia le insté:_

\- _Dime. _

\- _No, escúchame con atención, mirándome a los ojos. _

_Yo seguía con el rostro hacía otra parte, entonces el sujetó mis dos manos con sólo una de las suyas, y con la que le quedó libre, me obligó dulcemente a girar la cara, hasta que su mirada se cruzó con la mía. _

\- _Necesito que me mires, porque lo que voy a decirte es muy importante y, quiero que tú encuentres en mis ojos la verdad. _

_Hubo un silencio corto, en donde me encontré con aquellos ojos profundos y sinceros... llenos de amor, de dulzura. Era mi Peeta, ese chico con aire despreocupado, cuya sonrisa rebozaba de alegría y sus ojos brillaban con la luz de un nuevo y esperanzador día, pero su rostro estaba ahora diferente, su semblante era preocupado, se le notaba cansado, dolido. Sin embargo, ahí estaba… esa forma tan suya de mirarme, con devoción, con amor._

\- _Quiero que entiendas, que cuando estuve con ella, a quien quería era a ti. Cuando la besé, cuando la acaricié y cuando le susurré, deseaba con toda el alma que fueras tú… Mi cuerpo estaba con ella en esa habitación, pero no mi corazón, ese ya te lo había entregado. _

\- _¿Por qué tuviste que hacerlo?, ¿por qué no me preguntaste?, ¿por qué no confiaste en mi? _

\- _Para eso no tengo excusa. Es cierto que desconfié de ti, que me volví loco, y me arrepiento, me arrepiento muchísimo, pero en ese momento pensé que lo mejor era olvidarte. _

\- _¿Pensaste que debías olvidarme y la utilizaste a ella para hacerlo? _

\- _Sí, lo hice. _

\- _¿Sabes que eso si que la convierte en victima? _

\- _Sí, y me atormenta muchísimo, yo la utilicé, aun sabiendo que no la quería. _

\- _Y le dijiste que sí la querías, le mentiste ¿Verdad? _

\- _No, eso sí que no lo hice. Yo le dije la verdad, ella sabía que te quería. Esa noche lo único que hice fue hablar de ti, incluso cuando nos besábamos, recuerdo que le dije que no quería perderte. _

\- _¿Y aún así, ella accedió? _

\- _Yo no se lo pedí, ni siquiera lo insinué. _

\- _¿Entonces quien lo hizo? _

\- _No lo sé, no lo recuerdo bien, de pronto sin ningún motivo nos besábamos y una cosa llevo a la otra; - se quedó un instante en silencio, como si tenía que decir algo que en realidad no quería decir- perdona, pero me siento muy incomodo hablando de esto, créeme, yo no quiero perjudicarla, es cierto que no la quiero, y que no podré quererla nunca, porque te amo a ti, pero tampoco quiero hacerle daño. _

\- _Yo no estoy pidiéndote que se lo hagas, -le reproché –, pero si quiero encontrar una solución. No quiero separarme de ti, pero esta situación me está sobrepasando, creo que se me hace grande en las manos. _

_Le miré fijamente a los ojos buscando sinceridad y le dije en un tono inquisitivo... _

\- _Respóndeme, ¿después de aquella vez, ha habido alguna otra? _

\- _No… -titubeo –, bueno... _

\- _Dime, ¿sí o no? _

\- _No, pero estuvo a punto de volver a pasar, -le miré desconcertada-, ¡pero yo no lo permití!, créeme, te digo la verdad. _

\- _¿Y cómo fue?, No, mejor no quiero saberlo. _

\- _Perdóname, por favor, necesito que me perdones. _

_Volvió a decir con desesperación, con la voz trémula y los ojos inundados en llanto. Lo abracé con fuerza, a pesar de mis inmensas dudas y del creciente temor de estar caminando directamente a un laberinto oscuro. Ya le había perdonado, y no lo había hecho por él, lo había hecho por mí, porque le amaba, y necesitaba ser en ese momento egoísta, no pensar en más nadie si no en mi y en lo que sentía. _

_Nos quedamos abrazados un rato más. Luego nos sentamos uno junto al otro, sobre la muralla, admirando la noche estrellada que nos arropaba. Creo que ninguno de los dos quería que ese momento terminara. Qué complicado era todo en los tiempos que corrían. Supongo que ahora tener relaciones sexuales con un hombre no es algo tan importante, pero en ese entonces, las cosas eran muy distintas. Vaya si lo eran, aunque empezaban a cambiar. Las chicas ya no eran tan puras y castas como los padres de esa época pretendían, pero tampoco se atrevían a decirlo tan abiertamente. Por esa razón fue una época muy dura. Los embarazos no deseados, proliferaron muchísimo, en una población cada vez más joven, que empezaba a librarse de las ataduras del pecado, pero con escasa información de cómo hacerlo. La práctica del aborto, en muchos casos con consecuencias nefastas, estaba a la orden del día. Algunas corrían con suerte y eran atendidas por profesionales que sabían lo que hacían, pero como era una práctica prohibida, muchas se veían forzadas a ponerse en manos de vulgares matasanos, que se aprovechaban del mal ajeno y que podían llegar a hacer verdaderas carnicerías. Yo estaba entre dos bandos, pensaba que no me entregaría a un hombre a no ser que fuera por amor, pero también quería esperar y llegar virgen al matrimonio. De lo que sí no tenía ninguna duda, es que jamás chantajearía a nadie utilizando eso como arma, pero claro, hay que ponerse los zapatos para saber cómo te quedan. De todas formas y aún sin haberme probado los zapatos, yo quería creer, que cuando estas con alguien a quien amas, lo haces porque quieres, sin pensar en consecuencias o en atarte a él para toda la vida, lo haces porque lo deseas, a pesar de la letra pequeña, pero también eh de reconocer, que en esos tiempos no era nada sencillo cargar con dichas consecuencias. _

_Mucho antes de lo que hubiéramos deseado, vinieron a buscarnos Annie y Finnick. Esa noche me di cuenta que entre ellos dos había surgido algo, había un no sé qué, que les delataba, algo en su manera de rozarse, y en la forma de mirarse. Peeta también se dio cuenta y lo comentamos… _

\- _Estos dos se traen algo, -dijo Peeta mientras los veíamos acercarse a nosotros-. _

\- _Sí… ¡¿verdad?! yo también me di cuenta. _

\- _¿Annie no te ha dicho nada? _

\- _No, que va, ¿y a ti Finnick? _

\- _Tampoco. _

\- _Pobre Annie, la he tenido tan agobiada todos estos días, que seguramente no ha tenido tiempo de contarme. _

_Nos callamos porque ya estaban cerca de nosotros, aunque no dejamos de mirarles de forma inquisitiva, dejando claro que sabíamos algo. _

\- _¿Qué… y vosotros qué?, ¿por qué nos miráis así?, -preguntó Finnick, sintiéndose observado y descubierto-. _

\- _¿Así cómo? –respondió Peeta –. ¿Felices? _

\- _Sí… ya sabemos que están enamorados hasta los huesos, que transpiran felicidad y todo eso, pero… se nos acabó el tiempo muerto, ya tenemos que volver. _

\- _¿Tan pronto?, nos podemos quedar un rato más, la heladería no la cierran hasta dentro de una hora, -le contesté a Finnick casi suplicándole-. _

\- _Sí Finnick, yo tampoco me quiero ir todavía, -insistió Annie-. _

\- _Es mejor que no abusemos, -me dijo Peeta, volviendo mis pies a la tierra-, las cosas están muy complicadas y lo último que quiero es que te castiguen por mi culpa. _

\- _Cuando tienes razón –dije con una mueca –, tienes razón. _

\- _Sí, a mí también me convenciste, no me quiero ni imaginar a mi papá esperándome en la puerta, -Dijo Annie, mientras sacudía su cuerpo exageradamente- me da escalofrió de sólo pensarlo. _

\- _¿A ti sola?, - le respondió Finnick-, ni siquiera lo digas. _

\- _Mi amor, tú te tienes que ir con ellos primero - me dijo Peeta levantándose del muro donde nos encontrábamos sentados- yo me voy a quedar con Castor y los muchachos un rato más. _

\- _No me acordaba de eso, -le miré haciendo puchero-, no me quiero ir sin ti. _

\- _Pero es lo que debemos hacer, de hecho, pienso quedarme con ellos esta noche, de esa forma nadie se va a imaginar que estabas conmigo, pensaran que salí con ellos, y ya. _

\- _Pero... _

\- _No te preocupes, mañana yo voy a estar en la playa de las palomas, esa que está tan retirada, Castor me va a llevar, lo hablamos antes. Finnick te puede llevar a ti, a esa playa no va nadie de la urbanización, así que mientras decidimos que es lo que vamos a hacer, es seguro. ¿Crees que vas a tener problemas para venir? _

\- _No… no lo creo, pero no me gusta esconderme. _

\- _Ya lo sé, pero por esta vez sé un poquito razonable. _

\- _Tiene razón Katniss, -me dijo Annie- en este momento es mejor que nadie se entere de que están juntos, lo digo por tu papá y tu mamá. _

_Yo acepté, Annie tenía razón, aunque ella en ese momento no sabía exactamente por qué Peeta quería esconderse. _

\- _¿Nos dan unos minutos chicos?-pedí recordando algo que hacía rato rondaba mi cabeza-, por favor. _

\- _Claro, te esperamos en el coche. _

_Esperé que se alejaran un poco y entonces le dije a Peeta, lo que por su cara, sé que estaba temiendo desde hacía rato. _

\- _¿Sabes que tengo que contárselo? _

\- _¿A Annie? _

\- _Y a Finnick y Cato también. Ellos son mis amigos, han estado conmigo todo el tiempo, no es justo que sigan apoyándonos sin saber nada. _

\- _No tengo problema en que se lo cuentes a Finnick y a Annie, pero Cato... _

\- _Es tu hermano igual que Finnick, no veo cual es el problema. _

_Sin ningún rodeo, Peeta soltó lo que tenía que decir… _

\- _A Cato le gustas tú. _

\- _¿Qué estás diciendo?, ¿estás loco? _

\- _Tú lo dijiste antes, es mi hermano, yo lo conozco y sé que esta loquito por ti, pregúntaselo a Finnick si quieres, él también lo sabe. _

\- _Pero él sabe que estamos juntos, -dije confundida –, está afuera con todos. _

\- _Sí, y no va a hacer nada para evitarlo, él sabe que tú me quieres, me lo dijo. _

\- _¿Cato?, - yo estaba realmente sorprendida- no puede ser, te prometo que nunca me di cuenta. _

\- _No tienes que prometerme nada, ya lo sé, pero déjalo que se aleje un poco de todo este tinglado, no creo que le haga bien estar tan cerca. _

_Oí el silbido de Finnick a lo lejos. _

\- _Tengo que irme. _

_Me besó castamente en los labios, sólo un dulce y corto beso de despedida, mucho más breve de lo que hubiera deseado, pero después de todo lo agradecí, se me hubiera hecho mucho más difícil separarme de él, si me hubiera besado con la intensidad de antes. Luego me tomó de la mano y caminó al lado mío hasta llegar al coche. Cuando estaba a punto de entrar, volvió a asirme hacia él y me dijo con una urgencia sobrecogedora:_

\- _Te amo, y voy a amarte siempre. _

\- _Ahora lo sé. _

_No pronuncié palabra en todo el camino, Cato estaba sentado a mi lado y yo no quería cometer ninguna imprudencia. Cuando por fin llegamos a casa, Annie y yo subimos a reportarnos, más que nada para asegurarnos de que todo marchaba bien. Para nuestro alivio, todo parecía ir sobre ruedas, incluso pensaron que habíamos regresado temprano. Aprovechamos el buen momento para comentar que nos habían invitado a ir a la playa a las dos, a aquella que quedaba tan lejos, y que si no tenían ningún inconveniente, nosotras queríamos ir. Aceptaron sin más, no sé si en realidad, Dios me echó una mano, o alguien que me ayudaba secretamente había puesto alguna droga en sus bebidas, pero fuera lo que fuera, no iba a cuestionarlo, iba a disfrutar de mi buena suerte y punto. _

_Al fin bajamos, ambas nos moríamos de ganas por hablar, aunque yo no estaba segura de qué era lo que iba a hacer exactamente con Cato. _

_Cuando llegamos abajo, los chicos nos esperaban en la piscina, pero mi sorpresa fue grande, aunque en cierta forma me lo esperaba; Delly estaba con ellos, y por su cara no creo que estuviera muy contenta. _

\- _¡Por fin!, -dijo aireadamente y con algo de desesperación- ¡ahora mismo me vas a decir!, ¿dónde está Peeta? _

\- _¿Qué pasa, se te perdió? _

\- _No te hagas la tonta, yo se que estaba contigo. _

_Mentí descaradamente, y para ser franca, no me importó en lo más mínimo. _

\- _Lamento desilusionarte, pero yo hace mucho rato que no lo veo. Trató de hablar conmigo en la piscina, yo no quise hacerlo y me fui con los chicos a comer helado al pueblo. _

\- ¡_No te creo! _

\- _Y a mí me da igual que no lo hagas. _

\- _Eres una mosquita muerta, quien sabe lo que le habrás dicho para que ande otra vez detrás de ti como un perro faldero. _

\- _¡¿Ya estas otra vez con lo de mosquita muerta?!, que falta de originalidad, aunque estás avanzando, por lo menos reconoces que es él, el que está detrás de mí, me alegro, y espero que lo tengas siempre muy claro. _

\- _No te creas que te vas a salir con la tuya, ¡francamente, con lo poquita cosa que eres!, no sé cómo crees que él iba a fijarse en ti, si te busca no es porque le gustas, lo hace sólo porque le das lastima. _

_Cato le salió al paso enardecido de rabia. _

\- _Ya te dije que Peeta está con sus amigos, y que seguro no va a regresar esta noche, si ya dijiste todo lo que tenias que decir, puedes irte por donde viniste. _

_Ella le miró con la misma rabia con la que él la había mirado. _

\- _Si ves a tu hermano, dile que le estoy buscando. _

\- _No cuentes con ello, lo último que haría en mi vida sería darle un mensaje tuyo. _

_Ella le volteó los ojos, nos miró a todos con fingido desprecio y se fue. _

\- _No hagas caso de lo que te dijo, eso es mentira, esa mujer es una víbora, lo que suelta es puro veneno. _

\- _No te preocupes Cato, ya lo sé. _

_Él me miró con cariño, se acercó a mí y, me dio un beso en la mejilla _

\- _Esta noche me temo que voy a pedirles disculpas a todos, pero estoy cansado y quiero acostarme. _

_Mi conflicto había encontrado solución de la mano del mismo Cato. Aquel beso había sido una despedida, no de mí, sino más bien de lo que se había permitido sentir por mí, eso estaba claro. Pero algo no me cuadró del todo, Annie y Finnick ni se inmutaron cuando él dijo que se iba. _

\- _¿Vosotros lo sabíais, verdad? -fue lo primero que pregunté cuando Cato se hubo marchado- _

\- _¿Que Cato está enamorado de ti? _

_Contesto Annie a mi pregunta con otra pregunta. _

\- _Sí. _

\- _Sí lo sabíamos. _

\- _¿Ambos lo sabían? -asintieron con la cabeza-. ¿Y por qué no me han dicho nada? _

\- _Porque Cato nos lo prohibió, -me contestó Annie lacónicamente- ¿Y tú cuando te enteraste? _

\- _Acabo de hacerlo hoy mismo, Peeta me pidió que lo mantuviera al margen y me lo contó. _

\- _Te pido por favor que le hagas caso a Peeta, -me pidió dulcemente Finnick-y que no te des por enterada delante de él, no creo que le guste saberse descubierto. _

_Yo asentí con la cabeza, era lo menos que podía hacer por Cato, en fin de cuentas, siempre estuvo a mí lado sin pedirme nunca nada a cambio. _

\- _Bueno… ¡cuéntanos todo!, -cambió el tema oportunamente Annie –. ¿Qué fue lo que pasó?, ¿por qué le perdonaste tan rápido?, ¡cuenta, cuenta! _

_Como siempre Annie estaba muy impaciente, pero está vez, era ella la que iba a hablar primero, yo también estaba impaciente por saber y no lo iba a pasar por alto. Los miré pícaramente y les dije:_

\- _Yo estoy dispuesta a contar todo lo que quieran, pero con una condición._

_Ambos arrugaron el entrecejo y me miraron interrogantes. _

\- _¿Qué condición? –Me preguntó intrigada Annie-. _

\- _Qué primero me contéis a mí que es lo qué hay entre vosotros. _

_Ellos se miraron con complicidad, luego me miraron a mí sonriendo y entonces fue Annie la que tomó la iniciativa. _

\- _En realidad no hay mucho que contar; desde hace varios días hemos estado sintiendo algo el uno por el otro, y esta noche, mientras estábamos en el parque, decidimos averiguar que era. _

\- _¿Así que están juntos? _

\- _Algo así, ¡pero si lo sabe mi padre me mata! _

\- _¿Y quién crees que se lo va a decir?, ¿yo? _

\- _No; estoy segura de que tú no, pero no quiero que nadie más en la urbanización se entere, no por ahora, si las cosas salen bien, ya veremos. _

\- ¡_Ya lo ves!, -dijo Finnick, dedicándole una sonrisa picara-, soy una especie de experimento secreto para ella. _

\- _No digas eso, - Annie se ruborizó un poco, ante el comentario de Finnick- no seas malo, sabes que me gustas mucho, pero tengo que probar primero. _

\- _Me siento un objeto, -prosiguió él, en el mismo tono pícaro y bromista- tal parece que todos los hermanos Brackfort, nos vemos obligados a vivir amores clandestinos ¿será algo hereditario? _

\- _Muy gracioso. -le reprochó Annie y seguidamente me preguntó, cambiando el tema- y ahora tú, no te hagas la loca, que me muero de curiosidad. _

\- _Sí, y yo, -me miró Finnick interrogante- ¿qué fue lo que te dijo para que le perdonaras tan rápido? _

\- _Todos insisten en que le perdoné muy rápido, voy a terminar pensando que soy una facilona. _

\- _Sólo un poco, hay quienes son peores, -me contestó él nuevamente riéndose- _

\- ¡_A que le cuento a todo el mundo que te hacías pis en la cama hasta los ocho años Finnick! -le respondí, siguiendo su broma y aprovechando un hecho bochornoso que Cato me había contado hacía unos días y que me había causado mucha gracia-. _

\- _¡Por Dios! -él abrió sus ojos casi fuera de sus orbitas- ¿y por qué ibas a hacer eso? _

\- _¿Por qué estas siendo un poco borde conmigo? _

\- _Yo pienso que eres tan dura como una roca, impenetrable, acero puro. _

\- _¿Te hacías pis en la cama? _

_Le preguntó Annie sorprendida y con burla en sus palabras. _

\- _¡Qué va, eso es mentira!, Katniss sufre una demencia transitoria por el estrés, yo sólo le sigo la corriente. La pobre se ha tenido que enfrentar a Delly y yo la compadezco, por eso le permito semejante injuria. _

_Annie y yo nos miramos y tratamos de contener la risa, pero no pudimos hacerlo durante mucho tiempo, así que empezamos a reír a carcajadas._

\- _No me puedo creer que te hicieras pis en la cama, -le decía ella aún riéndose-_

\- _Sí, sí, ríanse a mi costa, así liberan tensiones y se evitan dolores de cabeza -él nos miró con cara seria-, ya está bien ¿no?, ya se rieron suficiente, ¿no les parece?- nos dejo reír un poco más y luego dijo algo más serio, pero no molesto- ¿Nos vamos a poner serios o vamos a pasar la noche de chiste?, porque si es así, voy a seguir yo. _

_Nos costó unos minutos más sosegarnos, era evidente que todos estábamos de muy buen humor ese día, pero aun entre bromas y risas, había cosas más serias de las que hablar. Entonces comencé a contar lo que ellos estaban esperando. Les conté toda la historia con lujo de detalles, paso por paso, desde el principio hasta el final. Cuando terminé, ambos tenían la boca abierta, la primera en hablar fue Annie. _

\- _¿Así que por eso, ella le gritaba hoy que si venia contigo se atuviera a las consecuencias? _

\- _Exacto… _

\- _No me lo puedo creer, -ahora dijo Finnick igual de sorprendido- esa mujer está loca. ¿Y qué era lo que pretendía?, ¿o es que acaso piensa ir contando a todos que estuvo con él?, porque la más perjudicada en ese caso creo que va a ser ella. _

\- _No lo sé, supongo que se referirá a que se lo va a contar a sus padres para que ellos ejerzan alguna clase de presión sobre él, o algo así. _

\- _¿Pero en qué época estamos?, ¿en la de la Dama de las Camelias?, -dijo Finnick, que debido a su crianza más abierta y evidentemente más mundana, no lograba entender muy bien en dónde estaba el problema-. ¿A quién se le ocurre?, ¿qué presión pueden ejercer los padres de Delly sobre Peeta? _

\- _No cariño, -le contestó Annie tratando de aclarárselo- Katniss tiene razón, mi padre la ejercería, te lo aseguro, y créeme, puede llegar a ser muy persuasivo, claro, que después de matarme a mí. _

\- _Recuérdame siempre que no me acueste nunca contigo. _

\- _Sigue soñando majadero. _

\- _¿No me digas que eres puritana? _

\- _No, más bien superviviente, -le respondió Annie con sagacidad y exageradamente- mi mamá todavía insiste en llevarme al pediatra, aunque el doctor Salazar le ha dicho que ya le parece hasta ridículo, y te aseguro que en mi primera cita con el ginecólogo ella va a estar presente. _

\- _¡Vaya!, eso sí que es surrealista. ¿Así que debo entender con eso que tú también me chantajearías? _

_Annie lo golpeó en el brazo. _

\- _¿Cómo te atreves?, si alguna vez tienes el honor de estar conmigo, cosa que dudo, será porque yo quiera, y eso no es válido para chantajear a nadie. Además, cuando menos debo tener un anillo en la mano y la fecha de la iglesia inamovible. _

\- _Estoy jugando cariño, -le aclaró Finnick cariñosamente- no te molestes. _

\- _Más te vale. - le contestó Annie con cierto recelo-. Volviendo al tema... _

\- _Sí, lo que dijiste antes es lo mismo que yo pienso, -volví yo a responderle- lo de no poder chantajear a nadie por eso. Estuvo mal de parte de Peeta, pero ella quiso también. _

\- _¡No, ella lo propició! _

_Dijo Annie a lo que Finnick contestó sin dudar. _

\- _Ahí estoy de acuerdo. _

\- _No sé, -les dije mirándolos incomoda por lo que decían-. _

\- _¿Cómo que no sabes?, ¿Qué crees que está buscando una mujer, llevándose a un hombre cuando sabe que está sola en su casa?, -dijo Finnick en un tono yo diría que bastante severo-. _

\- _Finnick, eso es un comentario extremadamente machista, y me sorprende aún más viniendo de ti, -le contesté indignada-. Quiere decir ¿que si tú me acompañas a mi casa a buscar algo y mis papas no están, necesariamente tengo que querer mantener relaciones contigo? _

\- _No, pero si empiezas a besarle, y a provocarle, aunque crea que Finnick es en el fondo de su corazón un neandertal, -decía Annie, mientras le miraba con mala cara-, debo estar de acuerdo con él. _

\- _¿Así que tú también piensas que fue ella la que le provocó? _

\- _¡Por dios Katniss!, siempre tan caída de la mata. Yo estoy segura de que ella, no sólo lo provocó, sino que además se lo llevó a propósito a su casa, acto que ya tenía preparado de antemano. Ya no encontraba que hacer para alejarte de él, a tratado desde el principio de utilizar todos sus encantos, pero sin resultado. Propiciaba estar a solas con él, alejarlo, de hecho, aquel día, el del baile, estoy segura que fue ella la que le metió esas ideas en la cabeza a Effie. _

\- _¿Por qué dices eso? -le pregunté-. _ _Porque yo la vi un rato antes hablando con ella y acto seguido, Effie se volvió loca. Divide y vencerás. _

_Effie ya se había marchado para El Capitolio hacia poco más de una semana, tenía que resolver unos asuntos, pero volvería en unos días, así que podría preguntárselo. _

_-¿Y el ataque de la playa?, -continuo Annie- yo sabía que ella se traía algo entre manos._

\- _Sí, eso sí fue un hecho muy extraño. –le contesté-. Además, fue ella la que le habló de Gale a Peeta._

\- _¡Ahí lo tienes!_

\- _Ese mismo día le dijo que yo regresaba después del verano a casarme._

\- _¡La verdad nos hará libres! ¿Sabes hace cuanto tiempo te estoy diciendo que te cuidaras de esa mujer? _

\- _En realidad mucho._

\- _Exacto… y sinceramente, yo creo que ella lo hizo a propósito, ya se le acababa el tiempo y no había logrado nada, así que utilizó la coerción. _

\- _Hay otra cosa, -dijo Finnick, quien parecía estar rebuscando en sus pensamientos desde hacía rato- yo no me creo que mi hermano sea su primera víctima. Esa mujer es demasiado experimentada y me parece que la ingenuidad hace rato que la perdió. ¿Peeta no te dijo nada de eso? _

\- _No, ni yo se lo pregunté tampoco, no me pareció oportuno, vamos, es que ni siquiera lo pensé, -le contesté a Finnick, golpeándole en el brazo-, tu hermano es un caballero. _

\- _Sí, pero Finnick tiene razón, -defendió Annie la postura de Finnick - tú sabes que hubo ciertos rumores extraños en relación con aquel chico con el que salía. _\- _Pero en realidad, nadie sabe nada muy bien de eso Annie, o si lo saben no lo comentan; así que no podemos estar seguros de que se trate de algo similar. _

\- _Pero si de alguna forma forzamos la verdad, -insistió Annie- no lo sé, quizás lograríamos que ella desistiera de su idea._

\- _¿Lo que dices es que si logramos descubrir que ella no es tan santa como parece?..._

\- _Corrige, lo de santa, te lo parecerá a ti, -me interrumpió Annie antes de que terminara mi pensamiento-, y sí, eso es lo que planteo. Si logramos descubrir algo escabroso en su pasado, quizás podemos chantajearla nosotros a ella y obligarla a dejar a Peeta tranquilo._

**TERTULIA **

Miré a mi tía Effie expectante, esperaba que ella me contara si estaban en lo cierto. No se hizo de rogar y enseguida me contestó…

\- Es cierto lo que creyó Annie con respecto a mí y a Delly. Ella me manipuló. Hacía varios días atrás que me martirizaba diciéndome cosas. Creo que la manipulación es un arte y… esa mujer era una maestra.

\- Supo jugar bien con todo el mundo, -la apoyó mi tía Johanna con un gesto de aprobación-. El terrible día de la playa, también fue ella quien pasó todo el rato quejándose y haciendo reproches en cuanto al comportamiento de Katniss, caldeando los ánimos y haciéndolo parecer más grotesco de lo que en realidad era, hasta lograr que yo me ofendiera y decidiera contárselo a papá y mamá.

\- Y subía todos los días a casa a contar cotilleos baratos -dijo me abuela con una pequeña risa sarcástica dibujada en sus labios-, eso siempre me pareció despreciable. Agradecía que me mantuviera informada, pero no me gustaba ni un pelo que la tuvieran como amiga, sabía que sus intenciones no eran tan altruistas como ella quería hacer ver.

\- Pero es cierto que el que quiere besar busca la boca- dije un tanto indignada por lo que escuchaba, no podía creer que mujeres tan feministas hablaran de esa manera- ella lo buscó y el cayó, son ambos culpables, realmente mamá lo perdonó muy rápido.

\- En cierta forma tienes razón -me contestó mi madrina, en respuesta a mi replica- pero no fue tan sencillo, a simple vista nadie tenía dudas de la implicación de Peeta, tanto Katniss como yo, sabíamos que él era culpable, pero había una fuerte inclinación a creer que no era tan grave como parecía, y no nos equivocábamos. Ella lo embaucó, lo engañó, incluso podríamos hablar de violación. Si hubiera sido lo contrario y lo hubiera hecho él, seguro hablaríamos en esos términos. Peeta había bebido mucho y estaba totalmente destrozado por los celos, ella se aprovechó de todo eso.

\- Es cierto lo que dice tu madrina, -volvió a decir mi tía Johanna- yo misma los vi subir esa noche, Marvel y yo íbamos a la piscina y ellos venían. Realmente él no se encontraba bien, ella nos dijo que estaba tratando de llevarlo a casa para que no siguiera bebiendo.

\- Sí Johanna, pero se le olvidó especificar que era a su casa, a acostarlo en su cama, -replicó mi madrina-.

\- Sí, sólo le faltó ese detalle. Mira, yo la verdad es que en ocasiones, llegué a poner en duda que de verdad hubiera ocurrido algo entre ellos esa noche, pero en fin, eso sólo lo sabe ella.


	11. Capítulo 11 - Se necesita tiempo

**Buenos Días, actualizando, y aclarando que nada me pertenece, saludos…**

**CAPITULO XI **

SE NECESITA TIEMPO

_A las nueve de la mañana, estábamos ya listos para salir a la playa, Annie y yo esperábamos a Finnick en la puerta de la urbanización, mientras él buscaba el coche en el aparcamiento de su casa. Cato nos acompañaba y se estaba disculpando por no poder ir, había quedado con unos amigos, por eso no podía acompañarnos, o por lo menos eso fue lo que nos contó. _

_Me acordé de lo que me habían pedido Peeta y Finnick, así que no hice ningún gesto que pudiera dar a entender que desconfiaba de lo que me decía. Justo cuando Cato terminaba su frase, Annie me hizo señas para que mirara a mi espalda… _

\- _Ahí viene otra vez la petarda esta. ¿Es qué nunca nos vamos a deshacer de ella? ¿O qué? _

\- _No creo que lo hagamos hasta que ella no logre hablar con Peeta -le contesté- ahora mismo debe de estar desesperada y muerta de la rabia. _

\- _Tranquilas, - dijo Cato, mientras se preparaba para la acción- de ella me encargo yo. _

_Terminó de recorrer el camino hasta nosotros, dando largas zancadas, su cara evidenciaba la rabia y desesperación que la movían. Sin mirarnos ni a Annie ni a mí, le preguntó a Cato… _

\- _¿Tu hermano está en casa? _

\- _En varias ocasiones anoche, todos en casa te dijimos que se iba a quedar en donde Castor. ¿Cuál fue la parte que no entendiste? _

\- _Claro… y según tú, todavía no ha llegado. _

\- _Si lo hizo yo no le he visto. _

\- _¿Sabes qué?, no me lo creo. _

\- _Compruébalo tú misma. Ve y dile a mamá que te deje inspeccionar la casa, no creo que le agrade mucho, pero si se lo pides con ahínco, quizás te deje. _

_Katniss la miró con cara de asco, cada vez era más evidente que estaba desesperada. _

\- _¿Y vosotras a donde vais? -nos preguntó, mirándonos sospechosamente a Annie y a mí, su tono era sarcástico-, ¿al huerto a recoger fresas? _

\- _Sí, ¿por qué?, ¿quieres acompañarnos? _

_Le contestó Annie burlonamente. Ella me miró desafiante, era como si quisiera indagar en mis ojos el paradero de Peeta. Finalmente me dijo… _

\- _Dile a Peeta, que le conviene hablar conmigo, que entiendo que le duela que sufras tanto, pero que ya deje de hacer el tonto. _

\- _Bueno, de tú parte, -le contesté, restándole importancia a la advertencia y encogiéndome de hombros- aunque dudo mucho que lo vea antes que tú. _

_Por fin Finnick llegó con el coche, y se detuvo justo enfrente. Cato se acercó junto con nosotras y nos dijo que le dejáramos en el pueblo, que tenía que hacer unos recados, cosa que agradecí, no me agradaba la idea de que Katniss se diera cuenta de que él no iba con nosotros. _

_Después de recorrer más de una hora de camino rustico, llegamos por fin a la entrada de la playa de las palomas. Era una playa preciosa, desértica por lo lejos que quedaba de la urbe y lo difícil que resultaba llegar; pero eso le daba el encanto de la virginidad. El esplendor de la naturaleza en su estado más puro se hacía evidente en aquel lugar, apenas tocado por la mano del hombre. Sus aguas cristalinas eran de color esmeralda y la fina arena que cubría una vasta extensión de costa, brillaba a la luz del sol. Enormes palmeras bordeaban los límites de la playa y la precaria carretera de tierra. El paisaje era sencillamente paradisíaco. _

_Durante todo el camino, me había hecho la dormida, quería darles un poco de intimidad a Annie y a Finnick, pero ya hacia un rato que me había levantado y admiraba el paisaje. Pasamos por enfrente del coche de Castor, lo que quería decir que ellos llegaron antes que nosotros. El corazón empezó a latirme con más fuerzas, aunque creo que ya me estaba acostumbrando a ello. No lo podía evitar, cuando sabía que estaba cerca de Peeta, se ponía a saltar como loco, sin que tuviera ningún control sobre él. Finnick detuvo el coche, bajamos y comenzamos a caminar a la playa. De la zona en donde se aparcaban los coches, hasta la entrada, no había mucho trecho, pero igual a mí se me hizo larguísimo. _

_Yo buscaba con la mirada el rostro de Peeta, el sol brillaba con fuerza y la visión no era clara. Al fin Finnick divisó a Castor, que nos saludaba desde un punto a unos metros de nosotros, pero todavía no veía a Peeta. _

\- _Por fin llegaron chicos -decía mientras caminaba a nuestro encuentro- ¿cómo les terminó de ir anoche? _

\- _No tan bien como a vosotros -le contestó Finnick- de eso estoy seguro. _

\- _No te quejes, que tú te marchaste con lo mejor de la fiesta; después todo fue cuesta abajo. -beso a Annie en la mejilla y luego a mí, me sonrío y me hizo una mueca-. Ya te veo la cara de desesperación, tu galán está en el mar, corre y búscalo, que tuve que mandarlo a nadar a ver si se tranquilizaba. _

\- ¡_¿Pero qué dices?! -le respondí divertida –, si yo vine fue a verte a ti. _

\- _¡Ay!, si eso fuera cierto… no te cuento. _

_Nos reímos todos, y entonces yo me giré algo ansiosa hacia el mar, a ver si le veía. _

\- _Mira, -dijo Castor, señalando hacia la orilla- ahí está, corre. _

_Tal y como me lo dijo Castor, corrí a su encuentro- Él me sonrió y yo salte en sus brazos, rodeando su cintura con mis piernas. Así abrazados nos quedamos unos minutos, él estaba empapado, pues acababa de salir del agua, pero a mí no me importó, aparté mi cara de su hombro y le miré con amor. _

\- _Te extrañé tanto, -le decía mientras no podía dejar de sonreír- no veía la hora de verte. _

\- _No más que yo, te lo aseguro. _

_Soltó una de sus manos de mi cintura y cogiéndome por el cuello, acercó mi boca a la suya. Sin preámbulo, ni sosiego, me besó, como si hubiéramos estado separados hace mucho tiempo, como si fuera lo que necesitaba para seguir respirando._

\- _Dejémoslo en empate. –dije en un momento en el que apenas se separó para dejar entrar el aire en nuestros pulmones –. _

\- _No me parece un trato justo, -contestó, mientras seguía apretando mis labios a los suyos, separándolos a penas para pronunciar las palabras –, pero acepto. _

\- _No me hagas hablar, mira que tú te quedaste de fiesta con tus amigos, mientras yo regresé sola a enfrentarme con la bruja._

_Al mencionarla, el hechizo se rompió y aunque no me soltó, sus besos cesaron. Me miró contrariado y dijo con cierto aire pesimista. _

\- _Así que vistes a Delly. _

\- _¿Tú qué crees? _

_En ese momento yo solté las piernas de su cintura y él me dejó caer suavemente en el suelo. _

\- _¿Y cómo fue? _

\- _Pudo ser peor, pero Cato la frenó. _

\- _Te dijo cosas horribles, me imagino. _

\- _Sí,-contesté tajante y evidentemente dolida- que tú me buscabas otra vez por lastima, que te podía la culpa y por eso regresabas otra vez, que no me hiciera ilusiones, y así, por ese mismo orden todo. _

\- _¿No habrás creído nada de lo que te dijo? _

_Me miró a los ojos fijamente y luego de sonreírme con dulzura y comprensión, continuó diciendo. _

\- _No, se que no le creíste nada, tú sabes que no es verdad. _

_Me encogí de hombros y dije despreocupadamente:_

\- _Te mandó un mensaje. _

\- _¿Cómo?,-arrugó su entrecejo con algo de preocupación –. ¿Ella sabía que venias a verme? No se irá a aparecer aquí y a estropearnos el momento ¿no?_

_\- No creo que eso sea posible, no sabe donde estamos. Tampoco sabe a ciencia cierta que nos encontraríamos contigo, __Nadie se lo dijo, de hecho le dijimos en todo momento lo contrario, pero creo que aunque no estaba segura, tiene sospechas muy serias. _

\- _¿Cuál fue el mensaje? _

\- _Que te convenía hablar con ella –dije nuevamente con indiferencia-. _

\- _¿Ya?, ¿nada más? _

\- _¡Sí!, que entendía que te sintieras mal por mí, pero que dejaras de hacer el tonto, o algo así. _

\- _No me interesa lo que ella diga, -contestó secamente al comentario y cambió de tema- cuéntame tú, ¿tuviste muchos problemas para venir? _

\- _Ninguno, anoche hasta se extrañaron de que llegáramos tan temprano. _

_Me miró de arriba abajo, contemplándome, sin prisa y con una sonrisa seductora, con los ojos cargados de deseo, de amor._

\- _Ven aquí. _

_Dijo al fin, terminando su escrutinio. Cruzó sus brazos por mi cintura, y yo le rodeé el cuello con los míos. _

\- _¿Por qué estas tan lejos? –Me preguntó con la voz ronca, cargada de promesas –. ¿Sabes todo lo que te extrañé anoche?, -me dio varios besos en los labios, suaves, delicados y sexys-, casi no pude dormir de tanto pensar en ti… en tus besos, en tus caricias, en tus ojos. ¿Te he dicho lo bella que estás? _

\- _No, la verdad es que no, y espero escucharlo muchas veces, así que empieza rápido. _

\- _¡Qué presumida!, -me dijo riendo ante mi coqueteo, inclino la cabeza y mordió suavemente mi barbilla, provocando un pequeño dolor, que lejos de incomodarme, logró estremecerme- no importa, -continuó diciendo, mientras subía por mi rostro, acariciando mi mejilla con sus labios, hasta llegar a mi oído, en donde me susurró –. Puedes serlo. Estas bellísima, y yo estoy enamorado de ti. Completamente enamorado, y soy el hombre más feliz del mundo cuando te tengo así _

_Me apretó más fuerte contra él, y yo sentí como mis piernas desfallecían. Los sentimientos que tenía hacía él, me desbordaban, me inquietaban, pero al mismo tiempo me hacían tan feliz. _

-¡_Dios mío Peeta! –Logré balbucear mientras él estaba prodigando sus atenciones en mi cuello, besándolo, chupándolo, acariciándolo con sus labios–Te Amo tanto. _

\- _Repítelo –insistió, mientras no abandonaba sus intenciones –. Quiero escucharlo. Dilo –exigió –._

\- _¡Te amo!, te amo muchísimo y lo sabes, pero… _

_Se separó de mí y me miró a los ojos. Sabía perfectamente cuál era mi pero. Nuestra situación no era sencilla y debíamos hablar de ello, por más que no quisiéramos hacerlo._

_\- Hay que poner los pies sobre la tierra,-insistí –. Tenemos que resolver qué es lo que vamos a hacer. _

\- _Yo ya lo tengo resuelto. –respondió con decisión –. _

\- _¿Ah sí? _

\- _Sí. He resuelto que no me importa nada, Delly que haga lo que quiera, yo no me voy a separar de ti. _

_Me sonreí, me encantaba su respuesta, aunque sabía que no era nada realista, me daba gusto saber que era capaz de todo para estar conmigo. _

\- _Yo tampoco quiero separarme de ti, y no voy a permitir que eso pase. _

\- _¿Me lo prometes? –preguntó con cierta esperanza en su voz, que me enterneció –._

\- _Sí, te lo prometo… Pero hay que actuar con cautela Peeta, hay que medir muy bien todo lo que hagamos. _

\- _¿Y qué es lo que sugieres que hagamos? _

\- _Por lo pronto, hoy tienes que volver a casa. No puedes seguir dándole largas, ella ya está muy nerviosa; la puedes empujar a tomar medidas desesperadas. _

\- _Ya lo sé. Pero te juro que no me apetece verla ni un solo segundo. _

\- _Te creo, y te compadezco también, -le dije con cariño, acariciándole la mejilla-. Mira, anoche estuve hablando con Annie y Finnick. _

_Se sonrió y con picardía me preguntó, obviando el tema que estábamos tratando, dando más importancia al romance entre Finnick y Annie, que a su propia situación con Delly. _

\- _¿Y ellos? ¿Hay algo verdad? _

\- _Sí… sí que lo hay, -contesté tan emocionada como él –. Ellos dicen que van a aclarar que es lo que sienten; pero yo creo que se gustan mucho más de lo que a ninguno le gustaría reconocer. _

\- _¿En serio?, ¡eso es fantástico!, me alegro muchísimo por ellos. _

\- _Y yo. Se les ve contentos, cuando veníamos para acá, me hice la dormida, ellos venían todo el rato haciéndose carantoñas. _

\- _¡Qué cotilla!, -me acuso riéndose- _

\- _¡Pero qué grosero!; fue para darles intimidad. Además, sólo escuché un poco, el resto del tiempo estaba pensando en ti. _

\- _De acuerdo, no te digo más nada… ¡cotilla!..., pero sólo porque estuviste pensando en mí. _

_Tiró de mi mano para acercarme más a él y cuando vi sus intenciones de reanudar sus besos, le reñí._

\- _Déjate ya de tonterías y ponte serio. Déjame contarte lo que hablé con los chicos. _

_Soltó una carcajada, cogió mi cara entre sus dos manos y me dio un sonoro beso en los labios, antes de soltarme y volver a reír._

\- _Está bien… -dijo ante mi gesto osco –. ¡Cuéntame! _

_Puse los ojos en blanco un tanto exasperada por la forma tan informal en la que se estaba tomando el asunto y le dije antes de que volviera a interrumpirme._

\- _Ellos piensan que lo hizo a posta. _

_Arrugo su frente y pregunto aparentemente confundido:_

\- _¿Quien hizo qué a posta? _

\- _¡No te hagas el loco!, sabes muy bien de quién y qué estoy hablando… Delly… que sabía que era lo que estaba haciendo, que te embaucó. _

\- _Yo también lo creo así… en parte -me contestó en un gesto dubitativo, entre si y no-. Pero de todas formas eso no hace que me sienta mejor. Aunque me duela admitirlo, yo también sabía lo que estaba haciendo y no debí permitir que pasara. _

_No sé por qué me molestaron tanto sus palabras, sentí como que en el fondo la defendía y aunque no dejaba de tener razón, no me gustaba. _

\- _¡Desde luego que no debiste!, -le grité –, ahora no tendríamos este problema si hubieras razonado bien las cosas. _

\- _No me hables de razonar, -respondió a mi repentino ataque, con la voz ligeramente amenazante –, porque tampoco estaríamos aquí si tú no hubieras salido corriendo esa noche. _

\- _¿Sí?, ¿es decir que si ahora mismo no quiero seguir hablando contigo y me voy, también ibas a salir corriendo a buscarla? _

\- _¡__Lo ves!, eso sí que es molesto, ¿a qué viene ese comentario ahora?, ¿es que vas a correr?... bueno hazlo, no sería la primera vez, si algo no te gusta o no sale como tú quieres, entonces corres. _

_Sus palabras sonaban a reproche y me parecieron completamente injustas. _

\- _¡Ja!..., ¡¿pero que te has creído?! Eres un majadero. _

\- _Y tú una cobarde. _

\- _¿Cobarde yo? _

\- _Sí, tú. Reconoce que ese día sentiste miedo, miedo de enfrentarte a tus padres, miedo de que te cambiara la vida... _

\- _¡__Peeta cuida bien tus palabras, porque me parece que puedes no salir bien librado de todo esto!, -estaba indignada- ¿sabes qué?, me voy, ahora no me apetece seguir con esta conversación. _

_Me di media vuelta y caminé hacía donde estaban los chicos. _

\- _¿Y a dónde vas a correr?, -me gritó con la voz cargada de sarcasmo y coraje – porque para encerrarte en tu casa no lo creo, estas algo lejos. _

_Yo estaba roja de la rabia, cómo se atrevía a llamarme cobarde, ¿es que no se daba cuenta que estaba ahí por él? Estúpido, todos los hombres son unos estúpidos, eso era lo único que podía pensar. Pero casi inmediatamente, él salió corriendo detrás de mí y me sujetó por el brazo, yo traté de soltarme, en verdad estaba molesta, pero él me agarró más fuerte, le grité… _

\- _Eres un estúpido, ¿no te das cuenta de que yo estoy aquí por ti?, desafiando a todos y a todo, incluyéndome a mí misma, sólo por ti. _

_Intenté nuevamente soltarme, pero él me sujeto por la parte de atrás del cuello y me besó, mientras me apretaba con sus brazos, obligándome a dejar de forcejear. Su lengua sabía lo que hacía, todo él sabía lo que hacía. Mientras me tenia bien sujeta, justo en donde me quería, su boca asaltaba la mía, doblegando mi voluntad, ganándose poco a poco mi rendición y haciéndome claudicar. Él sabía perfectamente cuando mi ser sucumbía ante su posesión, cuando aceptaba sin remedio que era suya, cuando había logrado matizar mi enfado con su amor. Era evidente que me amansaba y que lograba desequilibrarme, hasta el punto en el que olvidaba cualquier cosa que me hubiera molestado. _

\- _¡No te vayas!, -me dijo cuando supo que ya me tenía, que no intentaría soltarme de sus brazos, porque era ahí donde deseaba estar –, no voy a dejar que te vayas nunca más… me da igual si tienes miedo, o si nadie en este mundo quiera que estemos juntos, mientras tú me quieras, yo te voy a retener a mi lado. _

\- _¡No vuelvas a decirme que tengo miedo!, no lo hagas más. _

\- _Está bien, pero tú tienes que prometerme que no vas a tenerlo. Nos esperan tiempos difíciles, y para que esto funcione, tienes que ser muy valiente y confiar mucho en mí, sobre todo eso, ¿entiendes lo que te digo?, -me miró a los ojos-, ¿dime si lo entiendes? _

\- _Claro que sí, yo no voy a fallar, te quiero mucho más de lo que hubiera imaginado, y estoy dispuesta a enfrentarme a todo, ¡por eso estoy aquí hoy! _

\- _Bien, sólo necesitaba escuchar eso, si tú estás conmigo, a mí tampoco me importa nada. _

_Me abrazó de nuevo, pero esta vez suavemente, y durante unos minutos, no dijo nada más. Tras estrecharme fuerte entre sus brazos, él mismo rompió el silencio. _

\- _Esta tarde cuando vuelva, voy a hablar con Delly, ella va tener que entenderlo. _

\- _No lo va a hacer y tú lo sabes. _

\- _¡Pues tiene que hacerlo! _

\- _Yo creo que tú no la conoces bien, ella es capaz de todo si se siente rechazada, puede arruinarte la vida y con ella la mía. _

\- _¿Entonces qué más puedo hacer?, yo no pienso seguir separado de ti, de hecho, pienso hablar con tus padres inmediatamente después de que aclare las cosas con ella, hoy mismo si es preciso. _

\- _¿Estás loco?, si hablas con mis padres ahora, si es verdad que lo vas a estropear todo; ellos no te van a aceptar, recuerda que yo tengo novio, y para ellos es el hombre ideal, no lo van a entender. _

\- _¿Y qué si tienes novio?, tú no le quieres y no vas a ser feliz con él. Tendrán que entenderlo también, ¿por qué no le quieres verdad? _

\- _¡Claro que no!, ¿cómo lo puedes poner en duda? _

\- _¿Y entonces? ¿En dónde está el problema? _

\- _El problema es que aún soy su novia, soy yo la que tiene que terminar con esa relación, y creo que sería conveniente que lo hiciera antes de que hablaras con mis padres. ¿Cómo te sentirías tú si te pido que hables con mis padres ahora mismo sin que hubieras resuelto lo de Delly?, y comprenderás que no le puedo dejar por teléfono, nadie se merece una cosa así. _

_Finnick y Annie se encontraban detrás de nosotros, venían hacia la playa y escucharon lo que estaba diciendo. _

\- _Katniss tiene razón, -le dijo Annie, apoyando mi teoría y luego lo saludó-, ¿qué hay Peeta, cómo estás? _

\- _Eso no sabría decirlo… porque estoy feliz pero preocupado al mismo tiempo. ¿Y vosotros cómo estáis? _

_\- B__ien. _

_Ella le dio un beso en la mejilla, le miraba con compasión y apoyo. Nos sentamos los cuatro casi a la orilla de la playa. _

\- _Tienes razones para estar preocupado, -dijo Finnick en un tono que resultaba muy alarmante- porque todavía hay más. _

\- _¿Cómo qué más? –preguntó Peeta, mirando con preocupación a Finnick –. ¿A qué te refieres?_

\- _No lo conté antes por no preocupar a Katniss, pero anoche, Delly subió a la casa y habló con papá y mamá. Les contó lo que había pasado entre vosotros, lo sé, porque Cato había subido temprano y estaba en casa cuando ella llegó. _

\- _¿Qué dices? _

\- _Así mismo, como lo oyes. _

_Sentí que el mundo se me venía abajo, yo creía que ella era capaz de todo, pero tener la seguridad… era todavía peor. _

\- _Les dijo que tú tenías que hacerte cargo de la situación y que si no era así, ella se vería obligada a hablar con sus padres. Además, la muy zorra, casi lo puso como si la hubieras obligado. Dijo que te habías aprovechado de lo que ella sentía por ti y que no podía permitir que mancharas su honra y jugaras con ella de esa forma, que sus padres nunca lo permitirían. Si aun y así te negabas, entonces iba a ser peor, pues en ese caso, ella, aunque no quería, tendría que contar los hechos tal y como los recordaba y…, emborrachar a una mujer indefensa y luego llevársela a la cama, no era muy bien visto en nuestra sociedad. _

\- _¿Que yo la emborraché? eso no es cierto, eso es una mentira. _

\- _Lo sabemos, -le apoyó Finnick- pero es tu palabra contra la de ella. _

\- _Está totalmente fuera de control. Y ¿cómo están papá y mamá? _

\- _No te voy a mentir, no están bien, pero están contigo. Lo único que no entienden, es cómo pudiste enredarte con alguien así. Si ella hubiera hablado de la misma forma en la que habló con papá y mamá con alguna otra persona, te aseguro que habrías quedado en una posición muy difícil. Te describió como un hombre sin escrúpulos y ella lograba convincentemente su papel de víctima, contando como se había sentido una vez se dio cuenta de lo que la habías obligado a hacer –dijo finalmente, recalcando sus palabras-. _

\- _¿Pero qué es lo qué pretende?, ¿va a acusarme de violador si no respondo a sus exigencias?, ella no puede hacer una cosa así. _

\- _No amigo, créeme, si que puede, y también es capaz de hacerlo, de eso no me queda la menor duda. _

_Le contestó Annie desalentadoramente. Yo todavía no reaccionaba, había escuchado todo, pero no podía creerlo. _

\- _Pero eso es una locura, -dijo Peeta indignado- además, ¿de qué honra habla?, si yo ni siquiera fui el primer hombre en su vida. _

\- _¡Lo sabia!, -le respondió Annie, mirándome ligeramente satisfecha por la confesión de Peeta- te lo dije Katniss. _

\- _Es cierto que me lo dijiste Annie, ¿pero eso qué importancia tiene ahora?, sigue siendo su palabra contra la de ella, y no creo que lo vaya a confesar. Si tú lo dices, vas a quedar aun peor, créeme. Ahora sí que tenemos que pensar bien qué es lo que vamos a hacer, no podemos precipitarnos. _

\- _Como no sea desaparecer como por arte de magia, -dijo Finnick con aire pesimista- no le veo buen color al asunto. –luego miró a Peeta y encogiéndose de hombros, dijo- Lo siento hermano, pero es lo que creo. _

\- _Opino igual que Finnick, -dijo también con cierto aire pesimista Annie- pero al mismo tiempo no puedo creer que se salga con la suya. _

_Ya no aguantaba más, las lágrimas empezaron a brotar de mis ojos, quería contenerme, pero toda la rabia y el dolor que me provocaba aquella situación, eran más fuertes que yo. _

\- _Claro que no, no se va poder salir con nada, -Peeta me miró, estaba enfurecido-, yo te amo y no voy a dejarte, primero tendrían que matarme y aun en la muerte te seguiría. Vamos a encontrar una solución, te lo prometo. _

_Se agachó, dejando su rostro enfrente del mío, y con su frente apoyada en mi frente, dijo. _

\- _No llores mi amor, lo último que quiero es que sufras por mi culpa, me prometiste que ibas a ser fuerte y tienes que serlo; por mí, por nosotros, por los hijos que tendremos algún día, porque yo quiero hijos, muchos, y que se parezcan a ti todos, pero para ello tienes que permanecer a mi lado, ¿de acuerdo? _

\- _No, si no estoy llorando, es sólo que se me metió una mota de arena en el ojo. _

_Ahora si todos rompieron a reír. No pude aguantar, así que experimenté sentimientos encontrados, seguía llorando y al mismo tiempo me reía. Cometí el error de frotarme los ojos con las manos, para secarme las lágrimas, manos que por cierto estaban llenas de arena. Peeta me abrazó, mientras me imitaba haciendo pucheros. _

\- _Y a ver ¿por qué sigue llorando la nena?, ¿tiene más arena en el ojo? _

\- _Ahora sí que lloro porque de verdad se me metió arena en el ojo, no una mota, sino medio kilo. _

_Reímos durante un buen rato más, hasta que de pronto se hizo el silencio. Los cuatro sentados en fila de cara al mar, hacíamos oda a la estatua del pensador de Rodam. Peeta fue el primero en romperlo. _

\- _Por más que lo pienso, no se me ocurre nada, no sé qué puedo hacer para quitármela de encima. _

\- _Y si por lo menos vosotros no estuvierais juntos, pero si encima tiene la certeza de que lo están, ahí sí que te acusa de lo que sea, con tal de que dejes a Katniss. _

_Le siguió Finnick y luego Annie continuó. _

\- _Sí, y aunque no está del todo segura, se lo imagina. _

\- _¡Exacto!, -dije yo, que en ese momento había entendido la situación- eso es lo primero que tenemos que resolver. Hay que ganar tiempo, tienes que tranquilizarla mientras buscamos la forma de chantajearla nosotros a ella. Primero concéntrate en encontrar un objetivo y luego concéntrate en alcanzarlo, porque es que si no encontramos un camino, tendremos que crearlo. _

_Todos se me quedaron mirando. _

\- _¿Qué pasa?, ¿es que no les gusta la idea? _

\- _Sí, -me dijo Annie- pero estoy sorprendida. _

\- _¿De qué? _

\- _Por fin estas pensando como ella, y para mi esa es la única posibilidad que tienen, jugar a su juego. _

\- _Todo muy bien, -dijo Peeta ahora en un tono un poco disgustado- pero hay una cosa que no tengo clara. _

\- _¿Qué? _

\- _¿Y cómo demonios pretendes que la tranquilice? _

\- _Bueno mi amor, todo tiene su cuota de sacrificio. _

\- _¡A no…, no, y no!, yo no voy a seguir con ella, ¡eso si que no!, ya antes no la soportaba, ahora sí que me dan nauseas de sólo pensarlo. _

\- _¿Y tú crees que a mí me gusta más?, pero tú mismo lo dijiste, tenemos que ser fuertes. _

\- _Katniss tiene razón, -me apoyó Annie- si todo vuelve a la normalidad, ella no va a decir nada, y si tú haces bien tu trabajo, eso nos va a dar tiempo a conseguir algo. De todas formas queda poco para que se termine el verano, sólo un mes, tú tienes que quedarte aquí por tu trabajo, para terminar la investigación, y ella tendrá que regresar al Capitolio. Eso se puede convertir en una ventaja, puede que estando lejos, ella sola te olvide y te deje, o por lo menos el asunto no va a ser tan reciente, será más fácil librarse de él. Yo creo que deberías hacer caso de lo que te dice Katniss. _

\- _Sí Peeta, piénsalo bien, - le insistí- no puedes volverte loco, si las cosas se desbordan, podrías enredarte en algo de lo que no vas a poder salir, y yo te perdería para siempre. Eso sí que no podría soportarlo, prefiero soportar verte con ella durante un tiempo. _

\- _Pero es que, ¡eso es horrible!, yo necesitó verte, estar contigo, no puedo tenerte al lado y no tocarte, ya pasé por ese infierno y no pienso volver a hacerlo. _

\- _Y no lo vas a hacer, -trató de tranquilizarle Annie- antes era diferente, Katniss y tú no estaban juntos, pero ahora sí, sólo que tendrán que verse a escondidas. Tienes que lograr que Katniss no esté tan encima de ti, dile que necesitas espacio, que quieres estar con ella, pero que no te agobie tanto y… nosotros conseguimos la manera de que vosotros estéis juntos. _

_Miré a Annie y me di cuenta que la querría para siempre, sin ella, no sé qué hubiera hecho. Había demostrado ser mi amiga incondicionalmente y di gracias por haberla conocido. _

_Después de mucho discutir y deliberar sobre el asunto que nos concernía, por mayoría de votos, decidimos que aunque no era una solución, era la única que teníamos, y que mientras se nos ocurría una idea mejor, lo más conveniente era seguir ese plan. _

_A Peeta no le hacía ninguna gracia tener que mentirle y fingir algo que no deseaba, pero aunque regañadientes, y después de defender su punto de vista sin recibir apoyo, aceptó. _

**TERTULIA **

Ya no podía aguantar más la curiosidad, así que me atreví a preguntar algo de lo que creo yo ya conocía la respuesta. Carraspeé un poco y miré a mi madrina, ella se sonrío, estaba claro que esperaba que en cualquier momento se lo preguntara.

\- Madrina, este Finnick del que habla mi madre en su diario, es mi padrino, ¿verdad?

Ella asintió.

\- Me lo imaginaba, ¿así que este Finnick es Finn, tu esposo, que a su vez es el hermano de Peeta y mi padrino?

\- Exacto, el mismo.

\- ¡Vaya!, al principio pensé que era sólo una coincidencia, pero luego empecé a sospecharlo.

\- Le debemos a ella el estar juntos, pero eso es otra parte de la historia. Yo aún recuerdo ese día en la playa con tanto cariño, entre otras cosas porque fue el primer día que compartí mi romance con Finnick. Éramos dos parejas felices, y ellos… daba gusto verlos, incluso daba envidia, sin duda alguna estaban locos el uno por el otro, disfrutaban de su amor plenamente.


	12. Capítulo 12 - Vivir en la mentira

**Nada me pertenece, la historia es Vallemar la cual pueden obtener por Wattpad y los personajes son de la famosisisima Suzanne Collins, yo solo la adapto sin fines de lucro…**

**CAPITULO XII **

VIVIR EN LA MENTIRA

_Sabíamos que no iba a ser fácil, pero teníamos que intentarlo. Ese día Peeta se fue antes que nosotros, no podíamos levantar sospechas, él trataría de calmar a Delly y de limpiar el terreno. _

_Cuando nos fuimos de la playa, la tristeza y las dudas me invadieron. En ese momento supe que sería muy duro y, que probablemente no iba a aguantar verles juntos. Esto sí que era una prueba difícil de superar. ¿Qué papel era el mío en esta historia? Por un momento me vi como la amante clandestina, a la que se ama en la oscuridad, la que espera pacientemente las migas del tiempo de su amado, con la que no paseas de la mano y a la que no besas en público y, entonces me sentí mal, muy mal. _

_Cuando llegamos, bajamos directo a la piscina, lo hacíamos siempre que llegábamos de la playa para sacarnos el agua salada y el exceso de arena que traíamos encima. _

_Al parecer, Peeta ya había hecho su trabajo. Él estaba con ella, sólo se encontraban sentados uno al lado del otro, pero cuando Delly se percató de que veníamos, se le echó encima y le besó. Yo me quería morir, por más que me hubiera preparado para ello, no era suficiente. Él parecía querer desembarazarse de ella a toda costa, pero ella al contrario, se me antojaba como una lapa, de quien no sería fácil librarse nunca. _

\- _No mires- me dijo Annie-, es mejor que nos vayamos de aquí. _

\- _No, -dije decidida -, es mejor que me acostumbre, estoy bien, no te preocupes. _

\- _No tienes que demostrarle nada a nadie, de todas formas aquí todo el mundo sabe que te hace daño, por lo que creen que pasó, así que no hace falta que disimules tu asco. _

-_Ya lo sé, pero prefiero quedarme, vamos a las duchas y tratemos de ignorarles. _

\- _Como quieras. _

_Mientras tanto, del otro lado de la piscina, Peeta reprochaba a Delly lo que estaba claro ella había hecho para molestarme. _

_**Pov - Delly Y Peeta**_

\- _No te pases Delly, -le dijo con la voz cargada de recriminación –. Katniss está ahí y todavía me sigue pareciendo de mal gusto. _

\- _Mientras antes se dé cuenta de que ya no tiene nada que buscar contigo, mejor para ella y para todos. _

\- _Ya te lo expliqué antes, es ella la que no quiere saber nada de mí, así que no tienes que preocuparte. Anoche cuando hice la lamentable escena de la piscina, le prometí que no volvería a molestarla. _

\- _Me parece bien, ahora lo que tienes que hacer es concentrarte en nosotros y olvidarte de ella, ya te lo dije, tiene su vida hecha y no iba a dejarla por ti. En cambio yo te adoro, y voy a hacer que te enamores de mí y me quieras tanto como yo a ti. _

\- _Claro, -contestó él con cierta malicia en su tono -, seguro que sí. _

\- _¿Qué pasa cariño?, denoto disgusto en tu voz, ¿es otra vez porque hablé con tus padres anoche? _

\- _Sí, la verdad es que no entiendo que es lo que pretendías haciendo una cosa así. _

\- _Ya te lo expliqué, estaba desesperada, pensé que te perdía y actué impulsivamente. Después de lo que pasó entre nosotros, es lógico que actuara así, es sólo la reacción de una mujer enamorada y desesperada. _

\- _¿De una mujer enamorada?, -la miró con el entrecejo fruncido, dudando de sus palabras -, no lo creo, casi les dijiste que te había obligado y tú sabes que eso no es cierto. Una mujer enamorada no pondría en entredicho al hombre al que supuestamente quiere._

\- _No voy a discutir contigo acerca de eso; las razones por las que yo me entregué a ti, creo que están muy claras. _

\- _La verdad es que no, no están nada claras, si era tan importante para ti tu honor y tu integridad, ¿por qué lo hiciste, aun sabiendo que yo estaba enamorado de Katniss?, porque yo nunca te engañé. _

\- _Lo hice por amor. Quería que reaccionaras, sabía que la mosquita muerta esa te estaba engañando, y no podía soportarlo. Si yo supiera que en realidad ella te quiere tanto como yo, nunca lo habría hecho, pero fui tonta y pensé que si hacia ese sacrificio, te darías cuenta que yo si era capaz de todo por ti, que no me importaba nada, y entonces permití que me amaras. _

\- _¿Permitiste que te amara?, -volvió a hablar con reproche en su voz –. Te recuerdo que la que lo sugirió fuiste tú, me lo pediste, te dije que no varias veces, pero insististe. No se puede permitir algo para lo que no te están pidiendo permiso. _

_Ella comenzaba a ponerse nerviosa, definitivamente no le gustaba el tono que Peeta estaba usando con ella y mucho menos la verdad que le estaba soltando a la cara._

\- _¿Y a que viene eso ahora?, -preguntó con irritación –, no entiendo, parece que me estas atacando._

_Él la miró durante un segundo. Si hubiera podido, en ese mismo momento, le habría dicho todo lo que pensaba de esa situación. No podía entender cómo podía ser tan sínica y plantarse ahí, mostrándose ante él y todos los demás como una víctima, cuando había sido ella la que se le había echado encima desde el principio. Cuando Katniss se lo preguntó, no quiso perjudicarla, pero eso había sido así desde que prácticamente la conoció. No fue sólo aquella bendita noche, con la que le estaba complicando la vida, fue desde mucho antes, casi enseguida de conocerla. Él había tenido que hacer magia, para sacársela de encima todas las veces que se le había insinuado descaradamente y le había dicho tan amablemente como la insistencia de ella se lo permitía, que no estaba interesado, a pesar de sentirse halagado. Estaba claro que está mujer era una arpía tramposa y solapada. Esa noche de la que casi no lograba recordar nada, ella le insistía y él se negaba, de las pocas cosas que podía recordar, esa era la más clara, cuando él le dijo exactamente que no la quería de esa manera y también recordaba como ella se lo suplicaba y como lo seducía._

\- _Lo siento, -decidió claudicar, a pesar de que no la soportaba, debía darle una oportunidad al plan de Katniss, él también necesitaba tiempo, para poner sus propios planes en marcha –, sólo tenía curiosidad. Entiéndeme, no fue fácil para mis padres y tampoco para mí, al parecer, anoche fuiste muy agresiva con ellos. _

\- _Sí, lo reconozco, pero confío en que tu madre sabrá entenderlo, a fin de cuentas, ella también es mujer. _

\- _Sí, claro… seguro que sí. _

\- _Hablas otra vez con ironía, no me gusta tu tono. _

-_¡__Delly!, les has dicho a mis padres que yo soy un pervertido, que me aproveché de ti, ¡vamos, prácticamente les has dicho que soy un violador! Dices que mamá sabrá entenderlo, pero no sé cómo quieres que entienda algo como eso, porque si es cierto que lo soy ¿por qué demonios quieres estar conmigo?, y si es mentira, que de hecho lo es… ¿Qué clase de persona se inventaría algo semejante? _

\- _Yo no me he inventado nada. –respondió descaradamente-. _

\- _¿Cómo que no?, te lo has inventado todo. Las cosas pasaron de una forma muy distinta, eras tú la que querías, tú la que prácticamente me acorraló, y sí, yo también tengo culpa, porque cedí a mis impulsos de hombre, pero… _

\- _Bueno, entonces no hay nada más que discutir, -le interrumpió ella bruscamente-, es un error de ambos ¿no? La única salida es solucionarlo y para ello tienes que estar a mi lado –ella le miró desafiante-. Te aseguro que voy a hacer todo lo que esté en mis manos para que así sea. _

\- _Eso está claro… _

\- _No vamos a ponernos a discutir ahora que acabamos de reconciliarnos, -le dijo, recuperando su tono sosegado y algo aniñado, con el que le hablaba cada vez que quería salirse con la suya-, vamos a pensar mejor que es lo que vamos a hacer esta noche. ¿Te apetece que vayamos a algún sitio, los dos solos quizás a…? _

\- _¡__No… espera Delly!, te dije que íbamos a intentarlo, pero vamos a tomarlo con calma. Tienes que darme espacio y tiempo. Yo todavía sigo enamorado de Katniss, quiero olvidarla, pero no puedo hacerlo de un solo golpe, tienes que tener paciencia. _

\- _Si yo lo entiendo mi amor, y voy a hacer todo lo posible para ayudarte. _

\- _Entonces espero que entiendas y respetes mi decisión. He pensado, que aprovechando que Castor va a estar un tiempo más en la costa y me invitó a quedarme con ellos, sería conveniente que me alejara de aquí unos días. _

\- _Pero eso significa que no voy a verte, no creo que eso sea lo más... _

\- _Pero significa que tampoco la voy a ver a ella._

_Dijo astutamente. _

\- _Sí, pero... _

\- _Piénsalo… es lo mejor. Igual podemos vernos en la playa, y yo vendré también por aquí. Es sólo una semana, mientras más tiempo esté alejado de Katniss, mejor. Lo hago por nosotros. _

\- _Viéndolo de ese modo, puede que tengas razón, pero tendremos que vernos en alguna parte, yo podría ir durante el día y... _

\- _Si ese es el problema, que ellos me ofrecieron quedarme porque está lejos de aquí, como a una hora de camino, en la otra punta, y como querían que pasáramos más tiempo junto, pensaron que lo mejor es que me quedara en su casa. Pero igual Castor es un adicto a la playa, podría convencerlo para ir algún que otro día a la playa de los canales, está entre los dos puntos, podemos vernos ahí. Las noches si son más problemáticas, pero es poco tiempo. _

\- _¡Parece que te alegras de deshacerte de mí! _

\- _Te mentiría si te dijera que no me alegro…, pero es por tener una oportunidad de alejarme de ella, no por otra cosa. _

\- _Está bien, pero hoy te quedarás conmigo, quiero que sepan todos que estamos juntos, no quiero que comenten tonterías, así se terminaran los rumores. _

\- _Sí, hoy me quedo. _

\- _No es que me agrade la idea… Pero por otro lado, que estés alejado de ella no me parece mal, también pienso que te hará bien. _

_**Después…**_

_Esa noche comí muchísimo, tenía mucho apetito. Mis padres se sintieron aliviados, creo que pensaron que como habían vaticinado, era sólo un romance veraniego, corto y fugaz, y que las heridas habían cicatrizado. _

\- _¿Cómo lo pasasteis en la playa hoy? _

_Preguntó mi padre, claramente complacido ante mi buen humor. _

\- _Bien papá, es una playa muy linda a la que fuimos. _

\- _¿Y cómo se llamaba? _

_Me atoré con la comida y me costó unos segundos reponerme para poder contestar. _

\- _No sé el nombre, pero se lo pregunto a Annie y te lo digo después. _

\- _Come despacio cariño, ten cuidado, - me dijo él, levemente preocupado, y volvió al tema de la playa- quizás podríamos ir todos juntos otro día, invitaríamos a los Cresta y así disfrutamos todos juntos de ese lugar tan encantador. _

\- _Claro, seguro ellos van a estar encantados. _

_Johanna me miraba como si sospechara algo, yo no quería mirarla a los ojos, tenía miedo de que me descubriera. _

\- _Hoy llamó Gale mientras no estabas, -me dijo mi madre, como si me estuviera dando una gran noticia-. _

\- _¿Ah sí? _

_Contesté con sarcasmo, preparándome para la réplica. Johanna me dio una patada debajo de la mesa, me hizo reaccionar antes de que discutiera con mamá, lo cual agradecí. _

\- _Lamentó mucho no poder hablar contigo, -prosiguió mi madre -, tiene que salir de viaje al extranjero por unos asuntos de negocio y no vuelve hasta dentro de un mes, de todas formas tratará de llamarte. _

\- _Bien, estupendo, espero estar aquí la próxima vez para atender su llamada. _

\- _Eso le dije yo, que seguro lamentarías mucho no haber estado, pero que estarías esperando su próxima llamada. _

\- _Gracias, era exactamente lo que deseaba que le dijeras. Bueno, les pido disculpas por levantarme antes de la mesa, pero quiero bañarme, le prometí a Annie pasar por su casa temprano para ayudarla arreglarse el cabello. _

\- _Claro cariño, -respondió mi padre, mientras estaba distraído leyendo un artículo del periódico -, adelante, diviértete. _

\- _Gracia papá. _

_Me levanté y le di un beso en la mejilla, me dolía mucho mentirle, pero sabía que en ese momento no tenía otra salida. Johanna, a quien evidentemente era más difícil de engañar, me siguió hasta la habitación. _

\- _¿Ahora me vas a contar qué es lo que está pasando?, - preguntó ella, cerrando la puerta tras de sí, y bajando su voz, como si de una intriga se tratara. Yo la miré con cara burlonamente interrogante- se te ve feliz y eso no es normal. _

\- _¿Qué no es normal? ¿Qué estás diciendo?, ¿que soy una amargada? _

\- _No, pero hasta ayer casi no podías levantarte de la cama. A papá y mamá podrás engañarlos, pero a mí no. _

\- _No tengo por qué Johanna, es sólo que me di cuenta que la vida sigue y que no puedo seguir sufriendo, no vale la pena. _

\- _Katniss, ayer todo el mundo comentó que Peeta y tú estaban hablando en la piscina y… después desaparecieron los dos. ¡Qué casualidad! _

\- _¿Qué pasa Johanna? ¿Es qué ahora eres detective? _

\- _No juegues conmigo. _

\- _No te voy a mentir, -le contesté ya sintiéndome un poco acorralada- vino a hablarme, pero sólo me dijo tonterías. Luego yo me fui con los chicos para alejarme de él. Y no, la verdad es que no sé para dónde se fue. Después de que regresé, no le vi más, así que si quieres saberlo, se lo estas preguntando a la persona equivocada. _

_Me miró con gesto dubitativo, estaba claro que no se creía ni una sola palabra de lo que había dicho, pero yo actué como si no me diera cuenta de ello. Aun sin estar conforme con mi respuesta, reanudo la conversación._

\- _¿Sabes que él me preguntó por Gale? _

\- _Sí,-respondí con indiferencia, no tenía sentido fingir que no lo sabía –, me lo dijo cuando habló conmigo en la piscina. _

\- _Me preguntó si era tu prometido. _

\- _Y tú le dijiste que pensaba dejarlo por él, también me lo dijo. _

\- _Creo que te quiere de verdad. _

_Ella parecía sincera, e incluso esperanzada cuando me dijo aquello. Sé que trataba de acercase a mí, de que me abriera con ella, era mi hermana y nada hubiera deseado más en ese momento que tenerla de mi lado. Estuve tentada a contarle todo a Johanna, pero por otro lado, pensé que no era lo más sensato. Mientras menos personas lo supieran, mejor. Además, era probable que ella no entendiera muy bien lo que estaba pasando, no era su culpa, pero se tomaba muy enserio la castidad y el honor de las mujeres. _

\- _No lo sé Johanna, pero para ser sincera, prefiero no pensar en ello en este momento. _

\- _Si no quieres contarme la verdad, no importa, lo entiendo, no he sido precisamente una buena pieza en esta historia, pero sólo me voy a permitir decirte una cosa más, ¡ten cuidado con Delly!_

_Su tono era una clara advertencia, pero no lo hacía reprochándome algo, sólo me ponía sobre aviso de un peligro que estaba al acecho. _

\- _Gracias por el consejo, -respondí con sinceridad –, aunque creo que es tarde, ya me hizo todo el daño que le voy a permitir que me haga. _

\- _No Katniss, no me has entendido. Te estoy pidiendo que de verdad tengas cuidado, tú no tienes idea de contra quién estás jugando, es hasta peligroso que tengas esa enemistad con ella por lo pasado con Peeta. Cuídate por favor, es Peeta el que más tiene que perder en toda esta situación. _

_Por fin salí de casa, era temprano, no mentí cuando dije que había quedado con Annie. Venía pensando en las palabras de Johanna, y en lo peligroso de mi enemistad con Delly. Sabía perfectamente que se refería al poder que su padre tenía en el gobierno y sé también que en el fondo, Johanna se refería a que el peligro real era para Peeta, no para mí. Ella me estaba advirtiendo de una manera sutil, que él podría salir mal librado de todo esto. A mitad de camino, escondido detrás de un muro de la casa de enfrente, que se encontraba sola, estaba Peeta. Me silbó para que me percatara de su presencia, yo corrí a su encuentro, mirando a los lados para cerciorarme de que no nos veía nadie. _

\- _¿Qué haces aquí?, -le increpé –, ¿estás loco?, es peligroso, te pueden ver. _

\- _Tenía que verte. _

_Tiró de mí y me llevó un poco más adentro, por detrás del jardín de la casa, dejándonos ocultos de los ojos curiosos. Me abrazó, pasando sus brazos por mi cintura y haciendo que mi cuerpo se plegara al suyo y sin más preámbulo, me besó. Como siempre, su beso era intenso, cargado de sensualidad, de deseo. Ambos parecíamos estar hambrientos el uno del otro y con voracidad, nos entregábamos a esos pequeños momentos de intimidad, pero esto no estaba bien, podríamos tirarlo todo por la borda si alguien nos viera, así que me arme de toda la fuerza de voluntad que no tenía y lo aparté de mí lo más que pude, para susurrarle en tono de regaño:_

\- _¡Nos van a ver!, estamos muy cerca de casa._

_Él volvió a atraerme hacía él y yo gruñí con impaciencia. Su respuesta ante mi enfado, fue una sonrisa más que divertida. _

\- _No te molestes, -me dijo zalamero -, sólo he venido a decirte algo…pero no puedo evitar besarte, me tienes loquito… -volvió a darme un breve beso en la boca y luego me soltó y me dijo –, busca a Annie, Finnick estará conmigo, vayan por detrás del lago, al vivero, donde está la casa de Plutarch, el jardinero. Es muy amigo de mis padres, ellos fueron los que le consiguieron este trabajo, así que es de fiar. Además, nadie suele ir por esos lados a estas horas. Dense prisa. _

_Me volvió a besar y yo lo dejé hacer durante unos segundos, antes de apartarme nuevamente azorada, por el miedo a que nos descubrieran. _

\- _Deja de besarme, que nos van a ver. _

_Esta vez lo besé yo a él, un beso rápido, suave y ligero en los labios y me fui, dejándolo con la sonrisa dibujada en los labios, mirando nuevamente a todos lados para cerciorarme que nadie nos había visto. Me moría de nervios. Busqué a Annie y la puse al tanto. A ella le pareció genial, en cierta forma, creo que le excitaba la situación, parecía una aventura, y mi amiga era una mujer aventurera. Secretamente le gustaban los romances clandestinos, le parecía que tenían la esencia del verdadero amor, ella decía, es mejor cuando mucho nos cuesta. _

_Daba un poco de miedo ir al vivero de noche, la mayoría del trayecto estaba bien iluminado, pero era raro conseguir a alguien por esos lados a esas horas. Además, el viejo Plutarch era un hombre muy callado, a quien pocas veces se le veía alternando con alguien. Él se encargaba de las plantas de la urbanización y de las ocasionales ventas externas del vivero, pues este tenía una entrada por fuera y aunque la mayoría de insumos del vivero eran para la misma urbanización, si alguien de fuera quería comprar alguna cosa, podía hacerlo. _

_Al lado había una casa pequeña, que servía de vivienda para el jardinero. Anteriormente, vivía ahí una pareja, pero debido a su edad, se habían marchado ya hacía unos meses. En su lugar, vino Plutarch. Para ser honestos, hacía muy bien su trabajo, pero nadie sabía mucho de él. Era un hombre como de unos cincuenta años, de una estatura muy por encima de la media, de hombros anchos y largos brazos, que terminaban en unas enormes manos. Parecía un hombre fuerte, y su piel dejaba ver los signos de una vida dura. Costaba trabajo creer que pudiera ser tan delicado con las plantas. Me sorprendió un poco saber que la familia de Peeta le conocía, pero si ellos confiaban en él, seguramente es porque sería de fiar. Cuando al fin llegamos, Peeta y Finnick se encontraban en la entrada de la casa, el viejo les acompañaba. _

\- _¿Así que estás son las chicas?- preguntó cuando nos vio llegar- _

\- _Sí Plutarch, estás son Katniss y Annie. _

\- _Las conozco, -dijo lacónicamente, mientras me miraba de reojo- tú eres la hija de Don Andrew Everdeen, buen hombre. _

\- _¿Conoce a mi padre? –dije impresionada –._

\- _Todos conocen a su padre, -hizo una pausa y cambió de tema, al parecer no quería entrar en detalles-. Peeta me explicó la situación, voy a dejar que se vean aquí, pero no quiero problemas, si los descubren, no quiero que me involucren en nada. _

\- _No te preocupes Plutarch, nunca lo permitiríamos. _

_Le contestó Peeta, a lo que él respondió poniéndole una mano en el hombro. _

\- _Por detrás del vivero hay un pequeño jardín con una fuente y unos bancos, ahí van a estar bien. Pocas personas saben que ese lugar existe, y durante todo el tiempo que llevo aquí, nadie lo ha pisado nunca. _

\- _Gracias una vez más Plutarch, sé que lo haces porque lo entiendes. _

_Le dio la mano a Peeta, y luego golpeó suavemente su hombro, como en señal de confirmación de lo que dijo. _

\- _Voy a estar dentro, avisadme si se les ofrece alguna cosa. _

_Plutarch resultó ser un gran hombre, pero debo reconocer que al principio me inspiraba mucho respeto su presencia; incluso le tenía miedo. El era un hombre huraño, que rara vez hablaba o tan siquiera se relacionaba con nadie. Tenía una expresión rara, que no sé explicar, como la de aquel que guarda una enorme pena, que le atormenta y que no le deja vivir. _

_Los chicos siguiendo sus instrucciones, pasaron por un camino estrecho entre las flores y plantas, que esperaban para ser trasladadas desde el vivero a alguno de los jardines. El camino nos condujo hasta llegar a una especie de laberinto de parras y enredaderas. Nunca esperamos conseguirnos con algo así. El lugar parecía estar escondido en medio de una cueva creada por las plantas. Debido a que eran muy tupidas, no dejaban prácticamente mirar el cielo, creando una especie de ecosistema, o más bien de invernadero natural. De una pared de piedra, manaba un pequeño manantial de agua, que formaba un riachuelo y descendía hasta perderse de vista. Justo unos metros después de donde manaba el agua, una especie de plazoleta construida encima del riachuelo, hacía las veces de puente para unir las dos orillas, la imagen de una virgen coronaba el centro de la plaza. A los pies de la imagen, había una pequeña fuente, que seguramente se alimentaba del riachuelo con algún artilugio, soltaba un chorro que se detenía justo en las manos extendidas de la imagen. La fuente tenía iluminación, pero en ese momento no estaba funcionando, supusimos que hacía años nadie le daba mantenimiento. Al lado derecho de la plazoleta, unos bancos de mármol blanco formaban una especie de media luna y del lado izquierdo había una pequeña mesa de mármol, igual que los bancos, con dos sillas. La mesa tenía un tablero de ajedrez dibujado, pero las fichas, como era de esperarse, no estaban. Era un lugar precioso, aunque se notaba que no se usaba, porque lucía un poco deteriorado, pero eso tenía su encanto, resultaba mágico, como sacado de un viejo libro de cuentos. El ruido del agua cayendo, lo hacía parecer aún más especial. Estaba vagamente iluminado por unas lámparas que imitaban unas ranas, la mayoría de ellas no servían, pero como a los pies de la virgen todavía había velas, las encendimos para ayudar a las ranas y mejorar la luz. _

\- _Es increíble que nunca me hubiera percatado de que existía este lugar, -pensé en voz alta-, ¿quien más sabrá de su existencia? _

\- _Ya escuchaste al señor Plutarch, Katniss, -contestó Annie, quien terminaba de encender una de las velas -no creo que mucha gente, como tienes que cruzar el invernadero… _

\- _Es posible que lo hiciera el señor que trabajaba aquí antes. _

_Volví a pensar en voz alta. _

\- _Es posible, aunque es bastante raro que hicieran un lugar así justo dentro del vivero, y no a la vista de todos. _

_Me respondió Peeta. _

\- _De todas formas no hubieran podido, ese manantial parece natural. Es común encontrarlos debido a las aguas subterráneas, seguramente es aprovechado para el riego de las plantas, se lo preguntaré luego a Plutarch. _

_Decía Finnick mientras se acercaba más a él para observarlo. Annie, que estaba a su lado, también claramente maravillada, le contestó. _

\- _Sí, pero lo que está construido alrededor de él, es bellísimo, si sólo lo hicieron para el riego, me parece exagerado y poco corriente. _

\- _Yo sé que antes de que Plutarch empezara a trabajar aquí, -continué- durante muchos años, el vivero lo cuidaba el señor Darius y su esposa Lavinia –recordé a los ancianos, pensando que ellos podrían tener algo que ver con aquel lugar-. Eran un par de viejitos muy simpáticos, y muy religiosos, mis padres les tenían mucho cariño, y ellos lo devolvían cuidando con más devoción los jardines de nuestras casas. _

\- _Eso explicaría la virgen, -dijo Peeta-. _

\- _Sí, por eso lo saqué a colación. _

_Después de revisar aquel lugar detenidamente, y de seguir admirándonos con su belleza, escogimos sentarnos en los bancos de media luna, parecían más cómodos. Además, ese lado, gracias a la luz de las velas, quedaba mejor iluminado. _

\- _Hemos perdido mucho tiempo, Delly debe estar buscándote, - le dije a Peeta cuando noté que empezábamos a ponernos cómodos- seguro que subirá a tu casa. _

\- _Por un rato estoy cubierto, si va, le van a decir que fui al pueblo a comprar algo. _

\- _¿Y el coche?, se va a dar cuenta de que está en casa. _

\- _Cato si fue al pueblo, así que él se lo llevó. _

\- _¿Cómo esta Cato?- pregunté sinceramente interesada, no le había visto en dos días y he de reconocer que lo extrañaba- _

\- _¡Sí, verdad!, -dijo Annie- me parece que hace años que no lo veo. _

\- _Está bien, -contesto Peeta- envió saludos para ambas, y les mandó a decir que esta noche las veía. _

\- _Qué bueno, lo extraño, la verdad -volvió a decir Annie-. _

\- _Yo también me alegro de poder verle -dije eso, y procuré rápidamente cambiar de tema, me sentía incómoda después de lo que Peeta me había contado- pero ahora cuéntanos, ¿qué pasó con Delly? _

_Peeta comenzó a hablar de ella y de su conversación anterior. Se veía indudablemente que no la soportaba, y yo temía que él no fuera capaz de aguantar mantenerse a su lado por mucho tiempo. _

\- _De sólo oír su nombre se me pone la piel de gallina -se estremeció exageradamente, como si en realidad, pronunciarla le provocara escalofríos-. Pero para ser honesto, no fue tan difícil como pensaba. Cuando llegué estaba furiosa, eso sí. Creo que estaba esperando escondida en alguna parte cerca de casa, porque casi no me dio tiempo de bajarme del coche y ella ya estaba ahí. _

\- _No lo dudo para nada- le contestó Annie, con el toque sarcástico que la caracterizaba- de hecho, creo que hasta durmió y todo en frente de tu casa. _

\- _Lo cierto es, que de una vez me recibió a gritos. _

_**Pov - Delly Y Peeta**__. _

\- _¿Dónde te habías metido? _

\- _¡Tranquila! ¿Qué te pasa?, ¿por qué estás tan molesta? _

\- _¿Te parece poco?, anoche te vas a hablar con esa y luego desapareces sin más y no vuelves hasta esta hora. _

\- _Me fui con Castor; tú sabes que él vino a buscarme ayer. _

\- _¡Pero no sabía que pensabas irte toda la noche!, además, ¿tú te crees que yo soy tonta?, tú estabas con Katniss, a mí no me engañas. _

\- _No señorita- Le dijo Castor, en un intento desesperado para ayudar a su amigo- disculpe, pero Peeta estaba en mi casa, y no había ninguna Katniss. _

\- _¿Y a usted quién le está preguntando? _

\- _No seas grosera Delly, -la reprimió Peeta -, no tienes porque contestarle así a Castor, él sólo te está aclarando lo que tú me preguntaste. _

\- _Preferiría que habláramos en privado, si no es mucha molestia. _

\- _¿Te puedes esperar un momento a que atienda a mis amigos?, por favor. _

\- _No te preocupes, nosotros sólo vinimos a traerte, ya nos vamos, todavía nos queda mucho camino por recorrer, nos vemos luego. _

\- _Gracias Castor, de verdad me la he pasado muy bien. _

_Ambos hombres se despidieron con un abrazo, Castor regresó al coche y se marchó._

_Peeta miró a Delly, tratando de reprimir toda la rabia y el asco que en ese momento sentía por ella y haciendo acopio de su aplomo, le dijo: _

\- _Tengo que entrar en casa primero, ¿te parece si me esperas en la piscina dentro de 20 minutos? _

\- _¡Te doy 20 minutos! _

_**En el vivero. **_

\- _¡Te doy 20 minutos! -dijo Annie, como si estuviera a punto de reír- ¿y si no qué?, ¿te mandaba a matar o algo así? _

\- _Supongo, me dieron ganas de reír cuando lo dijo, pero me limité a entrar en casa sin decir una sola palabra más. _

\- _¿Y después qué pasó? _

\- _Baje a la piscina como le había dicho, ¡25 minutos más tarde!, justo antes de que detonara la bomba. _

_**Pov - Delly Y Peeta**_

\- _¡Por fin!, ¿no podías tardarte más? _

\- _No quería hacerlo, -le contestó con ironía- pero mis padres me estaban esperando para hablar. _

\- _Entiendo y… ¿supongo que te dijeron…? _

\- _Sí, que habías estado anoche en casa y que estuviste hablando con ellos. _

_Enseguida ella se puso a llorar, desesperadamente. _

\- _¡Tenía que hacerlo, estaba desesperada!, la última vez que te vi anoche, fue con ella. Ya no lo puedo soportar más. _

\- _¡Sólo hablábamos! _

_Se defendió él, y aquello provocó que ella se alterara aún más, casi a gritos y haciendo despliegue de su carácter malcriado y egoísta respondió:_

\- _¡Es que no tendrías ni siquiera que hablar con ella! _

\- _¿Por qué no? _

\- _Tú sabes bien que tienes un compromiso conmigo y tienes que respetarlo. Yo me entregué a ti, te di lo más sagrado que una mujer puede entregar a un hombre y tú estás obligado a corresponderme. _

_Ella seguía llorando y cada vez parecía alterarse más, pero él tenía que intentarlo, tenía que intentar razonar con ella. _

\- _Yo no te pedí ese sacrificio… no puedo obligarme a quererte sólo porque durmiéramos juntos una noche. _

\- _¿Cómo te atreves?, -dijo entre sollozos desesperados –, no te voy a permitir que me dejes por ella, antes prefiero contarle la verdad a todo el mundo. _

\- _¿De qué verdad estás hablando?, porque aquí la única verdad, es que cometimos un error, ¡los dos! Lamento muchísimo que perdieras lo más sagrado que tenias, según tú, pero ese no es motivo suficiente para que trates de obligar a nadie a nada, porque en el peor de los casos, tú eras bien consciente de lo que hacías. _

\- _No, yo no era consciente de nada. _

\- _¿Cómo que no? _

_Le gritó Peeta, ya fuera de sus casillas ante su negativa. Ella, al verlo a él tan alterado cedió un poco._

\- _¡Lo era!, -aceptó-, pero lo hice por ti… me entregué a ti porque de esa manera podía ayudarte; para que supieras lo mucho que te quería, y vuelvo a repetirte, no voy a permitir que me dejes por ella -estaba totalmente alterada, fuera de sí- yo soy capaz de hacer cualquier cosa, no me empujes a hacer una locura. _

\- _¡Cálmate Delly!, -dijo él por fin, dándose perfecta cuenta, que intentar razonar con ella no valdría de nada –, si lo que te preocupa es Katniss, entonces no tienes que hacer ninguna locura. Ella no quiere saber nada de mí, por más que le supliqué ayer que me escuchara, no quiso hacerlo. _

\- _No, no mi amor, -se echó en sus brazos, tomándolo por sorpresa –, no se trata de ella, se trata de ti y de mí. Yo te quiero, estoy enamorada de ti, por eso me entregué a ti la otra noche y sería capaz de cualquier cosa por tenerte a mi lado. _

\- _Sí, eso ya me lo demostraste anoche. –inquirió, mientras intentaba sacársela de encima y esquivaba su boca, que le buscaba incesantemente –. Cuando fuiste a hablar con mis padres y les insinuaste que yo te había forzado. _

\- _Entiéndeme, ¿qué sería de mí ahora si te perdiera? ¿Qué podría entregarle a otra persona si todo te lo di a ti? _

\- _¡Pero yo no te quiero, y tú lo sabes! _

\- _Pero puedes quererme. Ya esto lo hemos hablado, Katniss está comprometida, ella no va a romper su compromiso por ti, tienes que olvidarla. Yo sé que te gusto, la otra noche me lo demostraste, - ella se inclino hacía él buscando su boca de nuevo- quien mejor que yo para hacer que la olvides. Además, sus padres te odian, no van a permitir nunca que estés con ella. _

\- _No quiero seguir hablando de Katniss, -contestó él tajantemente, rechazando la invitación de ella a besarla- entre ella y yo no hay nada, ni lo habrá. _

\- _Ya lo sé mi amor, en cambio entre nosotros dos hay todo. _

\- _¿Entre nosotros dos? No lo sé… no lo tengo claro, entre nosotros dos solamente hay lo que tú te has empeñado en inventar... _

\- _Sólo quiero ayudarte a olvidarla, que me permitas estar cerca de ti, que me ayudes a lograr que me quieras, porque creo que entre tú y yo hay motivos suficientes para formalizar una relación. ¡Peeta!, -le gritó, ante su insistente negativa a dejarse besar por ella, mientras le insistía en que debían estar juntos- yo no quiero recordarte cuál es tu deber para conmigo, por favor, no me obligues a hacerlo. _

\- _¡Escúchame bien!, yo no creo que tenga ningún deber, las personas están juntas porque lo desean, no por compromiso. _

\- _No… no te voy a escuchar más, no quiero. _

\- _¡Tranquilízate! -ahora gritó él, cogiéndola del brazo, pues ella se había levantado para marcharse- Yo voy a intentarlo, ¿de acuerdo?, pero tienes que darme tiempo, no es fácil… Vamos a tomarnos las cosas con calma, vamos a ir despacio, deja que las cosas fluyan solas, después, si cabe, ya hablaremos de formalizaciones, ¿estás de acuerdo? _

\- _No estoy de acuerdo. _

_Respondió ella con toda la altanería de la que era capaz, pero Peeta no se dejó vencer tan fácil está vez, no iba a ceder ante ella, ¿qué era lo que pretendía, que él pidiera su mano en matrimonio ahora mismo o algo parecido?, ni borracho aceptaría semejante barbaridad._

_\- Pues entonces haz lo que tengas que hacer –le dijo, y su gesto denotaba que no estaba jugando –, porque eso es lo único que estoy dispuesto a darte, por los momentos._

_Ella lo miró desafiante y él aguantó su reto. Al final, ella comprendió que él no cedería y aceptó lo que le estaba ofreciendo, no sin antes imponer sus propias reglas. _

_\- Te voy a dar ese tiempo, sólo con una condición… que permanezcas a mi lado durante el proceso y que tengas en cuenta cuanto pierdo yo en todo esto. _

\- _Está bien, -concedió él –, sigamos intentándolo. Pero también quiero ponerte una condición… ¡Basta de locuras!, no quiero más conversaciones desesperadas con mis padres o con los tuyos y tampoco quiero que me comprometas delante de las demás personas, es algo que no tengo claro. Puedes decir que estamos juntos, pero nada de compromisos ni casamientos, no por ahora. _

\- _No lo haré más, te lo prometo, siempre y cuando tú no me obligues a ello. _

_**En el vivero. **_

\- _Después llegasteis vosotros. En lo que ella los vio, se me lanzó encima y me besó. Yo quise soltarme, pero no pude. _

\- _Está bien que no lo hicieras, -le dije para aliviar su culpa- podría haber sido demasiado evidente, aunque reconozco que me dolió. _

\- _Lo imagino princesa, lo siento… cuando por fin me soltó, le dije que aún me parecían violentas ese tipo de escenas. _

_Me encogí de hombros y cambié de tema, no quería que se diera cuenta de la magnitud de mis celos ante lo que había visto._

\- _Peeta, ¿tú dijiste en la playa, que no había sido su primera vez? _

_Le pregunté, aunque me costó mucho, debo reconocerlo _

\- _Sí, lo dije._

_Me respondió en un tono decidido. _

\- _Pero por la conversación pareciera que no es así. _

\- _Ella no me lo dijo, pero esas cosas cuando son demasiado evidentes se notan. _

\- _¿Pero no estás seguro? _

\- _No puedo estar seguro de nada. Te recuerdo que sólo sucedió una vez, y yo estaba demasiado borracho como para recordar todo con detalles. De hecho, es casi nulo lo que recuerdo, pero por lo poco que viene a mi memoria, no creo que fuera tan inocente. No sé, algo en su actitud, no puedo explicarlo bien, pero simplemente me lo parecía, incluso antes de estar con ella, y a la mañana siguiente... bueno, no lo sé, simplemente no pasó nada que me demostrara que eso era realmente así, pero yo no sé en realidad muy bien cómo pasan esas cosas… _

\- _Yo tampoco lo creo, -dijo Annie- pero es que mi amiga es muy tonta, siempre confía en todo lo que le dicen, ¿crees que si tuviera realmente tanto que perder, tan a la ligera se hubiera...?, bueno, ya sabes. _

\- _No sé - le contesté- puede que realmente esté muy enamorada. _

\- _¡No sé yo si realmente eso es cierto! -dijo Peeta dubitativamente-, a veces lo pongo en duda, creo que es una niña malcriada, que cree que se lo merece todo, y que tiene derecho a tener todo lo que desea. _

\- _Eso es lo mismo que yo creo, estoy de acuerdo con mi hermano._

_Lo apoyó Finnick y Peeta inclino levemente su cabeza en un gesto de agradecimiento, luego me miró sonriendo y me dijo: _

\- _Pero también hay buenas noticias, conseguí librarme de ella por una semana. Le dije que me iba con Castor, que me quedaría con él durante toda esta semana y aunque al principio no le gustó, terminó aceptándolo. _

\- _¡Se me hace raro que hubiera aceptado tan tranquilamente! -dijo Annie- _

\- _Al principio peleó y se puso pesada, pero después se convenció, le dije que quería alejarme de Katniss. Creo que aunque no le gustaba perderme de vista por un tiempo, le seducía más la idea de mantenerme alejado de lo que más le preocupa. _

\- _Tiene miedo, -volvió a decir Annie- de que termines hablando con Katniss y descubras el pastel. _

\- _Pero no entiendo que no piense que Katniss podría decirnos algo a Cato y a mí, -dijo ahora Finnick-, y nosotros decírtelo a ti, en fin de cuenta, somos tus hermanos. _

\- _Eso es cierto, -le contestó Annie, después de que él sembrara una duda razonable- la verdad es que es bastante raro. _

\- _Yo no lo veo tan raro, -respondí a las dudas de ambos –. Gale existe de verdad, y aunque no sea cierto que me vaya a casar con él, está ahí, ella puede decir que estoy mintiendo. Total, si supuestamente lo hice antes, ¿por qué no lo iba a hacer ahora?, pero alegar que estoy mintiendo a Finnick y Cato es una cosa… permitir la cercanía entre Peeta y yo, es otra, lo primero es más fácil de torear. _

\- _Ya que sacaste el tema, -me dijo Peeta- tenemos que hablar sobre eso, porque no me lo has aclarado todavía. _

\- _No te preocupes por eso, antes de venir aquí ya se estaba terminando. Es cierto que sospecho que él piensa pedirme matrimonio, pero no lo ha hecho, y por supuesto yo no pienso aceptarlo. _

\- _¿Cómo se estaba terminando si te iba a pedir en matrimonio? _

\- _Sólo por mi parte habían dudas y tú las disipaste, -me atrajo hacía él, instándome para que me sentara en su regazo y me abrazó, pasando sus manos por mi cintura- ahora sé que nunca le he querido, por lo menos no como te quiero a ti. _

\- _¿Seguro? –indagó con semblante serio –._

\- _Antes de que sigan poniéndose románticos -intervino Finnick- tengo que volver a ser yo el aguafiestas y decirles que ya es tardísimo. _

\- _Tiene razón, tenemos que volver Katniss, -me dijo Annie, apesadumbrada ella misma por tener que hacerlo- además, me da miedo volver sola más tarde. _

\- _Nada de eso, -le contestó Peeta- Finnick regresa con vosotras, yo espero media hora más en casa de Plutarch, y me voy. _

_Se levantó, arrastrándome con él y sujetó mis dos manos entre las suyas. Finnick y Annie, sin decir nada, caminaron por el vivero de regreso a la entrada, Peeta esperó a que se alejaran un poco y me besó con ternura, pero su beso fue mucho más breve de lo que hubiera deseado, mucho menos de lo que necesitaba. _

\- _No creo que esta noche podamos vernos más, -me dijo melancólico –, pero mañana te espero en la playa. Finnick las va a llevar, estoy seguro que para él no será ninguna molestia, pues eso le da libertad para estar con Annie también. _

\- _Son estupendos –dije, mordiendo mi labio inferior, recordando la cercanía de los suyos –, ¿verdad? _

\- _Sí, -respondió él, sin dejar de mirar con deseo mi boca –, no sé que hubiéramos hecho sin ellos. _

\- _Te quiero, te quiero muchísimo -le dije, abrazándome a él más fuertemente, como si quisiera fundirme en su cuerpo- . Por favor, trata de que no te bese ni nada, odio pensar que puede hacerlo. Sé que no puedes evitarlo, pero por lo menos que sea lo indispensable. _

_Se acerco a mí aún más. Tenía una sonrisa de satisfacción en sus labios y me miraba con ese aire mundano y conocedor que tan loca me volvía. Apoyó su frente en la mía, mientras acariciaba mi cabello entre sus dedos. _

\- _Estaba empezando a preocuparme, pensé que no te importaba ni siquiera un poco. Estoy seguro de que si fuera yo el que tuviera que mirar como alguien te toca, no lo soportaría. Ni aun sabiendo que no sientes nada por esa persona lo permitiría, y si encima te besa… creo que me volvería loco. _

\- _Me cuesta muchísimo, ¡y sí!, claro que tengo celos, es más duro de lo que creí que sería. Cuando los vi hoy, estuve a punto de salir corriendo, gritarle o pegarle, o no sé qué locura, con tal de que no siguiera besándote. _

_Acercó su rostro a mi cabello y aspiró profundamente. Luego acercó sus labios al lóbulo de mi oreja, mordió ligeramente y con la voz ronca, susurró:_

\- _Me vuelve loco el olor de tu cabello. Cuando cierro los ojos, imagino que estas cerca de mí y casi puedo sentir su aroma. ¿Sabes que me tienes totalmente enloquecido?, te amo como nunca he amado ni amaré a nadie, hasta la muerte te seguiría si eso fuera preciso. _

_Arrastro su boca por mi mejilla hasta llegar a la mía y besó mis labios suavemente, sin prisa, como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido para eternizar aquel momento. Mientras mordía delicadamente mis labios, continuó diciendo en susurros... _

\- _Quisiera poder pedirte que no te fueras; quisiera poder abrazarte hasta que el sol aparezca, besarte hasta que no queden labios que besar, embriagarme con tu aroma, refugiarme entre tus brazos y disfrutar de tu sonrisa, de tus caricias, de esos pequeños gemidos que emites cuando mi lengua juega dentro de tu boca y saborea tu esencia, nutriéndose de ella, -gemí ante sus palabras sin poder evitarlo. Pude notar su satisfacción ante mi reacción y me correspondió tirando suavemente de mi labio inferior y emitiendo un sonido ronco que salía desde su garganta-. Tu piel es tan suave, -continuó susurrando aún con sus labios sobre los míos –, tu rostro tan perfecto. No te vayas, déjame retenerte aquí, cerca de mí, en donde deberías estar siempre. _

\- _¡__Por favor, no vuelvas a pedírmelo, porque si lo haces no voy a ser capaz de irme! –le dije desesperada, completamente dominada por el deseo y el amor que sentía por él –. Deja que me marche ahora, porque dentro de un minuto voy a ser yo la que te pida que no dejes que me vaya, voy a ser yo la que te pida que me abraces y que me beses, y si dos minutos más tarde dejas de hacerlo, no te lo perdonaré en mi vida. _

_Aspiró el aire ruidosamente, mientras abandonaba mi boca, me besó en la frente, me dijo te amo y luego me soltó. Yo salí de aquel lugar lo más rápido que pude, antes de que tuviera tiempo de arrepentirme. Un poco antes de llegar al lado de Annie y Finnick, me di cuenta que ellos estaban muy cerca el uno del otro y no quería interrumpir lo que parecía ser un beso, así que esperé antes de acercarme lo suficiente como para que notaran mi presencia. Mientras esperaba, me percaté de como todo mi cuerpo temblaba. Aquel había sido un momento muy dulce y erótico. No podía alejar de mi mente la imagen de cómo me besaba, mientras susurraba aquella especie de declaración de intenciones. ¡Dios mío, cuanto le deseé! Mis mejillas estaban rojas y a pesar de que las noches eran frescas, tenía calor. No era la primera vez que sentía deseos ante el beso de un hombre, pero ese día, aquel sentimiento era mucho mayor que cualquier otro que hubiera experimentado nunca, cada minuto que pasaba entre sus brazos, lo hacía multiplicarse. No sentí vergüenza por lo que deseé, y tampoco la siento ahora al contarlo, porque para mí, aquel momento fue tan especial, que jamás podré olvidarlo. Siempre lo recordaré tal y como fue, un deseo limpio y puro, entre dos personas que se amaban. _

**TERTULIA **

Cuando terminé de leer aquella página, todas suspiramos. En cierta forma, creo que sentimos envidia de aquel sentimiento, saber que había sido real, lo convertía en algo sobrecogedor. A pesar de mis dudas anteriores, ahora quería saber más, llegar hasta el final de la historia.

\- ¿Cuántas personas realmente sentirán un amor así?

Dije, mientras ellas me miraban dulcemente, sabían muy bien que yo nunca había tenido la oportunidad de sentir algo parecido, no tenía amigos, ni siquiera amigas, siempre había estado tan sola.

\- No lo sé, -me contestó mi madrina, sujetando mi mano con cariño-, creo que no muchas. Ellos verdaderamente se quisieron prácticamente desde que se vieron por primera vez, como si se conocieran desde una vida pasada y se hubieran reencontrado en esta, te lo digo yo, que fui testigo de muchos de sus encuentros. Ese amor era tan intenso, que nunca entendí como Delly no se daba cuenta. Por más que intentaran disimularlo, siempre la gente terminaba preguntando si ellos dos tenían una relación, podían estar a metros de distancia y, aun y así, podías percibir que había algo entre ellos.

\- Yo creo que ella siempre lo supo, -le contestó mi tía Johanna-, de hecho, todos lo sabíamos, pero tenía claro que si se daba por enterada, tenía más que perder que ganar.

Mi abuela miró el reloj y dijo…

\- ¡Es tardísimo!, pronto van a cerrar el parque.

\- Pero queda mucho por leer todavía, -Protesté-. Aún no sé porque se separaron y porque mi madre acabo con mi padre, me niego a creer que Delly lograra separarlos.

\- No te preocupes Prim, -me contestó mi abuela- nos vamos a casa de Portia, ahí podremos seguir con la historia. Nos propusimos que conocieras a tu madre y es lo que vamos a seguir haciendo.

\- ¿A casa de Portia?, ¿tu amiga abuela?

\- Sí cariño, mi amiga Portia. No podía venir hoy al parque, sabes que le duelen mucho las piernas por su artritis, pero ahora seguro que está ansiosa en su casa esperando nuestra llegada.

\- Me parecía raro que no estuviera aquí, era la única que faltaba, ahora sé por qué. Vamos a recoger rápido, casi no puedo esperar para saber que pasó.

Portia era una vieja amiga de mi abuela, a quien yo quería muchísimo. La conocía desde toda mi vida, y sé que ella sentía igual aprecio por mí, era como otra abuela. Desde muy temprana edad, según contaban, fue una mujer de mucho carácter, activista, feminista, y luchadora de las causas perdidas, toda una revelación de mujer. A pesar de los años y de una serie de enfermedades, que no le permitían ser todo lo voluntariosa que ella deseaba, conservaba su espíritu luchador. Siempre sospeché que era ella la que había iniciado a mi abuela en su lucha por los derechos de las mujeres, porque aunque el diario decía otra cosa, mi abuela era una luchadora, totalmente diferente a la mujer que en ese diario aparecía.

En el coche, de camino a su casa, nadie dijo nada relacionado directamente con el diario de mi madre. Sólo contaron anécdotas, en su mayoría graciosas, de cosas que les habían sucedido en esa época, como por ejemplo mi tía Johanna, que entre risas contó, como se lo olvidó ponerse el vestido, un día en los que su primer esposo, Marvel, la atormentaba apurándola por su afán compulsivo por la puntualidad.

\- ¡No se rían!, -nos riñó, mientras ella contaba lo que había sucedido –, es en serio, yo me había puesto un fondo entero, de seda, porque el vestido se transparentaba un poco, pero mientras me maquillaba y terminaba de peinarme, preferí quitarme el vestido para que no se arrugara. El idiota de Marvel daba vueltas por toda la casa como un león enjaulado, y me gritaba que me apurara, que siempre por mí culpa llegaba tarde a todas partes, ¡como si le fueran a dar un premio por ser el primer chicharrón! ¡Me tenía desesperada! La verdad es que todo el tiempo que viví a su lado, estuve enferma de los nervios, ¡él me volvía loca, dando órdenes todo el día!, ¡se metía en todo! Lo cierto es, que ya al borde, me dijo que me esperaba en el coche y que tenía sólo cinco minutos, después se marcharía sin mí. Yo sabía que era capaz de hacerlo, así que prácticamente corrí por toda la habitación desquiciada, me puse los zapatos, agarré mi bolso y bajé las escaleras, aún con el cepillo en la mano. Me subí al coche, pero Marvel estaba tan molesto, que ni me miró y… yo estaba tan agotada, que ni me preocupé por contentarle, además, todavía tenía que terminar de peinarme y con un coche en movimiento, tienes que prestar demasiada atención a lo que estás haciendo. Por fin llegamos al lugar, él se bajó y como el buen caballero que quería aparentar ser delante de los demás, me abrió la puerta del coche.

Mientras mi tía Johanna seguía contando la historia, todas las demás no podíamos parar de reír a carcajadas, imaginando lo que había sucedido.

\- Cuando por fin salí, -continuó ella, con un gesto seguramente similar al que tendría justo en el momento en que aquello había ocurrido –, se me quedó mirando. Yo si notaba que su cara se estaba desfigurando, pero lo primero que se me ocurrió, es que el vestido estaba arrugado. Entonces me dijo en el más grotesco de los tonos…

\- ¿PERO QUE DIABLOS ES LO QUE CARGAS TU PUESTO? –Le remedaron mi madrina y tía Ana, que evidentemente habían escuchado la historia muchas veces-

\- ¡Son unas arrugas de nada!, ¡¿qué querías qué...?! –prosiguió mi tía Johanna, entre risas- y en ese momento me miré la ropa. –más carcajadas –. No cargaba más que el fondo, el liguero y las medias. Menos mal que los fondos de esa época eran una especie de dormilona y tapaban más que algunos vestidos de hoy en día, pero igual, fue horrible.

\- ¿Y qué hiciste cuando te diste cuenta? – le pregunté sin poder parar de reírme-.

\- Mi reacción fue lo más increíble, levanté la mano y le di una bofetada tan fuerte, que aún hoy debe tener la cara marcada, le arranqué las llaves del coche, me subí y me fui, dejándole en la fiesta solo, en fin, ¿no se iba ir sin mí?

\- Es lo más gracioso que he escuchado en mi vida. –le dije, mientras me sostenía el estomago con las manos, ya me dolía de tanto reír –. No me puedo creer que salieras así…

\- Sí, ahora me río, pero ese día me sentí tan humillada. Creo que desde ese momento empecé a darme cuenta que nuestra relación no era sana, porqué… ¿que se te olvide ponerte la ropa?, eso ya era el colmo.

La verdad es que mi tía Johanna era todo un personaje, siempre estaba en las nubes y había tenido más zapatos que conciencia, o por lo menos eso decía mi abuela, pero yo la admiraba. Era una mujer feliz, no le importaba nada de lo que dijeran de ella, el mundo podía caerse, mientras ella seguía a su propio ritmo, por eso parecía tan incongruente con la Johanna de la que hablaba mamá en su historia.

Entre carcajadas, el tiempo pasó volando, en un momento ya estábamos en casa de Portia. Tocamos el timbre, pero se tardaban en abrir, mi madrina sacó un manojo de llaves de su cartera y abrió la puerta.

\- ¿Tú tienes las llaves de la casa de Portia?

Pregunté, sumamente extrañada por aquello, que no me parecía en lo absoluto normal.

\- Sí, yo se las di.

Contestó apresuradamente mi abuela, de una forma que me pareció algo más que precipitada.

\- Tenía que traerle unas cosas a Portia ayer, pero no podía venir, así que le di las llaves a Annie. –se explicó al ver mi entrecejo fruncido –. Como viven relativamente cerca, podría traérselas y como Portia está mal con la artritis, le di la llave para que ella no tuviera que levantarse.

\- Entiendo. –contesté lacónicamente –.

La abuela tomo las llaves de la mano de mi madrina y terminó de abrir la puerta.

\- Portia… Portia, -gritó suavemente mi abuela- ya estamos aquí, ¿donde estas?

Portia salió de la cocina, que estaba en el fondo de la casa.

\- ¡Por fin llegaron!, hace mucho rato las esperaba, justo cuando voy a la cocina a prepararles unos bocadillos, aparecen.

\- Estábamos tocando, pero supongo que no escuchaste, ¿cómo te sientes hoy?

Le preguntó mi madrina, con mucha condescendencia, supuse que debido a que acababa de verla ayer mismo y estarían seguramente hablando de sus achaques, así que no le di demasiada importancia a la familiaridad con que se hablaban.

\- Mejor, hoy es un buen día.

Ella me miró con cariño y lentamente se acercó, yo caminé a su encuentro para evitar su esfuerzo.

\- Princesa, Feliz cumpleaños… -había lágrimas en sus ojos, y enternecedora nostalgia se dibujaba en su sonrisa- ven aquí mi mujercita, déjame darte un abrazo. Tengo tu tarta en la cocina, no creas que no vamos a apagar esas velas, pero vamos a dejarlo para más tarde, ¿te parece?

\- Sí, -respondí con todo el cariño que le tenía –, estoy de acuerdo, pensé que estas brujas se habían olvidado de mi tarta- le dije bromeando- ¡Portia!, me secuestraron ¿puedes creerlo?, y que bueno que tienes esos bocadillos, porque casi no me han dado nada de comer ni de beber.

\- No me extraña, todas son unas mujeres horribles.

Después de un pequeño preámbulo, en donde comimos algún tentempié y nos refrescamos un poco, lucia preguntó en qué parte del diario habíamos quedado.

\- Estamos a finales del verano. –le respondió mi madrina –.

\- Entonces no se ha acabado mi parte favorita. –dijo con emoción ella –. Por favor, continúa, me muero por volver a escuchar esa historia.


	13. Capítulo 13 - Soluciones desesperadas

**Buenas tardes, acá les traigo otro capítulo, como siempre aclaro que la historia no me pertenece y los personajes son de Suzanne Collins.**

**CAPITULO XIII **

SOLUCIONES DESESPERADAS

_Los días pasaban volando y nosotros seguíamos estancados, sin encontrar ninguna solución. La primera semana fue fácil esquivar a Delly, nos reuníamos casi todos las noches en el parque y aunque él un par de días tuvo que ir a encontrarse con ella, la mayoría de su tiempo en el día, lo pasó con nosotros en la playa de las palomas. Nuestra relación cada vez se hacía más fuerte, nos costaba mucho estar separados el uno del otro, pero la verdadera puesta a prueba de nuestros sentimientos, llegó después. _

_Desde que Peeta regreso de casa de Castor, se nos hizo más difícil vernos. El asedio de Delly, se había convertido en una situación casi insostenible, estaba pegada a él todo el día, no le dejaba ni a sol ni a sombra, hecho que le tenía al borde de la locura. Ya hacía varios días que sólo habíamos podido vernos unos minutos en el vivero, teníamos que cuidarnos, lo último que queríamos es que ella supiera que nos encontrábamos a escondidas y en donde lo hacíamos. Annie y Finnick eran nuestro correo, y mis compañeros, nunca me dejaron sola, no me canso de repetir que no podré agradecerles lo suficiente su amistad. _

_Por fin, un día Delly necesitaba ir de compras, eso la mantendría fuera de la urbanización casi todo el día. Claro que ella le pidió a Peeta que la acompañara, pero él se negó, alegaba que no soportaba ir de tiendas. Para ser sinceros, a casi ningún hombre le gusta hacerlo, así que ella no tuvo más remedio que aceptar su palabra. Nosotros la ayudamos a tranquilizarse, diciéndole a todo el mundo que pensábamos ir a pasear con Cato y Finnick, así que su radar de peligro quedó provisionalmente neutralizado. _

_Esa mañana nos levantamos temprano, Annie y yo habíamos comprado el día anterior algunas cosas para preparar algo de comer en la casa de Plutarch, quien había resultado ser el más perfecto de los aliados. Las habíamos dejado guardadas allí, porque sabíamos que debíamos pasar todo el día en el vivero, ocultos de los ojos de todos. _

_Finnick nos estaba esperando un poco más abajo, en la calle que subía al lago, para después cruzar de ahí al vivero, ese era el camino más largo, pero también el más seguro. Peeta vendría más tarde, debía esperar que Delly se marchara. Cuando llegamos, ya Plutarch nos esperaba en la puerta, tenía que irse a trabajar, pero no quería hacerlo sin darnos algunas recomendaciones. Ya hacía más de media hora que Plutarch se había marchado y todavía Peeta no llegaba. Yo estaba inquieta, me empezaba a preguntar si le había pasado algo, no había podido venir y nosotros sin saber nada, presos en aquel lugar sin ningún contacto con el exterior. _

\- _Quédate tranquila, -me dijo Finnick, mientras yo miraba por enésima vez la ventana a hurtadillas, detrás de la cortina- si Peeta no pudiese venir, ya habría encontrado la forma de avisarnos. _

\- _¿Sí?, y a ver ¿dime cómo Finnick? _

\- _Nos hubiera mandado a avisar con Plutarch, por ejemplo. _

\- _Pero a lo mejor Plutarch no ha podido venir a avisarnos nada. _

\- _Dale un poco de tiempo, ten paciencia. _

\- _Perdón, tienes razón, es que estoy desesperada por verlo. _

\- _¡Viene alguien! -dijo Annie, quien había corrido la cortina ligeramente- pero no se asusten, creo que es Peeta. _

_Corrí y abrí la puerta para que entrara, una vez que estuvo dentro le abracé con mucha fuerza, abrazo que él correspondió con la misma intensidad. _

\- _¡Te tardaste muchísimo!, -le dije aún sin soltarlo –. Estaba preocupada, pensaba que lapa esa no te había dejado venir. _

\- _Yo también pensé que no se marcharía nunca. –me contestó, estrechándome entre sus brazos –. Fue a despedirse a la casa, parecía recelosa, no paraba de hacer preguntas; pero yo habría venido hoy, así hubiera tenido que darle pastillas para dormir y así quitármela de encima. Esto es una pesadilla, ¿cuánto tiempo más tendremos que esperar?, ya no soporto esta situación. _

\- _¡Ni yo!, la verdad es que esto está resultando durísimo, ¡te extraño tanto!, pasé toda la noche pensando en lo perfecto que sería el día de hoy y la sola idea de que al final no pudieras venir, me tenia verdaderamente aterrada. Si te hubieras tardado un poco más, creo que me echo a llorar. _

_Me alzó, rodeando mi cintura con sus brazos, y me dio muchos besos, recorriendo todo mi rostro con sus labios, luego me dejó caer suavemente al suelo y con una seriedad pesimista dijo... _

\- _No sé cuanto más voy a soportar estar alejado de ti. En ocasiones creo que voy a enfermarme; cuando paso mucho tiempo sin verte me falta el aliento. Es en esos momentos cuando flaqueo y me provoca mandar todo al demonio, agarrarte de la mano y marcharnos lejos de aquí, ¡te necesito a mi lado! _

_Me dio un beso, esta vez en la boca, más intenso, profundo, olvidándose que no estábamos solos. _

\- _¡Recuerden que estamos aquí! –Dijo Finnick, que junto a Annie observaba en silencio-. Está casa no es precisamente un palacio; ¡para dejarlos solos!, tendríamos que encerrarnos en el baño y… sólo cabe uno de los dos. _

_Nos reímos del comentario de Finnick, siempre tenía una salida divertida para todo, eso logró quitarle la tensión a la situación de la espera. _

\- _Cambiando de tema, -dijo Annie-, y lamento ser yo la aguafiestas, ¿qué tal las cosas con la víbora? _

\- _¡Horribles Annie!, -contestó azoradamente Peeta –, como era de esperarse, no se me despega ni un segundo. Hoy me dijo que en lo que volviera al Capitolio iba a mirar vajillas y cosas de la casa para ir preparándose. _

\- _¿Y tú que le dijiste?- pregunté yo ahora, no de forma molesta, sino más bien con curiosidad- _

\- _Que gracias, -me contestó con ironía- pero que creía que las de mi casa preferirías escogerlas tú. _

\- _Muy gracioso. _

_Hice una mueca de fingido disgusto y él apretó mi nariz entre sus dos dedos, antes de decirme:_

\- _¿Qué podía expresarle?, le dije que para qué iba a mirar vajillas, ella me contestó que para nosotros, y yo me hice el loco. _

\- _Esto se está volviendo complicado, -dijo Finnick en un tono austero-. _

\- _¡Yo se los dije!, -reprochó Peeta –, pero no quisieron escucharme. Dentro de poco, si seguimos así, se va a salir totalmente fuera de control, va comprar el vestido de novia, la cuna de los niños y la mecedora para cuando estemos viejos. _

\- _No, pero no podemos abandonar ahora, -dije preocupada por el tono de abandono que estaba utilizando-, hay que seguir intentándolo, la guerra consiste en una serie de catástrofes, que terminan con una victoria, y Niccolo Machiavelli dijo, que cuando la voluntad es grande, las dificultades se minimizan. _

\- S_í, pero Machiavelli no tenía a Delly al lado, -me increpó Peeta –, porque si la hubiera tenido, nunca lo habría dicho. _

\- _No te desanimes, que no todo ha sido infructuoso, -le dije, tratando de animarle- algo hemos averiguado, no es demasiado, pero es algo. _

_Me miró con ternura y sonrío levemente, no demasiado convencido, pero dispuesto a dejarme intentarlo._

\- _Eso suena bien. –dijo al fin –. ¿De qué se trata?_

\- _Queríamos esperar a estar todos juntos para contarlo. _

\- _Pues ahora lo estamos, cuéntalo. _

_Tiré de su mano para que se acercara a una de las sillas de la pequeña salita, en donde también estaban Finnick y Annie y lo insté a sentarse a mi lado. Luego de inspirar el aire bruscamente, comencé a hablar:_

\- _Resulta que Delly tenía un prometido hasta hace sólo unos 6 meses atrás, que la dejó en circunstancias muy dudosas. _

\- _¿Él fue el que la dejó a ella?- Preguntó Peeta, quien visiblemente ya conocía de la existencia de aquel hombre- _

\- _Sí, lo sabemos de buena fuente. _

\- _Yo sabía del prometido, pero me dijo que había sido ella quien le había dejado. _

\- _Pues no, no fue así, -continúo Annie-, pero lo más relevante de esta historia, es que también hubo un intento de chantaje, o algo por el estilo. Al parecer, tú no eres el primer nombre en su carrera como chantajista. _

\- _¿Y qué clase de chantaje le hizo? _

\- _No fue igual al tuyo, -volvió a la carga Annie- por lo que me contaron, ella amenazó varias veces con suicidarse si él la dejaba. _

\- _Definitivamente no es igual, -refunfuño Peeta con una mueca –, el mío es peor, debe ser que aquel fue el primero y ahora tiene más experiencia; no se destruye ella, si no que me destruye a mí, quiere acusarme nada más y nada menos que de violador. _

\- _No es tan descabellado lo de la experiencia, -volvió a decir Annie- si te fijas bien, es un buen plan de coerción, porque piénsalo, si al final resulta que ella no puede demostrar que tú la forzaras a algo que ella no quería, de todas formas te destruiría, el estigma de violador pesaría en tu nombre aun demostrando que eres inocente. Es difícil desembarazarse de un escándalo así. _

\- _Pero esta historia tiene una parte todavía peor, -seguí yo-. _

\- _¿Qué es? –preguntó con curiosidad Peeta -. _

\- _Que como ya sabíamos, es la niña mimada y malcriada de esa casa, hasta el punto en que todos hacen y creen todo lo que ella diga. – Él me miró como si eso no lo aliviara en lo más mínimo y yo proseguí, obviando su entrecejo fruncido –. Lo cierto es, que los padres de Delly, tuvieron una discusión muy fuerte con la familia del chico, creo que le querían acusar de maltrato y manipulación. Al parecer, ellos creen que su gatita, es una niña ingenua, que anda por ahí cayendo en todas las trampas de los lobos malos que la rodean. Actualmente, serian capaces de todo con tal de proteger a su delicada nena, no es para menos, después de lo que supuestamente tuvo que pasar. Además, ellos no pudieron hacer mucho para defenderla, pues el personaje en cuestión, es hijo de alguien más importante que su padre. _

\- _Lo que nos deja con la certeza, de que sí serian capaces de dejarse manipular por ella y llevar esto a dimensiones desconocidas. _

_Dijo Finnick interpretando lo que Annie y yo queríamos decir y reafirmando el entrecejo fruncido de Peeta, que aún no entendía en que le beneficiaba todo aquello. _

\- _¡Exacto!, pero la otra parte es la que es realmente buena. _

_Dijo Annie, ya cuando Peeta empezaba a sentirse totalmente desolado. La miró con expectativa y la apremió para que continuara…_

\- _¿Y qué esperas para decirla? _

\- _La niña es una chica voluble, - Continué yo con la historia -, se enamora y se desenamora con facilidad, por eso estoy segura de que actuamos correctamente. Lo mejor era que permanecieras a su lado, porque así su historia terminará teniendo menos peso. ¿Quién querría casarse con el hombre que te ha hecho un daño tan grande?, no tiene sentido. Si dejamos pasar el tiempo y todos creen que estas a su lado, mientras ella se pavonea completa y absolutamente embriagada con vuestra relación, vamos a llegar a un punto, en donde va a ser ridículo acusarte de una cosa así. Lo que sucedió, se va a reducir a la verdad, no pasará de ser más que un simple error sin consecuencias; "gracias a Dios", en donde participaron dos personas que estaban de acuerdo; y en la sociedad en que vivimos, cuando se comete un error así, la peor parte se la lleva mujer. _

\- _Eso sin duda la limitaría, -me apoyó Annie- siempre nos están diciendo que el hombre propone y la mujer dispone. _

\- _Nunca mejor dicho Annie, -dije emocionada por la conclusión a la que habíamos llegado-. _

\- _¿Y vosotras como se enteraron de todo eso? –Preguntó Peeta- _

\- _Su hermana, -contesté yo-. _

\- _¿Su hermana te contó todas esas cosas sin más? _

\- _Su hermana no la soporta. Ese famoso chico, el novio de Delly, había cortejado primero a Lyme, ¿¡hasta que adivina qué!? Delly se metió por el medio. Annie escuchó una conversación sin querer hace unas semanas atrás, en donde Lyme le reprochaba a Delly, que había vuelto a hacer lo mismo que había hecho con ella contigo y conmigo, pero aunque creíamos saber a qué se refería, no teníamos seguridad de nada. _

_Annie siguió explicando, y yo le cedí gustosa el turno, pues ella era la que había logrado conseguir la información muy hábilmente. _

\- _Era muy difícil acercarse a Lyme sin correr el riesgo de despertar las sospechas de Delly, pero entonces empecé a darme cuenta de que ella coqueteaba con mi hermano Thom. Hace unos días le pedí a Thom que me llevara a la playa, e insistí en que invitara a Lyme, él aceptó, así que fuimos y pude conversar con ella lejos de Delly. Yo indagué primero por lo que sentía por mi hermano, y poco a poco me fui adentrando, le fui sacando lo que quería. Le pregunté si no la esperaba nadie en el Capitolio y por supuesto me dijo que no, pero yo insistí, le dije que no me creía que nunca hubiera tenido un novio o pretendiente o cualquier cosa que se le pareciera. Por fin ella cedió, y me dijo que había tenido un fugaz romance, pero que todo había resultado muy mal, cuando él chico terminó en los brazos de su encantadora hermana. Luego me contó lo del famoso escándalo que no trascendió, e insinuó claramente que había pasado algo entre ellos, más que simples besos, de ahí que ella le chantajeara cuando él quiso terminar con la relación. Lo que quiere decir que ya se cuentan dos hombres en su vida con las mismas acusaciones. Luego todo salió solo, creo que en el fondo ella se moría de ganas por contárselo a alguien, y te aseguro que no soporta a su media hermana, pues resulta que el señor Snow es viudo de su primera esposa, Lyme es hija de ella. Pero no se limitó sólo a contarme lo del prometido controvertido, fue ella la que me dijo que Delly era una mujer voluble, que se enamoraba solo por capricho y que una vez conseguía lo que quería, se aburría de ello. Creo que lo que hizo fue darme un consejo deliberadamente, pues todos saben perfectamente la amistad que Katniss y yo sostenemos. Ella terminó su conversación diciendo literalmente… - es como Peeta, a ella no le pega ese tipo de hombres, a Delly le gustan las fiestas y el lujo y Peeta está muy lejos de parecerse a eso. Terminará por aburrirse de él, cuando sepa que ya no tiene que pelearlo con Katniss-. _

\- _Lo ves mi amor, -dije mirándolo con una sonrisa triunfal-, ahora lo que tenemos es que buscar la manera de que la aburras hasta la muerte y ella sola va a dejarte. Tú eres sólo un capricho, un juego, le gusta ganar y me ganó a mí, tú eres el trofeo y cuando se canse buscará otro. Es como un cazador, se obsesiona con una presa y después de que la caza, va a por la siguiente. Además, tenemos los antecedentes de chantajista de Delly, que la convierten en una víctima dudosa, aunque aún no conocemos el nombre del chico en cuestión, no tardaremos en averiguarlo, te lo aseguro. Si somos capaces de entender el problema, la respuesta llegará por sí misma, pues la respuesta no está separada del problema. _

\- _Puede que tengan razón, ¡y Dios quiera que la tengan!, -dijo Peeta sutilmente convencido- podría funcionar, no parece una labor difícil. Además, podría llegar a ser un tipo muy aburrido, igual creo que lo he estado haciendo sin proponérmelo, la verdad es que ella se queja bastante de eso. _

\- _Siempre será mejor que te acusen de aburrido, a que lo hagan de violador, -le dijo Annie con una leve sonrisa-. _

\- _No sé yo… -contestó él fingidamente preocupado –, hay que pensarlo, porque ser aburrido podría ser una acusación terrible, podría ir preso durante muchos años por ello. _

\- _Sí, te mandarían a la cárcel para tipos aburridos, -le dijo Annie siguiendo la broma- con cabinas de torturas en donde tienes que divertirte todo el día sin parar. _

\- _Seguramente tendría un taller de reinserción en la sociedad, en donde intentarían enseñarme cómo comportarme en distintas situaciones. _

_Todos nos reímos, pero de pronto, aunque yo también participaba de la broma, sentí remordimiento al hacerlo. Mis pensamientos se tornaron sombríos y agrios, en medio de las risas vi crudamente la gravedad del asunto. Eran tiempos difíciles los que se vivían, la política tenia convulsionado al país. En la presidencia teníamos a un dictador, hacia unos años que estaba en el poder, desde 1949. Debido a su mandato, nos habíamos dividido en tres tipos de personas: las que estaban abierta y activamente con el régimen, los que luchaban contra él en la clandestinidad, y la más grande cuantitativamente hablando, que era la que no estaba de acuerdo, o si lo estaba, pero no participaba activamente en ninguno de los dos bandos. A esta última pertenecían mis padres y también los padres de Annie, quienes al parecer, habían optado por una actitud políticamente correcta, aunque secretamente no aprobaran muchas cosas del régimen. El padre de Delly, era tenía un alto cargo en el gobierno, con una cuota de poder muy importante, por decirlo de otra manera, prácticamente podía hacer lo que le diera la gana. Eso se traducía en arbitrariedad, tortura, manipulación, corrupción, inmoralidad, y un sin fin más de injusticias, lo que es normal en una dictadura, porque el poder corrompe y, el poder absoluto, corrompe absolutamente. Por eso sabia, que la amenaza de Delly era muy grave. En ese entonces, sólo bastaba con que un esbirro del gobierno o de su jefe de los agentes de la paz, Seneca Crane, se enamorará de una mujer y esta no lo aceptara, para que su novio, esposo o padre, terminara preso en una cárcel de los agentes de la paz, de las que se contaban verdaderas atrocidades. Eso dejaba a Peeta en una posición muy difícil, si el padre de ella, creía que él había mancillado de cualquier forma el honor de su hija, Peeta probablemente terminaría en una cárcel, sin escándalos, sin que nadie se enterara, Delly y su padre obtendrían su venganza y eso era horrible. Las cosas que se contaban eran atroces, hablaban de torturas que rebasaban la imaginación, el sólo hecho de pensarlo me producía escalofrió. _

\- _Dejen de jugar con eso, no me parece divertido –les grité y me levanté molesta, acabando con las bromas que los chicos hacían sobre la situación de Peeta-. Sí que puedes ir preso, aunque no te acuse de nada públicamente. Su padre tiene mucho poder y en este país cuando se tiene poder, se puede hacer cualquier cosa. Si Delly cumple sus amenazas, probablemente terminarás en una cárcel de esas, dirigidas por Seneca y eso sería horrible. Todos aquí sabemos que ella miente, no sólo porque te creemos incapaz de una cosa así, sino también porque la conocemos a ella. Sabemos hasta donde es capaz de llegar y lo que está haciendo para lograrlo, pero de la misma forma en que ella no puede demostrarlo, tú tampoco puedes demostrar lo contrario. Es tu palabra contra la de ella y el poder es el que tiene más peso. En estos casos, la verdad carece de importancia. _

_Me miró sin moverse, sin siquiera pestañear. Parecía saber muy bien de lo que yo estaba hablando y en cierta forma, creo que estaba tratando de medir sus palabras, para no decir nada que pudiera preocuparme aún más, pero dejándome claro que lo entendía._

\- _Tienes razón y yo también estoy muy preocupado. –Dijo luego de unos segundos, con la voz grave y profunda –. Créeme, sé a lo que me enfrento, conozco de buena mano las actividades de Seneca Crane, entre los opositores al gobierno- sé lo cerdo que pueden ser sus lacayos y lo brutal y sádico de sus métodos -continuó- pero sólo trataba de quitarle seriedad por un rato. _

_Suspiré y lo miré con compasión, por supuesto que lo sabía. Él podría simplemente pasar de todo aquello y seguir con su relación con Delly, serían muchos los problemas que se ahorraría, sin embargo, estaba ahí, conmigo, cuando él era el que tenía todo que perder._

\- _Discúlpame, -le dije casi en un susurro –, es sólo que de pronto caí en cuenta de la situación. Entiéndeme, yo estoy realmente preocupada, no me lo perdonaría nunca si te llegara a pasar algo por mi culpa, antes sería capaz de renunciar a ti, aunque eso signifique ser infeliz toda mi vida. _

_Se levantó de un brinco y tiró de mí, acercándome a él de forma algo brusca._

\- _¡Ahora eres tú la que estás jugando!, -me dijo con la voz cargada de inquietud -, no te atrevas a decir eso nunca más, tú no vas renunciar a nada, - decretó categórico, con sus hermosos ojos clavados en mí, inquisitivamente, pero luego su semblante se suavizo y su mirada se tornó más sosegada. Me besó castamente en la frente y me dijo, atrayéndome más cerca de él-, ven aquí tonta, abrázame. _

_Eso fue lo único que hablamos esa tarde sobre Delly, era el acuerdo que teníamos, sólo un rato de nuestro tiempo juntos lo dedicaríamos a ella, el resto lo disfrutaríamos. _

_Cuando nos dimos cuenta ya eran casi las cuatro de la tarde, el tiempo se terminaba. Peeta se me acercó y al oído me dijo que quería pasar un rato a solas conmigo. Yo me levanté, lo tomé de la mano y caminé hacia la puerta, miré a Annie y a Finnick quienes no parecían demasiado sorprendidos de que nos hubiéramos levantado para salir y les dije... _

\- _Chicos, vamos a estar en la gruta un rato, lo hacemos para dejarlos solos un rato, como siempre yo estoy en el medio, estarán hartos de mí. _

\- _¡Sí claro!, -se mofo Finnick- no engañan a nadie, váyanse de una vez farsantes, cualquier cosa les avisamos. _

_Caminamos a través de las plantas tomados de la mano, como dos novios despreocupados del mundo. _

\- _¡Por fin solos!- me dijo cuando llegamos a la gruta-. _

\- _Yo también deseaba un poco de intimidad, creí que nunca me lo pedirías._

_Cogió mis dos manos entre las suyas y mientras jugaba con ellas sin acercarse demasiado, continuó: _

\- _Para ser sincero, casi no lo hago. _

\- _¿Cómo que no? _

\- _No. Me da miedo estar a solas contigo. _

\- _¡Caramba!, eso sí que es toda una sorpresa. ¿Qué es lo que crees que puedo hacerte que te produce tanto miedo? _

\- _No seas engreída, -me dijo con una sonrisa picara dibujada en sus labios- no tengo miedo de ti, tengo miedo de mí. _

\- _¿De ti? Eso es aún más sorprendente. _

\- _No tanto. Tengo miedo porque lo que siento por ti es demasiado intenso y temo que en ocasiones sea más fuerte que yo. No sé si debo decírtelo, pero te deseo, te deseo más allá de toda conciencia. Mis pensamientos no son racionales. Por una parte quisiera que fueras mía, completamente mía… y por otra, no quiero que pase nada entre nosotros. _

\- _No entiendo, -lo miré con el entrecejo fruncido –, ¿no quieres que pase nada entre nosotros? _

\- _No supe expresarme, -respondió luego de darme un suave beso en la frente – confieso que no soy demasiado bueno para estas cosas. Lo que quise decir, es que quiero que pase todo entre nosotros y cuando digo ¡todo!, me refiero a todo. –yo aspiré el aire ruidosamente, alterada por el efecto que sus palabras producían en mí –. Pero no ahora, no aquí, no así. –prosiguió, acercándose un poco más a mi cuerpo con cada palabra que pronunciaba –. Necesitó que sea especial, que sea único, que no quede espacio para el arrepentimiento. No quiero que sea perfecto, sólo quiero que sea sincero, que cometamos errores y aprendamos a enmendarlos. Quiero enseñarte a conocerme y que tú me enseñes a conocerte a ti, quiero que lo desees tanto como yo, y que luego necesites más de mí, de la misma forma en que yo necesite más de ti. No quiero estropearlo, siento que he acabado con la paz de esta relación, he destrozado los momentos que deberías disfrutar y te he dado a cambio esta forma abrupta de vivir un amor que debería ser perfecto, por eso quiero compensarte, hacerte olvidar todo lo que has pasado. _

_Aspiré de nuevo profundamente y llevando su mano hasta mis labios, la besé con suavidad, justo en el centro de su palma, luego la deslicé suavemente por mi cuello, hasta llegar a mi pecho. _

\- _Tócame. _

_Le dije, apretando su mano contra mí. Me miró de una forma en la que no me había mirado nunca, sus ojos reflejaban temor y desconcierto, pero al mismo tiempo albergaban deseo y pasión. Sus pupilas dilatadas, oscurecían el brillante azul de su mirada, su mano temblaba y parecía dudar sobre si seguir o resistirse. _

\- _No tengas miedo –susurré, con mis labios muy cerca de los suyos –, necesitó ahora mismo que lo hagas. _

_Suavemente guíe su mano mientras la hacía deslizarse por mi cuerpo. _

\- _Siente mi piel como tiembla al más leve roce de tus manos sobre ella. –Proseguí en un susurro, mientras guiaba sus movimientos –, Te deseo tanto como tú a mí, entre estas manos y mi pecho, no hay espacio para el arrepentimiento. Nunca antes he estado tan segura de algo, por lo tanto, créeme cuando te digo, que mi deseo emana de una absoluta sinceridad. Ahora mismo necesitó y quiero todo de ti, deseo que me enseñes, pues no hay una sola cosa que no desconozca. No podrías estropearlo, no sé cómo sería si las cosas fueran diferentes, pero sí sé como son ahora y me gusta no sólo ser parte de tus buenos momentos, si no también ser parte de los malos, que te apoyes en mi mientras yo lo hago en ti, y si nuestro amor es abrupto, es porque entraste con tanta velocidad en mi vida, que cuando me quise dar cuenta, ya me tenias totalmente ocupada. _

_Luego aparté su mano de mi pecho y volví a besarla. _

\- _Pero yo tampoco deseo que sea aquí, ni ahora, ni así, no estoy preparada para ello. Cuando suceda, quiero poder quedarme, quiero dormir en tus brazos, no quiero marcharme a ninguna parte. Quiero despertar y sentir tu aroma, que cuando abras los ojos, me encuentres a tu lado y desees volver a amarme. Esa es la forma en que lo he soñado, no quiero que después de estar conmigo, te veas obligado a besarla a ella, te quiero sólo para mí. _

_El volvió a rozar mi pecho apenas con sus dedos, mientras posaba su mirada sobre ellos, su respiración era errática y podía ver como su cuerpo estaba tan excitado como el mío. Luego me miró a los ojos, pero sin apartar su mano y me dijo… _

\- _Pensé que no podría enamorarme más de ti de lo que estaba hasta hace unos minutos, pero estaba equivocado. _

_Dejó de acariciarme, me rodeó con sus brazos la cintura y me besó, con toda la intensidad del momento. Su lengua entró sin preámbulos en mi interior y saqueó todo lo que pudo de mí. Sin cuartel indagaba, saboreaba, bebía y exigía más. Aún con sus labios sobre los míos, dijo... _

\- _¡Nunca vuelvas a hacerme una cosa así! ¿Es qué acaso quieres matarme?, si sólo hubieras seguido un minuto más, no me bastaría tan solo con una ducha de agua fría._

_Eché la cabeza atrás y solté una carcajada. Había dicho aquello completamente convencido de que era cierto y como si le costara realmente un mundo desistir de seguir adelante. _

\- _Y si te digo que te amo, -dije aún divertida y pasando mis brazos por su cuello –, que eres el hombre de mi vida, que sueño contigo todas las noches, que no quiero separarme de ti nunca. _

\- _Sólo dime que eres mía, dímelo aquí y ahora y será así para siempre. Dime que aceptas casarte conmigo, que quieres envejecer junto a mí y yo te prometo, que después de que te haga mi esposa, despertaré a tu lado todos los días de mi vida, hasta el día en que me muera. _

\- _Soy tuya, te lo digo aquí y ahora y seré tuya para siempre y de nadie más. Claro que vamos a casarnos y vamos a tener hijos, una casita y deudas, el paquete completo, incluyendo la vajilla que Delly te está comprando. _

\- _No seas exagerada, -me dijo sonriendo pícaramente- siempre podemos venderla y comprarnos una nueva. _

\- _Ya veremos, ¡de pronto es bonita! _

_Frunció sus labios en una delgada línea y aspiró el aire ruidosamente._

\- _Hablando de Delly, -dijo con pesar –, ya debe haber llegado, pasan de las cinco de la tarde, creo que deberíamos regresar. _

\- _Un rato más, -protesté y él me sonrío-. _

\- _Me quedo hasta que tú quieras. _

\- _No, -le respondí, encogiéndome de hombros –, te marchas ya. _

\- _Quien te entiende, me acabas de decir... _

\- _Sé lo que te dije, pero cuando me equivoco tienes que corregirme. Hoy ha sido un día perfecto, no podemos estropearlo, así que nos vamos ya. _

\- _El cerebro de esta operación eres tú, así que aquí se hace lo que tú digas. _

\- _¡Me gusta eso!, parece que vamos a robar un banco y que yo soy la jefa de la banda. _

\- _¿Y quién soy yo?, ¿el infiltrado? _

\- _Muy gracioso. _

\- _Tú empezaste. _

\- _Vamos a dejarnos de tonterías y vamos a buscar a Annie y a Finnick, es raro que no vinieran ellos. _

_Tomados de la mano, comenzamos a caminar hacia la casa. _

\- _Sí, -respondió él a mi inquietud de por qué los chicos no habían ido a buscarnos –, ¿por qué será?, seguro que estarán aburridísimos hay los dos solos… sin nada que hacer. _

\- _Que mal pensado eres. _

\- _Eso no es ser mal pensado, se llama ser realista. _

**EN SU MENTE **

Sae se encontraba haciendo la limpieza diaria en el salón, cuando le pareció escuchar la puerta del fondo, la de la cocina. Alguien había llegado, sintió alivio, no se sentía cómoda en la casa sola con el Señor, le tenía miedo. Se dirigió a la cocina para ver quien había llegado. Era Plutarch, venia de hacer unos recados que le había encomendado la señora, Sae lo abordó de inmediato…

\- El señor se ha encerrado en esa habitación.

\- ¿En qué habitación Sae?, - le preguntó él sin entender bien a qué se refería y agobiado por el recibimiento de la chica- ¿de qué estás hablando?

\- Del cuarto misterioso, ese que siempre ha estado cerrado. Lleva ahí casi todo el día, y yo le escucho gritar de vez en cuando. Estoy asustada, ¿crees que se ha vuelto loco?

El se quedó pensando por un momento, ¿qué estaría haciendo ahí?, hace años el mismo lo había hecho cerrar, prohibiendo la entrada a cualquier persona, incluso a la señora. No dejaba que nadie pisara esa habitación, sólo el entraba, pero siempre de noche, cuidándose mucho de que nadie pudiera darse cuenta de que estaba ahí, aunque la señora y él mismo, siempre se daban cuenta de ello. Raro que lo esté haciendo en pleno día justo ese día, pensó.

\- ¡Plutarch!, -exigió Sae ante el silencio del hombre –, dígame algo, yo ya no sé qué pensar, he estado a punto de marcharme de esta casa ya mismo. Dora se marchó con la señora y la señorita, usted tampoco estaba y él se levantó esta mañana con un humor de perros, insistía en que le dijera a donde habían ido todos.

\- ¿Y tú qué le dijiste?

\- ¿Y qué le iba a decir?, que no sabía nada, porque de verdad no lo sé.

\- ¿Dices que se encerró hace mucho rato?

\- Sí, hace horas y no ha salido para nada. Yo he subido varias veces y me he acercado a la puerta del cuarto ese misterioso, le he escuchado hablando como si estuviera con alguien ahí adentro, ¿cree que estará hablando con un fantasma Plutarch?

\- ¡Cállate muchacha!, no digas tonterías, los fantasmas no existen, sólo los que llevamos dentro, eso son los únicos que tarde o temprano terminan por aparecer.

Escucharon un grito, era él, su grito denotaba rabia, ambos se miraron sin decir nada.

En la habitación, él aún seguía divagando en el pasado.

\- Cuando me di cuenta de quien eras, algo en mi cambió y supe que ya nunca volvería a ser el mismo. Me dolió tanto, que sólo pude sostenerme en mi enorme rabia, en la ira que sentía por ti. Use todos mis recursos, mi astucia, para conseguir lo que sentía me pertenecía desde un principio y no fue difícil. Aproveché todo lo que tenías en tu contra y lo volví aún más grande, forcé todo para llevarte al límite y lo logré.

Empezó a reír como un loco, desaforadamente. Sus carcajadas lograron sobrecoger a Sae y Plutarch, quienes podían oírle desde la cocina, parecía verdaderamente desquiciado.

\- Eran todos unos chiquillos, tan fáciles de manipular, de guiar, era hasta ridículo la forma en que podía manejarlos a mi antojo. Eso me hizo darme cuenta de mi enorme poder y de lo lejos que podía llegar si lo ejercía.

Diario

_Decidimos ir a la piscina cuando volvimos de la casa de Plutarch, supusimos que era mejor que nos vieran llegar y pudieran ver que Peeta no estaba con nosotros. _

_Había mucha gente esa tarde, al parecer un grupo bien nutrido había ido a la playa y acababan de llegar. Al principio no vimos a Delly, pero cuando nos sentamos, apareció como un fantasma de entre la multitud. _

\- _Delly viene para acá, -dijo Finnick en tono de advertencia-. _

\- _¡Dios mío!, -murmure asustada –, ¿se habrá dado cuenta? _

\- _Tranquila, actúa con calma y como si nada. _

_Llegó con la cara desfigurada, estaba verdaderamente molesta, me asusté muchísimo, por un momento pensé que todo estaba perdido, pero aún y así, mantuve la calma _

\- _¿Dónde está Peeta? –preguntó airadamente –. Exijo que me lo digas ahora mismo. _

\- _¿Se te volvió a perder?, -contesté con desdén e indiferencia- deberías ir pensando seriamente en comprarle una correa _

\- _Mientras estés tú rondándole, tal vez no sea una mala idea. _

_La miré de arriba abajo, con todo el desprecio que le profesaba y que no tenía por qué disimular y con todo el desparpajo dije:_

\- _¡Me encantaría seguir escuchando tus problemas!, pero me caes mal, así que mejor búscate otra confidente. _

\- _Tú tampoco me caes bien y no me gusta que me tomen el pelo. –se defendió ella –. Algo está pasando, Peeta no está en su casa y algo me dice que estaba contigo. _

\- _¿Y qué es lo que te dice que estaba conmigo?, ¿te dice más cosas?, ¿siempre es así de mentiroso?, ¿lo hace frecuentemente? porque yo conozco un psiquiatra buenísimo. _

\- _No te quieras pasar de lista conmigo... _

_Peeta venia caminando hacia la piscina y la vio, así que se apresuró y llegó justo a tiempo para tranquilizarla. La agarró por la cintura, la obligó a dar media vuelta para que quedara de espaldas a nosotros y la abrazó para que no pudiera girarse nuevamente. _

\- _¿Dónde te habías metido?, -dijo lacónicamente -, te estaba buscando. _

_Aprovechando que ella no podía verle la cara, pues el abrazo la dejaba de espaldas a nosotros, nos preguntó con un gesto si pasaba algo, todos negamos con la cabeza. _

\- _Hola mi amor, -respondió ella muy pagada de sí misma –. Yo también te estaba buscando a ti. _

_Mientras ella hablaba yo le imitaba burlándome. _

\- _¿En serio? –preguntó Peeta aguantando el tipo –. Acabo de estar en tu casa. _

\- _Y yo en la tuya, que raro que no nos cruzamos por el camino –dijo ella suspicazmente-. _

\- _Sí, es raro, -contesto él con indolencia y desdén, restando importancia a las insinuaciones de Delly- pero en fin, ya nos encontramos ¿no? _

\- _Sí, - ella le abrazó más fuerte y le dio un beso en la boca, que él no pudo esquivar- Pero cuéntame, ¿qué hiciste hoy durante mi ausencia? _

\- _Nada especial, estar por aquí, por allá, dormir un rato. ¿Y tú, que haces aquí? _

\- _Saludando a mi cuñado._

_Peeta frunció el entrecejo, parecía realmente perdido, confundido. _

\- _¿A tu cuñado? _

\- _¡Mi amor… tu hermano…Finnick!_

_Señaló a Finnick para recalcar lo obvio, mientras Peeta caía en cuenta de su error. Era lógico que al principio no entendiera, ya que él mismo no se consideraba nada de ella, no podía ver a Finnick como su cuñado. _

\- _Claro, no me di cuenta de que erais vosotros –intentó disimular lo que claramente había sido un desliz –, venia distraído, ¿cómo están? _

_Nos saludó como si no tuviera ganas en realidad de hacerlo; a lo que todos contestamos con un sonido sordo, - hola-. _

\- _Le estaba contando a los chicos lo bien que me había ido. _

\- _Cierto, y también de no sé quien que te decía no se qué cosa- dije irónicamente- termina de contarnos, que estaba interesantísimo. _

_Ella ignoró mi comentario y siguió hablando como una cotorra, Annie y Finnick estuvieron a punto de soltar una carcajada. _

\- _Estuve hablando con una amiga de mi madre muy experimentada en organizar bodas y tiene unas ideas bellísimas –se pavoneaba ella con total desparpajo- la próxima vez tienes que venir conmigo. _

\- _Ya sabes que no me gusta organizar nada._

_Contestó Peeta en un tono cortante. _

\- _Hombres, -ella me miró con una sonrisa en los labios, estaba claro que quería molestarme-, no importa, ya veremos. Por cierto, te traje un regalo. _

\- _¿Qué regalo? _

\- _Si te lo digo ya no va a ser una sorpresa. _

\- _Claro. _

\- _¿Me extrañaste?, porque yo te extrañé muchísimo. _

_En ese momento ella volvió a abrazarlo, él volviendo a aprovechar que ella quedaba de espalada a nosotros, sólo moviendo los labios, me dijo te amo y luego insistió en llevársela y ahorrarme todo el espectáculo. _

\- _Porque mejor no nos vamos, así podemos ver ese regalo, ¿te parece? _

\- _Claro mi amor, lo que tú digas, vamos a casa que tengo muchas cosas que contarte- se giró nuevamente hacía nosotros- adiós Finnick y por favor dile a tu mamá que luego paso a saludarla. _

_Cuando se estaban alejando, sentí rabia al ver como lo agarraba de la mano. _

\- _Bruja, -distorsionando la voz la imité- dile a tu mamá que luego paso a saludarla. _

\- _Lo último que desea mi mamá, es que esta pase a saludarla ni a nada, -me dijo Finnick con compasión, dándose perfecta cuenta de lo mucho que me había molestado-, estaba pavoneándose para que te dieran celos. _

\- _Pues si supiera lo poco que me importa… _


	14. Capítulo 14 - El Fin del verano

_**Buenas Tardes, la historia avanza y no quiero adelantar nada, la adapto a los personajes de Suzanne Collins, porque el amor entre ellos es como el que se narra acá, la historia pertenece a Vallemar, un abrazo…**_

**CAPITULO XIV **

EL FIN DEL VERANO

_Sólo quedaba unos días para el regreso a casa y hasta ese momento no me había detenido a pensar en las muchas implicaciones que eso conllevaba. Por un lado, tendría que enfrentarme a Gale, que gracias a dios debido a su viaje al extranjero, no había tenido que lidiar mucho con él, sólo llamó una vez más y cómo lo hacía desde tan lejos, fue una llamada corta y fácil de manejar; pero en persona era diferente, sabía que no iba a ser fácil. Mis padres, no sabía cómo se iban a tomar mi ruptura con Gale, pero por lo menos tenía una ventaja; mi madre iba a estar muy ocupada por una buena temporada, mi hermana se casaba a principios de Diciembre y había que organizarlo todo. Sabía cómo se ponía ella cuando tenía que organizar algo, así que eso consumiría la mayor parte de su tiempo, manteniéndola así apartada de mis problemas. Después estaba el asunto de que Peeta tenía que volver a su trabajo y aunque eso lo alejaba de Delly, por otro lado, también lo alejaba de mí. La más grande de mis angustias era sin duda la separación de Peeta, sospechaba que iban a ser unos meses muy duros, en donde me sentiría muy sola, además, podía ver a Annie cuanto quisiera, pero ella no estaría sólo a unos pasos de mi casa. Aunque todo no era tan malo, Annie estaba en la misma situación que yo, ella también acababa de terminar el instituto y no tenía muy claro todavía qué es lo que quería hacer con su vida, así que por lo menos no estaría abandonada en mi falta de oficio, podríamos acompañarnos la una a la otra en esos meses de baja productividad. _

_Yo estaba en mi habitación tratando de recoger y guardar mi ropa, mientras pensaba en todas esas cosas, cuando Annie entró, había escuchado la puerta, pero no supe que era ella hasta que la vi. _

_\- ¿Qué haces? – me preguntó- _

_\- Estoy tratando de recoger todo esté desastre. _

_\- Yo también tuve que hacerlo hace un rato; parece mentira que no me cabe nada ahora. _

_Me sonreí. _

_\- Lo que parece mentira de verdad, es que ya se acabara el verano, -continuó ella con el rostro lleno de tristeza- ¿verdad? _

_\- Ni que lo digas, estaba pensando en eso antes. _

_\- Me da pereza tener que regresar de nuevo otra vez a mi vida de siempre, es tan aburrida… en casa todo el día con mamá dándome la lata. _

_\- No Annie, ¿cómo te vas a quedar en casa?, tenemos que vernos a diario, ¿no pensarás abandonarme ahora? _

_\- ¿En serio?, -me dijo visiblemente emocionada- dime que es verdad, yo estaría encantada, contigo estoy segura de que me dejarán salir. _

_\- Claro tonta, ¿qué crees?, tú eres mi mejor amiga, ¿cómo piensas que puedo dejar de verte sólo porque se acabo el verano?, además, si no te ayudo a salir de casa ¿cómo piensas ver a Finnick? _

_Me abrazó. _

_\- Gracias Katniss, no sabes que peso me quitas de encima. Pensé que ibas a estar ocupada con eso de la universidad y no ibas a tener tiempo para mí. _

_\- No seas tonta, no comienzo la universidad hasta el año que viene, si es que de verdad puedo ir… y aunque la empezará mañana mismo, siempre tendría tiempo para ti. _

_\- Nos la vamos a pasar muy bien los cuatro. _

_\- ¿Se te olvida que Peeta tiene que quedarse aquí? _

_Ella estrechó sus ojos pensativa y luego dijo:_

_\- Sí, es cierto, se me olvidaba, pero… ¿tendrá que venir a verte?, no sé, digo yo, algo se podrá hacer. _

_\- Ni idea, no lo hemos hablado, pero no estoy segura de que pueda hacerlo, o por lo menos no muy a menudo. _

_Restando importancia a mi comentario, miró su reloj de pulsera._

_\- ¡Uhhh!, ya son las 7 _

_\- Sí, ¿por qué?, ¿qué pasa? _

_\- Quedé con Finnick a las 7 en el vivero. _

_\- Pues vete rápido, ya debe estar ahí. _

_\- Tú también vienes, Peeta se libró de Delly esta noche, sus padres van a cenar a no sé dónde, él por supuesto le dijo que se iba con ellos y que ella no podía ir, porque iban a casa de unos amigos de sus padres y no la estaban esperando. Por supuesto ellos no van, se quedan, así que están esperándonos. _

_\- ¿Y por qué no me lo habías dicho antes? _

_\- No sé, nos pusimos a hablar de otras cosas y se me pasó, pero vamos. _

_Llegamos al vivero antes que ellos, saludamos a Plutarch y él nos invitó a entrar a la pequeña casa. Pasados unos cinco minutos, alguien tocó por la puerta de atrás, la que daba hacia la calle, fuera de la urbanización, Plutarch se levantó para abrir, eran los chicos, pero no venían solos, sus padres estaban con ellos. _

_\- Plutarch, vinimos a saludarte -dijo el padre de Peeta, a quién escuchamos hablar desde la puerta- estos chicos se quieren esconder hoy de alguien misterioso y nos hicieron traerlos a darte la lata para escabullirse por aquí. _

_Al entrar se percataron de que estábamos Annie y yo, quienes no habíamos tenido ni tiempo, ni lugar, ni reflejos para escondernos, ni hacer nada para remediar nuestra desconcertante estancia en la casa de Antonio. Finnick salió al paso. _

_\- Mamá, papá, estas son Annie y Katniss, ¿se acuerdan de ellas? _

_Ambos, papá y mamá, nos miraban sorprendidos, definitivamente no esperaban encontrarnos en casa de Plutarch. Mientras nosotras permanecíamos impávidas, sin movernos y sin pronunciar palabra alguna, aterradas con la idea de haber sido descubiertas infraganti._

_\- Nos acordamos de ellas -respondió el papá de los chicos, con cierto acento que denotaba que era extranjero y con un ligero gesto de sorpresa en su mirada- ¿cómo están señoritas? _

_\- Bien, -le contestamos las dos casi al mismo tiempo e igual de avergonzadas-. _

_\- Ya veo –respondió él a nuestra lacónica respuesta y miró al parecer algo divertido a sus dos hijos –. Al parecer están muy bien…_

_\- ¿Muy Bien?- ahora fue su mamá la que habló- pues yo estoy algo sorprendida. _

_Miró ahora ella a sus chicos suspicazmente. Había visto antes a los señores Mellark, pero nunca había estado tan cerca de ellos. Ahora que los tenía de frente, me parecían más jóvenes de lo que los recordaba. La señora Mellark era una mujer interesante, más o menos de unos 40 y tantos años de edad. Llevaba un conjunto de blusa y pantalón de colores muy llamativos, extraordinariamente modernos y ceñidos al cuerpo, dejando descaradamente visibles todas sus curvas femeninas. Su cabello suelto y rebelde, un poco más abajo de los hombros, era de un color rojo intenso, que hacía juego con sus ojos marrones. Sus gestos y su forma de hablar, parecían fluidos y relajados y su aspecto general era despreocupado y desprovisto de formalidad. Por otra parte, el señor Mellark era un hombre de unos 50 años, quizás menos, de un metro ochenta y cinco de estatura, por lo menos. Hombros grandes y manos fuertes. De una contextura más bien atlética, que contrastaba mucho con el menudo cuerpo de su esposa, que no pasaba del metro sesenta y cinco y no pesaba más de 50 kilos. Su cabello rubio y sus ojos azules, habían sido sin duda heredados por Peeta, quien se parecía enormemente a su padre. Sus ropas, aunque algo más discretas que las de la señora Mellark, también eran desprovistas de toda formalidad. Por primera vez entendí la notable diferencia de la que mis padres hablaban. Era evidente que esas personas no pertenecían al mismo mundo que mi familia. Fue entonces cuando me di cuenta de que mis padres lo que sentían era miedo a lo que no conocían, porque eh de reconocer, que a mí también me resultaron extraña y abrumadoramente diferentes. _

_\- Peeta y Finnick, -dijo su madre severamente, pero sin perder la calma- ahora mismo nos van a explicar, ¿qué es lo que está pasando aquí? _

_Peeta sujeto a su madre por un brazo cariñosamente y con una sonrisa dulce le dijo… _

_\- Mamá, todo tiene su explicación, pero es muy larga, cuando regreses te prometo que te lo explico todo, créeme, no es nada malo. ¿De acuerdo? _

_\- De acuerdo, -le miró ella comprensivamente y dándole un beso en la mejilla-, pero en lo que regrese me lo explicarás todo. ¿Prometido? _

_\- Prometido. _

_Annie y yo no podíamos creerlo, sólo bastó con esa promesa y listo, se quedaron tranquilos y se marcharon. _

_\- No puedo cerrar la boca todavía, -dijo Annie cuando apenas se habían marchado- si hubiera sido mi madre, no te quiero contar la que se arma aquí y si encima está con mi padre... ¡Lo que es ser hombre! _

_\- Mi mamá es una mujer especial, se puede decir que adelantada a su época, con una mente pre-clara y un tipo de ideas muy distintas a las que tienen tus padres Annie. _

_\- Ya lo sabía Finnick, pero aun y así, no puedo salir de mi asombro. _

_\- ¿Ya lo sabías? _

_\- Sí, todo el mundo lo comenta. Además, es evidente que son distintos, ¿no? _

_\- Annie por favor. _

_Traté de detenerla y evitar que cometiera una indiscreción. _

_\- No importa, estamos acostumbrados, siempre levanta revuelo. _

_Plutarch, que aparentemente buscaba algo en unos cajones, continuó diciendo. _

_\- Eso es cierto, es el tipo de mujer que no pasa desapercibida, es una gran persona, pero ya vosotras tendréis tiempo de conocerla. _

_Estuvimos un rato más con Plutarch y luego nos fuimos a la gruta. Peeta tenía puesta una camisa nueva, yo empecé a sospechar que era el regalo que le había hecho Victoria, nunca me dijo qué era, y yo tampoco se lo pregunté. _

_\- Peeta… ¿y esa camisa? –pregunté inocentemente –. Nunca te la había visto antes, ¿es nueva? _

_\- Sí, -me contestó algo inquieto –, es nueva. _

_\- ¿No será el regalo de Delly verdad? _

_Me miró como decidiendo que decir._

_\- No puedo mentirte- dijo después de un silencio incomodó que duró unos segundos y encogiéndose de hombros- sí… es el regalo de ella. Cuando le dije que iba a la cena con mis padres, sólo me la pude quitar de encima después de prometerle que me la iba a poner y que pasaría por su casa antes de irme para despedirme y que ella me la viera puesta, por eso llegamos tarde. _

_Me puse furiosa, era absurdo, incluso la había visto besándolo y ahora por una simple camisa me sentía así. Qué más daba, era una tontería, pero no pude remediarlo. _

_\- ¡Quiero que te la quites!, -le exigí-. _

_\- ¿Qué? _

_Sus ojos estaban clavados en mí, sorprendidos y abiertos casi hasta salirse de sus orbitas._

_\- ¡Que quiero que te la quites! _

_Repetí, sin tomar en consideración nada más que lo mucho que me molestaba verla con ella puesta. _

_\- ¡Pero Katniss…! –Exclamó- _

_\- No voy a quedarme aquí contigo si te dejas puesta esa camisa. _

_\- Princesa, -intentó hacerme entrar en razón –, no estás siendo razonable, ¿cómo me voy a quitar la camisa?, ¿quieres que me quede desnudo de la cintura para arriba? _

_\- Me da igual, -le grité con rabia- quiero que te quites esa camisa y quiero que te la quites ya. _

_\- ¡No me grites!, -dijo entre dientes, ya casi perdiendo la paciencia –. No voy a quitarme la camisa, eso es una tontería. _

_\- Pues entonces me voy. _

_Me di media vuelta y empecé a caminar, estaba dispuesta a irme de verdad, estaba tan molesta, que no me importaba nada. Ni yo misma podía entenderlo, pero no estaba dispuesta a ceder. El también se había alterado y me gritó en tono amenazante mientras veía como me marchaba… _

_\- ¡Katniss, no te vayas! _

_Me giré sobre mi misma para poder verlo y aún dando pequeños pasos hacia atrás, contesté con voz áspera y tono osco:_

_\- ¡Déjame en paz!, no me voy a quedar contigo si llevas puesta esa camisa y no pienso discutirlo más, así que me voy. _

_Empezó a abrirse los botones de la camisa con rabia y apresuradamente. Cuando ya estaba casi toda abierta, se la arrancó prácticamente del cuerpo, descosiendo así los dos últimos botones que aún estaban cerrados y volvió a gritarme, ya con la camisa en la mano. _

_\- ¿Lo que quieres es que me quite la camisa?, ¡pues me la quito, aquí esta!, ¿satisfecha? _

_\- Pues no, si te gusta tanto, vuélvetela a poner, porque yo de todas formas me voy. _

_Me di media vuelta de nuevo y seguí caminando, esta vez más rápido. _

_\- Quien entiende a las mujeres, -le escuché vociferar –, primero quiere que le siga la corriente a Delly y… ¿ahora se pone así por una estúpida camisa? _

_\- No creo que en realidad sea por eso. _

_Le dijo Annie, mientras todos veían como me marchaba. Mi amiga que me conocía muy bien, sabía que no se trataba sólo de eso. _

_\- ¿Qué? _

_Preguntó confundido mientras veía interrogante a Annie._

_\- Se siente mal porque piensa que no va a volver a verte hasta diciembre, como tienes que quedarte trabajando en tu investigación. Creo que la estúpida camisa pagó los platos rotos. _

_\- Voy a buscarla. _

_\- Ten cuidado, no los vaya a ver Delly. _

_Peeta salió corriendo del vivero. Yo ya estaba por el camino del lago, lloraba desesperadamente de rabia y de impotencia, entonces sentí que alguien me sujetó del brazo y tiró de mí para que me detuviera. Me solté bruscamente y mi primera reacción fue defenderme, hasta que me di cuenta que era él. Retrocedí un paso cuando él quiso acercarse a mí y me crucé de brazos en actitud desafiante, pero su mirada había cambiado. Ya no estaba molesto, incluso parecía conmovido y también algo divertido._

_\- Perdóname, -me dijo con dulzura y el amago de una sonrisa en sus labios –. No me gusta esta camisa, la odio, -siguió diciendo, mientras miraba la camisa entre sus manos con gesto desaprobatorio –, tómala, haz lo que quieras con ella, bótala, rómpela, lo que quieras… me harías un favor si no tengo que volver a verla en mi vida, pero por favor… -hizo pucheros y suplicante me pidió –, regresa conmigo. _

_¿Quién podría resistirse a eso…? Agarré la puñetera camisa de sus manos, mejor dicho, se la arranqué de ellas, con toda la rabia y desesperación que albergaba en mi alma por nuestra situación y cuando estaba a punto de lanzarla al lago, ante la mirada impasible de Peeta, que era testigo de mi ataque de ira y malcriadez, me di cuenta de mi estupidez. Le miré a los ojos, con el corazón latiendo en mi interior y la respiración agitada todavía, se la devolví. _

_\- Tómala, sólo te pido por favor que no te la pongas ahora, espera a que regreses. _

_Él asintió y en un tono sereno, dijo:_

_\- De acuerdo, si eso es lo que quieres… así será. _

_\- Es lo que quiero. –respondí con decisión –._

_Colocó la camisa colgando despreocupadamente de su hombro y extendió la mano hacía mí…_

_\- ¿Ahora podemos regresar? _

_\- Sí._

_Respondí más calmada y tomé la mano que me ofrecía. Nos fuimos caminando de vuelta al vivero. Por un momento nos olvidamos de que alguien podía vernos, por suerte a esas horas no pasaba nadie por ahí, aunque no dejó de ser una imprudencia. _

_\- ¿Ya estas más tranquila? _

_Me preguntó Annie cuando llegamos. Hice un gesto afirmativo y me encogí de hombros con indiferencia._

_\- ¡UFF!, -bufó Finnick –, menos mal que sólo te regaló la camisa, porque si te hubiera regalado también los pantalones, hubieras tenido que regresar en calzoncillos y… ahí sí es verdad, ¡violador y exhibicionista!, una combinación estupenda. _

_El comentario de Finnick nos vino como anillo al dedo, logró quitarle toda la tensión al asunto, no podíamos parar de reírnos. _

_Por fin nos sentamos en los bancos los cuatro juntos y fue entonces cuando Peeta me preguntó aquello por lo que yo estaba inquieta realmente. _

_\- A ver señorita, ¿qué es lo que le hace pensar a usted que yo la voy a dejar abandonada hasta diciembre? _

_Miré a Annie, enseguida me di cuenta que ella lo había puesto en antecedentes. _

_\- ¿Annie?, -la miré con reproche- ¡que chivata! _

_\- Lo siento amiga, él me torturó y tuve que decirlo, sospechaba que no estabas molesta sólo por la camisa._

_Luego de dedicarle una mirada severa a Annie, lo miré a él con tristeza. Tiró de mí para hacerme sentar en su regazo, como la niña malcriada que realmente estaba resultando ser esa noche. En un gesto más que incongruente con mi edad "ya casi adulta", le respondí… _

_\- Yo no he dicho que me vayas a dejar abandonada, pero sí creo que se te va hacer muy difícil ir a verme. Supongo que lo harás una que otra vez, pero no demasiado. _

_\- ¿Y tú crees de verdad que yo puedo estar tanto tiempo sin verte?, ¿estás loca? Ya lo tenía pensado, creo que podré viajar los fines de semana al Capitolio, no todos, pero si muchos, va a ser pesado, pero valdrá la pena. _

_\- Debería no ser egoísta y decirte que no, que es demasiado forzado para ti, pero no puedo, sé que voy a morirme si no te veo. _

_\- Es que da igual, si me dijeras que no, yo no te haría ningún caso, lo único en lo que voy a pensar, es en el momento de volver a verte. _

_Le sonreí y luego le di un casto beso en los labios, pero mi sonrisa desapareció rápidamente en cuanto me acordé de nuestro problema._

_\- ¿Y cómo vas a hacer con Delly?, -pregunté incomoda por su posible respuesta -, ¿qué han hablado con respecto a eso?, porque te debe haber dicho algo. _

_\- En realidad me alegra que sacaras el tema, y debo decirte que esto es una situación insostenible. No me gusta nada tener que mentirle de esa manera, de hecho, me parece que es cruel. Además, creo que las cosas se están extralimitando. Ayer mismo quiso que fuera a su casa, sus padres querían conocerme mejor y como entenderás, ya se me están agotando las excusas, así que no me quedó más remedio que aceptar. _

_\- ¿Y qué pasó? _

_\- Que fueron unas personas encantadoras, que me trataron muy bien, incluso me dijeron que estaban contentos de que su hija nuevamente fuera feliz. Yo no sabía qué hacer, si me hubiera muerto en ese mismo momento, no me habría importado. No puedo mentir de esa forma, eso está mal. _

_\- Pero Delly no te ha dejado otra salida. _

_\- Ya lo sé, me lo repito constantemente cuando estoy con ella, pero de todas formas no me gusta. _

_\- Espera un poco más, sólo un poco, ahora van a estar separados y las cosas van a cambiar. _

_\- Tengo que ir a verla, -me dijo a modo de advertencia-. Sabes qué debo hacerlo, no puedo continuar una farsa como esta y luego pasarme tres meses sin visitarla, porque va a dejar de tener sentido. _

_\- Ya lo sé, no me gusta, pero lo sé. _

_\- Pues si a ti no te gusta, a mí te aseguro que me gusta menos, así que tiene que acabarse. Parece que el plan de hacer que se aburriera de mi, está dando sus frutos… pero al contrario. Hasta cuando me baño, abro la cortina de la ducha varias veces, por miedo a que ella esté detrás acechándome. _

_\- Pero si lo terminas ahora, no habrá valido de nada todo lo que hemos aguantado. –indiqué angustiada –. Acuérdate que yo estoy todavía muy cerca y ella todavía no siente que eres suyo. Sabías que tenías que acercarte lo suficiente para que luego fuera ella la que se alejara. _

_\- Eso es cierto, -concedió –, por eso he pensado que voy a darle un tiempo, pero tiene límite… Es sólo hasta diciembre. Si no se resuelve en ese tiempo, se acabo, hay que buscar otra solución, y no es negociable. Ya no podemos seguir así, a nadie le beneficia esta situación._

_Sabía que tenía razón, pero yo sospechaba cual era la solución que Peeta tenía debajo de la manga y que ya en otras ocasiones había dejado caer sutilmente y francamente, me asustaba muchísimo. Era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por él, eso no lo ponía en duda, pero quería agotar hasta la última esperanza, antes de tomar medidas más agresivas. _

_\- Está bien, -claudiqué, consciente de que él necesitaba algún tipo de seguridad de mi parte –, estoy de acuerdo, si en diciembre no se vislumbra ninguna mejora, se hará como tú quieras. _

_\- ¿Estás segura?, -estrechó sus ojos, dudando de que yo fuera consciente de lo que le estaba ofreciendo –, ¿cómo yo quiera? _

_\- Sí, -respondí con decisión –, como tú quieras._

_Sostuvo mi mirada, sus ojos azules brillando con emoción contenida, al vislumbrar la esperanza de que en realidad yo supiera lo que él quería y encima lo aceptara. Aun y así, necesitaba asegurarse, entonces, me preguntó claramente, sin rodeos…_

_\- ¿Y si te pido que te vayas conmigo?, tendrías que dejarlo todo por mí, tu país, tu familia, todo…_

_Suspiré hondo y le regalé una sonrisa tímida. No me tomó por sorpresa, pero aun y así, algo en mi interior se removió, sobresaltándome y ocasionando una punzada de dolor y de angustia en mi pecho. _

_\- No voy a mentirte –le respondí con sinceridad –, por supuesto que me aterra la idea, pero estoy dispuesta a hacerlo si no tenemos otro remedio. Me iría contigo, te seguiría a cualquier parte, nunca lo pongas en duda, ¡nunca!, ¿de acuerdo? Si eso es lo que tenemos que hacer, tú dime cómo, cuándo y dónde y sin dudarlo, lo haré. _

_Me abrazó casi como no lo había hecho nunca. Sus brazos me estrechaban casi hasta dejarme sin respiración y yo podía sentir las emociones que mi respuesta le había provocado a través de la piel desnuda de su torso, que temblaba con la vibración de la esperanza. En su rostro se reflejaba una sonrisa sincera y emocionada. _

_\- Ahora estoy seguro, -dijo con la voz vibrante, como si por primera vez desde que había comenzado nuestra calvario, realmente vislumbrara una salida –, no me queda ninguna duda, te amo y te amare siempre. Voy a hacerte la mujer más feliz del mundo. Ya no me importa como resulten las cosas, si sé que vas a estar a mi lado, aunque no vayan como lo habíamos planeado, todo tiene un sentido diferente. _

_Parpadeé varias veces hacia él, algo consternada_

_\- ¡No puedo creer que lo dudaras!, -dije afligida –, creo que te he demostrado cuanto te amo, así que no vuelvas a decirme una cosa así. _

_Me regaló la más enorme, radiante y sincera de sus sonrisas, estaba feliz y no lo disimulaba, luego se mordió el labio inferior con picardía y arrugando su nariz mientras asentía ligeramente con su cabeza, dijo:_

_\- Está bien, te lo prometo. _

_Posó su mano en mi cuello y me atrajo para darme un beso sonoro en los labios y luego otro y otro más…_

_\- Los veo y me da envidia -nos dijo Annie- _

_Todos la miramos, estaba llorando. _

_\- ¿Por qué lloras amiga? _

_Pregunté conmovida._

_\- Porque soy una tonta, -respondió ella, secándose las lágrimas inútilmente, pues no paraban de brotar –, pero no es por mal, es por alegría, me da gusto que estén dispuestos a todo el uno por el otro. _

_\- Cariño, -le dijo Finnick sujetándola de las manos- yo también estoy dispuesto a todo por ti. _

_\- ¡Eso no es cierto! nunca me lo has dicho. _

_Él se encogió de hombros y en un tono que parecía recalcar lo obvio, le dijo…_

_\- Pero eso es porque nosotros no tenemos que fugarnos todavía. _

_La respuesta de Annie fue un explosivo y renovado ataque de llanto…_

_\- ¡Qué vamos a fugarnos nada!, - contestó indignada con un grito que logró sobresaltarnos a todos- tú ni siquiera me has dicho si en realidad vamos a seguir en serio con esta relación, ¿cómo crees que voy a estar pensando en fugarme contigo? Además, no tendríamos por qué, tú no tienes ningún problema, sólo tendrías que conocer a mis padres. _

_\- Prefiero lo de fugarnos. _

_Respondió él verdaderamente convencido de que en realidad lo prefería. Annie, empezó a llorar con más fuerza, esta vez con verdaderas ganas de hacerlo, incluso con rabia. _

_\- No mi amor, no llores, -Finnick se acercó a ella con gesto arrepentido –, sólo estaba bromeando. –tomó su rostro entre sus manos y la obligó a mirarlo, luego pasó el dorso de su mano derecha por las mejillas de Annie, secando sus lágrimas –. Yo voy a hablar con tu padre, con tu madre, con tu hermano y con quien tú quieras, cuando tú me lo pidas. –la soltó y llevó sus manos a la cintura, en una postura desafiante –. Y vamos a ver… ¿cómo es eso de si vamos a seguir enserio con esta relación?, ¿es qué acaso no era seria?, si no era seria, voy a tener que hablar con mis padres sobre ello, porque me has estado utilizando y eso no lo puedo permitir, después de todo lo que hemos vivido juntos tendrás que casarte conmigo, ¿no pensarás dejarme? _

_\- ¡Ay cállate!, -le gritó ella levantándose bruscamente- nunca puedes hablar seriamente de nada. _

_El rostro de Finnick se transformo, ahora parecía indignado y en tono verdaderamente enfadado y todo lo serio que no lo había visto nunca, le reprochó:_

_\- ¿Cómo que no hablo seriamente?, yo estoy hablando seriamente. _

_Se puso de rodillas, tomó su mano, y le dijo… _

_\- Annie Cresta, ¿quieres casarte con este tu humilde y fiel amante? _

_\- ¡Finnick Mellark!, -le riñó ella –, deja de jugar conmigo, que esos juegos no me gustan._

_Realmente no parecía que Finnick estuviera jugueteando, en realidad se le veía completamente convencido y decidido a hacer lo que estaba haciendo. _

_\- Annie… creo que no está de broma, me parece que te está pidiendo matrimonio de verdad. _

_Le dijo Peeta, quien junto a mí, nos limitábamos a ser meros espectadores de la proposición de Finnick, yo asentí con la cabeza, mientras la miraba totalmente emocionada. Ella lo miró, sus ojos abiertos de par en par, su llanto ahora más controlado, rivalizaba con el estremecimiento que el darse cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo le produjo. Pestañeó varias veces, mientras él seguía de rodillas sosteniendo su mirada a la espera de una respuesta._

_\- ¿De verdad Finnick…? –preguntó al fin, sin estar segura todavía de que aquello era real –. ¿Estás pidiéndome que me case contigo de verdad? _

_Con el rostro completamente serio, sin amago de la menor sonrisa, que pudiera convertir aquello en algo poco formal, él le respondió: _

_\- Nunca en mi vida he hablado más enserio. _

_Annie dejó escapar el aire ruidosamente y fue sólo entonces cuando su mirada se iluminó, dando paso a la más radiante de las sonrisas. Sus labios temblaban y con todas las miradas posadas sobre ella, sólo alcanzo a responder…_

_\- Bueno, está bien. _

_Finnick estrechó sus ojos, mirándola con recelo…_

_\- ¿Bueno… está bien?, ¿eso es todo? _

_\- ¿Te quiero…? _

_Él levantó sus dos cejas con incredulidad, demostrando que aquello no le parecía suficiente, mientras levantaba su rodilla del suelo, entonces ella le saltó encima y empezó a gritarle que le quería. Él la estrechó entre sus brazos la alzó del suelo y giro con ella levantada sobre sí mismo. Su sonrisa era radiante, mientras ella no dejaba de repartir besos por todo su rostro. _

_\- Pero no hay que precipitarse –dijo luego de un minuto, cuando recordó que Peeta y yo estábamos ahí –. Hay que esperar a que Peeta y Katniss resuelvan su situación, así me das tiempo para ir allanándote el camino, porque no va a ser fácil con mi papá. ¿Se imaginan?, vamos a seguir estando los cuatro juntos, eso es maravilloso ¿verdad? _

_Annie siguió hablando un buen rato, estaba tan contenta que no podía parar. Todos la escuchábamos y nos reíamos de sus ocurrencias y de las bromas de Finnick, que nunca se le pasaba una. Ella estaba tan contenta, que a pesar de todo lo que sabía que se me venía encima, esa noche no pude más que sentirme feliz. _

TERTULIA

Miré a mi madrina con cariño, en sus ojos había nostalgia, era el diario de mi madre, sí, pero estaba tan lleno de los recuerdos de todas, en especial de los de mi madrina y mi padrino. Contaba cómo se habían conocido y como había crecido su relación, así que ella estaba visiblemente emocionada. Varias veces, durante la lectura, observé cómo se perdía en sus recuerdos, ante una frase o un hecho, o cómo sus ojos se iluminaban o se llenaban de nostalgia con otros. Este momento de la historia, sé que había sido especial para ella, pues durante toda la lectura, estaba ensimismada en sus pensamientos y sus muecas evidenciaban todos los recuerdos que su mente traía a colación. En varias ocasiones, la vi sonreírse, hacer mohines, vislumbrando pensamientos y guiños con los recuerdos agradables.

\- ¿Así te pidió mi padrino que te casaras con él? –pregunté después de verla sonreír-.

\- Sí, fue en aquel lugar y con tu madre y Peeta de testigos. –contestó con un suspiro nostálgico –. Por supuesto nunca he olvidado ese día, fue uno de los mejores momentos de mi vida. Era joven y estaba llena de ilusiones, pero luego no fue tan fácil como yo pensaba que seria. La fama de liberales de la familia de Finnick, no sólo hacia mellas en casa de Katniss, también lo hacía en la mía y aunque mis padres no habían puesto demasiadas pegas cuando creían que sólo éramos amigos, después sí que las pusieron. Tampoco nos ayudó mucho la situación de Peeta y Katniss, pero esa historia tiene su apartado especial en ese diario.

\- ¿Por qué mi padrino no ha venido hoy con vosotras, si participa tanto y más que muchas de las que están aquí en esta historia?

\- A tú padrino le hubiera encantado estar hoy aquí, pero tenía que reunirse con tu tío Haymitch para resolver unos asuntos importantes, ambos vendrán más tarde.

Asentí conforme, pero aún me picaba la curiosidad. Quería saber más, era como si hoy, por primera vez, estaba conociendo a personas que creía haber conocido durante toda mi vida. De pronto, todos eran tan… distintos. Sucumbí a mi curiosidad y pregunté:

\- ¿Mi padrino también pertenecía a eso que llama mi abuela Generación Beat?

\- En cierta forma sí, -me contestó mi madrina-. Aunque no era del todo cierto que ellos pertenecieran a ese movimiento en particular, pero sí, era cierto que compartían muchas de sus creencias. Los padres de los chicos, eran especiales. Su madre, como has leído antes, creció en una época en donde la liberación femenina había representado un roll muy importante dentro de la sociedad. Ella era una joven estudiante, que había tenido que lidiar con las injusticias y la desigualdad y que logró imponerse a ellas con pequeños logros, como estudiar una carrera universitaria, por ejemplo. Esto lo hizo en plena década de los 20, fecha histórica en la lucha de la mujer por ganarse sus derechos en la sociedad. Fue desde entonces, que ella se convertiría en una inconformista, que veía el mundo de una forma diferente y que encontró en su esposo, el mejor apoyo que podía imaginar. El señor Mellark, era hijo de otra mujer extraordinaria, que había sido parte de las sufragistas, movimiento por el derecho al voto de la mujer. Mujeres que llevaron el feminismo al terreno del activismo. Pero esa primera oleada de liberación femenina, perdió fuerza, y transcurrieron años sin que existiera ninguna actividad relevante. Tras la segunda guerra mundial, el papel de la mujer volvió a relegarse detrás del marido. Vivíamos en una sociedad, en donde el roll de la mujer estaba claro, vivir detrás de los logros de un hombre, subordinada a sus éxitos. La mujer ejemplar, era la que cuidaba de su casa, de sus hijos y de su marido. Estaba siempre dispuesta a complacer a su familia y guardaba las apariencias ante cualquier eventualidad. La señora Mellark, se negaba a ello. No deseaba bajo ningún concepto, retroceder ante lo que para ello había sido el más grande de sus logros. Eso la llevó a coquetear junto con su esposo, con movimientos de dudosa reputación, vanguardistas y liberadores, con los que compartía uno o más puntos de vista, como la generación beat, por ejemplo. Sus hijos nunca fueron ajenos a nada de ello, y crecieron en una libertad, que para nosotras en esa época y más en el lugar en donde vivíamos, estaba totalmente fuera de nuestro alcance. Ellos eran beligerantes, rebeldes y hasta incluso un poco toca pelotas, -miró a todas con un gesto de excusa, por su expresión subida de tono, que logró sacar una pequeña sonrisa de todas las presentes-. Ellos se sentían orgullosos de ser como eran, y no les molestaba ni incomodaba demostrarlo e incluso recrearse en ello, sobre todo delante de la sociedad más conservadora, causando gran revuelo a su paso, hecho, este último, que les divertía. Por eso no encajaban en una sociedad clasista, que tenía por norma general, el decoro y las buenas costumbres y donde los hombres eran hombres y las mujeres, eran sus mujeres.

_**Diario **_

_Aquella noche fue la última en la que pudimos estar juntos, los días previos a nuestra partida, sólo nos conformamos con algunos minutos al día, que ahogaran nuestros deseos y nuestras ganas de besarnos y abrazarnos. _

_Peeta y Finnick, tal y como habían prometido, hablaron con sus padres y les contaron todo lo que había pasado entre nosotros. Annie y yo estábamos muy preocupadas por cuál sería su reacción, no era de extrañar, pues nuestra experiencia nos decía que podría ser muy mala y que su opinión seria dura e implacable. Seguramente pensarían lo peor y no podrían entender por qué nos comportábamos de esa manera. Annie solía decir, que si se lo contara a su madre, ella diría que se había entregado a las bajas pasiones, sin poner reparo alguno a la moral, las buenas costumbres y la educación de unas niñas de nuestra posición. Yo no quería ni pensar lo que hubiera hecho la mía, de todas formas, tenía por seguro, que en ningún caso su respuesta habría sido comprensiva, ni mucho menos benevolente. _

_Lo cierto es, que los padres de los chicos eran realmente otro tipo de personas. Definitivamente su mente era mucho más abierta, la relación con sus hijos, no se limitaba a la posesión absoluta, ni al control exhaustivo sobre ellos. Desde mi punto de vista, era una relación mucho más sana y sincera y aún hoy, lo sigo creyendo. Los padres siempre cometen los mismos errores sobre los hijos, sin duda alguna se debe tener control, pero ellos deberían entender, que aunque todas las etapas de la vida son lugares comunes para todos, las reacciones ante las mismas situaciones, varían según los tiempos en los que se vivan. No son los hijos los que deben adaptarse a los padres, son los padres quienes deben adaptarse a los hijos, si eso fuera así, quizás podrían transmitir sus experiencias con mayor claridad y llegar mucho más lejos de lo que por esos tiempos lo hacían. Todos sabemos que se trata meramente de un instinto sobreprotector, quieren para nosotros lo mejor, pero no siempre lo mejor es lo que ellos creen que es. _

_Los señores Mellark, entendieron plenamente la situación en la que sus hijos se encontraban. Les preocupaba muchísimo el problema que Peeta cargaba sobre sus hombros. Su única molestia, era no haber sido informados antes, es cierto que ya sabían algo de lo sucedido con Delly, pues ella misma se los había dicho, pero al ver que Peeta seguía con ella, supusieron que había sido sólo una pelea de enamorados, seguía sin gustarles ella, pero aceptaban la decisión de su hijo. _

_\- ¿Cómo es posible que no hablaras antes con nosotros?, -le dijo el señor Mellark a Peeta, algo decepcionado- yo sabía que esa chica estaba un poco descontrolada aquella noche que vino, pero no me imaginé nunca que llegaría tan lejos. _

_\- Pues ya ves papá, así están las cosas. _

_\- Es verdaderamente una situación insostenible, -continuó la señora Mellark, en el mismo tono de decepción que su esposo- no puedo creer que se atreviera a tanto y encima que tú no confiaras en nosotros. _

_\- En realidad mamá, no sabíamos si se atrevería, pero decidimos que lo mejor era no tentar a la suerte. Con respecto a no confiar en vosotros; eso no es cierto, sabes que confió plenamente en ti y en papá, y sí, no tengo disculpas, creo que buscaba el momento más oportuno para hablarles de lo que pasó, y también me daba un poco de vergüenza contarles que me había forzado a mantener una relación deshonesta y que había mentido casi sin remordimientos. Lo único que se nos ocurrió, fue lo que hicimos. _

_\- ¿Así que han estado mintiendo a todo el mundo?, -preguntó la señora Mellark, aunque ya conocía la respuesta- tiene que haber sido un verdadero horror. _

_\- A mí no me gusta tener que mentir de esa manera, pero sentimos que Delly no nos dejaba otra salida. _

_\- Me refiero a Katniss y a ti, no a esa mujer, ella se merece que le mientan. No se puede actuar de esa manera y salir bien librada. _

_\- Es lo mismo que dice Katniss cuando yo digo que me siento mal por todo lo que está pasando. _

_\- ¡Y tiene toda la razón!, esa chica es una persona sensata, me gusta y creo que te quiere de verdad. Es cierto que en este país la razón la tiene no el que dice la verdad, si no el que tiene el poder y… tú estás metido en buen aprieto. _

_\- No asustes al chico más de lo debido, -intervino nuevamente el padre de Peeta- siempre hay una solución. Antes de permitir que te suceda nada, te marchas al extranjero nuevamente. Recuerda que tú eres mitad Norte Americano, de allá no te van a poder sacar con una acusación semejante. _

_\- ¡Yo no pienso marcharme sin Katniss!, -dijo Peeta contundentemente- no espero que lo entiendan, pero sí que lo tengan claro. _

_\- Y nadie te está pidiendo que lo hagas, nada más lejos de lo que pensamos, -le aclaró su padre ante la vehemencia de Peeta, en su decisión de no separase de mí- yo creo que debes luchar por ella, tienes que permanecer a su lado como ella lo ha hecho contigo, si es lo que desean ambos, claro está, pero tendrían que ir pensando en esa posibilidad. _

_\- Ya lo hemos hecho papá, hoy hablamos de ello. Decidimos dar tiempo hasta Diciembre, a ver si las cosas se resuelven solas, si no, hay que tomar otra decisión y no nos asusta a ninguno de los dos. _

_\- Estoy de acuerdo con tu madre, se nota que esa chica te quiere y pocas personas en la vida pueden presumir de un amor así, creo que puede valer la pena luchar por ella. _

_\- Sabes que puedes contar con tu padre y conmigo para todo, -volvió a decir su madre, acariciándole la mejilla- nosotros te vamos a apoyar, sea cual sea tú decisión. Pero tienes que prometernos que van a tener cuidado, están caminando en una cuerda floja, y no tienen ninguna red debajo, un solo paso en falso y se acabó todo. Tú sabes muy bien por qué te lo digo, no hace falta que me expliqué._

_\- Lo sé. Entiendo claramente la situación delicada en la que me he metido y en la que los arrastro a todos._

_\- Bien… eso está muy bien, -hizo una pausa, luego de darle un pequeño toque cariñoso y comprensivo en la mejilla derecha-, otra cosa, quiero conocerla, quiero hablar con ella. Dile que venga a verme, que la espero mañana en la tarde en el vivero, así aprovecho para conocer ese lugar tan maravilloso del que hablan, -luego miró a Finnick, que se había mantenido en silencio, pues sin duda, el afectado en esa situación era Peeta-, eso va contigo también Finnick, quiero conocer a Annie, díganles a las dos, que nos vemos mañana a las cuatro en punto. _

_Annie y yo estábamos asustadísimas. Por más que los chicos trataran de calmarnos, nosotras no podíamos alejar de nuestra mente, la voz de una madre protectora, que sólo quería cuidar de sus pequeños. En mis más horribles pesadillas, imaginaba a una mujer encoléresida, que aún perturbada por saber que su hijo podría estar arruinando su vida, me exigía que le dejara inmediatamente, que abandonara mi egoísmo absurdo y pensara que era él quien se llevaría la peor parte si algo se descubría. Casi totalmente atormentadas por las dudas, acudimos a la cita. _

_Cuando llegamos a la gruta, ya ella estaba en el lugar. Tenía unas tazas de café colocadas en la mesa de ajedrez, al lado de una bandeja de pastas secas, probablemente las tazas se las había proporcionado Plutarch. Sus ropas de hoy, eran algo más discretas que las del día que la conocimos en la cabaña, pero seguían siendo irreverentes, coloridas y alegres, incluso, no parecían guardar consonancia entre ellas. Su cabello salvaje, suelto sobre los hombros, sin más arreglo que la limpieza, le hacía parecer algo descuidada de su aspecto, como si realmente no le importara. A pesar de su peculiar forma de vestir y de su irreverente cabellera, siempre me dio la impresión de parecer una mujer astuta e inteligente y ese día pude confirmarlo. _

_\- La puntualidad dicta mucho del carácter de una persona- nos dijo serenamente cuando nos vio llegar- pero no se queden hay de pie, vosotras conocen este lugar mejor que esta servidora, así que la invitada soy yo. _

_\- ¿Cómo esta señora Mellark? - fue Annie la primera en reaccionar- me da mucho gusto conocerla… en mejores circunstancias, me refiero. _

_\- Y a mí querida… y a mí. –Respondió ella con una leve sonrisa –. Creo que Finnick no se equivocó al describirte –La miró de arriba abajo, pero no de forma desdeñosa, más bien parecía curiosa –. Enérgica y decidida, naturalmente hermosa, si mal no recuerdo, esas fueron sus palabras – Annie se ruborizó ante su comentario y luego la atención cambió a mi- ¿Y tú?, -me preguntó con inquietante serenidad –, ¿no vas a saludarme? _

_Hasta ese momento, debido al terror que sentía, temiendo lo peor de aquella situación, apenas había levantado la mirada para verla. _

_\- Claro que sí… -respondí rápidamente y sin titubear, tratando de ocultar mi inquietud –, disculpe, -me acerqué a ella y le extendí mi mano, la que ella recibió con cortesía –, encantada de conocerla, yo soy... _

_\- Sé quién eres, -me interrumpió –, he oído hablar mucho de ti, y para mi sorpresa, de boca de dos de mis hijos. _

_Enseguida me puse roja como un tomate, no sabía cómo tomarme aquello, ¿había oído hablar de mí de boca de dos de sus hijos?, espero que se estuviera refiriendo a Finnick y Peeta, -pensé- aunque en el fondo de mi corazón, sabía que se refería a Cato. A pesar de lo mucho que se reflejaba la vergüenza en mis mejillas, mantuve la calma y le die:_

_\- Espero que en cualquier caso, lo que escuchó me favoreciera, me dolería mucho que no fuera así. _

_\- No tienes nada de qué preocuparte, tanto Peeta como Cato –acentuó el nombre de Cato, dejando entre ver su intención- te tienen en la más alta estima. _

_Cuando pronunció el nombre de Cato, mi corazón se sobresaltó. Ella, que evidentemente tenía mucha experiencia y escuela en la vida, se dio cuenta de inmediato. _

_\- ¿Así que sabes que Cato está también enamorado de ti? _

_Era una pregunta, pero era evidente que ella ya conocía la respuesta. No tenía ningún sentido fingir que no me había dado por enterada. ¿Para qué?_

_\- Peeta me lo dijo, -me apresuré a decir- pero le aseguro que nunca ha sido mi intención que eso sucediera. _

_\- ¡Claro que no!, eso lo sé de sobra, -me aclaró ella con una leve sonrisa dibujada en sus labios- yo tampoco tenía la menor intención de que mi esposo se enamorara de mí, pero sucedió, jamás te acusaría de una cosa semejante. _

_\- Lo siento, no quería decir eso, sólo quería que supiera, que lamento que Cato lo esté pasando mal por mí… _

_\- Cato es un chico fuerte, -me interrumpió ella, pero no bruscamente- lo superará. Él sabe que tú y Peeta están enamorados, y créeme, le hace feliz pensar que eso es así. No creo que nunca albergara seriamente una esperanza. _

_\- Yo quiero muchísimo a Cato y deseo de todo corazón que conozca a alguien que merezca su amor. _

_\- ¿Crees que tú no lo mereces? _

_\- Creo que nadie merece tu amor si no puede corresponderte de la misma manera. Puede merecer otras cosas, tu amistad por ejemplo, pero no tu amor. El amor sólo se debería entregar a quien lo quiere recibir, aunque no siempre sea así. _

_\- Buen argumento, aunque no me sorprende, ya me habían advertido que solías defenderte con respuestas profundas. _

_\- Yo no deseo defenderme, sólo pretendía responder lo que me pregunta. _

_\- Entonces respóndeme, ¿por qué crees que estás enamorada de mi hijo Peeta? ¿Su amor sí lo mereces? _

_Empezaba a ponerme nerviosa, sentía que me estaba atacando y no entendía muy bien por qué lo hacía, prefería que fuera al grano, si lo que quería era pedirme que dejara a Peeta. _

_\- Me parece que se equivoca, yo estoy segura de que amo Peeta, no me queda ninguna duda de ello. –le contesté con firmeza- ¿Por qué razón eso es así?, no sabría decirle, yo misma me lo he preguntado muchas veces. Podría contestarle con mil razones distintas, pero aun y así, no serian suficientes para expresar lo que siento. Lo que sí puedo, es asegurarle que sería capaz de cualquier cosa por él, hasta lo inimaginable. Por lo tanto, sí, creo que merezco su amor, tanto como él merece el mío._

_Me observo durante un segundo. Sus ojos agudos clavados en los míos, tratando de buscar más allá, más adentro._

_\- ¿Renunciarías a él si con ello pudieras lograr su bienestar? _

_Preguntó inconmovible, a lo que respondí sin titubear…_

_\- Sin dudarlo ni un solo momento. _

_\- ¿Aún a costa de tu felicidad? _

_\- No podría ser feliz si él no lo es. Tampoco podría ser feliz si le sucediera algo malo, no me lo perdonaría nunca. _

_\- ¿Estás segura? _

_\- Sí, lo estoy. –convencida como estaba de lo que ella iba a pedirme, me arriesgué –. Entiendo que quiera pedirme que lo deje, pero creo que antes debería... _

_\- Yo nunca te pediría eso, -me interrumpió antes de acercarse y tomar mis manos entre las suyas, en señal de apoyo-, al contrario, lo que quiero pedirte es que seas fuerte, que luches por él. Yo sé que te adora, lo sé porque es mi hijo, algo en sus ojos me lo dice a gritos, jamás le había visto así por nadie. Pero tenía que estar segura de tus sentimientos. Se enfrentan a una situación difícil de sondear, y hay que quererse demasiado para superarla, no quiero que mi hijo sufra, disculpa si mis preguntas fueron groseras. _

_Me eché a llorar y la abracé. _

_\- Discúlpeme usted a mí, pensé por un momento que iba a pedirme que le dejara y yo no quiero hacerlo, yo también lo adoro, él es ahora lo más importante en mi vida. _

_Ella me devolvió el abrazo cariñosamente. Annie, que había presenciado todo atentamente, también se echó a llorar, creo que hacia un rato que deseaba hacerlo, al ver el interrogatorio al que estaba siendo sometida. La señora Mellark la miró y le dijo… _

_\- Ven aquí y abrázame tú también. –Annie se acercó a nosotras y se unió a nuestro abrazo-. De ti me han hablado todos mis hijos, dicen que eres maravillosa. Y Finnick… Finnick está verdaderamente loco por ti y no me extraña para nada. Siempre quise tener hijas y creo que vosotras dos vais a resultar ser exactamente como hubiera deseado que fueran mis hijas. _

_Nos quedamos en el vivero toda la tarde, ya eran casi las siete de la noche cuando nos fuimos. Disfrutamos muchísimo de nuestra conversación, fue muy fácil hablar con ella. Era una mujer inteligente, encantadora, con ideas muy progresistas. Nos contó todo sobre su lucha para la liberación femenina, en sus tiempos de estudiante en los Estados Unidos. Las historias sobre manifestaciones a las que había asistido, prejuicios con los que tuvo y tenía que luchar en su profesión. La verdad, es que nos tenía deslumbradas y no era para menos, en ese entonces, tener el placer de conocer a alguien como ella, era un privilegio difícil de conseguir. _

_Más tarde, a solas con Annie, no podíamos hablar de otra cosa, ella me confesó que mientras escuchaba el interrogatorio, sólo podía pensar en que la señora Mellark, era más bruja que su madre y la mía juntas, pues por lo menos, nosotras sabíamos a qué atenernos, pero sus hijos estaban engañados, y de la grata sorpresa que tuvimos al darnos cuenta de que lo que pretendía era algo totalmente diferente. Gracias a dios, nos equivocábamos y logramos tener con la señora Mellark una hermosa y curiosa amistad y una oportuna y gran aliada. _

_Los días siguieron pasando, hasta que llegó el momento de la despedida. Annie y yo partíamos el mismo día, la familia de Peeta se quedaba un poco más, para acompañarlo el mayor tiempo posible, cosa que agradecí. No me agradaba la idea de que Peeta se quedara solo en casa, confiaba en él, pero no en ella, Delly se marchaba dos días después que nosotras y eso a mí se me antojaba terriblemente angustiante. Aunque estuvieran juntos, yo sabía que siempre él se escapaba unos minutos para verme y desintoxicarse de ella, pero ahora no tendría la posibilidad de hacerlo, y eso, debo reconocerlo, atentaba directamente a mis celos. _

_Nuestra despedida fue mucho más corta de lo que ambos hubiéramos deseado, pero me tranquilizó su promesa de viajar al Capitolio con la mayor frecuencia que el trabajo le permitiera. Yo por mi parte le prometí buscar la manera de llamarlo todos los días. Así, detrás de los más dulces y tristes de los besos, de un montón de juramentos de amor y lágrimas como gotas de mar brotando de nuestros ojos, llegó el fin del más extraordinario de todos los veranos de mí vida._

**TERTULIA **

Miré a Portia, no sé cómo no me di cuenta antes de ello, pero en ese momento, no sé por qué, mi mente se iluminó. Entendí que se trataba de la misma persona, en el diario mi madre no mencionaba su nombre, sólo su apellido, que evidentemente era el apellido de su esposo, pero no sé por qué razón, me di cuenta de algo. En realidad, yo ni siquiera conocía el apellido de mi padrino y mi madrina nunca había usado su apellido de casada. Todos ellos habían sido parte de mi vida, sin duda alguna siempre estuvieron muy cerca de mí, pero jamás fuimos exactamente una familia normal. Los constantes viajes de mi padre y su carácter extremadamente sobreprotector, no me permitieron llevar una vida especialmente normal, ni siquiera con ellos, que eran mi familia más allegada.

\- Ahora mismo quiero que me expliquen qué es lo que está sucediendo aquí y no quiero que me digan que lo entenderé luego, -las miraba a todas exigiendo una respuesta, unos segundos más tarde, fijé mí mirada en Portia-. Esto es mucha casualidad, yo sé que tú estudiaste en Estados Unidos y que tu esposo era norteamericano. Portia… ¿cuál es tu apellido de casada?, porque no lo sé, pero ahora me interesa saberlo. Ahora me doy cuenta que ni siquiera conozco el apellido de mi padrino…

\- Sabíamos que no tardarías en darte cuenta y estábamos preparadas para ello. –respondió Portia algo emocionada –. Tienes razón, Peeta, Finnick y Cato, son mis hijos, -dijo aquello como si de una liberación se tratara, era como si se hubiera quitado un gran peso de encima- yo soy la señora Mellark y mi esposo era el ingeniero Cinna Mellark, un gran hombre, que lamentablemente nos dejó hace muchos años, cuando tú aún eras muy pequeña.

\- ¿Y por qué tantas mentiras? ¿Por qué no querían que yo supiera que tú eras la madre de Finn?, claro, -recordé el momento en el que habíamos llegado a casa de Portia- por eso mi madrina tenía las llaves de tu casa, era la casa de su suegra. ¿No entiendo por qué no podía saber eso? –La acorralé, gritándole, exigiéndole una explicación- dime por qué.

\- No era por ti por quien nos vimos obligados a mentir durante tanto tiempo

Ella respondió titubeando, sin saber muy bien si debía o no ceder a mis exigencias. Al final, cedió ante mí mirada dura y fría y entre dientes dijo:

\- fue por Gale Hawthorne, por lo que tuvimos que mentir.

Cuando escuché el nombre de mi padre, empezaron a aclararse muchas cosas en mi mente, creo que hacía mucho rato que lo sabía, pero no había querido aceptarlo.

\- ¡Ahora lo entiendo!, -dije conmocionada –. Peeta fue el hombre al que vi besando a mi madre aquella noche, antes de que ella empeorara.

\- Sí, ese hombre era mi hijo Peeta.

\- Así que era cierto lo que decía mi padre, mi madre le había engañado toda la vida. Se casó con mi padre y le tenia de amante a él, ¡a ese hombre! Siempre quise pensar que mi padre se equivocaba, ¡que yo me equivocaba!

Caí derrumbada sobre mi propio peso en el sillón, en donde hasta ese momento me encontraba sentada. Cerré los ojos y recordé aquel día que tantas veces había intentado olvidar y que tanto daño me hacía.

\- Me he culpado durante toda mi vida, -dije apesadumbrada, derrotada- aquella noche, cuando la vi besándolo, salí corriendo a decirle a mi padre lo que había visto, -cerré los ojos nuevamente, en un gesto de dolor-. Durante tantos años me sentí tan mal, tan miserable; porque poco después ella ingresó en la clínica y nunca más regresó. Yo pensé que era mi culpa, creí que lo que vi no era cierto y que yo lo había mal interpretado. Nunca he podido borrar de mi cabeza el recuerdo de la discusión que ellos sostuvieron esa noche. ¡Fue horrible!, los gritos, las cosas que se decían, vi como mi padre le empujó y ella no se levantó. La última vez que la vi, estaba en la cama de la clínica, diciéndome que algún día lo entendería. Ahora resulta que no fui culpable de nada.

Estaba muy afectada por lo que mi mente recordaba; en ese momento, tenía ganas de gritar, estaba furiosa y no lo disimulé. No entendía las mentiras, me parecía que estaban jugando conmigo, que lo habían hecho durante toda mi vida, así que seguí hablando con toda la rabia que tenía acumulada durante años…

\- Lo que vi era real, el egoísmo de su amor llegó tan lejos, que no le importó hacer infeliz a mi padre. ¿Son consientes del daño que me han hecho?, he vivido entre mentirosos.

Mi abuela volvió a gritarme, enfurecida, como lo había hecho en el parque aquella misma mañana.

\- ¡No, no te atrevas a juzgar a tu madre de esa manera!, el día de entenderlo todo llegó, ¡es hoy!, así que termina de leer ese diario y luego saca las conclusiones que quieras.

\- ¡Pero es que yo no quiero saber nada más!, -rebatí, negando enérgicamente con la cabeza- ya es suficiente saber que me han mentido toda la vida, no quiero descubrir más cosas que me afecten de esta manera.

Cerré el diario y me levanté bruscamente, sentí que estaba ofendiendo a mi padre y que lo seguiría haciendo si me quedaba, pero mi abuela se levantó completamente fuera de sí, encrespada, más que las dos veces anteriores.

\- Nunca te he hablado de esta manera Primrose, -me dijo tajante y sin dar lugar a una réplica de mi parte –, pero ahora mismo te vas a volver a sentar y si no quieres seguir leyendo, no lo hagas; ¡lo haré yo!, y tú vas a tener que escucharme. –exigió–. Puede que sea una mentirosa, pero sigo siendo tú abuela. No voy a permitir que salgas de aquí confundida y pensando lo que no es. No me importa por ninguna de nosotras, pero sí me importa lo que pienses de mi hija, porque ella era una mujer como ninguna. Todas las que estamos en esta sala, no somos ni la mitad de honestas y valientes de lo que ella era, incluyéndote a ti, así que no tienes derecho a dar un veredicto sin terminar de oír la historia.

Dude por un minuto entre irme y quedarme, mi abuela permanecía de pie ante mí, imponente, como nunca la había visto. Me arrebató el diario de la mano, me miró severamente y se sentó. Buscó hábilmente la página en donde nos habíamos quedado, mientras yo seguía de pie, desafiándola, ella volvió a mirarme y me dijo con una calma pasmosa…

\- Siéntate.

Yo seguí de pie, sin moverme. Aunque gran parte de mi voluntad me empujaba a irme, otra parte de mí tenía miedo de hacerlo. Unos segundos más tarde, mi abuela volvió a perder la paciencia y me dijo, esta vez firmemente…

\- ¡He dicho que te sientes! Nunca antes te eh exigido nada, pero ahora mismo te ordeno que me obedezcas. Eh cuidado de ti toda mi vida, me eh dedicado por entero a ti, así que me lo debes.

\- Yo…

Pensé en responderle, pero no encontré palabras para enfrentarme a ella, por más furiosa e indignada que estuviera por mi padre, quería y respetaba a mi abuela, tanto, o incluso más que a él. No pude negarme, regañadientes, volví a mi lugar, bajé la cabeza y me dispuse a seguir escuchando, mientras mi abuela leía.


	15. Capítulo 15 - Una nueva aliada

**Primero que nada, gracias a todas las que me han dejado un reviews y la añadido a su favoritos, lo aprecio y me anima a seguir adaptando esta linda historia, es una historia de amor donde a veces las cosas no salen como uno sueña pero amor al fin, aclaro que no es mía, pertenece a mi dulce Vallemar y los personajes son de la maravillosa Suzanne Collins. **

**CAPITULO XV **

UNA NUEVA ALIADA

_Otra vez estábamos en la ciudad, no podía creer que el verano se terminara tan rápido. Gale aún no había regresado de su viaje, y mi padre se había marchado también. Me pareció curioso, pues su destino era casualmente la ciudad de Nueva York, en donde precisamente se encontraba Gale, pero en ese momento no le di mayor importancia._

_Yo veía a Annie casi a diario, pasábamos mucho tiempo juntas y la mayoría de las veces, nos encontrábamos también con Finnick. Tal y como le había prometido a Peeta, lo llamaba todos los días desde una central telefónica, que atendía una telefonista muy simpática, que leía novelas románticas, o desde casa de sus padres, en las ocasiones en que fuimos a visitar a la señora Mellark. _

_Ya pasaban tres semanas de nuestro regreso a casa y justo para aquel fin de semana, Peeta iba a hacer su primer viaje al Capitolio. Yo estaba feliz, le volvería a ver y eso se había convertido en una prioridad. _

_Por fin llegó el viernes, Peeta llegaría alrededor de las cuatro de la tarde, yo quedé con Annie un poco antes, al medio día, Finnick nos pasaría a recoger para llevarnos a su casa y darle la sorpresa de estar ahí. _

_Habíamos escogido como punto de reunión un parque que quedaba cerca de casa, el parque El Bosque. Un bellísimo lugar, con un riachuelo hermosísimo, que se alimentaba de una gruta, lleno de hermosos merenderos en donde solíamos pasar el rato. _

_A las tres y cuarto de la tarde, ya estábamos todos reunidos en casa de los Mellark. Esperábamos ansiosos escuchar las llaves abriendo la puerta para salir a su encuentro. Al señor Mellark, quien por cierto era un hombre encantador y casi tan guapo como su hijo, se le ocurrió la idea de esconderme a mí y a Annie, para que fuera más especial el momento de vernos, accedimos, así que, cuando escuchamos las llaves, salimos corriendo y nos ocultamos en su habitación. _

_\- ¡Peeta hijo, que gusto verte! _

_Podíamos escuchar los casi gritos de todos afuera, emocionados por el regreso de Peeta a casa, eran una familia muy linda y especial. Unos minutos más tarde, escuchamos la voz del señor Mellark, le decía a Peeta que le esperaba una sorpresa en la habitación, estuve a punto de salir cuando le escuche decir:_

_\- Papá, ¿no puede esperar?, yo lo que quiero es irme a ver a Katniss, ya estoy desesperado, no puedo aguantar ni un minuto más. ¿Nos vamos Finnick? _

_\- ¡No señor!, -le riñó su padre –, han esperado muchos días, no les va pasar nada por esperar unos minutos más, ve a la habitación y mira tú sorpresa, no te vas a arrepentir. _

_Peeta aceptó a regañadientes y caminó hacia la puerta, yo podía escuchar su paso apresurado. A mí me temblaban las piernas, y el corazón cada vez me latía más rápido. Cuando por fin abrió el pestillo, se escucharon los gritos de todos al mismo tiempo. _

_\- ¡SORPRESA!- _

_Él me miró, todavía sorprendido y emocionado, entonces recorrió los escasos pasos que le separaban de mí y me abrazó muy fuerte, yo empecé a llorar casi desesperadamente, no podía creer que le estuviera viendo de nuevo. Me alzó del suelo y giró conmigo en sus brazos. _

_\- Princesa… no puedo creer que estuvieras aquí, -decía, riéndose emocionado y feliz –, te he extrañado tanto, no te imaginas lo mucho que he soñado con volver a verte. _

_\- No más que yo, ya estaba desesperada, anoche ni siquiera pude dormir, -seguía sollozando mientras hablaba-, no me sueltes por favor, no quiero que me sueltes, abrázame muy fuerte. _

_\- No voy a soltarte, nunca…, y aunque es injusto, pues yo te extrañé muchísimo más, vamos a dejarlo como siempre en empate. _

_Estuvimos un rato más abrazados, aunque no mucho, ya que éramos la comidilla de todos los ojos de la habitación y eran muchos, toda su familia, para ser exactos, además de Annie. Salimos de la habitación y nos sentamos en la sala, queríamos preguntarle cómo iban las cosas con Delly y aunque deseábamos un poco de intimidad, entendíamos que no podíamos excluirles de esa parte de la conversación. _

_\- Las cosas con ella siguen igual, -dijo él en tono pesimista y luego de que su madre iniciara la conversación, preguntándole por Delly- me llama casi todos los días y su insistencia para que venga a verla, raya casi en la desesperación. _

_\- ¿Ella sabe que estás en la ciudad? –le pregunté- _

_\- Cree que llego mañana en la tarde. Sigue chantajeándome, aunque ya no tan directamente. Las últimas veces que hablé con ella, me dijo que su padre empezaba a preguntarse por qué era tan larga mi ausencia y ella ya no sabía qué responderle. No sé si estoy malinterpretando el mensaje, pero creo que lo que quería decir es… o vienes a verme, o voy a actuar, así que no me quedó más remedio que decirle que venía. _

_La señora Mellark intervino, apoyando a Peeta en lo que decía... _

_\- Yo también creo lo mismo. A mí también me ha llamado, supuestamente para saludarme, pero creo que más bien lo ha hecho para recordarme tu supuesto compromiso, porque cada vez que puede me deja bien claro lo mucho que significa para ella su noviazgo contigo. _

_\- ¡Princesa!, - me dijo él, tras ver mi cara de decepción al enterarme de que ese fin de semana también tendría que compartirlo con ella- si tú no quieres que la vea este fin de semana, yo la llamo y le digo que no pude venir. Soy consciente de que no te he visto en muchos días y quisiera pasar el mayor tiempo posible contigo. _

_\- Gracias, -le dije sonriendo y acariciándole la mejilla- es lo mejor que he escuchado en esta conversación, pero sólo basta con que me lo dijeras. Creo que es conveniente que la veas, así yo me muera de los celos. _

_El me devolvió la sonrisa algo melancólico y me dio un pequeño beso en la punta de la nariz, pero en seguida se puso más serió, como si hubiera recordado algo que no le gustaba. _

_\- Hablando de celos, ¿qué pasó con tu prometido?, porque no sé nada aún sobre ese asunto. _

_Cuando nombró lo del prometido, sus padres, Cato, Finnick y Annie, se levantaron, al parecer, todos tenían cosas más interesantes que hacer, creo que pensaron que en esa conversación sí salían sobrando. Me encogí de hombros y apreté los labios en una delgada línea. Por último, aspiré profundamente, buscando el valor que me hacía falta y dije:_

_\- No ha pasado nada todavía._

_Peeta estrecho sus ojos con recelo y en un tono algo brusco indagó: _

_\- ¿Cómo qué no? ¿Eso qué quiere decir?, ¿qué sigue siendo tu prometido? _

_\- Déjame explicarte antes de juzgarme. –dije rápidamente, intentando apaciguar su mal genio ante mi respuesta –. Gale todavía no ha llegado de su viaje y no he podido hablar con él, -levanté mi dedo índice frente a su cara, refrenando su réplica –, y… no sé cuantas veces tendré que repetirte que no es mi prometido, él piensa pedirme en matrimonio, pero no lo ha hecho y tampoco lo hará. _

_\- ¿Cuándo regresa? _

_\- Creo que el lunes, junto con mi padre, que también está de viaje. _

_\- ¿Está de viaje con tu padre? _

_Preguntó sorprendido por ese hecho y algo inquieto._

_\- Sí, es curioso, lo sé. Supongo que se deben haber encontrado y se pusieron de acuerdo para regresar juntos. _

_\- Así que se llevan muy bien… _

_\- Conocí a Gale a través de mi padre, trabaja para él. _

_\- ¿Y por eso tu padre le estima tanto? _

_\- No sé si le estima, pero cree que es un chico con un buen futuro y una buena persona, -me ponía nerviosa tener que hablar de Gale con Peeta, así que traté de cambiar el tema-. No quiero seguir hablando de él, cuéntame mejor de ti, ¿cómo está el trabajo?, ¿has pensado mucho en mí?, ¿ya has avanzado algo en tu investigación?, ¿cuánto me extrañaste? _

_Sonrío ante mis preguntas y antes de contestarme, me dio un dulce beso en la punta de mi nariz…, luego se acercó un poco más a mi cuerpo, reduciendo el espació que quedaba entre nosotros, pero no me rozaba, sólo estaba así, peligrosamente cerca y con los ojos cargados de promesas prohibidas y deliciosamente pecaminosas._

_\- El trabajo está bien… -comenzó a decirme, con la voz ronca, mientras su mirada estaba posada en mis labios –, no he dejado de pensar en ti ni un solo minuto, aún cuando estoy dormido, pienso en ti… eso es evidente cuando me levanto… La investigación va sobre ruedas, creo que en diciembre ya tendremos todo lo que estábamos buscando y… no sé cómo te atreves a preguntarme cuanto té extrañé, ni siquiera sé cómo responder a eso, porque ni yo mismo sería capaz de medirlo…_

_Así pasamos toda la tarde, conversando, riéndonos y disfrutando el uno del otro, pero como siempre, el tiempo se terminó y aunque no queríamos por nada del mundo separarnos, la hora de volver a casa llegó y Annie y yo tuvimos que marcharnos. _

_Esa noche casi no pude dormir, me embargaba la emoción de nuestro encuentro y al mismo tiempo el miedo que me producía tener que verlo de aquella forma; en la clandestinidad, como si fuéramos fugitivos, o nuestro amor un pecado digno de estar oculto. Debo confesar que no me importaba nada ni nadie, en ese momento tenía la necesidad de ser egoísta, no quería ni podía permitir que ninguna persona tratara de separarnos. La mañana siguiente lo iba a volver a ver, estaría conmigo y su amor borraría cualquier duda o remordimientos de mi corazón. ¡Es que cuando se está enamorado, lo demás siempre pasa a un segundo plano!_

_Al día siguiente me levanté muy temprano para prepararme, estaba contenta y todos se daban cuenta de ello, no podía evitarlo, tenía un brillo en los ojos y un aura que se podía ver a kilómetros de distancia. _

_\- Buenos días Johanna. _

_Saludé a mi hermana que ya estaba en el comedor desayunando. _

_\- ¿Qué tienen de buenos? _

_Respondió ella, en consonancia con la mala cara que exhibía. Parecía que no hubiera dormido muy bien durante la noche._

_\- ¡Pero de qué mal humor estas hoy Johanna!, –le dije divertida–, ¿se puede saber qué te pasa?, es un día bellísimo, el sol está radiante. _

_Johanna se me quedó mirando fijamente a los ojos, con expresión de asombro e intriga. _

_\- Qué me pasa a mí no, -me respondió en actitud indagadora- más bien que es lo que te pasa a ti. Yo diría que hoy estás distinta, algo te traes entre manos, ¿por qué tienes una mirada radiante hoy? Si no supiera que Peeta está en la costa, diría que lo ibas a ver ahora mismo. _

_\- ¿Qué te pasa Joha?, -me apresuré a decir –, ¿es que acaso estás loca? ¿Quieres que mamá te escuche y piense cosas que no son? No existe ninguna razón para que yo este feliz de ver Peeta, ¿o es qué perdiste la memoria? _

_\- Tú como que realmente crees que yo soy tonta, ¿verdad? _

_\- No tengo la menor idea de lo que estás hablando, ¡pero sí!, en ocasiones lo creo. _

_\- Mira Katniss, ya te lo dije una vez, tú puedes engañarlos a todos, incluso a mamá y a papá, pero no a mí, –ella sorbió un poco de café, alargando así la pausa entre sus palabras-. Yo te conozco mucho más de lo que tú crees y sé que estuviste viendo a Peeta a escondidas. No sé qué es lo que se traen entre manos, pero sí sé que esto puede ser un juego muy peligroso. _

_\- Peeta está con Delly, - le contesté titubeando y obligándome a mantener el pulso, mientras me servía una taza de café- tú lo sabes bien, así que no sé de donde sacas que yo lo estoy viendo a escondidas. _

_\- Sí, yo sé qué Peeta aparentemente esta con Delly, lo que no sé, es… ¿por qué?_

_Disimulando mi nerviosismo, le contesté con indiferencia: _

_\- Supongo que será porque la quiere ¿no? _

_\- No… no la quiere y tú lo sabes muy bien, él te quiere a ti. _

_\- tienes una imaginación muy prolifera Johanna. _

_Cada palabra que pronunciaba, lograba ponerme más nerviosa. Ella estaba en una postura muy decidida, hablaba con tanta seguridad, que me convencía de que lo sabía todo. _

_\- Si lo sé, es porque él mismo me lo dijo._

_Sostuve mi postura indiferente… _

_\- Pues qué bien… ¿y le creíste? _

_\- Sé que fue sincero._

_Ella parecía decidida a continuar por ese camino y yo no estaba segura de cuánto tiempo podía seguir fingiendo, así que intenté ponerle fin al asunto. _

_\- No me gusta esta conversación, creo que ya es suficiente, no sé qué es lo que quieres que te diga… _

_Johanna me interrumpió bruscamente. _

_\- ¡La verdad Katniss!, quiero que me digas la verdad. _

_Las manos me temblaban, casi no podía sostener su mirada. Una cosa era engañar a Delly, que en realidad había resultado más fácil de lo que esperaba, pero otra muy distinta era engañar a mi hermana. Por primera vez me sentí culpable, como si llevara una cruz a cuestas que ya no deseaba llevar sola, pero no sabía si podía confiar en ella. Sus acciones en el pasado me habían demostrado que no y temía mucho que su opinión no hubiera cambiado para nada. No deseaba ser juzgada y tampoco deseaba consejos que me apartaran de él. _

_\- Te pusiste muy nerviosa -dijo aun inquisidora y tenazmente- termina de decirme lo que ya se a medias _

_Me miró de nuevo con los ojos entre abiertos, como buscando una respuesta en mi mirada _

_\- ¿Él está aquí verdad?, ha venido a verte, -se respondió ella misma- lo sé, por eso desde hace unos días se te ve tan radiante. _

_\- No, -contesté nerviosa, titubeando, sin pensar muy bien lo que decía- él no ha venido a verme a mí. _

_\- ¿No vino a verme a mí?, -me preguntó con una sonrisa sarcástica, que me hizo caer en cuenta de mi error- ¿qué quiere decir eso?, ¿qué está aquí y tú lo sabes?, ¿cómo lo sabes? _

_\- Me estas poniendo nerviosa con todas esas preguntas, si mamá escucha lo que estas insinuando, me vas a meter en un problema muy grande. Ya déjate de tonterías. _

_\- Mamá no está en casa, salió al centro a comprar unas cosas. _

_\- ¿Para tu boda? _

_Hice la pregunta con exagerado interés, en un último intento por cambiar el tema de conversación, llamando su atención sobre el asunto que más le interesaba en esos momentos… su boda. _

_\- ¿No habrá ido a escoger los trajes de las damas de honor? –Seguí desviando su atención a algo más interesante para ella –, porque yo quería ir con ella, ¡la mato si no me dijo nada! _

_Ella empezó a reírse descaradamente de mí... _

_\- Eso ha sido un intento patético para distraerme... _

_No dije nada, realmente había sido patético. _

_\- A ti te da igual si mamá escoge tutús anaranjados para las damas de honor. _

_\- ¿Tutus anaranjados?, -la miré por debajo de mis pestañas –, ¿no nos irá a poner eso?, porque prefiero ir en camisón. _

_Me miró con cierto desdén y haciendo una pausa no mayor a un minuto, se levantó de la mesa, dejando la servilleta que tenía en las rodillas sobre el plato, con los huevos y las tostadas casi sin probar. Cuando estaba a punto de marcharse, casi podría decirse que entre sollozos e indignación, me dijo nuevamente: _

_\- Entiendo que tengas más confianza en cualquier otra persona antes que en tu propia hermana. Si no quieres contármelo, no tienes porque hacerlo, pero ten en cuenta que yo podría ayudarte y que además te quiero. _

_Me hizo sentir culpable, lo acepto, mi gran debilidad era ver a otra persona sintiéndose ofendida o marginada, y ella lo sabía muy bien. Constantemente me manipulaba con situaciones similares, de hecho, era casi una estrella de la actuación, muchas luminarias del teatro envidiarían sin más su talento. _

_\- Johanna, -la llamé justo cuando se disponía a cruzar la puerta- no te vayas por favor. _

_\- ¿Vas a contarme lo que está pasando? _

_La miré con recelo, sabía que debía contárselo, pero algo en el pecho me oprimía y no permitía que salieran mis palabras. Después de pensarlo casi un minuto, comencé a hablar, por mucho miedo que tuviera de la reacción de Johanna, entendí que podría ser mucho peor si no se lo contaba en ese momento. Quién sabe cuán lejos hubiera podido llegar con tal de saber la verdad, en cambio así, quizás tendría una oportunidad. _

_Le conté nuestra historia con lujo de detalles, sin omitir nada. Por muy escabroso o vergonzoso que me resultara, decidí que si ella debía saberlo, lo mejor es que lo supiera todo. _

_\- Así sucedió toda Johanna. No sé qué opines de todo esto, pero sí quiero que sepas que lo quiero muchísimo y, que estoy segura de que él también me quiere a mí, así que por favor piensa bien lo que haces, porque a lo mejor creyendo que puedes salvar mi vida, acabes por destruirla. _

_\- Delly realmente ha ido muy lejos con todo este asunto, está totalmente fuera de control. _

_Fue su primera respuesta, algo que me sorprendió y me dio esperanzas de que en realidad Johanna sí pudiera entenderlo._

_\- Ya lo sé. –acepté ante ella –. No dejó de pensar ni un solo momento en lo mal que se puede poner todo si algo se descubre. _

_\- No… no lo sabes bien, la familia de Delly es muy poderosa Katniss, no se pondría mal, sería una catástrofe que ella siquiera pudiera sospechar que han estado jugando con ella de esa manera. _

_\- ¿Jugando con ella?, nadie ha estado jugando con ella, eso suena paradójico, porque verás, es ella la que parece tener las fichas del juego en sus manos. _

_\- No me mal interpretes, sólo estoy pensando cómo se que lo haría ella si supiera algo; aunque yo creo que… aunque no lo sepa todo, sí que sospecha de algún modo alguna cosa. Lo que no tengo muy claro es… ¿por qué no ha hecho nada al respecto? _

_\- Es raro que lo menciones, nosotros también hemos tenido esa misma sensación en muchas ocasiones. _

_\- Yo creo que es muy astuta, sabe que no puede tensar mucho la cuerda, porque se le puede romper. _

_\- No entiendo, ¿qué cuerda se le puede romper? _

_\- Está claro, ella puede presionar a Peeta, pero sin llegar al punto de no retorno. Si zarandea mucho, puede que se le vaya de las manos y le destruiría la vida a Peeta, pero también la de ella. Si es que en realidad está tan enamorada como para tramar todo esto, no se puede permitir perderlo y así lo perdería para siempre. Además, tiene que estar segura de sacarte a ti del medio, su padre tiene mucho poder, pero papá también lo tiene, ella sabe que no puede correr riesgos, si papá quisiera ayudarlos, ni ella ni su padre podrían hacer nada. _

_Yo no lo había pensado, pero Johanna tenía mucha razón, papá no participaba en política, pero también tenía poder. Era un hombre muy respetado e influyente, claro que a mí me parecía exagerada la postura de Johanna, cuando alegaba que ni Delly ni su padre podrían hacer nada si se enfrentaba a papá. _

_\- ¿Así que crees que a la final ella realmente no haría nada para arruinarle?_

_Pregunté dubitativa. _

_\- No, yo no digo eso. Digo que mientras le tenga atado a la cuerda, ella no va a jalar muy fuerte, pero si él se zafa, sí que lo va a hacer y sin ninguna piedad. Papá podría frenarles, pero no está nada claro que lo hiciera, que interviniera a favor de Peeta. _

_\- Pero papá es buena persona, él no perjudicaría a nadie. _

_\- No creo que si se presenta un escándalo semejante, papá hiciera nada por ayudarlo, estoy casi segura. Lo bueno es que ella no lo sabe. _

_\- ¿Así que crees que el debe seguir atado a ella por el bien de todos? _

_\- Sí, creo eso. _

_Mí rostro visiblemente cambió, casi se me salían las lágrimas, pero ella las contuvo con lo que dijo enseguida. _

_\- Pero yo no estoy enamorada de Peeta, porque si lo estuviera, pelearía por él hasta el final. Jamás permitiría que una zorra como Delly nos separara, aunque no sea nada fácil. _

_Al parecer Johanna lo había entendido, yo la miraba fijamente, buscando la aprobación en su mirada. _

_\- Katniss, no te voy a mentir diciendo que no me preocupa toda esta situación, porque en realidad sí que me preocupa. No me quiero ni imaginar cómo puede terminar todo esto, tanto como por el lado de Delly, como por el de mamá y papá. _

_\- Lo sé Johanna, y créeme, lo he pensado mucho, pero lo que siento por Peeta es tan fuerte, que logra mitigar todas mis dudas. _

_\- Espero realmente que sea así, porque les esperan tiempos muy duros. Tendrán que mantenerse muy unidos si quieren salvarse de este chaparrón de agua. Por mi parte, no te preocupes, que yo no pienso decir nada, incluso voy ayudarte, porque eres mi hermana, te quiero y deseo que seas feliz. _

_Nos dimos un abrazo fraternal, en el que expresé sin palabras todo lo que sentía por ella. Era cierto, a pesar de nuestras diferencias, Johanna era mi hermana y la quería con todo mi corazón. _

_\- He de reconocer que también siento un gustito en poder darle su merecido a Delly, - me dijo con picardía- en fin, es medicina de su propio chocolate. Cada vez que pienso en cómo nos manipuló a todos para lograr lo qué quería… _

_\- ¿Cómo lo supiste Johanna? _

_\- Cariño, eres mi hermana, te conozco. Además, el día que Peeta habló contigo, primero lo hizo conmigo, me preguntó sobre Gale, lo que había entre vosotros, ese día me di cuenta de que él te quería, es más, él mismo me lo dijo y yo le creí. No fue difícil, sus palabras y sus ojos irradiaban sinceridad, ahí comencé a atar cabos. Lo primero fue fácil, quien lo confundió todo fue Delly, ¿quien más si no iba a tener ese interés?, después aquel día yo los vi hablando en la piscina y luego tu cambiaste, volviste a ser la misma persona que eras cuando estabas con él, así que supuse que algo raro estaba pasando. Lo que no sabía era por qué él seguía con Delly, sobre todo porque es muy fácil darse cuenta de que no la quiere, sólo basta mirar sus ojos cuando esta cerca de ella y volverlos a mirar si tú llegas. Yo me he sentido culpable, no dejo de pensar que las cosas habrían sido muy diferentes si yo no hubiera armado todo aquel alboroto. No sé si lo sabes, pero en esa ocasión, fue ella quien lo manipulo todo. No quiero por eso minimizar mi culpa, pero es la verdad, si no le hubiera hecho caso a sus comentarios mal intencionados, jamás habría reaccionado así. _

_\- No importa Johanna, ahora que sé que estas de mi lado, nada de eso tiene importancia, de todo lo que sucedió, lo que más me dolía era eso, no poder contar contigo. _

_Pasamos mucho rato hablando. Johanna tenía muchas ideas, la mayoría, descabelladas e imposibles de poner en práctica, pero muy divertidas. Era gratificante saber que me entendía y que además deseaba ayudarme, aunque en cierta forma me sentía culpable de envolverla en toda esa trama intrincada en la que yo estaba metida. Le conté que efectivamente Peeta estaba en la ciudad y que aunque estaba muy feliz, no podría verlo tanto como hubiera querido, porque él se veía obligado a verse con Delly también, le conté que estaba desesperada por pasar el mayor tiempo posible con él. A Johanna, sin más, se le ocurrió la mejor de las ideas que relacionada conmigo tuvo en toda su vida. _

_\- Quería pedirle a mamá que nos permitiera viajar a la costa. Necesito descansar antes de la boda, de hecho, en cierta forma ella ya me lo propuso, dijo que necesitaba hacerlo, porque últimamente estaba insoportable. Acompañada de Effie, Annie y tú, no creo que mamá se oponga. _

_\- En lo que le digas a mamá que vamos solas a la costa va a poner el grito en el cielo, además, ¿tú crees que ella es tonta?, Peeta está ahí y ella lo sabe. _

_\- Que va Katniss, mamá no sabe nada, ¿por qué iba a saberlo? _

_\- No sé Johanna, ¿quizás porque alguien se lo contó?, o ¿por qué ella se lo preguntó a los empleados de la urbanización? _

_\- Sí, tienes razón, segurísimo que si no lo sabe se entera. _

_\- Exacto. _

_\- Pero igual mamá cree que él está con Delly, incluso cree que se van a casar. No sé, yo podría tal vez engañarla, si de algún modo le hago creer que justo ese fin de semana él viene a visitar a Delly, ella no tendría ningún reparo en dejarte ir. Hay que pensarlo bien, pero no es una mala idea, te lo aseguro. _

_\- No lo sé, pero después hablamos de eso, ahora tengo que irme, quedamos en vernos en el parque y ya llego tarde. _

_Mientras caminaba al parque, no podía dejar de pensar en mi conversación con Johanna. Ella era una mujer estupenda y yo nunca se lo había dicho. Había muchas cosas que no compartíamos, evidentemente, como esas ideas retrogradas inculcadas por mi madre y que ella había absorbido como una esponja, pero por otro lado, era una mujer de tanto carácter. Sabía lo que quería e iba a por ello, no importaba los obstáculos que se encontrara por el camino. En ocasiones parecía tan llena de vida, tan alegre, como si el mundo fuera sólo suyo. Era en esos momentos cuando deslumbraba su belleza. En otras ocasiones se dejaba opacar por toda aquella carga de adjetivos calificativos o cualidades que debe tener una mujer. En fin, quién era yo para decir que ella estaba equivocada, si posiblemente la equivocada era yo y sencillamente, la forma correcta de no molestar ni ofender a nadie, era precisamente querer lo que todos quieren y creen adecuado para ti. Como Johanna, quien se casaría en poco tiempo con aquel hombre, quien en mi opinión, se quería demasiado a sí mismo como para quererla a ella lo suficiente. Deseo que mi hermana sea feliz, es lo único que pude pensar en ese momento. _

_Sin darme cuenta, ya estaba en la entrada del parque, por fin iba a ver a Peeta de nuevo. Mi corazón empezó a latir como de costumbre, siempre que se sabía cerca de él. Extraordinario sentimiento es el estar enamorado, esa opresión en el pecho que incluso parece que te va a hacer daño, pero que al mismo tiempo no quieres dejar de sentir. Los temblores, la ansiedad que te produce el encuentro con la persona amada, es algo increíble. El cosquilleo en el estomago que no cesa y una sonrisa que se asoma sincera y vivaz sin que puedas controlarla y cuando al fin lo ves, la mente se nubla hasta tal punto en el que casi no puedes ni decir palabras. _

_Allí estaba, de píe, mirándome, esperándome, mis ojos se encontraron con los suyos y ambos sonreímos. Es en esos momentos en los que das gracias por estar viva, en donde sin buscarlo, descubres el sentido de la vida, que no es otra que sentirla. _

_Se acercó, sin prisa, tomándose su tiempo para observarme mientras venía a mi encuentro. Me rodeó con sus brazos y me alzó entre ellos. Mirándome a los ojos me preguntó: _

_\- ¿Cómo estás? _

_\- Feliz,- le contesté, una respuesta sencilla a una pregunta sencilla -¿Y tú? _

_\- Te tengo en mis brazos, no podría estar mejor. _

_Cuánto le quería hija mía, no puedo ni siquiera describir lo que sentía, porque no cabe en una oración, ni en un párrafo, ni siquiera en un libro entero. Podría pasarme la vida explicándolo y nunca podría terminar de hacerlo. Sólo deseo que algún día tú puedas sentir lo mismo que yo, porque si lo haces, sabrás exactamente como es sentirse plena y habrás vivido. _

_\- ¿Finnick y Annie no están aquí?, -pregunté al cabo de un rato, mientras caminábamos cogidos de la mano hacía un banco cercano-. _

_\- Sí, pero subieron a dar un paseo mientras yo te esperaba. _

_\- Entiendo, uno de esos paseos convenientes para darnos intimidad. _

_\- O para tenerla ellos... depende de cómo lo mires. _

_\- Tienes razón. –le dije sonriendo –._

_\- Cuéntame, ¿por qué tardaste tanto?, ¿tuviste algún problema para salir? _

_\- No, pero pasó algo importante. Johanna sabe todo lo que está pasando._

_Dije sin preámbulos, él se mordió el labio con preocupación e inclinando un poco su cabeza, preguntó con interés: _

_\- ¿Todo? _

_\- Sí, todo. _

_\- No entiendo, -me dijo visiblemente inquieto- ¿cómo lo sabe? _

_\- Pues yo se lo dije. _

_Me miró con los ojos abiertos de par en par y sorprendido inquirió:_

_\- ¿Qué hiciste qué? _

_\- Ella sospechaba algo y no me quedó más remedio que contárselo. Pero no te preocupes, ganamos una aleada, no una enemiga. _

_\- ¡¿Qué no me preocupe?! Katniss… no quiero perder el control, toda esta situación me tiene muy nervioso, casi no puedo comer, ni dormir, lo último que quiero es que se desate una guerra antes de que mis planes vean la luz. _

_\- ¿Qué planes son esos Peeta? –Sabía de lo que hablaba, pero no quería darme por enterada – ¿De qué hablas? _

_\- Mira Katniss, me parece muy bien que estemos resolviéndolo de una manera, ¡entre comillas!, más beneficiosa para todos, pero tal y como están las cosas, no le veo buen color, así que tienes que pensar seriamente en lo que te dije hace un tiempo. _

_\- ¿En lo de marcharnos juntos? _

_\- Sí, sabes que creo que esa sería la mejor solución. _

_\- ¡Peeta…!, no es que no lo haría si no me queda más remedio, pero eso implicaría posiblemente no volver a ver a mi familia y aunque a veces son intolerantes, yo les adoro. Mis padres son buenas personas, sólo creen que están haciendo lo mejor para su hija. Mi madre parece una mujer muy áspera, pero en el fondo no es más que la madre que protege a sus cachorros, ¡y mi padre!, mi padre es un pan. Luego está Johanna, ella es mi hermana, y yo la quiero muchísimo. _

_\- Lo entiendo, -me respondió apesadumbrado y algo derrotado- te estoy pidiendo que renuncies a demasiadas cosas por mí. _

_\- No, no me mal interpretes, no he dicho que no lo haría, sólo que sería muy duro. Piensa… ponte en mi lugar. Supón que nunca más pudieras volver a ver a tu familia, por más que yo te hiciera feliz, siempre habría un lugar vacio en tu corazón. _

_\- No Katniss, yo nunca te pediría eso, pero seguro que sólo será un tiempo, después ellos acabarían por entenderlo, estoy seguro de eso. _

_\- Puede ser, pero ahora mismo todavía tenemos tiempo de seguir intentándolo. Cuando hablamos de tu plan B, dijiste que le darías tiempo al mío, ¿recuerdas? _

_\- Sí, pero esto está resultando más insoportable de lo que había predicho. Estoy destrozado, fingir lo que no siento, así sea sólo por teléfono, es horrible. De sólo pensar que tengo que ir a verla hoy, -cerró sus ojos, se le notaba verdaderamente angustiado- no sé ni cómo describirlo. Quisiera llevarte conmigo, que te casaras conmigo, que despertaras conmigo. Te amo Katniss… te amo y me gustaría que todo el mundo lo supiera. No quiero otras personas entre tú y yo…_

_\- Y lo sabrán mi amor, todos lo sabrán – le di un beso casto en los labios y traté de cambiar de tema, sabía que lo siguiente era reclamarme por mi situación con Gale –, no te he contado toda mi conversación con Johanna, hay una parte muy interesante, a ver qué opinas. _

_Le conté a Peeta el plan de Johanna. Al principio se rió, pero luego, le vio una posibilidad. Me dijo que él podía decir que se marchaba a la capital en la urbanización, que lo dejaría caer y que podía conseguir un sitio en donde pasar esos días. Aunque no estuviésemos en el mismo lugar de dormitorio, podríamos vernos todos los días y eso sería estupendo. Sólo quedaba Delly, aunque a ella también podría manejarla, tal vez le dijera que tenía que hacer unas cosas fuera, que se ausentaría unos días, pero que luego volvería a la ciudad y que así podrían verse. Si por cualquier motivo mi madre quisiera ir más lejos tratando de indagar en casa de su familia, estaríamos cubiertos. Parecía demasiado bueno para ser verdad, no quería ilusionarme más de la cuenta, porque mientras más alto más dura es la caída, pero no dije nada. A pesar de la felicidad de que en ese momento estábamos juntos, el hecho de imaginar que existía la posibilidad de hacerlo mejor, durante más tiempo y con más libertad, le daba un toque de buena energía a aquel encuentro. La esperanza es lo que tiene, te llena de felicidad aun sin haber logrado ningún propósito que tuvieras. _

**EN SU MENTE **

Estaba sentado sobre la cama, siguiendo una conversación que ahora parecía recordar buenos momentos. Seguía hablando con alguien que le escuchaba pacientemente, alguien que sólo estaba en su imaginación, aunque él en ocasiones lo dudaba. Incluso llegó a pensar que realmente su fantasma vivía entre aquellas cuatro paredes, como si algo que no había concluido la retuviera en aquella habitación. Quizás por eso, jamás pudo desvincularse de aquel lugar.

Aunque muchas veces acudía ahí, se emborrachaba y caminaba sobre las cenizas de una vida que le atormentaba, en realidad, esta era la primera vez en la que hablaba abierta y sinceramente de todo cuanto sentía y recordaba, de aquel pasado que para él, aún no había muerto, que seguía siendo parte inexorable y traumática de su presente.

\- Recuerdo aquel verano… viaje a Nueva York, tu padre se reunió luego conmigo, quería ultimar detalles. Cada vez depositaba más su confianza en mí, se sentía orgulloso de su pupilo. Eso me llenaba de orgullo, habría hecho lo que fuera por él en ese momento, ese hombre me había dado algo que yo jamás había tenido, me dio un padre.

El sonrío, como si recordar aquello le hacía feliz, disfrutaba de aquel recuerdo e incluso lo añoraba.

\- Él deseaba que me uniera a ti. Justo antes de volver, sentados en un pequeño café, me dijo… **se que la quieres Gale, se que adoras a mi hija**; yo sólo pude sonreírme, le miré a los ojos y le dije… usted lo sabe mejor que nadie Sr. Everdeen, Katniss es para mí lo más bonito y sagrado que he tenido y tendré en mi vida, usted sabe perfectamente que si trabajo tanto, lo hago sólo por merecérmela a ella, quiero ser ese hombre del que ella este orgullosa.

Seguía sonriendo, sentado en la cama, ahora su rostro no reflejaba tormento. Era extraño, tal y como si estuviera viviendo ese momento en el presente, sus ojos denotaban ilusión, pasión por la vida.

\- Eso le respondí, y era sincero. No voy a negarte que el poder y el apoyo de tu padre me encandilaban, pero eras tú, tú lo verdaderamente importante en mi vida. Eras lo que anhelaba, lo que deseaba más que nada en este mundo, y sí, por supuesto me acercabas a todo lo demás… lo que te hacía aún más perfecta.


	16. Capítulo 16 - El mejor de los viajes

**Buenas tardes, acá les dejo otro capítulo, este es especial, espero les guste.**

**Los personajes pertenecen a Suzanne Collins y la historia la adapto sin fines de lucro pertenece a Vallemar.**

**CAPITULO XVI **

_EL MEJOR DE LOS VIAJES _

_Dos semanas más tarde, Johanna había convencido a mamá del viaje. Nunca supe exactamente cómo lo hizo, pero sí que lo hizo, ya te lo dije antes, cuando tu tía Johanna se propone algo, lo logra sin más. Todo salió de acuerdo a lo planeado, así que un viernes de Noviembre nos dirigíamos rumbo a la costa, Johanna, Effie, Annie y yo, junto a Homes, el chofer de mi padre, quien nos llevaría hasta el lugar y luego regresaría para buscarnos. Finnick ya nos esperaba, él se había ido dos días antes y estaba con Peeta. Todavía me parecía un sueño cuando llegamos, pero era verdad, estábamos ahí y fue sin más, la semana más maravillosa de mi vida. _

_Llegamos temprano, a la hora del medio día. Por supuesto en la urbanización nos esperaban, estaba todo listo para nuestra llegada, pero no sólo ellos estaban preparados, también lo estaba Peeta, quien nos esperaba en la casa de Plutarch, casa que guardará siempre los secretos más íntimos de nuestros encuentros. Johanna y Effie pensaron que era bueno ir a comprar algunos víveres para la semana, pero al final fueron indulgentes, permitiendo que Annie y yo nos libráramos de esa labor, así que se marcharon sin poner muchos reparos. Johanna estaba hecha un manojo de nervios, no paró de pedirme que tuviéramos cuidado de no ser vistos, yo la tranquilicé lo mejor que pude. _

_\- Dile a Peeta que me debe una- dijo justo antes de marcharse, aún en la puerta- que le mando saludos y que espero que nos veamos mañana. Otra vez os repito, cuídense mucho, por favor… Nos vemos a las diez en casa, ten cuidado cuando vuelvan, ¿de acuerdo? _

_\- Tranquila, la urbanización está prácticamente sola y a esa hora no creo que mucha gente esté rondando por las calles, si nos tropezamos con algún vigilante, les diremos que salimos a dar un paseo, no creo que eso sea nada extraño ni sospechoso, vete tranquila. _

_Johanna suspiró y volviéndome a pedir que tuviera cuidado, me dio un beso en la mejilla y se marchó. Annie y yo, que ya no podíamos esperar más, casi salimos inmediatamente detrás de ellas. Vigilando bien que nadie nos viera, corrimos hacia el vivero, en donde sabíamos que nos esperaban los chicos. _

_Finnick salió al encuentro de Annie y Peeta al mío, no sé cuánto tiempo estuvimos abrazados ni cuanto lo estuvieron ellos dos. En sus brazos el tiempo perdía su importancia y sé que mi amiga sentía lo mismo por Finnick, así que no me preocupé, ni me avergoncé de mi comportamiento. _

_\- Otra vez juntos en este lugar, -dijo Finnick sonriendo mientras caminaba de la mano de Annie hacía los bancos de media luna-. _

_\- Quien lo diría, -contestó ella devolviéndole la sonrisa- se ha convertido en un sitio realmente muy especial. _

_\- Eso ni que decirlo, -dijo Peeta, ahora él tomando mi mano para guiarme a los bancos junto a Annie y Finnick- ya era especial por sí solo, pero creo que nuestros encuentros le han dado una connotación más categórica. _

_Al cabo de un rato de conversación entre los cuatro, como siempre, Finnick y Annie se habían alejado un poco, quizás para dejarnos a solas, o para quedarse a solas ellos, o las dos cosas. Peeta y yo nos sentamos uno junto al otro, como solíamos hacer todas las tardes en las que nos habíamos encontrado en aquel lugar. Conversamos de todo, del presente, del futuro y pronto llegó la conversación de lo que sentíamos. Yo temía mucho ese momento, lo que sentía por él era demasiado grande, pero sobre todo era demasiado intenso. Cuando le recordaba, que era muy a menudo, experimentaba emociones que recién estaba conociendo y que no me atrevía a contar a nadie, pues no me parecían dignas de una dama. Incluso me avergonzaba y no deseaba que él tuviera una mala imagen de mí. _

_\- ¿Recuerdas aquel día?, -dijo él- uno de los últimos que estuvimos aquí. _

_\- Recuerdo todos los días que estuvimos aquí. _

_\- Pues yo recuerdo ese con mayor claridad que ningún otro, no puedo sacarlo de mi mente. _

_Por un momento creí que el corazón se me iba a salir del pecho, él recordaba nuestro encuentro tanto como yo, la verdad es que no había podido sacármelo de la cabeza ni un instante. _

_\- ¿Te avergüenzas de lo que pasó?_

_Preguntó al darse cuenta de que me había sonrojado y que el recuerdo de aquel momento tan intenso entre nosotros, lograba turbarme visiblemente. Levantó mi rostro, luego de que yo lo bajara avergonzada y me miró con preocupación. _

_\- No digas eso… -intenté tranquilizarle –. No me arrepiento, si es lo que crees, pero sí que me avergüenzo de lo que siento al respecto. _

_Su rostro se suavizó enseguida y me pareció verlo algo divertido._

_\- ¿Cómo es eso? –Preguntó con una leve sonrisa en los labios-._

_Yo cerré los ojos, apretándolos y suspirando con angustia respondí rápidamente. _

_\- No me hagas esa pregunta, me da vergüenza contestártela._

_Me atrajo hacía él y cuando rodeó mi cintura con sus manos yo enterré mi cabeza en su cuello, para que no pudiera ver mi enrojecido rostro. Besó mi cabello y pude sentir su sonrisa cuando lo hizo. _

_\- ¿Por qué?, -preguntó con la voz ronca, cargada de sensualidad –, ¿por qué deseas que vuelva a ocurrir?, ¿por qué no puedes dejar de pensar en ello?, dímelo, yo quiero escucharlo. _

_Su voz era como chocolate caliente, dulce, ardiente, pecaminosa y extremadamente deliciosa. Un escalofrío recorrió mi espina dorsal, logrando que me estremeciera y sintiera aún más vergüenza de la reacción de mi cuerpo ante sus palabras._

_\- Tú sabes bien que sí, -dije sin mirarlo, con el rostro hundido aún en su cuello y la voz amortiguada por su piel –. No sé por qué me lo preguntas, ¿es que acaso quieres torturarme? _

_Me obligó a levantar el rostro y a mirarlo. Apartó el cabello que se había arremolinado en mis mejillas, colocándolo detrás de mis orejas y luego acunó mi cara entre sus manos…_

_\- ¿Torturarte?, -preguntó con sus ojos profundos clavados en los míos, tan cerca, que casi podía rozar mis labios con los suyos –. Vivo pensando en ti, me acuesto y me levanto pensando en ti, como, y pienso en ti. En tus besos, en tus abrazos, en tu piel… tan suave, tan provocativa, en tu mirada, en cómo me mirabas ese día, con toda esa intensidad. Pienso en tu cintura entre mis brazos, en lo bella que eres, en tu cabello suelto enredándose entre mis dedos, pienso en ti, en que eres mía y de nadie más, ¿por qué eres mía?, ¿verdad? _

_\- Claro que soy tuya y pienso en ti tanto o más que tú. No puedo sacar de mi mente ese recuerdo. Deseo que vuelvas a sostenerme de la misma forma y que me mires de la misma manera. Sentir cómo tiemblan tus manos en mi piel, y cómo me estremezco con el simple roce de tus dedos. Es una sensación tan increíble, que aunque a veces piense que está mal, no puedo evitar pensar en ella y traerla a mi mente cada vez que estoy sola y me haces falta. _

_\- Te Amo Katniss, ¿lo sabes, verdad? _

_\- Sí, sí lo sé. _

_\- Te necesito, necesito que seas mi esposa y que estés a mi lado siempre. Nunca creí que yo llegara a desear esto en mi vida. No era un hombre que creyera en promesas de amor, ni en la fidelidad, ni en los convencionalismos sociales. La vida para mí siempre tuvo un matiz diferente, más abierto, mundano, pero contigo lo quiero todo. Quiero… necesitó hacerte mi esposa. Necesito atarme para siempre a ti, retenerte por siempre conmigo. ¿Qué me has hecho, que deseo todo lo que siempre desprecié? _

_\- No lo sé Peeta… yo no he hecho nada, más que amarte casi desde el momento en el que te vi por primera vez. ¿Qué me has hecho tú? Que ahora a mí no me importan los convencionalismos sociales, ni nada de lo que pueda pasar fuera de mi mundo contigo…_

_Él gimió guturalmente, un sonido áspero, que salió de su garganta involuntariamente y cerró el espacio entre nosotros, introduciendo su lengua sin preámbulos en mi interior y saqueando mi boca, tomando todo lo que podía de mí, con movimientos tan sensuales de su legua en mi interior, que mi cuerpo se calentó en menos de un segundo, deseando más, exigiendo más… _

_Estábamos a punto de ir un poco más allá de nuevo, cuando de pronto escuchamos unos pasos, eran Annie y Finnick que se acercaban. Fue confuso, no sé si en realidad me alivié de verles, o sentí una rabia profunda. Lo cierto es que estaban ahí y en cierto modo impidieron que llegáramos más allá, para bien o para mal. _

_Pasamos la tarde en el vivero, como lo hacíamos siempre durante las vacaciones. Planeamos casi toda la semana, dónde y cómo serian nuestros encuentros. Peeta tenía que ir a una isla cercana al día siguiente, pero podríamos ir todos, él tenía un barco a su disposición. Yo sabía que a Johanna y Effie, lejos de disgustarles, les iba a encantar la idea, a Johanna le encantaba navegar, así que sería una sorpresa agradable para ella. Quedamos de acuerdo en encontrarnos a las siete de la mañana en el embarcadero, pasaríamos la noche en la isla y regresaríamos al día siguiente en la tarde, parecía un plan prometedor. _

_A las siete y media de la mañana, estábamos ya todos en el embarcadero, listos para zarpar. El viaje fue muy lindo, la isla quedaba más o menos a tres horas de la costa y todos parecían estar disfrutando mucho, excepto Effie, a quien le había pegado un poco el movimiento del barco y se encontró algo mareada, pero nada de cuidado. Cuando al fin llegamos, realmente nos dimos cuenta de que había valido la pena, era tan hermosa. Las aguas del mar eran totalmente cristalinas, de un color azul aguamarina que por momentos se hacía más intenso, la arena parecía polvo de oro en cantidades industriales. El sol abrazaba y no tardamos mucho en echarnos al agua, estábamos disfrutando mucho, no parábamos de reír, estaba resultando un día estupendo, pero Peeta tenía que marcharse. Más o menos a una hora de camino desde donde estábamos, había un arrecife coralino y él tenía que llegar hasta él para conseguir unas muestras, por eso estábamos en aquella isla. El pueblo quedaba a unos diez minutos caminando, todos le acompañamos hasta ahí, tenía que buscar un jeep, para poder hacer el otro camino hasta el arrecife. _

_El pueblo era pequeño y pintoresco. Unas cuantas casitas de pescadores que vivían en esa isla desde hacia prácticamente toda su vida, modestas, pintadas de colores llamativos y veraniegos, que le daban un carácter muy fresco y lograban un paisaje ingenuo, muy acorde con la naturaleza del lugar. Había un pequeño restaurante, modesto y atendido por dos mujeres autóctonas y tan pintorescas como el lugar, en donde el plato único era el pescado y donde sus dueñas se encargaban de amenizar la velada con sus cuentos coloquiales y típicos de la región. Aunque el suelo era de arena y la decoración bastante precaria, te aseguro que ni en el restaurante más caro del mundo, podrías comerte un pescado más fresco y mejor. Peeta las conocía bien, lo que era algo de esperarse, pues él pasaba mucho tiempo en aquel lugar. Daba gusto verlo confraternizar con todos los lugareños y ser testigo de cómo lo consideraban como uno más, a pesar de que su aspecto, indudablemente era distinto del resto, haciendo totalmente evidente que no era de aquel lugar. _

_Después de comer, Peeta empezó a despedirse. _

_\- No quiero que te vayas, - le dije triste- quiero pasar todo el día contigo. _

_\- Lo sé mi amor, pero tengo que trabajar. _

_\- ¿Por qué ese jeep tiene que tener sólo dos asientos?, si no fuera así, podríamos ir contigo. _

_\- Me quejaré. _

_Dijo apretando sus labios con un mohín._

_\- ¿Y por qué no vas tú con el Katniss? - dijo Johanna sorprendentemente- acompáñale, aquí nadie te va a extrañar demasiado. _

_\- ¿En serio?, -pregunté algo perpleja –, ¿no te molesta que vaya? _

_\- No, anda de una vez, pero no se tarden tanto, parece que va a llover. _

_\- Tranquila, estaremos aquí lo más pronto que podamos, -le contestó Peeta, mientras ya tiraba de mi mano, quizás con miedo a que Johanna se arrepintiera- te lo prometo. _

_Peeta y yo salimos enseguida, no me podía creer que Johanna fuera tan comprensiva, pero al parecer estaba claro que no la conocía tan bien. _

_El coche en el que viajábamos era muy singular, un jeep willy de la segunda guerra mundial, sin techo y con sólo los dos asientos de adelante. En la parte de atrás, se había acondicionado todo para poder transportar mercancía, supongo que en su gran mayoría material y equipos necesarios para la investigación. Esta era una isla muy rica en fauna y vegetación, los arrecifes coralinos eran abundantes y muy complejos. Durante el trayecto, Peeta me explicó que no se trataban de sencillas rocas de mar, si no que en realidad eran seres vivos, con complejidad anatómica, casi me parecía una locura. Él estudiaba su ecosistema, trató de explicarme un poco su trabajo y yo presté toda mi atención, aunque en realidad sólo entendía en parte lo que decía. _

_\- Un arrecife es una barrera de rocas situada en el mar y en zonas de mareas que durante la marea alta permanece sumergido y durante la marea baja aparece parcialmente emergida. Cualquier tipo de roca, independientemente de su génesis, forma un arrecife, pero aquí nos interesamos por los arrecifes creados por los seres vivos, los corales. Un arrecife coralino es una construcción biológica formada por los esqueletos calcáreos de madréporas agrupadas en colonias de pólipos y algas a lo largo de las costas tropicales de aguas cálidas y poco profundas, y los materiales procedentes de la cementación y fragmentación de los esqueletos antiguos. Básicamente, yo lo que hago es observarles y analizar su comportamiento, tomo muestras, las clasifico, las analizo, hago informes sobre lo que he visto y los envío a la universidad. _

_\- Pero yo creí que tú ya te habías graduado. _

_\- Y lo he hecho. Pero cuando terminé mis estudios, un profesor amigo mío me habló de este trabajo. No mucha gente se quiere venir tan lejos a trabajar en sitios que no están aun desarrollados para este tipo de labor, pero él sabía de mis raíces venezolanas y por eso me lo ofreció. _

_\- ¿Por qué dices que no estamos desarrollados para este trabajo? _

_\- Porque a pesar de tener un país con condiciones únicas para el estudio de la biología marina, no se prestan los recursos necesarios para ello. No hay laboratorios que valgan la pena, ni condiciones para la tarea de campo, así que prácticamente, con el único recurso con el que cuentas es con tus manos y, el poco dinero que la universidad dedica a la investigación. _

_Así fue durante todo el camino, habló de su trabajo que más bien parecía su pasión y yo escuché con toda la atención que él demandaba. Todo lo que decía parecía tan interesante y él parecía tan inteligente, que yo no podía dejar de mirarle con admiración. _

_Sin darnos cuenta, ya habíamos llegado. Aquel era un sitio estupendo e increíble, saber que aquellas rocas de colores tan lindos y que ofrecían a la vista un regalo especial, eran realmente seres vivos, cambió mí perspectiva ante ellas. También lo hizo el inmenso placer que demostraba Peeta hacia lo que hacía. En cierta forma sentí envidia, yo nunca perseguí nada con verdadera pasión y escucharle era como mirar dentro de un alma completa. Sabía lo que quería y encima se dedicaba a ello. ¿Cuántas personas realmente logran eso en la vida? Estuve tentada a preguntarle que se sentía al dedicarte a algo que quieres y en lo que crees, pero nunca lo hice. Quizás no lo hice por miedo; miedo a que descubriera una parte de mí que se sentía incompleta, o quizás sólo era miedo a enfrentarme al más profundo de mis temores… no saber nunca que era lo que realmente me motivaba en la vida. _

_Mi mente estaba confusa, llena de dudas. Enfrentarme a una sociedad en la que en cierta forma creía, aunque luchara por no creer; o ser una amante esposa llena de niños viviendo a través de los sueños de un marido, mientras mi preocupación más importante fuera llevar la casa. Tal vez debía enfrentarme a todos, tratando de ir más lejos, con un número muy alto de probabilidades de fracasar. ¿Acaso era una cobarde?, ¿mis dudas eran más fuertes que yo?, o ¿sencillamente estaba equivocada sin remedio y lo mejor era dejarse llevar por la corriente? _

_Aún hoy me hago esa pregunta, porque no siempre las cosas resultan tal y como las planeamos. Puedes hacer una lista enorme de cosas que deseas hacer y al pasar el tiempo darte cuenta que no has cumplido con ninguna. Hoy en día quizás allá dado con la respuesta, pero demasiado tarde… No se puede confiar en el tiempo, porqué pasa inexorablemente sin que puedas hacer nada para detenerlo. _

_Hoy, escribiendo estas líneas, me siento aunque suene prepotente y audaz, con la autoridad de decir, que no debes esperar para hacer lo que deseas y tampoco debes confiar en el criterio de los otros. Todos están muy ocupados en resolver los problemas de sus propias vidas como para poder ocuparse de los tuyos, no es un hecho egoísta, sólo es una realidad. Haz ni más ni menos lo que te dicte tu corazón, pero sin dejar de tener en cuenta que tu cabeza no siempre te engaña. _

_Si te digo todo esto, es porque quiero que entiendas lo que ahora voy a contarte. Que sepas que no me importa si me juzgas, o si cualquier otra persona lo hace, porque no me arrepiento, pues con ello descubrí lo más importante de la vida: Hacer lo que quieres en el momento que lo deseas, sin remordimientos, sin dudas, sólo porque el corazón así lo quiso y porque mi razón decidió ceder a sus impulsos. Fue una decisión consciente, razonada, que dejó en mi vida lo único verdaderamente mío, verdaderamente importante, lo que me dio esa razón para convertirme en una mujer más valiente, en una mejor persona, en alguien que deseaba perseguir un objetivo con verdadera pasión y vehemencia. Me hizo entender muchas cosas y luchar por muchas otras, no siempre acertadas, ni tampoco valientes, pero sin duda, apasionadas y movidas por el más sincero de los amores. _

_Esa tarde, tal como pronosticó Johanna, empezó a llover, pero no una lluvia cualquiera, sino un verdadero diluvio, con truenos que caían sin cesar. Su luz iluminaba el cielo, que estaba cubierto por unas nubes muy densas, que no dejaban pasar los rayos del sol. Casi inmediatamente, nos dimos cuenta que era imposible regresar. _

_Peeta sugirió que nos quedáramos en un refugio, que estaba cerca de la playa, ahí había una radio y él podría llamar para explicar la situación y que nos encontrábamos bien. Igual hablaría con Tomás, uno de los pescadores de la zona y encargado de la radio, para que encontrara un lugar seguro para los chicos. Me quedé pensando un momento, pero mientras lo hacía, se encendió una luz en el cielo que casi iluminó como una lámpara enorme toda la zona, que ya se encontraba bastante oscura por las nubes que cubrían el sol, Unos segundos más tarde, un ruido ensordecedor hizo daño a mis oídos y logró que mi corazón palpitara más rápido, casi por instinto salté a sus brazos, muy asustada. _

_\- Katniss, debemos ir al refugio, -Dijo él, casi a gritos, la lluvia era tan fuerte que el ruido que provocaba apenas me permitía oírle-, estas empapada y no es buena idea quedarse cerca del mar, el agua atrae la electricidad y puede ser muy peligroso. _

_Lo dijo con un gesto de verdadera preocupación en sus ojos, a lo que yo no respondí nada, sólo lo miré con confusión y paralizada sin poder moverme. Creo que en mi cara se reflejo lo que realmente pensaba, porque él enseguida volvió a decirme. _

_\- No te preocupes por los chicos, ellos entenderán. No podemos hacer otra cosa, en lo que escampe podremos salir de aquí, te lo prometo, nunca permitiría que te pasara nada malo. _

_Tenía razón, lo mejor era ponernos a cubierto. Mi ropa estaba empapada y yo tenía mucho frío, además, debo reconocer que el ensordecedor sonido de los rayos, no ayudaba a que me calmara, así que accedí. La verdad es que no era culpa de nadie el que estuviera sucediendo aquello, no había sido planeado, pero no dejaba de inquietarme la idea de pasar la noche a solas con él. No era que temiera su comportamiento, siempre fue un caballero, pero dudaba del mío, no sabía si quería seguir comportándome como una dama. Pasábamos mucho rato a solas, pero siempre sabiendo que Finnick y Annie estaban cerca y eso nos había mantenido a raya, pero yo sabía lo mucho que le deseaba, lo mucho que quería estar entre sus brazos y conocía ahora muy bien las extrañas reacciones que tenía mi cuerpo ante su cercanía. Lo pensé y me propuse no ceder a mis impulsos, me mantendría distante, dejando bien claro que no quería que ocurriera nada de lo que luego nos pudiéramos arrepentir. _

_Fuimos al famoso refugio, una casa muy sencilla, incluso precaria, si es que en realidad se le podía llamar casa. Era más bien una especie de dormitorio con un pequeño baño, una cocina pequeñísima y muy pocos muebles, para ser exactos, una cama pequeña, para una sola persona, un escritorio, en donde había una radio, una poltrona y una mesita de comedor con dos sillas. No contaba con electricidad, Peeta me explicó que solía tener una planta eléctrica, pero que hacía mucho tiempo no funcionaba, así que en su lugar, había unas cuantas lámparas de querosén y un precario fogón a leña. Sí tenía agua corriente, que procedía de un pozo subterráneo, al parecer la mayoría de las casas de la isla se abastecían de agua de la misma forma._

_Había mucha comida enlatada, no pregunté, porque supuse que era la forma correcta de tener la despensa abastecida con comida que no se dañara tan pronto. Peeta me preguntó si tenía hambre, la verdad es que no tenía mucha, pero le dije que sí, por lo menos eso nos mantendría ocupados un buen rato. Él se dispuso a abrir una lata de sopa que no tenía muy buena pinta, pero que serviría para llenar nuestros estómagos y para calentarnos el cuerpo. Sacó una vieja cacerola y leña del viejo armario que hacía las veces de despensa. Enjuagó la cacerola y luego apiló leña bajo el fogón. Vertió la sopa en la cacerola y la dejó sobre el fogón. La lluvia afuera no cesaba, al contrario, cada vez se hacía más fuerte. _

_\- Me temo que vamos a tener que pasar la noche aquí -me dijo mientras miraba por la ventana-. _

_\- Sí, me parece que sí._

_Contesté algo incomoda. De hecho lo estaba desde que habíamos entrado a aquel lugar. Prácticamente no me había movido, simplemente observé cómo él estaba familiarizado con el lugar y con lo que había que hacer, sin inmutarme, ni ayudarle, simplemente perdida en mis temores y mi desconcierto. _

_\- ¿Tienes miedo? estás inquieta _

_Me preguntó al verme estremecer luego del estruendo de un trueno._

_\- Los rayos me imponen un poco de respeto y no es que este sitio este demasiado limpio, pero no quiero parecer quisquillosa. _

_\- Es sólo un poco de polvo, -indicó torciendo el gesto –. En el armario hay sabanas limpias, sacudimos el colchón y podrás dormir tranquila._

_Miré a mi alrededor indagando el lugar y con el entrecejo fruncido le pregunté confusa: _

_\- ¿Y tú dónde vas a dormir? _

_\- En el sillón…_

_Observé el sillón en cuestión horrorizada. Era simplemente un viejo, descolorido y sucio y maloliente sillón, que no parecía acto para nada que se quisiera hacer con él…, o en el. _

_\- no es muy cómodo, -contestó divertido ante mi cara de consternación –, pero he dormido en lugares peores. _

_\- ¿En serio hay lugares peores que ese sillón? porque cuesta imaginarlo. _

_\- Tranquila, voy a estar bien. _

_\- Si tú lo dices, yo no voy a refutarlo. _

_Yo insistía en mantener una actitud distante, que me hacía parecer una bruja desalmada, malcriada y caprichosa, que iba a quejarse de todo cuanto me rodeaba, y he de decir que él me estaba teniendo mucha paciencia. _

_\- Deberías quitarte esa ropa, estas empapada y podrías enfermarte._

_Dijo, mirándome de reojo, mientras yo no quitaba mis ojos del maloliente sillón. _

_\- Sí claro –dije con absurdo reproche –, ¿y qué quieres que me ponga?, o vas a decirme que hay ropa limpia en el armario. _

_\- Hay unas ropas de trabajo, puedas usar una, yo me pondré otra. _

_\- ¿En serio?, ¡pero bueno… aquí hay de todo!_

_Que borde estaba siendo, en cualquier momento no me iba a soportar ni yo. Peeta comenzaba a perder la calma ante mi inexplicable actitud. _

_\- Es un refugio, -contestó secamente –, está pensado para casos de emergencia. _

_\- ¿Cómo este? _

_\- Exacto. _

_\- ¡Perfecto! _

_\- ¿Estás incómoda?, -dijo entre dientes, en un tono un poco irónico –, te siento rara. _

_\- No lo sé, -contesté insistiendo en parecer borde –, nunca había pasado la noche a solas con ningún hombre. _

_\- Tranquila – me respondió, ahora en un tono más molesto, ya casi perdiendo la paciencia- yo pienso quedarme en el sillón toda la noche, estarás segura y mañana será como si no hubiéramos estado aquí solos. _

_\- ¿Por qué pones esa cara cuando lo dices? –Mis palabras ahora sonaron a reclamo – Es sólo la verdad, me siento rara al pensar que voy a dormir aquí contigo sin nadie más, ¿no sé por qué te resulta tan ofensivo que me sienta inquieta por ello? En el pueblo todos saben que estamos solos, y no sé, me parece que no está bien. _

_Ya exasperado ante mi actitud dijo endureciendo el tono:_

_\- ¿Y a ti que más te da lo que piense esa gente, si apenas los conoces? _

_\- Te recuerdo que están también mi hermana, mi prima, Annie y Finnick. _

_\- Sí, pero todos saben que es un accidente, algo fortuito, yo no lo planeé, ¡vamos…! No sé si te has dado cuenta, pero no podría haberlo hecho ni aunque quisiera. _

_\- No voy a seguir discutiendo, -respondí indignada –, está claro que no lo entiendes, así que mejor voy a cambiarme, me estoy helando y está conversación no nos lleva a ninguna parte. _

_\- ¡Perfecto! - alzó sus manos gesticulando, como verdaderamente irritado por lo que escuchaba- ¡¿así que crees que yo hice que lloviera a cantaros a propósito?! ¡No se… esto es lo único de lo que no me habían acusado! Resulta que soy un violador tan experimentado, que hasta logro hacer llover para aprovecharme de inocentes mujeres… _

_Me molesté en un principio por lo que dijo, pero en menos de un segundo no pude contener la risa. Estaba siendo bastante paranoica con todo este asunto y el pobre había aguantado estoicamente toda mi paranoia, intentando no molestarse, hasta que lo llevé al límite. Él se contagió de mi risa, creo que hacía rato que tenía ganas de reír con todas las tonterías que yo estaba diciendo. _

_\- Anda a cambiarte chiflada, -me dijo luego de un rato –, que te vas a enfermar de verdad. _

_\- Está bien, -acepté y luego hice una mueca, respingando mi nariz –, pero procura tener la sopa lista para cuando regrese, que tengo mucho frió y a lo mejor así logro calentarme un poco. _

_\- A parte de loca, mandona, -me dijo a modo de broma, mientras yo caminaba hacía el diminuto baño- ¿pero con quién vine a parar yo en este infierno? _

_La ropa de trabajo, consistía en un traje entero, que se cerraba por delante con una cremallera, un simple y poco favorecedor peto de obrero. Me quedaba enorme, parecía poco menos que un esperpento. Me daba vergüenza salir, no es que yo fuera una mujer de mucho arreglo y maquillaje, pero la verdad es que en ese momento era considerablemente fea. Despeinada, con un atuendo atroz y la cara roja a consecuencia de los rayos de sol en nuestro viaje en aquel jeep sin techo, no podía ser peor. Me armé de valor, recogí mi cabello en una coleta y salí de aquel diminuto baño. _

_\- Ya estoy lista. _

_Dije para llamar su atención, pues él estaba concentrado en el fogón. Peeta se giró y acto seguido se me quedó mirando de arriba abajo. _

_\- No quiero ninguna burla, ¿de acuerdo? -señalé cuando me di cuenta que estaba a punto de reírse y con razón de mi deplorable estado- ya soy bastante consciente de mi facha, como para que encima me lo eches en cara. _

_\- No pensaba reírme – me contestó aún con la sonrisa dibujada en sus labios-. _

_\- ¿Ah no? –Contesté con ironía- _

_\- No… -me respondió en ese tono sensual que hacía que mi cuerpo temblara –me parece que estas muy sexy con esa ropa _

_\- ¿Sí? _

_\- Sí, deberías usarla todo el tiempo, aunque no te aseguro que te cases… _

_\- ¡Ja…! yo no veo que a ti se te vea muy bien tampoco, -respondí a su ataque, fingiendo estar ofendida- y tampoco te vaticino ningún casamiento próximo. _

_\- Te recuerdo que tengo una mujer loquita por pescarme –alegó con una sonrisa picara-. _

_\- Sí, pero Delly no cuenta… ¡ella está loca! _

_\- Me refería a ti. -se sonrío nuevamente con picardía-. _

_\- No sueñes… después de hoy, voy a tener que pensármelo muy bien. _

_\- No mientas… ¡estas loquita por mis huesos! incluso con esta ropa espantosa. _

_\- ¡Ya, claro…! habló tu ego. _

_\- Reconócelo, te mueres por besarme. _

_Me abrazó, mientras seguía jugando conmigo y aunque sea difícil reconocerlo, tenía razón, yo sí que le veía guapísimo, incluso con aquella ropa, y sí, me moría por besarle. _

_\- ¡Peeta… no empieces! –le reñí –. Mira que este es un juego peligroso. _

_Echó su cabeza atrás y me miró, mientras se mordía el labio inferior con diversión. Suspiró ruidosamente y claudicó._

_\- Está bien, no la besó más señorita, las manos quietecitas, -puso las manos a su espalda en un gesto conciliador- Por favor, pasé al flamante comedor a comer su sopa, que se le enfría. _

_Nos sentamos a comer y resultó que la sopa no estuvo del todo mal. Afuera los rayos no dejaban de caer y de cuando en cuando, se alumbraba la ventana por efecto de la luz que emitían, la lluvia seguía siendo constante. Peeta por fin pudo comunicarse con el pueblo, yo hablé un momento con Johanna, todos parecían estar tranquilos sabiendo que nos encontrábamos a salvo. Supongo que por el susto, no habían pensado mucho en la situación, o yo de verdad le había dado más importancia de la que en realidad tenía. _

_Pasamos no se cuanto tiempo conversando, hasta que llegó un punto en donde nuestras miradas empezaron a ser más sugerentes. Sabíamos que era el momento de ocuparnos en otra cosa, si seguíamos haciendo lo que fuera que estuviéramos haciendo, la situación se tornaría difícil de controlar. Él sugirió que tratáramos de dormir un poco, yo acepté de inmediato. Me levanté y fui hacia la cama, que ya anteriormente habíamos sacudido y vestido con las sabanas que encontramos en el armario. Había también una manta que le cedí a Peeta, me pareció lo correcto, ya que él tendría que dormir en el sillón. Le pedí por favor que dejara la luz encendida, tenía un poco de miedo y me sentía más a gusto así. _

_Ya hacía rato que ambos estábamos acostados, cuando de pronto se oyó un ruido muy feo afuera, fue mucho más grande que el que producían los truenos que teníamos toda la noche escuchando. La puerta se abrió de golpe, la brisa paso tumbando la lámpara, algunas latas y sacudiendo un poco las cosas de la cocina, yo me levanté sobre saltada y casi por instinto grité… _

_\- ¡Peeta! _

_\- Tranquila Katniss, estoy aquí, _

_\- ¡Dios mío! ¿Qué fue eso?, no veo nada, estoy muy asustada, ¿alguien ha abierto la puerta? _

_\- No, estoy aquí… mira… -sentí su cercanía y alargando un poco el brazo, logré asir su mano extendida –, puedes tocar mi mano. No ha sido nadie, sólo fue el viento. _

_Se sentó en el borde de la cama, muy cerca de mí sujetando mis manos entre las suyas para tranquilizarme._

_\- ¿El viento? ¿Y… ese ruido y la luz? _

_\- La lámpara se ha caído al suelo, se derramó el querosén, gracias a dios no ocurrió un incendio. El ruido no es otra cosa que algún trueno que cayó muy cerca de aquí. _

_Enseguida la habitación se iluminó con una luz que venía de afuera y unos segundos más tarde, otro sonido ensordecedor hizo estruendo en mis oídos. _

_\- ¡Dios… no lo soporto!, -me tape los oídos con las manos y apoyé mi cabeza en su pecho- nunca escuché una tormenta tan fuerte. _

_El me abrazó con fuerza, sosteniéndome muy cerca y acariciando mi espalda tranquilizadoramente. _

_\- Tranquila mi amor, cuando escuchas el ruido significa que el peligro ha pasado, porque primero vemos la luz y luego escuchamos el trueno, la luz viaja más rápido que el sonido. _

_En seguida volvió a caer otro, la luz y el sonido y casi de inmediato, otro más. _

_\- No te muevas de aquí -le dije mientras me sujetaba fuerte a él- abrázame, estoy muy asustada. _

_Me sostuvo entre sus brazos un buen rato, mientras los truenos seguían cayendo. No sé porque, pero empecé a llorar, nunca fui una persona cobarde, pero aquel día sinceramente tenía miedo. Me decía a mí misma que se trataba sólo de la tormenta, en aquel lugar tan inhóspito, resultaba aterradora, pero en el fondo, sabía que mi miedo provenía de algo totalmente diferente. Tenía miedo por él, por mí. Esa extraña sensación de que nada será como lo deseas, perturbaba mi alma desalentadoramente. Algo no estaba bien, algo ocurriría y no podríamos hacer nada para cambiar ese hecho. Eso era lo que albergaba secretamente mi cerebro, eso era lo que martilleaba en mi corazón, pero no podía decírselo, no podía ni siquiera reconocer ante mí que era eso lo que me asustaba. Él sostenía mi cabeza entre su pecho y acariciaba mi cabello con una de sus manos. El calor de su cuerpo me reconfortaba. Poco a poco empecé a sentirme segura entre sus brazos, mi lugar favorito en el mundo. Casi como por instinto, subí la mirada, mis labios se encontraron con los suyos y nos besamos. _

_Esta vez fui yo la que profundizo los besos. Sin ningún tipo de vergüenza, me abandoné a lo que sentía y exploré en él, en lo que podía hacer, en cómo lo afectaba. Mi inexperiencia se convirtió en mi instrumento, hice de ella un motivo valido para experimentar, para poner en práctica lo que intuía, para hacer uso de lo que había aprendido de él. Los besos eran cada vez más intensos, llenos de pasión. Mi lengua recorría su interior, saboreándolo, exigiéndole, adorándolo. Un cosquilleo recorría todo mi cuerpo, despertándolo, calentándolo. La sangre corría con fuerza por mis venas, provocando que el corazón trabajara a marchas forzadas, palpitando con toda la intensidad de lo que sentía. Nuestras respiraciones acompasadas, eran trabajosas y el aire que hasta hacía dos minutos atrás se tornaba helado, ahora era denso, como si lo erótico de nuestras caricias lo hubiera matizado, junto con el calor que emitían nuestros cuerpos._

_Él seguía acariciando mis cabellos, dejándome hacer, permitiendo mí exploración. Mis manos se movían solas, acariciando, apretando. Encontré la cremallera de su ropa, la bajé más o menos hasta la cintura y deslicé mi mano entre su pecho. Sentí como latía su corazón y me alegré de saber que lo hacía tan rápido como el mío. Pero él tomó mi mano y la apartó hacia un lado. _

_\- ¿Qué estamos haciendo?, –me dijo confundido-. _

_\- ¿Por qué me preguntas eso ahora?, -mi voz sonaba a suplica, porque me dejara continuar –. No sé qué quieres que te responda. _

_\- Katniss, yo te deseo, tú lo sabes, deseo hacerte totalmente mía, mi mujer, más que nada en esta vida… -su voz ronca, trémula y caliente como el caramelo derretido, delataba que él estaba tan afectado como yo. Involuntariamente, recompensé sus palabras con un gemido de aceptación, que salió del fondo de mi garganta, yo deseaba que me hiciera suya… ya… –. No quiero que mañana te arrepientas de todo esto, -exclamó entre dientes, mientras contenía sus propios gemidos, ante la exploración de mis manos, que no había cesado – porque eso me mataría. Te Amo y no quiero estropear nada entre nosotros._

_Me aparté un poco para mirarle a los ojos. Mi cuerpo temblaba, mis ojos estaban nublados de deseo… decidida a que eso era lo que deseaba, aquí y ahora, le dije: _

_\- No Peeta, no lo entiendes, yo creí que no quería que pasara nada, pero ahora sé que estaba equivocada, porque deseo que pase todo. _

_\- Tú no estás segura de nada, -me respondió con una leve sonrisa, besando la punta de mi nariz, como siempre hacía antes de reprimir sus caricias cuando sabía que había llegado demasiado lejos-. Es mejor que paremos aquí, antes de que sea demasiado tarde. _

_Aspiré fuertemente el aire, para llenar mis castigados pulmones y decidida a acabar lo que había empezado, me levanté de la cama. Bajé la cremallera de mi ropa y dejé que se deslizara por mi piel desnuda. La luz proveniente de un rayo, dejó ver mi cuerpo totalmente al descubierto. Sentía muchísimo miedo, pero nunca estuve más segura de nada. No sabía lo que ocurriría con nosotros, la vida en ese momento nos llevaba por caminos duros y llenos de obstáculos y aunque siempre hablábamos con optimismo de nuestro futuro, yo sabía muy dentro de mi corazón, que nada sería tan fácil como deseábamos que fuera. Hasta ahora la fortuna, en cierto modo nos había sonreído, permitiéndonos ocultarnos de los ojos de todos. Pero… ¿cuánto tiempo podríamos continuar así? y ¿qué pasaría una vez se descubriera que nos amábamos a escondidas?, ¿podríamos seguir juntos? Yo deseaba que sí y sabia que él también, pero si no sucediera así, mi deseo era entregarme a él, que fuera el primer hombre en mi vida, que por lo menos su recuerdo permaneciera siempre en mi memoria. Y que mejor momento que aquel, en donde el destino fortuitamente nos había obligado a pasar la noche los dos solos, en aquel lugar, alejados a kilómetros de cualquier otra persona, lejos de las miradas curiosas, con el tiempo a nuestro favor. Además, podría despertar entre sus brazos, como tantas veces lo había soñado. No había ninguna duda, ese era el lugar y también era el momento. _

_\- Te Amo Peeta, te amo como nunca he amado ni amaré a ningún hombre. No me importa mañana, ni ayer, sólo hoy. Abrázame por favor, tócame, sin miedo, porque hoy no quiero tener miedo. _

_Él se levantó, observándome, con apenas la tenue luz que entraba por instantes desde la ventana. Me rodeó, con su mirada fija en mi cuerpo, como un artista que contempla su obra recién terminada y se detuvo en mi espalda. Durante unos segundos no pasó nada, pero luego sentí sus dedos que se deslizaban a través de mi piel. Me estremecí y mis ojos se cerraron instintivamente. Luego soltó mi cabello que aún estaba atado y suavemente lo deslizo hacia mi hombro derecho. Sus labios me rozaban, me besaba por el cuello, bajando hacia mi hombro, suavemente, sin ninguna prisa. Yo todavía no había podido abrir los ojos, no sabía si estaba soñando, o si aquello estaba sucediendo en realidad. _

_Sus manos comenzaron a moverse inquietas sobre mi piel, mientras su boca no abandonaba mi cuello. Sentí sus dedos rozando mi cintura, desde atrás, hasta llegar al frente. Comenzó a subir sus manos por mi cintura, con su cuerpo pegado a mi espalda, hasta que sentí un escalofrió que recorría toda mi piel. Las piernas me flaqueaban y pensé que en cualquier momento caería de bruces._

_Con las puntas de los dedos, subió suave y dulcemente, hasta llegar a mis pechos, como si quisiera adivinarlos al pálpito de su roce, jugando con alguna caricia tímida, que se escapaba cada vez más arriba. Poco a poco se acercaba a mis pezones, hasta cubrirlos enteros y apresarlos entre sus dedos. Siguió jugando conmigo y mis sensaciones, bajando y subiendo, deshaciendo el camino ya recorrido; hasta llegar justo a donde había comenzado. Pero no se quedó ahí, fue más allá, más lejos, rebuscando en mi intimidad, una intimidad que ahora le pertenecía. Todo mi cuerpo respondía a sus caricias, lo adivinaba, mis piernas intuían el momento en donde él quería ir a más y se movían al compás de sus movimientos, dejando claro que quería que siguiera. Me hizo girar sobre mis talones y mi cara quedó justo enfrente de la suya, muy cerca. Me besó una y otra vez, con caricias suaves de sus labios sobre los míos, mientras susurraba mi nombre. _

_\- Katniss… Te amo mi preciosa princesa… eres perfecta. _

_Su cuerpo se acercó más al mío, cuando con una mano rodeó mi cintura y me apretó a él. Sentí en mi vientre el rocé de su virilidad y me sorprendí con su dureza. Sonrío al ver la sorpresa en mi rostro y con un movimiento de sus caderas, me demostró más profundamente cuanto me deseaba._

_esto es lo que produces en mí –Dijo, con esa voz sensual que me derretía –. Está desesperado por tus atenciones, por explorarte, por estar dentro de ti. _

_Todo siguió su ritmo, como dos bailarines que ejecutan su acto luego de muchos ensayos. Mis manos parecían saber lo que hacían, todo mi cuerpo parecía saberlo. Pronto estábamos en la cama y me di cuenta que ya no había vuelta atrás, esa noche sería suya, sería su mujer._

_Te amo princesa… -dijo luego de un largo y sensual suspiro, en el momento justo en el que logró entrar completamente en mi cuerpo – ¡Dios mío…! Esto es el paraíso… ahora eres mía… toda mía… y yo tuyo… todo tuyo, preciosa._

_Te amo Peeta… -respondí suplicante, con todo lo que sentía a flor de piel… la punzada de dolor por su intrusión, la sensación de pertenecerle y el éxtasis sobrecogedor –. Tuya mi amor…_

_Tuyo preciosa…_

_Lo que pasó después, ya debes suponerlo. Sólo puedo agregar, que hacer el amor con la persona amada, es lo mejor que te puede suceder en la vida, y que no, no hay lugar para los remordimientos, ni para el arrepentimiento. Es como tocar el cielo un instante, como viajar a otra dimensión en donde sólo habitan dos personas, tú y él. _

_Aún sin respiración por el cansancio y abrazados uno junto al otro en la cama, en el oído, en un susurro divino y sensual, él volvió a decirme que me amaba y luego me preguntó cómo me sentía. _

_\- ¿Por qué no lo habíamos hecho antes?, -le respondí con una sonrisa- ¿puedes recordarme las razones que tenía?, porque se me han olvidado por completo. _

_Sonrió, más bien una pequeña risotada y yo volví a saltar encima de él. _

_\- Ahora quiero más. _

_\- ¿Ahora mismo? _

_\- Sí, ahora mismo. _

_Entre besos y abrazos, ya casi para amanecer, nos dormimos juntos, abrazados y felices. _

**TERTULIA **

La sensación que me albergo cuando mi abuela leía esas líneas, fue sobrecogedora y para nada irritante. Hacía poco menos de una hora que había tenido un ataque de ira, pero aun y así, sentí empatía por esos amantes, a pesar de que leía la historia de amor de mi madre con otro hombre que no era mi padre.

\- Se querían muchísimo- dije sin pensar lo primero que vino a mí mente-.

\- Sí, se amaban de verdad –contestó mi abuela, quien había recobrado su tono sosegado y dulce de siempre-.

\- ¿Pero por qué ella acabó casándose con mi padre?, no creo que él la hubiera abandonado nunca.

\- Y nunca lo hizo –contestó mi madrina-.

\- ¿Entonces?, ¿Qué pasó?

\- Que nada fue tan fácil, -me contestó nuevamente mi madrina- tal y como lo sospechaba tu madre.

\- Termina el diario, -me dijo mi abuela, devolviéndome el diario de mi madre y animándome a continuar con la lectura- todo a su tiempo, pero te pido por favor, que tomes con calma y esperes hasta el final para interpretar las cosas que ahora vas a leer.

_Abrí los ojos y miré a mi alrededor, no sabía muy bien en donde estaba, pero muy pronto me di cuenta de que él aún estaba a mi lado. Lo observé por un instante. Era extrañísimo verlo dormir, lo besé varias veces en la mejilla, hasta que abrió los ojos. _

_\- Buenos Días. _

_Le dije con una sonrisa de felicidad en los labios. Él se frotó los ojos con las manos y entonces me sonrió. _

_\- ¿No creo que me despiertes por qué quieres más?, -reprochó divertido –, porque te juro que aunque quiera, no puedo, tendría que dormir por lo menos dos horas más, como mínimo. _

_\- Lamento decepcionarte don Juan, pero el sol salió y esta radiante, no creo que podamos quedarnos mucho rato más. _

_\- Yo no pienso irme –me contestó perezoso y aferrándose nuevamente a mí cintura-. _

_\- Hay que volver con los chicos. _

_\- ¿Por qué? Vivamos aquí, quedémonos en esta cama amándonos para siempre. Ahora ya no puedo separarme de ti. _

_\- Eso lo dice el mismo hombre que hace un rato me dijo que necesitaba dormir más, quejándose de que le había despertado. _

_\- Yo dije que necesitaba dormir dos horas, no para siempre. –miró el techo dubitativo recapacitando sobre algo –. Aunque después de lo de anoche, puede que necesite más de dos horas. _

_Di un suave mordisco a su barbilla y él pellizco sutilmente mi cintura, luego de gemir sensualmente ante mi ataque._

_\- ¿Y de qué vamos a vivir?, ¿qué vamos a comer? _

_\- Puedo pescar. _

_\- Muy tentador, pero tenemos que volver, si no tarde o temprano vendrían a buscarnos. _

_\- Tienes razón, pero quedémonos un rato más, yo llamo por la radio y digo que salimos después de que yo termine de recoger unas muestras y así todos tranquilos, -me miró con ojos de suplica-, di que sí, déjame tenerte un rato más así, entre mis brazos, por favor. Es demasiado agradable y no quiero soltarte. _

_\- Está bien, un rato más o menos no creo que haga mucha diferencia. _

_Intenté levantarme de la cama, pero él me sujeto. _

_\- ¿A dónde vas?, _

_\- ¡Pero bueno…! ¿No necesitabas dormir? _

_\- ¿Quién dijo eso…? _

_Estuvimos dos horas más en aquel refugio, que mi mente recuerda palmo a palmo, como si gran parte de mi vida se hubiera quedado entre aquellas cuatro paredes. Incluso, en ocasiones, puedo recordar el olor de aquella noche, y más aún, de aquella maravillosa mañana. Olor a tierra humedecida por la lluvia. _

_Ya casi al mediodía, salimos del refugio. Escarbamos un poco entre los corales, mientras él me contaba un poco más de su trabajo. Fue justo ahí, cuando me percaté de que algo era diferente. Nunca volveríamos a ser los mismos. Existía ahora entre nosotros algo más fuerte, que no nos había separado, al contrarío, llegó a unirnos para siempre. Nuestros corazones eran distintos, e incluso, nuestros cuerpos también lo eran. Sus manos al tocarme, me rozaban de forma diferente, con más familiaridad. Sus abrazos eran más cercanos y sus besos más profundos. Al mirarnos, sentíamos de forma distinta, su rostro denotaba felicidad, sus sonrisas eran desinhibidas y sus miradas estaban llenas de deseo. Cuando ya estábamos de camino al pueblo, empecé a preguntarme si no sería demasiado evidente que entre nosotros dos las cosas habían cambiado. _

_En el pueblo todo estaba bien, la lluvia sólo fue un susto. Dejamos el coche con __Joseph__, en la alcaldía, él nos dijo que los chicos se habían marchado temprano con Manu, el mecánico del pueblo, para verificar que la embarcación en donde habíamos venido a la isla, no hubiera sufrido ningún daño. _

_Quince minutos más tarde, ya estábamos en el muelle. Vimos a lo lejos a Finnick, hablando con Manu en el barco, pero las chicas no estaban con él. Instintivamente, miré hacia el lado derecho, en donde estaba la orilla de la playa y las vi en la arena. _

_\- Las chicas están en la playa, -le dije- yo voy con ellas, tú acércate donde Finnick. _

_\- De acuerdo, no me parece buena señal que Manu esté todavía con él. _

_\- Espero que no ocurriera nada. _

_\- No, seguro será una tontería, además, si alguien puede arreglar cualquier desperfecto, ese es Manu. _

_\- Nos vemos ahora. _

_Giré sobre mis talones y me disponía a ir junto a las chicas, cuando él me llamó con reproche…_

_\- ¡Eh nena!, ¿te vas así, sin siquiera darme un beso? _

_Giré de nuevo y le di un casto beso en los labios. He de reconocer que estaba un poco ansiosa por verlas y saber que era lo que pensaban con respecto a que no hubiera pasado la noche con ellas. _

_\- ¿Eso es todo? –se quejó de mí lacónico beso- _

_\- ¿Qué más quieres?, ¿acaso ya no te he dado suficiente? _

_\- No- me contestó mientras me alzaba con un abrazo- me parece que nunca será suficiente. _

_\- Peeta, no sé… -le contesté preocupada- es que desde hace rato no puedo sacarme de la cabeza una cosa._

_Él reprimió una sonrisa y a mí se me antojo molesto que a él le pareciera divertido verme inquieta. Adivinando perfectamente mis pensamientos, preguntó conocedoramente: _

_\- ¿Que todos se van a dar cuenta que desde ayer eres toda mía? _

_\- Pues sí, -le dije sorprendida de que lo adivinara-, no puedo dejar de pensar en ello. _

_\- ¿Y qué?, -respondió despreocupadamente –, ¡que se enteren todos!, eres mía… ¿o no? _

_\- Déjate de bromas, -estaba realmente enfadada por su reacción –, yo no le veo la gracia. _

_\- ¡Mi amor… no seas tonta! -trató de tranquilizarme sin mucho éxito- ¿acaso crees que tienes una señal que te delata?, nadie se va a dar cuenta de nada, solo tú y yo lo sabemos. _

_Suspiré hondo, luego de darle un beso un poco más profundo que el anterior y que él me depositara nuevamente en el suelo y me dispuse a ir con las chicas. _

_Te amo princesa… _

_Me gritó cuando aún estaba cerca. _

_En la playa, las chicas tomaban el sol tranquilamente. Me detuve unos segundos antes de que notaran mi presencia, trataba de pensar en cómo explicarme, me daba terror lo que pudieran estar pensando. _

_\- Por fin llegaron -se levantó Annie de la arena casi de un salto al verme llegar-, pasamos toda la noche preocupados por vosotros. _

_\- Estamos bien, -respondí casi en un susurro –, fue un susto grande, pero no pasó nada. _

_\- Hasta que Peeta no llamó por radio, no dejé de angustiarme pensando en donde iban a pasar la tormenta – me dijo Johanna, quien también se había puesto de pie para recibirme- Si te hubiera pasado algo… me muero. Mi hermana en medio de la nada y yo aquí, sin poder hacer algo. _

_\- Estábamos cerca de un refugio, así que pasamos la noche ahí. –intenté tranquilizarla –. Casi sin poder dormir, eso sí, porque la tormenta se sintió muy fuerte, los rayos caían muy cerca. Yo estaba muy preocupada por vosotros también, la noche fue larga. _

_\- Lo importante es que ya estamos todos aquí otra vez, juntos, -dijo Annie-. _

_\- Es verdad… -Contestó Johanna- y al parecer, estaremos hasta mañana. _

_\- ¿Por qué dices eso Johanna?, -la miré extrañada –, ¿qué pasó? _

_\- No sé qué cosa se dañó en el barco y están reparándolo, pero no va a estar listo hasta la tarde. Si es antes de las cuatro, nos podremos ir, si no, tenemos que pasar otra noche aquí y… no me mal interpreten, porque la isla es bellísima, pero otra noche como la de ayer no me produce ninguna gracia. _

_\- Peeta fue al barco, -le dije- vamos a esperar a ver qué pasa. _

_Los chicos trabajaron duro toda la tarde y pudieron reparar la avería, pero no a tiempo, ya eran las seis pasadas cuando acabaron. Pero todo no eran malas noticias para Johanna, esa noche se pronosticaba como tranquila y despejada, podríamos pasar la noche en el barco, como era la idea original y sin sobresaltos. _

_Peeta se había ido al pueblo junto con Manu, regresó una hora más tarde, traía pescado, patatas, refrescos y todo lo necesario para una cena perfecta. Comimos todos juntos, estábamos tan a gusto, hablando, riéndonos, todo parecía estar tan bien, que no deseaba que se acabara, ni aquella noche, ni aquel viaje, deseaba que el tiempo se detuviera en aquella isla. _

_Entrada la noche, todavía seguíamos conversando y cantando al son de la guitarra, que Finnick por cierto tocaba muy bien. Todos parecían estar disfrutando, menos Peeta. Se levantó y salió a la cubierta, con el pretexto de anudar no sé qué, pero yo no le creí. Al cabo de unos minutos, salí a buscarlo. Él estaba apoyado en la baranda del barco, con la mirada fija en el mar. Su cara denotaba tristeza y en cierta forma me la transmitió. Yo me acerqué por detrás, lo obligué a soltar uno de sus brazos y me metí entre su cuerpo y la baranda, de espaldas a él, mirando hacia el mar. Me sujetó por la cintura con una de sus manos y posó su cabeza en mi hombro, luego de darme un beso en la mejilla. Durante un momento sólo estuvimos ahí, sin decir nada. _

_\- Qué bonita esta la noche –murmuré, rompiendo el silencio- el cielo está completamente despejado y la luna esta tan grande que ilumina mucho más que una noche común. _

_\- ¿También te diste cuenta? _

_\- Sí… y mira las estrellas, parece que puedas cogerlas por puñados. _

_\- Ahí está la osa mayor y ese tan grande, es Venus -levantó su mano tratando de señalar hacía donde debía mirar-. _

_\- ¿Cuál? _

_\- A tu derecha. _

_\- Ya lo vi. _

_Él ahora soltó su otra mano y me abrazó con ambas, mucho más fuerte. _

_\- ¿No vas a decirme que te pasa? –pregunté –. _

_\- ¿Por qué lo dices? _

_\- Porque te conozco y estas triste. _

_\- No, no estoy triste. _

_\- ¿Entonces? ¿Por qué esa cara y esos ojos melancólicos? _

_\- He sido más feliz en estas dos últimas noches que en toda mi vida y he de decir que siempre me consideré una persona feliz. _

_\- Pero eso está bien. _

_\- Sí… pero no sé cómo voy a poder vivir tan lejos de ti de ahora en adelante. Va a ser demasiado duro y no estoy seguro de saber cómo enfrentarlo. _

_\- Entiendo, a mi me pasa lo mismo. _

_\- No podemos seguir así Katniss, -me dijo aquello, como si de verdad no aguantara más, casi con desesperación- marchémonos, no regreses, yo puedo arreglarlo todo para irnos. _

_Toda mi vida me arrepentiré de no haberme ido esa misma noche con él, mi cobardía no me dejó pensar con claridad y mi castigo fue no saber que abría pasado de haber dicho simplemente sí, como deseaba mi corazón. _

_\- ¡Peeta!... yo no puedo hacer eso. _

_\- ¿Por qué no? _

_\- No puedo pensar sólo en mí. ¿Qué hay de Johanna?, ¿cómo va a regresar a casa sin mi?, ¿y Effie?, se volverían locas. _

_\- Luego lo entenderán. _

_\- ¿Y Finnick y Annie?, ¿no sería un poco como abandonarlos?, y… ¿nuestro plan? _

_\- Odio todos los planes y a todas las personas, yo sólo quiero estar contigo. Cómo pretendes que viva sin ti después de que has sido mía, que me has hecho tuyo, que he probado el calor de tu cuerpo, el sabor de despertar a tu lado. _

_\- ¿Y crees que para mi va a ser más fácil?, ¡no!, pero eso no nos da derecho a llevarnos a todos por el medio, como si sólo existiéramos nosotros dos. _

_\- Yo creo que ese es tu problema, piensas más en los demás que en ti misma, en este caso, que en nosotros. _

_\- ¿Qué me estás diciendo?, no seas injusto, ¿cómo puedes pensar una cosa así? Yo pienso en nosotros dos todo el tiempo, pero ya te lo dije, no podemos pasar por encima de todo y de todos, eso sería muy irresponsable. _

_\- No importa, -me respondió molesto- olvida lo que te dije. Yo sólo quería tenerte conmigo de una vez por todas, no quiero que te marches, eso es todo, no pretendo ser egoísta ni irresponsable. _

_Sin previo aviso, Johanna nos interrumpió. _

_\- Chicos, Effie y yo nos vamos a dormir, estamos muy cansadas. No se acuesten tan tarde por favor, mañana hay que despertarse temprano. Annie y Finnick están dentro, nosotras vamos a dormir en el camarote y los chicos en la salita. – se nos quedó mirando por unos segundos, con una sonrisa picara, hasta que al fin se despidió- bueno… hasta mañana y no hagan nada que yo no haría, aunque ya lo hubieran hecho anoche. _

_\- ¿Qué estás diciendo Johanna?- le contesté con los ojos abiertos como platos-. _

_\- ¡Nada…! me refiero a pasar la noche casi sin dormir –contestó nuevamente con picardía –, porque hay que descansar. _

_Y así, sin más, se fue. Peeta tenía una sonrisa en el rostro. _

_\- ¿De qué te ríes?, -pregunté molesta por su actitud- ¡te lo dije!, ella sabe algo, lo saben todos, ¡qué horror! _

_Su sonrisa se transformó en una carcajada y yo lo miré ofendida, mientras él se despachaba a gusto. _

_\- ¡Pero bueno!... ¿no entiendo qué demonios te parece tan gracioso? _

_\- Tu cara cuando Johanna dijo eso. _

_\- ¿Y qué cara puse? _

_\- Tienes las mejillas coloradas y los ojos abiertos casi al doble de su tamaño normal. _

_Tapé mi boca con la mano, avergonzada y consternada._

_\- ¿De verdad? _

_El volvió a reírse descaradamente. _

_\- ¡Peeta!, estas empezando a molestarme. _

_\- ¡Nena!, es que si tienes esas reacciones cada vez que alguien mencioné esa noche… creo que todo el mundo lo va a dar por hecho. _

_\- Y si tú te sigues riendo así, ¡también! ¡Además!, vas a lograr que no vuelva a pasar más. _

_Parece que desperté su buen humor, porque después de decirle que no habría nada más, su risa fue más estruendosa, de hecho, eran desinhibidas carcajadas. _

_\- ¡Pero bueno!... ¿eso también te hace gracia?, ¡es que eres el colmo! _

_\- ¡No princesa, no te molestes conmigo!, es que me encanta ver cómo te ruborizas. –Me dio un beso en la nariz y todavía riéndose, me dijo- Estás loca… ¿cómo qué no va a pasar más?, si tú eres lo que más quiero y más deseo en esta vida. No puedes castigarme así, tendrá que pasar todas las veces que sea posible, yo me encargo de aquí en adelante de que así sea. _

_\- ¡Eh…! que somos dos en esta relación. _

_\- ¿Ah sí?, y dime, ¿cómo vas a hacer tú para impedírmelo?, o mejor aún, ¿para resistirte y no desearlo tanto como yo?, ¿o es qué acaso puedes? _

_\- No, no puedo, -confesé –, es más, no dejo de pensar en ello. _

_\- Pues vamos a bajar de este barco ahora mismo. _

_\- ¿Y Finnick y Annie? _

_\- Ellos también quieren quedarse solos, yo les digo que vamos a dar un paseo. ¿Qué me dices?, ¿me vas a dejar amarte a la luz de la luna?_


	17. Capítulo 17 - Esa noche

**Buenas noches, subiendo otro capítulo, este a pensar de ser muy romántico, también es un poco triste, pero a leer se ha dicho, aun falta mucho de esta linda historia. Los personajes pertenecen a Suzanne Collins y la historia es de Vallemar, la adapto sin fines de lucro.**

**CAPITULO XVII **

_ESA NOCHE _

_Como siempre, todo lo bueno termina por acabar, había que partir, sólo teníamos un día para despedirnos y yo no sabía cómo, pero estaba segura que esa noche quería pasarla con él. _

_A Annie, mi gran amiga y confidente, no podía ocultarle nada, así que le conté todo lo que ocurrió entre nosotros la noche de la tormenta. Como siempre, ella escuchó sin juzgarme, con atención, sin perder detalle y terminó entendiendo porque yo había tomado esa decisión. Incluso, me dijo que sentía envidia, que muchas veces había llegado muy lejos con Finnick, pero que no había sido tan valiente como yo. _

_\- ¿Valiente Annie? –dije consternada –. Todavía estoy asustada. _

_\- No tienes por qué amiga, lo de vosotros es diferente, Peeta y tú se van a casar muy pronto, yo lo sé, todos lo sabemos. Esa noche, Effie, Johanna, y yo, lo comentamos. _

_\- ¿Cómo que lo comentaron? ¿Qué comentaron? _

_\- Pensamos en vosotros dos, solos, en el refugio, y estábamos seguras de que estarían bien, e incluso felices y agradecidos por la tormenta. Pensamos que el mismo destino se las mandó para que pudieran estar juntos. _

_\- ¿Pero qué dices? _

_\- Si amiga, ese hombre te adora, yo nunca he visto nada parecido. _

_\- ¡Annie…!, Finnick se muere por ti, ¿cómo puedes decir eso? _

_\- Sí Katniss, yo lo sé, pero no es lo mismo. Peeta y tú parecen dos personajes sacados de un cuento. Verles juntos, es como experimentar en carne ajena que el amor existe y eso es algo que cada vez se hace más grande. Todas hemos visto como te mira, como te toca. Parece que tuviera en sus manos la pieza de cristal más cara y delicada que existiera en el mundo. Eres su vida y tú… cuando estas con él eres diferente. Los ojos te brillan de tal manera, que se siente como si pudieras iluminar una sala entera, parece que se hablaran con la mirada, logran que parezca una crueldad separarlos. De hecho, esa noche, hablábamos de que parecían dos amantes que se reencontraron después de varias vidas. _

_\- ¡Ay Annie, por Dios!, esas cosas que dices, en realidad me asustan. _

_\- ¿Por qué iban a asustarte?, asustados debemos estar todos los demás, porque nunca lograremos tener nada igual. _

_\- No digas eso. _

_\- Es la verdad Katniss, es lo que yo creo. _

_En ese momento sentí un deseo enorme de llorar, no pude contenerme y sin más, las lágrimas brotaron. Annie me miró angustiada._

_\- Pero… ¿por qué lloras?, discúlpame si dije algo inapropiado. _

_\- No Annie, no es tu culpa, es sólo que… algo dentro de mí me dice que va a ocurrir algo malo. _

_\- ¿Cómo malo?, ¿qué va a ocurrir? _

_\- No lo sé, pero siento como si… _

_Hice una pausa, con el corazón arrugado a consecuencia de esa punzada en el pecho que insistía en aparecer siempre que pensaba en el futuro de Peeta y mío._

_\- ¿Cómo si qué? _

_\- Como si esto no fuera a durar mucho. _

_\- ¿Por qué?, ¿por lo qué ocurrió?, porque francamente amiga, creo que estas equivocada. _

_\- No, no es por eso, de hecho, lo que ocurrió, pasó por ese presentimiento. Sentí la necesidad de estar con él, de amarlo antes de que... _

_\- ¿De qué? _

_\- De que nos separen… _

_\- No Katniss, no pienses así, nadie va a poder separarlos, no pueden permitirlo. Nosotros, todos nosotros, vamos a ayudarlos. No te preocupes por eso, todo va a salir bien, ya verás. _

_\- Sí, ya veremos… por los momentos, hoy quiero pasar todo el día con él. Así que voy a bañarme y a vestirme para que salgamos de una vez, me muero por verlo. _

_\- Ya seguro deben estar en camino, quedamos en el pueblo a las nueve y son ya las ocho, así que más nos vale apurarnos. _

_\- ¿Y Johanna y Ana? _

_\- Ellas vienen con nosotras hasta el pueblo, pero después se van a la playa. _

_A las nueve menos cinco, ya estábamos en el pueblo. Los chicos tenían rato esperándonos. Johanna y Effie, se bajaron un rato para saludar y se marcharon pronto, quedamos en volver a vernos más o menos a las siete de la noche, para cenar todos juntos y regresar a casa. _

_Debo confesar que esperaba que Peeta estuviera diferente, no sé, quizás melancólico por la inminente separación, pero no era así, al contrario, yo diría que estaba contento. Eso me confundió bastante, no es que me disgustara, pero en cierta forma me hacía pensar que no le molestaba tanto mi partida como yo pensaba. _

_\- ¡Estás contento hoy! _

_Pregunté curiosa._

_\- Me lo dices en un tono raro, ¿qué pasa?, _

_\- No pasa nada, sólo eso, que me parece que estas contento. _

_\- Será porque… Te Amo. _

_\- Será por eso. _

_\- ¡Nena, a mi no me engañas!, ¿qué pasa? _

_\- No lo sé, es que me voy mañana, y yo pensé que… bueno, no sé, que estarías... _

_\- ¿Triste? _

_\- Pues sí. _

_\- Y lo estoy, pero hoy quiero pasármelo bien, que tú te lo pases bien. Es igual, faltan pocos días para diciembre y yo voy el próximo fin de semana para la ciudad, así que podremos vernos. _

_\- Sí, pero tú vas por otras razones. _

_\- Entre ellas, acompañar a Delly para la boda de Johanna. _

_\- Sí._

_Respondí lacónica y frunciendo los labios en una delgada línea. _

_\- Va a ser un día difícil, pero no me importa –exclamó él, apretando mi nariz para hacerme volver de mis pensamientos poco halagüeños –, porque sé que por lo menos voy a estar cerca de ti. _

_\- Es cierto, pero voy a tener que verte con ella de nuevo y eso no me agrada._

_Confesé. _

_\- Ya lo sé, pero yo voy a tener que verte con… -hizo una pausa, como si le desagradara pronunciar el nombre-, Gale, ¿es qué se llama no?, -asentí con un leve movimiento de mi cabeza-, y es la primera vez que voy a verte con él. _

_Tenía razón, hasta ese momento no me había detenido a pensar en ello, Gale estaría ahí y de hecho estaría conmigo. _

_\- Es cierto. _

_\- Si… y no sé muy bien como sobrellevarlo. _

_\- ¡Oye!, que yo lo he llevado muy bien y he tenido que presenciar cosas no muy agradables. _

_\- Pero no es lo mismo. _

_\- ¿Ahora me vas a salir con cuestiones machistas y moralistas?, porque eso si que no me lo esperaba de ti. _

_\- Ni son cuestiones moralistas, ni son machistas. Se trata de que tú has sido muy fuerte y a mí me parece admirable, pero yo no lo soy tanto. Ver a mi mujer –recalcó esto último – del brazo de otro hombre, creo que va a ser un impacto muy grande. _

_\- ¿Cómo dijiste? _

_\- Que va a ser muy fuerte. _

_\- No, eso no, ¿qué yo soy tu qué? _

_Él me sonrió. _

_\- Mi mujer. Tú, eres, mi mujer, mi vida, la razón de mi existencia y mi futura esposa. _

_\- ¿Y lo de ser tu novia, no lo voy a vivir? _

_\- Eso ya lo vivimos, durante todo este tiempo has sido mi novia, pocos lo sabían, pero yo lo he tenido muy claro. Ahora bien, las cosas han cambiado en estos últimos días, en este momento, eres toda mía, me perteneces, como yo te pertenezco a ti, ¡eres mi mujer, mía! _

_\- ¿Y tú qué eres de mi?, ¿mi hombre?, -lo miré con picardía y mi pregunta fue sarcástica-, porque eso suena un poco feo, no creo que me atreviera a llamarte de esa manera. -el se río nuevamente-. _

_\- No, yo soy tu amante, porque te amo. _

_\- Así que es eso lo que somos, Amantes… _

_Finnick y Annie, que se habían alejado un poco, se acercaron a nosotros otra vez. _

_\- ¿A dónde vamos?, -dijo Annie alegremente- ¿qué hacemos? _

_\- Pienso que deberíamos ir a la playa, -le contesté- vamos a pasarnos el día en el mar. _

_\- Me parece perfecto. _

_Pasamos el día en la playa, como lo habíamos hecho tantas veces durante el verano. Estar ahí, todos juntos, se me antojó como un sueño difícil de creer, cuanto deseaba que siempre estuviéramos así. Pudimos ser tan felices. En ocasiones, pienso en las palabras que tuve con Annie esa mañana y he llegado a creer, que nos queríamos tanto, que nuestro destino final era separarnos. Era demasiado amor para tan sólo dos mortales, si nadie es tan feliz… ¿por qué tendríamos nosotros que merecer serlo? Quizás ella tenía razón y éramos dos almas que se habían estado buscando desde vidas pasadas, siempre destinadas a seguir perdiéndose, para luego reencontrarse. Y sí, es la última esperanza que me queda, volver a conocerlo en otra vida. _

_Lo cierto es que el día estaba a punto de terminar, pero yo no quería separarme de su lado, sabía que no iba a ser fácil poder pasar la noche con él, pero tenía que intentarlo, algo en mi interior me decía que debía hacerlo, y así lo hice. Nos conseguimos con Effie y Johanna, comimos en un restaurante cerca del mar, fue una velada agradable. Aprovechamos para dar una pequeña despedida de soltera a Johanna, y ella la disfrutó mucho, pero cuando llegó la hora de partir, yo saqué valor de donde no lo tenía y sin más, me levanté y dije… _

_\- Yo no voy a regresar a casa con vosotras esta noche. _

_\- ¿Qué?, -dijeron todos al mismo tiempo, incluido Peeta- _

_\- Eso, que hoy no voy a casa. _

_\- ¿Cómo que no vas a casa? –Preguntó una conmocionada Johanna –. ¿No estarán pensando en fugarse, verdad? –tapó su boca con la mano, horrorizada, parecía que en cualquier momento iba a sufrir un sincope –. ¡Tú no me puedes hacer eso Katniss!, yo me caso la semana que viene y vas a arruinarme la boda. –Ella estaba realmente afectada y muy nerviosa- Yo estoy aquí para ayudarte, porque estoy de parte de vosotros, sé que se quieren, pero no pueden actuar así. –Ya desesperada, gritó –. ¡Es que no puedes hacerme esto Katniss, no ahora! _

_\- Tranquila Johanna, yo no voy a escaparme. –dije, restando importancia a su ataque –. Mañana nos vemos en el puerto, yo voy a regresar contigo, voy a volver a casa, pero hoy no. _

_\- Pero… ¿cómo que hoy no?, ¿a dónde vas a quedarte?, ¿van Annie y tú, o piensas irte sola otra vez? Me parece que te estás extralimitando Katniss, ¡esto es demasiado! _

_\- Si Katniss quiere que yo la acompañe, -intervino Annie apoyándome- ¡yo me quedo con ella! _

_\- Gracias Annie, - sonriendo, tomé su mano y la apreté-. _

_\- Ahora no tengo a una irresponsable, si no a dos, ¡esto no me parece que este bien! _

_\- ¡Ay… cállate Johanna! – Interrumpió Effie abruptamente- déjalas que vayan. _

_\- ¡Effie!, - dijo Johanna con la boca abierta, aún sorprendida por su actitud-, ¡¿cómo me dices eso?! _

_\- No vas a dártelas de puritana ahora conmigo, -lanzó Effie, poniendo los ojos en blanco –. Tú bien sabes que has pasado más de una noche a solas con Marvel, usándome a mí de coartada. Ellos quieren hablar de sus cosas, van a pasar mucho tiempo separados, ¿qué te importa dejarles un poco más de espacio?_

_\- ¡Pero Effie!, no es lo mismo, Marvel va a ser mi esposo en una semana. _

_\- ¿Y qué?, te aseguro que ellos están mucho más enamorados de lo que Marvel y tú lo estarán nunca, -nos miró con un gesto de aprobación y nos dijo- lárguense, nos vemos mañana en el puerto. _

_\- Gracias Effie –está vez fue Peeta quien habló, mientras yo la miraba sorprendida y agradecida-. _

_\- No tienes por qué. Lo que digo, es porque de verdad creo en vosotros, y si en algo puedo ayudar para verlos juntos, no lo voy a dudar. _

_Johanna no dijo ni una sola palabra más. Fue extraño verle apabullada por Effie, porque Effie siempre fue tan sumisa y callada, Johanna la manejaba a su antojo. Aquella demostración repentina de temple y carácter, fue absolutamente reveladora, y para Johanna aún más, de hecho, para ella fue más bien abrumadora. Siempre he pensado que ese día, ella quiso enmendar lo que aquel verano había estropeado, y aunque no tenía por qué hacerlo, pues ese día no sólo la disculpé, si no que entendí por qué lo había hecho, creo que siempre se sintió culpable y en parte responsable de lo que pasó con Peeta. Lo cierto es, que logró llevarse a Johanna y yo conseguí lo que quería. _

_\- Espero que tuvieran esto planeado desde antes, -Dijo Annie en cuanto Johanna y Effie se habían marchado- porque si no, me veo durmiendo en la playa. _

_\- Yo no tenía ni la menor idea de nada- le contestó Peeta, quien tampoco salía de su asombro- así que a mí no me mires, fue tú amiga la que nos sorprendió a todos con esto. _

_Annie me miró expectante, y al ver que yo me limitaba a sonreír sin decir nada más, rogó._

_\- ¡Katniss!, ¿qué tenías pensado?, ¡dime por favor que no es dormir en la playa! _

_\- Annie ¿eso qué importa?, lo importante es que tenemos toda la noche para nosotros. _

_\- Así que en pocas palabras, –dijo pesimista –, sí que es en la playa. _

_Peeta se echó a reír, detrás lo siguió Finnick, luego yo, y por último se nos unió Annie. _

_\- Míralo desde este punto de vista mi amor, -le dijo Finnick, abrazándola y levantándola del suelo- nosotros sí que vamos a tener aventuras que contar a nuestros hijos, ¡vamos!, que no van a aburrirse nunca. _

_\- Sí, eso sí que es verdad. _

_Caminábamos los cuatro juntos, Annie y yo en el medio y los chicos a cada lado, una imagen para recordar. Hablábamos de lo que podíamos hacer esa noche y Peeta dijo que fuéramos al barco. Sus padres tenían una embarcación mediana, con una cabina modesta, pero cómoda, él y Finnick se habían estado quedando ahí todas esas noches. Él había dicho en la urbanización que salía de viaje para no levantar sospecha y por supuesto, Finnick no había avisado que iba, nadie sabía que ellos estaban en la costa. _

_Como Peeta sugirió, fuimos al barco de sus padres. Estuvimos hablando mucho rato, sobre Delly, sobre nosotros, sobre el futuro, bromeamos, e incluso bebimos, cosa que después de nuestra experiencia en la playa, nunca más habíamos hecho, pero esa noche, Peeta abrió una botella de champagne que tenía guardada. Dos horas más tarde, Annie dijo que se sentía mareada, que deseaba acostarse, Finnick no agarró la indirecta rápidamente, pero ella se lo hizo entender con dulzura y tacto. Le dijo que le daba miedo dormir sola en el camarote, que por qué no la acompañaba un rato, mientras ella se dormía. _

_\- ¡Di la verdad, lo que quieres es estar a solas conmigo! _

_Contestó él divertido ante su petición._

_\- ¡Sí claro!, será eso._

_Se mofó ella, poniendo los ojos en blanco. _

_\- Tranquila mi amor, yo también quiero estar a solas contigo –Nos miró y haciendo una reverencia teatralmente exagerada, dijo –. Lo siento chicos, pero el deber me llama, buenas noches. _

_Por fin nos quedamos solos. _

_\- Creo que Annie quería dejarnos a solas. _

_Comentó Peeta, mientras servía un poco más de champan en mi copa y el resto en la suya._

_\- Sí, es la mejor amiga que se puede tener en el mundo. _

_Me entregó la copa y yo di un sorbo, mientras él me observaba por debajo de sus pestañas, con una expresión interrogante._

_\- Y a ver señorita, -dijo, cuando yo ya iba por mi segundo sorbo –, ¿sabes que casi me matas de un infarto en el restaurante? _

_\- ¿Por qué? _

_\- Por un momento creí que por fin te habías decidido a marchar conmigo. _

_\- Ya te lo dije ayer, no puedo hacer eso, no en este momento. _

_\- Sí, lo entendí cuando Johanna te lo reclamó, ella tenía razón, le estropearíamos su día a ella, y yo no quiero estropearle nada a nadie. _

_\- Pues me alegra que lo entendieras. _

_\- Pero todavía no me contestaste ¿de dónde sacaste el valor para hacer eso?, levantarte así y decir sin más que no volvías esta noche. Creo que hasta yo, por un momento estuve a punto de decirte que si estabas loca. _

_\- Pues menos mal que no lo hiciste, porque creo que me hubiera desmayado. _

_\- No, no lo hubiera hecho, por más absurdo que me parezca, yo siempre te apoyaré en todo. _

_\- Gracias. _

_\- No tienes por qué dármelas. _

_\- ¿Pero eso quiere decir que te parecía absurdo que yo no quisiera volver? _

_\- No digas eso, me pareció maravilloso, pero más digno de mí que de ti, eso tienes que reconocerlo. _

_\- Es verdad, pero hasta cierto punto, yo sé que tú nunca me hubieras pedido que pasara la noche contigo, si no soy yo la que da el primer paso. Me pides que me vaya contigo, que nos casemos, pero no que pase una noche contigo, te conozco. _

_\- Es porque te respeto, no quiero que te veas obligada a hacer nada que no quieras hacer. _

_\- Y te lo agradezco, pero ese respeto entre nosotros ahora mismo no tiene ningún espacio, así que yo tomé la iniciativa y aquí estoy, en donde quería estar. _

_Me abrazó, atrayéndome a su cuerpo y me besó, yo me senté en sus piernas y bajé sus manos por mi cintura. _

_\- Quiero que me ames esta noche, como si nunca más lo ibas a hacer en tu vida. _

_\- No me digas eso Katniss, yo quiero amarte como sé que lo voy a seguir haciendo por el resto de mi vida. _

_Pues esa noche, me amó, me amó tanto, que sucedió algo que sí nos unió por el resto de nuestras vidas. _

_Tú _

_Sí, esa noche tú saliste de él, para habitar en mí y para darme lo mejor que he hecho en toda mi existencia. Para darme una razón para seguir viviendo, para que nuestro amor no se perdiera en el olvido, para que todo el mundo al verte, nos viera a ambos, para que yo al verte, recordara cuanto le quería y que le iba a querer durante toda mi vida. Su amor me dejó lo más grande que puede tener una persona, un pedacito de sí mismo, unido a uno mío. Mi niña, mi libertad, mi ángel, mi esperanza, mi pasado, mi presente y mi futuro. _

_¿Sabes?, no sé cómo, pero yo supe esa misma noche que había pasado, que tú estabas en mi vientre y me sentí feliz. No tuve miedo, sólo esperanza, fe. No me importaba nada, sólo tu padre, tú, y yo. Creo que él también lo presintió, porque luego de amarnos, agotados uno al lado del otro, él posó su mano en mi vientre y me dijo al oído, casi rendido por el cansancio. _

_\- Deseo que dios me bendijera, dejando un hijo nuestro dentro de ti, te amo y a ella le amaría tanto como a ti. _

_A ella, sí, fueron sus palabras exactas, como si supiera igual que yo, que habías llegado para quedarte y que además eras una niña. Nuestra hija. _

**TERTULIA **

Todas en la sala lloraban, mientras escuchaban las palabras que brotaban de aquel diario viejo, tan lleno de recuerdos y de verdades, pero en especial yo. Descubrí ese día, que siempre había vivido una mentira, pero no podía estar molesta y eso me daba miedo. Una parte de mi corazón se sentía feliz de descender de aquel amor tan puro, fue como ser parte de algo especial.

\- ¿Mi padre…?

Dije casi desvariando, a lo que mi abuela respondió.

\- No, Gale no es tu padre.

\- ¿Y él lo sabe?

\- Siempre lo supo, tu madre nunca le engañó, jamás hubiera sido capaz de hacerlo.

\- Pero me engañó a mí

\- No, no lo hizo. Ella se vio obligada a callar, pero nunca pretendió que crecieras sin saberlo.

\- ¡No tuvo tiempo de explicármelo ella misma!

No lo pregunté, lo afirmé.

\- ¡Exacto!, pero en cierta forma se preparó para ello, por eso te escribió ese diario y lo dejó en manos de Annie, su gran amiga, para que te lo entregara cuando tuvieras edad para entenderlo todo.

Una necesidad enorme invadió mi alma, algo se removió en mí, despertando sentimientos que nunca había experimentado y perturbando mi alma, llenándola de añoranzas que ni siquiera lograba comprender muy bien.

\- Quiero verlo, -dije, llena de esperanzas –, quiero saber dónde está mi padre.

Portia lloró desconsoladamente y mi madrina me agarró la mano, apretándola. Podía ver dolor, lastima en sus ojos, pero… ¿por qué? Cerró los ojos y conteniendo el diluvio de emociones que se dibujaban en su rostro dijo:

\- No puedes.

\- ¿Por qué no puedo?

\- Tu padre murió.

\- ¿Muerto?

Seguía conmocionada, ahora no sé si por la noticia de tener un padre diferente al que creía mi padre, o por saber que nunca conocería al verdadero.

\- Sí, hace muchos años.

\- ¿Cómo?

\- Termina de leer el diario y luego sabrás como.

No insistí, supongo que sabía que era en vano, no responderían mis preguntas, estaban decididas a dejar que fueran las palabras de mí madre las que me explicaran todo. Yo me resigné a cumplir con esa condición, a pesar de lo mucho que me costaba ponerle límites a mi curiosidad. Pero… aunque sabía que debía esperar, aun y así, me giré hacia Portia.

\- ¡Era tu hijo, tú tienes fotos de él, tienes que tenerlas!

\- Estaba esperando que me las pidieras, - exclamó con lágrimas en sus ojos y creo que conmovida por mi actitud sosegada ante lo que acababa de descubrir- tengo fotos de él y de ambos, de él y de tu madre, cuando aún estaban juntos.

\- Quiero verlas ahora Portia. –dije suplicante –. ¡Por favor…!

Portia estaba preparada para ello realmente. En una de las mesitas auxiliares, había una caja vieja, ella la miró y me dijo.

\- Están ahí, son tuyas, las he guardado para ti.

En ese momento me di cuenta que tenía dos abuelas, Portia era mi abuela paterna. Entendí porque siempre me quiso tanto y sentí lastima por ella, tenerme tan cerca y no poder decirme que era mi abuela, tuvo que ser muy duro. Me levanté para coger la caja, pero al pasar por su lado me detuve y casi por instinto, le abracé. Se escuchó un quejido, pero no de dolor, sino más bien de alegría. Todas lloraron con más fuerza, yo me senté a su lado, con la caja en las piernas, mis manos temblaban, quizás por el miedo de ver por primera vez a mi padre, a mi verdadero padre. La abrí y miré a Portia.

\- Dime quien es tu hijo, escoge una de sus fotos y preséntame a mi padre.

Ella me miró con lágrimas en los ojos, tomó mi mano y la apretó con fuerza, luego la metió dentro de la caja y sacó uno de los sobres que estaban dentro.

\- Ya las había ordenado para que se te hiciera fácil mirarlas.

Dijo con emoción, abrió el sobre que tenía en sus manos y ahora con un llanto melancólico, sacó una de las fotografías que estaban dentro y me dijo:

\- Este es tu padre, se la hicieron el día de su graduación en la universidad, en donde estudio Biología Marina. Era un hombre muy inteligente y guapo, era decidido, audaz, noble y bueno. Siempre tuvo muy claro en la vida lo que quería y sin más fue a por ello. –Cerró los ojos melancólicamente, sin poder contener las lágrimas- Mi pobre hijo, siempre creí que tendría un futuro brillante.

Tenía un padre guapísimo. Tomé la foto en mis manos y lloré, lloré como nunca, quizás por mí, quizás por ellos, o quizás por la vida que nunca pudieron darme, pero que ahora sé que deseaban. Mientras le miraba, me descubrí en su rostro.

\- ¿Me parezco a él Portia?

\- Te pareces muchísimo princesa.

Me levanté y caminé hacía el espejo, miré mi rostro con su foto en mi mano. Rocé mi cara con los dedos, buscando que había de él en mí y conseguí sus labios, su sonrisa era mi sonrisa. Annie se levantó y caminó hacia mí.

\- Si princesa, tu sonrisa es idéntica a la suya. Desde que eras un bebe, tu madre siempre lo decía. Ella solía hacerte chistes para que rieras y luego siempre comentaba, -parece que estuviera viendo a Peeta reír otra vez-. Eso me partía el corazón, yo sabía de su tristeza, pero no podía hacer nada para ayudarla.

\- ¿El supo de mí?

\- Sí, pero lo supo demasiado tarde.

\- No entiendo, explícamelo.

\- ¡Preciosa!, eso no me corresponde a mí, deja que sea tu madre quien lo haga, por favor. No me obligues a quitarle ese derecho, porque ella lo quiso así y yo quiero respetarlo.

\- Esta bien, -hice un gesto comprensivo a mi madrina y miré nuevamente a Portia-, enséñame más fotos, dijiste que tenias fotos de ellos dos juntos.

Portia sacó más fotos de la caja, eran muchas, pero había una en especial, de la que no quise separarme más y que aún hoy conservo y llevo conmigo siempre. Ellos estaban sentados en una piedra en la playa, mi madre estaba en las rodillas de mi padre y él le abrazaba por la cintura. Ella tenía la cabeza hacia tras y se reía, él la miraba. Aunque es una foto vieja, todo el que la mira puede percibir a través de ella ese amor del que hablaba mi madrina. Parecen Ángeles disfrutando de un día romántico en la tierra.

Yo no sabía bien porque había tenido aquella reacción ante la noticia de saber que tenía otro padre biológico. No me molestó ser la hija de Peeta, fue natural el quererle, como si ese sentimiento siempre hubiera estado escondido dentro de mí, esperando salir. Podría decir en mi defensa, que en el fondo siempre lo supe, que sospechaba que Gale no era mi padre; pero estaría mintiendo, esa idea jamás cruzó por mi cabeza. ¿Por qué aquello no me había tomado por sorpresa?, ¿por qué me lo esperaba?, eso no lo sé. Yo sabía que mi padre, "Gale", me quería, eso es algo que se siente, supongo, porque yo siempre lo sentí así. Es cierto que no tenía ningún parecido con él, pero todos decían que me parecía mucho a mi madre, así que jamás le di importancia alguna a esa circunstancia. Ante mis ojos, ahora era aún más digno. Me había criado a pesar de saber que yo no era su hija y aunque no siempre estuve de acuerdo en su forma de llevar mi educación, lo hizo bien. Nunca fue tan cercano, ni cariñoso, como yo hubiera deseado, pero fue un buen padre, preocupado y abnegado, yo lo admiraba y lo adoraba.

Mi abuela, que se había sentado a la diestra de Portia, no puedo decir que precisamente para consolarla, pues lloraba tanto como ella, dijo que debíamos descansar un rato, hecho que agradecí. Todas estábamos visiblemente emocionadas y el cansancio del maratónico proceso de la lectura, comenzaba a afectarnos más de lo que queríamos.

Mi tía Effie se levantó y dijo que iba a preparar café y mi madrina trató de pedirle a Portia que se fuera a descansar un rato, pues ella estaba delicada de salud y los recuerdos la estaban afectando mucho. Pero ella se negó, dijo que se había perdido toda la primera parte por eso y que ahora quería estar presente hasta el final, aunque ello significara pasar toda la noche en vela.


	18. Capítulo 18 - La Boda

**CAPITULO XVIII **

_**LA BODA **_

_Regresamos todas, tal y como se lo había prometido a Johanna. Me costó mucho separarme de él, siempre tuvo razón, después de aquella semana, era casi insoportable estar sin verlo. Pensé que la cercanía del matrimonio, con todos los preparativos que conllevaba, me mantendría ocupada y aliviaría mi corazón, pero no fue así. Todas las noches me acostaba llorando y me levantaba llorando. Fueron unos días terribles y empeoraron con las visitas constantes de Gale a la casa, quien para mala suerte mía, regresó de sus viajes. _

_No me sentía a gusto mintiéndole y mucho menos podía estar a gusto cuando él trataba de besarme o de acercarse a mí de cualquier forma, era prácticamente imposible contenerle. Yo no había roto nuestra relación definitivamente por Johanna, ella me lo había pedido y yo me sentía en deuda. Siempre decía que de esa forma mantendría a mamá a raya, si no se me hubiera echado encima como un lobo a su presa. Tenía razón, además, estaba lo de su boda, ella no quería que los ánimos en casa se vieran afectados de ninguna manera, así que debo reconocer que no le fui del todo sincera, e incluso, le utilicé, pero a mi favor sólo puedo alegar, que aunque no le dije del todo la verdad, sí lo hice a medias. _

_La primera vez que fue a visitarme, luego de que regresara de su viaje, traté de hablar con él. Me sentí terriblemente mal, cuando vi la emoción de sus ojos al verme. Gale era un hombre comedido, que rara vez expresaba sus emociones. Sus reacciones en todo momento parecían tan controladas y eran tan ecuánimes, que me resultó desgarrador verle emocionarse de aquella forma, cuando yo sabía que no podía corresponderle._

_Él me abrazó estrechamente, justo en el momento en el que mi madre nos dejó solos en el salón, luego de saludarlo. Pude sentir un ligero temblor en sus manos y su voz sonaba diferente._

_\- Tenía tantas ganas de verte_

_Me dijo, separándose un poco de mí para poder mirarme a los ojos. Acarició mi mejilla con una de sus manos, mientras que con la otra, sujetaba mi otra mano, manteniéndome cerca de él._

_\- Te extrañé mucho… no veía la hora de volver para poder verte…_

_Inclinó su rostro, buscando mis labios. Yo cerré los ojos y aparté ligeramente el rostro, ofreciéndole mi mejilla. Pude sentir su sonrisa en mi piel, cuando acepto aquello como un acto de prudencia e ingenuidad de mi parte y se conformó con aquel escueto gesto que yo le ofrecía. A pesar de aceptarlo, asió mi rostro con su mano y acercando sus labios a la comisura de mi boca, me dio un dulce y tierno beso, yo diría que cargado de sentimiento._

_Me aparté un poco, para poder mirarlo y ahí estaba él. ¡Dios mío! Era un hombre increíblemente guapo. Sus ojos eran grises, profundos, inteligentes y con cierta oscuridad, que le daba un carácter misterioso. Su tez pálida, en contraste con lo oscuro de sus cabellos y de sus cejas, le conferían dureza, a unos rasgos bien definidos y hermosos._

_Él tomó mi mano y me guió hasta el sofá de la salita, en donde normalmente se recibían a las visitas más allegadas de la casa. Hizo ademán para que me sentara y una vez lo hice, él tomó asiento justo a mi lado._

_\- Cuéntame –inició la conversación –. ¿Cómo pasaste el verano? _

_Yo bajé la mirada y escudriñé mis manos posadas en mi regazo. No sabía cómo contestar sus preguntas, nunca estuve del todo cómoda a su lado, pero ahora resultaba muchísimo más difícil. Él tomó mi barbilla con una de sus manos y me insto suavemente a subir el rostro para poder mirarme._

_\- Te gusta mucho ir a la costa ¿verdad?_

_\- Sí_

_Respondí con sinceridad. Era cierto que yo amaba ese lugar y ahora con más motivo._

_\- Cuando nos casemos –exclamó –, me gustaría poder comprar una propiedad ahí. Quiero que seas feliz… y que tengas todo lo que desees. _

_Mi respiración se hizo más trabajosa y una punzada de culpa se anidó en mi interior. Me levanté, colocando mi mano en el pecho, debido a la angustia que me producía aquel momento y a lo difícil que me estaba resultando enfrentarme a él. No quería hacerle daño, pero no podía evitarlo._

_\- Necesito tiempo Gale –dije cuando se acercó a mí, preocupado por mi reacción –, no tengo claro nada en este momento. _

_\- ¿Qué quieres decir? _

_\- ¡Eso quiero decir!, que entendería perfectamente que terminaras nuestra relación. Yo no quiero casarme ahora, quiero otras cosas, yo quiero seguir estudiando, quiero… -suspiré apesadumbrada, nerviosa –. Entiendo que tú sí estés preparado para ello, así que no me tomaría a mal que buscaras a una persona que se mereciera más que yo tu amor._

_Sus ojos se encendieron y pude ver algo que no lograba definir. Estrechó sus ojos, indagando, sopesando lo que le había dicho. _

_\- No puedo creer lo que me pides, -dijo al fin –, yo te quiero, tú lo sabes y acepto cualquier cosa que quieras hacer, no creo que eso sea impedimento para que nos casemos. _

_\- Sí lo es. _

_\- ¡No, no lo es Katniss! _

_Acarició mi mejilla y con cierta dureza casi imperceptible, tomó mi mentón entre sus manos, subiendo mi rostro, que yo insistía en mantener bajo, para poder mirarme, con esos ojos inescrutables, que en ocasiones me producían temor y desconcierto, y en otras, provocaban una extraña reacción que no podía definir._ _Gale siempre lograba afectarme, mi cuerpo se tensaba cuando lo tenía cerca, y debo reconocer, que no me resultaba indiferente, pero no sentía por él lo mismo que sentía por Peeta, de eso no tenía ni la menor duda._

_\- Tu padre y tu madre ya me han insistido mucho para que fijemos una fecha, ¿no querrás decepcionarlos? _

_Su tono de voz era firme, autoritario, parecía como si estuviera imponiendo, no pidiendo y mucho menos haciendo una simple observación._

_\- Yo creo que podríamos casarnos a mediados del año que viene. _

_\- ¡Gale…!, no estás prestando atención a lo que te digo._

_Murmuré derrotada, mis ojos vidriosos por el desasosiego que me producía ese momento. Me observó durante unos segundos y entonces su semblante cambió. Me sonrió con dulzura, se acercó un poco más a mí, soltando mi mentón y me dio un casto beso en la frente. _

_\- Ya sé lo que te pasa, -expresó conocedor –, es porque te dejé sola todo ese tiempo, ¿verdad? ¡Pero tonta…!, te prometo que no va a volver a pasar. Cuando tenga que ausentarme de nuevo, lo haré con mi esposa, tú vas a acompañarme a todos mis viajes. _

_\- Definitivamente no estás prestando ninguna atención. _

_Me atrajo hacía él, rodeándome con sus brazos por la cintura, sin que yo pudiera hacer nada por evitarlo._

_\- Vamos a esperar que pase todo esto de la boda de Johanna, ahora están todos muy nerviosos. Ya verás como yo hago que se te pase el enfado, y en Diciembre, con más calma, les damos la sorpresa de la fecha. _

_\- ¡Gale…!, no sé cómo hacerte entender que no va a ver tal fecha, que no puedo. _

_\- Insisto, cuando se te pase el enfado, vas a ver todo más claro. Yo voy a hacer que me perdones, que entiendas que si me ausenté de esa manera, fue sólo por nuestro futuro. _

_Esa fue una de nuestras conversaciones, pero es en vano que escriba sobre las que le siguieron, porque fueron todas por el mismo estilo. Él no quería escucharme, o no le convenía escucharme. _

_Los días para mí pasaron lentamente, mientras escuchaba promesas de amor y disculpas de Gale, que venían acompañadas de un sinfín de ramos de rosas y cajas de bombones. Yo insistía en que no prestaba ninguna atención a mis palabras, y él me daba la razón no prestándomela. Para Johanna fue diferente, casi no tenía tiempo ni para hablar, ella estaba demasiado enredada con todo y mamá nos enredaba a todos junto con ella. Annie siempre estuvo a mi lado, como era de esperarse, además, Johanna la había nombrado como una de sus damas de honor, así que ella también participaba de forma activa en el espectáculo. Después del viaje, dejamos de ser dos grupos separados, para convertirnos en uno sólo de cuatro amigas, aquel viaje nos unió para siempre. _

_Eran las diez de la noche del día 20 de noviembre, justo la noche antes del gran acontecimiento, al día siguiente, a esa misma hora, ya estaríamos disfrutando de los festejos. Effie y Annie se quedaron en casa esa noche. Las cuatro estábamos tendidas sobre la cama de Johanna, hablando como siempre. A partir de aquel momento, las cosas cambiarían, ya Johanna no viviría más en casa, y eso, aunque parezca egoísta, me hacía sentir triste. _

_\- Promete que no vas a cambiar sólo porque ahora vas a ser una mujer casada. _

_Dijo Effie. _

_\- No puedo prometerte eso Effie, claro que voy a cambiar. Pero sí puedo prometerte, que con vosotras siempre seré la misma. _

_Esa noche dormimos todas con Johanna, mamá tuvo que advertirnos por lo menos cinco veces que si no nos dormíamos pronto, estaríamos con los ojos hinchados y llenos de ojeras en la boda y no dejaba de tener razón. _

_Por fin llegó el día tan esperado para todos. Johanna se despertó muy temprano y suponemos que debido a la ansiedad, nos gritaba como loca que nos levantásemos de una vez, como si sólo faltara media hora para llegar a la iglesia. _

_Ella estaba preciosa, la felicidad le sentaba de fábula. Siempre fue una mujer muy linda, pero ese día había un brillo especial en su mirada y su sonrisa era difícil de describir. Cualquier hombre estaría orgulloso de llevarla al altar con toda seguridad, porque ella era una mujer realmente hermosa, por dentro y por fuera. _

_El día pasó volando, yo ciertamente no tuve tiempo de pensar en Peeta, ni en Delly, ni en nada que no estuviera relacionado con la boda. La casa estaba llena de gente, maquilladoras, peluqueras e incluso la costurera, a quien mamá había hecho venir por si hacía falta algún arregló de última hora, eso sin contar con los regalos que no paraban de llegar, el servicio que corría de un lado a otro amenazado por los gritos de mi madre y un equipo de fotógrafos que se habían instalado por toda la casa. Ya empezábamos a parecernos a un siquiátrico, cuando de pronto, sólo se escuchó el silencio, Johanna estaba lista. _

_Nunca tendré el recuerdo de una novia más bonita y no lo digo porque fuera mi hermana, sino porque es la verdad. Su vestido de seda, era de un color blanco perlado. Estaba delicadamente bordado con perlas que hacían formas diversas en el corpiño que se ceñía a la diminuta cintura de Johanna, tal y como si se lo hubieran cocido encima, de él descendía una falda acampanada de gran volumen, cortada en forma de nubes, con los bordes, bordados en perlas, haciéndose más largo por detrás, para dejar paso a una larga y vaporosa cola. Ella tenía el cabello recogido en un moño muy sencillo, de corte bajo y una tiara de perlas que lo envolvía, terminaba sujetando un velo de encajes, que mamá había heredado de su madre y mi abuela de la suya. Johanna era la cuarta generación de la familia en casarse con aquel velo, que habían hecho traer desde España para la boda de mi tatarabuela y que llevaba con sigo el estigma de bendecir los matrimonios de nuestra familia. Ella más que una novia, parecía una princesa, su rostro como el de un ángel, se iluminaba con su sonrisa. Era normal que todos nos quedáramos sin habla al verla bajar con la gracia y elegancia digna de su porte, por cierto heredado de mi madre, por aquellas escaleras. _

_Yo estaba feliz por Johanna. En fin de cuentas, eso era lo que ella quería y lo estaba logrando, aunque siempre tuve mis dudas de que hubiera escogido bien y no me refiero precisamente al vestido, ni al ajuar, pero esa era su decisión y yo no podía más que respetarla. _

_Por fin, después de muchas fotos, salimos para la iglesia. Ella en la limosina con papá. Mamá fue en otra limosina con los tíos, Effie, Annie y yo, fuimos con Gale, que hacía rato había llegado a recogernos. _

_La iglesia estaba abarrotada de gente, media ciudad acudía al acontecimiento. Mi madre se había cuidado mucho de no dejar a ninguna persona de interés sin invitación. Por fin empezó a tocar el órgano la marcha nupcial, dando paso al cortejo, compuesto de 6 mujeres y 6 hombres. Yo iba del brazo de Gale y él parecía bastante orgulloso de que fuera así, incluso, comentó que pronto nosotros recorreríamos ese mismo camino. Me limité a no contestar nada, ya sabes, si no tienes nada bueno que decir, mejor quedarse callada. Mientras recorría el pasillo, traté de encontrar entre la multitud a Peeta, o alguien qué me orientara hacía que lugar podría buscar, como un familiar de Delly, por ejemplo, pero no pude ver a nadie. Me preocupé muchísimo, yo no podía verlo, pero era evidente que él a mi sí. Seguramente se estaría sintiendo mal al verme del brazo de Gale. Me imaginé a Delly comiéndole la cabeza, diciéndole, mira, ese es el prometido de Katniss, eso era lo más seguro, no creo que perdiera oportunidad para hacerlo y cerraría con un ¿a qué hacen una bonita pareja?, seguro estarán pensando que pronto les tocará a ellos. Pobre Peeta, lo estaría pasando muy mal, y yo sin poder hacer nada. _

_La ceremonia estaba ya por terminar y yo aún no había podido verlo. Pensé que era mejor ya no preocuparme más por hacerlo, alguien podría darse cuenta de que lo estaba buscando, ya tendría tiempo de verlo luego. _

_Casi dos horas más tarde, por fin estábamos en la sala de fiesta. La más prestigiosa de la ciudad, con un salón que podía albergar cómodamente más de quinientos invitados y que sorprendentemente parecía abarrotado. _

_La orquesta tocó el primer vals para los novios y la gente se aglomeró alrededor de la pista, para verles dar sus primeros pasos de baile como marido y mujer. Luego se fueron uniendo a ellos más parejas, mis padres, los padres del novio… _

_De pronto, sentí que me sujetaron por el codo y me llevaron a la pista. Era Gale, no me quedó más remedio que ceder, él siempre tenía esa forma autoritaria, exigía, en lugar de pedir las cosas, pero lo hacía con tanta sutileza, que era difícil darse en realidad por enterada de ello, tanto, que comencé a preguntarme si nunca antes lo había notado, y recriminarme por inventarme defectos en él para apaciguar mi consciencia atormentada. Apenas en la primera vuelta, mis ojos se cruzaron por fin con Peeta. Casi no tuve tiempo de mirarlo. Esperé al siguiente giro para asegurarme de que era él y ya no tuve la menor duda. Delly estaba agarrada de su brazo y miraban los dos hacia la pista. Cuando volví a girar, vi como ella le hacía algún comentario. Yo trataba de ver la expresión de su cara, pero los giros no me permitían mirar con claridad. Aquella canción se me hizo interminable, pero lo peor fue, que una vez se acabó, la gente empezó a aplaudir y casi enseguida comenzó la siguiente. Sin darme cuenta, ya Gale me había sujetado de nuevo, dejándome imposibilitada para escabullirme. En ese momento, entendí que sería difícil librarme de él durante toda esa noche, pero tenía que hacerlo, era imprescindible que yo pudiera ver a Peeta a solas, aunque fuera sólo un momento. _

_Por fin pude librarme, pero ya ellos no estaban, seguro se habían ido a su mesa. Me arrepentí de no haber mirado nunca el plano de ubicación de invitados, que tanto discutían mamá e Johanna, si lo hubiera visto, sabría exactamente donde estarían sentados. Estaba perdida entre tanta gente, podría tardar horas si me dedicaba a ir de mesa en mesa, porque conocía a muchas de las personas que estaban ahí y tendría que detenerme en cada grupo a saludar. Tampoco conseguía ver a Annie, ni a Effie, tal parece que esa noche no podía encontrar a nadie, excepto a Gale, que estaba como atado a mí con una cuerda, porque de él sí que no me podía librar. A cada paso que daba, me encontraba con su rostro saludándome. _

_Empezaba a ser una situación realmente molesta, yo sólo quería encontrar a Peeta, necesitaba verlo, aunque no pudiera dirigirle la palabra. Gale me tomó nuevamente de la mano, para llevarme a la pista de baile, yo trataba de resistirme, mientras él trataba de convencerme, diciendo que era una canción preciosa. Estuve a punto de gritarle, cuando de pronto vi la cara de Delly. Ella se acercaba a mí violentamente rápido y arrastraba a Peeta por el salón tras de ella. Por fin llegó a su destino, yo, y como si nunca hubiera pasado nada entre nosotras, me dio un beso en la mejilla y me abrazó como si se tratara de mi mejor amiga. _

_\- ¿Cómo estás Katniss? –Preguntó en un tono ridículamente cercano-. Desde el verano no te veía. –Se colgó del brazo de Peeta y continuó hablando con desparpajo-. Ha sido una ceremonia realmente preciosa. No podía dejar de imaginar la mía, que también será muy pronto y supongo que a ti te pasaba lo mismo. _

_Miró a Gale con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, como la de un bufón enardecido y soltó lo que creo había estado esperando todo el día para decir. _

_\- ¡Este encantador caballero debe ser tu misterioso prometido!_

_La mirada lasciva que ella le dedicó a Gale, no pasó desapercibida, para ninguno. No podía culparla, Gale era un hombre tremendamente guapo y había que estar ciego para no darse cuenta de ello. Estaba claro, que nos acompañaban los dos hombres más interesantes de todo el lugar, y también estaba claro, que con gusto habría cambiado mi pareja por la de ella sin dudarlo. _

_\- ¡No… no es mi prometido!, –le corregí casi groseramente- este caballero es Gale Hawthorne. _

_\- Lo siento - respondió ella como si de verdad se avergonzara- pensé que ya habían anunciado el compromiso, espero no haber sido indiscreta._

_\- No lo hemos hecho… aún, -contestó Gale apresuradamente -pero lo haremos muy pronto, ¿verdad mi amor? _

_No pude reprochárselo, a simple vista se notaba que había sido una pesadez de ella, e Gale sólo trató de protegerme de lo que interpretó como una burla entre mujeres, quizás pensó que motivada por su ausencia. Lo cierto es, que él desconocía la raíz del ataque y con ello sólo logró que Delly se anotara un punto, que Peeta conociera a mi famoso y controvertido prometido. _

_\- Claro que sí, -contestó ella sonriéndole-, seguro será muy pronto, -luego halagó a Gale, yo diría que incluso, hasta con cierto coqueteo-. He escuchado en algunos círculos sociales, que es usted una joven promesa de las finanzas y los bienes raíces y… si no me equivoco, tienen planes para usted en el extranjero, ¿no es cierto? _

_\- Está usted muy bien informada, me sorprende, -contestó él, sin ser demasiado evidente, pero sin quedarse al margen de las sutiles miradas coquetas que ella le había regalado –. Ni siquiera Katniss está al tanto de esos planes todavía. Le ruego discreción, no me gustaría que mi futura prometida se enterara por boca de otro, aun siendo los labios de una mujer tan hermosa. _

_\- Lo lamento muchísimo, no imaginé que fuera una sorpresa. De igual forma, no creo que Katniss se moleste por mi nueva indiscreción. _

_\- Claro que no, ¿verdad cariño?, -dijo él, mientras me miraba dulce y sonrientemente y pasaba su mano por mi cintura en un gesto posesivo- creo que ya sospechabas algo, con todo el tiempo que he estado lejos de ti en estos últimos meses. _

_\- ¿Qué? -yo no estaba prestando atención alguna a lo que estaban hablando, mi cabeza estaba ocupada, tratando de descifrar lo que sentía Peeta a través de su mirada-, ¡lo siento Gale!, ¿podemos hablar de esto luego?, no creó que esté sea el lugar ni el momento. _

_\- Tienes toda la razón querida, -dijo Delly- además, qué mal educadas hemos sido, -se cogió del brazo de Peeta nuevamente, quien se había limitado a estar un poco por detrás de ella, en silencio- este es mi novio. _

_Peeta le dio la mano a Gale, e intercambiaron nombres y apellidos, como correspondía a una presentación formal. _

_\- Tiene usted una novia encantadora, si me lo permite. _

_Dijo Gale a Peeta, tratando de ser amable y condescendiente con Delly. _

_\- Sí que la tengo. –contestó él con desdén y cierto tono irascible, como si estuviera haciéndole una advertencia –. Es la mujer más preciosa y encantadora del mundo, de eso no le quede la menor duda. _

_Por un momento pensé, que Peeta terminaría su frase diciéndole: Es tan encantadora que usted mismo quiere comprometerse con ella, pero llegó tarde, ya es mía. Gracias a Dios no lo hizo, mantuvo la calma y aunque su comentario tuvo un tono sarcástico, me pareció que Gale lo interpretó como que le había molestado, que hacía apenas un minuto atrás, él había coqueteado sutilmente con Delly. _

_\- Tendrá que perdonar a Peeta, -dijo Delly casi inocentemente, al darse cuenta de cómo ambos hombres se sostenían la mirada, en lo que parecía ser un subidón de testosterona, aunque ella sí creo que no se tragara que el tono de Peeta hubiera sido precisamente por ella- Tiene un carácter naturalmente posesivo. _

_\- No se preocupe señorita –claudicó Gale primero ante la mirada irascible de Peeta –, y mis disculpas por favor, sólo pretendía hacer un cumplido inocente. Ahora si nos disculpan, pretendo bailar con Katniss, ella quiere hacernos creer a todos que no se le da muy bien y… yo pretendo demostrar esta noche que eso no es cierto. _

_\- Claro, disfruten de la fiesta, ya coincidiremos más tarde. _

_Gale me arrastró hacía la pista y Peeta se quedó de pie, ahí, observándonos. Podía adivinar que no le hacía ninguna gracia verme con él, pero en ese momento, me sentí incapaz de hacer nada para remediarlo, después de todo, había mucho en juego y teníamos que tener paciencia. A mí tampoco me gustaba verlo con Delly y menos mientras ella se pavoneaba de su brazo delante de todos, pero tenía que reconocer que yo estaba más acostumbrada que él a reprimir mis emociones. _

_Pasó mucho rato y yo no había vuelto a verles. Me estaba temiendo que hubiera salido huyendo de la fiesta, cuando sentí una voz al oído que me susurraba. _

_\- Sal en cinco minutos hacía el patio de atrás, necesito verte y necesito que sea ahora. No me pongas excusas. _

_Me preocupó su tono, nunca me había hablado de aquella manera, su voz era áspera y seca. Temí que alguien se diera cuenta de nuestra ausencia, o peor aún, que se percataran de que ambos habíamos salido de la sala y nos siguieran, pero el temor de la voz de Peeta, susurrando a mi oído hacía unos minutos, era aun mayor. Así que fui a su encuentro, sin coartada y sin mirar atrás. _

_Cuando llegué, vi a Peeta de espaldas, con su hombro recostado en un Samán muy grande que se hallaba en medio del Jardín. _

_\- Ya estoy aquí, -le dije- como me pediste._

_Se tomó su tiempo para girar sobre sí mismo y encararme. Cuando me tuvo de frente, me miró de arriba abajo, especulativamente. _

_\- Si no querías venir –expuso, tocando su mentón con la mano derecha –, podías quedarte y dejar que Gale pudiera demostrarle a todos lo bien que bailas entre sus brazos, así también podrán ver que son la pareja perfecta. Ya las mujeres comentan cómo será el traje que llevarán al próximo enlace, porque tendrá que ser pronto, ya que el flamante novio tiene que viajar al extranjero y no lo va a hacer sin su mujercita. _

_Su tono de voz era sarcástico y malicioso. Estaba realmente molesto, eso estaba claro y aunque lo entendía, no dejaba de molestarme, pues él había soportado mucho menos que yo, eso era un hecho. _

_\- No voy a seguir hablando contigo en ese tono Peeta, no te consiento que me trates de esa manera, yo no me lo merezco. _

_\- Yo tampoco me merezco estar aquí viendo como ese imbécil te manosea y se pavonea contigo –dijo secamente- y yo sin poder hacer ni decir nada. _

_\- Yo he tenido que soportar cosas peores –dije defendiéndome de su ataque-. _

_\- Pero yo no te he pedido que lo hagas. _

_\- No sé qué quieres decir con eso, pero no me gusta. _

_\- Y a mí no me importa si te gusta o no. La idea de que siguiera con Delly no fue mía, de hecho, yo nunca estuve de acuerdo, tú lo decidiste y lo aceptaste así, no yo. _

_\- Lo hice por el bien de ambos y no ha sido fácil. _

_\- Muy bien, me parece muy altruista de tu parte, pero no me puedes pedir lo mismo, porque yo no soy tan altruista como tú. _

_\- ¡Peeta…! te estás pasando de la raya. _

_\- No, yo no me estoy pasando. Sólo quiero que quede muy claro, que comprendo que ha sido muy duro para ti toda esta situación. Créeme, si por mí fuera, hace mucho tiempo que habría acabado con toda esta locura. Pero lo que sí no voy a permitir, es que me hagas pasar por lo mismo. Reconozco que no soy tan valiente como tú, ni tan seguro de mi mismo, como para no morirme de los celos cada vez que ese hombre te pone una mano encima, o cada vez que alguien comenta algo sobre vosotros. _

_\- Creo que te estás dejando manipular por Delly, ella te está guiando y tú te dejas llevar. _

_\- ¡Vaya por Dios! ¡¿Ahora resulta que soy un descerebrado que se deja manipular por una psicópata?! Pues te tengo noticias, yo conozco bien las artimañas de Delly y sé que esta todo el rato procurando que me dé cuenta la buena pareja que hacen y lo felices que son, pero mis celos no son provocados por ella. No soporto que ese hombre te toque, me da igual que lo diga Delly o que no lo haga. Tanto estando ella aquí, como si no, sentiría lo mismo. _

_\- Lo siento Peeta, -le dije sinceramente- sé exactamente como te sientes, créeme, yo he procurado toda la noche estar lo más lejos posible de Gale, pero él se me pega como una garrapata. _

_\- Pues si hubieras hablado con él, esto no estaría pasando. _

_\- Ya te he dicho que he hablado con él. Sabes exactamente lo que ha pasado, -dije enérgicamente, casi gritándole-. Por favor, no me presiones más, esto es tan duro para ti como para mí, no lo conviertas en una tormenta. No podría soportar que esto logre que estemos peleando todo el rato. Son muy pocos los momentos en los que estamos juntos, y si los pasamos discutiendo por Gale y Delly, terminarán siendo insoportables. _

_\- Yo no quiero que sean insoportables, -hablé entre dientes, perdiendo la paciencia –, pero es que no lo aguanto, es más fuerte que yo. No puedes pedirme que no me sienta así, lo lamento, yo se que te gusta llevar el control de todas las situaciones, pero esto se escapa de tus manos. _

_\- ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? –Lo miré desafiante – ¿Ahora resulta que yo soy una controladora compulsiva y quiero el control incluso sobre tus emociones? _

_\- No me mal interpretes, a mi me encanta que seas tan controladora, -trato de arreglar sus palabras sin mucho éxito- es una de las cosas que más me gustan de ti, pero no siempre puedes salirte con la tuya…_

_\- ¡Ja… esto sí que es lo último! _

_\- Tendrás que reconocer que un poco mandona sí que eres y que te encanta dirigir la orquesta. _

_\- No me lo puedo creer, ¿está es tu manera de castigarme porque estás celoso? _

_\- No te estoy castigando –se encogió de hombros y continuó en un tono despreocupado, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón –, lo estaría haciendo si dijera lo que de verdad pienso. _

_\- Pues bien, dilo, y terminemos ya con esto de una vez, -dije ofendida y antes de que pudiera decir nada, continué- no, mejor empiezo yo… ¿Sabes qué?, creo que eres un niño malcriado y además un hipócrita. Tanto hablar de los convencionalismos sociales, de la igualdad del hombre y de la mujer, pero a la hora de la verdad, todo se convierte en palabras que se las lleva el viento. Yo si puedo mirar cómo te besuqueas con Delly en público, pero tú no puedes soportar que yo baile con Gale, porque eso es lo único que puedes reprocharme. Yo sí que tengo una lista larguísima de reproches, pero no… esas no importan, como yo te pedí que siguieras el juego, para sacarte del precipicio donde te lanzaste, mis sentimientos nos lo pasamos por alto ¿verdad? Pues mira, yo también te tengo noticias, a mí también me duele, pero prefiero no pasar el rato que tengo contigo, reprochándote algo que quiero asumir que no disfrutas. _

_\- ¡Ah pues mira qué bien!, ¿así que también tienes celos?, -el insistía en su tono sarcástico y desagradable- pensé que te parecías tanto a tu madre en lo mandona, que era posible que también heredaras su falta de sensibilidad. _

_\- Deja a mi madre fuera de esto, tú no la conoces, así que no tienes derecho a opinar. _

_\- Ni falta que me hace, tengo enfrente a su versión más joven. _

_\- Piensa lo que quieras. Si crees que soy insensible y mandona, regresa con Delly, quizás ella tenga cualidades que superen con creces mis defectos. _

_\- Ya lo había pensado, pero tengo un problema… Tus defectos me parecen más excitantes que todas sus virtudes juntas, no sé por qué. Y sí, quizás soy un machista en el fondo de mi corazón, pero no quiero verte con ese hombre. _

_Me atrajo hacía él, rodeándome con sus brazos. Cuando me tuvo lo suficientemente cerca, me apretó fuertemente contra su pecho y me besó, sexualmente, mordiendo mi labio inferior casi con rabia, pero no de una forma desagradable, no, más bien pasional. Aún aferrándome fuertemente y con sus labios muy cerca de los míos, me dijo entre susurros… _

_\- Esta noche, pienso colarme por la ventana de tu habitación para hacerte mía otra vez. No sé si será una estupidez, pero creo que con eso puedo recuperar mi hombría y mi orgullo herido. Necesito que me repitas unas mil veces mientras te tengo desnuda entre mis brazos, que eres mía y de nadie más. Lo pienso hacer, tanto como si te parece buena idea, como si no. Si nos descubren, ¡mejor!, quizás terminan casándonos y se acaba toda esta locura. _

_Trataba de sostener el gesto molesto en mi rostro, pero me estaba resultando muy difícil. Era fascinante verlo como el macho alfa, marcando su territorio. El amago de una sonrisa divertida, se dejó ver en mi rostro y yo observé como la comisura de su labio se elevó casi imperceptiblemente, satisfecho de sí mismo._

_\- No voy a decirte que no, -respondí, aguantando el tipo hasta el final –, si eso es lo que necesitas para saber que te pertenezco, supongo que como a las dos de la mañana puedes ir. Mi balcón es el primero del lado derecho trasero de la casa, voy a poner una cinta roja para que no te equivoques y termines en la habitación de mis padres. Es fácil subir. –Me solté bruscamente de sus brazos, tal y como él me había sujetado- Y por cierto… eso es lo único bueno que has dicho esta noche. _

_Ya me disponía a marcharme, cuando volvió a llamarme. _

_\- ¡Eh!, estas preciosa esta noche, pareces una muñeca. _

_\- Gracias. –pestañeé coquetamente –. Pensé que no te habías dado cuenta, o peor aún, que no te parecía nada atractiva, -le respondí con retrechería y luego poniendo la voz mucho más dulce, le dije-. Te amo. _

_\- Y yo estoy loco por ti. _

**EN SU MENTE **

Tarareaba el tono de una vieja canción, mientras seguía sentado en la cama.

\- Esa fue la última vez que bailamos juntos, de hecho, fue la última vez que te tuve entre mis brazos sin rencores ni remordimientos.

Se levantó y giró suavemente sobre sus pies. Era un buen bailarín, siempre lo había sido, tenía buen oído, incluso tocaba el piano, cosa que le relajaba muchísimo.

\- ¿Lo recuerdas?

Hizo una pausa y se detuvo mirando hacía la cama.

\- Yo sí. Ese día me sentí orgulloso al llevarte de mi brazo, me daba cuenta de cómo la gente nos miraba. Más bien te miraban a ti, pero era yo el que te tenía y eso me hacía sentir muy bien. Me imaginaba que pronto serías tú, la que recorrerías aquel pasillo de la iglesia para llegar hasta mi encuentro. Don Andrew te entregaría a mí, y yo te recibiría feliz. Luego, bailaríamos como recién casados, unidos para siempre. Era todo tan bonito.

Cerró los ojos y un breve temblor recorrió todo su cuerpo. Tuvo la sensación de querer borrar el pensamiento que había invadido su mente en ese momento.

\- No sé cómo no me di cuenta. Era demasiado perfecto para ser real. Cómo no me di cuenta que jamás me viste con aquellos ojos con los que te vi mirándolo a él aquella misma noche.

Se quedo callado durante un instante, mirando hacía la cama, con tristeza en su mirada.

\- Nunca signifiqué nada para ti. Sólo te acercaste a mí, porque tu padre y tu madre prácticamente te lo impusieron. Te conocí aquel día en tu casa, en aquella cena a la que tu padre me invitó y ese día, apenas me miraste. Yo quedé prendado de ti, casi al mismo instante en que te vi, y cuando don Andrew nos presentó, mi corazón se paralizó durante unos segundos. Eras la criatura más increíble que había visto nunca. Desde aquel momento, me propuse hacerte mía, te necesitaba. Reconozco que la intención que me llevaba a aquella cena, era distinta, pero todo cambió cuando estrechaste mi mano y me sonreíste.


	19. Capítulo 19 - Romeo tiene miedo

**Buenos Días, hoy les traje dos capítulos seguidos, espero lo difruten, la historia es de Vallemar y los personajes de Suzanne Collins.**

**CAPITULO XIX**

_**ROMEO TIENE MIEDO **_

_La fiesta terminó, los novios se marcharon y tras de ellos los invitados. Ya eran más de la una de la madrugada, cuando por fin partimos hacia la casa. Yo había estado esperando toda la noche el momento de irnos y está claro el motivo. Cuando llegamos, el corazón empezó a palpitarme muy fuerte. Qué locura la que iba a perpetrarse, nunca sabré cómo me atreví a dejar que Peeta entrara en mi habitación en medio de la noche, como un ladrón. Si mis padres lo hubieran descubierto, no sé qué habría pasado, no quiero ni imaginarlo. Aún hoy me palpita el corazón cuando lo recuerdo. _

_Tal y como le había dicho, coloqué una cinta roja en el balcón de mi habitación y dejé la luz de la mesita de noche encendida. Cerré la puerta por dentro, en realidad mis padres casi nunca iban a mi habitación y menos de madrugada, pero preferí cerrarla, era más fácil explicar un pestillo pasado, que la presencia de un hombre. La habitación de mis padres quedaba al otro lado de la casa, por suerte, bastante retirada, y debido a que Johanna no estaba, su habitación, que era la contigua a la mía, estaba vacía. Las dos siguientes, eran habitaciones de invitados y la siguiente, un pequeño saloncito, que mi madre solía usar como despacho privado. Me alegré en ese momento de escoger la habitación del fondo, a todos les había parecido bien, puesto que a mí me gustaba leer de noche y acostarme muy tarde, así no molestaba a nadie, y ahora resultaba ciertamente ser muy conveniente. _

_Estaba sentada en la cama, muerta del susto y todavía con el vestido de la boda puesto, cuando me pareció escuchar un ruido. Me levanté y casi de un salto, salí al balcón. No me equivoqué, Peeta había cumplido su palabra y a duras penas estaba escalando la pared, ayudándose con el árbol que estaba junto a la cornisa. Le di la mano cuando ya casi había llegado. _

_\- ¡Quieres no hacer tanto ruido por favor!, -le reproché cuando saltó de la barandilla al suelo del balcón- ¡golpea más fuerte, que no se han enterado en la costa que estas aquí! _

_\- ¡Qué exagerada!, no he hecho nada de ruido. –Reprochó, mientras se sacudía la ropa –, ¡Oye…! -Señaló hacía el árbol que acababa de usar a modo de escalera-, ¿cómo que fácil de escalar?, ¿quién eres?, ¿la versión femenina de Tarzan? ¿En tu tiempo libre te dedicas a escalar las paredes de las casas vecinas?, casi me mato subiendo por aquí. _

_\- Te recuerdo que fue tu idea, no mía, así que a mí no me culpes. _

_\- ¡Y fue una idea malísima!, deberías persuadirme cuando se me ocurran cosas tan brillantes como estas. _

_\- ¡Si te parece una idea tan mala!, - contesté riéndome- todavía puedes irte. _

_\- ¿Estás loca?, ¡después de todo lo que me costó llegar hasta aquí! Además, no tendría fuerzas para volver a bajar, de hecho, ni siquiera sé cómo diablos voy a hacer para salir, es más, creo que me tengo que ir en una media hora, porque voy a tardarme unas tres en llegar del balcón al árbol, y eso nos deja justo sobre las seis de la mañana. _

_\- ¡Pero qué patético!, hasta hace nada eras romeo y ahora eres un miedica llorón. _

_\- Prueba caminar por la cornisa y entenderás mi estado de ánimo. _

_Me reí muchísimo, él tuvo que mandarme a callar por lo menos dos veces. Creo que lo que más le aterraba, era tener que salir disparado y verse obligado a bajar con prisas, si alguien se percataba de que se había colado en casa. _

_\- No te preocupes por eso ahora. _

_Le dije, mientras él no dejaba de mirar la distancia que había entre el árbol y el balcón y entre el balcón y el suelo, que eh de reconocer, era bastante considerable, la casa contaba con tres pisos, y este era el último. _

_\- Lo siento, pero no puedo dejar de preocuparme, -dijo resoplando-. Esto es sin duda lo más estúpido y temerario que he hecho en mi vida. _

_\- ¡Vaya! sí que estas asustado. _

_\- ¿Asustado?, ¡estoy aterrado! _

_\- Pues mira, mañana, no tienes que bajar por aquí, puedes hacerlo por las escaleras y salir por la puerta principal. _

_\- Yo pensé que era a mí al que le había afectado la altura, -me dijo exagerando el tono-, pero tal parece que es contagioso. ¡¿Es qué acaso te has vuelto loca?! _

_\- No cariño, mañana mis padres salen a las seis de la mañana para la costa. Quieren descansar después de todo el jaleo y el alboroto de la boda, y el servicio tiene el día libre. Ya todos se marcharon esta noche, así que mañana, como a las ocho, no habrá peligro. _

_\- ¡Ay por dios!, acabo de sentir un alivio casi mágico, es la mejor noticia que he recibido en toda esta semana. _

_\- Yo pensé que era la de que te había dicho que sí a venir a verme esta noche, -le respondí divertida por su actitud-. _

_\- Esa lo era hasta que llego esta. Lo siento princesa, pero no puedo mentirte. _

_\- Está bien mi Romeo miedica –la miré con diversión y torciendo el gesto le pregunté – Ya estás en mi habitación ¿y ahora qué? _

_\- Ahora voy a registrarlo todo para ver qué cosas extrañas encuentro. _

_\- ¿Así que para eso viniste? _

_\- Pues claro que sí. Tú has estado antes en mi habitación y tuviste tiempo de registrarlo todo. Yo quería hacer lo mismo, así que no me molestes. Acuéstate a dormir si quieres, yo me las arreglo solo. _

_\- Estás loco si crees que voy a dejarte a solas con mis cosas. _

_\- ¿Y qué piensas hacer para impedirlo? _

_\- No sé, se me ocurren dos o tres cosas. _

_\- ¿Cómo por ejemplo? _

_\- Quitarme este vestido –me puse de espaldas a él y comencé a bajar la cremallera lentamente- podría ser una de ellas. _

_\- De acuerdo, me rindo. _

_\- Todavía no te he contado las otras. _

_\- No me importan, la primera me es suficiente. _

_\- Eres muy fácil de convencer. _

_\- Si se trata de ti sin ropa, soy más que fácil de convencer, -se me acercó y terminó lo que yo había empezado y cuando me tuvo frente a él, con el vestido a medio camino de mi cuerpo, me dijo con la voz cargada de promesas y sus ojos posados en mi pecho-, es más, volvería a subir por el balcón, mañana, pasado mañana y todos los días. _

_\- Me alegra saber eso, empezaba a creer que sentías que tanto esfuerzo no valía la pena y estaba pensando en buscarme un romeo más audaz. _

_\- Eso no lo digas ni en broma, yo escalo el Everest por ti, claro, si es absolutamente necesario. _

_\- Me basta sólo con que me digas que estas dispuesto. _

_\- ¡Uff!, - Resopló cuando terminó de caer el resto de mí vestido al suelo-, ¡menos mal! _

_Estábamos los dos tumbados en el suelo, sobre unas mantas y unas almohadas que habíamos colocado para estar más cómodos. Yo apoyaba mi cabeza en su pecho y él me rodeaba con sus brazos. Era increíble, pero a pesar de todos los acontecimientos de los días anteriores, no me encontraba cansada, al contrario, sentía una energía inmensa. _

_\- ¿No te has dormido aún?, -me preguntó luego de un rato de silencio- _

_\- No, no tengo sueño, ¿y tú?, ¿por qué no te has dormido? _

_\- Tampoco tengo sueño. _

_\- ¿En qué piensas? _

_\- Estaba tratando de mirar tu habitación, aunque esté muy oscuro para poder detallarla bien. _

_\- Y ¿cuál es el veredicto?, ¿un poco infantil? Ya sé que es hora de cambiar algunas cosas, pero no he tenido tiempo. _

_\- Yo no cambiaría nada. Se parece a ti, es un retrato de tu carácter. _

_Me levanté un poco y la observé. Me pareció curioso su comentario. Era una habitación bastante común, sin nada extraordinario que destacar. Considerablemente grande, eso sí, con líneas clásicas, de colores suaves, con el azul como color predominante. El conjunto de muebles de madera, lacados en blanco, estaba compuesto por una cama de matrimonio, de cabecera de madera tapizada, en seda de color blanco y abotonado con base acolchada. Dos mesillas de noche con manijas de metal, un secreter, que yo había preferido antes que un tocador. Un pie de cama forrado en seda de listas blancas y azules, combinado con la silla del secreter, que lucía el mismo tapizado. Para terminar el conjunto, una estantería guardaba una modesta colección de libros, colocados sin ningún orden, la mayoría de aventura, principalmente de mis autores favoritos, Julio Verne y Emilio Salgari. En una esquina de la habitación, te encontrabas con vestigios de mi niñez. Un pequeño juego de té, unas muñecas de porcelana y un desvencijado oso de peluche. Al lado derecho de la cama, una puerta conducía al vestidor y seguidamente, al cuarto de baño. _

_\- ¿Por qué lo dices?, -le pregunté curiosamente- ¿no será por el desorden? Porque tienes que tomar en cuenta que estos días han sido una locura. _

_\- No seas tonta, si está ordenada. _

_\- ¿Comparada con qué?, ¿con un gallinero? _

_El sonrío y luego no dijo nada. _

_\- ¿Dime en qué estas pensando?, -volví a preguntar, al verle seguir ensimismado, perdido entre sus pensamientos-, porque intuyo que algo está pasando por tu cabeza. ¿No me dirás que es otra vez Gale? _

_\- No, no es él… bueno, en parte sí. _

_\- ¿En qué parte? _

_\- Es que estoy mirándolo todo y… está habitación es tan grande. _

_\- Si esta te parece grande, tendrías que ver la de mis padres. _

_\- No gracias, -me contestó con incomodidad- yo ya me hago una idea. _

_\- No me iras a decir que le tienes miedo a las alturas y también a los espacios grandes. _

_\- No, pero sí que estoy aterrado en este momento. Estoy pensando que quizás tú, tengas fobia a lo contrario, claustrofobia. _

_\- ¿Y por qué yo iba a sufrir de claustrofobia? _

_\- No sé. Estas acostumbrada a que todo sea grande y lujoso a tu alrededor. _

_\- Peeta…, no des tantos rodeos y ve al grano, ¿qué es lo que me quieres decir? _

_\- Que esto es enorme, tú casa, tu habitación, todo. Yo no te puedo dar lo mismo, por lo menos no ahora, y seamos sinceros, no creo que nunca pueda hacerlo. Yo sólo soy un biólogo marino, no creo que mi trabajo pague nada así. De hecho, si ahora mismo te vinieras conmigo, la casa en donde viviríamos, tendría el tamaño de esta habitación. _

_\- ¿Sala, comedor y cocina incluidos? _

_\- Sí, y la habitación, incluso, el baño no sería tan grande como el tuyo. _

_\- Me la quedo –le dije, tras una breve reflexión-. _

_\- ¿Cómo dices? _

_\- Que me quedo con la casa que me vendes. _

_\- Eso lo dices ahora, - contestó con un gesto de incredulidad- pero una vez estés en ella vas a volverte loca. _

_\- ¿Por quién me tomas?, -le dije ofendida- yo sólo quiero estar contigo. Si la casa es pequeña, tanto mejor, así siempre te tendré cerca, -le dije esbozando una sonrisa, que él no devolvió, así que algo más sería y en tono reflexivo, volví a decirle- si quisiera una cosa diferente, estaría con Gale, ¿no crees tú? _

_\- ¡Exacto!, puede que yo este estropeando tu futuro, que tus padres tengan razón. _

_\- Deja de decir tonterías. Si tú no estás a mi lado, sí que mi futuro esta estropeado, -ya empezaba a incomodarme la forma en la que me estaba hablando y mi tono comenzó a ser molesto y áspero-. Además, yo podría pensar lo mismo, si te quedas al lado de Delly, te aseguro que tu casa sería igual de grande que está. La diferencia, es que yo sé que eso no te haría más feliz, en cambio tú me estás insultando tan siquiera con considerarlo. _

_\- No es mi intención, -me miró avergonzado- yo no quiero que te ofendas, pero si debo reconocer que me da miedo. Esta casa me abruma. _

_\- La de tus padres es una casa enorme también, -le recordé ya impaciente- no veo por qué has de estar abrumado. _

_\- Cabría cuatro veces en esta. Además, yo no nací en ella, los comienzos de mis padres fueron muy duros y accidentados, ahora están disfrutando un poco de las mieles del éxito, pero hace muy poco, te lo aseguro. _

_\- Y eso es exactamente lo que yo quiero, que construyamos un futuro y una familia, juntos, los dos. Poder sentarme cuando esté viejita a tu lado y decir, ¿te acuerdas viejo, cuando vivíamos en aquel apartamentito pequeñito? ahí fuimos tan felices. Fue en donde nació Peeta Junior ¿lo recuerdas? tuvimos que comprar una cuna pequeñita, porque la mediana no cabía, al menos que sacáramos el sofá -no le quedó más remedio que reírse de mi comentario-. _

_\- ¡Ay Katniss!, mi princesa. Siempre logras salir bien librada de todas las situaciones, ¿cómo no quererte?, es imposible no hacerlo, -me apretó fuerte contra su pecho y me dio un pequeño beso en la nariz, luego dijo sinceramente-. En este momento, siento lastima por ese hombre… Gale, debe estar desesperado ante la posibilidad de perderte. Yo lo estaría. _

_\- No me digas eso ahora por favor, -al nombrarme a Gale, me sentí miserable y volví a sentir esa punzada de dolor en el pecho- mi sentimiento de culpa es enorme por el engaño en el que me he visto obligada a involucrarle. Lo único que me consuela, es pensar que él se merece a alguien mejor, alguien que le quiera y que quiera compartir su vida y sus sueños. Esa persona definitivamente no soy yo, y eso ya era así antes de que tú llegaras. Nunca he compartido sus sueños, ni siquiera me interesé por ellos, fui egoísta y me dejé querer por él, me dejé llevar por la corriente, sin pensar en las consecuencias. Fíjate lo que pasó hoy, hasta Delly conoce más a Gale que yo... Posiblemente si no te hubiera conocido a ti, me habría casado con él y le hubiera hecho un hombre muy infeliz. _

_\- No creo que tú pudieras hacer infeliz a nadie. _

_\- No me idealices, que yo soy una mujer normal, con muchísimos defectos y algunas virtudes. Créeme, yo habría hecho de su vida un infierno. _

_El me besó con ternura, e incluso con compasión, creo que entendió claramente en ese momento cómo me sentía en relación a Gale. _

_\- Entonces menos mal que nos conocimos y que estamos juntos, porque muchas vidas estarían arruinadas de haber sido de otra manera, la tuya, la de Gale, la de Delly, y la mía, porque yo tampoco sabría hacerla feliz a ella. _

_Nos quedamos un rato más uno al lado del otro, sin decir nada, y en medio del silencio de la noche, comenzaron a aflorar los sonidos de la mañana. _

_\- Ya empieza a amanecer –le dije al escuchar a lo lejos el canto de un gallo-. _

_\- Sí, y yo me estoy poniendo un poco nervioso, me preocupa muchísimo que me encuentren aquí, no por mí, sino por ti. _

_\- No lo digas ni en broma, eso sería terrible. _

_\- ¿A qué hora se van tus padres? _

_\- Deben estar por levantarse. Dentro de un rato yo bajaré a la cocina para verles marchar. Tú me esperas aquí dentro, y si escuchas ruidos o algo, te escondes en donde sea. _

_\- ¡No me asustes Katniss!, lo mejor es que me vaya por donde vine. _

_\- ¿Estás loco?, eso sería peor, yo creo que a esta hora sí que podrían verte y, a ti mi papá te mataría y yo iría de cabeza a un convento. No te angusties, ellos no van a venir a mi habitación, y menos a esta hora, pero de todas formas, por eso quiero bajar. Les diré que me desperté temprano porque quería despedirme, eso los dejará sin ningún motivo para querer venir hasta aquí. _

_\- ¡Calla!, -me tapó la boca con su mano- escucho ruidos. _

_\- Sí, -le contesté, pues yo también los había escuchado- es mi madre, ya se levantó, está en la salita. _

_\- Alguien viene hacía acá –me dijo angustiado-. _

_\- Tienes razón. _

_El pánico se apoderó de mi, mi madre estaba caminando hacia mi habitación y yo tenía que hacer algo para impedirlo, ¿pero qué? No lo pensé, me puse la bata encima y me apresuré hacía la puerta, le hice un ademán a Peeta para que entrara al baño, él levantó las mantas y las almohadas del suelo, las puso sobre la cama y desapareció sin hacer ningún ruido. Tomé aire y abrí la puerta, mi madre efectivamente estaba en el pasillo, pero se dirigía hacia la habitación de Johanna, no a la mía. _

_\- ¡Mami!, - le dije cariñosamente, como solíamos llamarla Joha y yo desde que éramos muy niñas- ¿ya estás levantada? _

_\- Si mi amor, -me respondió ella con el mismo cariño- tu padre y yo tenemos que salir temprano, queremos llegar antes del mediodía. ¿Y tú?, ¿por qué te levantaste tan temprano? _

_\- No sé mami, no dormí muy bien. Ya estaba despierta cuando te escuché venir, así que salí a ver si podía ayudarte en algo y a desayunar con vosotros antes de que se marchen. _

_\- ¡Mi pobre nena!, ¿ya extrañas a tu hermana verdad? _

_\- Sí, me voy a sentir muy rara sin Johanna en casa, esto va estar muy solo sin ella. _

_\- Cierto, por eso vine hasta su habitación, me levanté nostálgica esta mañana. _

_Le di un beso, me sentía tan culpable por mentirle, de hecho, en ese momento, era menos que una cucaracha. _

_\- ¡Mi pobre nenita!, su hermana se va y sus padres de lo más insensatos se marchan y la dejan sola, -respondió ella a mi beso, hablándome con dulzura- ¿quieres venir con nosotros mi vida?, todavía estas a tiempo, y a tu padre le encantaría. _

_\- No mamá, quiero que estéis vosotros dos solos, como en una luna de miel, y que me prometan que se la van a pasar muy bien. _

_\- Claro que sí. Tú no te preocupes, las chicas del servicio regresan esta tarde como a las cinco y ya no vas a estar sola. Si quieres llama a Annie y se pasan el día en la piscina, sin hacer nada, hablando de vuestras cosas, si llamas a Effie, seguro que también viene a hacerte compañía. _

_\- Si mamá, eso es lo que voy a hacer. _

_Me quedé mirándola durante un rato. Mi madre era una mujer tan bella, su cutis parecía el de una muñeca de porcelana, cada rasgo de su rostro era marcadamente femenino. Su silueta bien formada, la hacían la modelo perfecta de casi cualquier prenda que quisiera lucir, todo ello acompañado de unos modales exquisitos y un carácter firme, pero sosegado y dulce al mismo tiempo. Era cierto que en ocasiones podía sacarme de mis casillas, pero había buenos momentos, en los que me mimaba como su niña pequeña. Era en esos momentos tan especiales entre nosotras, en los que me provocaba abrazarme a ella y decirle que le quería mucho, para luego dejarme hacer mimos durante todo el día y sentirme segura entre sus brazos. _

_\- ¡Te quiero mami… te quiero muchísimo! _

_\- Y yo a ti mi niña, a las dos os adoro, -me abrazó conmovida- sois mi vida, tú e Johanna, son lo mejor que tenemos tu padre y yo. –Se secó un par de lágrimas cargadas de nostalgia y me invitó a caminar a su lado- ven conmigo, vamos a hacerle un desayuno riquísimo a tu papá, desayunemos los tres juntos, así conversamos un rato, ¿te parece? _

_\- Me parece perfecto. _

_Cuando bajaba las escaleras, me acordé de Peeta, estaría aterrado, escondido en el baño. _

_\- ¡Mami!, -le dije disculpándome- bajo enseguida, voy a buscar un abrigo, me ha dado un poco de frió. _

_\- Sí, el sereno de la mañana no es bueno, ¡anda!, te espero en la cocina para ver qué vamos a preparar. _

_Subí corriendo. Ya casi sin aliento llegué a la habitación, abrí la puerta y di un pequeño toque de atención, cómo avisándole que era yo. Me sorprendí, porque él estaba parado en la puerta del baño, sin esconderse, ya se había vestido y no parecía tan nervioso. _

_\- ¿Ya te has vestido? –le dije con sorpresa-. _

_\- Pensé que si iban a descubrirme, sería mejor que estuviera con los pantalones puestos. _

_\- A mí me gustas más sin ellos, -le dije con picardía- pero es cuestión de opiniones. _

_\- No creo que tu papi y tu mami, -me dijo en tono burlón-, opinen lo mismo. _

_\- ¿Nos escuchaste?, -le dije teatralmente ofendida-, ¡pero qué cotilla eres! _

_\- Yo no tengo la culpa de que ambas estén sordas y hablen tan alto. _

_\- ¡Qué pesado! Después arreglo cuentas contigo, ahora quédate aquí y procura no hacer ningún ruido, cuando ellos se hayan ido, regreso, ¿de acuerdo? _

_\- Como usted diga mi carcelera. _

_Desayunamos los tres en la cocina de manera informal. Hacía mucho tiempo que no estábamos de esa forma y fue muy agradable. Pasamos el rato hablando de la boda. Mi papá se reía de cómo mi madre y yo nos burlábamos de la indumentaria de algunos invitados y de vez en cuando, nos reprochaba diciendo que nos burlábamos más de los del lado de su familia, que de los de la familia de mi madre, a lo que ella contestaba, carnavalescamente, que sería que la de ella tenía más clase. Hablamos de Johanna, de lo linda y feliz que parecía, e incluso de Marvel. Me sorprendió saber que a mi padre tampoco le hacía mucha gracia. _

_\- Yo te digo que hay algo en ese chico que no me acaba de gustar. –Le dijo mi padre a mi madre, después de que ella comentara lo guapo que estaba Marvel- Me parece que se quiere demasiado a sí mismo. _

_\- Tú siempre con tus cosas, -le reprochó ella- nadie te parece lo bastante bueno para tus hijas. _

_\- En eso llevas razón. _

_\- No mami, ¿sabes qué?, -intervine para ponerme de parte de mi padre- yo opino igual que papá. _

_\- Por fin alguien sensato me da la razón en esta casa. Eso me pasó por no tener un hijo y estar rodeado sólo de mujeres. _

_Mi madre y yo nos reímos, pues lo dijo en forma de chiste. _

_\- ¡Cállate!, -le dijo mi madre fingiendo indignación- tú no habrías sido más feliz con dos hijos varones, que con las dos hermosas señoritas que yo te di. _

_\- Claro mujer, por supuesto que no, -contesto él con una sonrisa cómplice, pero enseguida volvió a pincharla-, pero si es cierto que por lo menos alguien estaría de acuerdo conmigo en casa para variar. _

_Se les había hecho tardísimo, así que interrumpimos la conversación. Yo le dije a mi madre que no se preocupara por nada, que yo lo recogía todo. Ambos me abrazaron muchas veces, me hicieron las recomendaciones respectivas, mi madre me volvió a proponer que llamara a Annie y Effie, para que no me pasara el día sola, y por fin se marcharon. _

_Yo volví a calentar café, puse unas tostadas, un poco del revuelto de huevo que había sobrado y un vaso de zumo en una bandeja. Subí a mi habitación, donde Peeta me esperaba y entré sin previo aviso. Él estaba sentado en mi cama y tenía algo en las manos, que deliberadamente trató de volver a guardar en el cajón de la mesa de noche, justo antes de que yo pudiera vislumbrar que era. _

_\- ¡Por fin!, - me dijo sobresaltado- empezaba a temerme que te hubieras ido con ellos y me hubieras dejado olvidado aquí. _

_\- Tenía que quedarme hasta asegurarme que se hubieran marchado, –deposité la bandeja sobre el secreter-. Te traje el desayuno. _

_\- Bien, porque tengo un hambre terrible. Estaba a punto de lanzarme por la cornisa, tocar el timbre y preguntar si me invitaban a desayunar con vosotros. _

_\- Eso hubiera sido genial. No me imagino la cara de mis padres cuando te vieran en la puerta. _

_\- Al final decidí que esperar era lo mejor. _

_\- Peeta… –dije justo después de que empezara a comer- ¿qué escondías cuando llegué? _

_\- Nada. _

_Contestó negando con la cabeza y con el primer bocado de comida aún en la boca. _

_\- Eres un mentiroso. _

_\- Sí, pero sólo con Delly. _

_\- ¿Estabas cotilleando mis cosas? _

_\- Un poco. _

_Abrí el cajón de la mesa de noche y vi lo que él había escondido. _

_\- ¿Mi cuaderno? _

_Lo saqué y le golpeé con él en el hombro. _

_\- ¿Estabas leyendo mi cuaderno? Eso es personal, no me gusta que nadie lo lea. _

_\- ¿Por qué no? –Preguntó restándole importancia- _

_\- Porque no. Sólo son tonterías que me gusta escribir cuando estoy sola. _

_\- En ese cuaderno hay cosas muy buenas, ¿lo sabías? _

_\- No te burles, -le advertí-, yo soy muy sensible con esas cosas. _

_\- No me estoy burlando, te lo digo en serio. Lo que escribiste sobre nuestra noche de lluvia, de cómo olía todo a tierra mojada cuando te despertaste, cómo te sentiste, todo eso es precioso. Eres sincera y muy buena plasmándolo, me gusta. _

_\- Eso es un poema y no hablaba de ese día. _

_\- Sí que lo hacías, yo también estaba, ¿recuerdas? _

_Tenía los ojos húmedos y no quise responder nada, pues sabía que si lo hacía, entonces lloraría sin remedio. Él se levantó, pensé que venía a consolarme y a pedirme disculpas por haber leído mi cuaderno sin permiso, pero con semblante serio, me lo quitó de las manos. Buscó la página en donde había leído el poema y empezó a recitarlo en voz alta: _

_Pretenciosa lluvia que tanto alardeas de tu mal carácter, con tus luces centellantes crepitando con fuerza en los techos de la vieja casa. No grites imponiendo tu presencia, ¿es que acaso pretendes asustarme? Ilusa, no sabes que cuanto más te temía, más te deseaba. Gracias al miedo que me provocabas, encontré mi valentía, la que creías que no tenía. Caminé a oscuras y miré tu rostro, el rostro de la lluvia que caía sobre mi cuerpo bendito por su roce, escuché tu canción mientras le amaba. Cuando desperté esa mañana, me di cuenta de que habías dejado tu aroma para que te recordara. Olor a tierra húmeda, inconfundible, memorable. No puedes engañarme, porque ahora sé quién eres. Poderosa y caprichosa lluvia, supe que eras mi aliada, que nunca fuiste mi enemiga. No venías a asustarme, venías a salvarme. _

_Cuando terminó, volvió a sentarse en la cama, estiró el brazo para poder coger mi mano y me atrajo hacía él, haciendo que me sentara en sus rodillas. Su brazo izquierdo me rodeó la cintura, mientras que con el derecho sujetaba aún el cuaderno en su mano. _

_\- ¿Puedo quedármelo? _

_Yo me sonreí, le quité el cuaderno de la mano, arranqué la hoja en donde estaba escrito, y se la di. _

_Todos los remordimientos se suavizaban y se hacían leves en su presencia. Lo que hace unos minutos atrás me ahogaba en culpas, ahora se me antojaba una tontería. El amor es poderoso, te hace cometer locuras, como subir por una cornisa, aun y cuando le tienes miedo a las alturas, o mentir, engañar, y que no te importe hacer daño a los demás, con tal de proteger lo que sientes, con tal de vivir lo que sientes. _

_Hay un refrán que dice que nadie muere de amor, y es cierto, el amor no te mata, pero si te hace heridas profundas que nunca se borran y que pueden abrirse en cualquier momento, cuando menos te lo esperas. Incluso, el más leve de los cariños que logres tener en tu vida, siempre formará parte de ti, te acompañará en tu camino, y no se alejará, aunque sí se apartará, para que puedas vivir con ello. Pero hay uno, el amor verdadero, el que siempre mantiene la llama encendida, en ocasiones mitigada por la dirección del viento y en otras viva y emitiendo toda su luz. Ése es el que debes perseguir, el que debes cuidar y el que debes procurar que no te arrebaten, porque aquel que ha amado una vez, ha amado para siempre. Ahora la experiencia me dice, que todos pasamos la vida buscando ese amor y pocos lo encontramos. Mi vida fue corta y no siempre fue buena, pero yo sí lo encontré y él me encontró a mí. Yo conocí el sentido de la vida, que no es otro que sentirla, la sentí al lado de aquel hombre sentado en mi cama, la sentí a través de tu padre, mi gran amor. _

_Por eso sé que eres especial, porque provienes del más puro sentimiento. Ese día, al lado de tu padre, mientras él tomaba el desayuno, tuve la primera manifestación de tu llegada, fue pronto y no volvió a ocurrirme hasta varias semanas después, pero aquel día me mareé y sentí deseos de vomitar. Peeta se preocupó un poco, pero llegamos a la conclusión, que la falta de sueño, los excesos de la fiesta y los nervios de aquella mañana, eran los causantes. Aún no sospechaba que eras tú quien me advertías que estabas en camino. _


	20. Capítulo 20 - Alguien lo sabía

**Buenos días, nuevo capítulo, las cosas se van complicando, espero sus reviews, la historia no me pertenece, es de Vallemar, solo la adapto por diversión, los personajes son de Suzanne Collins, espero les guste.**

**CAPITULO XX **

_**ALGUIEN LO SABIA **_

_Todo volvió a la normalidad. Peeta regresó a la costa después de pasar una semana en la ciudad, semana en la que visitaba a Delly por las tardes y por las noches se convirtió en un experto subiendo árboles y caminando por las cornisas, incluso superó muy bien su miedo a las alturas. Cada noche las pasó conmigo, en la soledad de mi habitación y se marchaba antes del amanecer. Salimos también en varias ocasiones con Annie y Finnick, pero siempre ansiosos por nuestros reencuentros nocturnos. Nunca hablé de ello con Annie, no me sentía culpable por lo que hacía, pero pensé que era mejor mantenerlo en secreto, aunque un tiempo más tarde Annie me confesara que lo sabía. Peeta no durmió ni una sola noche en su casa de toda aquella semana y Finnick evidentemente era quien le servía de coartada para sus escapadas nocturnas. Él se lo dijo a Annie, pero ella pensó que si yo no se lo contaba, su deber era ser discreta y no darse por enterada. Se lo agradecí, se me hubiera hecho demasiado difícil tratar de explicarle que me había convertido en su amante, y que además lo disfrutaba sin ningún remordimiento de conciencia. _

_Igual que Peeta, mis padres también volvieron e incluso Johanna, claro, ella regresó a su casa, para ejercer su papel de esposa "de", pero pasaba más tiempo de lo normal con su antigua familia que con la nueva. Solía decir que era porque Marvel trabajaba mucho y ella se sentía sola en aquel apartamento. Yo lo agradecía, después de que Peeta se marchara empecé a sentirme muy sola. Experimentaba cambios de humor muy drásticos, lloraba por nada, me sentía débil y con sueño, y los mareos y las nauseas empezaban a ser un problema. _

_Una tarde, paseando con Annie por el parque, me sentí muy mal y tuve que sentarme, pues no podía seguir andando. Annie se sentó a mi lado y me tomó de la mano hasta que me sentí mejor. _

_\- ¡Amiga mía!, esta situación va a tener que resolverse antes de lo previsto, -dijo ella de forma inquietante- no sé cómo, pero hay que hacer algo con mucha urgencia, yo creo que no debería pasar de Diciembre. _

_\- ¿Por qué lo dices Annie? _

_\- ¿Cómo que por qué lo digo?, ¡tú estás embarazada Katniss! _

_\- ¿Qué dices?, ¿estás loca? _

_\- Estar con un hombre tiene sus consecuencias, y esas consecuencias suelen estar acompañadas por los mismos síntomas que tú tienes. ¿Dime cuando fue la última vez que viste tu período? _

_Me quedé callada, no sabía que responder, por un momento estuve en estado de shock. Unos segundos más tarde me pregunté en voz alta. _

_\- ¿Embarazada? _

_\- Sí, embarazada y soltera, -me dijo Annie un tanto sorprendida de mi reacción- porque esas dos cosas están juntas, y sinceramente, por primera vez no te entiendo. Yo estaría aterrada, desesperada, no con la cara de felicidad que tienes ahora mismo. _

_\- ¡Voy a tener un hijo de Peeta!, -contesté con emoción-. _

_\- Y él está prometido a otra mujer y tú a otro hombre, -trató de ponerme los pies en la tierra, pues no salía de su asombro-. ¿Acaso soy yo la única que ve dónde está el problema?, y déjame decirte que el panorama no es bueno. Según Thom, quien por cierto ve a Lyme con bastante frecuencia, el compromiso entre Peeta y Delly, es ya casi un hecho en su familia. Según parece, esperan con ansias a que Peeta formalice pronto su relación con ella. Eso significa que Delly sigue con sus planes viento en popa y a toda vela, y sinceramente, aparte de lo que sabemos de su antiguo novio, que es lo mismo que nada, tenemos… ¿nada? Encima ahora tampoco hay tiempo de esperar a que ella se aburra de él y lo deje. _

_Yo trataba de escuchar lo que decía Annie, de prestarle mi atención, pero no podía, sólo podía pensar en mi embarazo, en que me sentía feliz. Aunque comprendía lo que ella decía perfectamente, de todas formas no me importaba. _

_\- ¿Me estas escuchando Katniss?, -me reprochó ella ante mi falta de concentración- porque parece que no. _

_Parpadeé varias veces aún perpleja y de pronto, sin más, lo tuve tan claro._

_\- Tienes razón Annie, tienes mucha razón. Esto no puede seguir así, hay que poner un remedio y cuanto antes mejor. _

_\- Es lo que tengo todo el rato diciéndote, pero no sé cómo, porque hasta los momentos no hemos avanzado mucho, de hecho, yo creo que hemos retrocedido. Desde la boda de Johanna; Delly ha hecho pública su relación con Peeta, ya en toda la ciudad se habla de su compromiso. Además, él le echo leña al fuego quedándose durante toda esa semana. Te imaginas cual puede ser la reacción del padre de Delly ahora sí se sabe todo, ¿cómo quedarían Peeta y tú? Dejando pasar el tiempo lo agravamos más, pues ahora ella puede decir que han estado jugando con ella de una forma cruel y nadie podría reprochárselo. Dirá que él no quería cumplir con su deber y que tú lo apoyaste en eso, hecho que no es del todo incierto, o peor aún, caería más peso sobre Peeta, si creen que las engañó a las dos. _

_La miré con reproche, me dolía lo que estaba diciendo, pero en el fondo sabía que tenía razón. Era un deber moral en la sociedad en la que vivíamos responder por un acto así, aunque me gustara a mí o no. _

_Él había pasado una noche con ella, y yo le insté a mentirle para librarse de su compromiso. Mis razones eran obvias, pero no aceptables desde un punto de vista social. En cuanto a Peeta, era comprensible que no tuviera los mismos valores morales que nosotras, pues había sido educado de una forma mucho más abierta. Él en realidad no consideraba que tuviera ninguna deuda con ella. Pero eso, aparte de no tener ninguna importancia a la hora de ser juzgado por sus actos ante los ojos de los padres de Delly o los míos, tampoco lo eximia del juego que había mantenido durante todos estos meses engañándola, hecho que además, sí ponía en entre dicho los valores morales de Peeta, pues atentaba contra todo aquello en lo que creía. _

_Claro que todas nuestras mentiras habían sido provocadas por el inminente peligro que recaía sobre Peeta, ante la posición política del padre de Delly, pero ese hecho, aunque fuera del dominio público los abusos que se cometían, no era demostrable. Eso nos dejaba en una posición muy difícil y ponía en evidencia nuestro mal proceder. _

_\- No me mires así Katniss, - me dijo Annie ante mi mirada de reproche- sabes que te he apoyado y te seguiré apoyando en este asunto, pero eso es lo que todos pensaran; que Peeta y tú han actuado con bajeza. Hemos convertido a Delly en víctima, aunque todos pensemos que es la victimaria. _

_\- Es cierto, fue un error -le contesté luego de meditarlo unos segundos-, todo ha sido un error. _

_\- Y no es por nada, pero el otro comentario generalizado, es que Gale y tú os vais a casar muy pronto, pues se van a vivir al extranjero por su trabajo. Otra víctima, –me dijo duramente y mirando hacía mi barriga continuó- Me parece que va a ser muy evidente que tú estás engordando, al contrario de lo que hacen las novias por los nervios de la proximidad de su boda. Creo que va a ser toda una sorpresa, no muy agradable por cierto. _

_\- La verdad es que ahora entiendo a Peeta. Desde el principio lo que debimos fue fugarnos, hace mucho tiempo que debí marcharme con él y no dejar que las cosas llegaran hasta este punto. _

_\- Pues es demasiado tarde para arrepentirse, ¿no te parece?, ya estamos aquí y no podemos echar marcha atrás. _

_\- No, pero ahora no voy a poner más trabas, en diciembre me voy con él, no me interesa ni Delly, ni Gale, ni mi familia. Cuando puedan darse cuenta, yo ya estaré lejos, casada y además embarazada, así que no van a poder hacer nada. Ya soy mayor de edad y puedo tomar mis propias decisiones sin que ellas repercutan en Peeta, mis padres no van a poder acusarle de que se llevó a una menor de edad de su casa, y fuera del país, el padre de Delly no podrá hacerle ningún daño. Luego las cosas se irán calmando solas, a fin de cuentas, las relaciones entre ellos dos no tuvieron consecuencias mayores, como un hijo por ejemplo. _

_\- En eso tienes razón, pero igual da mucho miedo. _

_\- No hay otra salida Annie, tú lo sabes. _

_\- Sí, lo sé desde hace tiempo. Creo que lo mejor es que se vayan, van a hacer mucho daño, pero el daño es menor que el que les pueden hacer ellos a vosotros dos, así que yo voto por esa alternativa. _

_\- Dentro de una semana viajamos a la costa para pasar las navidades, inmediatamente que llegue habló con Peeta para que lo planifique todo. Que él decida cómo, cuándo y dónde. _

_\- Yo llegó unos días antes que tú, puedo ponerlo sobre aviso. _

_\- Será lo mejor, cuéntale todo lo que hemos hablado –la miré seriamente y le sujeté la mano con fuerza- menos lo del embarazo, no quiero que lo sepa hasta que nos hallamos ido. _

_\- ¿Por qué?, -me dijo ella muy sorprendida, y defendiendo su desacuerdo, continuó- me parece que eso es una locura, él debería saberlo de inmediato. _

_\- No Annie, tú conoces a Peeta. Se le puede ocurrir alguna locura, o incluso pensar que puede hacerme daño a mi o al bebe con todo el ajetreo de la escapada, puede pensar que es mejor decir la verdad a todos y quedarnos a dar la cara. Eso sí que sería un desastre. _

_\- Tienes razón, Peeta en ocasiones es muy contradictorio, pero aun y así no creo que eso sea una buena idea. _

_\- Es lo que pienso hacer y no es un punto de debate –le contesté decidida- No le vayas a decir nada a Finnick tampoco, por favor. _

_\- ¡Pero Katniss!... _

_\- Lo siento, pero no Annie, -dije ahora tajante, sin dejar espacio a mas replicas- tienes que prometerme que dejarás que sea yo la que decida cuándo y cómo decírselo. Además, ni siquiera estoy segura, puede que sea sólo una falsa alarma. _

_Ella me miró con desaprobación. No le gustaba lo que le estaba pidiendo, eso era evidente, pero entendió que era una decisión personal y que ella no podía imponerse de ningún modo. Ya resignada me dijo… _

_\- Te lo prometo. _

_\- ¿Tú no le habrás dicho nada a Finnick verdad?, -le pregunté sospechando que ya hubieran mantenido ellos dos esta conversación-. _

_\- ¡No! Estuve a punto de comentárselo un día, pero me arrepentí. Lo pensé mejor y supe que si se lo decía, él se lo diría a Peeta y estoy de acuerdo que a quien le corresponde decírselo es a ti, -yo la miraba interrogante y ella me respondió algo molesta por mi desconfianza-, ¡quédate tranquila!, si se lo hubiera dicho, ya Peeta estaría aquí y habría armado un alboroto grandísimo. Tu secreto está a salvo conmigo. _

_Debo confesar, que aunque lo que le dije a Annie con respecto a por qué no contarle nada a Peeta era verdad, no fue ese el único motivo, ni tampoco el de más peso. Algo dentro de mí me movió a tomar esa decisión. Fue un sentimiento egoísta para con él, e incluso para contigo, del que me avergüenzo, movido quizás por ego, eso realmente no lo sé. Yo misma no podía entenderme, tenía la necesidad de saber que él se marcharía conmigo no por obligación, sino por amor. Yo confiaba en Peeta plenamente, por eso era contradictorio ese sentimiento, pero no podía evitarlo. Puede ser que fueran mis hormonas descontroladas, o simplemente la necesidad de poner a prueba su amor, sin más obligaciones que amarme. Aún hoy no logro entender porqué no se lo dije._

_Desde mi conversación con Annie no podía dejar de pensar en mi embarazo. Tenía razón, no podía ser otra cosa, iba a tener un hijo, estaba embarazada, y ya te he dicho que sabía cuando ocurrió exactamente. Ninguno de los dos nos habíamos equivocado ese día, lo presentimos y así fue. _

_Unos días más tarde, un medico confirmaría nuestras sospechas, ya no había ninguna duda. Tenía sentimientos encontrados, estaba feliz, pero asustada, inquieta y serena al mismo tiempo. Pensaba en Peeta, en su cara cuando le dijera que había decidido marcharme con él, en su cara cuando supiera que no iba sola, y al mismo tiempo me entristecía pensar en mis padres. Tendrían unas navidades horribles, incluso pensé en decir que mejor esperáramos a Enero, luego de las fiestas, pero entendí que lo mejor era dejar el asunto en manos de Peeta, sin intervenir por una vez en mi vida. _

_Ya Annie se había marchado y yo no había tenido noticias suyas. Esos días fueron eternos, estaba preocupada, pero pronto los vería, sólo faltaban horas, pues salíamos al día siguiente en la madrugada. Entonces ocurrió algo inesperado, que sacudió mi mundo como un enorme terremoto. _

_Gale llegó a casa, yo suponía que a despedirse, aunque me pareció extraña la hora de la visita, pues fue desacostumbradamente temprano, y él sabía que mis padres no estaban en casa a esa hora. Yo fui esquiva como de costumbre, incluso, creo que aún más que en otras ocasiones. Le pregunté donde iba a pasar las navidades, suponía que con sus padres, pero lo hice por cortesía y para librarme de lo que me parecía, era un intento de besarme. _

_\- Era una sorpresa, por eso no te había dicho nada – me respondió él, en un tono que resultaba un tanto extraño, como si restara importancia a lo que iba a decir- antes del 24 de diciembre, mis padres y yo llegaremos a la costa. Hemos alquilado una casa en la urbanización, ayudados por tus padres. Como le habían dado su palabra a los Cresta de alquilarles la casa durante varias temporadas, no nos quedó más remedio que buscar otra alternativa. Nos costó, pero lo conseguimos, mis padres y yo queríamos pasar las fiestas con mi familia política. _

_\- ¿Con tu familia política? –Pregunté algo pérdida-. _

_\- ¡Sí mi amor!, espero que no te moleste que los llame así. Aún no nos hemos comprometido, pero eso ya es un hecho, pienso anunciarlo el mismo 24 de diciembre. _

_\- ¿Qué?, -mi asombro e indignación eran difíciles de ocultar-. ¿De qué demonios estás hablando? _

_\- ¡Nuestro compromiso!, -me dijo en un tono jovial, como si sólo se tratara de un pequeño olvido por mí parte, con una sonrisa que se me antojaba muy molesta-. _

_\- ¿Pero qué hiciste Gale?, -volví a contestarle con una pregunta, pero esta vez llena de rabia- yo te dije claramente que no estaba segura de nada, me parece… _

_No dejó que terminara y me interrumpió bruscamente, con preguntas hechas en un tono grosero, que parecían tener un trasfondo que yo aún no entendía. _

_\- ¿Qué?, ¿qué me precipité?, ¿qué me adelanté?, ¿qué no conté contigo? _

_\- Sí- le contesté desafiante-, ¡exacto! _

_\- ¡Pues a mí me importa un carajo lo que a ti te parezca! _

_\- ¡Gale!, ¿cómo te atreves a hablarme así?, ¿qué te has creído? _

_Estaba muy sorprendida por su actitud. Estaba enfurecido, sus ojos brillaban rojos de la ira, jamás lo vi de aquella manera antes, se me abalanzó y me agarró muy fuerte por el brazo. _

_\- ¿Qué cómo me atrevo?, -me zarandeo un poco y luego me gritó- ¡ramera insolente! _

_\- ¿Pero qué es esto? _

_Empecé a temblar, la forma en que me hablaba, como me tenía cogida por el brazo y su mirada, me asustaban muchísimo. Pensé en gritar, pero él me producía tanto miedo en ese momento, que ni siquiera me atreví a hacerlo. _

_\- Grita si quieres, así todo el mundo se enterará de la clase de zorra que eres. _

_\- ¿Por qué me dices eso?- le preguntaba aún más sorprendida y tratando de soltarme de su mano- me estás haciendo daño. _

_\- No más del que tú me has hecho a mí. _

_\- ¿Yo?, -le respondí visiblemente muy nerviosa-, yo… yo no sé de qué me estás hablando _

_\- ¿No sabes de qué te estoy hablando? _

_Me soltó el brazo y se dio media vuelta. Pensé que se había calmado un poco, o que lo estaba intentado, pero me equivocaba. Enfurecido, pareció dar un grito sin palabras, una especie de gruñido, se giró con la mano en alto y me dio una bofetada, tan fuerte, que hizo que me tambaleara y cayera en el sofá que por suerte tenía justo a mí lado. La mejilla en donde me había propinado el golpe, me ardía y podía sentir como me palpitaba. _

_\- ¡Gale!, -le dije con lágrimas en los ojos- ¿qué has hecho? _

_\- Te di lo que te mereces, -me contestó sin ninguna compasión y sin un solo gesto de arrepentimiento-, lo que se merecen las mujeres como tú. _

_Volvió a agarrarme por el brazo y me sacó arrastras de la casa, me obligó a entrar en su coche y salió como un loco. Yo no me atreví a decir ni una palabra. ¿Qué era lo que sabía?, y ¿a dónde me llevaba? Por un momento temí que quisiera matarme. Se detuvo unas cuatro calles más tarde, en un solar abandonado, oscuro y solitario, se bajó del coche y me obligó a bajar con él. _

_\- ¿Qué hacemos aquí?, -le pregunté con firmeza, en un último intento por hacerle entrar en razón- te exijo que me expliques todo esto de inmediato. _

_\- Tú a mi no me exiges nada, -me hablaba a gritos- no estás en posición de hacerlo. _

_Siguió arrastrándome con dureza, hasta que llegamos a un punto en donde no podíamos ser vistos desde la carretera. Entonces tapó mi boca con una de sus manos, mientras que con la otra seguía sujetándome por el brazo. Yo trataba de forcejear, pero no podía soltarme. _

_\- Ahora te vas a callar y por primera vez me vas a escuchar como la señorita sumisa y obediente que deberías ser, no como la altanera y prepotente hija de Don Andrew Everdeen, porque yo sé que no te mereces esa posición - hizo una pausa mientras me miraba con aquellos ojos que parecían inyectados en sangre-. El día de la boda de tu hermana, te seguí. Me di cuenta de que aquel hombre te miraba y me miraba a mí de una forma extraña. Luego vi como te decía algo al oído y como tú te ponías nerviosa, unos minutos más tarde te arrastrabas a verte con él en el jardín. Yo me escondí entre los árboles y escuché toda la conversación. _

_Dios mío, sabía todo lo que ocurría entre Peeta y yo, eso estaba claro. Cerré los ojos, me sentí por primera vez avergonzada y atrapada. Como podía estar pasando eso, me dolía sentirme descubierta y sí, eh de reconocer que también me sentía baja y vulgar. Todos los fantasmas que me atormentaban con respecto a mi relación con Peeta, me golpearon duramente. Siempre fue fácil desembarazarme de ellos, pues el amor que sentía por él lo aguantaba todo, pero en ese momento no podía controlarlos. Una mezcla de remordimiento, de vergüenza y de desaprobación, me atormentaban, logrando que me sintiera profundamente culpable. _

_\- Quería matarlos… -seguía él hablándome acusadoramente, mientras yo seguía con los ojos cerrados, más bien apretados, como si de esa forma podía evitar escuchar lo que no quería oír-. Pensé en ir a tu casa en medio de la noche y sorprenderlos en la cama juntos, copulando, tan vulgares, tan sucios... –en su cara se dibujo un gesto de dolor y de rabia, en el momento en que sollocé ya sin poderme contener-. Cuando estaba en la puerta, algo me iluminó, tú seguirías siendo lo que eres, una cualquiera, pero yo sería el cornudo de esa cualquiera. Perdería todo mi esfuerzo por llegar hasta donde he llegado por culpa de una inmoral. Tantos años arrastrándome ante don Andrew, trabajando sin descanso para darte la posición que te merecías, para ser digno de ti, y resulta que no valías nada. Aunque aún te quedaba algo interesante. _

_Yo temblaba entre sus manos, que cada vez me sujetaban más fuerte y me hacían más daño. Mi cabeza daba vueltas y un sentimiento de culpa y horror me atravesaba el pecho y los pensamientos. Me preguntaba que sería aquello que me quedaba, y de pronto lo tuve muy claro. _

_\- ¡El dinero de mi padre y su posición!, -dije casi sorprendida de entenderlo-. _

_\- Muy lista… sabía que lo entenderías rápido. Sí, eso es lo único que vales, -soltó mi brazo, dándome un fuerte tirón, que precedió al empujón que casi hizo que me callera-. Por eso esperé, indagué, pregunté quién era y qué era. Hablé con su prometida y me enteré de muchas cosas interesantes. También observé cómo se colaba por tu ventana todas las noches –cerró los ojos al decir aquello, como si le causaba verdadero dolor- yo te quería tanto y tú me estabas haciendo tanto daño. Tuve que controlarme muchas veces, para no subir y matarlos a los dos, después para callarme delante de tu padre, cuando hablaba orgulloso de su zorrita. Puse aprueba mi paciencia, dejé que pensaras que seguías engañándome, mientras buscaba la manera de convertir todo esto a mi favor. _

_\- ¿Y qué diablos es lo qué pretendes? – le grité, ya sin fuerzas para seguir escuchándolo-, Porque no te entiendo, ya tienes claro lo que soy y… lo lamento, pero no puedo cambiarlo y tampoco quiero hacerlo, yo me enamoré de ese... _

_\- ¡Cállate!, - me gritó aún más fuerte, y aunque parecía que no podía enfurecerlo más, parecía más furioso que antes-, no quiero escucharte diciendo que lo amas, no me interesa. _

_\- Pero es que no te puedo decir otra cosa, yo lo amo y él a mí. _

_\- Él no te ama, él está comprometido con otra mujer. Tú eres sólo su amante, la puta que se lleva a la cama. _

_\- ¡Ya basta Gale!, -le grité, sus palabras me herían- _

_\- ¡No, no basta! Tú te has burlado de mí, de lo que yo sentía, de mi amor, de mi hombría y de mi honor. _

_\- Es cierto, y créeme que lo lamento muchísimo, pero no pude... _

_\- ¡Te dije que te callaras!, -volvió a gritar. Yo aguanté la respiración, con miedo, parecía que se me echaría encima de nuevo-, ¿quieres saber lo qué quiero?, pues escucha. Yo estoy dispuesto a perdonarte, a olvidar tu cochinada, a casarme contigo y a evitarte todo el horror que te espera y la deshonra a tu familia…_

_\- Pero es que yo no quiero que hagas eso, -vociferé incrédula- yo no te lo he pedido, ¡jamás pretendería una cosa así! _

_\- No me has entendido. Yo no te estoy haciendo un favor, te estoy participando que no pienso renunciar a nada sólo porque tú seas una zorra. Yo me he enterado de muchas cosas últimamente, sé todo lo que pasó y cómo pasó. Sé que el degenerado ese las ha engañado a las dos, a ti y a Delly. Sé que tú crees que la va a dejar, pero no es cierto. Se van a casar el año que viene, todo está listo, él lo sabe, y lo comparte. No puedes hacer nada para impedirlo, porque antes de que lo hagas, yo le destruyo la vida. Sé que pensaras que no tengo poder para hacerlo, pero Delly sí, y yo me voy a encargar de que lo ejerza. _

_\- ¿Me quieres obligar a casarme contigo por dinero y por posición social?, eso es caer muy bajo. _

_\- Sí, -me respondió descaradamente-, pero aun y así, tú estás más bajo que yo. Además, no es sólo por eso… A pesar de que sé lo que eres, aún me gustas, no puedo evitarlo, pareciera que el hecho de saber que eras una puta, hace que lo que siento crezca. _

_Mientras hablaba, volvió a sujetarme del brazo y empezó a tirar de mis cabellos bruscamente, mientras intentaba besarme. Yo traté de soltarme, pero no podía, él ejercía su masculinidad, convirtiéndola en fuerza bruta y sujetándome de manera muy brusca. Comenzó a tocar mis pechos de tal forma, que casi no podía aguantar el dolor, estaba desesperada, lloraba y seguía tratando de soltarme. _

_\- Puede ser que antes me vieras por encima del hombro, -continuó- pero ahora las cosas han cambiado. Eso hace que te desee más, que te quiera conmigo todos los días. Quiero que ese hombre te vea conmigo, que observe como soy yo el que comparte tus noches y no él, como soy yo el que tiene derecho sobre ti. Quiero restregarle en la cara que eres mía, mi mujer. Quiero que imagine cada noche como me meto en tu cuerpo. Quiero que cierre los ojos y te vea a ti recibiéndome. _

_Sentí tanto asco y repulsión, que estuve a punto de vomitar encima de él. Durante un segundo logré soltar una de mis manos y le arañé la cara todo lo fuerte que pude. Eso logró que me soltara, pero levantó su mano y me golpeó nuevamente, sin ningún tipo de piedad. Caí al suelo por el fuerte impacto de su mano contra mi cara, él me sujeto de nuevo, esta vez cogiéndome del cabello, tirando de él, me obligó a subir el rostro y volvió a golpearme. Entonces tuve miedo, tuve mucho miedo, por ti, por Peeta y por mí misma. Le pedí por favor que no siguiera golpeándome, pensé en ese momento que lo mejor era ceder. Yo ya había decidido marcharme con Peeta y no pensaba permitir que él me estropeara los planes, lo sabía todo, menos eso, y que estaba esperando un hijo, así que eso me ponía a jugar con ventaja. _

_\- ¡Para Gale, por favor…! –le supliqué entre sollozos, aún en el suelo, con el alma y el cuerpo lacerados- tienes razón, yo me dejé llevar y estoy muy avergonzada. Peeta se aprovechó de mí, hace algunos días que lo sospecho y después de lo que me has contado, de su matrimonio, supongo que ahora está claro. _

_Me miraba desde su posición superior, con toda aquella rabia acumulada. Poco a poco fue soltándome el cabello, dudando aún sobre si hacerlo o no. Cuando al fin desapareció la presión en mi cabeza, sentí un alivio enorme. Él ahora estaba un poco más calmado y me miraba esperando que yo le dijera algo más. _

_\- Estoy dispuesta a aceptar lo que me pides, -le dije, mirándole a los ojos- por mí y por mi familia, pero no quiero que le hagas ningún daño a él. _

_\- ¿Por qué?, ¿todavía lo quieres? _

_\- Sí, lo quiero, lo amo, pero eso no importa, tú harás que lo olvide. _

_El me levantó del suelo e intentó besarme nuevamente, con violencia. _

_\- Quiero que seas mía como has sido de él. _

_Decía, mientras sus manos se movían vulgarmente sobre mi cuerpo._

_\- Y lo seré, - le contesté, tratando de calmarlo-, pero no así, ¡déjame por favor! _

_El se volvía más violento y yo no podía controlarlo. Logró abrir los botones de mi camisa, a pesar de mi resistencia, y metió una de sus manos para tocar mis pechos, que hasta ahora había tocado por encima de mis ropas. Con la otra mano sujetaba las mías en la parte baja de mi espalda, lo que me producía un inmenso dolor, cada vez que intentaba soltarme, pues él las sujetaba fuerte y firmemente. Su lengua luchaba para entrar en mi boca, que permanecía cerrada, y como no podía, me había llenado de saliva los labios y la barbilla. Ya resignado, viendo que no podría lograr besarme como lo deseaba, fue a la parte baja de mi cuello y me mordía cada vez con más fuerza. Estaba totalmente fuera de control, parecía un animal. _

_\- ¡Gale basta ya! –le dije casi suplicante, en mi voz se notaba el terror que sentía- Lo que pasó entre Peeta y yo fue con mi consentimiento, esto no está pasando de la misma manera. Ya cedí, has ganado. Te voy a dar lo que quieres, el dinero, la posición y a mí. No hagas que me arrepienta, no cometas un error, no me fuerces a hacer algo que ahora no quiero. _

_Aún estaba jadeando, con sus labios pegados a mi cuello. Podía sentir su aliento y su respiración entre cortada sobre mi piel, pero ya no se movía, el forcejeo había cesado. Por fin me soltó, aunque tardó un rato largo en hacerlo. _

_\- Está bien, -me dijo al separarse de mí y luego de secarse el sudor de la frente con la manga de la camisa- tienes razón, no voy a forzarte a nada ahora. Esperaré a que seas mi mujer y estés obligada a darme lo que me pertenece. _

_\- Te agradezco que ahora mismo me lleves a casa, -le dije obviando lo sucio de su comentario, todavía con el asco que sentía, metido en el cuerpo-. No quiero hablar más de este desagradable incidente, quiero volver a casa y que las cosas tomen el rumbo que tienen que tomar. Haz lo que pensabas hacer, el día de navidad pide mi mano en matrimonio, si es realmente lo que quieres y si piensas que en realidad puedes superar mi gravísimo error. Pero te agradezco que no me tortures, porque creo que es peor pasarme la vida agredida por ti, que pasar sólo parte de ella agredida por más personas. _

_El no dijo nada más, me abrió la puerta del coche y me llevó a casa. Ni siquiera dijimos adiós, sin despedida, sólo me bajé y caminé hacía la puerta sin mirar atrás. A mitad de camino, en el jardín, vi cómo su coche se marchaba. Yo no quería que nadie me viera, quería pasar por desapercibida, y así fue. Pude escabullirme hasta mi habitación y me encerré. Me senté en la cama y no pude más que llorar. Lloré por todas las cosas horribles que Gale me había dicho y me había hecho, porque me sentí mal, porque fue la única vez en la vida, que mi amor por Peeta me resultó sucio y bajo, por las mentiras, por el daño que había hecho al permitirme amarle, y por el que estaba a punto de hacer. _

**TERTULIA **

Yo sujetaba el diario en la mano, pero no podía seguir leyendo. Estaba consternada, mi mundo se desboronaba, se rompía en mil pedazos. Mi padre, mi propio padre, era un monstruo. Llorando desconsolada empecé a desvariar.

\- ¡No puede ser… esto no puede ser verdad!

Ninguna contestaba nada, como si no supieran que decir. Se limitaban a llorar cada una en su puesto, sin pronunciar ni una sola palabra y sin siquiera atreverse a acercarse a mí, mientras yo buscaba en sus caras algún indicio que me hiciera dudar de lo que había leído. No lo encontré, a pesar de que ni una sola de ellas lo había confirmado, en sus caras no había ninguna duda, ni tan siquiera el más mínimo gesto de negación, pero sí de dolor, dolor por mi madre, pero principalmente por mí.

Sabían perfectamente que aquello era un golpe muy duro, incluso más que el saber que Gale no era mi padre biológico. Supongo que por eso no decían nada, era dura la tarea de acabar con la reputación del hombre al que yo siempre había amado. Era una labor que ninguna quería asumir, destruir a mi padre y por consiguiente a mí. Pero tampoco podían negarlo para evitarme el sufrimiento de pasar por ese dolor que me desgarraba el alma. Me levanté furiosa y lancé el diario contra la pared.

\- ¡Esto es mentira! -grité-, no sé qué es lo que pretenden, pero esta farsa se va a acabar ahora.

\- ¡Es la verdad!

Esta vez fue Dora quien se levantó de su silla, visiblemente afectada. Era la primera vez que hablaba desde que habíamos comenzado a leer el diario aquella mañana y lo hizo con valentía. Fue la única que reunió el coraje para enfrentarse a mí.

\- Él maltrataba a la Señora Katniss, una vez casi la mata.

Mi abuela se levantó y la abrazó, Dora se echó a llorar en su hombro. Al ver la cara de mi Nana, comprendí que era cierto. Ella había estado con mi madre desde antes que yo naciera, y sé que había sido muy importante en su vida. Ambas mujeres se querían con locura y sabía que Dora daba su vida por mí, jamás se inventaría una cosa semejante. Además, hablaba con la propiedad de aquel que ha sido testigo de lo que afirma. Caí de rodillas al suelo, totalmente derrotada.

\- ¿Por qué me cuentan esto?, él es mi padre, yo lo quiero, es mi padre. –las miré suplicante –. ¿No lo entienden?, el único padre que he conocido en mi vida, no tuve a mi madre, sólo le tenía a él.

Me llevé las manos a la cabeza y grité con fuerza. Los quejidos provenientes de mi llanto, eran amargos y llenos de dolor. Mi tía Johanna se lanzó al suelo conmigo y me abrazó, mientras yo seguía llorando con rabia. Mi tía Effie dijo que iba a buscar algo para calmarme y mi madrina la detuvo.

\- ¡No!, -le dijo-, déjala que se desahogue.

Pasaron unos minutos y yo aún seguía en los brazos de mi tía, quien no se había separado de mí. Mi madrina se acercó, ayudó a mi tía a levantarse y luego me levantó a mí.

\- Sé que esto es un golpe muy duro para ti, y créeme cuando te digo, que si creyéramos que te beneficiaría en algo no saberlo, jamás te lo habríamos contado. Pero tú tienes derecho a saber la verdad y con ella si es preciso poder defenderte de él, y más aún, tu madre tenía el derecho de defenderse ante tus ojos. No va a ser fácil de superar, todos lo sabemos. Quizás nunca lo hagas, pues también sabemos que lo quieres y que incluso lo admiras, pero la verdad en algunos casos, es poderosa. Ahora debes reflexionar sobre si en realidad preferías seguir viviendo engañada, atormentada por recuerdos desagradables y horribles, como nos has reprochado hoy tantas veces, o si prefieres, a pesar del dolor que te ha producido, conocer toda la verdad de ese pasado, que en definitivas cuentas te pertenece a ti más que a nadie.

No dejaba de tener razón, aunque en mi cabeza había tanta confusión, que en ese momento no podía discernir sobre si prefería una cosa o la otra. Aquello había sido un golpe demasiado duro y difícil de asumir. No se trataba de un hombre cualquiera, se trataba del hombre al que veneraba, se trataba del hombre al que creía mi padre. Incluso, llegué a pensar mientras leía la historia, que mi madre había terminado casada con él, porque él la había protegido. Nunca me imaginé que terminaría de aquella manera esa incógnita, que aún no estaba del todo desvelada, pero que se podía intuir, que lo que venía era aún peor.

Yo seguía ida en mis pensamientos, perdida en mi cabeza, tratando de enlazar cada momento de mi vida. Lograba entender algunas situaciones, pero no todas. Sé que mi relación con él, no era precisamente la mejor relación del mundo, pero siempre creí que me quería, yo podía sentirlo en su mirada, e incluso en los pocos momentos de cariño que tenía conmigo. Además, aunque no era un padre cariñoso, siempre fue un hombre responsable, que se desvivía porque yo estuviera bien, dentro de las limitaciones que él mismo me había impuesto. Ahora era duro tener que enfrentarme a la realidad. Aceptar que el amor de mi padre estaba motivado por un sentimiento mucho más ruin y carente de humanidad, que no era amor a mí, si no al dinero, era una situación muy macabra. Quien sabe porque oscuro motivo se había obligado a mantenerse cerca de mí.

Mi tía volvió a tomarme de la mano y con cariño, me hizo salir de mi letargo.

\- Voy a llevarte a la cama, es mejor que duermas un rato y que descanses, ya podremos continuar mañana.

Yo le hice caso. Aunque hubiese querido, no habría podido continuar leyendo, el dolor era demasiado grande. Mi cabeza estaba embotada y mi alma destrozada, no podía procesar ninguna otra información. Definitivamente, eso era lo único que podía hacer ahora, dormir.

Mi tía me guío a una habitación, que parecía pequeña comparada con las habitaciones de la casa. Nunca antes había estado ahí, a pesar de que visitaba con frecuencia la casa de Portia. Comprendí de inmediato, que era el dormitorio de mi padre, de mi verdadero padre, pero no tenía fuerzas para preguntarle nada a mi tía. Ella me acostó en la cama y me arropó con una manta, de una forma muy maternal. Por un momento sentí, que era mi madre la que lo hacía, no mi tía Johanna y me dejé llevar por ese sentimiento. Ella me dio un beso y me dijo dulcemente…

\- Descansa, y que Dios bendiga tus sueños.

Luego se marchó y me quedé sola. Miré a mi alrededor, a pesar de la escasa luz. Vi que en las repisas había piedras coralinas y otras cosas relacionadas con el mar. No había duda, era su habitación, era la habitación de mi padre. Aún seguía llorando cuando comencé a darme cuenta que el cansancio me vencía, así que no luché contra él y me quedé dormida.

Desperté sobresaltada, soñaba con el día en que los vi a ambos en la habitación de mi madre. En mis sueños, vi a mi padre, Gale, golpeándola, y vi a Peeta gritándole, -no la toques-. Vi claramente como me arrancaba de sus brazos, para luego depositarme en los de mi madre, y como luego se levantaba y lo golpeaba brutalmente.

Hasta hace unas horas, ese recuerdo tenía un significado totalmente distinto del que tenía ahora. Mis ojos estaban hinchados, y aunque yo creí que no podía tener más lágrimas, que las había agotado aquella noche, volví a llorar aquella mañana. Poco a poco me tranquilicé. Me levanté de la cama y observé la habitación. Urge en sus repisas, había muchos fósiles marinos. Cada uno tenía un papel escrito con sus nombres, pegado a ellos con cinta. Seguí recorriendo todo con mis ojos, buscando más recuerdos. Vi una cartera vieja de hombre a un lado del escritorio, la cogí en mis manos, y me senté en la cama para verla. Pertenecía a mi padre. Dentro, había de un lado, un documento de identidad con su foto, un carnet viejo de la biblioteca y un permiso de conducir. Del otro lado encontré una foto. Era una foto de mi madre conmigo en brazos, cuando aún era muy pequeña. Estábamos en una playa, y ambas sonreíamos. Me quedé mirando la foto un buen rato, luego busqué más profundamente, para cerciorarme de que no había alguna otra cosa que me interesara. Descubrí un pequeño descosido en la funda, introduje mis dedos, por instinto, como si algo me dijera que iba a encontrar alguna cosa. Sentí un objeto que se movía dentro, al roce con mis dedos, tiré de él y saqué un papel doblado cuidadosamente. Estaba amarillo y viejo, los dobleces se habían marcado en la hoja, tanto, que estaba a punto de romperse. Lo reconocí casi de inmediato, era el poema de mi madre, lo sostuve en mis manos mientras lo leía.

Di un respingo, sobresaltada cuando oí como se abría la puerta, era mi madrina.

\- ¡Princesa!, ¿tienes mucho rato despierta? -me preguntó-.

\- No mucho

Pude ver que se había duchado y cambiado de ropa, su aspecto había mejorado muchísimo. Ella se acercó y se sentó a mi lado, dejando las cosas que traía en la mano sobre la cama. Observó el papel que sujetaba en la mano y puso cara de sorpresa.

\- ¡Es el poema de Katniss! -dijo ella-, ¿de dónde lo has sacado?

\- Estaba dentro de esta vieja cartera.

\- ¡Imposible!, yo misma la he revisado muchas veces y nunca lo había encontrado.

\- Pues estaba aquí, escondido en este descosido.

Ella miró la cartera detenidamente.

\- Jamás había visto esto antes, -dijo con sinceridad, confundida y sorprendida por el hallazgo-. Ese papel estaba desaparecido, todos lo hemos buscado mil veces entre las cosas de Peeta, pero nadie nunca lo encontró. Te juro que yo misma he revisado esa cartera no menos de 30 veces, ¡y nunca vi ese descosido!

\- Pues ahí estaba.

Contesté sorprendida de lo que me decía. Ella aún miraba incrédula y curiosa la cartera, cuando me dijo:

\- ¿Me la prestas un momento?, te prometo que después te la devuelvo.

\- Sí… claro.

\- Te he traído toallas y ropa limpia, puedes ducharte en el baño del pasillo. Te esperamos en la cocina, cuando estés lista, ven.

Me dio un beso en la frente y se disponía a marcharse con la cartera en la mano. Cuando ya estaba en la puerta, la detuve y le pregunté…

\- Madrina, evidentemente esta era la habitación de mi padre, ¿por qué Portia la ha conservado casi intacta?

Mi madrina suspiró, regresó a la cama junto conmigo y se sentó a mi lado.

\- Sé que parece una locura, y en parte lo es. Conservar de esta forma las cosas de alguien que se ha ido, como si no lo hubiera hecho, no es sano. Sólo consigue que te cueste más aceptar que ya no está.

\- ¿Entonces por qué lo hizo?

Ella me tomó de la mano en un gesto de apoyo.

\- Para todos, la muerte de Peeta y la de tu madre fue una tragedia difícil de superar, pero la mayoría de nosotros continuamos con nuestras vidas. Para tu abuelo paterno, no fue igual, el nunca pudo superar la perdida de Peeta. Su vida se convirtió en un infierno desde que su hijo se fue, hasta el punto de llegar casi a la locura. No quería dejarlo marchar, y conservó cada una de sus cosas, como si fueran un tesoro, como si Peeta aún viviera. Pocos años después de la terrible perdida, quizás por su inmensa tristeza, tu abuelo enfermó, y murió. Antes de irse, le pidió a Portia que conservara las cosas de Peeta y que las guardara para ti. Le confesó que él había cuidado de ellas, para que tú pudieras algún día mirarlas y saber más de tu padre. -Katniss le ha dejado el diario, él no tuvo la oportunidad de dejarle nada especial, le dijo. Guárdalas para su hija, por favor te lo ruego, guárdalas para la pequeña-. Por esa época, ellos apenas podían verte, así que ni siquiera tenían ese consuelo. Ella sabía que era una locura, pero no tuvo el valor de negárselo. Por eso Portia cumplió con la promesa que le hizo a su esposo en su lecho de muerte, y nunca ha querido desmantelar esta habitación, a pesar de que procura no entrar en ella. Hace unos días volvió a hacerlo, entró, la aseó y arregló para ti, sin permitir que nadie la ayudara, por eso sé desmejoró bastante y no pudo ir al parque, supongo que sentía que era algo que debía hacer sola, no lo sé. Todo lo que hay aquí es tuyo, te pertenece, en cierta forma es la herencia que te dejó tu padre y aunque parezcan simples piedras y tonterías sacadas del mar, te aseguro que para él, después de Katniss y de ti, esto era una de las cosas más importantes de su vida. Sentía verdadera devoción por su trabajo, amaba lo que hacía.

Miré nuevamente a mi alrededor, en silencio, sin agregar nada más a lo que me había contado mi madrina, y sentí un enorme vació. Era tanto lo que me había perdido, tantos amores que no pude vivir. Me levanté y cogí un frasco de perfume de la mesilla de noche, al que le quedaban apenas unas gotas, si la intención de mi abuelo, era que conociera un poco de mi padre por medio de sus cosas, yo estaba dispuesta a intentarlo. Mi madrina se levantó en silencio, entendió que debía dejarme sola un rato más. Era mi primer momento con él, ver sus cosas hacía que me pareciera un poco más real.

Me acerqué a la repisa donde estaban los corales y demás fósiles marinos. Todo parecía minuciosamente ordenado y etiquetado, como siguiendo un orden, que yo por supuesto no entendí, pero que intuí. Unos cuantos cuadernos con apuntes, supuse que escritos de su puño y letra, se apilaban uno sobre otros en un rincón de la repisa. También una docena de libros, todos relacionados con el trabajo de mi padre, entre ellos, uno que conservo aún, El mundo del silencio, de Jacques-Yves cousteau y Fréderic Dumas, autografiado por los autores. Justo a un lado, había una ventana, la abrí. Unos segundos más tarde, una suave brisa me invadió, se que era imposible, pues estábamos a cientos de kilómetros de la playa, pero me olió a mar. Desde ese mismo instante, supe lo que quería hacer el resto de mi vida.

Annie entró en la cocina, deseosa de contar lo que había pasado.

\- ¿A qué no saben lo que encontró Prim?

Todos la miraron sin decir nada, esperando que ella misma respondiera la interrogante.

\- ¡Encontró el poema de Katniss!

\- ¿Dónde?

Preguntaron casi al mismo tiempo todos los presentes.

\- Escondido en un descosido de la cartera de Peeta, -les respondió ella, agitando la cartera que tenía en sus manos-.

\- Pero eso es imposible, -dijo Portia, arrebatándole la cartera de las manos, para poder revisarla ella misma-, yo he revisado esa cartera infinidad de veces y nunca he visto ningún descosido.

\- A lo mejor se habrá hecho con los años, -dijo Effie- es una cartera vieja.

\- ¿Y Peeta introdujo el papel antes de que se descosiera Effie? -le contestó mi tía Johanna-.

\- Tienes razón, lo dije sin pensarlo.

\- Es bastante raro -volvió a decir Annie- ¿verdad?

\- ¡Quién sabe!, -dijo Finnick, mi padrino, quien había llegado esa mañana con mi tío, el esposo de mi tía Johanna- a lo mejor Peeta no quería que nadie lo descubriera hasta que pudiera hacerlo Prim.

Yo ya estaba detrás de ellos cuando mi padrino dijo aquellas palabras, me acerqué a él y le abracé por la cintura, él me correspondió.

\- Buenos días princesa, -me saludo con cariño-.

\- Buenos días padrino, -le respondí yo-.

Nos sentamos a desayunar todos juntos y nadie volvió a mencionar el misterio de la cartera y del poema.


	21. Capítulo 21 - Se lo que quiero

**Buenas tardes, otro capítulo más, se que la historia se ve triste, pero aún así, me encanta, las cosas se complican, pero el amor es fuerte, como siempre aclaro que nada me pertenece, la historia es de Vallemar y los personajes de Suzanne Collins, un abrazo.**

**CAPITULO XXI **

_**SÉ LO QUE QUIERO **_

_Llegamos por fin a la costa. Yo todavía no me había repuesto del golpe tan duro que había recibido la noche anterior, tanto emocional como físicamente. Les dije a mis padres que había pasado descuidadamente por detrás de un columpio en el parque y que el niño que se mecía en él, sin querer me había causado aquel hematoma. Durante el viaje casi ni hablé, me mostré taciturna, distante con todos. Mi papá me preguntó varias veces que me pasaba, pero yo insistí en que no era nada. Por fin renunció a sus intentos por ayudarme y entendió que por alguna razón yo lo único que deseaba era estar tranquila y sola. _

_No había pasado ni una hora de nuestra llegada, cuando sonó el timbre de la puerta. Yo sabía que era Annie, fue papá quien le abrió y la hizo pasar de inmediato a mi habitación. _

_\- Te tengo una sorpresa mi nenita, Annie esta aquí y quiere saludarte. _

_Sentí lastima de mi padre. Él trataba de hacer un esfuerzo por verme feliz, porque cambiara esa cara de derrota que había tenido durante todo el día. Sólo pude pensar, -si tan siquiera él pudiera imaginarse que estoy así por él, porque lo he defraudado y no he hecho nada por evitarlo-. Cuanto desearía que las cosas hubieran pasado de otra manera, todo habría sido tan diferente. Él nos sonrió a ambas y nos dejó a solas sin decir nada más, era cómo si entendiera que en ese momento sobraban las palabras. _

_\- ¿Qué pasa Katniss?, -me preguntó Annie apesadumbrada- tu padre está preocupado por ti, dice que estas muy triste. Me dijo que viniera a buscarte e hiciera algo para que estuvieras mejor, me lo pidió por favor. Yo pensaba venir más tarde, dejarte descansar un rato, pero él me llamó. _

_\- ¿En serio?, pobre, si que está realmente preocupado. _

_Mientras Annie hablaba, yo aún seguía con la cabeza apoyada en la almohada sobre la cama, del lado en donde tenía el hematoma, por tanto ella no se había dado cuenta de él. En un momento me vi forzada a levantarme, quería salir de casa, y más tarde o más temprano ella lo vería como todos los demás. _

_\- ¡Katniss, tu cara! -me miraba desconcertada y con preocupación-, ¿qué te ha pasado? _

_\- Nada, fue un incidente con un columpio. _

_No podía contarle lo ocurrido en aquel momento, tendría que esperar para saber la verdad y estoy segura de que ella no se conformó con la respuesta, pero si se dio cuenta de que era mejor esperar a que yo estuviera preparada para contárselo. _

_\- Por eso estas así y por eso tu padre esta tan preocupado. Ahora yo también lo estoy, -hizo una pausa y cambió de tema- Peeta ya está al tanto de todo y está feliz. Lo tiene casi todo listo. En su casa todos se están movilizando para que salga bien. Son un encanto, jamás creí que existieran padres tan comprensivos. _

_\- La verdad es que los chicos tienen unos padres increíbles. _

_Le contesté sin demasiado entusiasmo, había perdido la efusividad que tenía aquel día en el parque. _

_\- ¿No me vas a decir por qué estas tan triste? _

_\- Prefiero hacerlo cuando estemos todos, no me gustaría tener que contarlo dos veces. _

_\- Entonces vamos, los chicos nos esperan en su casa, todos nos esperan, también sus padres. Yo les dije que me las arreglaría para llevarte hasta allá. _

_Annie dio mil vueltas para llegar hasta la casa de Peeta y caminaba rapidísimo. Alegaba que lo hacía así para que fuera difícil adivinar a dónde íbamos. Yo no tenía ganas de discutir, sólo me dejé llevar. Por fin llegamos a la puerta de atrás de la casa de los Mellark, que estaba abierta, supuse que se debía a que esperaban nuestra llegada. _

_Peeta me salió al paso, casi al mismo tiempo en el que crucé de la cocina hacia la sala. Me cogió por los hombros mientras observaba mi rostro. _

_\- ¿Quién te ha hecho esto? _

_Yo comencé a temblar y él enseguida se dio cuenta, no pude controlarme y entonces lloré. _

_\- ¿Alguien puede traer un vaso con agua y azúcar?, por favor -gritó él preocupado por mi estado- ven, siéntate. _

_Le obedecí, pues sentía que las piernas me flaqueaban, y sujeté su mano muy fuerte para que entendiera que no quería que se apartara de mi lado ni un segundo. _

_\- ¿Qué es lo que pasa?, ¿por qué estas así? _

_\- Lleva todo el día muy triste, -dijo Annie, en respuesta a las preguntas de Peeta, a las que yo no respondía nada- su padre me llamó a casa para que fuera a buscarla, porque estaba muy preocupado. _

_\- Mi amor, Princesa… mírame, -me dijo él ya en un tono algo más fuerte y obligándome a subir el rostro- tienes que contarme qué es lo que ha pasado, ya no puedo soportarlo. _

_Me calmé cuanto pude y entonces empecé a hablar. _

_\- Annie me ha dicho que está todo listo para el viaje, -él asintió, mientras seguía escrutando mi rostro- no podemos dar marcha atrás en nada, de hecho, mientras antes sea, mejor para todos. Las cosas se han complicado más de lo que nos hubiéramos imaginado, ha pasado algo que lo cambia todo. _

_\- ¿A qué te refieres? _

_\- Anoche Gale fue a despedirse a la casa y me dijo que venía el veintitrés de diciembre con su familia, porque el día veinticuatro pensaba pedir mi mano en matrimonio. _

_\- ¿Y por eso tú te sientes tan mal? – me preguntó Peeta. En su voz se notaba la sospecha de la implicación de Gale- ¿qué tiene que ver él con ese golpe en la cara? _

_\- Yo intenté disuadirlo de su idea, pero apenas me dio tiempo, -hice una leve pausa para sosegar mi llanto- se enfureció, me llamó ramera y me dio una bofetada. _

_\- ¿Qué? -se levantó Peeta enfurecido, vociferando-, voy a matar a ese cobarde hijo de puta. _

_\- Cálmate, déjame terminar la historia por favor -le sujeté nuevamente las manos y él cedió-. El día de la boda de Johanna, él nos siguió y escuchó toda la conversación que tuvimos. Luego fue a la casa y estuvo a punto de descubrirnos delante de todos, pero no lo hizo. _

_\- ¿Cómo? –Ahora preguntó sorprendido, incrédulo-. _

_\- Así como lo oyes. _

_Seguí hablando como si todos supieran que él había pasado todas esas noches conmigo. En medio de la situación, no me di cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, pero nadie dijo nada. Creo que todos lo sabían y por respeto a nuestra situación le restaron importancia, no haciendo ningún comentario, como si no entendieran muy bien a que me refería o como si lo entendieran, pero les pareciera lo más normal del mundo. _

_\- Te vio subir por mi balcón ésa y todas las noches, y se calló, guardó silencio, te investigó, habló con Delly, ató cabos y armó el rompecabezas. _

_\- Pero no entiendo, -habló confundido –, ¿por qué si lo sabe todo quiere pedir tu mano? _

_\- Por el dinero y la posición de Don Andrew -contestó Annie, quien lo entendió de inmediato-. _

_\- ¡Exacto!, -le dije, girando mi rostro para mirarla- reveló sus verdaderas intenciones con tal desfachatez y desparpajo, que resultó más que grotesco y ruin. _

_\- Siempre lo supe, -volvió a intervenir Annie- Gale se metió poco a poco en la familia de Katniss. Al principio todos sabían que estaba tratando de escalar posiciones, pero con el tiempo la gente se fue olvidando de ello. La verdad es que supo hacerlo, ha trabajado muy duro para lograrlo y hacerse un hueco en las empresas y en la vida de Don Andrew. Mi hermano y mi padre lo han comentado en más de una ocasión. Incluso, Thom dijo alguna vez, que esa era su mejor basa, casarse con una de las hijas de Don Andrew. Supongo que ahora no está dispuesto a permitir que todo por lo que ha luchado se le vaya de las manos. _

_\- Eso fue exactamente lo que me dijo, que ese era el único valor que me quedaba, además de ramera, sucia, vulgar, que no le llegaba ni a las suelas de sus zapatos, que me había convertido en la amante sucia y desprovista de moral de Peeta. Concluyó diciendo que me iba a salvar de la deshonra y el horror en el que había mezclado a mi familia, y que no iba a permitir que yo hiciera nada para remediarlo, porque él estaba dispuesto a todo, incluso a utilizar a Delly para destruirte a ti, si yo no aceptaba lo que él me proponía. _

_\- Pero que hombre tan rastrero y sin vergüenza, -intervino la madre de Peeta, que había permanecido callada durante toda la conversación, parecía seriamente indignada- el que no tiene ningún tipo de moral es él. ¿Cómo se atreve a insultarte de esa manera y encima a levantarte la mano? _

_\- A mí eso no me extraña, –continuó Annie igual de indignada que Portia-, Thom lo conoce desde hace mucho, fueron compañeros de estudios, y nunca ha hablado muy bien de él. Siempre comentó que le parecía un hombre sin escrúpulos, que nunca hacía nada que no fuera por su propio beneficio, ni se relacionaba con nadie que no pudiera ofrecerle algo, como era el caso de mi hermano, a quien le hizo la corte mientras le servía de provecho y desechó una vez no le hizo más falta. Es cierto que Thom también reconoce que es un hombre brillante, extremadamente inteligente, pero oscuro e incluso un poco acomplejado, como si algo en el fondo lo hiciera sentirse menos que los demás. Seguro se sintió fuerte y grande, por encima de Katniss por primera vez en su vida. Apostaría lo que sea, a que lo disfrutó, es más, cree que ahora sí puede hacer lo que quiera, porque ante sus ojos ella va a sentirse menos, así que él tiene el control. Esto le vino como anillo al dedo, antes hubiera tenido que fingir mucho y tragarse muchas cosas, pero ahora todo ha cambiado. _

_\- Ni te lo imaginas Annie, en realidad logró que me sintiera así, me trató de una manera horrible. No me lo he podido sacar de la cabeza, me sentí sucia, todo fue tan vulgar. Me gritó insultos sin parar, fue espantoso. Luego me sacó a empujones de casa y me llevó al descampado, el que esta unas cuatro calles más abajo. Ese lugar está abandonado y es muy solitario, así que nadie podía vernos. _

_Yo lloraba descontrolada y no medí bien lo que estaba haciendo. Tenía la necesidad de contar todo lo que me había sucedido, de que supieran lo asqueroso y ruin que ese hombre era. _

_\- Él me tocaba, me besaba… yo intentaba que no lo hiciera, pero no podía detenerlo, era más fuerte que yo. Pude soltar una de mis manos, le arañé la cara varias veces lo más fuerte que pude, logré que me soltara, pero entonces él volvió a golpearme y fue cuando me hizo esto. En ese momento entendí, que la única salida que tenía era aceptar, eso lo calmaría, él no sabía que yo pensaba marcharme contigo, así que fingí estar de acuerdo. Logré calmarle y lo convencí de que me llevara a casa. _

_Peeta, que se había quedado callado, se levantó, estaba fuera de sí. Echó mano de un jarrón que había sobre la mesa y lo estrelló contra la pared. _

_\- ¡Maldito cabrón hijo de Perra, me las va a pagar, voy a matarlo! _

_\- No, tú no vas a hacer nada. -le grité de inmediato-, _

_\- ¿Cómo qué no voy a hacer nada?, estás muy equivocada si piensas que voy a permitir que esto se quede así. _

_\- ¡Ya basta!, -volví a gritarle- él tiene razón. Yo lo engañé, lo utilicé, lo manipulé en mi propio beneficio y fui consciente de que lo hacía. No pensé en las consecuencias de mis actos, no las medí en ningún momento. Sé que pensarás que te obligué a hacer lo mismo con Delly, pero no es igual. Ella se lo buscó, no nos dejo otro camino que engañarla, pero él no, él sólo ejerció su papel de víctima, no de victimario. Aun y así, sé que eso no le daba derecho a hacer lo que hizo, a fin de cuentas, yo jamás le dije que aceptaría casarme con él, ni le prometí amor ni fidelidad, sólo permití que me cortejara, eso me dejaba libre para escoger otra cosa si era mi deseo. Pero él tendrá su castigo mucho antes de lo que se imagina. Le dije que aceptaba su propuesta, eso lo va a dejar en ridículo delante de todos, cuando descubra que su prometida se fugó con otro, días después de que él anunciara el compromiso. Cuando ya estemos lejos, alguien tendrá que ir a contárselo a mi hermana, todo lo que pasó, con lujo de detalles. Yo la conozco, ella se encargará de hacérselo pagar, te lo aseguro. Eso es suficiente castigo para su comportamiento, y será suficiente para demostrarle que en la vida hay cosas que valen más que el dinero y la posición social. Fui egoísta al contártelo, pero no podía aguantar más, estaba destrozada, necesitaba hablar de ello, sabía que si no lo decía conseguiría destrozarme aun más. _

_\- Claro que si hija, hiciste bien, tenías que contárnoslo. _

_Me dijo Portia, quien lloraba casi tanto como Annie y como yo, pero no le respondí, en ese momento para mí sólo existíamos Peeta y yo. _

_\- Debí imaginar cual sería tu reacción, igual a la de cualquier hombre que trata de defender su honor con violencia, -continué casi con rabia, supongo que movida por los recuerdos del día anterior-. Pero debes entender, que eso te convierte en algo muy parecido a él, y en este momento eso no me ayuda en nada, a mí, que fui la más ofendida y agredida con toda esta situación. Yo sólo quiero que esto acabe de una vez. Reconozco que me equivoqué, que propicié que toda esta locura creciera hasta este punto. Debí hacerte caso desde el principio, entender que la única salida aceptable era marcharnos y ya, pero no lo hice. Si tú ahora te enfrentas a Gale, se sabrá todo, y yo no podré irme contigo, lo entendería, sabría porque lo has hecho, pero no te lo perdonaría. _

_El padre de Peeta, que pocas veces hablaba o hacia algún comentario de algo, por lo menos delante de nosotras, me tomó de la mano, me dio un beso en la frente y me dijo con muchísima dulzura. _

_-Nadie te culpa por ello, tú hiciste lo que creíste que era mejor para todos, y los demás estuvimos de acuerdo. Lo intentamos, pero está claro que ahora es el momento de tomar una decisión drástica. Entendemos por qué no lo aceptabas antes, yo sé que tú eres la que has llevado la parte más pesada de este problema sobre tus hombros, la que más tiene que perder. Tu familia está de por medio, y ellos son importantes para ti, tanto como nosotros lo somos para Peeta; pero ellos tarde o temprano te perdonaran y entenderán por qué lo hiciste. Ahora sabes que debes marcharte, porque si no lo haces, eres tú quien nunca se va a poder perdonar por arruinar tu propia vida. Hay un tiempo para pensar en los demás y otro para pensar en uno mismo. Este es el tuyo, piensa sólo en ti, en lo que tú quieres y necesitas, no en lo que los demás esperan, incluido Peeta. Él tendrá que aceptar que el tiempo de pensar en él provisionalmente se ha detenido, ahora tiene que pensar sólo en lo que sea mejor para ti. _

_Creo que eso es justo lo que necesitaba oír en ese momento, porque me sentí más fuerte. Sus palabras fueron cálidas y me transmitieron serenidad. Tenía mucha razón, siempre mi cabeza daba vueltas pensando en todo el mundo. En ese momento me di cuenta, que eran demasiadas personas, mucha gente inmiscuyéndose en tan sólo dos vidas. _

_\- Le agradezco mucho sus palabras, me hacen sentir más serena. Lo he pensado mucho todos estos días y ahora sé que tiene usted razón. Necesito pensar en mí, en lo que quiero, en lo que realmente deseo, -me di la vuelta y miré a Peeta-. Sé que te quiero a ti y que te necesito a mi lado, ¡por eso quiero!, ¡te suplico!, que estés calmado. Sé cómo te sientes con todo esto, me imagino la impotencia que ahora experimentas cuando piensas que no pudiste protegerme, y que además, yo no te permito hacer nada para darle a Gale lo que tú crees que se merece. Pero piénsalo detenidamente, entenderás qué armar un escándalo ahora mismo, implica perderlo todo, él habrá ganado y nosotros habremos perdido. No es el momento, quiero que me digas que lo entiendes, por favor. _

_\- Lo entiendo, y no voy a hacer nada, pero no me gusta. Te pegó, te forzó, y yo puedo ver la marca en tu rostro, está aquí. _

_Él pasó suavemente su mano por mi mejilla, justo donde Gale había golpeado. Estaba hinchado y de un color lila, que amenazaba con volverse más intenso, casi morado. Su roce, aunque fue leve, me provocó un pequeño dolor, que logró que por instinto ladeara un poco la cabeza. _

_\- ¿Lo ves?, esto es lo que más me indigna y me duele, que te tocara. Gracias al cielo pudiste detenerlo, pudo haber llegado más lejos, lo que ha hecho es muy grave. Las palabras son lo de menos, no es que no me importen, es que no me preocupa en lo más mínimo lo que él opine de ti o de mí. Yo sé quién eres y como yo lo saben muchos. Sé que eres una persona honesta, correcta, amante de tu familia, altruista, con una condición moral mucho más sólida que la que él, y gran cantidad de gente que pregona la suya a los cuatro vientos, soñaran jamás tener. Amarme a mí, no te convierte de ninguna manera en una inmoral, lo que él pretende sí. Pretende que le vendas tu alma, a cambio de evitar lo que cree una deshonra, pero para evitarla, tendrías que deshonrarte. Es incongruente en sí mismo, y en cualquier tribunal divino, te aseguro que pesaría infinitamente más su culpa que la tuya, si es que en realidad se pudiera demostrar que hay una culpa implícita en el hecho de haberte enamorado de mí. _

_\- Lo sé mi amor, no puede ser malo lo que siento, ni creo que Dios ni ningún tribunal supremo lo mire como un pecado. Yo no pedí amarte, pero te amo, y si uno pudiera escoger a quien amar, te escogería mil veces más, aunque tuviera que pasar por todo esto las mil veces que te he escogido. No me arrepiento de nada de lo que he vivido a tu lado, si pudiera borrar algo de lo que ha pasado entre nosotros… en nuestra intimidad, tiraría la borra sin pensarlo. Si ahora mismo me dijeras que no me quieres, no me arrepentiría. Me dan igual las palabras de Gale, incluso que me tocara, yo sólo quiero marcharme contigo cuanto antes, dejar a Gale y a Delly atrás. Vamos a hacer a un lado lo malo y de ahora en adelante vamos hablar sólo de lo bueno. Quiero saberlo todo, cuándo nos vamos, a dónde y cómo. _

**EN SU MENTE **

Caminó hacía la ventana, corrió unos centímetros una de las cortinas que dejó levemente entrar la luz del sol en la habitación. Vio a Plutarch, el jardinero y a Sae la doncella mirando hacía el balcón.

\- Míralos, estarán comentando que me he vuelto loco. Se preguntaran con quien hablo aquí arriba. No saben que tú estás aquí, no saben que vuelves todas las noches para atormentarme -hizo una larga pausa- ¿por qué no te has ido? Cuando te quería a mi lado, tú no querías estarlo, y ahora que quiero que te vayas, no hay forma de que lo hagas. Se dio media vuelta y volvió a mirar hacía la cama.

\- ¿Sabes que recordé mientras miraba por la ventana?, -se sonrío, más bien con tristeza-, recordé lo fácil que era entrar en esta habitación. Yo nunca lo hubiera imaginado, nunca…, hasta aquel día. Si no lo hubiera visto yo mismo, si alguien me lo hubiera contado, yo lo habría matado. Lo habría matado por levantar falsos testimonios sobre la criatura más pura que conocía.

Se derrumbó ya agotado y empezó a llorar.

\- ¿Qué por qué lloro me preguntas?, lloro por ti. Tú eras tan distinta a ella, tan diferente a mi madre. Eras dulce y buena, refinada y tan llena de vida. Tus ojos no eran oscuros y vacíos como los de ella, estaban llenos de pureza, se podía ver a través de ellos que no conocías la crueldad de la vida.

Cerró los ojos e invadido por los recuerdos, lloró más fuerte. No simples lágrimas, era un llanto profundo y desesperado, que manaba desde lo más profundo de su alma.

\- Esa noche, ¡esa maldita noche!, cuando lo vi, me volví loco. La rabia me consumía y me atormentaba. Pensé en estrangularlo con mis propias manos, pensé en arrastrarte a ti fuera de la maldita habitación para gritarle a todo el mundo lo que eras. Tus ojos mentían, me hiciste creer que eras un Ángel, pero el diablo tenía muchas formas, yo lo sabía bien, había sostenido muchas veces la Biblia entre mis manos. No eras distinta a mi madre, en sólo una noche hiciste palidecer los castigos que ella me había propinado durante toda la vida. Entonces comprendí que no era suficiente matarlos, quería que sufrieran el mismo dolor que yo había sentido. Le habías entregado tu cuerpo a él, ¡a ese maldito hombre! En cambio a mí, apenas me permitías cogerte de la mano. Yo te deseaba con locura, me moría por tus atenciones, pero siempre te respeté y me conformé con las migas que me dabas, atesorándolas como si se trataran del más hermoso regalo. Esperaba el momento en el que todo fuera perfecto entre nosotros, limpio y puro, como creía que eras tú… ¡Maldita zorra! Me engañaste, me humillaste…

_**DIARIO**_

_Todos sonreían, supongo que por la misma razón por la que yo me sentía feliz. Por fin estaríamos juntos para siempre, lejos de todo lo que nos separaba. Peeta cogió mi mano y la besó, aún sujetándola me acaricio el cabello con la otra, entonces empezó a contármelo todo. _

_\- El cuatro de enero a las ocho de la mañana, nos marcharemos al puerto marítimo, el que está a unas tres horas de camino. Llegaremos al puerto más o menos a las once, ahí abra un barco con destino a Nueva York, que saldrá a las dos de la tarde. Ya los boletos están comprados, sólo en espera de los nombres de los pasajeros. Tenemos que inventar una salida para ese día, que nos permita una coartada, desde las siete de la mañana hasta las nueve de la noche como mínimo, de forma que cuando ya se preocupen por salir a buscarnos, nosotros estemos ya a varias horas de camino rumbo a los Estados Unidos. El Capitán del barco es amigo de mi padre y tiene autoridad para oficiar una boda totalmente legal. Nos casará inmediatamente que subamos al barco, y después de que ya seas mi esposa, nadie podrá apartarte de mi lado. Yo te estaré esperando en el muelle, pues me marcho dos días antes, para que nadie sospeche nada. Tienes que entregarle tu documento de identidad a papá, él tiene contactos que nos ayudarán con lo del pasaporte y también en la embajada Norte Americana, para los tramites de emigración. _

_\- ¿Y cómo llegaré yo hasta el puerto? _

_\- Finnick y yo te llevaremos –me contestó Annie, sorprendiéndome muchísimo-. _

_\- ¡No Annie, no puedo permitirlo!, tus padres te matarían, eso sería una locura. _

_\- No cariño, -volvió a decirme Peeta, con una sonrisa dibujada en los labios- no va hasta al puerto contigo. _

_\- ¿Ah no? Creí que había dicho... _

_\- Me voy a Nueva York contigo, -volvió a hablar Annie, para sorprenderme aún más. _

_\- ¿Qué? _

_\- Sí, Finnick y yo lo hemos hablado, también deseamos casarnos, y… seamos sinceros, mis padres nunca lo permitirán y menos después de que tú te marches con Peeta. No es tú culpa, así que no te atormentes con ello, -dijo adelantándose a mis pensamientos- no va a ser fácil tener otra oportunidad como esta y tampoco creo que yo me atreviera a hacerlo sola. Saber que me voy contigo, me produce seguridad, yo sé que tú cuidaras de mí, tanto como yo de ti, -miró a los chicos-, no se lo tomen a mal, no lo digo porque tengamos que protegernos de vosotros. _

_Otra vez me encontré llorando, esa fue una noticia que me sorprendió mucho. No podía no sentirme un poco culpable a pesar de que Annie me dijera que no era así, antes de que yo pudiera protestar. Pero por otro lado, y aunque resulte egoísta, me alegró mucho saber que Annie iría conmigo. _

_\- ¿Estás segura Annie? –le pregunté-. _

_\- Sí. -Me contestó decidida, luego de mirar a Finnick un instante- nunca he estado más segura de nada en mi vida. _

_Luego de unas horas, ya los ánimos se habían recuperado, nos sentamos en el salón de la casa y simplemente conversábamos, haciendo planes y felices de haber tomado la decisión de marcharnos. Finnick y Annie parecían realmente esperanzados y llenos de ilusiones, como si un sueño que nunca creyeron realmente que se hiciera realidad, de pronto había tomado forma. Yo me había levantado a la cocina para servir unos refrescos en compañía de Peeta, pero mientras esperaba que él terminara de colocar los vasos en una bandeja, me detuve en el umbral de la puerta, de cara hacia los chicos que seguían sentados en el sofá. Se reían mientras coqueteaban el uno con el otro. Peeta ya había terminado, pero se quedó de pie junto a mí observándome. _

_\- ¿Qué piensas?_

_Preguntó luego de rodearme con sus brazos, pegando su dorso a mi espalda. _

_\- En nada, sólo los miro. Parecen tan contentos y tan enamorados. _

_\- Como nosotros, porqué… eres feliz ¿verdad? _

_\- Mucho. _

_\- Te juro que voy a recompensarte por todo, -dijo con vehemencia, estrechándome más contra su cuerpo –. Voy a hacer que olvides lo malo, hasta que sientas que fue sólo una pesadilla, un mal sueño. Voy a hacerte una mujer muy feliz, te lo juro. _

_\- Lo sé, no tengo ninguna duda sobre eso. -hice una pausa me giré para verlo a la ojos y cambié de tema- ¿vamos a quedarnos en Nueva York, o tienes planeada alguna otra cosa? _

_\- Ya me parecía raro que no hubieras preguntado demasiado. Debes tener la cabeza loca pensando, te conozco, te gusta tener el control sobre todo. _

_\- Es verdad, pero me prometí a mi misma que esto lo iba a dejar todo en tus manos, confío en ti._

_Me sonrió y luego de darme su particular y maravilloso beso en la punta de mi nariz, dijo con emoción. _

_\- Nos vamos a San Diego. _

_\- ¿San Diego? _

_\- Sí, en esa ciudad hay una buena universidad y hay importantes proyectos sobre la fauna y flora marina. Sus océanos, gracias a la abundante luz solar, y a sus nutrientes, cuentan con una diversidad biológica abundante, no en vano Jacques Yves Cousteau, lo llamó el acuario del mundo. Tengo un buen amigo, profesor del San Diego State College, que me ofreció desde hace tiempo un puesto en su equipo de investigación. Le llamé, así que empiezo a trabajar con él en el mes de marzo, tiempo suficiente para dejarte instalada a ti. Supongo que tú querrás entrar en la Universidad para poder estudiar arte ¿no? Pues ahí tienes varias opciones, está el propio San Diego State College, o si lo prefieres, el San Diego College, una universidad Católica privada, sólo para mujeres. _

_Durante todo este tiempo, había aparcado mis sueños a un lado, incluso creo que mi corazón se había resignado a que no sería posible, o a que era algo muy lejano, pero cuando Peeta lo dijo, justo en ese momento, volvió a saltar de alegría. Él tenía presente mis sueños, tanto como los suyos, deseaba que yo cumpliera mi deseo. Creí que no sería posible, pero logró que le quisiera aún más. Salté en sus brazos, llena de emoción, y él me levantó del suelo, sujetándome por la cintura. _

_\- ¿En serio puedo estudiar en la universidad? _

_\- Claro que sí princesa, tu puedes hacer cualquier cosa que desees hacer, la que quieras. _

_-¡Peeta…! –Exclamé completamente emocionada –. No sabes lo feliz que me haces. Claro que quiero ir, es lo que he soñado desde que era una niña. _

_\- Ahora vas a poder hacerlo, te lo prometo. _

_\- Te amo, te amo muchísimo. _

_Annie y yo caminábamos por la calle hacia la casa, reíamos y jugábamos como dos niñas ajenas a cualquier problema. Ambas estábamos felices, soñábamos despiertas con aquel mundo perfecto que ya casi teníamos en nuestras manos, sentíamos que era nuestro y que no podían arrebatárnoslo. Esa noche, cuando llegué a mi casa, mi cara sin duda alguna era otra. La mujer taciturna y sombría que ese día había llegado a la costa, había desaparecido como por arte de magia. Mi padre estaba sentado en la sala de la casa, no estaba esperándome, sólo leía el periódico, me vio y me sonrió. _

_\- Llegaste a casa pronto hija, -me dijo con cariño-. _

_\- Sí papá, tenía ganas de verte y de que me mimaras un rato. _

_\- Ven, siéntate aquí conmigo, -me senté a su lado en el sofá, y él me abrazó, pasando su brazo por encima de mi hombro- ¿estás ahora más contenta? _

_\- Sí, mucho. _

_\- ¡Ves!, yo sabía que ver a Annie te alegraría, no me equivoqué al llamarla. _

_\- No papi, fue una gran idea. _

_\- ¿Y no le vas a contar a tu papá, por qué estabas tan triste? _

_\- Tonterías, cosas de mujeres, -le respondí esquivamente- no te preocupes, ya se me pasó toda la tristeza, te lo prometo. _

_\- Bueno, eso es suficiente, si tú eres feliz, yo también soy feliz. _

_A la mañana siguiente, me levanté muy temprano, quería aprovechar el tiempo. Johanna llegaba por la tarde con Marvel y mi mamá estaba organizándolo todo en casa. Después de desayunar, fui a casa de Annie, que aún estaba dormida, pero su madre me dejó pasar. _

_\- Ya son casi las diez de la mañana, -le dije, tirando de la manta que la cubría-. ¿Se te pegaron las sabanas amiga mía? _

_\- Sí, -me respondió ella, haciendo pulso por la manta conmigo- no quiero despertarme todavía. _

_\- No seas floja Annie, -volví a tirar ahora más fuerte de su manta- levántate ya. _

_\- Ya me levanté, -dijo sentándose en la cama y desesperesandose-, ya está. _

_\- ¿Por qué estas tan perezosa hoy? Anoche nos acostamos temprano. _

_\- Habla sólo por ti, yo pasé casi toda la noche despierta. Pensaba en todas las cosas que pasaron ayer. _

_\- Yo también estuve un rato así, pero después me venció el sueño, no había dormido casi nada la noche anterior. _

_\- Fue horrible lo que pasó con Gale, fue realmente espantoso. Me dio una angustia tan grande cuando lo estabas contando. Por eso, en cierta forma entiendo a Peeta, realmente provocaba matarlo, que alguien le diera su merecido. _

_\- Fue toda una sorpresa, nunca imaginé que Gale fuera el hombre que resultó ser. –la miré dubitativa –. No sabía que lo conocías tanto, eso llamó mi atención ayer._

_Comenté curiosa._

_\- No lo conozco tanto, es decir, no es que fuéramos amigos ni nada de eso, pero Thom y él si solían serlo, cuando estudiaban en la universidad. Vi a Gale mucho por esa época. Venía a casa a estudiar con Thom o a cualquier cosa, ¿ya sabes…?_

_\- No, no sé…_

_Contesté divertida y ella arrugó su nariz._

_\- Salían mucho, con mujeres y eso… En más de una ocasión, pasó la noche en casa, luego de alguna juerga que hubieran tenido la noche anterior._

_\- Parece que le prestabas bastante atención _

_Volví a decirle divertida y ella puso sus ojos en blanco._

_\- Gale es un hombre difícil de pasar por alto Katniss… ¿qué mujer en su sano juicio no iba a prestarle atención? Por supuesto, en esa época yo era una niña y dudo mucho que él se hubiera fijado en mí, ni aunque hubiera sido toda una mujer. Lo cierto es, que al principio estaba prendada de él, ¿cómo no estarlo, si es guapísimo?, pero no mucho tiempo después, comencé a sentir antipatía. Siempre fue raro, demasiado correcto, demasiado frio, demasiado estirado, demasiado introvertido. También he de confesar, que le tenía un poco de miedo. Tiene unos ojos impresionantes, hipnóticos incluso, pero escalofriantes. Esa mirada penetrante y dura que tiene, produce repelús. A mi parecer, mira como un psicópata, y ya ves, no estaba muy equivocada. Cuando supe que mantenía una relación contigo, me pareció chocante, no lograba verlos juntos… Cuando se lo comenté a Thom, él dijo eso de que no le extrañaba en lo absoluto, que imaginaba que ese siempre fue su objetivo, aunque pensaba que iría por Johanna y no por ti._

_\- Nunca tuvo el menor interés en ella –dije cavilando sobre mis recuerdos –. En el momento en el que conocí a Gale, Johanna no estaba con Marvel. Yo tenía sólo dieciséis años y Johanna estaba cumpliendo diecinueve. Él asistió a una cena en casa, con motivo del cumpleaños de ella. Había mucha gente, sobre todo amigas de Johanna. Recuerdo que todas se quedaron con la boca abierta cuando él hizo acto de presencia, incluida Johanna. Esa noche no le faltó compañía femenina, todas revoloteaban a su alrededor buscando su atención, pero no le prestó cuidado a ninguna. Fue mi padre quien me lo presentó, siempre ha tenido una estrecha relación con Gale, de hecho, lo aprecia tanto, que si no lo hubiera visto tan feliz de que me cortejara, habría pensado que Gale era hijo ilegitimo de mi padre._

_Annie estrechó sus ojos pensativamente._

_\- ¿A qué se deberá esa situación? –preguntó al vuelo –._

_\- La verdad es que no lo sé. Siempre he creído que es simplemente así y ya, sólo le cayó en gracia, sin más. _

_\- Y… ¿cómo fue que empezaste a salir con él? Nunca me lo has contado._

_\- Al año siguiente de que lo conociera. Gale comenzó a frecuentar la casa muy a menudo, al principio, pensé que lo hacía porque le gustaba Johanna, pero pronto quedó muy claro que sus atenciones iban dirigidas a mí. Solía llevarme obsequios, flores, chocolates, ese tipo de cosas. Un fin de semana cualquiera, de los que pasaba en casa después de haber pernotado toda la semana en el internado, me invitó a dar un paseo. Mi madre se mostró encantada de que fuera y papá no puso ninguna objeción, a pesar de que iríamos solos, sin carabina, así que fui con él. En ese paseo, me habló de que le había pedido permiso a mi padre para cortejarme. Me pareció algo del siglo pasado, es decir, por qué no me lo había pedido a mí, por qué tenía que hablar con papá primero, pero en fin, ¿quién era yo para juzgarlo? Realmente no recuerdo que él preguntara mi opinión al respecto, meramente me participó que lo haría y simplemente lo hizo. A partir de ese momento, comenzamos una relación. _

_\- Podrías haberte negado…_

_\- Tú lo dijiste antes, Gale es un hombre difícil de ignorar. A mí me gustaba Annie, me sentía en una nube por el hecho de que él se interesara en mí, habría que estar ciega para que no te guste un hombre así. Pero después, todo fue cambiando. Nuestra relación era distante, fría. _

_\- ¿A qué te refieres con eso? ¿No te demostraba cariño?_

_\- Sí que lo hacía, Gale parecía un hombre enamorado, lo que sentía por mí era evidente, o eso creía yo. Se ponía nervioso y me miraba con ansia, con deseo, lo sé. Cuando estaba conmigo, se desvivía por complacerme en todo, porque yo estuviera a gusto, me mimaba y me halagaba constantemente, pero por otra parte, era un hombre inaccesible, distante, inescrutable, que no dejó nunca que yo entrara en su mundo. Jamás me habló de su trabajo o de su familia, o de cualquier cosa personal, ilusiones, metas, aficiones. No sabía nada de él, más que no fuera lo obvio y evidente, lo superficial. En ningún momento dejaba ver nada profundo de sí mismo, excepto sus sentimientos por mí, que ahora sé que fingía. _

_Annie se mordió el labio inferior e hizo una mueca de desagrado._

_\- No estoy tan segura de que lo fingiera –dijo dubitativa –. Puede que me equivoqué, pero es posible que en realidad si sintiera algo por ti. Por lo que contaste de cómo reaccionó al saber de tu relación con Peeta, podría decirse que estaba cegado por los celos. El sentir algo por ti no le impedía querer llevar a cabo sus planes, sólo era un beneficio añadido._

_\- Ya no quiero hablar más de eso, -cerré los ojos y por un breve momento, lo vi jadeando frente a mí, sobreexcitado, exigiendo que yo le correspondiera. Ese pensamiento me produjo mucho asco- sólo quiero borrarlo, como si nunca hubiera ocurrido. _

_\- Tienes razón, -me contestó ella al ver mi cara, que claramente reflejaba mis sentimientos con respecto a ese momento-. Vamos a hablar de otra cosa. Dime ¿qué te hizo madrugar tanto esta mañana? _

_\- Que quiero ver a Peeta, -ahora mi cara y mi tono de voz eran otros- cuanto antes mejor, porque mañana llega Delly, y supongo que tendremos que ser muy discretos hasta el final. _

_\- Ahora más que antes, -me lo confirmó a modo de advertencia- hay que tener mucho cuidado. _

_\- Ya lo sé. _

_\- ¿Y qué se te ocurrió para hoy? _

_\- Quizás podamos ir a la playa de siempre y pasar el día con los chicos. _

_\- Me parece bien, pero… ¿y cómo nos vamos? _

_\- Hasta esa parte no he llegado. _

_\- ¡Qué plan tan cutre! _

_\- ¡Qué antipática!, -le dije bromeando-, por lo menos a mí se me ocurrió un plan, además, vine a despertarte. ¿Qué has pensado tú a parte de dormir todo el día? _

_\- Está bien amiga mía, tienes razón, vamos a terminar de pensar en el plan. Deja que me bañe y me vista y luego nos vamos a buscar a los chicos, ¿te parece? _

_\- Sí me parece, pero yo te espero en la piscina, voy a dar un paseo mientras te duchas. _

_Ella se detuvo en la puerta del baño, me miró y su sonrisa desapareció, entonces me preguntó. _

_\- ¿Katniss?, ¿cuando piensas decirle a Peeta, que estas…? ¡¿Ya sabes?! _

_\- ¿Embarazada? _

_\- Sí. _

_\- Después de que nos hallamos ido todos de aquí y estemos lejos. _

_\- Yo no estoy de acuerdo con eso amiga, ¿lo sabes verdad? _

_\- Sí, lo sé Annie, pero aun y así, voy a seguir con el plan que tenía hasta el final. Se lo diré a Peeta cuando estemos en el barco camino de Estados Unidos. _

_\- Como tú quieras, es tú decisión. Eso sí, cuando se lo digas y él se moleste porque no se lo has dicho antes, espero que le digas que yo no estaba de acuerdo con que se lo ocultaras. _

**EN SU MENTE **

Había oscurecido afuera. Llevaba muchas horas en la habitación, pero no se había percatado de ello, sólo seguía ahí, recordando el pasado. Nunca antes se había quedado más de una noche, jamás había perdido la noción del tiempo de aquella manera. Tampoco se había permitido nunca divagar hasta el punto en el que había llegado, en donde casi había perdido la cordura.

Seguía hablando solo, pero cada vez era más evidente que creía estarlo haciendo con alguien. Había momentos en que regresaba a la realidad, pero sólo por escasos segundos. En esos momentos se decía que ella no estaba ahí, que no era posible, pero enseguida volvía a sentir sobrecogedoramente su presencia.

\- No sé por qué hablo contigo. Sé que no estás aquí, que no puedes escucharme. No estoy loco, no creas eso, pero es que tu recuerdo es tan intenso.

Apretó las sabanas de la cama contra él, oliéndolas, como si pudiera percibir su olor aún en ellas.

\- La primera vez que perdí la cordura, fue aquel día en el que te dije que lo había descubierto todo. ¿Sabes?, mi intención no fue tratarte de aquella manera, mi plan era otro. Yo iba a tratar de convencerte de que aquel hombre no te convenía y que yo te ayudaría a salir de aquella situación, pero no pude.

Lo dijo casi como si se lamentara.

\- No pude hacerlo. Mi ira fue mayor, mi rabia cuando lo negabas, cuando vi tu cara que seguía pareciendo la de un ángel, y no pude contenerme. Luego me repetías que lo amabas, eso me hería cada vez más, no podía aguantarlo, era más fuerte que yo.

Levantó la mirada y suspiró profundamente, volvían a su memoria fragmentos de ese día que tanto lo atormentaba.

\- En el descampado te agredí, casi cometo una locura. Vi el asco en tus ojos, esa forma espantosa en la que me miraste, y comprendí que si lo hacía, todo habría acabado para mí.

De pronto, sin más, lloraba nuevamente como un niño, arrepentido de algo que lo torturaba y que acababa de confesar.

\- ¿Por qué siempre piensas mal? Digo que mi vida habría acabado, pues sabía que eso nunca me lo perdonarías. Podrías perdonarme las dos bofetadas, los gritos, los insultos, todo; menos aquello. En ese momento, todavía en el fondo de mi corazón, albergaba la esperanza de que pudiéramos ser felices.

Hizo una pausa y con un gesto de resignación, continuó diciendo.

\- No me preguntes cómo creía en ello, pero tenía esperanza. Yo te amaba, como nunca había amado, ni amé a nadie más en mi vida, estaba loco por ti, a pesar de todo, seguía queriéndote y deseándote más que a nada en este mundo. Pensé que podría hacerte ver que él era el malo, que yo era quien te había salvado de él. Tenía un plan.

Miró a un lado, en donde se suponía estaba ella sentada, escuchando todo pacientemente.

\- Ese otro plan, jamás vio la luz.

_**DIARIO**_

_Estuvimos todo el día en la playa con los chicos, ya eran las cinco de la tarde y teníamos que regresar. La despedida de aquellos días que entre comillas disfrutábamos sin tener que ocultarnos, aunque sólo fuera por un rato, siempre fue difícil, pero esta vez estaba un poco mitigada por la promesa de que muy pronto eso acabaría. Ya no tendríamos que ocultarnos, o mejor aún, que separarnos nunca más. _

_Quedamos de acuerdo en vernos en donde Plutarch por la noche. Pasaríamos un rato en la gruta, el lugar que vio crecer nuestro amor en el verano. _

_Llegué a casa, me duché, me cambié y cené muy de prisa. Johanna llegó mientras yo estaba cenando, la salude, pero apenas pude hablar con ella. Yo estaba apurada y ella estaba cansada por el viaje, cruzamos un par de palabras, y le dije que hablaríamos al día siguiente. Fui a buscar a Annie y nos dispusimos a ir por el camino que tantas veces habíamos recorrido antes, cuando llegamos, Peeta y Finnick ya estaban esperándonos. Saludamos a Plutarch y estuvimos un rato con él, luego fuimos todos juntos a la gruta. _

_Cuando llegamos, nos llevamos una grata sorpresa. El lugar al que tanto cariño teníamos, estaba totalmente transformado. Siempre nos había parecido un sitio hermoso, a pesar de que se encontraba algo descuidado, pero ahora, no sólo seguía siendo hermoso, sino que además, estaba radiante. _

_\- Esto está mucho más limpio y arreglado. _

_Comento Annie sorprendida como todos del visible cambio que había dado el lugar, era evidente que se le había dado mantenimiento. _

_\- Cierto, Plutarch lo habrá arreglado, -dijo Finnick, mientras se acercaba a la fuente-. Las luces funcionan, y la fuente también. _

_Peeta estaba callado, mientras nosotros comentábamos lo bien que estaba todo. Le miré y de inmediato me di cuenta. _

_\- No fue Plutarch, -le dije- fuiste tú. _

_\- Plutarch me ayudó, -me contestó con humildad-. _

_\- Esto quedo bellísimo, -le dijo Annie-, hicieron un trabajo estupendo _

_\- Gracias- contestó él, visiblemente orgulloso de su trabajo- no podía permitir que el lugar en donde he sido tan feliz, -me miró a mí y seguidamente miró a Annie y a Finnick y corrigió su frase- en donde todos hemos sido tan felices; estuviera deteriorado. Así que cuando regresé me dispuse a arreglarlo. _

_\- Caramba hermano, si no tienes futuro como biólogo, lo tienes en la construcción. _

_\- Francamente Peeta, -apoyó Annie a Finnick-, esto esta impresionante. _

_\- Gracias Annie, - él le sonrió, luego se acercó y me cogió de las manos- ¿y tú?, ¿qué dices mi amor?, ¿te gustó? _

_\- Me encantó. De hecho, si antes me resultaba un lugar bellísimo, ahora me parece mágico e increíble, fue una idea estupenda el que se te ocurriera arreglarlo. _

_\- Lo hice por ti, - enseguida volvió a corregirse- por todos. _

_\- ¡Sí, claro… claro!, -dijo Finnick con picardía-. Mejor nos vamos al otro rincón a ponernos melosos tú y yo Annie. _

_\- ¡eh…que tú no has arreglado nada hombre!_

_Nos reímos todos con el comentario de Annie, mientras Finnick ciertamente tomaba a Annie de la mano y la llevaba al otro lado de la gruta. Peeta me atrajo hacía él para abrazarme. _

_\- Yo te veo diferente Katniss. –Me dijo mientras me observaba muy de cerca, escudriñando en mis ojos, ese algo diferente que no sabía explicar-. _

_\- ¿Cómo diferente?, ¿a qué te refieres? _

_\- No lo sé. Estás más bonita, con un brillo distinto en los ojos. Tienes algo que no sé qué es, pero que te he notado desde que llegaste y que antes no tenías. _

_Me puse nerviosa, ¿será qué sospecha algo?, pensé, pero me dispuse tan sólo a seguirle el juego. _

_\- No sé que será, a lo mejor es que estoy contenta. _

_El me miró con ojos de intriga, como si quisiera descubrir algo que no lograba dilucidar. _

_\- No, no es eso, es otra cosa - seguía mirando extrañado- pero insisto, no sé qué es. _

_\- ¿Qué otra cosa puede ser? Que soy una mujer feliz, que ama y se siente amada _

_\- Será eso entonces. _

_\- Será. _

_\- Lo cierto es que estás preciosa, estoy orgulloso de que seas mi prometida. _

_Le sonreí, y me aparte un poco. Era el momento perfecto para cambiar de tema. Me daba miedo que de alguna forma se me notara que me ponía nerviosa y se diera cuenta de que algo ocultaba. Él me conocía demasiado, y si seguía adelante con aquella conversación, seguramente se daría cuenta de algo. _

_\- Hablando de prometidas, Delly llega mañana _

_\- ¿Tenías que amargarme el momento?, -me contestó levemente molesto-. _

_\- Lo siento, es sólo que me acordé ahora. Desde esta mañana he querido decírtelo, pero siempre se me pasa. _

_\- Ya lo sabía, -me respondió, sin entender muy bien cómo podría suponer que él no estaba enterado- ella misma me lo dijo. _

_\- Claro, - le respondí algo grosera, dejando entre ver que esa situación me molestaba- se me olvidaba que tú debes hablar con ella a diario. _

_\- No vamos a empezar otra vez, -me dijo en un tono amenazante- ¿verdad? _

_\- Yo no quiero empezar nada, sólo te lo estoy comentando, porque supongo que a partir de mañana será difícil vernos. _

_\- Pues tendremos que escondernos para vernos, porque yo no pienso renunciar a mi derecho de besarte y de abrazarte todos los días como mínimo. _

_\- No juegues, yo te estoy hablando en serio. _

_\- Y yo también. ¿Qué pretendes?, ¿qué no nos veamos más hasta enero o algo así?, porque definitivamente, eso no lo voy a aceptar. _

_\- Yo no digo eso, pero sí que hay que tener mucho cuidado. _

_\- Y tendremos cuidado, todo el que sea necesario, te lo prometo. Ahora déjame disfrutar de este momento con tranquilidad. _

_Tenía razón al querer pedírmelo, pues ese fue mi último momento con tranquilidad en compañía de él ese diciembre. Llegó Delly y también Gale, nuestros encuentros empezaron a ser pocos y muy cortos, casi siempre para hablar sobre algo importante del viaje o para algún hecho en concreto. Nunca hubo espacio para estar solos y juntos__. _


	22. Capítulo 22 - La Farza

**CAPITULO XXII **

_LA FARZA _

_La mañana víspera de Navidad, como pasaba todos los años en casa, estaban todos revueltos con los preparativos de la cena, con los regalos, con los adornos, todo era un caos. _

_Yo estaba como fuera del mundo, como si observara mi vida desde otra dimensión. Veía a todos corriendo, ocupados y felices de estarlo, como era de esperarse en estas fechas, a un ritmo distinto del normal. Gale me buscó con su mirada, justo después de que le viera entrar en casa aquella mañana y me sonrió. Al principio me pareció que intentaba tener conmigo un gesto agradable, pero al cabo de unos segundos, esa imagen cambió y su sonrisa denotaba satisfacción, demostrando lo muy pagado que estaba de sí mismo. Casi no habíamos hablado desde el incidente. Ellos habían llegado el día anterior por la noche y apenas nos habíamos saludado, pues estaban cansados por el viaje, lo que fue un gran alivio. Se acercó a mí y luego de darme un beso en la mejilla, en donde se demoró mucho más de lo que yo hubiera deseado, obligándome a apartar el rostro para que terminara de una vez, me dijo con voz amenazante, mientras sostenía una sonrisa de felicidad de cara a los que pudieran estar observándonos. _

_\- Esta noche voy a pedir tu mano en matrimonio delante de nuestras familias. Fijaremos la fecha de la boda, que tendrá que ser muy pronto. No quiero que te opongas a nada de lo que hoy se diga. Ahora mando yo en esta relación y se va a hacer lo que yo disponga. ¿Entendido? _

_\- Sí, lo que usted diga, Don Gale, -le respondí irónicamente-. _

_\- ¡¿Don Gale?! -hizo un gesto desagradable con sus labios, aparentemente conforme con mi trato excesivamente respetuoso-, me gusta… pero baja un poco el talante delante de los demás, sonaría muy raro y tendríamos que decir porque lo haces, y… ninguno de los dos queremos eso, ¿verdad? _

_\- Verdad -respondí lacónicamente-. _

_Posó su mano sobre mi cintura, a un lado, en un gesto más que cercano y con un toque posesivo._

_\- También te agradezco que me trates con más cariño._

_Murmuró mientras seguía sosteniendo su sonrisa. _

_\- Te trato de la misma manera como lo he hecho siempre._

_Contesté sin poder disimular demasiado que no me sentía a gusto con su comportamiento. _

_\- Sí, pero nunca me gustó, así que quiero que cambie. _

_\- ¿Y qué es lo que pretendes?, porque me parece que ya te estás pasando de la raya. _

_\- Sólo pretendo que se te note lo enamorada que estás de tu prometido. Y no, no me estoy pasando de la raya; de hecho, creo que he sido bastante considerado, tomando en cuenta lo que... _

_\- ¡Ya basta Gale!, -le tomé de la mano, logrando así que la quitara del lugar en donde insistía mantenerla y le di un beso en la mejilla-¿será suficiente con esto? _

_Me observó durante unos segundos, con una sonrisa depredadora y burlona dibujada en sus labios y contestó en tono inexpresivo._

_\- No, pero para empezar no está mal. _

_Aguanté todo lo que pude su cercanía. Dejé que estuviera a mí lado en todo momento, porque realmente era casi imposible desembarazarse de él, pero sé que no le resultaba sencillo intentar tocarme, o mantener un trato más íntimo, pues la casa estaba demasiado llena de gente, y en especial, la presencia de mi padre, lo mantenía en su lugar._

_Ya entrada la tarde, necesitaba urgentemente huir y desintoxicarme de él, aunque sólo fuera un pequeño momento, así que me arriesgué y le pregunté con toda la calma que pude reunir;_

_\- Quiero ir a casa de Annie, ¿puedo irme o estoy encerrada? _

_Sus ojos se clavaron en mí y por un fugaz momento, antes de que se volvieran inescrutables, juro que pude ver algo, algo que no supe definir, pero que estaba ahí…_

_\- No está bien que tú prometido este en casa y que salgas sola,- hice el amago de una protesta, pero antes de que pudiera decir nada, dijo tajante-. No vas a ir. Porque mejor no ayudas a las otras mujeres con la decoración, así conversas un poco con mi madre, que en fin de cuentas va a ser tu suegra dentro de muy poco. Quizás pueda darte algunos consejos sobre el matrimonio. _

_Me dijo aquello y se dio media vuelta para unirse a mi padre y a Marvel que conversaban en el otro extremo del salón, sin más, dejándome sola y con la palabra en la boca. _

_Me quedé ahí, de pie, mirando a su madre. La había visto tan pocas veces, de hecho, jamás había estado en su casa. Nunca me lo cuestioné, pues realmente yo no compartí ni siquiera demasiado tiempo con Gale. Hasta el verano pasado, había estado la mayor parte de mi tiempo interna en el colegio. En el año de relación entre comillas, que había mantenido con él, realmente sólo nos habíamos visto los fines de semana y durante algunas vacaciones cortas, pues las largas como el verano o las navidades, viajábamos a la costa, y esta era la primera vez que Gale venía. A su padre lo conocía aun menos. Recuerdo de él, que era un hombre muy callado y huraño, no se podía decir que de malos modales, pero tampoco se podía decir lo contrario. Su piel y sus rasgos evidenciaba una vida dura o una dejadez extrema, pues parecía deteriorado, y mucho más mayor de lo que en realidad era, pero extrañamente se notaba a simple vista que había sido un hombre muy apuesto. Gale se parecía a él. Estaba claro que su porte y sus rasgos los había heredado de su padre, su madre no era una mujer precisamente agraciada. Era tosca e incluso varonil, sin ningún tipo de feminidad. Una enorme nariz como un porrón mal hecho, era lo que más destacaba de su rostro, resultando absolutamente desproporcionada, comparada con sus finísimos labios. Sus ojos era lo único que se podía destacar, tenía unos ojos bonitos, muy parecidos a los de Gale, excepto en el color, que también había sido heredado de su padre. A pesar de la belleza de sus formas y de las pobladas y largas pestañas que los rodeaban, eran inquietantes, con una mirada fría y perturbadora. De ella, aunque le había visto un par de veces más que a su padre, tampoco tenía demasiado que opinar, aunque saltara a la vista como era. Si puedo decir, que nunca me sentí a gusto en su presencia, parecía cuestionar todo lo que cualquiera pudiera decir o hacer. _

_En una ocasión, una mujer vecina de su casa, describió a su familia de una forma muy poco favorecedora. Dijo de ella, que era una mujer con unas convicciones religiosas muy fuertes, pensaba que casi todo era pecado en la vida. Se había dedicado por completo a su casa, su esposo y su hijo, rara vez se la veía fuera de ella, al menos que estuviera en la iglesia o en el mercado, al que asistía muy temprano. Decía, que todos coincidían en que daba bastante miedo, por lo huraño de su carácter. Para su esposo era poco más que un servicio, las pocas veces que se los veía juntos en la calle, ella caminaba por detrás de él y apenas se dirigían la palabra, cuando lo hacían, él la trataba con desprecio y ella aceptaba ese hecho como algo normal. Gale nunca hacía nada para defenderla, aunque la trataba con respeto desmesurado y la llamaba señora, no mamá. Hazelle, que era así como se llamaba su madre, vestía de luto desde la muerte de su madre, que luego unió con la de su padre y luego con la de un hermano, obligándose a vestir completamente de negro por más de 10 años, hecho que contaba casi como una hazaña, se podría decir que con orgullo. El significado de diversión para esa mujer, se reducía solamente a cocinar, cocer y limpiarlo todo para que su familia estuviera a gusto. _

_Eso me hizo sentir lástima por ella, no era más que una pobre mujer, que nunca se permitió un segundo de felicidad propia en la vida. Escuché a Gale decir muchas veces que su madre era una santa, pero no lo hacía porque de verdad lo creyera, lo hacía para restregarme mis pecados. De hecho, creo que en realidad la odiaba. _

_Lo cierto es, que ya estaba cayendo la tarde, y yo no había podido hablar con Peeta en todo el día. Annie algunas veces salió a llevarle algunos recados a través de Finnick, pero no con mucha frecuencia, pues sospechábamos que Gale también desconfiaba de ella. En el último recado, Annie me dijo que Peeta estaba esperándome en la gruta, que por favor no dejara de ir, que me escapara de la manera que fuera, pero que necesitaba verme. _

_\- ¡Pero es que no puedo Annie! Gale no me deja sola ni a sol ni a sombra, esta acechándome todo el día como un perro guardián. _

_\- Ya lo sé, yo se lo dije a Finnick, pero él insistió mucho, me dijo que lo intentaras, que hicieras todo lo posible. _

_\- ¿Pero qué puedo hacer Annie? tú lo has visto, no va a dejar que salga de la casa, te lo aseguro. _

_\- ¿Y si lo engañas?, no sé, habrá alguna manera de distraerlo, de despistarlo y que así puedas salir, quitártelo de encima un rato. _

_\- No sé cómo, lo único que se me ocurre es que... _

_\- ¿Qué? _

_\- Puedo decir que estoy cansada, que quiero dormir antes de arreglarme para la cena y salirme por la ventana de la habitación. _

_\- Eso es perfecto. _

_\- Pero él seguro va a vigilar que no lo haga, es muy astuto y se imagina todo lo que voy hacer antes de que yo siquiera piense en hacerlo. _

_\- Pero yo puedo buscar la manera de entretenerle. Voy a hablar con Johanna, seguro que ella puede hacer que él esté fuera de la casa por un rato, una vez tú te hallas ido a dormir supuestamente. _

_\- Es peligroso Annie. _

_\- Pero es la única opción que tenemos. _

_Tenía que arriesgarme, Annie tenía razón, era la única opción que teníamos. Me armé de valor, puse cara de cansancio y pedí disculpas a todos los presentes por retirarme a mi habitación, luego de que Annie se marchara a hablar con Johanna. Puse de excusa que estaba muy cansada y que quería dormir un rato antes de la cena. Todos lo tomaron de una forma muy natural, incluso mi padre comentó que le parecía bien, pues hacía días que no me veía buena cara y no quería que terminara enfermándome; pero Gale no. Como siempre aparento complacencia, incluso me preguntó si me sentía bien con cara de preocupación infinita, era un actor excelente, luego me acompañó hasta el pasillo para poder advertirme, con voz amenazante... _

_\- ¡Mira zorra, a mi no me engañas! Algo se traen entre manos tú y esa amiguita tuya que debe ser tan zorra como tú. _

_\- Sólo quiero dormir un poco, -le contesté restando importancia a sus insultos- estoy cansada. _

_\- ¡Mentira! –dijo entre dientes –._

_\- Está bien, es mentira, lo que quiero es alejarme de ti –le contesté ahora con más coraje- como la única forma de hacerlo es encerrándome en mi habitación, pues eso es lo que voy a hacer. Quiero tener un poco de paz antes de enfrentarme al circo que vamos a montar esta noche. _

_Él me sujeto fuerte del brazo, aprovechando que nadie podía vernos y volviendo a su tono amenazante me dijo... _

_\- No puedo hacer nada para impedirte que vayas a tu habitación, pero te voy a vigilar, así que ten mucho cuidado con lo que haces. _

_\- Haz lo que quieras. _

_Le dije aquello y me solté de su mano bruscamente. Johanna, ya venía por el pasillo e intervino un poco después. Le pidió a Gale que la llevara al pueblo a hacer unas compras de última hora, le dijo que Marvel estaba descansando, que no la podía llevar y que no quería ir ella sola al pueblo. Yo seguí caminando hacía mi habitación, aprovechando que Johanna le hablaba. _

_\- Ya se está haciendo de noche y no es bueno que una mujer vaya sola a estas horas. Además, es que quiero completar el regalo de mi esposo y no quiero que él lo vea. _

_Fue muy astuta, no le dio chance de pensar ni de negarse y se lo llevó. Cuando Annie llegó hasta mi ventana a avisarme, yo salí muy rápido, agradecí que la casa fuera de una solo planta; corrí lo más rápido que mi cuerpo me permitió al encuentro de Peeta. _

_Cuando por fin llegué a su lado, casi sin aliento por el cansancio, me le tiré encima, no podía dejar de besarlo y él tampoco podía dejar de besarme a mí. Repartía besos por todo mi rostro, casi desesperadamente, mientras yo lloraba sin parar. Sólo habían pasado unos días desde nuestro último encuentro, pero para mí, habían sido una eternidad, sobre todo porque me imaginaba que de ahora en adelante sería cada vez más difícil vernos. _

_\- Mi amor, mi amor, -me decía él, respondiendo a mis abrazos y a mis besos- pensé que ya no ibas a venir. _

_\- Fue muy difícil salir, sólo tengo unos minutos, no puedo quedarme mucho más. _

_\- Necesitaba verte, me estaba muriendo, ya no podía más. _

_\- Te amo, te amo, te amo muchísimo. _

_\- Yo también te amo princesa mía, -me dio un beso algo más intenso, luego me soltó de su abrazo y me sujetó por los hombros- Ahora escúchame con atención. Gale invitó a Delly para la supuesta pedida de tu mano, que será después de la cena de navidad. Yo al principio iba a negarme a ir, pero después pensé, que lo mejor era que estuviera ahí. Aunque no pueda hablarte, por lo menos sabrás que estoy cerca y que te Amo. _

_\- ¡No lo soporto Peeta!, no aguanto ni siquiera que me dirija la palabra, yo no sé si voy a poder aguantar todo esto. _

_\- Ya falta muy poco para que toda esta pesadilla se acabe, princesa. _

_\- Pero es muy difícil. _

_Soltó el aire ruidosamente y con ansía dijo irritado._

_\- ¡Yo tampoco aguanto más!, no regreses, -me dijo al ver mi cara de desesperación- quédate conmigo de una vez, vámonos, nos escondemos hasta que salga el barco, no quiero verte así. _

_\- No, perdóname, ya hemos llegado hasta aquí, no vamos a estropearlo todo por esto, no es justo. _

_\- Pero es más injusto que tu tengas que fingir delante de ese cerdo y de toda tu familia que eres feliz con él, cuando en realidad no es más que un canalla que te agrede todo el día, y yo siento toda esta impotencia al no poder hacer nada. ¡Quisiera matarlo! _

_\- ¿Quién te ha dicho que me agrede todo el día?, seguro que fue Annie, ¿verdad? –indagué muy enfadada –. Ella no debió contarte nada, está muy mal que lo hiciera. _

_\- No te molestes con ella, está muy preocupada por ti. Te quiere mucho, y también se siente dolida como todos por no poder hacer nada para ayudarte. _

_\- Tienes razón, lo siento, yo se que ella me quiere mucho y lo pasa muy mal cuando ve que se me acerca, pues sabe que lo hace sólo para humillarme. _

_\- Ven aquí, -me abrazó nuevamente-, no encuentro palabras que decirte, me siento tan mal con todo esto. Si pudiera hacer algo, si pudiera regresar el tiempo atrás, lo haría ahora mismo sin dudarlo, para hacer que las cosas fueran de una forma normal. _

_\- Entre nosotros nada es normal, -me sonreí-, pero como dice Finnick, si que vamos a tener historias que contar a nuestros nietos, -él me devolvió la sonrisa, aunque estoy segura que aún sintiéndose culpable-, ahora tengo que marcharme, no pienses tonterías, las cosas ocurrieron como tenían que pasar y punto, ¿de acuerdo? _

_\- De acuerdo. -volvió a besarme-, te amo, no lo olvides nunca. _

_Ver a Peeta, aunque sólo fuera por un momento muy corto, me hizo mucho bien, me llenó de fuerza y de valor. Sus besos y abrazos me fortalecían y saber que él estaría en la casa en el momento que Gale hiciera su gran declaración, lejos de angustiarme, me daba serenidad. _

_Llegué a casa justo en el momento que Johanna y Gale se bajaban del coche. Escondida en la casa de en frente, tuve que esperar a que entraran para poder escabullirme por la ventana. Annie estaba metida debajo de mis sabanas, esperando a que yo llegara. Por si acaso a alguien se le ocurría entrar, por lo menos verían lo que creerían era mi cuerpo dormido en la cama. Respiré hondo una vez estuve dentro y aparentemente todo había salido bien. Ahora era Annie la que tendría que salir con mucho cuidado, para que no la vieran. Ya casi era la hora de arreglarse para la cena, seguro no tardarían en tocar a mi puerta para recordármelo. _

**TERTULIA **

Cerré el diario y paré un momento para mirar el rostro de los presentes, quienes hacía mucho rato no decían ni una sola palabra. Al grupo de mujeres se habían unido mi padrino y mi tío, el esposo de mi tía Johanna, ambos al lado de sus respectivas esposas. Por un momento me sentí entristecida, no podía dejar de pensar en una realidad distinta. Deberíamos estar todos en aquella habitación, reunidos contado historias, pero no desagradables, si no alegres, tal y como decía en ese entonces mi padrino. Mi madre y mi padre deberían estar sentados ahí, como todos los demás, juntos y felices, celebrando mi decimo octavo cumpleaños. Ese final si lo conocía, no era así, ambos estaban muertos, y yo nunca pude disfrutar de ellos. Que distinta habría sido mi vida, esa era la idea que me cruzaba la cabeza.

\- ¿Por qué te detienes princesa?

Me preguntó mi padrino.

\- No es nada, sólo necesito beber algo.

Me levanté a la cocina y fui por un vaso de agua. Al regresar, los encontré tal y como los había dejado, parecía que no habían hecho ningún comentario en mi ausencia. Estaban taciturnos y con la mente en otra parte, como si en cierta forma, hubieran querido a voluntad propia aislarse de la historia.

\- ¿Madrina, podrías continuar tú leyendo?, por favor, tengo muchas horas en ello y ya me duele un poco la garganta.

\- Claro que sí princesa.

Ella se levantó y agarró el diario de mis manos. Yo pensé que se devolvería al lado de mi padrino, pero no fue así, se sentó justo a mi lado, y mi tía Johanna la imitó y se sentó justo al otro lado. Antes de que mi madrina empezara a leer, hice una pregunta, una tontería que se me ocurrió; quería, creo, sacar a Finnick de su actitud aletargada.

\- Todos vosotros me han llamado siempre princesa, ¿es por mi padre?, ¿me llamaba él así?

Mi padrino se sonrió, y me miró con cariño. No sé si entendió lo que pretendía hacer, pero me siguió el juego, se hecho hacía delante en el sillón y ahora en un tono más divertido, me habló de mi padre.

\- Peeta era bastante meloso con tu madre, de hecho, era insoportablemente meloso. Yo me burlaba diciéndole que no dijera tantas ridiculeces, que después Annie me pedía a mí que me comportara igual, y yo no era tan sensiblero ni dulzón como él.

Mi madrina le puso mala cara, y todos los demás sonrieron.

\- Sabes que es cierto Annie, -le increpó él- eran muy melosos y siempre estaban diciéndose, ¡cariñito!, ¡princesa!, ¡cielo mío!

El hacía gestos graciosos con la cara, mientras mi madrina le lanzaba un cojín del sofá en donde estábamos sentadas nosotras tres. Mi tío se le unió en la broma, hecho que a mi tía Johanna no le hizo ninguna gracia tampoco.

\- ¿Qué mi amor?, -le dijo riendo luego de que mi tía Johanna le hiciera un gesto de desaprobación-, ponía el listón muy alto, era difícil llegar a ese nivel de cursilería.

\- ¡Son unos payasos los dos! -les respondió Portia, mirándolos también con mala cara y defendiendo a su hijo- Peeta no era cursi, era encantador.

\- Ya lo ves, -me dijo mi padrino, a lo que yo le respondí riéndome-. De milagro pude conquistar a Annie, si lo hice, fue sólo porque él se enamoró de tu madre antes que de ninguna de estas, de lo contrario, todas habrían caído a sus pies.

\- En eso tienes razón, -le respondió mi madrina, y él negó con la cabeza-, ¡Sabes que es cierto!

\- Lo cierto es…, -volvió a decir mi padrino, dejando a mi madrina con la palabra en la boca- que él llamaba así a tu madre, y fue ella la que te llamaba princesa, y sí, creo que lo hacía por como la llamaba a ella tu padre. Luego te quedaste así para siempre.

Fue un momento fuera de la historia, mi padrino contó ciertos detalles graciosos entre ellos, entre mis padres, entre él y mi madrina, y así poco a poco todos volvieron de donde estaban perdidos en sus pensamientos, ahora con mejor humor. Le miré con agradecimiento, y él me devolvió el gesto, era justo lo que necesitaba, sospechaba que venían momentos difíciles, y ese pequeño espació nos haría a todos tolerarlo mejor.

_**DIARIO**_

_Estaba sentada frente a la cómoda peinando mi cabello, me había crecido mucho y estaba muy brillante, jamás lo había tenido tan bonito como en aquel momento. Me encontré mirándome en el espejo, perpleja con mi serenidad. Tomando en cuenta que en menos de una hora, iba a ser parte de un enorme engaño, además de todos los acontecimientos de los últimos días, no parecía una actitud normal tanta tranquilidad. Alguien me chantajeaba, el mismo hombre que hacía unos meses atrás, pensé que sería mi futuro, el padre de mis hijos y mi compañero para siempre. Ahora había pasado a ser un monstruo, un depredador, y posiblemente o seguramente, yo tenía toda la culpa de su transformación. ¿Esa siempre fue su naturaleza y yo sólo la desperté?, o ¿le había convertido en ese ser terrible e implacable que ahora se mostraba ante mis ojos?_

_Nunca pude responder esa pregunta, aún hoy, las dudas me atormentan, pero con el tiempo aprendí a vivir con ello. Lo que sí llegué a entender, es que fuera por la razón que fuera, él mismo eligió su camino, equivocado a mi juicio, pero de eso, sólo él fue responsable. _

_Escuché dos golpes en la puerta, seguidos de la voz de mi madre. _

_\- ¿Estás lista?, -preguntó-, te estamos esperando para cenar. _

_\- Salgo en un minuto. _

_\- No tardes tanto, por favor. _

_Mi madre estaba contenta, se le notaba en la voz. No pude dejar de pensar en que sería lo que opinaría ella si supiera realmente lo que estaba sucediendo. Era una mujer de convicciones morales muy rígidas, pero creo que aún y así no aprobaría la manera en que Gale se había manejado, de hecho, a ella le parecería tan bajo y ruin como a mí. _

_Ya no podía dilatarlo más, así que puse mi mejor cara y salí, altiva, orgullosa, digna hija de mis padres. En casa todo estaba vestido para la ocasión. Colores brillantes, rojos, verdes y dorados, lucían en todos los adornos navideños que engalanaban la sala. Los comensales, vestidos con sus mejores galas, festejaban y se divertían. Un hermoso pesebre, iluminado con pequeñas luces, brillaba en una esquina del salón, y al lado, un enorme árbol abarrotado de adornos, guardaba celosamente los regalos que esperaban al día de navidad para ser entregados a sus dueños. Alguien que no recuerdo, se me acercó y me ofreció un vaso de ponche, lo cogí sin más. Miré la mesa, estaba preparada para más de una de una docena de personas. Los Cresta, con sus dos hijos, Annie y Thom, Gale y sus padres, uno de los socios de mi padre, con su esposa y dos de sus hijos, uno de ellos, amigo personal de Gale, y por supuesto mis padres, Johanna y Marvel. Enormes fuentes, llenas de comida típica de las fiestas, abarrotaban la mesa. Había un olor característico, olía a Diciembre, a Navidad. Mi corazón empezó a latir más rápido, y mis manos temblaban sin que pudiera hacer nada para remediarlo. Recordarían estas navidades como aquellas en las que Katniss los engañó a todos. Dejaría de ser la niñita de mis padres, para ser la oveja negra, la que se había escapado, despreciándolos y llenándolos de dolor. ¿Pero qué podía hacer?, no había forma de resolverlo, quedándome era aún peor. A lo mejor, como decía el padre de Peeta, algún día me entenderían y me perdonarían. Gale se detuvo a mi lado, interrumpiendo mis pensamientos. _

_\- Muy inteligente mandar a Johanna para que me alejara de aquí un buen rato. Espero que aprovecharas bien tu momento de gloria. _

_\- Lo aproveché. –le contesté, sin molestarme en negarle que había sido planeado-. Dormir sabiendo que no tienes a tu carcelero asechándote del otro lado de la puerta, te relaja enormemente. Deberías probarlo. _

_\- Yo no tengo ningún verdugo, no he hecho nada para merecer uno. _

_\- ¿Estás seguro? Yo que tú, revisaría bien mi comportamiento de las últimas semanas. En ocasiones resulta muy revelador ocuparse un poco más de nuestros propios pecados y no perder el tiempo juzgando los de los demás. _

_\- ¡Brillante!, -me contestó molesto, sin poder ocultar en su tono de voz, que si había cosas en su mente por las que sentirse atormentado- seguro que en la universidad esa a la que no vas a asistir, se sentirían muy orgullosos de tu elocuencia. _

_\- Puede, -le dije con una sonrisa-. ¿Qué pasa Gale?, ¿te ha molestado que te recordara tus propios pecados? _

_\- Es mejor que empieces a comportarte, -me respondió evidentemente trastocado-, porque si no… _

_\- ¿Si no qué? -le dije ahora en un tono más fuerte-. ¡Mira Gale!, ya estas empezando a cansarme. Te lo dije, acepté tus condiciones, pero no pienso permitir que conviertas mi vida en un infierno. Estoy empezando a desear contar todo yo misma a mis padres. Al parecer, cualquier cosa que me suceda, parece una fiesta ante el futuro que me estas mostrando. _

_\- ¡Así que la niña malcriada reapareció pronto para sacar las garras!, ¡eres increíble! _

_\- Tú no sabes cuánto. _

_\- ¿Entonces qué es lo que propones?, no pretenderás que te deje a tus anchas para que hagas lo que te dé la gana, ¿o sí? _

_Puse el vaso sobre la mesa que tenía más cerca y le sonreí, me di media vuelta y miré a Annie, que venía de frente hacia donde nosotros estábamos. Sin darle más importancia a nuestra conversación, la terminé sin contestar a su última interrogante. No quería que supiera que le tenía mucho más miedo del que deseaba admitir. Saludé a Annie, aprovechando su presencia para escapar de su lado, pero no me atreví a verlo a la cara, no quería saber a través de su mirada cómo le había sentado que lo dejara con la palabra en la boca. _

_Soporté estoicamente toda la velada. Mantuve la sonrisa, e incluso aguanté los comentarios de mi relación con Gale, con una frialdad impresionante. Así pasó la cena familiar, y llegamos al momento más distendido de la noche, en donde tendría lugar la ceremonia que Gale había preparado. Sonó la puerta y mi corazón dio un vuelco, llegaban más invitados a la celebración. Algunas cuantas personas más, habían sido invitados a la fiesta después de la cena, entre ellos Peeta y Delly. _

_\- ¡Mira cariño, es tu amiga!, -me dijo Gale, sujetándome de la mano y acercándome a la puerta para recibirlos-, me tomé la libertad de invitarla esta noche junto a su prometido, estoy seguro que querías compartir con ella este momento especial. _

_\- Tú siempre pensando en todo. _

_Exclamé en un tono demasiado meloso para parecer sincero y me acerqué a ellos. Saludé con un beso en la mejilla a Delly y extendí mi mano hacía Peeta, que por supuesto el sujetó firmemente, aprovechando el momento para acariciar con la punta de sus dedos mi muñeca. Ya que quería fingir, ¿por qué no seguirle el juego? _

_\- Disculpa Delly que no te invitara yo personalmente. –dije con el mismo tono irónicamente dulce de antes –. Pero pasa por favor, estás en tu casa. _

_\- No te preocupes, -ella hablaba con desmesurada amabilidad, casi podía igualarse a la mía-. Me imagino que con todos los nervios de suponer que esta noche van a pedir tu mano y a fijar la fecha de la boda, es algo normal que se te olvidara. _

_\- Fue así sin duda; gracias a Dios que tú lo entiendes, aunque no lo hayas vivido nunca. _

_Igual que hacia unas horas con Gale, la dejé con la palabra en la boca, me giré y me interese por una cosa diferente, ni siquiera miré su cara durante un minuto. Ese mismo día conocí las mieles del sarcasmo, y aprendí cómo defenderme a través de él. Era un arma que desconocía, pero que al parecer me había vuelto algo poderosa. Me hacía sentir que podía tener el control nuevamente en mis manos. Con los años se volvió más agudo, hasta que llegó a ser parte inseparable de mi personalidad. _

_Llegó la hora del brindis. Yo podía sentir la mirada de Peeta en todo mi cuerpo, pero no podía devolvérsela, pensaba que si lo hacía, no iba a tener fuerzas para seguir. Gale se levantó con una copa en su mano y llamó la atención de todos. Se dispuso a dar un discurso que yo temía fuera largo e insoportable, pero me equivoqué, fue corto, y sin adornos. _

_\- Señores, quiero aprovechar que estamos todos aquí, mis padres, los padres de Katniss y nuestros familiares y amigos más íntimos, -levantó su copa hacía donde estaba Peeta-, para anunciarles, que Katniss y yo hemos decidido casarnos lo más pronto posible, pues mis largos viajes al extranjero serán más frecuentes, y ahora más que nunca… nos resultaría insoportable separarnos tanto tiempo. Si nadie se opone y nuestros padres nos bendicen, pensamos casarnos en un tiempo no mayor a dos meses. _

_Al parecer yo no fui la única sorprendida por su discurso escueto y sin alma, porque después que terminó, nadie dijo ni una sola palabra. A mí me hizo gracia. La intención de su discurso, era claramente hacer creer a todos los asistentes que habían razones ocultas para tanta premura. No hice nada para remediar lo que él había puesto sobre el tapete, todavía mejor, lo empeoré. _

_\- Estoy de acuerdo contigo mi amor, ¡cuanto antes mejor...! ¿Qué te parece si nos casamos a finales de febrero?, digamos el día veinticinco, por ejemplo, dos meses exactos. _

_\- Pero eso es muy poco tiempo para una boda -dijo mi madre sorprendida de mi respuesta- _

_\- Yo no lo creo así mamá, Gale esta apurado y francamente yo también, así que confió en ti, estoy segura que podrás hacerlo. ¿Qué dices mamá?, ¿me ayudas a organizarlo todo en dos meses?, será una boda sencilla, en la estricta intimidad de la familia, eso es lo que mi futuro esposo desea, ¿verdad cariño? _

_El me sonrió y alzó su copa para brindar conmigo, yo dejé la mía sobre la mesa sin abandonar la sonrisa. Todos me miraban esperando que la levantara. _

_\- Cariño… tú copa, -dijo a punto de perder los nervios-, vamos a brindar. _

_\- ¿Qué?, ¡no cariño!, sabes que no puedo beber, -me giré y miré a su madre-, es que me hace daño la bebida, -luego con un gesto divertido volví a decir- ¡pero qué tonta!, puedo sólo sujetarla, también sirve ¿verdad cariño? _

_Por la cara de Gale, se podía deducir que no le hizo ninguna gracia que yo le siguiera el juego. Él podía ponerme en evidencia, pero según entendí en ese momento, yo no podía hacer lo mismo. Posiblemente porque le quitaba el poder. Si a mí no me importaba lo que él pudiera decir, y al contrario le seguía el juego, su mala intención perdía fuerza. Sin más, descubrí la forma de mantenerlo a raya y también cómo sacarlo de sus casillas. _

_Luego de brindar, metió su mano a un lado de su americana y sacó una pequeña caja de terciopelo blanco del bolsillo interior. Se escuchó un suspiro generalizado, todos, incluyéndome, sabíamos perfectamente de lo que se trataba. _

_Su mano parecía temblorosa e incluso me pareció verlo ligeramente afectado, como si estuviera emocionado por lo que iba a hacer. Imaginé que al final, después de todo, sí tenía algo de sangre en sus venas y le afectaba de algún modo la farsa en la que él mismo se estaba metiendo. Me estaba obligando a mí a casarme con él, pero él también tendría que aguantarme. Nunca sería lo mismo para un hombre, tener que soportar un matrimonio por compromiso, después de todo, tenían cierta libertad moral con la que las mujeres no contábamos, pero… también tenía su cuota de sacrificio, y él la estaba asumiendo._

_Colocó el lujoso anillo en mi dedo anular y luego lo admiró por unos segundos, para acto seguido, llevarse mi mano a sus labios y depositar un beso justo en donde había colocado su ridículo anillo._

_Serás mi esposa –susurró en mi oído cuando se inclinó para darme un ligero beso en los labios, luego del que me diera en la mano –. Mía…_

_Debo reconocer que Gale era buen actor. Los presentes parecían conmovidos, hasta yo podía verlo ilusionado con todo aquello, claro que yo sabía que estaba fingiendo, pero lo hacía realmente bien. El resto de invitados aplaudió y se abocaron a felicitarnos._

_Como te dije antes, había mantenido mis miradas alejadas de Peeta y Delly, me daba miedo flaquear, sabía que no me lo podía permitir. El momento llegó de la mano de ella, deseaba incordiar y se acercó a hacerlo, pero aunque ella crea lo contrario, no lo logró, pues a mí lo único que me produjo en ese momento fue lastima, una lástima enorme. Que equivocada estaba en la vida, y ni siquiera era consciente de ello. Lucía a su prometido del brazo, ajena a que ese hombre tenía otra dueña y pronto todos acabarían por enterarse. No me hubiera gustado cambiar mi puesto con ella ni en mis peores pesadillas. _

_\- Felicidades Katniss, -me dijo, dándome un beso en la mejilla que me tomó desprevenida-, estoy muy contenta por ti, parece que vas a casarte mucho antes de lo que hubieras soñado, y con un hombre estupendo. _

_\- Gracias Delly. –le respondí sin ningún entusiasmo-. La verdad es que te debo mi matrimonio tan repentino, si no fuera por ti, jamás las cosas se hubieran dado tal y como lo han hecho. _

_\- Deberíamos enterrar el hacha de guerra, -me dijo cándidamente, yo diría que hasta con ingenuidad-. Sé que hemos tenido nuestras diferencias en el pasado, pero ahora todo es diferente. Tú te vas a casar con Gale, y yo dentro de muy poco voy a comprometerme con el hombre que amo. _

_-¡Delly, dame un respiro!, -mi paciencia se había agotado, sé que debí mantener el tipo y seguir el juego, pero… ¡¿fingir amistad con Delly…?!, ya era pedir demasiado-, ahora mismo, lo último que necesito es jugar contigo a las amigas. Olvídate del hacha, nosotras nunca nos vamos a llevar bien, ni siquiera sé qué diablos haces aquí, porque para ser sincera, tú serías a la última persona que invitaría a mi casa y menos a un acontecimiento como esté. Ya que estás, disfrútalo si te apetece, eso sí, mantente alejada de mí, si no quieres más respuestas como esta. _

_Sentí una liberación enorme al poder decir algo de lo que sentía. Devolver la pelota que tantas veces te han lanzado, puede llegar a ser una experiencia reveladora y muy reconfortante. En la esquina opuesta del salón, la que yo acababa de dejar, una mujer se debatía entre quedarse o marcharse de la fiesta, de donde prácticamente la habían echado. _

_\- ¿Tú escuchaste lo que me ha dicho?, -dijo Delly indignada, en pose de víctima delante de Peeta-. _

_\- Sí, y me parece que te lo mereces, yo tampoco sé qué demonios hacemos aquí y… ¡francamente!, lo de enterrar el hacha fue algo bastante patético. _

_\- ¡Encima la defiendes, como si ya no tuviera bastante humillación con lo que acaba de pasar! _

_\- Ya te dije lo que pienso, tú te lo buscaste. _

_\- Yo vine porque me invitaron, y que yo sepa, tú tampoco te mostraste muy reacio a venir cuando te lo propuse. _

_\- ¡Por favor…! Si me hubiera negado a acompañarte, me lo hubieras hecho pagar muy caro. Estaría ahora mismo lamentando mi equivocada decisión. Ahora eres tú, quien se lamenta de haber venido, y no es que me alegre, pero por lo menos eso te enseñará a actuar con más prudencia en el futuro. _

_Así fue la celebración de la navidad, un sin fin de medias verdades, de medias mentiras, de miradas furtivas, de miradas esquivas, de miradas acusadoras, gritos de silencio, palabras ahogadas, sentimientos encontrados. Prisioneros todos de lo que cada uno quería y de lo que todos esperábamos de cada quien. Extraño día para tanto conflicto sentimental y tanto enredo. _

_Estaba nuevamente en mi habitación, ya la farsa había terminado. Observaba el regalo que había comprado para Peeta, lo sostenía en mis manos, perfectamente envuelto en papel de seda verde, con un hermoso lazo rojo. Ya había desistido de la idea de entregárselo aquel día, me hubiera hecho mucha ilusión, pero era casi imposible, y digo casi, porque repentinamente lo vi entrar por la ventana de mi habitación. Corrí a sus brazos y le besé. _

_\- ¿Estás loco?, si Gale te ha visto entrar, esto va a acabar muy mal. _

_\- No te preocupes por él, lo he visto, se ha ido a su casa. Lo he visto entrar y luego he corrido hasta aquí. Medicina de su propio chocolate, él te espía a ti, yo le espió a él. _

_\- Creí que hoy no iba a poder verte a solas ni un solo segundo, me alegro mucho de que estés aquí. Pero sabes que no te puedes quedar mucho rato, es peligroso. _

_\- Ya lo sé, pero tenía que verte. Quería darte tu regalo de navidad, y tenía que ser hoy. _

_\- Yo estaba pensando en lo mismo, tenía el tuyo en mis manos justo cuando llegaste. _

_\- Primero el mío, ¿de acuerdo? _

_\- De acuerdo. _

_El me dio una caja muy pequeña. Sonreí al verla, ¿qué chica tiene el privilegio de recibir dos sortijas de compromiso la misma noche? No muchas, me parece... No la tomé de sus manos, así que él la abrió y sacó lo que guardaba en su interior. Un anillo de oro blanco con una perla gris envuelta en pequeños diamantes. Era precioso, no demasiado ostentoso, pero digno de presumir. _

_\- ¿Una perla? -le dije sonriendo-. _

_\- Lo sé, lo más común para un anillo de compromiso es un diamante, pero yo sabía que él te regalaría uno, y no quería que mi anillo compitiera ni se comparara con nada de él, además, proviene del mar –me dio su acostumbrado beso en la punta de la nariz –. Eso me pareció un hecho adecuado entre nosotros y digno de tomar en cuenta. Sé que te mereces algo mejor, pero... _

_\- ¡Cállate…!, es bellísimo, me encantan las perlas y jamás compararía tu anillo con eso - señalé el enorme diamante azul que me había regalado Gale, y que inmediatamente después de entrar en mi habitación, dejé en la cómoda, dándole la importancia que tenía para mi, ninguna-, principalmente porque esté lo recibo con honestidad y amor. Pero a pesar de que me encanta, creo que no debiste comprarlo, debe haberte costado mucho dinero, no creo que en este momento sea una prioridad. _

_\- Mi única prioridad ahora en la vida, eres tú. _

_\- Y la mía eres tú, -le respondí conmovida-, ¿lo sabes verdad?, no quiero que te confundas por nada de lo que pasó aquí esta noche. _

_\- ¡Que va mi amor, lo tengo clarísimo!, -me dijo muy seguro de sí mismo-, por lo demás, creo que aquí está noche más de uno se llevó una lección. Tú me sorprendiste mucho, tenías un temple increíble, imperturbable. Creo que en cierta forma, por lo menos dejaste la duda bien sentada, de que si aceptabas casarte no lo hacías por voluntad propia, y… ¡lo que hiciste con la copa!, ¡eso estuvo memorable! _

_\- Memorables van a estar las preguntas mañana, cuando todos pasen del estupor del momento y quieran saber cuál es la prisa. _

_\- Y tú mantén tu posición, no cambies nunca tu versión y quítale importancia al asunto. Si tú no se la das, los demás tampoco lo harán, hazme caso. _

_\- Tienes razón. _

_Tal y como Peeta sugirió, le resté importancia a todas las preguntas que me hicieron al respecto de la boda apresurada, el compromiso y todo lo relacionado con ese nefasto día. Discutí un poco con mi madre, acerca del poco tiempo que tenía para organizarlo todo. Fui dura con ella, debo confesarlo, le dije que yo hacía exactamente lo que ella quería, me iba a casar con el hombre que literalmente ella había escogido para mi, sin cuestionarme si era lo que yo creía lo mejor o no, que había depositado mi confianza en su buen Juicio, y terminé la conversación diciéndole: _

_\- Ojalá tu buen Juicio no nos defraude a todos._


	23. Capìtulo 23 - Desorden de fin de año

**Hola, les traigo doble capítulo, la historia no me pertenece y los personajes son de Suzanne Collins, saludos.**

**CAPITULO XXIII **

_EL DESORDEN DEL FIN DE AÑO _

_Los días transcurrieron sin muchos cambios. Es cierto que el acoso de Gale se había hecho un poco más leve, quizás porque se sentía seguro después de haber perpetrado su obra maestra, o porque se había cansado de su papel de perro guardián. Lo cierto es, que rara vez podía siquiera ver a Peeta en el día, pero por las noches, en la madrugada, el se colaba por mi ventana, pero nuestros encuentros eran breves. La casa de la costa no contaba con las dimensiones de nuestra casa en el Capitolio, y fue un verdadero milagro que nadie se diera cuenta nunca de que Peeta entraba por las noches. Debo reconocer que luego en la mañana, estaba hecha polvo, entre las pocas horas de sueño, el embarazo y el estrés, me quedaba dormida por todos los rincones de la casa durante el día. Johanna me preguntó varias veces por la situación en la que estaba metida, pero siempre la esquivé. Era absurdo negarle que tenía un plan, un as bajo la manga, pero la convencí de que estaría mucho mejor sin saber nada. _

_Ya se estaba acercando la fecha de marcharnos, sólo era cuestión de días. Me levanté la mañana del último día del año, deseando que el año que estaba por comenzar, fuera bueno para todos, que me trajera la paz que en ese momento tanto necesitaba, y el perdón de las personas a las que quería e iba a hacer daño en pro de mi futuro, al lado de la que ya era mi familia. _

_Igual que en las fiestas de noche buena, todo estaba siendo preparado para la ocasión. En el pueblo se organizaba una gran fiesta en donde todos los vecinos participaban, con una gran orquesta, cotillón y muchos adornos, que lo convertían todo en festivo. Aquel día, la mayoría de las personas ayudaban en los alrededores, colocando mesas, adornos y organizándolo todo. Desde temprano se notaba la algarabía, tal vez por la esperanza del futuro que estaba por venir ese año nuevo, que como siempre prometía mucho de sí. Y es que todos los años son iguales, pero todos guardamos la esperanza de tener uno absolutamente mejor que el anterior. _

_Gale estaba al lado mío, no me quitaba ojo de encima. Annie llegó y empezó a hablarme de lo que se iba a poner esa noche, de si tenía unos pendientes que le combinaran y un montón de cosas a lo loco. No me dejó hablar ni a mí, ni a Gale, ni a nadie, me pidió que la acompañara hasta la casa para que la aconsejara con el guardarropas, y mi madre intervino mágicamente, al percatarse de que Gale estaba a punto de negarse a dejarme ir. _

_\- Ve hija, aquí está todo prácticamente listo, así que pueden irse a mirar sus cosas. Gale termina de ayudarnos -lo miró, incluso con algo de severidad, de advertencia en sus ojos, como si juzgara que me estaba atosigando y en el fondo, a pesar de todo, eso no le gustase- ¿verdad Gale? _

_Él no tuvo más remedio que aceptar, y yo, corrí con Annie, claro que no a su casa directamente, si no a la gruta. Sabíamos que no teníamos mucho tiempo, pero mejor eso que nada, ya hacía dos días en los que Peeta no había podido entrar por la ventana de mi habitación, Gale se había marchado inusualmente tarde esas dos últimas noches. Mi padre y él, se quedaban hasta altas horas de la madrugada hablando, imagino que de asuntos de negocios. Llegué casi sin aliento, por supuesto, Peeta me esperaba. _

_\- Mi amor, -me abrazó estrechamente-. _

_\- Te amo, te amo con locura, -dije, atropellando mis palabras- nunca creí que se pudiera amar tanto a una persona, es que no puedo estar separada de ti, cada centímetro de mi cuerpo te extraña, es casi insoportable. _

_\- A mí me pasa lo mismo, por eso le pedí a Annie que te buscara, necesitaba verte, quería verte. _

_\- Cuéntame, ¿cómo va todo? _

_\- Todo listo, ya está preparado. El cuatro de enero salimos para Nueva York, los cuatro. Yo me voy antes, el dos de enero, y los espero en el puerto. Tienes que ser muy valiente mi amor, no puedes dejar que el miedo te domine en ningún momento. ¿Tienes tus cosas preparadas? _

_\- Sí, le he dado poco a poco algunas de las cosas que quiero llevarme a Annie para que las guarde. Ella las ha llevado me parece que a tu casa, junto con las de ella. _

_\- Es para que yo me lleve todo el equipaje conmigo, y vosotras no tengáis que salir con nada en la mano. _

_\- Eso es una buena idea, -hice una pausa-, que rara me siento, es como si no supiera nada de nada, como si estuviera aislada de todo lo que sucede. _

_\- Princesa, no hemos tenido más remedio, casi no hemos podido hablar, y las pocas noches que te he visto, apenas hemos tenido tiempo de nada, así que nos vimos obligados a tomar decisiones sin contar contigo. _

_\- Tranquilo, lo entiendo, no tienes que explicarme nada, está bien, además, yo tengo plena confianza en que cualquier cosa que decidan será siempre lo mejor. Sólo hay algo que me tiene preocupada, no sé cómo voy a hacer para despistarlos ese día, Gale apenas me deja beber agua sin incordiarme, pero no te preocupes, algo se me ocurrirá, así tenga que amarrarlo y encerrarlo en un armario. _

_Me tuve que marchar nuevamente con un montón de dudas y preguntas acerca de todo, pero no podía seguir exponiéndome más. La situación era critica, y tenía que mantenerme lo más alejada posible, para no hacer nada que levantara las sospechas de Gale. _

_La noche llegó y la fiesta comenzó. Una nutrida cantidad de personas, vestidos con sus mejores galas, disfrutaban de la música. Las botellas de champagne corrían sin cesar, y los relojes estaban preparados para anunciar la llegada del nuevo año. Faltaban sólo cinco minutos para las doce de la noche, Gale se colocó a mi lado, como era de esperarse, las campanadas sonaron y las risas, los abrazos y las felicitaciones de buenos deseos, empezaron a escucharse en el ambiente. Gale se dio la vuelta, me agarró por los hombros y me dio un beso. No uno casto y dulce en los labios, no, este fue un verdadero beso, cargado de toda la pasión y el deseo que yo siempre había intuido en él, pero que nunca había demostrado abiertamente. Una de sus manos se anido en mi cintura y con la otra, me sostuvo por la parte de atrás de mi cuello, tirando un poco de mi cabello, para colocar mi rostro en el ángulo en el que me quería. Su lengua invadió mi boca, mientras yo trataba en vano de resistirme, con las manos apoyadas en su dorso, empujando y tratando de apartarlo de mí, pero mis intentos resultaban infructuosos. Cuando hubo saciado su sed y justo antes de que aquel beso comenzara a parecer imprudente y vulgar, mordió incisivamente mi labio inferior, para a continuación, separar sus labios de los míos, pero sin soltarme de su tenaz agarre. Puso su frente contra la mía y murmuró._

_Feliz Año… _

_Luego su tono de voz se hizo más opaco, casi imperceptible, pero juraría que le escuché decir…_

_Aún Te amo mi Ángel…_

_Supongo que era lo que todos esperaban, pues ya hacía una semana que era mi prometido formalmente, aunque realmente ninguna otra persona podría haber escuchado lo que dijo, de hecho, ni siquiera yo estoy segura de haberlo entendido bien. Al final, como pasaba cada vez que él ejercía su fuerza contra mí, no pude hacer nada para remediarlo, y lo peor es, que mientras lo hacía, mis ojos abiertos se encontraron con la mirada de Peeta. Estaba de pie, a unos metros de nosotros, junto a Delly. Nos miraba de una manera que nunca olvidaré. Sus ojos radiaban de ira y estaban clavados en la escena que se había desarrollado frente a él, su entrecejo fruncido, y su boca apretada en una delgada línea, con el mentón levantando, amenazante y los puños apretados a ambos lados de sus caderas. Sabía que en ese momento su deseo más grande era poder golpear a Gale, apartarlo de mí y gritarle en la cara que no tenía ningún derecho a hacer aquello. Seguro su impotencia al no poder hacer nada ante aquel atropello era enorme. ¡Pobre de mi amor!, atado de pies y manos y obligado a observar lo que no quería ver, mientras el hombre a quien quería patear, le devolvía la mirada desafiante y con una sonrisa de triunfo plasmada en su rostro. Fue mi padre quien interrumpió esa disputa sin palabras que sostenían Peeta e Gale, al acercarse a nosotros para desearnos un Feliz Año Nuevo. Luego de que mi padre me abrazara y me besara, le toco el turno a mi madre y luego a mí hermana y así con todos los miembros de la mesa. Para cuando pude volver a mirar al lugar en donde antes estaba Peeta, ya él y Delly habían desaparecido._

_La gente empezó a rondar de mesa en mesa, saludándose unos a otros y abrazándose con toda la algarabía que ameritaba la ocasión. Hubo un momento en donde coincidimos, no sé si por casualidad o porque así lo quiso el destino, pero lo cierto es, que Peeta y yo estuvimos frente a frente. Lo miré a los ojos sin bajar la mirada y él hizo lo mismo, fueron apenas unos segundos, pero había sido tan intenso, que pareció una eternidad. Delly nos interrumpió, sujetándolo fuertemente por el brazo y obligándole a seguirla, yo me di la vuelta y me encontré con el desagradable rostro de Gale observándome. _

_\- ¿Qué?, ¿deseándole un Feliz Año a tu amante? _

_\- Yo no he dicho ni una sola palabra, pero si crees que hablamos con telepatía, tú mismo. _

_Pues sí, casi había sido telepático lo que nos dijimos y el abrazo que nos dimos, sin decir palabras y sin siquiera rozarnos, pero eso era demasiado profundo para que Gale pudiera entenderlo. Cuando lo iba a dejar nuevamente con la palabra en la boca, me sujetó fuertemente por el brazo y me obligó a acercarme a él. Peeta lo vio y perdió los estribos. Se desembarazó de Delly y caminaba apresuradamente hacía nosotros, mientras yo lo miraba aterrada. Cato le salió al paso para sujetarlo, pero mientras lo intentaba, golpeo con el hombro a otro hombre cualquiera que pasaba justo a su lado llevando platos de comida. El hombre se fue enfurecido en contra de Cato e intento lanzarle un plato que aún le quedaba en la mano, él lo esquivó y golpeó a otro hombre sentado en una mesa, este también se levantó furioso y quienes le acompañaban con él. Finnick también salió de la nada e intervino en la pelea. Las mujeres gritaban, los hombres que trataban de separarlos terminaban golpeándose también entre ellos, y en un momento, parecía que la fiesta entera se estaba peleando. Peeta aprovechó la confusión y se dirigió a Gale, a quien no le dio tiempo de reaccionar. Peeta levantó los brazos y le dio un puñetazo en la cara, partiéndole la boca. Seguidamente le propinó otro y otro más, estaba tan furioso, que Gale no tuvo oportunidad de defenderse. Su puño cerrado volvió a golpear con tanta fuerza, que provocó que Gale cayera al suelo. Peeta le dio una patada en el estomago que hizo que se doblara de dolor, y luego otra en las costillas. Lo miraba complacido y todavía en pie de guerra, esperando a que Gale se levantara, pero no lo hizo, en su lugar se arrastró por el suelo hasta llegar a mis piernas. Yo aún estaba de pie junto a ellos. Lo miré desde arriba y mi rostro no reflejaba ningún rastro de dolor, ni de lastima, ni de pena. Alguien chocó su espalda contra Peeta, propinándole un buen golpe, que le obligó a moverse más cerca de nosotros. Él me miró y se sonrío, recorrió los tres pasos que lo alejaban de mí y se detuvo justo en frente. _

_\- No es más que un cobarde, -dijo casi sin aliento y visiblemente complacido por lo que había hecho- eso lo enseñará a no pegarle a las mujeres, -luego me sujeto el brazo y me obligó a moverme, evitando que Gale se agarrara a una de mis piernas- vete de aquí, regresa con tus padres. _

_Y después de decirme que regresara con mis padres, sencillamente desapareció. _

_Las cosas empezaron a calmarse, y al cabo de un rato, nadie sabía muy bien porque había empezado la discusión. El hombre de los platos, que por cierto estaba muy ebrio, no se acordaba de quién le había golpeado y le pedía disculpas al otro por habérselo lanzado. En unos minutos, ya todos eran nuevamente los mejores amigos de la vida, e incluso vi cantando al de los platos y a los de la mesa, con Cato, Finnick y Peeta. Supongo, que en cierta forma les estaban agradeciendo la oportunidad que les habían brindado, para que Peeta pudiera propinarle tal paliza a Gale. _

_Por su parte, él había regresado a la mesa de mi familia y recibía las atenciones de su madre y de la mía. Cuando papá le preguntó si había visto quien lo había golpeado, él contestó que eran varios, que no recordaba sus caras, pero que ellos se habían llevado también su merecido. No mencionó a Peeta ni a ninguno de los hermanos Mellark. No se permitió contar la verdad de lo que había pasado, y comprendí, que no podía decir que había sido Peeta quien le había pegado de aquella manera, si se lo contaba a mi padre, él preguntaría, por qué lo había hecho, y quizás cualquiera de sus respuestas, lo llevarían a sospechar entre mi severo accidente con el columpio y sus extraños arañazos en la cara. _

_Annie y yo estábamos sentadas al otro lado de la mesa, lo suficientemente retiradas. Yo dije que me mareaba la sangre, para no tener que acercármele, mientras él contaba su versión de lo sucedido. Le pregunté en murmullo a Annie. _

_\- ¿Tú lo viste? _

_\- ¿Qué?, ¿qué Peeta casi mata a golpes a Gale?, ¡por supuesto que lo vi! Yo estaba con Finnick justo antes de que se metiera en la pelea, de hecho, Finnick no se metió a separar a nadie, estoy segura de eso, creo que entró para golpear a otra persona, armar más lió y que Peeta pudiera desahogarse. ¡Y Vaya que se desahogo!, ¿viste cómo le dejó la boca? _

_\- Se la estoy viendo desde aquí. _

_\- Mañana va a amanecer peor, -Annie lo miraba, negaba levemente con la cabeza, y hablaba en un tono sarcástico y burlón-. _

_\- ¿Tú crees? -le respondí en el mismo tono-. _

_\- Yo creo que sí, y que le va a doler mucho la barriga por la patada que le dio el cuarto agresor. ¿Cuántos fueron?, ¿cinco? _

_\- Creo que ya va por seis, cuando termine llegaran a veinte. _

_No aguantamos la risa, tratamos de disimularla, pero casi no lo conseguimos. _

_-¿Has visto quienes son los hombres de la pelea? –me preguntó Annie con sorna y señalando disimuladamente con el mentón la mesa en donde los chicos compartían con todos ellos –. Yo al principio no me había dado cuenta, pero son la pandilla de Castor, reconozco a algunos._

_Miré detenidamente hacía la mesa en cuestión y me di cuenta de que Annie tenía razón. A más de uno de esos hombres, los había visto en alguna ocasión, ya fuera en la playa o en el parque de los enamorados, sin duda alguna eran ellos._

_-¿Crees que todo estaba planeado? –pregunté mientras aún los observaba cantando y riendo con Peeta y sus hermanos, incluso el señor y la señora Mellark, estaban compartiendo canciones y risas con toda esa gente._

_-Estoy segura de ello y me alegro. Gale al final tuvo su merecido. _

_Ahogué un grito y miré a Annie con los ojos llenos de sorpresa. _

_-No me mires así, tú también sabes que es cierto. Ellos habían planeado todo este alboroto para que Peeta le diera su buen merecido a Gale. Míralos bien, ¿no te das cuenta de que en realidad ninguno tiene ni tan siquiera un cardenal? Aquí el único que se llevó una buena paliza hoy fue Gale…_


	24. Capítulo 24 - Un día antes de marcharnos

**Buenas tardes, dos capítulos, mañana vuelvo a actualizar, se que la historia se ve triste, pero aún así, me encanta, las cosas se complican, pero el amor es fuerte, como siempre aclaro que nada me pertenece, la historia es de Vallemar y los personajes de Suzanne Collins, un abrazo.**

**CAPITULO XXIV **

_UN DIA ANTES DE MARCHARNOS _

_Peeta se marchó el dos de enero, tal y como habíamos previsto, todo parecía marchar sobre ruedas. A través de Annie y Finnick, yo recibí todos sus mensajes, pero a pesar de que parecían muy optimistas, no podía estar tranquila. Tenía la sensación de que algo muy malo se aproximaba, pero no sabía qué. _

_El tres de enero me desperté sobresaltada, una angustia muy grande invadía mi corazón y me oprimía el pecho. Me levanté irregularmente temprano esa mañana, me vestí y salí a desayunar. Cuando llegué, estaban todos reunidos en la sala. Me extrañé muchísimo, y miré la cara de Johanna, estaba diferente. Su cara reflejaba un malestar extraño, era la cara de alguien a quien no le ocurre nada malo, pero siente un hondo pesar por alguna persona a la que conoce y le tiene cariño. _

_\- ¿Qué pasa? –Dije, mientras los observaba-. ¿Por qué están todos levantados a esta hora? _

_\- Es que ha ocurrido una desgracia Katniss, - me contestó Johanna en tono condescendiente-. _

_\- ¿A qué te refieres? _

_\- El padre de ese chico, ¿Peeta es que se llama?, -dijo mi padre, como si se tratara de un mero conocido, que en su caso, no estaba fuera de lugar-, anoche fue llevado preso, vinieron los agentes de la paz y se lo llevarón esposado. Parece que hace tiempo que le siguen la pista por conspirar contra el régimen. _

_\- ¿Qué?, -sentí un escalofrío que me recorrió todo el cuerpo- _

_\- ¡Como lo oyes!, eso es para que veas que cuando tu padre y yo te decimos algo, es porque conocemos a las personas mucho mejor que tú. -Escupió mi madre en un tono arrogante, complacida con los hechos, dando a entender que la tragedia que estaba ocurriendo servía para darme una lección a mí-. La experiencia querida, la experiencia es muy importante. Ahora entenderás por qué nos opusimos siempre a tu relación con él. Gracias a dios que no tienes nada que ver con esa gente, de lo contrario, imagínate, hoy estaríamos en boca de todos y metidos sabe Dios en qué problema. _

_\- ¡Cállate mamá!, -al fin le grité indignada por la forma en la que estaba hablando de todo aquello- no sabes lo que dices, ese señor es un buen hombre y no se merece esto, te lo aseguro, y ni tu experiencia ni nada de lo que digas me hará cambiar de opinión, -estaba desesperada y totalmente desolada, miré a mi alrededor y no vi a Gale, de alguna forma esperaba encontrarlo en la sala de mi casa-. _

_\- ¡Tengo que salir de aquí!, ¡tengo que ver a Annie! - caminé hacía la puerta, pero mi madre me interrumpió el paso-. _

_\- Tú no vas a ningún parte jovencita, -dijo ella muy segura de que iba a poder detenerme-. _

_\- Mamá, no trates de impedírmelo, porque así tenga que salir a empujones, yo ahora mismo me voy de esta casa. _

_Estuve a punto de echarla a un lado, cuando el timbre sonó oportunamente, era Annie, que venía hecha un mar de lágrimas. _

_\- Katniss, esto es horrible, no lo puedo creer, -la sujeté de las manos con fuerza-. ¡Y precisamente hoy, es que no lo puedo creer! _

_\- Cálmate Annie, salgamos de aquí por favor. _

_Creó que mi expresión reflejaba que era capaz de tumbar de un golpe a un oso polar si se metía en mi camino, porque mi madre se hizo a un lado, consternada y como si no entendiera nada. Salimos las dos atropellando todo lo que encontrábamos a nuestro paso. Sé que ni mi padre ni mi madre entendían mi reacción, pero en ese momento no me importaba. Corrimos a la casa de los Mellark, la puerta estaba abierta, así que entramos. El panorama era desalentador. Finnick daba vueltas como loco, agarraba el teléfono y vociferaba maldiciones, Cato estaba sentado en uno de los muebles sin reaccionar de forma alguna, y la señora Mellark… jamás olvidaré esa imagen, ella lloraba desconsolada y desesperada, como no creí que la vería nunca. Yo traté de acercarme, pero ella me apartó, sólo decía: "no quiero nada, sólo quiero que me devuelvan a mi marido sano y salvo. Él no ha hecho nada, y yo lo quiero aquí en casa". _

_Sentí que todos me rechazaban, era como si supieran que aquella situación era culpa mía, sólo mía y de nadie más. Me quedé inmóvil frente a ella, sin pronunciar palabra, entonces llegó Delly, quien me apartó de un empujón para ponerse al lado de la señora Mellark. _

_\- ¿Qué haces aquí?, -le dijo ella con desprecio y una ira enorme que manaba de sus ojos, llenos de lágrimas-, ¿vienes a confirmar que se lo han llevado? _

_\- Entiendo que está muy ofuscada, pero yo no tengo nada que ver con esto, -le contestó ella sosegadamente- Peeta es mi prometido, y yo sólo he venido a ayudar y a ponerme a sus órdenes, mi padre está en camino y piensa hacer todo lo que este a su alcance. _

_La observé y me di cuenta que era yo la que debía hacer algo, no podía permitir que el señor Mellark pagara por culpa del amor de Peeta y mío, así que salí de ahí y fui a buscar a Gale. Sabía que él estaba detrás de todo esto, lo sabía, y debía enfrentarme a él. _

_Corrí lo más rápido que pude, me paré sólo cuando llegué frente a la puerta de la casa que Gale ocupaba con su familia. Golpeé muy fuerte, hasta que por fin la puerta se abrió. _

_\- ¡Pasa cariño!, ¡que sorpresa!, es la primera vez que vienes a visitarme, -era irritante y grosero que me hablara como si no sabía nada de lo que pasaba-, ¡cuéntame! ¿Qué te trae por aquí tan temprano? _

_\- Sabes muy bien a que he venido, -le dije en un tono desafiante- no juegues conmigo al inocente, porque ahora mismo no estoy de humor para ello. _

_\- La verdad es que me hago una idea, -tenía una molesta sonrisa en los labios, sarcástica y exasperante- pero prefiero que me lo digas tú, es más emocionante. _

_\- ¡Fuiste tú, tú has hecho que se llevaran al padre de Peeta, tú tramaste todo esto! _

_Él camino hacia la cocina, yo le seguí, no iba a permitir que se fuera sin más Cogió una taza de café humeante de la barra, tomó un sorbo y con el plato de la taza en una mano y la propia taza en la otra a nivel de su pecho, me dijo: _

_\- Interesante deducción la tuya. ¿Y por qué crees que yo tengo algo que ver con todo eso? _

_\- Lo sé, sé que fuiste tú, no me lo niegues. _

_\- Ese hombre está metido en cosas que no debe, y la política es muy delicada en estos tiempos que corren. _

_\- ¡Eso es mentira!, -le grité- ese señor es un buen hombre, ni siquiera es de este país y no está metido en nada raro. Es un hombre honrado y trabajador que no le ha hecho nada malo a nadie. _

_\- Tiene ideas revolucionarias -me contestó en tono áspero- que atentan con las tendencias del gobierno. _

_Lo miré con rabia, con desesperación y comencé a gritarle y a exigirle. _

_\- ¡Farsante mentiroso!, ahora mismo vas a deshacer todo lo que hiciste, o yo... _

_\- ¿Tú qué?, -me respondió desafiante-.. _

_\- ¡Ya basta Gale!, conseguiste lo que querías, ¿por qué tienes que ensañarte con esa familia?, -continué gritando, indignada- no voy a seguir con la farsa del matrimonio, ahora mismo voy a decirle a todos en qué condiciones acepté prometerme contigo, puede que yo la pase muy mal, pero te aseguro que a ti te va a ir peor. _

_Volvió a dejar la tasa sobre la mesa, por un momento no contestó nada, pero luego me gritó secamente. _

_\- ¡Aquí la única farsante y mentirosa eres tú!, vamos a ver qué opinan tus padres, cuando yo les cuente como me utilizaste y me hiciste pedir tu mano, cuando en realidad pensabas fugarte el cuatro de enero en un barco con tu amante. _

_\- ¿Qué?, -mi cara se transformó, de la rabia pasó a la sorpresa, lo sabía todo-. _

_\- ¿Vas a decirme que es mentira?, -dijo satisfecho de sí mismo-. ¡No sé, prueba!, últimamente lo de ser una zorra mentirosa se te da sorprendentemente bien. _

_Yo me quedé paralizada, no podía moverme, ¿cómo era posible?, lo había subestimado, todos lo habíamos hecho. _

_\- Creías que eras muy lista consiguiendo oportunidades para verlo -dijo él como si adivinara que no dejaba de preguntarme como lo sabía todo-, sí, -asentía con la cabeza-, yo dejé que lo hicieran, en el vivero y en tu habitación, él muy estúpido me seguía y yo le hice creer que lo conseguía. _

_No podía creer lo tontos que habíamos sido y lo retorcido y hábil que era Gale. _

_\- Así me enteré de todo. Luego el numerito de la pelea, -se tocó la boca que aún estaba severamente hinchada, por los golpes que le había propinado Peeta-. ¿Qué le contaste? -me preguntó y luego se contestó el mismo-, te imagino diciéndole lo que pasó aquel día y a él consolándote, -puso una voz burlona y empezó a imitarle-. ¡Pobre Katniss!, que me dejes entrar a tu habitación todas las noches para fornicar contigo, no te convierte en una puta. _

_\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? Dímelo de una vez, -le interrumpí, ya no me afectaban sus insultos, sólo quería acabar con todo de una buena vez- no voy a jugar este juego, ¿qué es lo que esperas a cambio de dejar a la familia de Peeta en paz? _

_\- Yo no quiero nada, -volvió a sujetar la taza en sus manos, pero esta vez no agarró el plato-, te lo advertí, te dije que no jugaras conmigo, te dije que no tentaras a la suerte, yo cumplí mi palabra, hasta que me di cuenta que tú no cumpliste con la tuya. _

_\- Por favor Gale, ¡ya basta!, no puedes permitir que ese hombre este preso, él no ha hecho nada, -intenté estar más calmada, suplicarle, buscar en sus ojos algo de compasión-, vas a arruinar a mucha gente, y ellos no te han hecho ningún mal. Fui yo la que no cumplió, fui yo la que te mintió, no ellos, no es justo que paguen por mí. _

_\- Eres tú la que debiste pensar en ellos antes, no yo. _

_Volvió a beber de la taza, con calma exasperante, con su acostumbrada postura insondable. Resultaba muy molesto verlo ahí, de pié, como si no tuviera la menor intención de hacer alguna cosa. ¿Ya está?, ¿eso es todo? -pensé-, va a hacer que los metan presos, empezaría por el padre, luego por Peeta y quién sabe si seguramente Finnick y Cato no correrían mejor suerte. Posiblemente los torturarían y acabarían olvidados, o muertos en una de esas cárceles horribles, ¿esa es su venganza? No podía ser, estaba segura que esperaba algo más, algo de mí, pero… ¿qué? _

_\- Esto es solamente una consecuencia, una de muchas que están por venir, -respondió él mismo a mis temores- ahora contempla tu obra. _

_Estaba desesperada, su cara era dura, inamovible, y su voz decidida, sabía que tenía el poder y lo ejercía. Imaginé que todo aquel circo lo había montado junto con Delly, pero acusarla sin pruebas sería una historia mucho peor, podría tomar dimensiones desconocidas y acabar arruinando mucho más vidas, por ejemplo la de Annie. Descontrolada ya por la angustia, se me salieron las lágrimas, sin ningún control mi llanto aumentó, hasta volverse prácticamente una crisis nerviosa. _

_\- ¡Pero es que tú no lo entiendes!, -dije sin pensar en lo que hacía, desesperada por una solución que no llegaba a mi cabeza- ¡yo estoy embarazada Gale!, voy a tener un hijo suyo, no podía cumplir nada de lo que te prometí. _

_Sus ojos se clavaron en los míos y lo vi parpadear ante lo que había escuchado._

_\- ¿Qué es lo que has dicho? –Espetó sorprendido, más bien incrédulo- _

_\- Lo que oyes, tengo casi dos meses de embarazo. _

_No dudó de lo que le había dicho, al parecer Gale me conocía mejor de lo que yo creía, pues supo ver la verdad en mis palabras._

_\- ¿Desde cuándo lo sabes? _

_\- Hace ya un par de semanas que me di cuenta. _

_\- ¿Cuando hablé contigo en el descampado lo sabías? _

_\- No fue precisamente hablar lo que hicimos… y sí, sí lo sabía _

_Empezó a ponerse muy nervioso, su entrecejo estaba fruncido y su expresión era osca, trastornada. Yo pensaba que iba a conmoverlo, revelándole mi embarazo, pero estaba claro que no lo había logrado. Volvió a mirarme, con aquellos ojos calculadores y fríos. _

_\- ¿Quien más lo sabe? _

_\- Sólo Annie. _

_\- ¿Y él? _

_Titubeé… por un momento dude en si decirle la verdad, o decir que Peeta sí lo sabía…_

_-Respóndeme._

_Su grito fue tan marcado, tan autoritario y desafiante, que me estremecí y entonces supe que no tenía caso mentirle._

_\- No, todavía no se lo he dicho. _

_Tiró la taza que aún tenía en la mano contra la pared de la cocina, convirtiéndola en un montón de pequeños pedazos que se confundían con el café, y grito. _

_\- ¡Mentirosa! _

_\- Te juro que te digo la verdad. _

_Dije desesperada, llorando, mientras lo miraba aterrorizada, temiendo que en cualquier momento volvería a golpearme. Él se acercó a mí y levantó la mano. Durante unos segundos la sostuvo en el aire, yo cerré los ojos, dispuesta a recibir el dolor, pero no sentí nada. Volví a abrirlos y me di cuenta de que la había bajado. Estaba furioso, sus ojos me miraban con rabia, mi orgullo ya prácticamente no existía, así que no hice nada, más que quedarme ahí, mirándolo, impávida y aterrorizada. Me sujetó por el cabello y nuevamente empezó a insultarme. _

_\- Así que ahora no sólo voy a tener que cargar contigo, sino también con tu bastardo zorra asquerosa. _

_\- ¿Qué dices? -pregunté incrédula de lo que oía-, yo no pretendo que hagas eso, nunca lo he pretendido. _

_\- ¿Es qué no lo entiendes verdad? -me decía mientras halaba cada vez más duro mi cabello con cortos y dolorosos tirones- yo no voy a permitir que me quites el puesto que me he ganado durante todos estos años, así tenga que decirle a todos que ese hijo que esperas es mío, ramera insolente. _

_\- ¡¿Es qué todavía pretendes casarte conmigo?! -no podía creerlo- _

_\- No lo sé, ¿tú quieres que yo deje en paz a la familia de tu amante?, porque de ti depende que ellos puedan continuar llevando la vida que llevaban antes de que aparecieras tú. _

_Entonces dio un fuerte tirón, la fuerza con que lo hizo me empujó al suelo. Me levanté con toda la dignidad y el orgullo que me quedaban, aunque eran muy pocos, seguían siendo míos. _

_\- Yo por Peeta soy capaz de cualquier sacrificio, -lo desafié- y no creo que puedas entender eso. _

_Me miró con asco, con la cara desfigurada por la rabia. Parecía un animal salvaje, y sus ojos ahora estaban como inyectados en sangre. Yo pegué mi espalda a la pared que tenía detrás, cuando trataba de huir asustada, pero no tenía escapatoria. Caminó hacia mí, apoyó sus manos dejándome presa entre la pared y él, sus antebrazos apretaban los míos contra mi cuerpo a cada lado, inmovilizándome. Cada vez que trataba de moverme, él apretaba más fuerte y se pegaba más a mi cuerpo. Tuve que echar mi cara a un lado, pues la de él estaba desagradablemente cerca. Su aliento estaba inundado del olor del café, y podía percibir también un fuerte olor a alcohol, seguro habría estado bebiendo toda la noche. _

_\- Vas a hablar con tus padres, -comenzó a decirme, con cólera y con una autoridad desmesurada-, les dirás que yo tengo que ir en viaje de negocios y que voy a estar algún tiempo fuera, que no quieres separarte de mí, y que por lo tanto deseas casarte en una semana. _

_Sentí que me desmayaba, en su aliento cada vez se podía notar más el alcohol. No podía entender qué demonios pasaba por su cabeza, ¿por qué estaba haciendo aquello? ¿Quién en su sano juicio llegaría tan lejos para conseguir algo tan sórdido? Gale gozaba de una buena posición social y gracias a su trabajo, también económica, se la había ganado a pulso. No tenía porque pasar por todo aquello para conseguir ir más allá, era un hombre brillante, eso lo sabía todo el mundo. ¿Qué lo motivaba de verdad? ¿Qué…? Yo no podía entenderlo, pero no podía ser otra cosa que simple avaricia, sólo eso…_

_\- Será en la estricta intimidad de la familia, -seguía ordenando, exponiendo sus condiciones y marcando las pautas del juego –, sin brindis, sin fiestas, y luego te irás conmigo. Nadie puede saber que ese bastardo no es mi hijo, ¡nunca! Será mío y llevará mi apellido, pero por encima de todas las cosas, ¡jamás puede saberlo él! -apretó aún más fuerte sus brazos, tanto que sentí que iba a partirme una costilla- ¿me entendiste bien?, ¡nunca! _

_Lentamente me soltó. Sentí un alivio enorme al dejar de tener sus brazos presionándome, pero seguía estando muy asustada, todo mi cuerpo temblaba. ¿Cómo podría casarme con esa bestia? Le odié tanto en aquel momento, que el amor que sentía por Peeta, se me antojaba pobre comparado con aquel sentimiento. _

_\- ¿Si yo acepto tus condiciones, sacarás al padre de Peeta de la cárcel y dejarás en paz a su familia? _

_Dije unos segundos más tarde, él estaba de espaldas a mí, había caminado hacía la mesa y se apoyaba en ella con las dos manos-. _

_\- Una vez estemos lejos de aquí, lo haré. _

_\- ¿Cómo se yo que lo harás de verdad? _

_Volví a preguntarle, él todavía no me miraba, pero ahora parecía agotado, ya no gritaba, sólo contestaba a mis preguntas, como si había estado esperando que las hiciera _

_\- Tendrás que confiar en mí, no tienes otra opción. _

_\- ¿Y si no acepto? _

_\- Entonces arruinare la vida de todos ellos. _

_Me miró de reojo y caminó hacía el salón, lentamente, como si le costara dar esos pasos. Yo pensé que simplemente me dejaría ahí sin decirme nada más, esperando que lo que me había dicho fuera suficiente, pero medio minuto más tarde, regresó con una carpeta en su mano. _

_\- Esto es el expediente sobre ellos. Aún no ha sido entregado completo a la seguridad Nacional, lo hicieron personas que ahora mismo están bajo mi control. _

_Me lo lanzó y la carpeta cayó justo a mis pies, yo la recogí del suelo. _

_\- Puedes mirar lo que hay dentro, descubrirás que tu amante no ha sido tan sincero contigo como crees. _

_Abrí la carpeta, dentro habían unos expedientes y un sobré de manila amarillo. Comencé a leer los documentos, decían que la policía secreta había estado vigilando los movimientos de toda la familia. Hablaban de Plutarch, el Jardinero, que era un prófugo acusado de atentar contra la vida de una persona importante muy ligada al gobierno. También hablaban de Castor, el amigo de Peeta, este último era hijo de Plutarch, de él contaban hechos relacionados con artefactos explosivos. Hablaban de su madre, de como se había aprovechado de contactos que tenía en la embajada Norte Americana para sacar a varias personas del país y, también de Cato, a quien acusaban de ser cómplice de Plutarch en el atentado. _

_\- Mira lo que hay dentro del sobre. _

_Me dijo, mientras seguía mirándome desde la puerta de la cocina. Lo abrí, dentro había fotos, fotos de Plutarch en la casa del vivero con el padre de Peeta, también otras con cada uno de ellos. Luego más fotos mostraban a Portia con personas a las que no conocía, seguramente alguien también sospechoso de alguna cosa. Las fui pasando una a una, hasta llegar a las más sorprendente de todas, éramos nosotras, Annie y yo, en la playa, con Castor, en la casa con Plutarch. No me podía creer lo que veían mis ojos, estaba desconcertada. _

_Él seguía mirando desde la puerta, sin decir nada, pero su rostro ya ni siquiera demostraba rabia, sólo era un espectador. _

_\- Como veras, tus encuentros clandestinos te involucran en cosas muy serías a ti y a tu amiga. Conspirar, esconder a un delincuente, entre otras que se pueden deducir de esas fotos, si él que busca quiere encontrarlas. _

_Por un momento pensé en destruir aquellos documentos, correr con ellos para desaparecerlos. Parece que me leyó el pensamiento, porque me dijo: _

_\- Puedes llevártelos si quieres, puedes quemarlos, romperlos, lo que te dé la gana. Son sólo copias, ¿no pensarías que te iba a dejar los originales? _

_Yo le miré aún atónita. No sabía que decir, ni que pensar, ya no miraba la carpeta ni las fotos, sólo lo miraba a él. ¿Cómo era posible que esta carpeta estuviera en su poder? Estaba seguro de que algo tenía que ver con Delly, pero… ¿Cómo? Ella era maquinadora, malcriada y muy egoísta, ¿pero qué consiguiera todo esto para él? Gale salió de la cocina y caminó hacía el salón, yo todavía con la carpeta en mi mano, lo seguí. Se había sentado en la poltrona y encendía un puro, jamás lo había visto fumando, no sabía que lo hacía, pero en realidad era poco lo que sabía de él, eso estaba claro. Vi en la mesa una botella de whisky y un vaso, la botella estaba casi vacía. Sirvió lo que quedaba en el vaso y se lo bebió de un trago, lo que me causo repulsión, no eran más de las nueve de la mañana. Yo estaba detrás del sillón en donde estaba sentado. No sé si porque se imaginó que le seguiría, o porque notó mi presencia a pesar de que no había hecho ningún ruido, pero dándose perfecta cuenta de que estaba ahí, siguió hablando. _

_\- Esos documentos no han sido entregados todavía, porque yo no lo he permitido. Sólo una parte de ellos, justo los que me interesaban llegaron a su destino. _

_El alargó la mano a la mesa y cogió otro sobre de ella, lo levantó por encima de su cabeza y dijo. _

_\- Toma, en este sobre hay más fotos. _

_Caminé los pasos que me faltaban hasta llegar a la parte de atrás del mueble en donde él se encontraba, podía ver sólo la parte de arriba de su cabeza y su mano levantada con el sobre en la mano. Lo dude un momento, pero mi curiosidad fue más fuerte, así que lo tomé. _

_\- En él hay fotos de lo que le hacen a los traidores y a los terroristas, en los calabozos de los vigilantes de la paz. _

_Lo abrí temblando y sólo miré la primera foto. Un hombre colgaba de sus manos, estaba fuertemente golpeado, había sangre por todas partes, su ojo derecho estaba prácticamente fuera del párpado. Era una imagen grotesca y espantosa, no pude seguir viéndola y por supuesto tampoco las que le seguían, era más que sádico seguir haciéndolo. _

_\- Lo haré. _

_Dije convencida de que no tenía otra salida. Sabía que él era capaz de cumplir lo que prometía si me negaba, no tenía ninguna duda sobre ello. _

_\- Pero si no cumples tu promesa, te prometo que seré yo quien te persiga a ti toda la vida, así me deje la piel en ello. –Sentencié de una forma contundente-, Haré que te arrepientas y que desees estar muerto, aunque para ello tenga que volver de la misma muerte para atormentarte, ¡te lo juro! _

_Tomó el sorbo de whisky que quedaba en el vaso, como bebiendo valor de ese liquido y a modo de respuesta me dijo: _

_\- Otra cosa, desde este mismo momento, no podrás hablarle, ni mucho menos verlo, digamos que… ¡nunca más!, y mucho cuidado con inventar tretas, porque esta vez no te las voy a perdonar. Si me mientes, mi ira será mucho peor, y créeme, será él quien deseará estar muerto. _

_Hizo una pausa y cuando ya me disponía a marcharme, volvió a decir. _

_\- Tampoco quiero que veas a Annie Cresta, ni a nadie que pueda llevar tus recados a casa de ellos. Recuerda que hay gente que te vigila. Desde este mismo momento, no quiero que él vuelva a saber nunca nada de ti, ni tú tampoco de él. Esas son mis condiciones, tú decides si las aceptas y las cumples, o te atienes a las consecuencias. _

EN SU MENTE

Sae y Plutarch cenaban solos en la cocina de la gran casona. La señora, la señorita y Dora, aún no habían regresado, y el señor seguía encerrado en la habitación.

\- ¿Crees que debemos prepararle algo de comer Plutarch?

Él la miró, no podía creer lo que le estaba preguntando.

\- ¿Y qué piensas hacer Sae?, ¿vas a tocar la puerta y a preguntarle si quiere cenar algo?

Ella lo miró con ojos de terror.

\- No, ¡¿cómo se le ocurre semejante cosa?! Yo no subo ahí ni loca.

\- Pues entonces no preguntes tonterías.

Sae, Sae.

Se escucharon unos gritos tremendos que provenían de la parte de arriba, la mujer casi tumba el plato al levantarse de la mesa, las manos comenzaron a temblarle.

\- Me está llamando Plutarch ¿qué hago? ¡Ay Diosito santo!, ¿por qué habré aceptado trabajar en esta casa? Ya entiendo por qué pagaban tanto, pero no lo vale Plutarch, se lo juro que no lo vale.

\- Sae, -se volvió a escuchar otro grito más fuerte-, suba aquí ahora mismo si no quiere que baje y la estrangule con mis propias manos.

Sae se persigno y se dispuso a subir. Corrió hasta llegar a las enormes escaleras, las miró y mientras estaba ahí de pie, lo vio aparecer como un fantasma. Ella pegó un salto del susto que le dio, él se quedó en la parte de arriba y desde ahí le gritó.

\- Súbame una botella de Whisky del despacho.

Ella seguía de pie, mirándolo. Tenía expresión de loco, despeinado, sin zapatos y con la camisa desabotonada. Nunca lo había visto así, tan desencajado. Parecía maloliente, derrotado, no quedaba casi nada del hombre hermoso que normalmente se paseaba por la casa con su aire de suficiencia. Él volvió a gritarle.

\- ¿No me ha entendido?, ¡la quiero ahora!

\- Sí señor.

Contestó ella y desapareció corriendo. Un minuto más tarde, estaba parada frente a la puerta de la habitación, misteriosa, intentó buscarlo primero en su recamara, pero cuando se dio cuenta de que no estaba ahí, se armó de valor y fue hasta aquella habitación. Levaba consigo una bandeja, con la botella, una hielera y un vaso, pero estaba cerrada. Lo dudo, pero al final se decidió y toco la puerta suavemente. La puerta se entre abrió, él la miró desde adentro, estiró la mano, tomó la botella de la bandeja y volvió a cerrar la puerta, enseguida escuchó, como volvía a pasar la llave.

Abrió la botella con desesperación y la empinó en su boca, dando un buen sorbo, como si se tratara de agua. Se secó los restos con la manga de la camisa y volvió a tomar otro trago más largo que el anterior. Cuando hubo saciado sus ansias, dejó apoyar su espalda contra la pared y se deslizó hasta caer en el suelo. Puso la botella entre sus piernas y empezó a jugar con ella, rozando con las yemas de los dedos la boca de la botella.

\- ¿Sabes que desde tú muerte no había vuelto a beber?

Miró hacía la cama, como si la persona imaginaría con la que hablaba le hubiera contestado algo.

\- No me digas mentiroso, ¿tú que sabes? -Se sonrío tristemente, levantando levemente la comisura de sus labios-. Sólo bebía aquí, cuando te visitaba, pero ella nunca me vio hacerlo, no lo hubiera permitido.

Sujetó la botella con las manos y se puso de rodillas. En esa posición llegó hasta la cama. Apoyó los codos en ella, aún de rodillas y preguntó en un tono divertido, como quien se acuerda de una anécdota graciosa y se la comenta al amigo con quien la ha vivido.

\- ¿Sabes cuando empecé a beber por primera vez como un loco?

Volvió a empinar la botella y bebió otro buen sorbo.

\- Fue aquella noche, ¿lo recuerdas? Tú fuiste a visitarme por primera vez y yo me había bebido una entera como esta, completita.

Se dio la vuelta sobre sus rodillas, se volvió a sentar en el suelo y apoyó su espalda a la cama.

\- Tuve que bebérmela, -se encogió de hombros-, temía que si no lo hacía, quizás no iba a poder causarte tanto dolor.

Giró la cabeza hacía la cama, como si quisiera ver a la persona que ahí estaba.

\- No me mires así, es cierto. Me dolía muchísimo hacerte daño, porque yo te quería… ¡te quería tanto!, ¡te odiaba con todas mis fuerzas! -hizo una pausa y volvió a encogerse de hombros-, pero al mismo tiempo te adoraba.

Alejó la botella con la mano, sujetándola frente a él, para poder admirarla.

\- Ella me dio fuerzas para hacer que me temieras, que me tuvieras tanto miedo que no te quedara otra salida que aceptar.

Volvió a acercar la botella y bebió de nuevo.

\- Yo nunca hubiera permitido que aquellos agentes de la paz entregaran aquellas fotos tuyas, aunque sabía que de todas formas no te sucedería nada.

Empezó a reír, al principio muy despacio y luego como un loco enajenado.

\- Tú eras tan estúpida, no eras consiente de nada. La hija del gran Don Andrew Everdeen, -gritó, mientras hacía ademanes con las manos-. Tu padre era tan importante y poderoso, que el caudillo hubiera puesto preso al mismísimo Corolanius Snow con tal de ganarse su favor. Pero… no, no, -negaba exageradamente con la cabeza-, tú no eras consciente de ello. A ti no te importaba el dinero, ni la posición, ni la sociedad. No te importaba nada. Estabas por encima de todas esas cosas, así que ignorabas el poder que tenía tu padre; el dueño del 70% del banco más importante, no sólo del país, sino de todo el continente Americano. Único heredero de la enorme fortuna de los Everdeen.

El volvió a reír y a tomar otro trago de la botella.

\- Yo agradecí tu ignorancia.

Afirmaba con la cabeza, nuevamente mirando hacía la cama.

\- Sí, la agradecí, porque si tú hubieras sido consciente de ello, habrías sido sincera con tu padre, -señalaba con el dedo- Él se habría conmovido por tu amor, y los habría ayudado, los habría sacado bien librados de todo ese embrollo, y ni el mismísimo diablo en persona se lo habría impedido.

Por un momento se quedó en blanco, pensando, como si tratara de hallar algún recuerdo.

\- Yo lo manipulé, -hizo una pausa-. ¡Al gran Don Andrew!, lo hice. Él empezaba a sospechar de mí y yo tenía que hacer algo. Tu golpe en el rostro y los arañazos en mi cara, le dieron algo más que una duda razonable. Después vio como el Norte Americano me pegó aquella noche y dudó ante mí insistencia en negarlo. Al día siguiente me interrogó, me atacó, directamente me preguntó si yo te había golpeado.

"¿Descubriste alguna cosa entre ellos dos y te atreviste a ponerle la mano encima a mi hija verdad?"

\- Yo lo negaba, pero él seguía interrogándome y diciéndome cosas que me tenían acorralado. Por un momento creí que estaba todo perdido, y entonces empecé a hablar. No sé cómo se me ocurrió, pero él me creyó, y entonces fui yo el héroe.

Bebió nuevamente, dos veces seguidas, como si beber lo armara de valor para recordar todo aquello.

\- Le dije que él te utilizaba, le mostré las fotos y el expediente. Leyó lo que decía, como te había involucrado en todo aquel tema del gobierno, e incluso leyó lo que decía en aquel expediente de tu relación clandestina, y de cómo él mantenía una relación con Delly Snow. Entonces yo le dije que me vi obligado a defender tu honor, que había pagado a aquellos dos agentes de la paz para que no entregaran nada de lo que habían averiguado a las autoridades. Le conté que te seguí hasta el parque cercano a tu casa, en donde te veías con él a escondidas, para contarte toda la verdad, pero que tú no me creíste, que traté de sacarte de ahí, pero forcejeaste conmigo, me arañaste la cara y al salir corriendo habías pasado por detrás de aquel columpio. Le dije que toda su familia te estaba utilizando, que yo te había dado pruebas de ello, de como él había ya fijado su compromiso con esa otra mujer, a la que ya había engatusado y mancillado su honor y con la que estaba obligado a casarse. Le dije que por eso habías aceptado casarte conmigo, para alejarte de él, pero que él te seguía rondando, por eso me había pegado aquel día, porque estaba furioso, pues yo lo había descubierto. Terminé contándole que tú habías vuelto con él, que te había engatusado de nuevo y lo que pensaba hacer para separarlos. Don Andrew me creyó, confió en mí. Por supuesto indagó, pero Delly Snow estaba de mi parte, así que eso no me resultó un problema, en fin de cuentas, era cierto que él tenía obligaciones morales con ella y también era cierto que él y toda su familia conspiraban contra el gobierno, eso sin contar, con el hecho de que para todo el que los conocía, él era su novio, su prometido y pronto se casarían. Después de eso, tu padre se convirtió en mi protector, por eso no se opuso a que nos casáramos de aquella manera, él estaba tan apurado como yo por sacarte del país. Lo arregló todo y me ascendió rápidamente, dejando a mi cargo gran parte de sus negocios en el extranjero.

Nuevamente hizo una pausa, para volver a beber de la botella.

\- Manipular a Delly Snow fue mucho más sencillo. Sólo tuve que contarle cual era mi plan, y ella, que estaba convencida de que ese hombre era el amor de su vida, aceptó de inmediato a colaborar conmigo. Utilizar sus contactos no fue difícil, y entre los dos aceleramos todo el proceso para que acabara de la manera en la que terminó. No tuvo dudas y no vaciló ni un instante. Francamente, era más digna de un hombre como yo, que de un hombre como él. Era astuta y no tenía demasiados escrúpulos a la hora de conseguir lo que quería, aunque por otro lado, también era una niña estúpida. Cuando le conté lo que sabía, estuvo a punto de estropearlo todo. Creía que verdaderamente su padre podía hacer lo que le diera la gana, subestimaba a Don Andrew, igual que tú. Por eso tuve que convencerla, guiarla hasta donde yo la quería llevar. Sabía que en realidad sólo estaba encaprichada con ese hombre, no lo quería, lo sabía, pues a ella no le importaba hacerle daño, me dijo que prefería verlo en la cárcel antes que contigo.

Él se sonrío con cierta malicia, miró de nuevo a la cama, y en su rostro se reflejaba la expresión de quien va a contar un gran secreto.

\- ¿Sabes que fue mi amante? -hizo una pausa-, sí, mantuvo una relación conmigo durante todo el tiempo en el que conspiramos contra vosotros. ¿Sorprendida?, -hizo otra pausa y esbozó de nuevo una sonrisa- No deberías. Tú sabías muy bien quien era esa chica, sabías que no era precisamente una buena pieza. Es más, aquella famosa noche entre ellos dos, -se río ahora más fuerte-, aquella noche no ocurrió nada. No, no me mal interpretes, -dijo en un tono exagerado-, si no ocurrió nada, no fue porque él lo detuviera, él casi llegó al final, sólo que estaba demasiado borracho y a mitad de camino, justo antes de que el acto se consumara, casi inconsciente, le dijo que no podía, que no debía, entonces se quedó dormido, por supuesto junto a ella. A la mañana siguiente, sólo recordaba rastros de la historia, por eso ella lo pudo engañar tan fácilmente. Él se sentía culpable y ella alimento su culpa. Eso fue otra de las tonterías de aquel hombre, era demasiado fácil ver que esa mujer hacía mucho tiempo había dejado la inocencia atrás, pero él era demasiado sentimental y todo un caballero, así que no iba a poner en duda su palabra, ¿verdad? incongruente con toda aquella libertad moral que pregonaba, no dejaba de ser un imbécil, con demasiada predisposición a hacer lo correcto. Nunca tuve ninguna oportunidad de medirse conmigo, no en el plano intelectual, no, en ese yo lo superaba con creces.

Tocó su barbilla, recordando todas las veces que ese hombre lo había golpeado.

-De todas formas, desenmascarar a Delly, tampoco le habría servido de nada, era igual, su única salvación contra los Snow, eras tú. Si tú hubieras hablado con tu padre, jamás le habría pasado nada, pero si no te tenía a ti, entonces ella si podía tener el control de la situación. Así la convencí de que su mejor basa para una venganza era aliarse conmigo, e incluso la convencí de que ella realmente deseaba casarse con él, tuve que darle motivos para que siguiera deseándolo, alimentando la envidia que sentía hacía ti. Empezaba a perder el interés, e incluso abordaba la esperanza de posar sus garras sobre mí. –dijo con desprecio –. ¡Pobre loca!, ella jamás podía haberse comparado contigo, ella no era nada frente a ti.

_DIARIO_

_Los días que siguieron, fueron los peores de mi vida. Me encerré en mi habitación y prácticamente no salía, me sentía tan sola, estaba tan sola. Me acostaba llorando y me levantaba llorando. El dolor que experimentó mi corazón, era tan inmenso, que aún hoy me da miedo describirlo y recordarlo. Tan triste, tan humillante, ver como toda tu vida se va por el desagüe sin que puedas hacer nada para remediarlo. Era algo tan frustrante y doloroso, pero no podía sacar de mi cabeza las palabras del señor Mellark, "hay un tiempo para pensar en los demás y un tiempo para pensar en uno mismo". El tiempo para pensar en mí, había terminado, en su lugar quedó el de pensar en los demás. La familia de Peeta era lo más importante en aquel desafortunado momento, su padre era prioritario ante todo lo demás. El sacrificio era grande, era su libertad a costa de la mía, pero en ese momento no se me ocurría nada mejor. _

_Aislada del mundo entero, de lo que sucedía a mi alrededor, pasaban las horas, lentas, desafortunadas y teñidas de mi inmensa desolación. Annie iba frecuentemente a buscarme, pero yo no la recibía, no podía hacerlo. De todas formas, pensé que así sería más fácil cumplir mi calvario y aguantar la tentación de mandar algún mensaje, o que cualquier cosa que ella necesitara contarme, me empujara en una dirección equivocada y devastadora, que provocara la ira de Gale y de Delly. Me sentía tan culpable, se habían cometido tantos errores, y esos errores nos llevaron a una consecuencia nefasta. Si tan solo hubiéramos sido más prudentes… _

_Johanna estaba muy preocupada y trató de hacerme entrar en razón de alguna manera, pero yo no cedía ni un milímetro en mi decisión de que no me contara nada de lo que pudiera saber, insistiendo en que eso era algo que ya no me interesaba. _

_Ya les había dicho a todos que me casaba con Gale inmediatamente llegáramos a la capital. A mi hermana y a Effie, no les parecía de ningún modo una buena idea, pero no les di margen para la discusión. Me limité a hacer de su conocimiento mis planes, sin muchas explicaciones, de una forma tajante y decidida. Gale por su parte, se limitó a dejarse ver como el novio complaciente, nada más, y mis padres parecían estar de acuerdo e incluso entenderlo. _

_\- Es su decisión y yo la respeto, -dijo él, un día delante de unos amigos de mis padres en casa, a lo que mi madre contestó con gesto afirmativo- le dije que esperáramos a que volviera, pero ella no quiere separarse de mí tanto tiempo, y yo la entiendo, porque tampoco quiero hacerlo, así que si Katniss quiere una boda rápida, tendrá una boda rápida. _

_\- Es que están tan enamorados –terminó diciendo mi madre-. _

_La mañana que volvíamos a la capital, fue la primera vez que vi, o por lo menos me percaté de la reacción de mis padres. Casi no me hablaban, su trato hacia mí era distante y agrio, pero no me molesté en tratar de hacerlos cambiar. Luego me enteré a través de Johanna, que tenían serías sospechas de que algo muy gordo ocurría y que yo no me atrevía a contárselos, o por lo menos eso era lo que ella creía. _

_\- ¿Algo cómo qué? –le pregunté, pero sin ningún entusiasmo ni interés-. _

_\- Como que te has entregado a él. ¡Ya me entiendes!, que ya no eres su niña inocente, y aún peor, creen que puedes estar embarazada y estas intentando evitar el escándalo. Por lo menos eso supongo, de otra forma no entiendo su reacción. En otras circunstancias, papá no te dejaría actuar de ese modo, ¡y ya ves!, parece estar de acuerdo. _

_\- Entiendo… bueno, es mejor que crean eso. _

_\- ¿Cómo qué es mejor que crean eso? ¡Katniss, hazme el favor de decirme que diablos es lo que está pasando!, y no me vengas con un cuento absurdo como que ya no te interesa Peeta por el lió en el que está metida su familia, porque no te lo voy a creer, y no pienso salir de aquí hasta que no me digas la verdad, te estoy hablando en serio. _

_Johanna parecía bastante decidida como siempre, y yo necesitaba una válvula de escape. Se lo conté todo, sin lágrimas, sin adornos, de forma honesta y calmada, demostrando que mi decisión estaba tomada. Si se lo contaba, no era esperando un consejo, ni una intervención, era sólo porque necesitaba que alguien a parte de mí, tuviera una versión correcta y sincera de los acontecimientos, ¿y quién mejor que mi hermana? _

_\- Para empezar Johanna, el padre de Peeta no ha hecho nada, si están en esa situación es por mi culpa. _

_\- ¿Pero qué estás diciendo?, me parece que te estás volviendo un poco paranoica, ¿qué tienes que ver tú con intrigas políticas y nada de eso? _

_\- Presta atención a lo que voy a decirte, porque no pienso repetirlo, -Johanna se sentó frente a mí, dispuesta a escucharme con atención-. Desde el día de tu boda, Gale sabe todo lo que pasa, o mejor dicho pasaba entre Peeta y yo. Unos días después, vino a casa y me amenazó, él pretendía casarse conmigo de cualquier forma. Se convirtió en una persona diferente, o peor aún, mostró su verdadera cara, así que Peeta y yo decidimos fugarnos. Pensábamos hacerlo el pasado día cuatro de enero. Estaba todo listo, Peeta se marchó primero para solucionar cualquier detalle de última hora, y entonces pasó lo de su padre. _

_Johanna me miraba con incredulidad, ella trataba de intervenir para conseguir más información, pero yo no se lo permitía, quería soltarlo todo lo más rápido posible, pensé que contándolo así, avivaría con menos fuerza mi dolor. _

_\- ¿Por qué crees que lo de su padre tiene algo que ver con Gale?, porque yo francamente no creo que él tenga tanto poder. _

_\- Tú no te haces ni una idea pequeña de en que se ha convertido ese hombre. Él se alió con Delly, no sé en qué momento lo hizo, ni cómo, ni en qué términos, pero sé que lo hizo, y ella si tiene el poder suficiente, su padre lo tiene y ella a través de él, e Gale ha demostrado que sabe perfectamente cómo usarlo. Lo cierto es, que él descubrió que pensábamos escaparnos y cumplió sus amenazas. Ahora me tiene contra la espada y la pared y si no me caso con él y me marchó, ellos no dejaran a la familia de Peeta en paz. _

_Johanna parpadeó varias veces, perpleja ante lo que escuchaba._

_\- Yo sabía que él estaba enamorado de ti, pero no sabía que ese amor llegara tan lejos. _

_\- No, no es amor a mí lo que tiene, es amor al dinero, el de papá, para ser exactos. Quiere poder y yo soy su escalera para ascender a él, así mismo me lo ha hecho saber, quizás con otras palabras, pero básicamente la misma idea. _

_\- Todo esto está fuera de control, deberías hablar con papá, él pondría a Gale en su puesto y lo obligaría a dar marcha atrás. _

_\- ¿Y qué hago con Delly?, porque él la maneja, te lo aseguro. Tú sabes que ella es capaz de todo para lograr lo que quiere y más si tiene un verdugo que ejecute por ella, dejándola limpia de culpas como una blanca paloma. Además, papá se enteraría de todas mis mentiras, no creo que eso me ayudase en nada. _

_\- ¿Pero entonces vas a casarte con él en estas circunstancias?, eso es un castigo enorme y una carga difícil de llevar y de asimilar. _

_\- Lo sé, pero no tengo otra salida. Además, no sabes lo peor. _

_\- ¿Todavía hay más? _

_\- Sí, te lo he dicho, lo peor, -hice una pausa y tras un suspiro, tomé valor- ¡estoy embarazada!, tengo dos meses, aproximadamente. Sólo lo saben, Annie, Gale, y tú ahora. _

_La cara de Johanna se transformó por completo, era una mezcla de incredulidad, con preocupación e incertidumbre. Ella me tomó de la mano y luego me atrajo entre sus brazos y me apretó contra su pecho, en un gesto casi maternal. Su reacción fue mucho mejor de lo que esperaba, jamás me imaginé que fuera tan tolerante ante una situación semejante, más bien esperaba de ella que me juzgara severamente, pero gracias a Dios, no fue así. Al separarse, secó las lágrimas de mis ojos con las palmas de sus manos y me preguntó:_

_\- ¿Gale aún sabiendo que esperas un hijo de otro hombre, quiere seguir con esta locura? _

_\- Sí, y además pretende que todos crean que es su hijo y que nunca nadie sepa la verdad, incluyendo a Peeta. _

_\- Pero eso no lo puedes permitir, no es justo, Peeta debe saberlo, no entiendo como no se lo has dicho hasta ahora. _

_\- No sé por qué no lo hice, temí a su reacción, sabes que él es muy impulsivo y me daba miedo que el saberlo lo empujara a estropear nuestros planes. _

_\- Es que todo esto es muy absurdo. _

_\- Lo sé, sé que es absurdo y terrible, créeme, yo soy la que lo está viviendo y casi no puedo mantenerme en pie y firme en mi decisión, pero ahora mismo no tengo otra salida, es la única forma en la que el padre de Peeta saldrá libre de culpas y dejaran a su familia en paz. Después tendrá que pasar algo, se me ocurrirá algo, no lo sé, pero por los momentos debo seguir adelante con mi decisión, por más desafortunada que me parezca. _

_Johanna hizo una pausa muy breve y en un tono condescendiente me dijo._

_\- No estoy de acuerdo en la forma en que estas dejando que se resuelvan las cosas, pero realmente no tengo ninguna solución mágica debajo de la manga para arreglarlo todo. Si tú crees que lo que haces es lo que debes hacer, yo no tengo otro remedio que apoyarte y ayudarte en todo, así que puedes contar conmigo. _

_Su rostro, su voz y sus gestos, eran sinceros. Agradecí su buena voluntad al querer ayudarme, aunque no sabía muy bien cómo iba a hacerlo, en fin, al irme lejos con Gale, estaría sola y a su merced, sin nadie para defenderme de sus ataques. Tendría que hacerlo por mí misma y tendría que aprender a hacerlo mejor, de eso no tenía ninguna duda. De todas formas le abracé y le di las gracias por su apoyo, pero Johanna todavía necesitaba saber una cosa más, y me la preguntó… _

_\- ¿Qué pasa con Annie? _

_\- ¿Cómo qué pasa con Annie? No entiendo tu pregunta, ¿a qué te refieres? _

_\- Me refiero a que agradezco tu confianza y todo eso, pero no entiendo. ¿Por qué Annie no está aquí contigo?, ella es tu mejor amiga, y aún más, ha estado a tu lado prácticamente en cada paso de tu relación con Peeta, te ha apoyado en todo, y tú la has dejado de un lado, ni siquiera quieres responder sus llamadas. Dime, ¿por qué? _

_Con cada palabra que pronunciaba Johanna, mi corazón saltaba brutalmente. ¡Mi pobre amiga!, estaría muy mal, pasando todo aquel nefasto destino totalmente sola. Sus sueños estaban tan rotos como los míos, ella también amaba a un miembro de esa familia, y también pensaba fugarse con él. Ahora estaría destrozada, y ni siquiera yo, su mejor amiga, a la que ella siempre había apoyado incondicionalmente, quería hablar con ella. _

_\- Gale me prohibió verla, por lo menos hasta después de la boda. Quizás pude saltarme un poco esa norma, pero pensé que mientras menos supiera nada de Peeta, sería menos duro mi camino, por eso la he evitado. Sé que Annie comprendería porque estoy haciendo esto, pero trataría por todos los medios de disuadirme de que lo haga, y yo no podría luchar contra ella. _

_Yo me había sentado en la poltrona, tenía la cabeza casi entre las piernas, y las manos sobre ella. En un gesto de resignada desesperación, miré a Johanna, suplicante, y le dije: _

_\- Pero tú sí puedes y tienes que ayudarme en eso. Tienes que hablar con Annie después de que me haya ido y explicarle todo. Tienes que hacerla entender por qué lo hice, y quiero que entienda que la quiero muchísimo, y que jamás a voluntad propia le haría ningún daño. _


	25. Capítulo 25 - Boda y despedida

**Buenos Días, un nuevo capítulo, recuerdo que la historia no me pertenece y los personajes son de Suzanne Collins.**

**CAPITULO XXV **

_BODA Y DESPEDIDA _

_Siempre se dice que las novias son felices, el gran paso de la vida, dejar tu familia, para formar una diferente a partir de ti y de la persona escogida._

_Blanca y Radiante va la Novia…, eso dice la canción, nadie canta sobre la novia desesperada, la novia que no tuvo opción, la novia que camina al altar agonizando, sabiendo que en el terminará su vida. Quizás porque ya no existía ese tipo de novias, quizás yo era la única desgraciada que se veía obligada a caminar por un pasillo desolador, para terminar siendo entregada a su verdugo, como en otros tiempos, en los que las mujeres podían ser utilizadas como monedas de cambio. Pero siempre fui una mujer valiente, así que terminaría con lo que había empezado. _

_Esperaba de pie frente al espejo de la cómoda a que golpearan la puerta, para avisarme que ya todo estaba listo y que podía salir para empezar con la ceremonia civil, que se realizaba en casa, en la estricta intimidad de la familia, tal y como lo había pedido a mis padres, sin invitados y sin mayores celebraciones. Mí vestido era sencillo, sólo un vestido blanco, más bien marfil, a media pierna, ajustado al cuerpo y con una cinta de seda rosa pálido alrededor de la cintura. Llevaba un pequeño ramo en las manos, hecho de rosas del mismo color de mi cinta. Mi cabello recogido en un moño muy clásico, sin adornos, sin velo, pues me negué a llevarlo. Nadie podía decir que era una novia hermosa, ni radiante, ni mucho menos feliz, y eso me hacía sentir mejor, ya que no podía decir a nadie la verdad de lo que padecía, por lo menos que mi aspecto lo reflejara. _

_El momento tan temido, al fin llegó. La puerta sonó, y como el condenado a muerte, supe que había llegado mi hora. Caminé por el pasillo del brazo de mi padre, hasta llegar al pequeño altar improvisado en el Jardín para la celebración del matrimonio. Ahí estaba Gale, junto a su madre. Ella vestía de negro, como siempre. En otras circunstancias me hubiera parecido de muy mal gusto, pero a decir verdad, ahora era la única persona que lucía una indumentaria coherente con la situación. Noté como su mirada me traspasaba, y pensé, ¿acaso esta señora sabrá alguna versión sucia y retorcida de esta historia?, o ¿su malestar era porque me había negado a casarme por la iglesia?, hecho en el que milagrosamente Gale cedió, cuando me negué ante mi madre rotundamente a hacerlo. Me di cuenta que no me importaba. No me importaba que ella, que Gale, e incluso mis padres, pensaran lo peor de mí. Era su problema, no el mío. Algún día se darían cuenta de lo equivocado que estaban y del tremendo error en el que todos habían colaborado para empujarme a cometer. _

_Llegó el momento del sí quiero, y como el artista que interpreta su arte sobre las tablas de un escenario, o como el mejor de los mentirosos del mundo, di mi respuesta. Sin titubear, sin pensar, y sin esperar ningún milagro de última hora. Sólo dos palabras, sí quiero, y ningún sentimiento, ninguno, ni bueno ni malo, sólo el deseo enorme de que aquella farsa acabara ya. _

_Brindaron todos por la felicidad de los novios, y tuvimos un pequeño almuerzo familiar. Esa noche dormiríamos en casa, para marcharnos al día siguiente de viaje. No era precisamente una luna de miel, era más bien un billete sin retorno, pues nos marchábamos a vivir al extranjero, en donde Gale ocuparía su puesto en las nuevas oficinas de mi padre. _

_Cuando los pocos invitados se habían marchado, subimos a mi habitación. Me sentí tan rara, tan incómoda, debía compartir mi cama y mis cosas con él. Cuando entramos y lo vi de pie junto a mí cómoda, deshaciendo el nudo de su corbata, mientras me miraba fijamente, con aquellos ojos azules penetrantes, ya no pude resistir más las náuseas, entré en el baño y vomité. Gale tocó la puerta y me preguntó si me encontraba bien, creo que trató de ser amable, pero yo no deseaba que lo fuera. Cuando escuché su voz, casi por instinto, me levanté y pasé el cerrojo. A él no le sentó bien y su voz volvió a cambiar. _

_\- No pensaba entrar, créeme, lo que menos me apetece es mirar como vomitas. _

_Yo no respondí nada, sólo quería desaparecer. Es difícil describir lo que sentí en ese momento, una sensación de vació me invadió, calando hasta mis huesos. Lo que antes me parecía difícil, ahora me parecía imposible, no me sentía capaz ni de mirarlo a la cara sin vomitar. El solo hecho de pensar que pudiera rozarme, me producía una profunda sensación de asco, su voz y su presencia, eran casi repulsivos. La desesperación de mi alma era sobrecogedora, lloraba compulsivamente, sentada en el borde de la bañera e incapaz de superar el inmenso terror que sentía al saber lo que me esperaba por el resto de mi vida. Por primera vez me sentí sin fuerzas para soportarlo. _

_Aquella noche la pasé toda en el baño, no salí ni un instante, hasta que amaneció. Con el sol del nuevo día, supe que debía enfrentarme a mis temores, y afrontar mi destino. Si no hubieras estado tú, no sé qué clase de locura hubiera cometido, pero estoy casi segura, que lo más probable es que no hubiera podido superar aquella noche y posiblemente no hubiera salido con vida de aquel baño. Así que… puedo decir, que me salvaste la vida. _

_Abrí la puerta con mucho cuidado, tratando de no hacer ruido, pensé que si Gale aun dormía, podría salir de la habitación sin que se diera cuenta y así evitar o prolongar mi intimidad con él. Para mi sorpresa, ya no estaba. La cama se encontraba sin hacer, así que era evidente que había dormido en ella, a dónde se había marchado y a qué hora, eso no lo sabía, pero no tardaría en enterarme. _

_Saqué mi ropa y me cambié rápidamente, al cabo de unos minutos sentí como se abría la puerta de la habitación. Tuve el deseo súbito, de querer correr nuevamente a encerrarme en el baño, pero era absurdo, así que me quedé de pie, esperando a la persona que se encontraba detrás de la puerta. Era él, venia duchado y ya vestido para el viaje. Me miró con cierto desdén, y en un tono calmado pero despectivo, me dijo: _

_\- Estás horrible querida, pero es normal, no creo que pasar la noche encerrada en un baño sea la forma más cómoda de dormir. – No respondí nada, sólo me limité a escucharlo-, Yo en cambio dormí muy bien, es realmente confortable esta cama, lástima que nuestra estadía aquí sea tan limitada. En fin, seguramente encontraremos una cama igual, y con suerte, también con un baño más cómodo al lado. _

_Yo seguía sin responder nada _

_\- Ya veo que estas poco conversadora esta mañana. _

_Se acercó a mí y trató de darme un beso en la boca, pero yo giré el rostro. Él me miró con una sonrisa en los labios, más bien de tipo burlona, al parecer le hacía gracia jugar conmigo y con el asco que era evidente que le tenía. _

_\- No importa, en realidad me gustas más cuando estas callada, ya sabes, si no tienes nada bueno que decir, mejor no digas nada. _

_Caminó hasta su maletín de viaje, sacó un pañuelo y su colonia, luego empapó el pañuelo con ella. El olor penetró fuerte en mis fosas nasales, provocando nuevamente mis náuseas. Se dio cuenta, se acercó con el pañuelo en la mano y lo colocó delante de mi rostro. _

_\- Lo siento, -dijo fingidamente apesadumbrado –, ¿te produce náuseas el olor del perfume? Me temo que vas a tener que acostumbrarte, a mí me encanta, y mientras más mejor. _

_Volvió a sacar el frasco, se roció con él y siguió hablando como si tratara temas menores, como si hablara de cosas o proyectos en común. _

_\- Si piensas seguir durmiendo en los baños, tendremos que buscar una casa cuya habitación principal tenga dos. Esta mañana tuve que ir buscando un lugar fuera de esta habitación para asearme, sin que nadie se diera cuenta de que había salido de aquí para hacerlo, ¿y sabes?, no es muy cómodo, me gusta tener el baño a la mano, llámalo capricho, pero me gusta. _

_Yo seguía sin decir ni una palabra, a pesar de que no dejaba de presionarme para que sacara mi ira. No me sentía con fuerzas para discutir con él esa mañana, así que no cedí a su empeño. Al fin se cansó y decidió dejarme sola. _

_\- Te espero abajo. En una hora debemos estar saliendo, así que no te demores. ¡Y por favor…!, arréglate un poco, algo de carmín en los labios y en las mejillas no te vendrían mal, ¡pareces enferma! _

_Si parecía enferma, era sólo por su culpa, él me enfermaba, así que iba a tener que acostumbrarse, porque aún mucho tiempo después de que mis náuseas por el embarazo desaparecieran, persistirían en mí, a consecuencia de su presencia. _

_Me despedí de mis padres y de mi hermana en el umbral de la puerta de mi casa. Nuestra tristeza era tanta, que casi se podía cortar con un cuchillo. Jamás olvidaré los ojos de mi padre mientras el coche se alejaba, no lloró, pero se notaba en la expresión de su cara, que aunque esas lágrimas no habían brotado de sus ojos, estaban ahí. La sensación de marcharte tan lejos de tu hogar, del país que te vio nacer y que te vio crecer, dejar tan lejos a los que amas, mirar de frente un futuro incierto, aderezado con el mal sabor de saber que no hiciste lo correcto, es una experiencia sobrecogedora. Sientes que hay algo de tu alma, de tu ser, que se queda atrás y no te sigue en tu nuevo camino. Es como cuando sales de casa y tienes durante todo el día la sensación de que te has olvidado de algo, pero multiplicada por el infinito. En mi caso era peor, porque yo sabía muy bien lo que había olvidado; mi esperanza de ser feliz. _

_Estábamos en el puerto a punto de embarcar, cuando escuché que una voz conocida gritaba mi nombre. Miré en todas las direcciones buscando de donde venía y la encontré. Era Annie, se abría paso entre la muchedumbre para llegar a mi encuentro _

_\- ¡Espera Katniss!, -gritaba agitando sus manos –, ¡por favor espera!_

_Yo me detuve en seco, no podía irme sin despedirme de ella, no me importaba lo que dijera Gale, ni tampoco lo que hiciera. Me solté del brazo de Gale con un fuerte tirón y corrí a su encuentro. Ahí estaba mi amiga del alma, mi hermana, no por sangre, sino porque la vida nos unió. Ella me abrazó con fuerza, mientras lloraba desconsoladamente. Muy cerca del oído me dijo en susurros. _

_\- Sé porque te alejaste de mí, sé por qué hiciste esto, te admiro y te respeto. Quiero que sepas que te quiero, que siempre te querré. Tú nobleza es inmensa, tan grande como tu estupidez. Espero que sepas bien lo que haces y que tanto sacrificio valga la pena, mira debajo del forro. _

_Su última frase no la entendí, no sabía a qué se refería. Pensé que desvariaba, pero al instante, ella metió la mano dentro de su bolso y me dio un regalo. Era una caja, artesanal, forrada con seda de color azul marino, más bien parecía una manualidad hecha por ella misma. La abrí y miré su interior vacio. Tenía divisiones, servía para guardar prendas. Inmediatamente después de que la abriera, dijo apresuradamente: _

_\- Sé que siempre te ha gustado mi joyero, te lo he traído, pues quiero que te lo lleves, y guardes en el todas tus joyas especiales, y que siempre que lo abras, te recuerdes de mí. _

_\- Uno de mis diamantes favoritos, eres única, y un ser humano extraordinario. Te quiero Annie, trata de ser feliz, pues una de las dos tiene que serlo. _

_Gale me apretó el brazo y tiró de mí con fuerza, logrando que me separara de ella. _

_\- Debemos subir al barco ya, se hace tarde. _

_Él me arrastraba hacia la rampa de embarque, mientras yo trataba de resistirme para poder mirar un poco más el rostro de Annie, quien lloraba desconsoladamente cada vez más lejos de mí. La gente gritaba, se movían sin parar de un lado a otro. Hacía mucho calor, y Gale cada vez me arrastraba más y más rápido, serpenteando entre la multitud. Mis ojos se nublaron, ya no podía ver a Annie entre tanta gente, las lágrimas brotaban sin que pudiera hacer nada para remediarlo. Por un instante, sentí que me moría, mis piernas ya no me resistían, y el calor sofocante me ahogaba, impidiendo que pudiera respirar. Mi corazón latía muy rápido y mis pulmones se agitaban cada vez más por el cansancio, entonces sentí como todo mi cuerpo se derrumbaba sin remedio. _

_No había perdido del todo el conocimiento y borrosamente, vi la cara de Gale frente a la mía, mientras sostenía mi cuerpo lacio. Supongo que por los efectos de mi cansancio y por lo débil que me sentía, creí ver miedo y angustia en sus ojos._

_Cuando me desperté, estaba totalmente desorientada, no sabía en donde me encontraba. A mi lado, una mujer leía un libro sentada en una silla, muy cerca de la cama, pero era una completa desconocida, jamás había visto antes a aquella persona. Me incorporé y le pregunté enseguida. _

_\- ¿Quién es usted?, ¿dónde estamos? _

_Ella me miró dulcemente, se levantó y me tocó la frente. _

_\- No se asuste señora, está usted en su camarote. Yo soy la enfermera del barco, usted se ha desmayado antes de subir a bordo, y su esposo la ha traído en brazos. El médico la atendió, y dijo que no era nada de cuidado, es normal debido a su estado. Su esposo nos dijo que tiene usted dos meses más o menos de embarazo. _

_\- Sí, más o menos ese tiempo, -respondí, cerré los ojos recordando cuál era mi situación, y luego de llenar de aire mis pulmones, pregunté a la enfermera armándome de paciencia- ¿y dónde está Gale?, mi… esposo. _

_\- Él fue al salón a cenar y luego iba a reunirse con unos señores. Me pidió que me quedara a hacerle compañía, por si acaso despertaba y no sabía dónde estaba. _

_\- ¡Acertó!, -sonreí levemente –, pues si no hubiera sido por usted, creo que aún estaría confusa. –Fruncí el entrecejo –. ¿Ha dicho usted cenando?, ¿qué hora es?, ¿cuánto tiempo llevo dormida? _

_\- Muchas horas, casi diez, para ser exactos. _

_\- ¿Tanto tiempo?, -dije consternada –, ¿es normal que lleve desmayada tantas horas? _

_Ella se sonrió y amablemente, con la voz dulce y pausada que salía de su garganta, me dijo: _

_\- No señora, sólo estuvo unos minutos desmayada, pero el doctor le administró unas gotitas tranquilizantes. Su esposo le dijo que estaba usted muy afectada por la separación de sus padres, y que no había dormido ni comido muy bien en los días anteriores._

_Eso era cierto, no recordaba cuando fue la última comida decente que había tenido, ni tampoco un sueño reparador. En los últimos días, apenas si había podido probar bocado y mucho menos dormir._

_\- Él deseaba que descansara, -continuó la enfermera con su voz calmada–nunca he visto a un marido tan preocupado, así que le pidió al doctor que le administrara algo para dormir. –di un respingo, recordando mi estado –. No se preocupe, sólo tomó usted un té de hierbas naturales, que en ningún modo pueden perjudicar a su bebe. Augusto es un medico excelente, sabe muy bien lo que hace. _

_\- No lo pongo en duda, ¿pero unas simples hierbas pueden hacerte dormir tantas horas? _

_\- Sólo si quien las toma está verdaderamente cansado. _

_\- Entiendo. _

_\- Dígame, ¿le apetece levantarse?, quizás acompañar a su esposo en el salón para que pueda comer algo. _

_\- No, -dije inquieta- todavía estoy algo mareada, pero sí que tengo hambre, ¿cree usted que podrían traerme algo al camarote? _

_\- Por supuesto que sí, usted dígame que le apetece, y yo misma me ocuparé de ello. _

_La enfermera Rooba resultó ser una mujer muy dulce. Su carácter era tan cálido como su voz y su aspecto; inspiraba confianza. Parecía una mujer entregada a su trabajo, compasiva, amable y delicadamente maternal. Di gracias a Dios por permitir que mi primer despertar en aquel barco fuera a su lado y no junto a Gale. Era una mujer de edad madura, entre 50 y 55 años, de contextura gruesa y una estatura generosa. Sus cabellos plateados, estaban perfectamente recogidos en un moño muy sencillo, por encima de la nuca. Su vestimenta impecable, era de un blanco impoluto, perfectamente planchada y almidonada. Ella me trajo un generoso plato con los más variados manjares que servían en el buffet, y otro para ella. Me acompañó a comer y luego se quedó conversando conmigo hasta que desafortunadamente Gale regresó de su cena. En cuanto él hubo cruzado la puerta del camarote, Rooba, sutilmente se despidió. _

_\- Querida Katniss, ha sido todo un gusto para mí acompañarla, pero ahora debo marcharme. La dejo en buenas manos, de eso estoy segura. _

_Ojala hubiera podido decirle que se equivocaba, que no me dejaba en buenas manos, que por favor no se marchara, o mejor aún, que me llevara con ella, pero no podía. Rooba se marchó y nuevamente me encontraba sola en la habitación con mi esposo, a quien despreciaba. _

_\- ¿Has dormido bien?, -me preguntó él, incluso con amabilidad-. _

_\- Sí, gracias, -contesté con ironía-. _

_Él empezó a desvestirse en mi presencia. Se quitó la corbata y luego desabotonó su camisa, dejando su pecho parcialmente expuesto ante mis ojos, hecho que me pareció abrumador. Me sentía extraña, en cierta forma avergonzada de estar ahí, mientras él hacía algo tan intimo, como cambiarse de ropa, así que me giré, para no verlo, sin embargo, la curiosidad me pudo y por el rabillo del ojo, observé sus movimientos. Se acercó a su neceser de manos y sacó sus cosas de aseo personal. Y justo en ese momento me percaté de que el joyero de Annie estaba al lado de sus cosas. _

_\- ¡Ese es mi joyero!, -dije afirmativamente, con un dejo de reproche- ¿puedes devolvérmelo? Por… favor. _

_\- ¿Esta caja horrible?, -respondió él, señalando el joyero despreocupadamente-¡claro! Me parece de muy mal gusto, es realmente espantoso. Pensé que tenía algo oculto, -seguía diciendo, mientras desabotonaba los puños de su camisa y se la terminaba de sacar por los hombros –, pero no es así, es sólo una vulgar caja horrenda. _

_\- Para ti es una vulgar caja horrenda, para mí es un objeto muy especial. –dije nerviosa, no sólo por el joyero, también me afectaba verlo medio desnudo –. Te agradezco que no vuelvas a tocarlo, me pertenece y es un objeto personal. _

_Sentencié con la voz cargada de indignación._

_\- No tengo ningún interés en el, ya te lo dije. _

_\- Mejor. _

_Me acerqué al lugar en donde reposaba el Joyero y lo tomé rápidamente. Estaba muy cerca de Gale y él aprovechó eso para acercarse aún más. Me miraba con intensidad, mientras podía sentir la piel de su dorso rozarse con mi antebrazo, su respiración comenzó a agitarse y vi como levantaba su mano, para acariciar mi hombro. Lo empujé y corrí al otro extremo de la habitación. Eso era algo que no podía soportar. Él me miró con impaciencia y entonces volvió a decir: _

_\- Voy a ducharme y luego pienso acostarme a dormir. Estoy muy cansado y pienso hacerlo en la cama, te lo digo por si acaso piensas encerrarte en el baño nuevamente. _

_\- ¡Yo no pienso dormir a tu lado, te lo advierto! _

_\- A mí me da igual, por mí, como si quieres dormir en la bañera, yo voy a dormir en la cama y lo pienso hacer todas las noches. _

_\- Prefiero dormir en el suelo antes que contigo. _

_El aspiró hondo y me miró amenazante. _

_\- ¡Cuidado Katniss…! No colmes mi paciencia, no me hagas recordarte que eres mi esposa y tarde o temprano tendrás que dormir a mi lado. _

_\- ¡Nunca!, -le grité-, yo te prometí que iba a casarme contigo, pero no que compartiría mi intimidad contigo, y no puedes obligarme. _

_\- Sí, sí que puedo, -respondió desafiante –, pero a mi ahora mismo tampoco me apetece compartir ninguna intimidad contigo. Sin embargo, sí que hay cosas que voy exigirte y no pienso discutirlo. Tienes que dormir en esta habitación, dónde y cómo lo hagas, es tu problema. Eso… será suficiente por ahora._

_\- Bien. _

_Le contesté irónicamente, pero con cautela, sin tentar más mi suerte. Me miró con asco y entro al baño. _

_Esperé a escuchar la ducha para poder revisar el joyero que me había regalado Annie, y que jamás en mi vida había visto, a pesar de que ella insistía en decir que me lo regalaba porque sabía que a mí me gustaba mucho. Supuse, que cuando me dijo que mirara el forro, se refería a que el joyero escondía algo en su interior. Debía estar muy bien oculto, puesto que Gale no pudo encontrarlo, o… sí lo había hecho y me estaba engañando, había ocultado lo que fuera que encontrara en la caja y no pensaba devolvérmelo._

_Un terrible pánico se apoderó de mí, abrí la caja desesperadamente, y empecé a revisar minuciosamente el forro, pero no encontré nada, ningún lugar secreto. Me acordaba de las palabras de Annie, mira debajo del forro y de cómo ella siempre tenía que ocultar todo de su madre, que parecía una espía consumada y por ello le gustaba coleccionar objetos con compartimientos misteriosos, pero yo miraba y no podía hallar nada, hasta que por fin, en una esquina, en el interior, la tela parecía despegada. La levanté, había escrito una palabra, ANNIE. La toqué, pase mis dedos por encima de ella sin ningún resultado, hasta que sentí una pequeñísima hendidura en la madera, el círculo que contenía la A, estaba hueco. Tomé una horquilla y la hundí a través de la hendidura. Ahí estaba, una pequeña tapa falsa se abrió, desvelando sus secretos. Que ingenioso, supongo que su idea original era guardar alguna prenda que quisieras esconder de los ojos curiosos que miraran dentro del joyero. En él no había una prenda, pero sí un rollo de papel de lino, cuidadosamente atado con una cinta roja, y una fotografía en donde aparecíamos tu padre y yo, sentados en una piedra a orillas de la playa, cuando nuestro amor era lo único que nos importaba en la vida. _

_Dejé de escuchar el agua correr, lo que significaba que él estaría a punto de salir. Me apresuré a volver a dejar todo como estaba. Cuidadosamente volví a meter la fotografía y cerré la caja. Fue justo a tiempo, porque medio minuto después, ya Gale estaba fuera del baño. _

_\- Bueno cariño, -prorrumpió él con petulancia- ya el baño es todo tuyo…, para lo que quieras, ducharte, dormir, pasarte la noche llorando, tú verás. _

_Ignoré sus comentarios y fui hasta mi equipaje. Abrí mis maletas y busqué en ella mi pijama, aún llevaba el vestido que había elegido mi madre para que lo usara en el viaje, lo que representaba un alivio, por lo menos Gale no se había atrevido a desnudarme para cambiarme de ropa. Busqué mis cosas de aseo personal y luego, sin contestar nada a sus ataques, caminé hacía el baño. Estaba descubriendo que ignorarlo daba resultados increíbles, sólo tenía que aguantar un rato y al cabo de unos minutos él se cansaba y me dejaba en paz, con tiempos cada vez más espaciados entre un ataque y otro. _

_\- Te he dejado espacio en el baño para colocar tus cosas, -dijo antes de que yo entrara, algo más calmado-, vamos a pasar muchos días en este barco y será incómodo sacarlas y volverlas a guardar en las maletas cada vez que las usemos. _

_\- Bien –le contesté lacónicamente-. _

_\- ¡Oye!, sólo por preguntar, ¿tú piensas pasarte toda la vida sin hablarme o contestarme sólo con monosílabos?, ¿o es una fase que se te pasará en algún momento? _

_Hice sólo un gesto levantando los hombros y las manos al mismo tiempo y entré en el cuarto de baño, sin decir una palabra más. Gale empezó a levantar la voz para asegurarse de que lo escuchaba. _

_\- ¡¿Si eso es lo que quieres?! Yo estaba tratando de suavizar las cosas entre nosotros, pero tú no colaboras en nada, ¡si prefieres un infierno, viviremos ambos en el! _

_Volví a abrir la puerta del baño, saqué sólo mi cabeza fuera y le dije casi susurrando. _

_\- ¡Cariño!, yo que tú, no alzaría la voz así, los vecinos pueden escucharte y descubrir tu plan de aparentar el matrimonio perfecto y darse cuenta de que vivimos en un mundo irreal. ¡Recuerda…, las apariencias son muy importantes, por encima de la realidad!_

_\- ¡Vaya!, muy mordaz, encantadora. Te brillan los ojos cuando eres mala, ¿lo sabías? _

_Volví a cerrar la puerta y me dispuse a darme un largo baño, no pretendía salir hasta que Gale no estuviera dormido. _

_Una hora más tarde, abrí con mucha cautela, volví a sacar mi cuello a través de la puerta entre abierta y le vi en la cama. Sabía que estaba dormido, pues roncaba sutilmente. Era más bien un sonido nasal, bastante molesto, pero por lo menos me aseguraba que se encontraba en los brazos de Morfeo. _

_Salí en cuclillas, tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible. Era consciente de que vestía sólo el pijama, pero quería salir del camarote para poder leer el contenido de la caja alejada de Gale. No lo pensé demasiado bien, me puse el albornoz encima y salí caja en mano al pasillo. Miré a ambos lados, pero no vi ningún lugar en donde pudiera sentarme a solas, lejos de los ojos curiosos. Me encontraba en el medio de un pasillo muy largo. A mi Izquierda, sólo se veían una cantidad infinita de puertas que iban más allá de hasta donde llegaba mi vista, y a mi derecha, luego de unas cuantas puertas más, el pasillo terminaba. El suelo estaba cubierto de una alfombra muy gruesa, de rallas con tres colores, naranja, beige y un marrón casi vino tinto. Las puertas de entrada a cada camarote, eran de madera color caoba. Las paredes eran de color beige, con arabescos entre opacos y brillantes y lámparas de aplique al lado de cada puerta. La decoración era rebuscada, recargada, pero coherente, extrañamente resultaba agradable a la vista, incluso, parecía acogedor, y es difícil hacer de un pasillo tan grande algo cálido. _

_Debía buscar un sitio en donde pudiera estar en privado, pero no podía pasearme por todo el barco en pijama y albornoz. Caminé sigilosamente por el pasillo, percatándome de que no me viera nadie. Cuando llegué al final, me di cuenta de que había un ascensor y escaleras hacía arriba y hacia abajo, justo al lado, un letrero grande mostraba un mapa del barco. Traté de ubicarme, pero no pude, no sabía en qué parte del barco me encontraba, de hecho, en ese momento me di cuenta, de que ni siquiera sabía cuál era el número de mi camarote. Empecé a sentir pánico, ¿cómo volvería si me movía por ahí sin saber qué rumbo tomar?, y lo que es peor, sin saber cómo regresar. Me parecía tan absurdo, ¿cómo podía estar desorientada dentro de un barco?, no era una ciudad, era tan sólo un barco. Me decidí a volver y mirar cual era el número de mi camarote, pero cuando lo hice, mi terror brillo con luz propia, no tenía ni una pequeña idea de que puerta era de la que había salido. Estaba perdida, era sólo un pasillo, pero parecía una pesadilla de puertas caobas y lámparas de pared. No podía intentar entrar en todas las habitaciones a media noche… y entonces… en ese momento lo recordé. _

_\- ¡La llave! _

_Me di en la frente con la palma de la mano abierta. No podía entrar en ninguna habitación, ni siquiera en la mía, no tenía ninguna llave. _

_No sabía qué hacer, me vería obligada a tocar la puerta esperando a que Gale se despertara y me dejara entrar a la habitación, y luego aguantar el interrogatorio sobre qué diablos hacía afuera en pijama, paseándome por los pasillos a media noche, y con la caja en la mano. Seguramente empezaría a sospechar algo, pero no tenía otro remedio. Curioso, últimamente siempre estaba metida en situaciones sin salida, obligada a tomar una opción, que en ningún caso era la que deseaba tomar. _

_Me armé de valor, paseé por el pasillo con la esperanza de encontrar algo que me diera alguna pista de que puerta debía tocar, pero nada. Decidí dejarme guiar más o menos por la distancia que había recorrido hasta el estar de las escaleras, y me encontré delante de una de las tantas puertas caoba, sin la seguridad de que fuera la correcta, pero decidida a golpearla y dejarlo de la mano de Dios. _

_Pues Dios si me echó una mano en ese momento, aunque no me diera cuenta de inmediato. Golpeé la puerta y nadie contestó, pero a la luz de los ronquidos de Gale, nunca esperé que el primer toque lo despertara, así que volví a tocar. Escuché una voz de mujer que contestaba desde adentro. _

_\- Un momento por favor. _

_Me pareció levemente conocida, pero no podía ser, no conocía a nadie en ese barco. Lo que si era evidente, es que no era mi puerta. Por un momento estuve tentada a salir huyendo, me daba vergüenza que me vieran en pijama y tener que reconocer que estaba perdida y no sabía el número de mi propia habitación, pero no tenía a donde huir, y francamente, necesitaba ayuda, así que me quedé. _

_Fue toda una sorpresa cuando me di cuenta, que quien me abrió la puerta, fue la enfermera Rooba. _

_\- ¡Señora Katniss!, -dijo sorprendida de verme- ¿se encuentra usted bien?, -me preguntó amablemente-. _

_\- ¡Rooba!, -le respondí, visiblemente emocionada de que hubiera sido ella la que abrió la puerta-, que gusto verla. _

_Otra persona salía de la habitación contigua. Ese camarote era mucho más amplio que el de nosotros, y el pequeño salón, al parecer, estaba separado totalmente de la habitación. Era una mujer mayor, un poco más que Rooba, entre los 60 y 65 años. Tenía un porte y una manera de caminar muy elegantes, con movimientos suaves y precisos. Era de una estatura media, delgada, pero no demasiado. Sus cabellos, cortados por encima de los hombros, eran lacios y de un color gris plateado. Su piel, a pesar de sus años, lucia muy bien cuidada, al igual que su aspecto general. _

_\- ¿Quién es Rooba?, -preguntó la mujer, su voz era dulce y melodiosa- ¿quien toca la puerta a esta hora? _

_\- Tranquila Mags, creo que es una jovencita que se ha desorientado. _

_La señora Mags se acercó hacía la puerta y me observó de arriba abajo. _

_\- ¡Pero querida, si está usted en albornoz! _

_Traté de cerrar más mi bata, sujetándola con las manos. Me daba mucha vergüenza con aquella mujer, ¿qué pensaría?, que yo era una chiflada que se paseaba a media noche por los pasillos con pijama y una bata de baño. _

_\- Verá señora, lamento muchísimo haber golpeado a su puerta a esta hora, pero la verdad es que fue una confusión. Me sentía ahogada en mi camarote, no podía respirar bien, últimamente he tenido muchas nauseas. _

_\- Sí, la señora Katniss está embarazada, -le aclaró amablemente Rooba a la señora- es la persona que estuve cuidando esta tarde, ¿recuerdas? te lo conté. _

_\- ¡Oh sí!, lo recuerdo, la chica dulce y triste de quien me hablaste. _

_Rooba miró a Mags con gesto de que estaba dando más información de la que debería dar y carraspeó un poco la garganta. La interrumpí enseguida, antes de que pudiera explicar el comentario. Qué importaba que se diera cuenta de que estaba triste y cotilleara un poco sobre ello, total, era cierto y hasta la persona más ingenua del mundo podía darse cuenta con tan sólo mirarme. _

_\- Lo cierto es que deseaba caminar un poco y tomar el aire, -seguí explicándome-, pensé que podría conseguir cerca de aquí un balcón o algo similar, pero no lo encontré. Prudentemente me devolví cuando llegué al ascensor, pero una vez lo hice, me di cuenta de que no sabía ni siquiera cual era el número de mi habitación, y es que…, justo antes de embarcar, me desmayé. Luego estuve todo el tiempo en la habitación sin salir. _

_Escuchamos ruido en el pasillo, se acercaba un grupo de personas, inmediatamente Mags me hizo pasar. _

_\- Entre por favor, no conviene que la vean en el pasillo con esas fachas. _

_Cuando entré, lo primero que tuve en frente fue un espejo, parecía puesto ahí por providencia divina, para que yo pudiera darme cuenta de la realidad de mi situación. ¡Por dios!, ¡estaba horrorosa!, mi cabello aún mojado parecía revuelto y desordenado, aquel albornoz me quedaba enorme, y las zapatillas no ayudaban en nada a mejorar lo que ya de por sí solo era un desastre. _

_\- ¿Katniss, verdad? _

_Dijo Mags, mirándome y tomándome del brazo. _

_\- Sí -le respondí dulcemente-. _

_\- Creo que no sólo no conoce el barco y el número de su camarote, usted no conoce su propio compartimiento. Seguramente este no es igual al suyo, lo sé, porque sólo hay dos así, el mío y el del frente, que lo tienen el señor y la señora Grand. El resto de camarotes de este piso son swing más pequeñas, y todas tienen un pequeño balcón detrás de unas cortinas –señaló hacía unas largas cortinas de color vino tinto- que en su dormitorio serán muy parecidas a estas. _

_Tenía razón, justo a un lado del sofá de la pequeña salita que complementaba el dormitorio donde me hospedaba con Gale, había unas cortinas exactas. Ella las descorreó para dejar ver lo que ocultaban, unas puertas de cristal que comunicaban a un hermoso balcón. Salimos fuera para poder tomar el aire fresco, y fue cuando me di cuenta de que tenía mucha razón, este era el tercero de una hilera larguísima de balcones, separados por una pequeña reja que los dividía uno de los otros. _

_\- Mira, justo este de aquí al lado, es tu balcón. -dijo Rooba, señalando el siguiente-. _

_\- ¿Así que sólo me equivoqué por una puerta? _

_\- Pues sí, -contestó ahora Mags, con una enorme sonrisa en los labios- somos vecinas de camarote y de balcón. _

_\- Me alegra, -le contesté devolviéndole la sonrisa- me alivia saber que tengo a una persona tan agradable como vecina. _

_\- Gracias querida, a mí también me agrada mucho saber que eres tú y no una de esas personas bordes y estiradas que nos acompañan en este barco -comento ella, en un tono un poco exagerado, remarcando ligeramente la palabra estiradas-. _

_\- ¡Mags…!, siempre eres muy exagerada, -le contestó Rooba, en cierta forma reprendiéndola- y una persona muy huraña. Sólo es bueno el que tú quieres creer que lo es, nunca le das ninguna oportunidad a nadie, en cuanto te cae mal, es para siempre. _

_\- ¡Y cuanto odio tener siempre la razón querida, -respondió ella a su reproche- cuanto lo odio! _

_Esa noche supe que Mags viajaba con mucha frecuencia entre un país y otro, y siempre lo hacía en el mismo barco y en el mismo camarote, por eso había hecho una gran amistad con Rooba. Su único hijo, vivía en Nueva York y ella iba y venía con frecuencia a visitarlo. _

_\- Mi nuera es demasiado bruja como para yo desear vivir con ella, -me explicaba Mags la razón de sus constantes viajes- pero amo demasiado a mi hijo como para no verlo durante tanto tiempo, y adoro a mis nietos. Cuando los extraño, voy a verlos, y cuando mi nuera se vuelve demasiado impertinente como para soportarla, me alejo lo más posible de ellos, regresando a mi tierra. Gracias a Dios, mi difunto esposo me dejó una buena cantidad de dinero, para poder permitirme estos caprichos. _

_\- Entiendo y me parece muy emocionante, -le contesté en un tono comprensivo y divertido- son como pequeñas aventuras que tiene dos veces por año. Las Aventuras de Mags, como sobrevivir a una nuera insoportable. _

_A las dos mujeres les hizo mucha gracia mi comentario, cosa que agradecí, luego de decirlo me di cuenta que podía tomarlo como una grosería, y no quería que tuvieran una imagen desagradable de mí, ya era suficiente con mis fachas. _

_\- Me encanta conversar con vosotras, -dije sinceramente-, pero creo que es hora de volver. Gale debe estar dormido profundamente, y tengo que lograr que me abra antes de que amanezca. No creo que sea una tarea sencilla. _

_\- ¿Y por qué no pruebas pasar a través de la barandilla del balcón? -me dijo Mags, creo que se había dado cuenta de que me perturbaba severamente tener que despertar a Gale-. Siempre será una mejor opción, ante la posibilidad de tener que armar un alboroto fuera para que tu esposo pueda escucharte. Es baja, no creo que tengas problema, y las puertas de cristal están abiertas, al menos que tú las cierres por dentro, si no las habías descubierto, no creo que estén cerradas. _

_\- Tiene razón, -contesté visiblemente emocionada por la sugerencia-, podría intentarlo y así no tendría que despertar a nadie. _

_\- No creo que sea buena idea, -replicó Rooba- usted está embarazada, podría lastimarse, lo mejor es que... _

_Interrumpí a Rooba, sabía que era el consejo de una buena enfermera, entregada a su trabajo, pero era una reja muy pequeña, además, yo tenía razones más importantes que no querer despertar a Gale, sólo que ellas no lo sabían. Antes de que terminara de hablar y tratar de disuadirme, ya yo tenía un pie del otro lado. _

_\- Es sencillo, no es alta, y yo puedo presumir de una buena agilidad, no se preocupe Rooba. _

_\- ¡Con cuidado querida!, déjeme esa caja que tiene en la mano, por favor, permítame que la ayude. _

_Mags tomó el prendero azul que yo con tanto recelo guardaba, cuidadosamente me di la vuelta para poder bajar del otro lado, mientras Rooba intentaba sujetarme por el brazo para impedir que me resbalara, una vez que mis pies tocaron el suelo, volví a coger mi caja. Les sonreí a aquellas dos mujeres que aquella noche me habían ayudado a encontrar mi camino. _

_\- Rooba, Mags, han sido muy amables conmigo. Estoy inmensamente agradecida y en deuda con ambas –ellas se miraron con picardía y me devolvieron una sonrisa dulce, amable y sincera –, además de haber disfrutado muchísimo de la compañía, y de la distendida charla. _

_\- Cariño, no digas más, -me interrumpió Mags, en un tono cercano- vuelve cuando quieras, a mí me encanta la compañía, sobre todo si es buena. Rooba viene todas las noches a tomar el té y a cotillear conmigo... _

_\- Y a veces el té se convierte en una copita de brandy de más -terminó Rooba, la frase de Mags-. _

_Todas nos reímos. _

_\- Lo cierto es que puedes unirte a nosotras cuando te apetezca –continuó Mags, en un tono muy sincero-. _

_\- Muchas gracias, lo haré. _

_\- Perfecto, -volvió a decir Mags- son por las noches, después de la cena. _

_\- Mañana estaré aquí puntualmente. _

_\- ¡Ah…querida!, y en este club no somos tan estirados, puedes venir en albornoz si te apetece. _

_Le dediqué una amplia sonrisa a Mags y a mi albornoz _

_\- Gracias, ¡me encanta este albornoz! _

_Efectivamente las puertas estaban abiertas, así que pude entrar sin problemas. Gale estaba dormido, por lo menos tenía el beneficio de que tuviera un sueño muy pesado. Deseaba leer la carta, pero no podía arriesgarme a salir nuevamente, tendría que esperar hasta mañana, ahora debía dormir. Miré el sofá, era el sitio perfecto, algo pequeño y no tan cómodo como una cama, pero preferible ante la opción de dormir al lado de Gale. _

**EN SU MENTE **

Ya hacía un rato que se mantenía callado, mirando al vació. Sus ojos humedecidos, a punto de llorar otra vez. Sus lágrimas eran sinceras, le costaba recordar tanto todo aquello. No sólo lloraba por cómo había sucedido todo, si no por el tormento del deseo: si tan siquiera él hubiera logrado que ella lo quisiera, aunque sólo fuera la mitad de lo que quería a aquel hombre.

\- El día de nuestra boda fue el día más extraño de mi vida, -dijo en voz alta- había esperado durante tanto tiempo ese momento, pero nada fue como lo había soñado. Yo solía fantasear contigo y conmigo, te veía radiante, feliz, caminando hacía mis brazos por el pasillo de la iglesia, engalanada para la ocasión. Deseaba con toda el alma ser tu esposo, y te habría hecho la mujer más feliz del mundo si me hubieras dejado.

Decía triste y melancólico, sus ojos casi no podían contener el remolino de emociones que lo ahogaba y en su rostro se denotaba tristeza y desolación.

\- Cuando te veía, podía imaginar todo lo que sentías por mí, el asco, la rabia y la enorme decepción, pero aún y así no podía dar marcha atrás. Si lo hacía te perdería para siempre, y eso no podía permitirlo, no podía perderte, ya te he dicho por qué. Sin ti, yo no era nadie, te amaba demasiado. Fuiste lo único que amé en esta vida. Yo odiaba a mí familia, jamás tuve un verdadero amigo, e incluso, me odiaba a mí mismo, por eso debía ser egoísta, pues tú eras lo único que había logrado amar. Traté de engañarme a mí mismo, traté de mitigar mi culpa, diciéndome que al final lo entenderías, que yo te lo haría entender, "pensé", ¡voy a tratarte tan bien!, que vas a olvidar todo lo que ha pasado y volverás a quererme.

Su ira no tardó en regresar. Se levantó del suelo de un salto, tomó un pequeño prendero de porcelana que estaba en una mesita de noche, lo estrelló contra la pared y empezó de nuevo a gritar desaforadamente.

\- Tú no me dejaste, no me diste ninguna oportunidad. Te empeñaste en alejarme, en hacerme sentir cuanto me despreciabas. Sacaste lo peor de mí, si te hubieras dado cuenta de cuánto te amaba, de cuanto te deseaba, de cuanto te necesitaba. Con un poco de cariño, sólo un poco que hubiera recibido de ti, me habrías tenido a tus pies. Yo siempre me preocupé por ti, a pesar de mi ira, a pesar de que sabía que me despreciabas, tú siempre fuiste lo más importante de mi vida.

Cayó de rodillas al suelo, se acercó a la cama y apretó su pecho contra ella, como si quisiera abrazar a alguien que ahí estaba.

\- Yo solía mirarte cuando no te dabas cuenta. A veces cuando dormías, otras cuando simplemente no sabías que te observaba. –sonrió entre sus recuerdos –. Emitías pequeños gemidos, mientras descansabas como un ángel, suaves y delicados, como tú. Tan dulce, tan bella. Para mí, a pesar de todo aquello, seguías siendo un ángel, mí ángel. Nuestra primera noche, juntos, la que pasaste encerrada en el baño de tu habitación, yo tampoco pude dormir. Pase toda la noche sentado frente a la puerta, quería entrar y consolarte, hacer algo para que salieras de ahí, pero mi orgullo era más fuerte –bajó la cabeza avergonzado-. Luego, cuando te desmayaste antes de entrar al barco, me desesperé, me volví loco, si algo te pasaba yo me moriría. Incluso me preocupé por la criatura, ni yo mismo podía entenderlo, no era mía, pero aún y así, me preocupé por ella.

_DIARIO_

_A la mañana siguiente, cuando me levanté, Gale ya no estaba. Francamente, sí que era madrugador, siempre se levantaba más temprano que yo. Ni siquiera me inmutaba con el ruido que pudiera hacer alrededor mío, o yo también tenía el sueño muy pesado, o él era extremadamente sigiloso. Con el tiempo me di cuenta que más bien era lo segundo, ese hombre aparecía como un fantasma al lado tuyo y nunca podías estar seguro de cuánto tiempo llevaba observándote. _

_Lo cierto es que me había dejado una nota. _

"_Espero que la cama que escogiste te resultara cómoda, aunque pequeña, siempre será mejor que la bañera. Te espero en el comedor para desayunar juntos, como el matrimonio feliz que somos, ya sabes, las apariencias." _

_Era mi segundo día como una mujer casada, traduciendo, el segundo día en el infierno, y no hacía más que empezar. No podía sacar a Peeta de mi cabeza, soñaba con él, y me despertaba con él metido en el corazón. Trataba de alejar su recuerdo de mi pensamiento, porque me agobiaba enormemente. Me invadía una tristeza inmensa al pensar que no podría estar a su lado, posiblemente nunca. Mi corazón se sobresaltaba de tal manera, que hacía que me doliera fuertemente el pecho. Además, estaba también ese enorme sentimiento de soledad, una soledad aplastante, que me hundía sin remedio, me hacía sentir desesperada e impotente ante el infierno en el que se había convertido mi vida. _

_Pero tú estabas ahí, y era lo único que me mantenía viva. Por ti me levantaba de la cama, por ti comía, por ti respiraba, por ti aguante todo lo que tuve que aguantar en mi vida, porque tú te lo merecías, tú te lo mereces todo. _

_Al salir de la habitación, miré la puerta y vi que el numero era 18-J, recorrí nuevamente el pasillo, y al llegar al ascensor, vi un letrero que colgaba de la pared, el que la noche anterior no había visto, seguramente por lo nerviosa que estaba. Me encontraba en la sección J del barco. Busqué en el mapa en que piso estaban los camarotes con una J al final, al percatarme de que cada piso se denominaba con una letra, a partir de ahí, fue fácil ubicarme en el barco. Subí al piso de los restaurantes, y busqué en donde estaba sentado Gale. Él estaba solo en una mesa hacía la esquina y leía una revista, caminé hasta la mesa y me senté en silencio. _

_\- Buenos Días, -se levantó y rodó mi silla para que yo pudiera sentarme- estuve a punto de desayunar solo, pensé que ibas a pasar otra vez el día encerrada en el camarote. _

_Me hablaba con una calma inquietante, incluso con cierta amabilidad, mientras sorbía de una taza de café humeante y recién hecho. No sé qué era lo que se traía entre manos, pero preferí seguirle la corriente. Estaba cansada de pelear y pelear con él, sin conseguir ganar ninguna batalla, porque en realidad la guerra ya estaba perdida hacía tiempo. _

_\- No, hoy quiero conocer el barco, - le dije, en un tono correcto, ni amable, ni cariñoso, solo correcto-, sus instalaciones y saber qué cosas se pueden hacer aquí a parte de comer. _

_\- Entiendo, bueno… me encantaría acompañarte, pero no puedo, anoche quedé con unos señores para jugar una partida de póquer, así que estoy comprometido para todo el día, de hecho, empezamos a las once de la mañana, y no se sabe a qué hora salimos, espero que no te moleste. _

_\- En lo absoluto, puedes jugar a las cartas, yo encontraré algo que me divierta, no te preocupes por mí. _

_\- Bien, pues entonces espero que lo encuentres. Si necesitas algo estaré en el salón de juego. _

_\- De hecho, si voy a necesitar algo. _

_\- ¿Qué cosa? _

_\- La llave de la habitación, esta mañana quise volver a entrar porque olvidé algo y no pude, no tenía ninguna llave. _

_\- Tienes razón, disculpa, -metió la mano en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y sacó una llave que colgaba de un llavero con las siglas del barco y el número impreso del camarote–. Se me olvidó entregártela anoche, y esta mañana estabas dormida, aquí tienes la tuya. _

_\- Gracias, - le respondí, tratando de ser todo lo amable que mi enorme rabia hacía él me permitían- por cierto, esta noche, la vecina, la señora Mags, me invitó a tomar el té con ella y con Rooba, supongo que no tendrás ningún inconveniente en que vaya. _

_\- ¿Mags de _Abernathy_? _

_\- Sí, - contesté un tanto sorprendida, había puesto especial interés en su nombre- ¿la conoces? _

_\- Conozco a su hijo, y he coincidido en algunos viajes con ella, ¿y tú de qué la conoces? _

_\- Anoche salí a la terraza de la habitación a tomar el fresco y ella estaba ahí con Rooba, la enfermera, ella me la presentó. –era sorprendente lo bien que había aprendido a mentir- Conversé un rato con ella y me pareció una señora encantadora, se reúnen frecuentemente a tomar el té y me invitaron amablemente a sus reuniones. _

_\- Me parece muy bien, Mags de _Abernathy_es del tipo de amistades que me gustaría que cultivaras. Ha heredado una pequeña fortuna, que su difunto esposo supo amasar muy bien y ella ha demostrado que sabe cómo conservarla. Se le conoce en los círculos sociales como amante de las artes y se dice que es una mujer muy culta, puedo entender por qué te cae bien. Además, su hijo es un joven abogado que promete ser uno de los mejores en su área; no más que yo, claro está, -hizo alarde de su ego sin ningún pudor-, pero es un buen colega. Es extraño que fuera tan amable, -continuó en un tono dubitativo-, también se la conoce por ser bastante huraña y reservada y muy selecta con las personas que frecuenta. ¡Claro!, que siendo tu hija de quien eres, no me extraña su proceder. Debe saber que eres la hija de Don Andrew Everdeen. _

_Ahí estaba otra vez, el hombre que quiere sacar provecho de todas sus relaciones personales. Además, no perdía oportunidad de humillarme, dejó bien claro, que creía que si se había acercado a mí, no era por mis dotes de conversadora, o mi cultura, si no por el hecho de ser hija de quien era. No le contesté nada, ni para bien, ni para mal. _

_Al terminar de desayunar, Gale se levantó y me ofreció su brazo, no tuve más remedio que aceptar, jamás me lo hubiera perdonado si lo dejaba en ridículo en medio del salón y yo no tenía ningún deseo de que me lo hiciera pagar, sabía muy bien hasta donde podía llegar su ira y era mejor no tirar mucho de la manga. Caminamos hacía la cubierta, él se mostraba orgulloso de mostrarme de su brazo. A nuestro paso coincidimos con algunos conocidos de él y me presentó por mis nombres y apellidos, como su esposa. "Ella es Katniss Everdeen de Hawthorne, mi esposa" decía pomposamente. Entendí porque lo hacía, se aprovechaba del apellido de mi padre, era eso lo que lo hacía sentir orgulloso, no yo. _

_Paseamos por la cubierta principal, que tenía una hermosa piscina, con hermosas tumbonas a su alrededor, en donde la gente tranquilamente tomaba el sol. Realmente era un barco precioso, pero yo no podía disfrutarlo, a cada paso que dábamos, sólo podía pensar en lo felices que seriamos Peeta, Annie, Finnick y yo, en aquel lugar. Era con ellos con quien debería estarlo compartiendo, pero en cambio paseaba del brazo de Gale. Llegamos ante otra puerta que conducía probablemente a otro salón y él se detuvo frente a ella. _

_\- Este es el salón de ocio y diversión, -dijo amablemente-, supongo que te gustará, por eso te he traído hasta aquí. Dentro hay una buena biblioteca y puedes pedir los libros que quieras. –miró su reloj –. Yo ahora tengo que marcharme, nos vemos en la noche para la cena, y mis disculpas nuevamente por dejarte tanto rato sola. _

_\- Vuelvo a decirte que no te preocupes, -respondí secamente- estaré bien. _

_Por fin se marchó y me dejó sola. Yo prácticamente corrí al camarote, quería leer la carta de Annie, y ahora tendría todo el día en sana paz para hacerlo, sin tener que esconderme demasiado. _

_Abrí la caja con cuidado y saqué de ella el pequeño rollo de papel y la fotografía, la miré durante un instante. Ahí estaba mi amor, junto a mí. _

_No era un sólo rollo de papel, eran dos, y estaban escritos de puño y letra de Annie, reconocí su escritura de inmediato. _

_Querida Katniss. _

_Te escribo estas letras desde mi más inmensa desesperación. Johanna me ha contado tu historia, aunque yo ya la imaginaba. Alguien hizo que mis padres se enteraran de alguna forma de mi relación con Finnick, por eso dejé de insistir en verte, no porque dejará de creer en ti o en tu amistad, fue porque no me lo permitían. Sé que fue Gale quien lo hizo, de esa manera se aseguraba de mantenerme alejada de ti; apenas he podido salir de casa. Hoy supliqué a mi madre para poder ir al puerto a despedirme y entregarte esta carta, supongo que se apiadó al ver mi profunda tristeza. _

_No he podido ver a los chicos, y no sé cuál es su situación, pero antes de que todo se enredara de esta forma, me mantuve al lado de Finnick y su familia el mayor tiempo posible. Ellos estaban desesperados, Peeta no sabía nada, se enteró cuándo llamó a preguntar por qué no habíamos llegado al barco. Pobre, tuvo que ser horrible para él, pero hasta en ese momento, parte de sus pensamientos fueron para ti. Él preguntó cómo estabas, y quiso hablar contigo, Finnick le dijo que no sabía nada de ti y Peeta le pidió que yo me pusiera al teléfono, sus palabras fueron exactamente estas: _

"_Annie, no permitas que Katniss se sienta culpable por esto, ella no tiene la culpa de nada, si hay alguien responsable, ese soy yo. Por favor, recuérdale que la Amo y que pase lo que pase, siempre la amaré. Dile que no haga ninguna locura, que todo se va a resolver, que le prometo que lo resolveré, que confié en mí. Permanezcan juntas y cuídense mutuamente. Van a ser tiempos difíciles, pero lo superaremos. Dile que yo se lo oculté para no preocuparla, pero mi padre y yo, sabíamos que lo estaban siguiendo y suponíamos que era obra de Gale. Él no ha hecho nada y no podrán retenerlo por mucho tiempo, además, es ciudadano Norte Americano y tendrán que responder ante la embajada si no lo sueltan inmediatamente. Nuevamente te pido que le digas, que recuerde cada instante cuánto la amo, que nunca lo ponga en duda." _

_Supongo que Gale sabía que su treta no podía llegar muy lejos, y que yo podía estar al tanto de ello, por eso hizo que mis padres se enterarán de una supuesta relación tórrida con Finnick y de que tú la apoyabas, para mantenerme alejada de ti, mientras te obligaba a cometer este inmenso error. Siento muchísimo el haberles fallado a ambos y no llegar a tiempo de impedir esta locura, pero ni siquiera supe que te casabas hasta el día después, cuando Johanna fue a mi casa y me lo contó todo. Sólo tuve tiempo de escribir esta carta y despedirme de ti en el puerto. _

_Te pido por favor que cuando llegues a tu destino, me llames a la brevedad posible. Tiene que haber alguna forma de arreglar todo este entuerto, aunque las cosas no han sido tan fáciles para la familia Mellark como Peeta creía. Ahora me despido, debo salir ya si quiero verte antes de que te marches. _

_Te quiero Amiga, y siempre estaré a tu lado. _

_Aún con la carta en la mano, no sabía que pensar. La volví a leer por lo menos unas veinte veces. Explicaba algunas cosas, pero no era del todo clara. Por ejemplo: ¿Qué significaba que las cosas no habían sido tan fáciles como pensaba Peeta?, ¿cómo estaba su situación actual? _

_Me arrepentí de no haber intentado enterarme antes de todo lo sucedido, la sensación de haberme precipitado al arruinar mi vida, la de tu padre, y la tuya, golpeaba mis pensamientos brutalmente. ¿Qué había hecho?, siempre había sido muy precavida al actuar y esta vez me había precipitado, enredándolo todo aún más. Claro que Annie no sabía nada de la carpeta que Gale me había entregado, y eso era en fin de cuentas lo que me había empujado a actuar de aquella manera. _

_Las horas pasaban y Gale no había llegado aún. Lo esperaba para reclamarle, para exigirle que me explicara lo que había hecho con Annie, lo que había hecho conmigo. Llegó demasiado lejos y esta vez no se libraría de mi ira. _

_Ya había pasado la hora de la cena y él no había vuelto. Yo di vueltas por el barco, intenté leer algún libro, cené sola, y ahora estaba en mi habitación, presa de la ansiedad. ¿Por qué no había vuelto?, necesitaba hablarle, reclamarle, exigirle que resolviera todo aquel lió, estaba molesta y desesperada. Salí al balcón y me encontré con Mags y Rooba, que tomaban el té tranquilamente en la terraza. _

_\- Hola Katniss, -me saludo Mags- esperábamos por ti. ¿Por qué no vienes? hay una taza de exquisito té Ingles esperándote. _

_Lo pensé un momento y acepté, eso me ayudaría a mantener la calma mientras esperaba a Gale, y de igual forma no me alejaría del camarote y podría escuchar cuando él volviera. _

_\- Denme un minuto y estoy con vosotras. _

_Veinte minutos más tarde, yo me encontraba con Mags y Rooba, ya iba por mi segunda taza de té, cuando escuché la puerta del camarote de al lado, el de nosotros. Me levanté con prisa y traté de despedirme con amabilidad, pero rápidamente. _

_\- Señoras, tengo que dejarlas, disculpen, pero mi esposo ha llegado, y a causa de su partida de póquer no he tenido ocasión de verlo en el día de hoy. _

_\- Tranquila querida, te entendemos, esas benditas partidas de carta, -dijo Mags tratando de ser condescendiente- son terribles para el matrimonio. _

_Fui al camarote y cuando abrí la puerta, él estaba ahí, se desabotonaba la camisa y tenía intenciones de entrar al baño. _

_\- ¡Gale! _

_Llamé su atención, subiendo el tono de voz al llamarle. _

_\- ¡Katniss…!, - me respondió él, parecía sorprendido por mi actitud, creo que pensó que era debido a haberme dejado sola- ¿Cómo estás?, lamento haberte dejado sola durante el almuerzo y la cena, pero la partida se alargó. De hecho no ha terminado, nos dimos un descanso para ducharnos y recobrar fuerzas, ahora tengo que volver, seguramente no regresaré hasta la madrugada, no pensé que te molestaría tanto. _

_Estiré la mano y le di la carta de Annie, él la miraba suspicazmente, sin entender de qué se trataba. _

_\- ¿Qué es esto? _

_\- Léela. _

_Así lo hizo y a medida que iba pasando las letras, su cara se iba transformando. _

_\- ¿De dónde sacaste esto? _

_\- Me la dio Annie en el puerto. _

_\- Yo estuve pendiente de tus movimientos y no te vi coger nada. _

_\- La metió en mi bolsillo cuando me abrazó. _

_\- No puede ser. _

_\- ¿Qué más te da eso?, - le grité ya desesperada por lo absurdo de sus preguntas- ahora mismo quiero que me expliques... _

_\- ¿Qué te explique qué? _

_\- ¡Gale…, eres un monstruo! Me manipulaste, me engañaste, me obligaste a cometer una locura y ni siquiera podías realmente arruinarle la vida a nadie. Pero no lo voy a permitir, en lo que pisemos el puerto voy a comunicarme con mi padre y voy a contarle toda la verdad, no voy a permitir que me sigas chantajeando. _

_\- No seas estúpida –gritó ahora él encolerizado- ¿de verdad crees qué no tengo poder o qué soy tan imbécil como para no darme cuenta que podían acudir a su embajada? _

_\- Sí, lo creo. Creo que te aprovechaste y que alejaste a todos de mí para que yo cayera en tu estúpida trampa. _

_El se rió, se burlaba de mí. _

_\- No eres más que una estúpida. _

_Se dio la vuelta, caminó hasta su bolso de manos y sacó lo que parecía un periódico. _

_\- Toma –me tendió lo que llevaba en la mano –. Este es el periódico del sábado, del día que subimos a bordo. Léelo y luego me dices si sigues pensando que no puedo hacer nada en contra de tu querido amante, -gritó muy fuerte- ramera insolente. _

_Me lanzó el periódico en la cara, al ver que yo no lo cogía y ni me movía de donde estaba, procurando golpearme fuertemente con él. Volvió a abotonarse la camisa y caminó hacia la puerta. Justo antes de salir, se detuvo y me observó. Sus ojos eran fríos y llenos de oscuridad, además de aquel aire de superioridad y de ponderación propia que tanto me inquietaba. _

_\- Haz lo que quieras, no tienes que esperar a llegar a puerto, puedes enviar un telegrama desde el barco. Diles que lo pongan en mi cuenta de gastos, aunque te recomiendo que leas esto antes de hacer nada. Al parecer tu amiga Annie, no tuvo tiempo de leer el periódico antes de escribirte la carta. _

_Se marchó golpeando duramente la puerta al cerrarla. Yo me quedé de pie con él periódico en la mano, El Capitoliano. Temblaba y no podía abrirlo, estaba muy nerviosa, sentí que iba a desmayarme. Golpearon la puerta, yo no respondí. _

_\- ¡Katniss… ábranos por favor! Somos Mags y Rooba, ábranos de inmediato o tendremos que llamar a alguien del personal. _

_Hecha un manojo de nervios, con todo mi cuerpo temblando, caminé hacia la puerta y abrí. Mags y Rooba entraron y cerraron la puerta detrás de ellas, Mags me abrazó, y yo me eché a llorar en su hombro, ya sin fuerzas para disimular nada. _

_\- Busca un vaso con agua y azúcar querida Rooba, esta niña está muy nerviosa. _

_Yo seguía con el periódico en la mano, incapaz de leerlo, sujeté a Rooba por el brazo y le pedí que no se fuera. _

_\- Busqué la noticia de la familia Mellark, - le dije- por favor, y léala en voz alta. _

_\- Pero deberías calmarte primero. _

_\- Léala de una vez, -grité- por favor -ahora en un tono más suave-. _

_\- De acuerdo, pero trata de calmarte. _

_Yo agarré la mano de Mags y me sujeté fuerte a ella. Rooba pasaba las páginas del periódico con impaciencia, tratando de encontrar lo que le pedía. Por fin se detuvo en una página y su rostro cambió de expresión, al fin empezó a leer. _

"_Las autoridades no se explican cómo pudo desaparecer el ciudadano Norte Americano Cinna Mellark, después de que fuera apresado el pasado tres de enero en su casa de la costa. Los agentes de la paz aseguran que el señor Mellark se fugó de la cárcel esa misma noche, ayudado por su hijo Peeta Mellark. Su familia niega que se fugara y añade que aún está preso en algún lugar con paradero desconocido. Peeta Mellark fue capturado anoche en su casa del Capitolio, y se encontraron pasaportes y billetes de barco, que evidencian que pretendía salir del país en la brevedad posible, acompañado de su hermano Finnick Mellark y dos personas más, de quienes desconocemos sus nombres. Las autoridades declararon que están investigando a fondo todos los hechos, tanto la fuga del señor Mellark, como la presunta participación de padre e hijo en un complot contra el gobierno y varios atentados fallidos, contra personeros del Gobierno. No descartan la participación de otros integrantes de la familia Mellark. Investigan la sospechosa relación que mantiene el joven Peeta, con la hija de un miembro importante del gobierno. _

_\- ¡Ya basta Rooba!, -dijo Mags mientras me abrazaba- no sigas leyendo más. _

_Yo lloraba desconsoladamente, mientras negaba repetidamente todo lo que iba escuchando. _

_\- ¡Katniss por favor, cálmese!, dígame, ¿qué es lo que está pasando aquí?, si no lo sé, no puedo ayudarla. _

_Mags y Rooba habían escuchado la conversación que yo había sostenido con Gale, pues ellas estaban en la terraza y yo había dejado la puerta de la mía abierta, por eso vinieron a mi auxilio. Sintieron cuando Gale me golpeó con el periódico y su indignación las llevó hasta mí. Yo traté de contarles toda la historia, mientras lloraba desconsoladamente. Terminé diciéndoles que mi hijo era de Peeta y que no les pedía que lo entendieran, pero que no podía hacer nada para cambiarlo. Cuando terminé, me di cuenta de que ambas mujeres lloraban junto conmigo. _

_\- Por supuesto que lo entendemos, -dijo Rooba, mientras me acariciaba el rostro con dulzura- como no vamos a entender un amor así. _

_\- Nunca me fié de ese hombre, -dijo Mags con indignación en los ojos- yo sabía que había algo en Gale Hawthorne que no me gustaba. _

_\- ¿Pero ahora qué puedo hacer?, no puedo permitir que Peeta este preso, -me puse las manos en la cabeza en gesto de desesperación-, ¡tengo que hacer algo, tengo que hacer algo! _

_\- Por los momentos debes calmarte, -volvió a decir Mags, quien todavía permanecía a mi lado sujetándome- y no tomar ninguna decisión precipitada. _

_\- ¡Pero es que no lo entienden!, yo tengo que hacer algo, ya no puedo perder el tiempo. _

_\- Katniss, si manda algún telegrama aclarándolo todo, en primer lugar, es posible que no le crean y que la investiguen a usted y a su familia también. El único que puede arreglar esto ahora es Gale y esa chica Delly, y lo que menos le conviene es alterar aún más sus ánimos. Tiene que tener paciencia y terminar con lo que empezó para obligar a Gale a cumplir su palabra, ahora mismo él la tiene en sus manos. _

_\- Pero yo ya no soporto más Mags, -le dije casi desesperada- no lo soporto más. _

_\- Lo sé querida, pero tiene que ser fuerte, por ese niño, por Peeta y por usted misma. Yo le prometo que la voy a ayudar, no la voy a dejar desamparada, se lo prometo. _

_Esa noche Mags y Rooba lograron que me calmara, que entrara en razón, hubiera sido una locura enfrentarme a Gale en esas condiciones, sobre todo porque me encontraba en franca desventaja. Si era cierto lo que leí en el periódico esa noche, no cambiaba para nada mi situación actual, a no ser para empeorarla. Si en un principio tuve razones para dejarme chantajear por él, ahora se habían multiplicado. Estaba claro que ni Gale ni Delly se iban a quedar tranquilos hasta que no lograran su cometido, Gale presionó hasta obligarme a casarme con él y Delly seguramente estaba siguiendo la misma estrategia. Conmigo fuera del país y de la vida de Peeta, sería muy fácil para ella convencerlo, de que la única salida que tendría él, era unirse a ella y por ende a su familia. _

_Pero las cosas para mí habían cambiado, ahora tenía dos aliadas, Mags y Rooba, quienes se convirtieron en dos madres estupendas, que me protegían a toda hora de Gale. _

_Los días pasaron en el barco después de la pelea que sostuvimos aquella noche, sin ninguna novedad. Yo no volví a mencionar el asunto, y él tampoco, fingimos, como si nunca hubiera ocurrido nada. Yo pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo en compañía de mis protectoras, y él, pasaba el suyo tomando brandy y asistiendo a partidas de cartas. Ya nos encontrábamos a una noche de camino al puerto de llegada, y yo empecé a ponerme muy nerviosa. _

_\- Es que no va a ser lo mismo Mags, ahora tendré que vivir sola con él, y le tengo miedo. _

_\- Y yo te entiendo, pero te prometí que no iba a dejarte sola, y no lo haré. La dirección de la casa en donde vas a vivir, es cercana a la casa de mi hijo, podremos vernos todos los días, y él va a estar muy ocupado para molestarte demasiado. _

_\- Pero durante las noches él estará en casa, y yo no sé qué es lo que pretende de este matrimonio. _

_\- Tranquila, se nos ocurrirá algo. Lo primero es que tienes que pedirle habitaciones separadas. Pídelo con dulzura, dile que necesitas tiempo para olvidar todo lo que ha pasado entre vosotros, se más lista que él, aprovecha tus armas de mujer, úsalas en contra suya. _

_\- Pero es que… _

_\- Hazme caso, Gale es un cerdo, pero tú le gustas, él te desea, se nota en su mirada, y tú debes aprovecharte de eso. Compórtate como una buena esposa, cocina para él, complácele en eso y mantenlo a raya fuera de tu cama, pero con dulzura, que el sienta que le estas dando la oportunidad de ganárselo. Se atrapan más moscas con miel, que con un palo. _

_Yo entendía perfectamente el juego que Mags sugería que sostuviera, pero no sabía si sería capaz de jugarlo. _

_\- Lo intentaré, trataré de parecer sincera y de que él crea que realmente deseo intentar que nuestro matrimonio funcioné, aunque nunca logré entender qué clase de persona, puede creer que después de todas sus manipulaciones y sus insultos, pueda llegar a quererlo o tan siquiera a respetarlo. _

_\- Las personas como Gale, creen que se lo merecen todo, y que cualquier cosa que hagan para lograrlo está justificada. _


	26. Capítulo 26 - Una nueva ciudad

**Les traigo un nuevo capítulo, disculpen la tardanza, esto es una adaptación de Vallemar, la pueden conseguir en wattpad en su versión original, y los personaje son de la maravillosa Suzane Collins. Gracias a aquellas lectoras por colocarme en favoritos, muchos saludos.**

**CAPITULO XXVI **

_UNA NUEVA CIUDAD_

_Nueva York, la ciudad más moderna y cosmopolita del mundo. Suntuosa, alegre, abarrotada, rebelde, vanguardista, ruidosa, esas fueron mis primeras impresiones desde el taxi camino a casa desde el puerto. Edificios enormes parecían tocar el cielo, y en medio de tanta gente, coches y letreros publicitarios, yo me sentía como una campesina que por primera vez va al capitolio. Todo era nuevo y diferente, las calles, la arquitectura, la gente, por un momento me dejé llevar por la algarabía de lo nuevo, dejando todos mis problemas atrás. Parecía una ciudad tan llena de vida, que te sentías contagiada por su energía. Sentía la necesidad de conocerla, y en cierta forma me sentía feliz de estar ahí, pero mi entusiasmo pronto tocó su fin. Llegamos a nuestra casa y mi mente y mi corazón tuvieron un contundente choque frontal con la realidad. Todo lo bueno volvió a ser todo lo malo, era la hora de la verdad, de enfrentarme a mis temores y a mi inminente futuro. _

_El coche paró y un hombre de mediana edad se aproximó y con premura abrió la puerta. _

_\- Welcome Mr. Hawthorne- _

_Dijo en un tono amable, mientras le hacía señas a otro chico que esperaba en la puerta, el otro chico se movió rápidamente y ayudó a él taxista a bajar las maletas que llevábamos con nosotros, el resto del equipaje llegaría luego. _

_\- Pensé que habías arreglado lo de la casa con anterioridad, -le dije ingenuamente- no sabía que nos quedaríamos en un hotel. _

_\- Esto no es un hotel, es un condominio muy exclusivo, que amablemente el señor Riu, ¿te acuerdas de él?, gran amigo de tu padre, consiguió para nosotros. _

_\- ¡Vaya!, -dije mirando todo el lujo que me rodeaba aún atónita- realmente es muy lujoso. _

_\- Adecuado a nuestra posición, -contestó con aquel aire de superioridad que ahora no abandonaba nunca-, después de todo, yo soy el nuevo director de las nuevas oficinas de tu padre en Nueva York, y tú eres la hija del dueño. Tú padre ha hecho muchos y muy buenos negocios aquí. _

_No podía creerlo, Gale cada día que pasaba se convertía más y más en un Snow estirado, y la verdad era bastante patético ser testigo de su metamorfosis. ¿Es que siempre había sido así y lo ocultaba muy bien?, o ¿era sólo producto del toxicó y embriagador olor del poder? Particularmente yo me inclinaba por lo segundo, sin descartar un poco de lo primero, sospechaba que algo de eso siempre estuvo dormido o bien sujeto en su interior. Por otra parte, estaba descubriendo cosas nuevas sobre mi propia familia, por supuesto que sabía que mi padre era un hombre de buena fortuna, y de alguna forma importante, pero estaba claro que era mucho más de lo que yo siempre había imaginado. Mi hermana y yo fuimos criadas de una forma mucho más sencilla, sin tanta opulencia. Nuestra casa era grande, sí, considerada una mansión, sí, pero fue la casa en donde creció mi padre y antes que él su padre. También era cierto que nunca nos negaron nada, como también era cierto que gozábamos de cosas que no muchos podían disfrutar, pero nunca de esta forma tan evidente y decadente. Jamás fuimos conscientes de ese mundo que ahora me mostraba Gale, y del que tanto alarde hacía. _

_Caminamos por el lujoso lobby hasta llegar al ascensor, subimos hasta el piso numero 9 y recorrimos un largo pasillo alfombrado y decorado con un gusto exquisito. Nos detuvimos frente a una enorme puerta laqueada de color blanco, el apartamento era el 568. Gale sacó una llave de su bolsillo y me la entregó. _

_\- Esta es tu llave, -me dijo complacido de sí mismo, como si se tratara de un gran logro personal- pensé que querrías ser tú la primera en abrir la puerta de tú nueva casa. _

_Tomé las llaves de su mano y abrí sin ningún tipo de protocolo. No podía dejar de pensar que este podría ser el momento más feliz de mi vida, si en lugar de aquella puerta, estuviera abriendo la de un pequeño y modesto apartamento en los suburbios de cualquier parte, acompañada de Peeta. _

_El lugar estaba totalmente amueblado. Era una decoración moderna, un poco fría e impersonal para mi gusto, pero bonita. Parecía decir a gritos, aquí vivo yo y tengo dinero para permitírmelo. Espesas alfombras de color champagne, cubrían los suelos, y las paredes lucían tapices de distintos matices que encajaban muy bien unos con otros. A primera vista parecía un espacio abierto, sin separaciones entre una estancia y otra, pero no era así. Para ir de la entrada al salón, debías bajar dos escalones y volverlos a subir si querías ir al comedor. Desde el comedor se accedía a la cocina, amplia y limpia, toda blanca, impoluta. Había otra puerta que te llevaba de la cocina al estar. En el salón, grandes ventanales regalaban una hermosa vista de la ciudad, de la que podías deleitarte sentado en unos sendos sillones de un color pálido, mullidos e impresionantemente modernos, que hacían juego con un sofá del mismo color. Una chimenea de mármol blanco, destacaba por encima de todo lo demás, y era sin duda la joya de la corona. En el fondo, un pasillo presumiblemente conducía a las habitaciones, cuatro en total. Una de ellas, la principal, amplia y presuntuosa, con una gran cama de estilo europeo. Frente a ella, una estufa eléctrica que simulaba una chimenea de mármol, prometía unas noches cálidas a pesar del frió de afuera, y justo al lado, un tú y yo, tapizado con una brillante seda color marfil, a juego con el costoso cubre camas. Un tocador enorme con su espejo a juego completaba el conjunto. Por supuesto, la habitación contaba con un enorme vestidor y un baño aun más grande. _

_No había terminado de mirar todo el apartamento, pero después tendría tiempo de hacerlo. Gale venía cargando con su maletín de mano, y su destino sin duda era la habitación principal. Pensé que tenía que decir algo, y que tenía que hacerlo ya. _

_\- ¡Gale! _

_\- ¿Qué?, -dejó el maletín en el suelo y me miró como si ya esperaba lo que le iba a decir-. _

_\- Mira, yo no sé cómo va a ser este matrimonio, supongo que con el tiempo terminaremos resolviendo nuestras diferencias por el bien de todos, pero ahora mismo no estoy preparada para mantener ningún tipo de intimidad. Te agradecería que no pongas las cosas más difíciles de lo que ya son. En este momento, ninguno de los dos nos aguantamos mucho, y sería aun más insoportable si violentamos las situaciones. _

_\- Ve al grano ¿qué es lo que quieres? _

_Me respondió y su voz volvía a ser amarga y dura. Hacía ya algunos días que aunque nada había mejorado entre nosotros, por lo menos nuestros tonos y formas al hablar, se habían suavizado. _

_\- Tú puedes quedarte en esta habitación, -le dije luego de respirar profundamente y tratando de parecer incluso amable- yo tomaré cualquiera de las otras, por lo menos por un tiempo. _

_A él no le gustó en lo absoluto mi propuesta, aunque sé que la esperaba, a fin de cuentas, siempre me había negada a dormir tan siquiera a su lado. Lo cierto es que me miró con desdén y en un tono irónico contestó: _

_\- No importa, tú puedes quedarte aquí, yo me iré a una de las habitaciones de invitados. Es igual, de todas formas tienes razón, -me miró de arriba abajo- yo no te soporto demasiado, todavía me produces asco. _

_Ya no me afectaban sus comentarios, me había vuelto inmune, y era un precio muy bajo a pagar a cambio de la soledad de mi propio dormitorio. Pero no terminó ahí, se giró para lo que yo creí seguirían siendo insultos. _

_\- Y con respecto a tu preocupación de cómo va a ser este matrimonio, mi secretaría vendrá esta tarde para ayudarte, y asegurarse de que entiendes claramente lo que yo espero. Te ayudará a conseguir una asistenta para que lleve la casa. Sé que no estás capacitada para hacerlo tú sola. También se encargará de cualquier cosa que necesites, como direcciones, profesores de idiomas, lo que quieras. Por mi no te preocupes, ella siempre se ha encargado de mis cosas, y no creo que le moleste seguir haciéndolo. _

_No sabía bien si había tratado de herirme con sus comentarios o ayudarme, así que el mejor camino que podía tomar, era no darle más importancia de la que aparentemente tenía, yo sólo quería dejarme llevar por la corriente, y que ella decidiera en donde parar. _

_Me dispuse a deshacer mis maletas y organizarlo todo en la que ahora sería mi habitación. No había pasado mucho tiempo cuando escuché que llamaban a la puerta. Volvió a sonar una vez más, así que salí para abrir, pero para cuando llegué a la sala, ya Gale había llegado y se encontraba acompañado de una hermosa mujer. Alta, con un cuerpo escultural. Cabellos dorados, por encima de los hombres y tenuemente ondulados, con un rizo suave y natural. Su rostro era casi perfecto, hasta el punto en que la propia Venus de Milo lo envidiaría, con unos ojos enormes de color avellana, que aparecían detrás de unas pestañas muy largas. _

_Extrañamente, detrás de toda esa belleza, había una rigidez poco corriente, incluso antinatural, que hacía que pareciera una muñeca inanimada. Me pareció ver que había entre ellos una familiaridad estrecha, pero debo confesar que no me molestó en lo más mínimo. _

_\- Iba a llamarte -me dijo él unos segundos después de percatarse de mi presencia-. Esta es la señorita Cooper, mi secretaria. _

_Me acerqué hasta ella para darle la mano. _

_\- Encantada, yo soy Katniss. _

_\- Igualmente señorita, -contestó ella, en perfecto castellano, pero con un acento que se me antojaba parecido al del padre de Peeta. Enseguida carraspeo y corrigió sus palabras- perdón, señora Hawthorne. _

_Estuve a punto de corregirla nuevamente y de decirle que ese no era mi apellido, cuando me di cuenta, que me había llamado por el apellido de casada. _

_\- Por favor, llámeme Katniss, -le dije amablemente-. _

_\- No sé si deba, -me respondió ella en un tono frío y seco- no me parece correcto. _

_\- Es correcto, créame… Por favor, llámeme Katniss. _

_Insistí enfáticamente, jamás me había gustado llamar a la gente por su apellido, pero era peor escucharla llamarme por el apellido de Gale, eso resultaba verdaderamente molesto. _

_\- Bien, así lo haré, -contestó de forma cortante- usted puede llamarme mis Glimmer. _

_\- Gracias, -abordé de inmediato la situación, no sé por qué, pero empezaba a sentirme incomoda-, Gale me dijo que vendría a ayudarme, Glimmer -esta vez fui yo la que carraspeo y corregí mis palabras- disculpe, miss Glimmer. _

_\- Así es, -me respondió ella inmediatamente aun fría y distante-, he traído algunas cosas para que las revisemos juntas, algunos nombres de posibles asistentas, direcciones importantes que creo que debe conocer y el nombre de una estupenda profesora de Inglés. Ella puede venir todos los días a darle clases en casa. _

_\- Yo había pensado en asistir a una escuela, -le contesté como desilusionada por su propuesta- . _

_\- No debe -me respondió ella en un tono autoritario-. _

_\- ¿Cómo?, -pregunté desconcertada por su aptitud, ¿me había dicho que no, como dándome una orden?-. _

_\- Es que no es prudente, y la profesora de Inglés que le he conseguido es excelente, pero si no le gusta puedo conseguirle otra. _

_Gale interrumpió la conversación y dijo mirándome de forma inquisitiva. _

_\- Haz caso a Glimmer, ella sabe muy bien lo que hace. _

_¿Glimmer?, ¿por qué él si puede llamarla Glimmer y yo tengo que llamarla miss? Ella sabe lo que hace, ¿dijo?, ¿qué estaba pasando ahí? Tuve una impresión muy clara de que la señorita Glimmer Cooper, estaba no para ayudarme a mí con mis interrogantes, si no para ayudar a Gale a que mis interrogantes tuvieran la solución que él deseaba que tuvieran. Empezaba a sospechar que la Venus de Milo que tenía en frente, era más bien la Eva Brow de mi Hitler particular, y no me mal interpretes, no me importaba lo estrechos que pudieran ser los lazos sentimentales entre ellos, pero sí que me preocupaba tener a una espía intentando guiar mis pasos hacia donde el enemigo pretendía llevarme. _

_Gale nos dejó solas, dijo que tenía que resolver unos asuntos y que volvería para la cena; yo pensé, -espero que Miss Glimmer haya pensado en la cena-, porque suponía que en la blanca e inmaculada cocina, no debía haber nada que cocinar. _

_\- ¿Por dónde quiere que empecemos?, -me preguntó ella inmediatamente después de que Gale cerrara la puerta tras de sí-. _

_\- ¿Qué tal si empezamos por la cena de hoy?, Miss Glimmer, supongo que no habrá nada en la nevera. _

_\- Tiene razón, no hay nada. Espero que no le moleste, pero yo me tomé la libertad de encargar la cena al restaurante preferido del señor Gale. Sopa de cebolla de entrada, filete con guarnición de papas y ensalada para el segundo plato y de postre mousse de limón, ¿le parece bien? _

_\- No lo sé, si es la comida preferida de él, estará bien. _

_Ella no se inmutó, seguía con su agenda en la mano, mirándome. Yo caminé hacía la cocina y ella por supuesto me siguió. Abrí los armarios, que se encontraban vacíos, luego la nevera, en donde sólo había agua en una jarra de cristal. _

_\- Está bien lo de la cena de esta noche, -le iba diciendo mientras ella me seguía agenda en mano- pero habrá que comprar alimentos y bebidas para rellenar esta enorme cocina, supongo. _

_\- Podemos entrevistar hoy mismo a varias mujeres para el puesto de asistenta, luego de que escojamos a alguna, ella se encargará de todo. _

_Parecía que Miss Glimmer iba a refutar todo lo que yo decía, como si estuviera preparada para cada una de las cosas que yo iba a pedirle. Estuve tentada a arrancarle la agenda de la mano y gritarle, ¿para qué lleva esto si no anota nada?, todo lo que le pregunto ya lo tiene resuelto de la manera que a usted le da la gana, pero decidí que lo mejor era dejarlo estar, aunque tampoco me dejaría amedrentar por ella. _

_\- Entiendo, -le respondí en un tono más áspero- pero verá, a mi me gustaría ir al mercado y saber que hay en mi cocina. _

_\- Eso no le corresponde, -seguía contestando como si nada, con la mirada clavada en mí, y como si mis preguntas fueran absurdas- no creo que el señor Hawthorne aprobase que yo la deje ir al mercado sola. _

_\- También me gustaría ir a algún sitio en donde pueda comprar ropa de invierno, -le dije, siguiendo el mismo juego de ella e ignorando su respuesta-, no traje la adecuada me parece, -cuando se disponía a contestarme, la interrumpí abruptamente-, ¿eso también le disgustará al señor Hawthorne y… tendré que dejarla contratar a alguien para que elija mi ropa? -expuse ya en un tono bastante más grosero-. _

_\- Yo puedo llevarla cuando guste, -me contestó ella, sin abandonar el tono de superioridad que parecía haber aprendido muy bien de Gale-. _

_\- No quisiera importunarla, usted debe estar muy ocupada en su trabajo, y cuanto antes la deje libre, mejor, -dije ya exasperada por lo absurdo de la situación, ¿será que esta mujer piensa hasta elegir mi vestuario?-. _

_\- El señor Gale me necesita en este momento aquí, -me respondió enérgicamente-. _

_Comprendí que era inútil discutir con ella, Gale la había aleccionado muy bien, eso estaba claro, así que me rendí y le seguí la corriente, ya encontraría la manera de librarme de su tiranía. _

_\- ¿Cuándo puede empezar la profesora de inglés?, -le dije ya más apaciblemente-. _

_\- Cuando usted lo disponga. _

_\- Cuanto antes mejor, dígale que venga mañana, digamos a las nueve de la mañana. Ella me podrá acompañar a las tiendas, es mejor aprender entre la gente y la cotidianidad. _

_\- Como guste, se lo diré y estará aquí a las nueve. _

_\- Perfecto, anóteme direcciones de dónde puedo comprar. _

_Yo seguía abriendo los armarios de la cocina, mientras ella observaba mis movimientos. Teníamos vajillas, vasos, cubiertos, bandejas y demás piezas de servir. Todo de un gusto refinado y muy caro. Salí de la cocina por la puerta del estar, en frente había otra puerta, la abrí, siempre con Miss Glimmer detrás. _

_\- ¿Qué es esta habitación?, -le pregunté- _

_\- Es el despacho del señor Gale. _

_Era una habitación muy linda, con una gran biblioteca y escritorio de caoba. Un enorme sillón ejecutivo de piel negra, un sofá de la misma piel del sillón, y una enorme televisión, completaban el conjunto. Sobre el escritorio, un teléfono antiguo, pisa papel, portalápices y demás enceres de escritorio. _

_\- ¿Esté es el único teléfono que hay en la casa? -averigüé, mientras lo señalaba-. _

_\- Hay otro en la cocina. _

_\- Quiero uno en mi habitación, consiga a alguien que pueda pasar una extensión. _

_\- Le preguntaré al señor Hawthorne, y si él está de acuerdo, buscaré a alguien para que lo haga. _

_La miré y mis ojos casi podían atravesar su piel, Miss Glimmer estaba empezando a colmar mi paciencia. Estaba claro que no íbamos a llevarnos bien, ella no hacía nada por agradarme y yo tampoco estaba por la labor. _

_Caminé hacía las habitaciones. Entré en la primera, una estancia grande, bonita, no tanto como la principal, pero agradable. Una puerta comunicaba con un baño de buen tamaño. Esa era la que había escogido Gale, sus maletas estaban en ella. Podría jurar que Miss Glimmer Cooper, sonrió sutilmente cuando se percató de aquel detalle, como si entendiera que dormíamos en habitaciones separadas y se alegrara de ello. _

_\- ¿Supongo que además de vajillas, vasos y demás utensilios, también estaremos cubiertos de ropa de cama, toallas, almohadas…? -inquirí justo después de ver la expresión de su cara por el lugar de las maletas-. _

_\- Sí, -contestó ella unos segundos más tarde, después de volver de sus pensamientos- todo lo que necesité esta en los armarios de cada habitación y cada cuarto de baño. _

_\- El señor Riu se tomó muchas molestias a la hora de acondicionar el apartamento, -sabía que había sido ella, me lo imaginaba, pero aun y así le di la oportunidad de que me lo confirmara-. _

_\- El señor Riu consiguió el apartamento, yo lo amueblé y lo acondicioné por órdenes del señor Hawthorne, -aclaró visiblemente orgullosa del trabajo que había hecho-. Todo está decorado según el gusto del señor, pero si algo no es de su agrado o necesita alguna otra cosa, solo dígamelo, y yo lo arreglaré. _

_\- No se preocupe, todo está muy bien, -le dije mientras miraba dentro de uno de los armarios, de espaldas a ellas y con una sonrisa conocedora reflejada en mi rostro- en adelante no tendrá que encargarse de estos asuntos, yo podré resolverlos sola. _

_Hice una pausa, cerré la puerta del armario y miré a mí alrededor. _

_\- Pues creo que eso es todo. Podemos encargarnos ya mismo de la asistenta, -le dije mientras la miraba con expresión seria y tono poco amable, tan frío como el de ella- si le parece bien. _

_\- Claro, yo voy a hacer unas llamadas, si usted quiere puede descansar, yo le avisaré cuando lleguen las candidatas para la entrevista. _

_\- No, avíseme cuando termine sus llamadas, yo quiero hablar a mis padres. _

_Ella asintió con la cabeza y salió de la habitación, sentí alivio cuando por fin se fue. Estaba claro que su primera llamada sería a Gale y la curiosidad pudo conmigo, así que fui a hurtadillas para la cocina, luego de verla entrar al despacho y cerrar la puerta tras de sí. Busqué el auxiliar del teléfono que antes mencionó y lo descolgué con sumo cuidado…_

_-Quiere hacer una llamada, dice que a sus padres –decía ella –._

_-Está bien –respondió Gale al otro lado, sabía que no me equivocaba –, pero quiero que vigiles a quien llama y lo que habla._

_-No será fácil, no es una mujer tan dócil como me habías contado._

_-Nunca te dije que fuera dócil._

_-Según tus descripciones, suponía que Katniss sería sumisa y apacible._

_-Todo lo cándida que aparenta ser físicamente, dicta mucho de su carácter y que yo recuerde, jamás es profundizado contigo sobre quien es mi esposa. Sólo te dije que era una mujer distinta a ti, mucho más… inocente, por decirlo de algún modo._

_-Pues dudo mucho que me permita inmiscuirme en todos sus asuntos._

_-Y yo no quiero que hagas algo semejante, te he pedido que la ayudes con lo que necesite y que vigiles sus movimientos y me tengas informado, no que tomes decisiones por ella. _

_-Si eso es lo que quieres… pero te advierto, Katniss necesita que la pulan, si hasta parece sacada de una foto de campo, y se comporta como si fuera una pueblerina._

_¡Ten cuidado Glimmer…! -el tono de advertencia de Gale me hizo temblar y estoy segura que también a Miss Glimmer –, estás hablando de mi esposa. –hizo una pausa, en donde ella simplemente guardó silencio y entonces él continúo–. Y con respecto a llamarla por su nombre, olvídalo…_

_¿Olvidarlo? Fue ella quien me lo pidió…_

_Me importa una mierda lo que te pidiera, ella es la señora Hawthorne y punto. La tratarás con el respeto que su posición amerita y de ahora en adelante, tendrás mucho cuidado de no tomarte atribuciones que no te corresponden…_

_-Pero tú dijiste…_

_-Sé perfectamente lo que te dije y también lo que te estoy diciendo ahora… No voy a discutir este asunto por teléfono…_

_La conversación entre ellos iba a terminar en cualquier momento, así que colgué muy cuidadosamente, para que no se dieran por enterado que los había escuchado. Me fui al dormitorio, con el mismo sigilo con el que había salido de él. Al cabo de un rato, llamó a la puerta de mi habitación para decirme que la línea estaba libre. Le di las gracias, y sin decir más, caminé hasta el despacho con ella pisándome los talones. Entre y ella entró conmigo, estaba sentada en la silla lista para llamar, pero Miss Glimmer, aún seguía en la puerta con la agenda en la mano. _

_\- Disculpe Miss Glimmer, no quisiera ser grosera, pero me gustaría tener un poco de intimidad para realizar mi llamada. _

_\- Lo siento, -me dijo ella con su mirada fría clavada en mis ojos- sólo estoy esperando por si acaso necesita ayuda. _

_\- ¿Para marcar el teléfono? -contesté irónicamente, pero ella llegó más lejos, dándome a entender que sí-. _

_\- Es una llamada Internacional. _

_\- No sé que le ha dicho Gale, pero no soy ninguna inútil, sé cómo marcar, además, está la operadora. _

_\- Lamento que me mal interpretara, yo sólo quería ayudar. _

_\- Por favor, ¿puede dejarme sola?, _

_Ahora estaba visiblemente disgustada por su actitud. Ella salió de la habitación, me atrevería a decir que no de muy buena gana. _

_Pues la primera llamada que hice fue a Annie. Su madre me respondió, y yo no tuve más remedio que conversar con ella un rato. Por fin me puso a Annie, a quien se escuchaba quejar del otro lado del teléfono, porque su madre no terminaba de pasárselo. Escuché un grito del otro lado. _

_\- ¡Katniss!, ¡por fin hablo contigo! Mamá… ¿puedes darme un poco de intimidad por favor? -hizo una pausa y siguió hablando- , ya se fue, no me deja ni a sol ni a sombra, ¿cómo estás? _

_\- Estoy bien, muy preocupada, eso sí. _

_\- ¿Viste mi carta? _

_\- Sí, pero en el periódico de ese día también vi una noticia muy alarmante. _

_\- Lo sé, fue horrible, pero ya Peeta está libre. _

_\- ¿Enserio?, -sentí un gran alivio-. _

_\- Sí, pero el por qué no creo que te vaya a gustar, -me contestó en un tono bastante dramático- _

_\- ¿A qué te refieres? _

_\- Hace dos días anunciaron su boda con Delly para el mes que viene en todos los periódicos, después que se hiciera público que lo sucedido con Peeta y con su padre, había sido un terrible error. Según la prensa, fueron confundidos con otras personas, y dan a entender, en cierta forma, que Peeta trabajaba para el gobierno, las autoridades han pedido disculpas por su equivocación. _

_Sentí que se me bajaba la tensión. _

_\- ¿Se va a casar con Delly?, -dije en un tono desconsolador-. _

_\- Lo siento Katniss, -me contestó sinceramente apesadumbrada-, siento tener que ser yo quien te lo dijera. _

_\- Supongo que no tendría ninguna salida y al final tuvo que ceder a lo que Delly quería por su familia. _

_\- Supongo que sí, y ayudado con la noticia de que tú te habías casado con Gale y te habías marchado del país… _

_\- ¿Ya lo sabe? _

_\- Sí, yo no he podido ver mucho a Finnick, de hecho, casi nada, pero Johanna me ha estado ayudando y ha hecho pasar correo entre nosotros. _

_\- ¿Johanna? _

_\- Sí, ella y Effie. Lo cierto es que la última vez que vi a Finnick, él me dijo que había sido un golpe muy duro para Peeta, que todos creían entender porque lo habías hecho, menos él. _

_\- ¿Y qué pretendía?, ¿qué permitiera que su padre permaneciera preso y que después él también? _

_\- No lo sé Katniss, -me dijo ella ahora en un tono más seco-, pero él cree que le traicionaste y que te vendiste, está muy dolido, dijo que no quería saber nada de ti. _

_Yo no pude más y comencé a llorar. _

_\- Lo siento Katniss, no debí haber dicho eso, soy una bocaza, es que creí que debías saberlo. _

_\- No importa Annie, es mejor así, ya hemos tomado caminos distintos y eso no lo podemos cambiar, si él prefiere odiarme, eso le hará todo más fácil. _

_\- Katniss, ¿te encuentras bien?, -me preguntó con voz verdaderamente angustiada-. _

_\- Sí, ahora debo colgar, Gale me vigila a través de una secretaria cotilla, cuando pueda vuelvo a llamarte, y gracias por todo. _

_Annie se despidió y yo colgué. Llamé a mis padres, pero mi llamada fue breve. Los saludé, les hice saber que estaba bien, le pedí a mi padre que le agradeciera al señor Riu todas las molestias que se había tomado y sin más, colgué. _

_Afuera, la señorita Glimmer me esperaba con impaciencia, las mujeres que aspiraban al puesto de asistenta ya estaban en la puerta. _

_\- ¿Tan rápido? _

_\- Sólo estaban esperando mi llamada. _

_\- Pues bien, no las hagamos esperar, dígale a la primera que puede pasar. _

_Ya había entrevistado a varias personas, pero ninguna era adecuada. Algunas ni siquiera hablaban mi idioma y otras no me parecieron tan agradables. Pero llegó una que por fin me pareció perfecta. Era de Puerto Rico, una mujer de unos 40 años, llamada Dora. Alta, un poco entradita en carnes y con esa chispa latina marcada en sus rasgos, en sus formas y en sus gestos. Parecía muy ágil, y una persona dulce y amable. Hablaba perfectamente inglés y castellano, y a Miss Glimmer no le gustaba, lo que fue el argumento que faltaba para mi decisión. _

_\- Miss Glimmer, es Dora quien se queda, -le dije enérgicamente- a mí me gusta, es la persona que estoy buscando. _

_\- ¿No le parece que es un poco vulgar Katniss?, -replicó ella, sin usar el señora, como le había indicando Gale, después me daría cuenta, que sólo lo usaba cuando él estaba presente-. _

_\- No, me parece perfecta, y creo que es la que mejor entiende qué es lo que espero de una asistenta, -le dije, dejando bien claro que la decisión estaba tomada- así que no se hable más. _

_\- Si es lo que prefiere, -me dijo ella resignada a que no me haría cambiar de parecer-, yo no tengo nada más que objetar. _

_\- Perfecto. Dígale por favor que puede empezar mañana, dé las gracias a las demás por haber venido, y si no se le ofrece nada más que sea urgente y deba resolverse hoy, usted también puede marcharse, estoy cansada y quisiera dormir un poco antes de que llegue la cena que encargó. _

_\- Usted Vaya a su habitación, yo me encargo de todo. Nos vemos en la mañana, volveré con la profesora de inglés. _

_\- Como quiera, pero en realidad no hace falta que la traiga hasta aquí, de todas formas hasta mañana, Glimmer, -remarqué su nombre sin el miss delante-, y muchas gracias por su ayuda. _


	27. Capítulo 27 - Renunciar y ceder

_**Buenas Tardes, un nuevo capítulo, la historia es de Vallemar y los personajes son de Suzanne Collins, saludos.**_

_**CAPITULO XXVII **_

_RENUNCIAR Y CEDER_

_Ya teníamos dos meses en Nueva York. Mis clases de inglés empezaban a dar sus frutos, y yo había tenido la oportunidad de conocer un poco mejor la ciudad. Mags me había ayudado mucho, no se separaba de mi, siempre estaba pendiente de mantener mi mente ocupada para que no tuviera tiempo de pensar en Gale, en Delly o en su matrimonio. Dora había resultado una asistenta maravillosa y una leal y buena amiga, y la señorita Glimmer, seguía incordiando casi a diario. Ahora mis sospechas eran una certeza, entre Gale y ella había algo, Mags también se había percatado de ello. _

_\- ¡Es inmoral, esa situación me parece insostenible! _

_Me decía Mags mientras merendábamos en un café de la 5ta avenida. _

_\- En realidad a mi no me importa lo que pueda estar pasando entra esa mujer e Gale, -le contesté sinceramente-. _

_\- Sé que no te importa, -volvió a decir ella mientras sorbía un poco de su taza de café- pero eso es porque no sientes nada por él. _

_\- ¿Y no te parece razón suficiente? _

_\- En realidad no. Él quería casarse contigo, pues ahora debería respetarte. Ya es terrible que tenga una amante, pero que encima te obligue a recibirla en tu casa… _

_\- No lo sé Mags, puede que se pase un poco llevándola a casa, pero yo no puedo decirle nada, nosotros no convivimos… ¡tú… me entiendes!, no tenemos ningún tipo de intimidad, no somos marido y mujer, y en realidad ella está ahí sólo por asuntos de trabajo. _

_\- Sí, y se encierran los dos durante horas en ese despacho, casi todos los fines de semana. Él lo hace adrede, buscando que tú te des cuenta y te molestes. _

_\- Para serte franca, agradezco que lo retenga alejado de mí todo ese tiempo, -le dije con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios-. _

_\- ¡Tú sabrás querida!, es tu matrimonio, o lo que quiera que sea esa situación. Ahora dime, ¿qué te dijo el médico?, -cambio ella de tema oportunamente-, lamenté muchísimo no poder acompañarte ayer. _

_Sonreí y me toqué la barriga. _

_\- Todo va muy bien, está creciendo y cada día se me nota más, estoy en el segundo trimestre. _

_\- Ya se te nota un poco sí, -contestó ella mientras me miraba con cariño el abdomen- vamos a tener que ir a comprar ropa de maternidad. _

_\- Yo estaba pensando lo mismo, -le dije un tanto emocionada, me hacía ilusión llevar algo adecuado a mi estado-, de hecho, el sábado Gale va a dar una cena en casa y no tengo nada que ponerme, ninguno de mis vestidos me sienta bien. _

_\- Podemos ir esta misma tarde, -respondió ella, alegre de verme entusiasmada con algo-. _

_\- De acuerdo. _

_\- Y… -Mags hizo una pausa, como si dudara sobre decirme algo o no-, de lo otro, ¿qué noticias has tenido? _

_\- Ninguna, -dije tajante y cortantemente, quería dejar claro que no me interesaba hablar sobre ese asunto-, ya te dije que prefería no saber nada de ello. _

_\- ¿No tienes ni una pizca de curiosidad?, -expresó incrédula a mi falta de interés por aquel tema-. _

_\- No. _

_\- Era por estos días ¿no?, -insistió-. _

_\- Según dijo Rooba en su último viaje, es esté sábado. _

_\- Tú celebrando una cena con tu esposo, y el celebrando una boda en dos extremos distintos del mundo, -dijo dubitativamente-. _

_\- Prefiero no hablar de eso, -la miré con reproche, parecía que quería hacerme hablar de ello a toda costa-, por favor, cambiemos de tema. _

_\- No puedes ignorarlo para siempre, -volvió a insistir-, tarde o temprano afloraran tus sentimientos. _

_\- Te equivocas Mags, si puedo hacerlo…_

_Muy a mi pesar, los días pasaron y el terrible sábado en el que tanto había intentado no pensar había llegado. Esa mañana yo no quería ni siquiera levantarme de la cama. Algo en mi parecía estarse rompiendo por dentro, un dolor profundo se había alojado en mi corazón, me sentía enferma y débil. Dora entró en mi habitación, extrañada de que no me hubiera levantado todavía. _

_\- Señora Katniss, tiene muy mala cara esta mañana, ¿se siente bien?, -me dijo después de descorrer las cortinas de la habitación para que entrara un poco de luz-, ¿quiere usted que llame al médico? _

_\- No Dora, llame a la señora Mags, por favor, -le dije intentando aun habituar mi vista a la luz del sol- dígale que necesito que venga a verme, que es muy importante. _

_\- Enseguida la llamo señora. _

_\- ¡Dora!, -volví a llamarla cuando ya estaba en la puerta-. ¿Él señor ya se ha levantado? _

_\- SÍ señora, se levantó muy temprano y salió, dijo que volvía en un rato. _

_\- Gracias Dora, cuando llegue puede avisarme por favor. _

_Asintió con la cabeza y salió. _

_Mi vida era un desastre. Por primera vez desde que empezó todo mi calvario, me di cuenta de que había perdido, al final no era más fuerte, ni más lista, ni más astuta que nadie. Delly tenía lo que quería, Gale tenía lo que quería, y yo tenía un matrimonio infernal y un bebé de un hombre que hoy se casaba, odiándome, con otra mujer. Tal y como yo lo veía, eso estaba muy lejos de ser un éxito. Era oficial, había arruinado mi vida. _

_Mags por fin llego y Dora la hizo pasar a mi habitación. _

_\- ¡Pero querida!, -me dijo ella mientras se acercaba a mí para saludarme, en su tono dulce y condescendiente de siempre-¿todavía estas en la cama? _

_\- Y pienso quedarme en ella para siempre, -le respondí, devolviéndole el abrazo que ella me había dado para saludarme-. _

_\- ¿En serio?, -me dijo sonriendo-. _

_\- ¿Por qué?, ¿No te parece buena idea? _

_\- ¡Me parece una idea estupenda! –Apuntó divertida –, sólo lo decía porque no he traído pasteles suficientes. _

_\- ¿Pasteles?, -arrugué el entrecejo y luego negué enérgicamente –. No quiero comer nada, prefiero morir de hambre. _

_\- ¿Estás segura?, porque están recién hechos, -decía ella mientras agitaba una bolsa de papel que traía en sus manos-, y son de la pastelería esa que tanto te gusta. _

_\- Bueno… -suspiré resignada –, quizás uno. –Lo cierto es que se me antojaban muchísimo –. _

_Tomé un pastel de la bolsa y lo mordí. Miré a Mags, maternal y compasiva. Me había prometido estar a mi lado, y lo había cumplido, siempre ahí, brindándome seguridad y apoyo. _

_\- Ya no puedo esconderlo más, -cuando lo dije no pude detener mis lágrimas-. _

_\- Lo sé cariño, ven aquí, -me extendió sus brazos y yo me eché sobre ellos. -llora, suelta todo eso que tienes dentro, desahógate. _

_Lloré durante largo rato, mientras Mags me acunaba entre sus brazos. Lo necesitaba, me sentía ahogada en mis propios sentimientos y pensamientos. _

_\- ¿Por qué ha tenido que casarse con ella?, - preguntaba desolada-, ¡¿por qué…?!_

_\- Quizás por los mismos motivos por lo que lo hiciste tú con Gale, -me respondió, sujetándome de la barbilla y obligándome a levantar la cara para mirarme a los ojos-. ¡Katniss…! no puedes juzgarlo por ello, los dos han hecho lo que creyeron tenían que hacer. _

_\- Pero ahora yo siento que nos equivocamos, que hemos cometido errores que no tienen marcha atrás, -dije desesperada- y me cuesta mucho vivir con ello. _

_\- Pero tienes que hacerlo, tienes que reponerte por tu propio bien. Tienes que pensar en esa criatura que llevas en tu vientre, ya te lo he dicho antes, vive por ella. _

_\- ¿Cómo lo hiciste tú? _

_La miré fijamente a los ojos mientras le hablaba, hacía tiempo que lo sospechaba, pero nunca tuve el valor de preguntárselo. Ella dio un respingo y luego tomó aire profundamente._

_\- ¿Cómo lo has sabido? _

_\- Me lo he imaginado. Has sido muy comprensiva conmigo, como si supieras por lo que estaba pasando, pero de una forma en la que sólo puede saberlo quien lo ha vivido. _

_\- Mi historia no es igual -dijo compasivamente- pero tiene lugares comunes con la tuya. _

_\- Tuviste que casarte con el hombre equivocado, ¿no es cierto? _

_\- Eso es motivo de discusión, -me contestó mientras se levantaba de la cama y caminaba unos pasos hacía el tú y yo, sentándose ahora en él-, hay muchas opiniones sobre si era o no el adecuado. Si preguntas a mis padres, cosa que no podrías hacer al menos que hicieras una sesión espiritista, te dirían que mi esposo era el adecuado. _

_\- ¿Y si le pregunto a Mags?, -insistí-, ¿qué me diría ella? _

_\- Que no, que no lo era, -parecía como si fuera la primera vez que confesaba esa verdad que probablemente le había torturado durante años-. La joven Mags, aquella que solía ser, se enamoró locamente cuando era una joven como tú, pero lo hizo de quien no debía, así que sus padres tomaron cartas en el asunto y la casarón con alguien de su misma condición social. _

_Yo me levanté de la cama y fui a sentarme junto a ella. _

_\- ¿Y cómo pudo superar la joven Mags ese triste matrimonio arreglado por sus padres?, -volví a preguntarle, tomándole de la mano, ella sabía que no era por entrometerme en su vida, que más bien mi pregunta era pidiendo un consejo-. _

_\- Nunca pudo superarlo, -me contestó mirándome fijamente a los ojos-, pero aprendió a vivir con ello. _

_\- ¿Con esa opresión constante en el pecho? _

_\- Sí, y con cosas aún peores. Pero decidí que ya era suficiente con que mi vida estuviera arruinada, para permitir que la de mi hijo corriera la misma suerte. Así que me dediqué a ser una buena esposa y una buena madre. Después de que él nació, todo fue mucho mejor, no sé cómo, pero pasó. _

_\- ¿Así que crees que debo ceder y comportarme mejor con Gale?, - pregunté, temiendo su respuesta-. _

_\- ¡Yo no he dicho eso!, sólo te conté lo que la joven Mags hizo, lo que tú hagas, sólo puedes decidirlo tú. _

_\- Pero tú crees que eso es lo más sensato, -le dije con gesto de resignación- ¿verdad? -. _

_\- Te repito, fue la Joven Mags la que tomó esa decisión, la vieja, para empezar, no hubiera aceptado casarse nunca, ni que la obligaran, aun sabiendo los horrores sociales que le esperaban si no lo hacía. _

_Decidí tomar una decisión. No sé si por despecho, o por pura supervivencia, pero me levanté de la cama, me arreglé y salí a tomar las riendas de lo que quedaba de mi vida. Puede que aquella historia de Mags me ayudara a hacerlo, no lo sé, pero en algo tenía razón, nunca debí aceptar casarme con Gale, pero ya lo había hecho, y si iba a permanecer atada a él, por lo menos procuraría que nuestra relación fuera menos complicada y austera. No lo hacía por él, lo hacía por mí, y principalmente por ti. Debía intentar suavizar el carácter de aquel hombre, tratar de mitigar su ira, además, era cierto que el muchas veces había intentado apaciguar las cosas entre nosotros, y que yo siempre había recibido de mala manera aquellos intentos, a lo mejor si yo cedía un poco, las cosas serían más fáciles de sobrellevar. Después de todo, él sería tú padre ante los ojos de todos y tal como en ese momento veía las cosas, pensé que él sería el único padre que conocerías. Debía lograr ablandar su corazón, para allanar tú camino, o eso creí en ese momento._

_Llegué a la cocina, en donde Dora recibía órdenes de la señorita Glimmer Cooper para la cena de esa noche. _

_\- Vamos a servir pescado, yo había pensado en… _

_Iba diciendo ella con toda autoridad, mientras Dora se limitaba a observarla con atención. Yo aparecí como un fantasma desde la puerta, o eso supongo, por el sobresalto de las dos mujeres. _

_\- El pescado no es la opción de esta noche, -dije en un tono de voz enérgico y mirando de frente e intensamente a la señorita Cooper, luego miré a Dora con más dulzura y en un tono más cariñoso, le dije- yo había pensado más bien en algo exótico, una pasta a la marinera, por ejemplo, de entrante unas coquillas de mariscos y terminaríamos con un mousse de chocolate. _

_\- ¡Señora Katniss!, -Dijo Dora, sin ocultar ni un poco su alegría- ¿se encuentra ya mejor? _

_\- Yo lo tengo todo preparado ya, -dijo la señorita Glimmer, evidentemente muy molesta y antes de que yo pudiera contestar nada a Dora- no creo que tengamos tiempo de cambiarlo. _

_\- Sí que tenemos, ¿verdad Dora?, -contesté desafiante, mirándola a ella y luego a Dora, quien asintió con la cabeza-, Dora, deme 5 minutos y nos vamos al mercado para comprar todo lo necesario, hoy pienso ayudarla, quiero que todo este perfecto y a punto esta noche. _

_\- El señor Gale ya había aprobado mi menú, -empezó nuevamente a hablar la señorita Cooper, dándome a entender que iba a pasar por alto lo que yo había dicho-, no creo que sea necesario hacer cambios de última hora, no me gustaría que algo saliera mal, esta cena es muy importante para él. _

_\- No se preocupe Glimmer, -la miré por encima del hombro con indiferencia- yo asumo toda la responsabilidad ante mi esposo, -la sujeté amablemente por el brazo y la guié hacía la puerta-. Usted puede marcharse a su casa, tómese el resto de la tarde libre y relájese. Trabaja usted demasiado y se lo merece, todos esos fines de semana encerrada en el despacho de mi esposo, tienen que ser agotadores. Por otra parte, el señor Gale sabrá y entenderá, que yo deseaba encargarme de todo. _

_La señorita Glimmer cerró su agenda de muy mala manera, la guardó en su bolso y se marchó, dando un sutil portazo a la salida. Dora y yo nos miramos a la cara y nos reímos. _

_\- Debe estar furiosa, -dijo ella aún divertida- _

_\- No entiendo por qué, -me encogí de hombros y dije en tono divertido-, le di el resto de la tarde libre. _

_\- Esa no soporta que le quite el poder, ella se siente como la señora de esta casa, y disculpe que se lo diga señora, pero usted se lo permite. Si fuera yo, -volvió a bajar el tono de voz, que había empezado a ser más alto de lo normal-, lo siento, me estoy metiendo en donde no me llaman. _

_\- No se preocupe Dora, -le respondí, sujetando su mano con cariño- está bien, tiene razón, si ella se toma atribuciones que no le corresponden es por mi culpa. Mejor vamos a olvidar el incidente y marchémonos al mercado, hay muchas cosas que hacer. _

_Ya en la noche, yo terminaba de disponerlo todo en la cocina. No me había percatado de que Gale hacía un rato que había llegado y estaba en su habitación, cambiándose de ropa. Dora entró y me dijo que él le había pedido que le alisara un poco la camisa. _

_\- ¿Y ya la tienes lista Dora?, -pregunté- _

_\- Sí señora, iba a llevársela ahora mismo. _

_\- Déjamela, yo lo hago. _

_\- ¿Está segura? _

_\- Sí. _

_Tomé la camisa de las manos de Dora y me dirigí a su habitación, toqué antes de entrar. _

_\- Adelante, -respondió él-. _

_Gale estaba en guardacamisas y de espaldas a la puerta. _

_\- Déjela sobre la cama Dora, -decía él sin girarse a ver a la mujer con la que creía que hablaba- y pregúntele a la señora si ya esta lista. _

_\- No lo estoy, -le respondí mientras caminaba hacía la cama- me he retrasado un poco, pero dame unos minutos y lo estaré. _

_\- ¡Katniss!, - se giró bruscamente y me miró sorprendido de verme en su habitación-, ¿qué haces aquí? _

_\- ¡Vivo aquí!, -contesté en un tono divertido, sin el sarcasmo que me caracterizaba siempre que le hablaba-. _

_\- Me refiero en mi habitación. –me respondió aún confundido –._

_\- Vine a traerte la camisa. _

_La tomó de mis manos y se la puso. Mientras la abotonaba, me miraba con recelo. _

_\- ¿No me dirás que la has planchado tú? _

_\- No, ha sido Dora, pero cuando venía a traerla, le dije que me dejara a mí -le respondí con voz cariñosa, lo que creo que le hizo dudar incluso más de mis intenciones-. _

_\- ¿Y qué es lo que vas a pedirme?, porque si lo que quieres es librarte de la cena -me dijo secamente- sabes bien cuál es mi respuesta. _

_\- No quiero librarme de la cena, de hecho, la he preparado yo misma. _

_\- ¿Cómo?, -preguntó ya ahora estupefacto más que sorprendido-. _

_\- No te preocupes, no voy a matar a nadie, -le respondí con dulzura y con un gesto divertido nuevamente- Mags y Dora me han ayudado, y ha quedado todo exquisito, espera y verás, -caminó hacía el espejo, cogiendo antes la corbata que colgaba en el perchero, la pasó por su cuello y la anudó con cierta torpeza, parecía nervioso. Cuando intentó ordenar el nudo de su corbata, para dejarlo en el lugar que deseaba, le dije-, espera, te ayudo. _

_Me coloqué entre el espejo y él, con cariño deshice el nudo rebelde y lo volví a hacer. Sabía que él no entendía nada y eso me divertía, era graciosa su cara de desconcierto. _

_\- Así está mejor, míralo. _

_Alzó un poco el cuello por encima de mi hombro y puso cara de satisfacción. _

_\- Ha quedado muy bien. _

_Caminó nuevamente hacía el perchero y tomó su americana para ponérsela, mientras lo hacía me pregunto: _

_\- ¿Y qué ha pasado con el menú que tenía planeado Glimmer? _

_\- Eso es otra cosa, -contesté y me encogí de hombros, haciendo una mueca con la cara, en un gesto de disculpa por lo que iba a decir a continuación- no creo que a ella le gustara mucho que no nos ciñéramos a sus planes, pero no le quedo más remedio que aceptar, yo prácticamente la obligué a hacerlo. _

_\- ¿Te ha dicho algo indebido?, -indagó como si de verdad le preocupara que ella se hubiera extralimitado conmigo, yo negué enérgicamente con la cabeza- Debes disculparla, ella se toma muy en serio su trabajo. _

_Me recosté en la cómoda y él se acercó para mirarse en el espejo nuevamente. Se detuvo justo delante de mí, como cuando le estaba haciendo el nudo de la corbata. Se observaba por encima de mi hombro, creo que lo hizo para ver si yo me apartaba, luego siguió hablando sin moverse. _

_\- Sí, está perfecto. -dijo refiriéndose al nudo-. _

_Yo le sonreí y él devolvió tímidamente mi sonrisa, parecía que no sabía muy bien cómo manejar lo que estaba sucediendo. _

_\- Preferiría que la señorita Glimmer se limitara sólo a su trabajo en la oficina, -le dije mientras sacudía de su americana alguna pelusa con la mano, sé que él estaba sorprendido e incluso conmovido por mí actitud-, me hace sentir incómoda tenerla siempre en casa disponiéndolo todo. _

_\- Fue decisión tuya que otra persona se ocupara de mis cosas y de los requerimientos de la casa. _

_\- No quiero discutir ahora, acepto que lo he dejado en manos de ella, pero ya hablaremos de ello después, no tengo mucho tiempo y quiero estar radiante esta noche para tus invitados. _

_Volví a ajustar el nudo de su corbata, mientras él me miraba desde su posición, más alto que yo. Levanté la cabeza y me encontré con su rostro. Él era realmente un barón hermoso y por un instante, estaba ahí, él Gale que una vez conocí. Levantó su mano con cautela, sin apartar su mirada de la mía y rozó con el dorso de sus dedos mi mejilla, tan dulcemente, que logró conmoverme e incluso mi cuerpo reaccionó ligeramente ante su gesto. ¿Realmente podría funcionar? ¿Podríamos Gale y yo tener alguna oportunidad? Era demasiado para pensar ahora, cuando podría simplemente estar influenciada por mis sentimientos ante la boda de Gale. Demasiadas cosas que tomar en cuenta. Le di un suave beso en la mejilla, quizás en agradecimiento por su gesto dulce y salí de la habitación, mientras él no podía quitarme la vista de encima. _

_La cena fue todo un éxito, la comida maravilló a todos los comensales, quienes me halagaban y me pedían recetas. Gale se mostraba orgulloso, pues esa noche yo me porté como la esposa perfecta que él deseaba tener. Estaba feliz, se le notaba, durante toda la velada fue el Gale dulce, educado, cariñoso y protector que una vez conocí. Yo también me mostré cariñosa con él y atenta con sus invitados, sobre todo cuando él parecía cuidar de mí y de que me sintiera a gusto con todo lo que había logrado, cómo cuando se deshizo en halagos hacía la comida, o cuando con la sinceridad brillando en sus ojos, que hacía mucho no veía, expresó que estaba bellísima y que cada día parecía ponerme más guapa. No lo hizo delante de nadie más, fue un comentario sólo para mí, así que no intentaba fingir delante de otras personas. Por mi parte, no hubo ni un sólo detalle en el que no hubiera pensado, y sé que él se daba perfecta cuenta de ello y aunque no lo entendía, parecía agradecerlo. _

_Así la noche llegó a su fin, estábamos en la puerta despidiendo al último de sus amigos los dos juntos. Había tomada mi mano entre la suya para que lo acompañara hacía la puerta, y al ver que no despreciaba su gesto y que al contrarío, me mostraba natural, no volvió a soltarla. Cuando todos se marcharon, yo me dispuse a recoger los vasos que todavía quedaban, pues Dora ya hacía un rato se había marchado a su casa. _

_\- Deja eso, ya Dora lo recogerá mañana, -dijo aun con el mismo cariño con el que me había hablado durante toda la velada-. _

_\- Es sólo una tontería, no me molesta hacerlo. _

_\- Entonces te ayudo. _

_Se puso a recoger conmigo, como si tal cosa. Yo lo veía con sorpresa y de vez en cuando me sonreía al verlo moverse con total naturalidad recogiendo el desorden conmigo. Llevamos todo a la cocina y mientras yo lavaba, él secaba. _

_\- ¡Listo!, -dijo orgulloso del trabajo que habíamos hecho-, quien lo diría, somos un buen equipo. _

_\- Cierto, -lo miré y me sonreí- hemos acabado muy rápido. _

_Se reclinó al mesón de la cocina, a mí lado, pues yo aún estaba frente al fregadero escurriendo un paño. Volvió a acariciar mi mejilla, como lo había hecho antes. Yo cerré los ojos ante su toque, sorprendida de que no me desagradara del todo._

_\- ¿Y ahora vas a contarme por qué esté cambio tan repentino?, -preguntó en un tono suave, aunque con un resto de escepticismo aun en su voz-. _

_\- No se debe a nada, esta cena era importante para ti, -respondí, restando importancia a sus dudas- y mi obligación es que todo saliera bien; eso es todo. _

_Salí de la cocina y él detrás de mí, caminé hacia la habitación, pero antes de llegar a la puerta, me giré y lo vi detenerse a unos cuantos pasos, separado de mí. _

_\- Estoy muy cansada, he trabajado todo el día, ¿te molesta si me acuesto ahora? _

_\- No, -me respondió ladeando suavemente su cabeza, aun mirándome como si no entendiera nada, confuso pero conmovido-, te lo mereces, todo quedó perfecto. _

_Él me acompañó hasta la puerta, yo me detuve en frente de ella para darle las buenas noches, pero él habló primero. _

_\- No sé por qué lo hiciste y tampoco si quiero saberlo, pero esta noche ha sido maravillosa, -había hablado con honestidad, podía verlo en su mirada-. Gracias. _

_\- De nada, -devolví el gesto, dedicándole una sonrisa-. _

_Sentí ternura, por un momento olvidé todo mi rencor, quizás la Joven Mags tuviera razón y era más efectivo atrapar moscas con miel. Si la vida seguía por ese camino, seguro sería más fácil soportarlo todo. Gale caminó hacía su puerta, mientras yo lo observaba moverse con la elegancia que lo caracterizaba. Justo antes de entrar, volvió a mirarme y me dijo: _

_\- Con respecto a la señorita Cooper, si prefieres que no esté aquí, sólo dímelo y así será. No tendrás que verla nunca más, si tú lo deseas._

_\- Bien, -contesté impresionada por su ofrecimiento- te lo agradezco, pero por ahora me conformo con que le aclares, que en mi casa yo soy la que decido, cómo, cuándo y qué cosas se hacen. _

_Sabía que su ofrecimiento tenía una doble intención, si le respondía que no deseaba verla, sería como pedirle que la dejara de ver él también y con eso estaría aceptando convivir con él en la intimidad. Eso era pedir demasiado, no por ahora, no sé si podría alguna vez, aunque reconocía que Gale no me era del todo indiferente._

_\- Así lo haré. _

_Me respondió con una sonrisa en sus labios, que yo devolví en un gesto igual, luego entré en mi habitación, mientras él aún me miraba desde la puerta de la suya. _

_Cuando cerré la puerta, pegué mi espalda a la pared. ¿Qué es lo que había pasado hoy? He coqueteado con Gale y él lo ha hecho conmigo. En realidad, parecíamos dos enamorados, estoy segura de que esa fue la impresión que se llevaron todos sus amigos. Recordé pequeños momentos de la velada. Gale estaba tan guapo y radiante. Ese hombre inteligente, culto y seguro de sí mismo que una vez me impresionó, volvió a hacerlo esa noche. Ninguna mujer podía quitarle los ojos de encima, pero él no tuvo ojos para nadie más que no fuera yo. Algo en mi pecho se movió con fuerza, cuando me dejé llevar por la imaginación y vislumbré un futuro para nosotros. Tuve una imagen clara de Gale en el momento en el que me exigía, en el que me maltrataba, tanto física como verbalmente… ¡No puedo. Gale… mí Gale! Esa noche mi amor se estaba casando con otra mujer, maldita sea, se estaba casando con ella…_

_A la mañana siguiente, me levanté muy temprano, a pesar de la mala noche que había pasado llorando por Gale, su boda y todas las cosas que ahora nos separaban. Preparé un rico desayuno para Gale y para mí, a pesar de mis dudas, estaba claro que Gale había pasado página, y yo también tendría que hacerlo, o me moriría. Gale todavía no salía de su asombro, y aunque disfrutaba de todo aquello, había en su mirada indicios de dudas con respecto a mi comportamiento. Pensé en hacer alguna otra cosa, para suavizar más la situación. _

_\- ¿Qué piensas hacer hoy? _

_Le pregunté mientras él leía el periódico en la mesa, terminando su taza de café. _

_\- ¿Por qué lo preguntas? -me respondió con otra pregunta, bajando un poco el periódico para mirarme desde el lado opuesto de la mesa-. _

_\- No lo sé, había pensado en que como es Domingo, podríamos salir a pasear tú y yo por ahí, -respondí, levantándome y caminando hasta la silla más cercana a él, para sentarme en ella- ¿qué dices? -Me miró por encima del periódico, interrogante, así que continué-. Hay muchos sitios de la ciudad que todavía no conozco y que me gustaría conocer, como por ejemplo la estatua de la Libertad. La he visto, claro, pero no he estado cerca de ella. Luego podrías llevarme a algún restaurante que te guste y comer fuera. _

_\- Lo siento, -volvió a subir el periódico dejando su mirada nuevamente cubierta por él y me respondió-, no sabía que querías salir, y le he pedido a la señorita Cooper que viniera a trabajar hoy, necesitaba adelantar ciertas cosas de esta semana. _

_Yo bajé la mirada, defraudada por su negativa, entonces el dobló el periódico y lo dejó sobre la mesa, puso los codos sobre ella y me miró, como decidiendo algún asunto. _

_\- No importa, -dijo por fin- yo cancelo todo y nos tomamos el día libre, a mí también me hará bien distraerme un rato, y lo de comer fuera hoy, me gusta. _

_\- ¿Estás seguro?, -pregunté sonriéndole- ¿no he arruinado nada importante? _

_\- No, -me respondió divertido- me encantará que pasemos el día juntos. _

_La señorita Cooper llegó puntual, como se esperaba de ella, y Gale la hizo pasar al despacho. Fui a arreglarme para salir, para cuando volví, ella estaba parada junto a la puerta. Me dio la impresión de ver una lágrima en su mejilla, pero después descarte la idea, cuando me miró con los ojos de siempre, hermosos, pero fríos e impenetrables. Esa mujer tenía tanto control sobre sus emociones, que daba miedo, realmente se parecía mucho a mi esposo. Gale salió del despacho y enseguida se percató de mi presencia. _

_\- ¿Estás lista?, -me preguntó-. _

_\- Sí. _

_Caminó hacia mí y me cogió de la mano, yo no lo rechace. Ella nos miraba, no podría decirlo exactamente, pero creo que con rabia. _

_\- Señorita Cooper, le repito que lamento mucho el mal entendido, -le dijo él, frío, inconmovible, de hecho, la llamó por su apellido y no por su nombre como acostumbraba-, por favor, nos vemos mañana en la oficina, y no se preocupe, se le pagarán las horas extras de igual forma, incluso será más que justamente remunerada por sus servicios. _

_Ella no contestó nada, sólo asintió con la cabeza y se marchó. En ese momento sentí lastima de ella, no sé qué tan importante o trascendental era lo que había entre ellos, pero fuera como fuera, ella estaba interpretando un papel que a mí no me hubiera gustado interpretar. Probé un poco del sabor de ser la tercera en discordia en su momento, y no es algo en lo absoluto agradable. Me pregunté si en esta historia no sería yo Delly y estuviera, involuntariamente claro, apartando a Gale de su gran amor. No. Sacudí esa idea enseguida. Él no estaba enamorado de Miss Glimmer, la utilizaba, puede que le gustara, lo que era normal, tomando en cuenta su aspecto, pero enamorado de ella no, por alguna extraña razón, lo sabía._

_Gale y yo estuvimos todo el día fuera. Paseamos por las calles de Manhattan, tomamos el ferri hasta la estatua de la Libertad, y caminamos por la quinta avenida. Comimos en un restaurante precioso, pequeño y acogedor, en donde un violinista amenizaba deleitando con su música a los comensales. Lejos de las peleas y las rencillas cotidianas, aquel fue un día bonito, y lo mejor fue que no tuve tiempo de pensar en Gale y Delly. _

_Gale había estado encantador, e incluso divertido. Me complació en todos mis caprichos, como caminar por el Central Park y hasta se sentó en el césped a leer para mí un bonito libro de poesía que me había comprado unos minutos atrás, recostados ambos a un enorme árbol. Lo leía e incluso hacía bromas sobre ello, o lo discutía conmigo. _

_-¿En serio?_

_Preguntó divertido cuando señalé que me gustaba el poema que estaba leyendo en ese momento._

_-Sí, me parece muy crudo, pero es bonito._

_-¿Bonito…? –arrugó su nariz con desazón campechano –. Bonita eres tú… Esto es deprimente. Describe muy negativamente a la ciudad._

_-La ciudad no es perfecta –refuté, en lo que parecía un debate inteligente entre nosotros –. Esa corriente de poesía es la social realista. Se supone que describen un escenario latente y de circunstancias bastante alarmantes. _

_\- A mí me parece que lo deshumanizan todo y convierten lo supuestamente real en algo monstruoso._

_-Es la realidad que ellos ven, no hay suposiciones. Ya te lo he dicho antes, es un hecho asombrosamente recurrente y en un contexto absurdamente cotidiano, aunque sea difícil de creer._

_-Pues la realidad que observan es bastante despiadada y poco esperanzadora. No me gusta leer sobre cosas lúgubres. Esa no es nuestra realidad, es la suya._

_Parecía que de verdad era algo que le inquietaba y que lo afectaba profundamente. Puse mucho empeño en desembarazarse de esa realidad que él mismo había descrito como monstruosa. Eso llamó mucho mi atención, pues el poema en ese caso, hablaba de la infancia maltratada._

_-Mejor devolvamos este libro –dijo cerrándolo de un golpe y poniéndose de pie para luego ayudarme a levantar a mí, decidido a deshacerse de él–. Compremos otro sobre historias más gratificantes. Me gusta la literatura clásica. ¿No prefieres un libro de Jean Austin? _

_Lo miré por debajo de mis pestañas, divertidamente interrogante, gesto que el devolvió con una carcajada. Tuve la impresión de que lo sugirió, para borrar de su memoria el recuerdo de lo que había leído. Tomó mi mano, se la llevó a sus labios y le dio un suave beso en el dorso._

_-También puedo ser romántico señora Hawthorne. Me gusta Austin. _

_Ya era la hora de regresar, se había hecho tarde, pero aun y así preferí ir andando. Las noches todavía eran frías, pero ya la primavera empezaba a mostrar su cara. Mientras caminaba a su lado, no podía dejar de mirarlo ¿Por qué se había convertido en aquel hombre implacable y despiadado que tanto daño me hizo? Si tan solo pudiera verlo como el Gale que había conocido tiempo atrás, quizás hubiera podido llegar a quererlo. Él sujetó mi mano nuevamente. Pude ver un ligero titubeo, tenía miedo a ser rechazado, pero no lo hice, me dejé llevar y no solté mi mano de la suya. Así terminamos todo el trayecto, hasta llegar al edificio. Subimos a la casa y él caminó a mi lado hasta la habitación. _

_\- Creo que aquí termina el día. -dijo al llegar frente a la puerta, sin sonar grosero, y sin ningún deje de sarcasmo en su tono-. _

_\- Debemos dormir, yo estoy muy cansada, -respondí en el mismo tono-. _

_\- Sí, yo también estoy cansado. _

_\- Entonces…, hasta mañana. _

_\- Hasta mañana. _

_Se acercó y me besó. Sus labios eran firmes, pero sedosos y jugaban dulcemente con los míos, acariciándolos, provocándolos. Sus manos, que hasta ahora se habían mantenido alejadas de mi cuerpo, me rodearon la cintura, obligándome a acercarme más a él. Me dejé llevar por aquella pequeña chispa de deseo que había surgido entre nosotros y entonces subí mis manos por su pecho, hasta llegar a su cuello y entrelazarlas en el. Gale dejó escapar un gemido y me estrechó más a su cuerpo, para enseguida profundizar el beso. Sus manos me acariciaban, mientras su lengua recorría impaciente el interior de mi boca. Tentativamente, bajó sus manos por mis caderas, acariciándome, disfrutando de cada espacio que iba conquistando. Llegó a mis glúteos y los apretó entre sus dos manos, con firmeza, pero sin resultar brusco, logrando con ello que me empotrara a su cuerpo, trémulo y caliente. El rocé de su sexo en mi vientre, me demostró lo mucho que me deseaba. Estaba completamente duro y dispuesto, aunque sólo era un beso. _

_-Te deseo Katniss, -murmuró sin despegar sus labios de los míos –, te deseo con locura. Deja que te lo demuestre…_

_Gemí y eso lo avivó, debo decir que casi lo había conseguido, pero una sensación de rechazó invadió cada célula de mi piel, cuando sus manos ascendieron por mi cintura para posarse en mis pechos y entonces mi cuerpo se resistió, tensándose ante su rocé. Era demasiado pedir. Si sólo hubiera sido un beso, quizás lo hubiera soportado, pero sus intenciones eran mucho más profundas. Durante todo el día intenté olvidar las cosas que nos separaban y me había ido muy bien, pero esa cercanía tan real, era más de lo que podía aguantar, por lo menos en aquel momento. Le esquivé, y aunque traté de hacerlo con disimulo, fue demasiado evidente. _

_\- Entiendo…, -me dijo entristecido-, es demasiado pedir. _

_\- No lo tomes a mal, -contesté, tratando de parecer suave-, quiero intentar hacer las cosas lo mejor posible para los dos, pero no me presiones. Dame tiempo, no es fácil asimilar y aceptar todas las cosas por las que he pasado…_

_\- Ahí está otra vez -dijo esta vez subiendo un poco el tono-. _

_\- ¿A qué te refieres? _

_\- A esa mirada de reproche que insistes en mantener. ¿Cuándo entenderás que toda esta situación fue provocada por ti y no por mí?, yo sólo te salvé de la locura que estabas cometiendo. ¡Por Dios!, -continuó en un tono exasperado-, Yo también he tenido que aguantar y tragar mucho más que tú. Eras mi prometida, y me engañaste ¿Tengo que recordártelo? Llevas al pequeño bastardo como prueba de ello en tu barriga._

_Respiré profundamente y traté de mantener la calma. _

_\- Ya basta Gale, He tratado de que las cosas entre nosotros mejoren, pero si insistes en insultarme y agredirme, a mí o a mi bebé, te anticipo que esto no va a funcionar. Te agradezco que te marches a tu habitación y que me dejes sola, no digamos cosas de las que luego tengamos que arrepentirnos. _

_\- Como quieras. _

_Él se marchó sin más, yo entré al dormitorio y cerré la puerta detrás de mí. En la soledad de mi habitación interprete sus palabras, entendí por primera vez que no era yo la única que guardaba rencor en mi interior, él también lo hacía. Sospechaba que Gale me quería casi tanto como al dinero de mi padre, aunque no se atreviera nunca a reconocerlo. No sé por qué me quería, pero me quería, y se sentía profundamente herido por mi desprecio. Él me había empujado al infierno, pero para poder llevarme hasta ahí, tuvo que sacrificarse a sí mismo. _

**EN SU MENTE **

Estaba totalmente ebrio, el whisky había hecho su efecto, y ahora lo guiaba con mayor intensidad dentro de sus recuerdos. Su fantasma había cobrado forma, ya no era sólo una ilusión, casi podía tocarla, aunque ella lo esquivaba.

\- Siempre corres, siempre huyendo de mí, del malo… ¿verdad?

Decía después de haber tratado de cogerla por un brazo sin lograrlo, lo que le hizo dar un tras pie y casi caer al suelo.

\- Como aquella noche…, yo sólo quería darte un beso, un pequeño y diminuto beso de buenas noches, y entonces tú reaccionaste entre mis brazos. No puedes negarlo, te gustó aquello tanto como a mí. Estaba a punto de lograrlo, esa noche por fin ibas a ser mía, pero volviste a rechazarme -negaba con la cabeza-. Ya sé que me molesté, que volví a decirte cosas horribles, pero es que no soportaba que me rechazaras, era más fuerte que yo.

Dijo esto último encogiéndose de hombros y volviendo a dar un trago de la botella.

\- Cuando regresé a mi habitación, lo pensé mejor, lo razoné, y entendí que quizás tenías razón. Si yo te trataba con más cariño, si me acercaba a ti poco a poco, quizás podría lograr que me quisieras. No te permitiste seguir adelante, porque seguías empecinada en culparme de todo, en juzgarme sin aceptar tu propia culpa, pero el deseo estaba ahí, no eras indiferente a mis caricias. Tu piel se calentó al contacto con mis manos y te excitó darte cuenta de lo duro que me tenías, de lo que provocabas en mí. Por primera vez había visto una luz.

Caminó nuevamente hacía la cama, ya casi no se sostenía en pie. Se tropezó nuevamente y cayó al suelo de rodillas. Así siguió hasta el borde, se apoyó en ella y siguió hablando.

\- Lo intenté ¿sabes? Los días siguientes, fui suave, traté de no molestarte, de agradecer cada gesto que tenías conmigo, de devolver cada sonrisa, me había dispuesto a ser paciente.

Se dio la vuelta y recostó la espalda a la cama, dejando sus piernas estiradas sobre el suelo, la botella entre ellas. Jugaba con sus dedos en el pico mientras la observaba, y con voz melancólica, casi llorando, como si se compadeciera de él mismo, empezó nuevamente a hablar.

\- Que tonto fui, de verdad creí que podría lograrlo. -hizo una pequeña pausa y suspiró hondo-. Un mes y unas cuantas semanas más tarde, volví a casa temprano, quería pasar la tarde contigo. Sabía que ese día habías ido al médico y quería preguntarte como había ido todo, quería que vieras que me preocupaba por ti y por el bebé, -giró un poco la cabeza y asentía con ella, mirando hacía la cama-, y era cierto, me preocupaba por ambas, de verdad.

Dejó la botella a un lado, y se arrastró con sus rodillas hasta el armario. Lo abrió y sacó una caja vieja, envuelta en papel de regalo. Estaba ya muy malgastada por el tiempo, pero aún se conservaba. La abrió con cuidado y sacó de ella un diminuto traje, lo cogió entre sus manos con mucha delicadeza, mientras sonreía viéndolo. Era amarillento, aunque se intuía que una vez fue blanco y ya había perdido su impoluto color. Ahora Portia opaco, a pesar de que aún conservaba las etiquetas que evidenciaban que nadie nunca lo había usado.

\- Antes de ir a casa, paré en una tienda, una muy exclusiva de la 5ta avenida, una tienda de niños, -levantó un poco la prenda de bebe que sujetaba en las manos-, le compré esto a nuestra hija. Este fue el primer regalo para ella. Por supuesto que no sabía si sería niño o niña, pero la vendedora me dijo que esto serviría para cualquiera de los dos. Yo le contesté, mi esposa insiste en que es una niña, y ella me dijo riendo, y seguro usted lo que quiere es un niño, me sonreí, y le expresé, yo sólo quiero que ambas me quieran.

Nuevamente sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, lágrimas de tristeza, de desolación. Se enfrentaba al más grande y ruin de los fracasos que había tenido, no haber podido conquistar nunca el corazón de la única mujer a la que había amado en su vida.

\- Luego pasé por la joyería y mandé a hacer un colgante, tres aros entre lazados de los tres colores del oro, -volvió a mirar hacía la cama-, no puedo mostrártelo -dijo sonriendo-, se lo regalé a nuestra hija cuando cumplió quince años, y le dije lo mismo que pensaba decirte a ti al dártelo.

Volvió a guardar la ropa de bebé en su caja, bien envuelta, tal y como la había encontrado y la devolvió al armario.

\- También llevaba flores, rosas blancas, -continuó diciendo aún de rodillas en el suelo, pero ahora mirando de frente a la cama-. Llegué a casa emocionado, ilusionado, con el ímpetu de quien desea un futuro nuevo y mejor. Entré con cuidado, quería darte una sorpresa, caminé muy silenciosamente hacía tu habitación. La puerta estaba abierta y escuché voces, hablabas con alguien. Era tu amiga, Mags de Abernathy, y en ese momento, justo en ese momento, te escuché decirle…

Mags, te juro que lo intento, pero es muy difícil, no puedo deshacerme del asco que siento por él. Tengo que obligarme tan siquiera a sentarme a su lado en la mesa, sosteniendo la sonrisa, fingiendo que lo he perdonado, que lo intento, cuando la verdad, es que no le perdonaré en la vida, lo odio, y eso nunca cambiará. Incluso, en ocasiones, si lo veo contento con mi actitud y levemente pienso que podría, que el tiempo lo cura toda, algo en mí me hace echarme atrás y me provoca gritarle y decirle…, es que no te lo mereces Gale, no mereces ni siquiera que yo haga el intento de perdonarte. No creo que pueda ser capaz de fingir durante toda mi vida, no lo creo.

\- Aquello me partió el alma, me destrozó. Miré el regalo en mi mano derecha y las flores en la otra, cerré los ojos para contenerme y no gritar de rabia y de dolor, lo último que quería es que te dieras cuenta de que estaba ahí, como un estúpido, con flores en una mano y un regalo en la otra, mientras tú le confesabas a tu amiga que me odiarías el resto de tu vida y que tu cercanía era fingida. Te odié y te desprecié más que nunca, salí de ahí de la misma forma en la que había llegado, sin que te dieras cuenta, y corrí junto a la única persona que me comprendía, -miró con un gesto en su cara, como diciendo… ya conoces la respuesta-, tú lo sabes bien, fui a donde Glimmer. Ella me escuchaba, me consolaba y me aconsejaba, siempre estuvo a mi lado, aunque su amor nunca fue correspondido por mí, no como ella hubiera querido. No podía, te amaba demasiado a ti como para sentir más por ella. Tú abarcabas todo mi ser, con sentimientos encontrados, que iban desde el más grande amor, hasta un odio profundo. Sin embargo, desde aquel momento, mi relación con ella se volvió más estrecha.

Volvió a quedarse en silenció, ahora parecía avergonzado. Regresó junto a la botella, bebió de prisa de ella y tomó valor para seguir hablando.

\- Una noche llegué a casa de Glimmer, como ya se había hecho costumbre, pero esa noche fue diferente, -se sentó nuevamente en el suelo, recostando un hombro a la cama-. Yo nunca había recogido el colgante que había mandado a hacer, pero esa tarde llamaron de la joyería, preocupados porque nadie lo había reclamado todavía, así que pasé a buscarlo. Ya en su casa, estaba sentado en el salón, esperando a que ella me sirviera una copa. Me acordé del colgante y lo saqué del bolsillo de mi chaqueta. Miré la pequeña caja en donde estaba guardado, la había mandado a grabar, cuando mandé a grabar nuestros nombres en dos de los aros, dejando el tercero para la cría. Leía lo que ponía cuando Glimmer se acercó por detrás. Pensó que era un regalo para ella y me lo arrebató de las manos. Yo me levanté y traté de impedírselo, pero ella fue más rápida. Leyó la inscripción de la caja y enseguida se dio cuenta… ¿Qué significa esto Gale?, me dijo furiosa. No es nada, le contesté. Mientras trataba de arrebatarlo de sus manos, ella leyó la inscripción en voz alta.

Deseo con todo mi corazón que los tres seamos una familia

Te Amo tanto, que os amo a ambos.

\- ¿Así que no es nada?, escupió ella, y empezó a decir un montón de cosas horribles. Estás enfermo Gale, me gritaba, tu amor por esa mujer es una enfermedad. Esa mujer te ha humillado, te ha despreciado, te ha engañado y aún y así tú sigues queriéndola… Seguía gritando mientras yo le pedía que parase. ¿Y qué pretendes con esto?, ¿qué te quiera? ¡Por Dios!, si ella no para de restregarte que ama y amará siempre a ese otro hombre, que jamás será tu mujer, no de verdad, ni siquiera la has tocado, no permite que te le acerques, te tiene asco... Yo le grité, le grité con todas mis fuerzas, le dije que se callara, pero ella continuó. Ese hijo que espera no es tuyo, ¿cuándo te convencerás de ello?, o… ¿es qué piensas mantener toda la vida la ilusión de que es tu hijo? Que poco hombre has resultado ser detrás de toda esa fachada. La miré con rabia, sus palabras me herían en lo más profundo, así que le arranqué la caja con el colgante y salí de allí. Estaba enfurecido, como loco, ella logró sacarme de mis cabales -hizo una pausa, ya casi derrotado por sus amargos recuerdos-, y entonces, entré en el primer bar que encontré abierto.

Sus lágrimas se convirtieron en un feroz llanto, pero ahora no de dolor, era más bien de vergüenza, de un hondo pesar, lloraba por algo de lo que se arrepentiría el resto de su vida.


	28. Capítulo 28 - Primrose

**Buenas Tardes, ante todo gracias por sus comentarios, aun quedan bastantes capítulos, esta historia tiene mucho que contar, es un poco triste pero vale la pena leerla, pero también tiene muchas cosas lindas, la escribió Vallemar y los personajes son de Suzanne Collins, nada me pertenece, solo la adapto por diversión.**

_**CAPITULO XXVIII **_

_PRIMROSE _

_Atrapados en una relación imposible, vivíamos los dos intentando pasar los días, tratando de ignorar el hecho de lo infelices que éramos. Aunque parezca extraño, yo lo llevaba mucho mejor. Seguí con mi plan de ser una buena esposa, de llevar la casa y de atender las cosas de Gale lo mejor que podía. Al principio, él parecía esmerarse porque las cosas marcharan bien entre nosotros, se mostraba atento, complaciente y muy cariñoso. He de reconocer que aquello me hacía sentir recelo y muchas veces me costaba tolerarlo, e incluso me desesperaba y me asustaba, porque comenzaba a sentir cosas por Gale y eso me producía temor y desconcierto. Me gustaba cuando sus ojos se oscurecían, cargados de deseo, mientras me observaba, también me gustaba que me demostrara su interés por mí y me halagaba que intentara en todo momento acercarse, buscar mi compañía y procurar que yo me sintiera a gusto con él. Cada vez se hacía más sencillo relajarme y dejarme llevar, aunque a veces sucumbía a mis recuerdos, y sentía que lo odiaría siempre. Así se lo hice saber a Mags, quien me escuchó pacientemente, una tarde cualquiera en la que estábamos en mi habitación. Conocedora como era de las vueltas de la vida, también supo reconocer que mi corazón se estaba ablandando y me lo hizo ver. Ella tenía razón, incluso comenzaba a aceptar que yo había tenido gran parte de la culpa y aunque no justificaba sus actos, empezaba a comprender sus razones. Pero todo aquello duró poco, un buen día, él volvió a cambiar. Sin ninguna razón aparente, regresó el Gale frio, abusivo y depredador al que tanto odio le tenía. Cada día que pasaba se mostraba más distante y huraño, mientras yo no podía entender qué había motivado aquello y cualquier sentimiento que hubiera despertado en mí, mermaba rápidamente._

_El tiempo pasaba y mi barriga cada vez era más grande, ya tenía ocho meses de embarazo, y me sentía bien, fuerte y sana. _

_Una noche, yo estaba en el estudio viendo la televisión, Dora ya se había marchado y Gale no había llegado aun, seguro dormiría fuera, algo que se había convertido en habitual las últimas semanas. Me levanté para ir a la cocina a buscar algo de comer, y justo cuando atravesaba el pasillo entre la cocina y el estudio, se abrió la puerta. Yo me sobresalte y tiré al suelo el vaso y el sándwich que tenía en la mano. _

_\- ¡Gale!, -dije al percatarme que era él- me asustaste, -miré al suelo- ¡por Dios, que desastre he hecho! _

_Traté de agacharme para recogerlo mientras él se quedó en la puerta mirándome, sin hacer nada para ayudarme. _

_\- ¿Puedes echarme una mano por favor?, -exclamé mientras le miraba desde abajo- no soy muy diestra con esta barriga. _

_\- La verdad es que te has puesto como una vaca, -escupió, volviendo al mismo talante de nuestros primeros meses de matrimonio-. _

_\- Es lo normal cuando una mujer está embarazada ¿no? _

_Le contesté verdaderamente enfadada, él siguió de largo sin ofrecerme su mano y sin hacer nada para ayudarme, incluso, me dio la impresión de que tropezó conmigo adrede cuando pasó a mi lado. _

_\- ¡Ten cuidado!, -le grité-, ¡casi me tumbas! _

_\- Eso… deberías caerte, -soltó enfadado, cuando se giró de nuevo para mirarme-. _

_\- ¿Qué estás diciendo? _

_El se acercó con rabia, y se inclinó sobre mí. Su rostro estaba muy cerca del mío. Me asusté muchísimo, pensé que su intención era pegarme. Cuando habló, su aliento delató la enorme cantidad de alcohol que había ingerido. _

_\- Lo que oíste, deberías caerte y perder a ese monstruo que llevas dentro. _

_\- ¡Cállate estúpido!, -espeté, tratando de ocultar el enorme miedo que sentía-, ¡estas borracho! _

_\- Sí, estoy borracho, ¿y qué?, -volvió a escupir las palabras-, hoy quería ahogar mis penas. _

_Traté a duras penas de levantarme del suelo. Por fin lo logré, había vidrios por todos lados, Gale había pisado sobre el vaso que yo había tirado y el jugo que se había derramado, amenazaba con dejar una fuerte mancha en la alfombra. Decidí no recoger nada y marcharme a mi habitación, pase por al lado de él lo más rápido que pude, pero me siguió, cuando ya estaba junto a la puerta, logró alcanzarme y me sujetó fuertemente por el brazo. _

_\- ¿A dónde vas?, aún no he terminado de hablar. _

_\- Déjame borracho insolente, -volví a gritarle- no me pongas ni un dedo encima, nunca más te lo voy a permitir. _

_Me solté de él con fuerza, lo empujé, y en vista de que su equilibrio no era muy bueno, logré tambalearle. Enseguida entré en la habitación y cerré la puerta con llave. Él empezó a golpear cada vez más y más fuerte, mi corazón estaba sobresaltado, sólo deseaba que se callara y se marchara, pero él seguía del otro lado, gritando y golpeando. _

_\- Ábreme de inmediato. Tú eres mi esposa, yo tengo derecho a estar en esa habitación, es también mí habitación. Ábreme, zorra asquerosa, no voy a permitir que sigas humillándome, ya te lo dije, ¡tú eres mi mujer!, ¡mí mujer!, -gritó incluso más duro y con énfasis-. ¿Quieres estar sola para seguir soñando con él, verdad?, pero no es tuyo, él le pertenece a otra mujer, se casó, ¿sabes?, hace muchos meses que lo hizo. Si no me crees, pregunta a tu amiga Annie. Tú no le importas, ni tampoco el bastado que llevas dentro, no eres más que una puta, una vulgar con quien se acostaba para satisfacer una necesidad, eres para él, lo mismo que Glimmer es para mí. _

_Confesó que la señorita Cooper era su amante, aunque no me sorprendió nada, eso era algo de lo que me había dado cuenta desde el principio, pero había preferido no darme por enterada, a fin de cuentas, realmente a mi no me importaba en lo más mínimo. De pronto se calló, cesaron los insultos y los golpes en la puerta, yo me acerqué a ver si escuchaba algo, pero no, parecía que ya se había cansado y se había retirado a dormir su borrachera. Entré al baño a lavarme la cara, necesitaba despejarme con un poco de agua fría, tomé una toalla y salí nuevamente a la habitación. Cuando terminé de cruzar la puerta del baño, vi que la otra puerta, la que conducía al pasillo, estaba abierta. La expresión de sorpresa de mi rostro debió ser escalofriante, más aún, cuando al otro lado de la habitación, sentí sonar unas llaves, me giré y ahí estaba Gale. _

_\- Maravillosa idea la de guardar las llaves de cada una de las habitaciones de la casa, -decía mientras hacía sonar el manojo de llaves desagradablemente-. _

_\- ¿Qué haces aquí? -le grité-. _

_\- Vengo a dormir con mi esposa. _

_\- Vete ahora mismo o llamo a la policía. _

_Se carcajeó y empezó a remedarme burlonamente. _

_\- ¿Y qué piensas decirles?, llamo para denunciar que mi esposo a entrado en la habitación y quiere acostarse en mi cama para dormir conmigo. _

_\- ¡Gale… te lo advierto!, -exhorté firmemente, mientras lo veía caminar en dirección a mí- sal de aquí ahora mismo. _

_\- No. –Respondió con sorna-. _

_Intenté correr hacía la puerta, pero no pude, él fue más rápido que yo y volvió a agarrarme del brazo con mucha violencia. Intentó besarme a la fuerza, con una mano me sostenía por el brazo para que yo no pudiera moverme y con la otra mano, intentaba sujetar mi cara. Yo le golpeaba fuertemente con la mano que tenía libre, pero él no parecía inmutarse en lo más mínimo. _

_\- Bésame, bésame como te vi besarle a él, fornica conmigo como lo hacías con él -decía- no vas a seguir burlándote de mí. _

_\- ¡Déjame en paz, suéltame Gale, suéltame! _

_Me empujó contra la pared y se me fue encima. Me estaba haciendo daño en la barriga. Yo seguía gritándole que parara, e intentando soltarme, pero todos mis esfuerzos eran en vano. _

_\- Quiero que me desees como a él, quiero que seas mi mujer. Quiero tocarte, quiero besarte y que tú desees más de mí. Voy a demostrarte que yo soy más hombre que él, después de que me tengas dentro, olvidarás hasta su nombre…_

_Yo apartaba mi cara con asco, no sentía más que repulsión ante sus palabras. _

_\- Dime que me quieres, -volvió a gritarme, al mismo tiempo que golpeó la pared- Dímelo. _

_Yo le miré con odio y le escupí en la cara. _

_\- Nunca voy a decírtelo, no te quise antes, no te quiero ahora, y nunca te querré. Yo soy suya y de nadie más, -yo seguía gritándole cosas y forcejeando, mientras él seguía forzándome- eso es algo que nunca vas a poder cambiar. _

_\- ¡Cállate!, -me gritaba-, nunca volverás a estar con él, nunca. No voy a permitir que vuelvas a engañarme en tu vida. _

_\- Yo nunca te he engañado estúpido. Tú me obligaste a casarme contigo, a arruinar mi vida, a dejarlo, pero no puedes obligarme a que te quiera y menos como lo quiero a él. Él es el padre de mi hijo, ¿y sabes qué? yo quise este embarazo, fui yo la que lo provocó, porque lo amaba y deseaba un hijo suyo más que cualquier cosa en la vida, y no me hubiera importado tenerlo sola. Si he aguantado todo esto ha sido sólo por mi hijo, porque si no me hubiera matado, preferiría mil veces estar muerta que estar contigo. _

_No sé por qué le dije todas esas cosas, ahora estoy segura que no era el momento, pero no pude contenerme. Toda esa rabia que había estado tratando de esconder durante tanto tiempo, tomó vida propia, saltó avivada por la chispa de sus maltratos. _

_Él no me soltaba, pero tampoco decía nada. Al fin sus manos se abrieron y me dejó libre. Me dio la espalda, pero cuando creí que había acabado, volvió a voltearse, ahora con la mano derecha levantada. No tuve tiempo de hacer nada. Sentí un dolor inmenso en la mejilla, me tambaleé y caí al suelo. Ahí, él siguió golpeándome, una y otra vez, sin parar, con sus puños cerrados e incluso con sus pies. Yo lloraba y trataba de proteger mi abdomen, en dónde estabas tú. Le gritaba que parara, pero él no me hacía caso. Desesperada, levanté inclusive más el tono de mi voz y apelé a la única persona a quien sabía Gale respetaba. _

_\- ¡Gale, estoy embarazada! Si pierdo a mi bebé por tu culpa, vas a tener serios problemas, mi padre jamás te lo perdonará, ni aún contándole lo que quieras contarle sobre mí, y te juro que si algo le pasa a mi hijo, no voy a detenerme ante nada para hundirte en el infierno. _

_Por fin los golpes pararon, abrí los ojos y ahí estaba él, de pie junto a mí, con los brazos todavía levantados y jadeando por el cansancio y la excitación. Yo traté de levantarme, pero no pude, me dolía todo el cuerpo y sentí un dolor muy fuerte en el bajo vientre. Estaba muy asustada y volví a gritarle. _

_\- Llama de inmediato una ambulancia desgraciado perro, no me encuentro bien, -él no hacía nada, ni decía nada, volví a gritar- ¡por favor Gale!, llama a la ambulancia ahora mismo. _

_Me miró desconcertado, echó un vistazo alrededor de nosotros y luego salió de la habitación. Unos segundos después, escuché la puerta de la entrada. Se había marchado y me había dejado sola. _

_Tenía que llegar hasta el teléfono, debía pedir ayuda. Di Gracias a Dios de haber obligado a la señorita Cooper a colocar un teléfono en mi habitación. No podía levantarme del suelo, así que me arrastré unos metros hasta el teléfono y marqué el número de emergencias. Pedí una ambulancia y al colgar, llamé a Mags. _

_Me quedé en el suelo, inmóvil, esperando a que llegara la ayuda. Yo les había dicho que estaba sola, que le pidieran al portero que les abriera la puerta del apartamento, siempre tenían una llave abajo por si ocurría alguna eventualidad. _

_Por fin llegaron, al escucharlos entrar les grité. _

_\- Estoy en la habitación, por favor dense prisa. _

_Entraron dos hombres, seguidos del portero, el señor Walter, un hombre mayor, muy educado y agradable. Enseguida los dos hombres bajaron la camilla casi al ras del suelo y me subieron en ella, me pedían que no me moviera, yo insistía en que tenía ocho meses de embarazo, como si no se notara mi enorme barriga. _

_Vi a Walter y le dije ya casi sin aliento _

_\- La señora Mags, mi amiga, está en camino, ¿puede decirle a que hospital me han llevado por favor? _

_\- Sí señora, no se preocupe, voy a tratar de localizar al señor Hawthorne e informaré a la señora De Abernathy en cuanto llegue. -Contestaba él, visiblemente consternado y desconcertado-. Esté tranquila por favor, todo va a salir bien. _

_Mientras me subían a la ambulancia, escuché como Walter comentaba. _

_\- No me imagino quien pudo golpearla así, yo no he dejado entrar a nadie extraño. El señor Hawthorne se va a poner furioso cuando se entere que han entrado para robar en su casa y que han agredido a su esposa. _

_¿Creían que había sido un robo?, ¿por qué creían eso? Yo quería aclararlo todo, decir que había sido Gale, pero casi no podía hablar, me dolía muchísimo el vientre, además de todo el cuerpo. _

_No sé en qué momento llegamos al hospital, perdí el conocimiento en la ambulancia de camino. Cuando abrí los ojos, estaba en una cama extraña, en una habitación que no conocía. Desorientada me miré los brazos, tenía mangueras y puyas en las manos, supongo que de suero o algún otro medicamento. Cerré los ojos y los volví a abrir, ¿mi barriga?, no estaba. _

_\- ¿Mi hijo?, ¿qué ha pasado con mi hijo?, ¿dónde está mi hijo? _

_Gritaba desesperada, mientras intentaba levantarme. Una voz conocida me sujetó con fuerza y me dijo. _

_\- Tranquila Katniss, tú hija está bien, ahora la están alimentando. _

_Era Mags, la miré buscando en su cara la verdad, no quería darme cuenta luego de que me estaban diciendo una mentira piadosa. _

_\- Te digo la verdad, -me dijo ella adivinando mis pensamientos-, sabes que yo nunca te mentiría con una cosa así. _

_\- Quiero verlo Mags, quiero verlo ya, ¿está bien? _

_\- Sí, nació sana y completa. Fue prematura, pero ha estado unos días en la incubadora y ahora está totalmente fuera de peligro y creciendo mucho. _

_\- ¿Es niña?, -le dije sonriendo-. _

_\- Una niña preciosa, -me contestó ella-. _

_\- ¿Estuvo unos cuantos días en la incubadora?, -le pregunté desorientada, no sabía si había escuchado bien-, ¿cuánto tiempo llevo inconsciente? _

_\- No has estado del todo inconsciente, -me contestaba ella, tratando de tranquilizarme- pero si has estado sedada, perdiste mucha sangre y estabas muy nerviosa, así que te han hecho dormir mucho para que recuperaras fuerzas. Estabas muy débil cuando te encontraron en el apartamento, han pasado casi dos semanas. _

_\- ¿Tanto tiempo?, -le dije sorprendida- ¿y quien a cuidado de mi niña? _

_\- Han cuidado de ambas en el hospital, además, yo no me he separado ni un momento de vuestro lado. _

_La miré con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, la quería tanto y tenía tantas cosas que agradecerle… _

_\- Gracias Mags, -le dije sinceramente-, no sé qué hubiera hecho sin ti. _

_\- Ahora tranquilízate, -me dijo ella con dulzura-, voy a pedir que nos traigan a la niña, pero debes prometerme que vas a estar muy calmada. _

_\- ¡Sí, te lo prometo!, -dije desesperada y suplicante – tráemela por favor, quiero verla. _

_Mags se fue y volvió unos minutos más tarde contigo entre sus brazos. _

_\- Aquí está la princesa del hospital. _

_Suavemente te deslizó hacía mi, poniendo mucho cuidado en lo que hacía. Cuando te miré, supe con certeza que existía el amor a primera vista, porque de inmediato quedé prendada de ti. Eras tan linda, tan suave y olías tan rico. No podía creer que ya estuvieras conmigo, que salieras de mí, y que tu padre y yo hubiéramos logrado algo tan poderoso y tan puro. _

_\- Es curioso que la llamaras Princesa, -le dije a Mags, mientras te miraba –. ¿Sabes que así me llamaba su padre? _

_\- Es lógico, ambas son unas princesas -me dijo ella sonriendo-. ¿Qué nombre le vas a poner? _

_Preguntó, mientras yo me cercioraba de que estuvieras completa, dos manitas con sus 10 deditos, dos piecitos con sus 10 dedos, orejas, ojitos, boca, nariz, todo perfecto. _

_\- ¡Primrose! _

_No lo dudé ni un momento. _

_\- Se llamará Primrose. _

_\- Es un nombre bellísimo, con fuerza y carácter, digno de esta preciosa bebe. Me gusta, ¡Primrose! _

_Una hora más tarde, entró una enfermera. _

_\- Vengo a llevarme a la princesa, es hora de su baño y de su cambio y luego de su comida. _

_\- ¡No por favor!, no se la lleve, -le dije casi suplicándole- yo puedo hacerlo. _

_\- Permítame señora, usted está muy débil todavía, y ya tendrá mucho tiempo para ocuparse usted sola de su niña, -insistía la enfermera, mientras te cogía de mis brazos-, ahora deje que yo me encargue, le prometo que se la traigo muy pronto. _

_No me quedó más remedio que ceder, aunque no fue fácil hacerlo. La enfermera salió por la puerta, y yo no podía evitar sentirme inquieta y triste porque te separaran de mi lado. _

_Mags se levantó del pequeño sofá en donde se encontraba sentada y se acercó a mi cama. _

_\- Querida, -comenzó a decir en un tono severo, como quien va a tratar un tema delicado-, sé que seguramente no es el momento más oportuno para preguntarte, pero necesito saber lo que pasó, llevo 15 días esperando escuchar tu versión. _

_\- ¿Mi versión?, -le pregunté sin entender que me estaba preguntando-. _

_\- Sí, -me afirmó ella-, la policía ha estado investigando, al parecer, durante unos minutos en los que el portero de tu edificio salió para ayudar con unos paquetes a la señora del tercer piso, un ladrón se coló. No saben cómo entró al apartamento, -hizo una pausa, y me miró como si ella no creyera aquella historia-, supuestamente, una vez estuvo dentro, te golpeó brutalmente a ti. Gale denunció el robo de algunas prendas, dinero en efectivo y objetos de valor del apartamento, y mencionó que tenía varios enemigos, que se había ganado a consecuencia de su trabajo y que varios de ellos podrían ser capaces de ello con la sola intención de hacerle daño. La Señorita Cooper corroboró su historia, declaró que ella se encontraba trabajando con él en su despacho, en las oficinas principales del Capital City Bank y del grupo Everdeen. El portero, recordó luego muy convenientemente, ver salir a un hombre sospechoso poco antes de que llegará la ambulancia, pero con el ajetreó de lo ocurrido, simplemente lo había olvidado. Declaró que llevaba una gabardina y sombrero y que no le había visto la cara en ningún momento y no podía decir de quien se trataba. _

_\- No entiendo de donde han sacado una historia tan absurda, no existe ese ladrón, -dije a Mags, quien ya esperaba esa respuesta- _

_\- ¡Lo sabia!, ha sido Gale, ¿verdad? _

_\- Por supuesto que ha sido él, - respondí indignada-. _

_\- Tienes que denunciarlo, debes contar la verdad, ese cerdo casi te mata a ti y a la niña. –Llevó las manos a su boca con desasosiego –.Y pensar que yo casi llegué a sentir simpatía por él. No me puedo creer que te alentara a arreglar las cosas entre vosotros. Gale Hawthorne es un monstruo despiadado… _

_Justo cuando Mags terminó de hablar, se abrió la puerta intempestivamente, era Gale. _

_\- He venido tan pronto como me han llamado para decirme que te habías despertado, _

_Hablaba como si hubiera estado verdaderamente preocupado por mi estado de salud, incluso parecía seriamente afectado. Su aspecto estaba muy desmejorado. A pesar de sus ropas, como siempre impecables y sin macula alguna, y de su presencia bien cuidada, su rostro estaba demacrado y evidentemente había perdido peso. Parecía angustiado, cansado. Algo lo estaba consumiendo. Me pregunté que sería… ¿estaría lamentándose de no haberme matado cuando tuvo oportunidad, apartando así el bulto que lo alejaba de su camino? ¿O estaría torturándole el hecho de que aún no había despertado y todavía había una posibilidad de que me hubiera asesinado y en ese caso todo su mundo se derrumbaría?_

_\- ¿Cómo estás? ¿Te sientes bien? _

_Preguntó, acercándose tentativamente a mi cama._

_\- ¿Qué haces aquí?, -le increpó Mags, llevada por la ira de la conversación que manteníamos antes de que él entrara-. _

_\- Vine a visitar a mi esposa. -Le respondió él en un tono grosero, que casi parecía una advertencia-. Le agradecería que me dejara a solas con ella. Usted no tiene nada que hacer aquí. Meta sus narices en otra cosa… _

_\- ¡Ah no, eso sí que no!, yo no voy a dejar sola a Katniss contigo, -le dijo Mags enérgicamente-. No me he movido prácticamente del hospital en todos estos días, y no lo haré hasta que no lleguen sus padres. _

_\- Señora, le agradezco que salga de aquí, -le contestó él subiendo un poco más el volumen de la voz- no me obligue a ser grosero con usted, quiero estar a solas con mi esposa. _

_\- ¡No!, no me voy a marchar... _

_\- ¡Estoy empezando a perder la paciencia! _

_\- ¡Ya basta!, -grité, mientras miraba fijamente a Gale-, Mags, déjame a solas con él, voy a estar bien, no te preocupes. _

_Ella miró a Gale lanzando una advertencia sin palabras._

_\- Está bien, pero voy a estar fuera, -se detuvo en la puerta, volvió a mirar a Gale-, y estaré muy cerca. _

_Gale esperó a que Mags cerrara la puerta tras de ella y se acercó hasta la cama. Su cara denotaba preocupación y desesperación, sus ojos azules, parecían vidriosos, como si en ellos se estuviera desatando una tormenta de sentimientos. Trató de tomar mi mano entre las suyas, pero yo no lo dejé. Bruscamente la quité, mientras lo miraba con odio. _

_\- Está bien, -dijo alejándose un poco y como si se tratara de una riña tonta de pareja-, entiendo que estés molesta. –ahueco la cara entre sus manos, estrujando sus mejilla. Se veía impotente, con su autocontrol perdido –. Lo que pasó…_

_\- ¡¿Lo que pasó…?! -Grité indignada-. ¡¿Pero qué pasa contigo?! ¡Casi me matas a mí y a mí hija!, por tu culpa ella estuvo en peligro. _

_\- Nuestra hija, -dijo él, acentuando sus palabras-. _

_\- No, mi hija, -le grité yo-. _

_\- Es nuestra hija, y seguirá siendo así toda la vida. _

_\- ¡Estás loco si crees que yo voy a permitir que te acerques a ella!, no cuentes con ello. _

_\- La patria potestad es de los dos, intenta alejarme de ella, y voy a peleártela en tribunales, -hizo alarde de sus maquinaciones, recuperando su tono de seguridad y soberbia alarmantemente-. _

_\- ¡No te atreverás a hacer nada de eso!, -le contesté, incluso con una sonrisa en la boca, ridiculizando sus intenciones-. Ningún tribunal va a darte la custodia de una niña que intentaste matar aun antes de que naciera. _

_\- ¿Y quién dice eso?, -me respondió con el cinismo que le caracterizaba-. _

_\- ¡Yo lo digo…! Tú me golpeaste y luego me dejaste a mi suerte, sabiendo que casi no podía moverme y que me encontraba muy mal. _

_\- ¿Tienes testigos de que fui yo? Porque a mí nadie me vio entrar al edificio, -seguía manteniendo el mismo tono de antes, además de una tranquilidad que asustaba-, en cambio sí que me vieron en la oficina. _

_\- ¿Y quién es tu testigo?, -respondí con sorna, tratando de mantener la misma calma que él- ¿tu amante? _

_\- Mi secretaria… -me corrigió –. Y el portero de mi oficina, y el del edificio, que no me vio entrar hasta después que te habían traído al hospital, y la misma policía, que fueron los que me localizaron en la torre de oficinas del Capital City Bank, para avisarme lo que te había sucedido. _

_No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, ni entendía como podía manejarse de aquella manera. Me di cuenta, de que aún después de todo lo que había pasado durante todo este tiempo con Gale, yo, incluso ahora, no podía entender quien era en realidad ese hombre. _

_\- ¡Eres un cerdo!, -escupí mis palabras, mirándolo con incredulidad-. _

_\- Puede que tengas razón, - contestó irónicamente-, pero aun y así, sigo siendo el padre de la bastardita, y eso cariño, es razón suficiente para retenerte a mi lado. _

_\- ¡¿No pensarás que me voy a quedar contigo después de esto?! -Vi en sus ojos esa mirada, esa perturbadora mirada, vacía, fría, cínica y llena de maldad-. ¡Sí, sí que lo piensas! ¿Verdad? _

_\- No querrás que tu hija crezca bajo la estigma de una familia destruida, ¿cierto?, y tampoco te gustaría que un tribunal termine decidiendo que debería crecer a mi lado y no al lado de una madre con una moral dudosa. _

_-¡Maldito loco!, nadie va a creerte._

_-¿Estás segura? Yo soy la victima aquí y puedo demostrarlo…_

_-Mi padre…_

_-Don Andrew ya ha sido informado de lo sucedido. Él tiene grandes enemigos, enemigos poderosos que me ha endosado a mí, por ser quien ejecuta sus decisiones. Cualquiera de ellos pudo haberte hecho esto en venganza y él es muy consciente de ese hecho. Nunca pensaría que yo sería capaz de dañarte, -me dio una sonrisa lobuna –. Él sabe todo lo que te quiero. No dejará que aproveches esta situación para culparme y lograr librarte de tus obligaciones. No es la primera vez que enredas, inventas cosas y dices mentiras para salirte con la tuya._

_-Tú eres el que te comportas de esa manera. Eres tú el que maquinas, mientes e inventas cosas._

_-Pero yo lo hago bien y no dejo cabos sueltos. ¡En cambio tú… eres francamente una pésima confabuladora!_

_\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres?, -pregunté incrédula-. _

_\- Que te quedes a mi lado, tú y la niña, como hasta ahora. _

_\- ¡Yo te odio!, - grité- lo sabes. _

_\- Sí, lo sé, y no me importa, -contestó aún sin perder la calma-. Te propongo un trato. –lo miré con expectación –. Tú sigues a mi lado y cierras tu linda boquita, y yo no vuelvo a tocarte, ni a molestarte nunca más. Dormiremos en habitaciones separadas, como hasta ahora. Tú cumplirás con tus compromisos sociales como esposa, y yo cumpliré con los míos como tú esposo, pero en la intimidad no tienes ni siquiera que dirigirme la palabra. Yo tendré que pasar mucho tiempo fuera de viaje, por el trabajo y podemos poner de excusa a la niña para que no tengas que acompañarme, a nadie le parecerá extraño. Siempre que respetes nuestro trato y no me expongas públicamente como un cornudo, yo pasaré casi desapercibido en tu día a día. _

_\- ¿Y qué te hace pensar que yo voy a aceptar algo así?, te recuerdo que no tienes nada con que chantajearme. Gale está casado con Delly, ya no puedes tocar a su familia, y… ¿amenazarme con contar mi dudoso pasado moral?, ¡francamente!, no subestimes mi inteligencia, para hacer eso tendrías que contar bajo qué condiciones me obligaste a casarme contigo y se haría evidente que Primrose no es hija tuya. No creo que eso te deje en muy buen lugar. Por otro lado, me importaría un bledo que lo hicieras. Si crees que me preocupa parecer ruin o mezquina delante de mis padres o de cualquier otra persona, estás muy equivocado. _

_\- Yo soy la víctima, -contestó como si lo creyera de verdad-, tú me usaste para tapar tus errores, yo sólo soy un hombre engañado. _

_\- Que crean eso no me importa, -le dije sonriendo irónicamente-, es más… me resultaría liberador, eso te deja fuera de mi vida y fuera de la vida de mi hija. _

_\- ¡Nuestra hija!, te recuerdo que es nuestra hija. Estas casada conmigo, la niña es mía también. Piensa lo que te propuse, te conviene, te aseguro que es la mejor opción que tienes si no quieres perder a la niña y que se crié sólo a mi lado. _

_\- ¡No podrás hacer eso! _

_\- ¡¿Quién sabe?! Puede que no, pero también puede que sí. Tengo muchas posibilidades de que un juez me entregue a la niña a mí, -decía aquello con tanta seguridad, que verdaderamente lograba asustarme-, a su padre. ¿Estás dispuesta a arriesgarte? Es cómo jugar a la ruleta rusa, mitad de las posibilidades para ti y mitad de las posibilidades para mí. Soy un hombre a quien le gusta arriesgar y no me importa jugar al todo o nada. –llenó sus pulmones de aire, con desasosiego y apretó los ojos inclinando su rostro a un lado –. Yo no tengo vida si no las tengo, -sus palabras parecían estar cargadas de sentimientos, de emoción contenida – No me queda más salida que apostar, da igual en qué condiciones. Me conformo con tenerlas cerca de mí. He perdido todo lo demás, es lo único que me queda. Si no lo tengo, mi vida habrá acabado. _

_Estaba refiriéndose a qué exactamente. No podía ser que se tratara de algo sentimental, no tenía sentido, casi nos mata a las dos. Era absurdo tratar de entender sus palabras, no tenía ningún deseo de indagar en su alma, estaba cansada de intentar comprender qué lo motivaba y francamente, me producía miedo, terror de mirar en su alma oscura y atormentada. _

_\- ¡Sal de aquí Gale, vete ahora mismo! _

_Justo cuando terminaba de decirle que se marchara, entró inoportunamente la enfermera contigo en un carrito cuna, Gale te vio y sonrió. _

_\- Aquí está mi niña. –estiró los brazos hacía ti y dijo a la enfermera, regalándole una de esas sonrisas que lograba que todas las mujeres cayeran rendidas a sus pies –. Permítame por favor, quiero cargarla. _

_Él te sacó de la cuna, y yo me sobresalté. _

_\- ¡Cuidado!, por favor tráeme a la niña, -solté desesperada- ¡dámela ya! _

_\- Tranquila, -me contestó con falsa dulzura- en tu ausencia, he sido yo quien ha cargado y cuidado a nuestra hija. _

_\- Ha sido la enfermera, no tú. _

_\- Te equivocas, he pasado mucho tiempo con ella, de hecho, está acostumbrada a mí, -dijo mientras miraba a la enfermera que aún estaba prendada de su rostro de ángel- ¿verdad? _

_\- Es cierto señora, -respondió ella soñadora, si supiera que es Lucifer- no se preocupe, es común que las madres primerizas sientan esa aprensión, pero debo decir que su esposo es un hombre encantador, ha sido un padre muy dedicado, adora a la niña, y la niña a él, se tranquiliza entre sus brazos. Todos en el hospital estamos conmovidos por ver como cuida de ella. Ha cambiado incluso sus pañales e insiste en darle de comer él mismo. Hombres así son difíciles de encontrar._

_\- ¡Te lo dije! Es mi niña, la adoro, y nadie puede separarme de ella. _

_Dijo esa frase mientras me miraba con una extraña sonrisa, entre sarcástica e irónica, pero que cualquier otro que no lo conociera de verdad, vería como encantadora y cariñosa. Entendí que había movido sus fichas, se aprovechó de mi estado para hacer ver a todos que era un padre y un esposo abnegado, de hecho, la imagen que siempre habíamos dado ante todos era esa. Gale era considerado como el esposo perfecto. Un hombre intachable moralmente, al que no se le podía hacer ningún reproche. Su secretaria era su amante, pero dudaba que eso fuera evidente para nadie más, como bien había dicho antes, era minucioso con los detalles, sabía cómo protegerse. Por otra parte, yo había alimentado esa leyenda, sobre lo maravilloso que era él, al comportarme en público como una familia perfecta. Sí hasta Portia enamorada de ese animal, y dejé que el demostrara todo su amor por mí delante de la gente._

_Se acercó a la cama y te deposito con cuidado en mis brazos. Acarició tu cabello, mientras te miraba con devoción, mientras yo lo observaba horrorizada._

_-Es difícil enfrentarse a alguien que tiene tanto y todo por perder –murmuró cuando la enfermera se había marchado para darnos intimidad–. No te enfrentes a mí Katniss, no tendré piedad, no tengo alternativa._

_Me dio un beso en la frente y salió de la habitación como una exhalación, dejándome inquieta, perdida y terriblemente angustiada._

**TERTULIA **

En la sala todas llorábamos como lo habíamos hecho en la madrugada anterior. Yo no podía creer lo sucio y maquiavélico que era ese hombre, al que yo siempre había creído mi padre. Yo le admiraba, y me sentía orgullosa de ser su hija. Siempre había procurado que me quisiera y que él también se sintiera orgulloso de ser mi padre, y ahora estaba descubriendo cosas horribles, cosas tan feas, que creí que me volvería loca.

Miré a mi alrededor, todas las mujeres lloraban, incluso mi padrino y mi tío Haymitch, tenían los ojos brillosos. Mi padrino se levantó de la silla en donde estaba sentado con mi madrina, a quien sujetaba de la mano.

\- ¡Maldito sádico!, -gritó-, aún no puedo recordar esa historia sin querer matarlo. Gale debió haberlo hecho la primera vez que le puso una mano encima a Katniss. ¡Gracias a Dios! mi hermano nunca supo exactamente como nació la niña, porque no lo hubiera aguantado.

Mi madrina se levantó y le abrazó.

\- No lo hubiera hecho, tienes razón, por eso mi amiga no se lo dijo nunca. La ira de Gale hubiera sido incontenible y nadie hubiera podido detenerlo. Lo habría buscado y se lo habría hecho pagar, lo hubiera matado con sus propias manos.

Él le devolvió el abrazo, y ella recostó el rostro en su pecho, mientras él acariciaba dulcemente su cabello.

\- Siempre me he preguntado, ¿por qué?, -volvió a decir él- ¿por qué ocurrieron esas cosas tan horribles?

Mi abuela sollozo más fuerte, temblando con desesperación, con dolor, con rabia.

\- Yo me siento tan culpable, ¿cómo pude permitir que ese monstruo se llevara a mi nenita?, -por un momento perdió totalmente el control, aquella parte en especial la había afectado mucho-. Era mi niña pequeñita, -continuaba diciendo, mientras con cada frase su llanto se hacía más agudo y su voz se llenaba de culpa-, y su padre la quería tanto, ella era su tesoro.

\- Mami, mamita, -mi tía Johanna se acercó a ella con ternura, y le sujetó las manos-, tú no lo sabías, no te culpes, sabes que Katniss los quería muchísimo. Ella los perdonó, sabía que lo que habían hecho, era sólo por creer que era lo mejor, -levantó la cara de la abuela y la obligó a mirarla- ¡mírame mami, por favor! Tú sabes que a ella no le gustaba que te sintieras culpable. En nombre de ella, vamos a tratar de terminar esto con entereza y valor. Prim nos necesita a su lado para acabar la historia -hizo una pausa- en especial a ti.

Me acerqué a ella y sujeté su mano. Estaba conmovida por el inmenso dolor que sabía que estaba sintiendo. Mi tía asintió, aprobando lo que había hecho y mi abuela apretó mi mano y me miró con amor. Yo acaricié su rostro, y ella me beso en la mejilla. En aquel beso, parecía estar pidiéndome disculpas. En ese momento sentí su amor más que nunca, como podía explicarle que yo no tenía nada que perdonarle. Durante toda mi vida, ella ocupó el puesto de mi madre, se sacrificó por mí, aceptó vivir bajo el mismo techo de aquel hombre al que aborrecía, a quien odiaba tanto, sólo para mantenerse a mi lado. Si había alguna culpa que pagar, ella ya lo había hecho con creces. La abracé con mucha fuerza y le dije que la quería, ella me devolvió el abrazo y así tuve fuerzas para seguir leyendo.


	29. Capítulo 29- Sin miedo a la verdad

**Buenos Días, otro nuevo capítulo, mañana le subo otro, las cosas empiezan a aclararse, espero difruten, me encantan sus reviews, espero más, muchos saludos, como siempre aclaro, los personajes le pertencen a la maravillosa Suzanne Collins, y la historia es de Vallemar.**

_**CAPITULO XXIX **_

_SIN MIEDO A LA VERDAD_

_Volví a casa con Gale, lo reconozco, fui cobarde. No me podía imaginar mi vida sin ti, fuiste el amor más grande que he tenido y si había sido capaz de soportarlo todo este tiempo gracias a el amor que le tenía a Peeta, por el que sentía por ti, sería capaz de mucho más. Por otra parte, aunque Mags me apoyaba y era una amiga incondicional, me sentía sola en todo aquel asunto, desprotegida. Mis padres no me apoyarían si yo trataba de separarme de Gale, ellos creían ciegamente en él. Mi padre había demostrado que le quería casi tanto como a un hijo, el hijo que nunca había tenido. No me sentí capacitada para luchar en contra de él, esa es la verdad, cobarde y tonta, ahora lo sé, pero eso era lo que sentía, una falta de confianza enorme en mí, y un miedo terrible a aquel hombre. Tenía razón cuando me preguntó si yo me expondría a jugar con él su juego macabro. Yo no podía ni tan siquiera pensar en la más mínima posibilidad de que él tuviera alguna forma de apartarte de mí. Si existía una, tan solo una probabilidad entre un millón, entonces no me arriesgaría, y no lo hice._

_Unos días más tarde de nuestro regreso a casa desde el hospital, tuvimos la sorpresa de la llegada de mis padres. Ya los esperaba, Mags les había avisado que el parto se había adelantado y según Gale, él mismo había puesto al tanto a mi padre de lo ocurrido. Podía verlo inquieto, estaba nervioso por su presencia, mi padre le intimidaba. Tu abuelo era un hombre de mucho carácter, solía ser dulce y amable, pero enérgico y duro al mismo tiempo. Ellos aún seguían enfadados conmigo, creían que yo había faltado a mi moral y a la moral de la familia. Por supuesto, al tener noticias de mi embarazo, creyeron que este pecado se había cometido con Gale y, a pesar de que lo había remediado casándome antes de que todos se dieran cuenta, ellos si lo sabían y habían tenido que lidiar con las preguntas de todos. En realidad el pecado era aún mayor de lo que sospechaban. Supongo que ahora los entiendo, aunque no comparta sus ideas de ese entonces, pero en ese momento, sólo podía sentir rabia al pensar, que ellos condenarían bruscamente lo que para mí, había sido el más puro de los amores. _

_Lo cierto es que no tardaron en darse cuenta de que las cosas no estaban muy bien entre Gale y yo, no había que ser muy listo para darse cuenta de ello. Las habitaciones separadas, acompañada de la más absurda explicación, el trato entre nosotros, que como entenderás no era el más cordial, y por supuesto tu nacimiento, que aunque sabían habías sido prematura, pero aquel brutal incidente, nacer con menos de siete meses de gestación, según sus cuentas, era bastante extraño, por decir lo menos. También estaba la extraña presencia de la señorita Cooper, que para malestar de Gale, se estaba poniendo verdaderamente pesada. Creo que él no podía hacer nada en contra de eso, pues ella sabía demasiadas cosas acerca de él y eso le daba poder, y no me refiero solamente a cosas personales, también a manejos de la empresa, y a pesar de que él la manejaba muy bien, pues la señorita Cooper al parecer estaba verdaderamente enamorada de Gale, ella sentía que tenía derecho a más. No sé cuánto más era su ambición, pero sí sé, que pasaba mucho tiempo con él, más de lo normal. Parecía que estaba empeñada en hacer un poco pública su relación y su dominio de la situación. Creo que deseaba que yo entendiera que ella era parte de la vida de Gale, y que además, él la necesitaba. _

_Una tarde calmada, de un día cualquiera de la semana, nos encontrábamos tomando el té, mi padre, mi madre, tú en tu carro de bebé, y yo. Gale no estaba, hacía poco se había marchado a la oficina y mi padre ese día, desacostumbradamente, no lo acompañó. Hablábamos de tonterías, ninguna conversación profunda, sólo trivialidades, pero mi padre, que miraba en ese momento por la ventana, de pronto y sin ningún motivo aparente, hizo una pregunta que desencadeno una verdadera tormenta. _

_\- ¿Qué es lo que está pasando aquí? _

_Mi madre y yo nos miramos extrañadas, no sabíamos a que se refería. _

_\- ¿A qué te refieres cariño?, -respondió ella-, ¿es qué acaso has visto algo extraño por la ventana? _

_\- Por la ventana no, -decía mientras posaba sus ojos de forma inquisidora sobre los míos-, pero he visto muchas cosas extrañas en esta casa. _

_Yo bajé la cabeza, sabía a qué se refería y tenía que decidir sobre si seguir mintiendo, o decir la verdad. _

_\- ¿No vas a contestar Katniss?, -él seguía mirándome, esperando una respuesta-, es a ti a quien pregunto. _

_\- ¿Qué quieres que te responda? -Le dije yo por fin, sin miedo y como si él ya conociera por lo menos en parte la respuesta-. ¿Por qué no me preguntas directamente lo que quieres saber? _

_\- Está bien…, si es lo que quieres, seré más directo, -su tono se volvió más severo, inquisidor-. ¿Por qué te casaste con Gale? _

_\- ¿Es eso?, -le respondí decepcionada- tú lo sabes bien… -lo miré y me sonreí- porque esperaba a Primrose, -me quedé mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, sin temor, y restando importancia al hecho, volví a decirle- lamento muchísimo haberlos defraudado, pero no voy a pedir disculpas por mi hija. Las cosas pasaron así y ya no podemos hacer nada para cambiarlo. _

_\- ¡Ya basta de mentiras Katniss! _

_Gritó con voz áspera y verdaderamente alterada. Yo lo miré asustada y nerviosa, no me sentí con fuerzas para seguirles mintiendo, pero no sabía que decir. _

_\- ¡Contéstame!, -insistió él- quiero saber la verdad, no más mentiras. _

_Levanté la cara, suspiré hondo y solté una lágrima. Había llorado tanto por mi situación, que ahora todo había cambiado, una sola lágrima representaba las miles que habían brotado de mis ojos, y creo que él lo entendió, quizás el instinto de padre, no lo sé. _

_\- Di la verdad hija, -me dijo ahora más dulce-, sea lo que sea, yo podré entenderlo y tu madre también, te lo prometo. _

_Lo miré desafiante, y con aplomo y serenidad, respondí por fin. _

_\- ¿Estás seguro que estás preparado para escuchar la verdad? _

_\- Sí. –Respondió sin titubear –. _

_\- ¿Y tú mamá? -Pregunté mirándola a ella-. Porque sé que esto no te va a gustar. _

_Mi madre no respondió nada, bajó la cabeza, esquivando mi mirada, con temor de no poder encajar lo que estaba a punto de escuchar. _

_\- Preparados o no, es el momento de hablar. -Dije decidida a aclararlo todo de una vez por todas-. Tienes razón papá, no soy feliz, no lo fui cuando me casé y tampoco lo seré nunca. Pero hubo un tiempo en que si no fui feliz, estuve muy cerca de serlo, porque conocí el amor, el más puro, sincero y absoluto amor, y no es Gale. _

_\- ¿De qué estás hablando?, -gritó mi madre- ¡basta ya!, -dijo preocupada por lo que escuchaba, o más bien por lo que no quería escuchar- Gale es tu esposo, tú lo escogiste. _

_Me di cuenta de inmediato, ella siempre lo supo. _

_\- ¿Lo sabías verdad?, -la miré buscando una respuesta en sus ojos-. ¡Sí, sí lo sabías, siempre lo supiste! -exclamé sorprendida de mi descubrimiento-. _

_\- ¿Qué es lo que según tú sabia?, -dijo ella tratando de defenderse-, yo sólo sé, que tú quisiste casarte con Gale, y que ahora estas aquí con tu esposo y tu hija. -Trató de desviar el tema, yo diría que incluso trataba de persuadirme para que me callara-. No entiendo nada de esto, no sé a qué viene ese comentario. Pienso que deberías velar por tu familia, y no ir por ahí diciendo a la gente que no eres feliz, como a esa señora, Mags, que por cierto, creo que se toma atribuciones que no le corresponden. El otro día, me habló como si ella supiera más de ti que yo. _

_\- ¡Mags sabe más de mí que tú!, -le afirmé contundentemente, sin dejar cabida para ninguna duda-, y es una persona maravillosa y excepcional. El asunto es ¿cuánto sabe más que tú?, -pregunté inquisidora e implacable- o replanteamos la pregunta… dime… ¿qué parte de la historia conoces? _

_\- ¿Me estas interrogando?, -mi madre se movía de un lado a otro, acorralada por una situación, que sospecho hace tiempo la estaba ahogando-. No creo que sea correcto que me trates así, yo sigo siendo tu madre. _

_\- Y yo estoy empezando a compadecerme a mi misma por ello, -hice una pausa- ¡basta ya mamá!, -le grité- dime de una vez lo que sabes y acabemos con esto. _

_Mi madre no decía nada, mientras yo la miraba esperando su respuesta. _

_\- Está bien -le dije con la voz llena de rabia- yo te ayudaré, voy a preguntarte y tú responde a mis preguntas con honestidad, por favor. _

_Respiré hondo y comencé a preguntar. _

_\- ¿Sabías que me veía con Peeta a escondidas de todos? _

_\- ¿Qué? - dijo perturbada –. _

_\- Respóndeme mamá ¿lo sabías? _

_Ella se tomó su tiempo, pero al fin respondió. _

_\- Sí, -su respuesta fue contundente, en el tono altivo que le caracterizaba- lo sabía. _

_\- ¿Desde cuándo lo sabías? _

_\- Empecé a sospecharlo un poco antes de que se terminara el verano, pero tuve la certeza de ello después del matrimonio de Johanna. _

_\- ¿Y no dijiste nada? _

_\- No. Me callé, pensé que si me enfrentaba a ti sería peor. Esperé que entraras en razón, y lo hiciste, te casaste con quien debías. Ese hombre no te convenía y después de todo lo que ha pasado estarás de acuerdo conmigo. _

_\- ¿Después de todo lo que ha pasado?, -le pregunté ya más calmada pero aún enérgica-, mamá, voy a preguntarte algo y necesito de verdad que seas muy sincera. ¿Qué tuviste que ver en todo lo que pasó? _

_\- No entiendo tu pregunta, -me respondió ella verdaderamente confundida, aunque yo no le creí-, no se a que te refieres. _

_\- ¡Vamos mamá, por favor, ya basta de tonterías! La familia de Peeta se vio envuelta en una terrible desgracia y un tremendo error, por mi culpa. _

_\- ¿Por tu culpa?, -preguntó mi padre, que hasta ese momento sólo observaba y escuchaba. Su tono de voz era extraño, como si supiera todo, pero con una versión diferente-. _

_\- Yo te lo explicaré papá, -miré a mi madre y luego volví a mirarlo a él-. Me enamoré, me enamoré de un hombre estupendo, integró, valiente, generoso, inteligente, y aquí viene lo mejor, él también me quería a mí, me quería con todo el alma. -Respiré hondo-. Era muy fuerte lo que sentíamos el uno por el otro, -miré a mi madre y con los ojos clavados en ella, terminé de decir-, pero yo le abandoné, le rompí el corazón, destruí su vida y con la de él la mía. _

_\- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso?, -me respondió ella-, ese hombre no te quería, él estaba comprometido con otra mujer que hoy es su esposa, sólo estaba jugando contigo. _

_\- No, -le grité- no es cierto. _

_\- ¿Cómo que no?, -volvió a decir- todos saben que él estaba comprometido con Delly Snow desde hacía bastante tiempo, y ahora se han casado. _

_\- Ya lo sé, pero él no la quiere, nunca la ha querido, -volví a gritarle- Delly lo obligó a estar con ella, y yo también lo obligué. Pensé que podría arreglar las cosas para que no tuviéramos que escondernos de nadie, pero lo arruiné todo. Ella lo mantenía a su lado bajo amenazas absurdas, y a pesar de que él me pidió incontables veces que dijéramos la verdad, yo insistí en que no era conveniente. Engañé a todo el mundo y lo obligué a él a hacerlo también. Luego las cosas se enredaron, tomaron otro color diferente al que yo quería, o mejor dicho, necesitaba que tomaran. Empecé a sospechar que intentarían separarnos, así que me entregué a él. _

_Hice una pausa para pensar bien en lo que estaba a punto de decir. Por fin, con voz decidida, lo dije… _

_\- De mi entrega y la suya nació Primrose. _

_Mi madre ahogó un grito en llanto, como si lo imaginara pero no quería saber a ciencia cierta la verdad, y mi padre cerró los ojos, dejando ver claramente que aquello le producía gran dolor. Aunque me suscitaba una terrible desolación verlos así, al mismo tiempo sentía que me libraba de unas cadenas muy pesadas, así que continué. _

_\- Por eso iba a escaparme con él, pero un día antes del que nos marcharíamos juntos, pasó lo de su padre. _

_Mi padre se dejó caer en la silla que estaba a su lado y mi madre cerró los ojos, como si con ello pudiera ignorar lo que se temía desde el principio de la conversación. No tardó mucho rato en reaccionar, con lágrimas en los ojos se acercó a mí y por segunda vez en su vida me dio una bofetada. _

_\- Puedes pegarme todo lo que quieras mamá, -le grité indignada y sujetando la mejilla con mi mano-, incluso puedes odiarme si lo prefieres, pero nunca voy a arrepentirme de nada de lo que viví durante ese momento maravilloso de mi vida. No me avergüenzo de ello, y si pudiera volver atrás para cambiar algo, no sería eso precisamente lo que cambiaría. _

_\- ¿Cómo te atreves?, -me gritó ella-, eres una desvergonzada y has engañado al pobre Gale, por eso esta situación tan extraña entre vosotros. _

_\- ¿Cuánto sabe Gale de todo esto? _

_Preguntó mi padre, quien se había quedado sumido desde hacía un rato en sus pensamientos. Parecía morirse de dolor, sé que no esperaba eso de mí, pero en ese momento estaba segura que lo que más le dolió, fue que engañará a su pupilo, pues en medio de lo revelador que había sido todo, parecía que sólo podía preocuparse por él, por el hombre que él creía honrado y honesto, a quien había enseñado como a un hijo todo lo que sabía. Siempre supe que mi padre apreciaba realmente a Gale, no sabía cómo decirle, que él no era el hombre que creía conocer. _

_\- Yo no he engañado a Gale, él lo sabe todo, -respondí a su pregunta- sabe que yo amo a Peeta y sabe qué Primrose no es su hija, lo supo antes de proponerme que me casara con él, y a pesar de mi negativa, él insistió. _

_\- ¿Así que se ha sacrificado por ti, por el honor de esta familia? –Indagó, como si me preguntara si era eso lo que yo creía. _

_Me reí con ironía. _

_\- Papá por favor, qué ingenuo eres. _

_Miré a mi madre, quizás buscando su apoyo, pero no pude ver nada en sus ojos que me mostraran algo de comprensión. _

_\- ¿Tú piensas lo mismo? _

_Ella no contestó nada, sin devolverme la mirada se colocó al lado de mi padre y tomó su mano. Yo sentí una punzada en el corazón, era mi propia madre quien me juzgaba tan duramente, ni siquiera su condición de mujer la hizo tratar de entender todo por lo que estaba pasando. ¿Por qué Mags sí podía y ella no? Al parecer, mi historia iba a terminar llevándonos a que Gale era un héroe, en fin, yo les había mentido tanto, ¿por qué iban a creerme ahora? _

_\- Está bien, yo no puedo obligarlos a entenderme. _

_Dije ya derrotada y aceptando que todo era en vano. De qué serviría contarles cosas horribles que ya no podían resolverse, sólo para desilusionarlos más de lo que ya lo había hecho y seguramente para despertar nuevamente al monstruo que habitaba en Gale y que yo había aprendido a conocer muy bien y a temer aún más._

_\- Tampoco voy a pedir perdón, porque no creo que deba hacerlo -me levanté para marcharme-. Por mi parte, sólo me queda decir que están en su casa, y que trataré en la medida de lo posible, no incomodarlos con mi presencia. _

_Te tomé en brazos y me fui a mi habitación, en donde pasaría la mayor parte del tiempo, mientras mis padres estuvieron en casa. _

_Sé qué esperas que te diga que lloré mucho, y que sentía un profundo dolor por la situación que se había desencadenado, pero no fue así. Para mi propia sorpresa, en realidad me sentía aliviada de haber dicho la verdad, a pesar de que no escucharan el resto de la historia, pero eso ya no me importaba, no recaía sobre mis hombros el peso de esa culpa, porque no hay peor ciego que el que no quiere ver, ni peor sordo que el que no quiere escuchar. Yo sentía que no dependía de mi hacerlos entender que mi única culpa, fue no saber defender el amor que sentía por Peeta con más valor y coraje. El tiempo terminaría por darme la razón, estaba convencida de ello. _

**EN SU MENTE **

Era de madrugada, cuando parpadeó, abriendo los ojos, se había dejado dormir durante un rato. La cabeza le daba vueltas, y estaba desorientado. De nuevo una enorme tristeza invadió su alma, para volver a atormentarlo. Había recordado por qué estaba ahí. Trató de echar mano a la botella para beber un sorbo, el Whisky se le había terminado. Se levantó del suelo y caminó tambaleándose hasta la puerta, la abrió una vez más y trató de llamar a Sae, pero era en vano, ella no respondía a su llamado. Todo estaba oscuro afuera, totalmente desolado. Intentó caminar por el pasillo y tropezó con un mueble, sintió un fuerte dolor en la espinilla.

\- Maldita mujer, -dijo quejándose de Sae- nunca está cuándo se le necesita.

Se había acostumbrado a dar órdenes y de esa manera conseguir lo que quería. Era tan común que todos corrieran para complacer sus peticiones y caprichos, que ahora le resultaba impensable hacer nada por sí mismo.

\- No me queda de otra, tendré que ir yo mismo por la botella, -pensó en voz alta-.

Siguió caminando por el pasillo, dando tumbos y tropezándose de vez en cuando con alguna otra cosa que encontraba en su camino. Por fin llegó a las escaleras, tuvo que sostenerse de la baranda para poder bajarlas, aún y así, por lo menos dos veces casi cae de bruces en el suelo. Entró en su despacho, el mismo que antes había sido de Don Andrew Everdeen, sacó una botella del carro bar y se dispuso a regresar a la habitación, pero justo antes de salir, se detuvo en la puerta. Tenía los ojos abiertos, desorbitados, y ahora parecía aterrado.

\- ¿Tú también has venido a atormentarme?

Al parecer se había reencontrado con otro fantasma del pasado.

\- No, no me mires así, no me mires por encima de tu hombro.

Encorvo el cuerpo y caminó hacía un rincón de la habitación, abrazando la botella, como si sintiera verdaderamente miedo por aquel fantasma nuevo que veía.

\- No puedes culparme, tú me enseñaste, ¿recuerdas?, yo era tú pupilo.

Se cubrió el rostro con los brazos, como si temiera que alguien lo golpearía. Poco a poco volvió a bajarlos y entonces volvió a erguirse.

\- ¿Por qué me odias?

Preguntó al vació.

\- ¿Porque te superé?

Volvió a preguntar.

\- Sí, es por eso.

Dijo con expresión de loco, afirmando con su cabeza y señalando con el dedo al fantasma que veía.

\- Fui más listo que tú. -hizo una larga pausa, como pensando algo- Aunque por un momento pensé que todo había acabado, que tú me lo arrebatarías.

Caminó hacía el escritorio, ahora con el mismo orgullo con el que siempre lo hacía. Dejó la botella sobre él, se sentó en su sillón de cuero negro, juntó las manos delante de su pecho, se echó hacía tras, poniéndose cómodo y cruzó una pierna, en señal de autoridad.

\- Cuando fuiste a Nueva York lo descubriste todo, ¿verdad?

Aguardo un instante, quizás esperando una respuesta.

\- Empezaste a dudar de mí. Volviste a Panem y dejaste a Katniss conmigo, pero ya no estabas seguro de si hacías lo correcto. Comenzaste a investigarme, y armaste todo el rompecabezas. Desde que el Norte Americano me pegó aquel día, aquel famoso fin de año, algo te atormentaba. Preferiste confiar en mí, pero en el fondo sabías que él me había pegado por defender a Katniss.

Se levantó y comenzó a caminar hacía un cuadro al lado derecho de la habitación, que como es común, ocultaba una caja fuerte. Introdujo la combinación, la abrió y sacó de ella una carpeta con documentos dentro, volvió a su silla, y lanzó la carpeta sobre el escritorio.

\- Indagaste todos mis manejos en la empresa. Astuto como eras, no podías permitir que yo lo supiera hasta que no pudieras hundirme totalmente. Me perseguiste, utilizaste todos los recursos que antes me habías enseñado. Presionaste, sobornaste, y amenazaste a mucha gente. Ejerciste tu poder, y utilizaste tú dinero. Tu hija no era consciente de quien era su padre, pero tú si sabías lo que tenías y también sabías muy bien cómo manejarlo. Lo lograste, me tenías totalmente en tus manos.

El volvió a coger la carpeta entre sus manos, la abrió, y fue pasando los documentos.

\- Delitos federales, malversación de fondos, pruebas de soborno a agentes públicos del gobierno Norte Americano, adulterio e incluso pruebas de cómo lo había manipulado todo, para que el asunto del nacimiento de Primrose, pasara como un ajuste de cuenta de tus enemigos.

Cerró la carpeta y la volvió a dejar sobre la mesa.

\- Creías que no se te escapaba nada, lamentaste haberme dado tanto poder y de haberme alentado para utilizarlo, tú me habías convertido en un tiburón, a tu imagen y semejanza, y ahora tenías que pescarme.


	30. Capítulo 30 - Mi querida Mags

**Buenas Tardes, pido disculpa en la tardanza al cargar capítulos, pero en recompensa les daré dos seguidos, como siempre la historia no me pertenece, es una adaptación de Ama como yo amé de Vallemar, y los personajes son de Susanne Collins.**

_**CAPITULO XXX **_

_MI QUERIDA MAGS _

_Así pasó el tiempo, mientras crecías y te convertías en una niña grande, sana y hermosa, con tus enormes ojos de color aceituna. Todos decían que te parecías a mí, y yo me sentía orgullosa de ello. Mags, que se había convertido en una abuela para ti, solía decir que tu carácter y tu dulzura, denotaban que eras una niña concebida con amor y por amor. Ella no había vuelto a viajar tal y como me lo prometió aquel día en el barco. Se convirtió en mi protectora, en mi Ángel de la Guarda. _

_Pronto llegó tu primer cumpleaños. Gale se encontraba de viaje, cosa que era bastante frecuente, y yo no conocía mucha gente en la ciudad, y menos que tuvieran hijos pequeños, así que decidí que la pasáramos en la estricta intimidad de la familia. Mags, quién llevó a sus dos nietos, que por cierto te adoraban y cuidaban como a una hermana, Dora, a quien me había unido muchísimo, tú y yo. _

_Dora preparó pollo frito con puré de papas, y un precioso pastel de cumpleaños. Por su parte, Mags llevó una riquísima ensalada y galletas, y yo me ocupé de los refrescos. Ahí, en medio de Central Park, un bonito día de Julio, celebramos el primer aniversario de tu nacimiento. _

_Cantamos cumpleaños y yo te ayudé a apagar tu velita, mientras metías tus pequeños dedos en el pastel para luego meterlos en tu boca y saborearlo. Pero no se limitó a eso, enseguida de cortar el pastel, siguieron los regalos, tu precioso elefante rosa, ese fue el regalo de Dora, y luego recibiste el especial regalo de Mags. _

_\- ¿Pero qué es esto Mags, te has vuelto loca? _

_\- Es un vestido de Bautismo, mi pequeño Angelito debe ser bautizada, y no pretendía ser sutil, quería que entendieras claramente el mensaje. ¿Cuándo piensas bautizarla? _

_Era un vestido de encaje blanco con lazos rosa, era precioso, aunque sospeché que te quedaría bastante grande. _

_\- No lo sé, -contesté a la pregunta de Mags mientras admiraba el vestido- la verdad es que no había pensado en ello. Supongo que tienes razón, ya mi pequeña se está poniendo un poco vieja para celebrar su iniciación en la religión católica. _

_Mags comenzó a toser. _

_\- ¿Qué te ocurre Mags?, -dije preocupada, hacía bastante tiempo que su salud estaba resentida- ¿estás bien? _

_\- Sí, no se preocupen, es esta gripe que persiste y no quiere abandonarme. _

_\- Te he dicho que deberías ir al médico, no me gusta nada el sonido de tu pecho cuando respiras, y esos dolores de los que me has hablado, no lo sé, realmente me preocupa mucho. _

_\- Tranquila, son sólo achaques de vieja, no hay motivos para alarmarse. _

_\- ¡Prométeme que iras al médico!, -le insistí-. _

_\- Ya veremos querida, ya veremos. _

_\- Eres una mula demasiado terca, -le reproché, por nunca querer hacerme caso-. _

_Para tristeza de todos, unos meses más tarde, Mags calló terriblemente enferma. Tenía cáncer de pulmón en un estado terminal. Para mí fue una noticia terrible. Mi querida Mags, una mujer tan llena de vida, con tanta alegría, se estaba consumiendo rápidamente por esa terrible enfermedad, y no podíamos hacer nada por ella. _

_Yo no me separé prácticamente ni un minuto de su lado, sólo iba a casa a ducharme, a estar un rato contigo, dormir un poco y regresaba al hospital. Era lo menos que podía hacer, pues ella se lo merecía todo, y a pesar que me dolía demasiado estar tanto tiempo separada de ti, me dolía aún más dejar a Mags sola en aquel momento en que tanto me necesitaba y en el que yo tanto necesitaba estar a su lado. Su hijo pasaba mucho rato con ella también, todo el que su trabajo le permitía. Nos turnábamos para que ella nunca se sintiera sola. _

_Su estado empeoraba con los días, sentía dolores muy fuertes, y casi no tenía apetito. Su cuerpo deteriorado por los días de cama, lo mucho que había adelgazado, y lo demacrado de su rostro por los terribles dolores que soportaba, me llenaban de pesar y angustia. En esos momentos de desesperación, supe cuanto quería a aquella mujer, quien me había tendido su mano en cuanto me había conocido, sin pedir nada a cambio, que nunca me juzgó, al contrario, en lugar de ello fue comprensiva y cariñosa ante mi situación y me apoyó y cuidó de mí como una madre. Verla así, me conmovía y me hacía tener miedo de perderla. _

_Sujeté su mano mientras ella dormía y mirándola, comencé a llorar, de pronto escuché su dulce voz, debilitada por la enfermedad. _

_\- Mi querida Katniss. _

_Hizo una pausa y secó mis lágrimas con sus manos. _

_\- No deseo que llores, quiero que tus últimos momentos a mi lado, sean tan maravillosos como todos los que hemos compartido juntas. _

_Ella me acarició el cabello y llevó su mano hasta mi rostro, yo se la tomé sin separarla y se la besé, apretándola contra mis labios. _

_\- El destino te puso en mi camino y me enseñó a quererte, cuando me dejó conocerte como a una hija, -hablaba con una voz muy débil, pero cargada de amor y sinceridad-, eres una gran mujer, valiente, generosa, de una nobleza tan pura que conmueve. Mereces mucho más de la vida de lo que has recibido, pero aún y así, conociste el amor, el verdadero, y eso es algo de lo que no muchas personas podemos alardear. Hay quienes viven la vida en un minuto y quienes no viven ni un minuto de la vida, prefiero un minuto de felicidad que una vida totalmente vacía. Recuerda que tu amor te dejó algo hermoso, ¡Primrose!, y a través de ella tú amor siempre estará vivo. _

_Ella tosió, yo traté de detenerla y que no hablara más, para evitar que se agotara. No me dejó, me sonrió y me dijo: _

_\- Ahora ve a casa y cuando vuelvas, trae a Primrose contigo, quisiera verla, ¿podrías hacerme ese favor? _

_\- No quiero dejarte sola, -le dije- déjame esperar hasta que llegue tu hijo. _

_\- Él está por llegar, márchate ahora y tráeme a la niña. _

_Me sentí obligada a cumplir su deseo y sin estar convencida de que debía marcharme, la complací. _

_\- Está bien, voy a hacer lo que me pides, aunque de verdad no quiero irme. Llamaré a tu hijo para avisarle, me tardaré por lo menos una hora, dos cuando mucho. -dije sin poder evitar mis lágrimas-. ¿De acuerdo? _

_\- De acuerdo, -me respondió ella asintiendo levemente con la cabeza- _

_Recogí mi abrigo, afuera estaba haciendo mucho frió, era el mes de Noviembre y se acercaba el invierno. Justo cuando llegué a la puerta, Mags me detuvo. _

_\- ¡Katniss!, prométeme una cosa antes de irte. _

_\- Lo que quieras -le dije, no podía negarme a nada de lo que ella me pidiera, a nada-. _

_\- Prométeme, que Primrose sabrá lo mucho que la quería y lo que hubiera deseado verla crecer. _

_\- Te lo prometo –ya no pude aguantar más y mis lágrimas brotaron-. _

_\- Otra cosa, prométeme que seguirás viendo a mis nietos y que les hablarás de mí, sé que mi nuera no lo hará, además, deseo que crezcan cerca de Primrose. _

_\- Lo haré, -sabía que era en vano decirle que ella no estaba muriendo, pues lo sabía perfectamente- te lo prometo mi querida Mags... _

_Estaba en casa duchándome, mientras Dora te vestía para volver al hospital, cuando escuché sonar el teléfono. El cuerpo comenzó a temblarme, el corazón me latía con fuerza y un enorme vació llenaba mi pecho. Sin darme cuenta, estaba llorando. Dora llamó a la puerta y al no escuchar ninguna respuesta, entró, yo no la miré, pero sabía que lloraba. _

_\- Señora Katniss, tengo malas noticias -dijo ella apesadumbrada-. _

_\- ¡No, no por favor! -dije en un murmullo-. ¡No ahora, no sola! _

_\- La Señora Mags… ha muerto. _

_\- ¿Por qué me dejé convencer por ella?, -me reproché en voz alta- no debí marcharme, murió estando sola. _

_\- No señora Katniss, su hijo estaba con ella, fue él quien llamó. Me dijo que le pidiera que fuera lo más pronto posible al hospital, que él quería estar al lado suyo en este momento, que por favor no le fallara. _

_Cuando llegué al hospital, vi a Haymitch sentado en una sala de espera. Tenía los codos sobre las rodillas y apoyaba su frente en sus dos manos. Su aspecto parecía cansado y bastante abatido. Me acerqué y me senté a su lado. Él levantó la cabeza, me miró y me tomó de la mano. _

_\- ¡Lo siento!, -dijo totalmente desconsolado- ¡nos ha dejado! _

_Trataba de consolarme a mí, cuando era yo quien debía consolarlo a él. _

_\- Tu madre te quería muchísimo, -le dije- eras lo más importante y mejor de su vida, lo sé, porque no paraba de repetirlo. Se sentía orgullosa de ti. _

_\- Es cierto, ella dedicó casi toda su vida por entero a mí, excepto por estos dos últimos años, cuando te conoció a ti, -me respondió mirando al vació-. Yo al principio sentía celos de la relación que mantenías con ella. Pensaba que la conocías más de lo que yo lo había hecho durante toda mi vida. En una ocasión, discutimos por ti, ¿lo sabías? _

_\- No, no lo sabía, -respondí sinceramente-. _

_\- Entendí muchas cosas de mi madre ese día. _

_\- ¿De verdad? _

_\- Sí. Yo le reclamé, le dije que ella estaba aquí para estar conmigo y, que no entendía porque tenía que pasar tanto tiempo contigo. Ella trataba de explicarme y yo no la dejaba, estaba ofuscado por mis celos, incluso le dije que no mostraba ningún respeto por Jeans, mi esposa, -hizo una pausa- la hice llorar. _

_\- Ella nunca me dijo nada de eso, lamento haberla acaparado, -expresé en un intento desesperado por disculparme-. _

_\- No lo lamentes, -me miró, él, quien hasta ese momento se había limitado a seguir mirando al vació-. Ese día, nuestra discusión terminó, cuando ella con lágrimas en los ojos me dijo: _

"_Katniss me necesita. Ella me hace sentir como una persona útil, no como una vieja fastidiosa con mucho dinero, a quien hay que hacerle la pelota para ganar sus favores. Me escucha y espera mis consejos. Tú eres mi hijo y siempre será así, pero ella es ese aire fresco que le ha dado sentido a mis últimos años. ¿Lo entiendes Haymitch? Katniss me necesita y yo la necesito a ella. Cuando la miró, me recuerda a mí misma a su edad, a veces pienso que de haber tenido una hija, sería como ella. _

_\- A ella le gustaba sentirse necesitada y no como una vieja inútil, y tú le diste lo que ella quería. Si ha vivido tanto tiempo, ha sido sólo por eso, porque tú le diste un motivo. Ya estaba muriendo cuando te conoció, y vivió mucho más de lo que los médicos habían pronosticado. _

_\- ¡Yo la quería muchísimo Haymitch! -Traté de explicarle-. Ella fue lo mejor que me ha pasado en estos dos últimos años, aparte de tener a mi hija. Aún recuerdo cuando la conocí en el barco de camino hacia acá. Ella me prometió ese día que no me dejaría sola, y no lo hizo. Tenía razón, yo la necesitaba, y ahora no sé que voy a hacer sin ella. _

_Yo lloré y él sujetó mi mano entre la suyas. _

_\- Antes de morir, me pidió que no me alejara de ti, ni de tu hija. Me hizo prometerle que estaría pendiente de vosotras, y que si alguna vez necesitaban de mi ayuda, en nombre de ella les tendiera mi mano. Me dijo que pensara en ti como en una hermana. _

_\- A mí me hizo prometerle que estaría cerca de tus hijos, que les hablaría de su abuela y los enseñaría a quererla. _

_Haymitch levantó su mano que aún sostenía la mía hasta sus labios y la besó. _

_\- Yo no te conozco demasiado, pero nunca es tarde para hacerlo. Hoy te doy mi mano, y con ella mi amistad y mi hermandad, -empezó a sollozar mientras hablaba-. Agradezco a Dios que mi madre te conociera, nunca tendré lo suficiente para pagarte todo el tiempo que has dedicado a acompañarla y cuidarla durante toda su enfermedad. Sé que tienes tu propia familia, pero si no es mucho pedir, ¿podrías aceptar a un miembro más? _

_\- No tienes nada que agradecerme, -yo también lloraba desesperadamente- yo estuve con ella porque deseaba estar con ella, nadie hubiera podido alejarme de mí querida Mags… Por supuesto que te acepto y espero que me aceptes a mí y me permitas estar a tu lado, porque tu madre fue mi familia, fue una madre para mí y por lo tanto tú lo eres. En nombre de mi querida Mags, eres desde hoy y para siempre mi hermano. _

**TERTULIA **

Al ver a mi tío Haymitch, visiblemente conmovido por la historia que acababa de leer, y ver como todos de una forma u otra se volcaban a consolarlo, comprendí que era el hijo de Mags, la amiga de mi madre.

Dora también lloraba amargamente, no es que el resto no lo hiciera, pero ellos dos lo hacían con más fuerza.

Como durante todo el día, pequeños pasajes de mi vida volvían a mi memoria, permitiendo que recordase pequeños momentos y algunas personas a quienes en su tiempo no había dado mayor importancia. Como el jardinero de mí casa, Plutarch, que llevaba trabajando para nosotros mucho tiempo. No lo había preguntado, pero sospechaba que se trataba del mismo Plutarch que en el pasado había refugiado al pequeño grupo de enamorados. Siempre me pareció que tenía una relación muy estrecha con mi abuela, a quien ni siquiera llamaba señora, lo hacía por su nombre, aunque eso nunca me había parecido del todo extraño, pues Plutarch era un hombre bueno y culto, que no solamente era un simple jardinero, sino que además, siempre resolvía asuntos de mi abuela, y ella lo trataba como a un amigo, más que como a un empleado, pasaba horas conversando con él en el jardín, de la misma forma en que hacía con Dora.

En ese momento, lo que vino a mi memoria, fueron incontables ocasiones en las que oí a mi tío Haymitch, referirse a mi madre como su hermana. Siempre pensé que lo hacía porque ella era su cuñada. Cuanta gente relacionada con el pasado de mi madre y de mi padre, que siempre habían estado en mi vida y ahora estaba redescubriendo. Incluso mis primos, a quienes siempre creí hijos de mi tía Johanna, resultaba que al parecer no eran sus hijos. Me di cuenta de cuan poca atención había prestado a tantas cosas. La historia del primer matrimonio de mi tía, el hecho de que mi madre no hiciera mención a su nuevo enlace y al nacimiento de sus hijos, los gemelos, quienes eran unos años mayores que yo, 3 para ser exactos, y lo entendí todo claramente. Me pregunté si ellos sabían que no eran hijos de mi tía Johanna, si también les habían engañado. Sabía que no era el momento de preguntar nada, pero no pude evitarlo, las palabras salieron de mi boca sin más.

\- ¿Rory y Vick...?.

\- Lo saben, -me contestó mi tía Johanna, adivinando mis pensamientos-. Ellos siempre han sido mis hijos, desde el momento que los acepté como tal y ellos me aceptaron a mí como su madre, pero saben perfectamente que tienen otra madre, e incluso la conocen. Nunca los engañamos, además, ellos eran lo suficientemente grandes cuando se separaron de ella como para recordarla.

\- Pero..., -traté de volver a hablar, y mi tía volvió a intervenir, sin dar tregua a mis preguntas-.

\- Ellos dos son lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida. Dios no permitió que tuviera hijos propios, pero me regaló con mis dos maravillosos hombres. Yo estoy orgullosa de ser su madre, y nadie puede quitarme ese derecho, pues los he cuidado y educado con el más grande de los amores, y son míos. Mis hijos.

\- Por supuesto que son tus hijos, -le dijo mi tío Haymitch, con amor y cariño-, siempre lo han sido y siempre lo serán. Nosotros tres te escogimos a ti, eras la mujer de nuestros sueños y lo has seguido siendo siempre. Para ellos tú eres su madre y siempre será así.

Era cierto lo que decía mi tío Haymitch, Rory y Vick, invariablemente habían tenido una relación muy estrecha con su madre, mi tía Johanna, la veneraban.

Durante muchos años, mi tía y su familia, vivieron en Nueva York, y además, los constantes viajes de mi padre, no me habían permitido crecer tan cerca de ellos. Luego, hacía más o menos 3 años, los gemelos se habían marchado a estudiar a Estados Unidos, en la Universidad. Les había visto pocas veces después de aquello, durante las vacaciones. Pero aún y así, recordaba momentos en donde compartí con todos, esos pocos momentos de mi vida, en donde disfruté de forma distendida de una familia. Pequeñas reuniones en donde veía a mis primos, no sólo a ellos, sino a los hijos de mi madrina y padrino, quienes también tenían 2 hijos, Rue, quien era 5 años menor que yo, y Thresh, 2 años y medio menor que Ariadna. Mi tía Effie, por su parte, tenía un solo hijo, Beetee, quien era contemporáneo con Thresh, el hijo de mis padrinos.

En esas reuniones, por supuesto, mi padre, "Gale", nunca se encontraba, y ahora entendía por qué.


	31. Capítulo 31 - El regreso

**Lo prometido, dos capítulos seguidos, ya regreso a su casa, veremos que sucede ahora, saludos.**

_**CAPITULO XXXI **_

_EL REGRESO _

_Hacía ya mucho frió, el tiempo estaba nublado y el día parecía triste. Acabábamos de llegar de enterrar a Mags. Todavía no podía creer que ella no estaría más ahí con nosotros, haciéndonos reír y convenciéndonos de que la vida podía ser todo lo bella y buena que quisiéramos. Revisando todos los recuerdos que me unían a ella, tomé en mis manos el pequeño vestido de bautismo que te había regalado, eso fue lo último que ella te obsequió. La vi diciéndome en su camarote de barco. _

"_Regreso a mi tierra en cuanto me canso de estar ahí, de ella saco mi energía" _

_Y me di cuenta que quería volver. Deseaba regresar, ya había pasado mucho tiempo fuera, y sin Mags ahí, todo era diferente. _

_Esperé a Gale esa noche, pues quería hablar con él. Estaba segura que me daría un millón de motivos para no dejarme pasar una temporada en Panem, pero yo estaba dispuesta a pelear, gritar y presionar todo lo que fuera necesario. _

_Hacía rato que Gale había llegado, estaba en el despacho, en donde en realidad pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo en casa, excepto cuando iba a su habitación a dormir. Él cumplía con su parte del acuerdo y rara vez tenía que aguantar su presencia, sólo exigía que lo acompañara a alguna reunión social y poco más. Desde tú nacimiento, se había convertido en una persona muy gris y lúgubre. Nunca volvió a ser el mismo hombre endemoniadamente interesante y guapo, que llenaba los lugares con su presencia. Ahora era un ser triste, solitario y amargado, excepto cuando estaba contigo, cosas que hacía muy a menudo, sólo en esos momentos, sus ojos volvían a brillar._

_Yo daba vueltas tratando de llenarme de valor para hablar con él, mientras Dora y tú me observaban desde un rincón de mi cama. _

_\- Señora Katniss, esté tranquila, sea firme y no le demuestre que está nerviosa, -me dijo ella tratando de infundirme valor-, usted puede hacerlo._

_\- Lo sé Dora, pero no puedo dejar de temblar, creo que ni que me tome un tranquilizante podré aparentar que estoy serena. _

_\- ¡Vamos, no diga eso! Piense en lo que realmente desea y utilícelo para sacar valor. _

_\- Tienes razón Dora, ahora mismo voy a ir, sin pensarlo más, al mal paso darle prisa. _

_Me persigné en la puerta y decidida, caminé al despacho. _

_\- Gale, necesito hablar contigo. _

_Le dije inmediatamente después de abrir la puerta, quizás por miedo de arrepentirme si le veía directamente a los ojos. Él estaba sentado de espaldas a la puerta, mirando el fuego de la chimenea. Se giró lentamente posó su mirada escrutadora en mí. Parecía preocupado, el nudo de su corbata estaba deshecho y los dos botones superiores de su camisa abiertos. Tenía un vaso con whiskey en una mano y en la otra sujetaba un puro, que aún no había encendido. _

_\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres?, -dijo seco, pero sereno-. _

_\- Quiero ir a Panem. Me gustaría pasar unos días en mi país, -dije casi atropellando las palabras- Quiero ver a mi hermana y también a mis padres, quiero que Johanna conozca a Primrose y quiero bautizar a la niña y me gustaría que fuera ahí, -continué dándole un sin fin de razones, tratando desesperadamente, que él las entendiera-. _

_\- ¿Cuándo quieres ir?, -me interrumpió-. _

_\- A mí me parece que no deberías negarte, -continué yo explicándome y dándole motivos que le aseguraran que no había problemas en dejarme ir-, yo estaré todo el tiempo bajo la vigilancia de mis padres, así que no hay ninguna razón para... _

_Volvió a interrumpirme, ahora sí en un tono más brusco, pero que aún no llegaba a los gritos. _

_\- ¿No me has escuchado? he dicho que me digas cuándo quieres ir. -hizo una pequeña pausa y nuevamente sosegado, continuó-. Debo saberlo para prepararlo todo. _

_\- Lo más pronto posible, -respondí totalmente sorprendida de su reacción-. _

_\- Arreglaré todo en la oficina para que podamos viajar pronto y pasar las navidades allá. _

_\- ¿Podamos?, –pregunté, temiendo haber escuchado correctamente- _

_\- Yo también tengo que ir, así que viajaremos juntos, y no me molestes con eso -gritó-, porque o es así, o no hay viaje. _

_\- Como quieras. _

_La verdad es que me importaba bien poco si él iba o no, lo había logrado, iba a volver, vería a Annie a Johanna y a Effie. En ese momento me sentía la persona más feliz del mundo, así que salí sin decir nada más y corrí a mi habitación, en donde todavía estaba Dora esperándome, junto contigo. _

_\- Dora, -le dije emocionada- vamos a arreglarlo todo, voy a Panem. _

_\- Lo ve señora, yo sabía que podía hacerlo, -me contestó ella riendo y cogiéndome de las manos-. _

_\- Sí Dora, -dije devolviéndole la sonrisa-, aunque fue mucho más fácil de lo que esperaba, en realidad no me costó nada, dijo que sí inmediatamente. –recordé mi conversación con él de hacia un minuto –. Incluso como si él hubiera estado pensando con anterioridad proponérmelo a mí. –pensé inquieta –. _

_Al regresar de mis pensamientos y volver a mirar a Dora, me di cuenta de que estaba llorando. _

_\- ¿Qué te pasa Dora?, -le pregunté con cariño-, ¿por qué lloras? _

_\- No es nada señora, es una tontería, es sólo que me van a hacer mucha falta. _

_\- Dora, -la miré con ternura-, tú vienes con nosotras, ¿cómo crees que Primrose y yo vamos a separarnos de ti?, ¿estás loca?, a donde quiera que nosotras vayamos, esperamos que tú desees acompañarnos, -levanté a la niña-, ¿verdad mi muñeca, que tú no quieres ir a Panem sin Dora?. _

_\- Señora… -decía mientras lloraba y reía al mismo tiempo-, que contenta estoy. _

_Dora era una mujer sola. Hacía muchos años había venido a Estados Unidos a trabajar, y eso había hecho casi sin descanso. No había tenido tiempo de tener una familia, ni tampoco condiciones. Casi todo el dinero que ganaba, lo enviaba a su país, pues la única persona que le quedaba en el mundo, era su madre, quien estaba muy enferma, y ella le procuraba la mayor comodidad posible. Se había sacrificado a sí misma, y ahora no tenía más nada que a nosotras dos, pues su madre había muerto un poco antes de que tú nacieras. Para mí…, Dora era un pilar fundamental, era una amiga incondicional, sincera y sabía a su manera. La quise muchísimo, era parte de esa familia generosa que me había regalado Dios, en mis momentos más amargos y también en los más felices. Junto con Annie, Mags, Haymitch, tus tíos Finnick y Cato y tus Abuelos paternos, formaba en mi corazón, esa familia a la que no te unen vínculos de sangre, pero si te une amistad, comprensión, solidaridad y un amor tan fuerte, que crea lazos que no se pueden romper. _

_Esta vez viajamos a Panem volando, literalmente, viajamos en avión. Dora estaba terriblemente intranquila, decía que de haber sabido que tendría que despegar sus pies del suelo durante varias horas, jamás habría aceptado venir. No podía apaciguar su miedo, yo nunca me había subido a uno de esos aparatos, mi padre les temía y prefería el tradicional viaje en barco. Cuando Gale me participó sus intenciones, me sentí intranquila, pero al mismo tiempo excitada por tener esa experiencia. Cuando pregunté curiosa si no le importaba que mi padre no viera con buenos ojos esa decisión, él me respondió que eso era agua pasada y que mi padre incluso había invertido hacía muy poco en líneas aéreas comerciales de gran envergadura, hecho que me pareció poco menos que sorpresivo, pero no dije nada. ¿Realmente mi padre tenía tanto dinero y poder? ¿Por qué yo nunca me di cuenta de ello? En fin, eso no importaba ahora, lo importante es que lo había logrado, regresaría a mi tierra. Yo estaba contenta, aun mi corazón y mi alma estaban adoloridos por la pérdida de Mags, pero no se me ocurría mejor consuelo que regresar, así solo fuera por un tiempo muy breve. _

_La espera fue corta en medio de los preparativos, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el día de nuestro viaje se materializó. Cuando bajé del avión, en Aeropuerto Internacional de Panem, sentí el aire cálido que provenía del mar. Rozaba mi piel suave y dulcemente. Mis mejillas Portian sonrojadas, por el calor que emitía el sol radiante y caribeño que abrazaba mi tez. Di gracias por estar de vuelta y aspiré profundamente, para llenar mis pulmones de todo ese aire fresco que me irradiaba sutilmente de pura energía, luego te alcé en brazos y te dije muy cerca del oído: _

_\- Bienvenida a tus raíces Primrose, a la tierra del sol amado, a la patria de tus padres. _

_Durante todo el trayecto en coche rumbo a mi casa, no podía dejar ni un solo segundo de pensar en mi gente. Me moría por ver a Johanna, a Annie y a Effie. Tanto tiempo sin verlas, a pesar de que regularmente hablábamos por teléfono. ¿Cómo estarían?, más guapas, más mujeres. Conocerían a Primrose, sabía que todas ellas se morían por verla. Teníamos tanto de que hablar… _

_Por fin el coche estaba en el portal de la casa. Era tal y como la recordaba, imponente y señorial, como si el paso del tiempo no pudiera perturbarla. Rodeada de jardines hermosos, con sus enormes arboles y sus coloridas flores. El chofer paró y un chico desde adentro abrió el portal para poder pasar. Ya las chicas, mis tres amores, estaban en la puerta esperando. Gritaban alegres, yo casi no podía esperar para bajar del coche, por fin se detuvo y pude abrir la puerta que me separaba de ellas. Corrí y las cuatro nos abrazamos al mismo tiempo, mientras gritábamos y llorábamos. _

_\- ¡Dios mío!, están todas bellísimas, no puedo creer que este aquí con vosotras, -lloré aún más-, ¡las he echado tanto, tanto, tanto de menos! _

_Nos dimos cuenta que todos los demás estaban de pie, observándonos, sin hacer nada, como esperando a que terminara nuestra algarabía. Vi a Dora que te traía a ti en brazos, te alcé y dije. _

_\- ¡Chicas, esta es Primrose, mi pequeña! _

_Ellas corrieron a abrazarte. _

_\- Es bellísima, tal y como me la imaginaba, -dijo Johanna-, tiene tus ojos. _

_\- Sí, y tu nariz, -dijo Annie-, se parece mucho a ti, pero la sonrisa, esa es sin duda la de su…, -Annie se dio cuenta de la terrible indiscreción que estaba a punto de cometer-, abuelo, se parece a la de su abuelo, -dijo completando su frase y tratando de enmendar la situación-. _

_\- ¿Te parece?, yo no lo creo, me parece que su sonrisa es lindísima, -dije yo con bastante sarcasmo en mi tono de voz, sarcasmo que mi padre compensó con un chiste del que todos rieron, excepto Gale- _

_\- ¡Eh…! Mi sonrisa es lindísima, aquí la única que no está ciega es Annie, -te cogió de las manos de Annie- ven a mis brazos princesa, ¿a qué tienes la sonrisa de tu abuelo verdad? _

_Tú le sonreíste de inmediato, y pusiste tus manitas en su boca, como si entendieras claramente lo que él te estaba diciendo, lo que causó una carcajada generalizada. _

_Por fin entramos todos a casa. Mi madre había preparado una comida de bienvenida, y durante toda la tarde, estuvimos reunidos conversando sobre todos los acontecimientos recientes y no tanto que habían acaecido, ya fuera en el plano social, como cultural e incluso político. En este último, las cosas no estaban muy bien. Había muchos rumores sobre la inestabilidad del régimen, e incluso todos temían un golpe de estado. _

_\- No es conveniente que sigamos hablando de esto, -dijo mi madre, con un tono que demostraba verdadera preocupación- son tiempos difíciles y nunca se sabe quién puede estar escuchando. _

_\- No te parece que estas exagerando un poco Mamá, -le dije yo- nunca hemos podido hablar de nada. Siempre hemos tenido que esconder nuestras emociones políticas y fingir que estábamos de acuerdo con todo, aún sin ser cierto, -ahora mi tono sonó a reproche-. ¿Esto no te parece conveniente? Bueno… ¿y qué tal ir presa por ello?, ¿a que es más inconveniente…? Pero en fin, es lo que hay. _

_\- No Katniss -me interrumpió Johanna-, mamá tiene razón. Últimamente todo se ha vuelto demasiado loco y enredado. Marvel, está prácticamente trastornado, si estuviera aquí, ahora mismo estaría tapándose los oídos y fingiendo que nunca hemos tenido esta conversación, después no dejaría de darme la lata diciendo que mi familia es subversiva. _

_\- ¡Por dios Johanna!, -me reí- ¡tienes unas cosas! _

_\- ¿Eso crees?, porque el otro día dimos treinta vueltas a la manzana, había un coche aparcado en la entrada del edificio y él pensaba que le estaban esperando para secuestrarlo. _

_\- ¿Y qué pasó?, -le pregunté divertida como el resto del grupo-. _

_\- Que se marcharon, cuando regresamos de la vuelta veinticinco ya no estaban, pero dimos cinco más por si acaso, y hubieran sido otras veinte si yo no le hubiera amenazado con vomitarme en su uniforme. _

_Todos reíamos de las picardías de Johanna, que seguía contando anécdotas graciosas acerca de su vida cotidiana. Nunca supe si se inventaba esas historias, o si en realidad le pasaban, en cualquier caso, era muy divertido escucharla. _

_Como había toque de queda en el país, todos tuvieron que marcharse temprano. Yo deseaba tener un tiempo a solas con las chicas, pero tendría que esperar. _

_\- ¿Por qué no desayunamos juntas mañana?, aún mejor, podríamos pasar el día en la piscina, -les pregunté mientras me despedía en la puerta, Marvel, que había llegado hacía un rato, estaba esperando por ellas-, ¿qué dicen? _

_\- Por supuesto que sí -dijo Annie-, nos vemos mañana a las nueve. _

_\- ¿Tan temprano?, -contestó Johanna, como negándose, pero después se resigno- bueno, está bien, espero que hoy no tengamos ninguna maniobra evasiva. _

_Terminé de despedirme. Cuando entré en casa, me percaté de que mi madre hablaba con Dora. _

_\- ¿Qué pasa?, -pregunté-, ¿de qué hablan? _

_\- Nada importante hija, es que no sabía que Dora venía con vosotros, así que no había previsto ningún acomodo para ella, pero la ubiqué ya con Rosa. Tú e Gale estarán en tu dormitorio y e arreglado el cuarto de Johanna para Primrose. Ha quedado precioso, deja que lo veas, coloqué una cuna junto a la cama y... _

_\- Mamá, -la interrumpí-, la niña duerme conmigo. Por favor, pasemos su cuna a mi habitación. En cuanto a Gale, él puede quedarse en la habitación de invitados. _

_\- Pero… ¿Cómo va a dormir tu esposo en otra...?. _

_\- No me hagas hablar, -le respondí firme-, él va a dormir en la habitación de invitados, y si te molesta tanto, siempre podemos irnos a un hotel, en donde nos den habitaciones separadas. _

_\- Está bien, -dijo ella resignada, y luego miró a Dora-, Dora, por favor, busque a Rosa y ella le indicará en dónde están las cosas para arreglar la habitación del señor. _

_\- Mamá… -volví a interrumpirla-, Dora es la nana de Primrose, su trabajo es cuidar de ella y nada más. _

_\- Le diré a Rosa que habilité la habitación, -contestó ella sin discutir conmigo-. _

_Mi mamá lo dijo con tristeza más que con soberbia, parecía como si le doliera no llevarse bien conmigo, pero no tenía ánimos para pensar en ello. _

_\- ¿Por qué le ha dicho eso señora?, -me dijo Dora luego de que mi madre se marchara, creó que un poco avergonzada- a mí no me importa encargarme... _

_\- Pero a mí sí, -contesté-, relájate, no pasa nada. _

_Al día siguiente me desperté con muchísimo ánimo, dormí como hacía tiempo que no lo hacía. Miré en tu cuna, me extrañaba que no hubieras llorado, te levantabas con mucha hambre en la mañana, pero no estabas. No me preocupé, pensé que Dora te había cogido para dejarme dormir un poco más. Me levanté y me arreglé para mi desayuno. Cuando bajé, te vi, mi madre y mi padre jugaban contigo en el jardín, estabas sentada sobre una manta con ellos. Fue un panorama conmovedor verlos contigo aquel día, me hizo sentir… no sé, es difícil de expresar, quizás entiendas si te digo, que una enorme ternura invadió mi alma. _

_\- Buenos días nena, -dijo mi padre, quien se giró y se dio cuenta de que los miraba desde la puerta-. _

_\- Buenos días. _

_\- Espero que no te moleste, pero temprano escuché a Primrose, -dijo mi madre aún jugando contigo- entré en tu habitación y te vi tan dormida, que me dio lastima despertarte, por eso me llevé a la niña. _

_\- No mamá, no me molesta, -respondí sinceramente- tú eres su abuela, sé que estará bien contigo. _

_\- Las chicas llamaron hace un rato, -me dijo ella sonriéndome- estarán por llegar. _

_\- Ya hemos llegado mami -escuchamos la voz de Johanna que se acercaba por el jardín a nuestro encuentro, seguida de Annie y Effie-, buenos días a todo el mundo, -se detuvo justo al lado de mis padres-. ¡Hay por favor, déjame ver de nuevo a esta ricura!, -Johanna te alzó en brazos-, ¿a que es preciosa mi sobrina, verdad?, en realidad yo creo que todos se equivocan, esta preciosura a quién se parece es a mí en todo, ¡si es una monada! _

_\- Acuérdate de Dorian Grey Johanna, -le contestó Effie- ten cuidado con la egolatría que puede ser perturbadora e intolerable. _

_\- ¿Por qué?, -replicó airada- A mí no me perturba, y la tolero bastante bien. _

_\- Me refería a mí -volvió a replicar Effie- y a todos los que estamos a tu alrededor. _

_\- Nunca cambian, -dije divertida mientras las escuchaba- igual que siempre, discutiendo. _

_\- Te equivocas, sí que cambian, -me contestó Annie- ahora están peor, te lo aseguro. Son perturbadoras e intolerantes para mí, -Effie trató de decir algo al comentario de Annie, pero ella fue más rápida- ¡las dos! -enfatizó esto último mientras miraba a Effie y luego se acercó a mí-; ¿cómo estas Katniss? _

_\- Bien, gracias, esperándolas. _

_\- Déjame a la niña un momento, -le decía Effie a Johanna-, yo también quiero tenerla en brazos. _

_\- Está bien, pero sólo un momento Effie, yo quiero tener a mi sobrina el mayor tiempo posible conmigo, -dijo ella entregándote, aunque no muy de buena gana a ella- ¿me la vas a dejar un día Katniss? Quisiera llevarla de paseo._

_\- ¿Estás loca?, -le dijo Effie exageradamente- será para que la dejes olvidada en el probador de una tienda. _

_\- Eso no va a pasar, -respondió Johanna, haciendo un gesto de incredulidad mientras le devolvía la mirada-. _

_\- ¿Estás segura?, -replicó Effie-. _

_\- Sí, -se defendió Johanna en un tono sarcástico y malicioso, que por demás fue muy gracioso- porque pienso llevarte a ti conmigo para que me lo recuerdes. _

_Se había preparado todo en el jardín para nuestro esperado desayuno. Mi mamá se ofreció a cuidar de ti para darnos tiempo de conversar a nuestras anchas. Papá y ella habían desayunado ya, cosa que agradecí, pues en realidad quería estar a solas con ellas. _

_Huevos revueltos, deliciosas tostadas recién hechas, queso blanco de mano jugoso, cremoso y muy tierno, nata, mantequilla, el más rico desayuno al más puro estilo capitoliano. Comí de todo sin remordimiento, y experimente un placer pecaminoso en el paladar. No sé si en realidad pueda considerarse aquel desayuno como un manjar de dioses, pero sí de mí dependiera, quedaría en el primer lugar en los libros de gourmet de desayunos del mundo. _

_No parábamos de reír y de contar anécdotas, pero llegó la parte triste. Les conté como fue todo lo de la muerte de Mags, mi gran amiga y queridísima Mags. Recordarlo fue un momento duro, pero en compañía de Johanna, Annie y Effie, todo resultaba más fácil. _

_\- Ya basta de malos recuerdos, -dijo Effie, sosteniendo un momento mi mano entre la suya- estoy segura de que a tu amiga, no le gustaría verte triste. _

_\- Tienes razón Effie, -le contesté- Mags odiaba verme triste, siempre estaba buscando la manera de hacerme reír y de hacerme sentir bien, incluso en mis peores momentos. _

_\- Pero aún quedan cosas malas por hablar, -dijo Annie taciturna-. _

_\- ¿Quieres seguir hablando de cosas malas y tristes? -le pregunté-. _

_\- No, pero tengo que hacerlo, -me respondió ella- tienes que contarnos como van las cosas con Gale. _

_\- Ya saben cómo van las cosas con Gale, -repliqué enseguida- se los he dicho por teléfono y en mis cartas. No han mejorado, ni mejorarán jamás, la parte buena, es que no creo que empeoren. _

_\- ¿Y cómo es con la niña?, -preguntó Johanna-. _

_\- Eso sí que es extraño, -respondí a su pregunta- tiene una relación muy estrecha con Primrose. La niña lo adora, y él -hice una pausa, tratando de pensar bien lo que iba a decir – bueno…, no lo sé, yo no confío en sus intenciones, pero debo confesar, que es difícil al verlo con ella, creer que no la quiere de verdad. _

_\- Ese hombre puede ser muy retorcido. -dijo Effie, dudando al igual que yo de sus intenciones-. Ahora me da más miedo que antes. Siempre me inquietó su presencia. Es un hombre tan altivo y guapo, que intimida. Ahora sí que produce escalofríos, cuando te mira con esos ojos tan azules y mordaces. _

_\- Effie tiene razón, -comentó Johanna- de solo mirarlo, no sé, me pone la piel de gallina y aunque sigue siendo impresionantemente guapo, está diferente. Se le ve desmejorado, consumido. -ella se estremeció exageradamente y se sacudió los brazos como si quisiera desembarazarse de algo que le picaba-. _

_\- Puede que sean los remordimientos –contesté sin emoción –. O el infierno de vida en el que me metió y se metió el mismo. _

_\- Pues a ti sigue mirándote de la misma forma en que lo ha hecho siempre._

_\- ¿Qué manera es esa? –arrugué el entrecejo curiosa –._

_\- Enamorado… –dijo como si tal cosa y cambió de tema rápidamente, sin esperar una réplica –. Y por cierto, ¿dónde está ahora? _

_\- Fue a visitar a sus padres, creo que los extrañaba. _

_\- ¿Y por qué dices eso?, -me preguntó Annie-. _

_\- Su reacción a mi petición para venir a pasar las navidades aquí, no fue normal. No puso ninguna queja, aceptó de inmediato, cosa que me sorprendió. Yo me había preparado un discurso con toda la historia de que Peeta estaba felizmente casado, que yo no iba a verlo bajo ningún motivo, en primer lugar, porque él no querría, y en segundo lugar, porque su esposa no le dejaría acercarse a mí ni a un kilómetro de distancia, así que no había ningún peligro, pero no hizo falta. Supongo que él tiene la situación controlada en ese sentido, por eso se permitió venir y, en cierta forma, porque también deseaba hacerlo. _

_Las chicas se miraron entre ellas, como si guardarán un gran secreto que les pesaba mucho seguir guardando. _

_\- ¿Qué pasa?, -pregunté observando sus caras-, ¿por qué se miran de ese modo? _

_\- Porque estas muy equivocada -dijo Annie en tono muy serio-. _

_\- ¿Equivocada en qué? _

_\- Delly no está en el país. -Dijo como si aquello lo cambiaba todo-. Ella y su familia se fueron al extranjero, supongo que motivados por los rumores políticos. _

_\- Eso lo explica todo. -Respondí sorprendida-. Seguramente Gale lo sabía y por eso no se opuso. Con Peeta fuera del país no había ningún peligro. _

_Annie hizo un ruido nasal y seguidamente dijo. _

_\- Te has vuelto a equivocar… Peeta sí está en el país. De hecho, él ha seguido con su trabajo de siempre y desde hace bastante tiempo vive prácticamente como un ermitaño en la isla. _

_\- ¿Pero qué significa eso? -pregunté- ¿y su flamante esposa? O es que… -hice una pausa- ¿están separados? _

_Effie puso expresión de horror en su rostro, la que todos ponían cuando las palabras separación o divorcio aparecían en el panorama de una conversación. _

_\- ¡Nooo! -contestó sosteniendo el no exageradamente-. Ellos siguen estando juntos, por lo menos socialmente. Delly lo explica, diciendo que su esposo está muy entregado a su trabajo, pero que todos los fines de semana él corre de nuevo a casa para estar con ella y en ocasiones ella corre a su encuentro. _

_\- Sí Effie, eso dice ella, -la interrumpió Annie- pero yo sé de muy buena fuente, que eso no es cierto, es más, sé que hace varios meses que no se ven. _

_\- ¿Tú lo has visto Annie?, -indagué, debo reconocer que estaba intrigada, y que además, me moría por saber de él-. _

_\- No. Casi no he visto ni a Finnick, mucho menos a Peeta, pero a Cato sí. Hablamos de vez en cuando por teléfono y por cartas, es él quien me cuenta esas cosas. _

_\- ¿Y te ha hablado más de Peeta?, -insistí-. _

_\- ¿Cómo qué cosas quieres saber? -me contestó más bien en un tono un poco grosero-. _

_\- ¿Cómo esta él?, por ejemplo, -dije desorientada por su injustificado ataque-. _

_\- ¿Te refieres a cómo está después de que lo dejaste para casarte con Gale?, -ella seguía siendo grosera- y… ¿cómo está después de que supo que habías tenido una hija? _

_\- Si lo dices así, suena horrible, -le contesté, ya empezando a molestarme por su actitud-. Parece como que yo lo traicioné._

_\- Katniss, fue horrible -me respondió duramente-. _

_\- ¡Tú sabes porque lo hice!, y francamente, él también debería saberlo. _

_\- ¿Tú crees?, -volvió a decirme en el mismo tono- ¿por qué si es así?, vuelves a estar equivocada. _

_Yo la miraba incrédula, ella hizo una pausa y luego se echó hacía adelante aún sentada en la silla, como si creyera que de esa forma la escucharía mejor y continuó hablando. _

_\- El cree que lo abandonaste por miedo al escándalo con su familia, y de hecho, se casó con Delly por agradecimiento. Ella se quedó a su lado a pesar de las repercusiones que eso podría tener en su vida. De su propia boca, le demostró que verdaderamente lo quería. _

_\- ¡Pero si fue ella la que mandó a poner a su padre preso!, -le contesté indignada-. _

_\- De nuevo te equivocas, -me replicó, volviendo a recostar la espalda a la silla-. _

_\- ¿Qué? –pregunté con suspicacia –._

_\- Es cierto que los padres de Peeta, el propio Peeta y también Cato, estaban implicados en grupos contrarios al gobierno. –Respondió ella sin titubear –. Pudieron librarse gracias al padre de Delly, pero no estuvieron presos por ella. Peeta lo sabía, y todos en su casa, incluso Plutarch, el jardinero, que se estaba escondiendo en el vivero ayudado por los señores Mellark. Delly logró que el padre de Peeta pasara como un guácharo, pero con la condición de que ellos se marcharan, así que volvieron a los Ángeles. El señor Mellark estaba enfermo, su estancia en la cárcel le pasó factura, por eso aceptaron el trato. _

_\- ¿Entonces crees que Gale no tuvo nada que ver?, -le dije, sabiendo que se equivocaba, yo aún conservaba los documentos que Gale me había dado ese día- ¿qué me mintió? _

_\- No, sí que tuvo que ver, fue él quien dio el pitazo a la policía, posiblemente con ayuda de Delly, pero eso es algo que no podemos demostrar. _

_\- ¿Y en qué cambia lo que me estás diciendo la historia? _

_\- Toda la familia de Peeta, sabía que en esos días se llevarían a su padre preso, por eso la insistencia de Finnick en que nos fugáramos nosotros también. Las cosas para ellos se habían complicado mucho, después de un famoso atentado en donde supuestamente había participado Cato. La única sorpresa, es que fuera justo ese día. Portia fingía que no sabía nada, para no levantar sospechas, el padre de Portia había trabajado para Seneca Crane, cuando este fue nombrado agregado especial en Washington. Había una red de espionaje contra los exiliados que conspiraban contra la junta militar de gobierno. De esa forma, Portia se involucró con toda esa gente, y participó de lleno en la oposición, contrariamente a los deseos de su padre, que era gran amigo de Seneca y que además colaboraba en la red estrechamente con él. Por ello precisamente, ella pudo actuar como espía, consiguiendo información sobre los movimientos de Seneca y ayudando a perseguidos políticos a salir del país. El padre de Peeta se fugaría de la cárcel con otros presos a los que estaban ayudando, para reencontrarse con ella en Estados Unidos, ayudado por un grupo de infiltrados en los Agentes de la Paz, como de hecho lo hizo unos días más tarde. Pero todo se complicó al no marcharnos ese día con los chicos. Tú desapareciste y a mí mis padres prácticamente me secuestraron en casa, gracias a la información que Gale les había dado. Entonces pusieron preso a Peeta, quien se negaba a marcharse sin ti, y la siguiente sería Portia, él se quedó buscándote desesperadamente y todo se vino abajo. _

_\- ¿Por qué no me dijeron nada de esto antes?, -pregunté consternada por lo que escuchaba- _

_\- La información nos fue llegando poco a poco, -continuó Annie, mientras Johanna y Effie la miraban en silencio- y te recuerdo que tú nos obligaste a no decirte nada de Peeta. Te enfurecías si tocábamos el tema. Luego dijiste que todo estaba mejor entre vosotros, entre Gale y tú, fue cuando decidimos que era mejor callar. _

_\- ¡No me lo puedo creer!, -dije sin salir de mi asombro, las manos me temblaban y el corazón me palpitaba-. Es decir, ¿qué Peeta cree que yo soy una bruja sin corazón y Delly una blanca paloma? _

_\- Me temo que sí, -dijo Annie aun sin renunciar a su tono grosero-. _

_\- ¿Y yo he vivido todo este infierno para esto? _

_\- Lo siento, siento mucho haber sido yo quien te contara todo -dijo ella ahora en un tono un poco más suave-. _

_\- ¿Qué dices Annie?, -negué enérgicamente con la cabeza- tú no tienes la culpa de nada. _

_\- Hay otra cosa en la que estas equivocada. -ahora intervino Johanna, presagiando más derrotas-. _

_\- ¿Hay más…? ¿Qué es esa otra cosa Johanna?, ¡acaba de decirme de una vez! _

_\- Gale aceptó venir tan fácilmente, porque papá lo obligó a hacerlo. _

_\- ¿Por qué?, -le pregunte-. _

_\- Eso no lo sé bien, -volvió a responderme ella- pero he escuchado rumores de que algo no está muy claro con los manejos que Gale a hecho de la empresa fuera. Los socios, al parecer tienen muchas dudas. Papá ha defendido a Gale, pero tal parece que ya no puede hacerlo más, así que lo ha hecho venir, es lo único que sé de ese asunto. _

_\- Me siento como si hubiera estado viviendo en otro mundo paralelo a la realidad, -dije con el corazón destrozado- no sé qué pensar ni qué hacer con todo esto. _

_\- No podemos decirte que hacer, eso es algo que tienes que decidir por ti misma, -me dijo Annie, ahora suavizando totalmente su tono anterior- eso sí, ten siempre muy claro, que nosotras estaremos ahí para apoyarte en todo lo que desees hacer. _

_\- Chicas, vamos a cambiar de tema -dijo Effie, preocupada, como si todo lo que estábamos hablando fuera secreto de sumario- viene tu mamá con la niña. _

_\- Mírala…, que linda es, -dijo Johanna-. _

_\- ¿Verdad que sí?, no es porque sea mi hija, pero es preciosa. _

_\- Sí, -respondió Annie- y me reitero, se parece a ti, pero también se parece enormemente a su padre. _

_\- Cállate Annie…, -la interrumpió Effie bruscamente- anoche casi metes la pata con tu comentario. _

_\- Effie, siempre tan remilgada. -Le respondió Annie mirándola con mala cara-. ¿Qué importa?, a mí me da igual lo que piense ese patán de Gale. _

_\- A mí también me da igual, -recriminó Effie molesta- pero no creo que sea conveniente airear a los cuatro vientos que tiene la sonrisa de su padre, ¡que por cierto, no es la tuya Gale!, -la miró con reproche por debajo de sus pestañas –. ¡Muy sutil! _

_\- Aunque me arrepienta de lo que voy a decir, -intervino Johanna en la discusión- creo que por esta vez, voy a estar de acuerdo con Effie. _

_\- ¡Vaya!, sí que metí la pata, -se asombró Annie de que Johanna estuviera a favor de Effie-, si vosotras dos estáis de acuerdo, es porque fue muy gordo el error. _

_\- Pero tranquila, también estoy de acuerdo contigo, -le dijo ella para calmarla-, definitivamente esa es la sonrisa de Peeta, clavadita. _

_Mi madre se sentó con nosotras, supongo que pensó que ya nos había dado el tiempo suficiente y que ya era hora de que ella entrara también en la pequeña tertulia. Todas seguían hablando y contando anécdotas propias y ajenas, pero ya hacía rato que yo no escuchaba nada, fingía estar ahí, pero mi cabeza daba vueltas en otro lugar. No podía dejar de pensar en las palabras de Annie, ¡Peeta te odia! ¡Dios!, nunca imaginé que eso podía ser tan duro. Había aguantado tanto, que ese hecho parecía muy insignificante, pero no era así, me dolía y me afectaba profundamente. Era como si en el fondo, las cosas hubieran tomado un matiz distinto, como si mi sacrificio, el que yo misma en un ataque ególatra había dignificado, se hubiera convertido en una terrible estupidez. Querías y creías ser la salvadora del mundo y… lo único que conseguiste, fue destruir tu mundo y el del hombre que amabas. _

_\- Katniss… ¿qué te pasa?, -llamó mi atención Annie con un chasquido de sus dedos, al parecer me había estado preguntando algo- ¿estás aquí? _

_\- Sí, perdón, es que me distraje, - contesté volviendo del letargo- ¿qué decías? _

_\- Que voy a buscar más Limonada, ¿qué si quieres? _

_\- Sí Annie, te acompaño a buscarla, -me apresuré a decir-. _

_\- De acuerdo. _

_Nos levantamos las dos al mismo tiempo, ella entendió que quería estar un rato a solas con ella, la verdad, creo que todas lo entendieron. _

_\- ¿Te ha afectado mucho saber lo de Peeta?, -preguntó mientras caminábamos-. _

_\- Pues claro. -Respondí-. He pasado de ser una heroína, a ser una estúpida, y no es que yo hiciera nada esperando que me lo agradecieran o que me idolatraran por ello, pero lo de ser una estúpida no me va. _

_\- Te entiendo, debe ser terrible, -contestó fríamente-. _

_\- ¡Eh Annie!, ¿qué pasa contigo?, -indagué con cierto reproche- desde hace rato me doy cuenta que me hablas en un tono muy raro, sarcástica e incluso con un deje de molestia. _

_Ella me miró, tratando de decidir si me decía la verdad o alguna mentira piadosa, se detuvo un momento y yo con ella. _

_\- No, no pasa nada Katniss, estas paranoica, -dijo y reanudó su marcha con celeridad-. _

_\- ¡Annie, te conozco bien! -Grité mientras la seguía. Pasé por la puerta de la cocina y ella se detuvo, girándose de un solo golpe- ¡Y nunca he sido paranoica! -Agregué con ella justo de frente, luego de casi colisionar la una con la otra-. _

_\- Está bien, tú ganas, -dijo después de un largo minuto de silencio, en donde nos sostuvimos las miradas-, ¿quieres que te diga la verdad?, pues hay va… Yo también creo que eres una estúpida, te precipitaste al tomar tus decisiones y nos arrastraste a todos contigo, actuaste como una loca, fuiste egoísta, insensata, e incluso sí, porque no, bastante ególatra. _

_\- ¡Annie…! -Exclamé sorprendida-. _

_Era la primera vez que mi amiga me hablaba de esa forma. _

_\- Lo siento Katniss, eras tú la que querías saber lo que yo pensaba, -me contestó con dolor y rabia al ver mi reacción. _

_\- Pensé que hacía lo correcto. -Me defendí-. _

_\- Sí y Novel cuándo inventó la dinamita, -dijo sarcásticamente-. _

_\- Estas siendo muy dura conmigo Annie. _

_\- ¿Y tú…? cuando no respondías mis llamadas, cuando no aceptabas verme y me condenaste a un silencio absoluto que francamente no me merecía, -me dijo verdaderamente dolida-. _

_\- ¡Annie!, tú no sabes todo lo que pasé en ese momento, -traté nuevamente de defenderme- fue horrible, y no pude hacer nada más. _

_\- Ya estamos otra vez, ¡yo, yo, yo! Te tengo una noticia, a mí también me fue mal, -dijo ofuscada y con rabia-, era el padre de mi prometido el que estaba preso, ¡ah… como el tuyo!, creo que pasábamos por lo mismo. _

_\- Sí, pero yo tenía la culpa de lo que le estaba pasando a su familia, -seguí defendiéndome de sus palabras-, o por lo menos eso creía yo. Ya te lo he dicho, ¡no tuve otra elección! _

_\- No me vengas con eso, ¡si que tenías otra elección!, pero tú solita escogiste esa y te equivocaste, ¡tú sola!, y por cierto, lo de… ¡sola!, también fue tu decisión. _

_\- ¿Y qué querías que hiciera? -Grité, para luego volver a bajar el tono-. Gale me tenía vigilada y amenazada, tuve miedo, estaba asustada. _

_\- No lo sé Katniss, pero sí que me hubiera gustado que hicieras algo, pero no hiciste nada más que dejarte manipular por él, y sí, eso es lo único que te disculpa, tu cobardía. _

_\- ¿Ahora también me estas llamando cobarde? -Yo negaba con la cabeza, no podía creer lo que oía-. _

_\- ¡Eres tú la que mencionó tu miedo, no yo!, y reconócelo, dejaste que te paralizara y sucumbiste ante él. _

_\- Sí, lo reconozco. Estábamos todos metidos en un buen lío. El señor Mellark preso, Gale acechándonos… No sabes las cosas que me mostró ese día, era normal tener miedo, y encima yo estaba embarazada. _

_\- Eso es otra cosa más... _

_\- ¿A qué te refieres? _

_\- A que no estoy de acuerdo. _

_\- ¿Con qué? _

_\- Tú sabes que nunca he estado de acuerdo en que le ocultaras a Peeta eso. Él tenía derecho a saberlo, y aún más, me molesta muchísimo que me hayas obligado a callar. Tu hija está creciendo al lado de un padre que no es el suyo, y que ni siquiera la quiere. _

_\- Antes te dije que no estoy segura de que eso sea así. _

_\- ¡¿Me tomas el pelo?! -Recriminó indignada-. Tú sabes también como yo que eso no es cierto, detrás de ese cariño se oculta un siniestro plan. Gale es el rey del disfraz y de las apariencias, sabe muy bien cómo moverse, por eso todo el mundo le cree. Mira bien a tu alrededor, si ahora tú dijeras que él no quiere a Primrose, nadie te creería, todo el mundo ha visto lo contrario. ¿A que espera a estar acompañado para dar sus muestras más efusivas de cariño? _

_\- Si se lo hubiera dicho, Peeta no se hubiera quedado tranquilo, quien sabe lo que hubiera hecho. _

_\- ¡Exacto!, y en mi opinión, lo que fuera que hubiera hecho, sería mucho mejor que todo este desastre. _

_Me quedé callada, sorprendida y sobrecogida por mi duro choque con la realidad. _

_\- Pero Annie, -volví a tratar de defenderme-, en cierta forma, si yo no me hubiera ido, Peeta no habría podido salir de la cárcel. Por lo menos tendrás que reconocerlo, el problema se resolvió gracias a eso, si yo hubiera estado, él jamás le hubiera pedido a Delly que lo ayudara. Estaría aún preso, o peor, muerto… _

_Ella me miró con desespero y negó con la cabeza. _

_\- El no le pidió a Delly que lo hiciera, ya te lo dije. Ellos sabían que eso podía pasar, ya tenían un plan trazado. El abuelo materno de Peeta, es gran amigo de Seneca Crane, ellos tenían cubiertas sus espaldas, pues realmente trabajaban como espías, en la clandestinidad para la oposición y aparentemente en la clandestinidad para Seneca. Pero Delly se movió más de prisa. Terminó siendo ella quien resolviera la situación, pero no porque hiciera algo realmente heroico, o… ¿crees que de verdad el padre de Delly se iba a ensuciar las manos por él, si no supiera que tenía aquel estrecho nexo con Seneca Crane? Peeta no está agradecido porque interviniera a su favor, lo está, porque ella no tuvo miedo de quedarse a su lado. Además, si ese día no te hubieras precipitado, podríamos haber tomado aquel barco, y habernos marchado. Peeta nunca habría estado preso y su padre habría escapado como de hecho hizo. _

_Las lágrimas empezaron a brotar de mis ojos sin que pudiera remediarlo. _

_\- Todo esto me duele demasiado. _

_\- Lo sé, -ella me abrazó- pero creo que ya va siendo hora de que te enfrentes a la verdad, es mejor así. _

_\- ¿Estás segura?, porque yo no lo veo tan claro. Antes era más fácil enfrentar mi situación, pero ahora… ¿ahora cómo podré hacerlo, sabiendo que he cometido el error más grande de mi vida? Mi fabuloso sacrificio es una fantochada terrible y ¿qué puedo hacer para remediarlo? _

_\- ¿Qué que puedes hacer?, - dijo soltándome súbitamente-. _

_\- Sí. -Dije encogiéndome de hombros y mirándola sin entenderla-, ¿qué puedo hacer?, ¿qué pretendes que haga?, ¿cómo puedo solucionarlo? _

_\- Para empezar, deberías desear buscar una solución, y lo demás, ¡no sé chica!, tienes la pelota en tu jardín, eres tú la única que puede decidir seguir jugando o no, nadie puede tomar esa decisión por ti. _

_\- Pero yo estoy casada con Gale y Peeta lo está con Delly, tengo una hija que todos creen que es de Gale ¿cómo podría seguir jugando? _

_\- Primero que nada, yo aclararía esa situación, ya te lo dije, Peeta debería saber la verdad. _

_\- Pero eso sería terrible. _

_\- ¿Por qué? -me gritó- ¿dejarías de ser la inmaculada señora de Gale Hawthorne? ¿Te verías enredada en un escándalo terrible? Dime Katniss, ¿es al escándalo a lo que le tienes miedo?, porque sinceramente, esperaba mucho más de ti. _

_\- No es por mí, es por Primrose. Te lo eh explicado en mis cartas, me da terror perderla. _

_\- ¿Y te parece mejor que ella crezca engañada? ¿Qué no tenga nunca la posibilidad de saber la verdad? _

_\- No, nunca he pretendido eso, -negué efusivamente- siempre he sabido que ella tiene que saber todo lo que pasó. _

_\- ¿Cuándo piensas decírselo?, ¿cuándo ella quiera lo suficiente al hombre que cree su padre para que tus palabras la hieran en lo más profundo de su ser? _

_No podía dormir, retumbaba en mi cabeza el sonido de la voz de Annie, hacer algo para resolver todo este desastre, ¿pero qué?, ¿qué podía hacer? Ni siquiera creía que pudiera acercarme a Peeta, y si lo lograba, ¿qué iba a decirle cuando lo tuviera en frente? _

_Pero tenía que pensar en algo, las cosas no se podían quedar así, debía solucionarlo, Annie tenía razón, aquel entuerto era de locos. _

_A la mañana siguiente, no eran ni siquiera las siete de la mañana, cuando yo ya estaba en pie. Estaba calentando tu biberón en la cocina, cuando mamá llegó. _

_\- Te levantaste muy temprano hoy, -me dijo, dándome un beso en la mejilla-. _

_\- No pude dormir muy bien anoche. _

_\- ¿Por qué?, ¿algo te molesta?, -preguntó, parecía sinceramente dispuesta a ayudarme a resolverlo, fuera lo que fuera-. _

_\- No, -la miré a los ojos-, es sólo que Primrose estaba un poco inquieta. _

_\- Los hijos te hacen desvelar durante muchas noches, -dijo con una mirada extraña, como si yo debía adivinar algo oculto en sus palabras-, tú, por ejemplo, solías despertarte a las tres de la mañana, para no dormirte hasta las siete, cuando yo ya debía levantarme. Por un tiempo llegó a ser insoportable, pero pronto me acostumbré. _

_\- Debiste haber pasado muchas noches sin dormir, imagino que me odiarías justo a esas horas, -dije levemente divertida-. _

_\- No, a los hijos se les perdona todo, porque se les quiere más que a nada en esta vida, eso ya debes saberlo. _

_\- Sí, -la miré de reojo-, claro. _

_Ese Diciembre el gobierno había pautado hacer un plebiscito para ratificar su mandato. En ese momento se me ocurrió usar el miedo creciente que había por la inestabilidad política, para tener una excusa y poder salir de Capitolio. Era perfecto, sabía que mis padres no podrían ir, aparte de sus obligaciones, ellos deseaban ir a votar. _

_\- ¿Mamá?, -le pregunté inocentemente-, ¿tú crees que sería posible pasar unos días en la casa de la playa? _

_\- ¿Por qué, te gustaría ir?_

_Respondió aparentemente sin sospechar nada de mis verdaderas intenciones, porque lo dijo muy tranquila, como si en cierta forma le gustara. _

_\- Sí, me gustaría llevar a Primrose a la playa, y, ¿qué mejor lugar que la costa? Además, con todo eso del plebiscito, no sé, me gustaría estar lejos unos días, puede ser conveniente, por si acaso algo sucede. _

_\- ¿De verdad te gustaría?, -volvió a preguntarme, incluso con una sonrisa en los labios-. _

_\- Sí. - Respondí con firmeza-. _

_\- En ese caso -asintió ella-, podríamos arreglarlo, pero tendría que ser justo sobre las fechas de las fiestas navideñas. Tanto tu padre como yo, tenemos muchos compromisos, no podríamos acompañarte antes. _

_\- No hace falta que lo hagas, -me apresuré a responderle-, yo podría irme con la niña y con Dora, le pediría a Johanna a Annie y Effie que me acompañaran, estoy segura de que a ellas les encantará la idea. _

_\- Pero tu padre y yo queremos pasar tiempo con la niña, -me dijo en un tono triste- y si te la llevas... _

_\- Mamá, -sentí lastima de ella, otra vez le mentía y sabía que ella sólo quería estar cerca de nosotras- será por poco tiempo, -traté de apelar nuevamente a su comprensión- mira, te voy a decir la verdad, quiero alejarme de Gale unos días. Yo sé que tú no apruebas nada de lo que hago, pero necesito respirar, estoy desesperada, y si no paso un tiempo alejada de él, en compañía de la gente que me recuerda que una vez fui feliz, voy a explotar. _

_\- Llamaré para arreglarlo todo, -cedió sin poner ninguna objeción más- y hablaré con tu papá para que hable con Gale, no creo que se oponga si tu padre se lo exige. Yo creo que podrían salir pasado mañana, si todo no hay ningún inconveniente. _

_Respiré hondo y cerré los ojos, había conseguido una oportunidad, ojalá sirviera de algo. _

_\- Gracias mamá. _

_Le dije verdaderamente agradecida, aunque no entendía muy bien por qué no me había reprochado nada, y aún más, por qué iba a ayudarme, pero decidí no tratar de entenderlo. Ella no me dijo nada, sólo me tomó de la mano, asintiendo con la cabeza, y un…, de nada, estaba escrito tácitamente en su mirada. _

_\- Voy a llamar a las chicas para decírselos, estoy segura de que les va a encantar la idea. _

_\- Sí, es mejor que se vayan preparando. _

_Corrí a llamar a Annie, era a la primera a quien quería hablarle. _

_\- Hola, soy yo. _

_\- Sé que eres tú, ¿pero por qué me llamas tan temprano?, ¿pasa algo? _

_\- Pasa de todo. He convencido a mi madre para que me ayudara a pasarnos unos días en la costa. _

_\- ¿Qué? _

_Puede sentir como se levantó de un golpe por la sorpresa, aunque no pudiera verla, sabía lo excitada que la noticia la había puesto._

_\- ¡Y aquí viene lo mejor…! Nos vamos sólo nosotras. _

_\- ¿Qué..., qué? _

_\- Salimos en tres días. Johanna, Effie, tú y yo. ¿Sabes lo que eso significa? Tendré una oportunidad de ver Peeta. No tengo ni idea de qué diablos voy a decirle, pero por algo se empieza, así que, aunque estoy casi paralizada de terror, de todas formas voy a hacerlo, ¿Qué dices? _

_\- Que estás loca, -hizo una pausa-, ¡y que me encanta! _

_\- Sabía que iba a gustarte, nos vemos esta tarde y seguimos hablando._


	32. Capítulo 32 - De vuelta al juego

**Buenas Noches, otro capítulo, este es hermoso, unos de mis favoritos, aclaro, nada me pertenece la historia es de Vallemar y los personajes de la escritora Suzanne Collins.**

_**CAPITULO XXXII **_

_DE VUELTA AL JUEGO _

_Otra vez estaba en la costa. Respiré profundamente su aire para llenar mis pulmones de toda la frescura que emitía. Cuantos recuerdos flotaban en aquellas playas, en su cálido y hermoso mar. Los recuerdos de sus aguas color esmeralda y su arena blanca, estaban en mí, tan vivos, que en ocasiones con solo cerrar los ojos, podía volver a ella. Una vez más estaba allí, con mi futuro estrechamente ligado a aquel lugar que me había dado tanto, en donde había sido tan feliz. En ese momento pensaba que nada podía salir mal. El destino había querido que fuera justo ahí en donde volviéramos a encontrarnos y eso tenía que ser un buen presagio. _

_\- Estamos aquí, -me dijo Annie, sosteniendo mi mano entre la suya, confirmándome que era verdad-. _

_\- Sí, por fin estamos aquí, -devolví el gesto, estrechando su mano con firmeza-. Estos han sido los días más largos de mi vida. Estoy tan ansiosa Annie, me muero por verlo, aunque debo confesar, que también estoy muy nerviosa. _

_\- Tranquila Katniss, todo va a salir bien. Hoy mismo sales para la isla, ya está todo arreglado, y una vez que estés ahí, todo se va a solucionar entre vosotros. _

_\- ¿Tú crees? _

_\- Estoy segura, quédate tranquila, -ella miró a Primrose durante unos segundos, con un único pensamiento-, ¿sigues creyendo que es mejor dejar a Primrose con nosotras? _

_\- Sí, estoy tranquila… Dora está aquí y se hará cargo de las incompetencias que puedan tener. -Bromeé, pues sabía perfectamente a que se refería-. _

_\- Estoy hablando en serio. _

_\- Y yo, -le contesté decidida-. Claro que estoy segura de que voy a dejar a Prim aquí. Necesito aclarar otras cosas con él antes. ¿Qué es lo que quieres?, que llegue y le diga, mira Peeta, esta es mi hija, y por cierto, también es tuya, aunque todos creen que es de Gale. Pero tranquilo, ya lo resolveremos, aunque me odies ahora mismo._

_\- Definitivamente Prim esta vez se queda, -contestó totalmente convencida por mi contundente argumento-. _

_Dejé instaladas a las chicas en la casa de mis padres, me despedí de ti y le encargué mucho a Dora que te cuidara muy bien. Ellas me llevaron al embarcadero, en donde alquilamos una pequeña embarcación de pescadores para que me llevara a la isla. _

_\- Deseadme suerte, - les dije justo antes de subir a la embarcación-. _

_\- Nos llamas cuando debamos venir a recogerte, -gritó Annie desde el embarcadero-. Y no te preocupes por nada. _

_\- Todo va a salir bien. -Gritó Effie-. _

_\- Y Prim también estará bien, -dijo Johanna-. _

_\- Las quiero… - Grité desde el barco que empezaba a alejarse-. Gracias._

_El barco se alejó del puerto hasta que ya no pude verlas. Me senté en la proa, con mi pequeño maletín de mano y armada de todo el coraje que pude reunir. Iba a volver a verlo, volvería a ver a mi amor. _

_Dos horas más tarde, el barco atracó en el pequeño puerto de la Isla, lugar que recordaba claramente. Fue como volver al pasado. Mi corazón latía tan rápido como en aquellos días, y podía sentir las mismas emociones. Caminé hacia al pueblo durante unos quince minutos, hacía mucho calor, los rayos de sol eran intensos y sentía como mi piel se tostaba por la exposición ante ellos. Me sentía un poco mareada, imagino que me había desacostumbrado a la intensidad del calor de Panem. Por fin visualicé unas casas a lo lejos, era el pequeño pueblo de pescadores, había llegado. _

_Eran casi las tres de la tarde, y aquel parecía un lugar fantasma, no había ni una sola persona en las calles. Me sentí extraña e incluso un poco perdida, tuve esa sensación de haber llegado a ninguna parte, y de encima no tener ninguna idea de cómo salir de allí. Caminé a través de las pequeñas calles del pueblo, no había cambiado en nada, seguía siendo el pequeño y pintoresco pueblo de pescadores que hacía poco más de dos años atrás había visitado, con sus casas de colores y sus calles de tierra. Después de dar vueltas durante diez minutos por el desolado lugar e incluso tocar la puerta de la casa que sabía hacía las veces de Alcaldía, sin recibir respuesta alguna de ser vivo, por fin encontré a alguien, o mejor dicho, al pueblo entero. Sí, como lo oyes. Había una silenciosa aglomeración de personas, que caminaban todas juntas. Me acerqué, y escuché que la gente murmuraba, algo como un cantico, un rezo, me sorprendió un enorme grito en medio de aquel extraño momento. _

_\- ¡Ay, ay, ay, ay!, ¿por qué, por qué tenía que irse ahora?, ¿¡yo que voy a hacer sin él!? _

_Escudriñé con más atención la escena y vi que un grupo de hombres levantaba una gran caja, que parecía un ataúd. Fue justo entonces cuando entendí, que todos los lugareños de aquel diminuto pueblo, estaban participando en un velorio, alguien había muerto y todos en el pueblo rendían un último homenaje a esa persona. Los presentes vestían de negro, incluso con mangas largas y algunos hombres llegaban muy lejos llevando corbata. Me sentí sobrecogida por el horrible calvario que debían estar padeciendo y me di cuenta de lo inadecuadamente ligeras que eran mis ropas, como para permitirme estar presente en aquel lugar. Debía esperar, no me quedaba de otra, regresaría a la casa del Alcalde y esperaría fuera a que terminaran. Cuando crucé la primera esquina, me encontré de frente con un hombre. Venía muy rápido, terminando de anudar su corbata. Choqué de frente contra él y me caí al suelo, por el impacto de nuestros cuerpos, haciéndome mucho daño en mis posaderas._

_\- Perdón, discúlpeme señorita, no la vi, es que estoy algo apurado. _

_Decía el hombre con quien me había tropezado, mientras me ayudaba a levantar. _

_\- No se preocupe, ha sido culpa mía, -le contesté tratando de ser amable-, yo tampoco lo vi. _

_\- Es que llego tarde al entierro, -contestó, como si era algo que yo debía suponer y seguidamente, trató de justificarse por no estar ya ahí, nuevamente, como si fuera de mi incumbencia- He estado antes, pero tuve que llevar a alguien que necesitaba mi ayuda. Ahora tengo rato dando vueltas buscando por dónde va la procesión. Las lloronas están flojas, no he logrado escucharlas._

_\- Ya le he dicho que no importa, -respondí mientras sacudía el polvo de mis ropas- y están al voltear la esquina, los ha encontrado. No sé si a las lloronas, esas no sé quiénes son, pero al resto del pueblo, sí._

_\- Son mujeres a quienes se les paga por llorar en los entierros –me aclaró con obviedad –, todo el mundo sabe eso…_

_Hice una mueca de incredulidad._

_\- ¡Todo el mundo no, yo no sabía que existiera tal cosa!_

_Se encogió de hombros ante mi ignorancia. _

_\- ¿Seguro que está bien?, -volvió a preguntarme con amabilidad-. _

_\- Sí, no se preocupe, -hice una pausa mientras recordaba porque estaba ahí-, ¡no, no estoy bien! _

_\- ¿Perdón? -dijo confundido por mi cambio repentino-. _

_\- De mi caída sí -dije rápidamente para aliviar su angustia-, pero verá, estoy buscando a alguien, me urge encontrarlo, pero no sé cómo. De pronto está en el entierro con los demás._

_\- ¿A quién busca?, conozco a todos en este pueblo, si alguien puede ayudarla, ese soy yo. _

_\- No es de este lugar, pero pasa mucho tiempo aquí, es biólogo y trabaja en esta isla. _

_\- ¡Peeta! -Dijo satisfecho de sí mismo-. _

_\- ¡Sí, exacto! -No pude disimular mi emoción al escucharlo decir su nombre-. ¿Dónde puedo encontrarlo? Es muy importante. _

_\- Es la persona a la que acabo de llevar, -dijo- su jeep se estropeó, así que tuvo que dejarlo en el pueblo, pero no tengo que ir a recogerlo hasta dentro de tres días, lo he llevado al otro lado de la isla. _

_\- Claro, -pensé en voz alta- estará en el refugio. _

_\- Sí, ahí mismito lo deje, -me contestó confuso de que supiera exactamente a donde lo había llevado-. _

_\- ¿Cómo puedo llegar hasta ahí? –pregunté ansiosa –._

_\- Me temo que no puede. Sólo se puede hacer el camino en Jeep, y… -dijo encogiéndose de hombros- al menos que tenga uno. _

_\- No, no tengo, -hice una pausa y de pronto se me ocurrió-, pero usted sí. _

_\- Sí tengo uno, pero no puedo llevarla ahora, ni más tarde, -se apresuró a decirme- pues después de asistir al entierro, debo ir a la costa para buscar los repuestos del jeep de Peeta. Lo siento, -se disculpó, volviendo a encogerse de hombros-. _

_\- Alquíleme su jeep -dije sin pensar en lo que hacía-. _

_\- ¡¿Qué?! -Soltó sorprendido-. _

_\- Usted no lo va a utilizar ahora, y yo le puedo pagar bien por él. _

_Abrió los ojos de par en par y pestañeó varias veces con incredulidad. _

_\- Pero usted no conoce el camino. _

_\- Se equivoca, Peeta me ha llevado antes, sé en donde está el refugio. _

_Él hombre me miraba detenidamente, como recordando alguna cosa y entonces dijo: _

_\- Ya sé quién es usted, -dijo aprensivo y señalándome con su dedo índice molestamente –, sabía que la había visto antes, la recuerdo, usted es Katniss. _

_Me sorprendió y escruté su cara, tratando de ubicarlo, pero nada. _

_\- ¿No se acuerda de mí? –Preguntó receloso aún –. Soy el mecánico, el que arregló su barco en aquella ocasión, la de la gran tormenta. _

_\- Sí, ahora lo recuerdo. _

_Me acordaba de aquel día, por supuesto, también de que el barco se había averiado, y que alguien lo arreglaba junto con Finnick y Peeta, pero no recordaba ni su nombre, ni su rostro. Era igual, de todas formas, yo no pensaba delatarme. _

_\- Bueno… -Se quedó callado, observándome, antes de terminar de decir lo que pensaba-. Señora, discúlpeme, pero no creo que sea buena idea que vaya al otro lado, no sé yo. _

_\- Mire, me ha costado mucho llegar hasta aquí, - dije consciente de que estaba perdiendo la única oportunidad que tenía, ya casi desesperada-, y no pienso irme sin ver a Peeta, ¿lo entiende? Si no me alquila su jeep, haré todo el trayecto caminando, porque nada me va a impedir que lo vea, ¡y si me pasa algo!, usted lo llevará en la conciencia por el resto de su vida, y espero que a mi funeral, llegué temprano y con la corbata colocada en su lugar. _

_\- ¡Tranquila, tranquila! -Exclamó sorprendido de mi reacción-. Se lo prestaré, ¡pero si Peeta me mata por esto, es usted la que va a llegar temprano al mío!_

_Solté el aire que retenía en mis pulmones y sonreí tremendamente aliviada y esperanzada._

_\- Gracias. _

_Le di un beso en la mejilla, visiblemente emocionada por su respuesta. _

_\- Lléveme a donde está el Jeep, -lo apremié-. _

_\- ¿Puede esperar un poco?, ¡llego tarde al funeral! _

_\- ¡Pero ya va tarde hombre…! Nadie se ha dado cuenta, hace demasiado calor para darse cuenta de nada. Sólo serán unos minutos más, el jeep no puede estar tan lejos. _

_Lo pensó un momento. _

_\- De acuerdo, total, es mejor que llegue cuando ya estén en el cementerio, en donde se agradece mucho la sombra de los árboles. _

_Empezamos a caminar en dirección al jeep. _

_\- Gracias de nuevo, -dije sonriéndole-, me ha salvado la vida. _

_\- De nada… -respondió con cariño, orgulloso de haberme podido ayudar-. ¿Sabe?, usted es exactamente como dijo Peeta que era. _

_\- ¿Le ha hablado de mí? –Lo miré con los ojos llenos de sorpresa y emoción contenida –. ¿Cómo dijo que yo era? _

_\- Dice que tiene el don de salirse siempre con la suya. _

_\- ¿Eso dice? _

_\- Sí, -nos detuvimos frente al Jeep-. No sé por qué la ayudo, quizás porque pienso que viene a algo bueno, pero por favor, no le haga más daño, ¡él no se lo merece! _

_\- Lo sé -lo miré con cariño, deduje que era buen amigo de Peeta-. No se preocupe, está actuando bien, se lo prometo. _

_\- Buena suerte, -asintió con la cabeza y me dio las llaves-. _

_Dejé atrás el pueblo, aterrada, no sólo por el hecho de ver a Peeta, si no porque me había adentrado en una carretera prácticamente desconocida para mí. Es cierto que había transitado en ella hacía poco más de dos años, pero en ese momento no presté tanta atención como le había hecho creer al mecánico del pueblo. Tampoco estaba acostumbrada a conducir por caminos rústicos, pero estaba decidida a llegar hasta el final, y lo haría. _

_Hacía ya más de dos horas que había salido, y no había visto nada familiar hasta ahora. Tuve claro cómo se sintieron los marineros de Colon, recorriendo el camino, esperando llegar al borde de la tierra para caer en un precipicio, y no estaba muy lejos de la realidad, hubo un momento en el que llegué a un pequeño acantilado, en donde terminaba la carretera. Me bajé ahí, en medio de la nada, sin saber qué dirección tomar. Ya con mi fe mitigada y bastante preocupada por quedarme en medio de ninguna parte cuando oscureciera, me vi en la encrucijada de decidir si seguir buscando o regresar por el mismo camino por el que había llegado. Puse nuevamente el jeep en marcha, tenía muchos deseos de llorar, había llegado muy lejos, pero todo había sido en vano. Para reforzar mi tristeza y preocupación, me percaté de que nuevamente me había desviado de mi rumbo, la primera carretera que tomé, se abría paso bastante alejada de la costa, y ahora mismo estaba muy cerca de la playa y por un camino aún peor que el anterior. Era uno de esos momentos en los que sólo se podía rezar esperando un milagro. _

_-¡Dios!, es posible que no desees que me reencuentre con Peeta, -dije en voz alta-, ¡pero por favor!, no me dejes pasar la noche sola aquí, estoy aterrada, échame una mano, te lo ruego. _

_No pasaron ni quince minutos más, cuando a lo lejos, visualicé una pequeña casa. Es el refugio, pensé, no puede ser otra cosa. Mi corazón dio un vuelco de alegría, lo había encontrado. No sé cómo, ni por qué, pero absolutamente perdida y desorientada, fui a parar justo en frente de él. Miré al cielo y volví a decir en voz alta. _

_\- ¡Gracias Diosito, Gracias! _

_Detuve el Jeep muy cerca del lugar y me bajé. Parecía deshabitado, pero no había la menor duda, ese era el lugar en donde había estado con Peeta. Mis pensamientos volaron de inmediato a la noche de la tormenta, a aquel día recorriendo los corales en su compañía y, me descubrí llorando. Miré hacia la playa y vi a un hombre, él se tapaba el sol de los ojos con la mano, mientras miraba hacia el Jeep. Dudé de que fuera él, parecía bastante más moreno que mi Peeta, y su cuerpo también era bastante más atlético, incluso, me pareció más alto. Una espesa barba cubría su rostro. El cabello mojado y desordenado por el mar, le daban un aspecto insólito, como el de un naufrago en una isla desierta. Estaba desnudo de la cintura para arriba, sólo llevaba unos pantalones cortos que cubrían parte de sus piernas. Traía en sus manos una especie de anzuelo del que colgaban tres pescados. _

_Aquel hombre se acercaba cada vez más, como por instinto, corrí a ocultarme tras un muro que sobresalía de la casa y que hacía las veces de pequeña pantalla para una ducha que salía de la pared, paralela al muro. Traté de ponerme en otra posición para poder observarlo mejor, y entonces le descubrí. Era él, su caminar lo delató. Mi corazón latía tan rápido, que se podía escuchar a unos cuantos metros de distancia, mi cuerpo temblaba como si estuviera en el más grande de los glaciales. Él seguía caminando hacia la casa, ya se encontraba muy cerca, me agaché y me puse de espaldas al muro, tratando de ocultarme torpemente, di un brinco que casi me hace caer cuando gritó. _

_\- ¿Quién está ahí? _

_Ahora si no me quedaba ninguna duda, era él, era su voz. Yo estaba paralizada, incapaz de decir ni una sola palabra. Estuve a punto de echar a correr hacia al coche y volver hacia el pueblo lo más rápido que pudiera, cuando su voz volvió a resonar en mis oídos. _

_\- La he visto antes, no se esconda, si necesita ayuda, tiene que decírmelo para poder auxiliarla. _

_Di algo Katniss, di algo por favor, -pensé-, pero no podía moverme. _

_\- Señorita, esto es ridículo, ya le he dicho que la he visto antes, vi cuando llegó y cuando se bajó del jeep. No voy a hacerle nada malo, yo sólo quiero ayudarla. Está muy lejos del pueblo, presumo que se ha perdido._

_Yo seguía sin responder. _

_\- Está bien…, -claudicó con filosofía, lo que me hizo sonreír, nunca fue precisamente un hombre paciente –. Si lo prefiere, entraré a la casa para que pueda regresar al jeep y marcharse, ¡ya que tanto miedo me tiene! _

_\- No -grité-. _

_\- ¿No?, - respondió en tono divertido-. _

_\- ¡No lo haga! _

_\- Si no quiere que me Vaya, salga y dígame de una vez quién es y qué busca aquí_

_Cerré los ojos, experimentaba muchos sentimientos encontrados. Sentía pánico, nervios, ganas de huir, vergüenza, amor, todo al mismo tiempo, no sabía qué hacer. _

_¡Katniss…, dijiste que llegarías al final y debes hacerlo!, me dije a mi misma, ¡ten valor, sal de una vez, cuenta hasta tres y da la cara, no lo pienses más, solo hazlo! _

_\- ¿Va a salir?, -volvió a preguntar más impaciente aún- no puedo estar aquí todo el día esperando por usted. -Yo seguía sin responder-. ¡Ah…, basta!, ya me he cansado, me largo, haga lo que quiera. _

_Me precipité y salí rápidamente de detrás del muro, ya se había dado la vuelta, así que estaba de espaldas a mí. _

_\- ¡Espera Peeta! _

_Dejo caer los pescados que tenía en la mano y durante un instante no dijo nada, tampoco se dio la vuelta. _

_\- ¡¿Katniss…?! –Dijo con voz trémula, como si no pudiera creerlo y su mente le estuviera jugando una mala pasada-. _

_\- Sí, soy yo, - contesté tímidamente-, he venido a verte, necesito hablar contigo. _

_Él no me respondía y tampoco se giraba para mirarme. _

_\- Disculpa que no saliera antes, -traté de explicarme- pero es que estoy muy nerviosa. _

_\- ¿Quién te dijo que estaba aquí? -preguntó fríamente-. _

_\- Fue el mecánico del pueblo, - respondí en un murmullo -. _

_\- Me refiero a esta isla, -volvió a hablar en un tono frío y seco-. _

_\- Me lo dijo Annie. _

_Guardó silencio durante unos segundos, sin darse la vuelta, como pegado en aquel lugar. _

_\- No sé de qué quieres hablar conmigo, -dijo aún más frió y distante- pero de antemano debo decirte que no me interesa, así que es mejor que te marches. Cuanto antes mejor, dentro de poco va a oscurecer, apenas tienes tiempo de volver al pueblo, de noche el camino es mucho más peligroso que de día, Manuel no debió dejarte venir sola. _

_\- No fue su culpa, yo le convencí de que me dejara hacerlo, -excusé al pobre hombre, a quien de verdad no le había dado muchas oportunidades de persuadirme- le engañé, le dije que conocía muy bien el camino._

_Salió un sonido quejumbroso de su boca, como una burla a mi comentario. _

_\- Pues no debiste, -me contestó, esta vez ladeando un poco su cabeza, pero aun no lo suficiente como para ver mi rostro- de todas formas, ya ves, ¡no valió la pena! _

_\- Te equivocas, -le dije tajante- yo no me voy a ir de aquí hasta que no me escuches. ¡Va a tener que valer la pena sí o sí…!_

_\- Ahórrate las explicaciones y las disculpas, ¡yo ya te he dicho que no me interesa!, -me rechazó casi sin alma, como si era verdad lo que estaba diciendo- esa parte de mi vida ya la he olvidado. _

_\- ¡Pues yo no! – Grité ásperamente-. _

_\- ¡Eso es tu problema, no el mío! _

_Dijo aquello y empezó a caminar nuevamente hacia la playa, por una parte rocosa e intrincada, para que se me hiciera difícil seguirlo. Yo empecé a experimentar otro sentimiento, uno nuevo, ira, sentía ira, y tal parece que mi ira nutrió mi espíritu llenándolo de coraje. _

_\- ¡Qué equivocado estas! -Volví a gritarle, mientras trataba a duras penas de seguir sus pasos, que eran muy hábiles entre las rocas-. Yo no he venido aquí a darte explicaciones, ni a pedirte disculpas, he venido a exigir que seas tú quien te disculpes y te expliques. ¡Ay! -grité de dolor, mi pie se dobló entre una de las rocas e hizo que cayera golpeándome duramente la rodilla derecha-. ¡¿Eso era lo que querías?! ¡¿Qué me cayera?! _

_Mi voz ahora era un quejido y mis palabras estaban cargadas de rabia. Él se detuvo, pero no se daba la vuelta. _

_\- ¡Yo no te pedí que me siguieras!, -dijo- lo has hecho porque has querido, yo no soy responsable de nada de lo que te pase. _

_\- ¡Por amor a Dios Peeta!, -grité ya desesperada, con furia e indignación por su actitud- ¡quieres darte la vuelta y mirarme!, me he torcido el pie y me he golpeado la rodilla. Me he hecho daño y me duele._

_Lo dudo por un instante, pero… sin mirarme siquiera, empezó a caminar hacia la casa. Yo pensé que simplemente iba a marcharse sin hacer caso a mi petición. Bajé la mirada hacia mi rodilla con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Debo confesar que sentí lastima de mí. ¡Pobre ilusa!, ¿en realidad creías que esto podría salir bien?, -pensé-, mientras examinaba mi rodilla y mi pie adoloridos. Entonces sentí la sombra de su cuerpo en mí espalada, sabía que estaba detrás de mí, pero no dije nada. Despacio me rodeó, hasta llegar a encontrarse con mi rostro. Tenía un maletín de primeros auxilios en sus manos. _

_\- Déjame ver que te pasó -me dijo, inclinándose hacia mí, pero evitando mirarme a los ojos-. _

_\- Me he golpeado muy duro, la rodilla está llena de sangre y me duele bastante el tobillo. _

_Pasó un algodón con alcohol por encima de mi rodilla. _

_\- ¡Con cuidado!, -me quejé- me arde. _

_\- Tengo que limpiar la sangre y desinfectarla. _

_Seguía esquivando mi mirada, no me había visto a los ojos ni una sola vez. _

_\- Me ha costado mucho trabajo llegar hasta aquí, -apunté molesta- podrías por lo menos ser un poco más amable. _

_El tiró de mi pie con fuerza y eso hizo que me doliera mucho. _

_\- ¿Pero qué pasa contigo? – Espeté –. ¿Es qué vas a terminar de romperme el pie?, ¡eres un idiota! _

_\- ¡¿Pero qué pasa conmigo?! ¡¿Qué soy idiota?! ¡Mira que si soy idiota! Para empezar, no debería estar limpiando tu herida, debería encerrarme en la casa y no volver a salir hasta que no te hubieras marchado. _

_Sin darse cuenta había cedido a la tentación, sus ojos se encontraron con los míos. Durante un rato muy largo sostuvimos la mirada, sin decir ni una palabra, sin movernos y… ahí estaba, mí Peeta. Su mirada era la de siempre, con sus ojos profundos, honestos, abriendo una puerta a su interior, sólo para mí. Estaban cargados de sentimientos, había rabia, había duda, pero sobre todo… había amor. El azul brillante de sus pupilas, estaba ensombrecido por el deseo. Todavía me amaba tanto como yo a él, pude verlo, ahí estaba, todavía su amor era mío. _

_Él fue el primero en ceder, bajó la mirada y se levantó un poco del suelo, se inclinó hacia mí de nuevo, me alzó entre sus brazos y empezó a caminar hacia la casa, mientras mi corazón palpitaba cada vez más y más rápido. _

_\- Creo que tienes un esguince en el pie, –dijo disimulando sus emociones–, debemos inmovilizarlo y debería verte un médico. _

_Yo no contesté nada, pero rodeé su cuello con mis brazos y me dejé llevar por él. Era una sensación increíble, poder sentir nuevamente su cuerpo tan cerca del mío. _

_Entramos a la casa y se detuvo junto a la cama, pero no me bajaba, seguía sujetándome y me miraba directamente a los ojos, con toda esa tormenta que se desataba en ellos. Yo sentía que nuestros labios cada vez estaban más cerca, pero no podía decir si era él, quien se movía hacia mí, o era yo la que se movía muy despacio hacia él. Ya cuando parecía que nuestros labios iban a rozarse, nos detuvimos, pero sin alejarnos. Me rozó con la punta de la nariz las mejillas y siguió acariciando mi cara, hasta llegar nuevamente a mis labios. Su respiración era entrecortada, tanto como la mía y las palpitaciones desbocadas de su corazón, golpeaban en mis costillas, armonizando con el ritmo de mis propias palpitaciones. _

_\- ¿Por qué has vuelto Katniss? -dijo suavemente-. _

_\- Ya te lo he dicho, -respondí con dulzura- necesitaba hablar contigo. _

_\- Pero yo no deseo escucharte. _

_\- ¿No? -pregunté muy suavemente, mientras deslizaba mi mano entre sus cabellos. _

_\- No, -cerró los ojos y suspiró muy hondo-, pero no puedo evitar desear besarte. _

_Yo sonreí y mordí mi labio inferior. _

_\- ¿Eso estaría mal verdad? -pregunté sin apartar mi mirada-. _

_\- Muy mal. –susurró –._

_\- Entonces será mejor que me dejes sobre la cama, porque estar tan cerca de ti, no ayuda. _

_\- No quiero. _

_Lentamente sus labios temblorosos se unieron a los míos, una y otra vez. Acariciaba mis mejillas con su boca, besaba mi frente, mis parpados, la comisura de mis labios, hasta que atrapó mi labio superior entre los de él, soltó su presa y acarició con su lengua, sobre ella, mimando, tentando, hasta que yo le correspondí, atrapando su labio inferior entre los míos, para luego mimarlo con mi lengua, de la misma forma en que él lo había hecho antes. _

_Yo pensaba que debía parar, no debería estar pasando aquello, pero no podía hacerlo, todo mi cuerpo le deseaba. Como apartarme de aquellos labios que tantas noches había deseado besar, de aquellos brazos que tanto había echado de menos, de aquel pecho en donde tantas veces había deseado acurrucarme. No pude. Me dejó sobre la cama sin parar de besarme, mientras yo respondía a sus besos y sus caricias. Sin pensar en lo que hacíamos, nuestros cuerpos se dejaron llevar por el deseo, sin ningún control nos entregamos el uno al otro. _

_Con desesperación desabotonó mi camisa, sus gestos, sus miradas, sus toques, eran casi irracionales, inmediatamente continúo por mi sujetador. Cuando ya tuvo mi pecho descubierto frente a él, lo admiró, mientras las puntas de sus dedos los rodeaban, escrutándolos, redescubriéndolos. Pasó su brazo por mi cintura y me obligó a inclinarme hacía su cuerpo para así poder apretarse muy fuerte contra mí, besándome con más intensidad, podría decirse que incluso bruscamente, mientras ahora sus manos buscaban mi contacto y apretaban sin pudor. Volvió a dejarme sobre la cama, con mi espalda sobre ella, acarició mi cintura, el dorso de mi pecho, hasta que con sus manos abiertas, abarcó mis senos enteramente, como si quisieran acapararlos. Inclinó su cabeza y se metió un pecho en la boca, mientras yo le regalaba mis gemidos y me retorcía de placer entre sus brazos. Chupaba, mordía, ansiosamente dedicó sus atenciones, para luego extasiarse en el otro, y turnarse entre ambos, como si no supiera cual deseaba más. _

_Ya con su cuerpo totalmente cubriendo el mío, me despojó hábilmente de mis pantalones y de mi ropa íntima, dejándome completamente desnuda y a su merced. Yo hice lo propio con los suyos, algo más torpe que él, pero con la misma intensidad en mis movimientos, hasta que lo tuve en su entera gloria y claramente preparado para amarme. Se colocó de rodillas, abriendo mis muslos, para ubicarse entre mis piernas. Bajó su mano derecha por el centro de mi abdomen, observando, rozándolo brevemente con sus dedos, a su paso de camino a mi vientre. Sus dedos exploraron en mi sexo, asegurándose de que yo también estaba lista para recibirle. Un ronco gemido salió de su garganta, al comprobar cuanto lo estaba. _

_Se inclinó sobre mí cuerpo y me penetró sin más preámbulo. Sentí como me hacia suya, sin ningún pudor, desesperado por tenerme una vez más, apretando con más fuerza su pelvis contra la mía, lo que me provocaba un profundo pero placentero dolor, que se convertía en éxtasis. _

_Con cada movimiento le sentía cada vez más dentro, más profundo. Así continuó un rato más su cabalgata, hasta que sentí como vibraba dentro de mí, como desfogaba su deseo entre mis piernas y entonces no pude contenerme. Mis gemidos y el temblor que recorrió mi cuerpo desde dentro, le dejó saber que yo había llegado a donde el no tardaría en ir. Enseguida sentí su aliento en mi hombro, entrecortado y agitado, como si sólo hubiera estado esperando esa señal, ese suspiro. Su mano apretó mi pecho con fuerza, con tenacidad, y fue justo ahí, donde vislumbre el cielo, en un remolino de sensaciones. Su cuerpo temblaba ahora más intensamente, su respiración jadeante, que podía sentir a través de su aliento en mi cuello, le delató, y aquel exquisito bufido, que precedió el enorme placer que lo hizo derrumbarse en mí, cansado, casi sin poder moverse, sin poder decir palabra. _

_Todos sus músculos hasta ahora tensos, se relajaron, y ese animal salvaje que por un momento había logrado despertar, se había mitigado, dejándolo descansar justo a mi lado, ahora mucho más dócil y sereno. _

_Una vez más yacíamos cansados en aquella pequeña cama, en donde anteriormente habíamos sido tan felices. Él no se separó de mí, me abrazó fuerte, y yo, no sé si por el agotamiento del viaje, o por el enorme placer que sentía al estar entre sus brazos, me dejé dormir. _

_Cuando desperté, no estaba a mi lado. Sentí miedo, mucho miedo, temía que me hubiera abandonado en aquel lugar en castigo por lo que él creía que le había hecho. No conseguía mi ropa, miré a los lados y vi una camiseta suya colgada de una silla, no lo pensé, la tomé y me la puse. Aunque mi pie y mi rodilla me dolían enormemente, salí de la casa, no sé qué pensaba hacer, pero estaba segura de que no me iba a quedar ahí llorando, esperando a que alguien viniera por mí. Miré a mí alrededor, el Jeep estaba justo en donde lo había dejado, pero no veía a Peeta. Miré hacia la playa, y ahí estaba, sentado en la orilla. Suspiré hondo, por lo menos ya sabía que no se había marchado. _

_Me costó mucho llegar hasta la orilla en donde él estaba, mi pie estaba verdaderamente inflamado, pero lo logré, y entonces me senté junto a él. _

_\- No debiste levantarte, -me reprendió, distante como al principio- tu pie está muy mal. _

_\- Pensé que me habías abandonado aquí, -le confesé- me asusté mucho. _

_\- Salí para acercar el jeep a la casa y que pudieras llegar más fácilmente a él, ya te lo dije, debería verte un médico. Pero no tiene combustible suficiente para volver, -su voz se volvió un poco más áspera- ¿en qué diablos estabas pensando?, ¿cómo no se te ocurrió mirar el depósito antes de salir? _

_\- Lo siento, -traté de disculparme- estaba tan emocionada por venir, que no me di cuenta. _

_\- Imagino qué sabes que no va a venir nadie en tres días ¿verdad? _

_\- Sí, el Manuel me lo dijo. _

_\- ¡Perfecto!, presos aquí los dos juntos tres días con sus noches. ¿Por qué me tiene que pasar esto a mí? _

_\- No sé, será cosa del destino, -contesté dulcemente- que no quiere que me marche hasta que no me hayas escuchado. _

_\- Katniss, lo que acaba de pasar entre nosotros no significa nada, -me dijo duramente-, ¡yo… yo no puedo!, no quiero saber nada de lo que pasó, ya te lo dije. Yo he tratado de borrarlo de mi memoria y casi lo había conseguido, hasta que tú apareciste hoy. _

_\- ¡Pues lo siento, porque vas a tener que escucharme quieras o no!, -dije molesta y dejándole claro lo que pensaba-. Yo también te lo he dicho, he pasado mucho para llegar hasta aquí, y no me voy hasta que todo quede muy claro entre nosotros. _

_\- ¿Pero qué tienes que aclarar?, yo sé claramente lo que pasó. A mi padre lo llevaron preso esos mal nacidos de los Agentes de la Paz, tu familia te presionó y tú te asustaste mucho, cuando te contaron quienes éramos y en lo que estábamos metidos, así que aceptaste casarte con ese hombre y alejarte de mí. Al principio me dolió, pero después lo entendí, todo era demasiado difícil y estabas en medio de un huracán, no era justo que arruinaras tu vida a mi lado, está bien… _

_\- ¡No, nada está bien! Realmente en este momento te considero poco menos que un patán. ¿Cómo crees que yo iba a hacer algo como eso? _

_\- ¡Te vi hacerlo! _

_\- ¡¿Me viste hacerlo?! Tú sólo viste lo que quisiste ver, o lo que tu esposa Delly te indujo a creer, ¡tú no sabes nada! Cuando supe que tu padre estaba preso, lo primero que hice fue pensar en Gale, pero no de la forma que crees. Creí que él era el responsable de aquel suceso, así que fui hasta la casa en donde se hospedaba con su familia. Le reclamé por lo que le había pasado a tu padre, él dijo que yo lo había provocado. Sabia lo de nuestro viaje, me dijo que junto con Delly había conseguido ponerlo preso, y que no pensaba hacer nada para aclarar la situación, que la solución estaba en mis manos. Si quería que las cosas se arreglaran para vosotros, tenía que aceptar lo que él me proponía. _

_Me incliné y tomé mi cabeza entre las manos. Pensar en toda aquella confusión era de locos, pero tenía que explicarlo, él tenía que entender lo que pasó._

_\- Al principio me negué, -proseguí –, pero sus amenazas fueron mucho más lejos, dijo que seguiría por tu madre, por tus hermanos y de último te dejaría a ti, para que pudieras sentir la culpa hasta un punto en que te volvieras loco. Lo primero que pensé, es que él no tenía poder para hacer una cosa así, pero dijo que Delly era su aliada, que ella sí podía hacerlo y su padre no se negaría una vez conociera la situación en la que habíamos envuelto a su hija. Luego me enseñó expedientes que hablaban de ti y de tu familia, fotos, en donde incluso nos veíamos comprometidas Annie y yo, también otras fotos con los horrores de esas cárceles de los Agentes d ela Paz._

_\- Jamás hubiéramos permitido que las involucraran en nada. ¿Fue eso lo que te dijo?_

_\- Lo insinuó, pero eso no me importó, yo sólo estaba pensando en lo que les podían hacer a vosotros. ¿Qué otra salida tenía? Yo vi a tu madre llorando desesperada y me sentí tan culpable. Pensaba que todo había sido culpa mía, así que acepté. Desde ese momento mi vida se convirtió en un infierno. Me prohibió volver a salir de casa, o recibir a Annie, o a cualquiera que pudiera darme un mensaje tuyo. Nos casamos rápidamente, pues dijo que una vez estuviéramos lejos del país, tu padre estaría libre y dejarían a tu familia en paz. Luego nos marchamos a Nueva York, en donde vivimos ahora. Un mes después, me enteré de tu boda con Delly. Ese día lloré mucho, estuve muy mal, pero me convencí a mi misma de que era lo mejor, pensé que lo correcto era no volver a saber nada de ti ni de ella, tratar de llevar mejor aquel desastre en el que se había convertido mi vida. No lo logré, las cosas han ido empeorando cada vez más, hasta un punto insoportable para ambos, aunque me resigné, y aprendí a aceptar mi destino. Pero mi gran amiga Mags, una mujer extraordinaria, que me ayudó muchísimo a sobrellevar mi pesada carga, murió. Yo me sentía desesperada nuevamente por el dolor, y entonces le pedí a Gale que me dejara venir a Panem por una temporada, él aceptó y vinimos todos. _

_Solté el aire ruidosamente, exasperada con el recuerdo de aquel día en el jardín con las chicas, cuando me enteré de cómo había ocurrido todo._

_\- Cuando llegué, aun prefería no saber nada de ti. –Expliqué –, por miedo al dolor que me provocaba, pero Annie me obligó a escucharla. Ella me contó cómo habían ocurrido las cosas, y lo que tú pensabas de mí. Yo hasta ese momento, no sabía a ciencia cierta que vosotros erais fantasmas, que conspiraban contra el gobierno…_

_\- Pero acabas de decirme que Gale te lo dijo. _

_\- Sí, pero yo creía que era un ligero coqueteo que Gale y Delly habían magnificado. Yo no sabía nada de conspiraciones, ni de asuntos de tal envergadura. Yo sólo no quería que estuvieran en manos de los esbirros de Seneca Crane. Las cosas que se dicen son horribles y yo no podía permitir que tú corrieras esa suerte._

_\- ¿Qué hiciste cuando Annie te lo contó todo?_

_\- En un principio, pensé en no hacer nada. Me indigné por tu equivocación, pero después comprendí que también había sido culpa mía. Así que me propuse encontrarte para explicarte todo, no podía permitir ni soportar la angustia de saber que me odiabas y me despreciabas, cuando yo la única culpa que tuve, fue precipitarme en arreglar una situación de la que me sentía profundamente culpable… _

_\- Katniss, no puedo... -trató de interrumpirme- _

_\- Espera Peeta, aún no he terminado. _

_No iba a permitir que me dijera que no creía lo que le estaba diciendo. Él lo había pasado mal, sí, pero no peor que yo. Sí no quería creerme, era su problema, pero no iba a dejar que se despachara diciéndomelo. Inclinó ligeramente la cabeza, mirándome, esperando a que prosiguiera. Respiré profundamente y con la poca dignidad que me quedaba, continué._

_\- Desde ahora mismo, no me importa lo que pienses de todo lo que te he contado, al menos que estés pensando en el terrible error que has cometido en juzgarme. ¡En cuanto a lo que pasó hace un rato!, entiendo que para ti no haya significado nada, está bien, ya estoy acostumbrada, he tenido que soportar todo este tiempo el ser tratada como una cualquiera, y además, he vivido con el pensamiento de que en realidad lo soy, porque al final, terminé vendiéndome, no por dinero, pero si a cambio de algo. Ahora estoy aquí, he recorrido un montón de kilómetros para también ser tratada como una cualquiera por ti, ¡pues mira, perfecto! ¿Sabes qué? si pudiera irme ahora mismo lo haría, pero da igual, no tenemos que dirigirnos la palabra durante el tiempo que pasemos juntos, yo trataré de no incordiarte... _

_\- ¡Katniss basta ya!, -me interrumpió bruscamente- has hablado tan rápido que apenas he tenido tiempo de digerir tus palabras, estoy confuso, ¡no sé qué pensar! _

_\- ¿Qué no sabes que pensar?, -lloré, con impotencia, con desesperación-, ¿cómo pudiste creer que yo te abandonaría de la manera tan vulgar en la que crees que lo hice? ¿Es qué acaso no me conocías?, ¿qué clase de persona crees que soy? _

_\- ¿Y qué querías que pensara? -me gritó- Te fuiste sin decirme nada, y yo traté de encontrarte, necesitaba hablar contigo, pero fue imposible, incluso fui hasta tu casa a buscarte y hablé con tu madre. _

_\- ¿Qué hiciste qué? _

_\- Sí, estaba desesperado, había intentado ir y colarme por tú ventana, pero había hombres apostados en los alrededores, no podía entrar sin ser visto. Ya no sabía qué hacer, así que me armé de valor y fui a tu casa y pedí verte. Tu madre me recibió, ella me dijo que sabía todo lo que pasaba entre nosotros, que tú misma se lo habías contado, que sabía que habías estado a punto de cometer el terrible error de escaparte conmigo, pero que gracias a dios habías recapacitado y entendido, que lo más importante era tu familia, que estabas de acuerdo con ella en que debías protegerla de mí. _

_\- ¡No me lo puedo creer!, ¿cómo se atrevió a hacer algo así? _

_\- ¿No lo sabías? _

_\- ¡Pues claro que no lo sabía! _

_\- Pero tu madre dijo que sabias que yo estaba ahí ese día, en tu casa y que le habías pedido que fuera ella quien bajara a decirme que me marchara. _

_\- ¿Y tú le creíste? _

_\- ¡Por supuesto que le creí!, sabía todo sobre nosotros, sobre nuestra fuga, sobre nuestros encuentros clandestinos, además, sabía que yo merodeaba en tu balcón, dijo que aquellos hombres estaban ahí a petición de tu prometido y que no les temblaría el pulso si yo intentaba colarme otra vez ¿quien habría podido decírselo si no tú? _

_\- ¿Gale? –Recalqué lo obvio, sin poder entender por qué no se había dado cuenta-. _

_\- Sí, ahora imagino que tuvo que haber sido él, pero en ese momento no lo pensé, mi cabeza estaba nublada, y muy confusa, -se llevo las manos a la cabeza mientras su rostro denotaba rabia-. ¡Sabía que debía haber ido a por ti, debí empujarla y sacarte de ahí a la fuerza, así tú me dijeras cualquier cosa, lo sabía! _

_Se levantó bruscamente, tomó un puñado de arena entre sus manos y lo arrojó con todas sus fuerzas. Luego dejo caer sus hombros con pesadez, me miró y derrotado se lanzó de rodillas al suelo frente a mí. Acaricié su mejilla y dije:_

_\- ¿Has dicho qué debiste haberme llevado contigo a la fuerza si era preciso? _

_\- Sí, he dicho eso. _

_\- ¡Ojala lo hubieras hecho!, ¡ojala cualquiera hubiera hecho algo para evitar toda esta tragedia! _

_\- Así que… ¿no me abandonaste? _

_\- No, o sí, lo hice, pero porque te amaba demasiado como para permitirme hacerte daño o que alguien te lo hiciera por mi culpa. _

_\- ¡Katniss!, -me dijo angustiado, con gesto de desesperación-, ¡casi me muero, no podía comer, ni dormir, Dios, casi no podía ni respirar! ¿Tienes una idea de todo lo que pasé? _

_\- No, no tengo una idea, ¡tengo un millón de ellas! ¡Quizás sea porque yo pasé por lo mismo! –suspiré, negando ligeramente con la cabeza –. No, por lo mismo no, por algo inmensamente peor. ¡Por Dios!, tuve que casarme con el cerdo que me estaba chantajeando, y luego me obligaron a marcharme con él, ¡sola!, a un país extraño. No sólo te dejé a ti, también dejé a toda mi familia, a Annie, a Johanna, a Effie, y casi no pude despedirme de ellas. Estaba aislada y presa en mi propia casa. ¡Dices que no podías respirar!, prueba a estar con un hombre al que aborreces y por el que lo único que puedes sentir es asco. ¿Sabes? las cosas entre Gale y yo han ido muy lejos, más allá de la simple tortura psicológica, al lado de todo lo que ha hecho, el pasado ha sido sólo un juego. _

_Él me abrazó con fuerza, haciendo que mi rostro se apoyara entre su pecho, como si quisiera borrar lo que le estaba diciendo en aquel abrazo. _

_\- Perdóname, perdóname por favor amor mío. Perdón por no haber sido más valiente, por fallarte, por permitir que te alejaran de mí, por ser un cobarde, debí enfrentarme a todos, debí confiar más en ti, perdóname Katniss. _

_\- No, no me pidas perdón, yo te mentí, mi intención al venir aquí no fue que me pidieras disculpas, sólo quería que supieras la verdad. Ya te lo he dicho antes, ¡no soportaba la idea de saber que me odiabas! Es posible que actuara de manera egoísta, quizás era más fácil para ti odiarme, ¡pero es que ya estoy cansada de no serlo!, quiero ser egoísta, deseo poder permitirme serlo. Por una vez en mi vida no me ha importado nada, y he hecho lo que creía que debía hacer. _

_\- Yo no te merezco, nunca he merecido que te sacrificaras por mí, ni que estés aquí buscándome, al más patán de los hombres, que soportaras mi comportamiento grosero. ¡He sido un imbécil!, y no tengo disculpas. –volvió a apretarme contra su pecho, con fuerza, como si creyera que soltándome me dejaría ir nuevamente-. Lo que te dije antes no es cierto, lo que pasó entre nosotros, ¡fue increíble!, sólo lo dije para herirte. Te amo, siempre te he amado y siempre lo haré. No hay nada que me allá importado más que tú en esta vida. _

_\- No creí que volviera a escucharte decir esas palabras, -lloraba entre sus brazos desconsoladamente-. Yo también he sido una estúpida, he destrozado mi vida y la de muchos junto con la mía. Actué precipitadamente, y no se puede actuar así cuando lo que está en juego son todos los días del resto de tu vida. _

_\- No hables así Katniss, no lo soporto, algo tendremos que hacer. Yo…, tú eres mi vida, y ahora que estás aquí, a mi lado, he vuelto a recordar que no puedo vivir separado de ti. Déjame abrazarte, déjame sentirte cerca, te necesitaba tanto, tu piel, tu cabello, ese olor. Dime que sigues siendo mi mujer, mi amor, mi amante. _

_\- Nunca he dejado de serlo, por más que me negara a ello, ¡te amo Peeta, te amo! _

_Todo fue perfecto aquella tarde. Hablamos con más detalle de todo lo que había sucedido en aquel entonces, y además, estaba claro que seguíamos sintiendo lo mismo el uno por el otro. No podíamos dejar de tocarnos, de besarnos, era como si quisiéramos recuperar el tiempo que tan egoístamente nos habían arrebatado y, al mismo tiempo, olvidarnos de todo lo que nos separaba en el presente. _

_\- ¿Tienes frió?, -me pregunto mientras aun estábamos a orillas de la playa-. _

_\- Un poco, -le contesté-. _

_\- ¿Quieres que entremos en el refugio?, ya hace rato que oscureció. _

_\- Sí. Aún me duele un poco el pie, aunque creo que ha bajado bastante la inflamación. _

_\- De todas formas no es bueno que lo apoyes, deja que te lleve en brazos otra vez. _

_\- Será un placer. _

_Nuevamente estuve entre sus brazos, su piel cálida y suave cubría la mía, sus caricias delicadas a través de todo mi cuerpo me estremecían. Como dos bailarines que se reencuentra después de muchos años y vuelven a bailar juntos, igual que como lo hacían antes. Un baile coordinado, armonioso y sublime. _

_\- ¿Estás bien? _

_Me preguntó con dulzura, mientras me abrazaba desde mi espalda y seguía acariciando mi cabello. Ahí, tendida en la cama y entre sus brazos, me sentía nuevamente segura. _

_\- Soy feliz. _

_Besó la punta de mi nariz suavemente. Yo me sonreí. _

_\- No creí que volviera a tener esta sensación nunca más en mi vida, -dijo susurrando en mi oído-. _

_\- Ni yo, había renunciado a toda posibilidad de volver a amar. _

_Estuvimos un rato en silencio, disfrutando el uno del otro, pero en mi cabeza rondaban muchas preguntas que suponía también rondaban en la suya, así que me armé de valor… _

_\- ¿Delly ha estado en este lugar? -pregunté, rompiendo el silencio y muy nerviosa por su respuesta-. _

_\- Sí. _

_\- Entiendo, -no quería parecer disgustada, aunque creo que no logré mi cometido-. _

_\- Sólo estuvo una vez, -se explicó, dándose perfecta cuenta de que no me había gustado su respuesta- ella insistió en que la trajera al lugar que tanto me separaba de ella. _

_\- ¿Y durmió contigo en esta cama? _

_\- No, -respondió como si no entendiera por qué le preguntaba eso- jamás lo hubiera permitido. Yo he convertido este sitio en una especie de santuario personal. Fue aquí en donde estuvimos juntos por primera vez. Aquí te hice mujer, mí mujer. Yo nunca habría podido estar con ella en el lugar que encerraba tantos recuerdos tuyos. Todo olía a ti, me recordaba a ti. _

_Giré sobre mi cuerpo para ponerme de frente a él, pues hasta ahora me encontraba de espaldas. _

_\- ¿Y ella sabe que yo he estado aquí contigo? _

_\- Si lo supiera, habría encontrado la manera de alejarme de este lugar. _

_\- ¿Y cómo es tu relación con ella? _

_\- Extraña… Creo que ella ya no me soporta, al final, después de todo, sí logré que se aburriera de mí. –Arrugué ligeramente mi nariz ante su broma, sonrió ligeramente besando mi nariz y prosiguió –. Al principio, traté de ser un buen esposo, pero ella siempre quería más. Deseaba cosas de mí que yo no podía darle. Insistía en que trabajara con su padre, pues no era suficiente mi sueldo para pagar sus caprichos. Nunca ha querido mudarse de su casa, así que vivimos con toda su familia. Era eso, o permitir que su padre nos regalara la casa que ella deseaba, pero yo me negué rotundamente. Durante un tiempo se vino a vivir a la costa conmigo, pero pronto se cansó, fuera de temporada no tiene la vida social a la que ella está acostumbrada. Con el tiempo nuestras separaciones empezaron a ser cada vez más y más largas. Yo pasó mucho tiempo aquí, y eso era el motivo de grandes discusiones, pero ahora creo que lo agradece. Incluso, cuando yo he viajado al capitolio las últimas veces, casi no he compartido con ella. La mayor parte de mi tiempo la he ocupado en ver a mis hermanos y Delly no ha tenido ninguna queja ni reproche ante ello. Ahora está de viaje con su familia, temí que me pediría que la acompañara, pero no lo hizo, y agradezco a Dios por ello. _

_Lo miré a los ojos durante un rato, dudando si debía saber lo que quería preguntar. _

_\- ¿Llegaste a sentir algo por ella en algún momento? _

_Lo note incomodo, él se giró un poco, quedando boca arriba y dejó de mirarme, en mi lugar miraba el techo. _

_\- Al principio sí, -dijo luego de pensarlo un poco- incluso llegué a pensar que con el tiempo sería capaz de quererla, pero después me di cuenta de que sólo era gratitud, gratitud que ahora mismo no sé ni siquiera si se merecía. Pero en esos momentos, cuando más solo estaba, ella se quedó a mí lado. Seneca es un hombre frío e implacable. __Seleccionó a sus hombres entre el personal de más bajo rango, asegurándose que le serían fieles, algunos por convicción y otros porque no tienen otra salida. Lo cierto es que ejecutan sus órdenes sin ningún tipo de piedad. Lo que se vive en las manos de ellos es horrible._

_Miré su pecho y acaricié una de las varias cicatrices que tenía, de las que ya me había dado cuenta, pero había preferido esperar a que el decidiera hablar de ello por voluntad propia._

_\- No son nada –me dijo –. Yo salí prácticamente ileso, sólo las primeras noches que estuve ahí, me tocaron. Luego ella intervino y no permitió que esos mal nacidos me hicieran daño, por el resto de días que estuve preso. Fue mucho peor lo que tuve que ver y oír. Eso fue espantoso. _

_\- Entonces ella sí te protegió. _

_\- Sí, lo hizo. Iba a diario a visitarme a ese lugar. Era astuta y casi siempre logró que la dejaran pasarme alimentos y agua. Por eso me sentía en deuda con ella. Otros presos también se beneficiaron de lo que ella lograba introducir. Luego su padre intervino y me sacaron de ahí. Ya Seneca Crane estaba al tanto por mi abuelo, de que supuestamente yo actuaba como espía, al igual que mi padre. Por supuesto él no se comió el cuento, pero le debe mucho a mi abuelo. Me dejó libre, pero me vigila muy de cerca. A mí padre lo obligó a marcharse y lo amenazó con matarlo si regresaba al país. Finnick y Cato quedaron limpios, Finnick porque de verdad lo estaba y Cato gracias a mi padre. Cuando salí de ese lugar, me casé con Delly, pensé que ambos nos merecíamos una oportunidad._

_\- Ahora entiendo por qué te sentías en deuda con ella. Yo misma me siento agradecida ahora mismo._

_\- Tiene sentido lo que me has contado sobre ella y Gale. Pienso que es verdad que ella lo ideó todo con él._

_\- ¿Por qué lo dices?_

_\- Aquel diciembre horrible, cuando todo se enredó para acabar de la forma en que acabó, yo seguí muchas veces a Gale y cuando no lo hacía yo, lo hacía Castor. Debido al lio en el que estábamos todos metidos, Castor desapareció y no volví a verlo hasta después de que me había casado, fue entonces, cuando me contó, que había visto varias veces a una mujer entrando en la casa que ocupaba ese hombre, a altas horas de la noche y que solía irse casi para amanecer. Nunca llegó a decirme quien era esa mujer, a pesar de que él sabía perfectamente su identidad. _

_\- ¿Crees que se trata de Delly?_

_Asintió firmemente._

_\- Sí, ahora estoy seguro de que era ella. Una vez me dijo, que para qué me lo iba a decir, si el daño estaba hecho. Dijo que te estaba juzgando a ti a la ligera y que no sabía mirar más allá de mis narices. Sus palabras cobran sentido ahora._

_\- ¿Pensaste que era yo? –lo miré con horror –._

_\- Estaba trastornado por los celos. No tengo escusas, fui un imbécil._

_Podría haberme indignado por su confesión, pero yo sabía lo que era sentirse desesperado y atormentado por ese sentimiento. Yo misma me acerqué a Gale por esa misma razón y estuve a punto de sucumbir ante sus encantos y sus atenciones._

_\- El día en que supe que te habías casado, fue uno de los peores días de mi vida. –le confesé yo también –. Te imaginaba entre sus brazos y no resistía el dolor que me producía. _

_\- Para mí tampoco ha sido fácil. Siento rabia e ira cuando pienso en que ese hombre te ha tocado, te ha besado y tú has sido suya. _

_\- ¡No! _

_Cerré los ojos, como si con eso pudiera evitar escuchar aquellas palabras, que estaba segura le herían profundamente. No podía contestarle nada, pues para hacerlo, debía decirle que tú eras su hija y ese no era el momento. _

_\- No lo digas, no hables de eso ahora, confía en mí, no es el momento de tocar ese tema, por favor Peeta, te lo ruego. _

_\- Tienes una hija con él -insistió- lo sé. _

_Yo me incorporé en un intento de huir de su mirada. Sabía de tu existencia, pero sospechaba que no demasiado, si hubiera indagado bien, sabría que no podías ser hija de Gale, las fechas no cuadraban, y aún menos después de tu nacimiento prematuro. _

_\- ¿Cómo lo supiste? _

_Pregunté, ya Annie me había dicho que él lo sabía, pero no me explicó cómo se había enterado._

_\- Hace más o menos unos seis meses, escuché una conversación en una reunión en casa de Delly. Una señora amiga de la madre de ella, que también comparte amistad con tu madre, le dijo que Doña Inés tenía una nieta preciosa, que la había visto en una foto y que se parecía muchísimo a ti. Esa fue una de las pocas cosas que escuché de ti después de todo aquello. Aún a riesgo de que Delly se molestara, le pregunté aquella noche. Ella me dijo que había nacido hacía muy poco, un par de meses, poco menos, que tu esposo y tú estaban muy contentos, aunque él hubiera preferido que su primer hijo fuera un barón. _

_No lo miré ni una sola vez a la cara mientras me contaba aquella historia, temí que si lo hacía no podría seguir callando, pero yo deseaba que él te conociera primero, no sé por qué razón, pero era así como quería decírselo. Estaba equivocado, si hacía más o menos unos 6 meses que había escuchado esa conversación, en ese entonces tú, ya tendrías casi un año de edad. _

_\- Se llama Primrose, -le dije- es una niña preciosa y muy lista. Ella es un ángel, es mi fuerza, mi vida, yo la adoro. _

_\- ¿Y dónde está ahora?, -preguntó apesadumbrado, con ese gesto de rabia contenida que siempre mantenía cuando se veía obligado a nombrar a Gale- ¿con su padre? _

_\- Esta con Johanna, Annie y Effie, están en la costa. _

_\- Así que has tenido cómplices, -cambio el tema oportunamente- _

_\- Sí. Ellas no sólo me ayudaron a venir hasta aquí, sino que me ayudaron a darme cuenta de todo lo que estaba pasando a mí alrededor. Son estupendas, no sé que hubiera hecho sin ellas. _

_\- ¿Cómo están?, hace mucho tiempo que no las veo. _

_\- Están bien. Más mujeres, más maduras, pero en el fondo siguen siendo las mismas. _

_\- ¿Y Annie?, siempre la recuerdo con tanto cariño, he lamentado muchas veces no procurar verla. _

_\- Preciosa, esta igual de linda, aunque la note un poco más dura, con más carácter. ¿Sabes?, me habló muy duramente, pero se lo agradezco, de no ser por ella no estaría aquí, pero al mismo tiempo me preocupó un poco, pues sentí algo de rencor en sus palabras. _

_\- ¿No te ha dicho nada verdad? _

_El seguía acostado boca arriba, con los brazos doblados sobre su cabeza, y yo sentada en la cama con una pierna cruzada sobre ella. Él se sentó, recostando su espalda a la pared y quedando frente a mí. Yo lo miraba con curiosidad, esperando a que me dijera que era lo que no me había dicho Annie._

_\- A raíz de todo lo que sucedió, su relación con Finnick ha sido muy dura. Ella insistía en defenderte, y Finnick en no aceptar que lo hiciera. Eso los separó mucho y aunque de vez en cuando se hablan o se escriben, ya no hay nada entre ellos. _

_\- No me lo dijo. _

_Cerré los ojos y me acordé de sus palabras… "Ni siquiera he visto a Finnick", "todo se ha vuelto muy difícil desde que te fuiste", "alguien habló con mis padres y les contó mi relación con él" _

_\- ¿Cómo pude ser tan egoísta?, sí que me lo dijo, pero no le preste atención. Que tonta he sido, sólo he pensado en mí. _

_\- No te preocupes ahora por ellos, sé que estarán bien, -dijo para consolarme- ellos se quieren, lo sé. _

_\- Annie lo quiere, te lo aseguro, lo quiere con locura. _

_\- Ya lo sé, no tienes que decírmelo, pero vuelvo a repetírtelo, no te preocupes por eso en este momento. _

_Se incorporó, pasando por mi lado y poniéndose de pie junto a la cama, me besó en la frente y caminó hacia la hornilla. _

_\- ¿Tienes hambre? _

_\- La verdad es que sí, -respondí mientras me sonreía y estiraba mis brazos para desentumecerme-. _

_\- No te muevas de la cama, voy a preparar algo de comer. _

_Se puso a preparar algo en la cocina. Yo no podía dejar de mirarlo, me parecía tan raro estar ahí con él. Tantas veces había soñado con ese encuentro y tantas veces lo alejé de mi mente pensando que era imposible y que pensar en ello sólo conseguía herirme. Y ahora estaba sucediendo, estaba en el refugio con él… con mi amante… _

_\- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué me miras así?, - preguntó en un momento en que volteó a verme-. _

_\- Porque me gustas. _

_El se sonrío _

_\- Si te gusto ahora, espera a que te de mi delicioso menú de pescado especial. _

_\- ¿Esos son los mismos pescados que se te cayeron al suelo antes? _

_\- Sí, pero los he lavado. _

_\- Eso espero. ¿Falta mucho?, tengo mucha hambre. _

_\- No seas impaciente, ya va a estar listo, mira, lo sacamos del sartén, los escurrimos bien, y ya está, pescado fresco, recién sacado del agua. En algunos lugares pagarías muy caro por algo así. _

_\- Huele riquísimo. _

_El se sentó en la cama, llevando el plato y un cubierto para los dos, y me dio a probar de su propia mano el pescado. _

_\- Cuidado que está caliente -lo sopló un poco-. _

_Estaba ahí con él, comiendo pescado en medio de la madrugada, como si el mundo a nuestro alrededor no existiera. Era feliz, aunque por momentos me atacaban las terribles dudas de que era lo que pasaría de aquí en adelante, cuando tuviera que volver a la realidad. _

**EN SU MENTE **

**Su alma había desvariado tanto esa noche. Una tormenta de fantasmas y recuerdos, lugares, momentos y personas a quienes había deseado olvidar, cosas que hubiera preferido no haber hecho, regresaban ahora como un castigo, para recordarle quien había sido. **

**En ocasiones se lamentaba tanto de su pasado, y en otras pensaba que no había tenido ninguna otra opción. Malo o bueno, él tenía lo que más quería en esta vida, una parte de ella, lo que ella más había amado, a Primrose. Aunque por otro lado, había renunciado a tanto por ella, al cariño y el respeto de Don Andrew, por ejemplo, ese hombre que tanto había significado en su vida. **

**\- No te conté todo a ti, sabía cuál sería tu reacción, no podía herirte de aquella manera. Yo te quería, te quería como a un padre, y sabía que no ibas a soportar saber hasta qué punto tu hija era amante de ese hombre. Así que apelé a Doña Inés, a ella sí le conté todo, incluso que Katniss esperaba un hijo de él. Ella odiaba a ese hombre casi tanto como yo, pensaba que había convertido a su hija en el tipo de persona que despreciaba, no podía entender como Katniss había llegado tan lejos con él. Se convirtió en mi aliada, me ayudó para terminar de convencerte que dejarla ir conmigo era lo mejor, además, detuvo todo intento del Norte Americano para contactar con ella. **

**Suspiró hondo y sonrío, en actitud de triunfo. **

**\- Como veras, no fui el único que conspiró contra ellos, Doña Inés también lo hizo, y con una astucia digna de ti. Cuando discutisteis aquel día en Nueva York, ella misma me puso sobre aviso, me dijo que Katniss te había confesado que Primrose no era hija mía. Trató de impedir que ella te lo dijera, pero no pudo, aunque ese día, cuando habló conmigo, por primera vez vi un gesto de arrepentimiento en ella, comenzaba a sospechar que no había actuado bien. Me lo preguntó, quería saber si de verdad yo quería a Katniss y a Primrose. Le dije que sí, y fui sincero, pues las quería, sin embargo ella me advirtió diciéndome: **

"**Más te vale que eso sea cierto Gale, porque si no, sabes bien que Andrew jamás te lo perdonará, y a mí tampoco. **

**\- Ella tenía razón, jamás me lo perdonarías; y no lo hiciste. Ni siquiera preguntaste mis razones, simplemente dejaste de confiar, comenzaste a verme como a un monstruo y no como a ese hijo que antes veías en mí. Yo me daba perfecta cuenta de ello, ya nunca volviste a ser el mismo. **

**Sus ojos se humedecieron, tenía en sus manos una foto que nadie sabía que conservaba, eran él y Don Andrew. Don Andrew Everdeen tenía una mano en su hombro y parecía estar orgulloso de su pupilo, mientras en su cara se reflejaba el Gale que una vez fue, antes de que el odio y el rencor le convirtieran en eso que ahora era****. **


	33. Capítulo 33 - De nuevo el sol

_**Buenos Días, de verdad, un millón de disculpas, he tenido esta historia sin actualizar durante mucho, mucho tiempo, y es una locura de mi parte dejarla inconclusa, a pesar de ser un poco triste, en muy buena y romantica, admiro a la escritora Vallemar, y los personajes (mis favoritos) son de la maravillosa Suzanne Collins.**_

_**CAPÍTULO XXXIII **_

_DE NUEVO EL SOL _

_La mañana siguiente me desperté con un rayo de sol que iluminaba mi rostro y me producía un molesto y sofocante calor. Estaba sola, Peeta no estaba a mi lado. Traté de levantarme, pero el pie aún me dolía un poco. Justo cuando estaba intentando torpemente incorporarme, apoyada de la silla, para poder llegar hasta el baño y darme una ducha, Peeta abrió la puerta. _

– _¿Qué haces?, –me gritó y corrió a ayudarme–. _

– _Estoy tratando de levantarme. _

– _Tu pie esta inflamado, –me riñó seriamente. En su voz se notaba que no sólo estaba molesto por eso, que había algo más– y tú no ayudas caminando todo el día de aquí para allá. _

– _¿Por qué estas tan molesto?, –pregunté ya sin entender nada–. ¿Qué pasa? _

– _No lo sé, –contestó, sin negar que algo pasaba–. _

– _¿Es por mí?, ¿hice algo mal?, y no me digas que es por levantarme, porque no te creo. _

– _Ya te dije que no lo sé. –dijo agriamente–. _

– _Perfecto, –respondí alzando mis brazos y dejándolos caer sobre mis muslos, increíblemente molesta por su respuesta–. _

– _No te muevas, –me dijo más calmado, pero aún en tono áspero–, siéntate. _

– _¿De verdad crees que voy a quedarme aquí esperando ver cómo me gritas? _

– _Lo siento. _

_Apretó sus labios en una delgada línea, pero no parecía en lo absoluto arrepentido._

– _No es suficiente. _

– _¿Y qué es lo que quieres que haga? _

_Se encogió de hombros, como si no supiera de verdad que hacer para remediarlo. _

– _Que me digas qué diablos te pasa, por ejemplo. _

_Se quedó callado, mientras fingía limpiar un aparejo de pesca. _

– _No tengo porque aguantar esto, –negué con la cabeza– estoy cansada, yo…, yo no entiendo nada, en un momento todo está bien y al otro parece que no nos dirigimos la palabra. Esto es de locos, quiero salir de aquí, necesito darme un baño. _

– _Déjame ayudarte, tienes que hacerlo en la ducha de afuera, la de adentro está dañada y yo puse esa provisionalmente. _

_Se acercó para ayudarme, pero una vez trató de alzarme, yo sentí rabia de que lo hiciera, así que bruscamente aparté su mano de mi cintura. _

– _Déjame, –le grité– no quiero que me ayudes, no necesito que me hagas ningún favor. Me costará mucho, –enfaticé, dando doble sentido a mis palabras –, pero puedo seguir sola. _

– _No, no puedes, –dijo entre dientes, muy cerca de mi rostro–. _

– _Sí, sí puedo, –refuté imitándole–, ¡déjame en paz! –le aparté a un lado y caminé hacía la puerta– _

– _¡Katniss… no seas testaruda! _

– _¡Peeta…, cállate!, no quiero escucharte, ahora no. _

_Pasé justo al lado de la silla en donde Peeta había dejado mi maletín de viaje, saqué una toalla y ropa limpia, y con los ojos aguantando las lágrimas, y soportando el dolor del pie, salí hacia la ducha. Me desvestí detrás del muro y abrí el agua, que empezó a bajar desde mi cabeza cubriendo mi rostro y ocultando mis lágrimas. _

_Peeta se quedó de pie junto a la silla, sin hacer nada, luego miró dentro de mi bolso, sabía que lo había visto, era una botella de mi shampoo. Lo cogió, se lo puso en el bolsillo del pantalón y salió de la casa. Caminó hacia la ducha y se detuvo justo enfrente. _

– _Está bien ¿quieres saber lo que me pasa?, te lo voy a decir. _

_Me cubría el pequeño muro que dividía la ducha, pero estaba bastante expuesta a su mirada. _

– _¡¿Te importa?! –Exclamé, haciendo un gesto con la mano invitándole a marcharse– estoy duchándome. _

– _¿Y eso qué importa? Te he visto desnuda muchas veces, la última esta madrugada. _

– _Sí, pero eso era diferente. _

– _¿Por qué?, ¿qué ha cambiado desde entonces? _

– _Que esta madrugada no te odiaba y ahora mismo sí. _

– _Tengo celos, –gritó– me muero de los celos, –volvió a gritar–. _

– _¿Celos de qué?, –devolví el grito desesperada–. _

_Puso las manos sobre su cintura y miró al cielo, buscando quizás inspiración divina, suspiró y dijo sosegado, pero con ironía, mientras ponía los ojos en blanco. _

– _De Manuel, es que te ha prestado su Jeep y a mí nunca me lo ha dejado, –estrechó sus ojos –. ¿De qué diablos va a ser?, ¡de Gale! –Gritó de nuevo–. _

– _¿Y por qué le tienes celos?, –le respondí a gritos– ¿por qué lo odio?, ¿por qué lo aborrezco? o ¿quizás por qué me produce nauseas cuando esta cerca de mí? _

_Levantó la mano gesticulando, preparándose para volver a gritar alguna tontería, pero la volvió a bajar. De su boca salió un gruñido exasperado y volvió a poner las manos en su cintura, cargando su peso a un lado. Como si le avergonzaran sus pensamientos, dijo: _

– _Porque tú eres su mujer, tienes una hija con él, y no me puedo sacar de la cabeza a ese hombre tocándote o besándote, no lo soporto, –volvió a gruñir y gesticulando nuevamente con sus manos, para enfatizar sus palabras dijo– Tú eres, mía, y no lo aguanto. _

– _¡Tú estás casado con Delly! Haz estado con ella muchas veces, muchas…, – dije reprochando su machismo–. _

– _No es lo mismo. –Volvió a poner las manos sobre su cintura, clavando sus ojos en mí –. _

– _¡Ya estamos, el macho ha vuelto! –Exclamé indignada–. _

– _Yo no vivo con ella prácticamente desde nunca. Nuestros encuentros han sido más de tipo ocasional que el de un esposo y una esposa, y hace varios meses que ni siquiera la he visto. –Hablaba mientras movía sus manos nerviosamente– Tú vives con ese hombre, tienen una habitación y una cama, duermes al lado de él todas las noches. _

– _Siempre hemos tenido habitaciones separadas. –Respondí como si creyera que él debía de saber eso –. ¡Jamás he dormido a su lado!, y sí, compartimos la misma casa, pero prácticamente no nos vemos. Si Gale no está de viaje, está en la oficina, se va antes de que yo me levante y llega después de que me he acostado. En ocasiones he pasado días sin verlo, a pesar de que sé que duerme bajo mi mismo techo. Incluso tiene una amante, la tenía antes de que yo llegara, la Señorita Glimmer. Rubia, delgada y muy guapa. Ella le mantiene muy ocupado, y yo he querido agradecérselo, pero me pareció que hubiera sido muy extraño. –Falseé la voz, para que pareciera exagerado, mientras gesticulaba también exageradamente con mis manos–. ¡Gracias por mantener contento al señor señorita Glimmer, buen trabajo! Trataré de hacer que le suban el sueldo, pero no se lo vaya a gastar todo en ropa interior sexy, esas facturas las puede cargar a la cuenta de su jefe, que al final es quien más las disfruta. _

– _¡Pero algo ha tenido que pasar entre vosotros!, –me respondió aún serio, aunque mucho más calmado que antes– ¡tienen una hija! _

– _Eso no puedo explicártelo ahora, –contesté más seria que él– no es el momento. _

– _No puedo conformarme con tu respuesta. _

– _¡Pues tendrás que hacerlo! –dije en un tono autoritario– no insistas, no voy a hablar de ello ahora, no es el momento, cuando esté lista te lo explicaré todo. _

– _Yo contesté tus preguntas sobre Delly… respóndeme tú, ¿Sentiste algo por él en algún momento? Dímelo…_

– _Me confundió sí, pero no de la manera que tú crees._

– _¿De qué manera entonces? –Volvió a la ironía –. Debiste confundirte mucho para darle un hijo. Yo siempre he evitado que eso pasara con Delly, lo que sentiste por él tiene que haber sido importante, si no es así, no lo entiendo._

– _No voy a hablar de eso ahora. ¡Por favor Peeta!_

– _Necesito saberlo…_

– _¡He dicho que no! _

_Grité ahora enfurecida. Nos sostuvimos la mirada desafiante durante unos minutos, hasta que él claudicó. Caminó hacia la ducha, ya resignado a que no iba a hablar de ello. Quizás pensó que un hecho horrible estaba detrás de aquella historia, porque parecía arrepentido de haber insistido en ello. Me sujetó por la cintura desde mi espalda, mientras yo sentía su mirada en mi cuerpo. _

– _¿Puedo mirar mientras te duchas? –susurró en mi oído –._

– _No –Me negué con firmeza –. _

– _Por favor… –Suplicó –. Estás muy sexy con el agua corriendo por tu cuerpo. _

– _No. –Volví a negar enfadada–, quieres hacer el favor de dejarme sola. _

– _No, –ahora negaba tajantemente él, pero divertido ante mi negativa. Me abrazó con firmeza–. Perdóname, si no quieres contarme, no tienes por qué hacerlo, eso ya no importa, sólo que me quieres, eso es lo único que importa. _

– _Ven aquí. _

_Me di la vuelta, pues estaba de espaldas a él todavía y lo abracé. Luego de un rato, se separó y me dio una sonrisa lobuna._

– _¿Así que la señorita Glimmer?, –dijo, queriendo quitar el hierro a la situación de antes–. _

– _Sí, ¿por qué?, ¿quieres conocerla? _

– _Tal vez…, para darle las gracias y… quizás podría mostrarme algo de esa ropa interior tan cara que se compra. _

– _¡Ja…! Tú tienes prohibido acercarte a la señorita Glimmer o a cualquier otra mujer, pero más que a nadie a la señorita Glimmer. _

– _¡Entonces la señorita Glimmer es mala! –Sugirió jugando con migo–. _

– _Espero que no, porque ahora mismo yo soy igual que ella. Estoy con el esposo de otra mujer, a punto de hacer el amor, en su lugar de trabajo. _

_Se mordió el labio inferior divertido y soltó una pequeña carcajada. Luego besó la punta de mi nariz y preguntó con la voz ronca y la mirada sobre mis pechos:_

– _¿Estamos a punto de hacer el amor? _

– _Eso espero. _

_El cogió mi champú, el que había colocado en el bolsillo de sus pantalones cortos, puso un poco en las palmas de sus manos y acarició mis cabellos con las puntas de sus dedos. _

– _¿Qué haces? –pregunté –. Pensaba que íbamos a hacer el amor…_

– _Estoy lavándote el cabello, sabes que me gusta como huele. _

_Me encogí de hombros y me quedé callada, de espaldas a él, dejando que siguiera haciéndolo. _

– _Tiene que ser una niña preciosa, seguro que se parece muchísimo a su madre. _

_Soltó mientras masajeaba mi cuero cabelludo con sus dos manos._

– _Sí, es preciosa, y no sabes cuánto se parece a mí. _

_Dije a mí, cuando lo que quería decir era a ti, a su padre. El volvió a rodear con sus brazos mi cintura y me abrazó fuerte, como si quisiera decirme algo, algo que no se atrevía a decir. _

_Manuel llegó temprano en la mañana, justo al tercer día, como se esperaba de él. Peeta y yo aún dormíamos cuando tocó la puerta. _

– _Peeta, ¿estás ahí? –lo escuchamos decir, mientras seguía golpeando la puerta –. Soy yo, Manuel. He traído tu Jeep, y quedó perfecto, deja que escuches ese motor, esta de escándalo. _

_Ambos continuábamos en silencio, Manuel estaba del otro lado de la puerta y sería totalmente evidente que habíamos pasado todos esos días juntos. Me di cuenta de lo irresponsable que había sido, yo no había pensado en nadie, pero ahora tenía vergüenza de verlo a la cara. _

– _¿Cómo voy a salir de aquí?, –murmuré– ese hombre se va a dar cuenta de todo. _

_Sentí el pecho de Peeta agitarse por la risa silenciosa._

– _Peeta no te rías, te digo que se va a dar cuenta… _

– _¿De qué tú eres la mujer de mi vida?, –preguntó aun con la sonrisa en la boca e imitando mi tono de murmullo–, él lo sabe. –me dio su acostumbrado beso en la punta de la nariz –. Manuel se ha convertido en un gran amigo, no debes preocuparte por él. _

– _Deberías salir, parece que va a entrar en cualquier momento. _

_Mi cara era de verdadera preocupación. Ya era bastante con que lo supiera, pero que encima entrara y nos consiguiera a los dos desnudos en la cama. Peeta se rió sin ningún decoro y se levantó, pasando por encima de mí, pues estaba del lado de la pared. De ese lado el colchón era un desastre, así que me cedió el lado "supuestamente bueno". Mientras se ponía los pantalones, gritó. _

– _Ya salgo Manuel, dame un minuto. –Luego me miró y dijo murmurando de nuevo–. Es que tengo a mi mujer desnuda en la cama, y últimamente he descubierto que soy un hombre muy celoso. No quiero que ningún otro deleite su vista con su perfecto cuerpo. _

_Le tiré la almohada. _

– _¡Cállate! _

_Antes de salir, pasó a mi lado y me besó… sí, la punta de la nariz. _

– _¡Te amo! _

– _¡Y yo! _

_Cuando Peeta salió de la casa, me levanté y me vestí. Sé que debía sentirme culpable por todo lo que estaba pasando, pues a pesar de que nos habían conducido a ese destino, él seguía siendo el esposo de otra y yo la esposa de otro, pero no me importaba. Creo que estaba viviendo un sueño, una realidad paralela, o cualquier cosa que no era real, pero fuera lo que fuera, se llamara como se llamara, yo no quería salir de ella. _

– _Buenos días Manuel, ¿cómo está? _

_Lo saludé al salir de la casa. Debía enfrentarme a la mirada de Manuel, de todas formas tendría que hacerlo antes o después, debía volver al pueblo y devolverle su Jeep, al que había dejado sin combustible. Los dos hombres, que estaban de espaldas a mí, se dieron la vuelta y me miraron. _

– _Buenos días, –me contestó sonriéndome– yo muy bien… ¿y usted? _

– _Los voy a presentar oficialmente, –dijo Peeta, tomándome de la mano– aunque sé que ya se conocen. Manuel, ella es Katniss, mi princesa. _

_Nos dimos la mano en señal de cortesía, aunque pareciera absurdo, pues ese hombre me había prestado su coche para que yo llegara hasta ahí. _

– _Siento mucho que su Jeep no estuviera ya de vuelta en el pueblo, –traté de explicarle– es que no tiene el combustible suficiente para regresar, así que tuve que esperar a que usted viniera por nosotros. _

_Él me miró extrañado, como si no entendía lo que decía. _

– _¡Qué raro! El tanque estaba lleno, yo mismo lo cargué cuando llegué al pueblo después de llevar a Peeta, podía hacer el viaje dos veces con ese combustible. _

– _No…, te equivocas Manuel, –se apresuró a decir Peeta –, el tanque estaba en el límite, lo habrás llenado el día anterior y lo recuerdas mal. _

_Manuel inclinó la cabeza a un lado, aceptando a regañadientes la premisa de Peeta._

– _¿Y qué pasó con el que tenías aquí?, estoy seguro de que trajimos una pimpina para que guardaras cuando vinimos hace tres días. –Miró a Peeta interrogativo y al mismo tiempo divertido–. La señorita podría haber usado ese…_

– _Trajimos querosén… _

– _¿Querosén?, –insistió Manuel– ¿estás seguro? _

– _¡Sí! –Contestó acentuando su respuesta y abriendo los ojos, para avisar a Manuel que callara–. _

_Le di un manotazo a Peeta en el brazo._

– _¡Así que me mentiste embaucador! –le reproché, mientras le miraba por debajo de mis pestañas–. _

– _Sí, sí lo hice –confesó fingidamente contrito, estrecho sus ojos hacía Manuel y le dijo– ¡perfecto Manuel!, ¿no tienes algún otro secretito que contar con el que puedas avergonzarme un poco más? _

_Todos nos reímos. _

– _Voy a poner el combustible perdido en el Jeep, –le contestó él aún riéndose– ¿dónde está? _

– _Escondido en la parte de atrás de la casa, está cubierto por una lona verde. _

– _Buen escondite, –lo miró de reojo con picardía, sin poder parar de reír– voy a buscarlo. _

_Manuel se marchó y nos dejó solos. _

– _¡Me engañaste! –Exclamé teatralmente ofendida–. _

– _Sí. –Murmuró y se encogió de hombros–. Es que no quería que te marcharas. _

– _Pero… ¿Por qué?, ¡me odiabas! _

– _Sí, pero después de que hicimos el amor aquella tarde… –suspiró profundamente –. Simplemente no te iba a dejar ir. No quería que te apartaras de mí otra vez._

– _¿Y qué pretendías?, ¿retenerme aquí para siempre? _

– _No, sólo hasta que se vaciara el tanque de agua dulce. _

– _¿Y ahora qué?, porque ya tenemos combustible y a Manuel. _

– _Dame un poco de tiempo, estoy pensando en el plan B. _

_Me sonreí y le miré con tristeza. _

– _Sabes que debo regresar, ¿verdad?, tengo una niña que me espera, y hace tres días que no sé nada de ella. Sé que está bien, la dejé en buenas manos, pero aunque estos días han sido los mejores que he tenido en mucho tiempo, la echo de menos. Además, las chicas deben estar preocupadas. _

– _Lo entiendo, pero aun tenemos muchas cosas de que hablar. Hay que pensar en que es lo que vamos a hacer, ¡porque este no es el final!, ¿verdad?, –me miró temeroso de mi respuesta– ¿no es eso lo que tenias planeado?, ¿o sí? _

– _No, –negué con la cabeza y sujeté su mano–, en realidad no tenía planeado nada. Cuando vine hasta aquí, lo hice sin pensar en el futuro, sólo estaba pensando en lo que iba a encontrarme y cómo enfrentarme a ello, pero este no es el final, ahora lo tengo claro, este es un nuevo principio... _

_Me levantó del suelo y giró conmigo entre sus brazos, feliz por mi respuesta._

– _Te amo –dijo antes de depositarme otra vez en tierra firme sin dejar de rodearme con sus brazos–. Te amo mi princesa, sí, es un nuevo principio, una nueva oportunidad._

– _No sé qué va a salir de todo esto, y tampoco tengo una idea de cómo podemos resolver este embrollo, pero no tengo miedo, si estoy a tú lado, puedo enfrentarme a todo. _

– _Voy a estar a tú lado, te lo prometo, no voy a permitir que nunca más me separen de ti. Ni siquiera si viene el mismísimo Poseidón desde el fondo del mar a decirme que no me quieres, le creería, y si te marchas a la Patagonia, ahí llegaría a buscarte, nunca más voy a fallarte. _

– _Y yo esperaré que me busques sin dudar que lo harás, –respondí conmovida y le di un breve pero cálido beso en los labios–. Escúchame, se me ocurre que ahora podrías volver conmigo hasta la costa, que me acompañes, quiero que conozcas a Primrose, ¿vendrías conmigo? _

_Me estrechó fuerte contra su pecho durante unos segundos, me soltó sin prisas y con dulzura miró a su alrededor, con nostalgia. Respiró profundamente, cargando sus pulmones de todo la energía que emanaba el aire maravilloso de ese lugar tan especial. Cuando volvió a mirarme, tenía una sonrisa radiante en sus labios. Estaba feliz._

– _Iré contigo. _


	34. Capítulo 34 - Encuentros

_**Bueno, dado el tiempo que he tardado en actualizar, les dejo otro capítulo, ahora que Peeta sabe que Primrose es su hija no se va a rendir tan facilmente, en esta historia no solo se cuenta el amor entre peeta y Katniss, tambien trata del amor entre amigos. Como siempre aclaro que ni los personajes ni la historia me pertenecen, la historia es de Vallemar y los personajes de la maravillosa Suzanne Collins.**_

_**CAPÍTULO XXXIV **_

_ENCUENTROS _

_Ya estábamos a mitad de camino en el ferri de regreso a la costa, los dos juntos. Yo llamé antes de salir a Annie y le pedí que te llevara al puerto, ella, por supuesto intentó que le contará en ese mismo momento qué había pasado. _

– _Ahora mismo tendrás que conformarte con que todo ha ido bien, –dije tratando de calmar sus ansias por saber más–, por favor, lleva a la niña. _

– _¿Se lo has dicho?, –insistió ella–. _

– _No, no lo he hecho, pero pienso hacerlo muy pronto. _

_Estaba muy nerviosa, no sabía exactamente lo que pretendía con el encuentro de vosotros dos. A lo lejos ya se podía ver el puerto, estábamos cerca, no tardaríamos ni quince minutos en llegar. _

– _¡Peeta…! _

_Llamé su atención, hacía rato que los dos estábamos callados sólo mirando al mar. _

– _Dime Princesa. _

– _Sobre lo que no quise hablar en el refugio; cuando me preguntaste por mi hija… _

_Me interrumpió. _

– _No importa. –cogió mi rostro entre sus manos y clavo sus ojos en los míos –. De verdad, no me importa. Sólo me importa que te amo, y si lo que te preocupa es tu niña, sé que la querré como si fuera mi hija. La voy a querer muchísimo. No me importa que sea su hija, porque por encima de eso, es tuya. _

– _Pero hay algo que debes saber… _

_Justo en ese momento, el ferri estaba atracando, y al mirar hacia el puerto, vi a Annie contigo en brazos. Emocionada señalé el lugar en donde se encontraban. _

– _¡Ahí están, ahí está mi niña! _

_Agité las manos para que me vieran, y Annie levantó tu manita, moviéndola en señal de que nos habían visto. Él trataba de tener una visión más clara. _

– _Desde aquí parece una niña lindísima y… muy grande, –dijo extrañado– parece ser mayor de lo que pensaba que sería. Creí que era un bebé. _

_Yo no le respondí nada. Ya habían puesto la rampa para poder bajar de la embarcación, así que corrí hasta vosotras. Las abracé a las dos en conjunto y luego te cogí a ti de los brazos de Annie. _

– _Mi princesa… ¿Cómo has estado? ¿Has echado de menos a mami?, porque mami te ha echado muchísimo de menos a ti. Dame un beso anda, o dos, o un millón. _

_Tú reías con emoción, y me tocabas la cara con tus manitas, como queriendo decirme: ¿Dónde estabas mamita?, volviste, te quiero tanto… _

_Peeta estaba justo a mi lado, observándonos, pero yo me había olvidado de todo. Annie carraspeó y lo saludó. _

– _Hola Peeta, ¿cómo estás? _

_Pero él no le contestó nada, sólo nos miraba a nosotras, sin siquiera pestañear. _

– _Creo que iré a tomarme un café, –dijo ella, a pesar de que parecía que ninguno notaba su presencia–, estaré en ese restaurante, –señaló un pequeño café al final de la calle –, tómense el tiempo que quieran, yo no tengo prisa. _

_Miré a Annie y asentí con la cabeza. Ella sabía que mi mirada quería decir Gracias, así que pasó su mano por la mía, la apretó un poco para que supiera que ella creía que estaba haciendo lo correcto y se marchó. Devolví mi atención a Peeta, que no te quitaba los ojos de encima. _

– _Está es Primrose, –le dije–, mi hija. _

_Él te cogió en sus brazos, con los ojos abiertos de par en par y brillando con lágrimas contenidas. Tú no lloraste, le mirabas curiosa y tocabas su rostro con tus pequeñas manos, mientras él te observaba incrédulo. Era como si ambos de una forma inexplicable se hubieran reconocido. Vi brotar lágrimas de sus ojos, estaba llorando. _

– _¡Es mi hija! _

_No me lo preguntó, lo afirmó. _

– _Sí, lo es. _

_Aspiró el aire ruidosamente, para enseguida dejarlo salir de forma abrupta. Ya no pudo más, supongo que todo lo que sentía en ese momento se le estaba acumulando, haciéndolo estallar en llanto. Era un llanto cargado de emociones. Una confusión terrible se abría paso a patadas dentro de su alma. Trago grueso y me miró con reproche._

– _¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? –su tono tenía un matiz de rabia y también de incredulidad –. _

– _Quería que la conocieras primero. _

– _Pero… ¿cuándo…? _

– _¿Cuándo pasó?, usa tu imaginación, hubo muchos momentos para que esto ocurriera. _

– _No me refería a eso, era consciente de que esto podía ocurrir, jamás tomé ninguna precaución, de hecho, reconozco que deseaba que ocurriera y lo provoqué, me refería a cuándo supiste que estabas embarazada, ¿lo sabías antes de marcharte a Nueva York? _

– _Sí. _

_Cerró los ojos, apretándolos, en un gesto que me desgarró. Era como si temiera escuchar aquello, aunque mantuviera la esperanza de que no fuera así. _

– _¿Cómo pudiste Katniss? –Me miraba, incrédulo, decepcionado–. No lo entiendo. ¿Ese hombre sabe que no es su hija?, dime que sí por favor. –dijo entre dientes –. _

– _¡Por supuesto que lo sabe! –contesté sin preámbulos y sin titubear –. Jamás lo habría hecho creer lo contrario. Él sabe que es tú hija, lo supo desde el día en que me obligó a aceptar ese absurdo trato._

– _Entonces… cuando llegaste ese diciembre a la costa… –Sacudió su cabeza, boquiabierto–. ¿Tú ya sabias que estabas embarazada? –Preguntó recriminándome –._

_Asentí, avergonzada y sabiendo que me merecía aquello, merecía que él estuviera decepcionado de mí. Él trataba de ordenar sus ideas, pensando en que era lo que quería y debía decir. _

– _Has llegado muy lejos Katniss. Jamás debiste ocultarme que estabas embarazada. ¡Maldita sea…! –Profirió con los dientes apretados –. ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste en cuanto llegaste? Yo tenía derecho a saberlo de inmediato._

– _Sé que me equivoqué, pero en ese momento pensaba que si te lo decía, ibas a cometer una locura. Todo estaba tan mal, y tú estabas tan nervioso e inquieto por Gale, que creí que lo mejor era no decir nada hasta que no estuviéramos lejos de todos y de todo. Luego ya sabes lo que pasó. Además, reconozco que no quería que te vieras obligado a nada. Quería saber que te marchabas conmigo por amor a mí, no quería ninguna duda sobre ello. _

– _¿Cuándo lo supiste exactamente? _

– _Lo deduje un poco antes de ir. _

_Volvió a cerrar sus ojos, apretándolos, mientras resoplaba y agitaba la cabeza. Tú intuiste su malestar y comenzaste a llorar, apremiándolo para que te depositara en mis brazos. _

– _Tranquila princesa –te consoló –. Ve a los brazos de la irresponsable de tu madre._

– _¡Peeta por favor…! –le supliqué mientras te cogía en brazos y trataba de tranquilizarte –. Trata de entenderme._

– _No. –respondió tajante y con expresión pétrea –. Trata de entenderme tú a mí. –Estrujó su frente con la palma de la mano en un intento por sosegarse – Y, ¿qué era lo que pensabas hacer?, ¿no pensabas decírmelo nunca? _

– _¡No… digo sí… no lo sé! Desde hace mucho tiempo me han pasado todas las cosas tan rápido, que no he podido pensar con claridad. Sabía que no quería que Primrose creciera sin conocerte, sin conocer a su verdadero padre, pero no he pensado ni cómo, ni cuándo, ni nada. Está claro que ahora mismo ella no lo entendería, aunque parece que te reconoció en el instante en que la cargaste entre tus brazos, quizás fue tu foto. _

– _¿Mi foto? _

– _Antes de partir a Nueva York, en el puerto, Annie me entregó un prendero. No habíamos podido vernos, pero ella se las arregló para despedirse de mí, así que llegó en el último minuto, –metí la mano en el bolso y saqué un sobre, que contenía una carta y una foto– dentro del prendero había una pequeña carta y esta fotografía, bien escondidas dentro. Yo suelo mostrársela a Primrose y le digo que ese de ahí, el que está con mamá, es papá. _

_Miró la fotografía durante un rato. _

– _Recuerdo ese día con toda claridad. _

– _Yo también, fue el día en que no quise regresar a casa con Effie y Johanna, el que pasamos la noche en el barco. _

– _Sí, ¿cómo olvidarlo?, ese fue un día perfecto. _

– _Más que perfecto. Es una curiosa coincidencia, pero yo estoy casi segura, que ese día, o mejor dicho, la noche que le siguió, fue la noche en que concebimos a Primrose. ¿Recuerdas las palabras que me dijiste, luego de…? _

– _¡Claramente!, dije que deseaba un hijo contigo, una niña, que se pareciera a ti. _

– _Y yo dije que quería que tuviera tu sonrisa. _

– _Es cierto. Lo recuerdo._

– _Mira la foto. Mags, mi amiga, solía decir cuando la veía, que la niña tenía tu sonrisa, y cuando las chicas la conocieron también se dieron cuenta de ello. _

– _¿Se parece a mí? _

– _¡Se parece muchísimo! _

_Él te miro detenidamente y acaricio tu rostro, mientras tú le sonreías, luego nos abrazó muy fuerte, antes de apartarse un poco para tener una visión completa de nosotras dos. En su cara se veía la emoción que sentía. Yo lo miraba sin poder parar de llorar, tenía tanto miedo a su reacción, pero entonces él me atrajo hacía él y nos rodeó a ambas con sus brazos. _

– _No quiero separarme de vosotras Katniss, –era una súplica, y sus ojos estaban llenos de miedo –, no puedo. Quiero estar contigo y con la niña, que seamos una familia. _

– _Es lo que más deseo en el mundo desde que supe que estaba embarazada de Primrose, pero ahora mismo no veo cómo. Ambos estamos casados con personas diferentes. Primrose es la hija de Gale, él no es su padre, pero legalmente sí lo es. Me ha retenido a su lado con ello, me ha amenazado con quitarme a la niña si yo me aparto de él, y tú no te imaginas todo el poder que ha adquirido ese hombre y hasta donde es capaz de llegar para mantenerlo. Primrose nació prematuramente, después de que él y yo discutiéramos. Yo me puse muy mal, y creo que él deseaba dejarme morir, porque me dejó en casa sola y en muy mal estado. Fue Mags quien me ayudó, de no haber sido por ella, quizás ninguna de las dos estaríamos vivas. _

_Se estremeció e instintivamente nos estrechó más entre sus brazos, intuyendo lo que había pasado en esa discusión. Besó la punta de mí nariz y luego la punta de la tuya._

– _Continúa…_

_Asentí y proseguí con mi relato. Una versión controlada de la verdad._

– _Se las arregló para librarse de la culpa. Desperté en el hospital varios días después de haber dado a luz a la niña. Yo había perdido mucha sangre, y ambas estuvimos a punto de morir, pero pudieron salvarnos, aunque…_

– _¿Qué? –sujetó mi mentón, obligándome a mirarlo –._

– _No podré volver a tener hijos nunca más. _

_Se separó de nosotras claramente afectado y miró al cielo, lanzando un juramente y agitando un puño al aire._

– _¡Katniss…! –Dijo derrotado por mi historia–. Yo…, –se tapo los ojos con sus manos, ahogando un sollozo –, yo no sabía nada, –estaba alterado, gesticulaba con las manos y las pasaba por su cabello nerviosamente, exasperado, confundido y colérico–, yo estaba aquí, ¡aquí maldición!, ¡tratando de odiarte!, mientras tú pasabas por eso sola. –volvió a estrujarse la frente frenéticamente y me miró conmovido –. Has sido muy valiente, solo una mujer con tu temple, tu nobleza y tu coraje, podría recorrer el camino que has recorrido. Espero que entiendas que te lo digo sinceramente, porque eso es lo que creo. – Me miraba con una mezcla de sentimientos en sus ojos, entre amor y reproche –. Pero por otro lado… ¡No debiste hacerlo! Tenías que buscar la manera de hacerme saber que estabas esperando a la niña, fuiste demasiado lejos. _

– _Ahora lo sé Peeta, pero en ese momento estaba desesperada. Creí que lo que hacía era lo correcto, y me he arrepentido tantas veces, – bajé la cabeza avergonzada–. Hasta hace un par de días atrás, ni siquiera tenía esperanzas de volver a verte, seguía teniendo miedo. Dices que soy una mujer valiente, pero te equivocas. He vivido con cobardía, sin saber enfrentarme a los problemas. Sé que tienes derecho a estar furioso conmigo por no decirte nada acerca de Primrose, te pido mil veces perdón por ello, y lo haré todo lo que haga falta, hasta que me perdones. Si pudiera volver el tiempo atrás, actuaría de una forma distinta, pero no puedo hacerlo. _

_Lloré como nunca, estaba aturdida y todo ese mar de errores que tanto me pesaban, ahora me golpeaban duramente. Él me abrazó y durante un rato sólo estuvimos ahí, los tres juntos, nosotras dos entre sus brazos. _

– _Di que me perdonas Peeta, ¡por favor!, ¡di que me perdonas! Si no lo haces voy a morirme, no voy a aguantarlo. ¡Perdóname por favor…!_

_Me sonrió y sujeto mi rostro, secando mis lágrimas._

– _Aunque quisiera estar molesto contigo, no podría, y menos después de haberme dado el regalo más bonito del mundo, –te miró y se inclinó para besar tu naricita –. Tenemos una hija preciosa, tuya y mía. Verla, tocarla, poder abrazarla, es lo más increíble que me ha pasado en la vida. –besó mi nariz está vez y se sonrió con malicia –. Aunque suene egoísta, –dijo con sorna –, al darme cuenta que era mi hija y no su hija, sentí algo que no puedo ni explicar. Sólo puedo decirte que no creí que pudiera quererte más, pero te quiero aún más, las amo a las dos. – volvió a besarnos a ambas –. Y tú princesita, tú me acabas de hacer recordar que sí existe el amor a primera vista. Igualita a tú madre… me enamoraste sólo con mirarte una vez. _

_Me reí emocionada con sus palabras y entonces fui yo la que lo miré con picardía. Había otra cosa que no le había aclarado cuando hablamos en el refugio, y estaba segura de que está le iba a causar gran satisfacción._

– _Hay otra cosa que tienes que saber Peeta –dije con expresión sería –. _

_Arrugó el entrecejo y me miró interrogante._

– _Yo nunca he compartido intimidad con Gale_

_Echó la cabeza ligeramente atrás, sorprendido y conmocionado. _

– _¿Nunca has estado con él? _

– _No. _

_Se rascó la cabeza perplejo, sin entender._

– _¿Quieres decir que nunca han hecho…?_

– _No sé por qué te sorprende._

– _Estás casada con él._

– _Mi relación con Gale es insostenible, yo fui obligada a casarme con él, pero al menos que me forzara a ello, no iba a permitir que me tocara. No podía, el asco que le tengo es demasiado grande. Él intentó suavizar las cosas en algún momento de nuestra relación, y eh de confesar, que por un breve periodo de tiempo, pensé que podría en un futuro… en fin, al final sus tentativas resultaron bastante pobres y escasas, hecho que agradezco y que procuro no tratar de entender. _

– _Yo…, yo llegué a pensar cuando discutimos en la isla, que él te había forzado de alguna manera, que pasaba algo entre vosotros que no deseabas confesar. _

– _No ha sido así, nunca me ha obligado a estar con él, ya te lo eh dicho. Me amenazaba constantemente con ello, antes de que naciera Primrose, pero nunca cumplió sus amenazas. Ni siquiera he dormido a su lado en una cama, nunca me obligó a nada. La única vez que intentó ir más lejos, fue cuando sucedió todo aquello del nacimiento de la niña, pero después de ello, ni siquiera ha vuelto a amenazarme. _

– _Curioso –dijo pensativo –. Qué raro es eso._

– _Supongo…, –me encogí de hombros –. Creo que simplemente nunca le interesé como mujer, no realmente. _

_Alzo una ceja dudando de mi comentario._

– _Dudo mucho de que eso sea así._

– _Pues la verdad es que no me importa, no quiero saber por qué. –levanté mi nariz remilgadamente –. Lo importante aquí, es que ya ves, tus celos eran absolutamente injustificados. En cambio los míos… porque no me iras a contar ahora que tú tampoco has estado con Delly…_

_Prorrumpió en carcajadas y zalamero me dijo:_

– _Sólo soy un simple mortal princesa, un imperfecto y simple mortal… No cómo tú, que eres una Diosa. –se mordió el labio inferior con malicia –. Mi diosa Freya, la más hermosa diosa Nórdica de la belleza y el amor. _

_Le di un suave beso en los labios, pero muy breve y suspiré con pesar. Se estaba haciendo tarde. Ya debíamos ir a buscar a Annie para regresar a casa._

– _Busquemos a Annie, seguro querrá compartir un rato antes de que tengamos que ir a casa._

_Asintió, tomó mi mano y comenzó a andar. Unos pasos más allá, al percatarse de cómo tú volvías a sonreírle, luego de que te agitarás tanto por nuestra discusión, volvió a cogerte en brazos, mientras caminábamos juntos._

– _No me puedo creer que tenga una hija tan hermosa –dijo mirándote –. Es increíble. Deseé esto tanto… que me parece un sueño._

_Sonreí, pero mientras los miraba, algo despertó mi curiosidad._

– _¿Por qué no tuviste un hijo con Delly? Si deseabas tanto ser padre… no lo entiendo._

– _Lo qué deseaba es que tú hija fuera mía. Siempre que pensaba en ti siendo madre, soñaba despierto con que fuera mí hija. Con Delly siempre tomé las precauciones debidas. No quería tener un hijo con ella, no sé si nunca, pero…_

– _¿Y conmigo no las tomaste? Siempre creí que era inexperiencia. –arrugué mi frente recordando –. La verdad es que ni siquiera sé cómo se puede evitar._

_Se encogió de hombros y disimuló una sonrisa socarrona._

– _Hay muchas maneras de evitarlo._

– _¿Y tú las conoces?_

_Arqueó sus cejas y me respondió con su mirada de obviamente._

– _No estaba estudiando para ser cura…, como tú mi monjita._

_Lo miré con reproché._

– _Entonces… ¿Sí lo hiciste a conciencia, no te cuidaste adrede?_

– _Lo pensé la primera vez que estuvimos juntos, pero enseguida me di cuenta que no me importaba si pasaba, que lo deseaba. Cuando te dije esa noche lo que quería y tú no te opusiste, entonces decidí que no iba a hacer nada para evitarlo. Así que no, no me cuidé de que no pasara y me alegro de no haberlo hecho. Es la mejor decisión que he tomado en mi vida. _

_Annie y yo estábamos en la playa, conversando y mirando cómo jugabas en la arena. _

– _Le encanta el mar, –dije mientras te observaba jugar en la orilla de la playa con él, que estaba francamente embobado contigo–. _

– _Es normal, lo lleva en la sangre. _

– _Cierto. _

– _¡Así que…! ¿Todo ha ido bien? _

– _Sí, hablamos mucho y entendimos muchas cosas, tanto él, como yo. _

– _Eso está bien. _

– _Pero no sé qué va a pasar ahora. Peeta dice que no quiere separarse de nosotras. _

– _¿Y eso te parece mal? _

– _Claro que no, pero nada es tan sencillo como querer. _

– _Ya lo sé, pero por algo se empieza. _

_La miré con ternura y compasión, veía como te observaba, ahí, sentada a mi lado, como siempre, inseparable y sincera. La quería tanto… _

– _¡Annie!, ¿por qué no me dijiste lo que pasaba con Finnick? _

– _¿A qué te refieres?, –contestó como si no supiera de verdad de que le estaba hablando–. _

– _Lo sabes bien, estás peleada con él, Peeta me lo dijo. _

– _Eso no es verdad, –restó importancia a mis palabras–, no estamos peleados, sólo pensamos de maneras diferentes sobre un mismo asunto. _

– _Debes hablar con él, esto es simplemente un terrible e inmenso mal entendido. _

– _Finnick es un cabezota, no se puede hablar con él sobre nada. Además, mis padres no me dejan acercarme a él, me vigilan muy bien y… yo salgo ahora con otra persona. Chaff Lug, tú lo conoces, es un buen chico, de buena familia, ha sido muy amable y cariñoso conmigo, estoy muy entusiasmada y mis padres están encantados… _

– _¡¿De qué estás hablando Annie?! –frené su retórica sin sentido –. ¡Tú adoras a Finnick!, como se te ocurre pensar... –Negué frenéticamente, agitando mi cabeza–. ¿Es qué acaso quieres repetir mi error?, ¿mi historia no te ha enseñado nada? _

– _Lo tuyo es diferente. –Aclaró categórica –. Todo entre vosotros ha sido un desastre, pero se quieren. Peeta te adora, y te querrá siempre. _

– _Y vosotros también os queréis. –objeté –. La única diferencia entre vosotros y nosotros, es que vosotros estáis solteros…_

– _No, la diferencia es que yo quiero a Finnick, él no siente lo mismo por mí. _

– _¡Eso no es cierto Annie! –Volví a objetar –. Finnick te quiere mucho, ¿por qué lo pones en duda? _

– _¡Katniss, Finnick me dejó, no lo dejé yo a él! Es cierto que mis padres se pusieron muy pesados, pero él no hizo nada por remediar esa situación, ni siquiera aun después de que se arreglaran las cosas con su familia y no precisamente por qué yo no se lo pidiera. _

_Aquello me dejó de una pieza. ¿Cómo iba a poner alguna objeción a lo que me estaba contando? Dije lo primero que se me cruzó por la mente._

– _Vosotros discutíais mucho por esa época, tiene que haber un motivo para que él no lo intentara. _

– _¡Créeme, no lo hay! Aún hoy seguimos hablando, pero ya no hay nada entre nosotros. Fue él quien dijo que lo mejor era que fuéramos sólo amigos y nada más. Incluso ha llegado a insinuarme, que yo tengo más afinidad con Cato que con él. Dijo que pensará en ello, y de esa forma iba a entender más fácilmente, que él y yo éramos muy diferentes y que en realidad no hacíamos buena pareja. _

_Una pronunciada arruga en mi entrecejo, advirtió lo raro que me parecía todo lo que me estaba contando._

– _¡No lo entiendo Annie! Finnick te quiere, yo lo sé, estoy segura de ello. _

– _Eso ya no importa, yo ya lo he aceptado. –Se le notaba apesadumbrada, pero también decidida a olvidarlo de verdad. Cambió el tema de conversación, se sentía incómoda–. Ahora, por favor, hablemos de otra cosa. Dora me ha dicho que quieres bautizar a Primrose. _

– _Es cierto, entre otras cosas he venido a ello y… te quiero pedir algo. _

– _¿Qué cosa? _

– _Quiero que seas la madrina de Primrose. _

– _¿Enserio? _

– _¡Sí, claro…! ¿Quién mejor que tú para bautizar a mi niña? ¿Aceptas?_

– _Por supuesto que acepto, –dijo con una sonrisa radiante y luego hizo un mohín –, pero admito que me sorprende un poco. No es que no esperara que me lo pidieras, pero…, ya sabes, con Gale de por medio. No creo que a él le haga mucha gracia. _

– _A mí no me importa si le hace gracia o no. _

_Peeta venia hacia nosotras contigo en brazos. _

– _Primrose y yo venimos a cotillear de que están hablando, –dijo sentándose a mi lado en la arena, colocándote a ti entre sus piernas–. _

– _Le estaba pidiendo a Annie que bautizara a la niña, –te alcé en brazos por encima de mi cabeza, jugando contigo– y ya tienes madrina princesa, es Annie. ¿Te gusta?, ¿a qué sí?, te gusta mucho ¿verdad? _

– _¿Qué opinas tu… papá de la niña? –Preguntó Annie sonriente –. ¿Estás de acuerdo? Sé que en tu casa no profesan ninguna religión, seguro no creerás en este tipo de cosas. _

– _A mí me parece una idea maravillosa. –respondió él divertido –. Es cierto que yo no profeso ninguna religión en particular, pero creo en Dios y los rituales y las promesas me parecen algo muy especial. Adquieres un compromiso que crea un vínculo, y definitivamente, de las mejores cosas que podamos darle a Primrose, es que existan lazos que la unan a ti Annie. _

_En las palabras de Peeta, había muchas cosas, cariño, amistad, y un sincero y enorme agradecimiento–. _

– _Gracias Peeta. _

_Contestó conmovida y con los ojos brillando de emoción. Tomó por un momento su mano apretándola entre las suyas en un gesto de comprensión. Dejando claro que había entendido todo lo que debía entender de aquellas palabras. _

– _Creo que debemos marcharnos ya, está oscureciendo, y hay que buscar un sitio en donde puedas quedarte. _

_Dijo ella rompiendo el momento, soltando la mano de Peeta y levantándose apresuradamente. _

– _¿Por qué?, –dijo él extrañado– yo pensaba quedarme en mi casa. _

– _No creo que sea conveniente, –contesté yo–, hay que tener mucho cuidado, no quiero que Gale sepa que te he visto, es Primrose la que está en juego, y eso sí que no podría soportarlo. _

– _Tienes razón, perdóname, no lo pensé con claridad. –se encogió de hombros y luego me tendió la mano para ayudarme a levantar, para después cogerte a ti en sus brazos –. Podría quedarme en el barco. –dijo mientras caminábamos hacía donde Annie había aparcado el coche –. _

– _¿Aún conservan el barco tus padres? _

– _En realidad no, –dijo complacido –, ahora es mío, yo se los compré. Está en el puerto, necesitaba unos arreglos, así que lo dejé aquí la semEffie pasada. _

– _¿No te importa quedarte ahí? –quiso saber Annie –._

– _No, lo hago muy a menudo. _

– _Pues no se hable más, –dispuse –, ve al barco. Nosotras vamos a regresar a casa de mis padres. MañEffie iré a verte, no te acerques tú por la urbanización, no quiero que nadie sospeche nada, ¡te lo ruego! _

– _Está bien, no lo haré, pero tienes que prometerme que vendrás a verme. _

– _¡Claro que iré!, todas las veces que pueda, yo tampoco quiero separarme de ti, lo sabes, ¿verdad?_

– _Sí, –Contestó con inseguridad – pero tengo miedo. Tengo miedo de que pase algo sin que yo lo sepa y vuelvas a desaparecer. Me angustia mucho pensar que eso vuelva a ocurrir y que no pueda saber en donde están. _

_Podía verse claramente en el rostro de Peeta, que eso era algo que no estaba dispuesto a volver a vivir. Tenía que haberlo pasado terriblemente mal, pues lucia enfermo de sólo decirlo. _

– _Eso no volverá a suceder. De la forma que sea, yo voy a tenerte al tanto de todo lo que pase de aquí en adelante con Primrose y conmigo, te lo prometo. _

_Tiró de mí rodeándome por la cintura y me estrelló contra su cuerpo._

– _Promete que nunca volverás a desaparecer de esa manera. –dijo agitado, nervioso –. No voy a aguantar si eso vuelve a ocurrirme, no puedo volver a sentirme perdido, sin saber nada, sin ningún rumbo que tomar, sin nadie a quien recurrir, sin ningún lugar en el que buscar. No puedo Katniss, eso casi me vuelvo loco, literalmente. _

– _No lo haré Peeta, te prometo que buscaré una manera de que me encuentres, si algo malo volviera a ocurrir, te lo Juro. _

**TERTULIA **

El ambiente de la sala había cambiado drásticamente. De los llantos y desesperación en que nos habíamos hundido durante la lectura de las predecesoras páginas, ahora todos suspiraban llenos de ternura y amor, el mismo que del diario sus letras emEffieban, purificando nuestra alma abatida.

Cerré el diario un momento y lo abracé entre mi pecho, suspiré profundamente, recordando lo que había leído.

– ¿Qué pasó cuando mi padre se enteró que mamá no iba a acudir a la cita?

Mi padrino hizo una mueca desdeñosa.

– Que se volvió loco, literalmente, como has leído. –Confirmó las palabras de mi madre –. Castor fue a buscarlo al puerto, en cuanto se enteró que habían detenido a Papá. Regresaron a la costa y entonces Peeta fue a buscarte pero no pudo ni acercarse a la casa de tu madre. Estaba fuertemente vigilada por hombres de la Seguridad Nacional, que le impidieron el paso en todo momento. A Annie tampoco la dejaban ver a Katniss, de hecho, no permitieron que ninguna persona se acercara a ella, lo intentamos por todos los medios, tampoco pudimos hablar con Johanna. Dos días más tarde, supimos que Katniss se había marchado junto con su familia de nuevo a la capital. Peeta fue a buscarla, estaba desesperado, pero fue más de lo mismo. La casa estaba vigilada y Katniss totalmente incomunicada. Él prácticamente vivió en los alrededores de esa casa durante una semEffie. No se movía de ahí, buscando una oportunidad para poder colarse. No aguantaba la incertidumbre y obsesionado como estaba, decidió presentarse en la casa.

– Yo lo atendí en el jardín, –continuó mi abuela descorazonada –, y con vileza lo desalenté. Le dije cosas espantosas. Le aseguré que Katniss sabía ahora quien era él, que era un vulgar asesino y que todos en su casa eran de la misma calaña. "Yo no soy tal cosa" se defendió sobrecogido ante mis palabras. Le dije que sí lo era, que habían participado en atentados, con la intención de quitar la vida a alguien, que eran vulgares terroristas y que estaban acostumbrados a una absoluta bajeza moral.

Cerró los ojos recordando con vergüenza aquel momento.

– Él me suplicó que lo dejara hablar con ella. Realmente parecía desesperado. Imploró, gritó, amenazó e incluso intentó entrar en casa por la fuerza. Yo me porté insensible ante su dolor, a pesar de que era difícil no darse cuenta que era real. Por último, Gale intervino. Se insultaron mutuamente y se agredieron físicamente. Peeta no paraba de gritarme que Gale no se la merecía, que la había maltratado y humillado, que era un cEffiella, pero yo no le creí. Gale le dijo que Katniss y él se casarían en un par de días y que él ya no tenía nada que buscar ahí, que la había perdido. Peeta volvió a echársele encima, varios hombres tuvieron que venir a auxiliar a Gale. Lo amenazó y le dijo que no creía ni una palabra y fue cuando yo le dije que Katniss me había contado todo, que sabía que pensaba fugarse con él, pero que se había arrepentido, que ella ni siquiera quería ver a Annie, y que mucho menos quería saber nada de él. Se volvió loco y comenzó a dar gritos, llamándola e intentando entrar en casa. Lo sacaron entre varios hombres de casa, como si fuera un vulgar delincuente.

– ¿Y mamá no escuchó todo aquel revuelo?

– No, lo recibí en la verja de entrada a la casa. Tú madre estaba en su habitación, encerrada. Sabes que está orientada al jardín trasero. No pudo ver ni escuchar nada y yo me había asegurado de que no la dejaran salir de ahí, si lo intentaba.

– Sé cuál era su habitación, pero no he entrado desde que era una niña. Ya sabéis que papá… –me retracté –. Gale, la mantiene bajo llave.

– No es de lo único que te ha mantenido alejada –dijo con pesar mi abuela –. Siempre se ha cuidado de que no guardaras ningún apego con cualquier lugar o persona que estuviera relacionada directa o indirectamente con tus padres. Ni siquiera la familia de tu padre pudo verte demasiado, a la única persona que toleraba era a tu madrina. Hasta que un día me impuse y le recordé que él debía dejarlos estar cerca de ti. Accedió, no en todo, pero nos dejó respirar un poco en ese sentido.

– Me hubiera gustado conocer todos esos lugares, –dije como si eso fuera sólo un sueño– La costa, la isla y el refugio, la gruta, me encantaría ir ahí.

– ¡Y puedes hacerlo! –Me respondió mi abuela–. Claro que la costa ya no es el lugar suntuoso y elegante que tu madre describe en ese diario, el paso del tiempo ha hecho mella y tristemente no para mejor. Muchos han vendido sus propiedades y hoy apenas conozco a algunos cuantos. El progreso ha hecho que otros lugares sean hoy en día más apetecibles y por consiguiente más frecuentados, así que ya no es ni mucho menos un sitio socialmente vanguardista, pero sigue teniendo su encanto. Ahora es un lugar tranquilo en donde retirarte cuando lo necesitas, y ya te he dicho antes que conservamos la casa.

– ¿Y el refugio? –Pregunté sin albergar muchas esperanzas–. ¿Qué pasó con él?

– El refugio sigue siendo eso, un refugio. La isla en donde trabajaba tu padre, es una reserva natural, no se puede construir más allá del pueblo que ya existía. Una fundación para la conservación de los arrecifes coralinos, adquirió el lugar hace muchos años y lo mantiene ahora un poco mejor acondicionado, para que sirva a los biólogos que hacen trabajo de campo en el lugar. Esa Fundación hasta ahora, ha estado dirigida por Portia y por mí, aunque todos hemos participado en ella, tus tíos, tus padrinos, todos.

Me di cuenta de cuánto trabajo se habían tomado para mantener vivo el recuerdo y el trabajo de mis padres. No era difícil vislumbrar cuán hondo habían calado ellos en las almas de las personas que conocían.

– El pueblo sí que sigue siendo el mismo, no ha cambiado en nada, –dijo Portia–, hasta Manuel, que sigue llegando tarde a todas partes y que aun recorre los caminos con ese viejo jeep destartalado, –hizo una pausa y se sonrío–, contando a sus pasajeros la historia de los amantes del refugio, que se ha convertido en una leyenda de aquel pueblo. Habla de dos amantes que corren felices por la playa, riéndose y jugando, calentándose al sol del día, y cuando cae la noche, se refugian en la calidez de la vieja cabaña, para amarse por toda la eternidad. No te asustan, pero si una pareja visita el lugar y su amor es verdadero, este crece y aprende a superar los obstáculos, si no es sincero, ellos los separan sin remedio.

– Siempre termina diciendo que él los conoció y que nunca vio amor tan grande y verdadero, –continuó mi abuela– y a mí me gusta creer en esa historia, me gusta imaginarlos felices, corriendo por la playa, como siempre debió ser.

Mis padrinos se abrazaban y mi tía Johanna y mi tío Haymitch.

– Es cierto lo que cuentan, –dijo mi padrino mirando a mi madrina y besándola en la frente, mientras ella le sonreía–, nosotros somos una de esas parejas.

– Y nosotros –dijo mi tía Johanna–.

_**DIARIO**_

_Peeta se fue al barco, aunque no de muy buena gEffie. Le costaba mucho separarse de ti y de mí. Desde el momento que te vio, quedó prendado, estaba verdaderamente loco por ti, no dejaba de mirarte, parecía como si quisiera de alguna manera compensar el tiempo que le habían robado a tu lado. _

_Esa noche, cuando llegamos a casa, Annie tu y yo; Johanna, Effie y Dora, nos esperaban impacientes, locas por saber todo lo que había pasado. Habían preparado una especie de picnic bastante improvisado, por si acaso hacía falta estar despiertas hasta muy entrada la madrugada. _

– _¡Por fin llegan! –Dijo Effie mirando el reloj– Tenemos mucho rato esperando. _

– _Me imagino, pero supongo que entenderán que debo bañarme primero, –contesté divertida por la ansiedad que demostraban–, acostar a la niña, y sentarme sin interrupciones a contaros todo. _

– _Pero date prisa, –dijo Johanna, empujándome por la puerta del baño– ya no aguanto la curiosidad._

_Ya había terminado de bañarme, bañarte a ti, y estaba en la habitación esperando a que te durmieras para salir. Lo cierto es que yo también me moría por contarles todo. Cuando salí, me quedé observando a hurtadillas como interrogaban a Annie, parece que no pudieron esperar a la fuente original. _

– _Pero cuéntanos cómo esta él, ¿sigue siendo tan guapo? –Insistía Johanna muy ansiosa–. ¿Está igual?, ¿ha cambiado en algo?, cuéntanos Annie, no te hagas de rogar. _

– _Lo cierto es que sigue siendo un hombre guapísimo, Katniss tiene una suerte tremenda, tiene a dos de los hombros más bellos que yo conociera nunca, locos por ella. Yo diría que ahora incluso está más guapo que antes, pero de una forma diferente. Algo similar a lo que pensamos de Gale cuando lo vimos de nuevo, sólo que Gale ahora parece más oscuro, aciago, mientras que Peeta parece más…_

– _¿Más qué? –Apremió Effie –. Acaba de explicarte de una vez... _

– _No sé Effie. Está más hombre, es como más fuerte. Sigue siendo el mismo, pero con un toque; yo diría que como más mundano, algo descuidado, bohemio. Su cabello luce indómito y lleva barba. También está bronceado por el sol y su cuerpo evidencia el trabajo duro. No sé bien cómo explicarlo _

– _¡Descuidado e indómito!, –declinó Effie, no entendía como le iba a parecer guapo un melenudo desaliñado–. _

– _Sí, exacto. Parece como un artista inmerso en su propia desgracia y lucha interna, un intelectual que ha vivido como un ermitaño. Que de hecho es exactamente como lo ha hecho. Pero eso le da un toque interesante, que le hace parecer incluso más guapo que antes, como si su tiempo en soledad le hubieran dotado de inteligencia y sabiduría. _

– _¿Y a ellos juntos?, ¿cómo los vistes? –Preguntó Johanna–. _

– _Eso sí que no ha cambiado en nada, se ven exactamente igual que antes. Se comen con la mirada y lucen tremendamente enamorados. No cabe ninguna duda de que siguen sintiendo lo mismo el uno por el otro. Dan celos, porque irradian algo difícil de superar. _

– _Eso es increíblemente romántico, –todas voltearon a mirar Effie, quien suspiraba–, digo, que sigan enamorados de esa manera, a pesar de que ya hace dos años que no se ven. _

– _Yo no conozco a ese señor, –intervino Dora– pero si conozco a la señora Katniss, y sé que ella quiere a ese hombre. –Hizo una pausa y chascó con los labios–. ¡Y tanto que lo quiere!, yo la he visto llorar mucho por él y también he visto cómo le brillaban los ojos cuando hablaba de su Peeta, aunque lo que dijera o dijeran no fuera tan bueno. Sufrió mucho cuando supo que iba a casarse._

– _Es difícil renunciar a un amor así, está claro que si yo quisiera a Marvel, aunque sólo fuera la mitad, y él a mí como Peeta a Katniss, –dijo Johanna reflejando desánimo– yo no lo dejaría por nada del mundo. _

– _¿Ni siquiera por qué estuvieras casada con otro hombre y él con otra mujer?, –reprochó Effie–. _

– _Ni siquiera por eso Effie, –contestó ella dura y decididamente–. _

– _Yo estoy de acuerdo con Johanna, yo no le dejaría por nada del mundo, –dijo Annie apoyando la postura de Johanna–. _

– _¡Pero Annie!, ¿cómo podrían estar juntos ahora?, el matrimonio es para siempre, –volvió a decir Effie, perturbada por lo que oía–. _

– _La gente se divorcia. –defendió Annie –._

– _No digas eso. –La reprendió, como si Annie le hablara de un pecado muy grave–. ¿Qué clase de gente se divorcia? _

– _No lo sé Effie, ¿quizás gente como Katniss y Peeta?. –Respondió Annie impaciente–. Tú eres una persona joven, no me puedo creer que seas tan remilgada, además de hipócrita. Te parece que está bien que se vieran y que sigan enamorados, pero no que se divorcien. Eso es una situación con un doble rasero profundo Effie. _

– _No me parece bien que se vieran, – se defendió Effie–, en cualquier otra circunstancia eso estaría mal, pero ellos tienen una situación especial y era necesario que aclararan muchas cosas, para poder pasar página. Ahora bien, divorciarse es un paso importante, y dejaría en una posición muy difícil a Katniss. _

– _En Estados Unidos hay cada vez más y más personas que se divorcian, –volvió a intervenir Dora, como apoyando la postura de Annie, aunque terminó apoyando un poco la de Effie– pero ninguna mujer que lo haya hecho goza de muy buena reputación, a menos que se trate de gente de esferas diferentes, como artistas y ese tipo de mundos, pero la gente común, no, muchas de esas mujeres llevan un San Benito colgado. _

– _Eso lo entiendo Dora, pero usted ha vivido con Katniss y Gale todo este tiempo, ¿cree que ella debería seguir sacrificándose por ese matrimonio?_

– _¡No!, –contestó Dora la pregunta de Annie sosteniendo el no un rato y negando con la cabeza–, creo que yo me divorciaría, claro que yo no tengo el status de la señora y el señor. _

– _Esas son tonterías, –ahora respondió Johanna, para el asombro de Effie, que realmente creía que Johanna la apoyaría en eso–, además, siempre podrían irse lejos, a un lugar en donde puedan comenzar de nuevo. _

– _Tiene razón, yo he visto a la señora Katniss sufrir mucho, y creo que ella se merece otra oportunidad. _

_Decidí dejar que se percataran de mi presencia. _

– _Gracias Dora, –dije dulcemente– gracias por creer que me merezco otra oportunidad. _

– _Sabe que lo digo de corazón señora. _

– _Te he pedido tantas veces que me llames Katniss, sabes que eres de la familia. _

– _Lo siento, no me acostumbro. _

_Decidí no discutir con ella, tantas veces lo había hecho sin conseguir resultados, que lo había dado por perdido. _

– _Lo cierto es, que yo ya he pensado en divorciarme –aludí a su discusión –, y respeto lo que piensas Effie, pero no me importa lo que diga la sociedad en absoluto. Ya lo había decidido mucho antes de que ni siquiera pensara estar aquí, pero hay una sola cosa que sí me importa y que me lo ha impedido, ¡Primrose! Ella es legalmente la hija de Gale, y creo que podría tener una oportunidad o más de quitarme a la niña si yo intento separarme de él. Eso sí que me produce verdadero terror y es lo que me ha frenado todo este tiempo._

– _Pero tiene que haber algo que podamos hacer, –dijo Annie, entendiendo la gravedad del asunto, pero negándose a no tener posibilidades–, no puede estar todo perdido. _

– _Espero que no Annie, –le respondí, y sé que ella sintió alivio cuando lo hice– y eso es justo lo que tengo intenciones de averiguar. Tendré que ponerme en contacto con un abogado, alguien que sepa en el terreno en dónde se está moviendo, y además que sea de plena confianza. No me gustaría que Gale se enterara de nada, no quiero ponerlo sobre aviso. _

– _Señora, el hijo de la señora Mags. –Me recordó Dora, luego de un instante perdida en sus pensamientos–. Él es abogado, y su mamá decía que era muy bueno. _

– _Ya pensé en él Dora, y también creo que es el candidato perfecto. Yo sé que él no se va a negar a ayudarme, estoy segura de ello. También confío plenamente en Haymitch. _

– _Ya vamos por buen camino. –Chasqueó Annie, soltando la respiración en un gesto de alivio–. Por lo menos hay una idea. _

– _No quiero ser aguafiestas, pero te estás olvidando de otra cosa importante, –intervino Johanna en un tono seco, yo la miré expectante–. De papá y mamá, ellos no lo permitirán. ¿Qué una hija suya se divorcie y manche el honor de la familia de esa manera…? Estas soñando si crees que lo van a aceptar. _

– _Tienes razón Johanna, ellos no lo van a aprobar, –le contesté fríamente– pero a mí ya no me importa si lo hacen. _

– _No hables así, –dijo mortificada por mi dureza– yo te entiendo, pero en cierta forma también entiendo a papá y a mamá. Ellos sólo quieren que hagamos lo correcto, aunque no siempre lo que ellos creen lo correcto en realidad lo es. Puede que si buscas la manera de hacerlos entender… que puedan ver cómo pasó todo… _

– _Johanna, –la interrumpí–, cuando estaba en la isla, Peeta me contó que fue a buscarme antes de que me hubiera ido a Nueva York. Me dijo que ese día vio a mamá, y que ella le dijo que yo no quería verlo, que sabía todo lo que pasaba entre nosotros, porque yo misma se lo había confesado, y que le había pedido que me ayudara a alejarme de él, porque ya había entendido que ella tenía razón. –la miré por debajo de mis pestañas –. ¿Lo entiendes?, ella lo sabía todo, siempre lo supo. _

_Johanna no dijo una palabra, pero tampoco se asombró de lo que estaba diciendo, ni Effie, ni Annie tampoco. _

– _¿Lo sabían verdad?, –pregunté sorprendida–. _

– _Sí, ese día yo estaba en casa también, –me respondió Johanna avergonzada– pero mamá no me dejó salir. Ella me había llamado para interrogarme sobre vosotros. Trato de confundirme, me dijo lo mismo que le dijo a Peeta, que tú estabas arrepentida, pero no le creí, así que no le dije nada. Luego llamé a Effie y a Annie para ponerlas sobre aviso, supuse que intentaría llamarlas a ellas también, como de hecho hizo. _

– _Sí, pero ninguna le dijo nada, –dijo Effie apurada, como si yo pudiera pensar que si alguien lo había hecho, seguramente sería ella–. _

– _Excepto yo –soltó Annie, con la cabeza gacha, avergonzada de no haberlo dicho nunca–. _

– _¿Tu Annie?, –pregunté incrédula, mientras todas la observaban con la misma cara de incredulidad que yo–. _

– _Sí, yo le dije que lo único que sabía, es que tú y Peeta se querían de verdad, y que era una locura tratar de separarlos. Quise hacerla entender que todo aquello era un error, pero no me escuchó, al contrario, me dijo que me prohibía ir a tu casa, o acercarme a ti hasta que te hubieras casado. Me dijo que como me atrevía a decirle lo que era bueno para ti o no. Sus palabras exactas fueron: No son más que unas niñas, no saben lo que les conviene. Katniss sólo tiene está encaprichada de ese hombre. Él no es para ella. Katniss es impresionable y de un carácter débil, al lado de él, terminaría siendo quién sabe qué tipo de persona, influenciada por las estupideces en las que creen esas personas, y yo no eduqué a mi hija para eso. _

_Me senté ensimismada, tratando de recordar aquel día en Nueva York. _

– _Yo sabía que mamá conocía parte de la historia, –dije por fin después de una larga pausa–, pero no sabía exactamente si ella había participado o no de alguna manera en aquel desastre. –Volví a hacer otra pausa, como si me costara reconocer lo que iba a decir–. Lo cierto es, que ahora mismo estoy casi segura de que su participación fue mucho más allá de lo que me gustaría aceptar. _

– _¿Cómo sabias que mamá estaba al tanto de algo? –Me preguntó Johanna extrañada, pues ninguna nunca me dijo nada de aquel suceso–. _

– _Ella misma me lo confesó cuando estuvo en Nueva York para verme a mí y a Primrose. Lo reconoció en una pelea que sostuvimos ella, papá, y yo, después de que les confesara que Primrose era hija de Peeta. _

– _¿Lo saben? –Exclamó Johanna, ahora totalmente perpleja por lo que escuchaba–_

– _Sí. _

– _¡No me lo puedo creer!, ¿y qué fue lo que dijeron? _

– _Se pusieron de parte de Gale, casi le mandan a hacer una misa. –Contesté, dejando bien claro que debían imaginar que esa había sido su reacción–. Ni siquiera quisieron escuchar lo que yo tenía que decir sobre él. _

– _¡Con razón llegaron tan cambiados de ese viaje!, –agregó ella dubitativamente– sobre todo papá. _

– _Me imagino que se puso furioso, –mis palabra denotaban dolor y decepción–, seguro pensarán que Gale no se merecía a una persona como yo. _

– _¡Y tenían razón!, usted es mucho para ese cerdo engreído y vulgar que es el fulano señor Gale ese, –dijo Dora, indignada por lo que escuchaba–, la señora Mags decía, que ese hombre era una basura, y si ella estuviera aquí, le estaría diciendo que luchara por usted y por mi niñita. Ambas se merecen estar al lado de Peeta, ese es el verdadero padre de mi niña y es el amor de su vida, –hizo una pausa y me tomó de la mano– señora Katniss, haga todo lo que tenga que hacer, sin pensar en lo que los demás quieren, porque aquí nadie se ha parado a pensar en lo que usted quería. _

– _Gracias Dora –le dije sinceramente–. _

_Me acerqué a ella y la abracé. Sabía que lo que decía lo decía de corazón. Ella me quería, y a ti te adoraba. Además, me recordó que Mags, quien solía ser una persona sensata, en la que yo confiaba ciegamente y por quien me dejaba guiar, me apoyaría. Dora sabía que la aprobación de Mags era muy importante para mí. _

_Effie carraspeó un poco para interrumpir el alto que habíamos hecho en la conversación. _

– _Lamento interrumpir este momento que ha sido muy emotivo y muy liberador, pero hay algo que no hemos tomado en consideración. _

– _¿Y qué cosa es esa?, señorita remilgada, –dijo Annie mordazmente– ¿si se puede saber? _

– _Muy picante Annie, –contestó Effie en el mismo tono–, me refiero a Peeta. –Clavó sus ojos indagadores en mí–. ¿Tú le preguntaste sí él quería divorciarse? _

– _Él no quiere a Delly, tú lo sabes, –respondí, tratando de ser paciente, sus reproches moralista comenzaban a ser molestos– y hasta esta mañana, decía que lo único que pedía de este mundo, es que no volvieran a separarlo de mí y de Primrose. _

– _Sí, –insistió– ¿pero te dijo que se iba a divorciar de ella?, ¿te lo dijo? _

– _No, no exactamente, –gruñí menos paciente– pero creo que quedó claro que sí. _

– _Yo no lo veo tan claro. Y es que… ¿por qué se va a divorciar de ella? No sé, parece sencillo, pero no lo es tanto. A fin de cuentas, se necesitan dos para casarse, y se siguen necesitando dos para divorciarse o… ¿Es que de verdad crees que ella le va a decir que sí y ya? _

– _Peeta dice que ella no lo soporta. –Exclamé ya desesperada, estaba cansada de que Delly siguiera significando un obstáculo entre nosotros–. Incluso ya ella ni siquiera quiere verlo. Peeta me contó que hace meses que no comparten demasiado, a pesar de que él ha viajado al Capitolio. En esas ocasiones ha estado con sus hermanos y ella no ha hecho nada para que eso fuera de otra manera. _

– _Sí Katniss, pero Effie tiene razón, –para sorpresa de todas intervino Annie–. Si ella sabe que Peeta quiere dejarla, se va a volver a encaprichar, sobre todo si sabe que es por ti, ya la conocemos. _

– _Él tendrá que ocuparse de ella Annie, Gale es mi problema y Delly es el suyo, –dije ya para poner fin a esa conversación– tendrá que conseguir la manera. _

_Estuvimos un buen rato más hablando, por supuesto ellas querían que les contara todo lo que había sucedido en la isla, y así fue. Aparte de unas cuantas caras de desaprobación de Effie, todas las demás parecían absortas con la historia, incluso Johanna comentó que sentía un poco de envidia, muy sana claro. _

_Cuando por fin nos fuimos a la cama, yo casi no podía sostenerme en pie, estaba muy cansada, el sueño me vencía, de inmediato me dormí, contigo a mi lado._


	35. Capítulo 35 - Juntos de nuevo

_**Buenos Días, acá les traigo otro capítulo de esta linda historia, la trama se pone interesante, como siempre aclaro que la historia pertenece a Vallemar y los personajes son de la maravillosa Suzanne Collins, muchos abrazos**__**.**_

_**Y gracias a todos aquellos lectores que se han tomado la iniciativa de leerla, espero sus comentarios.**_

_**CAPÍTULO XXXV **_

_DEFINITIVAMENTE JUNTOS DE NUEVO _

_Muy temprano, escuché cómo te quejabas para que te sacara de la cuna. _

– _Buenos días princesa, que temprano te has despertado hoy. Es porque sabes que vas a ver a papá otra vez ¿verdad? Pues vamos a prepararnos y nos vamos tú y yo. _

_Caminé por el puerto buscando el barco de Peeta. Cuando por fin lo vi a lo lejos, lo reconocí de inmediato. Peeta estaba en la proa, limpiando algo que tenía en las manos. Cuando giró, intuyendo que alguien lo observaba, bajó de un salto para ayudarnos a subir. Estaba contento de vernos, más bien feliz. Nos dio un beso a ambas en la punta de la nariz y nos ayudó a abordar. Cuando ya estábamos dentro, preguntó si quería beber algo, le pedí agua, había caminado mucho para llegar hasta ahí. Él me la sirvió, y luego se agachó justo a mi lado, donde yo me encontraba sentada contigo sobre mis piernas, tomó mi mano, la tuya y dijo: _

– _He pasado casi toda la noche pensando en este momento, en todo lo que ha ocurrido entre nosotros estos tres últimos días, y en lo feliz que soy ahora mismo al saber que Primrose es mi hija. Llegué a pensar que mi vida sencillamente se había acabado, que nunca más volvería a ser feliz, y ahora las tengo a las dos aquí conmigo. _

_Lo miré con ternura y acaricié su cabello. _

– _Todo ha sido tan difícil para nosotros. Yo solía pensar cuando la pena me consumía, que a lo mejor no era nuestro destino estar juntos. _

– _Si no estamos destinados a estar juntos, ¿por qué razón íbamos a sentir lo que sentimos el uno por el otro? –Dijo mirándome y por ultimo besando mi mano ladeando un poco su rostro para conseguirse con ella, que estaba posada sobre sus cabellos–. _

– _Una jugarreta del destino, –dije, pensando en cualquier cosa para explicarlo–. _

– _Yo no sé si creo en el destino. Yo sólo sé que mucha gente ha conjugado muchas trampas para separarnos, para evitar que estuviéramos juntos, pero a pesar de ellos, a pesar de todo, nuestro amor se ha hecho más fuerte y más grande, y pase lo que pase con nosotros, ahora esta Prim para dar fe del inmenso amor que nos tenemos. Te Amo, las Amo a las dos. _

– _Y nosotras a ti. _

_Durante un momento nos quedamos callados, yo diría que con un poco de tristeza por recordar todo lo que nos había pasado en nuestra vida juntos, pero él se negó a seguir estando triste y entonces cortó aquel silencio. _

– _¿Sabes qué?, Prim es exactamente como soñé que sería. Se parece muchísimo a ti. _

– _Todos lo dicen, –contesté mirándote a la cara–, aunque coinciden en que tiene tu sonrisa. _

_Él te sostuvo entre sus brazos, y te hacía gracias para hacerte reír. Tú estabas a gusto con él, como si lo conocieras desde el día en que naciste. Yo lo dejé jugar contigo un buen rato, mientras los observaba, no quería interrumpirlo, pero necesitaba hablar con él seriamente y la ansiedad de la duda me podía… _

– _Hay muchas cosas de las que tenemos que hablar. –Exclamé tras un suspiro – Yo estuve anoche pensando, y creo que la solución más coherente que se me ocurre, es optar por el divorcio. Creo que el hijo de Mags podría ayudarme, es abogado y pienso hablar con él en lo que haya regresado a Nueva York. _

_Peeta te colocó en tu coche de bebé y luego me escudriñó con la mirada, sus manos en jarra sobre su cintura. _

– _¿Es que piensas volver con ese hombre a Nueva York? – Apuntó sin poder creer lo que escuchaban sus oídos–. ¿Es que acaso estás loca?_

– _Tengo que hacerlo. Te lo he dicho antes, es Prim la que está en juego, y no le voy a dar motivos a Gale para que me la quite._

– _Yo no voy a permitir que eso pase. No voy a dejar que ese desgraciado vuelva a quitarme nunca nada más. ¡Primrose es mi hija y tú eres mi mujer! Me da igual que él tenga un papel que diga lo contrario. Quien quiera entenderlo, que lo entienda y quien no… ¡pues que se joda! _

_Soltó sin ningún decoro, por lo que tuve que esconder una sonrisa que asomaba en mis labios._

– _A mí también me da igual, pero legalmente…_

– _Entonces iremos ante un juez, pero no lo quiero cerca de ninguna de las dos. ¡Nunca más y punto! _

_Estaba comenzando a perder los estribos. Estaba asustado ante la posibilidad de vernos desaparecer nuevamente ante sus narices y no estaba dispuesto por nada del mundo a dejar que eso pasara._

– _Es lo que intento decirte. En Nueva York puedo hablar con Haymitch. Confío plenamente en él y sé que me ayudará, pero no puedo exponerme antes. Entiendo cómo te sientes… _

– _¡Maldita sea Katniss…! –ahora estaba verdaderamente perturbado, vociferaba y gesticulaba sin parar –. Escondernos y mentir a todos en el pasado, fue lo que nos llevó a esta situación. ¡Estás loca si crees que voy a dejar que sigas viviendo con él como si yo no existiera! Él, tus padres y quien sea, me importan una mierda._

– _No vamos a engañar a nadie y tampoco vamos a fingir que no existes. Eso se acabó. Entiendo que ya no somos unos chiquillos y que somos libres para escoger el camino que mejor nos parezca, esté de acuerdo o no cualquier otra persona, pero Gale es legalmente el papá de Libertad. Ella tiene que estar en donde él esté y donde ella esté, estaré yo. Él fue muy claro al exponer sus términos, no voy a darle una razón válida para que se enfrente a mí. Esta vez tenemos que hacer las cosas bien. Hay que atar todos los cabos. Sólo voy a hacer las cosas como deben hacerse. Voy a pedirle el divorcio y voy a hacerlo siguiendo todos los pasos, no estoy dispuesta a cometer ningún error, por eso quiero hablar primero con Haymitch. Él me dirá como debo proceder. _

– _No voy a dejar que vuelvas sola con él. –dijo entre dientes –. Eso no está en discusión. No pienso ocultarme, ni engañar, ni fingir, ni nada de esas tonterías. Pienso enfrentar las cosas como siempre debí hacerlo. Dando la cara._

– _Tengo la impresión de que estás reprochándome algo. _

– _Siempre te insistí para que dejarnos de hacer el tonto, pero tú te empeñaste en continuar un juego que terminó siendo peligroso y encima, __irreflexivamente, me ocultaste que estabas esperando un hijo mío._

_Sabía que no sería tan sencillo, todavía me reprochaba que ocultara mi embarazo. Sé que tenía razón y motivos muy grandes para reprochármelo, pero no pude evitar en ese momento recriminarle sus propios pecados._

– _Tú también me mentiste… –me defendí, agitada como él–. No soy la única que ocultó cosas. Había una razón de peso para que les temieras a Delly y a su padre. Tú sabías que si ellos decidían hacerte daño, iba a ser muy fácil encontrar cómo. Tal vez si me lo hubieras dicho desde el principio, yo habría entendido que debías marcharte del país y como te amaba tanto como te amo, me habría ido contigo. _

_Se abalanzó sobre mí y sosteniéndome con una mano por el cuello, apretó sus labios con los míos. Gemí con sorpresa y también con deseo. Deseo que él aprovechó para abrirse paso dentro de mi boca con su experimentada lengua. ¡Dios…! Sabía tan bien…, a gloria bendita. En menos de treinta segundos, ya me tenía donde me quería. Relajada en sus brazos, suspirando por sus besos. _

– _No voy a dejarlas ir con él._

_Decía mientras mordisqueaba mis labios. _

– _No me pidas eso, pídeme lo que quieras… menos que me aparte de vosotras otra vez. _

– _Se razonable… piensa en lo que significa que él tenga una oportunidad de quitarnos a la niña…_

_Me soltó tan bruscamente como me había sujetado. Llevó sus manos a la cabeza y gruñó con desesperación. Luego estrujó su cara con las manos e intentó recobrar la calma. Cuando lo logró, a duras penas, volvió a mirarme y en un tono de voz más suave, pero aún inquieto, dijo:_

– _Si vuelves a Nueva York, me voy contigo – ahogando lo que creo eran un millón de reproches –. Se acabó, no voy a separarme nunca más de vosotras. Iré y haré lo que tenga que hacer, pero cerca de ti y de la niña, no voy a perderlas de vista._

– _¿Y Delly?, –pregunté–, supongo que si piensas ir a Nueva York, primero tendrás que pedirle el divorcio también. _

– _Eso no va a ser necesario, –hizo una pausa y como si nada, me soltó–, ella ya me lo ha pedido a mí. _

– _¿Qué? _

– _Lo hizo hace un par de meses atrás, antes de marcharse de viaje. _

– _Pero… ¿por qué? _

– _Te deben haber contado algo de la situación política que estamos viviendo. _

– _Sí. –Afirmé aún sin entender que relación tenía una cosa con la otra–. _

– _Pues el padre de Delly la conoce mejor que nosotros. Este viaje no es sólo por placer, ellos no van a volver más. La última vez que la vi, ella me dijo que pensaba marcharse con su familia. Le dije claramente que no contara conmigo, que si quería que siguiéramos juntos, tendría que ser en donde estuviera mi trabajo, y que tendría que conformarse con lo que este generara. Imaginarás cual fue su respuesta…_

_Caminó hacía un cajón y sacó de él una carpeta con documentos dentro, que me extendió para que leyera. Yo la tomé de sus manos, pero no me hizo falta abrirla para saber de qué se trataba._

_Me pidió el favor de que fuera yo el que pidiera el divorcio, así su padre no se negaría, y no sería ella la que hubiera avergonzado a su familia. Para su padre sería yo el malo, el hombre sin escrúpulos que le destrozaba la vida a su hija. –se encogió de hombros desdeñoso –. Hace mucho tiempo que piensa eso y que me juzga duramente por ello. A mí me da igual lo que esa gente piense, así que busqué a un abogado, firmé los papeles y se los envié. Ella también los firmó, así que ahora sólo es cuestión de esperar un poco. _

– _Entonces, ¿eres un hombre libre?, –dije aún atónita–. _

– _Lo soy, –contestó con una ligera sonrisa–. _

– _Pero no entiendo, ¿por qué ella hizo una cosa así?, –insistí sin poder creer todavía que nos hubiéramos librado de ella–. _

– _Porque no me quería y no fue feliz a mi lado. –Escupió como si fuera obvia la respuesta– Además, supongo que se debe haber encaprichado con algún otro. _

– _Pues eso no me lo esperaba, jamás creí que Delly sería capaz de divorciarse. _

– _¿Por qué no? –Respondió, dejándome entender que yo no la conocía tan bien como él– Ella se llena la boca diciendo que es una mujer de mundo, moderna y cosmopolita. Además, es muy voluble, demasiado intranquila e inconforme para mantenerse atada a un matrimonio, que sólo le ha traído aburrimiento, según sus propias palabras. Ya ves, nuestro plan dio sus frutos, sólo que un poco tarde. –puso los ojos en blanco y resopló –. Ella era soporífera para mí, tanto como yo lo era para ella. Francamente me resultaba insoportable escucharla cacarear todo el día. _

_Me reí, no dejaba de tener razón, en fin de cuentas, lo que nosotros tratábamos de hacer, es que ella rompiera su compromiso por aburrimiento, sin darnos cuenta de que lo que la distraía era el hecho de que conspiráramos para hacerlo. Una vez había conseguido lo que deseaba… ya no lo quería. _

– _Pues cosmopolita o no, esa es la mejor noticia que me han dado en mucho tiempo. _

TERTULIA

Tenía curiosidad, así que pregunté por Delly. Trataba de adelantarme a los acontecimientos, quería saber si regresaba otra vez para amargarle la existencia a mi padre.

– ¿Y qué fue de aquella mujer? –Pregunté –. ¿Alguien sabe algo sobre ella?

– ¡Oh, sí!, –dijo mi madrina exageradamente–, mi hermano Thom, se casó con su hermana, Lyme, poco después de que ella lo hiciera con Peeta.

– ¡Y menos mal! –Dijo mi tía Johanna riéndose– porque si Delly no hubiera estado casada con Peeta, seguramente lo hubiera querido para ella.

– ¿Pero qué ha sido de ella? –insistí–.

– Sigue viviendo en el extranjero, en España para ser exactos. Ninguna la hemos visto nunca más, aunque sé a través de mi cuñada algunas cosas de ella. Está bien, se volvió a casar, ¡tres veces! –Eso produjo carcajadas generalizadas –. Tiene dos hijos varones, y por cierto, uno se llama Peeta.

– No pienses nada malo, no tiene nada que ver con tu padre. –Me aclaró mi tía Johanna al ver mi cara de horror–. No sé por qué le puso ese nombre, supongo que después de todo, se arrepintió de haberle arruinado la vida. La última vez que la vimos, fue en el funeral de Peeta y parecía sinceramente dolida. Incluso pidió disculpas, a su manera. Nos dijo que con los años, había entendido lo mucho que se había equivocado y lo mucho que se arrepentía de haberle hecho daño. Dijo que Peeta era un hombre bueno, y que no se merecía nada de lo que le había pasado. Lamentó mucho enterarse de su muerte. Ese día te vio a ti, y sin que nadie le dijera nada, supo de inmediato que eras su hija.

"Se parece tanto a Katniss… pero es su sonrisa, no cabe duda, esa es la sonrisa de Peeta. Desearía que no hubiera pasado esto y ella pudiera crecer a su lado, pues estaría muy orgullosa de ser su hija."

– Después se marchó y nunca más volvió a Panem.

– Aunque sé que siempre pregunta por ti –continuó mi madrina–, Lyme me lo ha dicho. Dice que después de todo, ella si tuvo remordimientos por lo sucedido, y al parecer se preocupa sinceramente. Ella conoció a Gale a fondo y sabe la clase de hombre que es. Ni ella ni él saben que lo sabemos, pero todos estamos al tanto de que sostuvieron una relación mientras conspiraban contra Peeta y Katniss, vamos, hablando claramente, que fueron amantes. Nos enteramos de ello con los años por una casualidad, ya ves, entre el cielo y la tierra no hay nada oculto.

Sé que debía sorprenderme aquello, pero en el fondo no lo hizo.

– No sé si está bien que diga esto –pensé en voz alta– pero en cierta forma es como si el destino se hubiera equivocado. Habrían hecho una pareja perfecta ellos dos, nos habríamos ahorrado tantas cosas malas si ellos se hubieran dado cuenta de que estaban hechos el uno para el otro.

Rieron todos al mismo tiempo por mi comentario.

– Si quieres que te diga la verdad – me contestó mi padrino– todos lo hemos pensado, tú padre el primero. Recuerdo cuando me comentó que sospechaba que ella era la mujer a quien Castor había visto salir de casa de ese hombre en la costa, que dijo que ojala y se hubieran enamorado ellos dos, pues eran tal para cual. –mi padrino soltó una risotada, echando su cabeza hacia atrás recordando algo–. Aunque también recuerdo que dijo, que por lo menos ese hombre había sufrido la desgracia de compartir la cama con ella, dijo que las veces que habían estado juntos, lo hizo para hacerla callar un rato, pues todo era preferible antes de escucharla hablar…

_**DIARIO**_

_El tiempo pasó deprisa, tal y como sucede cuando estás disfrutando. Aquella semana, prácticamente no pudimos separarnos ni un minuto, incluso dormimos en el barco con tu padre durante dos días, pero como siempre, llegó el momento de regresar. Se acercaban los días de fiesta, y a todos nos esperaban para celebrarlo. _

_El plebiscito se había realizado sin ninguna novedad, el régimen se había ratificado en el poder, aunque todos sabían claramente que ese no era el resultado verdadero, pero si lo que esperaban con anterioridad. Era un secreto, que como todos los grandes secretos, se había hecho muy popular, el hecho de que aquel circo, sólo había sido eso, un circo. _

_Regresamos a casa a falta de solo tres días para Navidad, pero a pesar de que mi madre, como era costumbre, había hecho de la casa un pequeño cuento de hadas, adornándolo todo con motivos navideños, el ambiente que se respiraba no era muy festivo. A papá no se le veía muy contento, algo ahogaba su alma y yo sospechaba que ese algo tenía relación con Gale. También parecía desmejorado, cansado. Su rostro estaba pálido, sus ojos hundidos y la mirada perdida. Mi madre también parecía preocupada. Yo había decidido junto con las chicas y Peeta, que lo más conveniente era no reclamarle nada sobre sus actos pasados, pues seguramente intentaría detener cualquier intento que yo hiciera para volver con tu padre. _

_La mañana víspera de Navidad, todos en casa se levantaron con alboroto. Mi madre preparaba la cena de esa noche, y tenía a todo el mundo de cabeza con sus órdenes. Yo me las ingenié para salir aquella tarde contigo, Dora nos acompañó. Estuvimos con tu padre casi toda la tarde, Dora estuvo encantada de conocerlo. Cuando llegamos, ya en la habitación, me lo dijo: _

– _Prácticamente desde que lo vi, supe que era un buen hombre, ¡y tan guapo! Es cierto que el señor Gale es también muy guapo, pero no hay comparación. Su Peeta tiene claridad en los ojos, mientras que el señor Gale es oscuro… –ella guardó un incómodo silencio y enseguida sacudió la cabeza sonriendo de nuevo –. Se nota que las quiere muchísimo a usted y a mi niña. _

– _Lo sé Dora, y yo lo quiero tanto… _

– _Espero que todo salga bien señora, aunque me da mucho miedo por el señor Gale. Yo sé que él es un monstruo. Él es un hombre desesperado y obsesionado. Tiene que tener cuidado señora Katniss, porque el señor Gale lejos de lo que usted piensa, actúa con el corazón. Él siente que no puede hacer otra cosa, está luchando por lo que quiere, tanto como usted._

_Tragué grueso, entendiendo las palabras de Dora. ¿Tendría razón? ¿Era el corazón de Gale lo que lo empujaba actuar de aquella forma tan retorcida?_

– _Todo tiene que salir bien, tiene que ser así Dora. –Dije tratando de tranquilizarla–. No puedo tratar de entender a Gale, lo he intentado muchas veces y no lo consigo, mejor será que lo dejemos estar, por los momentos. –le di un beso en la frente y un breve abrazo –. Por favor ¿puedes bañar a la niña tú?, yo quiero terminar de envolver los regalos. _

– _Claro señora Katniss, deje a Prim de mi cuenta. _

– _Gracias Dora. _

_Ella salió de la habitación contigo, yo tenía los paquetes encima de la cama y buscaba cinta. Llamaron a la puerta, pensé que a Dora se le había quedado algo. Abrí, pero quien llamaba no era ella, era mi madre. _

– _Hola mamá. –Dije secamente, igual que como la había tratado todos esos días–. ¿Qué haces aquí?, ¿necesitabas algo? _

– _¿Por qué? –Respondió ella– ¿Sólo puedo venir a la habitación de mi hija si necesito algo? _

– _No, puedes venir cuando quieras, en fin, esta es tu casa. _

– _Sí, es mi casa –dijo perdiendo la paciencia– y también es tuya, y de Johanna, y de Primrose. _

_Yo no respondí nada y tras unos minutos de silencio, me preguntó como si nada: _

– _¿Cómo esta él? _

_Me quedé sin palabras. ¿Estaba preguntando por Peeta?, o ¿simplemente yo lo imaginaba? De todas formas reaccioné rápido, y contesté como si no supiera sobre qué o quién me preguntaba. _

– _¿A quién te refieres? _

– _Peeta. –Contestó sin vacilación, pero extrañamente no parecía molesta–. Sé que lo has visto, fuiste a la costa para eso. _

– _Estás un poco paranoica. –Traté de disuadirla de su idea y de mantenerme en calma, a pesar de que algo pareció traspasarme el corazón cuando dijo su nombre, como una punzada de miedo– Él está con su mujer de viaje fuera del país. Eso es lo único que sé, y que me odia y no quiere volver a verme. _

– _Él vive entre una pequeña isla en donde trabaja y la costa –replicó, mirándome por debajo de sus pestañas –. Y se está divorciando de la esposa. Le pidió el divorcio hace unos meses atrás, lo sabe casi toda la sociedad caraqueña, un divorcio es algo difícil de ocultar. Pero eso ya lo sabes…_

_Traté de parecer sorprendida. _

– _No entiendo por qué vienes a decirme esto. ¿Qué es lo que quieres que te diga? _

– _Sólo vine a decirte, que Gale es un hombre muy hábil y enfermo, si tratas de separarte de él, va a quitarte a la niña. Ya ha previsto que puedas pedirle el divorcio y tiene a los mejores abogados esperando a que lo hagas para entrar en acción. _

– _¿A eso has venido?, –dije sorprendida–. ¿A amenazarme? _

– _¿Eso es lo que crees? –Contestó mucho más sorprendida que yo–. _

– _Sí –Dije sin albergar ninguna duda–. _

– _Cuando me dijiste que querías ir a la costa, yo ya sabía lo que acabo de decirte. También sabía que irías a buscarlo, y te dejé hacerlo, te ayudé a que lo hicieras. _

– _¿Por qué? –Pregunté ya sin entender nada– _

– _¡Porque me equivoqué! Me equivoqué con Gale, me equivoqué con Peeta y principalmente, me equivoqué en como manejé la situación. _

_Me senté en la cama. La altiva señora Everdeen, estaba reconociendo que se había equivocado en algo. Lamento tener que aceptarlo, pero dudé de ella, de sus intenciones, había aprendido muy bien la lección, y no quería volver a caer en la trampa. _

– _¿Explícate? – Exigí con frialdad en la mirada–. _

_Ella se sentó a mi lado en la cama, más bien se dejó caer en ella_

– _Yo ayudé a Gale a casarse contigo –reveló al fin –. Tu padre y yo lo ayudamos a separarte de Peeta Mellark. _

_Yo la miraba sin decir palabra, creo que le estaba dando una oportunidad para que se explicara sin caer en su juego. No iba a decir nada que después ella pudiera usar en mi contra. _

– _Pero debo decir en nuestro favor, –continuó hablando–, que en cierta forma, él nos manipuló. Yo no estaba de acuerdo con tu relación con Peeta, lo reconozco, pero jamás hubiera llegado tan lejos de no haber sido por Gale. Él nos contó tantas cosas horribles. Decía que te había convertido en su amante, mientras él planeaba su boda con otra mujer, que te utilizaba, como también la utilizaba a ella para librarse de sus fechorías. A mí me dijo más cosas que a tu padre. Siempre supe que Primrose no era hija de Gale, eso tu padre no lo supo hasta aquella tarde en Nueva York. Admito que estuve de acuerdo en no decirle nada de ello a Andrew, y me arrepiento mucho. Quizás si Andrew hubiera sabido eso, habría actuado de otra manera, no lo sé. Pero Gale parecía verdaderamente preocupado por ti, creímos que te quería, que te quería de verdad. Luego pasó todo aquello con la familia de ese chico, así que lo ayudamos. Pensábamos que te estábamos salvando de un destino cruel._

– _¿Y qué es lo que ha cambiado ahora?, –dije sin salir de mi asombro– ¿por qué tu confesión? _

– _Desde que tuvimos aquella discusión en Nueva York, yo he estado pensando mucho en todo lo sucedido, y he estado indagando. Sabía que si le preguntaba a Annie, Johanna o Effie, no me dirían nada, así que tuve que buscar otras fuentes. Empecé en el mismo Nueva York, con tu amiga Mags. Ella fue muy útil, tampoco quiso decir nada que te comprometiera de ninguna manera, pero me instó a conocerte mejor. Me dijo que ella no era quien para aclararme nada, pero que sí podía decirme, que las cosas no siempre eran del color que las veíamos, me dijo exactamente: "Puede que usted sea la equivocada y no su hija, ella es simplemente una mujer que se ha entregado y que ha entregado todo por amor. ¿Cuántos podemos decir eso?, ¿puede usted?". _

– _Sí, esas son palabras de Mags, sin duda alguna. –Confirmé que hasta los momentos le creía–. _

– _Lo cierto es, que tenía que conseguir a alguien que me contara claramente todo lo que había sucedido. _

– _¿Por qué no me lo preguntaste a mí? _

– _¡Por amor a Dios!, tú eres mi hija, no hubieras sido del todo sincera. ¿Qué hija le cuenta la verdad a su madre sobre su romance secreto con el hombre a quien su madre no aprueba? Lo hubieras defendido hasta el final, aunque no hubiera nada que defender. –Me dijo con cierto reproche, lo que me hizo recordar todas mis mentiras–. Empecé a preguntar a todos los que conocía por su matrimonio. Pronto supe que no era un hombre feliz, o por lo menos no lo parecía. El comentario generalizado, era que la muchacha está, Delly, prácticamente lo había obligado a casarse con ella. Luego indagué sobre su familia. Fue fácil, mucha gente los quiere, y están considerados como muy buenas personas, a pesar de ciertas inclinaciones bastante modernas y liberales para mi gusto. Me costó mucho decidirme, pero por fin me armé de valor, y fui a ver a los padres de Peeta. _

– _¿Qué hiciste qué?_

_Me costaba mucho creer que mi madre estuviera siendo sincera, no me la imaginaba hablando de nada con Portia, que no le pareciera vulgar y reprochable. _

– _Exactamente como lo oyes, fui a verlos. _

– _¿Y hablaste con ellos?, –ahora estaba totalmente intrigada–. _

– _Al principio no quisieron atenderme, pero yo insistí. Se los pedí por favor, les expliqué por qué estaba ahí, y cuál era mi propósito al hablar con ellos. _

– _¿Y qué te dijeron? _

– _Todo, sin excepción. Me contaron los planes que tenían, lo mucho que se querían, cómo se veían a escondidas, en donde. Me contaron con todo lujo de detalles, lo que él, tu Peeta, sentía por ti. Cómo se había sentido cuando creyó que lo habías abandonado, como sufrió. Me contaron como Gale te chantajeó, de la manera en que tuviste que soportar ser tratada por él. La madre de Peeta intuía que tú tenías un motivo para haberte casado, siempre creyó en ti. Me dijo que no creía que te hubieras ido por propia voluntad con un cerdo como Gale. _

– _¿Y eso es todo?, ¿hablaste con Portia Mellark y entendiste que habías hecho mal?, –me levanté negando con la cabeza y cruzando mis brazos en el pecho– no me lo creo. _

– _No. –Respondió, en su tono había desesperación y súplica porque la siguiera escuchando–. Salí confundida, no sabía que pensar, ni a quién creer. Es duro aceptar que has estado tan equivocado y que todos pudieron ver las cosas más claras que tú. Me negué a creer que había actuado mal, aunque ya mi conciencia no me dejaba tranquila. Luego pasó algo que me hizo abrir los ojos definitivamente. _

– _¿Qué cosa? _

– _Tu padre. _

– _¿Mi padre? _

– _Sí. Las cosas no estaban bien en la compañía, algo no marchaba como debía, y los problemas derivaban de la rama de Gale. Los demás socios estaban molestos, pero él lo defendía como si defendiera a su propio hijo. Yo no dejaba de pensar cuando lo observaba, que quizás exactamente eso era lo que Gale estaba buscando, el apoyo incondicional de tu padre. Andrew se sentía en deuda con él, pues creía que Gale te había defendido y protegido a costa de sí mismo. Las cosas no han mejorado, sé que están peor, aunque tu padre no ha querido decirme nada, pero algo sí cambió. Desde nuestro viaje a Nueva York, Andrew ha dejado de proteger a Gale. Cuándo le pregunté por qué, él me dijo que no me preocupara, pero que debíamos pensar en la posibilidad de habernos equivocado, y que tal vez, te habíamos puesto en las manos de un monstruo. _

– _¿Mi padre dijo eso?, –dije conmovida–. _

– _Sí, esas fueron sus palabras, no exactas, pero el sentimiento es el mismo. Desde ese momento comprendí que todos tenían razón, no me podía callar más. Le conté todo lo que sabía, sin ocultarle nada, incluso que había vuelto a cometer el error de decirle a Gale que él ya sabía que Primrose no era su hija, que yo se lo había dicho después de nuestra discusión en Nueva York. _

– _¿Y papá que dijo? _

– _No mucho. Me reclamó por haberle ocultado lo de Primrose, eso lo enfureció, luego dijo que tenía que hacer algo para arreglar todo lo que estaba mal. Dijo que si ese chico se había divorciado, tú también podrías hacerlo, que le importaba un bledo lo que dijeran los demás, que tú eras su hija y que merecías ser feliz. Ahora lo ha hecho venir, y le exigió que viniera contigo y con la niña. Conozco a tu padre y sé que se trae algo entre manos. Quiere pescar a Gale, estoy segura, él mismo me lo ha insinuado. _

_Mi corazón saltó dentro de mi pecho al escuchar aquellas palabras, y entonces ya no pude contenerme, la abracé, y lloré, ella también lloraba conmigo. _

– _Tal parece que Dios se ha acordado de mí, –le decía mientras aún lloraba entre sus brazos– las cosas por primera vez se ven de otro color. _

– _Aún hay más. –Me dijo secando mis lágrimas–. Yo no sé por qué razón tu padre no ha querido hablar nada de lo que ha estado indagando sobre Gale, sólo me ha dicho, que la niña tiene que ser nuestra prioridad, que él no va a permitir que Gale la aparte de tú lado. Por eso te lo he dicho antes, si tu padre tiene miedo de lo que él pueda hacer, es porque puede hacer algo. _

– _Eso ya lo sé, él me ha amenazado antes con ello. _

_Me quedé callada y no terminé mi historia. Pensé que no sería conveniente cargar más culpa sobre los hombros de mi madre, contándole lo que había pasado en realidad el día en que naciste, sabía que si lo hacía, eso sería algo que la atormentaría demasiado, y no era necesario, no en ese momento._

– _Ahora puedes decirme, –levantó mi rostro secando nuevamente mis lágrimas con sus manos– ¿Lo has visto? _

_Volví a dudar, pero miré sus ojos y encontré sinceridad en ella. _

– _Lo he visto. –Dije por fin y ella me sonrío con dulzura–. _

– _¿Y han hablado?, ¿que han decidido hacer? _

– _Exactamente lo que papá y tú habían pensado. Voy a buscar la manera de divorciarme de Gale, y…, con respecto a Peeta, él ya me había contado que su matrimonio estaba terminado. _

_Ella bajó su mirada apesadumbrada por la culpa, sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas, aunque sabía que se sentía mejor después de haberse desahogado. _

– _Yo no sé cómo pedirte perdón por todo lo que he hecho. Sólo quiero que sepas, que de verdad creí que hacía lo correcto, y que de ahora en adelante, puedes contármelo todo, yo estaré contigo. Pase lo que pase._

_Yo la miré con ternura y cariño, le sujeté las manos, le levanté el rostro y mirándola a los ojos le dije: _

– _Mamá, eso es suficiente para mí, no sabes la falta que me has hecho y lo duro que ha sido estar en el lado opuesto al tuyo. _

_Ella me abrazó con fuerza, como hace mucho tiempo no había hecho, y yo le correspondí en su abrazo, sinceramente agradecida, pues en ese momento me di cuenta de lo mucho que la quería y la necesitaba. _


	36. Capítulo 36 - Feliz año Nuevo

_**Buenas Tardes, nuevo capítulo, espero les gustes, vienen acontecimietnos emocionantes, saludos.**_

_**P.D. Nada me pertenece los personajes son de la maravillosa Suzanne Collins y la historia de Vallemar.**_

_**CAPÍTULO XXXVI **_

_FELIZ AÑO NUEVO_

_Era el último día del año 1957, esa noche celebrábamos la llegada de un nuevo año. Botellas de champagne se enfriaban en la nevera junto con las uvas, para poder brindar por ese año que agoraba traer muchas sorpresas para todos. Johanna se había quedado en casa desde el 24 de Diciembre, Marvel estaba encuartelado, cosa que nos pareció bastante peculiar, pero decidimos no hacer mucho caso a los rumores políticos que circulaban por las calles. Mi padre invitó a los Crestas a pasar el fin de año con nosotros, así que Annie estaría a mi lado y también Effie, los tíos vendrían con ella. _

_Había mucha gente en casa, una reunión bien nutrida, incluyendo a los padres de Gale, con su horrible madre que no dejaba de mirarnos con expresión de asco en su rostro. Me preguntaba si ella sabía que tú no eras su nieta, podría jurar que si lo sabía, en tu preciosa cara no había ni un solo rastro de su familia. _

_Gale te cogió de mis brazos sin que yo pudiera hacer nada, tú querías ir con él. Se acercó hasta su madre y le hablaba mostrándote a ella, pero cuando quiso mirarte más de cerca, le propinaste un buen golpe con tu manita en su cara. Ella levantó la mano para golpearte, todos estábamos alrededor y tratamos de impedirlo, pero fue el propio Gale quien la detuvo, sujetando bruscamente su mano en el aire antes de que pudiera alcanzarte. La miró con tal rencor y advertencia, que todos nos quedamos pasmados, y sí, supongo que algo confundidos, pues no parecía haber fingido su reacción. Aquel gesto de su madre no le gustó y no me refiero al hecho de que lo dejara en evidencia, sino a que parecía verdad que su impulso primordial fue protegerte de ella. Mi padre sujetó la muñeca de Gale, que aún tenía la mano atenazada en la muñeca de su madre y la apretó, haciéndolo volver al presente y obligándolo a soltarla. Luego te cogió de los brazos de él y dijo en tono suave, pero no realmente amable. _

– _¡Es tan sólo una niña, no está acostumbrada a usted! _

– _No se preocupe, sólo fue un reflejo, estoy seguro de que mi madre no quería hacerle ningún daño._

_Dijo Gale, con su mirada clavada en la de su madre, en pose de clara advertencia, lo que claramente no compaginaba con sus palabras. Luego trató de recuperarte de los brazos de tu abuelo, pero él no lo dejó. _

– _No, déjala un rato conmigo. –Manifestó, forcejeando levemente para impedir que él te apartara–. ¡Gale por favor! –Insistió–, quiero tener a mi nenita cargada toda la noche para poder presumir de ella. _

– _Esa niña está muy malcriada, –dijo la madre de él, con su mirada inquisidora ahora puesta sobre mí–. Yo creo que no la has sabido criar bien, luego te arrepentirás cuando esté más grande y no respete a nadie, –continuó diciendo, sus ojos me acusaban, y su voz tenía un tono de rabia–. _

– _Es mi hija, –le contesté groseramente– y yo la criaré como mejor me parezca. _

_Mi madre intervino convenientemente, antes de que las cosas llegaran a mayores. _

– _Está bien Katniss, un consejo nunca viene mal. –se giró para ver a esa horrible mujer –. Muchas gracias Hazelle, –mi madre la miraba firmemente, sin ser desagradable, aunque tampoco siendo amable– pero no estamos de acuerdo en pegar a los niños, nunca lo hicimos con nuestras hijas. _

– _Deberían haberlo hecho, –murmuró ella, sin apartar su mirada de mí–. _

_Mi madre estuvo a punto de responderle, pero respiró hondo y se comportó como la mujer que siempre fue, elegante, segura de sí misma e incapaz de armar un escándalo. Me tomó por el brazo para sacarme de la habitación y fingió que no la había escuchado. _

– _¿Dime que estás fingiendo que no la escuchaste?, –le dije al oído mientras caminábamos hacía el comedor–. _

– _¡Claro que lo estoy fingiendo! –Exclamó ella, demostrándome que estaba tan ofendida como yo–. ¡Qué mujer tan horrible!, me causa nervios tenerla tan cerca. ¿Y esa mirada que tiene?, es como si siempre te estuviera juzgando, por la ropa, por cualquier cosa que podamos decir o hacer, por todo. _

– _¡Menos mal!, pensé que era solamente yo la que se daba cuenta. _

– _Todos nos damos cuenta, –siguió murmurando mi madre y debo reconocer que a mí me divertía, hacía mucho tiempo que no compartíamos esa complicidad– la verdad es que al conocerla, no es difícil imaginar que su hijo sea tan retorcido, Gale intenta disimularlo, pero está claro que lo que siente por ella no es precisamente amor. Criarse al lado de una persona así no debe ser fácil, no creo que jamás sonría y no me la imagino vistiendo de otro color que no sea negro. ¿Y por qué se viste siempre de negro? _

– _¡Qué sé yo! Desde que la conozco siempre ha estado de luto, supongo que cada vez que va a dejarlo alguien vuelve a morir y se ve obligada a volvérselo a poner. _

– _O le gusta mucho, y…, llevar luto es simplemente una excusa para poder llevar siempre su traje de bruja… _

_Cenamos alrededor de una hermosa mesa decorada alegóricamente a las fiestas. Estofado de cordero con pasas, pure de patatas y ensalada verde, la comida típica de las fiestas, en el Capitolio. Luego de cenar, compartíamos todos con música y conversando, esperando la llegada del año nuevo. _

_La cuenta regresiva empezó, desde los 10 segundos, hasta estallar en un grito alegre y coordinado de todas las voces que se encontraban en casa. _

_¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO! _

_Todos se abrazaban y se besaban entre sí, deseándose las mejores cosas para el año venidero. En medio de la algarabía tratábamos de comer las uvas y de pedir nuestros deseos. Gale se acercaba, creo que con la intención de abrazarme y besarme, pero papá lo vio, y volvió a intervenir, impidiendo que el llegara hasta mí. _

– _Feliz Año hija, para las dos. Mi preciosa hija y mi preciosa nieta. _

_Me abrazó muy fuerte y me besó en la frente y luego te beso a ti. _

– _Anda con las chicas, pónganse todas juntas, quiero tomar una fotografía con este aparato, me gustaría ver si puedo hacerlo funcionar. _

_Yo me moví al lado de las chicas y miré a Gale, quien levantó su copa mientras me miraba. Su rostro decía claramente, disfruta del momento. El fin de año anterior, me vi obligada a pasarlo en una aburrida fiesta con él y un montón de desconocidos, delante de los que tuve que fingir, pues era parte de mi acuerdo infernal, pero este año, este año todo iba a cambiar._

_La fiesta continuó hasta casi las dos de la madrugada, en donde los que no se quedaban en casa decidieron marcharse. Yo me apresuré y entré en el despacho de mi padre para poder llamar a Peeta, que estaba en casa con sus hermanos. _

– _Mi amor, ¡Feliz Año!, –me respondió él del otro lado–. _

– _Este año va a ser perfecto, tiene que serlo. ¿Cómo la pasaron? –Pregunté–. _

– _Bien, no estuvo mal, sólo nosotros. _

– _¿Sólo vosotros?, ¿seguro? _

– _¡Pues claro!, y unas bailarinas que contratamos. _

– _Muy gracioso. Ahora tengo que colgar, nos vemos mañana, te quiero. _

– _Y yo, hasta dentro de un rato. _

_Después de ayudar un poco abajo, y de despedirme de todos, subí a mi habitación. Ya tú estabas durmiendo desde hacía mucho rato, entré en el baño para lavarme la cara y los dientes y prepararme para dormir. Cuando salí, vi una sombra, era un hombre. Estuve a punto de gritar, pero ese hombre se me abalanzó encima y me tapó la boca con sus manos. _

– _Soy yo, no grites. _

_Una voz aterciopelada y gratamente conocida murmuró en mi oído mientras retiraba suavemente la mano de mi boca. _

– _¿Peeta? _

_Articulé atónita, sin poder creer que se hubiera atrevido a volver a entrar en mi habitación. _

– _No podía esperar para verte. Es el primer día del año y quería estar contigo. _

– _¿Estás loco? Alguien pudo verte. _

_Estaba verdaderamente preocupada, ya sabía todo lo que había pasado antes y a lo que nos volvíamos a exponer ahora. _

– _Nadie me ha visto, te lo aseguro. _

– _Eso decías la primera vez que viniste, –le reproché– y resulta que si había alguien viéndote. _

– _Sí, pero esa vez yo no me cuidé lo suficiente, pero ahora sí lo he hecho, y créeme, nadie me ha visto. He tenido ayuda._

– _Sigo pensando que estás loco, pero no me importa. Dame un beso, te he echado tanto de menos. _

– _Princesa, yo no puedo vivir sin ti. Durante todo el tiempo en el que creí que me habías dejado, apenas pude hacerlo, y ahora que sé que nunca dejaste de amarme, no puedo dejar ni un sólo segundo de pensar en ti. Me haces muchísima falta, a todas horas. Te necesito, necesito que estés a mi lado. Te quiero muy cerca de mí. Quiero dormir entre tus brazos, te deseo tanto. Estoy loco por ti. Déjame desnudarte, invítame a tú cama, hazlo y me tendrás en ella cada vez que lo desees… te amo. _

_Estaba todo en calma y en silencio, era una noche preciosa, despejada, con el cielo lleno de estrellas. Estábamos en medio de la oscuridad de mi habitación, sentados en la cama, besándonos como hacía tiempo atrás, cuando de pronto un ruido ensordecedor rompió el silencio. _

_Yo me asusté muchísimo, era confuso lo que sucedía, parecía que aviones surcaban el cielo muy cerca del suelo. _

– _¿Qué es eso?, –pregunté aterrada– ¿qué diablos está pasando? _

– _Son aviones, –me contestó él– y están disparando. _

– _Pero… ¿por qué? _

– _Creo que es un golpe de estado. Desde hace tiempo se baraja esa posibilidad, pero nunca imaginé que fuera hoy, esto tenía que pasar dentro de unos días, no ahora. _

– _¡Dios mío, qué desastre! ¿Ahora qué es lo que vamos a hacer? _

– _Cálmate por favor, yo debo marcharme ahora, no tardarán en venir a buscarte. _

– _No Peeta, –traté de sujetarlo, mientras él ya estaba parado en la puerta del balcón–, no puedes salir en medio de este revuelo. _

– _Cálmate, ya te dije que voy a estar bien, te lo prometo. –Me decía ya por fuera de la baranda–. Llama a casa en una hora y veras que estoy ahí sano y salvo. _

– _¡Pero no puedo dejarte ir así, no puedo! _

– _Te amo, a ti y a Primrose. –me dio un beso en la punta de la nariz –. No me va a pasar nada. _

_La puerta sonó, era mi padre, el pestillo estaba pasado, así que no pudo abrir de golpe. _

– _¡Katniss levanta! –Gritó mientras golpeaba la puerta– Algo está pasando, tienes que bajar al salón con la niña, están disparando, no te acerques a la ventana. _

_Miré a Peeta aterrada por la idea de que pudiera marcharse, pero sabía que debía salir. _

– _Salgo enseguida papá, –grité– no te preocupes, estamos bien. _

_Volví a mirar a Peeta. _

– _¡Por favor no te muevas de aquí!, –le insistí– yo vuelvo lo más pronto que pueda, no te marches. _

_Te agarré con cuidado de la cuna para que no te despertaras, y salí cerrando la puerta tras de mí. _

_Abajo el caos era aún peor. Johanna estaba llorando, parecía desesperada. De inmediato me di cuenta de que se trataba de Marvel. Ella estaba preocupada por él, hacía días que no sabía nada de su paradero. Los aviones seguían pasando y aún sonaban los disparos por todas partes, la radio y la televisión no pasaban nada en lo absoluto de los sucesos que acontecían. Una hora más tarde, quien aparecía en todos los canales de radio y televisión era el Dictador Snow, por supuesto, diciendo que la situación estaba controlada, aunque el zumbar de los aviones y el sonido de las balas, indicaban una cosa diferente. Mi padre logró sintonizar una radio clandestina, en donde decían, que comandados por la comandante Paylor, un grupo de militares, principalmente provenientes de la base aérea del Distrito ocho, se habían sublevado contra el gobierno, atacando a el Capitolio en mitad de la noche. _

– _En la base del ocho está Marvel, –gritó Johanna, agarrando a mi padre desesperada pidiéndole su ayuda–. Papá, yo sé que él está metido en todo esto, por eso se comportaba de esa manera tan absurda, –ahora su voz sonaba a lamento– ¿cómo no me di cuenta antes? _

– _Tranquilízate Johanna. –Trató de calmarla mi padre–. Si Marvel esta en medio de esta situación, tendrás que confiar en él. Está es su carrera, a ello ha dedicado su vida. Además, es un hombre adulto y absolutamente capaz. _

– _Pero el dictador dice, –insistía ella–, que los han agarrado a todos, quién sabe qué pueden hacerle. Si le sucede algo, yo me muero, esa gente son unos criminales, si lo ponen preso, va a desaparecer, lo van a matar, la seguridad nacional se encargará de ellos. _

– _Esto es sólo el principio Johanna. –Contesto mi padre abrazándola– esta dictadura está llegando a su final, a Marvel no le va a pasar nada, yo nunca lo permitiría, estoy seguro, él va a estar bien. _

_A pesar de que todos apoyábamos la teoría de papá para tranquilizar a Johanna, lo cierto es que estábamos realmente preocupados. Si era cierto que Marvel estaba implicado en todo aquello, y parecía lo más seguro, si los agarraban, era francamente preocupante el futuro que podría esperarle, y no solamente a él, sino también a mi hermana. _

_En la televisión nuevamente el dictador hablaba, esta vez algo nuevo, pues antes sólo repetían una y otra vez la misma grabación. _

_En estos momentos, el propio Seneca Crane, se encuentra en la base aérea de distrito ocho, obligando a los insurrectos a declinar su intentona de golpe de estado y rendirse. _

_Johanna gritaba ahora con más fuerza, casi ahogada en su propio llanto. El teléfono de la casa comenzó a sonar. Todos nos quedamos callados, incluida mi hermana, mirando expectantes el aparato que no paraba de repicar, como si se fuera a responder solo. Papá se armó de valor y contestó, bajo la mirada inquisitiva de todos los que estábamos allí, principalmente de Johanna. La conversación fue exactamente está, lo sé, porque papá nos la contó luego. _

– _¿Andrew Everdeen? _

– _Sí, el mismo al habla. _

– _Saque a su hija de casa, llévela a un lugar seguro, no se preocupe, él está bien, pero vienen tiempos difíciles. _

– _Entiendo, ¿quién habla? _

– _Su amigo. El fantasma._

_Papá colgó el teléfono, estaba pálido, pero mantenía pasmosamente la calma. _

– _Marvel está bien, –dijo aun manteniendo la calma–, pero ahora es importante que Johanna salga de casa a un lugar más seguro, mientras toda esta tormenta se resuelve. _

– _¿Quién era? –Dijo mi madre en un tono exigente–. _

– _No lo han dicho, solo dijo que era un amigo, pero estoy seguro de que fue Marvel quien mandó a avisarnos –dijo en un intento por tranquilizar aún más a Johanna–. _

– _Tú no me engañas, estoy segura de que sabias algo de todo esto, –reclamó mi madre, segura de que mi padre tenía que ver con todo aquello–. Andrew no me engañes. Tú sabías que esto iba a ocurrir…_

– _¡Lo sabía mujer! –Proclamó él, un poco molesto por su reproche, pero visiblemente orgulloso de ello–, ¿pero eso ahora qué importa?, Marvel me lo dijo hace ya algún tiempo, y yo estoy de acuerdo con lo que ha hecho. _

– _¡Pero papá!, –exclamó Johanna sorprendida de lo que confesaba– no debiste permitirle que se metiera en todo este lío. _

– _Johanna, tu esposo es militar, ese es su trabajo, y tienes que aceptarlo así, –su tono era fuerte y autoritario– y no hay más nada que hablar. _

– _Pero Johanna es mi hija y ahora puede estar en peligro por culpa tuya._

_Gritó mi madre, abrazando a mi hermana y llorando, mientras miraba a mi padre con ojos cargados de censura. _

– _Ella va a estar bien, de eso me encargo yo. –papá apartó a Johanna de mamá y le dijo, haciendo un gesto vago con la mano –. Recoge tu equipaje, salimos en una hora. _

– _¿Pero a dónde vamos? _

– _Lejos de aquí. _

_Johanna estaba lista en la puerta, escuchando las últimas ordenes de papá, su chofer iba a conducirla a un lugar seguro, que papá no había mencionado. Todos presumíamos que él había acordado todo aquello con anterioridad, en complicidad con Marvel, pero nadie se atrevía a decir nada. Mi madre seguía llorando, y papá mantenía su serenidad, de tal forma, que producía envidia al ver su temple en una situación desesperada. Dio unas últimas órdenes al chofer en privado, Johanna y él se pusieron en camino. _

– _¿Estás seguro de lo que haces?, –le dijo mi madre en la puerta, mientras veía partir el coche–. _

– _Sí, Matías es de mi plena confianza, sé que Johanna va a estar bien, no te preocupes mujer, yo sé lo que hago. _

– _Espero que sea así, por el bien de todos, si no, no te lo voy a perdonar nunca. _

_Yo me acordé de Peeta, a quien había dejado en la habitación. Ya pasaban muchas horas desde que me había marchado, así que subí con el pretexto de buscar unos pañales para ti. Cuando llegué, no lo vi. Busqué en los posibles escondites que él pudiera haber escogido, con la esperanza de que estuviera ahí, pero no estaba, se había marchado a pesar de que le pedí que no lo hiciera. Bajé nuevamente, papá nos quería a todos en la misma habitación, por lo menos hasta que estuviéramos seguros de que hubieran cesado las balas y los vuelos de los aviones, pero antes, me percaté de que nadie me veía y entré en el despacho de papá, para poder llamar por teléfono. Sentí miedo de que nuestra línea estuviera siendo investigada, o algo así, pero tenía que cerciorarme de que Peeta estaba bien. _

– _Hola, –contestó él del otro lado del teléfono–. _

– _¿Estás bien?, –le dije, sintiendo un alivio enorme–. _

– _Sí, te lo prometí. _

– _¿Todo bien? _

– _Sí, –Contestó él como si nada– ¿por qué no habría de estarlo?, ya han capturado a los delincuentes que atentaban contra el gobierno, así que todo está bajo control. Sólo fue un susto, nada más. _

– _¿Qué?, –le dije sin entender lo que me decía–. _

– _Nos vemos luego. _

_Colgué con la sensación de que me había equivocado de número. ¿Qué era todo aquello de la captura de los delincuentes?, ¿es que estaba loco?, pero luego me acordé de todo lo que ahora sabía: __**Es cierto que su familia conspiraba contra el gobierno, de hecho, Plutarch se escondía en el vivero gracias a ellos Cato y el propio Peeta, estaban implicados. **__Tenía que ser eso, algo pasaba en su casa con relación al golpe de estado, pero… ¿qué? Supe que no lo sabría hasta que no volviera a verlo, así que era mejor no preocuparme por eso ahora. _

_Volví al salón con todos. Estaban tratando de conectar nuevamente con la radio clandestina, pues habían perdido la señal y no la encontraban de nuevo. Así estuvimos casi toda la mañana, y parte de la tarde. Lo único que sabíamos es que era cierto, el Golpe de Estado había fallado, a los militares insurrectos los habían agarrado y el alzamiento estaba tocando su fin._

_Los militares alzados provenían de la base aérea del Distrito ocho y del cuerpo de blindados del Cuartel General del Capitolio, los nombres de los militares alzados fueron poco a poco desvelados, empezando por el Teniente Coronel al mando, Boggs. _

_No cabía la menor duda, Marvel, mi cuñado, podía estar preso, pues él era piloto de la base del ocho. Todos esperábamos escuchar su nombre entre los militares detenidos. Esa misma tarde, otro avión sobrevoló el Capitolio, al parecer un grupo de militares trataba de escapar saliendo del país, pero el avión fue detenido, y con él sus tripulantes. Horas más tarde fueron entregados para que el gobierno pudiera procesarlos. _

_Toda la ciudad estaba en silencio ahora, pero era un silencio ensordecedor, raro, lleno de tristeza, el malestar general se podía oler en el ambiente. Nadie quería que le sucediera nada a aquellos militares que se habían alzado, porque de hecho, la mayoría de la población quería que se acabara la dictadura, y que el Dictador entregara el poder. Estaban hartos de los constantes abusos de los Agentes de la Paz, liderada por una de las manos derechas del Dictador, Seneca Crane, a quien tanto te he nombrado antes._

_Quedó atrás aquel día larguísimo, en donde muchos soñamos con la libertad y la democracia, habíamos estado tan cerca. Nos fuimos a dormir aquella noche con los colchones en el suelo y no sobre la cama, temiendo que pudieran comenzar nuevamente los disparos, más por el terrible agotamiento, que por ganas de dormir. Mi madre todavía seguía llorando por Johanna, estaba muy preocupada por mi hermana, todos lo estábamos, y también por Marvel, a quien a partir de ese día, aprendí a mirar de una forma diferente. _

_Al día siguiente, aún no sabíamos nada de Marvel ni de Johanna, aunque note que mi madre estaba más tranquila. Quería preguntarle si sabía algo diferente que yo no supiera, pero no sé por qué razón no me atrevía. Lo cierto era, que aparentemente todo estaba volviendo a la normalidad, aunque las cárceles estaban más llenas que nunca. Se implantó un toque de queda, y tenías que tener mucho cuidado en el lugar donde te movías. _

_Los días que siguieron a ese primero de Enero, fueron muy extraños. La gente en la calle, formaban pequeñas aglomeraciones, en donde opinaban abiertamente, sin ningún miedo, por primera vez en muchos años, de decir lo que pensaba. Gremios que hasta ahora no habían manifestado abiertamente su repudio a la dictadura, hacían pronunciamientos públicos, declarándose en contra de la misma y censurando sus tácticas. Por todos lados se firmaban listas, en donde la gente pedía la renuncia del Dictador, algunos más decididos, otros con temor a que aquello no hubiera acabado, pero resueltos a apostar por el cambio._

_Las manifestaciones de los estudiantes que hasta entonces siempre se habían disuelto con grandes mangueras de agua, habían cambiado el agua por pintura, dejándolo marcados por lo menos por unas cuantas horas, mientras hacían las redadas pertinentes. Debido a la gran concurrencia en las prisiones, los Agentes de la Paz se vieron forzados a soltar a algunos sospechosos, pero les rapaban la mitad de la cabeza para controlarlos si volvían a meterse en líos. _

_En medio de aquel caos lleno de incertidumbre, matizada de esperanzas, ya había pasado más de una semana. Yo seguía sin saber mucho de Peeta. Lo había llamado varias veces, pero sus respuestas siempre eran cortas, concisas, y como hechas en claves que yo no lograba descifrar, de hecho, llegué a sentirme como una Mata–hari muy incompetente. _

_La inestabilidad del gobierno se hacía cada vez más latente. Comenzaron a circular por las calles manifiestos en contra, firmados por hombres y mujeres representativos de diferentes campos de la actividad económica, profesional y cultural, entre ellos mi padre, cosa que angustiaba aún más a mi madre, que no paraba de llorar por Johanna. El día 10 de Enero, el dictador anunció un cambio en su gabinete, que sólo duró tres días, pues el 13 de enero volvió a remplazarlo. Unos días más tarde, mi padre llegó a casa, su cara ahora había cambiado de preocupación a una alegría contagiosa. _

– _Señores, esta dictadura está tocando fondo, _Caesar Flickerman_, ex ministro de Interiores y Seneca Crane, ex jefe de la policía política, se han marchado de el país. Las ratas son las primeras en abandonar el barco. _

– _Pero… ¿cuándo?, –preguntó mi madre, alegre y preocupada al mismo tiempo– ¿y cómo lo sabes? _

– _Casi todo el país lo sabe, se han marchado hoy, –decía mi padre sonriendo– Hay rumores de que el propio Dictador, les ordenó que salieran del país, supuestamente condicionado por el alto mando militar. _

– _Pero el Dictador sigue estando en el poder, y mientras él esté, esto continúa, –replicó mi madre, presumo que aún muy preocupada por el destino de su hija–. _

– _¡Que no mujer!, esos hombres eran su mano derecha, los personeros más cercanos a Dictador. Yo te digo que esto se acabó, es el comienzo de una nueva era para el país. _

– _Espero que tengas razón, yo deseo que esta mala pesadilla termine de una vez, –insistía ella–, quiero a mi hija y a su esposo en su casa como debe ser. _

– _Escucha… Sé que la junta patriótica, la unión de los partidos políticos, está llamando a una huelga general, que tendrá lugar muy pronto. Los estudiantes y los empresarios están de acuerdo, se va a hacer con el fin de apoyar a los oficiales alzados, y estoy seguro que eso va a dar sus frutos. Muchos de esos chicos han peleado mucho por instaurar una democracia en este país y lo vamos a lograr._

– _¡Papá!, yo no sabía que tú estabas tan abiertamente en contra del gobierno. _

_Pregunté sorprendida, pues sabía que hablaba con el orgullo de estar participando él mismo en todos los últimos acontecimientos. _

– _Hace tiempo que eso es así. Me involucré a través de Marvel, porque realmente creía en su causa, ¡ya estaba harto de todo esto! Reconozco que en un principio, apoyé a este gobierno, pero las cosas deben evolucionar. Este país se merece un cambio, merece ser gobernado en libertad, que la gente pueda expresar sus sentimientos libremente y que las oportunidades sean iguales para todos. Ya basta de abusos para perpetrarse en el poder y de mentiras que predican una tesis que ya es obsoleta…_

_Gale abrió la puerta de la calle, venía de ver a sus padres. Mamá hizo un gesto con los ojos a papá, advirtiéndole de su presencia. _

– _¡Ah mujer!, ya no me importa que el chivato esté le diga a nadie nada de lo que hago, a fin de cuentas, todos lo saben, he firmado todos los manifiestos que lo confirman y he ayudado abiertamente a la causa. _

_Ahora sí no entendía nada, pero no me pareció el momento oportuno de preguntar, supuse que en algún momento alguien me explicaría lo que estaba pasando. _

– _Ten prudencia por favor –insistió mi madre–. _

_Mi padre se dio la vuelta y saludó a Gale. Como siempre, le preguntó por sus padres y por cómo había ido la mañana. _

– _Todo bien Don Andrew, Gracias, –dijo él, tan cordial como siempre, carraspeó y preguntó a mi padre– ¿podríamos por favor mantener esa conversación que tenemos pendiente? –Insistiendo mucho en ello–. Me gustaría comentarle algunos asuntos. _

– _Ahora no Gale, –contestó mi padre tajantemente–, dejémoslo para después, en este momento no me apetece hablar de negocios. Relájate y disfruta del día, hace un sol radiante, ¡y… hombre!, estás de vacaciones. _

– _Claro…, –respondió con una sonrisa que no compaginaba con sus ojos –. Como usted lo prefiera. _

_Gale parecía más sumiso que de costumbre, y mi padre hacía grandes esfuerzos para disimular que lo estaba esquivando. Aunque aparentemente funcionaba, yo lo conocía demasiado, como para saber que algo no andaba bien. _


	37. Capítulo 37 - Abajo la Dictadura

_**Buenos Días, nuevo capítulo, espero les guste, los personajes son de la maravillosa Suzanne Collins y la historia de la talentosa Vallemar, muchos saludos.**_

_**CAPÍTULO XXXVII**_

_ABAJO LA DICTADURA _

_La conversación sobre política terminó con la llegada de Gale, quien trataba de pescar a mi papá metiendo el anzuelo, pero él se defendía muy bien. En cada ocasión en que Gale trató de llevarlo a su terreno, terminó arrastrado al de mi padre. Terminamos de comer y hacíamos una sobre mesa distendida, cuando nos interrumpió la llegada de Annie. _

– _Buenas tardes, –dijo ella, entrando al comedor en donde nos encontrábamos todos–. Espero no molestar, me he pasado a visitar a Katniss un rato. _

– _Tú nunca molestas, ni molestarás jamás en esta casa, –le dijo mi madre cariñosamente– por favor, pasa y siéntate un rato con nosotros. ¿Quieres comer algo?, nosotros hemos terminado, pero te podemos acompañar, todo estaba muy bueno. _

– _No gracias, –contestó ella en el mismo tono– es muy amable, pero ya he almorzado, de todas formas, sí que acepto acompañarles un rato. _

_Estuvimos más o menos una hora conversando todos en el salón, mientras tomábamos café, pero pronto el grupo se disolvería. Mi madre tenía que hacer unos recados, mi padre debía volver a la oficina, y Gale iba a acompañarlo. Annie me pidió que diéramos un paseo con la niña. _

– _Podemos ir al parque de los chorros, si te parece bien, –dijo ella– sé que a Prim le va a encantar. _

– _Me parece una idea estupenda, –respondí– subo un momento para buscar unas cosas que necesito y nos vamos. _

_Annie se quedó contigo mientras yo subía a mi habitación. Gale la vio y decidió hacerle compañía, aunque no precisamente grata. _

– _Aquí está mi niña. –Dijo sonriéndote y jugando un poco contigo– ¿me la dejas un rato?, quiero despedirme de ella antes de ir a trabajar. _

_Annie lo miró con recelo, mientras él esperaba que ella te depositara en sus brazos, mientras tú apremiabas por ir con él. _

– _Sé que no te caigo bien, pero no es necesario que me mires así, Primrose es mi vida, –le dijo en un tono brusco– pienses tú lo que pienses. _

– _Yo no he dicho ni una palabra –contestó ella en el mismo tono en el que él le había hablado–. _

– _Pero lo piensas. _

– _No sabía que leyeras el pensamiento, pero lo tendré en cuenta en el futuro. _

– _¿Así que van al parque los chorros?, –replicó él amenazante, ya contigo alzada–. _

– _Sí, ¿por qué?, ¿te disgusta que salga con Katniss? _

– _Me disgusta que quieras meter ideas equivocadas en su linda cabecita. _

– _No creo que tengamos el mismo concepto de lo que es estar equivocado._

– _Seguro que no… –él le dio una sonrisa lobuna y luego con aire indiferente continuó–. ¿Le has contado alguna vez a Katniss que estabas enamorada de mí? ¿Le has dicho por qué tu hermano y yo nos peleamos?_

– _¡Estás enfermo!, ¿lo sabes? _

– _Y tú eres una zorrita muy vengativa._

– _Piensa lo que quieras, yo nunca he intentado vengarme de ti, de haber sido así, le habría contado a Katniss lo que pensaba de ti desde el momento en que comenzó a salir contigo._

– _Por algo no se lo dijiste._

– _No lo hice porque no valía la pena, entre tú y yo no hubo nunca nada._

– _Porque yo no quise…_

_Annie dio un respingo cuando él se le acercó y asió por la barbilla, acercándola a su rostro. _

– _Ten cuidado conmigo, te lo advierto, –la amenazó –. No hagas que Katniss destruya su vida, porque lo llevarás siempre en la conciencia… _

– _¿Lo dices por experiencia? _

_Entré justo cuando Annie terminaba de hablar y se soltaba bruscamente de su agarre._

– _Gale, ¿me das a la niña?, –dije rudamente, viendo como estaba molestando a Annie– ya nos tenemos que ir. _

_Él te abrazó, te besó en la mejilla y te puso en mis brazos. _

– _Cuida mucho de mi pequeña –me dijo –. Ve con mami, que papi tiene que irse a trabajar. _

_Fue más rápido que yo, y agarrándome desprevenida, pasó su mano por mi cuello, y con brusquedad me obligó a inclinarme y apretando sus labios contra los míos, me besó. Yo mordí su labio al ver que no se apartaba, él me soltó, con una estúpida sonrisa de satisfacción dibujada en su rostro. Pasó la lengua por el labio que yo había mordido y luego salió del salón con aire indolente, dejándome a solas con Annie_

– _No soporto a ese hombre, –me dijo Annie, con el asco reflejado en su rostro– no entiendo cómo has podido aguantar tanto tiempo a su lado. _

– _No hablemos de eso ahora, vamos ya, antes de que se haga demasiado tarde para salir. _

_Caminábamos hacía el parque mientras conversábamos. _

– _Te tengo una sorpresa que sé que te va a gustar mucho, –me dijo ella misteriosamente–. _

– _¿De qué sorpresa hablas amiga? _

– _Deja que lleguemos al parque y lo sabrás. _

– _Peeta está ahí, –le dije riendo– lo sé. _

– _¿Qué?, pero… ¿cómo? _

– _Desde que me dijiste que subiéramos al parque lo supe. _

– _¡Caramba!, –dijo dubitativa– Gale lee el pensamiento y tú también. _

– _¿Qué dices? _

– _Yo me entiendo. _

_Estreché mis ojos hacía ella con algo de recelo._

– _¿Vas a contarme qué fue eso que vi en el salón o no? –dije, sospechando que algo me ocultaba –._

– _¿A qué te refieres exactamente?_

– _Sabes a qué me refiero. Gale te estaba molestando y tú parecías muy nerviosa._

– _Es normal estar nerviosa en su presencia._

– _Sí, pero hay algo más… ¿Por qué no quieres contármelo?_

_La forma en la que vi a Gale sujetando la barbilla de Annie fue algo más que sospechosas. Él se veía amenazante y ella asustada, pero también había algo, no lo sé, como cierta familiaridad. _

– _Porque es una tontería._

– _Entonces con más razón. Si es una tontería, no debería haber ningún problema en que me lo dijeras. ¿No?_

_Ella se detuvo un momento y me miró con zozobra._

– _¿Qué pasa Annie, me estás asustando? _

– _No es grave, sólo es que me da un poco de vergüenza contártelo._

– _Es algo que te dijo Gale ¿Verdad?_

_Ella asintió firmemente._

– _No debes hacer caso a sus amenazas Annie. Gale está loco._

– _No me importan sus amenazas, me siento incomoda porque hay algo que nunca te he contado._

_La miré interrogante._

– _Está bien, te lo voy a contar, pero no me juzgues._

– _No se me ocurriría._

– _Recuerdas que te conté que Gale y Thom solían ser amigos._

– _Sí. Sé que estudiaron juntos y que luego Gale dejó de frecuentarlo._

– _Eso es cierto, –rechino sus dientes –, pero no es todo…_

– _¿A qué te refieres?_

– _Gale iba mucho por casa, como te conté –asentí –. Y… bueno… Yo estaba enamorada de él._

_Solté una carcajada demasiado ruidosa e indolente y mientras más veía el rostro angustiado de Annie, menos podía parar de reír._

– _Katniss… no es un chiste, te estoy diciendo la verdad, yo estaba enamorada de Gale._

_Traté de sosegarme, pero me costó un mundo._

– _Annie… tú y todas las mujeres que lo conocieron estaban enamoradas de él. Medio Capitolio para ser exactos. Raro sería que no te hubieras fijado en Gale, y menos cuando deambulaba por tu casa todo el día. _

_Ella puso sus ojos en blanco y negó con la cabeza, irritada por mi respuesta ante su confesión. _

– _Intenté besarlo… –gritó ella, tratando de desembarazarse de algo que parecía pesarle mucho –. Intenté besarlo y me rechazó. Se burló de mí y me dijo que era una chiquilla. Él imbécil ese, me dijo que ni siquiera sabía dar un beso decente y luego de haberme humillado diciéndome que yo no le interesaría nunca, sugirió que de todas formas podía enseñarme a besar, si yo quería. Yo estaba loquita por él Katniss y le dije que sí, que me enseñara y entonces Thom nos vio besándonos. Yo me había metido en el cuarto de baño de la habitación de mi hermano para hablar con él y Thom nos pescó ahí. _

_Eché la cabeza atrás, sin poder detener las carcajadas que salían de mi garganta. _

– _¿No me iras a decir que Gale te estaba amenazando con contarme eso…? –al ver su cara, otra vez me eché a reír –. ¡Ay por Dios! Sí que lo hizo. Debe estar desesperado…_

– _Me dijo que yo quería apartarte de él por venganza…_

_Explicó afligida y yo en medio de las replicas de mis carcajadas, pregunté divertida._

– _¿Y es cierto?_

– _¡Por supuesto que no! –exclamó indignada –. Él fue muy grosero conmigo en ese momento y le dijo a mi hermano que yo prácticamente me le había echado encima y que él era hombre, que no iba a desperdiciar la oportunidad si se lo ponían en bandeja de plata, le dijo que él me había dicho que no, por respeto a mi hermano y que yo le había suplicado que me besara. Thom se molestó muchísimo conmigo y después de aquello, Gale frecuentó la casa cada vez menos, hasta que no fue más. Por supuesto Thom me vigilaba como un halcón las pocas veces que lo volví a ver después de eso. Pero yo no le tenía rencor como para vengarme, –explicó ruborizada –. Sí estaba dolida por su rechazo y por lo que le dijo a mi hermano, pero… –se encogió de hombros –. Estaba diciendo la verdad, yo entré en ese baño a declararle mi amor y también me dejé besar._

_Volví a reírme sin ningún decoro, mientras Annie me miraba haciendo pucheros. _

– _No te rías más… –se quejó –. Estoy muy avergonzada…_

– _Annie… yo también he besado a Gale –puse los ojos en blanco –, y si te sirve de consuelo, a pesar de que está loco y es muy retorcido, besa de tal forma, que casi podrías desmayarte en sus brazos. Hubo una época en Nueva York, que me dejé besar por él muchas más veces de las que me gustaría reconocer y no me molestaba en lo absoluto que lo hiciera. No te apures por eso… ¡menuda tontería!_

_Llegamos al parque entre risas y vimos a Peeta, estaba sentado en un pequeño banco cerca de la cascada de agua, justo en donde le dijo a Annie que estaría. Yo corrí a su encuentro y él me alzó entre sus brazos. _

– _¡Por fin!, las extrañaba muchísimo. _

– _Y nosotras a ti. _

_El me soltó para cogerte de tu carrito, que empujaba Annie, cuando ella ya estuvo al lado de nosotros. Como siempre se deshacía en sonrisas y mimos para ti, cuando yo llamé su atención. _

– _Tienes mucho que explicarnos, –dije expectante–. _

_El se sonrío y negó con la cabeza. _

– _A ver ¿y qué es lo que quieres que te explique? _

– _Comencemos por tu huida de la casa. –lo sermoneé –. Ese día te pedí que te quedaras, menudo susto me hiciste pasar. Luego tus respuestas por el teléfono. ¿Que era todo aquello?, todavía estoy tratando de descifrar nuestra primera conversación. ¿Cómo era eso de que estaba todo bien, ya agarraron a los delincuentes? _

_El volvió a reírse. _

– _Eres muy graciosa princesa… –lo miré por debajo de mis pestañas y el puso los ojos en blanco–. ¿Que querías que te dijera?, es posible que estuvieran vigilando los teléfonos de casa, tenía que tener cuidado. _

– _¿Y por qué iban a hacer eso? _

– _¿Porque tenemos antecedentes? Además, Cato participa activamente en los grupos subversivos y Finnick lo hace de forma más recatada, pero también está involucrado. _

– _¿En serio? _

_No sé de qué me sorprendía, eso era de esperarse. Era difícil de creer que ellos hubieran abandonado sus luchas políticas a pesar de todo lo que ocurrió en su momento. Annie por su parte lo miraba atónita, como si no pudiera creer lo que estaba oyendo. Sabía de Cato, incluso del mismísimo Peeta, pero nunca de Finnick, a ella le parecía que Finnick era bastante voluble como para comprometerse con ninguna causa. _

– _¡No me lo puedo creer!, –dijo por fin ella– ¿Finnick Mellark implicado en algo tan gordo? Eso es demasiada responsabilidad para Finnick. ¿Estás seguro de que estamos hablando de la misma persona? _

– _Sé que tienes motivos para dudar de su altruismo, –le dijo Peeta sin dejar aún lado la sonrisa que tenía desde que habíamos llegado–, aunque estás equivocada, pero prefiero que sea él mismo quien te lo explique. _

– _¡Entonces tendré que esperar largo tiempo! –Le contestó ella con sarcasmo–. _

– _No tanto. _

_Dijo Finnick, que apareció como un fantasma justo detrás de nosotros. _

– _¡Madre mía!, que susto me has dado. _

_Saltó Annie tocándose el pecho. El corazón le palpitaba y ella estaba nerviosa, y todos sabíamos que no era precisamente porque él la hubiera hecho sobresaltarse momentáneamente. _

– _¿Cómo estás Katniss?, –me saludo él antes de saludarla a ella, se me acercó y me dio un abrazo–. Me alegro mucho de verte. ¿Está es mi sobrina? –Dijo mientras te daba un beso en la mejilla, yo le sonreí y asentí con la cabeza–. Es hermosa. Se parece mucho a ti. _

– _Yo también me alegro mucho de verte, –contesté, pasando ligeramente mi mano por su cabeza rapada, mientras esbozaba una sonrisa de complicidad–. Ahora estoy bien ¿y tú? _

– _He tenido tiempos mejores, pero el viento está empezando a soplar a mi favor, –Respondió, mirando a Annie de reojo y dejando un deje de doble sentido en sus palabras–. _

– _Me alegra escucharlo. _

– _Yo me marcho, –dijo Annie muy molesta–, lamento interrumpir tu encuentro con Peeta, pero no quiero estar ni un minuto más aquí. Tenemos que irnos._

– _¿No vas a escucharme Annie? _

_Le dijo Finnick en tono triste, pero más bien fingido, y haciendo pucheros, suponiendo que no era verdad que ella iba a marcharse. _

– _No Finnick, no pienso hacerlo, –le contestó ella negando con la cabeza y muy molesta–. _

– _Por favor… escúchame ¡es importante! –Suplicó él –. _

– _¿Y qué vas a decirme?, ¿qué estabas demasiado ocupado con tus reuniones clandestinas y tus mentiras como para poder hablar conmigo? _

– _No exactamente, pero va por ahí. _

– _¡Ya déjame en paz!, no me debes ninguna explicación. _

_Él se apresuró a hablar, al notar que Annie sí estaba dispuesta a marcharse._

– _No quería que pudieras tener ningún problema por mi culpa, ni que te vieras enredada en ningún asunto escabroso, ni que te relacionaran conmigo. Te quiero demasiado como para permitir que te hicieran daño por culpa mía. _

– _Debiste decírmelo si era así, –le dijo ella dudando de sus palabras– yo la he pasado muy mal pensando que no me querías, como me dijiste, pero ahora ya lo tengo superado, y no quiero recordarlo más. _

– _¡Yo te adoro!, –dijo él con ternura y suplicante– ¿pero qué querías que hiciera? Si te lo hubiera dicho estoy seguro de que no me hubieras hecho ningún caso, te habrías empeñado en quedarte a mi lado, e incluso hubieras querido participar. ¡Te conozco!, te chifla ser parte de cosas clandestinas. _

– _He acompañado a Cato a muchas de esas reuniones…_

– _¡Exacto…! He discutido con él un millón de veces por ello y déjame decirte que no me gusta nada que pasearas con Cato de aquí para allá todo el día. _

– _¿Vas a volver a decirme que tengo alguna relación diferente a amistad con Cat?_

– _¡¿Cat…?! –repitió él entre dientes, fulminándola con la mirada –. Ningún Cat… Cato, se llama Cato._

– _¡Sí claro…! –Exclamó ella furiosa –, y ahora resulta que estás celoso, que conveniente._

– _¡Pues sí lo estoy, y mucho! –respondió él aireado –. Además, sé que un tal Chaff no sé qué frecuenta mucho tu casa. ¿No estarás paseándote con él también? _

– _Fuiste un idiota, lo eres ahora y lo seguirás siendo siempre. Me voy, –le gritó encrespada– no quiero seguir con esta conversación, es muy tarde, ya no te creo nada, fuiste muy duro conmigo y no creo que pudieras estar fingiendo algo así. _

_Annie empezó a caminar hacia la salida muy rápidamente. _

– _Finnick, síguela por favor, no dejes que se marche. _

_Le grité, pero antes de que terminara de decirlo, él ya se había echado a andar. La sujetó justo llegando a la puerta de salida. Aún Peeta y yo podíamos verlos, pero por supuesto no escuchábamos lo que estaba pasando. _

– _¿Crees que estarán bien?, –le pregunté–. _

– _Por supuesto que estarán bien, ya vas a ver como vienen dentro de un rato contentos y juntos. _

– _No lo sé, Annie está muy dolida. _

– _Pero se quieren y eso es más fuerte que cualquier cosa. _

– _Espero que tengas razón, me gustaría mucho que volvieran a estar juntos. _

– _A mí también. _

– _¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?, –le reclamé molesta– yo pude haber hablado con Annie con anterioridad y hacerla comprender las razones de Finnick. _

– _No podía decírtelo, él no me lo hubiera perdonado. _

– _Aún y así, debiste decírmelo. _

_Me puso los ojos en blanco y soltó el aire ruidosamente._

– _No discutamos por eso ahora. Es suficiente con que Finnick tenga que explicarse. No me apetece tener que lidiar yo también sus batallas._

– _Tienes razón, de todas formas, ya no podemos cambiarlo. _

_Nos sentamos en el césped para que tú pudieras jugar mientras nosotros conversábamos. _

– _¿Cuéntame cómo ha estado todo por tu casa? – preguntó–. _

– _Muy raro. Marvel, mi cuñado, es uno de los militares alzados contra el régimen. Mi padre se llevó a Johanna de casa ese mismo día, el 1 de Enero, y nadie, excepto él, sabe en donde está. Tampoco sabemos nada de Marvel, aunque creemos que podría estar preso. _

– _Él no está preso, está con tu hermana, –su respuesta no estaba dirigida a tranquilizarme, no, sabía muy bien de lo que hablaba–. _

– _¿Y cómo sabes tú eso? _

– _Te lo he dicho, Cato y Finnick están metidos de cabeza en todo este berenjenal. _

– _Pero… ¿cómo…? _

– _¿Cómo saben sobre tu cuñado? _

– _Sí. _

– _Conocen a tu padre, y a Marvel, tu cuñado, inclusive, creo que han participado juntos en campañas en contra del régimen desde hace algún tiempo. _

– _¿Mi papá…? –Exclamé, con la boca abierta hasta casi dislocármela, absolutamente conmocionada con lo que había escuchado –. ¿Con Cato y Finnick? _

_Estas últimas semanas habían sido muy reveladoras, pero esto…, esto ya sí que era demasiado. _

– _Principalmente con Cato. –respondió impasible ante mi sorpresa –. Él es uno de los cabecillas de los estudiantes protestantes, y creo que tu padre les ha echado una, o dos manos. _

_Sacudí mi cabeza, asegurándome que no estaba soñando despierta. Aquello parecía increíble. Siempre supe de mi padre, que era un hombre comprometido con los ideales en los que creía, pero sus ideologías políticas, fueron siempre más del tipo conservador. No me lo imaginaba involucrado en revueltas, ni en intentos de golpes de estado. Asociaba más con él, el camino de la paz y el dialogo. Embajador de los buenos acuerdos entre las partes, más que un combatiente. Podía imaginármelo sentado en la mesa redonda de Camelot, pero no esgrimiendo la espada junto Arturo. Claro que está misma tarde lo había escuchado claramente expresarse a favor de la caída de la dictadura, como de hecho llevaba desde diciembre haciendo. _

– _Mi padre confesó está misma mañana, que participaba desde hace algún tiempo en todo esto. –Expresé mis pensamientos en voz alta –. Dijo que a trabes de Marvel se había involucrado. Incluso señaló que ha firmado los manifiestos que circulan por las calles, pero nunca hubiera imaginado que colaborara abiertamente y muchísimo menos con algún miembro de tú familia. _

– _A mí también me tomó por sorpresa, ¡créeme! _

_Lo miré interrogante, algo no me cuadraba en la historia y sabía perfectamente qué._

– _¿Y tú? Se me hace raro que no estuvieras implicado en nada. No te has incluido en ningún momento. _

– _Después de todo aquello que ocurrió con nosotros, hubiera sido una locura. El padre de Delly me tenía muy vigilado, así que yo me tenía que mantener al margen para poder darle una oportunidad a Finnick y a Cato. _

– _Tanta gente implicada, ahora mismo me siento mal por no haber hecho nada. Es como si todos hubieran actuado mejor que yo. _

– _No habrías podido. Ya nosotros teníamos suficiente con todo lo que nos estaba pasando y, en cierta forma, ya habíamos puesto nuestra cuota de sacrificio. _

– _Sí, –concedí–, puede que tengas razón. _

_Recordaba rotundamente lo relacionada que había estado toda nuestra desgracia con aquel gobierno. Peeta se inclinó y me dio un beso en la punta de la nariz, con una sonrisa divertida dibujada en sus labios._

– _Además, demostraste ser muy mala espía todos estos días. Llegué a creer, que en una de nuestras conversaciones, estabas a punto de decirme… "no entiendo nada de lo que dices, ¿por qué hablas así?, si siempre has deseado que se acabe la dictadura. Seguro tu andas por ahí Peeta jaleo… te conozco"._

_Solté una carcajada espontanea. Tenía toda la razón, como espía era una costurera magnifica y zurzo muy mal. _

– _Y no estabas muy lejos de la realidad, estuve a punto de hacerlo. Me sentía como una espía muy incompetente. _

– _¿Y entonces de qué te quejas?, gracias a Dios no estaba en tus manos ningún secreto. _

– _Muy gracioso. –Me quejé teatralmente molesta. Luego, sucumbiendo a mi curiosidad indagué–. Hablando de secretos, ¿dónde están Johanna y Marvel?, y no me mientas, –le advertí –, sé que tú lo sabes. _

_Ahora fue él quien soltó una carcajada. _

– _Para ser una espía tan incompetente, eres bastante curiosa. _

– _No juegues más conmigo, –volví a advertirle–, que me muero por saberlo. _

_Insistí un buen rato, como si se tratara de un gran chisme, a lo que él respondió riendo nuevamente. _

– _Están en el refugio. – Me dijo por fin–. _

– _¿Cómo…? ¿En el refugio…? ¿Nuestro refugio? _

– _Sí –asentía mientras me dedicaba una sonrisa conocedora –, el mismo. Nuestro refugió –recalcó para concluir –. _

_Lo miré atónita, tanto que ya ni siquiera podía pronunciar palabra. Era mi padre quien los había mandado ahí. Me parecía descabellado que fuera precisamente ahí a donde lo hubiera hecho. Una cosa es que trabajara en la clandestinidad con ellos, lo que ya era impensable, pero que su relación llegara a tanto… no podía comprenderlo. Peeta por supuesto sabía que yo estaba totalmente confundida, así que se dispuso a explicarme todo lo que no sabía. _

– _Desde que regresamos de la costa, yo me he visto tres veces con tu padre. _

_Casi me desmayo cuando Peeta me lo dijo. No sé qué cantidad de locuras pasaron por mi cabeza en ese brevísimo momento, pero debo haber reflejado terror en mi cara, pues él enseguida me dijo. _

– _No fui yo el que propició los encuentros, fue él quien lo hizo. _

– _¡Peeta!, –no podía salir de mi sorpresa–. _

– _En uno de esos encuentros, le ofrecí el refugio. Retirado y aislado, pero conveniente si se debe salir rápido por mar. _

_Ya no me importaba el refugio, quería saber lo demás, si habían hablado de lo nuestro, y en qué condiciones lo habían hecho, así que se lo pregunté sin rodeos. _

– _¿Han hablado de nosotros?_

_Me miró alzando una de sus cejas, con expresión seria. Luego se encogió de hombros y soltó el aire ruidosamente. _

– _Él me ha pedido disculpas por todo lo que ha pasado y por lo mal que me juzgó._

_Soltó sin miramientos, sin prepararme para lo que sin duda iba a ser el acontecimiento más revelador que hubiera tenido jamás, después de aquello de que se había acostado con Delly, claro. Definitivamente, a este hombre sí que se le daba bien contarme hechos culminantes. _

– _Me dijo que hace tiempo sabe que se había equivocado, –prosiguió –, pero que tenía que mover bien sus hilos. _

_Yo seguía escuchando todo, incrédula, expectante, sin poder decir ni una palabra. Sabía que mi padre había reconocido sus remordimientos, pues mi madre me lo había dicho, pero hablar con Peeta a mis espaldas, era una cuestión diferente. _

– _¿Recuerdas la pelea? ¿La de aquel Diciembre? _

– _¿Cuándo zurraste a Gale? –Subrayé –. Claro que lo recuerdo. _

– _Pues ese día él lo vio todo. Sabía que yo le había pegado a Gale, y receloso por tu golpe en la cara y los arañazos que él tenía, lo invitó a darle una explicación. Gale manipuló toda la verdad y tu padre le creyó. Él realmente había indagado bien sobre mí y mi familia. Sabía que mamá había trabajado para grupos subversivos utilizando sus contactos en la embajada Norte Americana. No le fue difícil, como ya sabes, nos encontrábamos muy expuestos en esa época, por la temeridad de Cato y la mía propia. Ambos habíamos participado en un atentado fracasado. Éramos muy jóvenes e inexperto y no teníamos ningún límite. Creíamos que podíamos con todo y mostrábamos nuestras ideas con naturalidad, ajenos a las consecuencias que eso pudiera ocasionarnos. Fue fácil mostrarme ante tu padre como un hombre oportunista, que se aprovechaba de Delly para conseguir sus fines y al mismo tiempo te utilizaba a ti, con quien sabe qué intención dudosa. A mi familia no le fue mejor. Hizo un retrato de unos padres irresponsables, que utilizaban a sus hijos de forma indolente y fraudulenta._

_Negué con la cabeza, aturdida por esa serie de premisas que había creído mi padre con respecto a ellos. No eran ciertas todas aquellas cosas, aunque sí podía ver que para cualquiera hubiera sido fácil creerlas. Todo dependía de la manera en que fueran expuestas._

– _¿Sabes? –prosiguió luego de inclinarse y darme un ligero beso en los labios –tu padre lo quería mucho, como a un hijo y, luego de ver lo que Gale le había mostrado, era normal que tomara cartas en el asunto, haciendo lo que fuera necesario para separarte de mí. Luego, cuando fue a verte a Nueva York, volvió a sospechar. Lo ocurrido cuando nació Prim no le quedaba nada claro, así que empezó a investigar, y bueno, descubrió quien es en realidad ese hombre. Él tiene a Gale en sus manos y va a poner fin a todo esto, aunque le tiene miedo y de una manera que no logró entender, le tiene lastima. Se nota que le ha dolido mucho enterarse de muchas cosas. Por eso ha actuado con tanta cautela, sin permitir que nadie supiera sus planes, incluyéndonos. Dice también que Gale es un hombre hábil y endemoniadamente inteligente, que él lo ha moldeado a su imagen y semejanza, porque el carácter osado, luchador y ambicioso de Gale, lo permitían. Admira esas cualidades en el, con la salvedad de que en el caso particular de Gale, es retorcido y mala persona. _

– _¿Pero dices que va a ayudarnos?, –le dije desesperada por saber más–. _

– _Sí, no sé cómo exactamente piensa enfrentarse a él, pero tiene pruebas, testigos y documentos, que comprometen seriamente a Gale. Le preocupaba Prim, pero dice que con lo que tiene, Gale no podrá acercarse nunca más a ninguna de las dos. Además, ya nos ha ayudado de forma indirecta. _

– _No lo entiendo, –dije confusa–. _

– _¿Cómo crees que Gale te dejó viajar a la costa sola con las chicas? _

– _Tienes razón –recordé la conversación que sostuve con mi madre, cuando le pedí ir a la costa–. Mi madre dijo que hablaría con mi padre para que Gale no pusiera ninguna traba. Me pareció un poco raro que me ayudara, pero como sabes, no lo entendí hasta unos días después, cuando regresamos de la costa y ella me confesó todo. _

– _Así fue. Tu madre habló con él y lo puso al tanto de que irías a verme. Él lo arregló todo para que Gale no interviniera y no sólo se conformó con ello, sino que además, Matías, su chofer, te vigilaba constantemente, previendo cualquier intento de Gale de asustarte, manipularte u obligarte de cualquier manera, para que desistieras de tu idea. Todo eso sin que tú te dieras cuenta. _

_Comencé a llorar, sentía alivio y esperanza. Por primera vez, prácticamente desde que había comenzado nuestra historia, había una posibilidad real de ser felices. _

– _Desde el principio debimos hablar con tu padre, –dijo secando mis lágrimas con sus manos–, ahora sé cuánto nos equivocamos. Él es un hombre de muchos recursos, que además sabe cómo utilizar. Habría sabido muy bien cómo poner a todos en su lugar. Nadie nos podría haber tocado si él nos hubiera protegido y ahora también sé que lo hubiera hecho, porque es un hombre extraordinario. Se equivocó en su momento, pero eso no lo desmerece, sólo creía que te estaba protegiendo y, nosotros también tuvimos la culpa al decir tantas mentiras. El jamás supo de los términos en los que yo me vi obligado a mantener una relación con Delly, y mucho menos de lo que Gale te obligó a hacer a ti. De la misma manera, ignoraba tu embarazo, no fue hasta que fue a Nueva York cuando se dio cuenta. Si lo hubiera sabido, jamás habría actuado de la forma en que lo hizo. _

_Recordé las palabras de Johanna aquella tarde, cuando le conté todo lo que había pasado en realidad aquel verano. _

– _Johanna una vez me lo dijo, exactamente eso, dijo que Delly sabía que mi padre podía detener a su padre, si hubiera deseado hacerlo, pero nunca lo vi como una posibilidad. _

– _Pues lo era. _

_Nosotros seguíamos sentados, conversando, mientras seguíamos esperando por Annie y Finnick, pero yo ya empezaba a inquietarme, se hacía tarde y sabía que debíamos volver, de hecho, hacía ya más de quince minutos que estábamos pasados de la hora. _

– _¿Qué pasará con los chicos? No quisiera interrumpirlos, pero si no vuelven pronto, me temo que vamos a tener que busFinnick. _

– _Dales un poco más de tiempo, seguro que vuelven en un par de minutos más. _

**TERTULIA **

Miré a mi padrino sorprendida, él estaba ahí, parado en frente de mí. Había estado a mi lado tantas veces y nunca le escuché hablar de que había participado en algo que enorgullecía tanto al pueblo de Panem.

Ese día lo miré con otros ojos. Ya no era mi desenfadado padrino, bromista y divertido, era mi héroe particular. Por pequeña o grande que hubiera sido su participación, para mí era una hazaña. Saber que personas de mi familia, de mis seres más queridos, habían participado en uno de los pasos más importantes de nuestro país, me hacía sentir orgullosa de pertenecer a ella.

Y mi abuelo, sabía que era un hombre extraordinario, pues mi abuela siempre me contaba historias fascinantes de él. Contaba unas historias fabulosas, sobre un hombre que no se detenía ante nada ni nadie, con un espíritu indomable y aventurero, inteligente como nadie, decía ella, y con un corazón noble y sincero.

Aquel hecho representó para muchos la libertad y la esperanza. La Democracia traía consigo cosas que nuestro país apenas había podido saborear. Tras la primera guerra, Panem había sido un país convulsionado por las rencillas políticas, sin prácticamente ningún tipo de estabilidad. Era un país joven y pujante, con recursos naturales codiciados por todo el mundo, petróleo principalmente, pero inexperto en sus formas de gobernar. Eso nos llevó a un nuevo Dictador, a quienes hoy muchos recuerdan con odio y otros con cariño, pues a pesar de que era cierto que su policía política estaba totalmente fuera de control y que llegaba muy lejos cometiendo crímenes atroces y abominables contra el pueblo, con el solo fin de mantener la dictadura, y que las libertades, garantías y derechos constitucionales estaban seriamente diezmados, también era cierto que él fue el precursor del desarrollo, abriendo paso al futuro. Durante su gobierno se realizaron grandes obras de infraestructura, modernos edificios, autopistas y carreteras se construían por todo el país, pero principalmente en el Capitolio, que se convirtió en una ciudad moderna y cosmopolita.

Yo todavía seguía mirando a mi padrino, quien se mostraba orgulloso, porque imaginaba lo que yo estaba pensando.

– Algún día tendrás que contarme también toda esa parte de la historia. –le dije sonriendo–.

– La verdad es que me siento orgulloso de haber participado, pero sería egoísta de mi parte llevarme ese merito, –dijo él–. En realidad, el héroe de la familia era y sigue siendo Cato. Sus deseos altruistas y su espíritu insatisfecho por las injusticias que veía a su alrededor, nos involucraron a todos en una lucha, que dentro de la familia sin lugar a dudas era suya.

– Es cierto –contestó Portia–, Cato aún siendo solo un joven estudiante, nos contagió a todos de ese espíritu rebelde. Después de que pasó aquel hecho con Plutarch, tu abuelo y yo queríamos obligarlo a marcharse del país, no porque no estuviéramos de acuerdo, sino porque nos parecía que era tan joven todavía. Pero él nunca se marchó, se quedó y luchó por todo aquello en lo que creía. Él amaba este país, y lo demostró sin miedo, con coraje y valentía.

– Ayudó a muchos, incluyendo a Marvel, –continuó mi padrino– fue él quien hizo la llamada a Don Andrew ese día, y quien se encargó de que él llegara sano y salvo a su destino. Por supuesto ellos ya habían acordado con anterioridad cómo sería, por eso Don Andrew sabía claramente que la sublevación en aquel momento había llegado a su fin, y sacó a Johanna de casa, temiendo que quisieran interrogarla para conocer el paradero de Marvel, también sabía que él estaba bien.

– ¿Y tú, Abuela?, –pregunté a Portia–, cuéntame un poco de toda esa historia, de cómo luchabas en la clandestinidad.

Ella se sonrió con ternura, le agradaba a simple vista ver que yo me sentía orgullosa de sus actos.

– Yo puse mi grano de arena, no voy a quitarme meritos, pues sería egoísta conmigo misma al hacerlo. Pero lo hacía de forma muy distinta a como Cato se había involucrado. Tu abuelo y yo ayudábamos a personas a salir del país, perseguidos políticos, pero no participábamos en manifestaciones ni rencillas políticas. Hubiera sido una locura, pues mi padre como has escuchado, era intimo amigo de Seneca Crane, y trabajaba con él, hecho que no me hace sentir particularmente orgullosa. Yo me aproveché de mis años en Estados Unidos, de los contactos de mi padre, y de algunos propios, para lograr pequeños triunfos y algunos fracasos, como Plutarch por ejemplo, a quien nunca pudimos sacar del país, y a sus dos hijos. Pollux, quien fue enviado en noviembre de 1951, a un oscuro lugar llamado Guasina, un campo de concentración en una isla en el delta del país. Un lugar horrible y de condiciones infrahumanas, en donde murió poco tiempo después. Y Castor, el amigo de tu padre, que lamentablemente fue otra de las víctimas del régimen. Lo capturaron algunos meses después de que tu padre se casara con Delly. No pudimos hacer nada. Desapareció en una de esas cárceles y no pudimos encontrarlo. Tú padre incluso le pidió a su antiguo suegro que intercediera por él, pero imaginarás que fue en vano y lo único que quedó de eso, fue una terrible pelea entre Peeta y ese hombre y una discusión aún mayor con Delly…

Mi madrina se levantó y se acercó a su esposo, a quien le dio un sonoro beso en los labios, visiblemente orgullosa de él.

– Eres mi héroe –le dijo –. Lo sabes ¿verdad?

Él estrecho sus ojos acusadoramente hacía ella, mientras mi madrina agachaba la cabeza. Pude ver que ella disimulaba una sonrisa. Algo se estaban reservando y parecía que la única que no lo entendía era yo, puesto que tanto mi tía Johanna, como tía Effie y mis abuelas, disimulaban también su diversión.

– Me ocultaste deliberadamente esa parte de la historia –le reprochó él –. Eres una pequeña mentirosa.

– No te mentí, sólo obvie algo que no estaba en la obligación de contarte y las dos veces anteriores que leímos el diario, me salté esa parte.

– De acuerdo, no eres una mentirosa, sólo una timadora muy astuta. Por eso insististe en leerlo conmigo y no me dejaste hacerlo solo…

Las otras cuatro estallaron en risas.

– No te agobies –dijo entre risas mi tía Johanna –. Siempre insistía en leer esa parte ella, nos enteramos mucho tiempo después Finnick. Nos lo ocultó a todos…

– ¡Johanna también lo besó! –Se defendió rápidamente mi madrina, mirando a mí tía con descrédito –. Si yo soy una timadora, ella también.

– ¡Serás chivata Annie! –mi tía le lanzó uno de los cojines y enseguida se giró a mirar a mí tío Haymitch –. Fue antes de que él saliera con Katniss – aclaró con apremio, ante la cara de sorpresa, no sólo de mi tío, sino de todos los presentes –. Yo lo conocí varios meses antes que Katniss, él solía ir a casa junto con papá, pero como ella estaba interna, nunca la había visto. Gale coqueteaba conmigo y es cierto que a mí no me era indiferente, –dijo aquello sonrojada –. ¡Vamos, no me miréis así! no era indiferente para ninguna mujer. –se acomodó en su asiento y aclaró su garganta –. Un día que fui a la oficina de papá a llevar unos papeles, me acompañó hasta la salida –se mordió el labio bajó la cabeza y sonrió con picardía –. En el ascensor nos besamos –levantó la cabeza y miró en dirección de mi tío y de mi abuela alternativamente –. ¡Pero fue sólo esa vez…, Lo juro…!

– ¡No hace falta que lo jures! –Exclamó mi madrina –. Luego dejó de prestarte atención, pues sólo tenía ojos para Katniss. Por eso no lo besaste más, por qué él no quiso.

– Sí yo hubiera querido…

– No seas farsante… –volvió a la carga mi madrina divertida –. ¡Por supuesto que querías!

– Como tú –se defendió mi tía –. Por lo menos yo no me le declaré.

– ¡Pero bueno…! –Las reprendió mi abuela –. Tal parece que la única decente aquí era Effie. Desde luego…

– Eso es por qué Gale no quiso besarla, porque si no… –acusó mi madrina, a lo que mi tía Effie respondió aclarándose la garganta –. ¿También lo besaste? –preguntó con la boca abierta de sorpresa –.

– ¿Por qué te parece tan impensable? –Cargó ella remilgadamente ofendida –. Te recuerdo que yo también tenía mis encantos.

– Eso no está en duda… –aclaró Annie e hizo un gesto vago con la mano–. Da igual… Ahora me interesa más saber cuándo.

– ¡A ti te lo voy a decir!

– ¡Sí que lo vas a hacer…! –apremió Johanna –. Comienza a soltar o no te dejaré nunca más en paz. ¡Aquí o jugamos todos o pinchamos la pelota!

– Sí, por favor tía –supliqué con curiosidad–. Yo también quiero saberlo.

Ella suspiró con angustia y luego se mordió el labio, tomando valor, pero al final, sucumbió ante las peticiones de todas.

– Fue en Nueva York –su tono más bajo de lo normal y sus mejillas coloradas–. No debía haber nadie en casa, pero yo fui a recoger algo que había olvidado. Lo encontré infraganti, a punto de… ¿Ya saben? –hizo un gesto indolente con la mano –. Con su secretaría, su amante, lo que sea que fueran. Ella enseguida recogió sus cosas y salió del salón, luego de que él le pidiera fríamente que lo hiciera. Yo iba a marcharme detrás de ella, pero él me detuvo. Me observó de arriba abajo, con esos ojos hipnóticos que tiene y luego me llamó mojigata –las mujeres estallamos en risa, mientras que los hombres eran meros espectadores, con cara de asesinos a sueldo –. Le dije que no era ninguna mojigata, me dio una sonrisa retorcida y me tomó desprevenida, sujetándome por la cintura y atrayéndome para darme un beso.

– ¡Vamos, conociendo al personaje, que te metió la lengua hasta la garganta! –se burló Annie –. Mira que escondidito te lo tenías.

– Me daba vergüenza contarlo. –Alegó, poniéndose una mano en el pecho–. Es verdad lo que dice Katniss. –concluyó –. Cuando te besa sientes que vas a desmayarte.

– ¡No quiero escuchar nada más! –dije horrorizada, pero divertida, por un momento había olvidado de quien se trataba, mientras leía el Diario, el que me estaba tomando como una historia ajena, para poder asumirlo mejor. Pero al final, seguía siendo el hombre que siempre creí mi padre –. No quiero imaginar lo que alguien pueda sentir al besarlo de ese modo, ¡por amor a Dios, qué horror!

– ¡Pero no pasó nada más! –me dijo ella apremiante –. Terminó su beso y me dijo que después de todo no era tan mojigata. Yo quería darle una bofetada, pero no me atreví, así que salí corriendo. Me había gustado el beso, sí, pero le seguía teniendo miedo.

– ¡Esto es increíble! –escupió mi padrino –. ¿Pero qué es lo que tiene ese hombre para que todas cayeran a sus pies? ¿Te lo puedes creer Haymitch?

Mi tío se encogió de hombros, apretando su mandíbula.

– Esto me sorprende tanto como a ti y tampoco logro hacerme una idea de qué demonios le ven –le contestó –. Pero si he de ser honesto, Gale es el hombre más informado en el gremio que conozco. Siempre sabe todo, antes que todo el mundo. Eso lo hace ser uno de los mejores abogados y empresarios que hay hoy por hoy.

– ¿Y eso que narices tiene que ver? –le replicó mi padrino –.

– ¿Cómo te crees que lo logra? –inclinó su cabeza a un lado, levantando sus cejas –. Lo sabe todo el mundo. Seduce a cuanta secretaría, recepcionista y demás empleadas femeninas en el gremio existen. No se esfuerza mucho, ni da casi nada a cambio, para que ellas caigan rendidas a sus pies y hagan cualquier cosa que les pida. Siempre he creído que ese es el motivo por el que se obsesionó con Katniss.

Concluyó pensativo. Todos lo miramos expectantes.

– Un rollo de esos dé es lo único que no he conseguido –se explicó –. Katniss en realidad nunca lo aceptó, ni cuando mantuvieron una relación relativamente normal; ella nunca estuvo enamorada de él. ¡Vamos, no cayó rendida a sus pies! y de paso, lo dejó por Peeta, y… dejemos claro un asunto, aunque eso no le da la razón, no fue nada agradable la forma en la que se enteró de ello. Por eso se obsesionó con Katniss, porque ella lo rechazó siempre, de una manera u otra.

– ¿Sabes qué? creo que tienes razón. –Expresó mi abuela –. Puede que tuviera un tipo de complejo Edipo. Siempre he sospechado que la madre de Gale lo maltrataba y rechazaba cuando él era un niño. Reflejaba en Katniss a su propia madre. Katniss era dulce, espontanea, cándida. Tenía una presencia mágica, algo especial. Todo lo contrario a Hazelle, su madre, quien era una mujer oscura y de patrones muy marcados, también con una presencia especial, pero más bien gris. Estoy segura de que él se enamoró de Katniss nada más verla. Desde ese momento, se dedicó a que Katniss se fijara en él. Andrew y yo veíamos como se esforzaba sinceramente por llamar su atención, y nos conmovía lo mucho que parecía estar enamorado de ella. No le resultó una tarea sencilla, pero lo logró, ella le brindó una esperanza. Cuando se sentía seguro de haber obtenido aquello que deseaba con el alma, ella lo rechazó e hirió ásperamente sus sentimientos, como su propia madre lo había hecho antaño. Las dos caras de una misma moneda…

_**DIARIO**_

_Peeta tenía razón, no pasó mucho rato cuando por fin los vimos volver. No podría decir lo que había pasado entre ellos, a simple vista no parecían disgustados, pero tampoco parecían juntos. Caminaban uno al lado del otro, sin tomarse de las manos, sin ningún roce entre ellos. _

– _Ahí vienen, –dijo señalándoles, con un gesto de sus labios–. _

– _No parecen enfadados, pero tampoco contentos, ¿qué crees que ha pasado?,_

_Pregunté mientras los veía acercarse–. _

– _No tengo ni idea, –me respondió, y en su cara se reflejaba desconcierto al igual que en la mía –, ellos ya nos lo contarán. _

_Pero ambos llegaron sin decir nada, sólo se limitaron a recordar que era tarde y que debíamos irnos ya, así que nos despedimos. Antes de irnos, Peeta me pidió que por favor no me diera por enterada de nada, mi padre no se lo había prohibido, pero él prefería que fuera mi padre quien me lo contara cuando se sintiera preparado para hablar sobre ello. Entendí por qué quería que fuera de esa manera, así que se lo prometí. _

_En pareja, cada grupo siguió su camino, claro que mi pareja era Annie y la de Peeta Finnick. Mientras caminábamos, traté de sacar el tema sutilmente con Annie. _

– _Así que estuvieron hablando. _

– _Sí. _

– _¿Y todo fue bien? _

– _Todo fue bien. _

– _¡Annie! _

– _¿qué? _

– _¿No vas a contarme nada?, –le dije ya desesperada por su actitud–, hemos caminado durante un rato sin que dijeras ni una sola palabra, y ahora estoy intentando que seas tú la que empieces la conversación, pero me estas evitando, y francamente no lo entiendo. _

– _Es que creo que no te va a gustar lo que pasó. _

– _¿Cómo que no me va a gustar Annie?, cuéntame de una vez y déjate de tonterías. _

– _Está bien, pero te lo advertí, –dijo encogiéndose de hombros–. Hemos hablado y yo le escuché. Me explicó por qué razón me dejó de aquella manera, y lo entendí, pero no lo perdoné. Sé que él tiene sus razones, y lo entiendo, ¡de verdad! te lo aseguro, pero no lo comparto. Si él no tuvo motivos para confiar en mí, yo tampoco los tengo para confiar en él. _

– _Tienes razón, –dije mirándola–, no iba a gustarme. _

– _Te lo dije. _

– _¡Por amor a Dios!, ¿te estás escuchando? Estás hablando de motivos… Él tuvo motivos para alejarse de ti, quería protegerte, y lo siento amiga, pero yo creo que son muy coherentes. _

– _Y por supuesto, eso lo dice la persona que arruinó su vida creyendo que tenía el derecho de salvar al mundo, –me contestó con reproche–. _

– _¿A qué viene eso? _

– _Perdóname, pero es que tú sabes de sobra que yo no soporto eso. A él nadie le pidió que me protegiera de nada, yo sólo quería que estuviera a mí lado, eso era lo que necesitaba, no protección, o pensándolo mejor, ¡si que la necesitaba!, ¿quién me protegía de él? _

– _En tus palabras, te entiendo, pero no te comprendo. Tú sabes que te quiere, y tú lo quieres, y no me vengas con todo el cliché de eso ya lo he superado, porque no te creo, y no pienso cambiar de opinión, así me des la charla durante una hora o dos o lo que quieras. _

– _Puede que esto sólo sea un castigo, –dijo ya cediendo un poco–, hasta que se dé cuenta que hizo mal. _

– _¡Bien!, eso es un paso adelante. _

– _Aunque puede que no se dé cuenta nunca. _

– _Pero puede que sí –me reí del comentario–, eres muy cabezota. _

– _Sí, puede. _

– _Es un comienzo. Eso es lo que importa. _

– _Ya veremos. –Se quedó en silencio un instante y suspiró–, Está más guapo, ¿verdad? _

– _Sí, –respondí sonriendo–, está guapísimo, a pesar de que le raparan la cabeza, –observé riéndome sutilmente–. _

– _No sé, –Me miró con desilusión–. Ahora como que pegan menos con nosotras. _

– _¿Por qué lo dices?, ¿no me estarás llamando fea? _

– _¡Estás loca, nunca! Pero por ejemplo, cuando caminaba hacia vosotros en el parque, te vi con Peeta, y él tiene ese aire a bohemio, como un aire fresco, a libertad. En cambio tú tienes la viva imagen de niña bien de sociedad. _

– _¿Es así como me ves?, –rechacé decepcionada–, porque a mí no me gusta esa imagen. _

– _Pero está en ti, no puedes evitarla, es parte de tú personalidad. La voz dulce, con cara de no romper ni un plato, modales exquisitos, te mueves como si flotaras en una nube… _

– _Peeta es todo un caballero, él tiene también muy buenos modales. Eso sin contar con su porte, que es extremadamente elegante. _

– _Sí, pero con un toque irreverente, desenfadado, desafiante, que además encaja muy bien con su personalidad y con su forma poco corriente de vestir, que esta demás decir que le sienta muy bien. Y tendrás que aceptar que si tú y yo nos vistiéramos como Portia, pareceríamos disfrazadas para el carnaval. _

– _En eso tienes razón, –me reí, viendo mi vestido, ceñido al dorso y con la falda muy armada–, me cuesta mucho trabajo imaginarme con el cabello desarreglado y toda esa ropa estrafalaria. _

– _¡Lo ves!, cada día pegan menos con nosotras. _

– _Eso que dices me asusta. _

– _No tiene por qué, eso es lo más interesante de verles juntos. Está claro que vienen de dos mundos diferentes, pero resulta totalmente interesante observar cómo se llevan tan bien a pesar de ello y lo mucho que se entienden el uno al otro, sin tan siquiera decir palabras. Eso es increíblemente fascinante, el poder del amor, el que rompe todas las barreras, el que se enfrenta a todos los prejuicios. Dos personas distintas, que se gustan no a pesar de sus diferencias, si no a raíz de ellas. _

– _Eso es muy romántico, –le respondí con escepticismo–, ¿pero funciona en la realidad?, ¿nos seguiremos entendiendo después de que vivamos juntos y sean más latentes y obvias nuestras diferencias? _

– _¡Sí!, ¿por qué no? Tú admiras su toque de irreverencia, eso es lo que más te gusta de él y él admira que tú quieras escapar un poco de tu mundo, pero sin salir totalmente, porque en el fondo está de acuerdo con muchas de las cosas que te rodean. Si es que al final, muy liberales y todo eso, pero ya oíste a Finnick, es un celoso patológico, como cualquier hijo de vecina y Peeta es peor que él. _

– _Por ejemplo, estaba completamente obsesionado por imaginarme con Gale, pero restaba importancia al hecho de que él estuviera con Delly. Estoy segura de que el alivio que sintió cuando le dije que nunca había compartido intimidad con Gale fue enorme, más sin embargo, asume que a mí me tiene que dar igual que él estuviera con Delly, simplemente por qué es hombre. _

– _Exacto, la libertad está bien para ellos, pero sólo hasta cierto punto para sus mujeres. Es lo que le dije a Finnick. ¿Por qué él si puede participar en la oposición clandestina y yo no? Mucho hablar de la igualdad entre hombres y mujeres, pero a la hora de llevarlo a la práctica, nada ha cambiado. Sólo los matices, pero no lo importante._

– _¡Vaya!, dicho así, suena muy hipócrita de su parte. Pero por otro lado, no tengo demasiado claro que no me gusté el carácter sobreprotector de Peeta. Me gusta que se preocupe por cuidarme y también que se vuelva un poco loco si alguien me hace daño. Eso me hace sentir amada, especial._

– _Lo sé, –me sonrío ella–, me ha costado llegar a esa conclusión, pero lo he hecho. Deberíamos poder beber un poco de los dos mundos, sin ahogarnos nunca con ninguno._

– _Amiga, no podría asegurarte que Finnick va a luchar por ti de la manera en que tú te mereces que lo haga, pero sí que puedo asegurarte, que si no lo hace, sería un verdadero estúpido, porque tú, Annie Cresta, eres una mujer maravillosa. _


	38. Capítulo 38 - Fin de una era

_**Buenassss, hoy dos capítulos, porque pronto se darán cosas buenas, saludossss**_

_**CAPÍTULO XXXVIII **_

_EL FIN DE UNA ERA _

_El 21 de Enero toda la ciudad amaneció en silencio. Tal y como había dicho mi padre, la huelga general había comenzado y con muy buenos augurios, pues pronosticaba ser todo un éxito. Colegios, universidades, empresas, tiendas, servicios públicos, todo, estaba paralizado, creo que las únicas personas que trabajaban, eran los pocos miembros leales al gobierno, lo que hacía más obvio su fracaso al intento de superar la crisis, pues eran tan pocos, que apenas se notaban. _

_No era prudente salir de casa, no se sabía que podía suceder, aunque todos esperaban que aquello se acabara pronto, con la salida del poder del Dictador, aun se temía una represaría. Él contaba con el apoyo de un sector importante de los Agentes de la Paz. Pese a ello, dos días más tarde, en la madrugada del 23 de Enero de 1958, El Dictador, decidió abandonar el Palacio Presidencial. Se trasladó al aeropuerto del Distrito Dos, y tomó un avión que lo llevaría al extrajero, el avión presidencial, a quien luego se le apodaría coloquialmente como la Vaca Sagrada, por las enormes cantidades de dinero que el dictador transportó en el. Horas más tarde, la población se enteraba de la huida del Dictador. Muchos celebraban el triunfo, era un nuevo renacer para el país, y otros llegaron aún más lejos, se lanzaron a las calles para saquear las casas de los adeptos al régimen. Un grupo de hombres atacaron la sede de los Agentes de la Paz y lincharon a algunos funcionarios, el periódico Panem quedó destruido después de los ataques. _

_Los oficiales sublevados tomaron como sitio de reunión el Palacio Presidencial, junto con muchos dirigentes políticos. En la primera de esas reuniones decidieron nombrar una Junta de Gobierno Provisional, que estaba presidida por la comandante Paylor, y con el fin de restablecer el orden y la democracia en el país, se designo también un gabinete provisional, compuesto por Juristas y empresarios. _

_Los presos políticos quedaron libres en todo el país, y se abrieron juicios contra los miembros del régimen. Los exiliados volvieron, entre ellos los padres de Peeta, que aunque no habían salido exactamente como exiliados, en cierta forma, sí habían sido obligados a abandonar el país. _

_Marvel y Johanna, regresaron a casa al día siguiente de la fuga del Dictador, el 24 de Enero. Por supuesto, mi cuñado fue recibido con honores dentro de la familia, era como nuestro héroe particular, no sé si demasiado importante para el resto del país, pero sí para nosotros. Él había sido parte activa en un proceso que culminó con un gran triunfo para todos. _

_Festejábamos sus historias sobre el día 1ro de Enero, reunidos alrededor de él y le mirábamos como el hombre interesante que nunca habíamos querido descubrir, pero en especial Johanna. Su mirada era la de una mujer orgullosa de su esposo, enamorada como lo estaba antes de que se casaran. Me alegró darme cuenta de ello, pues veía a mi hermana feliz como no la había visto desde hacía tiempo. Es increíble lo que puede hacer un pequeño o gran acto de heroísmo en el amor de una pareja, y es que en fin, la cumbre del amor es admirar al que tienes a tu lado, y que de esa forma se haga merecedor de tu amor. Marvel, a su vez, se sentía grande e importante, pero no de una manera repelente, era más bien divertido y simpático, y para ser honestos, tenía derecho a presumir todo cuanto quisiera sobre su hazaña. _

_El único extraño en toda aquella divertida tertulia, era Gale, quien trataba de minimizar la importancia del acto de Marvel, e incluso trató de ridiculizarlo, pero nadie prestaba atención a sus comentarios sarcásticos e inadecuados, aunque él seguía insistiendo. Estoy segura de que se sentía apartado. El reciente descubrimiento de la relación cercana entre papá y Marvel, en contra de la distante y violenta relación que había mantenido con él desde que habíamos llegado, lo perturbaba muchísimo. Sabía que estaba perdiendo terreno a pasos agigantados y que mi padre ya no sentía por él el mismo respeto de antes. Eso lo tenía confundido y, también lo mantenía a raya, se cuidaba muy bien de los pasos que daba. A mí también me confundía muchísimo la actitud de mi padre, estaba al tanto de que él se había quitado la máscara con respecto a Gale, pero no sabía cuánto, ni tampoco qué era lo que pensaba hacer. _

_Los días pasaron y todo empezaba a tomar un carácter de normalidad. Las personas en la calle se notaban alegres, hablaban de política abiertamente, sin miedo y sin censura, todos trataban de acostumbrarse al nuevo cambio. _

_Se convocaron Elecciones para Diciembre de ese mismo año. _

_Pero la alegría del triunfo de la democracia sobre la dictadura, mermó mucho más pronto de lo que hubiéramos querido. Mi padre volvió a ser el mismo de hacía unos días, su expresión apesadumbrada y de enorme preocupación, regresó a su rostro. Siempre tenía reuniones extraordinarias que duraban muchas horas. Tanto papá como Gale, no estaban mucho en casa. Salían temprano y regresaban hasta muy tarde en la noche. _

_Mamá estaba preocupada, pues por más que preguntaba a mi padre qué era lo que estaba ocurriendo, él no terminaba de decirle nada en claro. _

– _Si me hubiera dado cuenta antes de quién era en realidad ese hombre, esto no estaría sucediendo, no sé cómo pude dejarme engañar así. _

_Le dijo él un día, cuando estaban a solas en la habitación. Parecía inquieto y sinceramente molesto consigo mismo, sin embargo, aunque dejaba ver que ahora sabía muchas cosas, no se pronunciaba sobre ellas, hecho que a mamá le desesperaba incómodamente. _

– _Dime de una vez, –le reprochó ella–, ¿qué es lo que está pasando? _

– _No puedo, no todavía, yo lo provoqué, y yo mismo debo resolverlo. _

– _Y si estas tan seguro de que clase de persona es, ¿por qué no terminas de echarlo de esta casa? _

– _¡Porque no puedo! –Gritó él–, ya te lo he dicho, pero estoy trabajando en ello, y mientras lo hago, pretendo que él no se dé cuenta de mis movimientos, me falta muy poco. Tú no lo entiendes, yo di demasiado poder a Gale, y casi se me sale de las manos. Prácticamente le entregué el mundo, junto con mi hija. _

– _En esta casa todos hacen cosas a escondidas, pero lo que más me perturba, es que siempre se esconden de la misma persona. Qué raro es eso y, resulta muy preocupante. _

_Ella se refería a Gale, todos conspiraban a sus espaldas, cuan duro había jugado ese hombre sus cartas. ¿Quién era en realidad? _


	39. Capítulo 39 - Un gran hombre

_**Buenos días, otro capítulo, este es muy fuerte y revelador, muestra el lado más oscuro de gale pero también su lado humano, opino igual que joanayagarcia, gracias por tu comentario, pero yo también pienso que lo malo de Gale fue por falta de amor y su obseción por Katniss, a veces, la vida no te da lo mejor pero lo importante es ser cada día mejor a pensar de las circunstancias.**_

_**Como siempre, esta historia no me pertenece es de Vallemar, y los personajes son de la maravillosa Suzanne Collins, infinitos saludos.**_

_**CAPÍTULO XXXIX **_

_UN GRAN HOMBRE _

_Los días siguientes pasaron sin ningún cambio, hasta que entonces, una tarde, terriblemente cualquiera, llegó la llamada que cambiaría nuestras vidas para siempre. _

– _Señora Everdeen, –dijo una voz trémula del otro lado del teléfono– soy yo, Aurora, la secretaría de su esposo. _

– _Aurora, ¿cómo está?, –contestó mi madre con cariño, aunque sutilmente molesta–. ¿A qué debo su llamada? ¿Pasa algo con mi esposo?, no podrá venir a comer hoy tampoco ¿verdad?, seguro que es eso, desde hace días que no lo hace, ya está empezando a molestarme. _

– _No señora, lamento ser yo la que la llamé para decirle esto, pero Don Andrew ha sufrido un infarto. En este momento está en la clínica, fue trasladado de urgencia, su estado es delicado, ¡por favor, vaya lo más pronto posible! _

_Mi madre colgó el teléfono sin pronunciar palabra, y en menos de un segundo, calló sobre sus propios pies, su semblante era pálido y no reaccionaba. _

– _Mamá, –grité, mi corazón dio un vuelco al verla caer de esa manera–, ¡por favor!, ¿qué te sucede?, ¡mamá, respóndeme, Dora por favor avisa a alguien, mamá no responde, algo le pasa! _

_Dora se movió lo más rápido que pudo, fue a la cocina a buscar un vaso de agua con azúcar, presumiendo que se le había bajado la tensión. Al cabo de unos minutos, por fin mi madre reaccionó, y balbuceaba cosas inteligibles, sobre mi papá y su corazón. _

_Me preocupaba muchísimo el estado de mi padre, pero también el de mi madre, parecía no coordinar lo que decía. La llevé conmigo hasta la puerta, Dora había pedido un Taxi, no me sentía en condiciones para conducir y claramente ella tampoco podía hacerlo. _

_Cuando llegamos al hospital, todo fue de locos. Tratábamos de preguntar a alguien donde estaba mi padre, pero nadie sabía decirnos nada. Detrás de nosotras llegó Johanna, que por supuesto no estaba en absoluto tranquila, así que las enfermeras tuvieron que manejarse con tres mujeres histéricas y muy neuróticas, que estaban desesperadas por su hombre en común. _

_Por fin salió un médico a hablarnos de la salud de mi padre. No fueron buenas noticias, hablaba de su estado y de lo débil que estaba su corazón, prácticamente nos instó a entrar a despedirnos de él. En ese momento yo no podía pensar en nada, y estoy segura de que mi madre y Johanna tampoco. Entramos a su habitación y el panorama no ayudaba para nada. _

_Ahí estaba mi padre, tumbado en una cama de hospital. Su rostro no era el mismo, su cara parecía desencajada y su mirada perdida. Prácticamente corrimos a su lado, supongo que debimos aguantar el tipo, pero ni siquiera se nos pasó por la cabeza, teníamos ganas de llorar e hicimos lo que sentíamos sin más. Él estaba muy débil, pero nos sonrió, nos tenía a las tres ahí, junto a él. _

– _Mis tres mujeres, mis hermosas mujeres. –Dijo tembloroso y casi en un susurro –. He sido un hombre muy feliz, el destino me regaló la mejor vida que se puede desear, y me permitió compartirla con tres de las más perfectas criaturas de esta tierra, porque vosotras sois extraordinarias. _

– _Nosotras somos tan sólo el reflejo de un gran hombre, porque no somos nada sin ti. –Dijo mi madre, mientras acariciaba su rostro–. _

– _No digas eso, –él la miró, negando levemente con la cabeza, como si verdaderamente no creía que eso fuera cierto– yo soy sólo un hombre en medio de un hermoso jardín, soy yo el reflejo de vosotras. _

– _No hables más papá, tienes que recuperarte, así que ahorra tus fuerzas, –le dijo Johanna, con lágrimas en los ojos y tomando su mano entre las suyas–. _

– _Mi querida Johanna, –la miró con los ojos llenos de amor–, déjame hablar por favor. _

_Dijo suplicante, sabía que estaba muriendo, y aunque le costaba mucho hacerlo, hablaba, atropellando sus palabras, tratando de decir en un instante lo que creía tenía el resto de la vida para demostrar. _

– _¡Sé que no voy a recuperarme, y necesito decir tantas cosas antes de irme…!_

– _No digas eso papá, –le dijo ella sin poder contener un gemido de dolor– tú no vas a ninguna parte. _

– _¡Escúchame Johanna! –insistió él–. Tú eres mi hija mayor, mi primogénita. Cuando tú naciste, todos creían que yo deseaba tener un barón, pero se equivocaban, yo quería una niña, y naciste tú, tal y como lo había pedido. Eres perfecta, increíblemente femenina y bella, pero por encima de todo, terriblemente inteligente. No permitas que nadie marque tu destino, vive exactamente como desees hacerlo, tu madre y yo no lo hemos hecho así y eso nos ha llevado a cometer muchos errores, prométemelo. _

– _Sí papá, te lo prometo, –contestó ya ahogada prácticamente en su propio llanto–. _

– _¡Katniss! –volvió su mirada hacia mí con compasión, sus ojos llenos de arrepentimiento y de dolor, me decían a gritos cuanto me quería–. Mi niña pequeña, mi tesoro. Te he visto crecer y convertirte en una mujer muy valiente. El coraje con el que te mueves en la vida, sería suficiente para mover a un ejercitó entero. Te he juzgado tan mal, he puesto tantos obstáculos en tu destino. Tendrás que perdonarme, pero quiero que sepas que todo lo que hice, lo hice pensando que era por tu bien. Ahora sé que me equivoqué. Cuida de mi nieta y de su padre, –yo le miré y él me sonrío, hizo un gesto con sus ojos, confirmando que se refería a Peeta–. Ellos te necesitan, no te rindas, sigue tus instintos. _

– _No me pidas perdón papá, _

_Le dije, ahora ocupando el puesto de Johanna a su lado. No podía soportarlo, él no tenía que pedir perdón por nada y yo necesitaba decírselo. Era yo la que tenía que hacerlo, por mentirle, por no confiar en él lo suficiente, por poner en duda el amor que sentía por mí. _

– _Yo te amo, y cuando se ama de verdad, como sé que tú me amas y como yo te amo a ti, los errores son sólo eso, errores. _

_El me sonrió con ternura, y acarició mi mejilla, con movimientos pausados y cansados, luego giró lentamente su cabeza y miró a mi madre. _

– _¡Mi amor, mi esposa! Has sido la razón de mi vida, me diste todo lo que un hombre puede desear. Fuimos felices, lo logramos, siempre fuimos felices. _

– _Sí, tú me has hecho muy feliz, –contestó ella desesperada, pues presentía que ya no había remedió–, y yo te quiero tanto, no voy a poder vivir sin ti, yo no soy capaz. _

– _Sí eres. –Contestó, ya casi sin fuerza, pero aún con autoridad, dándole la orden de seguir adelante sin él, pues era absolutamente necesario que lo hiciera–. Tú eres una mujer mucho más fuerte de lo que crees, eres más fuerte que yo. Confió en ti más que en nadie de este mundo, y ahora no puedes fallarme, porque yo no voy a estar más, y tú debes estar por los dos. Vienen tiempos difíciles y tú deber es mantener a la familia unida, defenderla de todo lo malo y luchar por ella. Ambos nos equivocamos y dejamos que entrara el mal en nuestra casa. Entregamos nuestro tesoro más preciado, creyendo resguardarlo, cuando en realidad lo destruíamos. _

_En sus palabras ahogaba un último aliento, y le pedía por favor, que continuara lo que él no había podido terminar, suavizó el tonó de su voz, ya agotado, rendido. _

– _Estamos en sus manos, no he podido hacer nada para remediarlo, perdonadme. _

– _¡Mi amor, mi amor, yo voy a hacer lo que tú me pidas, todo lo que me pidas, pero tienes que quedarte a mi lado, tienes que quedarte conmigo! _

_Le gritó ella, mientras él seguía balbuceando incoherencias. De pronto volvió a decir algo coherente, como si volviera otra vez a la realidad que hacía unos segundos había perdido. _

– _En la caja fuerte de la casa hay una carpeta, búscala. Ahí está todo lo que sé, y todo lo que he hecho. Recuerda lo que te he pedido, mantén a la familia unida, pase lo que pase, has todo lo que tengas que hacer, lo que sea. –Y volvió a caer en su letargo–. Ahora quiero dormir, estoy muy cansado, muy cansado. _

_Mi padre se durmió. Así pasó dos días más, pero no volvió a pronunciar frases coherentes. En ocasiones se despertaba y divagaba, hablaba de momentos en los que habíamos sido felices, viejos recuerdos del pasado, recordaba, supongo, una época en donde el sol brillaba para él y para su familia. _

_El luto llegó a mi casa, tu abuelo, el pilar de nuestra familia, había muerto. Nosotras, sus tres mujeres, como él solía llamarnos, estábamos destrozadas. Fue un golpe muy duro y difícil de superar, cada rincón de aquella casa nos recordaba su presencia. Era difícil imaginar volver a comer sentados en la mesa sin él, o pasar por su despacho sin esperar verlo leyendo el periódico de la mañana. _

_Todo estaba en silencio, un silencio cargado de tristeza. Vi a Johanna caminando por el pasillo, perdida e inmensamente triste, tanto como yo. Me acerqué a ella y la tomé de la mano. _

– _¿Dónde está mamá? –Preguntó con una voz muy baja–. _

– _En su habitación, ahora iba a verla. _

– _Vamos las dos. _

_Tocamos la puerta, pero mamá no contestaba, así que entramos sin esperar más tiempo. Ella estaba recostada en la cama, llorando y abrazando la almohada de mi padre. Johanna y yo nos acostamos junto a ella, una a cada lado, y ella nos rodeó con sus brazos. _

– _Nunca me preparé para algo así, –nos dijo ahogando sus lágrimas–, no puedo imaginar qué es lo que voy a hacer sin él. _

– _Sé cómo te sientes mami, lo sé, pero tenemos que ser fuertes, porque aún seguimos aquí, –le dijo Johanna, pero como si ella misma no creyera que podría soportarlo– estoy segura de que papá no aprobaría que nos dejáramos derrumbar por completo. _

– _Yo también lo he pensado así Johanna, pero sigue siendo tan difícil… _

_Nos quedamos durante un rato solas las tres en la cama, abrazadas, no queríamos movernos. _

– _Esto me trae a la memoria cuando éramos pequeñas, –dije mientras seguía abrazada a mi madre– ¿lo recuerdan? _

– _Sí, –contestó ella, ahora dejando entre ver una pequeña sonrisa– vosotras veníais aquí para que tu padre y yo las abrazáramos. _

– _Solíamos correr por todo el pasillo, –continuó Johanna melancólica–, a ver quien llegaba primero. Yo tiraba del vestido de Katniss, para que no me ganara, siempre corrió más rápido que yo. _

– _Y saltaban sobre la cama gritando: ¡He llegado yo, que no que fui yo!, y así estaban un buen rato, peleando por el primer puesto. _

– _Y papá decía, –seguí con la mirada llena de recuerdos– ¿por qué no lo dejamos en empate?, yo le reprochaba, ¡eso es trampa, siempre gano yo y nunca me dejan ganar! _

_Nos reímos. _

– _Luego decía, su mamá las abraza a vosotras y vosotras a su mamá, –dijo mi madre aún sonriendo–, ¿y quién me abraza a mí? _

– _Las tres, contestábamos todas. ¿Lo recuerdas Katniss?, –me preguntó Johanna–, tú estabas muy pequeña. _

– _Claro que sí. Luego se dejaba abrazar por nosotras, que nos subíamos encima de él y nos decía: Entonces está claro que he ganado yo. _

– _Era un hombre estupendo, –dijo mamá, ahogando el llanto–, y las quería tanto, vosotras erais su vida. Solíamos mirarlas sin que se dieran cuenta, y él me decía, "que bien lo hemos hecho, ¿verdad?", y yo le contestaba, ¡verdad! Estaba tan orgulloso. _

– _Y yo también estaba orgullosa de él, me gustaba presumir de que era mi padre. La gente se quedaba admirada cuando lo sabían y me decían, ¿usted es su hija mayor?, y yo decía, ¡sí!, orgullosa de ello. Siempre terminaban contándome lo maravillosa persona que era. _

– _A mí también me pasaba lo mismo, cuando sabían que era su hija, siempre me hablaban bien de él, mucha gente lo quería. _

EN SU MENTE

Seguía en el despacho, pronto amanecería, pero él no se había dado cuenta de ello. Seguía perdido en sus recuerdos, aquellos que lo atormentaban duramente.

– Esa tarde volví. –explicó, tomándose su tiempo, con las pausas adecuadas que lo ayudaban a recordar todo con claridad –. No había nadie en casa, se habían marchado todos al hospital, así que aproveché y entré en tu despacho. Pensabas que era al único sitio en donde yo no podría entrar, en donde no podría hurgar. Ahí estaba tu caja fuerte privada, nadie tenía tu combinación, sólo la conocías tú y tú mujer, ni siquiera tus hijas. Pero no era así, yo la sabía. No era fácil de descifrar, sabía que no era nada relacionado contigo ni con tu familia, sólo números aleatorios, seleccionados completamente al azar, sin ninguna conexión. Un día, cuando aún confiabas en mí, la abriste conmigo en tu despacho, yo parecía no prestar atención a lo que hacías, pero lo hice y se me quedo grabado.

Se acercó a la caja fuerte y la observó, pensativo, con una sonrisa cargada de soberbia dibujada en sus labios.

– Ahora es mía. ¿Sabes que he seguido tus pasos? Son sólo números aleatorios, perdidos en infinitas combinaciones que sólo yo conozco. Es extraño, e incluso sádico, que la carpeta que tú esposa buscó aquí el mismo día en que moriste, haya reposado después durante tantos años, en el mismo lugar en donde la dejaste una vez.

Caminó hacía la botella de whisky, la destapó y tomó un trago, nuevamente a pico de boca. Con ella todavía en la mano, caminó hacia la ventana, miró a través de ella. Aún estaba oscuro, aunque el sol amenazaba con dejarse ver rápidamente.

– Yo recuerdo claramente ese día –dijo dubitativo y perdido en sus pensamientos–. Te pedí tantas veces que hablaras conmigo, pero me esquivabas, no permitías que tuviéramos ni un momento a solas, –volvió a beber–, Aquella tarde me llamaste a tu oficina. Me dijiste que todo estaba solucionado, que habías logrado disipar las dudas que tenían sobre mí los socios y, que sólo tendría que volver a Nueva York y seguir con mi trabajo. Hiciste bien tu papel, incluso me trataste con la cercanía que no habías mantenido conmigo en todo aquel espantoso mes. En otras circunstancias tal vez te hubiera creído y habría depositado mi confianza en ti, pero yo sabía que lo que querías era entregarme a la policía Norte Americana.

Volvió a dar un sorbo, pero esta vez con desesperación. Cayó algo de líquido por su labio y él lo secó con la manga de su camisa, con rabia.

– ¡Por eso querías que volviera!, y además solo. Decías que tú irías una semana más tarde, llevando contigo a Katniss y a Primrose. Me diste una excusa tonta para que ellas no llegarán conmigo, porque una vez estuviera ahí, ellos tendrían jurisdicción para detenerme. Ya preso, te encargarías de hundirme hasta lo más profundo y me sacarías del camino de tu familia. Pero tus sentimientos jugaron en tu contra, cuando decidiste esperar hasta el último minuto para entregarme.

Volvió a beber. En su cara había una mezcla de expresiones, era alguien tratando de explicar algo, que sabía no tenía ningún tipo de explicación, pero tratando de convencerse a sí mismo de que la tenía, aunque en realidad no lo lograra.

– Nunca lo entendiste.

Hizo una pausa muy larga, en donde volvió a beber de la botella cuando menos dos veces. Él había preferido olvidar todo aquel día, que le atenazaba el alma tan hondamente, llenándolo de horribles remordimientos, que no lo dejaban vivir en paz. Siempre lo quiso, fue el mejor padre que conoció, y le gustaba pensar que Don Andrew Everdeen estaba orgulloso de tenerlo como hijo político, pero ni siquiera lo que sentía por él, podía compararse a esa necesidad de ella que lo ahogaba y lo empujaba a cometer todo tipo de locuras.

– Ellas ya no eran tu familia, ahora eran la mía. Querías llevarte a mi mujer y a mi hija, querías apartarme de su lado, y yo no podía permitirlo.

Ahora su semblante cambió, era grotesco, sudaba, y perdió completamente los estribos. Era como estar volviendo a vivir esos recuerdos, como regresar a aquel día nefasto, como si el tiempo no hubiera pasado. Su rabia volvía, la desesperación al encontrarse descubierto le invadía el alma, y el deseo de descargar la ira en su verdugo, regresaba otra vez a su cabeza, nublando nuevamente su juicio.

– Yo te hablé como nunca lo había hecho, te perdí el respeto, y te herí en donde más te dolía. Te dije que tu hija era una cualquiera, una vulgar ramera. Te conté cómo fornicaba con ese hombre todas la noches en tus narices, a unos pasos de tu habitación, ¡en tu propia casa! Te mentí, te dije que también había estado conmigo, que se había entregado a mí para comprar mi silencio. Te conté cómo la había hecho mía en un coche, en un descampado, de la forma más vulgar del mundo, y entonces tu corazón no resistió. Tu rostro reflejaba el dolor y el sudor de tu frente te delató.

La botella calló en el suelo, resbalándose de sus manos, las que llevó enseguida a su cabeza. Tapaba sus ojos, negando, tratando de aguantar el dolor que le producían los recuerdos. El enorme remordimiento, se hundía en su pecho, del mismo modo que lo haría una daga ungida de un veneno letal.

– Me gritabas que me callara, te dolía lo que decía, no lo soportabas, me pedías que abandonara tu despacho, pero yo continué contando cosas horribles y sórdidas. En un segundo aliento, me dijiste que ibas a hundirme, que no me serviría de nada todo el dinero y el poder que había adquirido durante ese tiempo. Sabías que mi siguiente jugada era ir por Primrose, pero antes de que lo lograra, tú ibas a hacer que nunca más volviera a levantar cabeza, querías verme como un perro en la calle.

Soltó el aire ruidosamente y camino hasta el borde del escritorio en donde tuvo que sujetarse con las dos manos, pues de otra manera caería al suelo sin remedio. Cerró los ojos y aspiro varias veces seguidas, sentía que se ahogaba.

– Fue entonces cuando sujetaste tu pecho. –Continuó en un murmullo –. El dolor era ahora más fuerte, ya no podías estar en pie y caíste sobre tu propio peso. Te miré en el suelo, de rodillas, sujetándote de tu escritorio. Traté de levantarte, de auxiliarte, pero tú me miraste con asco, con odio, me rechazaste. Entendí que no tenía otra salida, ibas a morir de todos modos y para mí era muy conveniente que lo hicieras en ese momento. Entonces te grité: ¿Cambiaste el testamento viejo perro? ¡Contéstame! ¿Lo cambiaste? Tú no contestaste nada, pero no hizo falta, tu mirada de desesperación te delató. Un pequeño error, tú, el gran don Andrew, había cometido el más sencillo de los errores. Era lo primero que tenías que haber atendido, pero no lo hiciste, no contaste con que podías morir antes de hundirme. Si yo hubiera atendido tus asuntos, como tantas veces lo hice, cuando destruimos juntos a tantos hombres que apartabas de tú camino sin ningún remordimiento, te lo hubiera recomendado desde el principio. Después de todo, yo era tú mejor pieza, esa que moldeaste con tus propias manos y te superé. Sin remordimientos, como tú mismo me enseñaste, te dejé ahí, para que murieras solo.

Estaba envuelto en la tragedia. Presencio la muerte del hombre que lo había educado, el hombre que había confiado en él, el que lo hizo ser grande, ambicioso y le había enseñado a confiar en sí mismo y en sus capacidades.

Había conocido a Don Andrew, cuando era apenas un joven recién graduado de bachiller, que trabajaba para un hombre de dudosa reputación. Él había ido a buscar al borracho de su padre, que se encontraba en un bar. Un vecino le había avisado que estaba haciendo escándalo, pues el dueño del bar le pedía que pagara lo que había consumido y él se negaba a hacerlo. Cuando llegó, su padre estaba con un hombre, que al parecer había pagado su deuda y trataba de llevarlo a casa. Aquel era un hombre elegante y educado, que dictaba mucho de las personas que normalmente frecuentaba su padre. Entre los dos lo sacaron del lugar. Cuando estuvieron fuera, un hombre de contextura fuerte y rasgos extranjeros, levantó a su padre, quien ya estaba casi inconsciente, como si se tratara de un saco de arroz y lo subió a un coche.

– Ya sabes a donde llevarlo Matías. –dijo el hombre elegante, y el extranjero que lo acompañaba, arrancó el coche y se fue–.

Él se quedó de pie junto a aquel hombre, sin saber que decir, ni que hacer. ¿Quién era?, y ¿A dónde había llevado a su padre? No tardaría en enterarse.

– Tú debes ser Gale, el hijo de August, ¿cierto muchacho?

– Sí. –Contesto tímidamente, eso no era algo que le hiciera sentir precisamente orgulloso–. Imaginó que quiere que le pague lo que ha pagado en el bar por él. No tengo esa cantidad de dinero encima, pero si me dice cómo puedo encontrarlo, yo… – Yo soy un viejo amigo de tu padre, –le aclaró–, no te preocupes por eso, y tampoco por él, Matías lo ha llevado a tu casa.

– No estaba preocupado, –respondió sinceramente, en realidad le importaba un bledo a donde lo hubieran llevado–, sólo me preguntaba quién era usted.

Él hombre se le quedó mirando de una forma extraña, como si pudiera ver en su interior, como si hubiera descubierto de un plumazo todo el asco y la ira que guardaba dentro en contra de su padre y él le sostuvo la mirada. Siempre había sido un muchacho apocado, tímido, siempre con la cabeza gacha, sin motivos para sentirse orgulloso. Pero en aquel momento no se sentía avergonzado, de hecho, casi sentía orgullo de aquella ira que albergaba, a pesar de que su madre intentara sacársela a golpes durante tantos años.

– Conocí a tu padre hace muchos años, –le dijo el hombre–. Ahora es sólo una sombra de lo que era, no quedan rastros del que un día fue. Entiendo que no puedas sentirte orgulloso del él.

– No lo estoy, –contestó con aplomo–, no quisiera parecerme a él en nada, preferiría que no fuera mi padre, y que ni una sola gota de sangre suya, impregnada en alcohol, corriera por mis venas.

– No tienes porque parecerte a él, ni aún llevando su sangre, – el hombre le puso una mano en el hombre, y le invitó a caminar con él–. Somos responsables de nuestras elecciones muchacho, y libres de tomar un camino u otro.

– ¿Libres? –Repitió esa palabra, saboreándola en sus labios y un pensamiento que se permitió, salió en voz alta–. Yo nunca he sido libre, eh cargado con él y con sus culpas durante toda mi vida.

– Pero puedes elegir. Todavía estas a tiempo de escoger otro camino.

Desde ese día y en adelante, aquel hombre llamado Andrew Everdeen, le acogió. Fue su protector y su benefactor, sin pedirle nunca nada a cambio. Le envió a estudiar fuera y pagó sus estudios, hecho que el agradeció, siendo el primero en su promoción. Cuando regresó del extranjero, graduado con honores, le dio trabajo y siempre se mantuvo cerca, enseñándole todo lo que sabía. Lo alentó a ser ambicioso, a querer más, a tomar decisiones difíciles e incluso a no aceptar la derrota. Le dio un motivo para sentirse orgulloso de sí mismo y luego lo encumbró, como su mano derecha, su hombre de confianza.

Nunca supo qué relación lo había unido a su padre, pero tampoco se preocupó en descubrirlo. Si sabía que un lazo especial lo unía a él, pues Don Andrew siempre cuido de su familia, incluida su madre. Era él quien aportaba el dinero para la manutención de todos, y quien pagaba las deudas de su padre. Aún después de su muerte, legó una considerable cantidad de dinero, para que, tanto Hazelle como August Hawthorne, pudieran vivir de una forma holgada.

_**Diario**_

_Llovía a cantaros, hasta el cielo se sentía triste por la pérdida. Llenas de dolor, sin fuerzas en el cuerpo ni en el alma, fuimos al cementerio a enterrar a mi padre. _

_Lo que hablábamos mi mamá, Johanna y yo cuando estábamos las tres en la cama, se hizo latente ese día. Una multitud de personas, a pesar de las inclemencias del clima, fue a despedirse de Don Andrew Everdeeen. Un gran hombre, que vivió correctamente, que siempre ayudó a todo aquel que pidió su ayuda. Fue justo, digno, honesto y sabio, sus amigos siempre fueron sus amigos, y eran muchos, porque mucha gente lo quería. _

_Fue una persona especial, el mejor de los esposos y un padre maravilloso. Esas eran las cosas que la gente decía de él cuando se acercaban a nosotras para darnos el pésame. Todos nos ofrecían su apoyo, y contaban que de una manera u otra se lo debían a él. _

_Entre todas las personas asistentes, era difícil reconocer a alguien, pero yo reconocí a tres de ellos. Ahí estaban, Peeta, Finnick y Cato. No se habían acercado, pero no hizo falta, agradecí infinitamente su presencia aquel día._

_Gale, también estaba presente. Eso no era algo que pudiera parecer extraño para nadie, lo que sí resultaba insólito, por lo menos para mí, era en el estado en que se encontraba. Estaba abrumado por la perdida, casi tanto como mamá, Johanna y yo. Insistió en ser parte del cortejo de hombres que levantó el féretro, para guiarlo hasta su última morada, encabezando la procesión. Muchas personas, se acercaban a él para dar sus condolencias y daban a entender, que Gale no había perdido solamente a un suegro, si no a un padre. Antes de que bajaran el ataúd, depositó algo sobre él, cuando me acerqué a depositar tres rosas blancas, junto con mi madre y mi hermana, lo vi. Era su anillo de graduación, ese del que siempre estuvo tan orgulloso y que nunca se quitaba y un sobre. Lo cogí disimuladamente y lo guardé en el bolsillo de mi vestido negro, junto con la carta. No estaba bien lo que había hecho, pero algo me empujó a hacerlo. Coloqué la flor de forma en que no fuera evidente mi hurto y enseguida el ataúd comenzó a descender. _

_Cuando me volví para mirarlo y cerciorarme de que había pasado por desapercibida mi hazaña, me encontré con sus ojos, profundos, suplicantes, anegados en lágrimas e intensamente azules. Él lo sabía, pero no hizo nada para remediarlo, dejó que guardara aquellos objetos y nunca me reclamó por aquella fechoría, nunca._

_Llegamos a casa después de un día larguísimo. Estábamos en la sala, Johanna, Marvel, mi madre, Gale y yo. Mamá se levantó, y pidió disculpas a Marvel y Gale, dijo que tenía que hablar con nosotras a solas, luego nos miró a Johanna y a mí, y nos instó a acompañarla al despacho de mi padre. Nosotras obedecimos y la seguimos hasta el despacho. Cerró la puerta con llave y se sentó en la silla de mi padre, abrió el cajón del medio y sacó una carpeta azul que estaba llena de papeles, la dejó caer en el escritorio y nos dijo. _

– _Esta es la carpeta que vuestro padre quería que buscara. Estaba exactamente en donde él dijo que estaría, pero creo que no les va a gustar lo que pone dentro, ¡abridla! _

_Johanna la tomó en sus manos, y yo me acerqué a ella para poder ver lo qué había en su interior. Después de leer un rato algunos de los papeles que en ella se guardaban, pregunté: _

– _¿Qué es esto? _

– _Es el testamento de tu padre, –contestó en un tono serió y desconcertante mi madre–. _

– _Pero aquí dice que... _

– _Que Andrew nombró desde hace tiempo a Gale fiduciario de sus bienes si a él le ocurría algo, y lo hizo sucesor en la compañía de su puesto en la junta directiva, –explicó mi madre preocupantemente serena–, lo he leído antes. Supongo que él pensaba revocar todos los documentos que así lo demuestran, pero no lo hizo. _

– _Pero esto es gravísimo. _

_Me levanté con los documentos en la mano, sin poder creer lo que decían, sabía que eso nos volvía a poner totalmente en sus manos. _

– _La secretaria de Andrew, me dijo ayer durante el velatorio, que Gale estaba reunido con él cuando sufrió el infarto. _

– _¿Qué?, –preguntó Johanna, que hasta los momentos había permanecido callada–. _

– _Sí, eso mismo dije yo, –contestó mi madre, manteniendo una calma que resultaba exasperante–, creo que Andrew estaba reclamándole a Gale, creo que Gale se vio descubierto por él y de alguna manera provocó el infarto de Andrew. _

– _¿Así que crees que lo mató?, –dije consternada–. _

– _No, yo no he dicho eso. El corazón de tu padre estaba muy débil, hace unos meses ya había sufrido un infarto, no dijimos nada para no preocuparlas, pero su salud era delicada. Gale no es dios, no puede paralizarle el corazón a alguien sólo porque sí. _

_Mi madre tenía razón, aunque lamento decirte que yo aún y así, lo ponía en duda. No era dios, eso está claro, pero si muy malo y retorcido, yo lo sabía perfectamente. Si en ese momento alguien me decía que había visto a Gale, meter la mano en el pecho de mi padre, para apretar su corazón, hasta que éste se paralizara, provocando los tres infartos que sufrió, yo le habría creído, aunque pareciese una locura. _

_Mi madre se levantó de la silla, ahora perdiendo un poco la calma casi desesperante que había mantenido hasta aquel momento. _

– _Lo cierto es que no puede ser, –dijo en un tono alterado, incrédulo, tratando de pensar en alguna cosa que hubiera pasado por alto–, ¡eso no puede ser lo que Andrew me pedía que encontrara! Él hablaba de una carpeta en donde guardaba información sobre Gale, ¡lo sé!, cosas que lo perjudicaban severamente, pero no hay nada. He buscado y rebuscado, he revivido las últimas palabras de tu padre unas mil veces en mi mente, ¡busca en la caja fuerte de la casa! _

_Hizo una pausa que duró sólo unos segundos, como si volviera a pensar en ello la vez mil uno, caminó hacía la caja y la abrió. _

– _Tenía sentido, sólo conocíamos la combinación él y yo, nunca se la dijo a nadie, ni siquiera a Gale. Sé que confiaba ciegamente en él, pero sé que no se la dio, estoy segura de ello. –Negó ligeramente sacudiendo la cabeza–. Pero… ¿por qué sólo encontré esto?, no lo entiendo. _

– _Quizás lo que quería mi papá, es que destruyéramos estos documentos, –dijo Johanna, y yo la apoyé asintiendo–, que los encontraras antes que Gale. _

– _Eso no serviría de nada, –contestó mi madre en tono de desesperanza–, eso es sólo una copia, el original está en manos de los Albaceas de tu padre, e incluso Gale debe tener una copia también. _

– _Pero a lo mejor papá había hablado con ellos para revocarlo, –dije, buscando ya respuestas desesperadas, alguna cosa en que sujetarnos–, seguramente ya había hecho algo. _

– _Ya los llamé, –nos miró ella, y negó con la cabeza–. _

– _¿Qué quiere decir eso?, ¿significa que Gale va a pasar a ser el presidente del Banco y de todos los negocios de papá? _

_Preguntó Johanna, dejaba ver claramente que no veía bien hasta donde llegaba la situación, cosa que yo tampoco hacía. _

– _No lo creo, designar al nuevo presidente de la Junta Directiva, es una decisión que tienen que tomar todos sus miembros en consenso, pero Gale va a tomar el lugar de tu padre como miembro de la junta en representación de la familia. _

– _Pero eso no puede ser, no podemos permitirlo. Yo tengo acciones, papá me las cedió cuando me casé, y Gale no puede tocarlas, pues no entran en la herencia, me las dio en vida, podríamos utilizarlas de alguna manera, –contestó Johanna– y Katniss debe tener las suyas, seguramente papá también se las cedió cuándo se casó. _

– _No sé qué podemos hacer, Gale nos tiene en sus manos. Él es el tutor legal de todos nuestros bienes, y es el tutor legal, además, de otra parte de las acciones de la empresa, pues tu padre se las cedió a Primrose, y él es el tutor legal de Primrose. _

– _Dios mío, –dije ahora, haciéndome una idea de lo difícil de la situación–, ¿pero tiene que haber algo? _

_Que inútil me sentí, francamente como iba a confiar nada papá de negocios en nosotras, por lo menos en mí, si ni siquiera era consciente de lo que tenía, vamos, prácticamente no sabía ni lo que hacía. Para mí, sólo iban a la oficina a tomar café, a fumar puros y a tener charlas de hombres, que para nada me resultaban interesantes. Mi mamá continuó hablando, por lo menos parecía que ella sí sabía lo que decía, aunque no era nada alentadora. _

– _Mientras sigas casada con él, tus acciones le pertenecen y si te divorcias, se quedará con la mitad de ellas. Por su parte, él tiene la cuarta parte de la cantidad de acciones que tu padre tenía, las ha ido comprando poco a poco, más las de Primrose, lo que nos deja en desventaja ante lo que él puede manejar dentro de la empresa. Todo eso sin contar con que vivimos en un mundo de hombres, que no escucharan a un grupo de mujeres neuróticas que tengan intenciones de saber más que ellos de negocios. Estoy segura que muchos miembros de la Junta Directiva estarán de acuerdo con Gale. Hasta hace muy poco, tu padre confiaba ciegamente en él, lo quería como a un hijo y así lo demostró siempre. Pensó que dejándonos en sus manos nos protegería. _

– _Hay que pensar en algo, estoy segura de que podemos hacer alguna cosa. Yo voy hablar con Haymitch, el hijo de Mags, él sabrá orientarme en todo esto y va a ayudarme, lo sé, –era lo único que podía aportar esa noche, así que lo dije–. _

– _Yo espero que pueda hacerlo, –contestó mi madre, sin esperanzas–, porque ese hombre es un monstruo. _

_Me levanté de la silla, pretendía salir del despacho y reclamar a Gale por todo lo que estaba viendo, pero Johanna me lo impidió. _

– _¿A dónde vas? _

– _Voy a sacar a ese hombre, –contesté furiosa y tratando de soltarme de su mano que me sujetaba con fuerza– lo voy a echar ahora mismo de casa. _

– _¿Y ponerlo sobré aviso?, –me contestó ella, todavía más furiosa que yo y sujetándome más fuerte–. ¡Tú no vas a hacer eso! Yo quiero que él pague por lo que te ha hecho y quiero ponerlo en su lugar, pero la mejor manera es que crea que mi madre sigue creyendo en él. No quiero que se dé por enterado de nada, es la única oportunidad que tenemos de defendernos de ese farsante. _

– _Yo no voy a seguir viviendo con él, –le dije tajantemente, no pensaba volver a sacrificarme y esta vez sólo por dinero– ¡no puedo! _

– _Yo estaré a tu lado, y no voy a permitir que te haga más daño, ni a ti, ni a Prim, –me dijo mi madre, sosteniendo mi rostro entre sus manos, para lograr calmarme–, pero Johanna tiene razón, si has aguantado hasta ahora, puedes hacerlo más tiempo. Primrose sigue estando en juego, con motivos de mayor peso para preocuparse. ¿Qué crees que hará un juez se ahora mismo peleas la custodia con él?, se la entregará._

_Parpadeé varias veces, entendiendo las palabras de mamá. Por duras que me parecieran, tenía razón, le darían a la niña, no sólo era su padre legalmente, es que ahora también era albacea de una inmensa fortuna, que también pertenecía a Primrose. ¿Quién dudaría de él, si un hombre como Andrew Everdeen, confiaba tanto como para nombrarlo su albacea?_

– _Yo le prometí a tu padre que mantendría a la familia unida y eso haré. –enfatizó mi madre –. Esto ha sido en gran parte por mi culpa, déjame remediar todo el daño que he hecho. _

– _No digas eso mamá, –Vi el desespero en su rostro, no sólo por la preocupación, sino por la culpa que la atormentaba–. Tú sólo has sido una víctima de Gale, yo sé hasta dónde puede llegar su nivel de manipulación y él te ha utilizado para llegar hasta dónde ha querido llegar, también lo hizo con papá y lo hizo conmigo. _

_Ella se calmó, volvió a sentarse en la silla de papá, ahora la veía casi como a él. Me di cuenta de cuanta razón tenía papá, ella era una mujer muy fuerte, y parecía que los años a su lado la habían enseñado mucho más de lo que ella dejaba aparentar. _

– _Yo creo que debemos ganar tiempo –dijo, recobrando otra vez la calma–, hay que buscar eso que tu padre quería que encontráramos y que no está, ésa es la clave. Sé que con ello podremos hundir a Gale, tanto, que no podrá volver a levantarse jamás. Si conocía bien a vuestro padre y, creedme, lo conocía, sé que Gale estará hundido en menos de lo que canta un gallo. _

_Cuando salimos del despacho, vimos a Gale que merodeaba por los alrededores, supongo que con la intención de enterarse de alguna forma de lo que estábamos hablando. Inmediatamente que nos vio, nos abordó. _

– _¿Están bien?, –dijo con imagen de verdadera preocupación en su rostro–. _

– _Sí, estamos bien Gale, todo lo bien que se puede estar tras la muerte de tu padre, –contesté lo más calmada que el asco y la ira, que en ese momento sentía contra él me permitían–. _

– _Sabes que yo siento tanto como vosotras la muerte de Don Andrew, Katniss. _

_Era extraño, pero sí lo sabía. Se le notaba verdaderamente apesadumbrado, desolado, tanto que casi me hizo conmover, aunque sólo por un segundo. _

– _Yo le apreciaba mucho, él para mi significaba mucho más que mi propio padre. _

_Pensé mientras sostenía su mirada, en cuanto de verdad había tras sus palabras. Es cierto que apreciaba su dinero, él mismo lo había expresado en varias ocasiones. De lo que nunca hablaba, era de los lazos que lo unían a papá y dado lo que acabábamos de descubrir con respecto a su testamento, eran muchos. Mi padre no era un hombre que hiciera las cosas a la ligera, por algo era quien era y había levantado un pequeño banco, patrimonio de su familia, hasta convertirlo en una prospera y enorme banca internacional, eso sin contar con la gran cantidad de empresas y negocios que había hecho prosperar en torno a ella. Él vio en Gale algo, algo que lo empujó a confiar en él de aquella manera, pero… ¿qué? _

– _¿Querías algo Gale?, –le dijo mi madre en un tono amable, más no cordial– porque estamos cansadas y queremos subir a descansar. _

– _Ya que lo pregunta Doña Inés, sí hay algo que quiero decirles. Quiero que sepan que no necesitan preocuparse por nada, yo voy a hacerme cargo de todos los asuntos de Don Andrew, y velaré por toda la familia y por sus intereses. Se lo prometí y me siento en la obligación de cumplir mi promesa. _

– _¿Perdón? _

_Contesté absolutamente indignada, pero mi madre me atajó justo a tiempo, antes de que dijera algo de lo que luego tuviera que arrepentirme. _

– _Gracias Gale. Ahora mismo yo no tengo cabeza para nada, así que le agradeceré que se ocupe de todo, ¡quién mejor que usted!, que conocía bien los negocios de mi esposo. _

– _Le agradezco su confianza Doña Inés, déjelo todo en mis manos. _

– _Así será. _

_Mamá no dijo ni una sola palabra más. Era evidente que Gale conocía muy bien los términos del testamento de papá y que además, pretendía ejercerlos todos tal y como se habían estipulado. _

_Altiva y elegante, Doña Inés Asunción Blanco de Everdeen, siguió su camino hacia las escaleras, para subir a su habitación. Johanna y yo la seguimos, se detuvo en la puerta y ahora, abatida, nos dijo. _

– _Perdónenme, pero ahora mismo necesito estar sola durante un rato, no se preocupen por mí, yo voy a estar bien. _

– _¿Estás segura mamá? –Contesté preocupada y tratando de disuadirla–. Porque yo no creo que debamos dejarte sola. _

– _Anda Katniss, ve a ver a Peeta, lo he visto en el funeral. Dale las gracias de mi parte por asistir, a pesar de todo. Y tu Johanna, anda a casa con tu esposo, cuanto antes volvamos a nuestra vida normal, será mejor para todos. _

_Mamá cerró la puerta tras ella, y Johanna y yo nos miramos a la cara extrañadas. _

– _¿Mamá te ha dicho que fueras a ver a Peeta? –Preguntó Johanna confundida–. _

– _Sí, eso ha dicho, –contesté igual de confundida–. _

– _Creo que está mucho más afectada de lo que quiere dejar ver Katniss. _

– _Yo también lo creo. ¿Será buena idea que la dejemos sola? _

– _Yo diría que no, –me respondió convencida– _

– _Pero ella dijo que quería estar sola. _

– _Sí, pero no pienso moverme de aquí hasta que no la vea salir de la habitación. _

– _Tienes razón. _

_Johanna y yo nos sentamos en el suelo, con las espaldas apoyadas en la puerta. _

– _¿Crees que estaremos mucho rato?, –volvió a preguntarme–. _

– _No lo sé. _

– _¿Crees que debemos ir a buscar algo de comer?, tengo hambre, lo confieso. _

– _Y yo. _

– _Menos mal, creí que era la única. _

– _Bueno, yo me quedo aquí haciendo guardia mientras tú vas a la cocina por algo de beber y algo de comer. _

– _Hecho, pero si escuchas algo me pegas un grito. _

– _Sí Johanna, tranquila. _

_Johanna y yo estuvimos muchas horas sentadas en el suelo del pasillo, delante de la puerta de la habitación de mamá y papá. Comimos ahí, hablamos durante un rato y ya entrada la madrugada, nos quedamos dormidas, una recostada de la otra. Nadie pudo movernos de aquel lugar, habíamos decidido juntas no hacerlo hasta no ver a mi mamá salir, e hicimos exactamente lo que queríamos. Ya había amanecido cuando de pronto se abrió la puerta. Como nuestras espaldas estaban recostadas en ella, y estábamos aún dormidas, nos caímos, quedando totalmente horizontales en el suelo. Cuando pude abrir los ojos todavía desorientada, vi a mi madre que nos miraba con ternura desde lo alto. _

– _¿Pero qué se supone que están haciendo aquí? _

– _Esperándote, –le contestó Johanna, en un tono que nos hacía parecer dos chiquillas–. _

– _¡Por amor a Dios!, ¿están locas?, ¿han pasado toda la noche aquí? _

– _Sí, –le conteste yo, sin ayudar a mitigar para nada a la apreciación del tono de Johanna–, no queríamos dejarte ahí sola, y como tú querías que nos fuéramos, respetamos tu decisión, pero nos quedamos aquí, por si acaso necesitabas algo. _

– _Por ejemplo a tus hijas –terminó mi frase Johanna–. _

_Mi madre nos miró con ternura y sacudió su cabeza._

– _Precisamente por estas cosas Andrew estaba tan orgulloso de vosotras. ¿Pero no se pensarán quedar ahí?, ¡vamos, levántense!, vamos a desayunar y a continuar con nuestras vidas. _

_Ambas nos levantamos del suelo, abrazamos a mamá, y ella a nosotras, entonces la miré y le pregunté. _

– _¿Estás bien? _

– _Estoy muy triste, y sé que voy a extrañar mucho a tu padre, pero también sé que vosotras me necesitan mucho, pues ahora tengo que estar ahí para las dos, por los dos. Así que, he decidido que debo levantarme y luchar, para que mis hijas y mi nieta, tenga la vida feliz que Andrew quería que tuvieran, y desde ahora mismo voy a ponerme a trabajar en ello. _

– _Te quiero mamá. _

_Le dije y volví a abrazarla y Johanna se nos unió. Bajamos las tres juntas a desayunar, la tristeza aún estaba ahí, y por momentos parecía hacerse más grande, pero estábamos juntas para soportarla._

EN SU MENTE

Escuchó ruidos que provenían de la cocina, seguramente sería Sae. Ya había amanecido hacía un buen rato. De repente se sintió desnudo; no era su cuerpo, era su alma. Escenas perdido en el recuerdo las había tenido muchas veces antes, pero nunca nadie lo había visto en el estado en el que se encontraba. Sólo por un segundo volvió a la realidad, miró a su alrededor y se dijo a sí mismo.

– ¿Qué haces Gale?, ¡estás perdiendo la cordura!

Miró el carro bar, en donde se guardaban las botellas de licor, titubeó un instante, pero luego camino los pasos que lo separaban de él, sacó una y salió sigiloso del despacho, procurando no ser visto ni escuchado. Subió las escaleras de dos en dos, y corrió nuevamente a la habitación, en donde volvió a encerrarse. Se sentó en la cama, miró a su alrededor y volvió a decirse.

– Aquí no hay nadie Gale, como tampoco lo había en el despacho. Es sólo tu mente que está desvariando, resiste, no puedes perder la razón.

Siempre tuvo tanto miedo de terminar siendo un loco. En su familia había antecedentes, su misma madre había terminado sus días recluida en un psiquiátrico, él mismo la internó.

Pobre loca, morirás sola entre gente como tú, fue lo último que le dijo. Meses después, lo llamaron para decirle que ella había fallecido. Él la enterró, sin funeral y sin despedidas protocolares, igual que como había hecho con el borracho de su padre. Era lo mismo, no tenía sentido hacer una ceremonia a donde solamente asistiría él. Nuevamente el miedo y el dolor se albergaron en su alma. Aunque se insistía a sí mismo para no desvariar, su mente está vez no tenía control. Otras veces había podido regresar de aquel infierno, pero esta vez era más intenso

– Voy a terminar igual que tú, seguramente me volveré loco y moriré solo en algún lugar horrible, y luego ninguna persona me llorará, ni lamentará mi muerte.

Sacó la billetera del bolsillo de su pantalón, en un secreto dentro de ella, había ocultas tres fotos.

– Las tres mujeres de mi vida, –se dijo así mismo–, Katniss, quien en realidad nunca fue mía, Glimmer, a quién aparte de mi vida tan injustamente, y tú… mi niña, mi hija, por quien he vivido y me he mantenido cuerdo durante todos estos años.

Miró la foto de Primrose, y sus lágrimas volvieron a brotar.

– A partir de hoy, tú también me odiarás y me aborrecerás, y yo no podré soportarlo, no podré aguantar tu despreció. Prefiero estar muerto antes de sentirlo. Debí morir en lugar de ella, debí enfermar yo, habría sido mucho más fácil para todos. Aguanté tu desprecio Katniss, pero sabía que si quería retenerte a mi lado, ese era el precio que debía pagar. Pero Primrose… a ella nadie la obligaba a quererme, ella sólo me quería porque sí, y ahora voy a perderla. Ella ha sido lo único que he tenido en esta vida, lo único que he querido sin rencor, porque la siento mía. Siempre la he sentido mía, mi hija, mi orgullo, la única razón de mi existencia y mis ganas de vivir. La quiero pura y sanamente, como jamás he querido a nadie, ni siquiera a ti.

Suspiró hondo, con anhelo, recordando su miserable vida, todo lo que había perdido y de lo que estaba seguro, jamás recuperaría.

– He vivido cumpliendo promesas toda mi estúpida vida. Cuidé de todos, trabajé para vosotros incansablemente, para que nunca os faltara nada. Hice del patrimonio de Don Andrew algo tan grande, que es casi incalculable. Me marchité viviendo para cumplir con mi deber, para criar a nuestra hija y entregarle el más brillante futuro que ninguna persona en este mundo podría soñar. Cumplí el deseo de Don Andrew al nombrarme su albacea. He protegido y luchado por los intereses de toda su familia. Siempre he cuidado de todos, en las sombras, sin dejar rastro de mis actuaciones. De Doña Inés, de Johanna y de su esposo, e incluso de sus hijos, de la mojigata y su familia, de todos. Siempre que estuvieron metidos en problemas, fui yo quien los sacó de ellos, sin que ni siquiera se dieran cuenta. He logrado que tuvieran una vida plena, y que cumplieran con todo lo que se han propuesto. He dado forma a sus sueños, haciéndolos realidad, anticipándome a sus deseos. He patrocinado todos sus caprichos, sus quimeras, incluso sus locuras y los he sacado de sus pesadillas, manteniéndolos a salvo. Johanna hace años que se hubiera gastado todo el patrimonio que tenía, y ahora estaría en la calle si no fuera por mí. He hecho prósperos sus negocios y he ayudado a su esposo a surgir como abogado. Hasta soy el principal benefactor anónimo de sus fundaciones, incluida esa para la conservación de los arrecifes coralinos. He llegado tan lejos, que hasta he protegido a tú amiga Annie. Cuantas veces la he sacado de enredos enormes a la tonta esa, cuando se ha metido en cuanta revuelta consigue a su paso. Sí, yo, el malvado Gale, ha velado por ellos siempre, sin que nadie lo supiera.


	40. Capítulo 40 - El Bautizo

_**Buenos Días, nuevo capìtulo, esperando sus comentarios, un abrazo.**_

_**CAPÍTULO XL**_

_EL BAUTIZO _

_Los días pasaron deprisa, igual que los acontecimientos. Gale ocupó el puesto en la Junta Directiva, usando los poderes que mi padre le había dejado. Presentía que estaba feliz, había logrado llegar todo lo lejos que tenía intenciones de llegar. _

_Una tarde, en la que te había dejado con Dora mientras hacía unas vueltas junto con Johanna, cuando llegué a casa y pregunté en dónde estabas, ella me dijo que estabas en la habitación con Gale, que él había regresado pronto de la oficina y le había pedido que lo dejara un rato contigo. Inmediatamente me dispuse a ir a buscarte y rescatarte de sus manos, pero cuando estuve frente a la habitación, lo escuché hablándote. La puerta estaba entreabierta y me permitía tener una visión discreta de lo que sucedía dentro. Él estaba sentado en el suelo, contigo entre sus piernas. Tú jugueteabas con su corbata, mientras él se reía de tus muecas. _

– _Voy a ser el mejor papá que alguien pueda tener, para ti. –Dijo, besando tu cabello con ternura –. Nunca voy a separarme de tu lado, porque tú eres mi hija, aunque un ejército de brujas y desalmados diga lo contrario. Te quiero Primrose, te quiero muchísimo mi pequeña –papi, dijiste tú, abrazándote a él, entonces él te estrechó entre sus brazos –. Sí tu papi, siempre. Voy a poner el mundo a tus pies, voy a darte todo, todo lo que quieras. Serás siempre mi niña mimada, mi muñeca bonita. Voy a protegerte y a quererte siempre. Nadie nunca te hará daño, nunca…_

_Suspiré hondo, cerrando los ojos ante lo aquello de lo que estaba siendo testigo. Gale… ¿cómo era posible que pudiera conmoverme? ¿Por qué me sentía tan culpable en esos momentos, cuando lo veía así, tan vulnerable, tan humano? ¿Era mi culpa, yo lo había convertido en un monstruo? Sacudí mi cabeza y desalojé la culpa fuera de ella. Si bien era cierto, que había jugado de alguna forma con sus sentimientos, también era verdad que él me había hecho pagar mis pecados de una forma cruel y esa deuda estaba saldada hacía mucho tiempo. No podía dejar que me conmoviera, no después de sus golpes, de sus insultos, de sus maltratos y de todas sus maquinaciones. _

_Ya había enviado copias de los documentos que poseíamos y una carta explicándolo todo a Haymitch, el hijo de Mags, y esperaba su respuesta. Me iba a enfrentar a él y me daba igual todas las fantasías que él se hubiera inventado en su cabeza con respecto a ti, tú no eras su hija y, yo no iba a permitir que crecieras a su lado. Gale era un hombre ruin, sin escrúpulos y lo sabía de propia mano. Peeta, por otro lado, había estado indagando acerca de la posibilidad de revocar la paternidad de Gale sobre ti. Estaba en todo su derecho, tú eras su hija, no de Gale. Él te arrebató de su lado injustamente, no debía tener ni un minuto de piedad con quien no la había tenido antes._

_Tal y como mamá pensaba, la Junta Directiva escogió a otro de sus miembros para la presidencia. No muchos miraban a Gale con buenos ojos, respetaban a mí padre, pero temían a Gale. Él era un hombre duro en los negocios, tanto como papá, pero con un pulso mucho más firme, a la hora de hacer lo que estuviera a su alcance para lograr lo que quería y todos en la empresa lo sabían. No podían hacer nada para deshacerse de él, pues su lugar era legítimo, sin embargo, no estaban dispuestos a que los dirigiera a todos. En vista de ello, lo ratificaron en su puesto de director en las oficinas de Nueva York, al parecer, él mismo lo había pedido así, lo que nos llevó a que debíamos volver lo más pronto posible. _

– _¿Ya lo sabes, verdad mamá?, –abordé a mi madre quien llegaba de hacer unas diligencias–. _

– _¿Qué Gale piensa volver a Nueva York el mes que viene?, –me respondió con una pregunta casi afirmativa–, sí, ya lo sé. _

– _Yo no quiero volver con él, –dije casi suplicante, como si en cualquier momento fuera a ponerme de rodillas–. _

– _Tenemos que hacerlo. –Contestó ella terriblemente afectada por obligarme a hacer algo que no quería–. Piensa que de esa forma podremos hablar directamente con el abogado y mirar cómo va nuestro asunto, –continúo en un gesto por aliviar mi pena, dándome alguna razón–. _

– _¿Tenemos?, –pregunté sin saber si había escuchado muy bien–. _

– _Sí, –afirmó ella–, yo voy contigo. _

– _Gracias mamá, –la abracé fuertemente– por lo menos sé que no estaré sola a merced de ese bandido. _

– _¿Cómo crees que yo te dejaría sola con el después de lo que sé?, –me dijo ella ahora sujetándome del brazo en una invitación silenciosa a seguir caminando–, de hecho, Johanna también va con nosotras. A Marvel le envían unos meses de misión a la selva, o algo así, lo que supone que Johanna se queda sola por ese tiempo, así que puede acompañarnos. _

– _Eso también es una buena noticia. _

_Ella me respondió con un gesto, ladeando afirmativamente su cabeza, luego hizo una pausa y me preguntó: _

– _He estado pensando, tú has venido a bautizar a Prim, ¿verdad? _

– _Sí. _

– _¡Pero no lo hemos hecho!, ¿por qué no lo hacemos antes de marcharnos? _

– _Porque no quiero que Gale participe en nada que tenga que ver con la niña, y menos interviniendo en quienes serán sus padrinos, ni en nada de nada. _

– _No tiene por qué, podemos hacerlo sin él. El padre Gabriel es muy amigo mío, sé que no va a oponerse en hacer una ceremonia muy sencilla y privada, en donde sólo participemos nosotros. _

– _¿Y qué vas a decirle cuando pregunte por el padre? _

– _De eso me encargo yo, tú preocúpate por avisar a los que quieres que asistan, que no sean muchos y que no trascienda de nuestro circulo que se le va a bautizar. _

– _Sólo le diré a Effie, a Annie que es su madrina, Johanna, Dora, y... –hice una pausa, que ella interrumpió–. _

– _Lo entiendo ¿Peeta y su familia? _

– _¿No te importa? _

– _No, creo que es lo correcto. ¿Y quién será el padrino? _

– _Yo había pensado en Finnick, el hermano de Peeta, ¿si te parece bien? _

– _Si eso es lo que tú y Peeta quieren, a mi me parece bien. _

– _¿Sabes que los padres de Peeta están aquí verdad? _

– _Sí, lo sé, y me encantará volverlos a ver. _

_La abracé nuevamente _

– _Gracias mamá. _

_En dos semanas, mamá lo había arreglado todo. Serías bautizada el día 4 de Junio de 1958, en una Iglesia pequeña del Capitolio, acompañada de tus padrinos, Finnick y Annie, de tus abuelos maternos, de tus tías Effie y Johanna, de tu tío Cato, de tu nana Dora, y por supuesto, de tu padre, y yo. _

_Ese día salimos temprano de casa y fuimos a la Iglesia, ahí nos esperaban tu padre con sus padres y sus hermanos. Hacía mucho tiempo que no veía a los señores Mellark, así que fue un momento muy emotivo. Habían pasado muchas cosas, y nuestras vidas habían cambiado radicalmente, ya no éramos las mismas personas. _

– _Katniss, te has convertido en una mujer muy hermosa. –Me dijo Portia, quien me recibió con un fuerte abrazo–. Todavía recuerdo la primera vez que os vi a Annie y a ti, eran como dos niñas inocentes jugando a ser adultas. _

– _Yo también lo recuerdo, recuerdo que estaba muy nerviosa, me imponía mucho tu presencia. _

– _¿Está es mi nieta? _

_Con todas las cosas que habían pasado, no habíamos tenido tiempo, ni un momento propicio para llevarte con tus abuelos paternos. Siempre nos cuidábamos mucho de Gale, no era conveniente darle ningún motivo que pudiera usar en mi contra, así que ellos te vieron por primera vez ese día. _

– _Sí, esta es Primrose. _

– _¿Puedo? –me dijo mientras extendía sus brazos para cogerte–. _

– _¡Claro! _

– _Mira Cinna, ¡es nuestra nieta! _

_Te mostró orgullosa al señor Mellark, quien te hacia carantoñas tratando de hacerte reír. _

– _La vas a asustar papá. _

_Le dijo Peeta, riéndose de las caras tan absurdas que ponía su padre. _

– _¡Cállate!, me adora, mira como se ríe. _

_Peeta se acercó a mí, y dudo en si darme un beso en la mejilla para saludarme o no, pues mi madre estaba justó al lado de nosotros, yo terminé dándoselo a él, lo tomé de la mano y dije. _

– _Estaremos de acuerdo todos en que este es un momento muy raro, pero creo que ha llegado la hora de que se conozcan oficialmente. _

_Me giré hacía mi madre y la agarré de la mano a ella también. _

– _Mamá, este es Peeta Mellark, Peeta, te presento a mi madre. _

– _Es un placer conocerla señora Everdeen, –dijo visiblemente muy nervioso–, claro, me refiero en mejores circunstancias. _

– _También lo es para mí, –contestó ella sinceramente– y créeme, lamento mucho que esté momento no hubiera llegado antes. _

– _No importa, –contesto él con ternura, y también sinceridad en sus palabras–, olvidemos el pasado y empecemos de nuevo, lo que importa es que de aquí en adelante, me deje ser parte de su familia, como siempre quise. _

– _Eso dalo por hecho, porque ya hace tiempo que lo eres. _

_Te bautizamos en la intimidad de la familia. Annie te sujetó mientras el padre derramaba sobre tu cabecita el agua bendita, tú lloraste, como lo hacen casi todos los niños cuando los bautizan. Tenías un vestido precioso, de color blanco marfil, el mismo que te había regalado Mags y que ahora te quedaba perfecto, tal y como si hubiera adivinado en qué momento te lo pondrías. Recé por ella y por mi padre y me lamenté de que no estuvieran ahí para compartir ese momento con nosotros. _

_Luego de la ceremonia, fuimos a la casa de los padres de Peeta, quienes habían preparado una comida en tú honor. Fue todo muy sencillo y humilde, pero lleno de cariño y belleza. _

_Después del almuerzo, al margen de conversaciones políticas, que últimamente eran el tema preferido en las tertulias familiares o amistosas, y aún más en casa de Peeta, con motivo de que su familia había participado activamente en los acontecimientos políticos de los últimos días, comenzamos a tratar asuntos más relevantes, por lo menos para nosotros en aquellos momentos. La señora Mellark y el señor Mellark, querían enterarse de todo lo que teníamos planeado hacer. Preguntaban de qué forma pensábamos resolver todo aquel revuelto en el que se habían convertido nuestras vidas y por ende la tuya. A ellos no les parecía bien el hecho de tener que ocultar que tú eras su nieta. Traté de explicarles lo más gráficamente posible cual era la situación, y no escatimé ningún detalle, aunque era igual, tenía ayuda proveniente de todos lados, las lagunas las cubrían mi madre, Peeta, Annie, Johanna e incluso Effie. _

– _Lo cierto es que por los momentos, lo único que tenemos claro, es que más o menos en quince días, tendré que regresar a Nueva York. _

– _¡No puede ser!, ¿te vas a llevar a mi princesita?, –dijo Portia afectada por la noticia–. _

– _Lo siento Portia, –le dije con tristeza– pero no tengo otro remedio. _

– _¿Y cómo puedes irte sola otra vez con ése hombre?, –insistió ella– yo no estoy muy de acuerdo con eso. _

– _No irá sola, –dijo mi madre, mientras me sujetaba la mano–, Johanna y yo la vamos a acompañar y estaremos con ella todo el tiempo. _

– _Yo también me marcho a Nueva York, –dijo Peeta decidido, y en su rostro se entendía claramente que su decisión era inamovible–. _

– _¿Qué? _

_Contestamos todos sorprendidos, aunque no demasiado, en fin, era algo de esperarse. _

– _Sí, me voy con vosotras. _

– _¿Pero cómo vas a hacer eso?, –le pregunté yo, aunque todos se daban perfecta cuenta de que su decisión no me molestaba en lo más mínimo–. ¿Y tú trabajo?_

– _Fácil, tomando un avión y renunciando al trabajo. _

– _¿Pero qué vas a hacer en Nueva York? –Preguntó ahora su madre preocupada por la incertidumbre–. _

– _Ya encontraré algo que hacer, no te preocupes por eso mamá. Ahora mismo lo único que me importa es estar cerca de Katniss y de mi niña. Yo les prometí que nunca más iba a separarme de ellas y pienso cumplir mi promesa, así tenga que vivir escondiéndome mientras se resuelva todo. _

– _Yo estoy de acuerdo hijo, me parece que ésa es una decisión acertada, –le contestó el señor Mellark, levantándose y abrazando a su hijo, en un gesto de apoyo–, y por lo que vas a hacer y de qué vas a vivir, no te preocupes, ya encontraremos alguna solución. _

– _Gracias papá, yo sabía que ibas a apoyarme. _

– _Parece que todo el mundo se va a Nueva York, menos tú y yo Effie. _

_Dijo Annie apesadumbrada, por la inminente separación que otra vez sufriría. _

– _No Annie, te equivocas, yo también voy, –contestó Effie, dejándola más sumida en la tristeza–, mi tía me ha invitado y mis padres no tienen ningún problema en dejarme ir. _

– _¡No puede ser!, ¿me dejan absolutamente sola aquí?, me parece que no me gusta eso. _

– _¿Y por qué no vienes?, –le dijo mi madre–, yo puedo hablar con tus padres para que te dejen venir, por lo menos por un tiempo. Luego puedes regresar con Johanna y Effie. No creo que ellos se opongan, será bueno para ti, puedes estudiar inglés. _

– _¿En serio, me invitan a ir con vosotros Doña Inés? _

– _Tú no necesitas invitación, –respondió nuevamente mi madre–, si quieres ir, sólo dilo y ya. _

– _Pues entonces quiero ir, –se apresuró a decir ella–. _

_Durante un buen rato hablamos del viaje. De cómo sería, de las fechas, de los planes que teníamos, del abogado, de todo cuanto aquel suceso implicaba. _

_Vi a mi madre, levantarse detrás de Peeta, que se había marchado a la cocina para buscar nuevas bebidas. Le siguió y todos nos dimos perfecta cuenta de ello, pero ninguno intervino, les dejamos espacio a solas para que hablaran de cualquier cosa que ella quisiera decirle. _

_En la cocina:_

– _Doña Inés, ¿puedo ayudarla en algo?, –preguntó él, extrañado pero cordialmente–. _

– _Sólo quiero hablar un momento contigo, ¿puedo? _

– _¡Por supuesto! –Contestó él de inmediato, acercándole una silla para que ella pudiera sentarse–. Usted dirá. _

– _Peeta, –dijo sin rodeos– supongo que eres un hombre bueno, de grandes principios altruistas, acostumbrado a intentar no hacer mal a nadie, ¿no es cierto? Un hombre que posa sus ojos en las cosas buenas de los otros, incapaz de juzgar a la ligera, buscando siempre el lado romántico de las cosas. _

_Ella le miraba interrogante, con un tono de voz que aunque no parecía amenazante, tampoco era del todo amable. _

– _Eso no lo sé. _

_Contestó él, sin entender muy bien que era realmente lo que ella quería que él contestase o a dónde quería ir a parar. _

– _¿Es que acaso no sabes quién eres?, –volvió a preguntar ella, ahora en un tono más duro y severo–. _

– _Yo no he dicho eso, –trató de defenderse él–. _

– _¿Eres o no eres así? _

_Su tono era cada vez más duro e inquisidor, ella quería una respuesta, y no dejaba lugar a la escapatoria. _

– _Se puede decir que sí, –contestó él ahora con más firmeza en sus palabras– más o menos supongo que eso me define. _

– _¡Pues tendrás que cambiar! –Le contestó ella con voz de mando y decidida–. No me mal interpretes, no es que no admire tus cualidades, pero yo conozco a Gale, lo conozco a través de mi marido, y te aseguro que es un hombre muy hábil. Andrew lo conoció cuando él apenas era un muchacho y le tomó cariño, decía que en cierta forma le recordaba a sí mismo. Gale era un chico desorientado y de autoestima frágil, pero con potencial, eso decía Andrew. Él lo moldeó, lo educó, lo construyó a su imagen y semejanza, y yo conocí muy bien a Andrew Everdeen. Andrew no era un hombre fácil, y no siempre fue tan bueno como creen sus hijas. Era despiadado con sus enemigos tanto como era bueno con los que quería, e incluso más. Era astuto, enérgico y mordaz, aprovechaba cada una de las oportunidades que se le presentaban y sabía cómo voltear siempre las cosas a su favor. Forzaba la verdad cuando la necesitaba y la ocultaba de la misma forma cuando no le convenía. Era prácticamente imposible seguir ningún rastro que te llevara a él, si él no quería que llegaras. Y te advierto, Gale fue un hijo para él y, un buen pupilo, créeme, de hecho lo superó, es la única persona que ha logrado manipularlo. Andrew lo amaba tanto, que no quiso abrir los ojos a tiempo. Depositó en él toda su confianza, eso te da una idea de cuánto lo quería. Casi nadie sabe esto, pero August Hawthorne, el padre de Gale, era hermano de mi esposo._

_Peeta dio un respingo ante la confesión de Doña Inés. No entendía nada, es decir… que Gale era primo hermano de Katniss. Estaba confuso ante lo que había escuchado. _

_\- No pienses cosas que no son, –se adelantó ella ante la expresión de horror en la cara de Peeta–, no eran hermanos de sangre, sólo se criaron juntos y Andrew lo amaba profundamente, como si de un hermano se tratara. Cuando la madre de Andrew murió, siendo el aún muy niño, su padre volvió a casarse. Esa mujer, viuda también de su primer esposo, tenía un hijo, August Hawthorne. Ellos crecieron como hermanos y se querían muchísimo, hasta el momento en que el padre de Andrew murió. Toda la fortuna de los Everdeen pasó a manos de Andrew y por supuesto, August no recibió nada. No le correspondía, no era un Everdeen y su madre había firmado documentos, rechazándolo todo al momento de contraer matrimonio. Andrew trató de ayudarlo de todas las maneras posibles, pero August no lo permitió. Decía que de ninguna manera se convertiría en su peón, estaba resentido y culpó a Andrew por ello. Se convirtió en un alcohólico y en un mal hombre, que abusaba de su esposa, con la que se había casado sólo por dinero, dinero que el mismo despilfarrara mas tarde. Un día en el que Andrew fue a auxiliar al borracho de August, que ya se encontraba en un estado de alcoholismo tan deplorable, que apenas recordaba a Andrew, conoció a Gale, y le tomó cariño. Desde ese momento se hizo cargo de él y lo educó como si de su propio hijo se tratase. A cambio de hacerse cargo de él y de la propia Hazelle y de August, de sus gastos y necesidades, les pidió que Gale nunca supiera que lazos lo unían con su padre. Acogió a Gale como un hijo, el hijo varón que yo no le había dado y que después de tener a Katniss, sabíamos que nunca le daría. Por eso se sintió agradecido, al ver como Gale se volvió loco por Katniss de aquella manera…_

– _¿Por qué me cuenta esto? –Interrumpió Peeta, todavía sin poder entender a donde quería llegar–. Le agradezco su confianza al contarme esas intimidades, pero no logro ver muy bien el alcancé que quiere darles. _

– _Te lo cuento, para que entiendas quien es Gale. Tu conociste a mi esposo y sabes que era un hombre hábil, pero en realidad no te haces una idea de cómo era en realidad, lo astuto que podía llegar a ser y lo bien que aprendió Gale de él. Quiero que entiendas por qué Andrew lo preparó para que lo sustituyese. Lo importante es, que si quieres a Primrose y a Katniss contigo, tendrás que desear parecerte más a él, porque es la única oportunidad que tienes en contra de Gale, yo sólo te lo digo, la decisión es tuya. _

– _Eso ya lo sabía Doña Inés, y no voy a mentir diciéndole que lo tengo todo bajo control, me aterra pensar que toda esta situación pueda superarme, pero no tengo otra opción, no hay ninguna alternativa. _

– _Eso es un principio, valentía, tienes que ser valiente, más de lo que lo fuiste la primera vez. _

_Él la miró sin decir nada, su último comentario lo había herido, pero no dejaba de tener razón. Le faltó coraje, se había arrepentido de tantas cosas tantas veces. Para empezar, debió llevarse a Katniss desde su visita a la costa después de aquel verano, así hubiera tenido que obligarla para hacerlo. Entendió claramente lo que ella quería decir, Gale lo habría hecho sin dudarlo ni un segundo, de haber estado en la misma situación. Además, habría sabido desde el principio a quién pedir ayuda, como de hecho lo hizo. Gale, sin duda alguna, desde su lado equivocado de la historia, había sido más valiente que él y también mucho más inteligente. Otra duda muy siniestra cruzó dando zumbos en su cabeza. ¿Cuánto necesitaba realmente Gale a Katniss para llegar hasta la fortuna de Don Andrew?, porque en ese momento, se le hizo evidente que no tanto como todos pensaban. ¿Es que acaso aquel hombre, en realidad amaba a Katniss tanto como él?, por eso llegó tan lejos, hasta llegar a un punto, en donde incluso se arriesgaba a perderlo todo si algo no salía bien. Sin duda era un amor retorcido y sádico, pero tan grande y poderoso como el que él mismo sentía. Ella se levantó para regresar a la sala, pero justo antes de marcharse, se dio la vuelta y volvió a mirarlo. _

– _Sí hay una diferencia entre mi esposo y Gale. Andrew era un hombre bueno, que nunca hizo ningún daño a quien no creyera que se lo mereciera, e incapaz de hacer nada en contra de alguien a quien quería, pero Gale no. Él es malo y retorcido, mucho más de lo que te imaginas, y para tener lo que ama, –dijo acentuando esto último– evidentemente es capaz de llegar muy lejos. Después de todo, Andrew sí estaba equivocado en una cosa más –dijo con ironía–, la locura y el carácter obsesivo, sí se lleva en la sangre y se hereda. _

_No dijo nada más y se marchó, pero estaba claro, ella también creía que Gale amaba obsesivamente a Katniss. _

**EN SU MENTE **

Seguía con las fotos en su mano, miraba ahora la de Katniss y luego la de Glimmer, las tenía a las dos juntas, una al lado de la otra, y no paraba de mirarlas.

– ¿Por qué nadie lo entiende?, con sólo mirar como yo te veía, podían darse cuenta de cuánto te adoraba. Glimmer lo sabía, –hizo una pausa y sujeto ahora su foto con más fuerza, pasando los dedos por encima–, ella siempre lo supo. Unos años después de tu muerte, también me abandonó. Un buen día, me dijo que quería irse lejos, me exigió una fuerte cantidad de dinero, y luego de decirme que no iba a seguir destruyéndose por mí, se marchó.

Volvió a sentarse en el suelo, con la botella en la mano. Su aspecto era deprimente, su cara era sólo el reflejo de un hombre desquiciado, atormentado, consumido por los amargos recuerdos.

– Yo la miré con asco, cuando aquella noche en su casa me lo dijo, pero ella sólo me respondió.

"¿Por qué me miras así?, ¿de qué te extrañas?, ¿qué querías?, ¿qué siguiera siendo tu amante por el resto de mi vida, aún después de que tu esposa muriera? No Gale, ¡tú estás enfermo, tu amor es una enfermedad! Ni aún después de su muerte has dejado de amarla, y yo me he cansado de competir con eso. Antes por lo menos la odiabas, a pesar de amarla, la odiabas porque sentías su rechazo y eso te acercaba a mí, pero ahora…, ahora la veneras. No puedo ver cómo te destruyes a ti mismo y contigo a mí. Has amado y amarás siempre a una sola mujer, de una forma enfermiza, tanto, que das miedo. Has cometido muchas locuras en nombre de ese sentimiento. Yo te amo demasiado como para permitirme mirar cómo te consumes en tu propio dolor. Ese será tu castigo, no poder dejar de amarla nunca, porque tú nunca te permitirás hacerlo. Así que… me he dado cuenta de que no puedo esperar nada a tú lado, y aunque suene paradójico, menos ahora que ella no está. Yo no voy a cometer tus mismos errores, prefiero irme lejos y tratar de olvidarte. El dinero me lo debes, no me reproches, ni me mires como si me vendiera, hace mucho tiempo que vendí mi alma al diablo, te la vendí a ti."

– Le firmé un talón en blanco, lo dejé sobre la mesa, la miré por última vez, y salí de ahí. Nunca más supe de ella y tampoco me preocupé por saber nada. Ella tenía razón, fue importante en mi vida, me comprendía, o lo intentaba, quizás porque me quería sinceramente, no lo sé, pero yo no podía corresponderle. Jamás ocuparía tú lugar, y menos estando Primrose de por medio, yo no lo hubiera permitido.


	41. Capítulo 41 - De vuelta a New York

**Buenos Días, nuevo Capítulo, gracias por su preferencia en nombre de la autora Vallemar, pueden conseguirla en Wattpad, allí encontraran toda su información, tiene página facebook y la historia esta registrada, su nombre es María Alejandra Jimenez, y en lo personal la considero una escritora con mucho talento ya que he leído otros de sus trabajos y es excelente, Guest, gracias por tu review. Como siempre nada me pertenece los personajes son de la maravillosa Suzanne Collins, yo simplemente lo hago por diversión.**

**CAPÍTULO XLI**

DE VUELTA EN NUEVA YORK

Una vez más me despedí de mi tierra, pero está vez lo hice llena de esperanzas, reconfortada por la ilusión de saber, que lo que me esperaba fuera de ella, era seguramente la solución a mis problemas. Además, esta vez no iba sola, estaba acompañada en mi pequeña cruzada. Por fin había entendido la forma de jugar de Gale, divide y vencerás, y si esta vez permanecíamos juntos, tal vez y sólo tal vez, tendríamos una oportunidad de derrotarle con sus propias armas.

A Gale no le gustó en lo absoluto que mi madre, Johanna, Effie y Annie, nos acompañaran, pero no le quedó más remedio que aceptarlo. Debido a la muerte prematura de mi padre, no era descabellado que quisiéramos permanecer juntas un tiempo más. Por supuesto, ambos nos dimos cuenta de que el apartamento en el que vivíamos se nos quedaba pequeño, así que él llamó a la Señorita Glimmer para que se encargara de todo. Ella alquiló una casa mucho más amplia en las afueras de Nueva York. Gale tendría que tomar el tren todos los días, o hacer un paseo largo en coche, pero era mucho mejor para todos. Además, en pleno centro de la ciudad, habría sido muy costosa una casa con las dimensiones necesarias para tantas personas, y aunque era cierto que Johanna, Effie y Annie, regresarían en unos meses, mamá se quedaría con nosotros más tiempo, y necesitábamos espacio.

Tengo que reconocer que era una casa preciosa la que la señorita Glimmer había conseguido para nosotros. Muy grande y con un jardín hermoso en la parte de atrás. Cinco amplias habitaciones, con sus baños, en el piso superior, sala comedor y cocina en la parte baja, además de un despacho, y una dependencia de servicio. Quedaba en una urbanización preciosa, con casas similares a su alrededor. Todo un logro para la señorita Glimmer, que siempre se las arreglaba para lograr conseguir lo que su Jefe, el Señor Gale Hawthorne, le encargaba.

– ¿Así que esa es la famosa señorita Glimmer?

Preguntó Johanna, un instante más tarde de ver salir a Glimmer por la puerta de la casa, por supuesto no sin antes percatarse de que todo estuviera en orden, y fuera satisfactorio para todos y con todo, me refiero a su jefe, aunque hablara en plural.

– Sí, la misma que viste y calza, –le respondí yo, mirando hacia la puerta por la que acababa de marcharse–.

– ¡Vaya, es eficiente! –Dijo Johanna con ironía en su voz–.

– Y realmente bonita, parece una artista de cine, –dijo Effie, aún con la boca abierta–.

– Yo tuve la misma impresión cuando la vi por primera vez, –le contesté–, me pareció una mujer preciosa.

– Bueno, sí que es bonita, –intervino Johanna, que al parecer se sentía algo celosa de encontrar competencia–, pero tiene algo rarísimo en la mirada, es como si verla te produjera escalofríos. Tiene cara de Ángel, pero con ojos diabólicos.

– Y eso que no la conoces bien. –Volví a responder con una sonrisa sarcástica dibujada en mi boca–. De eso también me di cuenta la primera vez que la vi. A mí no me cae bien, pero no le preguntes a Dora si no quieres que te de la charla acerca de lo terriblemente mandona, igualada, hipócrita, mosquita muerta etc., etc., etc., que es según su criterio la señorita Glimmer.

– Permíteme que en esta ocasión esté de acuerdo, –dijo Annie–. ¿Qué quieres que te diga?, yo le creo a Dora, esa mujer tiene algo perverso, y además se comporta como si te estuviera dando órdenes en todo momento.

Volví a reírme.

– Cuándo nos conocimos, quería hasta comprarme la ropa, más bien ahora está más calmada, después de varias discusiones entre nosotras y de que Gale la pusiera en su lugar.

– ¿De verdad estás diciendo que Gale hizo algo para frenar el ímpetu de esa mujer? –preguntó Annie alarmada –. No me lo puedo creer.

– Sí que lo hizo. –confirmé –. Fue durante un breve periodo en el que Gale y yo nos habíamos dado una especie de tregua, antes de que naciera Prim.

Annie me miró por debajo de sus pestañas, conocedora de que tregua y en qué condiciones había ocurrido aquello, pues como es normal, ya se lo había contado. Después de su graciosa confesión sobre sus pasados sentimientos por él, lo hice sin vergüenza alguna.

– Cuando vine la primera vez, –ahora dijo mi madre, que se había mantenido al margen– casi no la vi, y no me di cuenta, pero tu papá sí. A él le pareció que había algo entre ella y Gale, pero no sabía decir si era cierto, o eran sólo suposiciones. Decía que no entendía por qué ella tenía tanto poder sobre todas las cosas de Gale, e inclusive, alguna vez comentó que le parecía que se tomaba atribuciones que no le correspondían.

– Qué triste que esa mujer se deje dominar así por Gale, –dijo Effie, por supuesto dejando claro sus creencias moralistas– me da lástima, una mujer tan linda reducida a una vulgar amante.

– ¡Yo no estoy tan segura de eso Effie!, –respondí dubitativa–.

– ¿De que sea su amante?, –preguntó Annie, incrédula de que lo dudara–.

– No, de eso no tengo ninguna duda, pero que sea una pobre mujer, o que Gale la manipule, eso no lo tengo nada claro. Yo creo que ella sabe muy bien lo que hace, y deja que Gale crea que la tiene en sus manos, pero me parece que es ella la que tiene todo el poder.

– Qué cosas dices Katniss, no creo que Gale se deje dominar por ninguna mujer –insistió Annie más suspicacia que antes–.

– No voluntariamente, pero ella se ha sabido meter en todos sus asuntos sin que él apenas lo perciba y se ha hecho imprescindible para Gale. Estoy segura de que esa mujer sabe sobre todos sus manejos, y que puede hundirlo si así lo quisiera. Pero no lo va a hacer, porque por otro lado, lo quiere. Ella está locamente enamorada de él. No me pregunten como lo sé, pero lo sé.

Durante varios días, mientras esperábamos la llegada de Peeta, nos dedicamos a pasear por la ciudad para que todas pudieran conocer los sitios más importantes. Subimos al Empire State Building, visitamos la estatua de la Libertad y por supuesto la 5ta Avenida, con sus tiendas y sus grandes almacenes. Todas estaban encantadas, Nueva York es una ciudad encantadora, en ocasiones muy ruidosa, y repleta de gente, pero hermosa en sí misma. Quizás sus fallos sean los causantes de su enorme popularidad, la convierten en una de las ciudades más cosmopolitas e imponentes del mundo. Yo debo decir, que aunque es cierto que el vivir ahí, me separaba de casi todo lo que quería, a pesar de ello, aprendí a quererla, a comprenderla y a acostumbrarme a ella, porque para vivir en Nueva York, se tiene que aprender a vivir en Nueva York.

Una vez llegó Peeta a la ciudad, inmediatamente me puse en contacto con Haymitch, el hijo de Mags, quien estaba esperando a su llegada para reunirse con todos al mismo tiempo. Arreglamos un encuentro, no en sus oficinas, si no en un pequeño restaurante a las afueras de la ciudad, muy modesto, pero que ofrecía gran privacidad, y nos aseguraba un encuentro sin consecuencias.

Acudimos a la cita puntualmente, mamá y Johanna nos acompañaron, pues a ellas también les interesaba la conversación, no sólo por mí, sino por los asuntos de mi padre. Haymitch llegó unos minutos más tarde. Un hombre de un metro ochenta de estatura, muy bien formado, vestido elegantemente, con un traje gris de raya diplomática, cabellos castaños, perfectamente peinados con la raya al lado derecho, gafas cuadradas, que le hacían parecer mundanamente inteligente, y paso firme y seguro, se dio cuenta de nuestra presencia y caminaba a nuestro encuentro. Sus ojos dulces, de un color marrón muy claro, que en ocasiones se confundía con el verde, cautivaban de inmediato, y esa sonrisa espontanea, que había heredado sin duda alguna de su madre, le hacían parecer encantador y cercano.

– ¡Querida Katniss!, –me abrazó durante largo rato con especial cariño, mientras todos nos observaban–, qué gusto volver a verte. Te he echado mucho de menos y los gemelos no paran de preguntar por su tía y su prima.

– Gracias Haymitch, yo también me alegro muchísimo de verte y me muero por ver a los niños, les he traído un montón de obsequios y no puedo esperar para ver sus caras cuando los reciban.

– Lamento mucho la muerte de tu padre, me sentí muy mal por no haber podido asistir al entierro.

– Fue todo muy inesperado Haymitch, entiendo que no pudieras asistir.

– Lo conocí una vez, hace varios años. Nuestro encuentro fue muy breve, pero lo recuerdo claramente. Conocer al gran Don Andrew Everdeen, era un privilegio. Tú padre es toda una leyenda en el mundo empresarial, se le conocía como una de las mentas más brillantes y preclaras de los últimos tiempos.

– Gracias Haymitch, son muy importantes para mí tus palabras. –Volví a abrazarlo fraternalmente durante unos segundos–. Pero ven por favor, voy a presentarte a todos.

Caminamos hacía la mesa, pues yo había ido al encuentro de él, cuando lo vi atravesar la puerta del restaurante.

– Está es mi madre, –Haymitch le dio la mano de forma muy caballerosa, pronunciando su nombre y apellido y mamá hizo lo propio–, y esta es Johanna, mi hermana.

Podría jurar que entre ella y Haymitch algo había ocurrido cuando cruzaron sus miradas, pero Haymitch supo disimular su sorpresa, por la impresión que ella le había causado, con un gesto digno del más noble caballero:

– Encantado de conocerlas, a ambas. Mi madre siempre decía que era legendaria la belleza de las mujeres Everdeen, cuando se refería a nuestra querida Katniss. Ahora que las conozco a todas, he de decir que no exageraba, sois vosotras tres unas mujeres bellísimas, a la par de encantadoras.

Sus ojos recorrieron nuestros rostros, pero se demoraron un poco más en el de Johanna. Ella se sonrojó, algo muy inusual en mi hermana, pues ella estaba más que acostumbrada a los piropos de esa índole. Se apresuró a darle las gracias, y su voz parecía nerviosa. Interrumpí aquella extraña comunicación visual que surgió entre ellos y llamé la atención de Haymitch.

– También quiero presentarte a Peeta, ya te he hablado de él.

Él se recuperó algo aparatosamente del hechizo en el que lo había envuelto el encanto de Johanna y le sonrío a Peeta, girando levemente su cuerpo para mirarlo.

– He oído hablar mucho de ti, tanto por mi madre, como por Katniss, –Expuso, estrechando la mano de Peeta, que por supuesto se encontraba de pie desde que yo me había levantado– mucho gusto.

Terminadas las presentaciones y una vez Haymitch hubo tomado su lugar en la mesa, y pedido al camarero algo de beber, le pregunté por el asunto que nos concernía.

– Haymitch, supongo que has leído los documentos que te enviamos, ¿verdad?

– Claro Katniss, no he parado de trabajar con ellos desde que los tengo en mis manos.

– ¡Muchas Gracias Haymitch, de verdad! Nunca voy a tener lo suficiente para agradecértelo.

– No digas eso, soy yo el que te debe mucho a ti. Una vez te lo dije, mi madre quería que fueras para mí una hermana, ella me encargó cuidar de ti, así que tienes todo el derecho a pedir mi ayuda.

Le miré con cariño, tomé su mano y se la sostuve por un rato, sabía que lo decía sinceramente. Él apretó la mía devolviéndome el gesto y me sonrió con cariño y nostalgia, a ambos nos había invadido el recuerdo de Mags, ese lazo que nos había unido para siempre.

– Ahora dime, ¿qué es lo que has pensado de todo esto?

Suspiró y luego echó mano de un maletín que había colocado en el suelo, justo al lado derecho de su silla. Sacó una carpeta y esparció las hojas en la mesa, frente a él.

– Debo empezar diciéndote, que hay buenas y malas noticias. La buena, es que se pueden hacer muchas cosas, la mala, es que no va a ser fácil. Tendremos que pelear muy duro, pero tenemos algunas posibilidades. Con respecto al testamento, –Cogió de las hojas que tenía frente a él una en particular–. Es irrevocable, ahora mismo no podemos hacer nada, pero he estado indagando mucho, y es cierto que tu padre se tomó muchas molestias para investigar a Gale Hawthorne. Él tenía que saber muchas cosas ya, el problema es que yo no tengo los mismos recursos que Don Andrew Everdeen, así que es poco lo que he podido sacar en claro. Sé que se trata de asuntos muy importantes, que involucran a mucha gente, gente con grandes intereses que proteger, y eso, por supuesto, no me ha ayudado a tener ninguna prueba que lo demuestre, no es lo mismo hablar para mí, que hacerlo para Don Andrew.

– Pero por lo menos eso es algo, –le dije tratando de buscar alguna esperanza en sus palabras–, ¿no?

– Sí, aunque no demasiado, –me dijo en un tono neutral, sin alentarnos ni desalentarnos a nada–. Gale Hawthorne está rodeado de mucha gente que lo protegerá, pues él se ha encargado de que no tengan ninguna otra alternativa, esa es la impresión que me he llevado. Necesito ahora que me digas todo, tienes que contarme todo con lujo de detalles, desde el principio, sin omitir nada, eso es imprescindible.

Entre los cuatro contamos a Haymitch todo lo que había pasado desde el principio, mientras él escuchaba atentamente. Cuando terminamos, él mantuvo el silencio durante unos minutos, presumo que un poco sorprendido por la historia que le habíamos contado. Luego de aclarar un poco las ideas, nos dijo en un tono bastante profesional, que dejaba ver claramente el gran abogado que era, tal y como presumía orgullosa de él mi querida Mags.

– Les voy a ser muy franco. –Primero nos miro a Peeta y a mí–, con respecto a divorciarte de Gale, no es tan difícil como parece, cada vez hay más casos de divorcio, y la gente empieza a verlos de una forma diferente, yo mismo he llevado algunos en el bufete, pero sí me preocupa lo que tu esposo pueda alegar. Por lo que me han contado, él va a ir a por la niña, ése es su objetivo, sabe que teniéndola a ella te tiene a ti, y teniéndolas a ambas, el control, pero tienes que entender, que aún si no te tuviera a ti, teniendo a la niña, sigue teniendo mucho poder.

– ¿Y qué podemos hacer?, –dije entristecida, mientras Peeta apretaba fuerte mi mano–.

– No mucho, –me dijo, ahora si desalentadoramente–. Tu padre lo nombró fiduciario de los bienes de la familia, lo que implica el voto de confianza que deposito en él. Aparte maneja las acciones que tu padre le cedió en vida a la niña, que es la clave de todo esto. Si las sumaras a las tuyas, las de tu hermana y a las que posee tu madre de manera personal, se convierten en el 52%, dejándolo en franca desventaja ante el 48% que el manejaría provenientes del patrimonio en común del cual es fiduciario. Con las acciones fuera de la herencia, vosotras tendríais la mayoría de participaciones en los negocios globales de Don Andrew, de cara a otros socios, podrían nombrar otro miembro para la representación de esas acciones dentro de la junta, cuyo voto tendría más poder que el de Gale. Claro que al dividirse, debilitarían su poder en la empresa, esas acciones juntas representan el 65% global. Como veras, tu padre sabía lo que hacía, dividió el 52% de sus acciones en las empresas entre ustedes 4, dejando en manos de cada una el 13%, que en solitario no son representativas, pero en conjunto sí. Sólo que se equivocó, no debió dejar acciones a nombre de la niña, eso cambiaría las cosas drásticamente, y Gale lo sabe. Las acciones de Primrose le dejan muy bien posicionado, con un 61% ante el 39% que vosotras manejaríais, hasta que ella cumpla 18 años, pues es su tutor legal. Sin embargo, podríamos demostrar que ella no es su hija legítima, –hizo otra pausa larga, nos miró a todos y continuó– aunque yo creo que es mejor comenzar impugnando los poderes que dejo tu padre en sus manos. Si pudiéramos demostrar que él ha hecho malversación de los fondos de la empresa, y que venía engañando a tu padre desde hace bastante tiempo, quizás lograríamos que esos documentos fueran revocados, y que despojaran a Gale de su potestad sobre el manejo del fideicomiso de todas, y de su autoridad a participar ocupando el lugar de tu padre en la Junta Directiva en representación de tu familia. Si logramos eso, allanaremos el camino para la separación, luego sólo tendríamos que preocuparnos por demostrar que él no es el padre de la niña, si no usted, Peeta, pues ésa es la única manera de quitarle los derechos de patria potestad que él tiene sobre Primrose. Ante un juez sería sencillo demostrar su mala fe en todo el asunto. Con los antecedentes al impugnar con razones suficientes el testamento y dejar la clara duda de que Don Andrew ya no confiaba en él, podríamos introducir las razones por las que te viste forzada a aceptarlo, e incluso llegar más lejos aún, pidiendo la anulación del matrimonio.

Suspiré hondo, por fin escuchaba cosas alentadoras, no parecía tan difícil, o eso creía yo. Haymitch se dio cuenta inmediatamente de que mi cara de derrota se había transformado, me miró nuevamente con cariño, sostuvo mi mano y volvió a decirme.

– No es tan fácil como parece. Si Gale se entera de lo que estamos tratando de hacer, intentará divorciarse de ti, introduciendo la demanda de divorcio él. Alegará adulterio, y tiene muchas probabilidades de que la guarda y custodia de la niña le sean otorgadas a él. Debemos cuidarnos mucho de los ojos indagadores, es mejor que Gale se entere de nuestros movimientos lo más tarde que nos podamos permitir, para no darle tiempo a prepararse lo suficiente. Antes de descubrirse el pastel, no es conveniente que vosotros puedan ser vistos juntos, no les digo que se separen, pero sí que tengan mucho cuidado, –Peeta y yo asentimos con la cabeza, Haymitch nos sonrío en un gesto de comprensión, dándonos a entender que sabía lo duro que había sido todo esto para nosotros y continuó diciendo–. También quiero advertirles, que iniciaremos un proceso en donde no va a ver marcha atrás, en donde podremos ganar mucho, pero en donde tendremos que prepararnos para perder mucho también.

– Nosotros haremos todo lo que tú nos pidas Haymitch, confiamos en tu criterio, –dije sincera y preocupadamente–, por eso acudimos a ti.

– Haymitch, –ahora intervino mi madre– mi esposo dejó papeles que indican las gestiones de Gale, e investigaciones sobre todos sus asuntos, yo estoy segura, pero no logramos encontrar esos documentos en donde él nos indicó. Andrew lo tenía atado en corto, él me lo dijo.

– Pues eso nos daría más que una razón válida para atacar a su yerno, sólo con el mero hecho de que ya Don Andrew no confiara en él. Si tan sólo supiéramos por lo menos en dónde buscar. Encontrarlos sería tener todo el trabajo hecho, sólo tendríamos que terminarlo, pero mientras no sea así, tendremos que empezar de cero.

– Pues dinos como podemos saber más. –Contestó mi madre enérgica y decidida–. Explícanos que tenemos que hacer y nosotros lo haremos.

– Prefiero que vosotras os mantengáis lo más al margen posible, –le contestó y miró a Peeta–, Usted y yo, nos pondremos en contacto y trabajaremos juntos en todo este caso, usted sí puede serme de gran ayuda, –Peeta asintió, él permanecía serio, escuchando con atención todo lo que Haymitch decía–, si en algún momento requerimos de la colaboración de cualquiera de vosotras, se los haremos saber, pero ahora mismo ayudan más no permitiendo que Gale se entere de nada, no quiero echarlo todo a perder. Usted Doña Inés, debe fingir que sigue confiando ciegamente en él, aliéntelo para que se sienta confiado en su presencia. Sé que no es un hombre fácil de engañar, pero inténtelo, eso podría quizás darnos alguna pista.

– Katniss a depositado su fe en usted, –le dijo Peeta, abandonando su silencio–, lo aprecia mucho, y yo creo en su buen juicio, –sujetó mi mano firmemente–. Voy a hacer cualquier cosa que usted me pida, yo sólo quiero y necesito que esto se resuelva de una vez, no sólo por nosotros dos, si no por todos. Pero quiero advertirle ahora yo a usted, que el futuro de mi familia está en sus manos. Katniss y la niña, son lo más importante que tengo en mi vida, y unidas a ellas están Doña Inés y Johanna, quienes son muy importantes para mí también. Antes ha dicho que ella era como su hermana, pues yo le ruego que maneje este asunto como si se tratara de su hermana de verdad, pues ella lo necesita, todos lo necesitamos, –Peeta le extendió su mano, y Haymitch le devolvió el gesto–, confío en usted Haymitch.

Desde ese día y en adelante, entre Haymitch y Peeta creció una amistad que perduraría por el resto de sus vidas. Ambos hombres, dedicaron muchas horas de sus días a trabajar en el asunto que nos concernía. No era fácil, mucha gente le era fiel a Gale por sus propios intereses. Algunos le tenían miedo, otros sencillamente no querían perder su trabajo y otros muchos estaban demasiado cerca de él como para poder intentar nada sin hundirse ellos mismos. Los avances eran muy pocos y demorados, pero seguíamos insistiendo en ello, no podíamos renunciar, no ahora.

**EN SU MENTE **

Ya hacía un buen rato que estaba en silencio, sólo contemplaba las fotos en su mano, sin decir nada. Aquellas dos mujeres habían sido parte de su vida, y ahora era eso lo único que conservaba de ambas, unas viejas fotos y el recuerdo. Esos recuerdos que lo atormentaban, porque no sólo lo hería el recuerdo de su esposa, también lo hacía el de Glimmer. Aunque él sabía que jamás la querría igual que a Katniss, no dejaba de preguntarse como hubiera sido su vida si todo aquello no hubiera pasado, si no se hubiera obsesionado de aquella manera con Katniss. Quizás habría tenido una oportunidad al lado de ella, de Glimmer, que en fin de cuentas, lo amó tanto como él hubiera deseado que lo amara Katniss.

– Después de la muerte de tu padre, yo me calmé un poco. Sabía que las cosas no estaban bien, pero no sabía hasta que punto. No sé si por cansancio, o porque realmente me había afectado más de lo que yo creía la muerte de Don Andrew, pero me alejé un poco de todo aquello. Volvimos a Nueva York y yo procuré mantenerme lo más al margen posible de tu vida. Me uní mucho más a Glimmer, esa fue nuestra mejor época. Yo pasaba casi todas las noches en su compañía, y he de reconocer que era el único lugar en donde me sentía seguro y a gusto.

Recostó la espalda al respaldar de la cama y sonrío de forma retorcida.

– Ojala me hubiera conformado con ella, pero nunca fue una opción, jamás tuve la intención de dejarte marchar, no podía, era tan egoísta, que me conformaba con tenerte sin tenerte realmente. Sólo saber que estabas ahí, me apaciguaba y mantenía algo controlado esos sentimientos que me carcomían el alma. Ella me sugirió varias veces que intentara llegar a un acuerdo con Doña Inés, estaba segura de que ella aceptaría mis condiciones para librarse de una vez de mí y que luego dejara todo atrás y comenzara una nueva vida. Me negué siempre y tristemente Glimmer sabía por qué me negaba. Ella tenía muy claro que lo que sentía por ti era tan inmenso que ni yo mismo lo entendía. También me sugirió que visitara a un especialista, alguien que me ayudara con esa fijación que tenía por ti.

Echó su cabeza atrás soltando una carcajada siniestra.

\- Como si yo realmente quisiera librarme de ella… Esa obsesión era todo lo que me quedaba en la vida, lo único por lo que merecía la pena luchar, lo único que despertó nunca mis deseos, lo único que añoré, lo único que quise, lo único que me motivo.

Se levantó hacia la ventana y descorrió un poco las cortinas, pudo ver a Plutarch, el Jardinero, estaba cortando algunas flores. Por un instante volvió a la realidad y estuvo tentado a salir de aquella habitación, volver al mundo, enfrentarse a él. Miró la botella de whisky sobre la mesa y luego la puerta. Dio unos pasos, parecía que estaba dispuesto a salir, pero de pronto se detuvo, fue de prisa hacía la botella y hecho un generoso trago; luego, enfurecido, cogió un vaso lleno de polvo, que probablemente había permanecido ahí durante años, con todas sus fuerzas lo lanzó contra el espejo de la cómoda y logró que este se destrozara, quedando de él diminutos pedazos regados en el suelo. Sólo la mitad del espejo logró sobrevivir, parcialmente astillado, pero aun en pie.

– Maldita sea Gale, no saldrás cuerdo hoy de este lugar.

Gritó con todas sus fuerzas


	42. Capítulo 42 - El amor esta en el aire

_**Buenas Tardes, nuevo capítulo, espero que les guste, saludos…**_

_**La historia es de Vallemar y los personajes de Susanne Collins.**_

_**CAPÍTULO XLII **_

_EL AMOR ESTA EN EL AIRE _

_Pasados seis meses de nuestra llegada a Nueva York, las cosas estaban prácticamente igual. Johanna, Effie y Annie, aún seguían con nosotros. Marvel mi cuñado, no parecía querer volver de su destino en la selva luchando contra las guerrillas, de hecho, durante los últimos meses, Johanna había recibido escasas noticias de él. De eso, lo que más me preocupaba, era que a Johanna no parecía importarle demasiado. Mi madre por otra parte, tampoco tenía nada que objetar, ella se había vuelto una persona bastante triste. Yo sospechaba que la muerte de mi padre la había afectado de una forma mucho peor de la que imaginábamos, pues el valor que logró sacar los primeros meses, había mermado poco a poco, dejando su alma sumida en oscuridad y soledad. Todos lo extrañábamos, pero ella no sólo lo extrañaba, ella todavía trataba de entender que él no volvería más. _

_En cuanto a Peeta y a mí, nuestros encuentros no tenían la frecuencia que hubiéramos deseado. Él se empleaba a fondo en su trabajo de investigación, y además debíamos cuidar todos los detalles de cada uno de nuestros momentos juntos para no ser descubiertos. Gracias a Dios, Annie, Effie y Johanna, nos ayudaban mucho, incluso Haymitch también lo hacía. Sé que su amistad con Peeta se había vuelto muy estrecha, pero sospechaba que ese no era su único motivo para procurar nuestros encuentros. Temía que él también lo hacía con la finalidad de poder ver a Johanna, aunque entre ellos dos no existía absolutamente nada, más allá de conversaciones inocentes e intrascendentes. _

_Un día, mientras preparábamos unos sándwich en un parque de las afueras, en donde solíamos encontrarnos, yo no aguanté más y le pregunté a Johanna. _

– _¿Qué es lo que está pasando con Haymitch? _

– _No entiendo a qué te refieres, –contesto ella sin darle demasiada importancia a mi pregunta–. _

– _Sé que me entiendes Johanna, –refuté, perdiendo ya un poco la paciencia– no me hagas pasar por tonta, entre vosotros dos hay algo. _

– _No digas eso, –ahora me respondió en tono de reproche–, ¿estás loca?, él está casado. _

– _Sí, y tú, y yo también, – respondí con sarcasmo–, ¡pero mírame!, aquí estoy, en este parque con Peeta. _

– _No es lo mismo Katniss… las de vosotros son condiciones diferentes, muy diferentes. _

– _Johanna, prométeme que vas a tener cuidado con todo esto, yo cada día los veo más cerca el uno del otro, y eso me tiene verdaderamente preocupada. Me angustia que estés confundiendo las cosas. Sé que Marvel hace tiempo que no escribe, pero eso no es motivo suficiente como para hacer algo de lo que luego puedas arrepentirte. _

– _¿Pero de qué estás hablando Katniss?, yo no voy a hacer nada indebido, Haymitch y yo sólo somos amigos, sólo eso, él me escucha y yo lo escuchó a él. _

– _Espero que eso sea cierto Johanna. Es muy fácil enamorarse de Haymitch, él es un hombre estupendo, pero es un hombre comprometido, y tú también. _

– _Ya lo sé, no hace falta que me lo recuerdes. _

_Ella se levantó con algunos sándwich en la mano, y se los llevó a Peeta y a Haymitch, que estaban sentados un poco más allá, cerca de un pequeño lago que había en el parque, mirando como Effie luchaba para llegar a la orilla junto con Dora y contigo en un pequeño bote de pedales. Annie se acercó a mí. _

– _¿De qué hablaban?, –me preguntó–, Johanna parece molesta. _

– _Tonterías, –contesté esquivando el tema, no quería darle más importancia de la que tenía–, tú sabes cómo es Johanna, a veces no se le puede decir nada. _

– _Le preguntaste sobre Haymitch ¿verdad? _

– _Sí, –dije mirándola y asintiendo con la cabeza–, ¿tú también te has dado cuenta? _

– _¡Sin ninguna duda! Hay algo entre esos dos y me preocupa mucho que Johanna pueda salir muy mal herida de todo esto. _

– _Eso mismo le he dicho yo, pero ella insiste en que sólo hay una amistad inocente entre ellos. _

– _Y yo le creo, pero sé que se gustan, aunque ninguno de los dos se atreva nunca a decirlo. _

– _No sé, –respondí no muy segura de lo que iba a decir–, por una parte no quisiera para nada que tuvieran que irse, pero por otro lado, me gustaría que Marvel apareciera de una puñetera vez. Francamente no entiendo a ese hombre, tiene a su esposa totalmente olvidada, como si no le importara. _

– _Tienes razón, y yo creo que Johanna se siente exactamente así, olvidada y abandonada, y eso la acerca peligrosamente a Haymitch. _

_Miré a Annie, y me sentí mal, me dio la impresión de que ella también tenía un problema. Siempre se ocupaba de todos, menos de su propia vida. Algo estaba mal en todo eso, sé que ella había prolongado su estancia tratando de huir del famoso pretendiente que tenía, que por más que insistiera en que le agradaba, todas sabíamos que no era cierto. Por otro lado, también sabía que ella esperaba pacientemente un milagro, que por alguna razón que yo no entendía, no terminaba de ocurrir. Annie esperaba con todo el corazón que Finnick apareciera en Nueva York, que fuera a tratar de reconquistarla, pero él no había dado señales de vida, al igual que Marvel, estaba totalmente desaparecido. _

_Después de almorzar con los sándwich que habíamos preparado, por fin Peeta y yo disfrutamos de un poco de tiempo a solas. Tú te habías dormido y estabas en tu coche, que empezaba a quedarte realmente pequeño, por cierto, así que aprovechamos ese momento para dar un paseo. _

– _No veía el momento de estar a solas contigo un rato, –me dijo él abrazándome, cuando ya habíamos desaparecido de los ojos curiosos–, tengo deseos de besarte. _

– _Te he echado tanto de menos. Sé que estás ocupado, pero siento que pasamos muchos días sin vernos. _

– _Pero sabíamos que iba a ser así, –me respondió con cariño, y besando la punta de mi nariz–, si queremos por fin estar para siempre juntos, debemos tener paciencia. _

– _¿Para siempre?, –pregunté sonriendo–. _

– _Claro que sí, ¿o es que acaso lo estas dudando?, –dijo en un tono divertido–, ¿no estarás pensando en dejarme? ¿O sí? _

– _No, yo voy a quererte siempre –dije arrugando mi nariz –, pero últimamente el divorcio se está poniendo de moda. Parece que todo el mundo quiere separarse o dejan de quererse. _

– _¿Por qué lo dices?, –preguntó curioso y agarrando mi mano para continuar caminando–. _

– _No es nada, olvídalo. _

– _¿Lo dices por tu hermana? _

_Mordí mi labio nervioso, lo que él asumió como un sí._

– _Las cosas no van bien con Marvel ¿no? _

– _La verdad es que no. Él todavía no ha aparecido, tiene ya dos meses que no escribe ni llama ni. Tiene a Johanna prácticamente abandonada y me temo que ella se siente exactamente de ese modo. _

– _Ya aparecerá, algo lo debe estar reteniendo. _

– _¿Haymitch te ha dicho algo? _

– _¿Sobre qué? _

– _Sobre Johanna. Sospecho que ellos dos se gustan un poco. _

– _Pues yo no lo sospecho, –me dijo como si le divirtiera–, ¡estoy seguro de ello! _

– _¡Peeta…! _

– _¿Qué?, –me miró y se rió–. _

– _¿Cómo puedes decirlo así?, ¿es que no te preocupa eso? _

– _No, a mí no me preocupa en absoluto. Eso no es problema de nosotros. Johanna y Haymitch son adultos y sólo ellos pueden decidir qué hacer con lo qué sienten. Si tuviera que pasar algo, nosotros no vamos a poder hacer nada para impedirlo. Pero si tanto te perturba, te diré que no te preocupes, sé que Haymitch aprecia mucho a Johanna como para permitirse hacerle ningún daño. _

– _Nunca he pensado que él quisiera hacerle daño, –me detuve y le mire–, pero pienso que pueden llegar a eso sin darse cuenta de cómo han llegado ahí. _

– _Confía en mí. _

_Me encogí de hombros y reanudamos nuestro camino. _

– _Hay otra cosa que quiero preguntarte. _

– _Pues pregúntamela. _

– _Espero que no te moleste, pero me gustaría saber… ¿qué diablos es lo que pasa con Finnick?, ¿era verdad que no quería a Annie? _

– _No entiendo por qué dices eso. _

– _¡Por favor Peeta!, ya han pasado más de seis meses desde que vinimos a Nueva York, y no sé, yo creía que Finnick intentaría venir para reconquistar a Annie…_

– _¿Y qué te hace pensar que no es así? _

– _¡¿Qué no lo ha hecho?! _

– _Eso es cierto, pero no porque no quisiera. Él tenía muchos asuntos por resolver, cosas que le han mantenido muy ocupado en Panem. _

– _¿Sí? , –dije en tono acusador–, ¿Y qué cosa puede ser más importante que Annie? _

– _¡Katniss…!, –me miró reprochando mis palabras–, Finnick nos ha estado ayudando desde allá. Soy yo el que le ha mantenido ocupado, él ha estado todo este tiempo trabajando en la empresa de tu padre. Doña Inés llamó y movió algunos hilos, hizo que le dieran trabajo sin que Gale supiera nada. _

– _¿Y por qué no me lo habías dicho? _

– _No lo sé, esperaba que el descubriera algo y poder darte la sorpresa, supongo. _

– _¿Entonces no va a venir? _

– _De hecho sí lo va a hacer, lo esperamos la semana que viene. Trae algunos documentos que pudo conseguir y que es posible que nos sean útiles, como por ejemplo, cuál es el nombre del investigador que contrató tu padre, pues no lo sabíamos hasta ahora. _

– _¿Y eso es bueno? _

– _Esperamos que sí. _

– _¿Esperamos que sí?, me siento marginada, no me gusta enterarme la última de las cosas que ocurren, esa actitud que estas tomando es exasperante. _

– _No estoy marginándote, –dijo, deteniéndose nuevamente y sujetando mis dos manos–, es que a veces me desespera no tener demasiadas cosas buenas que contar, eso me pone de los nervios, así que espero a reunir más información para que se vea mejor de lo que parece. _

– _Las cosas no van muy bien, ¿verdad? _

– _Todo se nos está haciendo cuesta arriba, –volvió a besarme en la nariz, viendo mi cara de desconsuelo y dijo tratando de ser optimista–, pero no imposibles. Ese hombre tiene que haber cometido algún error, y yo voy a pillarlo; te lo aseguro. _

– _Claro que sí, –devolví el gesto, tratando de demostrarle mi confianza–, yo sé que sí. _

– _Cuéntame tú ahora ¿cómo están las cosas con él? _

– _Están igual que siempre. Gale sigue en lo mismo, casi no lo vemos, muchos días se queda en la ciudad, prácticamente toda la semana, sólo regresa los fines de semana y no todos. Dice que el trabajo no se lo permite, y que es complicado por la distancia, así que prefiere quedarse. Incluso tiene un pequeño estudio muy cerca de la oficina. _

– _Eso es bueno, así no tienes que soportarlo demasiado, – dijo preocupado–, no puedo dejar de pensar en que ese hombre sigue estando cerca de vosotras, esos pensamientos son perturbadores. _

– _No te preocupes, las pocas veces que lo veo, nunca estoy a solas con él, –traté de tranquilizarle–, así que no puede hacerme ni decirme nada. _

_No me atreví a contarle que si había algo que me preocupaba, y era su relación contigo. Tú cada día lo querías más, y él parecía tan cercano a ti. La mayor parte del tiempo que estaba en casa lo pasaba contigo. Te llenaba de mimos, de regalos y se desvivía en atenciones. Alguna vez lo vi correteando a gatas por el suelo contigo sobre su espalda. Era difícil creer que lo hacía con un fin mezquino, él realmente no buscaba que esos momentos entre vosotros fueran un espectáculo público, al contrario, lo hacía en privado, sólo que yo vigilaba siempre sus movimientos cuando estaba cerca de ti y eso me hacía testigo de el amor que al parecer honestamente te tenía. Disfrutabas mucho del tiempo que pasabas a su lado, incluso lo llamabas papá, y aunque también eras muy cercana con Peeta, estaba claro que tú figura paterna era sin duda Gale y no él. A pesar de que veíamos mucho a tu padre, me refiero a tu verdadero padre, veías más a Gale, y nunca quisimos acostumbrarte a llamar a Peeta papá, ni siquiera a decir su nombre, para no cometer una imprudencia con Gale, pero creo que tratando de resolver un problema, creamos otro mayor. _

– _¿Pero no sabías que se quedaba en la ciudad casi toda la semana?, –volví a la conversación, preguntándole sobre Gale y sus largas ausencias–, creí que lo seguían. _

– _Y lo hacemos, –me respondió–, y sí que lo sabía, de hecho, tengo fotos de él con la famosa Señorita Glimmer, aunque no son demasiado comprometidas. Se cuida mucho de no ser visto, aunque sabemos que ella va con mucha frecuencia a ese estudio que tiene él en la ciudad._

– _¡Así que tienes fotos de la señorita Glimmer! – dije sonriendo– _

– _Sí, pero siempre esta vestida, –respondió, siguiendo mi broma y riéndose–, no hay ninguna con la lencería carísima de la que hablabas. _

– _Y tú quisieras tener unas cuantas de esas –dije golpeándole el brazo– ¿no? _

– _Te mentiría si te dijera que no. _

– _¡Peeta…! _

_El se río _

– _Pero sólo porque nos conviene para pillar al loco de Gale, no te me pongas celosa. _

– _No abuses… _

– _Me encanta verte molesta, me gusta ver como frunces el entrecejo, me dan ganas de besarte. _

_Después de aquel día en el parque, las comunicaciones se hicieron muy escasas, hasta más o menos una semana y media después, cuando Haymitch me llamó pidiéndome que esa noche fuéramos al pequeño restaurante a las afueras de la ciudad. Gale no estaba en casa y había llamado para avisar que no iba a pasar la noche en la ciudad, tenía que ir en un viaje de urgencia por cuestiones de trabajo. Haymitch insistió en que Annie no dejará de venir, yo sabía que se trataba de Finnick, pero no quise decir nada a nadie, pensé que era mejor que fuera una sorpresa para todos, especialmente para Annie. _

_Cuando llegamos, nos encontramos con tres caballeros sentados en una mesa, apartada de la entrada, pero ninguno de ellos era Finnick. Yo traté de no parecer extrañada, de todas formas había una persona nueva, un chico al que nunca antes habíamos visto, muy rubio, de complexión media, aparentemente y con cierto aire aniñado, muy diferente a los dos hombres altos y con aire terrenal que lo acompañaban. Peeta y Haymitch, respectivamente. Ellos saludaron desde el fondo, para asegurarse de que los habíamos visto, nosotras caminamos hacia la mesa, y los tres se levantaron para recibirnos. Después de saludarnos, Haymitch se apresuró a presentar a su amigo. _

– _Esté es Mesalla, mi gran amigo y colega. Él nos ha ayudado muchísimo, es nuestro abogado experto en derecho familiar, sin el estaríamos perdidos. _

_Todas saludamos amablemente, primero al chico y luego a Peeta y a Haymitch. Después miré a Peeta con curiosidad, tratando de indagar en su mirada si había algo más o alguien más que solamente ellos tres, pero no hubo tiempo. Justo a nuestras espaldas, estaba Finnick. Llamó a Annie por su nombre completo. _

– _Señorita Annie Cresta, hay un hombre que se muere por verla. _

_Ella dio un respingo y cerró los ojos, apretándolos, sin poder creer lo que estaba escuchando, luego de unos segundos, se dio la vuelta. _

– _¿Qué haces aquí?, –Exigió, en lo que fue una mezcla de ira y emoción– ¿Qué se te ha perdido a ti en Nueva York?_

– _Se me ha perdido una chica pelirroja con muy malas pulgas… –Contestó con desdén, y luego como si era un hecho que debía esperarse, concluyó–. He venido a buscarte a ti._

– _¿No te parece un poco tarde?, –contestó ella volteándole los ojos, en un claro ataque de furia–. Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que nos vimos…_

– _Eso digo yo… –Contestó él con firmeza, superando el tono de ella –. ¿No te parece que te has pasado un poco de la raya? Dijiste que vendrías por un par de meses, ya llevas más de seis. Eso se considera un abuso de confianza y una grosería para con tu novio. _

– _Si tanto te molestaba… –Se cruzó de brazos en actitud amenazante –. ¿Por qué no has venido antes?_

– _He tenido buenas razones para mi demora. _

– _Y yo tengo mejores razones para que no me interesen las tuyas. _

– _Vas a arrepentirte de eso que has dicho, – volvió a decir él con indolencia–. _

– _No lo creo, –respondió ella con la voz trémula–._

_Él se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia a sus palabras._

– _De todas formas he venido hasta aquí por ti, y no voy a irme hasta que me digas que sí. _

– _¿Qué te diga que sí a qué? _

_Ella se notaba bastante nerviosa, todos podíamos darnos cuenta, no sabíamos si se iba a desmayar, o si le daría un bofetada y saldría corriendo del lugar, mientras el insistía en su tono desenfadado y despreocupado. _

– _A dos cosas. –Insistió en su actitud y su tono de desenfado–. ¡A que me digas que sí me perdonas! –Hizo una pausa en la que soltó el aire ruidosamente– ¡Y a que me digas que sí quieres casarte conmigo! _

_Annie lo miró con incredulidad y desprecio, pero Finnick ni se inmuto ante su gesto._

– _¡Estás demente!, –ya parecía que había perdido la paciencia–. _

– _Es posible, lo que sí es seguro, es que si lo estoy, es sólo por amor, ¡porque yo estaba cuerdo hasta que te conocí a ti! ¿Sabes si el amor vuelve loco a la gente? _

– _Déjame en paz. _

_Finnick puso una rodilla en el suelo y sacó de su bolsillo una pequeña caja, que abrió estirando su mano hacia Annie. En su interior, un precioso anillo de compromiso brillaba bajo la luz del restaurante. _

– _¡Annie es precioso!, –dijo Johanna, sujetando a Annie por los hombros, como incitándola a decir que sí–. _

_Yo también me acerqué a ella, y le dije cerca del oído. _

– _Déjate ya de tonterías, es cierto que tenía buenas razones para no venir antes, confía en mí. Tú lo quieres y él te adora, no destruyas tu futuro por orgullosa. _

_Ella tomó el estuche con el anillo de las manos de Finnick. Él se levantó del suelo, y sin quitarle la caja de las manos, sacó el anillo y se lo puso en el dedo. _

– _¿Quiere decir esto que me perdonas, y que aceptas casarte conmigo? – Pregunto inmediatamente después de poner el anillo en su dedo y mirándola a los ojos–. _

– _No, –respondió ella sin apartarse–, quiere decir que acepto casarme contigo, pero todavía estoy molesta. _

– _¿Entonces…? –Abrió sus ojos de par en par interrogante–. ¿Vamos a casarnos sin hablarnos? _

– _¡Dios, espero que no!, pero tienes tiempo suficiente para explicarme muchas cosas antes de llegar a la iglesia._

_Él sonrío radiante, con ese brillo de felicidad que siempre tenía en los ojos cuando Annie estaba cerca. _

– _Todas las que quieras mi amor, todas. _

_Ellos se besaron y nosotros inundados por la emoción de verles por fin nuevamente juntos, aplaudimos y gritamos, y con nosotros el resto de personas que estaban en el restaurante, que no eran demasiadas, pero sí las suficientes como para hacer una pequeña algazara. Esa noche la pasamos muy bien, no discutimos sobre ningún asunto, sólo disfrutamos de la noche. Festejamos, brindamos y nos alegramos por Finnick y Annie, ellos se lo merecían. Pocas noches en mi vida he disfrutado de un grupo más homogéneo, alegre y divertido que el que nosotros formamos en aquel restaurante. Al vernos, se me antojó una mala jugada del destino el no haber hecho que nos conociéramos antes, en condiciones más adecuadas para todos. _

**TERTULIA **

En la sala todos escuchaban con atención. Mi madrina y mi padrino uno al lado del otro y también mi tío Haymitch y mi tía Johanna. No podía dejar de mirarlos, después de tanto tiempo aún parecían tan enamorados y felices de estar juntos. Al parecer les había costado tanto el poder estar ahí, sentados viviendo su amor, que no podía dejar de sentir tristeza y nostalgia. ¿Que habría sido de mis padres si aún hoy siguieran vivos?, ¿seguirían juntos? Estuve casi segura de que sí. No pude evitar cerrar los ojos, cuando mi corazón sintió una ligera opresión. Era como si aquel pensamiento me doliera. El hecho de no poder haber crecido junto a ellos, de no haberlos podido ver quererse como se querían, no haber disfrutado de ellos, y que ellos no tuvieran la suerte de haber seguido juntos y con vida para disfrutar de su cariño, me pareció tan injusto…

Tal y como si adivinara mis pensamientos, mi recién adquirida abuela paterna, me tomó de la mano, me miró dulcemente y me dijo.

– No pienses ahora en eso Princesa, donde quiera que estén, se que ellos están juntos, y si existen otras vidas, se reencontrarán y volverán a amarse como lo hicieron siempre. Nos ha costado mucho a todos asimilar la pérdida de tus padres, y aún hoy no lo hemos hecho por completo, pero todos tenemos la certeza de que están uno al lado del otro, eso nos alivia y nos consuela. Busca dentro de tu alma y sabrás que es cierto, lo sentirás en tu corazón.

Me sonreí y la miré con dulzura. No sé en que creía con respecto a la muerte, y estaba segura que ese no era el momento para ponerme a pensar en ello, pero tenía razón, me reconfortaba pensar que así sería, que en donde quiera que estuviesen, estarían juntos y felices.

– Para ser sincera, debo decir que sí que me reconforta pensarlo, de la misma forma en la que me siento al saber cuánta gente los ayudó, los quiso y aprendió del amor que se tenían. Me hace sentir como si formara parte de algo especial.

– ¡Porque lo eres!, –me contestó mi tío Haymitch–, no lo pongas en duda jamás. Tu padre y tu madre, eran dos de las más maravillosas personas que he conocido en toda mi vida. Eran almas puras y limpias, y tú eres parte de ellos, –hizo una pausa, se levantó y me tomó de la mano–. Te aseguro que no he dejado de rezar un solo día desde que ellos no están, y no pido nada, ni tampoco ofrezco nada, simplemente doy las gracias porque los conocí, –me sonrío nuevamente y me abrazó–. Yo no quiero decir con ello, que los considero unos santos, ni mucho menos; sólo quiero decir, que ellos fueron muy importantes para mucha gente, no sólo para las personas que has conocido a trabes de ése diario, sino también para muchas otras. Para nosotros especialmente, claro está, porque nos enseñaron el valor de luchar, de perseverar, de no rendirse, y nos enseñaron a querer, a amar, a entregar todo por amor, sin miedo a nada. Ése es su mejor legado, ningún otro, y tú eres la representación de ese amor, tú y sólo tú, estas aquí para recordárnoslo día tras día.

_**Diario**_

_Los días siguientes, casi no podíamos separar a Finnick y a Annie, creo que sentían que habían perdido mucho tiempo el uno sin el otro y no podían o no querían despegarse. Paseábamos mucho, siempre estábamos de aquí para allá, y aunque los encuentros entre Peeta y yo seguían siendo menos de lo que yo hubiera deseado, desde la llegada de Finnick, ya no eran tan distanciados. Mesalla, el amigo de Haymitch, también nos acompañó en muchas ocasiones, se había interesado por Effie. Al parecer, todos en Nueva York habían ido de una u otra forma a encontrar el amor…_

_Un día cualquiera, en el que regresábamos de una de nuestras salidas clandestinas, al llegar a casa, nos encontramos con un mensaje inquietante. Era Marvel, le pedía a Johanna que volviera a la brevedad posible al Capitolio, había llamado, contó mamá, y había dicho que él regresaba en una semana, y que le gustaría saber que Johanna estaría ahí para recibirlo. _

– _¿Y tú que le has contestado? –Preguntó Johanna, sin saber que pensar de aquella llamada–. _

– _Que estarías, por supuesto, –contestó mamá, mirándola extrañada por su reacción–. ¿Es qué acaso no quieres ver a tu esposo? _

– _Claro…, claro que sí, ¡por supuesto que quiero verlo!, –contestó después de unos minutos, creo que le costó llegar a esa conclusión–. ¿Cuándo debo volver? _

– _He pensado que salgamos pasado mañana. _

– _¿Cómo que salgamos?, –pregunté incrédula y preocupada ante lo que había escuchado–. ¿Es qué tú también piensas marcharte mamá? _

– _Sí mi amor, –contestó, tratando de buscar mi comprensión– debo volver, pero por corto tiempo. Sólo voy a ver la casa, arreglar algunos asuntos que tengo pendientes y vuelvo. Pero no te voy a dejar sola, Annie y Effie no han terminado su curso de inglés, yo he hablado ya con sus padres, y ellos están de acuerdo en que se queden unos días más, así que te dejo en buena compañía. _

– _Yo voy a subir a recoger mis cosas._

_Dijo Johanna, apesadumbrada, mientras subía las escaleras totalmente desanimada y como si la obligaran a hacer algo que realmente no deseaba. _

– _¿Qué le pasa a Johanna? –preguntó mi madre mirándola marchar–, pensé que estaría contenta de recibir noticias de su esposo. _

– _No te preocupes por ella mamá, –dije en un intento por calmarla–, debe estar abrumada, tenía muchos días sin recibir noticias de él, ya más de tres meses. Debe de sentirse confundida, eso es todo. _

– _Tienes razón, cuando vea a Marvel se lo reclamaré. Yo entiendo su trabajo, pero podía haber estado más pendiente de su esposa. Menos mal que ella vino con nosotras a Nueva York, no me imagino a mi hija sola durante todo este tiempo, y justo después de la muerte de tu padre. Marvel ha sido muy desconsiderado y egoísta. _

_Me di cuenta en ese momento, que eso era lo mejor para Johanna, para Marvel y para Haymitch y su esposa, aunque no podía dejar de sentir un poco de tristeza. Sin más me acordé de Mags, y en qué pensaría ella de haber estado en ese momento. _

_Mamá y Johanna se marcharon a Panem de la forma en que tenían prevista. Haymitch y ella no tuvieron tiempo de despedirse, unos minutos antes de que entraran en la zona de embarque del aeropuerto, Johanna se devolvió y me dijo, _

– _Dile a Haymitch que siento mucho no haberle dicho adiós, –ella estaba muy triste y trató de buscar consuelo en mí– es mejor así, ¿verdad? _

_Yo asentí con la cabeza, aunque no demasiado convencida de ello, después la vi marcharse como si llevara un gran peso en el alma. _

_Horas más tarde, nos reuníamos con Peeta, Finnick, Haymitch y Mesalla. Fue evidente para nosotros que Haymitch no se encontraba bien, él me preguntó por Johanna y yo no tuve valor para mentirle. _

– _Se fue muy triste, –le dije en un momento de intimidad que compartimos– no quería marcharse. _

– _Lo siento Katniss, yo no quería hacerle daño, –me confesó verdaderamente arrepentido–, pero no pude evitar acercarme a ella, ojala no lo hubiera hecho. _

– _Haymitch, está bien, no digas nada más, es lo mejor para todos. _

_Trataba de evitar más confesiones que luego me hicieran sentir peor de lo que ya me sentía, pero mis esfuerzos fueron en vano. _

– _Es que tú no lo entiendes. Antes de Johanna yo no era feliz con mi esposa, pero no me daba cuenta de ello, ahora lo sé. _

– _Haymitch por favor, esto es pasajero, han estado mucho tiempo juntos y eso los ha confundido. Tú quieres a tu esposa. _

– _No, no la quiero, y sé que ella tampoco me quiere a mí. Ni siquiera se ha dado cuenta de que he estado diferente durante todos estos meses. _

– _Es preciso que recapacites, tú tienes una familia, y están tus hijos, ¿los recuerdas? _

– _Tienes razón, lo siento. Esto es absurdo y te prometo que no pasó nada entre Johanna y yo, nada que sea reprochable. Excepto que me enamoré de ella. _

– _Todo va a pasar, –dije abrazándolo, y tratando de consolarlo–, confía en mí. Johanna ya regresó con su esposo, y tú debes quedarte con tu familia, así es como deben ser las cosas. _


	43. Capítulo 43 - Quien va por delante

_**Buenos Días, las excusas no son lo mío, porque la verdad no tengo ninguna para no haber actualizado antes, me hubiese gustado tener más reviews para incentivarme, pero la historia merece ser culminada, es hermosa, les dejo un nuevo capítulo con mucho cariño.**_

_**Como siempre, los personajes son de la talentosa Suzanne Collins y la historia de Vallemar (Alejandra Gimenez).**_

_**CAPÍTULO XLIII **_

_QUIÉN VA POR DELANTE _

_Ya hacía más de tres meses que mamá y Johanna se habían marchado, y aún no había noticias del regreso de mi madre. Cuando hablábamos por teléfono, ella decía que todo estaba bien, pero que necesitaba un poco más de tiempo, que Johanna la necesitaba un poco más. Por su parte, Johanna tampoco decía nada más esclarecedor, así que tuve que conformarme con lo que sabía. _

_Los días seguían pasando, con algunas novedades, pero nada contundente. Habían logrado contactar con el detective privado que había contratado papá y los había llevado con los porteros de ambos edificios, a quienes Gale había sobornado la noche en que tú naciste. Ambos después de mucho intentarlo, terminaron confesando que era cierto, pero no estaban dispuestos a declararlo ante ningún tribunal, lo que representaba un problema. Pero sí había una noticia muy buena, el detective seguía en contacto con un contable de la compañía, a quien Gale había despedido hacía algún tiempo por sospechar que le pasaba información a mi padre. Él le amenazaba, pero aquel hombre sentía más rabia que miedo, deseaba desenmascararlo tanto como nosotros, aunque sabía perfectamente de lo que era capaz de hacer Gale para no perder el control de su situación. _

– _¿De verdad crees que ese hombre tiene pruebas en contra de Gale?, –pregunté a Peeta, un día que paseábamos juntos–, ¿y qué se las va a entregar a vosotros? _

– _Sí mi amor, creo que ahora sí que lo tenemos pillado, este hombre está dispuesto a colaborar, lo está de verdad. _

– _¡Dios quiera que tengas razón!, esto es verdaderamente desesperante, no veo la hora en que todo acabe de una vez. _

– _Hemos llegado muy lejos, y hay que seguir teniendo paciencia. _

– _Lo sé, es duro, pero lo entiendo. _

– _¿Te das cuenta de que ya ha pasado casi dos años desde que volvimos a reencontrarnos?, –besó mi mano y se detuvo sonriéndome, se le notaba feliz casi por primera vez desde que habíamos llegado a Nueva York–. _

– _Sí, –respondí devolviéndole la sonrisa–, Primrose ya tiene 3 años. _

– _Ha crecido muchísimo, a veces cuando la miró, no me puedo creer que sea mi hija. Es tan linda y perfecta. _

– _¡Peeta!, –lo miré con cariño y lo abracé muy fuerte–, en ocasiones tengo tanto miedo de que las cosas salgan mal, no quiero imaginarme lo que pasaría conmigo si tengo que apartarme de ti nuevamente. _

– _No lo digas Katniss, –respondió devolviéndome el abrazo y estrechándome con más fuerza– eso no va a pasar, yo no lo voy a permitir. _

_Era cierto que últimamente me albergaban extrañas pesadillas, en donde Gale terminaba de lograr su propósito y me separaba definitivamente de Peeta. Yo deseaba ser optimista, pero cada vez que lo veía contigo, sentía que el corazón se me paralizaba. _

_Una tarde, en la que ambas estábamos en casa solas, pues Annie y Efiie se encontraban en su curso de inglés y Dora en el mercado haciendo algunas compras, Gale llegó y me sorprendió. Yo jugaba contigo en el jardín, sobre una manta en el césped. Se sentó junto a nosotras, yo traté de levantarme para alejarme, pero él me sujetó del brazo y me lo impidió. _

– _¿A dónde vas con tanta prisa?, he llegado temprano para pasar tiempo con mi familia y… ¿tú te vas?, –hizo un ruido con la boca–, tú, tú, tú, te estás comportando como una mala esposa. _

– _¿Qué quieres Gale? –Pregunté mirándole con asco–. _

– _Ya te lo he dicho, pasar tiempo con mi hija y mi esposa. _

_Me contestó con descarada amabilidad, como si mi enfado se debiera a sus largas ausencias. _

– _¡Déjame en paz!, estás bebido, –eso era evidente a través de su aliento– ¿no te parece que es muy temprano para estar en ese estado? _

– _Puede que sí, y puede que no, ¿pero eso a quién le importa? _

– _A mí me importa, –Volví a gritarle, mientras me soltaba bruscamente de su mano, que todavía sujetaba mi brazo–, no voy a hablar contigo en esas condiciones, así que me voy. _

_Me levanté bruscamente, y tenía la intención de llevarte conmigo, pero antes de que pudiera levantarte del suelo, él ya me había sujetado nuevamente, me obligó a volverme a sentar. _

– _¿Qué pasa?, ¿a qué se debe tu valentía?, hoy no están aquí ni tu mami, ni tu hermana, ni tus amiguitas para ayudarte. _

_Me dijo con ironía, mirando a su alrededor, buscando a personas que sabía no encontraría. _

– _Yo no necesito que me ayuden, puedo defenderme sola. _

_Él me sujetó por el cuello con una mano y me besó a la fuerza, estampando su boca contra la mía y mordiendo mi labio con empeño, mientras me decía aún con sus labios pegados a los míos y lleno de ira. _

– _Así debería ser siempre, yo debería llegar a mi casa y poder tomar lo que me corresponde sin tener que dar explicaciones a nadie. _

_Yo logré por fin soltarme de sus manos y le grité mirándole con asco y soberbia. _

– _¡No sabes lo que dices, estás loco borracho asqueroso! _

_Él se enfureció aun más y se me fue encima. Casi no podía respirar, me sujetaba muy fuerte, por un momento pensé que iba a forzarme, y creo que lo hubiera hecho de no haber sido por ti. Tú empezaste a llorar desesperadamente, supongo que te angustió ver una situación que no entendías y a la que no estabas acostumbrada. Extrañamente, tu llanto calmó a Gale, quien recapacitó y me soltó; te agarró en brazos y trató de consolarte. Su rostro denotaba verdadera preocupación, como si realmente se arrepintiera que le hubieras visto en ese estado. No parabas de llorar, te arranqué de sus brazos literalmente. _

– _Dame a mi hija desgraciado sin vergüenza, ¡no la toques! _

– _¡Es mi hija también!, –gritaba mientras yo me alejaba contigo– ¡es mi hija! _

_Aún cuando yo ya estaba dentro de casa, le podía escuchar gritando en el patio como un energúmeno. _

– _Desde que regresamos de ese maldito viaje sé que algo está pasando, y voy a descubrir qué es. Malditas sean todas vosotros, están tratando de hacerme la vida un infierno. Tus amigas, tu hermana y la bruja de tu madre, son todas unas zorras. _

_Decía groserías sin parar, mientras gritaba y gritaba, vociferando cosas con sentido y otras sin tanto sentido. Estaba claro que se sentía perturbado e inseguro, el hecho de que mi madre, mi hermana, mi prima y mi amiga, hubieran estado con nosotros todo este tiempo, lo había mantenido mucho más a raya de lo que él deseaba estar, lo habían hecho perder el control sobre la situación y ya no me tenía tan asustada y a su merced como me tenía antes, eso lo enfurecía. Además, yo sabía que Gale no era tonto, y que por más que disimuláramos en su presencia, él tenía claro que las cosas habían cambiado, que no gozaba del apoyo de mi madre como antes, al igual que se había dado cuenta de que no gozaba del de mi padre cuando estuvimos en Panem, antes de que muriera. _

_También pude darme cuenta de que aunque tenía serios temores y dudas sobre lo que sucedía, en verdad no tenía ni idea de la realidad, lo sabía por su estado, era claro que estaba atormentado y desesperado, y esos síntomas suelen aparecer cuando se sabe que algo malo está sucediendo a tu alrededor, pero como no sabes en realidad lo que es, no puedes controlarlo. _

_De todas formas decidí, que lo mejor era salir de casa lo más rápido que pudiera, pues él daba verdadero miedo. Yo no sabía cuándo regresaría Dora, y a las chicas les quedaban por lo menos tres horas más fuera de casa, así que agarré mi bolso y me fui al primer lugar que se me ocurrió seguro de la ciudad, fui a ver a Haymitch. _

_Cuando llegué a su oficina aún estaba muy alterada, él me dio un vaso con agua y azúcar y me pidió que le contara lo que había sucedido. Le conté todo lo ocurrido, y palabra a palabra lo que me había dicho Gale, sabía que si a alguien debía contárselo era a él. Haymitch me escuchó atento, mientras en su cara se reflejaba la preocupación por mis palabras. _

– _Esto me preocupa muchísimo Katniss, – me dijo él, confirmando lo que reflejaba en el semblante de su cara–. _

– _¿Por qué?, –respondí aún temblando–, ¿crees que puede sospechar algo? _

– _¡Claro que sospecha algo!, –volvió a decir en un tono dubitativo– lo que no puedo imaginar es cuanto sabe ya. _

– _¿Y qué podemos hacer? _

– _Nada, no podemos hacer nada, –me respondía mientras al mismo tiempo negaba con la cabeza y miraba al vació, pensando en que era lo que se le escapaba–, sólo esperar, –me miró y se dio cuenta que durante un momento me había dejado fuera de sus cavilaciones, me sonrió y tomó mi mano–, yo de todas formas voy a tratar de enterarme si él ha intentado alguna treta legal. Por más que no tenga claro que es lo que sucede, si tu padre llegó a hablar con él antes de morir sobre sus sospechas, tiene que imaginarse que tu madre también sabe lo que sabía tu padre. _

– _Yo también lo he pensado, sobre todo porque la secretaria de mi padre nos contó, que cuando mi padre sufrió el infarto, poco antes Gale estaba con él. _

– _¿Qué?, –me dijo el interrogante, como si se tratara de algo especialmente importante–, ¿por qué no me habían dicho eso? _

– _No lo sé, creí que lo sabías, ¿estás seguro de que no lo mencionamos? _

– _No estoy seguro de nada, pero sí lo hicieron, no le presté toda la atención que su importancia requiere. _

– _¿Por qué crees eso? _

– _No lo sé, es intuición. Ahora mismo sospecho que estaban hablando sobre este asunto ese día. _

– _Es posible, mi madre, Johanna y yo lo creímos así, pero no es seguro. Gale y mi padre pasaban mucho tiempo juntos, por el trabajo._

– _Sí, me imagino, pero aun y así esto lo cambia todo, –ahora parecía más preocupado –, es posible que todo este tiempo hallamos jugado pensando que Gale no sabía nada de nada, y resulte luego que estaba enterado de todo y se ha movido más rápido que nosotros. _

– _¡Espero que no…, Dios quiera que no Haymitch! No soportaría que ese patán imbécil pudiera salirse con la suya. _

_Dije desesperada, lo que sentía era verdadero terror, tenía tanto miedo... _

– _Quédate tranquila. –Trató de suavizar su cara de preocupación al darse cuenta de la mía, aunque no con éxito–. No es necesario que gastemos energías preocupándonos de ante mano. –Se quedó callado un momento como pensando si debía o no decirme algo más–, Katniss, no creo que Peeta deba enterarse de este incidente, creo que se enfurecería y puede cometer alguna locura. _

– _Estoy de acuerdo contigo, –Contesté de inmediato–. Peeta es capaz de buscarlo y matarlo, pensaba decirte lo mismo. _

– _Ven aquí… –Me abrazó fraternalmente. En su abrazo me demostraba el cariño incondicional, de esa hermandad que una vez nos habíamos ofrecido mutuamente–. No te preocupes, vamos a salir bien librados de todo esto, yo no te voy a dejar sola, vamos a resolverlo como sea. –Me dio un beso en la frente y secó mis lágrimas con sus manos–. Cálmate un poco, deja que por lo momentos sea yo el que me ocupe y me preocupé por todo, déjame ser tu hermano. _

– _De acuerdo. –Dije devolviéndole la sonrisa y luego le di un beso yo a él en la mejilla–. Ahora me voy, pasaré a recoger a las chicas en el colege y vuelvo con ellas a casa, así no estaré sola. _

– _Me parece buena idea, trata de no estar sola nunca, por favor, y cuídate. –Me dio otro beso en la frente y me acompañó hasta la puerta–. Llámame si me necesitas, a cualquier hora, ya sabes que puedes contar conmigo siempre y que te quiero mucho. _

– _Gracias por todo. –Dije sinceramente, había aprendido a querer a Haymitch verdaderamente como mi hermano, él era muy especial para mí–. Eres un hombre y un hermano maravilloso, Mags estaría muy orgullosa de ti, has cumplido la promesa que le hiciste con creces. _

– _No sólo se trata de la promesa que le hice a mi madre, ahora también es porque siento que tú eres la única familia que me queda, a parte de mis hijos. Tú eres mi hermana, no de sangre, si no por la vida. _

– _Yo también te quiero Haymitch, mi hermano, como quería Mags. _

**EN SU MENTE **

Volvió nuevamente al estado de ebriedad que le mantenía completamente alejado de sus pequeños momentos de lucidez. Ahora reía frenéticamente por toda la habitación, completamente fuera de sí. Plutarch y Sae podían escuchar claramente sus gritos y sus carcajadas histéricas y de vez en cuando sentían golpes de cosas que se quebraban o se rompían.

– Desde ayer se lo estoy diciendo Plutarch –le dijo Sae sobresaltada tras un fuerte ruido, como de un espejo rompiéndose–, ese hombre se ha vuelto completamente loco. Deberíamos localizar a Doña Inés, está fuera de control.

– Ahora Inés no puede venir, –le contestó Plutarch, sujetando a la chica por el brazo y tratando de calmarla–, no es la primera vez que pasa, ya verás cómo dentro de unas horas sale de esa habitación como si nada.

El realmente no creía lo que estaba diciendo. Si bien era cierto que se encerraba ahí de vez en cuando, jamás había tenido ese comportamiento, nunca se escuchó ningún ruido, y mucho menos aquellos gritos, que parecían verdaderamente los de una persona que había perdido el juicio.

EN LA HABITACIÓN

– Ella me dijo que lo dejara así, que desistiera de todo aquello. Me dijo que todavía podía salvarme y salir bien librado de todo aquel caos en el que se había convertido mi vida. Me dijo que aceptara, que cediera, que te dejara en paz.

Se acercó a la cama tambaleándose, y negaba con el dedo índice mientras en la otra mano sostenía la botella de whisky ya casi vacía.

– Pero es que ella no lo entendía, no es que no podía dejarlo, es que no quería hacerlo. Eras vital para mí, yo te necesitaba, sólo tenerte a mi lado, sólo eso, saber que estabas ahí, que seguías siendo mí esposa. –Se dejó caer de rodillas al suelo, apoyando sus codos en el borde de la cama–. Incluso había dejado de importarme que fueras su amante. Siempre lo supe. ¿Sorprendida? Desde que fuiste a buscarlo en la costa aquel diciembre, lo supe. –Hizo una pausa para beber de nuevo–. Delly Snow me había llamado antes de que volviéramos a Panem, para decirme que iban a divorciarse. La muy estúpida no lo soportaba. Siempre supe que su capricho no le duraría mucho, pero nunca imaginé que fuera tan pronto. Ella decía que no me preocupara, que él creía que lo habías traicionado, pero yo sabía que no pasaría mucho tiempo antes de que esa situación cambiara.

Hizo una pausa muy larga, aletargado en los recuerdos, y luego volvió a hablar, pero ahora su cara parecía estar reprochando algo, como cuando regañas a un niño explicándole los motivos que tienes para estar enfadado.

– Te dejé ir a la costa cuando lo pediste sin oponer ninguna resistencia. Es cierto que tu padre casi me lo había exigido, pero yo pude haberme negado. A pesar de saber que ibas a verlo, te dejé ir. Luego dejé que siguieras viéndolo, sabía todo, cuándo, cómo y dónde se veían. Incluso vi el bautizo de Primrose desde lo lejos, agazapado en un rincón de la Iglesia. Era el Bautizo de mi propia hija, y fue hecho todo a mis espaldas. Lloré como un niño, pero no hice nada, aunque no lo creas, sabía que no tenía derecho a estar ahí, sabía que no podía estropearlo.

Se sentó ahora en el suelo, su espalda apoyada en la cama, sus manos estaban sangrando, posiblemente se había cortado con los cristales del espejo roto, o con algún otro objeto de los que había quebrado en su ataque de ira de hacia unos minutos.

– El recuerdo de la muerte de tu padre me atormentaba. No podía dejar de pensar en Don Andrew, en su cara aquel día, en los ojos con los que me miró, lleno de rencor y de odio hacía mí. –Volvió a hacer otra pausa larga, en donde bebió ya casi los últimos sorbos de la botella–. Por fin volvimos a Nueva York, y sé que él llegó unos días después. Sabía que se veían y dejó de importarme, –miró a la cama–. ¡Dejo de importarme, es cierto!, no pensaba hacer nada para impedirlo, incluso te dejé espacio para que lo hicieras a tus anchas, aunque he de reconocer que nunca dejé de vigilarte.

Resopló con vehemencia y se rió a carcajadas, carcajadas que luego terminaron en un sollozo ahogado.

– Por supuesto que me moría de los celos, no podía pensar en vosotros dos juntos, pero también sabia, que si no te dejaba respirar un poco, habría sido peor. Por eso lo permití, por eso aguanté todo aquello. Necesitabas recobrar el aliento tras lo que había sucedido con tu padre y yo también lo necesitaba.

Negó con la cabeza.

– siempre tan estúpidos, tan correctos. Ni aún conspirando contra mí fueron capaces de ensuciarse las manos, o de pensar fríamente. Querían seguir los pasos de Don Andrew, pero para seguirlos, deberían haber aprendido a moverse en los bajos fondos, como yo y como tú pulcro padre. Sí como él, no me mires así, no era tan ejemplar como tú creías. Sabía sobornar, estafar, manipular y joder a todo el mundo tanto como yo. Hablar con los socios de tu padre era un camino sin salida, estaban metidos hasta el cuello, igual que yo. ¿Crees de verdad que alguno de esos desgraciados iba ir en contra de mí? Ni en un millón de años. El detective era pan comido, no representaba ningún problema. Siempre tuve el control de todo, siempre…

Se quedó dormido por un segundo y volvió a abrir los ojos de golpe, continuando con todo aquello que tenía necesidad de contar.

– Entonces llevaron a aquel chico, el que era especialista en divorcios, –cerró los ojos con rabia y comenzó nuevamente a alzar la voz–. Eso si no lo podía permitir, ya no pude contenerme más. ¿Qué era lo que querían?, no les bastaba con engañarme, querías quitarme a mi hija, querías irte definitivamente lejos de mí, y eso no lo iba a consentir, eso no. Era mi hija, mi niña, mi pequeña, se que tu nunca lo sentiste así, pero yo sí, yo las amaba a las dos, eran mi familia. Primrose era y es lo mejor que he tenido en mi vida, a su lado yo me siento nuevamente un hombre bueno. Cuando la veo mirarme con orgullo, cuando se acerca a darme un beso de buenas noches, –sonrío–. Me quiere, ¿sabes?, siempre me quiso. Me llamaba papá con toda su dulzura, y yo siempre me he sentido así, su padre, por eso no podía permitirlo, no podía.

Comenzó ahora a llorar como un niño chico, sin consuelo.


	44. Capítulo 44 - Última salida

_**Buenos Días, estoy más feliz por mis nuevos seguidores, prometo subir más seguido, abrazos.**_

_**La historia pertenece a Vallemar (Alejandra Jimenez) y la adaptación es de Suzanna Collins.**_

_**CAPÍTULO XLIV **_

_ÚLTIMA SALIDA _

_El incidente de aquella tarde, sólo quedó en eso, en un incidente, o por lo menos eso creía yo, porque una semana más tarde, pasó algo, que lo cambió todo. _

_Mi madre regresó de imprevisto a Nueva York, y Johanna junto con ella. Lo hicieron a escondidas, sin que Gale supiera de su llegada. Nos llamaron y nos pidieron que fuéramos por ellas al aeropuerto, todos nosotros, Peeta, Annie, Finnick, Effie, Primrose, Haymitch, y yo. Nos dijo expresamente que procuráramos que Gale no supiera que ella regresaba ese día, y de forma categórica, nos pidió que tampoco se lo mencionáramos bajo ningún motivo a Mesalla, el amigo de Haymitch, que por cierto estaba saliendo muy seriamente con Effie. La obedecimos y esperamos pacientemente la llegada de su avión. _

_Yo estaba muy nerviosa, sabía que algo malo sucedía, pero no me esperaba que fuera tan terrible como resultó ser. _

_Por fin las vimos salir por las puertas de aduana, y corrimos al encuentro de ambas. Mamá me abrazó muy fuerte y luego lo hizo Johanna. _

– _Te hemos echado tanto de menos hija, –me dijo mi madre, mientras te sujetaba entre sus brazos–, a ti y a la princesa. _

– _¿Cómo estás mamá? _

– _Desearía decirte que estoy muy bien, –respondió en tono pesimista, confirmando mis sospechas–, pero no es así. _

– _Me estás asustando, –dije mirándola con ansiedad–, ¿¡quieres decirme de una vez qué es lo que está pasando!? _

– _Ten un poco de calma, vamos a salir de aquí y busquemos un sitio en donde podamos ir y hablar tranquilos. _

– _¡Donde tú quieras!, –respondí, y ella miró a Peeta–. _

– _¿Podemos ir a tu casa Peeta?, –preguntó por fin–. _

– _Claro que sí, –respondió el apresuradamente, aún no se habían ni saludado, de hecho, ellas sólo me habían saludado a mí, pero todos entendieron que no era el momento de saludos eufóricos–, no hay ningún problema. _

_Era la primera vez que visitaba el apartamento de Peeta, pues como siempre nos cuidábamos de no ser vistos, no nos parecía conveniente, pero nadie dijo nada, sólo obedecimos a mi madre, que parecía muy decidida. _

_Paramos dos taxis, en uno subió Finnick, Annie, Effie y Haymitch y en el otro, mi madre, Johanna, Peeta, tú y yo. Johanna estaba muy rara, ni siquiera había saludado a Haymitch, quien visiblemente se sentía trastornado por ello. _

– _Mamá, ¿ahora podemos hablar?, –le insistí en el taxi–. _

– _Espera a que lleguemos Katniss, –me dijo tajantemente–, por favor, no quiero repetir todo de nuevo, ten paciencia. _

_Últimamente todos me pedían paciencia, y yo ya empezaba a hartarme de ello. Nos bajamos del coche, y esperamos mientras Peeta y Haymitch pagaban respectivamente a los taxistas. Mi madre miraba a todos lados, como tratando de descubrir algo, o a alguien. _

_Cuando por fin llegamos al apartamento, por cierto, extremadamente pequeño, tratamos de acomodarnos de la mejor forma posible. Una vez que cada uno estuvo en su lugar, mi mamá, igual al orador que precedía una ceremonia, comenzó a hablar, bajo la mirada atenta de todos sus oyentes. _

– _Sé que todos tienen un montón de preguntas que hacerme, y sé que van a tener aún más, pero por favor, les pido que no me interrumpan y me dejen terminar antes de preguntar nada, ¿de acuerdo? _

_Asentimos con la cabeza, confundidos y ansiosos por escuchar de una vez. _

– _Pues bien, –comenzó ella solemnemente, como un general que anuncia a sus tropas la retirada–, lamento ser portadora de muy malas noticias para todos, pero no tengo más remedio. Como sabes Haymitch, me pediste que me entrevistara personalmente con nuestros espías, por decirlo de alguna manera, dentro del círculo personal de Gale. –Haymitch asintió conforme –. Lo he hecho y eh averiguado muchas cosas. Para empezar, tenias razón, había motivos de sobra para preocuparse. Lo primero, es que hay un soplón entre nosotros, –y sin más preámbulo, lo lanzó, mientras miraba a Haymitch–, es Mesalla, tu amigo, el abogado de familia. _

– _¿Qué?, –dijo Effie, visiblemente afectada, interrumpiendo a mi madre y quebrantando el acuerdo–. _

– _¡Lo siento Effie! –Le respondió mi madre con cariño–. Sé qué estas saliendo con él, y verás…, es muy duro decírtelo, ¡pero es cierto! –Atajó ella con celeridad cualquier pregunta de la boca de Effie, se notaba que estaba preparada para ello–. Él ha estado informando a Gale de todos nuestros planes, no sé desde hace cuanto tiempo, –se giró para mirar a Haymitch, quien no salía de su asombro–. También lo lamento por ti Haymitch, sé que confiabas en él. –Hizo una pequeña pausa, como para darles tregua para entenderlo y continuó la exposición–. Lo cierto es, que gracias a él, Gale está al tanto de todo lo que hacemos y a emprendido acciones legales para divorciarse de ti Katniss, –iba a interrumpir para decir que eso me parecía perfecto, pero ella no me dejó–, ¡ah, ah!, –negó con la cabeza–, ¡no es bueno, es de hecho muy malo! Te está demandando por adulterio, y va a por la niña, va a intentar quitártela y tiene muchas posibilidades. Hay fotos de vosotros dos en todas partes, en el parque, en museos, e incluso en el restaurante al que creíamos tan seguro. –Volvió a mirar a Haymitch–. Creo que Haymitch puede dilatar un poco el proceso, pero no será suficiente, ¿no es cierto? _

– _Supongo que no, –respondió Haymitch apesadumbrado–, un divorcio por adulterio puede ser muy complicado, sobre todo si el adulterio es cometido por la mujer y encima hay niños de por medio. _

_Se le notaba muy agobiado, y sinceramente preocupado, creo que en cierta forma se sentía culpable por introducir a Mesalla en nuestros planes, aunque en realidad nadie pensaba eso. _

– _A la vista de los acontecimientos, –reinició mi madre su relato, con su voz intranquilamente serena–, creo que las salidas son muy pocas y, encima, a nuestra familia la persigue la palabra divorcio. ¡Johanna!, –ella sujetó la mano de mi hermana–, también se está divorciando. Su esposo resultó no ser el héroe que todos creíamos, tiene una mujer embarazada en el pueblo en el que fue destinado, y le ha pedido el divorcio a Johanna. _

_Todos nos sorprendimos muchísimo con esa noticia, no es que las otras no nos impresionaran, pero dentro de todo, ya estábamos acostumbrados a cosas así, era algo que desde el principió habíamos aceptado que podía suceder, pero esa noticia era inesperadamente perturbadora. Todas las miradas se posaron en Johanna, en especial la de Haymitch, pero ella no se inmutó, seguía seria, al lado de mamá, como si alguien de pronto le hubiera robado su sonrisa. _

– _¡Yo estoy bien!, no se preocupen por mi ahora, ha sido duro, pero lo he superado. _

_Contestó ella en una forma que también parecía planeada con anterioridad. _

– _Johanna es una mujer muy fuerte, –volvió a tomar la palabra mi madre, mientras la miraba con orgullo–, y muy valiente, mucho más de lo que ella misma imaginaba, ni siquiera yo que soy su madre, esperaba tanto coraje de su parte. _

_Por unos segundos olvidé el problema de Gale, me centré en el rostro de Johanna, y no pude ver nada, sólo su cara inexpresiva. Ni rabia, ni dolor, ni tristeza, o por lo menos tan siquiera alivio. Era como si hubiera podido inhibir todo rastro del reflejo de un sentimiento en su rostro. No pude evitar mirar a Haymitch también, su cara sí reflejaba todo lo que la de Johanna no. Había confusión, eso estaba claro, creo que él tenía la misma impresión que yo, pues la miraba desconcertado, tratando de descubrir algo que no veía. Pronto volví al momento, cuando escuché nuevamente la voz de mi madre. _

– _Después de mucho analizar todo lo sucedido, y de sopesar todas las posibilidades, a Johanna se le ocurrió usar la culpabilidad de su ex esposo, para obligarlo a ayudarnos. Como todos saben, Marvel ahora ocupa un puesto muy importante dentro de las fuerzas armadas nacionales, y tiene acceso a muchas personas que le deben favores, –buscó su bolso de mano, que había dejado en un perchero cuando entramos y sacó algo. Se lo entregó a Peeta–. Él consiguió pasaportes y visados para estas personas al Reino Unido, tienen boletos de avión para París esta misma noche, desde allí podrán movilizarse hasta Londres sin problema. Lo hemos hecho así, con el fin de despistar cualquier rastro de vosotros. _

– _¡Pero mamá…! –La interrumpí mientras aún miraba los pasaportes y pasajes en la mano de Peeta–. ¿Cómo vamos a hacer para...?, _

– _Todavía no he terminado Katniss, –cortó ella severamente, como cuando era niña y me reñía por interrumpir a los adultos, o por lo menos así me sentí yo–. Cuando dije que tenía malas noticias para todos, me refería a todos de verdad._

_Miró hacia donde estaban sentados Annie y Finnick, quienes se habían limitado a escuchar todo sin decir palabra. _

– _¿Pasa algo con nosotros? –Preguntó Annie extrañada–. _

– _Sí –volvió a la carga mi madre secamente–. Tus padres, suponemos que a través de Gale, se han enterado de todo lo vuestro y están camino de Nueva York para buscarte y llevarte a casa. Han tenido una discusión terrible conmigo, y me han dicho cosas horribles que prefiero no repetir, –hizo una diminuta pausa y cerró los ojos, tratando de borrar aquel momento de su memoria–. Nuestra discusión, fue debido a que yo los he defendido. Mi consejo es que se casen y se larguen de aquí antes de que lleguen y te recluyan en un convento. _

_Dijo aquello como si nada, como si de verdad creyera que la intención de los padres de ella era esa, cosa que nos divirtió a todos un poco, incluso, hasta me pareció ver una sonrisa en la cara de Peeta y también en la de Haymitch. Por su parte, Annie tenía los ojos abiertos como dos huevos fritos, y Finnick parecía no entender nada. En otras circunstancias, estoy segura de que habría hecho algún chiste de todo aquello, pero ahora mismo, supongo que por lo extraño de toda la situación, parecía no reaccionar de ninguna forma. _

– _Ahora sí, ya he terminado. –Dijo mi madre nuevamente, sentándose en la silla que tenía a su lado–. Pueden preguntar lo que quieran, pero que sea rápido, no tenemos mucho tiempo. Me imagino que Gale debe estar vigilándonos, yo logré con algunos aliados que aún tengo en el banco, que lo alejaran de la ciudad hoy, para darnos un poco de tregua, pero a estas horas ya debe saber que estoy aquí y en dónde estamos, no tardará en regresar, así que debemos movernos. _

_Durante un minuto, tratamos de asimilar toda la epopeya surrealista que acabábamos de escuchar, y nuestras preguntas no tardaron en abrirse paso, atropellándose unas con otras. Variaban entre lo real y lo irreal, desde ese momento todo se convirtió en un caos. Mi mamá trataba de explicar más detalladamente a cada uno lo que preguntaba, pero no se daba abasto. Aquello se había convertido en poco menos que un mercado persa, hasta que Haymitch puso un alto en todo aquel desorden. _

– _Creo que ahora lo más importante, es la situación de Peeta y Katniss, –levantó la voz por encima de todas las otras voces que enseguida desaparecieron– si tienen que marcharse hoy, debemos movernos para que así sea. _

– _Tienes razón Haymitch, –dijo mi madre, aliviada de recibir algo de ayuda–, es lo que estoy intentando decir desde hace rato, pero nadie me escucha. _

– _¿No podré volver a casa a buscar mis cosas?, –fui yo la primera en volver a decir algo–. _

– _Me parece que no. –Respondió mi madre ahora más calmada–. Yo ahora mismo voy a buscar a Gale para hablar con él y así tenerlo ocupado el tiempo suficiente para que vosotros se hayáis ido, si es que ha regresado. Tú, Annie y Effie, pueden ir de compras, pero acuérdate de comprar sólo lo indispensable, el resto ya lo compraras cuando estés en Europa. –Ahora se dirigió a Peeta–. Debes salir con Haymitch, que quienes los siguen crean que van a hacer otra cosa, traten de despistarlos, así no los vean, den muchas vueltas hasta que llegue la hora de ir al aeropuerto, lo mismo les digo a vosotras chicas, Vayan al aeropuerto con el tiempo justo. _

– _Tía, no creo que a mí me estén siguiendo, –intervino ahora Effie–. _

– _No lo sé cariño, –le respondió mi madre sin entender muy bien a que venía el comentario– es posible que no. _

– _Yo puedo quedarme aquí, y luego encontrarme con Katniss y Annie en el centro, me cambio de ropa con Katniss y me voy hasta la casa, de esa manera puede que despistemos a quienes siguen a Katniss, crean que yo soy ella y nos sigan hasta la casa. La ropa en esta época del año es abundante y será fácil camuflarnos debajo de ellas. _

– _Eso parece una buena idea Effie, no sé si funcionará, pero no perdemos nada con intentarlo, –le respondió mi madre sonriéndole, nos miró al resto y volvió a decir–. Bien, pues todo el mundo a moverse y a hacer lo que tienen que hacer. _

_Parecía un absurdo, en menos de veinticuatro horas, había pasado de ser una conspiradora en contra de mi esposo, a ser una fugitiva de él y, además, mi madre me ayudaba a tal fin, de hecho, era ella quien lo había planeado. Si le tuviera que contar todo esto a un psiquiatra, nos internaría a todos de cabeza en una institución mental. Era demasiado difícil asimilar todo lo que me estaba pasando, así que preferí no pensar en ello. Estaba preocupada, y francamente asustada, pero me sentía valiente, si tenía que esconderme durante el resto de mi vida para que Gale no pudiera alejarte de mí, pues eso haría. _

_Tomé otro taxi con Annie, nos quedamos en frente de unos grandes almacenes y comenzamos a caminar, mirando en un lado y otro las cosas que podríamos necesitar. Ninguna de las dos habíamos tocado el tema para nada, pues no nos pareció prudente hacerlo delante del taxista, luego, supongo que ambas esperábamos que la otra empezara primero. _

– _Está bien Annie, –le dije yo, rompiendo el miedo que al parecer teníamos ambas de enfrentarnos a lo que estábamos viviendo– empiezo yo. ¿Qué es lo que piensas de toda esta locura? _

– _No lo sé Katniss, –me respondió ella de inmediato–, supongo que pienso eso, que es una locura, pero que ahora mismo es la solución más lógica. No me quiero ni imaginar que te quiten a Prim por culpa de ese cerdo. _

– _Tienes razón, de sólo pensarlo me dan ganas de…, –hice una pausa y cerré los ojos con rabia–, de matarlo, ¡te juro que sería capaz!, ¡te lo juro! _

– _No tienes que jurarme nada, si tú no lo logras y no lo hace Peeta tampoco, entonces yo tomaría el relevo. _

– _¿Así que piensas que está bien que nos vayamos? _

– _¡Sí, claro que sí!, –me dijo ella convencida–, de hecho, creo que yo voy a seguirte. _

– _¿Qué dices?, ¿cómo que vas a seguirme? _

– _Sí Katniss, en cierta forma era nuestro plan original, hemos vuelto a él, fugarnos todos juntos. No he hablado con Finnick, pues no hemos tenido tiempo, pero si él está de acuerdo, nos casaremos y luego podríamos viajar a Europa y reunirnos con vosotros. _

– _Me encantaría, ¿pero estás segura de eso? _

– _No estoy segura de nada, pero quiero irme lejos de mis padres. Sé que no se van a quedar tranquilos ni siquiera sabiendo que estoy casada con Finnick, intentaran cualquier barbaridad, los conozco. Tú sabes que mi madre no acepta que no se haga su voluntad en todo momento. Y tú y Peeta, no sé, ellos son hermanos, y tú eres cómo mi hermana. _

– _Yo también pienso lo mismo, no soy como tú hermana, soy tú hermana, y mejor aún, porque no fuimos impuestas, sino que nos escogimos mutuamente. Yo estaría encantada de tenerte a mi lado, pero no sé si debes renunciar a tantas cosas. _

– _No te preocupes por eso, algún día podremos volver, de verdad lo creo así. _

– _¿Y qué tienes pensado? _

– _Verás, creo que deberíamos casarnos muy pronto, en estos días, mañana mismo si es posible, antes de que se arme todo el jaleo y se den cuenta de tu ausencia. Luego podríamos viajar y encontrarnos con vosotros, quizás en Francia antes de que se marchen al Reino Unido. _

– _¡Eso sería estupendo!, aunque me siento un poco rara, como no tenemos tiempo de resolver nada… _

– _Tranquila, tu madre sabe dónde van a estar, esta todo en el sobre que le dio a Peeta, pero por si acaso, he pensado en que deberíamos acordar un punto de encuentro, por si sucede algo y no podemos encontrarnos. _

– _¿Un punto de encuentro?, ¿como por ejemplo? _

– _Un sitio público y conocido, por ejemplo la torre Eiffel. _

– _Ése es un lugar excelente. _

– _¿Qué tal en ocho días contando desde hoy?, nos reuniríamos a las cuatro de la tarde, hora local. _

– _Estoy de acuerdo, aunque deberíamos extender el plazo a dos o más probabilidades. Si en esos ocho días cualquiera de las dos no asiste a la cita, volveremos en otros cuatro días. _

– _Me parece sensato. _

– _¿Entonces es un trato? _

– _Es un trato. _

_A las seis de la tarde, Effie se encontró con nosotras en el baño de la tienda, tal y como habíamos acordado. Como se acercaba el invierno y por ende la ropa era abundante, realmente podía pasar por mí. Ella había comprado un muñeco, a quien introdujimos en tu coche bien envuelto en mantas y aparentando dormir. Al parecer el plan de Effie podría dar buenos resultados. Ellas salieron primero que nosotras, y se marcharon, yo debía esperar medía hora más y salir por la puerta contraria a la que realmente debería tomar. Detuve un taxi, totalmente paranoica en cuanto a la idea de que me seguían, pero era realmente muy difícil darse cuenta claramente de ello. _

_Llegamos al aeropuerto, Peeta ya estaba ahí, nos había chequeado y esperaba por nosotras para pasar a la zona de embarque. Llevaba con él dos maletines de mano para viaje y parecía ansioso. _

– _¡Por fin han llegado! –Dijo cuando corrió a nuestro encuentro–. Estaba preocupado. _

– _Estamos bien, pero nos costó un poco encontrar un taxi, es hora punta. _

– _¿Pero todo salió bien?, ¿Effie se hizo pasar por ti? _

– _Sí, y debo decir que resultaba bastante convincente. ¿Y tú?, ¿cómo ha ido todo? _

– _Pues seguimos el consejo de Effie e hicimos lo mismo que vosotras, pero con Finnick. _

– _¿En serio? _

– _Sí, y también creo que daba el pego. _

– _¡Vaya!, así que el plan de Effie tuvo más consenso del que esperaba incluso ella misma. _

– _Pues sí, y al parecer fue todo un éxito, es muy posible que lográramos despistar al que nos estuviera siguiendo, si es que en realidad había alguien haciéndolo. _

– _Con los antecedentes de Gale, yo no lo pondría en duda. _

– _Tienes razón. ¿Están listas?, es hora de marcharnos. _

– _Sí, estamos listas, ambas lo estamos. _

_Caminamos hacia la puerta de embarque, pues ya anunciaban la salida de nuestro vuelo. Cuando estuve en frente de la puerta, lo único que se me ocurrió fue persignarme, y encomendarnos a Dios, puse en sus manos la decisión de que todo saliera bien, o no. _

_Ya estábamos sentados en nuestros asientos, y no había policías, ni guardias, ni nada parecido buscando a dos prófugos de la justicia con una niña pequeña, así que pensé que era posible que todo resultara bien, pero no estuve tranquila hasta que el avión no levantó sus ruedas del suelo. Era un Boeing 707, que tenía su ruta entre Nueva York y Paris. Fuimos de las primeras personas en subir a aquel avión, pues su ruta se había inaugurado en enero de ese mismo año, 1959, meses antes de que nosotros embarcáramos en el. _

– _¿Ahora estás más tranquila? _

_Me preguntó Peeta, era lo primero que habíamos dicho desde que entramos en la aduana. _

– _Sí, lo estoy. _

– _Yo también. _

– _¿En serio?, parecías tan sereno… _

– _Pero sólo lo parecía, en realidad estaba aterrado. _

– _No es el momento para confesiones, –le dije molesta–. _

– _Pensé que a las mujeres les gustaban los hombres sinceros y que no temen expresar sus emociones, –dijo divertido–. _

– _En situaciones desesperadas, los preferimos viriles y fuertes, muy machos, mientras más mejor. _

– _Tomo nota, en situaciones desesperadas, será mejor que me comporte como el personaje del libro de Ian Fleming, James bond. _

_Le golpeé en el hombro. _

– _¡Cállate!, ¿acaso James bond haría bromas en un momento como éste? _

– _Pues pienso que sería muy probable, –dijo riendo– él es muy gracioso, una broma en momentos desesperados, elimina la tensión. _

– _¿Te das cuenta de que vamos a ser prófugos?, –dije preocupada–. _

_Miró a los lados, cerciorándose de que no teníamos a nadie lo suficientemente cerca para escucharnos, los asientos cercanos aún no se habían ocupado. Peeta soltó el aire y me miró con reproche. _

– _Sí, me he dado cuenta, –dijo tenso, casi en murmullos –, pero también me he dado cuenta, de que vamos a vivir los tres juntos como una familia, alejados de todo lo que nos ha hecho tanto daño. Creo que hay que mirar el vaso medio lleno, en lugar de medio vacío._

_Lo pensé un instante y el corazón me dio un vuelco de alegría ante esa posibilidad. _

– _Tienes razón. Estaba tan ocupada pensando en que iba a escaparme, llevarme a Prim y en todo lo que contó mi madre, que no lo vi de ese modo. _

– _Te entiendo, tu madre soltó verdaderas bombas. Ni siquiera sé si recuerdo bien todo lo que dijo. ¿Dijo que Marvel el esposo de Johanna, estaba esperando un hijo de otra mujer? _

– _Dijo que se había enamorado de otra mujer, pero lo del hijo no lo recuerdo. _

– _Estoy seguro de que escuché que iba a tener un hijo. _

– _¿Un hijo?, no puede ser, Marvel no quería tener hijos todavía, por eso Johanna no ha salido en estado, o por lo menos eso creo yo. _

– _No sé si quería, pero si no es así, va a tener que acostumbrarse._

– _Mi pobre hermana, no he tenido tiempo prácticamente ni de despedirme de ella. ¿De verdad recuerdas haber escuchado lo de un hijo?_

_Asintió firmemente._

– _Estoy casi seguro en un cien por ciento._

_Suspiré apesadumbrada, confusa ante esa posibilidad, pero qué podía hacer, aparte de esperar para que me aclararan todo. _

– _Lo que dijo de Mesalla, me conmocionó tanto, –me excusé –, que la verdad es que perdí un poco el hilo de todo. _

– _Sí, eso fue brutal. Jamás me lo hubiera imaginado, ese idiota nos engañó a todos. Haymitch quiere matarlo, en lo que pueda volver a hablar con ese desgraciado se lo va a hacer pagar. Está que no cabe de su asombro. _

– _Pero Effie es la que lleva la peor parte. A ella le gustaba de verdad, y siempre suele escoger a los hombres muy meticulosamente. Parece que nadie es lo suficientemente bueno, ni noble, ni rico, ni pobre. _

– _Y terminó entre tanta selección escogiendo a un chivato. _

– _Dicho así, suena peor… Por otra parte, quién sabe qué le habrá dicho o hecho Gale para que el actuara de esa forma. _

– _Sea como sea, ¡pobre Effie!, es todo lo que puedo decir. _

– _Creo que otra vez volvimos a caer por inocentes, siempre subestimando a Gale. _

– _Yo no lo veo de esa forma. Estamos aquí ahora, así que no creo que perdiéramos del todo. En cierta forma nos anticipamos a sus planes, y Haymitch va a hacer todo lo necesario, él no se va a rendir, seguimos en el juego. Antes estuvimos hablando y creemos que todo esto es una medida desesperada de parte de él, lo que significa que sabe que podemos cogerlo, y eso es bueno. _

– _Puede que sí, pero aun y así, Gale ha demostrado que es un hombre fuerte y digno de temer. _

– _Eso es cierto, pero ahora mismo creo que sólo veo en él a un hombre desesperado, tratando de usar el último recurso que le queda. _

– _¿Y te parece poco? _

– _No, pero eso ya lo esperábamos, no es nuevo, y en cierta forma nos hemos estado preparando para ello. Tu madre y yo habíamos acordado con anterioridad, que si algo así sucediera, nos marcharíamos lo más lejos posible sin mirar atrás. _

– _Me lo imaginaba. Cuando vi que no te sorprendiste del viaje precipitado, sabía que era algo ya planeado. Me han dejado al margen de todo, eso me disgusta un poco. _

– _No te molestes princesa, no lo hemos hecho por mal, es sólo que no queríamos seguir cargando angustias sobre tus hombros. Ya no estás sola peleando con Gale, ahora estamos todos para protegerte y, eso es lo que hemos hecho. _

_Le miré con mala cara. Entendía porque lo hacían, pero no me agradaba el hecho de que quisieran protegerme como a una niña chica, a decir verdad, me resultaba hasta patético. Parecían no recordar, que hasta hacia muy poco me había mantenido en pie prácticamente sola. Además, no sólo luchaba en contra de él, sino también con la ceguera de muchas de las personas que me importaban. Pero decidí no discutir por ello, así que cambié el tema. _

– _¿Y qué me dices de Finnick y Annie?, ¡eso también fue tremendo! _

_El se río descaradamente tras mi comentario._

– _¿No lo dirás en serio?_

_Me preguntó luego de un rato, al percatarse de mi cara de desconcierto ante su reacción, aun con la sonrisa en la boca–. _

– _¿Por qué no?, – contesté indignada–, yo no le veo la gracia. _

– _¡Ni yo lo malo! Eso fue lo único que no me pareció mala noticia, a fin de cuentas, era el empujón que les hacía falta para que terminen de casarse de una vez. Les hizo un favor, no con esa intención, pero se los hizo. Esos dos dan más vueltas que un perdido. ¿Cuántas veces va a tener que arrodillarse Finnick para pedir matrimonio a Annie? Ya comienza a ser repetitivo. _

– _Puede que tengas razón, –contesté yo ahora también sonriéndome–. _

– _Claro que la tengo, y para demostrártelo, te voy a contar un secreto… Finnick nos dijo a Haymitch y a mí, que le iba a decir a Annie que se casaran lo antes posible, quiere reunirse con nosotros en París y llevársela lejos de cualquier cosa que pueda separarla de él. Le asustó de verdad el poder perderla nuevamente. _

– _¡No me lo puedo creer! Annie me ha contado un plan más o menos igual. Bueno, más o menos no, yo diría que igualito, quedamos de acuerdo en que si no pudiéramos localizarnos antes, iríamos a la torre Eiffel en ocho días a las cuatro de la tarde y, nos encontraríamos ahí. _

– _¡Yo tampoco me lo puedo creer! _

– _¿Se les ocurrió la misma idea?, –le dije con la boca abierta de la sorpresa–. _

– _No, no me puedo creer que no se nos ocurriera también a nosotros, – me dijo en tono de burla– ¡es una idea brillante! _

– _¡Qué idiota eres! –Contesté remedando la voz–. ¡Yo no me puedo creer que te estés burlando de mi! _

– _Y yo que creas que lo estoy haciendo, –él también remedo la voz–. Te quiero, ven aquí y dame un beso. Sé que todo va a salir bien, no puede salir mal, confía en mí. _

– _Siempre me dices que confié en ti, ¡confía en mí, confía en mí! _

– _¿Y siempre confías? _

– _¿Tengo otra opción? _

– _¡No, ninguna! _

**TERTULIA **

Les miré intrigada. Qué locura tan grande parecía todo, no podía dejar de tener esperanzas, como si no supiera que al final no estaban juntos, como si fuera una historia ajena a mí y, terminarían viviendo los dos felices junto a su hija en algún país extranjero, lejos del desquiciado hombre que les perseguía.

– ¿Por qué no se quedaron lejos?, ¿por qué volvieron?

– Sé que te parecerá chocante – me respondió mi tía Johanna– pero debo insistir en que lo sabrás todo, pues tu madre te lo explicará.

– ¿Y también explica tú historia con el tío Haymitch?

Pregunté aquello, pues la había visto algo triste y taciturna con las líneas anteriores. Sé que no sentía absolutamente nada por aquel hombre que había sido su esposo antes que el tío, pero aun y así, estaba claro le había dolido recordar aquel suceso.

– No, eso no lo explica. Cuando Haymitch y yo decidimos estar juntos, ya tu madre había muerto. Nos reencontramos cuando ella estaba enferma, ya muriendo. Haymitch había venido para el funeral de Peeta y se quedó para acompañarla lo más que pudiera y despedirse de ella. Yo sabía que la primera esposa de Haymitch se había marchado, dejándolo solo con los niños, pero no hice nada por permanecer a su lado cuando me enteré de ello. No me sentía capaz en ese momento de rehacer mi vida, a pesar de que ya amaba a Haymitch, incluso antes de que Marvel y yo nos separáramos.

– Te equivocas, – le corrigió mi tío Haymitch– Katniss sí supo, o por lo menos me instó a estar contigo.

– ¿Cómo? –Preguntó ella con sorpresa–. No entiendo, nunca me has dicho nada de eso.

– Una de las veces que fui a ver a Katniss, hablamos durante mucho rato. Fue una tarde cualquiera, en la que tú no estabas, sólo estaba Doña Inés. Nos sentamos los tres, Katniss quería pedirme algunas cosas. Me pidió que no las desamparara, que me mantuviera pendiente de vosotras, como lo había hecho con ella. Me dijo que confiaba en mí, que ella daba gracias a Dios todos los días por haberme conocido, a mí, y a mi madre, porque en medio de toda la tormenta que había sido su vida, él siempre le envió gente buena, gente que la apoyaba sin pedir nada a cambio, a quien ella quería y por quien se había sentido querida sin condiciones. Por último me preguntó, "¿La quieres?", ¡con toda el alma!, le respondí, "Entonces no la dejes escapar, porque ella se merece lo mejor y…, lo mejor eres tú". Luego me contó lo que había pasado en realidad con Marvel. "Es tu decisión y de nadie más, me dijo, pero créeme cuando te digo, que Johanna vale mucho más que todo eso, aunque ella misma crea ahora que no es así".

– ¿Así que siempre lo supiste?

Preguntó ella con lágrimas en los ojos.

– ¡Sí, siempre lo supe!

– ¿Y aún y así no te importó?

– Por supuesto que no. Ella tenía razón, tú valías mucho más que eso, y aún si no hubieran existido nuestros hijos, habría tomado el mismo camino.

Mi tía lloró, y todos nos quedamos muy extrañados, no solamente yo, también todos los demás, excepto mi abuela y ellos dos. Mi tía entre llantos se dispuso a explicar de qué estaban hablando, y la verdad es que nadie dudo en dejar que lo hiciera.

– Antes de marcharnos a Nueva York, las cosas entre Marvel y yo no estaban bien. Hacía mucho tiempo que él quería tener un hijo, casi desde que nos casamos, pero no pasaba nada, por más que lo intentaba, yo no quedaba embarazada. No sabíamos quién de los dos tenía problemas para reproducirse, pero está claro que descubrió que era yo y no él. Cuando volví con mi madre a Panem, me dijo que sabía que era muy egoísta de su parte, pero que él deseaba una familia, que ahora tenía la oportunidad de tenerla y que yo no iba a poder dársela, por eso me pidió el divorcio. Por supuesto yo siempre dije que no habíamos tenido niños, porque él aún no quería, pero la verdad era esa.

– La verdad es que ese hombre nunca te quiso como te lo merecías – le contestó mi tío Haymitch–

– Es posible, pero en cierta forma tenía razón. Él siempre había querido tener familia, y para ese momento, ya tenía una mujer que estaba en camino de proporcionársela. Yo inmediatamente visité médicos y no tardaron en llegar a una conclusión. Tenía muy pocas probabilidades de tener un hijo, no era totalmente imposible, pero sí muy poco factible. Eso hizo que me sumiera en una profunda tristeza, pensé que mi vida se había acabado, que no tenía nada que ofrecer, ni a él, ni a nadie. Mis ilusiones estaban rotas, además, todo aquello que estaba pasando con Katniss…, creo que tanto mi madre como yo, nos vinimos abajo. Nunca dijimos nada claramente, pero creíamos que la vida se había ensañado contra nuestra familia de una injustificada manera. Después volví a verte, y ella me pidió que le prometiera que sería feliz, así que me di y te di una oportunidad. Yo nunca quise engañarte, no estaba segura de que no pudiera tener hijos, así que sólo te dije que no los había tenido con él, aunque lo habíamos intentado, pero que no había pasado. Entonces me dijiste que no querías tener más hijos, que si venían, pues bienvenidos eran, pero que ya teníamos dos, que necesitaban una madre y me preguntaste si yo quería aceptarlos como hijos míos. Ya sabes que lo hice, y bueno, también sabes que nunca pude tener hijos propios.

– Yo te dije la verdad. No me importaba, sólo deseaba tenerte conmigo, que estuvieras a mi lado, y no me arrepiento. No cambiaría ni un sólo minuto a tú lado ni por todo el oro de este mundo.


	45. capítulo 45 - Una nueva vida

_**Buenos días, un capítulo feliz, dicen que la felicidad consiste en aprovechar los momentos donde reímos, disfrutamos, amamos, compartimos, que aunque sean poquitos el recordarlos una y otra vez, vale la pena, espero que lo disfruten…**_

_**La historia pertenece a Vallemar y la adaptación de los personajes de la maravillosa Suzanne Collins.**_

_CAPÍTULO XLV _

_**UNA NUEVA VIDA **_

_Después de muchas horas, el avión aterrizó en el aeropuerto de Orly en París, una ciudad lejos de Panem y de Norteamérica. Hacía mucho frió afuera, así que agradecimos que las ropas que vestíamos en Nueva York ese día, resultaran convenientemente apropiadas. El idioma si resultaba un problema, ambos hablábamos inglés y español, pero de francés sólo unas cuantas frases aprendidas en el instituto. _

_Salimos y tomamos un taxi en las puertas del aeropuerto. A duras penas le pedimos al taxista que nos llevara a un hotel cercano al centro de Paris, que no fuera demasiado costoso. No sabíamos si nos había entendido, pero el coche arrancó, así que supusimos que sí lo había hecho. _

_El Chofer trataba de ser amable con nosotros, y buscaba la forma de comunicarse, creo que nos preguntaba si estábamos de vacaciones, por fin dijo "__holiday__", y entonces asentimos con la cabeza. _

– _Sí, de vacaciones –contestó Peeta apresuradamente–, vacaciones familiares. _

– _C'est la plus belle ville du monde__. – contestó el taxista, mientras Peeta le miraba extrañado–._

– _No lo entiendo, –me dijo Peeta, mientras seguía mirando al hombre tratando de interpretar sus gestos–. _

– _Creo que dice que es la ciudad más bella del mundo cariño, –traté de explicarle –. _

– _¿Y tú como lo sabes? _

– _No lo sé, supongo que se me da bien interpretar lo que la gente dice por sus señas. _

– _Interesante. _

_Tardamos unos cuarenta y cinco minutos o un poco más en llegar al centro de Paris. El taxista tenía razón, era una ciudad hermosa, no podría decir si la más bella del mundo, porque no conozco todas las ciudades del mundo, pero era realmente muy bonita. Pude ver a lo lejos la torre Eiffel y llamé la atención de Peeta. _

– _¡Mira Peeta, ahí está la torre, es lindísima!, –exclamé visiblemente emocionada, casi como una niña chica–. ¡No me puedo creer que éste en París!, siempre quise venir a Europa. _

– _Sí bellísima, –me dijo él, aunque no la miraba a ella, me miraba a mí mientras sonreía–. _

– _¿Me llevarás ahí luego? _

– _Vamos a ir a donde quieras. _

– _Estupendo. _

_Contesté aun mirando por la ventanilla. Desde que había pisado París me había olvidado de todo, como si era cierto que estuviéramos en un viaje familiar. _

_El taxista dio unas cuantas vueltas y al fin llegamos a un hotelito en una pequeña calle, con edificios antiguos a su alrededor. Parecía todo muy parisino, experimente una especie de euforia que me hizo olvidar toda la realidad. Supongo que era la emoción de estar en un sitio totalmente nuevo, al que siempre había soñado conocer, añadiendo el hecho de estar con Peeta. Jamás lo hubiera soñado, nunca sabré si debía o no sentirme así, después de todo, estaba huyendo de tu otro padre, de Gale, y te estaba arrastrando conmigo a un camino totalmente incierto, pero me sentía bien. _

_Bajamos nuestro escaso equipaje y entramos al hotel. Era precioso, modesto y pequeño, pero muy acogedor. En la recepción nos recibió un hombre de mediana edad, muy francés, que nos habló cómo si nosotros hubiéramos nacido a orillas del río Sena _

– _Perdón señor, pero no entendemos nada de lo que dice, –le interrumpió Peeta en un tono amable– desearíamos poder hacerlo, pero no es así. _

_El taxista intervino desde la puerta, aún estaba ahí, esperaba por unos huéspedes del hotel, que al verlo llegar solicitaron sus servicios. _

– _Ils sont américains, sont des vacances veulent se loger ici, mais ils elles ne parlent pas de mot de Français, ne savent pas dire merci _

– _Je connais, les Américains, ils elles croient que tous devrions parler sa langue. _

_Era un poco extraño ver a dos hombres hablar de nosotros mientras esperábamos de pie en medio de su conversación, sin entender nada de lo que decían; aunque fuera lo que fuese dio resultado, porque el recepcionista llamó a otro hombre. Discutieron sobre algo en la distancia, pues el hombre a quien escuchábamos hablar estaba en otra habitación. _

– _Andréu, j'ai besoin que tu accueilles ces clients *. _

– _Tout de suite je ne peux pas, je suis occupé, très occupé tu le sais*. _

– _Je ne peux pas le faire, ils sont Américains, et je ne parle pas sa langue, ainsi que tu auras à venir veux ou non _

_Por fin el nuevo personaje apareció frente a nosotros y pudimos verle la cara. El hombre se acercó más al mostrador, nos sonrió y nos habló en un perfecto inglés. _

– _Buenas tardes, ¿Americanos? _

– _Sí, ¿habla inglés? _

_Pregunto Peeta y al parecer fue una pregunta tonta, pues el hombre lo miró por debajo de la montura de sus gafas y dijo subrayando lo obvio. _

– _¡Es evidente! _

– _Sí, –contestó Peeta, tratando de mantener la poca paciencia que le quedaba–, hemos tenido problemas desde que llegamos para comunicarnos, en el aeropuerto, con el señor del taxi, aquí mismo ahora ha sido todo un caos. _

– _Es difícil movilizarse en un país sin conocer el idioma. –contestó el hombre sin ser grosero, pero tampoco amable–._

– _Nadie nos informó que para venir a París de vacaciones, fuera obligatorio aprender francés antes. –respondió Peeta en el mismo tono engañosamente amable –. Imagino que no lo ponen en las guías turísticas ya que mermaría mucho la afluencia de turistas a la ciudad…_

_Él hombre se recompuso y ahora se esmeró para dibujar una sonrisa sinceramente amable en sus labios._

– _No tienen de que preocuparse, cada día más personas hablan inglés en la ciudad. De todas formas les sugiero que compren un diccionario, no es que les vaya a ser muy útil en realidad, pero en algo puede ayudarlos. _

– _Gracias, lo haremos. –Contestó nuevamente Peeta, continuando la misma línea que había impuesto aquel hombre y luego fue al grano–. Queremos alojarnos en su hotel una temporada. _

– _¿Y cuántos días cree que durará esa temporada? _

_Preguntó el hombre, ahora como si el tono de Peeta le hubiera disgustado a él, lo que resultaba muy molesto, sobre todo tomando en cuenta que éramos clientes potenciales. _

– _Es que no lo sabemos exactamente, –contestó Peeta, manteniendo el tipo, en lo que parecía ser una pelea tácita a ver quien aguantaba más–. Vera, tenemos que encontrarnos con unos amigos en París antes de continuar nuestro viaje. Puede que lleguen en una semana o que se tarden unos días más, así que si pudiéramos dejar la salida abierta, se lo agradeceríamos. _

– _Podemos arreglarlo. _

_El hombre volvió hablar con su compañero en francés durante unos minutos, revisaron unos libros y nos pidieron nuestros pasaportes. Durante unos cuantos minutos, ambos hombres parecían enfrascados entre un montón de hoja, hasta que él hombre que nos atendía se giró y nos dijo:_

– _Todo arreglado señor y señora Abernathy, su habitación es la 312. Pondremos en ella una cama cuna para la niña, espero que la encuentren cómoda. Ahora mismo subirán su equipaje, mientras tanto, usted podría por favor firmar en estas hojas para formalizar su estadía en el hotel señor Abernathy. _

_Ése era el apellido que nos había asignado Marvel, supuse que al azar, al darnos pasaportes y documentos nuevos, aunque luego Peeta me explicara que eso ya lo tenían planeado, mi madre, Haymitch y él, por si algo ocurría. El apellido que figuraba en los nuevos documentos, era el apellido de Haymitch. Todo aquello parecía tan peligroso y aterrador, pero he de reconocer que al mismo tiempo emocionante. _

_Después de que termináramos de registrarnos en el hotel, subimos a la habitación. Estábamos cansadísimos, prácticamente llevábamos más de veinticuatro horas sin dormir, con excepción de las pocas horas que habíamos dormido en el avión. El día anterior nos levantamos temprano y al medio día fuimos a buscar a mi madre, después estuve de compras con Annie y de inmediato fuimos al aeropuerto, luego volamos durante casi toda la noche. Francamente, no podía casi ni sostenerme en pie._

_La habitación era muy linda, decorada en blanco y azul celeste. La cama matrimonial estaba en medio, flanqueada de lado a lado por dos mesas de noche antiguas de color blanco, a juego con el cabezal. La pared de atrás estaba tapizada con un papel de franjas verticales azules y blancas. Al fondo de la habitación, una puerta de cristal de dos aguas, cubierta por dos sendas cortinas blancas, con pequeños dibujos azul celeste, comunicaba a un pequeño balcón. A un lado, dos poltronas de corte francés estaban a cada lado de una pequeña mesa de té blanco. Justo en el lado izquierdo de la cama, otra pequeña camita, con barandillas, para usarse como una cama cuna para ti. En el pasillo, una puerta comunicaba a un baño de tamaño más bien pequeño, que completaba el conjunto. _

– _¿Qué opinas?, –me preguntó él– es pequeño, pero está muy cerca del centro, si no te gusta podemos buscar otro. _

– _Es perfecto Peeta, además, estoy cansadísima, aun si lo odiara, que no es así, no podría dar ni un paso más para buscar otro. _

– _Pues me alegra, porque yo también estoy muerto. _

– _La niña está dormida, voy a acostarla y después tu y yo… _

– _¿Tú y yo qué?, –me preguntó mientras se levantaba para abrazarme–. _

– _Podremos dormir durante varias horas. _

_Contesté divertida y apagando todas sus esperanzas, que no dudaba fueran muchas, pues hacía mucho que no manteníamos ninguna intimidad más allá de los besos, y no por falta de ganas precisamente. _

– _No era exactamente lo que tenía en mente, –contestó besando mi nariz y sonriendo–, pero me conformo, por lo menos podré dormir abrazado a ti, y eso es todo un logro… _

_Dormimos unas horas, pero no tantas como hubiéramos deseado, tú despertaste y demandabas nuestra atención. Luego de cambiarte, salimos a las calles, debíamos comprar algunas cosas que nos hacían falta, sobre todo para ti. _

– _Me preocupa un poco el dinero, –le dije a Peeta–, son muchos días y apenas tenemos ropa y zapatos, también nos hacen falta otras cosas, y está el hotel, y los billetes para Londres, ¡son muchos gastos! _

– _Tenemos suficiente, tu madre puso una buena cantidad de dinero en el sobre, bastante como para esos gastos y mantenernos durante un buen tiempo, y yo saqué del banco mis ahorros. Llamé a papá y a mamá para que vendieran algunas cosas, como el coche y el apartamento que tengo en el Capitolio, y también el barco. Ellos me prestaron el dinero mientras se vende todo, y Haymitch me lo dio, mi padre va a devolvérselo enseguida a él, así que no debes preocuparte ahora mismo por dinero. _

– _¿Has vendido el barco? _

_Exclamé apesadumbrada, no es que vender sus otras cosas no me pareciera importante, ¡pero el barco…! Sabía cuánto lo quería. _

– _Eso no importa, –dijo sin parecer en lo absoluto molesto o triste–, ahora lo único que importa somos nosotros tres, que estemos bien. No te preocupes, yo me encargaré de todo. _

_Ya que debíamos salir por las cosas que nos hacían falta, aprovechamos para pasear un poco por las calles de París. Vimos un abasto pequeño cerca del hotel, en donde podíamos abastecernos cuando regresáramos, así que teníamos un poco de tiempo para pasear y ubicarnos un poco. Era sublime caminar de la mano de Peeta, mientras él te llevaba sobre sus hombros haciendo de caballo. Parecíamos simplemente una familia feliz. Todo lo que quería estaba justamente en ese lugar y en ese momento. _

_Paramos en un pequeño café parisino a comer algo. Yo tomé la más exquisita sopa de Cebolla que he probado en mi vida y Peeta comió un delicioso soufflé. Tú comiste un poco de mi sopa, y un poco del soufflé de tu padre. Terminamos con unas riquísimas tartaletas de limón. Todo en París era tan rico… _

_Cerca de las siete de la noche, regresamos al hotel, llenos de bolsas con todas las compras que habíamos hecho ese día. Yo abrí compotas para darte de cenar antes de bañarte y acostarte a dormir, mientras Peeta se daba una ducha. Cuando salió, tú todavía jugabas rebelde sin deseos de ir a la cama. _

– _¿Todavía estás despierta Primrose? _

_Te preguntó sonriendo, mientras se secaba el cabello con la toalla. _

– _No hay forma, no quiere dormir, –contesté cansada de intentarlo–. _

– _Ven aquí pequeña granuja, –él te levantó de la cama– ¿por qué no dejamos que mami se duche mientras tú y yo jugamos un poquito más y luego te dormimos? _

– _¿Estás seguro? –sonreí mientras lo miraba contigo en brazos, era una escena tan bonita–. No creo que se duerma, pero juega un poco con ella mientras me ducho, yo ya la dormiré después, ¿te parece? _

– _¡¿La estás oyendo Primrose?! Mami no cree que sea capaz de dormirte, vamos a demostrarle lo contrario princesa, ¿qué te parece?, ¿estás de acuerdo? _

_Sonreíste, y le dijiste que sí, ya hablabas bastante claro. Cuando salí del baño, me hizo un gesto para que guardara silencio. Tú estabas profundamente dormida, como un ángel en la cama cuna, mientras él te observaba apoyado en las barandas. _

– _¡No me lo puedo creer, se ha dormido! _

– _Manos mágicas, te lo dije. _

_Se levantó, luego de taparte bien con la manta que habíamos comprado esa misma tarde para ti, te dio un beso dulce y delicado y luego caminó a mi encuentro. Me rodeó con sus brazos y me besó. Era un beso cargado de promesas, que reflejaba todos sus anhelos, sus deseos y reflejaban los míos. Después de tanto tiempo, estábamos ahí, juntos. Terminó aquel beso mucho antes de lo que yo hubiera deseado y me cogió por la mano, llevando hasta el borde de la cama, en donde hizo que me sentara en su regazo. _

– _¿Qué haces, que son todos esos papeles? _

_Pregunté después de mirar el pequeño desorden que tenía sobre la cama. _

– _Son guías de la ciudad. Las tomé de la recepción del hotel, así podemos planificar lo que vamos a hacer estos días en París. Ya que estamos aquí, disfrutemos de la ciudad. _

_Nos acostamos en la cama mientras veíamos todo el mundo de posibilidades que teníamos. Yo recosté mi espalda y cuello en su pecho y él me rodeo con uno de sus brazos. Tratábamos de ponernos de acuerdo en qué cosas visitar primero, qué cosas dejar para visitarlas con Finnick y Annie, y qué cosas sencillamente no visitar. En ocasiones estábamos de total acuerdo y en otras tuvimos que negociar. Las negociaciones fueron duras, pero yo terminé ganando casi en todo, pues los besos que terminaron en mucho más, fueron muy convincentes. _

_Esa noche nos amamos sintiendo una libertad que nunca antes habíamos experimentado. Estábamos juntos y aunque la sombra de Gale nos amenazaba, teníamos la esperanza por primera vez en nuestra historia, de vivir ese sueño que tanto habíamos ambicionado. Él no tendría que huir en medio de la noche y tampoco nos amenazaba el fin de un momento. Simplemente, podíamos acostarnos juntos, levantarnos juntos, vivir y construir juntos. Era mucho más de lo que nunca habíamos tenido y sé que él, al igual que yo, decidió entregarse a ese pequeño haz de luz, que bailaba entre las sombras. _

_Los días siguientes, salimos a disfrutar de la ciudad. Paseamos por sus calles, visitando sus museos, sus iglesias y su enorme y fascinante historia. _

_Una tarde, en la que salimos de Notre Dame y seguimos nuestra ruta, paseando por el Sena en una barcaza, para conocer los innumerables puentes que unían las orillas del río; mientras navegábamos, mi sonrisa cambió por un rostro taciturno, más bien preocupado. Todo aquello que en las noches, entre sus brazos, me había parecido tan real, ahora, a la luz del día, se me antojaba totalmente diferente. _

– _¿Qué te sucede?, ¿por qué esa cara?, –me preguntó Peeta, que se dio cuenta de inmediato–. ¿No estás feliz? _

– _Sí lo estoy, demasiado feliz… ¡ese es el problema! _

– _¿Estar feliz es el problema? _

– _Parece raro, ¿verdad? _

_Asintió y luego me dio su acostumbrado beso en la punta de la nariz. _

– _No me mal interpretes, pero es que no sé si está bien que estemos aquí, disfrutando de todo esto, como si no sucediera nada, como si en realidad estuviéramos casados y fuéramos una familia feliz y sin problemas, disfrutando de unas vacaciones en parís. _

– _¿Y crees que sería mejor quedarnos encerrados en el hotel, tristes y desolados sin dejar de pensar ni un minuto en lo que podría pasar si Gale Hawthorne nos encontrara?_

– _No es eso, pero… –hice una pausa y agité suavemente la cabeza–, no me preguntes, yo no sé qué decir, y tampoco tengo ni una mínima idea de cómo podría comportarme. _

– _¡Katniss, olvídalo!, deja de pensar en cómo deberíamos comportarnos o no. Tenemos un problema, y buscamos una solución a ese problema. No sé si todo va a salir bien o no, pero rezo al cielo porque así sea. Mientras tanto, creo que debemos tratar de disfrutar con lo que tenemos, si nos detenemos y nos sentamos a sólo preocuparnos por lo que puede pasar en un futuro, un día nos daremos cuenta de que no hemos vivido y que ya es demasiado tarde para repararlo. _

_Nos rodeó a ambas entre sus brazos y aspiró fuerte, embebiéndose del aroma que nos impregnaba. Él aire era frio, pero nuestros cuerpos se calentaban entre sí, creando una fusión simbiótica, que encerraba esa realidad que ahora mismo, por el tiempo que fuera, nos rodeaba. _

– _Estamos los tres aquí, juntos, y me da igual si sólo nosotros creemos que somos una familia de verdad, mientras para nosotros sea así, lo demás da igual, no importa lo que crea el resto del mundo. Además, eso son sólo tonterías, nosotros somos una familia, tú, nuestra hija, y yo, o… ¿es que crees que un sencillo papel convierte a Gale en el yo de esta familia más que a mí? Él mundo y su burocracia puede pensar lo que quiera, el universo, mí universo, entiende claramente lo que somos y eso a mí me basta. _

_Me sonreí, tenía razón, tenía justo lo que siempre había querido tener y me lo estaba perdiendo. Si duraba mucho, bien, pero si era poco, por lo menos el recuerdo de lo vivido me acompañaría siempre. Por otra parte, sabía claramente que Peeta estaba mucho más preocupado de lo que decía. Apenas dormía, como si temiera que en cualquier momento tendría que volver a salir huyendo, y durante el día se le notaba inquieto, aunque tratará de disimularlo. Sabía que él solamente estaba tratando de convencerme de que me relajara, era suficiente que uno de los dos se preocupara, y él deseaba que ese alguien fuera solo él. _

– _Tienes razón, –dije sinceramente, en un intento porque él también se relajara–, seamos egoístas, presumamos de ser una familia feliz, y que todo París nos envidie por ello. _

– _¡Así se habla, ésa es mi chica! _

_Seguimos disfrutando de la ciudad, nos paseábamos por las calles, y luego de nuestra pequeña charla mientras paseábamos por el Sena, mi actitud era mucho más relajada y dispuesta a disfrutar, así que nos lo pasamos muy bien. _

_El día pautado para conseguirnos con Finnick y Annie llegó. Puntualmente llegamos a la torre Eiffel para nuestro deseado encuentro. Me moría por ver a Annie, pero lo único que encontré esa tarde, fue una enorme decepción. Ellos no aparecieron, y mi propósito de intentar sentirme siempre feliz y relajada, se nubló como un cielo que anuncia una terrible tormenta. _

– _¡Otra vez no por favor! –Me regañaba él ya en el hotel, por mi insistencia al pesimismo–. No ha pasado nada, no lo creo. _

– _¿Y cómo puedes estar tan seguro?, no sabemos nada de nada, y Finnick y Annie no vinieron. Seguro que está pasando algo malo, ¿no crees que deberíamos llamar?, sólo para estar tranquilos. _

– _No, no lo creo, no es prudente. Teníamos dos citas, vamos a esperar a la siguiente. ¡Por favor, tienes que trabajar tu paciencia! _

– _Lo siento, me ha entrado el pánico, nunca he tenido paciencia para nada, soy muy ansiosa. _

– _¡Relájate!, casarse a escondidas no siempre es tan fácil como parece, hay trámites, seguro que no pudo ser tan rápido como pensaban. _

– _Está bien, esperaremos hasta la otra semana. _

_Mi felicidad había mermado un poco, por más que lo intentaba, no podía relajarme como insistía Peeta que hiciera. A lo mejor en otro tiempo, cuando no había pasado todavía por tantas cosas malas, lo hubiera logrado, de hecho, no le habría dado toda la importancia que le estaba dando a la ausencia de Annie y Finnick. ¿Pero qué podía hacer?, mis nervios y mi temple ya no eran los mismos. Tampoco me ayudaba el hecho de que sabía que Peeta fingía estar relajado, pero en realidad estaba incluso más nervioso que yo, lo sabía, su insomnio era cada vez más evidente. Lo veía levantarse por las noches, sudando e inquieto, como si terribles pesadillas visitaran sus sueños. Se levantaba y miraba por la ventana con disimulo, esperando encontrar algo que le indicara que debía actuar. Nunca le dije que lo sabía, no tenía sentido, con ello no iba a evitar su inquietud, sólo iba a angustiarlo más. _

_Lo cierto es, que rogué porque llegara el día de nuestra segunda cita, y también rogué para que esta si tuviera éxito. _

_Tres días más tarde mis ruegos tuvieron respuesta. A las cuatro de la tarde llegamos a la torre Eiffel. Buscamos entre la enorme cantidad de gente, y después de un rato, por fin me encontré con la mirada de Annie, justo en frente de mí, unos metros más allá. Corrí a su encuentro y la abracé, como si hacía años que no la veía, luego miré a Finnick y también me lancé a sus brazos. _

– _Estoy feliz de verlos, –les dije casi entre sollozos–, me preocupé mucho la otra semana cuando no vinieron, no sabía que pensar. _

– _¡Lo sabía!, –contestó Annie aún abrazada a mí–, se lo dije a Finnick. Tenemos tres días en París y hemos estado tratando de contactar antes con vosotros, pero fue imposible. _

_Caminamos durante un buen rato, hasta los Chanélese. Durante el paseo, Finnick y Annie nos contaron toda su historia. Se habían casado dos días después de que nosotros nos hubiéramos marchado, ayudados por Haymitch. Tuvieron que ir a las Vegas para hacerlo. Llegamos a un pequeño bistró, en donde Peeta y yo habíamos merendado antes y nos gustaba mucho, nos sentamos en una mesa retirada, al fondo del salón para poder hablar con tranquilidad. _

– _Fue en una capilla pequeña, la ceremonia fue breve, pero bonita. Sólo estábamos Haymitch, Johanna, Effie, Finnick y yo. Haymitch y Johanna fueron nuestros padrinos. Tengo algunas fotos, ¿quieres verlas? _

– _Claro. _

_Ella las sacó de su bolso. Se le veía preciosa, y parecía muy feliz. Llevaba un vestido blanco de encaje, de escote en V, ceñido siguiendo la línea de su torso, liso y muy ajustado a la cintura, para terminar en una falda muy amplía, a media pierna, justo por debajo de las rodillas. Unos zapatos de tacón muy altos, un sencillo tocado del mismo color del vestido y guantes, completaban el conjunto. Finnick vestía de negro, como era de esperarse, con un traje muy clásico. Su cabello era irreverente y parecía no combinar con la imagen de su ropa, pero le hacía interesante. _

– _Estabas bellísima, –dije con nostalgia, mientras pasaba la última foto a las manos de Peeta, quien también quería verlas–, y Finnick también estaba muy guapo. _

– _No digas eso, apenas tuve tiempo de nada. –me respondió ligeramente sonrosada –. Compré ese vestido una hora antes de casarme, Johanna me ayudó a escogerlo, y fue quien me socorrió a la hora de arreglarme. _

– _Ella sabe mucho de eso, –contesté un tanto melancólica, pues me entristecía no haber podido estar a su lado–, hizo un buen trabajo. _

– _Sí, se le da bien eso de los vestidos y la moda. _

– _Siempre ha sido así. ¿Y cómo esta ella?, –cambié de tema–. _

– _Rara, –dijo Annie sin más, como si tuviera que conformarme con esa palabra– pero todo el mundo está raro estos días. _

– _Me imagino, –contesté, pensando que realmente debía ser así–. _

– _No, no te lo imaginas. –Expresó ella en un tono pesimista–. Johanna es una mujer diferente, sarcástica, y yo diría que un pelín amargada. Le sentó muy mal, mucho más de lo que esperábamos todo lo que sucedido con Marvel. Y Effie… –Se encogió de hombros –. Effie no para de llorar, está destrozada por lo del hombre ese, Mesalla. Él no ha dejado de llamarla y de buscarla, pero ella no quiere ni verlo ni hablar con él. _

– _¡Pero qué descarado!, ¿qué es lo que pretende? _

– _No lo sé, y tampoco quiero averiguarlo. _

_Un camarero se acercó a nuestra mesa y nos preguntó que queríamos tomar. _

– _Ahora cuéntanos, ¿cómo fue todo después de que nos fuimos? _

_Reanudé la conversación con Annie, que evidentemente era la que estaría en casa justo después de que nos marcháramos, luego de que termináramos de pedir lo que queríamos al camarero. _

– _Tal y como te lo puedas imaginar en tu peor pesadilla, –contestó luego de resoplar–. Gale no se dio cuenta de tu ausencia hasta el día siguiente por la tarde, que fue cuando se desató la tercera guerra mundial. Gritos y más gritos, acompañados de terribles groserías salían de su boca, exigía a todo el mundo que le dijeran en dónde estaban, a donde te habías llevado a la niña. Por supuesto todas negábamos saber nada de nada, y él cada vez más y más se parecía a un inquisidor de las cruzadas, pero tu madre supo manejarlo. El segundo día de la batalla campal, él gritaba que habías llegado muy lejos llevándote a Primrose, dijo que inmediatamente iba a denunciarte por abandono de hogar y por secuestrar a la niña, y añadió que pensaba buscarte debajo de las piedras si era preciso, porque tú ibas a pagar por eso. –Hizo una pausa y se sacó los guantes que llevaba puestos, mientras Peeta y yo la mirábamos con desesperación porque continuara–. Tu madre ese día le gritó tanto o más que él, le dijo literalmente: "No te atreverás a tocar a mi hija nunca más, no voy a dejar que vuelvas a ponerle las manos encima, cerdo desalmado". _

– _¿Mi madre dijo groserías?, –la miré impresionada–. _

– _Y esa no fue la única, –contestó ella calmadamente– todavía hay más. Él le dijo… "¿Pero que está diciendo?, no puedo creer que esté de parte de esa... _

_Y ella lo interrumpió… _

– "_Cuida muy bien lo que dices, –gritó doña Inés–, estás hablando de mi hija. _

– _Pues su hija es una zorra. _

– _Ella no es nada de lo que dices, pero tú…, tú sí que eres un ser asqueroso. _

– _¿Cómo se atreve?, yo lo único que he hecho es preocuparme y velar por ella. _

– _Arrogante mentiroso hijo de perra. ¿Cómo te atreves tú? Tanto Andrew como yo confiábamos en ti desgraciado. Desde hace mucho tiempo sé quién eres y qué quieres. Te advierto que mi esposo te estaba investigando y tengo pruebas de todo lo que hacías a nuestras espaldas. Tus desfalcos, tus malos manejos y tus dudosos negocios, incluso tengo pruebas de lo que le hiciste a mi hija el día que nació Primrose. _

– _Yo no he hecho nada de eso que dice. ¡Está loca! Se ha dejado manipular por ese hombre y sus artimañas, si Don Andrew viviera…_

_Se defendió él, aunque algo apabullado por la actitud de Doña Inés, quien mostraba una cara que él jamás había visto._

– _No te atrevas a nombrarlo… _

– _Nunca he hecho nada de lo que dice y Don Andrew nunca habría dudado de mi integridad._

_Ella tomó aire ante la osadía de aquel hombre._

– _Eso tendrás que demostrarlo, porque yo voy a perseguirte hasta hundirte en lo más bajo. _

– _No tiene pruebas de nada, todo es una mentira. _

– _¿Estás seguro? _

_Gale se puso nervioso y titubeo. Luego dijo que sí, pero no fue muy convincente, así que tú madre serenamente le soltó lo que se guardaba debajo de la manga._

– _Voy a moverme exactamente igual como tú lo has hecho. No soy tonta, sé que puedes hacerle mucho daño a mi hija utilizando a Primrose, así que voy a proponerte algo… Yo no emprendo ninguna acción legal en contra tuya, si tú dejas en paz a Katniss, a Primrose y Peeta. Dale el divorcio a Katniss y cédele los derechos sobre la niña. Si lo haces, Katniss te cederá las acciones que tiene en la empresa. Podrás seguir administrando el resto, pero deberás devolverle a Johanna la administración de lo que le corresponde y tampoco tocarás el patrimonio de Primrose. Vas a tener lo que siempre has deseado y no tendrás que preocuparte porque Primrose cumpla dieciocho años y se quede con todo. El fideicomiso que impuso Andrew en su testamento, caduca cuando el primero de sus nietos cumpla la mayoría de edad, así que mas tarde o más temprano te quedarías sin nada si no aceptas. Es un buen trato, ¡acéptalo! _

_El gritó furioso. _

– _Que vuelvan Katniss y Primrose y después hablaremos. _

– _¡No!, –le gritó ella tajantemente– ellas no van a volver hasta que no cumplas con tu parte del trato. _

_El volvió a gritar ahora más fuerte. _

– _¡Es mi hija! _

– _¡No lo es y tú lo sabes! _

_Volvió a gritar ella en respuesta a su afirmación… _

– _Acéptalo, esto tiene que acabar. Tú puedes conseguir todo lo que querías de ella, ya tienes toda la posición social que deseabas y si aceptas, mucho más dinero del que nunca te habrías imaginado tener. Serás dueño de una parte importante de una de las empresas más sustancial y estable que ahora mismo existe y, no tendrás que preocuparte por perderlo, pues todo será tuyo y nadie te lo podrá quitar. _

– _No tengo ninguna garantía de que usted cumplirá con la parte que le corresponde. _

– _Tienes mi palabra." _

_Annie continuó… _

– _El tiró todas las cosas que estaban sobre la mesa al suelo. Creímos que iba a pegar a tu madre, pero ella no se movió, le miró fijamente y sin miedo en los ojos. Entonces él volvió a transformarse en el hombre sosegado y calculador que forma parte de su otra personalidad, porque ahora estamos seguras de que ese hombre sufre de múltiples personalidades y puede echar mano de ellas en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, te lo aseguro. Lo cierto es, que después de su transformación de Mr. Hyde al Doctor Jekill, dijo calmadamente a tu madre… _

_Gale… _

– _Necesito tiempo para pensarlo. No voy a emprender ninguna acción legal si vosotros no lo hacen, pero no voy a tomar una decisión apresurada. _

– _Está bien, supongo que necesitas averiguar si puedes salirte con la tuya. Lo entiendo, pero te advierto que no podrás, te tengo en mis manos mucho más de lo que te imaginas y voy a seguir trabajando en ello. Yo no tomaré tampoco ninguna acción legal, por supuesto, con la misma condición que tú pones y una más: Mientras lo piensas, mi hija estará lejos de aquí, no quiero que la busques, porque si lo haces, voy a hundirte. Quizás tú puedas quitarle a la niña por un tiempo, pero cuando acabe contigo, ella volverá a estar en sus brazos y tú estarás pudriéndote en una cárcel, te lo aseguro. Mi consejo es que aceptes el trato y dejemos todo esto hasta aquí, sin ir más lejos. Lo único que queremos es que salgas de nuestras vidas lo más pronto posible y para siempre, el dinero no nos importa, no quiero escándalos, ni manchas sobre el nombre de mi familia o el buen juicio de Andrew, que lamentablemente se equivocó mucho contigo._

_Peeta y yo estábamos atónitos por todo lo que escuchábamos. _

– _Pues yo creo que tu mamá da miedo. –Terminó diciendo Annie–. Parece una mujer cuyos oídos jamás han escuchado una grosería y luego resulta que es como una gran heroína, que tiene cuchillos escondidos en las mangas y que además sabe muy bien cómo usarlos. Menos mal que está de nuestra parte. _

– _Yo desde hace mucho tiempo sé que Doña Inés es una mujer muy astuta, –contestó Peeta– y con mucho valor. Estoy seguro de que Don Andrew la educó poco a poco y sin que ni siquiera ella misma se diera cuenta, para que sacara todo ese carácter cuando lo necesitara. A mí no me parece nada inusitada la forma en que ha actuado. _

– _Pues tal parece que ella lo ha solucionado todo. Ahora sólo nos queda esperar la respuesta de Gale, pero ya sabemos que va a aceptar. Eso era lo que quería, dinero y posición y eso es lo que va a tener, así que no se va a negar. _

_Contestó Annie verdaderamente ilusionada y emocionada por ese hecho. _

– _Annie tiene razón, –dijo Finnick–, y mientras tanto podemos estar tranquilos, pues él no se va a acercar a nosotros. _

– _Hay que estar alerta de todas formas, –contestó Peeta– hasta que no vea que ha renunciado a Katniss y a la niña no voy a estar tranquilo, y aún después de eso, todavía estaré alerta. Creo que lo haré durante toda mi vida. _

_Detrás de sus palabras había más que intranquilidad, sólo que en ese momento no me di cuenta de ello. Él no estaba tan seguro de que Gale aceptara nada, la sospecha de que en realidad él me amaba, no dejaba de torturarlo, aunque guardó el secreto muy bien. No sé por qué extraña razón, supongo que la misma que tuve yo, nunca me dijo que él creía que en realidad Gale no había hecho todo aquello por dinero, sí no por amor. Fue mi madre quien después me lo contó, fue con ella con la única persona con quien lo comentó. Yo por mi parte, sonreí complacida con la conclusión de Annie, pero a diferencia de Peeta, no sospechaba nada, yo sabía claramente por qué Gale había actuado de aquella forma y también sabía que no era normal el sentimiento que tenía por mí y por la niña. Gale estaba obsesionado y no tenía control sobre sus emociones. _

– _Me alivia escuchar que te has vuelto tan paranoico y neurótico como yo. _

_Dije, y luego lo agarré por las mejillas y lo bese en la boca, un beso sonoro y exagerado como mis gestos, para matizar el tono de mis palabras. Quería ocultar mis verdaderos temores, quería que todo aquello fuera verdad y que Gale desistiera de sus intenciones. _

_Seguimos hablando toda la tarde. Annie y Finnick continuaron contándonos sobre todo lo acontecido, hasta que llegó la hora de marcharnos. _

– _¿Dónde se están hospedando?, –les pregunté–. _

– _En un hotelito cerca del Museo del Louvre, –contestó Finnick–. _

– _Pues anota aquí la dirección para pasar mañana a buscarlos. No conocemos todavía el museo, les esperábamos para hacer el recorrido con vosotros, –volví a decirles, mientras les pasaba una servilleta y un bolígrafo que tenía en el bolso–. _

– _Nosotros tampoco hemos entrado, –respondió dijo Annie–, me parece un buen plan para mañana. _

– _Entonces no se diga más, mañana al museo. _

– _¿No les parece que esta ciudad es fantástica? –Exclamó Annie, ya para despedirnos–. Durante estos últimos dos días no hemos podido ver mucho, pero lo que ya conocemos nos ha parecido increíble. _

– _Estamos de acuerdo contigo, –contesté, sujetando su mano mientras nos adelantábamos unos pasos a los chicos– nosotros hemos disfrutado mucho de nuestra estadía aquí, y también creemos que ha sido maravilloso conocerla. _

– _Pues tendrán que repetir muchas cosas, porque yo quiero verlo todo. _

– _Lo haremos. Peeta ha diseñado un plan de viaje, ya mañana lo verán y decidiremos si cambiamos algunas cosas. _

_Ya había pasado una semana desde nuestro encuentro con Annie y Finnick en París. Era tiempo de marcharnos, así que nos sentamos a decidir cómo y cuándo nos iríamos. _

– _Escuchadme chicos, estamos en Europa, –dijo Annie decepcionada por tener que terminar nuestros días de vacaciones, por llamarlos de alguna manera–, yo no creo que debamos ir a Londres enseguida, creo que deberíamos conocer más. _

– _Hemos estado mucho tiempo en París Annie –contesté tratando de calmar su ímpetu–, ya lo conoces bastante bien. _

– _No me refiero a quedarnos en París Katniss, –volvió a la carga con mucha emoción en sus palabras–, me refiero a seguir viajando. Italia, España, Suiza, hay tanto por conocer. Piénsalo, ¿cuándo volveremos a tener la oportunidad de hacerlo? _

– _A mí también me gustaría, –dije, reconozco que también algo desilusionada–, pero es costoso, y aquí nadie está trabajando. _

– _No sé Katniss, podríamos hacerlo. –Ahora intervino Peeta, apoyando a Annie–. Si cuidamos bien nuestros gastos y viajando en tren, podríamos ir a algunas ciudades. _

– _¡Peeta, no me hagas quedar como una aguafiestas! Hay que ser responsables. _

– _No Katniss, –ahora intervino Finnick– yo te entiendo, pero veras, mi esposa, –miró a Annie–, ¡me encanta llamarte así cariño!, –ella le sonrío–. Lo siento… mi esposa, tiene razón. No sólo por la oportunidad de conocer, es también por el hecho de que mientras más tiempo nos movamos, más difícil será ubicarnos. Podríamos ir a Londres y luego salir de ahí, como si sólo fuera un destino vacacional más. Si Gale nos sigue, eso lo despistara. _

– _Finnick tiene razón. –Dijo Peeta mientras me abrazaba–. Hagámoslo, podemos hacerlo, yo te digo que si cuidamos bien nuestros gastos, podemos permitírnoslo. El cambio nos beneficia, los dólares tienen mucho valor en este momento, con poco dinero de allá, podemos hacer mucho aquí. _

_Los miré a los tres, ellos esperaban mi respuesta. Se les veía deseosos e incluso contentos, y después de todo, habíamos pasado por tanto, que… ¿por qué no darnos un gusto?, ¿por qué no disfrutar de algo bonito y especial? _

– _No puedo pelear contra los tres, y en el fondo yo también quiero hacerlo, así que… ¡qué diablos!, ¡hagámoslo! _

_Así comenzó nuestra pequeña aventura a lo Fileas Fox, solo que no era la Vuelta al Mundo en 80 días, si no algo menos ambicioso. La vuelta a Europa con 80 dólares. Bueno, no teníamos tan poco dinero, exagero, pero no viajamos precisamente en primera clase. A pesar de ello, permitirnos aquella aventura, fue de las mejores decisiones que he tomado en mi vida. Lo poco que viví siendo enteramente feliz, fue enriquecedor e intenso, como pocos momentos en la vida de cualquier persona común. _

_Compramos los pasajes en tren rumbo a Italia, empezando por Roma. Desde ahí continuamos errantes durante mes y medio, visitando cada museo, cada monumento y cada plaza que nos pareciera interesante. En todo ese tiempo, me sentí una mujer libre y feliz, como nunca lo había sido en toda mi vida. Entendí por qué Peeta insistió en hacerlo, me estaba regalando un sueño, un sueño que le había confesado un día, cuando recién nuestro amor empezaba. ¡Dios mío, lo amé tanto! Estaba con el hombre a quien adoraba, te tenía a ti a mi lado, y nos acompañaban dos de las más especiales personas que eh encontrado en mi camino. Decidí no pensar, no preocuparme por nada, sólo disfrutar y dejarme llevar. Nunca sabré si fui egoísta o irresponsable, pero lo que sí sé con certeza, es que no me arrepiento. En ocasiones cierro los ojos y vuelvo a aquellos días, aquellos maravillosos días que resumen lo mejor de mi existencia. No sé si sólo es un sueño, pero eso ahora ¿qué importancia tiene? Sueño o no, son de los recuerdos más reales, preciados y maravillosos que tengo. _

_Estando en Suiza, la calma y euforia de la que había gozado durante todo ese tiempo, mermó un poco. Sentí la necesidad de hablar con alguien, que me informara aunque sólo fuera parcialmente de lo que estaba sucediendo. Habíamos tratado de comunicarnos anteriormente, pero sin ningún resultado. Llamamos a la casa de mi madre en el Capitolio, en donde nos contestó Carmen, una de las doncellas y nos dijo que mamá no había vuelto de Nueva York. Peeta y Finnick sí se habían comunicado con sus padres, pero ellos al igual que nosotros, no habían estado siendo informados apenas, por no decir de nada. Luego intentamos comunicarnos con Nueva York. Llamamos al teléfono de la casa que habíamos estado habitando, pero no respondía nadie, sabíamos que eso era un riesgo, a fin de cuentas, esa era la casa de Gale. De pronto se me ocurrió y poniendo los ojos en blanco dije:_

– _Pero que tontos hemos sido, ¡a Haymitch! Es a quien debimos llamar desde el principio. _

– _¡Sí, a Haymitch!, –me contestó Annie entusiasmada por la idea, creía al igual que yo, que esa llamada no podía fallar–, tienes razón, él sí que tiene que estar enterado de todo. –Hizo una pausa y miró el reloj, sacó cuentas con los dedos para contar con la diferencia horaria–. A estas horas tiene que estar ya en casa, llama ahí. _

– _Llámale tú por favor, –le dije a Peeta–, es mejor si quien pregunta por él es un hombre, digo, por si cualquier eventualidad. _

_El asintió, tomó el teléfono en sus manos y marcó el número. Tardaron en contestar, y cuando ya Peeta se disponía a colgar, escuchó la voz de Haymitch del otro lado. _

– _¿Haymitch… eres tú? _

– _¿Peeta?, –contestó la voz del otro lado–, por fin hablo con vosotros. ¿Cómo están?, ¿va todo bien?, dime, –él atropellaba sus preguntas entre nervioso y ansioso–. ¿Necesitan alguna cosa?, la que sea, cuéntame todo, dime si están bien. _

– _Sí…, sí Haymitch, todos estamos bien, no nos hace falta nada, sólo hemos llamado para saber de vosotros. Hemos tratado de localizar a Doña Inés, pero no hemos podido. Debimos haberte llamado antes, pero es que hemos tratado de ser precavidos. _

– _Y han hecho bien, nunca se sabe con éste hombre pisándonos los talones lo que pueda pasar. _

– _Dime Haymitch, ¿cómo están las cosas? _

– _En realidad todo está igual, la calma inquietante, ya sabes. El caballero no está en la ciudad, desde hace un mes se marchó, pero Doña Inés lo tiene muy vigilado y al parecer no les está buscando… por ahora, pero no debes bajar la guardia. Estoy seguro que no tardará en reaccionar y tú sabes que con él siempre es mejor esperar lo peor. Hay otra cosa, nuestros hombres, ya sabes, el sherlock Holmes y el eslabón, han desaparecido, –se refería al detective que había contratado papá y al contable de la empresa–. Los he buscado sin parar, pero parece que se los hubiera tragado la tierra. _

– _Eso no es una mala noticia, –le contestó Peeta, tratando de disimular lo mejor que podía para tratar de no angustiar a nadie–. Que no nos esté buscando, podría ser la antesala de que decidirá aceptar el trato de Doña Inés. _

– _¿No quieres preocupar a Katniss?, –le contestó Haymitch, dándose perfecta cuenta, ellos se conocían lo suficiente como para entenderse entre líneas–, estoy de acuerdo contigo, en fin de cuentas, es la primera vez que por lo menos ella está lejos de él, lo suficiente como para sentirse algo segura. Lo mejor es no mermarle ese sentimiento. _

– _Sí, las dos están muy bien, –volvió a responderle Peeta, en la misma línea–. ¿Y todo lo demás?, ¿alguna novedad? _

– _La novedad ya también esperada, son los padres de Annie. –Hizo una pausa y se río un poco–. Han puesto el grito en el cielo, ya te imaginarás. A su madre tuvimos que reanimarla con sales, cuando se enteró que su… nena, se había casado con el tunante melenudo ese. Eso, en sus propias palabras, –volvió a reírse–. Doña Inés los ha calmado, estaban furiosos con ella, pero todavía la respetan. Ella ha tratado de convencerlos, los exhortó a que miraran todo lo que les estaba pasando a sus hijas. –Cambió su tono de voz, ya no parecía divertido–. Se siente muy culpable, dice que si hubiera sido una madre más tolerante y dispuesta a conocer verdaderamente a sus niñas, nada de esto habría pasado. _

– _Dile de mi parte, que no se preocupe por eso, todos cometemos errores. Lo importante es que ahora ha sido y es el pilar de la familia, en donde yo me incluyo. Ahora dime, Johanna, ¿cómo está ella? _

– _No la he visto mucho, un par de veces y siempre junto a Doña Inés. Se le ve fuerte, pero no deja de inquietarme. Me encantaría hablar con ella un momento a solas, pero no me atrevo. _

– _Dale un poco de tiempo. –Ahora era Peeta el que sonreía–. Ya verás cómo todo eso se soluciona. Yo creo que terminará siendo para bien. ¿Y tu Haymitch?, ¿Cómo estás tú? _

– _Eh tenido tiempos mejores, no voy a mentirte. Me han hecho muchísima falta, todos. Después de que se marcharan me he sentido muy solo. Os envidio, sanamente claro está. Ahora mismo me encantaría haberlos podido acompañar y salir de este infierno. _

– _Lo sé, y créeme, nada me gustaría más que tener tu compañía. Eres un gran hombre, nunca encontraré en mi camino mejor amigo que tú. Las cosas malas ocurren a veces por una razón, como lo que pasó con el matrimonio de Johanna, por ejemplo. Yo tengo el presentimiento, de que eso que ahora le parece una desgracia, va a dar paso a algo extraordinario en su vida, y creo que tú tendrás mucho que ver en ello. _

– _Espero que tengas razón Peeta. Ojala pase algo extraordinario, que de paso a una mejor y más cálida existencia para todos. Yo sólo deseo verlos felices, y que podamos disfrutar de nuestras vidas sin ningún tipo de obstáculos. Es ahora cuando entiendo con claridad tus palabras, cuando me hablabas de vivir en libertad y sin tantos caprichos sociales. _

_Peeta se sonrió, sabía que Haymitch estaba atrapado en un matrimonio que no deseaba y que estaba perdidamente enamorado de Johanna. Por supuesto que ahora entendía sus palabras…_

– _Ahora voy a colgar, en lo que podamos te volveremos a llamar. Todos aquí te mandan recuerdos, –yo le decía cosas mientras él aún seguía hablando–, dile a Doña Inés, a Johanna y Effie, que mi princesa las quiere mucho. Sí, sí –me contestó a mí con el teléfono en la mano aún– Katniss quiere que te diga que a ti también te quiere mucho. _


	46. Capítulo 46-Un lugar encantador para viv

_**Buenas Noches, acá les dejo otro capítulo de esta maravillosa historia, siempre me han dicho y lo creo totalmente, que es mejor tener momentos de felicidad absoluta aunque sean corticos, que no tener ninguno, ¿porque lo digo?, pasen y lean. Como siempre, nada me pertenece, la adapto por diversión, los personajes son de Suzanne Collins y la historia es de Vallemar (Alejandra Gimenez).**_

_CAPITULO XLVI _

_**UN LUGAR ENCANTADOR PARA VIVIR **_

_Llegó el final de nuestra pequeña aventura turística, la hora de asentarnos en algún lugar se había convertido en una prioridad. Londres, que era nuestro destino original, resultó ser una ciudad tan fabulosa como todas las que habíamos visto, pero todos estábamos de acuerdo en que era mejor no quedarnos justamente en ella, no nos parecía conveniente, debido a nuestra situación, por ello decidimos rentar un lugar provisional, por un mes, mientras encontrábamos lo que andábamos buscando. Dos semanas después de que llegáramos, aún no habíamos encontrado ningún lugar para vivir, pero un día se puso en nuestro camino. Decidimos viajar hasta Irlanda, escapando del corazón de Inglaterra, una vez en Dublín, preguntamos por los pequeños pueblos a donde pudiéramos ir de visita. Entre un encantador pueblo y otro, llegamos a la pequeña península de Dingle en el condado de Kerry. Es uno de los lugares más mágicos de Irlanda… montañas, playas… situada muy cerca de la zona que nombran Ring of Kerry -anillo de Kerry-. En Dingle se habla Gaeltacht, es decir, se habla el irlandés, y todos los carteles indicativos están en gaélico, pero pronto descubrimos que nos entendían en ingles perfectamente y no había problemas para comunicarse en ese idioma. Dingle también es el nombre del pueblecito más importante de la península, con un adorable puertecito de pesca, en el fondo de la bahía. Al oeste del pueblo de Dingle, yace un litoral asombroso. Por la carretera hasta el pueblo de Ballyferriter, encontrarás la playa de Beál Bán, que sólo conocen los lugareños. En el puerto de Connor Pass, la vista alcanza las dos vertientes de la península de Dingle. Abrazada a ambos lados por el mar, siempre presente en el horizonte, se disfruta de un paisaje increíble. Se ven las dos vertientes, muy distintas. Por un lado las bahías de Tralee, y Brandon, por el otro, las extensas praderas que descienden hacia la bahía de Dingle. _

_Cómo ya a estas alturas supondrás, tu padre quedó prendado de aquel lugar y tuvo consenso por parte de todos los demás, ninguno era capaz de objetar nada ante la majestuosidad que teníamos ante nosotros. _

_Ese mismo día buscamos un lugar en donde hospedarnos, para luego, al día siguiente, buscar un lugar cómodo para vivir. _

_Finnick y Peeta regresaron a la ciudad de Londres, a recoger nuestro equipaje, que por cierto había crecido mucho en las últimas semanas y habíamos decidido dejar en la pequeña residencia temporal que habíamos encontrado en la ciudad, hasta decidir donde queríamos erradicarnos. Annie y yo nos encargaríamos de buscar casa mientras ellos se encontraban fuera. _

_Caminamos mucho durante dos días, sin ninguna suerte, pero en el último momento, un día antes de que ellos regresaran, eso cambió. Conseguimos una pequeña plaza, con un pequeño café. Decidimos sentarnos a beber algo, pues estábamos agotadas y un poco desesperanzadas. Un hombre muy agradable salió de detrás del mostrador para atendernos, le pedimos dos tazas de café. Él, te miró y jugó un rato contigo, mientras tú le sonreías sus gracias, se marchó y regresó al rato con los dos cafés. _

– _¿De dónde venís vosotras señoras?, –nos preguntó cordialmente, en ingles–. Se nota que no son de por estos lares, ¿españolas quizás? _

– _Venimos de... –interrumpí a Annie inmediatamente– _

– _De España, venimos de España, pero tampoco somos de ahí. _

– _Entiendo, –dijo él dubitativo–, me imagino que no, hablan inglés muy bien, pero tienen acento de americanas, aunque aspecto de españolas. _

– _Sí, norteamericanas, somos de San Francisco. _

– _¿Donde está la cárcel de Alcatraz?, –preguntó él queriendo parecer interesado–. _

– _Exacto, –le contesté devolviéndole la sonrisa, pero sin tratar de dejarle ningún margen para que siguiera indagando–. _

– _Bueno, dicen que llueve mucho en San Francisco, –insistió él– como aquí. _

– _Sí, llueve muchísimo –contesté, está vez en un tono un poco más seco que antes–. _

– _A mí me gusta viajar, pero nunca he salido de este pueblo, así que pregunto a todos los turistas. Les pido que me cuenten cómo son las cosas en su país; –trató de explicar el hombre, avergonzado por parecer imprudente–. ¿Ahora están de vacaciones? _

– _La verdad es que nos gusta mucho este pueblo, y estamos pensando en quedarnos una temporada. Buscamos un lugar tranquilo en donde vivir, ayer vinimos aquí y nos gustó mucho. _

– _¿De verdad?, –dijo sin entender muy bien– bueno, Dingle tiene su encanto, pero no sé yo si exactamente para erradicarse aquí, como se deben haber dado cuenta, es sólo un pequeño pueblo, con muy poca gente._

– _Es lo que buscamos, queremos un lugar tranquilo, la vida en las grandes ciudades no es algo que nos entusiasme mucho, queremos probar algo distinto._

_Se encogió de hombros, no sé si demasiado conforme con mi explicación, pero aceptándola._

– _¿Y donde piensan quedarse? _

– _Ahora mismo estábamos buscando una casa, pero no encontramos nada, la búsqueda ha sido dura. _

– _A lo mejor no han sabido dónde buscar. _

– _Es posible, en fin de cuentas no conocemos el pueblo. _

– _Deberían buscar en las afueras. Me parece que el viejo Clark está alquilando una casa en la que vivía su hijo con la familia. Se fue a la capital, –explicó con un ademan divertido–, le ofrecieron un mejor trabajo y no se lo pensó. _

– _¿Y cómo podemos hablar con ese señor?, –le pregunté, tratando de no parecer demasiado ansiosa, pero si urgida– ¿sería posible encontrarlo ahora? _

– _Verá, el vive dos calles más arriba, pero si esperan aquí una hora más o menos, seguro se encontraran con él. Siempre viene a tomar café y normalmente es muy puntual. _

– _Muchas gracias, ¿cuándo lo vea podría avisarnos?, nos encantaría ver esa casa. _

– _Sin problemas. En lo que cruce la puerta le diré que lo están buscando. _

_El señor Clark llegó puntual, una hora más tarde. Tal como había prometido el camarero del bar, le dijo que nosotras lo estábamos esperando y le explicó por qué. Se dirigió a nuestra mesa y directamente nos preguntó: _

– _¿Vosotras sois las dos lindas señoras que quieren alquilar la casa de mi hijo? _

– _Debe ser usted el señor Clark, –lo saludé cordialmente–, tanto gusto. _

_Nos dimos las manos, y tanto Annie como yo pronunciamos nuestros nombres. _

– _Si quieren verla, podemos subir ahora. Tengo mi coche afuera y podría llevarlas. _

– _Nos encantaría, si fuera tan amable. _

– _Por supuesto. _

_Nos levantamos y pagamos la cuenta al camarero, dejándole una buena propina, pues nos había sido muy útil y además nos había atendido muy bien. Le dimos las gracias nuevamente por su hospitalidad y generosidad y nos pusimos en marcha junto al señor Clark. _

– _¿Está muy lejos del pueblo?, –preguntó Annie mientras íbamos en camino–. _

– _No, está en Kinard, a diez minutos de Dingle. Tiene unas vistas espectaculares de la Bahía de Dingle y el panorama circundante._

_Llegamos a una modesta casa, ubicada en un lugar realmente hermoso. Los alrededores eran muy verdes y el señor Clark no mentía, contaba con una hermosa vista de la bahía. Cerca habían más casas, pero más bien retiradas unas de otras. La construcción era de piedra y tenía una sola planta, con coquetas ventanas y un pequeño jardín en el frente. El señor Clark abrió la puerta para nosotras. Los suelos y muebles eran de madera. La sala, el comedor y la cocina, eran prácticamente un mismo ambiente, sólo las separaba un mesón largo, que dividía la cocina del resto y que la dejaba al descubierto de los ojos de todos. Estaba hecha en mampostería, sus gabinetes lucían cortinas en lugar de puertas. El salón era modesto, como el resto de la casa, pero muy acogedor, con un sofá mullido, tapizado en flores, al que acompañaban dos sendas sillas de madera. A un lado de la sala, había una gran chimenea, con dos butacas orejeras en frente de ella y en medio una mesita para el té. Tanto a Annie como a mí nos pareció maravillosa. _

– _¿Cuántas habitaciones tiene?, –le pregunté, indagando todo con la mirada–. _

– _Tres en total y un cuarto de baño. _

– _¿Podemos verlas? _

– _Claro, por supuesto. Disculparán si hay un pequeño olor a humedad, pues ha estado cerrada durante algún tiempo. _

– _No se preocupe, está bien. _

_Las habitaciones eran perfectas. Amplias y luminosas, era la casa ideal para los cinco. Sólo había un detalle que no nos gustaba, el baño era uno solo. En Europa podías encontrar casas de seis dormitorios, con un solo baño. En América, definitivamente las cosas eran distintas, mientras más baños tuvieran las casas, más cómodas y mejor. Pero eso era un detalle insignificante, dentro del gran hallazgo que resultaba la casa. _

– _A mí me gusta Annie –le dije–, pero creo que es muy grande para Peeta, Primrose y yo y aún más grande para Finnick y para ti solos. Creo que tendremos que seguir buscando. _

– _¿Pero qué dices?, Katniss, podemos vivir todos en ella. _

– _¿En serio, no te molesta? _

– _Claro que no. No entiendo por qué crees que iba a molestarme. _

– _No sé, pensé que tú y Finnick querrían, ¿ya sabes…? –me encogí de hombros– vivir solos, están recién casados. _

– _¡Pero qué cosas dices…! Peeta y tú, si a ver vamos, también están recién casados y, ¿a ti te molesta que vivamos contigo? _

– _No, en lo absoluto. _

– _¿Entonces por qué habría de importarme a mí? Además, es mejor pagar un poco más por una sola, que mucho más por dos. _

– _Sí, en eso sin duda tienes razón. ¿Entonces le decimos que sí al señor Clark? _

– _Sí, pienso que a los chicos les va a encantar. _

_Le explicamos al señor Clark, que nuestros respectivos cónyuges, estaban en Londres buscando nuestras cosas. También le explicamos que Finnick y Peeta eran hermanos y que en la casa viviríamos los cuatro y la niña. Él no tuvo ningún problema, dijo que le parecíamos buenas personas. _

– _Bueno señor Clark, si no tiene ningún problema, le diré a mi esposo cuando llegue, que pase a su casa a darle la fianza y seguro le pagará varios meses por adelantado. Nos gustaría mudarnos lo más pronto posible, si no le importa y no tiene ningún inconveniente. _

– _Por mí, mañana mismo. Mientras antes viva alguien en ella, mejor. Yo no puedo venir a limpiarla y a mantener el jardín, así que iba a terminar deteriorándose todo. La casa la alquilamos con los muebles, eso les hará todo más sencillo._

–_Entonces… ¿quedamos de acuerdo? _

– _De acuerdo, esperaré a sus esposos y cerraré el trato con ellos. _

_El señor Clark nos volvió a acercar al pueblo y Annie y yo aprovechamos para comprar algunas cosas que pensamos podrían hacernos falta, como ropa de cama, algunos utensilios de cocina, toallas para el baño y algunas otras cositas que necesitábamos y otras por las que nos encaprichamos. _

_Cuando llegaron los chicos al día siguiente, se sorprendieron muchísimo, al encontrarnos clasificando un montón de compras sobre las camas de la habitación del hotel. _

– _¿Qué es todo esto?, –dijo Finnick sorprendido–, no me digan que se deprimieron y decidieron consolarse comprando todas las cosas que habían en las tiendas. _

– _No has visto nada, –contesté, mientras él seguía mirando dentro de las bolsas–, también compramos una cuna para Prim. Nos la guardaran hasta mañana, cuando vosotros vayáis a recogerla. Pero no te preocupes, –dije orgullosa–, nos costó muy barata. _

– _¿Encontraron casa?, –preguntó un receloso Peeta–. _

– _¡Sí señor!, –exclamé, satisfecha de nuestra proeza–, el dueño los espera para que le entreguen la fianza y un par de meses por adelantado. Esta es la dirección a donde deben buscarlo. _

– _Me debes veinte libras. –Le dijo Peeta a Finnick–. _

– _¿Qué significa eso?, –lo miró Annie mientras le preguntaba con reproche–. ¿Apostaste porque no encontraríamos nada? _

– _¡Cariño, sólo pensé que se tardarían más! –Se defendió él–. No dudaba de vuestras habilidades, pero el pueblo es pequeño, no pensé que sería tan fácil._

– _Mira que eres idiota Finnick. –Volvió a reprocharle Annie–. Para tu información, sí que somos eficientes. –Continuó ella, adoptando una posición de superioridad–. No es fácil como dices, pero nosotras estamos por encima del desafío y cuando veas la casa que vamos a alquilar, me vas a tener que pagar otras veinte libras a mí. _

– _Es linda y grande, –dije emocionada por el gran hallazgo, que debo reconocer fue pura casualidad, pero ellos no lo sabían–, y cómo vamos a vivir todos juntos, creo que podemos permitírnosla. _

– _Si a vosotras os gusta… –Volvió a decir Finnick, esta vez en un intento de resarcirse por no haber apostado por nosotras–. Donde manda capitán, no manda marinero_

– _Vayan de una vez a pagar la fianza. El señor se llama Clark. Tienen que subir hasta el final de la calle y luego a la derecha, se van a encontrar con una plaza pequeña, en el café que está ahí, pregunten al camarero. Díganle que van de parte de nosotras y que les indique el resto de la dirección, el os ayudará. _

– _¡Cómo no iban a encontrar casa, ya tienen hasta amigos!, –dijo Peeta riéndose–. Te lo dije, por eso aposté por ellas. _

_Al día siguiente nos mudamos a la casa. Cuando terminamos de instalarnos, preparamos un almuerzo digno de nuestra nueva situación, y nos sentamos todos juntos en el comedor, para disfrutar de él. Fue ahí, cuando los muchachos nos comentaron sobre una idea que habían tenido. _

– _Cuando fuimos a buscar la cuna de Prim, –dijo Peeta–, vimos un pequeño local en el centro que están alquilando. _

– _No es muy grande, –añadió Finnick, visiblemente emocionado–, pero creo que si lo arreglamos bien, se le puede sacar mucho provecho. _

– _¿Qué es lo que tienen pensado?, – les preguntó Annie intrigada–, quieren hablar claro por favor. _

– _Verás Annie, –contestó Peeta, igual de emocionado que Finnick–, creemos que podríamos acondicionar el local y poner una pequeña tienda. Venderíamos periódicos, revistas, libros, como un pequeño estanco, con dulces, regalos. Un pequeño bazar. Finnick viajará a Londres y buscará quien nos pueda surtir. _

– _No parece mala idea, creo que me gusta. _

– _Y te gustará aún más cuando lo veas listo. Podéis atenderlo entre las dos, nosotros hemos hablado con el señor Clark y es posible que pueda ayudarnos a encontrar un trabajo con los pescadores locales. Con esa entrada y lo que nos dejé el local, podremos vivir modestamente, por lo menos hasta que se resuelvan las cosas. _

– _Esa no es la única noticia –volvió a decir Finnick –. También hemos conseguido que el viejo Clark nos vendiera el jeep que usaba su hijo. Hemos resuelto como movilizarnos. _

– _¿Se los vendió? –pregunté mientras cogía las llaves de las manos de Peeta –. Pero… no quería, ¿Cómo lo hicieron?_

–_Con maña y tacto…_

_Contestó Peeta orgulloso. Lo hemos dejado un poco más arriba, para daros la sorpresa. _

– _Yo no sé conducir –dijo Annie, haciendo pucheros –._

– _Yo te voy a enseñar cariño, –contestó Finnick –, es fácil._

– _Buena suerte con eso –me burlé –. Sé de buena tinta que su hermano casi termina loco intentándolo. _

– _También podría llevarte a donde tú me pidas cariño –rectificó Finnick –. _

– _No, vas a enseñarme, no importa lo que te tardes. –ella se subió en su regazo y lo besó por todo el rostro –. ¿Verdad que me enseñarás mi amor? _

_Finnick suspiró complacido ante sus atenciones, mientras Peeta y yo lo mirábamos divertidos por la cara de embobado de Finnick._

– _Yo hago lo que me pidas cariño, si tú me lo pides así, te enseño a conducir un camión de mercancía, ¡vamos, lo que se te antoje…!_

_Tres semanas más tarde, ya teníamos el local alquilado, y trabajábamos los cuatro en él. Mientras Finnick y Peeta se encargaban de la carpintería, Annie y yo lo hacíamos de la pintura. En poco tiempo estábamos listos para abrir. A la inauguración asistieron muchas personas del pueblo. Nos habíamos hecho bastante populares. Éramos la novedad, nos llamaban los americanos locos. Creo que se les hacía difícil de entender, qué demonios hacíamos exactamente ahí, pero nadie nunca preguntó nada, o cuando lo hicieron, se conformaban con una respuesta sencilla. Peeta y Finnick, pronto comenzaron a trabajar con un grupo de pescadores de la zona. Todos estaban bastante impresionados con los conocimientos que Peeta tenía sobre los mares y su entorno. En poco tiempo habíamos logrado un grupo heterogéneo de amigos, nos habían recibido con los brazos abiertos. Éramos felices, teníamos una vida sencilla, pero llena de buenos momentos, que perdurarán en mi memoria por el resto de mi vida. _

_Ya con nuestros malos recuerdos demasiado lejos como para recordarlos con claridad, seguíamos viviendo lo que a mi entender, era lo más parecido al Paraíso. Lo que soñamos durante tanto tiempo, en cierta forma se había convertido en realidad. Una realidad palpable, que podíamos sentir y a través de la cual vivíamos todos los días de nuestro tiempo. Ésa realidad duró casi dos años. _

_Un terrible día de verano, me levanté angustiada, sobresaltaba, me sentía nerviosa. Un presentimiento, como una terrible opresión en el pecho, pero sin poder dilucidar por qué. Peeta se dio cuenta de que algo me sucedía, y me lo preguntó. _

– _Hoy estas distinta, no sé bien por qué, pero pareces inquieta, ¿Pasa algo malo? _

– _En realidad no, aunque me siento angustiada, como si algo malo fuera a suceder, pero no sé qué. _

_Él me abrazó. _

– _Tranquila, ven aquí y dame un abrazo. Es normal que te sientas así, durante mucho tiempo has estado expuesta a una situación muy difícil, en donde vivías sobresaltada y esperando siempre lo peor. Eso ya pasó, ahora estás conmigo. Sé que relajarte no es sencillo, pero puedes hacerlo. Él no está aquí, y no estará nunca más en nuestras vidas. _

– _¿Cómo puedes estar seguro de eso? _

– _Porque yo no lo voy a permitir. _

– _Dios quiera que tengas razón Peeta, porque no podría resistir otro golpe más, no lo aguantaría. _

– _No digas eso nunca. Tú eres una mujer fuerte, y no va a pasar nada malo. Pero si algo llegará a ocurrir… no puedes rendirte, ¿entiendes?, no puedes hacerlo nunca. _

– _Yo ya no soy la misma persona, ya no lo soy. _

– _No, por supuesto que no lo eres, ahora eres una persona muchísimo mejor._

_Peeta trataba de hacerme sentir segura, cuando él mismo no lo estaba. Tenía pesadillas por las noches y constantemente se sobresaltaba por las situaciones más absurdas. Recelaba de cualquier extraño que llegara al pueblo y parecía siempre vigilante, alerta. _

_Aquel día no ocurrió nada, tal y como él lo dijo, ni al día siguiente, así que empecé a creer que tenía razón, y me relajé. Volví otra vez a disfrutar de esa realidad paralela que habíamos construido; pero cuando menos lo esperábamos, entonces pasó. _

_Annie paseaba contigo por un parque cercano a la tienda. Yo estaba atendiendo al último grupo de personas que nos visitó esa tarde, Ella sugirió que te llevaría a pasear un rato, pues estabas inquieta, mientras esperaba por mí para ir a la casa. _

_Annie venia ya a mí encuentro, cuando de pronto unos hombres la abordaron. Dos de ellos la sujetaron por los brazos, un tercero te levantó a ti y te metió en un coche negro, sin matrícula. Annie trataba de gritar, pero no podía, uno de los hombres que la sujetaba, le tapaba la boca. Cuando el coche hubo desaparecido, sacaron del bolsillo lo que Annie recuerda como un pañuelo blanco, empapado de algún líquido, que hizo que ella se durmiera. Yo salí de la tienda y busqué en las calles para encontrarlas, extrañada de que no hubieran vuelto. Encontré a Annie tendida en el suelo, desmayada. Traté de reanimarla, pero ella no reaccionaba. Yo me desesperé, dejé a Annie en el suelo y gritaba tu nombre, mientras miraba en todas las direcciones buscándote, con la esperanza de verte, pero algo me decía que no te encontraría. Seguí gritando y pidiendo ayuda, pero no había nadie cerca. Me volví a agachar junto a Annie, que aún seguía sin reaccionar. _

– _Annie, Annie, Annie. _

_Repetía su nombre sin parar, mientras la sujetaba por los hombros y la zarandeaba. _

– _Por favor Annie, reacciona, no encuentro a Primrose, –grité aún más fuerte– some one can I help me. _

_Yo seguía llorando desesperadamente, cuando por fin vi a alguien correr hacía donde yo estaba. Era el señor Clark, quien a duras penas hacía todo lo posible por llegar hasta mí rápidamente. _

– _¿Qué pasa Katniss, qué sucede? _

– _No encuentro a Prim, no la encuentro por ninguna parte. Vi a Annie aquí desmayada y la niña no está. No sé qué pasó, no la encuentro señor Clark. _

– _Tranquila hija, la encontraremos, tiene que estar cerca. _

– _¡No, no, no…! usted no lo entiende, alguien le hizo esto a Annie. _

– _¿Pero quién iba a querer hacerle daño a Annie?, ¡tranquilízate hija! _

– _Por favor señor Clark, quédese aquí junto a ella, voy a buscar ayuda, no se mueva de aquí por favor. _

– _Tranquila, aquí me quedaré. _

_Yo corrí lo más rápido que pude, corrí por las calles hasta llegar al muelle, en donde estaban Peeta y Finnick, desembarcando una carga de pescado junto con otros hombres. Desesperada como estaba y jadeando por el cansancio de correr casi ocho calles sin parar, trataba de gesticular palabras, pero no podía. Inundada en llanto, por fin grité. _

– _No encuentro a Primrose, estaba con Annie y no la encuentro. _

– _Cariño, cálmate, Annie la debe haber llevado a otra parte, –me dijo Peeta, tratando de tranquilizarme–. Ya aparecerán las dos, tranquila. _

– _Cállate, –volví a gritar, motivada por mi desesperación, sentía que empezaban a tomarme como a una loca paranoica–. Encontré a Annie desmayada en la calle y Primrose no estaba con ella. _

_Ambos corrieron tras mis palabras, salieron con la misma desesperación con la que yo había llegado hasta ellos. Los seguí. Para cuando llegué, Annie había despertado y estaba en los brazos de Finnick y con los ojos llenos de lágrimas decía: _

– _¡Fue mi culpa, fue mi culpa!, no pude hacer nada, se la llevaron. _

– _¿Quién se la llevó?, –le gritó Peeta furioso–, ¡contesta!, ¿quién se la llevó? _

– _¡No lo sé! Unos hombres me sujetaron y me la arrancaron de los brazos. Nunca los había visto. La subieron en un coche negro y luego me pusieron un pañuelo en la boca. _

– _¿Y qué más pasó?, –seguía gritándole, como si con ello la obligara a recordar más cosas–, ¡dime, contesta Annie! _

– _¡No lo sé!, –contestaba ella llorando y confundida–, no recuerdo nada más. _

– _Tienes que recordar. ¿En qué dirección se fueron?, ¿qué te dijeron?, ¡piensa Annie!_

_Ella comenzó a llorar con más fuerza. _

– _¡No lo sé Peeta, no lo sé! _

– _¡Ya basta!, –esta vez fue Finnick el que gritó–, no ves que está muy alterada. Ya te ha dicho que no se acuerda de nada más, deja que se calme. ¡Por amor a Dios!, gritándole a ella no vas a sacar nada. _

_Yo me acerqué, Annie me miró y yo a ella. _

– _Perdóname Katniss, por favor. Yo traté de evitarlo, pero no pude. _

_Entonces hice algo de lo que me arrepentiré toda mi vida. Me agaché hacía Annie y la abofeteé. _

– _¡Eres una estúpida! ¿Cómo pudiste permitir que se la llevaran?, nunca voy a perdonarte. _

– _¡Katniss cállate!, –espetó Finnick, con verdadera rabia en sus ojos–, no digas más, porque ahora mismo no sabes lo que dices. Yo sé que estas desesperada por la niña, pero eso no te da derecho a pensar ni a decir una cosa así. _

_Volví a levantarme y empecé a gritar como loca. _

– _Me voy a buscar a mi hija. Necesito salir de este maldito pueblo, quiero a mi hija conmigo. Necesito un coche, necesito que alguien me saque de aquí, quiero encontrar a mi hija. _

_Peeta trató de sujetarme, pero yo lograba soltarme de sus brazos. _

– _¡Déjame, tú no lo entiendes! Se han llevado a Primrose, yo sabía que no debía venir aquí. Él se la ha llevado, me la quitó. Es tú culpa, es tú culpa. _

_Peeta me sujetó más fuerte, hasta que mi fuerza mermó y entonces cedí. Lloré durante un momento entre su pecho y luego me deslice hacía el suelo, en donde caí sobre mis rodillas. _

– _Perdóname Annie, perdón. –Decía entre sollozos–. No ha sido tu culpa, fue sólo culpa mía. Yo permití que esto pasara, debí quedarme a su lado, yo sabía que él me la quitaría. Pensé sólo en mí. –Sujeté mi cabeza entre las manos –. ¡Estúpida irresponsable, mi hija es lo único que debió importarme! _

_Annie se acercó gateando hasta donde yo estaba y me abrazó. Se sentó a mi lado, mientras me acurrucaba, llorando conmigo. Peeta se levantó y entonces fue él quien habló con desesperación. _

– _Voy a buscar a mi hija, y voy a buscar a ese hijo de perra y me las va a pagar. ¡Finnick, ve a buscar el Jeep! Vosotras dos levántense, nos vamos ahora mismo. No voy a quedarme aquí con los brazos cruzados esperando a que ese desgraciado me quite lo que más quiero en esta vida. _

_Yo le miré con desesperación y con rabia. _

– _¿Y qué piensas hacer?, ¿dónde vas a buscarlo? _

– _¡Ya basta Katniss! Ahora mismo necesito que pongas otra vez los pies en la tierra. –Me levantó del suelo por un brazo, bruscamente–. No es el momento de dejar que tus miedos y tu cobardía se apoderen de ti, contrólate. Ninguno quería que esto pasara, estamos todos juntos en esta situación y así es como debemos permanecer. Si cedes ante el miedo, estamos perdidos, así que reacciona de una vez. Vamos a actuar en lugar de buscar culpables entre los inocentes. _

_Peeta nunca me había hablado de aquella manera, y aunque lo hizo de forma grotesca, me ayudó, logró calmarme. Mantuve mi vista sobre la de él durante unos segundos, aún con rabia en la mirada, pero poco a poco ese sentimiento hacia él y hacia las personas que tenía a mí alrededor, desapareció. _

– _Finnick, busca el coche, –dije ahora con aplomo, recobrando la cordura– Annie, acompáñame, vamos a preguntar a todas las personas del pueblo si vieron algo, o si vieron el coche en donde se llevaron a Primrose mientras Finnick trae el jeep. Creo que deben haber tomado dirección a Dublín, no pueden estar muy lejos todavía. _

– _Yo también voy a buscar mi coche, –dijo el señor Clark–, y voy a traer a los chicos del muelle y a quien pueda conseguir. Mientras más seamos, será más fácil plantarles cara. _

– _Señor Clark, se lo agradezco, y acepto su ayuda, pero debe saber que no puede avisar a la policía, –le dije mirándole a los ojos suplicante y desesperada–. _

– _No digas más Katniss, de todas formas no pensaba hacerlo. Confió en vosotros y sé que lo que están haciendo es por el bien de la niña. _

– _Gracias. _

_Todos salimos en distintas direcciones a hacer una cosa u otra. Annie y yo indagamos por todo el pueblo. Preguntamos a todos si habían visto un coche negro en cualquier punto. Al principio no dimos con nada, pero por fin encontramos a una persona que sí lo había visto y que además le había prestado atención. Nos dijo el modelo del coche, era el cartero del pueblo, él se interesaba mucho por los autos de último modelo. _

– _Lo he visto, me da la impresión que iba a tomar el camino con dirección a Dublín sí, pero no estoy seguro. _

– _¿Sabes que marca era el coche?, recuerda por favor Dan, es muy importante. _

– _Sí, sí lo recuerdo. Era un Buick, un coche americano, por eso me detuve a verlo, aunque no lo suficiente, parecía que llevaba prisa. _

– _Gracias Dan, me has sido de gran ayuda. _

_Volvimos a la tienda, en donde habíamos quedado en encontrarnos. Ya Peeta y Finnick estaban ahí. Annie y yo les contamos lo que sabíamos. Peeta vació la caja registradora, cerramos la puerta y nos dispusimos a salir todos tras tu rastro. El señor Clark, junto con otros hombres del pueblo, nos acompañaba, siguiéndonos en sus coches. _

_Fuimos por la carretera que conducía a Dublín, pero no logramos alcanzarlos, nos llevaban mucha ventaja. Sin embargo, sí logramos interceptar un coche conocido que venía de regreso por esa misma carretera. Era de unos hombres del pueblo, también pescadores, que no gozaban de muy buena reputación. Peeta, Finnick y los otros hombres que nos acompañaban y que se habían hecho buenos amigos de los chicos, los hicieron bajar del coche. Presionaron de forma violenta, hasta que aquellos hombres confesaron que habían entregado a la niña a un hombre con las mismas características físicas de Gale. _

_Les había pagado una buena cantidad de dinero por el trabajo y alegaba que era el padre de la niña y mi esposo, legalmente. Dijeron que les había enseñado la orden de un Juez Norte Americano, en donde se podía leer claramente que yo había huido, llevándome a la niña y separándola de su padre de forma ilegal. Según ellos, habían actuado bien, pues aquel hombre estaba desesperado y había estado vigilándonos durante meses. No fue hasta que obtuvo la orden de un juez, para que le fuera devuelta la niña, junto con la orden de mí captura y de mis tres cómplices, que había actuado. _

_Ya no había ninguna duda, había sido Gale quien te había apartado de mi lado como tantas veces prometió. Esos hombres nos dijeron que él se dirigía a Londres, que ni siquiera pernotaría en Dublín, que estaba preparado todo para marchar enseguida, que ellos mismos habían hablado con sus contactos. Decidimos seguirlo, era lo único que podíamos hacer. _

_Al llegar a Londres, tratamos de buscar, fuimos a los grandes hoteles, a sitios en donde se pudieran alquilar coches de lujo de ese tipo, pero pronto nos dimos cuenta que era casi imposible. Entre tanta gente era muy difícil encontrar a alguien que no quería ser encontrado, eso sin contar con lo mucho que habíamos tardado en llegar hasta ahí. _

– _Esto no sirve de nada, jamás los encontraremos, la única forma es regresar a Nueva York ahora mismo. _

_Dije ya al final de un día larguísimo, sin albergar ninguna esperanza de encontrar ninguna cosa. _

– _Creo que tienes razón, –me contestó Peeta– tendremos que regresar, no se me ocurre nada mejor. _

_Por consenso, fuimos directamente al aeropuerto de Heathrow, para tomar el primer avión con destino a Norte América. Una vez allá, decidiríamos que hacer. _

_El aeropuerto ese día estaba abarrotado de gente, al parecer todas las personas deseaban ir a Nueva York. No había forma de lograr encontrar un pasaje. La asistente de vuelo en el aeropuerto, la única opción que nos dio, fue ponernos en lista de espera, pero sin darnos ninguna esperanza, de todas formas accedimos. Un poco antes de la salida del último vuelo en la lista de espera en la que nos habíamos anotado, la señorita se nos acercó y nos dijo muy amablemente. _

– _Lo siento señores, pero no hubo suerte. Sólo una persona canceló su vuelo. Viajaba sola, así que sólo me queda una plaza y ustedes son cuatro. Lo que puedo hacer es una reserva para el próximo vuelo, que no sale hasta dentro de tres días. En ese sí hay asientos suficientes. _

_Yo me levanté de inmediato y sin discutirlo con nadie, le dije. _

– _Póngame a mí en ese vuelo, yo me iré. Ellos pueden esperar, pero yo no. _

– _Katniss, ¿qué estás haciendo?, yo no voy a permitir que te vayas sola, –trató de impedírmelo Peeta–. _

– _Yo no te estoy pidiendo permiso, ni quiero consultarlo tampoco. ¡Yo me voy en ese avión digas tú lo que digas, y no trates de impedírmelo, porque te prometo que puede ser mucho peor, te lo aseguro! _

_No sé si fue por lo decidida que Peeta me vio, o porque se dio cuenta de que lo mejor es que me dejara embarcar, pero no dijo nada más, sólo lo aceptó sin más. _

– _¿Qué es lo que tengo que hacer? _

_Le pregunté a la señorita, a quien se la veía confundida. Nosotros discutíamos en español y ella no podía entender nada de lo que decíamos, aunque se daba perfecta cuenta que era una situación desesperada. _

– _Sólo pagar el billete y chequearse lo más rápido que pueda, –me contestó ella–. El avión está a punto de partir. _

– _Bien, le acompaño entonces, indíqueme a dónde tengo que ir. _

_Seguimos a la señorita, que caminaba muy rápido. Casi no hubo tiempo de nada, rápidamente pagamos el pasaje y corrimos hacía las puertas de aduana para poder pasar a la sala de embarque. Una vez ahí, Peeta me besó y me abrazó. _

– _Te quiero, recuérdalo siempre, y por favor no hagas ninguna locura, te lo ruego. En cuanto pueda voy a llegar a Nueva York, y no sé cómo, pero te prometo que todo esto se va a arreglar, te lo prometo. _

– _Yo voy a hacer todo lo que pueda Peeta, eso es lo único que te puedo prometer, nada más. _

_Y con esas palabras me di media vuelta y me fui… _


	47. Capitulo 47 - Solo pensaba en ti

_**Buenos Días, falta poco para culminar esta historia, espero que haya llegado a ustedes como lo hizo conmigo, muchas, muchas gracias por leerla.**_

_**Los personajes son de Suzanne Collins y la historia de mi querida Vallemar.**_

_CAPITULO XLVII _

_**SÓLO PENSABA EN TI **_

_Al pisar nuevamente el aeropuerto de Nueva York, me di cuenta de lo desorientada que estaba. No sabía qué hacer, ni a dónde ir. Tenía que empezar por algo, pero ese algo no estaba claro en mi mente, borrosa y perturbada por todos los acontecimientos. Casi no había podido dormir, ni comer, estaba cansada y nuevamente me sentí sola. Mi desesperación se abría paso a golpes dentro de mi alma, nublando mi conciencia y por ende, mi capacidad de dilucidar claramente una salida. _

_Metí la mano en el bolsillo de mi pantalón y descubrí unos cuantos billetes de Libras esterlinas, cuatro en total. Mi decisión había sido tan precipitada, que no me había preocupado por equipaje, ni dinero, ni ninguna otra cosa que pudiera necesitar. Con el dinero en la mano, sin tener muy claro por qué razón lo llevaba en mi bolsillo, pues no recordaba haberlos guardado ahí, pensé… _

– _Debo cambiarlo para tomar un taxi, creo que debería ir a casa, a la casa de Gale. Debo hacer eso, eso es lo que voy a hacer. _

_Me dije decididamente, dispuesta a enfrentarme a todo y a todos. Llegué a la oficina de cambio del aeropuerto y de forma mecánica hice los tramites. Tomé el dinero americano que me habían dado y salí para conseguir un taxi. Di la dirección al taxista, el cuarenta y cinco de Garden City, en el condado de Nassau, Long Island, de la misma forma mecánica, en la que me había movido desde que había tomado ese avión y con la mente puesta en un solo objetivo, tú. Observé como las calles se movían a medida que el coche avanzaba. Aquellas mismas calles que antes me parecían tan ruidosas y abarrotadas, ahora eran una película muda, pasando ante mis ojos a través de aquel pequeño cuadrado de cristal. Cuando llegué, mi desesperación se alimento aún más con el panorama que me ofrecían. No había nadie, pero no porque no estuvieran en casa, sino porque nadie vivía ahí. Me acerqué a la casa de los vecinos, a quienes lamenté no haber conocido mejor. Golpeé su puerta y cuando me abrieron, les pregunté, sin ningún tipo de preámbulos, por los habitantes de la casa de al lado. Ellos estaban completamente extrañados de verme ahí y me dijeron que hacía varios meses que la casa estaba desocupada. Se extrañaron también de mis preguntas, pero yo no les di ninguna importancia a sus interrogantes. Les pedí por favor que me prestaran el teléfono. Ellos vieron la expresión de mi rostro y ayudados por el tono de mi voz, se dieron cuenta de mi urgencia. Me invitaron a pasar de inmediato. Yo sólo pensaba en mi llamada telefónica, así que no presté atención, cuándo amablemente se ofrecían a ayudar en cualquier cosa que necesitara. Llamé a las oficinas de Gale y pregunté por él, cuando la recepcionista me preguntó quién lo llamaba, colgué. Miré a los Henders, que a cada momento se sentían más confundidos, y sólo les dije, sin muchas explicaciones. _

– _No se encuentra en la oficina, ¿puedo hacer otra llamada? _

– _Claro. _

_Instintivamente marqué el número de la oficina de Haymitch y pregunté por él. La recepcionista esta vez me dejó esperando, luego de escuchar quién lo llamaba. En menos de un minuto, escuché la voz de Haymitch al otro lado del teléfono. _

– _¿Katniss? _

– _Haymitch, menos mal que estás ahí. Necesito tu ayuda, estoy en casa de los Henders, mis vecinos en Garden City. ¡Por favor, puedes venir a buscarme, ayúdame!_

– _Voy para allá ahora mismo, no te muevas. _

– _Te espero en el parque de la esquina, date prisa. _

_Colgué, agradecí a los confundidos Henders el favor, y me despedí sin más, no estaba para dar explicaciones. Con mucha prisa, salí de su casa, caminé hasta el parque y me senté en un banco a esperar. No podía pensar en nada, las manos me temblaban, miraba a todas partes, inquieta y muy nerviosa. Por fin vi llegar el coche de Haymitch, lo vi bajarse y correr hacía mí. Él me abrazó muy fuerte. _

– _Katniss, todos estábamos muy preocupados por ti. ¿Por qué te viniste sola a Nueva York?, debiste esperar al siguiente vuelo para volver con Peeta. Temíamos que hicieras alguna locura. _

– _¡Haymitch, se llevó a mi hija, se llevó a Primrose! _

_Se me salieron las lágrimas al decírselo y el temple que me había llevado hasta ahí, desapareció. _

– _Lo sé Katniss, todos la estamos buscando. Peeta nos llamó ayer desde el aeropuerto de Londres. Yo fui a buscarte, pero no te encontré. Me fui directo a la oficina, pensando que quizás me buscarías ahí. ¡Gracias a Dios has llamado! _

– _Salí muy rápido, no llevaba equipaje. No sabía a dónde ir, y lo primero que se me ocurrió fue esta casa. Pero no hay nadie, los Henders dicen que está deshabitada desde hace varios meses. _

– _Tu madre, Johanna y Effie, se marcharon en cuanto vosotros se fueron y alquilaron un pequeño apartamento en el centro. Effie volvió a Panem y Gale se mudó al apartamento que ya tenía antes, por eso la casa quedó desocupada. _

– _Gale está en su oficina, yo llamé y me dijeron que estaba ahí. Llévame, –le dije desesperada–, necesito hablar con él ahora mismo, ¡por favor! _

– _No vas a sacar nada con eso, –él trataba de tranquilizarme, aunque no lo lograba–, lo mejor es que te reúnas con tu madre primero. _

– _No puedo, él tiene a mi hija y quiero que me la devuelva ya. _

– _Por favor Katniss, confía en mí, yo sé lo que te digo. ¡Déjame llevarte con tu madre, por favor! Es cierto, Gale tiene a Primrose, tu madre habló con él y no lo negó. En este momento hay que actuar con cautela, por favor. _

– _Haymitch, estoy desesperada, entiéndeme. Necesito a Prim, quiero verla, ya no aguanto más. _

– _Te entiendo Katniss, te entiendo muy bien, y te prometo que pronto tendrás a tu hijita en tus brazos, ¡te lo prometo!, pero ahora acompáñame a mí, no enredes más las cosas. _

– _Está bien Haymitch, –cedí, demasiado cansada como para seguir discutiendo –, vamos a donde tú digas, pero que sea rápido por favor. _

_Subí al coche de Haymitch. Agotada, ya sin fuerzas, me dejé dormir por el camino. Cuando llegamos, cariñosamente Haymitch me despertó. _

– _Katniss, despierta, hemos llegado. _

_Miré a mi entorno y después de unos minutos, reconocí el lugar en donde estaba. _

– _Esta es tu casa Haymitch, ¿por qué me has traído a tu casa?, pensé que iríamos a ver a mi madre. _

– _Tu madre está aquí, y Johanna tu hermana. Se hospedan conmigo desde hace unos días. Ellas habían vuelto a Panem y regresaron por unos asuntos que ya te explicaran. _

– _¿Y tú esposa está de acuerdo? _

– _Han pasado muchas cosas, todo es diferente ahora. Por ahora, sólo te diré que Dana me ha dejado, a mí y a los niños. _

– _¿Cómo?, pero… ¿por qué? _

– _Es una historia larga, en otro momento te la contaré, ya tendremos tiempo. Por los momentos dejémoslo en que ella estaba cansada de ser simplemente la esposa de alguien o la madre de alguien. Necesitaba más y… supongo que ahora estará buscándolo. _

– _Lo siento mucho Haymitch, no sabía. _

– _No te preocupes, no podías saberlo. De todas formas es mejor así. Ahora los niños y yo digamos que no somos más felices, pero en ocasiones estamos mejor. Nuestra relación se había vuelto infernal y eso empezaba a afectar a los niños. _

_Por fin entramos a casa de Haymitch. Efectivamente ahí estaban Johanna y mi madre. Ambas me recibieron con un abrazo enorme, que yo devolví con la misma intensidad. Cuando estuve entre sus brazos, las lágrimas volvieron a inundar mis ojos. Otra vez lloraba como una niña. Mi llanto reflejaba desconsuelo, tristeza, impotencia y desesperación. _

– _¡Primrose mamá, me la quitó! ¡Se llevó a mi hija, se la llevó! No pudimos hacer nada para impedírselo, Gale tiene a mi hija. _

_Le decía, tratando de explicarme, de disculparme, desesperada, angustiada. Todos habían trabajado para darnos una oportunidad y yo lo único que tenía que hacer, era mantenerte a ti a salvo de él y no lo logré. Fracase una vez más…_

– _Lo sé mi amor, pero te prometo que la vamos a recuperar, como sea se la vamos a quitar. _

_Me contestaba ella también llorando y en un tono no menos desesperado que el mío. _

– _Haymitch dijo que tú habías hablado con él, ¿te dijo en dónde está mi niña?, ¿te lo dijo? _

– _No, sólo me dijo que la tenía y que estaba bien. _

– _¿Pero qué es lo que quiere?, ¿qué puedo darle para que me la devuelva? Yo acepto cualquier exigencia, lo que él me pida. ¿Quiere dinero? Que lo tomé todo, yo no necesito nada, no quiero nada, sólo quiero otra vez a Prim conmigo. _

_Mi madre, Haymitch y Johanna, se miraron entre ellos sin decir nada. _

– _¿Qué pasa? vosotros sabéis algo que no queréis decirme. ¡Hablar de una vez por favor! _

_Después de callar unos minutos más, mi madre me estrechó entre sus brazos y con la voz trémula, cargada de ansiedad, me dijo: _

– _Lo que quiere Gale es a ti. _

_Yo me solté de sus brazos, sobresaltada con las palabras de mamá._

– _¿A mí? _

– _Sí, esas son sus exigencias. Ha amenazado con no dejarte ver nunca más a la niña si tú no vuelves enseguida con él. _

– _¿Pero y el trato? Tú hablaste con él, le dijiste que yo iba a darle todo lo que me correspondía de la empresa. Si quiere lo que pertenece a Primrose, a cambio de que nos deje en paz, también se lo daré. _

– _Sí, pero no es tan fácil. Al parecer, lo único que le interesa eres tú, y sabe que el mejor modo de obtenerte es a través de Primrose. Está obsesionado, creo que el que no lo quieras, lo hace sentirse fracasado. ¡Está loco! _

_Miré a Haymitch, buscando una esperanza, pero el bajó su mirada, no quiso sostener la mía y con un hondo pesar, aclaró:_

– _Todos hemos hecho hasta lo imposible para conseguir pruebas que lo desenmascaren, pero él ha sabido cubrirse muy bien las espaldas. No hay testigos, ni documentos que lo incriminen, no tenemos ni una mísera prueba._

_Mamá se acercó nuevamente a mí, pero al darse cuenta de que no quería que nadie me tocara, se quedó de pie, sólo junto a mí. Se mordió el labio inferior y continúo hablando. _

– _Nos acorraló, dándonos largas para que actuáramos. De esa manera se cercioró de que en realidad no podíamos hacer nada en contra de él. _

– _Las personas con las que contábamos, han desaparecido. –Prosiguió Haymitch–No hay ni rastros del detective que contrató tu padre y el contable que estaba dispuesto a testificar, fue encontrado muerto. –Al ver mis ojos abiertos de par en par, Haymitch se apresuró a explicar –. Se le relacionó con gente de la mafia de Nueva York, al parecer fue un ajuste de cuentas. Pensamos que Gale está detrás de ello, estamos seguros que él personalmente está relacionado con esa gente y que es amigo personal de Carlo Gambino, pero no hay forma de demostrarlo. Gambino es conocido por su bajo perfil y el secretismo de sus acciones y esa gente protege a Gale, por eso es tan difícil llegar a él. Quien sabe desde hace cuanto tiempo ha estado utilizando el Banco y las empresas de tu padre, con fines dudosos, que claramente benefician a esa gente. Eso tiene que ser lo que tenía Don Andrew en sus manos. Para él sería mucho más fácil encontrar la información necesaria, pero no es lo mismo para nosotros, que no tenemos nada con qué movernos en ese mundo._

_Haymitch estaba insinuando que papá también estaba relacionado con el crimen organizado, pero antes de que pudiera siquiera pensar en ello, mi madre intervino. _

– _Todavía hay más. –Volvió a la carga–. Te ha demandado por abandono de hogar y por raptar a la niña. El juez ah dictado sentencia, exigiendo que la niña regresara al país, otorgando la guardia y custodia a Gale en exclusiva. Pensábamos no ceder y que se quedaran fuera, pero él los ha encontrado. _

– _No sabemos cómo, pero suponemos que rastreó un telegrama que envié hace un mes para vosotros, –expresó Haymitch, sintiéndose culpable –, en dónde les decíamos que se marcharan nuevamente, temiendo que los hubiera encontrado y que nunca llegó a su destino. _

– _Unos gandules del pueblo en donde vivimos–, traté de aliviar la conciencia de mi hermano –, los que ayudaron a Gale, nos contaron que hace meses que nos vigilaba. No fue tu telegrama, ni tampoco hubiera cambiado las cosas el que lo hubiéramos recibido. Siempre supo en donde encontrarnos, solamente espero a tener la ley de su parte para actuar. _

– _También hemos pensado en esa posibilidad. –Dijo tras un suspiro desalentador Haymitch–. Podría haberlos interceptado cuando viajaron a Italia y desde ahí les ha seguido la pista. Era sencillo gracias a los contactos que tenía, igualmente a través de Gambino. Ahora tiene a la niña en su poder y será así todo el tiempo que dure el juicio por su custodia y, tiene muchas posibilidades de que se la den definitivamente a él. _

– _¡Pero algo tiene que haber, algo que podamos utilizar! _

– _Sí, eso creemos todos, pero no hemos encontrado nada palpable, sólo tenemos suposiciones. Estamos trabajando con el FBI y esperamos poder hallar algo…_

_Miré a mi madre en busca de respuestas, de soluciones._

– _¿Qué debo hacer? –Pregunté desesperada –._

_Ella negó con la cabeza, con el terror y la angustia habitando en sus ojos, en su rostro, en todo su cuerpo._

– _Por los momentos, –me respondió ahogando un sollozo –, creo que si quieres estar al lado de Primrose, tendrás que ceder a lo que te pide. _

– _¿Volver con él? _

– _Sí, no creo que exista ninguna otra salida. Si no lo haces, las cosas pueden enredarse cada vez más para todos. Él desistirá de los procesos que tiene abiertos en contra de ti, de Peeta y también de Finnick y Annie. Creemos que ninguno de los tres logrará entrar en este país sin ser detenidos, eso, aparte de el mundo tan peligroso en el que se mueve. Las vidas de todos ellos podrían estar en peligro, esa gente no debe ser subestimada y Gale tampoco, ya te he dicho que creo que está loco. _

_Hay estaba de nuevo, tenía que tomar otra determinación durísima en mi vida. Pero esta era una calle de un solo sentido, sin opciones, sin margen de decisión. Aquí tienes en tus manos la única salida posible. _

– _Pues si eso es lo que quiere, eso es lo que tendrá. No hay más de que hablar, si para tener a Primrose conmigo, debo volver con Gale, entonces he de volver con él. _

– _Lo siento muchísimo hija, perdóname. _

_Decía mi madre mientras volvía a retomar su llanto desconsolado, y el aplomo que había encontrado hacía unos minutos, volvía a desaparecer. No tuve fuerzas para responder nada. Creo que fue justo en ese momento, cuando perdí todas las esperanzas, de lograr alguna vez volver a tener lo que hacía sólo tres días había perdido… Una familia con el hombre al que amaba y con nuestra hija. _

_Salí de casa de Haymitch sin pensar en nada, sólo me movía el deseo de volver a verte y de acabar con toda aquella locura de una vez. No pensé en Peeta, ni en lo que yo deseaba realmente, ni en nada ni nadie, sólo en ti. Le pedí a Haymitch dejara hacer una llamada y que deseaba que fuera en privado. Pensaron que llamaría a Gale, así que aceptaron y se retiraron a la cocina, para darme un poco de intimidad. Yo levanté el auricular y marqué a su oficina. Me contestó la recepcionista. Sólo dije, es la señora Hawthorne… eso fue todo y en menos de veinte segundos, Gale estaba al otro lado del teléfono._

– _En la puerta de la casa de Haymitch Abernathy –dijo lacónicamente, sin saludos, sin ningún tipo de protocolo –, hay un coche esperándote. Sube en él y te traerá al lugar en donde debes estar. _

_Sin más colgó. Aspiré con fuerza el aire, para llenar mis pulmones. Era de esperarse que supiera que estaba ahí, debía tener vigilada la casa de Haymitch, eso era completamente obvio. Sin avisar a nadie de lo que iba a hacer, salí de casa de Haymitch. Vi aquel coche negro que esperaba en la esquina y que se movió hasta el frente de la casa, inmediatamente me vio salir. El chofer se bajó y abrió la puerta de atrás para mí. Yo simplemente lo hice, me subí en aquel coche que me llevaría a verlo a él, a Gale, el hombre al que siempre has considerado tu padre, mi verdugo, el que me destrozó la vida._

_Llegué a su oficina y a la primera persona que vi, fue a su secretaría, la señorita Glimmer. Ella me miró asombrada, claramente no esperaba mi presencia en aquel lugar._

– _¿Qué haces aquí? –intentó detenerme, no sé con qué intención –. Si Gale te ve…_

_Me giré y la abofetee cuando me cogió por el codo, intentando interponerse en mi camino. _

– _¡Estúpida! –Escupió ella venenosamente, tocándose la mejilla que le había dejado marcada –. Sólo pretendo ayudarte. Si entras ahí…_

– _Tienes veinte minutos para recoger tus cosas y lárgate de aquí –le grité, sin dejarla terminar de esparcir su veneno –. Considérate despedida desde ya. _

_Estaba harta de esa mujer, de que siempre estuviera alrededor de Gale para facilitarle las cosas. Si yo debía someterme a la voluntad de Gale, pues entonces él, por primera vez iba a someterse también a la mía y era ella por donde iba a comenzar._

_Al verme tan decidida, enfrentándome a ella como no lo había hecho nunca, titubeó, pero enseguida se recompuso y volvió a esa actitud taimada, muy segura de que yo no podría hacer nada en contra de ella. _

– _No tienes ninguna autoridad para hacer eso –respondió altanera –. No voy a ninguna parte, en cambio tú…_

– _¿Qué no tengo autoridad? _

_Me acerqué a ella con violencia, mientras a su vez ella retrocedía un paso, por miedo a que volviera a pegarle. La verdad es que no me hubiera importado darle un par de bofetadas más, incluso sacarla a patadas yo misma del edificio sin contemplaciones. _

–_j Te recuerdo bonita, que trabajas en mi empresa –le dije, haciendo un gesto con la mano, señalando el espacio –. Esto es mío –cogí uno de los lapiceros que habían en su ordenada mesa y lo partí en dos–, esto también es mío –ahora mi ira recayó contra una grapadora que terminó estrellada contra la pared –. Todo lo que hay en este puñetero edificio es mío y tú estás despedida, porque lo digo yo. Si vuelves a poner un solo pie en este edificio, te echaran a patadas. ¿Lo entiendes Glimmer? _

_Pronuncie su tonto nombre con rimbombancia, no iba a llamarla Miss, ni aunque me lo pidiera el mismo papa en persona. _

– _¿Pero acaso te has vuelto loca?_

_Gritó ella, tratando de quitarme un pesado pisa papeles de las manos. _

– _Señora Hawthorne igualada... –Espeté mientras forcejeábamos –. Para ti soy la señora Katniss Everdeen de Hawthorne. _

_Estábamos dando un buen espectáculo, que atrajo a un concurrido grupo de curiosos, entre ellos, mi flamante esposo…_

– _¡Gale! –corrió ella afligida hacía él –. Me ha atacado, se ha vuelto completamente loca…_

_Sin pensar en lo que hacía, hecha una verdadera fiera, tiré el pisa papel, que no había logrado la muy zorra arrebatarme de la mano y casi logró atinar en la cabeza de Gale, quien por puro instinto se agachó para protegerse y tiró de Glimmer al mismo tiempo, impidiendo que la alcanzara a ella también. _

– _Esa mujer tiene veinte minutos para salir de mi empresa –grité, dirigiéndome a Gale y señalándola con el dedo –. Y como te atrevas a llevarme la contraria…_

– _Recoge tus cosas y márchate Glimmer. –dijo él enseguida, con su acostumbrada forma fría –. Ya has escuchado a la señora Hawthorne._

– _¡Pero… pero…, Gale, tú no puedes…!_

– _¡He dicho que te marches! _

_Esta vez sí le gritó. Glimmer lo miró sorprendida, pero él clavó sus ojos insensibles y amenazantes en ella, con tal intensidad, que ni el mismísimo diablo se le hubiera enfrentado en ese momento. Ella aspiró aíre, se irguió y caminó hasta su mesa, para recoger su cartera. Mientras la veía satisfecha de mí misma, caminar hasta el elevador, volví a escuchar la perturbadora voz de Gale:_

– _Entra en mi despacho…_

_Sujetó la puerta, esperando para que lo precediera. Imité la pose aireada de Glimmer y entré sin cruzar mi mirada con la suya. Él entró detrás de mí y cerró la puerta. _

– _Bonito espectáculo el que habéis montado allí afuera. –dijo silbando entre dientes –. En este momento debe estar circulando el rumor por todo el edificio. Esposa celosa, despide a gritos a supuesta amante del director. –Acotó –. _

– _¿Supuesta? –Pregunté con sátira–. _

– _Si fueras una esposa…, cariñosa –dijo con doble intención –, no habría necesitado una amante._

– _Si no hubieras obligado a una mujer a casarse contigo, tendrías una esposa…, cariñosa…_

_Mi rostro limpio, sin una sola lágrima, y mis ojos llenos de rabia, no le dieron cabida a sus ironías. Él se limitó a mirarme en silencio._

– _He vuelto, –dije ante su inadmisible falta de palabras –. ¡Dime dónde está mi hija, quiero verla ahora mismo! _

– _Primero…_

– _Acepto tus condiciones… –Interrumpí bruscamente –. Regreso contigo, pero quiero ver a mi hija ya. _

– _Cálmate por favor. _

– _No pidas calma a quien esta calmada, hay mucha serenidad en mis palabras. Ya te he dicho que estoy de vuelta, tal y como lo exigiste, ahora llévame con mi niña. _

– _¡Entiéndeme, yo solo quiero...! _

_Trató de explicarse, pero yo volví a interrumpirlo bruscamente. _

– _¡No me interesa entenderte, nunca lo haré, así que no me expliques nada! _

_Durante unos cuantos segundos, o quizás siglos, aguantamos las miradas. La mía desafiante, la de él indagadora. Al final, está vez, gané yo. Apartó su mirada y se movió hasta el perchero que estaba junto a la puerta, cogió el abrigo que guindaba de él y se lo puso encima. Abrió la puerta y la sujetó para que yo lo precediera. De la misma forma en la que entré es su oficina, salí de ella. Altiva y decidida. Me tomó del brazo y me guió hacia los ascensores, ante la atenta mirada de todo el personal del piso de la presidencia. Bajamos hasta el aparcamiento del edificio, en donde guardaba su coche, subimos en él y se puso en marcha. _

_No dijimos nada durante todo el camino. Llegamos a un edificio de apartamentos, él entró con el coche nuevamente a un garaje, me abrió la puerta y me extendió su mano para ayudarme a bajar. Yo no la tomé, sólo me bajé del coche y esperé a que cerrara la puerta, luego lo seguí a través del aparcamiento, hasta llegar a un pasillo que conducía a los ascensores y escaleras. Subimos en el elevador hasta el último piso, mientras ascendíamos, dijo: _

– _Esto es provisional. –Tratando de darme a entender que nos esperaba un futuro brillante y generoso–. Pronto regresaremos a Venezuela. Me nombraran vicepresidente de la compañía –expuso–. Hay consenso entre los socios, he hecho muy bien mi trabajo y nadie tiene ninguna duda sobre ello. Luego ya veremos. Por los momentos no puedo dirigirlo todo, pero creo que será solo cuestión de tiempo. _

_Seguía parloteando, tal y como si hablara con su amante esposa, explicando todas sus hazañas. ¿Es qué pretendía que me sintiera orgullosa de él? Francamente, sí que había perdido la razón si creía eso._

– _He logrado mucho ¿sabes?, la empresa de tu padre gracias a mis manejos, vale ahora casi el doble de lo que valía hace un par de años y por supuesto todos los buitres que antes me miraban con malos ojos, ahora me adoran. Doña Inés ha sido un obstáculo molesto, lo reconozco. Ha puesto a tu amigo Haymitch Abernathy al cargo de sus intereses personales y de los de tu hermana, pero un abogadesco de poca monta no es suficiente para hacerme sombra. _

_Yo no contesté nada, no tenía nada que decir. Me importaba bien poco su futuro. Por mi parte, yo prefería ser la humilde esposa de un pescador, que la rehén del vicepresidente de nada. Además, no quería ni podía discutir con él, ya te he dicho que me parecía que desvariaba. ¿Cómo podía estar hablando de un futuro conmigo, como si nada, después de todo lo que había pasado entre nosotros? _

_Me pareció eterno el tiempo que tardamos en salir del elevador y cruzar el pasillo que conducía al apartamento, en donde por fin te vería. Gale metió la llave en la cerradura y la puerta se abrió. Yo entré desesperada y miré a todas partes, tratando de encontrarte, pero no conseguí verte, de hecho, el piso parecía estar vacío, no había nadie en esa casa. _

– _¿Qué es esto Gale? –Volví a gritarle –. ¿Es una broma? ¿Dónde está mi hija?, aquí no hay nadie. _

– _Te dije que te llevaría con nuestra hija y eso voy a hacer, pero no en este momento. _

– _¿Por qué?, ¿qué pasa?, ¿dónde está Primrose? _

_El contestó con una calma exasperante y con el cinismo que le caracterizaba, sin darle importancia a mis preguntas. _

– _Odio ese nombre, nunca estuve de acuerdo con ponerle ese nombre horrible a la niña. _

– _¿Pero qué pasa contigo?, contéstame de una vez, ¿dónde está mi hija? _

– _¡Nuestra hija! –Dijo, acentuando sus palabras– está con su abuela. _

– _¿Con mi madre?, –pregunté sin entender qué diablos decía–. _

_Puso los ojos en blanco y resopló._

– _¿Es que acaso me crees un idiota? Está con su abuela paterna, mi madre está cuidando de ella. _

– _¿Qué? – Grité y mi horror ante esa posibilidad se reveló en mi rostro– ¿cómo te atreves?, llévame ahora mismo con ella. _

– _No podemos, tendremos que esperar hasta mañana. _

– _Te equivocas, no vamos a esperar ni un solo minuto más, vamos a ir ahora mismo. _

– _Ya te lo he dicho, –continuó hablando con la misma calma que antes– no podemos, Primrose está en Panem con sus abuelos. Estará bien, tengo un ejército de personas cuidando que no le pase nada. _

_Me desplomé en el sofá que encontré más cerca. ¿Cómo no se me ocurrió antes?, él la había llevado a donde su madre, esa mujer horrible, qué ahora mismo quién sabe qué estaba haciendo con mi niña. Debió imaginar que a mí ni en un millón de años se me ocurriría buscarla ahí, era al último lugar en el que imaginé que llevaría a la niña. Las fuerzas empezaron a fallarme, mi cuerpo temblaba por la falta de sueño. Quería gritarle, golpearle e insultarle, pero no tenía fuerzas apenas para levantarme del sofá en donde había caído solo unos segundos atrás, _

– _Sólo quiero ver a mi niña– _

_Sollocé desconsolada, buscando en sus ojos algo de compasión, pero su alma estaba enterrada en un arcón de acero puro, que impedía que cualquier sentimiento bueno saliera de él. _

– _Esperarás a que yo te lleve, porque no tienes ninguna otra opción. Deberías irte acostumbrando. _

_Sujetó mi barbilla en sus manos duras y ásperas, frías como un témpano de hielo y me habló bruscamente, mirándome con aquellos ojos perturbadores, llenos de rabia, en donde uno podía perderse en la oscuridad. _

– _¡Aquí quien manda soy yo, quien decide cómo y cuándo se hacen las cosas, y tú sólo tienes que obedecer, para eso eres mi esposa, y punto! Creo que ya te he demostrado muchas veces que no tienes otra opción. Donde te escondas, siempre voy a encontrarte, y ni tu madre, ni ese abogado de poca monta, ni tu amante, me lo van a impedir. No tienen nada en contra de mí, ¡nada!, pero yo sí, yo tengo a Primrose. –Me soltó bruscamente–. Tienes dos opciones, o te quedas al lado de la niña y por consiguiente conmigo, o me abandonas para irte con tu amante, pero sin ella. Eres libre de hacer lo que quieras, es tu decisión. _

_Entendí que no podía hacer nada, que había perdido, o peor aún, que él había ganado. Comprendí que desde el principio, él tenía el control de la situación. En ese momento pensé que era un hombre muy inteligente, que lo había subestimado, porque aunque siempre supe que era capaz de muchas cosas para lograr lo que quería, él sin duda superaba mis expectativas con creces._

– _¿Por qué Gale? _

– _Ya te lo he dicho… _

– _¡No, no! Quiero la verdad. ¿Por qué has hecho todo esto desde el principio? ¿Por qué yo? Y no me digas que fue por dinero, porque ambos sabemos que eso no es verdad… _

– _Das por sentado muchas cosas… _

– _¡No Gale! –lo enfrente –. Quiero la verdad… _

– _La verdad no te gustaría…_

– _¡Basta ya! –lo corté, arrinconándolo, gritándole –. ¡Quiero la verdad Gale!, ya no me importa cuál sea, pero necesito saber la verdad y necesito que seas tú el que me lo aclare. _

_Me fui encima de él y comencé a golpearlo con todas mis fuerzas. Lo arañaba, lo empujaba y golpeaba sobre su pecho sin tregua. Al principio dejó que me desahogara, pero luego me aferró por la cintura, apretándome contra su cuerpo y obligándome a parar._

– _¡Te amo! –escupió con vehemencia –. ¡Te amo, maldita sea, esa es la puta verdad! Siempre he estado enamorado de ti, eres la única mujer a la que he querido, ¡la única…! _

_Lo que voy a decirte ahora, no lo entiendo ni yo. No voy a justificarme, no me arrepiento de haberlo hecho, aunque nunca pueda comprender de qué lugar de mis sentidos lo saqué. Puede que si me esfuerzo mucho en pensarlo, decida que la razón fue pura y simple venganza, que utilicé aquello, para darle algo que jamás volvería a tener, para torturarlo durante el resto de su vida, con el recuerdo de ese momento… Sí, podría explicarlo de ese modo y, no estaría mintiendo, pero tampoco estaría diciendo toda la verdad, pues puede que una parte de mí, aquella más sádica y retorcida, esa que veía con ternura a Gale cuando te hablaba, la misma que encontraba en sus ojos ese algo poderoso que me atraía, esa, también lo necesitaba. _

_Yo lo besé…_

_Inicié todo aquello entre nosotros. Mis besos estaban cargados de vehemencia, de pasión, de rabia… Eran una mezcla de sentimientos muy volátiles que pronto lograron encendernos a ambos._

_Gale respiraba con dificultad, mientras no había ninguna tregua entre beso y beso. Mi lengua entraba en su boca, tanto como la de él en la mía, absorbiéndonos, consumiendo toda aquella mezcla loca de pasiones que teníamos el uno por el otro. Entre la rabia y el deseo, el dolor y… sí, el amor. Un amor enfermo, desquiciado, que logró hacernos tanto daño a ambos…_

_Comencé a deshacer el nudo de su corbata, mientras él me miraba desde arriba, con los ojos nublados por el deseo, puesto sobre mis manos torpes, por el ímpetu de aquel momento, observando con incredulidad lo que yo estaba haciendo. Logré tirar lo suficiente como para poder sacarla por su cabeza. La tiré a un lado y continué por su chaqueta, prácticamente arrancándola de su cuerpo. Cuando siguió a su corbata en el suelo, Gale me levantó en vilo y caminó conmigo hasta la habitación. Me dejó en el suelo nuevamente, sin dejar de besarme, mientras sus manos recorrían habidas todo mi cuerpo. Yo dejé que lo hiciera, dejé que me desvistiera, prenda a prenda, sin detenerlo, sin poner ningún impedimento. Lo primero de lo que me despojó, fue de mi camisa y de mi sujetador y cuando tuvo mis pechos frente a él, gimió desde su garganta, abalanzándose sobre ellos para devorarlos. _

_Lentamente me guio hacía la cama, haciendo que me recostara en ella, inclinándose sobre mi cuerpo parcialmente desnudo. Besó con ansia cada parte de mi cuerpo, mientras terminaba de desvestirme. Era un animal hambriento, que devoraba con codicia el festín que le estaban ofreciendo._

– _Ahora vas a entender lo que siento por ti –susurró, con su boca en mi abdomen, luego que se deshiciera de la última de mis prendas –. Vas a entender por qué no pude, ni podré dejarte marchar nunca… l –deslizó su lengua por mi piel, hasta llegar a mi cuello –. Te amo… Siempre te amaré mi Ángel…_

_Gale me tuvo ese día entre sus brazos. Me amó con toda la enajenación de lo que sentía por mí y yo me entregué a su pasión, a su vehemencia, a la furia de sus emociones. Fueron horas las que permití que se dedicara en cuerpo y alma a poseerme, a demostrarme todo lo que encerraban aquellos ojos, que por momentos lograban desconcertarme. Lo disfruté, sí, lo hice. Ya te dije antes que no me arrepiento de haberlo hecho, pero después de toda aquella tormenta, la calma fue aplastante._

_Él yacía a mi lado, complacido, saturado, feliz y entonces, llegó ese otro motivo, aquel que se escondía entre sombras._

– _Espero que hayas quedado satisfecho, –le dije crudamente –, porque nunca volverás a tocarme de este modo. _

_Él giró su rostro para mirarme a los ojos y lo encontró…_

– _No pierdas tu tiempo amenazándome, nunca me violaste, y no lo harás jamás. Es lo único de lo que estoy segura no te atreverás. Tú no me quieres de esa manera, tú me deseas así, como me has tenido ahora y así… así no volverás a tenerme en tu vida. _

_Cerró los ojos, apretando en ellos todo el dolor que le causaron mis palabras, hiriéndolo en lo más profundo de su ser, pero yo está vez, no sentí ninguna compasión por él. Cuando volvió a abrirlos, sé que pudo ver que me había vaciado, que eso era lo último que tenía para darle, que había terminado de consumirme. Se levantó de la cama y salió de la habitación, sin decir nada más…_

_Desde ese día volví con Gale. Nuevamente renuncié a todo lo que deseaba para ti y para mí. Renuncié a mi amor por Peeta, por otro amor más grande, el que sentía por ti. _

TERTULIA

Ya desesperada y sin ninguna esperanza, pues sabía claramente cuál era el final, de todas formas me permití una última pregunta…

– ¿No pudieron hacer nada?, ¿Por qué nadie se lo impidió?

– Hicimos todo lo que pudimos y lo que no, también lo intentamos, pero no logramos nada. Lo único en lo que habíamos avanzado algo, era en el control de la herencia, pero eso era igual, había adquirido por cuenta propia demasiado terreno y ya has leído que teniéndolas, tenía más control del que nos podíamos imaginar –me contestó mi tío Haymitch–. Además, no actuaba sólo movido por el dinero. Ya lo has leído.

– Yo todavía no puedo entender sus motivos. No se puede amar tan mezquinamente, eso no es posible… ¿o sí?

Pregunté desconcertada.

– Eso es algo que no puedo explicarte, porque ni yo mismo lo entiendo. Creo que es algo que tú sabrás descubrir en tu corazón.

¿Qué tenía que buscar en mi corazón?, ¿una respuesta?, ¿eso era lo que me pedía mi tío Haymitch?, porque si era así, no la encontraba. Estaba asqueada, triste y desolada. No sabía cómo debía sentirme en realidad, pero pronto lo entendería.

– ¿Por qué has vivido todos estos años al lado de él abuela?, – le pregunté verdaderamente intrigada e incluso indignada. Realmente no podía comprender como lo había aguantado– ¿Cómo has podido?

– No podía hacer otra cosa, se lo debía a tus padres. Él te tenía, tú eras su hija, así que si quería estar a tu lado, debía aguantarlo a él. Luego de que tu madre muriera, le propuse que se quedara a vivir en la casa. Llegamos a un acuerdo, él lo aceptó. Yo no me metería más en su vida y él tampoco en la mía. Viviríamos en paz, procurando ambos darte la mejor vida que pudiéramos. No ha sido fácil, ni tampoco cómodo, me he visto obligada a transigir ante muchas de sus exigencias y también he tenido que soportar su presencia e incluso sus ordenes dentro de mi propia casa y comprenderás que lo odio con todas mis fuerzas, lo que no lo ha hecho más fácil, pero te amo muchísimo más a ti, y a mi hija, y yo no podía fallarle. Si ella se sacrificó por ti, e incluso por nuestra familia, yo no podía pagarle de forma diferente.

– Al final obtuvo todo lo que deseaba. Hasta dentro de casa pasó a ocupar el puesto del abuelo como cabeza de la familia. –dije decepcionada ante esa situación, que en ningún caso me gustaba y que incluso me resultaba irónica–. ¡No me lo puedo creer, que injusto es todo eso!

– La vida de algunas personas, en ocasiones, da paso a un infierno peor que cualquier otro que hubieran podido imaginar. –Me contestó mi padrino–. Aunque no lo creas, hay quienes terminan presos de sus propios errores, y tienen una vida horriblemente vacía y atormentada, que en ningún caso resulta satisfactoria. No siempre conseguir lo que se anhela es bueno, sobre todo cuando lo alcanzamos de forma fraudulenta.


	48. Capítulo 48 -Es el fin o un nuevo inicio

_**Buenas Tardes, decir lo siento es poco por todo el tiempo que estuve sin poder terminar esta linda historia, acá va el último capítulo, solo queda el epilogo, espero que le haya gustado tanto como a mí, los finales son siempre malos para aquellas historias que verdaderamente nos gustan, pero voy a iniciar la adaptación de otra historia de nuestra autora Alejandra Jiménez, cuya imaginación y talento admiro y promuevo.**_

_**Los personajes son de la maravillosa Suzanne Collins, solo adapto por pura diversión.**_

_CAPITULO XLVIII _

_**¿ES EL FIN? O ¿ES TAN SÓLO UN NUEVO PRINCIPIO? **_

_Regresamos a Panem una semana después. Todos trataban de encontrarnos, pero Gale literalmente nos había hecho desparecer. Ni yo misma llegué a saber muy bien nunca en donde estaba, y cada cierto tiempo, volvíamos a cambiar de lugar, siempre con gente nueva a mi alrededor. Creo que de esa manera trataba de asegurarse de que no me ganara el favor de nadie. Él venía a vernos con bastante regularidad, mientras me retenía presa en casas vigiladas, en donde las personas prácticamente ni me dirigían la palabra. Pero mi desesperación había mermado, dejé de luchar contra él, simplemente me dejaba llevar de un lado a otro, sin cuestionar nunca nada. Cambié mucho, lo reconozco, ni siquiera contigo era la misma. Mi alma estaba tan triste y desolada, que nunca más pude volver a sonreír, ni siquiera cuando te miraba. Te amaba mucho, no mal interpretes mis palabras, pero no podía sentirme feliz por nada. Pensaba en tu padre constantemente, solía consolarme a mí misma, diciéndome que si me alejaba de él definitivamente, a lo mejor tendría alguna oportunidad de rehacer su vida, aunque sabía que eso no era cierto. Estaba segura de que él estaba buscándonos, desesperado y tan abatido o más que yo misma. _

_Gale tampoco volvió nunca a ser el mismo. Algo en él, al igual que había pasado conmigo, se consumió aquel día, ese en el que me tuvo entre sus brazos. Yo seguía a su lado, en mi cárcel de cristal, porque pensé que ésa era la única manera de tenerte a mi lado, pero mi vida había acabado. Estaba muerta en vida y mi alma ya no albergaba ninguna esperanza. _

_Él tomo posesión del cargo de vicepresidente de la empresa de mi padre y en poco tiempo ya lo controlaba todo. El destino de mi madre y de mi hermana, estaba en sus manos, por no hablar del tuyo y del mío. Desistió de la demanda por tu secuestro, que había puesto en contra de mí y en donde implicaba a Peeta, a Finnick, a Annie, a mamá, e incluso a Haymitch. La demanda de divorcio también fue anulada. Tuve que ser valiente y dar la cara por todos los que me habían ayudado y a todos a los que quería. Escondí mis sentimientos, los guardé en donde nadie pudiera mirarlos, incluso yo, aunque muchas noches me acosté llorando. Sabía que Peeta intentaba con desesperación encontrarnos, y que él, Gale, no lo permitiría nunca. Estaba segura de que nuestras continuas mudanzas se debían a que Peeta se acercaba peligrosamente a nosotros. _

_Así pasó el tiempo en aquel infierno. Ya hacía más de un año de mi cruel encarcelamiento y lo que era aún peor, empecé a acostumbrarme, a aceptar aquel destino. Gale se acercaba cada vez más a ti, lo adorabas, yo no podía separarte de él cuando estabas en sus brazos, y él parecía otro hombre cuando te tenía en ellos. Yo creía que lo hacía sólo para causarme daño a mí, no porque realmente te quisiera, no podía aceptar ninguna otra alternativa, como por ejemplo contemplar la posibilidad de que su cariño fuera sincero. Sabía lo que sentía por mí, pero él sabía que eras la hija de Peeta, que era su sangre la que corría por tus venas._

_En mi inmensa soledad, comencé a escribir este diario para ti. Presentía que algo no estaba bien, y que no sería capaz de verte crecer y de explicarte todo yo misma. Debo pedirte perdón por no encontrar fuerzas para seguir viva por ti, pero no sabía cómo hacerlo._

_Al cabo de un tiempo, mi salud se deterioró seria y gravemente. Ya casi no tenía fuerzas para nada, me desmayaba con frecuencia, no podía comer y parecía que sólo pasaba el día durmiendo, agotada de no hacer prácticamente nada. Gale trajo médicos a verme, y en poco tiempo se tuvo que enfrentar a la realidad. Nos trasladamos a Nueva York, en donde visitamos un prestigioso hospital. Las noticias no fueron nada alentadoras, yo estaba muriendo. Un cáncer fulminante me consumía rápidamente. _

_No sabían decir exactamente cuando había comenzado, pero sí que no me quedaba mucho tiempo de vida. Por primera vez en todo ese tiempo, Gale se compadeció de mí. Yo abrí los ojos en plena noche, y le vi sentado en el sofá de la pequeña habitación de hospital. Él miraba hacía el vacío y pude ver lágrimas en sus ojos. Le dije de la forma más dulce que mi inmenso rencor hacía él me permitió: _

– _Sé que estoy muriendo Gale. Por favor… deja que muera al lado de mi madre, no me lo niegues. No voy a pedirte nada más, sólo eso. _

_El me miró, pero ya en sus ojos no había rabia, en su lugar se podía ver un profundo dolor._

_El diablo me gano…_

_Fue todo lo que dijo, se levantó, se acercó a mi cama y me beso en los labios. Se lo permití, en ese beso me trasmitió todo lo que sentía por mí, todo y pude sentir su dolor y lo mucho que me amaba. No me preguntes por qué, pero lo perdoné, en ese mismo momento, deje ir todo el rencor que le tenía. Tres días más tarde, regresamos a Panem, a la casa en donde crecí, mi casa..._

_No sabían de nuestra llegada, él no avisó a nadie que volvía. Cuando me bajé del coche, la puerta de casa se abrió y una mujer salió de adentro, desesperada, gritando, se me echó encima y me abrazó. _

– _¡Katniss, Katniss, mi niña, mi hijita...! _

_Repetía mi madre sin parar, llorando desesperada, sin poder creer lo que veía. Johanna también estaba en la puerta y Dora, ellas lloraban del mismo modo, pero no se atrevían a moverse. _

_Fue Gale quién les habló de mi estado de salud, yo no podía hacerlo, no quería hablar de nada, sólo quería subir a mi antigua habitación y quedarme en ella, envuelta en los buenos recuerdos, en aquellos momentos en los que el mundo parecía un lugar maravilloso. _

_Ese mismo día, mi madre se comunicó con Peeta. Ella lo ayudó para que entrara en casa. Él pobre había estado todo ese tiempo desesperado, siguiendo pistas de nuestro paradero sin poder encontrarnos nunca. Cada vez que se acercaba, simplemente volvíamos a desaparecer sin dejar rastro. A pesar de ello, no se había rendido, seguía buscándonos, perseverante, incansable. Decía que él nos encontraría, que jamás desistiría hasta arrancarnos de sus manos y, que una vez supiera donde estábamos, lo mataría. En una ocasión, golpeo a Gale tan fuertemente, que casi lo logra. Fue la primera vez que Gale aparecía en público después de nuestra desaparición. Se lo arrancaron literalmente de las manos, y estuvo detenido durante un tiempo por agresión. _

_Esa noche lo vi entrar en mi habitación. Era él, no tuve ninguna duda a pesar de la oscuridad. Se acostó junto a mí en la cama, lloraba como un niño y supe que lo sabía, sabía que yo estaba muriendo. No le dije nada, sólo sujeté sus manos con las mías, entre mi pecho, y lloré con él..._

_Le pedí que me amara, que lo hiciera como si no había pasado nada de todo aquello. Igual que en el refugio, igual que años antes en aquella habitación, como cuando estábamos en Europa y éramos felices._

_Él me tocaba como si en ello se le fuera la vida, tan suave y dulcemente. No quería hacerme ningún daño. Esa noche estuve otra vez entre sus brazos, y fue aún más especial que otras veces, fue el momento más puro y más bonito que he tenido en mi vida. Me entregué nuevamente a su amor, como él se entregó al mío. Siempre fue así, siempre nos pertenecimos el uno al otro. Lo amaba con cada fibra de mí ser y volvería amarlo mil veces más, aunque tuviera que pasar por todo aquello de nuevo…_

_Aquella noche, yo estaba de pie junto a él, besándolo, cuando tú entraste en la habitación. Él acababa de pedirme que volviéramos a marcharnos, iba a ir a buscarte y yo lo retuve. Estaba a punto de ceder, de decirle que sí, que te buscara y que huyéramos, pues quería pasar mis últimos días a su lado y entonces todo se volvió oscuro nuevamente…_

_Esa parte de la historia, sí que debes recordarla. Al llamar a tu padre "Gale", él volvió sólo durante aquella noche a retomar su rabia. Cuando se hubo marchado contigo en brazos, yo le pedí a Peeta que se marchara, le dije que se fuera, no dejé que hablara, le gritaba que simplemente se fuera y no volviera más. Después de intentar hacerme entrar en razón, sin lograr nada y viendo que yo me ponía cada vez peor, decidió ceder, temiendo que me sucediera algo. Suspiró profundamente, me estrechó entre sus brazos y susurro en mi oído._

– _Estaré esperándote princesa…_

_Luego se marchó. Corrió hasta su coche, que había aparcado a unas cuantas calles de la casa. Llovía a cantaros y truenos caían sin cesar, sin dejar tregua entre uno y otro. _

_Una hora más tarde, todos corrían al hospital. Peeta había sufrido un trágico accidente y moriría unas horas más tarde en el hospital clínico de Panem, debido a hemorragias internas, causadas por las fuertes contusiones. Su madre y su padre estaban a su lado, sólo los dejaron entrar a ellos en la unidad de cuidados intensivos. Ellos dijeron, que antes de morir, abrió los ojos y sonrió, parecía feliz de estar muriendo. _

_Su muerte fue devastadora para todos, menos para mí. Yo sabía que había muerto para esperarme. Había encontrado la manera de volver a mí, porque sin mí, sin la esperanza de tenerme a su lado, no podía seguir adelante. Sé que fue egoísta, pues te dejaba sola, pero no puedes culparlo…, él lo intentó, te juro que lo intentó. _

_Lo siento hija mía, te pido perdón por no haber podido ser más fuerte para ti, pero estoy muriendo. Desde que tu padre nos dejó, el proceso de mi enfermedad se ha acelerado gravemente, mucho más de lo normal. Debo marcharme, pues quiero ir a su encuentro. _

_Espero que algún día leas este diario y conozcas mi historia, la tuya, y la de tus padres, y puedas perdonarnos a todos, por no haberte dado la familia y la vida que verdaderamente merecías. Deseo con todo el corazón que seas feliz, que te enamores y tengas una vida plena, llena de emociones, de personas y momentos maravillosos, y que en tu camino no exista ningún obstáculo. Desde donde quiera que esté, yo velaré por ti y estaré a tú lado, para que nunca estés sola, y tu padre estará conmigo y me ayudará a hacerlo. _

_Te pido perdón nuevamente por habérmelo llevado y espero puedas comprender nuestro egoísmo, y perdonarnos por querer estar juntos, aún después de esta vida… _

_Recuerda lo mucho que siempre te amamos, y vive alejada de todo aquel que quiera dictarte cómo hacerlo. Haz sólo lo que te dictamine tu corazón, sin hacer daño a nadie, y procura entender los motivos de todas las personas que participaron en esta historia, sin juzgar severamente. _

_El único y más valioso consejo que puedo obsequiarte, después de que has conocido nuestra historia, es que saques lo mejor y más bonito de ella, el amor…_

_AMA COMO YO AMÉ…_

_Que dios te bendiga, y te de toda la felicidad que nos dio a tu padre y a mí, al permitirnos conocernos._

TERTULIA

Que diferente era todo ahora. En tan poco tiempo había entendido todo aquello que tanto me perturbaba, mi percepción de la vida había cambiado, mi vida había cambiado. Ahora entendía por qué aquel hombre que vi en la habitación de mamá, me pareció siempre tan familiar, como si le conociera de antes. Les juzgué tan mal. Atormentada por ese recuerdo, creí que lo había visto más veces con ella, pues era su amante, y aquello me hacía aborrecerla aún más, pensando en lo lejos que había llegado haciéndome participe de su infidelidad. Pero ahora tenía otras interrogantes, otros pensamientos atormentaban mi alma. Mil cosas pasaban por mi mente, pero no podía coordinarlas, tenía tantas preguntas por hacer. Mi abuela fue la primera en empezar a terminar el resto de la historia.

– Sólo un mes más tarde, –dijo– después del accidente de Peeta, su muerte se hizo completamente inminente. Salió de casa para el hospital y nunca más regresó de él. Todos nos mantuvimos a su lado en sus últimos momentos. Tus abuelos paternos, tu tía Johanna y tu tío Haymitch, tus padrinos, Effie, Dora, y yo. Llorábamos a cántaros en la habitación, ella parecía despedirse de cada uno de nosotros por momentos, pidiendo siempre que no te desamparáramos. Entregó la caja con el diario a tu madrina y le encargó que te la diera algún día. Luego preguntó por Gale. Todos nos quedamos callados, hasta que yo le dije que estaba afuera, que no se había movido ni un instante del hospital, aunque no estuviera en ese momento en la habitación. Ella nos pidió que le llamáramos, tu padrino salió a buscarlo.

– Yo le dije que pasara –continúo mi padrino –, pues Katniss quería verlo. Por única vez en mi vida, sentí lastima de él. Ese hombre duro al que todos temían, había desaparecido, en su lugar sólo había alguien desesperado, que me miró con agradecimiento, por darle la noticia de que ella aún quería verlo. Había pasado día y noche en el hospital, nadie pudo sacarlo. Dormía en los pasillos y caminaba como un alma en pena por aquel lugar, siempre cerca de la habitación, pero nunca se atrevía a entrar.

– Entró y la miró, con aquellos ojos azules inyectados en sangre, –prosiguió mi madrina–. Ya no eran fríos, en ese momento eran una tormenta de sentimientos. Se puso de rodillas junto a su cama y lloraba como un niño. Entonces tu madre, pasó una mano por su cabello, con cariño. Él lloró todavía más, agarró la mano de tu madre, que aún lo acariciaba, y la besó, sin parar de repetir: "Te amo Katniss, siempre te he amado y siempre te amaré". Ella lo miró con compasión y le dijo: "Sé que tú quieres a Primrose como si fuera tu propia hija, lo sé, aunque todos piensen lo contrarío, por fin lo he comprendido".

– Me pidió un sobre que esa misma tarde me había hecho buscar entre sus cosas –continúo mi abuela –, se lo di y ella sacó algo de él, una carta y un anillo. Los puso en las manos de Gale y él cerró sus ojos, abatido ante aquel gesto. Ella suspiró y siguió hablándole: "En el fondo siempre supe, que todo el mal que has hecho, lo has hecho por amor. He llevado esto conmigo, desde el día que lo tomé de la tumba de mi padre, donde tú lo habías dejado. Nunca había leído la carta, hasta anoche. Perdóname Gale, por haberte convertido en un monstruo". Dijo aquello como si de verdad lo creyera, con verdadero arrepentimiento, luego le levantó el rostro, pasó un dedo por debajo de sus ojos, secando sus lágrimas. "Quiero que sepas, que de una forma que nunca he llegado a comprender, yo también te quería, no de la manera en que tú hubieras deseado, pero ahora entiendo que ese sentimiento siempre estuvo ahí, después de todo, siempre estuvo ahí… Nunca llegaste a matarlo por completo. No me preguntes por qué, pues no tengo respuestas para ello"

– Gale intentó colocar el anillo en su mano –explicó mi abuela –, pero Katniss no se lo permitió. Lo tomó nuevamente de la mano de él y ella se lo puso a Gale, en el dedo corazón. Luego, casi suplicante, continuó. "Por favor, apelo al amor que me tienes, no separes a Primrose de su familia, hazlo por mí Gale. No te pido que te alejes, sé que no lo vas a hacer y que además cuidaras bien de ella y procurarás ser un buen padre, pero deja que crezca al lado de mi madre, de Johanna, de Effie, de sus padrinos y de sus abuelos. ¡Por favor, prométemelo Gale, por favor!".

– Él le contestó llorando desconsolado, –siguió mi tía Johanna–, "te lo prometo amor mío, te lo prometo". Ella la sonrió y le dijo "lleva siempre ese anillo que tanto te une a mi familia, para que recuerdes tus promesas". Él llevó sus manos entrelazadas a su boca y besó primero la de Katniss y luego aquel anillo que le había puesto en el dedo y volvió a jurarle que lo haría.

– Y así lo cumplió. –Volvió a hablar mi abuela–. Nunca te apartó de nuestro lado, aunque él tampoco se alejara. Siempre permaneció vigilante de todo lo que tenía que ver contigo. Con los años, he llegado a comprender que verdaderamente te quería. Nunca más ha procurado casarse, ni tener hijos propios. Eres tú lo único que tiene en la vida, es por ti por quien ha vivido todos estos años, manteniendo a duras penas la cordura, atormentado con fantasmas del pasado. Él cree que no lo sabemos, pero se encierra muy a menudo en la habitación de Katniss, la que hizo cerrar inmediatamente después de su muerte, y ahí pasa horas bebiendo y hablando solo. Ha demostrado que el dinero no le interesa, todo lo que tiene te pertenece a ti. Ahora mismo, siendo tú mayor de edad, podrías dejarlo completamente en la calle, pues tanto lo que pertenecía a tu madre, como la fortuna propia que él ha hecho, está totalmente a tu nombre, todo.

Casi de forma prodigiosa, como si algo más grande que nosotros quisiera que fuera ese el momento de saberlo, sonó el timbre del teléfono.

– Era Plutarch, –dijo mi tío Haymitch consternado –.

– ¿Qué es lo que sucede?, –preguntó mi abuela, intuyendo por la cara de mi tío que era algo malo–.

– Es Gale, hace dos días que está encerrado en la habitación de Katniss. Al principio parecía lo mismo de siempre, pero parece que ahora se ha vuelto completamente loco. Lo escuchan gritar dentro y está destrozando la habitación. Plutarch ya no sabe qué hacer y pensó que debía avisarnos.

El corazón me dio un vuelco. A pesar de todo lo que ahora sabía, yo lo seguía queriendo, era mi padre, y no podía luchar contra ese sentimiento.

– Debo ir a verlo. Todos me entendieron, pues nadie habló de ningún motivo que me lo impidiera, de hecho, me acompañaron y fueron hasta la casa conmigo.

Cuando llegamos, lo primero que vimos fue el despacho. Estaba abierto, lo que era inusual, pues mi padre casi siempre lo mantenía bajo llave. La caja fuerte también estaba abierta y había papeles regados en todo el escritorio, también cosas por el suelo y olía mucho a alcohol. Yo subí corriendo las escaleras, sin detenerme a entender aquello. Arriba estaba Plutarch, parado frente a la puerta de la habitación de mi madre, no se oían gritos, sólo silencio.

– Hace un rato que esta así, no se le escucha. –dijo Plutarch consternado–. Temo que… No sabía qué hacer

– Papá, papá

Grité golpeando la puerta, pero no me respondía, entonces miré a mi padrino, que estaba detrás de mí.

– ¡Tumba la puerta, hazlo por favor!

Le supliqué. Él titubeó, pero enseguida dio dos o tres fuertes golpes con su hombro, luego una patada que hizo que la cerradura se rompiera. La puerta se abrió y entonces lo vi. Él estaba sentado, con una botella de Whisky entre sus manos, ya completamente vacía. Levantó su cabeza y con la mirada perdida, me dijo desvariando:

– Katniss, has vuelto.

Pensaba que yo era mi madre. No pude contradecirlo, sentí una enorme lastima por él. Estaba destrozado, la barba de dos días, sucio y con heridas leves, supongo que ocasionadas por las cosas que había roto. Había vidrios por todas partes. Con cuidado me acerqué a él, le quité la botella de las manos, la tiré a un lado y lo miré a los ojos. ¡Dios mío…! Ahí estaba, pude ver en ellos eso que sólo mi madre podía ver en él, juro que lo vi y entonces lo rodeé con mis brazos y lo estreché contra mi pecho.

– Sí, soy yo, –le dije–, aquí estoy.

El comenzó a llorar como un niño entre mis brazos, y me gritaba, perdóname, perdóname, perdóname, sin parar de llorar y sin pronunciar ninguna otra palabra, sólo perdón. Metió la mano en el bolsillo de su pantalón y sacó un sobre. Estaba ajado, viejo y amarillento. Lo puso en mis manos, luego se quitó su anillo, ese que siempre llevaba en el dedo corazón y que yo ahora sabía por qué y lo deslizó en mi propio dedo corazón.

Me quedé a su lado, hasta que unas horas más tarde se lo llevaron. Debía ser atendido por especialistas, era evidente que había perdido la razón. Cuando cerramos la puerta tras la ambulancia que había venido a recogerlo, vimos a mi tío Haymitch en el despacho, miraba los papeles que estaban regados por el escritorio.

– Aquí está todo, –nos dijo aún sin poder creerlo–, la carpeta desaparecida de Don Andrew, todos los documentos y demás pruebas que lo incriminan en infinidad de delitos. Siempre estuvo en sus manos.

Mientras todos miraban todo aquel desorden de documentos y fotografías, yo subí a la habitación de mi madre. Nadie me siguió, supongo que decidieron dejarme espacio, para que pudiera asimilar las emociones a las que me había enfrentado.

Me senté en su cama, aspirando su recuerdo. Tenía la carta de mi padre, Gale, entre mis manos. Si mi madre había llegado a comprenderlo a través de esa carta, entonces yo debía darle una oportunidad:

"A ti que fuiste mi padre

Nunca fueron necesarias las palabras entre nosotros, siempre nos entendimos tan bien sin necesidad de decirlas, sin embargo, hoy que he venido a decirte mi último adiós, siento la necesidad de expresarte tantas cosas… No soy bueno enunciando sentimientos, quizás porque siempre estuve predispuesto a no sentir nada y a creer que no existía nada ni nadie que pudiera despertarlos, eso no lo sé, pero a pesar de ello, voy a intentarlo.

El día en que te conocí, mi vida cambió… Me enseñaste a ser un hombre y abriste todos los caminos para mí. Te admiré, te respeté y te quise como se quiere a un padre. Sabías que yo nunca había tenido uno, no de verdad. Me gustaba estar cerca de ti y escucharte hablar, embeberme de tus ideas, deseaba parecerme a ti, ser para Katniss, ese hombre que tú eras para tu familia. Seguí tus pasos y aprendí todo sobre ti. Me enseñaste, no te guardaste nada, ni lo bueno, ni lo malo, querías un sucesor y lo engendraste en mí.

Yo hubiera deseado que no murieras, aunque reconozco que tu muerte fue conveniente para ambos. Sí, pensabas entregarme a las autoridades, pero para hacerlo, tenías que venderte a ti mismo. Por tu hija ibas a sacrificarte, ibas a enlodarte y a ensuciar tu nombre. Mi relación con la mafia, empezó contigo, fuiste tú quien me enseñó a aprovechar mis contactos con ellos, fuiste tú quien me enseñó a que a veces había que jugar sucio y también fue bajo tus órdenes que comencé a hacerlo. Jamás voy a permitir que eso se sepa, te juro que no permitiré que ninguna persona ensucie el recuerdo que tu familia tiene de ti.

Hoy no sólo quiero hacerte ese juramento, no, hoy quiero que sepas, que yo velaré por ellas de la misma forma en que tu lo hacías. Voy a encargarme de que tengan una vida plena, lejos de cualquier mal que pueda tocarlas, o mancillarlas de alguna manera. Velaré porque esas mujeres a las que amabas, sigan amándote y nunca sepan el hombre sin escrúpulos que podías ser cuando te convenía y el hombre del mismo talante que me enseñaste ser a mí. Lo haré sin que se den cuenta, entre sombras, moviéndome en las altas esferas y en los bajos fondos, tal y como me enseñaste. Tendrán todo cuanto deseen y vivirán ajenas a toda la basura que podría rodearlas y que tú y yo perfectamente conocemos. Es por eso por lo que estipulaste en tu testamento que fuera yo el que me encargara de todo tras tu muerte, para mantenerlas alejadas de lo sórdido, de toda la mierda que nos rodeaba a ambos. Pues cumpliré con tu demanda, y así se hará.

Tu nieta, también estará a salvo conmigo, porque es mi hija, yo la amo y la amaré siempre. Cuando Primrose nació y yo la tuve por primera vez entre mis brazos, supe que sería así, porque ella era perfecta, era como ella, como mi Katniss… el amor de mi vida, la única persona que ha logrado despertar en mí un sentimiento puro, limpio, un amor indestructible, que ahora se extiende a esa pequeña que salió de ella. Todos pueden pensar que es imposible que yo la ame, pero se equivocan, lo hago y lo haré siempre.

¿Por qué querría yo tener hijos que llevaran mi sangre? Tú y yo sabemos que no soy de buena casta, nada que descienda de August y de Hazelle Hawthorne, puede ser bueno. Ella es mi oportunidad, mi redención. Amo a esa chiquilla tanto como amo a su madre y sabes bien que a ella, a tu hija, la amo por encima de toda razón. Cuidaré de ellas hasta el día en que me muera. Jamás les faltaré, siempre las protegeré, así tenga que inventarme de nuevo el mundo para que vivan en el, como tú hiciste con tus hijas, donde la corrupción por el dinero no exista, donde puedan caminar seguras, sin conocer la maldad del mundo y lo podrido de las personas que lo habitan, incluyéndonos.

Lo haré todo, todo lo que tenga que hacer, todo, menos separarme de ellas. Eso no sucederá jamás, nunca lo voy a permitir. Las necesito y como bien tú me enseñaste, puedo tener el mundo si lo deseo. Pues bien, eso es lo único que deseo del mundo, a ellas y no las voy a perder, jamás lo permitiré. La vida me lo debe, ese Dios a quien tanto rogué cuando era un niño débil y maltratado, me lo debe, y yo voy a cobrárselo, me cueste lo que me cueste. Cuando la conocí, le di gracias por haberme recompensado, ella era para mí, ella calmó mi alma y el diablo intentó quitármela, pero no va a ganarme, no se la llevara, como tampoco pudiste hacerlo tú.

Nos vemos en el infierno Andrew Everdeen, pues sólo yo sé, que ahí tú tienes guardado un lugar. Soy quien soy, para bien o para mal, porque tú me moldeaste y construiste una copia de ti y luego me involucraste en tu basura y me enseñaste a moverme como tú. Tu primera lección fue enseñarme a no rendirme, puedes estar orgulloso, porque nunca me rendiré. Pusiste ese anillo en mi dedo el día en que me gradué y ese día te juré lealtad, luego la exigiste, y yo te la di con gusto, hoy te lo devuelvo, porque antes de morir, rompiste ese pacto entre nosotros, aunque el hecho de que te lo devuelva, no signifiqué que olvide mis juramentos. Estamos en paz viejo, me diste todo lo que soy, y yo pagué el precio que pediste por dármelo.

Hasta que volvamos a vernos Don Andrew".

Toda la documentación que habían encontrado sobre mi padre, estaba incompleta. Había lagunas imposibles de suplir, como por ejemplo, de qué forma se había involucrado él con la mafia y delitos que señalaban que él sólo ejecutaba las ordenes de un superior, que en ningún caso se develaba. Yo sabía cuáles eran esas lagunas y decidí, que era mejor que todo quedara así. Pedí a mi familia que no iniciara ningún proceso contra mi padre, él ya no podía hacer daño a nadie, ni tampoco responder ante nadie, pues había perdido completamente la razón. Escondí la carta que él había escrito para mi abuelo y el día que murió, la deposité en su tumba, junto con la foto de mi madre y la mía, que siempre llevó consigo. Él decidió llevarse ese secreto con él, mi madre en su momento también lo decidió así y yo ahora también lo hacía. Él anillo lo conservo y lo llevo conmigo siempre, desde el día en que lo puso en mi dedo.

Con los años, otros secretos sí salieron a la luz, y aquel juramente que había hecho en esa carta, se hizo completamente evidente en muchas de sus acciones. Vivió para mi familia, jamás para sí mismo, nunca tuvo paz y volcó todo sus remordimientos en velar por todos nosotros, entre sombras, como un fantasma. Lo siento tanto por él, por Katniss y por Peeta. Ojala todo hubiera sucedido de forma diferente, pero ahora nada puedo hacer, más que recordarlos y amarlos, por quienes fueron, por como amaron, y por como entregaron todo de sí, para bien o para mal. Los amo a los tres, a mis padres, Peeta, Katniss, y Gale, tanto como ellos me amaron a mí…


	49. EPILOGO

**Palabras de la escritora: María Alejandra Jiménez (Vallemar)**

**Gracias mil…un millón… a todos aquellos personas que leyeron esta historia y disfrutaron con ella. Gracias a cada mensaje, cada sonrisa, cada suspiro y cada emoción. Disfruté muchísimo escribiéndola y mientras lo hacía pensaba que con tan sólo una persona que disfrutará con ella, yo me sentiría conforme y feliz…, me despido hasta la próxima.**

**MAJ**

**Los personajes pertenecen a la maravillosa Suzanne Collins, la creadora de la fantástica trilogía de los Juegos del Hambre, la amo. **

**EPILOGO **

Varios años más tarde

Manuel estaba preparado para llevar algunos objetos que habían llegado para los nuevos biólogos que habitarían el refugio durante unos meses. Se había lamentado de no haberles podido recibir, pues él era siempre el encargado de hacerlo, pero ese día otros asuntos demandaban su presencia. Le habían dicho que era una pareja joven, muy guapos, un Americano y una citadina. Le pareció curioso, era una casualidad extraña, pero sin pensarlo demasiado se puso rumbo a su destino.

Llegó al refugio pero no vio a nadie. Caminó hacía la orilla de la playa a ver si les veía. De pronto una visión nublo su mente. Ahí estaba Katniss, sentada en la orilla, tal y como él la recordaba. Un hombre salía de dentro del mar, estaba aun demasiado lejos para distinguirle bien, pero se parecía a Peeta. Tuvo que frotarse los ojos, pensó que estaba sufriendo alucinaciones. Después de tantos años contando historias, ahora de verdad estaba viendo fantasmas.

El hombre gritó al salir del agua.

– Primrose.

Ella se levantó de la arena y corrió lanzándose a sus brazos, él la levanto del suelo y giro con ella. Parecían felices, exactamente como Manuel imaginaba a Peeta y a Katniss cada vez que les describía.

– Esto es exactamente como habías dicho que era.

Le dijo él después de soltarla y sujetarle la mano para caminar a su lado y volver a la arena. Ella se sentó sujetando las rodillas entre sus brazos y él se tendió de lado apoyándose en su codo. Ambos miraban al horizonte, perdidos en sus pensamientos.

– ¿Crees que sea cierta esa historia que cuentan en el pueblo?, la de los dos Amantes que aquí habitan.

Ella le miró con una sonrisa en los labios.

– ¿Ahora crees en fantasmas?

– No me refiero a eso, me refiero a si crees que de verdad hayan existido o sólo sean inventos de gente de pueblo, leyendas que pasan de generación en generación.

Ella suspiró hondo, como perdida en el recuerdo. Observaba a dos Gaviotas que volaban libres sobre el mar. Él la miraba extrañado, presumía que a ella le había gustado mucho escuchar aquella historia que contaban todos los que sabían que ellos venían a quedarse en aquel lugar, y esperó paciente su respuesta. Ella por fin le miró a los ojos y le contestó aun sonriendo y encogiéndose de hombros.

– Quién sabe…

Suspiró profundamente, empapándose de toda la pureza del aire, cargado de mar, de pureza. Volvió a mirarlo, con los ojos cargados de recuerdos y le dijo:

Voy a contarte una historia y luego tú me dirás si crees que existieron

_Fin. _

"**Si te gusto esta historia, no dejes de leer TODO INCLUIDO, el nuevo trabajo de la autora Vallemar, te prometo que te vas divertir, te vas a enamorar y la vas a adorar…, Gracias mil" **


End file.
